Ronon
by myuki-chananimexx
Summary: (After this Story is finished, i will upload it in english.) Mensch. Wraith. Hybrid. Unmöglich. Oder doch Möglich? Funktioniert eine Koexistenz? John, Teyla, Rodney und Ronon müssen sich dem sehr bald stellen. (Spielt nach der Serie und den Büchern.) Wraith fanfiction
1. Beginning

„Und warum braucht ihr mich dazu? Sind eure neuen Freunde nicht mehr Hilfreich?"  
„Ronon…", murmelte Teyla beruhigend und musterte ihren Kameraden lange. Ronon hatte ihr Team vor einiger Zeit verlassen, sehr zu ihrem und Johns bedauern. Allerdings konnte sie den großen Mann verstehen. Die Neugewonnene Allianz zu Alabasters Hive war nun schon ein Jahr Alt und Teyla konnte sagen das es einige ziemliche Fortschritte gegeben hatte. Wraith und Mensch nährten sich sehr langsam an. Etwas was es so bisher noch nie gegeben hatte. Und so wie es ausschaute könnte eine Koexistenz tatsächlich funktionieren. Dr. Keller war immerhin schon seit über einem Jahr an Guides Hive und es hatte keine Zwischenfälle gegeben. Aber es gab Menschen die diesen Frieden nicht akzeptieren konnten, genauso wenig wie es Wraith gab die sich damit zufriedengaben. Alles war noch im Umbruch. Und dann war da Ronon. Sein Hass und sein Misstrauen gegenüber den Wraith würde sich so schnell nicht legen. Vermutlich würde das auch nie passieren. Teyla hoffte nur das seine Gefühle irgendwann abschwächen würden und er sich auf sein Leben konzentrieren könnte.  
„Du bist eine Neutrale Person", sagte Sheppard nun endlich und blickte von seinem Steuerpult auf. Gerade flogen sie im Jumper auf den Weg nach einem bestimmten Planeten. Das Stargate hierfür befand sich mitten im All und sie würden noch gut eine Stunde fliegen müssen.  
„Neutral?" Ronon schnaufte leicht und sah zur Seite. Neutral… Neutral war er nicht. Er hasste Wraiths. Er vertraute ihnen nicht. Man hatte ihn einen Tag zuvor zurück nach Atlantis geholt und ihm erklärt das sie neue Potentielle Verbündete treffen würden. Und mit seiner Erfahrung sollte er lieber mit dabei sein. Tz! Ronon schloss seine Augen und versuchte alles um sich herum zu ignorieren. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen wie jemand wie Teyla den Wraiths so verzeihen konnte. Vielleicht fühlte sie sich tatsächlich schon zu sehr wie eine von ihnen. Eine von ihnen… Schluckend öffnete er seine Augen und musterte Teyla wieder lange. Er wusste genau wie viel sie von diesem Guide hielt und er wusste das die beiden eine tiefe Freundschaft pflegten. Das war doch zum Kotzen! Wütend schloss Ronon wieder seine Augen und knirschte mit seinen Zähnen. Das alles lief nicht so wie er es erwartet hatte. Nichts lief so wie er es erwartet hatte.  
„Vielleicht kann ich ja den Hyperantrieb modellieren damit wir schneller werden", überlegte Rodney plötzlich und erhob sich. „Stopp du fummelst da jetzt nicht rum!" sagte John sofort und blickte seitlich zu seinem Copiloten. „Unsinn. Das ist schnell überprüft und dann können wir uns besser auf dem Planeten vorbereiten. Außerdem… Wenn sie uns angreifen wären wir in einem schnelleren Jumper besser dran oder?"  
„Oh man… Das werde ich noch bereuen", murmelte John als er sich damit geschlagen gab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Steuerung. Rodney schritt an Teyla und Ronon vorbei damit er zum Heck des Schiffes konnte. Ronon beobachtete wie Rodneys eine Abdeckung löste und seinen Wundergerät damit verknüpfte. Umso schneller sie wären… Umso besser.

Teyla beobachtete Rodney bei seiner Arbeite und vielleicht war sein Vorschlag gar nicht mal so verkehrt. Tief durch die Nase Luftholend schloss sie nun ihre Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand des Jumpers zurück. Sie hoffte, dass alles gut gehen würde. Einfach waren diese Verhandlungen nie und es war das erste Mal das sie ohne Guide agierten. Sie würden das… „Ich spüre Wraiths." Teyla öffnete ihre Augen und erhob sich damit sie vor zu Sheppard konnte. „John ich kann Wraiths wahrnehmen…"  
„Tatsächlich?" John behielt ein Blick auf sein Steuer und da flackerte dann ein Licht auf. „Es ist ein kleines Transportschiff. Zumindest ist es kein Basisschiff."  
„Zumindest?! Deren kleinere Schiffe sind wesentlich schneller!" sagte Rodney und kam sofort vor. „Jetzt beruhigt euch. Wir sind ohne hin getarnt sie finden uns nicht so schnell."  
„Sollten sie nicht erst in Drei Stunden da sein?" murmelte Ronon  
„Vielleicht wollten sie sich vorbereiten, so wie wir uns vorbereiten?" überlegte Rodney.  
„Wir müssen uns wohl überraschen lassen." Zum Glück war Ronon mit dabei. Aber das dachte John sich nur im Stillen.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir Guide eine Nachricht zukommen lassen", gab Teyla zu bedenken. „Es wäre sicherer."  
„Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich habe auch ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl. Also gut. Rodney kannst du dich darum kümmern."  
„Aber sicher! Rodney setzte sich hin und öffnete an seinem Tab sogleich ein spezielles Programm. Als Ronon dieses sah, knurrte er leicht. Wraiths Sprache. Ihm gefiel es nicht wie seine Freunde sich so an diesen Wesen anpassten. Nun gut. Ronon war für eine Weile selbst so ein Wesen gewesen. Diese Sprache war ihm wohl daher so vertraut wie seine Eigentlich. Ronon hatte Rodney lange genug seit diesem Zwischenfall beobachtet. Er sah wie Rodney Teyla ansah. Wie er mit ihr Sprach- und Ronon konnte die Freude sehen, wenn Rodney mit Guides Tochter reden durfte. Er suchte ihre Anerkennung. So wie Männliche Wraiths es tun würden. Ihm wurde gerade einfach komplett schlecht. Seine Freunde waren so anders. Er hatte das Gefühl als wären sie alle ohne ihn weitergegangen. „Erledigt, die Nachricht ist raus."  
„Verschlüsselt?"  
„Ember wird sie entschlüsseln können", da war Rodney zuversichtlich. Ember war ein genialer Wissenschaftler. Er würde das hinbekommen.

Dieser Planet war nicht besonders groß aber dafür gab es hier relativ viele Menschen. Menschen die unbehelligt leben konnten und das nur, weil sie sich den Wraiths verschrieben hatten. Die Menschen auf diesem Planeten würden aufwachsen und sterben. Sie würden keine Angst kennen und bald würden viele weitere Menschen keine Angst mehr kennen. Bald wären sie alle frei von jeder Angst und damit wären sie ihnen Gleichgestellt. Der Gedanke machte vielen Wraiths Angst. Zu wem wurden sie, wenn sich diese Dinge ändern würden? Was wären sie dann? Die Wahrheit war das vieles sich verändern würde und viele würden unheimlich viel Zeit benötigen. Theoretisch gesehen, jetzt wo die Menschen nicht mehr sterben würden, wenn man sich an ihnen nährte, könnte man sie versklaven. Ein ganzes Lebenslang. Aber wozu das tun? Er war sich sicher, dass es Wraiths geben würde die genau das ausnutzen würden. Aber so war es mit allem Leben. Man wusste nie genau was daraus werden würde. Der alte Wraith sah sich einmal um und schritt letztlich als erster Los. Die andren Drei folgten ihm schweigend. Das neue Abkommen wäre nur gut für sie alle. Ihr Hive könnte wachsen und seine Königin konnte sich den Wunsch erfüllen Kinder zu bekommen und diese mit ruhigen gewissen Aufziehen zu können. Die letzten Jahre waren sehr anstrengend gewesen. Der Krieg untereinander. Queen Death. Es hatte so viele Verluste gegeben das ihre Zahl um einige zurückgegangen war. Das hier war eine Chance. Die Lanteaner würden in zwei Stunden ankommen. Sie Vier waren nicht hier um eine Falle vorzubereiten, nein. Sie waren hier, weil sie noch Dinge auf diesem Planeten zu erledigen hatten. Als der Anführer der Menschen auf ihn zu kam, sah der alte Wraiths die Freude in dessen Augen. „Altaan", sagte der alte Wraith zu dem Menschenmann. „In Zwei Stunden kommen Lanteaner hier an."  
„Ich bringe sie dann zum großen Saal", endete Altaan den Satz und nickte. „Natürlich. Darf ich euch solange zu mir bitten?"  
Der Alte blickte zu den Wesentlich jüngeren seiner Art und gab diesen den Befehl mit dem Menschen zu gehen. Er selbst blieb stehen und beobachtete die Gruppe, ehe er sich entfernte um etwas für sich sein zu können. Die Folgenden Gespräche würden nicht einfach werden. Er würde im Namen seiner Königin sprechen und er wollte sie unter keinen Umständen enttäuschen. Einfach war diese Entscheidung für sie ohne hin nicht gewesen. Sein Weg führte ihn über eine saftig grüne Wiese. Er könnte Bienen hören und umso weiter er sich vom Dorf entfernte, umso mehr hörte er von der Natur.

„Verdammt ich wusste es!" seufzte John als ihr Jumper zum Stehen kam. Rodneys versuch schneller zu werden hatte auf eine Negative weise funktioniert. „Ich bekomme das wieder hin!" Rodney stand der Schweiß zu Berger und er brauchte erst einen Moment bis er diesen gewaltigen Hypersprung verdaut hatte. Teyla und Ronon ging es ebenso wenig gut. „War das nötig gewesen McKay?" fragte Ronon und taumelte ein paar Schritte vor. „Wo sind wir jetzt?"  
„Lasst mich das…" Rodney tippte etwas ein und auf dem Display erschien ihr zugewiesener Planet. „U-Unser Ziel befindet sich nun acht Stunden hinter uns…"  
„Haben wir gerade ernsthaft einen 10 Stunden Sprung gemacht Rodney?! Die Energiereserve vom Jumper wird das bestimmt nicht mitmachen!"  
Rodney verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er musste sich verrechnet haben! Wie konnte das geschehen?!  
„Gibt es hier ein Stargate?" fragte Teyla besorgt nach.  
„Lasst mich das Checken." John begutachtete die Anzeige vor sich und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Nichts in der Nähe. Vielleicht wenn wir weiter zurück fliegen haben wir Glück. In diesem Teil der Galaxie wurde nichts vermerkt. Weder gibt es Planeten noch sonst etwas." Die Anzeige suchte Automatisch nach passenden Einträgen und als sie ein Stargate fand piepte es auf. „Vier Stunden. Rodney schaffen wir das?"  
„Ja, wenn ich ein wenig rum probiere bestimmt. Außerdem geht uns die Luftzuvor langsam aus…"  
Ronon beobachtete wie Rodney sich an die Arbeit machte und ließ sich das gesagt durch den Kopf gehen. „Leute", meinte er dann und zeigte nach draußen. „Es gibt keinen Vermerkten Planeten? Was ist dann das?"  
„Was?" Rodney, John und Teyla sahen hinaus und stutzen kurz. „Eigenartig", murmelte Rodney. „Hier ist ein Planet aber er ist blind für unser System. Sind das etwa Replikatoren?"  
„Das sieht auf jeden Fall nicht gut aus. Wenn dieser Planet für unser System unsichtbar ist… Was wird dann dort sein?" überlegte Teyla. Hatte Rodney recht?  
„Ich würde sagen…" fing John an. „Wenn dieser Planet so abgeschottet ist, vielleicht gibt es dort ja doch ein Stargate? Wir sollten es zumindest versuchen."  
„Ich denke uns bleibt keine Wahl", murmelte Rodney und plötzlich flackerte das Licht im Jumper. „Weil sich unser Jumper gleich verabschieden wird."  
Ronon seufzte innerlich fast und begab sich zurück an seinen Platz. Also gut. Dann würden sie sich diesen Planeten eben anschauen. Aber es stimmte auch ihn nachdenklich. Replikatoren? Ihm waren Wraiths da wesentlich lieber. Als der Jumper startete und weiter durch das All glitt, schloss Ronon seine Augen.

„Siehst du das?" murmelte Rodney mehr zu sich selbst. „Das sieht aus wie ein Satellit oder… Nein. Es ist anders aber… Sieh nur dort ist noch so ein Ding!"  
„Fliegende Kokons?", fragte John verwirrt. „Was soll das sein?" Dieser Planet, ihre einzige letzte Rettung, hatte in ihrer Atmosphäre seltsame Kokons fliegen. Er flog extra langsam damit sie sich eines dieser Dinger genau anschauen konnten. „Erinnert mich an Wraiths Technologie", sagte Rodney. „Oder Teyla?"  
„Ja." Die junge Frau kam näher und nickte. „Aber was soll das?"  
„Das werden wir gleich herausfinden. Lasst uns den Jumper landen bevor uns der Strom komplett ausfällt."  
Als John den Jumper nur etwas weiter runter brachte konnten sie alle sehen was sich da unter ihnen befand. Eine gewaltige Stadt. Ronon stand von seinem Platz auf um sich das auch genauer anschauen zu können. John beschloss letztlich weit genug weg von dieser Stadt zu landen, damit sie sich ein genaueres Bild von all dem machen konnten. Gut zwei Kilometer von der Stadt entfernt landete er an einem Waldrand. „Also gut Leute. Hier gibt es Leben. Teyla?"  
„Hm…" Teyla hob ihre Hand und musste sich erst einmal setzten. Diese Gefühle auf diesem Planeten erschlugen sie regelrecht. Es waren keine negativen Gefühle aber… „Hey!" John war sofort an ihrer Seite. „Ich wusste, dass die Reise zu viel für dich ist!"  
„Nein das ist es nicht. Mir geht es gut."  
Rodney beobachtete beide und hob seine Stirnkraus. „Was meinst du mit: Dass die Reise zu viel für sie ist?"  
„Nichts", wehrte John sofort ab und half Teyla auf ihre Beine, ehe sie alle gemeinsam den Jumper verließen. „Wir sehen uns erst um. Rodney Teyla. Sollten wir kein Erfolg haben kehrt ihr hier her zurück und bringt den Jumper zum Laufen." John wollte nur sichergehen das Teyla hier beim Jumper sicherer wäre. Rodney könnte sie im Notfall rausfliegen. „Also gut. Sehen wir uns an was hier los ist."


	2. What the hell

Ronon sah von weitem die großen Städte die ihn an Sateda erinnerten. Seine Welt war wegen ihres Fortschritts zerstört worden. Seine ganze Heimat glich einem Kriegsgebiet und das trotz des Wideraufbaus. Wie also konnte diese Welt überleben? Als er den großen Platen vom All gesehen hatte, hätte er mit dem hier nicht gerechnet. Normalerweise konnten Wraiths Menschen aufspüren. Wie also funktionierte das hier? Sein Blick glitt zur Rodney und mit argwöhnen beobachtete er diesen einen Moment lang. Immer wieder klopfte Rodney gegen sein Transportableren Computer. „Was ist los?" fragte Ronon ihn direkt und schritt nun etwas neben ihm her. „Ich glaube", sagte Rodney gestresst und schüttelte seinen Tab. „Irgendetwas stört die Technik!"  
„Was?" John horchte sofort auf und drehte sich um. „Was meinst du Rodney?"  
„Das Gerät es funktioniert einfach nicht!"  
„Und du meinst etwas stört das Signal?"  
„Rede ich Chinesisch?" Rodney verdrehte seine Augen und blieb stehen. „Der Lebensdetektor funktioniert auch nicht", hörte man Teyla nun sagen.  
„Aber der Jumper hatte doch funktioniert oder?", fragte Rodney nun nach und sprach mehr mit sich selbst. „Wobei… Wartet… Wartet." Nachdenklich sah er in den Himmel rauf. Nein. Das war zu Wage um so etwas zu Behaupten aber… Was wenn diese Dinger im Himmel Schuld daran waren? Nein das… Das konnte nicht möglich sein. Nicht ohne das er es bestätigt bekommen würde.  
„Was ist Rodney?" John kam näher zu ihm aber Rodney schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Wir sollten uns umschauen, wenn diese Menschen soweit fortgeschritten sind, werden wir eventuell Hilfe bekommen können."  
„Ich bin zugegeben besorgt", sagte Teyla. „Diese Welt fühlt sich… Seltsam an."  
„Seltsam?" hakte Ronon direkt nach und musterte die gestandene Frau. Teyla sah von ihm zu John und wieder zurück. Ich weiß nicht. Sie wirken so… Glücklich. Zufrieden."  
Rodney hob seine Augenbraue und sah Teyla an als wäre sie verrückt. „Wie soll man so etwas fühlen können." Kopfschüttelnd sah er wieder auf sein Gerät, aber Teyla SAGTE NICHTS DAZU: Ja: Wie war es möglich das sie es fühlen konnte?  
„Wie auch immer. Lasst uns ein paar Leute finden und sehen was hier los ist." John warf einen Blick auf Teyla. „Du solltest das Reden am Anfang übernehmen." Immerhin war Teyla in diesen Dingen geübt und so wie es ausschaute… Was wenn diese Welt keine Ahnung von dem hätte was da draußen vor sich ging? Vielleicht sollten sie sich doch etwas zurückhalten?  
Ronon ließ seinen Kiefer knacken und folgte der Gruppe als letzter. Sie waren in den letzten Jahren schon einmal auf ein Volk gestoßen das von den Wraiths in Frieden gelassen wurde. Das aber auch nur, weil ein Zero Point Modul eine Art Schutzbarriere mit genug Energie versorgt hatte. Was war es hier? Ein so großer Planet getarnt im Weltall? Ihr Jumper hatte den Planeten nicht einmal registrieren können. Diese seltsamen Geräte in der Atmosphäre des Planeten war dafür verantwortlich. Was sollte es sonst sein? Irgendetwas hat diese Schutzvorrichtung gebaut und machte damit ein unbeschwertes Sorgenfreies Leben erst möglich. Moment. Die Störung an Rodney Geräten… Der Jumper der genau in der Nähe des Planeten zum Stehen gekommen waren… Was wenn diese Geräte in der Atmosphäre ihre Technik störte? Das darum der Jumper zum Erliegen gekommen war… Aber wozu? Wäre das nicht verrückt? Was wenn das mi einem Wraiths Schiff passieren würde? Das wäre doch Selbstmord? Anderseits. Dieser Planet schien schon sehr lange von Frieden gewahrt zu sein. Vielleicht war etwas an der Technik kaputtgegangen? Vielleicht gab es hier doch ein schwächer werdendes Zero Point Modul? Aber das war Rodney Sache. Er würde da schon rausbekommen was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde. Ronon besah sich indessen einfach die Umgebung. Der Wald endete langsam und sie nährten sich ein paar Häusern. Sie waren recht Modern und auch die Waldstraße wurde nun wieder Fester. Als die Türe von einen dieser Häuser gut zehn Meter vor ihnen aufging hob John sofort seine Hand, als Zeichen um stehen zu bleiben. Ronons Anspannung wuchs mit jeder Sekunde und sie wurde erst erlöst als ein kleiner Blondschopf aus der Türe hüpfte und lachend nach einem Ball griff der nur wenige Meter vor ihm lag. „Mama komm schon!" der Junge drehte sich um, und erblickte dabei die Gruppe unweit von ihnen stehen. Verwirrt musterte er die Lanteaner und man sah ihm deutlich die Verwirrung an. „Mami! Schau mal da sind Soldaten!" Ronon konnte sehen wie fest er seinen Ball umklammerte und sich erst einmal kaum rührte. Er war Klein. Vielleicht Fünf. Seine leuchtend blonden Haare waren Schulter lang und offen. Am markantesten waren aber seine strahlend Grünen Augen. Smaragdgrün. Er hatte diese Augenfarbe bisher nur recht selten gesehen. Aber er war ein aufgewecktes Kind. Man sah seine Vorsicht mit jeder Sekunde wachsen. Ronon sah von dem Kind rüber zur Türe und hielt im gleichen Moment seinen Atem an. Eine wunderschöne Frau trat aus dem Gebäude. Ihr Haar strahlte wie die Sonne und ein langes weißes Sommerkleid umspielte ihre große schlanke Figur. Das Kind hatte seine Augen nicht von seiner Mutter. Ihre Augen waren so Braun wie das dunkle Holz der Bäume dieses Ortes. „Bright komm her". Sagte seine Mutter sofort und zog das Kind hinter sich als sie diese Fremden Menschen erblickte. „Wer seid ihr?"  
Teyla sah zu John ehe sie langsam näherkam und eine Hand hob. „Mein Name ist Teyla Emmagan. Das hier sind meine Freunde. Wir… Kommen aus dem Wald", sagte sie zunächst. „Wir hatten Probleme mit unserem Transportmittel und mussten hier landen. Wie heißt diese… Stadt?"  
Die junge Frau nickte leicht, blieb aber vorsichtig. „Das ist die Stadt Storm. Mein Name ist Try. Ihr sagt euer Transportmittel ist Kaput? Kommt ihr aus dem Süden?"  
Teyla sah flüchtig zu John und nickte dann wieder. „Wir kommen von sehr weit her."  
„Und euer Fahrzeug ist hinüber? Hm…"  
„Ja wir wollten uns etwas in der Stadt umsehen und dann versuchen es zu reparieren."  
Try sah zu ihrem Sohn Bright und dachte einen Momentlang nach. „Mein Mann arbeitet als Mechaniker vielleicht kann er euch helfen? Er kommt aber erst gegen Abend nach Hause."  
„Oh das ist sehr freundlich."  
„Aber… Ihr solltet diese Waffen nicht mit in die Stadt nehmen", warnte Try die Gruppe nun. „Ihr könntet so anderen Angst machen und zugegeben bin ich auch besorgt. Ihr seid Soldaten oder?"  
„Ja", sagte John nun. „Und weil wir uns hier nicht auskennen behalten wir lieber die Waffen."  
Try nickte nur leicht, aber was sollte sie der Gruppe auch sagen? Sie hatte schließlich keine Waffe in der Hand. „Wir wollen keinen Ärger", sagte Teyla lächelnd. „Ich rede mit ihnen." Damit drehte sie sich zu John um. „John… Ich denke es ist besser hier nicht aufzufallen. Vielleicht sollten wir zurücklaufen."  
„Ich denke das ist das Beste. Wir gehen uns die Stadt ansehen und die beiden gehen zum Jumper", schlug Ronon vor.  
„Ja das ist das Beste. Rodney hier." John reichte ihm das Gewehr und nickte leicht. „Pass auf Teyla auf."  
„Ich glaube Teyla passt eher auf Rodney auf", murmelte Ronon und bekam von Rodney einen entsprechenden Blick.

Try beobachtete unruhig wie die Gruppe sich löste und als Ronon zusammen mit John auf sie zukamen holte sie tief Luft. „Zur Stadt geht es weiter hier entlang oder?"  
„Ja einfach der Straße entlang. Und… Ihr wollt keinen Ärger machen oder? Ihr seht aus als würdet ihr Ärger machen."  
„Nun wir wollen nur weiter", lächelte John und nickte Ronon zu, ehe sie schon weiter liefen. Etwas entfernt von dem Haus sah Ronon zurück. „Wunderschöne Frau oder?" sagte John leise. „Und ein Wunderschönes Haus. Hier stimmt doch etwas nicht. „Sateda war auch so bevor die Wraiths es zerstört hatten. Und es wäre heute sogar noch schöner." Und heute hätte er dann schon zwei oder Drei Kinder die alle nach seiner Verlobten gekommen wären. Sein Leben wäre so anders verlaufen. Was würde aus dieser Welt werden, wenn die Wraiths sie finden würden? „Alleine das wir hier sind bedroht das Leben all dieser Menschen." Ronon spürte Johns Blick auf sich, aber er sagte nichts und richtete sein Augenmerk auf die Stadt. Umso näher sie kamen umso gewaltiger wurde sie. Ja. Sie erinnerte ihn an Sateda. „Du Idiot!" hörten sie plötzlich etwas von der Ferne und kurz darauf ein selbstgefälliges lachen. Ronons Schritte wurden schneller und die Stimmen lauter. Abseits, nur kurz vor der Stadt war ein verlassenes Haus und hinter diesem schienen sich ein paar Leute aufzuhalten. „Hört auf!" hörten sie eine halbwüchsige Stimme sagen und kurz darauf waren seltsame Geräusche zu hören. Es klang wie Schläge. „Das nächste Mal hältst du dich Raus wenn ich mit der Kleinen rede klar?!" hörten sie einen Jungen sagen und kurz darauf war Gelächter zu hören.  
Die Worte wurden klarer umso näher sie sich der Gruppe nährten. Es klang ganz danach das ein Haufen Halbstarker auf einen schwächeren einschlug.  
„Hey!" Ronon sprach die Gruppe als erste an. Es waren Vier gegen einen- Das Opfer schien an der Wand zu kauern, man sah ihn nicht, die Vier vor ihm verdeckten ihn regelrecht. Erschrocken sahen die Teenager auf und erblickte Ronon sowie John. „Was wird das hier? Prügelt ihr zu viert auf einen ein? Ganz schön Schwach", meinte Ronon ernst. „Los verschwindet hier!"  
Die Jungs sahen sich kurz an, ehe sie schleunigst davoneilten. Schnalzend sah Ronon der Gruppe nach und hörte nur kurz darauf Johns Stimme. „Ronon hey! Sieh dir das an!" Ronon blickte zu John der direkt auf das Opfer zugelaufen war und hob seine Augenbraue, ehe er den Jungen selbst ansah. Sofort wich ihm jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht und seine Hand fühlte sofort nach dem versteckten Messer neben seinem Bein. Sein Verstand drohte sich abzukapseln, als der Junge sich regte und seine Schutzhaltung aufgab. „Danke", meinte er mit möglichst fester Stimme und versuchte aufzustehen. Da erst reagierte John und griff nach dem Arm des Jungen ehe er ihm auf die Beine half. „Vielen Dank. Aber sie werden damit nicht aufhören." Der Junge sah von John zu Ronon und letztlich wieder zurück zu John da dieser ihn nicht mit diesem Hasserfüllten Blick ansah. „Ich muss jetzt aber auch los bevor meine Eltern mich suchen."  
„Warte", John musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen und versuchte möglichst so zu tun als sei es Normal mit einem Wraiths zu reden. Einem Wraiths der sich von Gleichaltrigen hat Verprügeln lassen. „Du Blutest."  
„Oh! Mist", der Junge sah sich um und fand seine Tasche Abseits liegen. Seine ganzen Schulbücher lagen Verstreut da aber er suchte erst einmal nach Taschentüchern. „Am Mund?"  
„Ja. Wie heißt du? Mein Name ist John und das ist Ronon."  
„John was soll das?"  
„Sei Still Ronon. Junge ist alles okay?" John kam langsam näher und ging neben dem Jungen in die Hocke. „Passiert das öfters?"  
„Das sind Idioten. Ich heiße Sense. Danke für eure Hilfe." Der Junge Wraith packte seine Sachen zusammen als er sich das Blut vom Mundwinkel abgewischt hatte. „Meine Eltern werden total ausrasten. Das ist schlimmer wie diese Prügel glaub mir."  
John erhob sich als Sense stand und nickte leicht. „Deine Eltern wohnen in der Stadt? Vielleicht sollten wir dich lieber noch ein Stück begleiten." Was auch immer hier in dieser Stadt lief… Es war verdammt Schräg. Ronon hatte alle Mühe das Kind nicht sofort zu töten und John wusste das ganz genau, aber er musste wissen was hier los war. „Das müsst ihr nicht." Sense zog seinen Rucksack an „Ich wohne nicht weit."  
„Das macht nichts oder Ronon?"  
„Sicher."  
Sense warf einen Blick auf Ronon und musterte ihn skeptisch. „Ist alles okay bei ihm? Er sieht aus als würde er gleich einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen?"  
„Der schaut immer so mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."  
„Aha… Na gut. Kommt." Sense lief langsam los aber John und Ronon konnten sehen, dass dieser Mühe damit hatte. Sein Bein schien wohl verletzt zu sein. Als sie in die Stadt traten war John wirklich überrascht darüber, dass niemand sie Drei zu beachten schien. Als wären sie Luft. Dann ganz plötzlich schritten zwei ausgewachsene Wraiths auf die belebte Straße. Ihr langes weißes Haar waren offen und sie trugen beide untypische Kleider für die Wraiths, aber auch diese beachteten sie nicht. John griff sofort nach Ronons Arm als dieser sein Messer ziehen wollte. „Ronon beherrsch dich! Okay? Ich weiß das ist Schräg aber wir dürfen jetzt kein Drama veranstalten!" kaum das John das sagte sah man ein Weibchen quer über die Straße laufen und plötzlich hatte John das Gefühl sie wären in einem Iratuskäfernest gelandet. Als Sense in die nächste Straße bog, folgten beide ihm sofort und John war wirklich froh weg von dem ganzen geschehen zu kommen. „Hier wohne ich. Naja. Man sieht sich", verabschiedete Sense sich aber John hielt ihn ein weiteres Mal auf. „Warte Sense. Weißt du wo hier das… Rathaus ist?"  
„Rathaus?" Sense hob seine Augenbrauen und dachte nach. „Ihr meint das Bürgerhaus?"  
„Ja genau das."  
„Ihr müsst zurück auf die große Straße und von dort aus einfach weiter geradeaus laufen. Es hat die Nummer 101."  
„Eh Danke." John wollte sich gerade umdrehen als die Haustüre von Sense geöffnet wurde und ein Mensch darinstand. „Junge wo warst du?!"  
„Vater bitte", Sense verdrehte seine Augen und trat in das Haus und kurz darauf schloss sich die Türe auch schon wieder.  
Ronon blinzelte einmal und deutete zurück auf das Haus. „Hat der Wraiths gerade zu diesem Menschen Vater gesagt?"  
„Gut dann haben wir beide das gleiche gehört", sagte John sofort und seufzte auf. „Ronon ich habe ein komisches Gefühl."  
„Was soll ich sagen?! Hier laufen Wraiths rum als wäre das ganz normal!"  
„Wir müssen mit jemandem sprechen oder zumindest rausbekommen was hier los ist." John dachte über die Möglichkeiten nach sich Preiszugeben. Oder sie würden einfach nur erst einmal Nachforschen was hier los wäre. „Eine Bücherei", schlug Ronon schließlich vor. „Das hat die Stadt bestimmt."  
„Gute Idee." John nickte ihm zu und lief wieder los. Rechts und links von ihnen waren Gebäude und als sie auf die Belebte Straße traten fanden sie sogar Geschäfte. Noch nicht einmal die Geneie waren so Modern. Also gut… „Gibt es hier nicht irgendwo eine Karte oder so etwas?"  
„Wir finden es schon", murmelte Ronon und blieb mitten auf dem Weg stehen. Sein Blick schweifte von einem Gesicht zum anderen und nun wurde ihm einiges klarer. Das hier… Das waren keine… „Sucht ihr etwas Bestimmtes?" ein Mann sprach sie an und alleine an dessen Stimme wusste Ronon dass es ein Wraiths war. Er wollte sich gar nicht umdrehen aber er tat es. Dieses Exemplar hatte kurzes weißes Haar, Gelbe Augen und trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine ebenso schwarze Stoffhose. Sein Blick wirkte… Vernebelt. „Oder braucht ihr etwas?"  
John hob seine Augenbraue und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir suchen nur die Bücherei wo finden wir die?"  
„Ihr wollt Geschichten hören? Passt auf", er sah sich einmal um und holte aus seiner Tasche ein Beutel hervor. „Wenn ihr das nimmt dann hört ihr für ein paar Stunden richtig gute Geschichten." John sah auf die Drogen und hob sofort seine Hände. „Nein Danke."  
„Kommt schon."  
„Er hat Nein gesagt." Ronon stieß den Typen direkt weg und damit schien sich der Verkäufer erst einmal abzuspeisen. „Ich hätte nie gedacht das ich mal auf einen Wraiths Junkie treffe." Sagte John dazu und lief weiter. „Der Tag kann doch nur verrückter werden oder?"  
„Ich denke wir sollten zurück zu Rodney und Teyla", murmelte Ronon und am liebsten würde er diesen Planeten hochjagen.

„Sie sind nicht gekommen!" knurrte der Alte Wraith in ein Display und musterte wie Aggressiv Guide wurde. „Wir haben sie also nicht töten können Selbst, wenn wir es gewollt hätten!"  
„Ihr Schiff ist aus unserem Radar verschwunden", sagte Guide zornig. „Kurz nachdem sie ein Signal an uns schickten!" Guide vertraute ohne hin keinem über den Weg und das hier war klare Sache.  
„Wir waren nur früher dort, weil wir selbst Dinge zu Regeln hatten! Unterstellen lasse ich uns nichts! Dieses Bündnis ist für meine Königin sehr Entscheidend und Wichtig."  
„Ihr besteht nach wie vor darauf?"  
„Ja. Und anstelle und dafür verantwortlich zu machen, etwas mit dem Verschwinden zu tun zu haben, solltet ihr euch selbst die Sache ansehen. Meine Leute sahen ein brennen am Himmel. Vielleicht ist ihr Schiff explodiert."  
„Das werden wir und dann kommen wir zu euch." Damit beendete Guide die Übertragung und knurrte einmal. John und Teyla waren mit den allerbesten Sprechern die sie hatten. Außerdem traute Guide keinem von diesen Leuten über den Weg. Menschen waren Menschen. Wraiths waren Wraiths. Nachdenklich verließ er seinen Platz und suchte den Thronsaal auf. Dort traf er wie erwartet seine Tochter Alabaster. „Meine Königin", fing er an und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Darling war bei ihr und sofort lächelte das Kind bei seinem eintreffen. „Vater und hattest du Erfolg?"  
„Ich vertraue dem Hive nicht aber sie geben sich alle Mühe die Schuld von sich zu weisen. Es ist möglich das Sheppard ein Problem mit seinem Schiff hatte."  
„Du willst nachsehen ob es stimmt."  
„Ich will nachsehen bevor wir wieder Menschen haben die hier rumschnüffeln."  
„Und uns am Ende verantwortlich machen. Gut. Nimm dir Leute deiner Wahl mit und riskiere nichts."  
„Natürlich nicht." Sein Blick viel auf Darling und sofort wurden die Augen des Jungen Groß. /Vielleicht wünscht Darling mich ja zu begleiten?/  
Alabaster sah zu ihrem Baby runter und schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf. /Er ist noch zu klein!/  
„Alt genug um zu lernen. Oder Darling? Ich habe dich in diesem Alter auch hin und wieder mitgenommen."  
„Und Mutter war sehr wütend. Ich verstehe sie Heute. Darling bleibt."  
„Bitte Mama!" Das Kind sah aufgeregt zu seiner Mutter hoch. /Ich will mit Guide gehen! Bitte!/  
Dieses Kind! Alabaster blickte ihrem Sohn lange in die Augen, bevor sie schließlich nickte. „Guide. Wenn ihm etwas geschieht wirst du es bereuen."  
Guide neigte nur leicht seinen Kopf und nickte schließlich Darling zu, ehe dieser auf ihn zu eilte.


	3. 10 000 years ago

John stand zusammen mit Teyla nicht weit vom Jumper entfernt und unterhielten sich leise. Unruhig lauschte Teyla Johns ganzer Ausführung und senkte am Ende ihren Blick. „Wraiths und Menschen? Sie leben gemeinsam in dieser Stadt?"  
„Ja und damit meine ich so richtig gemeinsam, gemeinsam. Verstehst du? Der Wraiths Junge nannte einen alten Menschen Daddy. Ich meine DAS war verrückt. Oder da war ein Wraiths der Ronon und mich Rauschmittel andrehen wollte. Ich dachte für den Moment ich wäre wieder in einer der überfüllten Städte der Erde! Ronon wäre da durchgedreht. Wir mussten umkehren sonst wäre etwas passiert. Dazu hat man uns komplett ignoriert. Es war für alle Normal so zu Leben. Du sagtest du fühlst dich seltsam." John griff nach ihrem Oberarm und übte sanften Druck aus, dabei kam er ihr etwas näher. „Was hattest du genau gemeint?"  
Teyla presste ihre Lippen zusammen und blickte zurück zum Jumper. „Diese Welt ich fühle sie. Das ließ mich seltsam fühlen. Jetzt weiß ich was es ist. Es sind die Wraiths. Es sind Wraiths und es sind auch keine Wraiths. Darum konnte ich es nicht so genau deuten. Aber John… Wenn Menschen Väter von Wraiths sind, was ist hier dann los?"  
„Ich denke", sagte John leise und ernst. „Ich denke das es hier keine Menschen in diesem Sinne gibt. Ich glaube es sind alle Wraiths."  
„Wraiths? Alle?" Das würde aber alles erklären. „Diese Gerätschaften im Himmel. Rodney meinte das sie ihn an Wraiths Technologie erinnert hatten. Was wenn das wahr ist?"  
„Du denkst Wraiths haben diese Vorrichtung gebaut? Um das hier zu schützen?"  
„Vielleicht gab es eine andere Intension John aber ich denke das die Wraiths das hier gebaut haben."  
„Sie haben es gebaut und vergessen und dann ist das hier passiert?"  
„Was wenn hier zuvor Menschen gelebt haben? Was wenn sich Wraiths hier sogar Niedergelassen haben?"  
„Du redest von einer direkten Kreuzung der Spezies so ganz natürlich?"  
Teyla Antwortete darauf nicht aber das würde Johns Erzählungen erklären. Was wenn aus welchen Gründen auch immer, Wraiths diese Dinge gebaut haben um diesen Planeten Unsichtbar zu machen und sich dann hier niederließen? Und mit der Zeit „Es muss sehr viel Zeit vergangen sein damit so etwas hier aufblühen kann."  
„Ronon würde diesen Planeten bestimmt am liebsten in die Luft gehen lassen, wenn er das hört und es auch noch wahr ist."  
„Nicht nur Ronon. Wenn andere Wraiths das hier wüssten."  
„Diese Leute wären in Gefahr… Oder auch nicht. Was wenn diese Welt als Parade Beispiel dienen würde?"  
„Du meinst in Bezug auf eine Koexistenz? John… Wraiths gewöhnen sich gerade mal an die Umstellung durch den Retrovirus. Wenn sie sehen was in Tausend Jahren dann theoretisch passieren könnte, würden sie… John ich denke wir würden diese Leben hier verdammen und ich bezweifle, dass sie eine Ahnung von dem haben was da draußen los ist. Ich glaube wir sollten es ihnen auch nicht sagen."  
„Teyla. So wie ich Rodney eben verstanden habe werden diese Schilde ausfallen und dann kann jeder diesen Planeten finden. Was wenn es die Genii sind. Was wenn es andere Wesen außer Wraiths sind? Sie müssen wissen was los ist damit sie vorbereitet sind. Und Guide sollten wir davon erzählen. Alleine schon wegen diesem Fall. Sie brauchen dann Verbündete."  
Teyla verstand John und sie gab zu das ihr Verstand nicht so klar war wie seiner. Die ganzen neuen Umstände, diese Emotionen hier. „Wie kommen wir hier weg John?"  
„Hatte Rodney dazu noch nichts gesagt?" John sah zurück zum Jumper ehe er nun auch seine andere Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Aber genug davon… Wie geht es dir?"  
Teylas Blick wurde sofort weich als John sie so ansah und sanfter zu ihr sprach. „Es geht mir gut mach dir keine Sorgen."  
„Wenn du etwas brauchst sag es mir okay?"  
„Natürlich John. Komm lass uns zurück zu den anderen beiden gehen." John nickte ihr zu und suchte noch etwas in ihrem Blick, ehe er sich vorbeugte und ihre Wange küsste. „Alles klar, komm." Eine Hand legte er an ihren Rücken und führte sie damit zurück zum Jumper.

„Ich kann sie hören." Rodney sah auf und blickte sich um. „Das ist doch verrückt!"  
„Das würde einiges erklären." Für Ronon war es inzwischen ertragbar, dass Rodney diese Gabe besaß. Allerdings beunruhigte ihn seine Aussage. Dann stimmte es vielleicht. Vielleicht waren diese Menschen, oder eher gesagt die Wraiths die wie Menschen aussahen wirklich… Wirklich… Der Gedanke ließ ihn übel werden. Menschen die wie Wraiths aussahen. „Ich frage mich zu welchen Evolution Stufe das gehört ich meine es ist ja eine komplett neue Art, wenn man es so sehen will", sagte Rodney nachdenklich. „Ich meine, hast du die Wunderschöne Frau gesehen? Und ihren Sohn? Die beiden könnten Engel sein. Wenn du und John aber recht haben. Menschen und Wraiths hatten hier also vor einer ganzen Weile eine Orgie. Das muss ziemlich Wild gewesen sein."

Das genügte. Ronon erhob sich und verließ wütend den Jumper. Auf keinen Fall durfte es so etwas geben! Das war Abartig und Abstoßend! Kaum das er im freien war stand John und Teyla ihm gegenüber, aber Ronon beachtete sie nicht und stampfte wütend weg. Er brauchte Luft und musste seine Gedanken sortieren. Er musste rausfinden was hier wirklich los wäre und dann würde er diesen Planeten zerstören. So etwas durfte nicht… Er war so in Gedanken das er nicht mitbekommen hatte wo er hinlief. Er stoppte als er in kleiner Entfernung ein Kind lachen hörte. Er war wieder hier. Das kleine gemütliche Häuschen mit Garten wirkte so Idyllisch, wäre da nicht diese Wunderschöne Frau die einem Engel glich und… Ein Wraiths. Er trug eine dunkle Jacke und eine ebenso dunkle Hose. Sein Haar war lang und zu einem hohen Zopf zusammengebunden. „Da!" die Frau erblickte ihn und deutete auf ihn. „Da ist einer von ihnen." Sie hörte den Wraiths nichts sagen, aber er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und kurz darauf eilte das Kind zu seinen Eltern. Dann kam der Wraiths vorgelaufen und Ronon würde ihm am liebsten direkt den Kopf abschlagen… „Ihr habt Probleme mit eurem Fahrzeug? Mein Name ist Steel." Er legte seine Hand auf seine Brust und Ronon konnte dabei genau sehen, dass er eine Hand hatte mit welcher er sich Nähren konnte. Als Ronon ihm keine Antwort gab und seine Zähne nur leicht zeigte, musterte der Mann ihn verwirrt. „Verstehen sie mich nicht?"  
„Was genau seid ihr?" fragte Ronon kalt nach. „Was genau soll das da werden?" er frage auf die Frau und das Kind. „Seit wann vermischen Wraiths ihre Gene?" er wollte Antworten! Er musste einfach Wissen was hier lief!  
Der Wraiths besah sich Ronon lange und irritiert. Wraiths… Dieses Wort hatte er schon so lange nicht mehr gehört. „Du redest von den Älteren?" fragte Steel zögerlich und sah zu seiner Frau zurück, ehe er Ronon wieder ansah. „Von Wraiths habe ich zu Letzt etwas in der Schule gehört… Ihr seid aus dem Süden?" fragte er skeptisch nach und betrachtete Ronon. „Nein… Ihr seid anders."  
„Ich bin ein Mensch und was bist du?" wollte Ronon wissen.  
„Mensch? Hier auf Ospray? Ihr… Eure Gruppe sind… Menschen?"  
„Liebling?" hörten beide die Frau rufen aber Steel hob nur seine Hand um ihr zu zeigen das alles okay war. Überrascht musterte er Ronon einfach weiter. „Menschen! Das glaube ich nicht! Mein Engel", rief er seiner Frau zurück. „Es sind Menschen!"  
Nannte er sie etwa auch Engel? Sie sah wirklich aus wie ein Engel. Ronon holte tief Luft. „Darf ich Fragen wie ihr… Wo hierhergekommen seid? Es hat zu Letzt 8000 Jahren Menschen hier gegeben!" versuchte Steel aufgeregt zu erklären. „Die Älteren sagten… Es hieß sie kommen wieder, irgendwann aber… Menschen!" Ungläubig kam nun auch seine Frau näher. „Das war also anders bei ihnen!"  
„Ja", er griff sich ihre Hand und musterte Ronon wieder. „Bevor ihr zu den Älteren geht, würdet ihr uns die Ehre erweisen? Wir haben Abendessen vorbereitet."  
Ronons Feindseligkeit war ihnen zwar aufgefallen, aber sie waren zu aufgeregt und ignorierten es deshalb. „Ihre Freunde sie sind natürlich alle eingeladen!"  
Was lief hier nur ab? War er eine neue Attraktion für die Wraiths? Aber er wollte Antworten. Deshalb rieb er sich seine Schläfe und musterte beide. „Ich… Meine Freunde haben viele Fragen. Zu euch."  
„Und wir viele an euch. Kommt." Er bot ihm an ins Haus zu gehen und Ronon beschloss das dies eventuell der Beste weg wäre. Da drin hätten sie ruhe und er konnte im Notfall ungestört ausrasten.

Das Zimmer war Modern eingerichtet. Nicht so Modern wie auf Atlantis aber Modern. Sateda. Jeder Anblick hier schmerzte ihn. Das neugierige Kind stand ihm gegenüber und musterte ihn genau. Wraitshkind! „Liebling geh in dein Zimmer", bat seine Mutter ihn und nur wiederwillig gehorchte es und ging. Try blickte Ronon nun an. „Setzen Sie sich doch. Möchten Sie einen Tee?"  
„Er hat bestimmt Hunger." Der Wraiths nickte seiner Frau zu weshalb diese geschwind den Raum verließ. Ronon setzte sich fast gleichzeitig wie Steel, aber mit gutem Abstand zu diesem. „Also. Sagt mir was das alles hier ist. Diese Welt. Ihr. Alles."  
„Das ist eine Menge aber… Ihr seid von einer anderen Welt? Es ist also wahr…" der Mann fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und lächelte. „Also… Wraiths sind wir nicht. Unsere Ahnen waren welche", fing Steel an zu erzählen und da auch kam der Engel zurück in das Zimmer. „Meine Frau Try ist auch wie ich. Allerdings hat sie mehr von unseren Menschlichen Vorfahren abbekommen. Genauso wie unser Sohn."  
„Menschen und Wraiths? Das ist nicht möglich", knurrte Ronon fast schon. „Ein Experiment?" war es so etwas wie bei Teyla? Nur wesentlich Extremer?"  
„Experiment? Nein", sagte Steel sofort. „Der Älteste sagt, das vor 10 000 Jahren Wraiths hierhergekommen sind. Es waren 10 Fraktionen mit ihren Schiffen. Vor 10 000 Jahren hat es einen schlimmen Krieg gegeben und die Wraiths wollten ihre Nachkommen beschützten. Sie hatten zwei sehr starke Feinde und diese Fraktion war der Meinung das es besser wer ihre Kinder weit weg von diesem Kriegsplatz zu bringen. Deshalb brachte man Elf Jungen und fünf Mädchen hier her. Manche waren Geschwister, manche hatten keine Geschwister und da dieser Planet so weit von allem Leben war, ließ man sie mit einem Blade zurück." Steel sah seine Frau an. „Das stimmt doch soweit oder?"  
„Ja und man hat das Netz gesponnen damit wir geschützt Leben können", sagte sie dazu und Steel nickte. „Stimmt. Das Netz machte diesen Planeten Unsichtbar für alle Lebewesen. So waren die Kinder sicher, bis ihre Mütter und Väter zurückkommen würden. Aber leider taten sie es nie. Es gab auf dieser Welt verschiedene Menschenstämme und die Kinder der alten Welt haben versucht sich diesem Leben anzupassen. Manche waren noch so Jung das sie nichts Anderes kannten als das Leben hier. Und dann als sie langsam ausgewachsen waren, verliebten sie sich. 10 000 Jahre später ist das aus unserer Welt geworden. Storm ist mit einer der größten Städte dieser Welt und wir leben hier alle relativ zufrieden."  
„Diese Wraith und ihr wie nährt ihr euch?"  
„Ah! Das essen!" Try stand sofort auf als Ronon vom Nähren gesprochen hatte und eilte in die Küche. Amüsiert sah Steel ihr nach und schaute zurück zu Ronon. „Du meinst das?" er hob seine Hand und nickte. „Manche haben es, aber es verschwindet langsam. Es ist ohne jede Funktion. Ein Überbleibsel einer alten Legende. Dennoch haben wir den gleichen nutzen wie unsere Ahnen. Wir altern langsam und Leben lange. Unsere Welt wechselt alle 100 Jahre ihre Bewohner. In Achtzig Jahren werden meine Familie und ich und jeder andere in dieser Stadt, schlafen gehen und diese Welt den anderen überlassen die aufwachen."  
Verrückt. Ronon holte tief Luft und merkte auf als Try mit einem Teller voller warmer Sandwiches wiederkam. Zögernd griff er zu. „Wir sind also die ersten die eure Welt besuchen seit 10 000?"  
„Oh nein. Also Ja. Man sagt das es Wraiths gibt die hier ihre Seelen herbringen."  
„Ihre was?" irritiert blickte Ronon von einem zum anderen. Try übernahm es nun zu reden. „Seelen. Ihre Kinder", erzählte sie. „Es gibt Liebeskinder von ihnen und diese Welt ist ihre einzige Rettung. Manchmal finden man Babys", erzählte sie. „Oder kleine Kinder. Zumindest sagt man das. Sie sollen alle bei dem Ältesten aufwachsen", erzählte sie. „Aber nicht jeder geht zum Ältesten. Manche haben Angst."  
„Warum?"  
„Weil er ein Wraiths ist. Der erste der ersten die diese Welt besiedelt hatten. Er lebt tief im Wald."  
„Welchem Wald?"  
„Ihr Müsst Nördlich gehen, es ist ein schwarzer Wald. Aber wie gesagt von uns geht selten jemals dort hin und sie kommen dann auch meistens erst nach vielen Jahren zurück."  
„Hm…" Ronon wusste nicht was er mit diesen ganzen Infos anfangen sollte, aber er musste den Anderen davon erzählen. Dringend. „Und ihr?" fragte Steel nun neugierig. „Ihr kommt woher?"  
„Sateda. Aber Aktuell aus Atlantis."  
„Wie ist eure Welt?" fragte Steel nach. „Und was ist mit den anderen Menschen und Wraiths? Leben sie wie wir?"  
„Nein. Nein überhaupt nicht." Aber… Was war das für eine Geschichte das… Das Wraiths hier her kämen und ihre Liebeskinder… Warte… Gab es Wraiths die etwa… Ronon musste an die ganzen Worshipper denken. Eventuell waren sie noch in ganz anderen Dingen hingebungsvoll… Allein der Gedanke. „Wraiths und Menschen… Es gibt ein Retrovirus mit dem Menschen zumindest nicht mehr sterben, wenn man sich an ihnen nährt. Es ist ein Anfang und noch nicht genug. Die Wraiths werden irgendwann mehr als das tun. Ich weiß es."  
„Das klingt furchtbar."  
„Darum bringen sie ihre Kinder hier her", sagte Steel direkt zu Try. „In so einer Welt wären sie nicht sicher."  
„Der Ältere muss es erfahren."  
„Ja das muss er. Aber nicht jeder muss von den Menschen wissen", überlegte Steel und sah Ronon an. „Mein Volk würde zu Neugierig werden. Aktuell gibt es Debatten darüber ob wir mit unseren Fluggeräten das All erkunden sollen und wenn man von euch weiß dann würden sie mehr Stimmen in der nächsten Wahl bekommen. Das könnte der Untergang unserer Welt sein." Try nickte langsam und musterte Ronon wieder. „Darum Funktioniert euer Fluggerät nicht. Unser Netz stört die Signale."

Guide fand sie tatsächlich nicht. Er hätte es selbst nie geglaubt aber… Sie waren weg. Das Signale das sie abgeschickt hatten war genau an diesem Punkt im All gewesen. Danach zog sie die Schnur sehr weit weg. Ein Hypersprung? „Wo sind sie Großvater?" immer, wenn sie beide unter sich waren erlaubte Darling es sich in Großvater zu nennen. Aktuell flog Guide ein kleines Schiff. Nur Darling und er waren an Board. „Sie haben eine Spurhinterlassen. Siehst du das?" erklärte er dem Kind. „Ja ich sehe es. Was ist das?"  
„Fußspuren. Wir werden dem Folgen." Das andere Hive hatte nichts von den Menschen gehabt. Guide besaß eine verschlüsselte Nachricht die Quer durch dieses All führten. Rodney war kein Idiot und irgendwo war es schade das er nicht Quicksilver war. Er wäre eine Bereicherung für sie alle geworden. So war er ein Mensch mit dem Gift und würde in wenigen Wimperschlägen sterben. Aber das würde Guide zu verhindern wissen. Als sie eine gute Stunde flogen wurde Darling langsam unruhig, weshalb Guide versuchte ihn mit kleinen Geschichten abzulenken. Irgendwann aber, sah das Kind neugierig zu ihm. „Warum bin ich das einzige Kind auf dem Hive? Auf dem Planeten wo ich herkommen, waren viele Kinder zum Spielen."  
„Ah dir ist es zu langweilig, so ganz alleine?"  
„Ein bisschen", gab er zu. „Und Torren sehe ich nur selten." Teylas Sohn. „Und andere Kinder… Warum hast du nicht noch mehr Kinder?" neugierig musterte er seinen Großvater. „Warum haben Menschen viele Kinder und wir nicht?" Guide sah leicht zu ihm, ehe er wieder hinausschaute. Warum. „Menschen leben in einem anderen System wie wir. Wir haben nicht so viele Weibchen wie bei Menschen. Es gibt eine Königin und sie sucht sich ihr Zenana gezielt aus. Aus diesen Männern nehmt sie sich dann ihr Erbpotential für Nachwuchs."  
„Mama sagt das ich in ihrem Bauch gewachsen bin. Wie bin ich da reingekommen?" Guide sah sogleich wieder zu Darling und betrachtete sein neugieriges Gesicht. Er war in einem Alter, in welchem man solche Fragen stellte und Guide überlegte in wie weit er gehen konnte. Darling war Klein aber nicht dumm. „Du weist", fing Guide an. „Das eine Königin anders ist als wir beide."  
„Ja", nickte er kräftig. „Königinnen sind wunderschön",  
„Ja", bestätigte Guide ihn amüsiert und dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Eine Königin wählt unter ihrem Zenana einen Partner aus, mit dem sie zusammen ein Kind bekommen will. Meistens macht sie das um diesen Mann damit zu ehren. Vater zu werden ist etwas sehr Besonderes. Und wenn sie sich einen Mann ausgesucht hat, verbringen beide eine gewisse Zeit zusammen. Sie schlafen dann zusammen in einem Bett." Snow hatte Alabaster aufgeklärt, wie sollte er diesen Jungen aufklären? Zunächst sah er aber wieder Darling an. „Du kennst den Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau?"  
„Wir haben etwas Anderes als Mädchen", sagte Darling. Das hatte er beim Schwimmen mit den anderen Kindern gesehen.  
„Ja und damit zeugt man Nachwuchs." Darling sah an sich runter und nickte langsam. „Hat meine Mama auch einen Mann so ausgesucht? War er ein Blade?"  
„Deine Mutter hatte ihr eigenes kleines Zenana. Sie hatte noch keinen Consort aber einen Pallax und er ist dein Vater."  
„Er ist gestorben, weil er Mama gerettet hat."  
„Er und einige andere ja. Er war ein Junger Blade, du siehst ihm ähnlich." Ein Vater zu haben war für einen jungen Wraiths sehr Wichtig. Eine Tochter war normalerweise hauptsächlich bei ihrer Mutter um entsprechend erzogen zu werden. In Junge blieb beim Vater. Alabaster war eine Ausnahme. Sie kam zu sehr nach ihm selbst. „Und du?" fragte Darling nun. „Vermisst du deine Königin? Snow?"  
„Sie war eine bemerkenswerte Königin." Er hatte sie abgöttisch geliebt und er liebte sie noch heute. „Und ich denke immer an sie, wenn ich deine Mutter sehe."  
Darling nickte und sah nun ebenso wieder hinaus. „Und willst du wieder Consort werden?"  
„Hm?" Guide hob seine Stirn leicht an und schwieg zunächst. Wieder Consort werden? Er hatte Steelflowers Consort gespielt und wäre sie nur eine von ihnen dann wäre er noch heute bei ihr gewesen um ihr zu Dienen. „Ich bin Alt", sagte Guide schließlich „Und ich plane nichts in diesem Sinne. Deine Mutter zu unterstützen, ist mein Ziel."  
„Aber bist du nicht alleine? Fühlen sich die anderen, die nicht im Zenana meiner Mutter sind, nicht auch alleine?"  
Das hatte der Junge von ihm das wusste Guide. Lächelnd beschloss er nun etwas schneller zu fliegen.

„Warte, stopp!" Rodney starrte Ronon eine ganze Zeitlang an. „Du hattest Essen bekommen?! Warum haben wir kein Essen bekommen?!"  
„Rodney…" John sah von ihm zurück zu Ronon. „Also das ist es?! Menschen und Wraiths haben rumgemacht und das hat die Evolution daraus gemacht? Harmlose Wraiths? Schwer arbeitende Hybriden?"  
Es sieht danach aus ja. Sie ernähren sich zumindest ganz normal. Aber bei Sonnenaufgang sollten wir in den Norden gehen. Dort soll es noch einen Wraith geben. Einer der ersten."  
„Ich könnte versuchen Kontakt zu ihm aufzubauen", sagte Teyla. „Sollten wir nah genug rankommen. Es wäre sicherer."  
„Ich weiß nicht Teyla du bleibst besser hier", warf John direkt ein. „Rodney kann das ja auch."  
„Warte" Ronon sah zu John und deutete auf Teyla. „Sie ist wesentlich geübter und stärker als unser Freund. Seit ein paar Tagen behandelst du sie, als wäre sie aus Zucker. Wir müssen hier alle zusammenarbeiten." Und Teyla war niemand schwaches. Was also sollte das hier werden? John schwieg sofort und blickte Teyla an, ehe diese tiefe Luft holte und sich Ronon und Rodney ansah. „John ist nur Besorgt, weil ich… In anderen Umständen bin."  
„Andere Umstände?" Rodney sah von ihr zu John. „Was meinst du?"  
Ronon schwieg plötzlich und betrachtete Teyla ganz lange. War sie etwa… Sein Blick fiel auf John und da lächelte er leicht. „Teyla und ich bekommen ein Baby. Aber das können wir alles in Ruhe auf Atlantis bereden."  
„WAS?! Ich fasse es nicht! Und ich habe nicht mal geschafft jemanden kennenzulernen!" beschwerte Rodney sich und bekam von Ronon einen leichten klapser gegen den Hinterkopf. „Autsch!" aber da kapierte Rodney und räusperte sich. /Entschuldige Teyla. Natürlich wünsche ich dir nur das Beste/  
„Danke…" lächelte sie ihn an und Ronon versuchte nun ebenso zu lächeln. „Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann ihr beiden euren ersten Nachwuchs bekommt. Meine Glückwünsche."

Das Leben ging seinen Lauf. Dieser Planet hier war das Beste Beispiel dafür. Ronon hatte seine Freunde zu dem Haus geschickt in welchem Steel und Try lebten. Er selbst hatte hier bleiben wollen damit er seine Gedanken Ordnen konnte. Rodney hatte vermutet das dieser letzte Wraiths an dem Ort lebte, an welchem das Modul für dieses Netz war. Wenn sie dieses ausschalten könnten nur für ein paar Stunden dann könnten sie wegfliegen. Vielleicht wusste der alte sogar wo ein Stargate wäre. Es wäre eine Möglichkeit um hier raus zu kommen. Denn zugegeben, dass alles hier erschien ihm so unwirklich. Er wollte auf keinen Fall einen Fuß in diese Stadt setzten. Irgendwie machte ihm das auch Angst. Sollte so diese Koexistenz mit den Wraiths aussehen? Irgendwo hatte er sogar das Bedürfnis diese Planeten zu verraten nur damit er den Erdboden gleichgemacht wird und die Wraiths sich von dieser ganzen Allianz von selbst zurückziehen würden. Moment. Das war es!  
Wenn andere Wraiths das hier sehen würden, wird es sie abschrecken! Und er hätte seine Freunde wieder und diese würden sehen das die Wraith niemals an frieden interessiert sind. Er würde nur etwas beschleunigen was ohne hin passieren würde. Warum es also hinaus zögern?


	4. Rescue

Ronon war sich sicher, dass wenn andere Wraiths von dieser Welt erfahren würden, vieles von alleine geklärt wäre. Die Wraiths würden mit ihrem Spiel aufhören und wieder ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen. Ein Jahr ging diese Maskerade schon und Ronon konnte nicht glauben das diese Monster sich wirklich ändern wollten. Das war einfach… Ihm fehlten alle Worte. Ronon saß im Jumper und presste nachdenklich seine Lippen zusammen. Teyla, Rodney und John waren noch bei dieser Familie. Vermutlich hatte Rodney unheimlich viele Fragen und bestimmt würde Jennifer auch gerne hier sein. Ja das alles war Interessant. Ja. Aber es war nicht richtig. Wieso durften diese Wesen in Wohlstand und Frieden leben während andere in Furcht lebten? Nein. Das stimmte so nicht mehr. Ronons Blick richtete sich auf seine Hände und wieder musste er etwas zugeben das er so nicht leiden konnte. Dieses falsche Spiel ließ diese Menschen Aktuell in einen falschen Frieden gehen. Sie glaubten sie waren sicher aber sie waren es nicht. Verdammt.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Hier war etwas das er für ein Gerücht gehalten hatte. Guide starrte auf den großen Planeten runter und zögerte eine lange Zeit. Darling schaute immer wieder zu ihm auf aber Guide konnte nichts sagen. Ein versteckter Planet und er sah woran es lag. In guten Umkreis zueinander waren Pfeiler in der Atmosphäre, sie bildeten ein Netz. Wraiths Technik- was war hier los? „Großvater?"  
„Wir werden landen."  
„Landen?"  
„Die Menschen befinden sich hier. Vielleicht wird das ja ein kleines Abenteuer."  
„Oh ja!" Darling war begeistert von den ganzen neuen Dingen die er in dem ganzen letzten Jahr gesehen hatte und diese Ausflüge mit seinem Großvater waren mit am besten daran. Er verheerte ihn über alle Maßen. „Siehst du das?" hörte er seinen Großvater sagen. „Das sind Anzeichen für Leben."  
„Die ganzen Roten Lichter? Es sind so viele Großvater!"  
„Das sind sie." Millionen. Guides Herz schlug Automatisch schneller aber sofort kam die Ernüchterung. Millionen Wraiths. Wie lebten sie hier? Das Radar zeigte ihm keinerlei Lebensanzeichen von Mensch- Ah da. Exakt 3 Lichter in Blau. Teyla musste eines der Roten sein. Ein blaues Licht befand sich Abseits und Guide suchte genau diese Position auf. Als er sich dem Planeten nährte, erblickte er die verschiedenen gewaltigen Städte und fragte sich wie das alles hier nur möglich war. Antworten würde er früh genug bekommen. Der Jumper war nun gut zu sehen und unweit dessen landete Guide sein kleines Transportschiff. „Schau nur da ist Ronon!"  
„Ja". Oh man… Ihm wäre es lieber Sheppard wäre dort allerdings hatte er schon damit gerechnet das Ronon derjenige war der alleine auf dem Display zu sehen war. „Steigen wir aus?"  
„Sicher." Guide erhob sich und verließ mit seinem Enkel das Schiff. Ronon stand bereits da und hatte seine Waffe gezückt. „Was für eine warme Begrüßung."  
„Ich hätte wissen müssen das du das bist." Ronon sah auf das Kind und blickte Guide wieder an.  
„Wie ich sehe habt ihr hier Probleme?"  
„Und wie ich sehe wirst du daraus einen Deal rausschlagen."  
„Vielleicht."  
„Wir könnten dich töten und dein Schiff nehmen."  
„Das könntet ihr." Guide behielt Darling hinter sich aber da entspannte Ronon sich. „John, Teyla und Rodney sind zum Essen eingeladen worden."  
„Sind sie das essen?" fragte Guide zurück. Genug Verstärkung hatte er nicht dabei. Vor allem würde er Darling nicht in Gefahr bringen.  
„Nein- Ronon nickte in die Richtung der Stadt. „Wenn du wissen willst was das hier ist musst du es dir selber anschauen." Guide hob seine Stirn leicht an. „Und dann kannst du sehen was aus euch wird, wenn ihr weiterhin dieses Retrovirus benutzt."  
„Wovon redest du?" aber kaum das Guide das fragte, hörte man bereits den Rest der Gruppe auf sie zukommen. „Guide! Teyla hat dich wahrgenommen." Sheppard grüßte den Wraiths als erstes, Rodney blieb still und Teyla kam näher zu ihm. „Es ist schön dich zu sehen." Sie neigte leicht ihren Kopf und Guide neigte diesen ebenso. /Es ist auch schon dich wieder zu sehen. Was geht hier vor sich?/  
/Etwas Unglaubliches/ Teyla lächelte etwas und blickte daraufhin zu Darling, ehe sie in die Hocke ging. /Freut mich dich auch wieder zu sehen Darling- Wie geht es dir?/  
/Mir geht es gut! Was ist das hier für ein Planet?/  
„Ein wirklich spannender. Guide. Wie bist du hier her? Ich meine… Wie hast du uns gefunden?"  
/Quicksilver war so fleißig einen interessanten Code Los zu schicken/  
„Ich wollte nur auf Nummer sichergehen", sagte Rodney dazu.  
„Was?" fragte Sheppard verwirrt-. „Hab ich was verpasst?"  
„Die machen wieder ihr Kopf Ding", sagte Ronon leicht genervt. „Hört auf damit."  
Guide verdrehte fast seine Augen, aber er ignorierte Ronons Beschwerde. „Laut meinem Radar befinden sich hier überall Wraiths. Wie konntet ihr überleben?"  
„Es sind keine Wraiths", sagte John sofort und da Guide ohne hin hier war, konnten sie auch nichts verstecken.  
„Moment dein Radar? Die Technik funktioniert?"  
„Ja. Eure demnach nicht?"  
„Also passt meine Theorie! Diese Technik da Oben stört unsere Technik!"  
„Wenn man bedenkt das man vor 10 000 Jahren hier her gekommen war… Es hatte Krieg gegeben", sagte Teyla.  
/Wartet. Was ist los?/ Guide hatte keine Lust auf dieses hin und her. Wenn deren Technik nicht Funktionierte würde er sie eben mitnehmen müssen. /Guide/ Teyla kam näher zu ihm und griff nach seinem Unterarm. Für Guide war das in Ordnung. So sprachen sie beide nur unter sich. /Komm mit/ Teyla sah Sheppard an, ehe sie Los lief und Guide ihr schweigend folgte. Darling blieb zurück und sah zu den Erwachsenen rauf. „Eh ja", rief John beiden hinter her. „Wir passen solange auf den Zwerg auf!… Sie hätten zumindest sagen können wo sie hingehen. Ronon was haben sie gesagt?"  
Ich verrate nicht meine Königin, wäre es ihm fast rausgerutscht aber da lächelte er dann etwas. „Sie haben Privat gesprochen ich weiß es nicht."  
„Du?" Darling schritt auf Ronon zu. „Meine Mama sagt, dass du ein sehr starker Mann bist. Stimmt das?" Irritiert sah Ronon auf das Ding runter und presste zunächst seine Lippen zusammen. „Und mein Großvater hat mir eben was erzählt", fing Darling an. „Er sagt das ich damit Babys kriegen kann." Ronon, Rodney und Sheppard starrten für einen Moment auf den Jungen als er seine Hose öffnen wollte, aber da trat Sheppard schon zu ihm. „Warte, ja. Also. Ja wir wissen wie das funktioniert." Darling schloss seine Hose wieder und nickte langsam während John das sagte.

/Was willst du mir zeigen/  
/Vieles aber du musst mir erst zu hören- Dieser Planet ist etwas Besonderes Guide und er darf nicht zerstört werden. Siehst du das Haus?/  
Guide blickte zu diesem Haus und lauschte weiter Teylas Worten. /Wir dachten es wären Menschen, aber sie sind es nicht. Auf dieser Welt Leben Wesen deren Ahnen Menschen und Wraiths sind. Bevor du etwas sagst. Hör mir weiter zu. Es gibt eine Geschichte von den ersten Wraiths die auf diesen Planeten gebracht wurden. Es handelt sich um Kinder./  
Guide sah Teyla nun wieder an. /Diese Kinder wurden von Königinnen hier zurückgelassen damit sie überleben konnten, sollte der Krieg sie vernichten. Aber die Königinnen sind nie zurückgekommen und die Kleinen Kinder haben hier ihr ganzes Leben verbracht. Sie haben sich mit den Menschen dieser Welt arrangiert und aus ihren Verbindungen, wurden Kinder. Das ist 10 000 Jahre her. Inzwischen gibt es hier weder Mensch noch wirkliche Wraiths. Abgesehen von einem. Man sagt einer der ersten würde noch Leben, weiter im Norden und es wird erzählt das… Das es Wraiths gibt die hier ihre… Seelen herbringen würden./  
„Ihre Abkömmlinge aus ihren Spielen mit den Worshippern"  
„Du weist davon?"  
Guide zeigte kaum Regung und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Es gibt immer Gerede." Zunächst sagte er nichts weiter dazu und dachte lange nach. Langsam schritt er etwas vor und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein langes Haar.  
„Stimmt es denn?"  
„Was?"  
„Das es Wraiths gibt die… Kinder haben mit Worshippern." Teyla glaubte das sie einmal mit ihm kurz darüber gesprochen hatte, aber sie hatte es nie ernst genommen oder gar in Betracht gezogen. Guide drehte sich immer noch nicht um darum blickte sie stur auf seinen Rücken. Worshipper… Mensch und Wraiths. Wraiths sahen nicht schlecht aus. Vor allem wenn man so viel Zeit bei ihnen verbrachte wie Worshipper es taten. Und Teyla wusste das Wraiths mehr waren als Hass, Wut und Angst. Sie suchten Liebe. Sie waren Aufopfernd, Stark. Mutig. Entschlossen. Und sie wusste das Wraiths an sich jeder anders war. Manche hatten ein wärmeres Herz als der andere. So wie Menschen auch. „Manche Königinnen dulden es. Manche ist es egal. Sie sehen keine Rivalen in einfache Menschen. Aber du und ich wissen was Menschen sehr wohl als Rivalen zählen können." Guide drehte sich zu Teyla um und kam langsam näher. Er wäre für sie gefallen, wäre sie seine Königin geworden. Teyla wusste das und er wusste es umso besser. „Ja es passiert im Stillen. Man sagt das es einen Schutzort für die Kinder dieser Konstellation gibt, aber es sei unmöglich ihn zu finden. Vielleicht haben wenige diesen Ort gefunden und ihren Nachwuchs in Sicherheit gebracht."  
„Und diejenigen die es nicht geschafft haben?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Du wirkst blass." Teyla musterte den Wraith genau aber Guide schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das werden hier nicht viele Akzeptieren."  
„Darum muss es erst noch geheim bleiben aber Rodney sagt das ihre Schutzschilde bald ohne jede Energie sein werden. Wir wollten in den Norden um zu sehen ob dieser Wraiths dort tatsächlich noch lebt und dann nach der Energiequelle schauen."  
Guide presste seine Lippen zusammen und dachte darüber nach. „Es ist besser direkt zu gehen."  
„Was?"  
„Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich gehen."  
„Warum?"  
„Man erzählt sich das jeder Wraiths der diesen Ort gefunden hat, nie wieder zurückgekommen ist." Er hatte ein verdammt mieses Gefühl bei dieser Sache. „Wir gehen und überlegen was wir machen." Er hatte Darling dabei und er würde kein Risiko eingehen. Außerdem. Er sog tief die Luft ein und betrachtete Teyla dann lange. „Und du solltest dich auch keiner Gefahr aussetzten. Wie kann Sheppard so Verantwortungslos sein?"  
„Es geht mir gut Guide." Teyla lächelte schwach und sie wollte auf seinen Rat hören. Es war Aktuell zu Gefährlich. „Euer Jumper Funktioniert nicht, darum nehme ich euch erst einmal mit."

Als Guide zurück schritt folgte Teyla ihm langsam und beobachtete die Kleine Szene die sich vor ihr abspielte. Rodney diskutierte mit Darling. John stand lachend daneben und Ronon verdrehte seine Augen. „Es scheint als habt ihr viel Spaß."  
„Rodney hat Darling nach seiner Mutter gefragt und das Kind ist ausgerastet", erzählte Sheppard lachend. Guide sah Rodney sofort prüfend an aber dieser hob nur seine Hände. „Ich wollte nur wissen wie es ihr geht."  
„Sollte dein Interesse nicht eher bei Dr. Keller liegen?"  
„Wir sind nicht zusammen", sagte Rodney ernst. „Aber ich hätte gleich auch nach ihr gefragt."  
„Das ihr nicht mehr liiert seid ist mir bewusst, sie hat es mir deutlich gesagt."  
„Was? Warum sollte sie dir das sagen?" auch wenn es schon über ein Jahr her war… Aber warum sollte Guide das so genau wissen. Der Wraiths antwortete ihm nicht darauf, sondern lächelte nur schräg.  
„John", sagte Teyla nun. „Guide schlägt vor besser direkt zu gehen, er nimmt uns mit. Aktuell mit Darling hier und… Meinem Zustand ist es sicherer zu gehen."  
„Wir müssten uns eh etwas wegen dem Jumper überlegen aber…" John dachte einen Moment lang nach und nickte. Sie mussten besser vorbereitet hier her zurückkommen.

„Wir fliegen zum Hive?" fragte Rodney nervös nach und als Teylas dies zum dritten Mal bejahte lehnte er sich endlich etwas zurück. /Bist du Nervös wegen Jen?/  
/Nervös? Nein! Es ist nur jetzt wo ich weiß das Wraiths sehr wohl Sex mit Menschen haben macht mich das nachdenklich. Wir… Wir sind nicht zusammen aber wir verstehen uns und vielleicht kommt sie ja irgendwann zurück, aber wenn da so große Kerle sind dann… Die Vögeln ihr doch das Hirn aus dem Kopf./  
Teyla hatte Mühe den Emotionen und seinen Worten zu Folgen und da schaltete sich dann auch noch Guide ein. /Dein Kamerad kann seine Gedanken immer noch nicht Steuern/  
/Er Übt/ sagte Teyla direkt zurück  
/Wer übt was?/ fragte Rodney irritiert und da seufzte Teyla laut. „Rodney du musst dich entspannen."  
„Er hat doch nichts gesagt", murmelte John und blickte zu Darling welcher neben ihm sitzen wollte. Das Kind sah fragend zu John hoch. „Was bedeutet einem das Hirn aus dem Kopf Vögeln?/  
„Er hat mich gehört?"  
„Alle haben dich gehört", sagte Teyla und blickte zu John, aber dieser wirkte Ratlos. „Uhm. Ehehe. Weißt du… Todd? Ich meine. Guide?"  
„Großvater? Was bedeutet das?" fragte der Junge nun den alten Wraiths aber Guide würde dazu erst einmal kein Kommentar machen. „Dann frage ich eben Mutter."  
„Warte", sagte Guide sofort. „Damit brauchst du sie nicht belangen."  
„Leidenschaft", sagte Ronon nun als Stichpunkt und behielt seine Augen geschlossen. „Es bedeutet Leidenschaft miteinander teilen."  
„Verstehe", zunächst gab sich Guides Enkel damit zufrieden. „So Rodney", fing Sheppard an. „Du sagst und denkst besser nichts für die nächsten Stunden."  
Eingeschnappt sah Rodney John an und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe Hunger", kommentierte er das Ganze nur.


	5. The unspoken truth

Es war das was sie schon immer hatte haben wollen. Einen Sinn und einen Zweck. Es war das was sie auf der Erde getan hatte. Naja nicht genau das aber sie fühlte sich entsprechend gut. Sie machte das Richtige. Vermisste sie die Erde? Nicht so auf wie Atlantis. Vermisste sie Atlantis selbst? Sie konnte das nicht sagen. Überhaupt war sie viel zu sehr mit ihrer neuen Aufgabe beschäftigt und sie liebte ihre Aufgabe.

„Dr. Kel-ler", hörte sie einen Wraiths ihren Namen sagen und blickte direkt zu ihm auf. Seine gelben Katzen Augen blickten sie an und sie wusste, dass nicht viele Menschen von sich behaupten konnten, von den Wraiths so etwas wie Wertgeschätzt zu werden. „Ihre Runde." Dieses Exemplar rollte ihren Namen jedes Mal. Sie wusste dass er ihren Namen bestimmt auch Normal aussprechen konnte, weil es jeder Andere ja auch konnte, aber er schien seinen gefallen daran zu haben. „Sicher." Lächelnd beugte sie sich wieder über dieses Spiel das sie irgendwie an das Japanische Go erinnerte und machte ihren zug. /Sie hat dich./

„Sei Still"

„Was?" fragte Jennifer verwirrt aber der Wraiths schüttelte seinen Kopf. Jennifer sah von ihm rauf zu den anderen beiden Wraiths die Seitlich zu ihm standen und das Spiel beobachteten. Sie mussten wohl zu ihm gesprochen haben. „Ich hab dich dran oder?" hakte sie nach. „Das wäre 2:1 für mich."  
„Noch ist es nicht vorbei."

/Es ist vorbei,/ kommentierte Ember die Szene und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „/Bruder gib dich geschlagen./

Zischend erhob sich der Verlierer und verließ ohne weiteres dass Zimmer. Jennifer seufzte leicht und brachte die Spielsteine wieder auf entsprechende Position. „Habt ihr ihn aufgezogen?"  
„Wir haben ihn lediglich auf Tatsachen hingewiesen." Ember setzte sich auf den Platz ihr gegenüber hin. „Deine Züge werden von Tag zu Tag besser".  
„Nach über einem Jahr Training kann ich das ja wohl nur hoffen. Ich hatte viele gute Lehrer." Das Leben auf diesem Hive war so ganz Anders wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte, aber es war nicht etwa schlecht. Es war nur… anders. Wraiths waren ihnen auf viele Weisen so ähnlich aber auch so verschieden. Sie sah Rivalitäten, Freude, Angst. Trauer und Liebe. „Wir werden in den kommenden Tagen Atlantis erreichen", erzählte Ember. „Dann wirst du die Gelegenheit haben deine Freunde zu Besuchen."

Jennifer merkte sofort auf und blinzelte einmal. Stimmt. Sie würde hin und wieder Atlantis Hallo sagen müssen und ihre Fortschritte mitteilen. Nur jedes Mal… Leicht sah sie zur Seite. „Ja darauf muss ich mich noch vorbereiten."

„Du wirkst unzufrieden." Ember und viele Anderen hier hatte es Jennifer mit der Zeit angesehen. Anfangs schien sie noch glücklich zu sein, zurück zu ihren Leuten zu kehren. Mit der Zeit aber wirkte diese Freude mehr wie Sorge. „Sie ist immer unzufrieden wenn sie zurück muss. Behalten wir unsere Fair One doch lieber bei uns?" sagte der andere stehende Wraith und warf Jennifer einen Blick zu den sie so nicht hatte deuten können. Irgendwo klang es wie eine Drohung aber daran hatte sie sich schon lange gewöhnt.

„Ich bin nicht unzufrieden", sagte Jennifer sofort ernst und blickte von Ember rauf zu Wood. „Wie auch immer. Ich muss mich ausruhen." Schweigend neigte sie höflich ihren Kopf und verließ darauf hin das Zimmer.

Ember sah ihr schweigend nach und fragte sich was so seltsam an Jennifer Verhalten geworden war. Etwas Stimmte nicht mit ihr und er wollte wissen was es war. Allerdings stand es ihm nicht zu sie genauer auszufragen. Ihre Arbeit war Einzigartig. Jeder an Board und jedes verbündete Hive wusste das zu schätzen. Manchmal war sie Tagelang auf einem anderen Hive und das in letzter Zeit sogar ganz allein. Da hatte er ihr nie derartigen stress angesehen. Verwunderlich.

Warum hatte man sie nicht direkt irgendwo aussetzten können? Mussten sie in dieses Hive? Ronon war davon nicht begeistert aber er würde nichts dazu sagen und einfach seine Arbeit machen. Er würde seine Freunde vor jeder Gefahr hier beschützen. Als sie durch das Hive schritten behielt er alles genau im Auge. Wraiths… Ronon konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Und Dr. Keller ist also auch da?" fragte Rodney nach und irgendwie war seine Stimme die Einzige die zu hören war.

Guide gab ihm keine Antwort. Überhaupt mochte er diese gespielte Art von Rodney gerade nicht. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er Jennifer vielleicht einmal erwähnt und nun sprach er von ihr als gäbe es nichts anderes. „Dr. Keller arbeitet an einem Projekt", meinte er daher nur Diplomatisch und führte die Gruppe Richtung Thronsaal. „Ich könnte ihr nicht geschwind Hallo sagen?"  
„Wenn wir ihm nicht seinen Willen geben dann wird er nie aufhören zu reden", sagte Ronon leise aber ernst. Plötzlich blieb Guide stehen und drehte sich entsprechend zu Rodney und Ronon um. „Oh wenn es darum geht dafür kann ich sorgen."  
„Nicht jetzt", sagte Sheppard direkt. „Reden wir mit der Königin und verabschieden uns. Oder?" hakte er nun nach und betrachtete Guide. Der Wraiths straffte seinen Rücken und sagte erst einmal nichts. „In zwei Tagen erreichen wir Atlantis. Dort lassen wir euch ab."

„Das klingt doch gut", meinte Ronon sarkastisch und knurrte leicht. Er wollte hier nicht einen Tag länger bleiben. Verflucht nochmal. Als sie den Thronsaal erreichten betrat er als letzter das Zimmer und behielt seine Umgebung genau im Auge. Zwei Drohnen vor der Türe. Im Thronsaal war so gesehen nur Guide als ernstgemeinter Gegner. Darling war unbedeutend und Alabaster war keine richtige Kämpferin. Sie war eher so etwas wie McKay. Also… Ebenso unbedeutend. „Mama!" Darlings Stimme zerriss die Stille und seine kleinen Schritte wurden schneller als er seine Mutter erblickte. „Darling." Die Königin saß auf ihrem Thron und hielt ihre Hand in Richtung ihres Sohnes. Mutter und Kind. Monster und Monster. Mehr wollte Ronon da auch nicht sehen aber… Wenn er das ganz genau beobachtete sah er keinen Unterschied zu einer Menschlichen Mutter die ihr Kind vermisst hatte. Die Zuneigung war die Gleiche, aber das konnte er nicht einfach so akzeptieren. „Ihr seid zu lange Weg gewesen!", merkte Alabaster streng an und warf einen Blick auf ihren Vater. Dieser hob seine Hände. „Es hat Komplikationen gegeben."

„Es war unsere Schuld", mischte Teyla sich nun ein. „Ohne seine Hilfe wären wir auf einem Planeten festgesessen. Wir sind dafür sehr Dankbar."

Alabaster betrachtete Teyla nun eingehend und holte tief Luft. Man sah ihr an das sie ihren Zorn bändigen musste, aber die Königin wusste auch das Teyla sie verstand. Jeder Mutter wäre beunruhigt.

Sheppard presste seine Lippen zusammen und wusste das er hier nicht viel machen oder sagen konnte, Alabaster war angespannt und da wollte er ihre Geduld nicht Strapazieren. „Wir haben anderes zu Besprechen oder?" fragte Rodney der mal wieder die ganze Situation nicht verstand. „Wir haben eine vollkommen neue Hybriden Rasse entdeckt und… Ist das jetzt nicht Wichtiger?"

Guide warf einen Blick auf Rodney und besah sich daraufhin wieder seine Tochter. /Ich erzählte es dir gleich. In Ruhe/

/Ich will wissen was Sie zusagen haben!/ fauchte sie ihren Vater an und sah daraufhin zu Rodney. „Hybriden?"  
„Okay", Rodney wirkte aufgeregt, vor allem weil er Alabaster etwas erzählen durfte. Irgendwo war ein Teil von ihm der immer noch Reste von Quicksilver in sich trug. „Wir sind auf diesem Planeten gelandet auf dem unsere Technik nutzlos war. Unsere Signale sind komplett blockiert wurden und das durch Wraithstechnologie. Ja genau! Wraithstechnik auf einem so abgelegenen Planeten! Ich konnte es erst selbst nicht glauben aber dann trafen wir diese Menschen… Nein Wraiths, also eine Mischung aus beidem und dann haben wir die unglaublichste Geschichte überhaupt gehört! Aber wie auch immer Wichtig ist das es dort ZPMs geben könnte und das müssen wir uns wieder anschauen."

Alabaster neigte leicht ihren Kopf da sie nicht ganz schlau wurde von der Begeisterung die Rodney da zeigte. In dem Moment drückte Darling ihre Hand, weshalb sie ihn ansah. „Sie sagen", erzählte das Kind. „Das dort vor vielen, vielen Jahren Menschen und Wraiths zusammen Kinder bekommen haben. Und-"

„Warte, was?" Alabaster sah zu Teyla. „Wovon redet mein Sohn?"

„Diese Menschen", versuchte Teyla zu erklären. „Nun… Diese Rasse", korrigierte sie sich. „Sie sind Mischlinge. Wir sprachen mit den Leuten dort und sie erzählen von ihrer Geschichte. Vor 10 000 im großen Krieg hat eine Wraiths Fraktion ihren Nachwuchs auf diesen Planeten gebracht damit sie für die Zeit des Krieges sicher wären. Die Technik die sie zurückließen machte den Planeten Unsichtbar und stört jegliche Antike Technik. Es ist wohl so gekommen das diese Kinder nie zurückgeholt worden sind. Es gibt dort weder ein Stargate noch sonst etwas."

„Also mussten sie überleben", sagte Alabaster.

„Sich Anpassen. Die Kinder wuchsen heran und mit der Zeit verliebten sich."

Alabaster schwieg dazu und sah runter auf Darling. Sich Verlieben. „Und innerhalb der 10 000 Jahre haben sie ihre eigne gewaltige Zivilisation aufgebaut. Sie leben dort in Frieden. Sie sagen dass es noch einen Wraiths gibt. Wir denken das er die ZPMS bewacht oder sogar noch mehr."

/Hast du diese Wesen getroffen Vater?/ Alabaster sah zu ihm aber Guide schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. /Nein aber ich sehe keinen Grund dafür dass sie lügen. Ich sah die Technik die über die ganze Welt gelegt wurde.

„Sie sagen auch", meinte Teyla nach einem Moment weiter. „Das es Gerüchte gibt das Wraiths diesen Planeten Besuchen um ihre Kinder dort zurückzulassen."

„Keine Königin würde ihren Nachwuchs einfach…"

„Es handelt sich nicht um Königinnen", sagte Guide nun dazu, aber Teyla sprach direkt weiter.

„Sie sagen dass die Wraiths ihre Seelen bringen würden. Kinder. Entstanden aus Bindungen zu Menschen."

Alabaster blinzelte nicht einmal und betrachtete ihren Vater wieder. „Ich hielt es für ein Gerücht."

„Das tat ich auch", meinte ihr Vater. „Dieser Schutzort existiert demnach tatsächlich."  
„Wir müssen uns das anschauen, aber kein Wort von hier an andere." Zumindest noch nicht. Alabaster blickte die Menschengruppe wieder an. „In wenigen Tagen erreichen wir Atlantis. Dr. Keller wird ihren üblichen Bericht abgeben und zurückkehren. Ihr werdet sie dabei begleiten."

„Das ist sehr Großzügig. Danke", lächelte Teyla.

„Meine Wachen bringen euch in Quartiere." Alabaster sah zur Türe aber da hob John kurz seine Hand. „Wo wir gerade von Dr. Keller sprechen. Es gibt etwas das wir euch mitteilen wollten." Das gesamte Team blickte Sheppard nun an, ebenso wie Guide.

„Das Komitee hat beschlossen das Dr. Keller zurück auf die Erde kommen soll um ihre Ergebnisse mitzuteilen. Sie wird danach von dieser Mission abgezogen und wird dort bleiben." Man hörte Knochen in der Stille knacken und Sheppard sah sofort zu Guide der wütend seine Zähne zusammenpresste und seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Teyla glaubte Zorn zu spüren aber als sie dem nachgehen wollte, war diese Energie wieder verschwunden und sie fragte sich ob sie es sich eingebildet hatte.

„Dr. Keller wird uns also verlassen", sagte Alabaster in die Stille und betrachtete Sheppard. „Sie hat hier noch einiges zu tun."  
„Und nicht nur hier. Auch auf anderen Hives." Guides Stimme klang gepresst.

„Wir verstehen das, aber wir sind gegen die Entscheidung des Komites Machtlos. Erst wenn Dr. Keller zurück ist kann dort noch einmal über einen Einsatz hier gesprochen werden. Es wird Zeit brauchen, aber vielleicht in ein oder zwei Jahren…"

„Das ist unakzeptabel!" Alabaster sah zu Guide, ehe dieser zischte und das Zimmer verließ. Teyla sah ihm nach und verstand seine und auch Alabasters Unzufriedenheit. Jennifer hatte hier einiges an Arbeit reingesteckt. Sie war mit der Schlüssel, zu einem friedlichen zusammenleben mit den Wraiths. Sie hatte genug Berichte gelesen, um zu verstehen dass Jennifer nicht nur auf diesem Hive einen guten Eindruck hinterließ, sondern auch auf anderen. Manche fragten Speziell nach ihr wenn es darum ging gewisse Probleme zu lösen. Und jetzt sollte sie einfach gehen? Für Teyla war die Info genauso überraschend wie für alle anderen und sie fragte sich was Jennifer davon halten würde. „Nun denn" Alabaster deutete auf einen der Drohnen die in den Saal kamen. „Zieht euch vorerst zurück. Bei Fragen lasse ich euch rufen."  
„Danke." Teyla drehte sich um und schritt als erste Los. Als sie mit ihrem Team alleine im Flur war blickte sie Sheppard fragend an. „Wann wurde das entschieden?"  
„Erst vor wenigen Tagen. Wir alle wussten das es so kommen wird."  
„Das ist nicht gerade förderlich für diese Beziehung", meinte Teyla ernst.

„Ich finde es gut dass sie zurückkommt", sagte Rodney. „Aber das sie zurück auf die Erde muss?"  
„Sie wollen das und du weist mit am Besten wie die ticken. Warten wir es ab."

„Kann ich sie vielleicht jetzt besuchen?" überlegte Rodney laut.

„Kommen wir hier erst mal an und dann fragen wir nach ihr", wenn sie nicht von alleine auf sie zu kommen würden, überlegte Sheppard.

Jennifer hatte sich ausruhen wollen aber sie fand nicht wirklich Ruhe. Darum saß sie nun im Schneidersitz auf ihrem warmen Bett und überflog ein paar ihrer Datensätze. Das für sie relative große Tab der Wraiths fühlte sich inzwischen Vertraut für sie an. Selbst die Wraithschrift konnte sie lesen und das war eine riesen Erleichterung in ihrer Arbeit zusammen mit ihnen. Diese so andere Kultur… Sie hatte das Gefühl bisher nur am Eisberg zu kratzen. Es gab noch so viele Geheimnisse aufzudecken und sie wusste, dass sie sehr wohl welche hatten. Verborgene Dinge die geschahen ohne das sie jemand entdeckte, oder darüber sprach oder man es ignorierte. Keine Kultur war Perfekt und viele wollten nur den Schein waren. Jennifer wusste dass sie mit dieser Arbeit ihre Lebensaufgabe gefunden hatte. Sie, als erstes Mensch überhaupt entschlüssle das Leben dieser Wesen. Das war eine Aufgabe. Ein Ziel.

Die Türe zu ihrem Privaten Zimmer ging plötzlich auf und entsprechend überrascht sah die junge Ärztin auf. „Ist etwas passiert?" sofort legte sie das Tab bei Seite und erhob sich zügig.

Erst als Jennifer stand wurde Guide bewusst das er sich in seinem Zorn hier her begeben hatte. Er ballte einmal seine Hände zur Faust und versuchte zur Ruhe zu kommen. „Sheppard und sein Team sind an Board des Hives. Sie begleiten dich in zwei Tagen zurück nach Atlantis."

„Eh… Was?" darum war er hier? Verwirrt nickte sie knapp und ihr wurde Übel alleine von dem Gedanken… Zurück nach Atlantis. Jennifer fürchtete sich seit geraumer Zeit jedes Mal dort hingehen zu müssen. Was wenn sie zurückginge und nicht zurück dürfte? Es machte sie Nervös darüber nachzudenken und Guide bemerkte sofort das etwas war. Deshalb kam er ohne zögern näher und blickte auf das Tab runter. Ihre Forschungen. Ihr neues Leben… Sie blickte an sich herunter.

„Solltest du dich nicht über ihre Ankunft freuen?"  
„Das tue ich gewiss aber", sie biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und griff nach dem Tab, ehe sie es anhob. „Ich hab noch so viel zu tun ich wollte meinen Sprung nach Atlantis eigentlich verschieben."

„Ich verstehe."

„Das andere Hive benötigt noch ein paar Datensätze zum Abgleich und dann war da diese andere Fraktion." Sie holte tief Luft. „Es ist das erst Mal das die sich überhaupt anhören wollten was wir genau machen. Dazu muss ich noch einiges aufarbeiten und…"

„Es klingt fast so als würdest du einen Weg suchen nicht nach Atlantis gehen zu müssen." Er verschränkte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken und musterte sie.

„Naja so ist es nicht… Es… Es muss verrückt klingen aber…" als es plötzlich an ihrer Türe klopfte sah Jennifer zu dieser. Kein Wraith. Das wusste sie weil Guide seine Nase rümpfte. „Jennifer? Ich bin es, ich komme rein."

Ihr Herz rutschte ihr fast in die Hose. Rodney war also mit dabei? Natürlich. Sie räusperte sich als er dazu kam und Guide erst einmal eine Weile musterte. „Eh… Jennifer."  
„Hallo Rodney. Ich wäre gleich zu euch gekommen."  
„Ja Ehm… ich wollte dich alleine Sprechen." Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Guide, aber dieser reckte nur sein Kinn und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Störe ich?" fragte der Wissenschaftler dann Kleinlaut nach, ehe ihm ein Licht aufging. „Ah! Er hat es dir also bereits gesagt?"

Jennifer sah von Rodney zu Guide und wieder zurück. Was gesagt? „Was meinst du?"

Guide sah keinen Grund dazu, nun etwas zu sagen. Sein Blick blieb auf Rodney gerichtet während dieser näher kam. „Na wegen dem Komitee. Ich war genauso überrascht glaub mir. Aber vielleicht… Ist das ein Neu Anfang. Vielleicht auch… Für uns."  
„Das Komitee…" Jennifer verstand immer noch nicht so genau aber…

„Ich weiß das ist plötzlich. Ich verstehe auch nicht wie die immer so etwas übers Kreuz brechen können aber… Warte warum ist er noch hier?" er deutete auf Guide aber Jennifer unterbrach ihn sofort. „Rodney komm zum Punkt!"

„Eh ja… Auch wenn du zurück auf die Erde musst, vielleicht darf ich auch zurück und ich ziehe mich aus dem ganzen zurück. So können wir zusammen sein… Wenn du willst."

Zurück auf die Erde müssen. Jennifer wurde blass als sie das hörte und ihr Mund wurde zu einem kleinen Strich. Darum war Guide hier rein gesaust darum war… Ihr wurde schlecht. Ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen traten ein.

Da Jennifer nichts sagte sprach er langsam weiter. „Oh du… Hast es ihr nicht gesagt? Warum hast du mich nicht aufgehalten?!" fragte Rodney Guide und versuchte auf Jennifer zuzugehen, aber diese schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. „Bitte geh. Ich komme gleich zu euch."

„Jen…"

„Ich benötige einen Moment…" Ihre Arbeit wäre erledigt. Zumindest war es so in den Augen des Komitees. Man würde sie nicht mehr hier her zurück schicken. Ihr Blut rauschte laut in ihrem Ohr und sie spürte wie ihre Beine weich wurden. Deshalb ohne etwas zu sagen reichte sie Guide das Tab, da er direkt neben ihr stand und als dieser danach griff, erlitt sie einen leichten Schwächeanfall. Guide griff sofort nach ihrem Arm und ließ das Gerät auf dem Bett fallen. „Dr. Keller."  
„Jennifer!"

Jennifer drohte zu Boden zu rutschen weshalb Guide sie ohne zögern auf seine Arme nahm. Er würde sie zu Dakaas bringen. Das musste wirklich ein Schock für sie sein. Als Rodney zu ihm sprach ignorierte Guide ihn, wusste aber auch dass er ihm folgen würde.

„Dakaas." Guide betrat dessen Labor und legte dort Jennifer an. „Sie hat einen Schwächeanfall."

„Oh…" Dakaas kam sofort näher und fing an Jennifer zu untersuchen. „Was hat sie?! Jen?!" Rodney kam als letzter in das Labor aber Dakaas konnte sich kaum konzentrieren so aufgeregt war Rodney. „Bitte verlasst das Labor damit ich sie untersuchen kann", er blickte zu Guide und Rodney, letzterer zögerte, nickte und wollte vor der Türe warten. Als er draußen stand war er irritiert darüber das Guide noch nicht zurück war.

„Master…"

„Ich bleibe."

Dakaas nickte leicht und besah sich Jennifer nun genauer. Es brauchte nicht lange für seine Einschätzung und gab ihr schließlich etwas zur Beruhigung. Anschließend schlief sie, weshalb er zu seinem Herrn trat. „Sie hatte einen schwäche Anfall. In ihrem Zustand ist das Normal aber… Hat sie sich aufgeregt?" etwa wegen Rodney? Dakaas wusste von der Beziehung der beiden aber auch das es für Jennifer vorbei war. „Sie wird zurück auf die Erde geschickt", erklärte Guide.

„Oh… Ich verstehe."

„Du wirkst nicht überrascht Dakaas."

„Nun… Jennifer erklärte mir das sie sich genau vor diesen Moment fürchtete und jetzt wo er eintraf…"  
„Noch ist sie hier."  
„Aber bald wird sie gehen müssen." Dakaas erlaubte es sich Guide anzusehen aber dieser behielt ein Pokerface auf. „Das ist noch… Was meinst du mit ihrem Zustand?" wusste Dakaas etwa…

Dakaas senkte seinen Blick tief und schwieg einen Momentlang. „Ihr müsst verstehen das Dr. Keller… Jennifer sich bei mir Rat holt, wenn es um eine zweite Meinung geht. Sie hat mir berichtet, was sie bereits euch berichtet hat." Es entstand eine sehr lange Pause und der alte Arzt traute sich nicht, seinem Herrn entgegen zu blicken. Er hörte nur Schritte und da erst sah er langsam zu diesem. Guide war vor an das Bett getreten und blickte auf Jennifer herunter. „Wenn sie auf die Erde muss", fing Dakaas an. „Und sie wird dort… Das wird nicht gut enden."

„Sie wird die Erde nie betreten", sagte Guide und drehte sich nun um. „Dafür sorge ich." Mit schnellen Schritten verließ er das Labor und haute dabei fast einen Rodney um, der nun zurück in das Zimmer kam. „Ist alles okay?"

„Ja. Sie schläft nun. Sobald sie wach ist, kann man zu ihr", darum bat Dakaas den Wissenschaftler sich erst einmal zurück zuziehen. Als der Alte alleine war schloss er seine Augen und rieb sich seine Schläfe. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Das würde nicht gut Enden.


	6. On the Hive part I

„Warum hatte sie einen Schwächeanfall?" fragte Ronon und betrachtete sein kleines Messer genauer, ehe er vor zu Sheppard und Teyla blickte.

„Wir wissen es nicht." Teyla presste ihre Lippen zusammen und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Dakaas sagte er gibt bescheid sobald sie Wach ist", sagte Rodney und seufzte. „Aber ich verstehe nicht wieso das passiert ist. Ich habe ihr vom Komitee erzählt und schon war sie zusammen geklappt."

Ronon sah sofort zu Rodney und hob seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Und du konntest es nicht Sheppard überlassen es ihr zusagen? Wirklich?"

„Gebt ihr nun mir die Schuld? Wenn einer Schuld hat dann ist es Guide!" erbost sah er Ronon an. „Er war immerhin bei ihr als ich zu ihr ging und ich dachte er hätte es ihr selbst gesagt!"

Er war bei ihr? Teyla sah flüchtig zu John. „Dakaas wird wissen was mit ihr nicht stimmt. Ich denke dass es einfach ein Schock war. Soweit ich weiß macht sie hier große Fortschritte. Es ist ihre Lebensarbeit. Davon abgezogen zu werden, lässt einem weiche Knie bekommen."

„Ich kann nicht verstehen wieso sie überhaupt hier bleiben wollen würde. Es sind Wraiths."  
„Es sind unsere Verbündete", sagte Teyla. „Und sie lebt hier seit über einem Jahr."

„Das Leben hier kann gar nicht so prickelnd sein."

„Es ist ihre Arbeit", sagte Sheppard letztlich. „Wir sollten uns eher Gedanken machen was wir Dr. Weir sagen wen wir zurückkommen."

Jennifer erwachte fast drei Stunden später in Dakaas Labor und brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. Verwirrt setzte sie sich langsam auf und rieb sich ihre Schläfe. „Hast du mich betäubt?"  
„Nur etwas Baldrian den Rest hat dein Körper erledigt." Dakaas kam näher und reichte ihr ein Glas mit Wasser. „Du solltest jetzt viel Trinken."

Jennifer nahm das Glas dankend an und trank dieses langsam leer. Ihr Kopf schmerzte leicht, aber das würde sich wieder legen. „Du musst sehr erschrocken gewesen sein."  
Dakaas Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken weshalb sie zu ihm sah. „Ich wusste dass es passieren würde, aber… Es ist dennoch so plötzlich. Ich muss mich darauf vorbereiten. Es ist noch viel zu tun." Als Jennifer langsam aufstand half Dakaas ihr sicherheitshalber. „Geht's?"

„Ja Danke."

„Jennifer. Du gehst also zurück?"  
„Ich muss." Nervös sah sie Dakaas an. „Wenn ich es nicht tue wird es ein riesen Problem werden. So eine Mission würde nie wieder genehmigt werden. Ich muss das Komitee überzeugen das ich hier weiter machen muss."

Schweigend besah Dakaas sie sich und suchte etwas in ihrem jugendhaften Blick. „Wie lange wird das Zeit in Anspruch nehmen?" fragte der alte Arzt leise.

Jennifer senkte ihren Blick und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Vielleicht ist es besser so."  
„Und dann? Wenn du auf der Erde bist, was wird dann sein?"

„Ich komme wieder."  
„Und wenn es nicht funktioniert? Wenn deine Regierung es nicht erlaubt? Darüber solltest du nachdenken. Aber ich kann dir nicht sagen was du tun sollst. Wenn du dich Sammeln möchtest mach das ruhig. Nimm dir die Zeit. Deine Freunde können warten."

„Es sind nicht meine Freunde", sagte Jennifer tief Luftholend und schaute Dakaas wieder an. „Es sind… Rodney Freunde. Sein Team. Ich kann nicht behaupten wirklich mit ihnen befreundet zu sein. Überhaupt… Ich habe auf Atlantis keine richtigen Freunde. Ich wäre zurück auf die Erde gegangen, wenn diese Option sich damals nicht ergeben hätte."

„Und jetzt?"  
„Jetzt habe ich ein Problem", lächelte Jennifer. „Ich war nicht vorsichtig und ich weiß das ich… Wenn ich zurück auf der Erde bin, alles tun muss um zurück zu kommen."  
„Guide will dich nicht gehen lassen." Dakaas sagte das nicht ohne Grund. Er sah wie tief Jennifer Luft holte. „Dann muss ich mit ihm reden."  
„Ich kenne Guide", sagte Dakaas. „Wenn er es nicht will dann wird er einen Weg finden."  
„Ich rede mit ihm." Jennifer legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Danke für deine Hilfe." Lächelnd verließ sie nun das Labor und legte im Flur eine Hand auf ihren Mund. Sie wusste das wenn sie auf die Erde gehen würde sie nicht so leicht eine Begründung finden täte um zurück zu kommen. Guide würde ausrasten. Nicht unbedingt wegen ihr aber… Sie wusste wo sie den Vater der Königin finden würde, darum schritt sie langsam zu dessen Zimmer. Es war ein langer verwinkelter Weg aber inzwischen kannte sie auf diesem Hive jede Ecke. Vor seiner Zimmertüre stoppte sie. Darum war er zu ihr geeilt. Er war wütend gewesen über die Entscheidung die getroffen worden war. Schweigend öffnete sie nun die Türe und trat in das Zimmer. Guide hatte ein wirklich großes und schönes Zimmer. Sein Fenster war direkt auf das All raus gerichtet und er selbst stand vor diesem und blickte hinaus. Das tat er oft wenn er gerade nicht mit Arbeit beschäftigt war, aber sie wusste es besser. Selbst wenn er Ruhe wie Augenschleiche gerade hatte, war sein Verstand am Arbeiten. „Warum willst du Verhindern das ich zurück auf die Erde gehe?" fragte Jennifer direkt und kam neben ihm zum stehen. Sie sah nicht zu ihm rauf und blickte genau wie er ins All. „Dakaas hat so etwas gesagt aber es macht für mich keinen Sinn. Das alles war ein… Unfall." Meinte sie zögerlich und fragte sich warum er nichts sagte. „Im Grunde kannst du doch froh darüber sein das ich weg muss. Ein Problem weniger für dich."

Jetzt wandte Guide sich ihr zu und blickte sie fragend an. „Du bist seit über einem Jahr hier und weist dennoch nichts", es machte ihn wütend sie das sagen zu hören.

„Ich weiß genug Guide. Das hier", sie deutet auf sich selbst. „Würde dein Jahrtausendaltes starkes ansehen schaden. Du hast es selbst gesagt."

„Wenn ich mich vor dem Fürchten würde was ein paar Grünschnabel sagen würden, hätte ich dich schon lange entsorgt."

„Dein ganzes Verhalten macht aber keinen Sinn für mich! Es ist besser wenn ich gehe, du wirst nicht dein Gesicht verlieren und ich… Ich finde schon eine Lösung für uns."

„Denkst du die Menschen auf der Erde werden dich Leben lassen?" fragte er aggressiv zurück und griff grob nach ihren Schultern. Es war als würde er sie rütteln wollen, aber er tat es nicht. Dennoch war sein griff hart und fest. „Oder das Kind in dir?"  
„Die Dinge haben sich geändert", sagte Jennifer versucht ernst. „Wenn wir erklären das es Bündnisse gibt dann… Sie würden es in Ruhe lassen."  
„Das glaubst du doch wohl selbst nicht. Mich hat man dort Sezieren wollen! Was machen sie dann mit einem Halbling?! Oder mit der Frau die es austrägt?" Seine Stimme wurde am Ende ruhiger und schloss seine Augen damit er tief Luft holen konnte. „Ich möchte nicht dass jemand etwas weiß, weil ich euch beide nicht in Gefahr bringen möchte. Nicht weil ich euch verleugne."

Jennifer sah ihm unentwegt ins Gesicht und als er dann seine Augen öffnete schwiegen sie beide sehr lange. „Die Lanteaner sind nach meiner Erfahrung unberechenbar. Ich kann nicht zu lassen das du gehst weil du dort nicht sicher bist."

„Hier bin ich es auch nicht."  
„Doch. Ich bin hier. Das ist der Unterschied."  
„Wenn ich nicht gehe, werden sie das ganze Programm über Board werfen und dann kann ich nie zurück nach Atlantis", gab sie zu bedenken. „Ich muss dort hin und vor sprechen aber ich muss versuchen einen Grund zu finden so schnell wie möglich zurückkommen zu müssen."

„Es wäre nicht verkehrt wenn du nie wieder zurück nach Atlantis kannst", meinte er aber Jennifer schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe einen Vater Guide. Ich könnte ihn nie wieder sehen. Tu mir das nicht an."

Guide knurrte und fletschte etwas seine Zähne. Ihm gefiel das nicht. Jennifer wäre auf der Erde ohne jeden Schutz und das gerade in dieser Phase. „Ich kann mir was überlegen."

Jennifer sagte dazu nichts sondern neigte nur leicht ihren Kopf.

Guide blieb ruhig und musterte sie dabei, ehe er nun auch seinen Kopf neigte in Respekt. Er war nur sehr besorgt. Er musste sich ganz genau überlegen wie er hier weiter vorgehen konnte ohne seinen Nachwuchs zu gefährden. Ohne Jennifer zu gefährden. „Ich weiß dass es bei Wraiths nicht sonderlich üblich ist aber… Ich könnte gerade eine Umarmung vertragen", hörte er Jennifer sagen und kurz dachte Guide darüber nach, als er schon spürte wie sie sich einfach nahm was sie wollte. Ihre Aussage war also nur eine Vorwarnung gewesen. Guide straffte seinen Rücken als sie ihn langsam fest umarmte und ihren Kopf an seine Brust ruhen ließ. Sie wäre in ihn reingekrabbelt wenn sie könnte. Seine Hände lösten sich von ihren Schultern und erst tat er nichts weiter. „Ich wollte nicht Mutter werden nicht… So", murmelte sie. „Ich habe von Rodney deshalb von mir… Gewiesen. Er lebte ein zu Gefährliches Leben und ich wollte nicht das meine Kinder ohne Vater oder Mutter aufwachsen müssten und jetzt? Ich meine im vergleich lebst du ein viel gefährlicheres Leben."

„Laut deinen Worten war es ein Unfall", kommentierte Guide das kurz und legte nun seine Hände, wesentlich sanfter auf ihre Oberarme. „Aber jetzt wo ich es weiß", sagte Jennifer leise. „Dieses Kind das… Das es existieren wird. Das ist keine Kleinigkeit. Ich weiß wie schwierig das alles wird aber bis dahin… Sagt meinen Leuten nichts. Ich muss das alles selbst erst verstehen und ich muss mich darauf konzentrieren hier her zurückkommen zu dürfen." Guide hatte Recht. Sie hatte zwar gesagt dass die Dinge nun Anders wären, aber wenn man erfuhr, dass sie das Kind eines Wraiths in sich trug dann… Sie wusste die Antwort nicht und sie konnte niemandem trauen. Guide wusste das so gut wie sie. „In spätestens Drei Monaten kann ich nichts mehr verbergen", murmelte Jennifer. „Bis dahin muss ich zurück sein." Langsam löste sie sich und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie hatte das eben einfach gebraucht. „Ich glaube ich schaue jetzt mal nach den anderen bevor Rodney wieder das Hive nach mir absucht."

„Ich könnte sagen dass du dich noch ausruhen möchtest."

„Ich würde nur etwas aufschieben. Ist schon okay."

„Ich begleite dich zumindest." Er deutete mit einer Hand zur Türe und folgte Jennifer kurz darauf. Beide Hände verschränkte er hinter seinem Rücken und folgte ihr kurz darauf. „Es gibt nun einige Dinge die auf der Strecke bleiben, Ember würde die Forschung weiter im Auge behalten aber es ist nicht das gleiche."

Jennifer nahm die Wertschätzung an und nickte etwas. „Er soll bitte alles Dokumentieren und festhalten. Vielleicht habe ich Glück und kann bald zurück."

Kann. Guide wusste was dieses Wort bedeutete und er wollte wirklich einen Weg suchen Jennifer erst gar nicht gehen zu lassen. Er vertraute einfach niemandem den er nicht kannte. Aber was wenn sie dennoch ginge, er kannte die Ärztin gut genug die Vernunft würde bei ihr siegen. Was wenn sie dann nicht zurückkommen würde? Er hatte Alabaster damals verloren und das er sie überhaupt wiedergefunden hatte war Glück gewesen. Schicksal. Er wusste dass sein Spiel dieses Mal sehr Gefährlich war, sowohl für dieses Kind als auch für sein eignes und Jennifers Leben. Niemand außer Dakaas wusste davon und er wollte es erst einmal dabei belassen. Er durfte jetzt nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, um seine Gedanken nicht an andere zu verraten. Als sie den Korridor erreichten in welchem die Lanteaner waren stoppte er noch einmal kurz. Jennifer ging noch ein paar Schritte, ehe sie ebenso stehen blieb. „Ist etwas?" fragte sie und sah zurück. Guide schwieg lang und unterbrach den Augenkontakt nicht bis zu dem Punkt an welchem er den Kopfschüttelte. „Geh alleine weiter."

Jennifer nickte und sah noch zu wie er sich umdrehte, aber dabei fiel ihr sehr wohl auf wie er seine Hände mehrmals anspannte und löste. Er war besorgt. Sie musste darüber nachdenken, aber sie hatte kaum wirklich Zeit dazu. Das mit Guide war… Sie fand noch keine direkte Beschreibung dafür. Guide war einfach auf einmal da und alles war ohne hin schon kompliziert. Die Schwangerschaft war da. Die Lanteaner waren da. Alles war irgendwie… Zu viel… Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte sie sich um und versuchte zu lächeln, ehe sie die Türe zum Quartier der anderen öffnete. Sheppard und Teyla saßen zusammen, etwas abseits der Anderen. Ronon blieb wachsam, er stand in der Nähe der Türe und spielte mit seinem Messer und Rodney… Rodney kam direkt auf sie zu. „Jennifer! Dir geht es besser?"  
„Ja ich war nur… Das war eine ziemliche Nachricht. Aber gut. In zwei Tagen sind wir dann in Atlantis."

„Ja." Rodney bot Jennifer an sich zu setzten, aber sie lehnte vorerst ab. „Und wie geht es euch?"

„Uns geht es gut." John kam näher zusammen mit Teyla. „Und du fühlst dich jetzt besser?"

„Ja wesentlich. Aber wie seid ihr hier her gekommen?" fragte sie verwirrt." Guide hatte dazu nichts gesagt." Was wiederum so typisch für ihn war.

Teyla sah John kurz an, ehe sie lächelte. „Das würde dir gewiss gefallen", erzählte sie der Ärztin. „Wir fanden einen Planeten voll mit Wesen die sowohl Mensch als auch Wraiths sind."

„Was?" verwunderte blinzelte Jennifer. „Ihr habt einen Planeten gefunden mit… Solchen Wesen?"

„Ja." Ronon kam dazu und steckte sein Messer ein. „Kaum zu Glauben aber es stimmt." Teyla übernahm es Jennifer genau zu erklären was sie dort gefunden hatten und wie erwartet fingen Jennifers Augen an zu Strahlen. „Wir müssen dort hin!"

„Wir machen das. Bald und geplant aber nicht Hals über Kopf."  
„Weiß die Königin davon?"

„Ja wir haben es ihnen erzählt."  
„Dann werden sie dort hinfliegen sobald wir in Atlantis waren. Aber unter diesen Umständen kann ich nicht mit! Ich muss das genau beobachten!"

Sheppard presste seine Lippen zusammen und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Erst musst du nach Atlantis und eventuell können wir dort mehr klären. Aber…" sagte Sheppard. „Uns muss klar sein das diese Leute nun nicht mehr beschützt sind. Wir kennen ihr Geheimnis." Das ruhige Leben wäre vielleicht vorüber aber… Es funktionierte. Oder hat Funktioniert. Ein leben zwischen Wraiths und Menschen war also möglich… Aber wie würden alle anderen darauf reagieren? Für Wraiths war diese Umstellung des Nährens schon… Seltsam. Plötzlich starb ihre Nahrung nicht mehr. Plötzlich schaute die Nahrung sie an und brauchte nichts weiter als Ruhe. Auf Guides Hive wimmelte es hin und wieder nach Menschen. Sie kamen und gingen. Man hatte sich praktisch daran gewöhnt und die Feindseligkeit der Menschen, schwand von Tag zu Tag. Immer wenn man Menschen holte, blieben mindestens zwei Wraiths zurück um in dieser Zeit die Kranken des Dorfes zu heilen. Es war nicht ihre Idee sondern Alabasters und das war ein wirklich guter Tausch. Nicht jedes Hive würde das tun, aber Jennifer stellte dieses Modell jedes Mal mit vor und so ganz abgeneigt waren viele nicht. Es gab noch so viel zu tun und sie musste gehen. Verdammt. Sobald sie auf Atlantis war musste sie dringend vieles mit Dr. Weir klären. Verdammt. Ihr zeit war zu Knapp. Sie musste ihre plötzliche Schwangerschaft erst verarbeiten. Sie musste klären wie was jetzt mit ihr und Guide eigentlich war. Sie musste rausfinden was sie in Guide sah, wie sie sich das weiter vorstellte und sie musste diesen neuen Planeten unbedingt sehen!

„Jennifer?" Ronon legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Du bist mit deinen Gedanken komplett weg gewesen." Jennifer sah ihn überrascht an und dann viel ihr Blick wieder in die Runde. „Ich muss noch so viel vorbereiten", sagte sie schließlich. „Benötigt ihr noch etwas? Ich kann euch zeigen wo ihr Essen findet."

„Essen ist nicht verkehrt", sagte Sheppard sofort. „Ich nehme an es ist nicht vergiftet?"  
„Nein sicher nicht."

„Also Leute. Ich hole was für uns."

„Eh ich kann mitkommen?"  
„Du bleibst hier", Sheppard hatte sehr wohl wahrgenommen das Jennifer Interesse daran alleine mit Rodney zu sein, nicht gerade hoch war. Aber wie auch immer.

Ronon setzte sich als Jennifer und Sheppard fort waren. „Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr. So neben sich haben ich sie noch nie gesehen."

„Ob die Wraith sie irgendwie… Ich weiß nicht…"

„Ihr etwas geben?" fragte Teyla als Rodney das sagte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie wirkte in meinen Augen nur etwas überfordert. Sie trägt immerhin keine einfache Last." Diese Aufgabe hier war unheimlich schwierig. Solange unter Wraith, ganz alleine.


	7. On the Hive part II

„Und wie läuft das hier?" fragte Sheppard leise während er mit Jennifer durch diese Gänge Schritt und so wirklich das erste Mal wusste, das er nicht unbedingt seine Waffe benötigen würde. Jennifer Antwortete ihm nicht, da sie Schritte hörten und als ein großer schmaler Wraiths um die Ecke bog und ihnen entgegen kam, wollte John nach seiner Waffe greifen. Jennifer bemerkte das sofort und hob ihre Hand vor Johns Hand, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte, dann sah sie den Wraiths flüchtig an und wurde langsamer. Der Wraiths tat es ebenso. „Ich hörte ihr hattet einen Schwächeanfall?"

„Nur etwas zu viel Aufregung", lächelte Jennifer aber John und der Wraiths wussten das es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. „Ich hatte fast angenommen mein Spielzug trotz eures Sieges, war zu anstrengend für euch gewesen. Menschen und ihr kleiner Verstand. Das passiert wenn man sich übernimmt."

John hörte nur Herablassung in der Stimme des Wraiths und er ließ ihn nur aus den Augen, weil er sah wie Jennifer sich bewegte. Ihre Hand legte sich auf den Unterarm des Wesens und sie lächelte bemüht. „Es geht mir wirklich gut. Ich hole mir jetzt etwas Nahrung. Das ist übrigens", fing sie an aber da hob der Wraith seine andere Hand und winkte ab. „Ich weiß wer er ist. Wir sehen uns, Dr. Kel-Ler." Wie er immer ihren Namen rollte. „Das werden wir." Sie neigte ihren Kopf und er tat es ebenso, ehe er ging. Als sie wieder alleine waren blickte Jennifer John an. „Du musst nicht immer deine Waffe ziehen. Die Wraiths hier haben sich an das herumlaufen der Menschen, vor allem in diesem Teil des Schiffes gewöhnt."  
„Ich bleibe lieber Vorsichtig."

Jennifer lächelte auf der Aussage hin und beugte sich kurz etwas runter, ehe sie aus ihrem Stiefel ein Dolch zog. „Ich weiß. Das bin ich auch."

„Hübsches… Messer."

„Danke." Jennifer steckte es wieder ein und führte John zwei Gänge weiter, ehe sie in die Vorratskammer ging. Theoretisch gesehen hatte man hier die Möglichkeit zu kochen und etwas stand auch auf dem Herd. „Wie viele Menschen abgesehen von uns, befinden sich Aktuell auf dem Hive?"

Jennifer nahm sich etwas Obst und lauschte Johns Worten. „Hm… Ich müsste in mein Buch nachsehen, aber es sind so… Um die 30. Und es werden sogar jedes Mal mehr", erzählte sie.

„Mehr?" John zögerte, nahm dann aber auch ein paar gute Sachen, vor allem für Teyla.

„Ja. Das allgemeine Konzept funktioniert. Wenn wir einen Planten besuchen, bieten wir Hilfe an. Anfangs war man skeptisch aber unser Projekt hat sich rumgesprochen in den Welten. Manchmal sogar, wenn wir wie geplant zurück zu einer Welt fliegen, dann warten dort bereits Menschen aus anderen Völkern auf uns. Sie bitten um Heilung."

„Und was mussten sie im Gegensatz tun?"

„Nichts", Jennifer wurde ernst. „Es handelt sich von Völkern die noch nicht mit unserem Virus behandelt worden sind. Die Wraiths haben auch diese Menschen geheilt ohne eine Gegenlistung. Sie taten es ohne vorige Absprache John. Sie wussten wie Wichtig das für die Zukunft sein würde. Und es funktioniert. Das einzige Problem hierbei ist, das es sich um Völker handelt die auf der anderen Seite Leben." Denn bisher hielten sich alle Wraiths an die neue Regel. Die Hälfte der Galaxie gehörte ihnen, der andere den Lanteanern.

„Du meinst… Menschen aus unserem Teil der Seite sucht Wraiths auf?"

„Für Heilung ja. Das ist etwas worüber ich mit euch sprechen wollte. Aber das kläre ich mit Dr. Weir."

„Was klärst du mit Dr. Weir?" wollte John genauer wissen und stellte sein Teller ab. Jennifer drehte sich ganz zu ihm um und holte tief Luft. „Wir haben so viele Welten mit dem Virus versorgt und viele Hives schließen sich dem an. Wir haben den Menschen helfen können John. Die Wraiths bekommen Nahrung und heilen dafür Krankheit von Menschen. John… Weist du wie viele Kinder ich mit einer Art Keuchhusten hier gefunden habe? Oder Neugeborene die zum Sterben verurteilt waren? Sie leben jetzt alle."

„Was willst du Vorschlagen Jennifer?"

„Wenn Menschen, Völker, die Wraiths aufsuchen, finde ich das wir entsprechend auch diese bestimmten Völker aufsuchen dürfen, auch wenn diese sich auf der anderen Seite befinden."

Wir. Jennifer bezeichnete sich als ein Teil dieser Wesen. Tief Luft holend musterte John sich und fragte sich für den Moment ob die Ärztin noch wusste… „Jennifer wem gehört deine Loyalität? Du weist ich kann Teyla bitten in deinen Verstand zu schauen aber… Das klingt für mich alles Eigenartig."

Verwundert musterte Jennifer John und schüttelte unmissverständlich ihren Kopf. „John ich bin Ärztin, ich habe ein Eid geschworen das Leben zu waren. Und diese Arbeit verändert gerade die gesamte Galaxie! Und wenn ich höre das es sogar ein Planet gibt das… Das ist unglaublich! Aber. Ich werde das mit Dr. Weir oder dem Komitee besprechen und nicht hier und jetzt."  
John griff sich wieder seinen Teller und sah sich um. „30 sind Aktuell hier hm? Rodney darf diese Küche nicht finden, sonst habt ihr bis Morgen nichts mehr."

Jennifer war beruhigt das John keine weiteren Fragen stellte. Wo ihre Loyalität galt… Das war verrückt! Sie war auf der Seite des Lebens! Egal wer da Atmete, das durfte doch keine Rolle spielen! „Gehen wir zu den Anderen." Sie schritt als erste Los und John folgte ihr Schweigend. „Und sonst?" fragte John. „Haben die auch ein paar böse Dinge getan, oder bist du jetzt ein Fan?" Er hatte nur das Ziel sie aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Fan?" Jennifer blieb im Gang stehen und drehte sich zu John um. „Ich sehe die Dinge wie sie sind. Vorbehaltslos! Es ist nicht einfach aber ein zusammen sein, eine Existenz zusammen funktioniert!"

„Du bist bisher nur auf diesem Hive gewesen, woher willst du wissen das die Tausenden Andere genauso denken? Du hast keine Beweise."  
„Was soll dieses Gespräch gerade?" unwohl sein brannte sich in ihrer Seele. Sie hatte das Gefühl etwas vollkommen Falsches gemacht zu haben, aber sie tat ja nichts Falsches. „Warte… Warum willst du mich provozieren?"

„Naja vielleicht bist du ja auf Enzyme? Ich muss nur sichergehen."

„John…" Jennifer schüttelte ihren Kopf und lief daraufhin weiter. Man misstraute ihr jetzt also, weil sie diese Sache so unterstützte? „Ich bringe dich zurü-"

„Dr. Keller." John und Jennifer sahen sich um und entdeckten einen bekannten Wraiths. Ember. Dieser wirkte etwas… Verwundert und nur langsam kam er näher. „Geht es dir gut?"  
„Ja es geht mir gut."  
„Nun… Mir kam es nur so vor als… Schon gut. Sheppard", grüßte Ember nun den Soldaten.

„Ich wollte John zu den Anderen bringen und dann wollte ich eigentlich zu dir."

Ember musterte sie genau und nickte schließlich. „Dann folge ich euch."

John presste seine Lippen zusammen und nickte. „Gut dann… gehen wir los." John schritt nun schweigend neben Jennifer her und es überraschte ihn wie gelöst diese neben den Wraiths wirkte. Als sei das alles Normal. Als sie ankamen öffnete Ember die Türe und sofort waren die Anderen gleich aufmerksam. „Ember", grüßte Teyla ihn sofort und kam näher. Ember neigte seinen Kopf und begrüßte sie nun Schweigend zurück. /Es freut mich euch wieder zusehen./

/Mich auch./

/Ich suche euch später auf/ fing Ember an. /Ich muss dringend etwas mit Dr. Keller klären/

„Jennifer komm!" sagte Rodney im gleichen Moment und wieder spürte Ember es. Dieses Unwohlsein von Jennifer ausgehen… Verwundert darüber. Wie war das möglich? „Lass uns zusammen Essen."

Sie wollte nicht. Ember und Teyla nahmen dies als nächstes war. „Dr. Keller und Ember müssen sich besprechen", sagte Teyla plötzlich. „Sie wird gewiss vorbei schauen sobald sie kann."  
„Eh… Sicher. Klar. Aber ich kann dir doch helfen?"  
Jennifer war froh über die Rückendeckung von Teyla, auch wenn es sich überraschte. „Ja also…"

„Das geht nicht", sagte Ember. „Sie wird der Königin vorsprechen. Sie wünscht niemanden dabei."  
„Ah… Natürlich." Rodney versuchte zu lächeln und Jennifer bekam ein furchtbares gewissen. Ember nahm das war und dann sah er Steelflower an. Sie blickte ihn ernst aber verwundert an. /Du nimmst es auch wahr oder?/ hörte er sie fragen. Ember wollte nicken, ließ es dann aber lieber bleiben. /Ja und es verstört mich./

/Sag wenn ich helfen kann/ bat Teyla.

/Das werde ich./

„Dr. Keller?" Ember bot ihr den Weg an, weshalb sie nickte und los lief. Rodney schwieg. Er hatte Jennifers Gefühle ebenso spüren können und das… Machte ihn Nervös.

„Danke", Jennifer stoppte vor ihrer Türe. „Ich wollte eigentlich nicht zu dir, ich wollte nur…"

„Du benötigst Ruhe. Das ist Nachvollziehbar. Sheppard wirkte sehr angespannt."  
„Er hat mich…" Jennifer stoppte und schüttelte ihren Kopf, ehe sie ihr Zimmer betrat und zurück zu Ember sah." Er fragte mich wo meine Loyalität liegen würde. Es klingt für mich als würde er glauben das ich meine eignen Leute verrate! Das hat mich… Wütend gemacht." Ember begutachtete sie genau und trat nun ebenso ein, ehe die Türe sich schloss. „Und ich… Ich dachte es sei etwas Gutes. Das alles was hier passiert. Wir haben so viel bewirkt. Oder sehe ich das alles durch eine rosa rote Brille?"

Ember dachte genau darüber nach was sie sagte und verschränkte beide Hände hinter den Rücken. „Du hast unsere Leben verbessert", sagte Ember ruhig. „Als wir auf Rettop waren, ist mir das erste Mal ein Menschenstamm entgegen gekommen und ist nicht vor mir weg gerannt oder ist vor Angst erzittert. Für die Menschen ist es so besser, als zu sterben. Wir Wraiths… Und Menschen. Wir lernen noch. Aber es läuft gut. Die Anschuldigungen von Sheppard sind unbegründet."

„Ich denke er wollte mich prüfen wozu auch immer." Jennifer stellte ihren Teller ab und nahm sich eine Weintraube. „Zwei Tage werde ich denen einfach aus dem Weg gehen, ich habe ohne hin einiges zu tun."

„Ich hörte davon. Das ist allerdings keine gute Idee", sagte Ember. „Deine Menschenregierung muss verstehen in welcher Position du bist. Ohne deine Anwesenheit…"

„Ich weiß dass du dann alles alleine machen musst", lächelte Jennifer. „Tut mir Leid deswegen."  
Ember neigte nur leicht seinen Blick und sah sich etwas in ihrem Zimmer um. „Zwei Tage. Wir müssen uns dann später besprechen."

„Ja das müssen wir auch. Aber erst muss ich etwas Essen." Ob Rodney sich hier her trauen würde? Ihr Zimmer hatte er immerhin schnell gefunden. „Weist du was, gehen wir doch gleich ins Labor."

Ember und Wood blickten sich immer wieder an während Jennifer vor ihnen stand und eindringlichste erklärte worauf sie Achten sollten. /Was ist hier Los?/ der Wraiths der Jennifers Namen immer rollen ließ kam ebenso in das große Labor. Mit Verwunderung sah er der jungen Frau zu. /Sie dreht durch/ sagte Wood direkt.

/Sie muss zurück. Ihre Regierung hat sie zurückbeordert/

Zischend sah der Wraiths Ember an, ehe er wieder zu Jennifer blickte. Nun schwieg diese und musterte sie Drei. „Ihr habt mir nicht zugehört oder?"  
/Gewiss haben wir dir zugehört/ sagte Wood direkt und verstand erst die Sekunde darauf das er versehentlich in Gedanken gesprochen hatte. Das passierte ihm und Ember öfters wenn Jennifer mit dabei war.

„Tatsächlich?", Jennifer schüttelte ihren Kopf und schritt zurück zu ihrem Laptop. Manchmal war es hier einfach unheimlich anstrengend und gerade wuchs ihr eh alles über den Kopf.

Wood blick schnellte zu Ember und dieser war ebenso verwirrt wie Angel. Letzterer trat mit großen Schritten auf Jennifer zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Dr. Kel-Ler… Sieh mich an."

Jennifer sah auf ihre Schulter und drehte sich schließlich wie gewünscht um. „Angel ist alles okay?"

„Als Wood gesprochen hat, konntest du ihn hören?" fragte der Wraiths angespannt.  
„Eh, ja warum?"

„Er hat nicht mit seinem Mund gesprochen."  
„Was meinst du?" verwirrt sah sie zu Ember und Wood. Er hatte nicht… Aber… Oh Nein. War das etwa… „Ich muss mich etwas hinlegen."

„Ich denke wir sollten uns ansehen was mit dir Los ist", sagte Ember ernst. „Vielleicht… Wood. Angel. Könnt ihr Guide hier her bitten?"  
„Natürlich." Wood und Angel verließen das Labor und Jennifer glaubte keine Luft zu bekommen. Hörte sie tatsächlich… War das etwa wegen dem Baby?

„Welches Baby?" Ember hob seine Stirn leicht verwundert an. Er konnte sie hören und er sah wie blass Jennifer wurde. „Sei unbesorgt. Ich tue dir nichts."

„Du konntest mich hören?"

„Nein nicht direkt", fing Ember an. „Telepathisch zu sprechen benötigt viel Konzentration aber ja. Du fragtest dich ob es wegen dem Baby sei. Erwartest du ein Kind?"  
Jennifer sagte nun nichts dazu sondern presste nur ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie wollte an nichts denken, an nichts. Aber das war so unheimlich schwierig. „Ich…" fing sie an aber da ging die Türe auf und Guide trat ein. Alleine. Er hatte seine Hände hinterm Rücken verschränkt und warf einen Blick auf Ember, ehe er sie ansah.

„Was ist los?"

„Ich glaube etwas Stimmt mit ihr nicht", sagte Ember ruhig. „Sie kann uns hören und wir sie."

Guide wusste sofort warum das so war und er hatte befürchtet das dies passieren könnte, darum hatte er sich darauf vorbereitet. „Dr. Keller ist Schwanger", sagte Guide und er war überrascht das Ember es nicht selbst sagte. Vermutlich war dieser schon irgendwie dahinter gekommen. Jennifer selbst war erschrocken als Guide das aussprach und griff nach der Tischkannte hinter sich. Erst wollte er sie beschützen und jetzt erzählte er diese Dinge?! Das war doch verrückt!

„Ja… Das ist eine positive Nachricht für Dr. Keller, allerdings erklärt das ihre plötzlichen Gaben nicht."

„Das tuen sie doch", Guide blickte Jennifer weiter an. „Sie traf einen Mann der Gabe besitzt. Es wird wohl seines sein."

„Die Gabe?" so wie Teyla sie hatte? Ember nickte leicht. „Das ist bemerkenswert." Er sah die junge Ärztin an und betrachtete ihre blasse Haut. „Macht euch keine Gedanken Dr. Keller. Niemand würde euch hier etwas tun."

„Ja. Sicher. Ich weiß." Atemlos blickte sie Guide an, aber dieser Straffte nur seinen Rücken. Er log nicht. Er hatte nie gesagt das es ein Mensch der Vater war, sondern lediglich ein Mann mit der Gabe. Ein Mann. „Es scheint als… Würde diese Gabe auf mich übertragen werden", sagte sie leise. „Ich ziehe mich wohl doch lieber etwas zurück."  
Ember neigte seinen Kopf vor, als Jennifer an ihm vorbei schritt und Guide Ember noch ansah, ehe er kurz nach Jennifer ebenso ging.

Jennifer hatte also einen Mann mit der Gabe kennengelernt? Er hatte zwar Teyla zugesichert sich um Jennifer zu kümmern, aber er würde nicht ihr Geheimnis verraten. Es lag an Jennifer den Lanteanern zu erklären, was mit ihr war. Darum auch der Schwächeanfall und ihr seltsames Verhalten. Sie machte sich sorgen, weil ihr Partner hier in der Pegasus Galaxie war, und wer wusste schon ob dieser Typ wusste, das er Jennifer nun für eine Weile nicht mehr sehen würde. Er sollte später mal nachfragen wer es genau war. Dann könnte er ihm mitteilen, dass sie sobald nicht zurückkommen würde.

Als sich die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer schloss, drehte Jennifer sich zögernd um. „Ich wollte nicht für so einen Wirbel sorgen."  
Guide sah sich im Zimmer um und blickte letztlich Jennifer wieder an. Sie war Nervös, versuchte aber sich zusammen zu nehmen. „Es war nicht vorherzusehen das die Fähigkeiten des Kindes auf dich übertragen werden." Er hatte sich selbst nie mit diesen Dingen beschäftigt. Sein Blick fiel auf einen noch relativ vollen Teller. „Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren."

„Das wirst du noch." Guide sah zurück zu Jennifer und kam auf diese zu, ehe er ohne zögern ihre Oberarme ergriff und sich sanft zu ihrem Bett schob, dort drückte er sie herunter und setzte sich dabei mit ihr hin. „Du musst Schlafen und Essen. Keine Aufregungen mehr für die Patientin."  
„Ich bin Schwanger und nicht Krank Guide."  
„Du bist in einem Zustand der nicht einzuschätzen ist", sagte er wiederum. „Ich kenne keinen Offiziellen Fall und ich weiß nicht wie diese Schwangerschaft sich auf deinen Körper auswirkt. Ich könnte ich es in Beobachtung halten. Auf der Erde bist du allein."

„Wenn ich nicht gehe wird es zu Problemen kommen. Du weist das."  
„Sicher." Guide beobachtete sie genau. „Darum werde ich Ember mit dir schicken. Er wird als dein Laborpartner sprechen. Vielleicht können wir so den Sprung zur Erde verhindern."  
„E-… Warte… Das könnte vielleicht funktionieren. Aber gut sagen wir es klappt. Ich komme hier her zurück. Was dann? Wood, Angel und Ember konnten mich hören und ich sie. Das ist so… Verstörend." Jennifer sah leicht zur Seite, spürte dann aber direkt wie er sie sanft wieder zu sich drehte. Er suchte ihren Augenkontakt. „Jennifer. Du musst dieses Kind nicht austragen."

„W-Was?" Atemlos sah sie ihm entgegen und spürte wie er mit seinen Händen ihre Arme runter fuhr, bis er ihre Hände festhielt. „Du sagtest selbst dass du nicht Mutter werden wolltest. Und einfach werden die kommenden Monate für dich nicht. Deine… Freunde", drückte er es vorsichtig aus. „Würden es nicht so einfach verstehen."  
„Ich weiß dass die kommenden Monate sehr belastend sein werden. Die Umstellung für mich und auch der Stress der durch mein Umfeld produziert wird. Aber wie kommst du… Du würdest dich nicht einmischen, sollte ich mich… Gegen das Kind entscheiden?"

„Es ist deine Entscheidung", sagte Guide ernst. „Es würde meinen Stolz sehr Kränken aber… Ich würde es verstehen."

Jennifer blickte zu seinen Händen und fuhr mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. „Und wenn ich es behalte, wenn ich bleibe? Was wird dann sein?"

Guide beobachtete sie und schloss für den Moment seine Augen. „Es wird nicht einfach." Er öffnete seine Augen als er glaubte dass sie ihn anstarrte. „Das meine ich nicht. Was wird dann sein… Mit uns. Oder war das alles ein Spiel und tatsächlich ein Unfall? Als wir auf diesem Planeten war und dann auch hier… Und plötzlich hörte es auf. War ich ein Zeitvertreib?" sie wirkte so gefasst und er wusste das sie es auch war. Sie würde damit zurechtkommen. Er hatte ihr nie irgendetwas zugesichert oder Versprochen. Aber sie brauchte die Gewissheit, das konnte er nachvollziehen. „Wir sind so verschieden", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß was das alles bedeuten kann."

„Du möchtest eine Antwort zu dem was mit uns ist?"

„Ich verlange das ja." Sie sprach so ernst wie sie es in ihrer Aktuellen Situation konnte. „Einen Einfluss wie eine Königin in hat, wirst du nie haben", sagte Guide gelassen und hob seine Hand an ihre Wange. „Du warst ein Versehen", meinte er schließlich. „Ich habe mich etwas unaussprechlichem hingegeben. Diese… In meinen Augen Abartigkeit hat mir wirklich Vergnügen gebracht. Das heißt aber nicht das ich dich nicht Schätze, oder gar-"

„Bitte was?" Jennifer blinzelte einmal. „Warte was willst du mir sagen? Ich bin eine… Das was wir getan haben ist also Abartig? Unaussprechlich? Und das Kind ist es das auch in deinen Augen?"

Guide spürte das Jennifer jeden Moment komplett explodieren würde, weshalb er beide ihrer Hände wieder festergriff und weiter sprach. „Ich habe so gedacht ja. Ich dachte darüber so, mein ganzes Leben lang. Jetzt nicht mehr."

Jennifer wusste gerade nichts mit seinen Worten anzufangen. Er wiedersprach sich doch selbst! Das alles hier bedeutete ihm also im Grunde nichts, er würde nur sagen was sie hören wollte. „Lass mich los!" sie versuchte ihre Hände von ihm zu befreien und stand direkt auf als sie es geschafft hatte. „Geh!"

„Jennifer." Guide erhob sich und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu und zu seiner Überraschung, schlug sie ihm gegen die Brust. „Verschwinde!" Er war verwundert und fasziniert zugleich. Dr. Keller hatte so viele Facetten und jede einzelne davon drang in seine alten Poren. Das war mit einer der Gründe warum er für sie gefallen war. Warum er etwas Unaussprechliches getan hatte. Ein Gebot gebrochen hatte. „Nein." Er kam auf sie zu und griff sie so, dass sie sich nicht wehren konnte. „Was machst d-", jedes ihrer Worte wurden erstickt, als er sie so plötzlich küsste und er spürte ihren Widerstand sofort brechen. Sein Kuss wurde fester, verlangender und sie erwiderte den Kuss. So ähnlich war das erste Mal mit ihr auch gewesen und die Erinnerung an die Nacht ließ ihn sofort beben. Er drängte sie zu einem Tisch im Zimmer und hob ihren Hintern an, damit er sie dort absetzten konnte. Sie wollte ihn. „Jennifer? Kann ich… Rein kommen?" Rodney Stimme drang zu ihnen beide durch. Schwer Atmend blickte Jennifer zu Guide und dieser knurrte so laut das sie glaubte, Rodney würde es hören können. „Er kommt gleich rein!" sagte sie leise aber ernst. „Geh von mir weg!"

Guide zischte und ging auf Abstand zu ihr. Gerade als Jennifer stand, öffnete sich auch schon die Türe. „Rodney hey", sagte sie lächelnd. „Was machst du hier?"  
„Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Was macht er den schon wieder hier?" fragte der Wissenschaftler und deutete auf Guide, aber dieser rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Er sah Rodney nur schweigend an. „Wir haben noch viel zu besprechen weil ich ja bald nach Atlantis gehe. Rodney nimm es mir nicht übel aber du kannst nicht einfach die ganze Zeit versuchen in mein Zimmer zu kommen. Ich hab unheimlich viel zu tun und auf Atlantis haben wir mehr Zeit. Okay?"

„Ehm ja. Natürlich. Sicher. Auf Atlantis alles klar." Rodney nickte leicht und drehte sich daraufhin um, ehe er direkt wieder ging. Jennifer atmete erleichtert aus und seufzte etwas. „Oh man… Er macht mich noch verrückt."

„Du redest also mit ihm, wenn ihr alleine in Atlantis seid." Ihm gefiel der Gedanke absolut nicht, aber Jennifer gab ihm keine Chance dazu. „Also, machen wir weiter?"

Erst schrie sie ihn an, dann machte sie ihn eifersüchtig. Aber sie hatten nicht viel Zeit bis der nächste Störenfried auftauchen würde. Deshalb zog er sich langsam seinen langen Mantel aus und warf diesen über einen Stuhl. „Ja. Machen wir."

„Das Bett wäre wärmer als der Tisch." Guide schritt wieder auf die Ärztin zu. Dieses Mal eilte er nicht. Vorsichtig zog er sie in seine Arme, während er zu ihr runter blickte. „Du willst das Bett", sein Blick glitt zu diesem und langsam lief er mit Jennifer dort rüber. Sein Gesicht beugte er zu ihrem runter und fuhr mit seiner Nasenspitze sanft über ihre Wange.

Jennifer blickte zu ihm runter als er in ihrem Bett lag und sie die Oberhandhatte. „Wirst du es tun?" fragte sie leise und bewegte ihre Hüften weiter, während sie mit einer Hand über ihren eigenen Bauch fuhr. „Lässt du mich…" Guide setzte sich auf und veränderte so das Tempo das zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte. Noch immer führte Jennifer und er hielt sie so, dass sie gut abgestützt war. „Es ist zu Gefährlich", in ihrem Zustand konnte er es nicht riskieren ihren Körper so zu belasten, auch wenn es ein unheimlich Gutes Gefühl war… Er wollte es ja auch, so wie sie. Er wollte seine Hand auf ihre Brust ansetzten und sie spüren lassen, was er spürte und er wollte spüren was sie spürte. Aber sie war nun Schwanger und ihr Körper brauchte alle Kraft. Ihre Bewegungen wurde Schneller und er konnte kaum noch anders als ihr entgegen zu stoßen, als es sie beide schließlich erwischte. Schweratmend fiel sie in seinen Armen zusammen und vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge. Das hatte sie gebraucht. Das hatte sie so unbedingt gebraucht. „Ich will dass du bleibst." Seine Stimme drang zu ihr durch. „Und ich rede mit meiner Tochter. Alabaster wird dich akzeptieren."

Jennifer richtete sich leicht auf, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Es ist ein unterschied nur ein Haustier zu sein, oder plötzlich deine…"

„Meine Gefährtin", endete er ihren Satz und erklärte damit was sie für ihn war. „Viele werden es nicht verstehen." Aber das würde ihn nicht aufhalten. Es gab Wraiths die mit ihren Haustieren… Verkehrten. Nur würde er Jennifer nicht als solche ansehen. „Ich muss dennoch nach Atlantis. Zumindest muss ich mit Dr. Weir reden sie wird mir helfen und dann komme ich zurück. Du wirst ja Ember mitschicken."  
„Ja. Aber ich komme auch mit."

Er wollte nun auch mit? Jennifer bewegte sich leicht und brachte ihn damit zum knurren. Sie war immer noch mit ihm Verbunden und sie spürte daher, wie er wieder anschwoll. „Ich weiß nicht was aus uns wird", sagte er und drehte sich mit ihr, so dass sie nun im Warmen Nest lag. „Aber ich weiß was wir jetzt sind."


	8. On the Hive part III

Natürlich flirtete er mal, mit der einen oder anderen. Er ging aufs Ganze und bekam meistens eh nichts. Dennoch tat er es. Wäre er mit Jennifer noch zusammen, hätte er so etwas nie getan. Sie war die eine gewesen. Die Frau mit der er bis zum Schluss zusammenbleiben wollte. Er hatte sogar an Kinder gedacht. Aber es hatte nicht so sein sollen. Jetzt noch nicht zumindest. Naja. Zugegeben, er hatte Jennifer irgendwo schon abgeschrieben, aber jedes Mal wenn er sie sah, erinnerte er sich an das was sie hätten haben können und er machte sich wieder Hoffnungen. Immerhin hatte Jennifer damals gesagt, dass sie Zeit bräuchte. Irgendwann würde sie zurückkommen wollen- Zurück nach Atlantis nicht zurück zu ihm. Was wäre dann? Würde sie dann anders denken? Jennifer war wesentlich jünger als er selbst, aber so unglaublich Mutig und Intelligent. Gene die er an seine Kinder gerne weiter geben wollen würde. Aber hier… Jetzt wo er sie hier sah da bekam er ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie wirkte Abweisend. Naja gut okay. Sie stand wohl einfach noch unter Schock, weil ihre Mission einfach abgebrochen wurde. Trotzdem stimmte etwas nicht. Oder bildete er sich das einfach ein? „Er war schon wieder bei ihr gewesen", sagte Rodney und blickte Teyla an. „Und sie wirkte vorhin schon so abwesend. Ich meine. Du hast es doch auch gespürt?"

Teyla sah Rodney ernst an, weshalb dieser sofort umswitschte. /Wie konnten wir es spüren? /

Teyla ging sicher das John und Ronon noch nicht wirklich etwas davon mitbekommen hatten, aber beide unterhielten sich. /Ich weiß es nicht Rodney. Das kann viele Gründe haben/

/ Ob die mit ihr Experimente gemacht haben? /

/Wenn etwas gegen Dr. Kellers Willen geschehen wäre, hätte sie es uns bereits gesagt/  
/Vielleicht hat sie ja Angst oder wird bedroht? Ich meine, wir beide haben bemerkt wie komisch sie sich Verhält/

/Rodney. Sie hat erst erfahren das ihre ganze Arbeit auf Eis gelegt wird. Außerdem war Ember genauso überrascht/

Das stimmte. Rodney machte sich dennoch Gedanken um all das. /Ist sie damals wegen mir…/

/Sie ist nicht wegen dir auf das Hive gekommen. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe benötigt. Vielleicht hat sie einfach, nach der Sache mit dir wahrgenommen das sie noch etwas suchte. Sie wird schon etwas sagen, sollte etwas nicht stimmen. /

„Sie machen es schon wieder", murmelte Ronon und sofort sah John zu Rodney und Teyla. Er wusste das Ronon kein Problem mit Rodney hatte, aber er hatte sehr wohl eine Art Problem mit der Sache an sich. Rodney beherrschte immer noch die Telepathie. John hatte sich schon vor einer Weile mit Teyla darüber unterhalten und diese hatte ihm erzählt das es nun einfach ein Teil von Rodney war. Er konnte es eben, so war er nun. Und er brauchte es jetzt einfach. Für eine Weile war dieser immerhin ein Wraiths gewesen und das veränderte Menschen. „Lass sie einfach. Vermutlich ist Rodney durch den Wind, wegen Jennifer."

„Hm." Ronon schüttelte dennoch seinen Kopf. „Ich gehe mal ein wenig spazieren."

„Ronon…"

„Ein Gefangener bin ich ja wohl nicht oder?"

„Verdammt Ronon. Du bist nicht auf Ärger aus oder?"

„Ich vertrete mir nur die Beine", schnaufend schob er John etwas von sich und ging direkt Richtung Ausgang. Er war nicht auf Ärger aus aber vielleicht war es ja einer dieser Wraiths. Schweigend schritt er durch die Gänge des Hives und stellte schnell fest das man sie wohl da untergebracht hatte wo weniger los war. Auf welcher Ebene des Hives waren sie? Wie viele Menschen waren hier laut Sheppard? 30? Mehr? Weniger? Wo waren sie? Gab es noch… Ronon fragte sich ob es noch die Vorratskammern gab. Zellen gefüllt mit Menschen. Der Gedanke grauste ihn. Als er sich innerlich schüttelte glaubte er etwas zu hören und wurde langsamer. Es klang wie eine sich öffnende Türe. Vorsichtig kam er näher und blickte runter in den nächsten Gang. Er erkannte sofort die Person die dort stand. Guide. Er trug seinen Mantel in seinem Arm und stand so, dass er ihn nur von der Seite, aber hauptsächlich die Rückansicht sehen konnte. Man hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. Noch nicht zumindest, aber der Gedanke erwischt zu werden schwand direkt als er nun Jennifer an die Türe treten sah. Sie schaute den Gang runter und schließlich zu ihm rauf, weshalb Ronon direkt in Deckung ging. Dann sah er vorsichtig wieder hin. Guide zog seine lange Lederjacke an und schien ihn ebenso wenig zu bemerken. Irgendetwas sagte er zu der Ärztin und griff plötzlich nach ihren Händen, ehe er sich runter beugte und seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. Was passierte da? Ronon verstand gerade absolut nichts von dem was sie dort abspielte. Jennifer behielt ihre Augen geschlossen und als sie diese öffnete, löste Guide sich von ihr, aber nur damit er ihre Hände an seine Lippen führen konnte. Schließlich ging er den Gang runter und Ronon lehnte sich nun ganz mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Was zum… Was war das eben gewesen? Irritiert davon beschloss er erst einmal zu schweigen und das ganze nochmal… Hatte er das eben richtig gesehen? Ronon konnte verstehen das Jennifer hier viel Zeit verbracht hatte und wegen ihrer Arbeit in engen Kontakt zu diesen Monstern stand, aber das gerade war nicht normal gewesen. Sie sahen fast so aus als… Nein. Unmöglich. Vielleicht waren sie einfach enge Freunde. Ronon wusste nicht wie Wraiths Freundschaften pflegten, aber er sah wie Ember und Zelenka miteinander umgingen. Sie beide waren definitiv Freunde. Ronon wollte gerade zurücklaufen, als er wieder Schritte hörte. Es klang als wäre jemand auf dem Absatz umgekehrt und nährte sich nun wieder dem Zimmer von Jennifer. Ihre Türe öffnete sich und Ronon wagte es noch einmal hinzusehen. Sie küssten sich. Da gab es nichts Falsch zu verstehen. Bei diesem Anblick wurde ihm nicht schlecht, so wie er es erwartet hätte. Das konnte er aber nicht einfach…! Mit einem großen Schritt stand er nun im Gang und sah beide auseinanderfahren. Jennifer wurde blass und Guide reckte sein Kinn, ehe er ungerührt seine Hände hinterm Rücken verschränkte. „Ronon!"

„Dr. Keller… Was… Wird das hier." Er blickte zu dem Wraiths, ehe er sie wieder ansah. „Bist du dir bewusst was DAS da ist?"

„Ronon…" sie schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen, allerdings sah sie nicht hilfesuchend zu Guide. Sie klärte es selbst und er schätze das. „Können wir drin reden?"

Ronon dachte einen Moment darüber nach und nickte leicht. „Hm… Gut."

„Danke. Komm." Sie deutete auf ihr Zimmer und Ronon trat langsam ein. Jennifer sagte noch etwas zu Guide, aber er konnte nicht hören was es war, aber schließlich kamen beide in das Zimmer. „Also…" sagte Ronon. „Es geht mich nichts an", sagte Ronon direkt. „Aber das kann ich nicht ignorieren…"

Jennifer sah nun doch zu Guide rauf und Ronon blickte diesen nun ebenso in die Augen. „Und vor allem du. Was denkst du dir was das werden? Was spielst du dieses Mal?"

Guide wusste das es keinen Sinn machen würde sich in irgendwelchen Aussagen zu verflüchtigen, zumal Ronon ihm eh nicht zu hören würde. „Dr. Keller hat ihre Entscheidung getroffen."

„Jennifer." Ronon sah die Ärztin wieder an. „Bist du deshalb so seltsam drauf?"

„Ronon hör mir zu, das hier", sie deutete auf Guide und sich selbst. „Ist noch ganz neu. Bitte sag es keinem. Ich will es selbst machen."

Ronon merkte auf als er sah wie Guide seine rechte Hand auf Jennifers Schulter legte. „Selber… Es ist deine Sache, aber ich kann dir nur davon abraten. Sich mit Wraiths einzulassen bringt dir nichts Gutes. Denk noch einmal darüber nach bevor du damit rausrückst. Das ist doch… Verrückt! Du musst wirklich wieder zurück, wenn auch nur um alles Klarsehen zu können!"

Jennifer holte tief Luft und war zugegeben überrascht das Ronon sie nicht anschrie. Seine Worte waren Hart aber nachvollziehbar. Jeder würde ihr das sagen, aber sie war nicht etwa unter irgendeinem Einfluss. Es war alles ihre Entscheidung. „Ronon es ist nicht so einfach. Ich habe mich nicht in die Situation gebracht, nur weil mir der Sinn danach stand."

„Ich weiß nicht in wieweit ich deinem Urteilsvermögen trauen kann", fing Ronon an.

„Mein Urteilsvermögen…" Jennifer lächelte fast etwas und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Bei allem Respekt Ronon, ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Ich möchte einfach nur das du den anderen nichts sagst. Wir beide", sie sah leicht zu Guide rauf. „Wir haben noch Dinge zu klären bevor wir damit in eure Haustüre fallen werden."

Ronon schnaubte verachtend und sah zur Seite. „Das spielt eh keine Rolle", sagte er ruhig und blickte Jennifer wieder an. „Soweit ich weiß wirst du zurück auf die Erde geschickt. Dann ist das ohne hin vorbei."

„Dr. Keller wird nicht auf die Erde gehen", sagte Guide nun endlich und senkte seine Hand von ihrer Schulter.

„Ach und du bestimmst das jetzt? Jennifer wird nichts an der Entscheidung ändern können und wenn raus kommt was hier läuft, wird man ihr die Rückkehr ohne hin nicht gewähren. Und das wäre sogar zum Besten."

Guide regte sich schon lange nicht mehr über Ronon auf und irgendwo verstand er dessen Bedenken. Er und Jennifer hätten zwar die Sache etwas ruhiger angegangen, aber er stimmte ihr in dem Punkt zu, dass sie es selbst sagen wollten und Ronon sich einfach raushalten- „Was wird das hier?!" sagte Ronon ernst. „Das meint ihr doch nicht ernst?"

„Was geht es dich an?" sagte Guide kühl. „Halte dich einfach raus."

„Tz! Auf keinen Fall! DAS hier kann man nicht ignorieren!"

„Es geht dich nichts an."

Jennifer sah von einem zum anderen und sie wurden immer lauter. Als Guide dann fauchte und aus Reflex seinen Arm heben wollte, hatte sie genug. „Hört auf zu Streiten!"

„Er beleidigt mich nicht!" stellte Guide klar, aber als er sah wie Schweißgebadet Jennifer plötzlich wirkte, hörte er auch ihren Herzschlag stärker schlagen. Sie war zu aufgeregt. „Jen", er ignorierte Ronon nun vollkommen und griff nach ihrem Arm. Ihr Kreislauf brach zusammen und gerade als er sie hielt, gaben ihre Beine nach. „Jennifer!"

„Was…" Ronon beobachtete wie Guide Jennifer auf seine Arme nahm und sie rüber zu ihrem Bett trug. Sie hatte schon wieder einen Schwächeanfall? Verwirrt blieb Ronon nun ruhig und betrachtete Guide einfach weiter wie dieser damit beschäftigt war Jennifer etwas Wasser zu bringen. Sie war zumindest nicht Ohnmächtig geworden. „Was ist mit ihr?" wollte Ronon wissen und kam näher. Jennifer saß in ihrem Bett und trank ein Glas voll mit Wasser. Guide saß neben ihr und stützte sie leicht am Rücken. „Es geht mir gut", sagte Jennifer leise und trank direkt noch einen Schluck. „Das sehe ich", murmelte Ronon. „Du siehst Krank aus."

Guide behielt Jennifer im Auge und musterte sie besorgt. „Das ist normal", sagte Jennifer ihm direkt und reichte ihm das leere Glas. Guide stellte es an die Seite, behielt sie aber im Auge. „Ich hole Dakaas, er soll dich noch einmal ansehen."  
„Es ist nur…"

„Und du hast nur Früchte gegessen. Du musst essen."  
„Mir ist schlecht, wenn ich Appetit habe werde ich essen. Das ist alles normal."

„Snow hatte diese Schwierigkeiten nicht."  
„Ich bin ein Mensch und keine Wraiths die sogar steuern kann was es werden soll."

Da hatte sie recht. „Ruh dich dennoch aus."

„Ich habe noch so vieles zu klären. Was wenn ich nicht-"

„Du wirst hier her zurückkomme", unterbrach Guide sie ernst und knurrte Gefährlich- „Ich würde dich nicht einmal so gehen lassen!"

Worüber sprachen die beiden? Ronon sah von einem zum anderen und verstand nur Bahnhof. Jennifer hatte irgendetwas und Guide war deshalb ziemlich aufgeregt. Was war das für eine Aussage die Jennifer da machte? „Klärt ihr mich mal auf?"

Jennifer sah zu Ronon rauf und seufzte tief. „Ronon… Bitte frag nicht nach."

„Sei einfach ehrlich Jennifer. Was soll es noch Schlimmeres wie den da geben?" fragte er und zeigte auf Guide. „Bist du Krank?"

„Nein ich bin nicht krank. Es geht mir gut."  
„So siehst du nicht aus."

„Sie erwartet ein Kind." Guide hatte keine Nerven mehr für dieses hin und her. Er verstand das Jennifer lieber… Erst mit diesen Infos zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt rausrücken wollte, aber gerade ließ Ronon einfach nicht von ihnen ab.

„Ein… Kind."

„Bitte sag noch keinem etwas Ronon. Ich muss es selbst erst noch… Begreifen."

„Ein Kind. Mit ihm." Ronon nickte leicht und fuhr sich dann mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Wow. „Das ist mir gerade etwas viel. Okay. Mach du es. Sag du es den anderen. Ich halte mich da raus."  
„Danke."

„Und… Ruh dich aus." Ronon überlegte erst ob er nicht doch lieber bleiben sollte, zumal Guide hier war. Aber… Kopfschüttelnd verließ er das Zimmer. Er muss jetzt erst einmal tief Luft holen bevor er die Anderen sehen würde.


	9. Smaltalk

Die Stimme der Vernunft war er noch nie gewesen und er war immer mit dem verrücktesten Plan überhaupt zurechtgekommen. Diese Gerissenheit hatte ihn zum Consort von Snow gemacht. Und diese Gerissenheit hatte er an seine Tochter weitergegeben. Ja seine Pläne waren manchmal so waghalsig das ihr Überleben oft auf der Kippe gestanden war, aber sie haben es immer geschafft. Snow… Sie war nicht die Schönste gewesen, aber sie war unheimlich Mutig und Intelligent. Sie war das wovon er Jahre nach ihrem Tod noch geträumt hatte. Sie war nie ganz sein gewesen, aber was sie ihm gegeben hatte, erfüllte ihn bis heute. Nun… Es hatte ihn erfüllt.  
Guide blickte runter zu Jennifer und beobachtete sie beim Schlafen. Sie war allein sein. Ihre Atemzüge waren tief und schwer. Ihre Stirn leicht Nass vom Schweiß. Ihr Körper war unheimlich belastet. Guide hatte das zwar nicht geplant, aber es war eines der Risiken gewesen, als er sich auf sie eingelassen hatte. Jetzt litt sie. Dakaas hatte ihm versucht zu versichern das dieser Zustand Normal sei, aber Guide machte sich dennoch Sorgen und Vorwürfe, auch wenn er keinem etwas davon Preisgeben würde. Als Jennifer leicht seufzte fuhr er mit seinem Fingerrücken sanft über ihre Wange. Er hatte beschlossen ihre Seite nun erst einmal nicht zu verlassen und gerade konnte sein Verstand nicht begreifen, wie auffällig sein Verhalten war. Gerade war sein Verstand einfach auf das minimalistische runtergefahren. Auf seine Instinkte. Was er sah war seine Partnerin, die sein Kind erwartete und das es ihr nicht gut ging. Er sah die Bedrohungen die auf dem Hive auf sie lauern konnten und die Bedrohung der Menschen, die sie fortnehmen würden. Gerade, da wollte er sie einfach nur beschützen. Ohne jegliche Konsequenz. Jennifer wusste nichts von diesem Bedürfnis in ihm. Wirklich über seine Gedanken haben sie noch nicht miteinander gesprochen. Er hatte es vorgehabt, aber dann kamen die Lanteaner dazwischen. Allerdings wusste Guide das er Jennifer Stunden zuvor deutlich gezeigt hatte, wie er über sie dachte.  
Auf seinem Hive hatte Guide bisher nie Menschen geduldet. Sie lenkten ab. Er wusste, dass viele Männer auf einem Hive von dem Nutzen der Menschen Gebrauch machen könnten. Worshippern die gerne jegliche Bedürfnisse stillten. Guide hatte nichts gegen Worshippern, sie waren zugegeben nützlich ja. Eine Königin sah in diesen Menschen keine Konkurrenz, darum duldete man sie einfach neben ihren Männern. Allerdings wusste Guide es besser. Er hatte es schon immer besser gewusst. Er war das Beste Beispiel hierfür. Beide Arten waren zu Liebe fähig. Ob nun körperliche oder emotionale Liebe. „Hm…" Jennifer öffnete ihre Augen und sah leicht zu ihm rauf. „Du bist noch da?" flüsterte sie und drehte sich auf ihren Rücken. Guide musterte sie und schwieg zunächst auf ihre Frage hin. Jennifer war ein Besonderes Exemplar. Trotz des Wissens wie Gefährlich es hier sein konnte, war sie einfach mit ihnen auf das Hive gekommen. War das Mutig? Gedankenlos? Guide achtete ihr dieses Verhalten hoch an. Sie tat alles für ihre Arbeit. „Ich wollte sichergehen, das dir nichts fehlt."  
Jennifer blinzelte einmal und lächelte dann leicht. „Du hast Dakaas gehört. Es läuft alles Normal ab."  
„Es ist unser Kind", da blieb er einfach Achtsam.  
„Es liegt nicht an dir, wenn mir oder dem Kind etwas passiert." Jennifer befürchtete so langsam das für Guide die kommenden Monate eine ziemliche Nervensache werden würde. In ihm brodelte dieser Urinstinkt, das beschützen zu wollen was zu ihm gehörte. Sie wusste wie sehr er an seiner Tochter hing, oder auch an Darling. Wieder wurde ihr bewusst um wie viel älter er war und irgendwie brachte sie das zum Lächeln. „Woran denkst du?" fragte er verwundert nach, aber Jen schüttelte nur leicht ihren Kopf. „Es ist nur… Irgendwie steh ich wohl auf ältere Männer."  
Guide betrachtete sie eine Weile und schüttelte dann ebenso seinen Kopf. „Ich lasse dir essen bringen und dann-"  
„Warte!" Jennifer setzte sich schnell auf und stolperte fast aus dem Bett, ehe sie ins Bad eilte. Guide erhob sich kurz nach ihr und folgte Jennifer langsam zum Bad. „Jennifer?" Es kam eine kurze Zeit keine Antwort und als er hinterher wollte, öffnete sich die Bad Türe schon wieder. „Entschuldige", murmelte sie und  
„Was war los?" Guide hielt sie auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
„Mir wurde schlecht. Das ist normal."  
„War das die letzten Tage auch schon?"  
„Ja. Das war eines der ersten Anzeichen die ich hatte. Es ist vollkommen normal", versuchte sie ihm zu erklären, aber anstelle das er sich beruhigte, wurden seine Augen kurz größer. „Du hast das schon seit einer Woche und sagst mir nichts?"  
„Guide." Jennifer legte nun beide Hände auf seine Brust und lächelte etwas. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Die nächsten Wochen werden nicht besser sein, aber irgendwann wird es das. Ich hole mir jetzt etwas zu Essen und dann packe ich meine Sachen."  
„Nein. Du gehst nicht."  
„Das Thema hatten wir schon."  
„Das war bevor es dir so schlecht ging. Hier bist du Sicher." Und in seiner Nähe.  
„Guide ich habe die Chance meinen Vater wieder zu sehen und das nach über einem Jahr. Ich werde zurückkommen. Ich verspreche es." Guide suchte etwas in ihrem Blick und schüttelte letztlich seinen Kopf. „Ich begleite dich."  
Jennifer wollte ihm da nicht reinreden, er war beunruhigt genug und wenn er dadurch Ruhe fand, wollte sie ihm da nicht reinreden. Also lief sie los und sah leicht an ihre Seite als er neben ihr herging. „Es wird auffallen."  
„Das ist mir gerade vollkommen egal." Er musste dringend Ember abfangen und ihm sagen das er nicht nach Atlantis gehen musste. Guide würde es selbst tun. Er musste seine Priorität komplett auf sie legen, erst dann würde er innerlich ruhe bekommen. Nachdenklich verschränkte er seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken und dachte an die kommende Zeit nach. Er musste mit Alabaster sprechen und das ziemlich dringend… Er musste nicht wirklich wie seine Tochter reagieren würde, ob sie Jennifer akzeptieren täte oder das Kind. Das Kind. Hier konnte nicht beeinflusst werden, was es werden würde. Es war alles mehr unvorhersehbarer und irgendwo auch spannend. Ob ein Sohn oder eine Tochter, er würde sich auf beides freuen. Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr auf einen Sohn? Das hatte er so bisher nicht gehabt. Aber eine Tochter, die genauso Intelligent und aufgeschlossen wäre wie ihre Mutter, wäre auch interessant. Als sie ohne große Zwischenfälle die Küche erreichten, achtete er sehr genau darauf das Jennifer etwas Festes zu sich nahm.

Ronon blickte zu Boden während er versuchte nicht über dieses Problem nachzudenken. Er wollte erst einmal zurück nach Atlantis und dann wollte er seine Ruhe haben für eine lange Zeit. Unbedingt dabei sein, wenn Jennifer allen erzählte was los ist, wollte er nun wirklich nicht. Einfach weg. Weg aus dieser verrückten Welt. Wraiths und Menschen… Was daraus passieren konnte sah man auf diesem verlorenen Planeten. Menschen und Wraiths gehörten nicht zusammen. Das passte einfach nicht. Wieso hatte Jennifer sich auf dieses Problem eingelassen? Was sah sie in Guide? In diesem Wraiths?

„Hey Teyla." John setzte sich zu Teyla und reichte ihr einen Apfel. „Heute Nacht müssten wir ankommen. Wie geht's dir?"  
„Mir geht es gut John. Vielleicht sollte ich mir aber mal die Beine vertreten." Teyla griff sich den Apfel und biss direkt hinein. Mit dieser Schwangerschaft hatte sie weniger Probleme als mit ihrer ersten. „Dann komm lass uns laufen gehen." John erhob sich und half Teyla auf ihre Beine. Rodney schlief und Ronon war ganz in seiner Welt. „Wir gehen etwas laufen. Wenn etwas ist Funk mich an."  
Ronon sah kurz auf und nickte, ehe er wieder zur Seite sah. John seufzte fast und nahm sich Teylas Hand, ehe er mit ihr los ging. „Du kennst dich hier denke ich am besten aus oder?"  
„Ich war lange nicht hier aber ja es stimmt. Ich kenne mich hier etwas aus." Lächelnd drückte sie Johns Hand und dieser musterte sie genau. „Vermisst du es? Steelflower zu sein.?"  
Dazu sagte sie erst einmal nichts, sondern lächelte einfach nur leicht. „Ich bin Teyla und ich bin Steelflower. Ich habe zwar anders ausgesehen aber… Es war immer nur ich."  
„Ich weiß." John blieb stehen und zog Teyla sanft in seinen Arm. „Pass auf mein Apfel", lachte sie leise, aber John beugte sich nur runter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss. „Irgendwie hat das hier schon einen gewissen Kick…"  
„John", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und löste sich schließlich. „Nicht hier John." John wusste, dass es gefährlich wäre hier die Deckung zu verlieren. Deshalb legte er nun lediglich seinen Arm um ihre Taille. „Komisch ist es dennoch. Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich nicht erwartet, einen romantischen Spaziergang mit der Liebe meines Lebens zu machen und das auf einem Hive. Todds Hive."  
„Guide" korrigierte Teyla ihn amüsiert und lehnte sich in seinen Arm. „Ich hätte es aber auch nie gedacht John. Ich bin mit grauenvollen Geschichten aufgewachsen und das alles ist nicht einfach." Und dennoch fand ein enormer Wechsel in ihrer aller Leben statt. Es würde Mindestens zwei oder Drei Generationen benötigen um all das Übel zu ändern, aber… Der Stein ist ins Rollen gekommen.  
„Wir werden den kompletten Wechsel wohl nicht mehr erleben."  
„Nein aber unsere Kinder und deren Kinder. Sie haben eine Zukunft."  
„Erinnerst du dich an Rebecca?" fragte Sheppard plötzlich. „Ich frage mich was aus ihr geworden ist."  
„Das frage ich mich oft. Sie wäre eine Lösung gewesen."  
„Ja. Das wäre sie."  
„Wenn die Wraiths von ihrer Existenz wüssten… Mit genug Meditation könnten sie die anderen erreichen."  
„Reden wir am besten einander mal von Rebecca", schlug John direkt vor und blickte zu Teyla runter. „Wie geht es dir? Und dem Baby?"  
„Uns geht es gut. Ich bin etwas hungrig aber sonst ist alles okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
„Das ist dein letzter Einsatz", sagte Sheppard leise. „Es ist zu gefährlich."  
„Ich weiß John, aber was diese Dinge angeht du weist das es besser ist, wenn ich dabei bin. Ich kann helfen."  
„Teyla…". Es ging auch um sein Kind. Bei Torren ist er damals schon durchgedreht und jetzt bei dem Kleinen? Oder die Kleine? „Reden wir später darüber John. Wenn wir zurück auf Atlantis sind." Hier war nun wirklich kein Ort dafür.


	10. Bittere Wahrheit

Alabaster stand vor einem Spiegel in ihrem Privaten Zimmer und betrachtete sich darin eine kleine Zeit lang. Sie war noch nie die Schönste gewesen, aber sie sah nicht schlecht aus. Die meisten, fast alle Männer auf diesem Hive, sahen sie entsprechend an. Einige waren Verliebt, so wie es sein sollte. Sie wusste das sie sich Gedanken um ein Zenana machen sollte. Es gehörte mit zu dem Leben einer Königin. Allerdings verspürte sie persönlich kein Bedürfnis danach. Vielleicht würde sie in 100 Jahren anders denken. Wer wusste das schon? Darling brauchte Aktuell ohne hin noch ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit und diese wollte sie ihm auch schenken. Sie fürchtete sich irgendwo vor dem Tag, an welchem ihr Sohn das Hive verlassen wollte, damit er ganz Erwachsen werden konnte. Sie hoffte er würde nicht gehen und den Platz an ihrer Seite waren. Die Welt war Gefährlich. Er hatte zu viele Rivalen. Was wenn ihm etwas geschehen würde? Alabaster fragte sich manchmal ob sie zu weich war. Die Zeit unter den Menschen hatte ihr noch einmal eine andere Seite des Lebens gezeigt. Sie hatte zwar nie vergessen wer und was sie war, aber solche Dinge veränderten einen eben. Als die Türen zu ihrem Zimmer aufgingen, sah sie nicht zurück. Ihr Blick fiel weiter auf ihr Spiegelbild und sie spürte dann zwei große warme Hände auf ihren Schultern. Direkt neben sich im Spiegel erblickte sie ihren Vater, der sich nun etwas runter beugte und seine Nase in ihrem Haarvergrub. „Du bist so schön wie deine Mutter."

„Mutter war keine Schönheit." Alabaster rührte sich nicht und gewährte es ihrem Vater sie nun von hinten zu umarmen. „Für mich war sie das", hörte sie ihn sagen. „Was ist los?" fragte er plötzlich und blieb so bei ihr. „Wenn die Königin in Gedanken war, fand ich sie auch so vor ihrem Spiegel stehen."

Alabaster dachte an ihre Mutter, ehe sie sich löste und sich umdrehte. „Darling wird älter", meinte sie schließlich. „Und er wird irgendwann gehen."  
„Das muss nicht unbedingt sein. Viele, die meisten, bleiben auf ihrem Hive. Bei ihrer Königin." Ihrer Mutter. Alabaster wusste es zu schätzen das Guide versuchte ihre Stimmung zu heben. „Es fragt sich was ihn glücklich machen wird. Aber gut. Was führt dich zu mir Vater?"

Guide straffte seinen Rücken, ehe er den Kopfschüttelte und etwas in diesem Zimmer umherging. „Ich werde zumindest an deiner Seite bleiben."

„Und mich beraten", sagte Alabaster zustimmend. „Ich bin auch froh darüber Vater." Sie kam näher und fragte sich wiederum was mit ihm los war. Etwas umgab ihn, etwas womit er nicht rausrückte.

Guide drehte sich langsam um und blickte seiner Tochter in die Augen. Alabaster war eine wundervolle Tochter. Sie war alles was er je hatte und noch vieles mehr. Wie sollte er ihr das sagen? Wie sollte er es sagen ohne das Jennifer in Gefahr geraten könnte. Oder auch er selbst. Die Regeln waren wie sie waren. Für Wraiths war das was er tat etwas Abstoßendes. Vielleicht könnte er, wenn Alabaster zu viele Probleme machte, sein Kind irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen. Vielleicht sogar auf diesen neuen Planeten. Wer wusste das schon? Aber er musste es sagen. Er musste ihr so viele Dinge erklären. „Ich möchte dir etwas Wichtiges mitteilen", fing er an und sah die Verwirrung in den Augen seiner Tochter. „Ist etwas geschehen?" etwas von dem sie noch nichts wusste?

Guide schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. /Es ist nichts Schlimmes. Nichts was dieses Hive oder dich in Gefahr bringen könnte. Ich möchte ehrlich zu dir sein Alabaster/ fing er an und ließ seine Tochter nicht aus den Augen. /Dr. Keller hat mein Interesse geweckt/

/Sie ist unheimlich gut in ihrer Arbeit/ sagte Alabaster zurück.

/Diese Art von Interesse meine ich nicht/ Guide verschränkte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken und hielt sich mit einer Hand an seinem Handgelenk fest.

Alabaster war verwirrt, ehe sie plötzlich etwas an ihrem Vater wahrnahm. Er wollte beschützen. In ihm brannte es danach etwas oder jemanden zu beschützen… Verwundert sah sie ihn an. /Als Partnerin. Vater…/ Alabaster blieb ruhig und suchte die richtigen Worte. /Dr. Keller ist ein komplizierter Mensch und ich weiß das sie mit Quicksilver zusammen war. Wenn sie dich ablehnt, wird es dich schmerzen. /

Guide öffnete seinen Mund und schloss diesen schließlich wieder. Was sagte sie? Er hatte erwartet das seine Tochter ihn ankeifen würde. Nun oder den Drohnen befehlen würde ihn fest zu nehmen, irgendetwas. „Verzeihung, was?"

„Sie und Quicksilver… Vater bist du dir sicher, dass du und Dr. Keller… Sie ist aufgeschlossen aber ob sie Interesse an einer Beziehung mit einem Wraiths hat? Du solltest dir da sicher sein, bevor du dich ihr öffnest. Du akzeptierst Zurückweisungen nicht so einfach und ich möchte verhindern das Dr. Keller ihre Arbeit deswegen hier tatsächlich abrechen würde."  
„Sie muss ohne hin zurück nach Atlantis-" fing Guide an, stoppte aber und betrachtete Alabaster lange. „Du bist nicht erzürnt?"

„Warum sollte ich? Ich wusste schließlich das du bereits Steelflowers Consort gewesen bist. Ich gebe zu ich war damals etwas verwirrt, weil sie ja ein Mensch ist aber… Es ist deine Sache."

„Nein", sagte Guide sofort und löste seine Hände von seinem Rücken. „Ich tat so als wäre ich ihr Consort. Ich habe nie… Wir waren nie wirklich Liebende", versuchte er zu erklären, schüttelte dann aber seinen Kopf. „Wie auch immer. Ich möchte Dr. Keller nach Atlantis begleiten."

„Du solltest erst rausfinden ob Dr. Keller an ein Bündnis mit dir Interesse hat. Ich möchte keine unnötigen Konflikte entstehen lassen…" Ihr Vater verstand das Wort Nein einfach nicht. Er war niemand der einfach Aufgab und sie wollte verhindern das die ganze Arbeit von Fair One zu Grunde gehen würde. Die ganzen Fortschritte… „Dr. Keller erwartet mein Nachwuchs."

„Was?" Alabaster blinzelte einmal und holte tief Luft. „Wovon redest du?"

„Ich bin hier um dir zu sagen das Dr. Keller und ich gemeinsam ein Kind erwarten. Wir wissen seit kurzem davon und es geht ihr mitunter sehr schlecht. Menschen sind wesentlich empfindlicher als Frauen unserer Art. Deshalb will ich mit nach Atlantis. Um sicher zu gehen das ihr nichts passiert."

Guide sagte ihr im Grunde was der Jennifer nun nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen würde. Ansonsten wäre er nicht hierhergekommen. Er hätte Jennifer gehen lassen und selbst hier zurückbleiben können. Ihm schien das wirklich Wichtig zu sein. „Ihr erwartet Nachwuchs?" das war eine andere Sache. Es war das eine sich mit Menschen einzulassen, Alabaster wusste, das Wraiths das hin und wieder mit den Worshippern auf dem Schiff taten, aber… Nachwuchs? Damit wurde ein ganz anderes Gesetz gebrochen. Aber es ging hierbei um ihren Vater, der so lange gelitten hatte nur um hier sein zu können. Bei ihr.

„Ja das tun wir." Guide spannte seinen Kiefer Knochen an und er sah ihren Verstand arbeiten.

„Ich…" fing Alabaster an und holte tief Luft. „Ich kann das so nicht gestatten Vater."

Guide spürte wie schwer seine Beine wurden, während er seiner Tochter weiter zu hörte. Plötzlich schritt Alabaster an ihm vorbei und dachte weiterhin nach. „Ich muss handeln und das schnell."

„Verletz sie nicht."

Alabaster sah seitlich zu ihm als er diese Worte so leise und Atemlos aussprach, dass es ihr fast schon im Herzen weh tat. Sie konnte ihn gerade nicht ansehen, darum lief sie weiter. „Ich werde ihr nicht weh tun, aber das darf so nicht rauskommen- Dr. Keller muss das Hive für unbestimmte Zeit verlassen. Solange bis ich eine Entscheidung getroffen habe und du wirst sie nicht mit nach Atlantis begleiten." Es war nicht so, dass es Alabaster abschreckte, aber sie wusste nicht wie weit die Anderen hier waren. Wenn sie Jennifer hierließe und sie das Kind bekäme… Es lauerten hier Aktuell einfach unvorhergesehene Gefahren und Alabaster musste erst sichergehen, das andere Wraith damit klarkämen. Eine Revolte wollte sie vermeiden. Dieser neue Planet wäre zumindest ein Anfang. Daran konnte sie erkennen in wie weit so etwas sicher wäre und dann erst könnte sie es Jennifer gestatten zurück zu kommen. Zusammen mit dem Kind.

„Ich werde mit ihr gehen."  
„Ich brauche dich hier. Die Zeiten werden kompliziert und du hast viel Erfahrung."

Guide blieb die Luft weg und er wusste das erste Mal nicht so wirklich was er tun sollte. Alabaster hatte recht, sie bräuchte ihn hier. Aber Jennifer wollte er auch nicht im Stich lassen. „Wenn sie geht wird man sie auf die Erde schicken."

„Ich bin zuversichtlich das Fair One hier her zurückgeschickt wird. Auf der Erde wäre sie zumindest sicher"

„Und mein Kind?" Guide rat auf Alabaster zu und seine Nasenflügel bebten als er ausatmete. „Auch das Kind ist dort sicher. Solange bis… Hier die Lage ruhiger ist."

„Sie ist ruhig."

„Du weist was ich meine. So etwas das… Wie hattest du…" Kopfschüttelnd sah Alabaster zur Decke rauf, ehe sie ihren Vater wieder ansah. „Es ist das Beste so. Für das Erste" Sie musste erst eine Lösung finden. „Alabaster", fing Guide an und stoppte von selbst, ehe er seine Hände anspannte. „Es wird keine Unruhen geben."

„Was macht dich so sicher? Oder hoffst du es einfach nur? Dein Verstand ist von denen Gefühlen getrübt. Du kannst nicht klar denken."

Guide stach sich mit seinen Nägeln in seine Haut als er seine Hände wieder zu Fäusten ballte und dann ohne ein weiteres Wort, das Zimmer verließ. Er hätte jetzt auch Tod sein können- Oder Jennifer. Sie beide lebten das war Wichtig und ganz hatte Alabaster das Ganze ja nicht abgesagt. Er wusste auch warum Alabaster ihn nicht zumindest nach Atlantis schickte. Sie wusste er würde es sich zwei Mal überlegen zurück zu kommen. Er wäre dann wohl definitiv bei Jennifer geblieben. Aber jetzt… Sein Weg führte ihn direkt zurück zu Jennifer. Ihr Zimmer lag etwas entfernt aber die Zeit bis dorthin bräuchte er um runter zu kommen. Etwas was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Zu Wissen das Jennifer bald fort wäre, außerhalb seiner Reichweite, machte ihn verrückt. Ihn ihm schrie es danach sie beschützen und ehren zu wollen. Bei ihr sein zu wollen, und das wurde ihm alles genommen. Er Verstand Alabaster irgendwo, aber er ertrug es nicht. Er musste sich etwas überlegen.

Guide bog in Jennifers Gang und öffnete die Türe als er diese erreicht hatte. Die Ärztin räumte gerade ihren Rucksack ein und drehte sich um als er plötzlich wieder in der Türe stand. „Du meinst es wohl wirklich ernst, mit dem: Ich lasse dich nicht aus den Augen oder?" fragte sie und machte mit ihrer Sache weiter. „Ember war vorhin hier, ich habe gesagt das du mit ihm sprechen wolltest. Hast du ihn gesehen? Er meinte wir kommen in Drei Stunden in Atlantis an." Als Jennifer glaubte etwas zu hören, drehte sie sich wieder um und fand Guide nur wenige Schritte von sich entfernt, am Boden knien. Er hatte sein Blick gesenkt und schwieg einfach.

Jennifer wusste nicht was in ihn gefahren war, aber sie wusste was diese Handlung bei ihm bedeutete. Es war keine Kleinigkeit. Was war geschehen? Etwas musste geschehen sein. Langsam überbrückte sie die wenigen Schritte bis zu ihm. „Guide, steh auf." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und nach einem Moment, ergriff er diese und erhob sich. Sein Blick fing ihren auf und er fragte sich wieder warum er, dass alles zugelassen hatte. Etwas in ihm hatte gehofft das Alabaster sie schützen würde, aber… Es waren vergebliche Hoffnungen gewesen. Bis Alabaster eine angemessene Lösung gefunden hätte könnte viel Zeit vergehen. Und was wäre dann mit Jennifer und ihm? Wann würde er das Kind sehen können? Wie sollte er Jennifer davon erzählen?  
„Guide?" ihre Wangen waren rosiger und ihre Augen strahlten wieder. Es ging ihr besser. Der alte Wraiths hob seine Hände und legte diese an ihre Oberarme, ehe er diese sanft runterfuhr und wieder hoch.

Jennifer wusste, dass etwas geschehen sein musste, aber er sagte nichts und betrachtete sie nur eingehend. Als er sie dann so plötzlich küsste gab sie ihm schnell nach und lies sich ohne weitere Worte Richtung Bett schieben. Er war dieses Mal ganz anders zu ihr. Seine Berührungen waren zart, vorsichtig und sanft. Er liebte ihren Körper ebenso intensiv, aber langsam. Es gab keine Eile und irgendwie genoss sie das ziemlich. Als sie sich ihrem Höhepunkt nährte schloss sie ihre Augen und ließ sich einfach gehen. Sie spürte seinen starken Körper über sich, der immer wieder tief und langsam in sie eindrang und als er wohl bemerkte das es sie gleich traf, griff er sie noch etwas fester an der Hüfte. Dann wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und erlöste sie dadurch. Er musste wohl auch gekommen sein, denn er blieb kurz danach so dicht bei ihr gebeugt und suchte wieder den Kontakt zu ihren Lippen. Sein Kuss war fordernd und leidenschaftlich und Jennifer erwiderte diesen atemlos. Als er sich löste, drehte er sich mit ihr auf die Seite und zog sie in seine Arme. Zwei Stunden. Zwei Stunden die mit ihr verblieben. Guide könnte das Hive Freiwillig verlassen, aber dann würde er zwei Dinge tun die er nicht über sich bringen konnte. Er würde nie wieder hier her zurückkommen können und er würde Alabaster im Stich lassen. Schon wieder. Das… Das war… „Was ist los?" fragte sie leise und erwiderte direkt den nächsten zarten Kuss den er ihr gab. So Liebesbedürftig hatte sie ihn bisher nicht gesehen. Immer noch sagte er nichts, sondern fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Hüfte und griff nach ihrem Bein. Anschließend hob er dieses an und zog es über seine Hüfte, damit er wieder einen Weg fand um in sie eindringen zu können. Guide hörte Jennifer tief Luft holen, aber sie passte sich ihm direkt an. Er würde sie nicht aufhören zu lieben, aber er würde ihr genauso wenig sagen das er sie nicht begleiten würde. Wie sollte er ihr das sagen? Es wäre alles in Ordnung, wenn du nicht dieses Kind erwarten würdest? Er wusste selbst wie furchtbar das klang. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Das war es? Jennifer musterte Guide während sich ihre Hüften rhythmisch zu einander bewegten. Er war in sie verliebt. Für Jennifer waren das sehr viele Informationen. Das mit ihm war so passiert. Natürlich hatte sie ihn zuvor schon interessant gefunden, aber mehr? Jetzt lag sie hier in diesem Bett, hatte sein Kind in ihrem Bauch und liebte seinen Körper.

„Wo ist Dr. Keller?" Sheppard sah sich um und wartete gemeinsam mit den anderen vor einem der Schiffe die sie runter geleiten würden. Bisher war nur Ember da und blickte sich ebenso fragend um. Ronon verkniff sich sein Kommentar dazu und hing immer noch seinen Gedanken nach. Jennifer… Kopfschüttelnd sah er auf als die Ärztin endlich auftauchte und ging dann als erster in das Schiff. „Entschuldigt, ich musste noch heraussuchen was ich mitnehme",

„Du hattest zwei Tage", sagte Rodney dazu, aber John hob seine Hand. „Alles gut. Spring rein. Ember fliegt uns runter."

„Ja aber", Jen sah hinter sich. „Guide wollte noch nachkommen. Er müsste gleich da sein."

„Ach so? Na dann warten wir geschwind."

Ember sah verwundert zu Jennifer und schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich würde mal nachsehen. Ich bin gleich zurück." Also ging er direkt Los um Guide zu finden. Ihn verwunderte es das er mitkommen wollte, zumal Alabaster vorhin noch nichts davon gesagt hatte. Oder gab es bereits Änderungen? Er suchte ihn Mental und versuchte Kontakt zu ihm aufzubauen. /Guide. Wo bist du? Guide? / Ember erhielt keine Antwort. Fluchend schritt der junge Wraith weiter und vermutete schon wo er den Commander finden würde.

Wo steckte Ember? Ronon wollte hier nur noch weg und sah deshalb immer wieder zum Eingang des Schiffes. Nichts. Sein Blick fiel auf Jennifer die recht angespannt wirkte. Wo blieb Guide? Genervt schloss Ronon kurz seine Augen als er Schritte hörte und Ember so plötzlich, mit großen Schritten in das Schiff kam und sich vor an die Steuerung setzte. Die Türe schloss sich. Ronon sah sofort zu Jennifer die von Ember zurück zu der sich schließenden Türe sah und stand auf. „Warte! Wo ist Guide? Er wollte mitkommen? Ember?"

Ember sagte nichts dazu und er konnte beobachten wie der Wraiths seine Finger anspannte und schließlich abhob. Irritiert setzte Jennifer sich und ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit seinem. Etwas musste geschehen sein. Ronon war nur verwundert was passiert sein musste. Ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte Guide nicht von ihrer Seite weichen wollen. „Was ist los?" fragte Sheppard verwirrt und erst da sah Ember auf. „Guide wird das Hive nicht verlassen. Er bleibt an der seiner der Königin." Ronon fand das Ember das auch anders und vor allem knapper sagen konnte wie: Er kommt nicht. Er hat zu tun. Sonst noch was. Aber er drückte sich so aus, weil diese Information an Jennifer gehen sollte. Ronon hörte zumindest eine sehr wichtige Botschaft heraus. 1. Die Königin war im Spiel. 2. Guide hatte wohl keine andere Wahl. Etwas musste los sein. Ob Alabaster vielleicht wusste… Was los war? Ein Blick auf Jennifer sagte ihm, dass tatsächlich etwas sein musste. Sie wurde nun still und blass, aber zeigte sonst keine große Regung.


	11. Atlantis

Ember blickte einmal in die Runde. Vor gut einer Stunde sind sie auf Atlantis angekommen. Dr. Weir, Woolsey, Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon und Dr. Keller waren gemeinsam mit ihm in einem Besprechungsraum. In diesem Raum war er schon öfters gewesen. Hier wurde meistens das weitere vorgehen besprochen. In diesem Fall würde erst einmal darüber geredet werden, warum das Team erst jetzt in Atlantis war und dazu ohne Jumper. „Es war eine Kreuzung aus beiden… Arten", hörte er Teyla sagen und erst jetzt klinkte er sich in die Unterhaltung mit ein. Was sagte sie da?

„Wir sollten uns das definitiv noch einmal anschauen." Dr. Weir nickte und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. „Wraiths und Menschen? Hat es so etwas schon einmal gegeben?" ihr blick fiel auf Ember, der sie nun ebenso ernst ansah. Erst da bemerkte er die Blicke der Anderen, abgesehen von Jennifer. Sie sah einfach auf die Unterlagen die vor ihr auf dem Tisch lagen. Er musste erst einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen bevor er Dr. Weir wieder ansah. „Es gibt Dinge über die nicht gesprochen werden", fing Ember ruhig an. „Aber diese Geschichte… Würde einiges erklären. Es gibt Legenden das es einen Ort gibt, wo dieser spezielle Nachwuchs sicher wäre. Es gibt diesen Ort also tatsächlich. Demnach gibt es auch Nachwuchs zwischen Menschen und Wraiths." Er wollte so diplomatisch an die Sache rangehen wie möglich. „Dieser Akt… Ist uns verboten. Und geredet wird darüber auch nicht. Es ist aber ein offenes Geheimnis das diese Dinge auf Hives geschehen. Es wird nur nicht darüber gesprochen und meistens von den Königinnen akzeptiert." Ember schwieg einen Moment. „Und in fällen das die Königin es untersagt, es aber dennoch passiert droht sowohl dem Menschen als auch dem Wraith meistens nur der Tod."

Jennifer sah auf und blickte Ember für den Moment in die Augen, ehe sie wieder zur Seite sah. „Ich bin mir sicher Alabaster wird ebenso an diesem Planeten interessiert sein. Es wäre eventuell besser gemeinsam mit den dortigen Forschungen zu beginnen."  
„Das denke ich auch." Dr. Weir nickte und sah daraufhin in die Runde. „Also gut. Ihr habt alle genug mitgemacht. Klären wir alles weitere später. Ember? Dr. Keller? Bleibt noch einen Moment."

Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, alles dafür zu tun um hier bleiben zu können. Jetzt wusste sie nicht woran sie war. Ember Aussagen verunsicherten sie sehr und erst nach diesem Gespräch könnte sie alleine mit ihm reden. Guide musste ihm etwas gesagt haben. Ember wusste was genau los war.

„Ich weiß dass es für Sie plötzlich kommen muss, aber das Komitee ist sehr daran interessiert, zu erfahren was sich genau ergeben hat und sie wollen es aus erster Hand hören."

„Sheppard sagte dass ich komplett abgezogen werde. Also endet meine Arbeit hier?"

„Nur fürs Erste", sagte Weir sofort ernst. „Es ist Wichtig behutsam vorzugehen. Vor allem mit diesen neuen Planeten… Je nachdem was wir da rausfinden wird Ihr Wissen gewiss nützlich sein."

„Dr. Keller arbeitet Aktuell an sehr wichtigen Projekten", meinte Ember nun. „Es wird viele unserer verbündeten schlecht bekommen, das alles zu hören. Wir bestehen darauf dass Sie sehr bald zurückkommt. Allerdings ist es der Königin ebenso bewusst, das Dr. Keller gehen muss. Für eine Gewisse Zeit ist es in Ordnung."  
„Alabaster ist der Meinung das ich für eine Weile auf die Erde soll?"

„Nach Atlantis. Nicht bedingt die Erde", sagte Ember direkt und blickte Dr. Weir wieder an. „Wäre es möglich dass ein Vorsprechen auch von hier aus stattfinden kann? Es ist möglich das ein rivalisierendes Hive direkt mit Dr. Keller sprechen möchte."

„Rivalisierend? Wäre das nicht gefährlich?" warf Weir ein und wurde ernst. „Wie oft wurde Dr. Keller in solche Situationen gebracht?"

„Für sie bestand zu keiner Zeit eine potentielle Gefahr. Sie war steht's geschützt worden." Ember klang fast schon beleidigt.

„Nun… Dr. Keller?" fragte Weir diese direkt. „Wie haben Sie das gesehen?"

Jennifer presste ihre Lippen zusammen und blickte Dr. Weir ernst an. „Ich kann sagen dass es gefährliche Situationen gab, aber ich war nie einer Gefahr direkt ausgesetzt. Ember, Guide… Und viele andere waren steht's an meiner Seite."

„Ich schaue was ich regeln kann", sagte Dr. Weit letztlich. „Ruht euch aus. Ember dein Zimmer ist nach wie vor im Turm. Zelenka ist noch im Labor und…"

„Danke." Sagte Ember direkt und erhob sich. „Dr. Keller auf ein Wort?"  
„Sicher. Gehen wir zu mir." Sie hatte zuvor ihre Tasche in ihr altes Zimmer gebracht und verließ nun das Büro gemeinsam mit Ember. Ihr war schlecht. So verdammt schlecht.

Ihr Zimmer war auf einer anderen Etage weshalb sie beschloss den Transporter zu nutzen. Sie war lange nicht hier gewesen aber das würde sie nie vergessen. Rodney würde bestimmt bald auftauchen und sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm dass alles erklären sollte. Im Grunde musste sie ja überhaupt nichts sagen aber… „Atme Jennifer." Embers Worte holten sie zurück und mit einem Mal holten ihre Lungen wieder Luft. Sie hatte diese bestimmt fast eine Minute lang angehalten. Ihr Verstand spielte genauso verrückt wie ihr Körper. „Wir sind gleich da." Mit leichten Schweißperlen auf der Stirn öffnete sie letztlich die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer und drehte sich direkt zu Ember um als die Türe zuging. „Also?" fragte sie und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich nehme an du weist warum Guide nicht mitgekommen ist?"  
„Ich denke… Du kannst es dir schon denken", fing Ember an und blickte sich in dem leeren Zimmer um. Außer Jennifers Tasche war hier nichts.

„Ember…"

Der Wraiths besah sich nun die Ärztin genauer und deutete ihr an, sich besser zu setzten. Nach langem zögern tat sie es und Ember folgte ihr nach nur einem Moment und setzte sich neben ihr hin. „Wie geht es dir Jennifer?"

„Du weist bescheid?"

„Guide hat es mir gesagt. Er sagte mir was zwischen euch und… in dir entstanden ist. Ihr habt Glück." Ember blickte zu Boden und dachte nach wie er es am Besten sagen sollte. „Alabaster ist Aktuell an Dinge Gebunden die nicht so einfach zu lockern sind. Wenn das rausgekommen wäre, hätte das zu Problemen geführt. Verstehst du?"  
„Ich habe viel Zeit mit euch verbracht. Ich bin mir… Dem Ganzen Bewusst."

„Dann weißt du, dass deine Anwesenheit euer Tod bedeuten kann? Auf dem Hive bist du gerade nicht sicher. Darum ist es für dich besser hier zu bleiben. Zumindest solange bis Alabaster eine Lösung gefunden hat."

Jennifer nickte und blickte ebenso zu Boden. „Ich verstehe aber nicht wieso Guide dann nicht gekommen ist? Er war so überzeugt davon mich hier her zu begleiten. Und dann hat er mir nicht einmal persönlich gesagt dass er nicht kommt. Wird er nachkommen?"

„Nein." Ember wusste wie schwer das für Jennifer werden würde, darum legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Guide lässt ausrichten dass er Alabasters Seite nicht verlassen wird, weil er sie nicht im Stich lassen kann. Sie braucht seinen Rat."

„Er will bei ihr bleiben. Aber… Das alles ist doch nur vorüber gehend und das alles hier das ist auch für mich…"  
„Er wird nicht kommen Jennifer."

„Was hat er noch gesagt?"

„Er sagte nichts weiter."

„E-Er sagte einfach nichts? Nur das er nicht kommen wird?" Warum hatte er es ihr nicht einmal… Moment. „Er sagte dir dass ich Schwanger bin. Richtig?"  
„Ja. Aber du musst verstehen dass diese Situation ihn in eine schwierige Lage bringt. Er wird Zeit benötigen und er gehorcht Alabaster. Sie wünscht Aktuell nicht…"  
„Nein Guide würde auf niemanden in dieser Lage hören es sei denn er will es selbst so."

Was sollte er dazu sagen? Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen das Guide die Sache selbst geklärt hätte. „Ich soll also einfach darauf warten dass er sich dazu herablässt hier runter zu kommen?"

Ember schwieg dazu und beobachtete wie sie sich erhob und Nervös hin und her Schritt. „Das kam ihm wohl einfach gelegen", murmelte sie zu sich selbst und stoppte schließlich. „Danke für die Information Ember. Wenn du Guide wiedersiehst kannst du ihm ausrichten das es nichts geben wird worüber er sich Gedanken machen müsste."

„Du wirst gewiss selbst bald mit ihm reden können", sagte Ember und stand langsam auf.

Jennifer schüttelte allerdings ihren Kopf. „Ich muss mich ausruhen. Danke nochmal."  
„Hm…" Ember wollte erst noch etwas sagen, ehe er das Zimmer langsam verlies. Er konnte verstehen dass Jennifer in einer komplizierten Lage war und allem Anschein nach sah sie keinen Grund darin jemandem von ihrem Umstand zu berichten. Die Menschen hier wären genauso wenig begeistert wie die Wraiths auf dem Hive. Es blieb offen was sich hier entwickeln würde. Für Ember war das ganze ziemlich Wichtig zu erfahren. Er steckte seine Hand in seine Jackentasche und griff nach einer Schachtel die er darin versteckt hatte. Er wusste ja dass ein Kind unheimlich kompliziert wäre und dass so etwas nicht passieren durfte. Aber es gab sehr wohl Wraiths die sich auf Menschen einließen. Er hatte so gut wie sein ganzes Leben daran geglaubt das Wraiths sich niemals auf Menschen einlassen könnten. Zumal es ihnen ohne hin Verboten war. Aber es passierte. Heimlich. Im Stillen. Für diejenigen die tatsächlich Gefühle für einander entwickelten lief es aber niemals gut ab. Darum sagte er selbst keinem etwas. Er sagte es noch nicht einmal der Frau die seine volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Ayesha. Sein Weg führte ihn zunächst zu Zelenkas Labor. Er würde ihn bitten das Geschenk das er bei sich trug, an Ayesha zu übergeben. Jedes Mal wenn er kam, brachte er ein kleines Geschenk mit. Mal eine Kette. Mal ein schön eingebundenes Buch mit leeren Seiten. Oder wie dieses Mal ein Armband. Selbstgemacht.

Als Ember das Labor erreichte, hörte er Stimmen aus diesem kommen und überlegte kurz ob er nicht später wieder kommen sollte. Allerdings entschied er sich dagegen zumal er auch nicht wusste wie lange er dieses Mal bleiben würde. Alabaster hatte dazu keine Auskunft gegeben. Er würde also auf Abruf bereitstehen müssen. Mit einer Bewegung öffnete er die Türen zum Labor und wie angewurzelt blieb Ember im ersten Moment darin stehen. Nur wenige Schritte vor ihm stand Zelenka zusammen mit Salawi. Beide blickten ihn nun an und er versuchte alles um vollkommen ausgeglichen zu wirken. „Ember!", hörte er Zelenka sagen während er näher kam. Ember nickte ihm zu und senkte zur Begrüßung leicht seinen Blick „Radek." Nun sah Ember auf und blickte Ayesha an, ehe er diese ebenso auf die gleiche Weise Grüßte. „Airman Salawi."

„Wie oft noch? Ayesha reicht. Ich bin schließlich nicht im Dienst."

Ember hob seinen Kopf und blickte Ayesha nun in die Augen. „Ich sehe es. Verzeiht. Ayesha." Sie trug nur ein normales Shirt und eine dunkle Hose. Vermutlich hatte sie frei. Aber warum war sie dann hier? „Also", sagte Zelenka nun und blickte von Ember zu Ayesha und wieder zurück. „Wie lange bleibst du dieses Mal?"  
„Das steht noch nicht fest. Alabaster lässt darum bitten, dass ich mit Dr. Keller auf die Erde gehe, sollte sie wirklich dort hin müssen. Damit ich eurem Komitee selbst erklären kann wie Wichtig ihre Anwesenheit auf unserem Hive ist", sagte er diplomatisch und blickte erst jetzt Zelenka an.

„Dann bleibst du ja noch eine kleine Weile. Das ist doch schön. Ayesha und ich haben nämlich geplant ein Filmabend zumachen und da du ohne hin mehr über die Menschen lernen willst, laden wir dich gerne dazu ein."

Die beiden zusammen? Ember wurde misstrauisch, blieb aber ruhig. „Ihr habt euch verabredet?"  
„Ja", Zelenka blinzelte einmal und hob sofort seine Hände. „Das haben wir eben ausgemacht. Ich habe gehört das du da bist und da hielt ich es für eine gute Idee, also was sagst du?"

Aktuell ging alles drunter und drüber, aber gut. Er sollte sich vielleicht einfach etwas ablenken. „Wenn ich euch nicht störe, dann werde ich an diesem Filmabend teilnehmen."

„Das ist doch Prima. Was meint ihr? Eher einen Klassiker oder doch etwas Action?" fragte Ayesha direkt.  
„Es wird sein erster Film sein", warf Zelenka ein und plötzlich lachte Ayesha dem Wraith ohne scheu eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Du hast Recht es ist so gesehen sein erstes Mal."

Ember reagierte nicht aber ihm gefiel es dass sie ihn berührte und auch noch nicht von ihm abließ. Ihren Scherz verstand er nicht so direkt, aber gerade war ihm das auch gleich. Als sie dann ihre Position änderte und nun genau vor ihm stand, sah er zu ihr runter. Vielleicht trennte sie gerade mal eine Handbreite voneinander. „Du willst ja etwas über die Menschen lernen. Wie wäre es mit einem Film über die Geschichte meiner Welt?"

Er musste etwas sagen! Aber über seine Lippen kamen keine Laute. In dem vergangenen letzten Jahr hatte er hin und wieder Zeit mit Ayesha rein zufällig verbrannt. Zelenka war ihm dabei behilflich geworden und auch wenn Ember ansonsten Abstand hielt, kam sie ihm irgendwie immer näher. Das Schlimme an allem war, das es ihm gefiel. Er wollte mehr von ihren Berührungen und er wollte mehr von ihrem lächeln sehen. Ember blinzelte einmal. Das war nicht gut. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut! Ember „Ember?"

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich und da blinzelte er einmal. „Sicher."

„Alles klar dann schaue ich mal was ich finde. Also bis später", verabschiedete sie sich von ihm und Zelenka. Bevor Ayesha aber gehen konnte sprach Radek sie wieder an." Moment noch Ayesha! Ember? Wolltest du ihr nicht noch etwas sagen Oder geben?"  
Bei Ember schrillten alle Alarmglocken und sofort richtete er todesblicke auf Zelenka, was Ayesha natürlich mitbekam und verwirrt war. Da Ember nichts sagte und Zelenka glaubte das dieser ihn vielleicht gleich umbringen würde, übernahm er es zu sprechen. „Oh der hatte ich… Äh das letzte Mal etwas falsch verstanden?"  
„Das hast du gewiss", meinte Ember streng.

„Na dann, bis nachher", als Ayesha sich abermals verabschiedete sagte keiner etwas und als die Türe sich schloss ging Zelenka direkt in Deckung. „Sei nicht wütend!"

„Wieso hast du das gesagt?! Ich habe dir erklärt dass sie das nie erfahren soll! Es ist so das Beste!"

„Aber", fing Zelenka an wurde allerdings von dem Wraiths unterbrochen. „Das darf nie passieren, sie ist ein Mensch und ich bin etwas vollkommen anderes! Wie könnte sie mich je… Nein. Das ist zu Gefährlich." Ember kehrte Zelenka den Rücken zu und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich habe dir die Geschenke gegeben, damit du sie im Stillen an sie weiter geben kannst. Sie darf nie erfahren von wem sie sind. Es ist so am sichersten für sie."

Zelenka holte tief Luft und blickte auf den Rücken seines Freundes. Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihn, so gereizt hatte er Ember noch nie gesehen. Aber gerade wo sie über Ayesha sprachen wollte er das geklärt bekommen. „Du solltest versuchen-"

„Nein." Es war katastrophal.

„Sie mag dich." Zelenka konnte sehen wie Embers Schultern sich versteiften. „Man kann es sehen. Jedes Mal berührt sie dich unnötiger Weise. Und sie trägt den Schmuck den du ihr schenkst und benutzt dieses Buch und…"

„Du hast ihr nicht gesagt das es von mir ist oder?" hakte Ember angestrengt nach und sah zurück zu Zelenka. „Ich habe dir vertraut."

„Und dein Vertrauen ist auch nicht umsonst gewesen Ember. Ich habe ihr nichts gesagt aber", fing er an. „Sie… Es ist kompliziert. Sie denkt… Also… Ich hab ihr die Sachen immer heimlich aufs Zimmer gebracht und einmal da war sie da gewesen. Jetzt denkt sie ich würde ihr das schenken und sie mögen. Darum war sie hier und… Ja sie kommt öfters vorbei, aber ich habe ihr letztens erklärt dass ich nur der Überbringer bin. Ich konnte ihr ja nicht sagen dass ich es sei. Sie hätte sich vielleicht verliebt und… Jetzt will sie rausfinden wer es ist und ich habe ihr erklärt das ich versprochen habe nichts zu verraten und das es… Aber sie… Sie sagte mit… Eh also…"  
„Also WAS?!"  
„Sie weiß dass du es bist. Sie ist schließlich nicht dumm. Immer wenn du länger hier bist, nährst du dich an ihr."

„Nicht nur an ihr."

„Ember…" Zelenka presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen. „Du nimmst nur sie. Ich weiß es. Jeder weiß es. Wir sind ja auch dafür so können wir prüfen in wie weit sich das auf eine Person auswirkt und Ayesha ist einverstanden mit diesem Vorgang darum also… Ember. Es ist ja nicht Schlimm. Im Grunde… Es muss ja keiner wissen. Es denken eh alle das Salawi und ich… Etwas haben."

„Radek das wird so nicht gehen." Ember holte die kleine Schachtel hervor und betrachtete diese. „Gib es ihr und ich-"

„Nein. Es tut mir Leid aber du musst es ihr selber geben. Es ist nicht Schlimm wenn du es tust."

Nervös drehte Ember sich um und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das funktioniert nicht."

„Doch. Ember, vertrau mir. Sie mag dich und du magst sie. Wieso sollte es nicht funktionieren? Für Ayesha ist es gewiss kein Problem das du nicht immer da bist. Ihr würdet das hinbekommen und denk doch nur einmal darüber nach, wenn du auf die Erde darfst, zusammen mit Jennifer, würde Ayesha mit dürfen weil du dich an ihr nähren musst. Es würde nicht einmal auffallen und dort hättest ihr vermutlich Monate oder sogar mehr Zeit zusammen. Dr. Kellers Projekt wurde gestrichen und es kann dauern bis eine Rückkehr wieder gestattet wird. Ja okay… Es ist nicht sicher dass man dich dort lange dulden wird aber man weiß ja nie wie wir dass verkaufen können. Jackson wäre da und…"

Ember bekam Kopfschmerzen, deshalb hob er nur seine Hand als Zeichen das Radek stoppen sollte. Schließlich verließ er das Zimmer schweigend und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Raum. Der Turm in dem er lebte war weit weg von allem Leben und er wollte jetzt gerade nichts weiter als Zeit zu haben um nachzudenken. Radek verstand den ernst der Lage nicht. An Jennifer konnte Ember sehen wie das einen zerstören konnte. Dabei war Guide nicht einmal irgendwie… Jennifer wäre für Alabaster keine Rivalin. Aber Ember verstand das Problem. Andere Wraiths waren noch nicht soweit. Er selbst hatte ein Jahr gebraucht um wirklich zu begreifen was er fühlte und dachte, nach dieser ganzen Umstellung. Er hatte sich in ein Wesen verliebt von dem er sich genährt hatte. Wie würde das mit anderen Wraiths sein? Gab es bereits welche die so fühlten und es nicht wagen würden etwas zu sagen? Und was wenn Jennifer auf dem Hive wäre zusammen mit Guide UND diesem Kind? Diese Anderen die noch in einem Konflikt zu alldem standen könnten unüberlegt handeln. Ob nun gegen das Kind, Jennifer, Guide oder sogar gegen ihre Königin. Das war alles zu Gefährlich. Zu Frisch und zu gefährlich. Und wenn Alabaster schon Jennifer vertrieb… Was würde mit Ayesha dann sein? Niemand durfte das wissen. Es war zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" Ronon stand in der offenen Türe zu Jennifers Zimmer und blickte auf ihren Rücken. Er war so frei gewesen die Türen selbst zu öffnen. Er hatte geahnt dass etwas Los sein musste und nachdem er Ember und Jen hier her gefolgt war, war er sich sicher dass es Neuigkeiten gab. Jennifer drehte sich kurz zu ihm um. Sie sah nicht gut aus. „Du bist doch schon drin Ronon."

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er langsam und kam in den Raum damit die Türe sich schließen konnte.

„Gut, es ist alles Normal bei mir."  
„Naja du siehst recht Krank aus", meinte Ronon. „Diese Schwangerschaft ist nicht Normal und sie belastet dich." Er machte sich schließlich vor allem Gedanken um sie. Zudem… Keiner schien hier etwas zu wissen. Sie hatte niemanden mit dem sie reden konnte. „Die Allgemein Situation ist nicht einfach." Jennifer verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und sagte nichts weiter. Ronon blickte sie einen Moment lang einfach an, ehe er seufzte. „Warum ist Guide nicht bei dir? Vor ein paar Stunden sah es so aus als würde dich nie wieder unbeaufsichtigt lassen." Jennifers Blick veränderte sich und Ronon kapierte das gerade hier das Problem war. Die Ärztin schien mit sich selbst zu Ringen, ehe sie sich setzte. „Er wird auch nicht mehr kommen. Es hat wohl Probleme zwischen ihm und Alabaster gegeben."

Ronon schwieg und kam langsam näher, ehe er sich setzte und Jen von der Seite ansah. „Er lässt dich also sitzen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Ronon. Ich weiß nur das die Königin bescheid weiß und dieses Kind deshalb nicht wirklich sicher ist."

„Tz. Sie erlaubt es dir nicht zurückzugehen oder?"

Jennifer sah ihn an und holte tief Luft. „Aktuell soll ich hier bleiben." Jennifer verstand die Problematik besser als sonst ein Mensch. Sie verstand sie wirklich. Darum wusste sie das Guide Alabasters Seite nie verlassen würde. Dafür bestand zu wenig zwischen ihr und ihm. Sie mochte Guide. Sie wusste dass er in sie Verliebt war. Aber Verliebtheit würde schwinden. „Er hat Ember mitgeschickt um so gesehen auf mich zu Achten. Das hätte er nicht tun müssen."

„Ich weiß nur dass er zu Feige war um zu dir zu stehen und Ember darauf achtet das du hier kein Mist baust, damit er dich zurücknehmen kann sobald es ihm passt!" wütend ballte er seine Hände zur Faust. „Und lässt dich hier mit diesem Ding in dir alleine! Hm! Ganz ehrlich? Unter diesen Umständen wärst du verrückt wenn du das Kind bekommen würdest. Welches Leben soll es den führen? Auf die Erde kann es nicht und hier wäre es nur Verstoßen oder gejagt." Als sein Ausbruch vorüber war blickte er Jennifer wieder an. Sie war so Still das er wusste dass ein Teil in ihr das gleiche gedacht hatte. Darum erwiderte sie nichts auf seine Aussage. „Jennifer… Du bist Krank. Das Kind tut dir nicht gut und es ist doch noch ganz am Anfang, Vielleicht tust du dir aber vor allem dem Kind den gefallen…"

„Ich weiß Ronon." Jennifer schluckte hart. „Ich muss über vieles nachdenken. Bitte… Sag keinem etwas."

„Wie ich schon sagte. Es liegt an dir es den anderen zusagen."  
„Nein ich meine… Wenn ich es nicht behalte, muss ich nichts sagen darum… Vergiss das alles einfach." Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und lächelte. „Ich schaffe das schon."

Ronon hatte geglaubt sie weinend vorzufinden oder ähnliches. Aber sie war unheimlich gefasst, wenngleich er die Trauer in ihren Augen sehen konnte. Sie hatte dieses Monster wirklich unheimlich gern und der Typ hat es ihr noch nicht einmal ins Gesicht gesagt. Sollte Guide ihm irgendwann über den Weg laufen würde er ihn zurechtweisen. Kopfschüttelnd erhob er sich. Nein. Er durfte nichts machen das Jennifer in eine noch unangenehmere Lage bringen würde, als der in welcher sie schon ist. Nein. „Ruh dich aus und denk in Ruhe über alles nach." Ronon wollte sich Ember packen. Das konnte er tun. Er wollte wissen warum Wraiths solche Abartigen Dinge taten. Wieso jetzt? Wieso hatte er nie von solchen Dingen gehört? War das einer der Veränderungen die einhergingen mit diesem neuen Virus? Wenn das ihre Zukunft war, wollte Ronon definitiv kein Teil davon sein. Wraiths waren Wraiths.


	12. Tower

Ronons stieg die Stufen zu dem Turm empor in welchem der Wraith regelrecht Lebte. Seit über einem Jahr kam Ember nach Atlantis und seit gut fünf Monaten wurden schon nicht mal mehr Wachen abgestellt. Ember konnte sich jeder Zeit überall bewegen ohne dass ihm jemand folgte. Ronon tat es dennoch. Nicht immer. Aber wenn er die Zeit hatte folgte er Ember unauffällig. Seine Wege waren aber immer klar strukturiert. Es gab so gesehen keine Auffälligkeiten. Da war sein Turm, das Labor oder die Krankenstation. Ach natürlich. Oder auch mal Salawis Zimmer. Ronon stieß es übel auf, aber bereits seit gut einem Jahr war sie seine feste… Nahrungsquelle? Wie sollte man das nennen? Was ihn persönlich abneigte war die Tatsache das Ember sich nicht zusammenreißen konnte. Mehr wie Zwei oder Drei Wochen war er bis vor über einem Jahr nie hier gewesen. Manchmal waren es nur wenige Tage. Man wollte eine Langzeitstudie daran beobachten. Zumindest hatte Woolsey das gesagt. Was passierte mit dem Menschen wenn man sich von ihm nährte? Gab es wirklich keine Nachteile für diesen? Ronon persönlich war absolut gegen diese Sache. Es schaffte eine Abhängigkeit und das wollte Ronon nicht. Menschen und Wraiths konnten einfach nicht zusammen… Er musste kurz an Jennifer denken, dabei überkam ihm ein leichter Schauder. Wie verrückt war diese Welt nur geworden? Tief Luftholend erreichte er die letzte Stufe die zum Turm rauf führte und schritt nun langsam weiter. Gerade als er Embers Türe erreichte ging diese bereits auf und der Wraiths rannte fast in ihn hinein. „Ronon Dex", Ember ging sofort auf Abstand und blickte runter auf Ronons Hände. Ronon gab das etwas Genugtuung. Er sah das Ember nach einer Waffe suchte, vermutlich fürchtete er sich irgendwo vor ihm. „Es ist spät wo willst du hin?" fragte Ronon zurück und er sah Nervosität in dessen Augen aufblitzen. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte Ember lediglich zurück und schritt Rückwärts in das Zimmer und machte Ronon damit Platz.

„Ich weiß Bescheid", sagte Ronon lediglich und trat in den Raum. Als die Türen sich schlossen drehte er sich zu Ember um, aber dieser wirkte verwirrt. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz, wovon Wissen Sie bescheid?"

„Das weißt du genau. Ich habe beide gesehen"

Sprach er von Guide und Fair One? Ember verschränkte seine Hände hinterm Rücken und blickte von Ronon aus kurz auf die nächste Wand, ehe er den großen Mann wieder ansah. Ronon blickte ihn an und fletschte fast seine Lippen. „Warum ist Guide wirklich nicht mitgekommen? War ihm das was er da fabriziert hat dann doch lästig geworden?"

Ember suchte nach den richtigen Worten zumal er nicht für Guide sprechen konnte. Lange hatten sie beide auch nicht gesprochen und er sah keinen Grund darin Ronon überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Was ging es diesen auch an? „Jennifer ist mit dem Nerven am Ende", sagte Ronon plötzlich weiter. „In ihr wächst etwas das nicht leben dürfte und-"

„Warum sollte es nicht Leben dürfen?" fragte Ember sofort zurück und musterte Ronon, ehe er sich umdrehte und zu einen der großen Fenster in seinem Zimmer schritt. Die Eisberge vor ihm lagen in einem leichten Rot. Die Sonne stand tief und bald würde alles im Dunkeln liegen. Etwa so Dunkel wie ihre Zukunft? Wer wusste was kommen würde? „Ich sehe in dem was gerade geschieht, eine tatsächliche Mögliche Zukunft. Wraiths werden nicht aufhören die zu sein, die sie sind. Aber dennoch wird es Veränderungen geben. Dabei kann Leben entstehen."

„Wie soll das passieren?", fragte Ronon zurück und zeigte sich nicht einsichtig. „Ihr nährt euch am Menschen, bekommt plötzlich Lust noch weitere Bedürfnisse zu Stillen und schwängert sie dabei? Ihr seht in Menschen nichts als Vieh! Und so behandelt ihr sie auch." Ronon konnte gar nicht so schnell blinzeln da drehte Ember sich schon um und musterte Ronon teils wütend. „Wraiths sind zu mehr im Stande, als Hass, Angst und Wut zu verbreiten und zu zeigen. Du kennst uns nicht!"

„Willst du damit sagen dass ihr ernsthaft Gefühle entwickeln könnt? Das ist lächerlich."

„Du sagtest das du sie beide gesehen hast", warf Ember ein.

„Ich weiß das Wraith gut darin sind andere zu Manipulieren."

Ember seufzte laut und legte sich einen Finger an seine Schläfe. „Es würde nichts bringen dir etwas über uns erzählen zu wollen. Du würdest die Wahrheit nie Akzeptieren."

„Die Wahrheit das ihr Monster seid die Lügen, betrügen, und Menschen töten. Und ich weiß das dieses Spiel das ihr hier treibt bald auffliegt und dann sehen wir was das Vertrauen gebracht hat, dass man euch entgegen bringt."

Fassungslos musterte Ember Ronon und fragte sich für den Moment wie viele Menschen noch so Kleindenkend waren, aber dann wurde ihm auch wieder bewusst um wie viel Ronon und sein Volk gelitten hatten. „Was passiert ist, kann niemand ungeschehen machen", sagte Ember ruhig und möglichst beherrscht. Er sah deutlich die Ader an Ronons Stirn pulsieren und jedes weitere falsche Wort wäre für Ronon ein Akt der Aggression. Egal was Ember nun machen würde, es wäre das Falsche. „Es ist für keine Seite einfach."  
„Für keine Seite? Ihr seid es doch die nie den kürzen ziehen müssen! Wo habt ihr Verluste erleiden müssen?!"  
„Wir spüren schmerz", sagte Ember und machte einen Schritt auf Ronon zu. „Wir fühlen Kummer. Verlust und wir können Lieben", seine ernste Stimme wurde am Ende leiser und der Wraiths legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Ronon knurrte ihm entgegen und da ging plötzlich die Türe auf. Beide blickten zu dieser und erkannten eine verwirrte Salawi darin stehen. „Eh… Komme ich ungelegen?"

Ronon war versucht etwas zu sagen, aber da war Ember schneller als er. „Absolut nicht Airman Salawi."  
„Ayesha…" Kopf schüttelnd kam sie näher. „Du bist nicht aufgetaucht und Radek ist nach einer Halben Stunde schon am Schlafen gewesen. Darum… Wollte ich mal nach schauen ob alles okay ist."

Ember war tatsächlich nicht hingegangen. Das Gespräch mit Jennifer hatte ihn sehr nachdenklich gestimmt und als er dann doch gehen wollte, war es schon relativ spät. Allerdings war ihm dann Ronon in die Arme gelaufen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Ayesha. Ich wurde nur aufgehalten."

„Zwei Stunden lang mit ihm?" sie sah Ronon flüchtig an. „Er hätte dich nach zehn Minuten Umgebracht."

„Wie Recht du hast." Ember mochte ihren Humor und überhaupt war er schon wieder wesentlich ruhiger und es freute ihn sie am heutigen Tag doch noch alleine sprechen zu können… Naja so gut wie alleine. Er hatte total vergessen dass ein brodelnder Vulkan neben ihm stand.

„Was geht hier vor sich?" Ronon sah von Salawi zu Ember und wieder zurück. „Er hat sich bestimmt erst genährt, er brauch es also nicht. Oder stehst du inzwischen auf diese Enzyme?"

Ayesha holte tief Luft und sah Ronon lange an. „Du bist nicht der erste und nicht der letzte der solche Dinge zu mir sagt", fing Ayesha ernst an und wollte weiter sprechen als Ember zwei Schritte auf sie zu ging und Ronon fast seine Waffe zücken wollte. Er ließ es weil Ember plötzlich vollkommen aufgebracht wirkte. „Was meinst du?"

„Hm?" Ayesha blinzelte einmal da Ember plötzlich direkt vor ihr stand.

„Wirst du bedroht weil du mir hilfst während ich auf Atlantis bin?"  
„Es ist nicht so schlimm und nicht bedeutend", winkte Ayesha direkt ab, aber Ember griff nach ihrer Hand. „Schikane?"

„Schi… Ember. Es ist okay. Ich höre mir mal herablassende Sprüche an, aber ich lasse mich nicht ärgern. Zumal es mir egal ist was andere denken. Ich weiß dass ich das Richtige tue. Okay?" seine Hand… Ayesha wusste gar nicht wann er je ihre Hand so gehalten hatte. Er wirkte besorgt und wütend. Seine Augen blickten sie so forschend an als versuche er in ihre Seele zu blicken. Moment. „Geh nicht in meinen Kopf! Es ist so wie ich es sage!"

„Ich will nur die Wahrheit wissen!" sagte Ember wiederum ernst und ebenso laut wie sie. „Du verschweigst mir etwas! Ich werde nachsehen wenn du es nicht sagst!"

„Oh nein!" sagte Ayesha sofort und zog ihre Hand von seiner weg. „Das wagst du nicht!" aber da spürte sie seinen Geist mit einem schlag und vollkommen verwirrt stolperte sie Rückwärts, ehe sie Ember knurren hörte. „Wie sind ihre Namen?!" forderte er Ayesha auf und kam näher damit er sie am Arm greifen konnte. Ayesha hatte so halt und musste tief Luft holen. Er hatte es getan. Er war in ihren Geist getreten, allerdings wohl nicht lange genug. „Sag mir ihre Namen!"

„Lass sie los!" Ronon packte Ember an den Schultern und schmiss ihn gegen die nächste Wand, ehe er ein Messer zückte und dieses dem Wraiths an die Kehle hielt. Ember tobte vor Wut allerdings blieb er nun ganz Still und blickte lediglich Ronon in die Augen. Schweigend erfüllte den Raum und Ayesha nutze das um sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzten. „Was sollte das verdammt nochmal?!" fragte Ronon wütend und sah Ember unentwegt in die Augen ohne ihn Los zu lassen. „Menschen wie du…" fing Ember an

„Stopp! Das geht keinen etwas an, es ist schlimm genug das du es weist!" sagte Ayesha nun wütend und erhob sich, ehe sie auf Ronon und Ember zu ging. „Und du hast ohne meine Erlaubnis in meinem Kopf nachgesehen… Das ist… Das letzte!"

Ember blinzelte kurz und ihm wich fast jedes Gefühl aus den Beinen. Ayesha war wütend auf ihn und er hasste sich gerade dafür. Oh Nein… Er war vollkommen durchgedreht! Das war ein ebenso schlechtes Zeichen. In ihm verlangte alles Ayesha beschützen zu wollen und er hatte wissen müssen was genau los war. Jetzt zumindest wollte er ihren Wunsch respektieren und würde dazu schweigen. „Wenn es meinetwegen ist, wird es aufhören", sagte Ember leise. „Ich werde mich Fernhalten und meine Zeit hier auf das nötigste begrenzen, damit ich mich nicht nähren muss und… Es tut mir Leid. Mir lag es Fern gegen deinen Willen zu handeln. Ich war nur… Von Sorge getrieben."

Von Sorge getrieben. Ayesha wusste was es bedeutete und sie wusste erst nicht was sie erwidern konnte, darum blickte sie erst einmal Ronon an. „Lass ihn los. Bitte."

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Was hat er mit dir getan?" besorgt? Für Ronon sah es fast wie Kontrolle aus. So wie Ember ausgerastet war, wegen ein paar Wörtern die wohl an Salawi gefallen sind, machte das alles recht kompliziert. Und es machte ihn gefährlich. Unberechenbar. „Ronon ich bin sehr wohl dazu in der Lage Situationen einzuschätzen. Und ich glaube sagen zu können das ich Ember kenne."  
„Du kennst ihn nicht." Ronon drückte noch einmal fester zu, ehe er von dem Wraiths abließ um Ayesha ansehen zu können. „Er hat etwas gegen deinen Willen getan."  
„Weil er in Sorge um mich ist. Verstehst du das nicht?" Ayesha sah Ronon lange in die Augen. „Man hat mich angegriffen. Nicht nur mit Worten. Sondern richtig angegriffen. Mehr brauchst du nicht wissen Ronon."

Der große Mann ließ seinen Kiefer knacken. „Wer, sag mir Namen. Dafür werden sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen."  
„Ronon es sind Typen wie du", sagte Ayesha unverständlich. „Typen die nicht Akzeptieren können warum ich so Handele. Oder auch entscheide. Warst du nicht wegen so etwas hier her gekommen?" fragte sie direkt nach. „Oder warum hast du Ember hier besucht? Du bist hier her gekommen weil dir das alles nicht passt oder? Wir wäre es am liebsten wenn er oder andere Wraiths wieder anfangen würden unser Leben auszusaugen, so lange bis wir Tod sind. Richtig? Damit du etwas hast um weiter wütend sein zu können. Ich bin persönlich hier, weil ich helfen will. Weil ich speziell ihm helfen will. Keiner von uns weiß wie Wraiths wirklich sind. Aber was ich bisher mitbekommen habe, macht sie nur zu einem kleinen Teil anders als uns. Wir haben sogar sehr viel gemeinsam."

Ronon öffnete seinen Mund und schloss ihn direkt wieder. Personen wie er haben sie angegriffen? Wo und wie? Trug sie noch Verletzungen? Während er in Gedanken war bekam er gar nicht mit wie Ember auf Ayesha zu kam und ihre beiden Hände ergriff und diese anhob. Erst da sah Ronon zu ihm und wollte schon etwas sagen, wurde aber abermals darin gestoppt da der Wraith anfing zu sprechen. „Du hast mich verteidigt, obwohl ich etwas getan habe das dir missfiel?"

Ayesha war verwirrt, musste dann aber etwas lächeln. „Natürlich. Ich würde vermutlich auch durchdrehen wenn ich ahne das etwas passiert ist und… Jedenfalls. Ich verzeihe dir, aber wag es nie wieder das zu tun."  
„Ich werde mich davor hüten dich wütend zu machen. Aber versprich mir zu erzählen wenn dir Probleme bereitet werden. Das will ich nicht."

„Du würdest also wirklich damit aufhören?"  
„Mir allem. Wenn es dich beschützt. Und wenn das auch nicht hilft würde ich nie wieder kommen damit du niemals wieder in solche Lage kommen würdest."

„Ember…" Ayesha wusste ganz genau wie viel Gewicht seine Worte hatten und weil sie ihn kannte, neigte sie leicht ihren Kopf vor und spürte nur eine Bruchteil der Sekunde darauf, wie er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. „Ich werde mich dir nie wieder…"

„Nein." Ayesha schloss ihre Augen und hörte ihn deutlich Atmen. „Sag es nicht."

Ember öffnete seine Augen und löste sich nun vorsichtig von ihr, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist es nicht wert. Du solltest unbesorgt hier Leben können."  
„Ember es ist nicht so schlimm…"

„Doch. Ist es. Diese Welten… Du. Ich. Wir. Ihr. Es ist zu Früh." Ember klang tatsächlich traurig und nachdenklich. Er war es auch. Es stimmte einfach. Es war zu Früh… Ansonsten in einer anderen Zeit da könnte er einfach zu all dem stehen ohne sorgen zu haben. Noch immer hielt er ihre Hand und blickte ihr niedergeschlagen in die Augen. Ayesha hielt den Atem an und suchte etwas in seinem Blick. „Wofür? Wofür ist es zu Früh?" flüsterte sie und trat etwas näher. Als Ember eine Hand von ihrer löste und diese vorsichtig, fast schon zögerlich an ihre Wange legte, schloss sie kurz ihre Augen und blickte ihn schließlich wieder an. Seine Hand war so warm…

In Ember schrillten alle Alarmglocken hoch, die ihm sagten nicht weiter zu gehen, weil er sonst verloren wäre. Aber ihre Augen waren so schön wie die Wälder der Welten die er besuchte. „Hier für." Ember beugte sich nur ein Stückchen weiter runter, damit er ihre Lippen kosten durfte. Sie gab ihm sofort nach und er wusste in dem Moment das Radek Recht hatte. Ayesha mochte ihn genauso. Aber es war wie er es gesagt hatte. Diese Welt war nicht bereit für derartiges. Aber der Kuss ließ ihm nun keinen Spielraum für schlechte Gedanken.

Ronon starrte beide einfach nur an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er hatte mit vielen gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Spielten jetzt alle verrückt? Irritiert schritt er geradewegs aus dem Zimmer um ja nicht noch mehr Geheimnisse mitzubekommen.


	13. Virus

Ronon hatte gerade einzig und alleine das Bedürfnis gehen zu wollen. Was hier geschieht war einfach vollkommen verrückt! Jennifer hatte heimlich was mit Guide. Ember und Salawi waren allem Anschein nach… Ronon schloss kurz seine Augen und ließ die kalte Luft um sich herum seinen Verstand abkühlen. Er stand auf einen der Terrassen von Atlantis und hatte gehofft hier seine Gedanken ordnen zu können. Vor gut einer Stunde hatte er Ember versucht an den Kopf zu werfen das Guide ein Arschloch war und Jennifer jetzt einfach hängen ließ. Das alles nur ein fieses Spiel war so wie Wraiths eben waren. Nur sprach Ember Reaktion auf Salawi gegen all das woran Ronon glaubte. Ember hatte wirklich gehen wollen. Er hätte jeden Kontakt abgebrochen und jede Annährung ihr gegenüber gestoppt, nur damit Ayesha nicht mehr geärgert wurde. Er war in sie Verliebt. Wer wusste schon wie lange. War das alles wirklich möglich? Tief Luftholend merkte er auf als Major Lorne auf ihn zukam. „Dex. Ich bin froh Sie noch anzutreffen."

„Ich gehe erst später. Was gibt es?"

„Nun", Lorne zitterte leicht und straffte seine Schultern. „Kalt oder?"

„In der Nacht ist es hier tatsächlich noch kälter als sonst."

„Weshalb ich Sie gesucht habe… Mein Team geht auf eine Mission und ich dachte mir es wäre nicht verkehrt wenn Sie mitkommen würden. Der Planet war erst von den Wraith aufgesucht worden. Laut unseren Infos ist es möglich dass sie wieder dort aufkreuzen werden."

„Es sind keine eurer neuen Verbündeten?" fragte Ronon nach und musterte Lorne genau. „Es sind keine Verbündete. Wir wissen noch nicht genau was sich da abspielt aber wir wurden um Hilfe gebeten von dem Volk das dort lebt. Also? Kann ich auf Sie erzählen? Oder bleiben Sie hier?"

„Und mir die Chance entgehen zulassen um Wraiths zu töten? Ich komme mit." Zumindest etwas! „Wann geht es los?"  
„In einer Stunde." Lorne verzog sich schnell wieder in das Warme und Ronon folgte ihm langsam.

Teyla befand sich am nächsten Morgen in der Kantine der Stadt und schritt mit einem vollen Tablett durch die Tischreihen um sich einen passenden Fleck auszusuchen. Sie stoppte kurz als sie entfernt an einem Tisch Jennifer sitzen sah. Sie wirkte nicht gut. Das konnte Teyla von weitem erkennen. Tief Luft holend kam sie näher. „Hallo Dr. Keller. Darf ich mich dazu sitzen?"  
„Hm?" Jennifer war so in Gedanken dass sie alles um sich herum vollkommen ausgeblendet hatte. „Teyla. Schön dich zu sehen. Setz dich ruhig." Teyla nickte und setzte sich gegenüber von Jennifer hin. „Und wie ist es nun wieder hier zu sein?"

Jennifer stocherte in ihrem Frühstück rum und schenkte Teyla ein leichtes lächeln. „Nun es ist Essen das ich erkenne", versuchte Jennifer zu scherzen und blickte zurück auf ihren Teller. „Aber es ist verrückt. Irgendwie vermisse ich dieses nicht identifizierbare Essen."  
Teyla musste lächeln und nickte. „Das kann ich gut verstehen." Jennifers lächeln wirkte bedrückt und Teyla fragte sich was bei ihr los war. „Du bist lange fort gewesen. Aber mir war nicht bewusst das es bei Wraiths mehr gibt als… Früchte?"

Jennifer musste lächeln und sah Teyla nun länger an. „Die Menschen an Board müssen Essen. Und ich bekam auch immer etwas ab. Aber Hauptsächlich hat Alabaster dafür gesorgt das wir versorgt waren."

„Sie behandelt ihre Haustiere gut", sagte Teyla leise und sah Jennifer nicken. „Es ist ihr Wichtig sie zufrieden zu sehen. Aber ich werde wohl selbst kein Basisschiff mehr betreten." Sie griff sich ihren Orangensaft und lächelte etwas. „Wenn ich das wirklich gewusst hätte, hätte ich noch manchen Lebwohl gesagt."

„Manchen? Du hast dir Freunde gemacht? John hatte so etwas auch erwähnt."  
„Oh stimmt. Wir sind auf Angel gestoßen."

„Angel? Ein ungewöhnlicher Name für einen Wraiths oder?" Teyla brachte das fast zum schmunzeln.

„Die anderen haben ihn deshalb aufgezogen", erzählte Jennifer. „Er ist noch Jung und erst seit einem Halben Jahr bei uns. Er ist gut und Fair. Für einen Wissenschaftler ist das aber auch in Ordnung, aber die anderen ziehen ihn deshalb auf. Hm… Ich habe mich von ihm, Wood und… Guide nicht verabschieden können."

„Vielleicht besteht die Chance dass du zurückkommen kannst", warf Teyla ein. „Ember ist ja hier um das zu schaffen."  
„Dr. Weit hat vorhin mit mir gesprochen. Ich muss heute Mittag noch auf die Erde, Ich habe Ember noch nichts gesagt ich denke… Es ist besser wenn er es nicht weiß. Guide gab ihm den Befehl mich auf die Erde zu begleiten. Wer weiß auf welche Ideen das Komitee kommt wenn Ember dort vorsprechen will."

„Sie könnten ihn gefangen nehmen."  
„Oder schlimmeres."

„Du willst es ihm also verschweigen?"

„Ich will ihm nichts Schlechtes aber so ist es das Beste. Ich kann nur versuchen von der Erde aus alles dafür zu tun um zurück zu kommen."

„Dir liegt viel an diesem Projekt?" Teyla schwieg plötzlich. „Wir könnten es weiter führen und dich informieren. Vielleicht ist es Zeit für ein neues Kapitel."  
„Nein das… Darum geht es nicht. Es ist komplizierter." Wenn Guide zu ihr stehen würde, würde Jennifer gar nicht auf die Erde zurückgehen. Sie würde Ember bitten zurück auf das Hive zu fliegen und nie wieder zu kommen. Aber alles war wesentlich komplizierter. Und was sollte sie wegen dem Kind machen?

„Jennifer… Ist alles in Ordnung? Du stehst vollkommen neben dir?" fragte Teyla leise nach. „Deine Schwächeanfälle… Und… Etwas stimmt mit dir nicht ich kann es spüren. Es beunruhigt mich." Sie spürte es immer klarer. Wraith. Wie war das möglich? Nun sah sie wie blass Jennifer wieder wurde.

Teyla ahnte es. Jennifers Griff um ihre Gabel wurde immer fester. Was sollte sie sagen? Wenn sie die Wahrheit sagen würde, was sollte es bringen? Sie wäre auf der Erde und Guide steckte in Probleme. Das wollte sie ihm auch nicht antun. Egal wie enttäuscht sie war sie kannte die problematische Situation. Guide war in sie Verliebt er hatte es selbst gesagt. Vermutlich litt gerade schlimmer als sie selbst. „Ich traf einen Mann", erzählte Jennifer plötzlich. „Er besitzt die Gabe und ich glaube das Kind in mir hat es auch."

Teylas blick zeugte von Überraschung und sofort beugte sie sich etwas vor. „Du hast ein Kind… Du bist Schwanger?"

„Ja. Ich bin Schwanger. Ich werde den Vater des Kindes wohl nie wieder sehen. Das bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Er hatte schon seine Familie verloren und jetzt verliert er sie wieder."

„Aber… Vielleicht finden wir eine Lösung."  
„Teyla… Das Komitee darf nicht wissen das ich Schwanger bin. Ich weiß nicht wie sie auf das Kind reagieren würden…"

Oder wie die Ninlil auf sie reagierten. Oder gar die Liliths. Fraktionen die nach wie vor auf der Erde lebten. Aber das war ein anderes Kopfzerbrechen. Teyla sagte aber dazu nichts. „Ich denke es wäre wirklich besser wenn du hier bleibst. Vor allem wegen dem Kind. Ich rede mit Dr. Weir…" bot sie an.

„Nein Teyla. Aber…" Jennifer blickte sich etwas um. „Würdest du Guide etwas für mich ausrichten?"

„Ja… Sicher. Natürlich." Vermutlich wusste Guide wer der Vater war. „Aber wenn du uns sagst wer sein Vater ist dann können wir direkt zu ihm gehen. Oder ihn sogar holen."

„Er wird nicht kommen. Er trägt viel Verantwortung", sagte Jennifer ernst. „Und es ist besser wenn ihr es nicht wisst. Auch zu seinem Schutz."  
„Oh… Sein Volk weis nichts von seiner Gabe?" Teyla wusste es nur zu gut. Nicht alle Völker akzeptierten die Gabe. Meistens wurden sie gejagt und abgeschlachtet… „Guide kennt ihn also. Gut… Ich akzeptiere deine Bitte. Was soll ich Guide ausrichten?"

„Ich werde weiter Leben. Dieses Kind ist nicht sicher. Nicht alleine. Wenn ich keine Lösung für das Kind finde, kann ich es nicht behalten. Und… Ich habe mich auch in dich verliebt. Ich wollte das alles." Jennifer nickte etwas. „Kannst du ihm das sagen?"

„Hn… Ja natürlich."

„Danke." Jennifer erhob sich nun. „Und… Bitte behalte es für dich."  
„Wie du wünscht." Teyla rieb sich leicht ihre Schläfe. Das ganze bereitete ihr irgendwie Kopfzerbrechen.

„Wann musst du auf die Erde?"

„Morgen", sagte Jennifer leise und blickte Ember in die Augen. Er schien total abgelenkt zu sein, deshalb nahm er diese Lüge nicht wahr. „Gut…" Ember blickte sich in Jennifers Zimmer um und musterte sie nun wieder. „Ich werde dich begleiten. Du wirst nicht alleine zur Erde gehen."  
„Es wird gefährlich Ember. Wir wissen nicht wie das Internationale Komitee entscheiden würde wenn du auch auftauchen würdest."

Ember schwieg dazu lange. „Ich muss mit Guide reden sollte ich nicht mit können. Das ist Wichtig."

„Ich weiß. Im Laufe des Tages gebe ich dir Bescheid."

„Und wie geht es dir?"

„Gut. Denke ich zumindest", lächelte Jennifer und spürte plötzlich wie Ember seine Hand auf ihren Bauch legte, dabei schloss er seine Augen. „Er ist stark."

„W-Was?" Ember öffnete seine Augen und löste seine Hand von ihrem Bauch. „Dein Sohn wird täglich Stärker. Bald werden wir noch mehr wahrnehmen können. Er hat viel von uns."

Alles Dinge die sie nicht hören wollte. Im schlimmsten Fall musste sie sich gegen das Kind entscheiden. Es war immer nur ein Kind. Jetzt aber war es ihr Sohn. Ihr Sohn… Tränen sammelten sich in ihrem Auge, aber sie lächelte dann leicht. „Ein Sohn hm?"  
„Wir sorgen dafür dass du zurück kannst und ich selbst lege ein Wort bei der Königin ein. Du brauchst Ruhe."

„Ja sicher. Ich lege mich hin und… Wir sehen uns heute Abend."  
„Ich habe Guide versichert auf dich zu Achten."

„Wenn ich schlafe brauche ich keinen Schutz. Nicht hier. Du hast doch bestimmt etwas zu tun oder?"

Ember fühlte sich ertappt, senkte dann aber leicht seinen Blick. „Ich gab mein Versprechen."

„Du bist doch auch wegen Airman Salawi hier oder? Wer weiß wann du sie das nächste Mal sehen wirst. Geh ruhig zu ihr. Es ist okay."

Guide beobachtete seine Tochter dabei wie sie mit ihren Leuten sprach. Sie befanden sich immer noch in der Nähe von Atlantis und ruhten. Er selbst spürte keine Ruhe. Er fühlte sich leer und betäubt. Wie von Alabaster gewünscht stand er an ihrer Seite. Etwas was er erst seit einem Jahr tun konnte. Davor… Davor galt sie als… Jetzt war sie aber hier. Trotzdem… Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Er wusste dass seine Taten dieses Mal sehr unüberlegt gewesen waren, aber Guide hatte die Hoffnung das… Er hatte gehofft dass es ginge. Wäre er noch Commander dieses Schiffes hätte er Jennifer nie wieder gehen lassen. Sie wäre wütend gewesen aber sie hätte sich irgendwann beruhigt. Aber das… So… Sie trug sein Ungeborenes Kind in sich. Er würde wieder Vater werden und wieder hatte er komplett versagt. Wie sollte er sich zwischen Alabaster und ihr entscheiden? Wenn er etwas Geduld hätte, vielleicht könnte er dann beides haben? Er machte Alabaster keine Vorwürfe. Sie musste an mehr denken als nur an sich und ihn. Trotzdem drehte es ihm den Magen um. Er fühlte sich Hilflos und er hasste dieses Gefühl. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen.

Das Dorf das sie erreicht hatten war relativ Klein, dennoch gab es davon mehrere verschiedene auf dieser Welt und überall stieg Rauch hoch. Die Wraith hatten allerhand an Arbeit geleistet. Wozu diese Dörfer so Grundlos zerstört wurden, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er würde es rausfinden. „Sie greifen Mehrmals an", erzählte ein Dorfbewohner nervös und verängstigt. „Sie kommen mindestens einmal am Tag. Sie… Wir sind fast alle weg!"  
„Seit wann geht das so?"

„Seit vier Tagen. Wir… Wir wussten nicht was wir tun sollten bis andere Wraiths kamen."

„Was?" Ronon sah sofort Lorne an.

Lorne blieb stehen und blickte Ronon an. „Vor vier Tagen starteten die Angriffe. Ein Tag darauf kamen verbündete Wraiths um nachzusehen wie es mit dem Projekt weiter geht. Sie kamen durch das Gate das ihr Hive so weit weg lag. Sie informierten uns über die Angriffe und flogen selbst her. Sie wurden zerstört. Darum sind wir hier."

„Wer soll uns jetzt beschützen?" fragte der Dorfbewohner panisch. „Sie haben uns beschützt und uns versorgt! Wir… W-Wir werden alle sterben. Alle werden…"

„Beruhigen Sie sich." Lorne sprach auf den Dorfbewohner ein und jetzt kapierte auch Ronon warum sie hergekommen waren. Sie waren hier weil ihre Verbündete angegriffen und vernichtet wurden und natürlich auch wegen diesen Menschen aber… Nein. Das war… „Vorsicht!" Alarme gingen los und Ronon horchte genau hin als er Darts hörte, die sich gefährlich nährten.

Guide straffte seine Schultern während er bemüht still neben Alabasters Thron stand. Es hatte einen Überfall gegeben. Ein Hive ihrer Allianz wurde von einem feindlichen Schiff zerstört. Es gab Gefangene. Die Menschenwelt wurde langsam komplett zerstört. Das war nicht gut, das war ein überaus feindlicher Akt. Sie mussten dort hin. Die Lanteaner waren bereits dort um sich ein Bild von alldem zu machen aber es gab bisher keine Rückmeldung. Wenn sie jetzt gingen würde er Jennifer nicht noch einmal sehen können. Wenn Alabaster es ihm doch nur gestatten würde nur einmal nach Atlantis zu fliegen. Vielleicht… Vielleicht würde es einfacher werden einfach um Verzeihung zu bitten. Er könnte jetzt gehen. Heimlich und wieder kommen. Ja… Er machte einen Schritt vor und spürte wie die Welt um sich herum schwankte, deshalb blieb er wieder stehen. Er war so sehr in Gedanken das er seinen eignen Zustand kaum wahrnahm. Nun sahen die anderen zu ihm. „Vater?"

Was war das? Guide fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und spürte wie nass dieses war. Er schwitze? „Vater?" Blinzelnd blickte er nun Alabaster an. Warum so plötzlich… Sein Verstand raste. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Etwas war… „Darling", sagte er leise und wollte näher zu seiner Tochter als seine Beine schwach wurden und er zu Boden ging. „Guide!" Wood war an seiner Seite und betrachtete ihn. „Er… Er ist Krank."

„So plötzlich?" fragte Angel und blickte zur Königin. „Euer Sohn!" Alabaster erhob sich sofort und dachte nach. Sie hatte sich schon gewundert warum Darling noch nicht gekommen war. Ihr Herz fing an zu Rasen und sie verließ so schnell den Thronsaal, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Darling. Sein Zimmer lag direkt an ihrem und besorgt öffnete sie die Türe, aber nur um ihren Sohn ebenso Krank am Boden liegen zu sehen. /Darling!/ sie suchte Mental Kontakt zu ihm und da rührte er sich plötzlich. „Mama", flüsterte er. „Mir geht es nicht gut."

„Ich kümmere mich um dich. Bleib ganz ruhig."

Eine weitere Stunde später stand Bonewhite neben ihr und unterrichtete Alabaster das Guide und Darling sehr Krank waren und sie beide diese Krankheit an Board gebracht hatten. „Wenn wir die Zeit einberechnen die diese Krankheit benötigt hat um auszubrechen plus den Weg den die zwei zurückgelegt hatten dann haben wir nur noch 15 Stunden bis wir alle davon lahm gelegt werden. Wir müssen sofort handeln."  
„Holt sofort Ember zurück und klärt die Lanteaner auf." Irgendetwas war auf diesem Planeten das sie Krank gemacht hatte. Vielleicht würde es die Lanteaner ebenso treffen. Sie mussten sofort rausfinden ob und wie Gefährlich das Virus wirklich war.

„Meine Königin?"

„Beeilt euch!"

„Ja, meine Königin." Bonewhite würde sich selbst darum kümmern.

„Dr. Beckett!" John kam mit Teyla im Arm in die Krankenstation. „Was ist passiert? Leg sie hier hin!" Beckett kam sofort näher und untersuchte Teyla direkt.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagte sie hat Kopfschmerzen und plötzlich ging es ihr immer schlechter. Wir wollten hier her und dann… Sie ist zusammengebrochen!"

„Ganz ruhig ich helfe ihr okay?"

John hatte noch nie solche Angst um jemanden gehabt. Teyla lag da und war vollkommen blass. Das Baby… Besorgt bekam er erst einmal gar nicht mit wie sie per Funk kontaktiert wurden. „Dr. Sheppard", als er seinen Namen hörte griff er nach dem Headset. „Was ist?" seine Stimme klang Kraftlos. Alles was er liebte lag da vor ihm auf dem Bett. „Kommen Sie in den Gateraum. Sofort."  
John blickte zu Teyla runter und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich kann nicht", meinte er ernst. „Teyla ist Krank sie ist auf der Krankenstation!"

„John", Dr. Weirs Stimme drang durch das Headset. „Wir haben ein Problem. Guide und sein Enkel sind wohl auch Krank. Kommen Sie rauf wir müssen uns besprechen." Der Planet. Wenn selbst Guide und Darling Krank waren… Es musste an diesem Planeten liegen. John schritt vor an Teylas Seite, Sie war nur Halb bei Bewusstsein, aber er beugte sich runter und küsste ihre Stirn. „Ich komme gleich wieder! Bleib Stark."


	14. Treachery

„Jennifer wäre uns eine unheimliche Hilfe." Sheppard sah Weir an und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Ich habe bereits angefordert dass sie zurück geschickt wird."

„Die einzigen die uns hier wirklich helfen könnten liegen halb Tod im Bett und Jennifer ist auf der Erde." Nur kurz bevor Teyla und Rodney zusammen gebrochen war, war Jennifer auf die Erde gegangen. Ember hatte noch versucht ihnen zu helfen aber jetzt lag auch dieser in einem Krankenbett und war nicht wirklich Ansprechbar. Als Dr. Beckett auf ihn und Weir zukam spannte Sheppard seine Schultern an. „Wir gehen von einem Virus aus", begann vorsichtig. „Er greift nicht den Menschen an, aber Wraiths und da Teyla diese Gene in sich trägt und ihr Kind genauso…"

„Bekommst du es hin?" fragte John ernst nach. „Oder können wir etwas tun?"  
„Aktuell…" Beckett holte tief Luft. „Es tut mir Leid John. Wir stehen vor einem großen Fragezeichen, aber was es auch ist, es hat wohl mit dem Planeten zu tun auf welchem ihr gewesen seid. Irgendetwas macht Wraiths dort Krank."  
„Sie waren alle Gesund!" sagte Sheppard sofort. „Niemand schien dort so eine Krankheit zu haben!"

„Und wenn es ein Schutz ist?" fragte Weir nun ernst nach. „So würden sie sich Potentielle Bedrohungen Fernhalten. Jeder der sie aufsucht stirbt."

„Abgesehen von Menschen?" fragte John nach und wurde skeptisch. „Außerdem wären sie unheimlich Dumm. Wenn sie Wraith derartig angreifen, schlagen diese zurück."

„Wenn sie bis dahin noch Leben", gab Weir zu bedenken. Die Drei merkten auf als Salawi zu ihnen trat. Ihre Augen waren etwas gerötet und sie wirkte vollkommen durch den Wind. „Und? Weis man schon etwas?"

Beckett legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind daran. Radek hilft und viele anderen auch."

Ayesha nickte langsam und blickte zurück zu dem Bett auf welchem Ember lag. „Es ging ihm gut und auf einmal ist er zusammengebrochen. Er ist jetzt nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein."

„Sein Körper muss gegen diesen Virus ankämpfen", erklärte Beckett. „Und wir sehen wie wir ihm helfen können. Du solltest dich etwas ausruhen Ayesha."

„Nein." Der Airman schüttelte ihren Kopf und blickte nun Weir an. „Ich kann euch in dieser Notsituation nicht nützlich sein. Bitte stellt mich vom Dienstfrei damit ich bei ihm sein kann."

Weir war unheimlich verwirrt. Sie wusste zwar das Ember sich von Salawi nährte aber wieso… Wieso verhielt sie sich so? Einen Momentlang dachte sie nach und nickte schließlich. „Ist gut. Behalte ihn im Auge."

„Danke." Ayesha sah von ihr zu Sheppard, ehe sie sich umdrehte und zurück an Ember Seite lief. Sie zupfte einen Schlauch zu recht der durch seine Nase führte. „Du musst Kämpfen", bat sie ihn Zweifelnd und griff nun nach seiner Hand. „Bitte…"

Als Ronon erwachte fand er sich in einer Zelle wieder. Eine die ihm sehr wohl bekannt vorkam. Verflucht nochmal! Langsam kehrten Gefühle zurück in seine Knochen und da bemerkte er auch dass er nicht ganz alleine war. Mühsam richtete er sich auf und stützte sich an der Wand ab. „Wo sind die Anderen?" fragte er die Person in der Zelle, ehe er sich umdrehte und kurz inne hielt. Eine junge Frau. Eine sehr Junge Frau. Sie hatte Hellbraunes langes Haar und sie schien verletzt zu sein. „Tod", hörte er sie Atemlos sagen. „Wie lange bin ich schon hier drin?"

Die Frau sagte dazu nichts. Zumindest erst mal. Sie musterte ihn genau. „Vielleicht… Ein paar Stunden."

„Verdammt." Ronon suchte sofort seine Waffen und holte ein verstecktes Messer heraus. „Wie lange bist du hier drin?"

„Ein… Ein paar Tage." Sie wirkte verängstigt. Ronon sah sie sich noch einmal an, ehe er damit an die Türe der Zelle trat und hinaus blickte. Dort. Er müsste nur die richtige Stelle treffen. „Was machst du?"  
„Hier verschwinden. Das ist nicht mein erstes Mal."

„Es gibt hier aber kein entkommen… Sie sind überall."

„Ich denke ich muss nur die alte Crew finden. Dann wären wir genug um die Kontrolle zurück über das Hive zu erlangen."

„Die alte Crew?"

„Das Schiff wurde gekapert. So viel wissen wir zumindest. Dein Dorf wurde vor Vier Tagen das erste Mal angegriffen. Stimmt das?"

„Das Dorf…" die Frau zog sich zurück an die Wand, ehe sie sich an diese lehnte und ihre Augen schloss. „So viele sind Tod…"

Ronon stoppte nicht als er sie hörte und holte nur das nächste Messer heraus. „Wir Rächen uns." Als er das fünfte Messer werfen wollte hörte er plötzlich schritte und hielt inne. Verflucht nochmal! „Sie kommen!" die Frau drückte sich an die Wand und holte tief Luft. „Wie heißt du?" fragte Ronon plötzlich und sah zu ihr. „Dein Name? Ich heiße Ronon Dex."

Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn. Ihr Blick auf war starr auf die Zellentüre vor sich gerichtet. Sie kamen. Sie würden sie holen und töten. Sie durfte keine Angst zeigen, aber sie hatte welchen. Was konnte sie schon tun? Ronon Dex würde auch keine Hilfe sein. Als zwei Blades und drei Drohnen an die Zellentüre traten wusste sie, dass es nun vorbei wäre. Die Türe ging auf und einer der Blade behielt Ronon in Schach während der Andere auf sie zukam. Als er sie packte wehrte sie sich sofort heftig gegen ihn. Er würde sie töten! Wenn sie jetzt nicht kämpfen würde, würde er sie töten!

„Lasst sie frei! Nimmt mich!" Ihr Kopf schnellte zu Ronon um und abermals blickte sie zurück zu dem Blade. Er beachtete Ronon gar nicht, sondern zerrte sie nun aus dem Gefängnis.

Als Ronon alleine zurück blieb fluchte er und blickte wütend zu den Messern, die aus der Wand heraus gezogen wurden und nun am Boden lagen. Er würde schon einen Weg hier raus finden!

Lorne steckte in einer wesentlich gefüllten Zelle. Er wusste nicht wo Ronon war, aber er war sich sicher dass dieser noch lebte. Etwas was er von seinem anderen Team noch nicht sagen konnte. Lebten sie? Wurden sie auch an Board gebracht oder waren sie den Darts nochmal davon gekommen? „Kommen Sie?" hörte Lorne plötzlich eine seltsam klingende Stimme fragen. „Jetzt bestimmt", er blickte den Wraiths an, der auf der anderen Seite der Zelle am Boden saß und ihn anblickte. Insgesamt waren drei Wraiths und vier Menschen in dieser Zelle. Ihn eingeschlossen. Ach und die Vierte Person natürlich. „Man erwartet uns zurück. Jetzt wird man dem ganzen schneller nachgehen."

„Das andere Hive wird erst in Tagen hier sein", sagte einer der Wraiths und drehte sich zu seinem Commander um. „Wir müssen fliehen!"

„Das werden wir. Alle." Der Commander stand langsam auf und straffte seine Schultern. „Ronon Dex war mit dir?"

„Er muss hier sein."

„Dann hat man ihn extra wo untergebracht. Sie werden nicht Dumm sein und euch trennen so wie wir alle getrennt wurden."

„Wie viele haben von euch Überlebt?"

„Ich spüre nur uns", sagte der Commander und beobachtete wie Lorne langsam aufstand. „Eure Königin?"

„Gefangen. Sie, die junge Königin und wir. Mehr…"

„Verdammt." Lorne fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Sie waren Aktuell Verbündete. Das war ein purer Akt der Aggression. „Wir müssen Ronon finden. Zusammen können wir ausbrechen. Auch euch retten wir." Lorne blickte die Zwei Männer und eine Hochschwangere Frau an. „Ihr kommt nach Hause."

„J-Ja Herr…" der eine war um die Fünfzig. Der andere war fast so Alt wie die Frau. Um die Zwanzig. „Danke."

„Bleibt einfach ruhig und behaltet die Nerven. Wir schaffen das." Als Lorne zu Ende gesprochen hatte erfüllte ein feiner Schrei die Stille. Der Dritte Wraith drehte sich nun um und blickte zum Commander. Das Neugeborene beruhigte sich nicht so schnell und ein Schrei nach dem anderen wurde Stärker. Lorne schluckte und blickte Richtung Ausgang. Wenn die anderen feindlichen Wraiths das stören würde, wäre das Kind bald Geschichte. Es musste leise werden. Bis eben hatte das jüngste Kind der Königin geschlafen. „Er wohl hier wohl auch raus", kommentierte er das Stumm und blickte zu dem Commander. Dieser wirkte absolut ruhig aber Lorne ahnte dass dieser sich genauso Gedanken machte. Das Kind wollte seine Mutter. Es hatte Hunger. „Mein Herr?" die Stimme der Frau erklang zwischen ihnen und Lorne sah sie ohne zögern auf den Commander zutreten. „Ich kümmere mich wieder darum."

Der Commander sah zu dem Kind runter, ehe er es der Menschenfrau gab. Sie setzte sich an die nächste Wand zu Boden und hob ihr Oberteil an. Lorne sah etwas zur Seite, ehe er dem Commander wieder ansah. „Das Kind ist Jung."

„Es ist erst geboren worden. Deshalb war die Königin nicht bei ihren Kräften."

„Und dennoch seid ihr hier her gekommen?" fragte Lorne skeptisch.

„Die Königin versprach Schutz und sie steht immer zu ihrem Wort", sagte der Commander fast schon beleidigt. „Und jetzt ist sowohl der Planet am Ende und ihr ebenso", murmelte Lorne.

„Sie haben uns retten wollen. Wir sind ihm über alles Dankbar." Lorne sah zu den Menschen und blickte dem jüngeren Mann in die Augen. Er wollte etwas sagen, als das Kind wieder anfing zu wimmern. Die Frau wechselte Nervös die Seite ihrer Brust. „Verzeiht", sagte sie plötzlich. „Ich habe nichts gegessen. Ich habe fast kaum noch Milch um ihn zu versorgen."

Der Commander wechselte einen Blick mit seinen Leuten und Lorne fühlte seine Taschen an. „Hier." Die Wraiths und die anderen Menschen sahen ihn an, ehe er zwei Powerriegel aus seinen Hosentaschen zog. „Ein Riegel entspricht einer ganzen Mahlzeit. Es ist zumindest etwas." Er kam näher und reichte der Frau das Essen, welches sie Dankend annahm. Lorne lächelte schwach. „Und… Wann ist es soweit?"

„Hm?" fragte sie während sie kaute und mit einer Hand das Baby hielt.

„Ihr Kind. Es sieht aus als wäre es bald soweit."  
„Ja… Bald", bestätigte sie ihn und wurde traurig.

„Keine sorge wir kommen hier raus. Hilfe ist unterwegs." Lorne nickte ihr zu, ehe er aufstand und den Commander ansah. „Könnt ihr euch vorstellen wo genau man Ronon hin gebracht hat?"

„Theoretisch ja."

„Warum habt ihr nicht versucht auszubrechen?" fragte Lorne erst einmal nach. „Ihr seit genug und kennt euch aus."  
„Und unsere Königin zurücklassen? Meine Tochter zurücklassen? Mein Sohn gefährden?" Der Commander schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Zuerst brauchen wir einen Plan."

Lorne verstand das sogar. Ohne diese Dinge wäre der Commander schon lange geflohen, er wollte aber seine Familie nicht Gefährden und nicht im Stich lassen. „Wir überlegen uns was. Wir kommen hier raus."

„Teyla. Komm schon." John hielt ihre Hand und machte sich Gedanken. Stunden über Stunden arbeitete man daran diesen Virus in den Griff zu bekommen. Ein Trupp war auf dem Hive von Alabaster aber die gesamte Crew war erkrankt. „Du darfst jetzt nicht Schlapp machen. Beckett steht davor eine Lösung zu finden. Bitte…" Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Seine Familie lag hier und er wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Von der Erde gab es bezüglich einer Rückkehr von Jennifer noch keine Rückmeldung. Warum auch immer. Unter diesen Umständen musste sie einfach zurückkommen und helfen. Sie und Beckett würden eine Lösung finden. Aber so? „Sheppard?" Dr. Weir Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen und seine Hand legte sich an sein Headset. „Ja?"

„Das Team kommt zurück zusammen mit einem Wraith. Er scheint wohl auf dem Weg der Besserung zu sein."

„Was?!"

„Dr. Beckett bereitet bereits ein Zimmer für ihn vor."

„Wer ist es?"  
„Das solltest du dir ansehen. Sie sind gleich zurück." John blickte zu Teyla runter, ehe er aufstand und los eilte. Er fand Dr. Weir in der Nähe der Jumperbucht und musste tief Luft holen. „Wer?"

„Darling."

„Das Kind?"  
„Es sieht so aus." Weir merkte auf als die Türen zur Bucht auf gingen und einer der Soldaten langsam vorkam. Er hielt die Hand von Darling, der sich mit aller Kraft daran festhielt und dann aufsah als er Sheppard erkannte. Er sah nicht gut aus… Aber er war der erste der Erwacht war. Das musste etwas heißen. „Hey Kleiner." John kam näher und ging in die Hocke. „Kannst du den laufen?"  
„Er bestand darauf", sagte Cadman und blickte zu dem kleinen runter. „Und er war sehr Tapfer."

„Ein kleiner Soldat eben hm? Aber komm. Ich denke, wir sind etwas schneller wenn ich dich Trage." Bevor Darling etwas sagen konnte hob Sheppard ihn hoch und spürte wie das Kind seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter ablegte. „Wir helfen dir okay?"  
„Meine Mama…" flüsterte Darling. „Mein Großvater."

„Wir helfen euch." John brachte den Jungen direkt zur Krankenstation und legte diesen in eines der Betten ab. Beckett war bereits da damit er sich den Jungen genauer anschauen konnte. „Hallo Darling. Schön dich wieder zu sehen."

„Hallo Dr. Beckett", begrüßte Darling ihn leise und schloss müde seine Augen. „Was ist passiert Dr. Beckett? Mir geht's nicht gut."

„Das bekommen wir schon wieder hin. Ich muss dir ein bisschen Blut abnehmen, um nachzusehen was nicht in Ordnung ist okay?"  
„Hm… Meine Mama?"

„Wir machen sie auch wieder Gesund, wir versuchen es." Beckett lächelte das Kind an, ehe er ihm vorsichtig Blut abnahm und dieses weiter zum Labor reichte. Er selbst setzte sich zu Darling. „Ich hab Hunger."

„Ach ja?" Beckett lächelte wieder etwas. „Ich denke ich kann was für dich Organisieren."

John beobachtete beide eine Zeitlang und nickte. „Ja ich hole was. Bin gleich zurück." Er bekam Hoffnung. Wenn es Darling besser ging, war das ein gutes Zeichen. Hoffentlich fand Beckett etwas dagegen, er wusste nicht wie lange Teyla noch durchhalten konnte.

„Welchen Ausweg haben wir?" fragte Lorne leise während er mit dem Commander an der Zellentüre stand, mit dem Rücken zum Rest der Gefangenen. „Können Sie herausfinden wo sich die Königinnen aufhalten?"

„Meine Königin war zu Letzt im Thronsaal festgehalten worden. Die junge Königin aber… Eventuell in einer der anderen Zellen. Wenn ich Kontakt zu ihnen aufbaue ist es möglich das andere Mithören. Darum halten wir uns bedeckt."

„Wir haben also zwei Geiseln und das Neugeborene." Lorne sagte es nicht, aber alleine hatten sie keine Chance. Entweder flüchteten sie alle und schafften es eventuell oder das ganze würde eine Kamikaze Aktion bleiben. „Wie Groß ist die Chance…" fing Lorne an. „Das man die Königin und eure Tochter am Leben lässt?"

„Gering. Meine Mannschaft ist Niedergemetzelt." Der Commander schwieg lange. „Sie lebt weil wir es noch tun. Man lässt ihr zusehen wie einer nach dem anderen aus ihrer Crew getötet wird. Und wenn alle Tod sind…"

„Okay." Lorne nickte und blickte leicht hinter sich. „Die Frau wird bald keine Milch mehr geben können", begann er vorsichtig. „Wenn wir versuchen wollen auszubrechen müssen wir es bald tun und vielleicht können wir die junge Königin retten, aber wenn wir es bei beiden versuchen… Da sind sehr wahrscheinlich eine menge Wachen."

Der Commander ließ seinen Kiefer knacken. „Dann geht ihr und ich kümmere mich um meine Königin."

Lorne wollte wiedersprechen, schloss aber gleich wieder seinen Mund und blickte zur Seite. „Ich kann diese Entscheidung nachvollziehen. Aber was wird dann aus…" er deutete auf das Baby hinter sich. „Was würde die Königin den wollen?"

Der Commander schwieg lange, ehe er sich zu seinen beiden Männern umdrehte. /Ihr müsst die junge Königin und ihren Bruder beschützen. Ihr seit ein teil des Zenanas der Königin und es wäre ihr Wille. Der Major wird gemeinsam mit euch und diesen Menschen das Schiff verlassen. Findet die junge Königin und nehmt ein Dart um zu fliehen./

/Commander! Ich begleite euch!/

/Nein. Die Junge Königin und ihr Bruder wird euch brauchen! /

/Euch werden sie mehr brauchen. Ihr seid ihr Vater./ Warf ein anderer nun ein, aber der Commander schüttelte seinen Kopf. /Geht zur Königin Alabaster, oder Waterlight. Sie werden euch Schutz gewähren bis meine Tochter das richtige Alter hat./

„Commander…"

Der Commander ging ein paar Schritte vor um seinen Sohn ansehen zu können, ehe er sich zu Lorne umdrehte. „Beginnen wir."


	15. Mistake

„Möchtest du mehr?" fragte John und reichte Darling noch etwas von seinem Essen, was das Kind mit Freude annahm. „Jetzt fühle ich mich besser", murmelte Darling und trank daraufhin einen guten Schluck Wasser. „Ja du siehst schon wesentlich Kräftiger aus. Weist du was Dr. Beckett mir vorhin erzählt hat, als du noch geschlafen hast?"

„Was denn?" fragte Darling neugierig und beobachtete wie John das Tablett wegstellte und sich wieder zu ihm auf das Bett setzte. „Er sagte das du deine ganze Mannschaft retten kannst und unsere Leute ebenso."

„Echt?" fragte Darling überrascht.

„Ja. Dr. Beckett konnte mit deinem Blut ein Wirkstoff entwickeln, das alle anderen wieder auf die Beine helfen wird. Du bist also ein kleiner Held. Darling, Sohn von Alabaster, Retter der Wraith und Menschen."

Darlings Augen funkelten sofort auf und Sheppard musste lächeln. Kinder waren eben Kinder und Darling war ohne hin Anders als andere Wraiths in diesem Alter. Er war praktisch unter Menschen aufgewachsen. „Dann wacht meine Mama bald auf?"  
„Oh ja. Sobald sie wach ist und es ihr gut geht, kommt sie dich holen", versprach John ihm. Tatsächlich sah es sehr gut aus. Darlings Blut war vielversprechend gewesen und Beckett hatte schon einen Wirkstoff entwickeln können. Zuerst würde Ember Rodney und Teyla damit behandelt werden und dann käme der Rest dran. Allerdings beunruhigte John eine Tatsache. Darlings Hunger. Er aß seit dem er wach war. Was wäre dann mit den übrigen Wraiths? Er musste mit Weir nach einer Lösung suchen.

„Du sagst dass Wraith eine… Fressattacke haben könnten?" fragte Weir ernst nach und blickte zu Beckett der dazu nickte. „Das könnte passieren. Ihre Körper sind von dem Virus stark angegriffen und sie werden Schwach sein."  
„Das ist nicht gut." Dr. Weir presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Absolut nicht. Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Sheppard die beiden.

„Ich denke wir müssen nach Hilfe fragen", begann Weir vorsichtig. „Die anderen Welten die mit dem Retrovirus behandelt wurden, sind eventuell gewillt zu helfen. Aber das wird schwierig…"

„Nicht unbedingt!" warf John direkt ein. „Es könnte sogar einfach werden. Dr. Keller hat es mir erzählt. Die Wraith sind in diesen Welten sehr Willkommen. Hat Dr. Keller euch das nicht erzählt?"

Dr. Weir hob ihre Augenbrauen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein das war mir nicht bekannt. Was genau sagte sie?"  
„Okay." John kam etwas näher. „Sie sagte das es Menschen gibt die den Wraiths praktisch von Planet zu Planet nach reisen. Viele auch aus der anderen Seite der Galaxie die nicht unter dem Schutz stehen oder das Retrovirus haben, kommen um Hilfe bei den Wraiths zu suchen. Wenn es soweit ist Elizabeth, dann denke ich würden viele Freiwillig helfen wollen. Wir könnten Teams Losschicken um mit den Welten zu reden."

„Das… Das ist überraschend. Aber warum hat sie nichts gesagt? Aber gut. Ja ich kümmere mich darum. Sobald ich Antworten habe gebe ich Bescheid."

„Und ich kümmere mich um die letzten Testdurchläufe." Beckett verabschiedete sich damit und begab sich zu seinem Labor.

Sheppard holte tief Luft und sah von der Türe zurück zu Weir. „Hat man was von Lorne gehört?"

Weir presste ihre Lippen zusammen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie sind seit 48 Stunden überfällig. Sie sind allem Anschein nach auf dem Hive. Die übrigen Mitglieder des Teams haben noch die letzten Menschen versucht zu Evakuieren. Ich habe bereits die Dedalus kontaktiert. Sie müsste bald dort sein."  
„Verflucht! Und von Ronon weiß man auch noch nichts?!"

„Nein. Wir sind aber dabei. Wir brauchen nur etwas mehr Geduld."

„Ich hätte auch gehen sollen." Er hätte seinem Freund helfen müssen aber anstelle dessen war er hier geblieben. „Teyla hat dich hier gebraucht. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Geh zurück zu ihr und Darling. Ich gebe Bescheid sobald ich neue Informationen habe."

„Hm… Ist gut." John nickte und verließ das Büro, ehe er runter zur Krankenstation lief. Zunächst wollte er nach Darling sehen und schauen ob der Junge schlafen würde. Als er sich dem Zimmer des Jungen nährte wurde er langsamer, da er Stimmen hören konnte. An der offenen Türe blieb er stehen und blickte in den Raum. Salawi saß an Darlings Bett und sprach mit ihm. Zumindest lenkte sie sich so ab und das Kind war nicht alleine. Deshalb machte er kehrt und lief zwei Zimmer weiter. Teyla lag alleine darin und John schloss die Türe zu dem Zimmer nachdem er es betrat. „Ich habe gute Neuigkeiten", erzählte John ihr und setzte sich an die Bettkannte. „Beckett hat ein Wundermittel und damit wirst du wieder Fit. Klingt doch gut oder?" er sprach mit ihr als wäre sie wach. Er machte das von Anfang an so. Bestimmt konnte Teyla ihn irgendwo hören. „Und wenn du behandelt wurdest, müsste Ronon gefunden worden sein. Ich hoffe es zumindest."

Er griff sich ihre Hand und hielt diese fest in seiner. „Ronon ist auf einem Hive. Wir wissen nicht ob er und Lorne leben. Ich hoffe es. Ronon ist Zäh. Er hat schon vieles geschafft."

„Du bist aber ein ganz schön Intelligenter kleiner Mann." Ayesha betrachtete das Kind amüsiert. „Und ich bin froh das es dir besser geht."  
„Sheppard sagt das ich die Anderen retten kann."

„Ja das habe ich mitbekommen. Und sobald der Wirkstoff da ist, können wir alle anderen Wecken."  
„Teyla und Ember werden zu erst geweckt."  
„Und Dr. Mckay ja."

„Hm… Ich hab Durst."

„Warte." Ayesha erhob sich und schenkte ihm etwas zum Trinken ein. „Da trink das in Ruhe. Was meinst du? Kannst du etwas laufen oder soll ich dich tragen? Ich wollte eben bei Ember vorbei schauen."  
„Ich versuche zu laufen." Darling trank sein Wasser auf und stieg langsam vom Bett. Von Minute zur Minute ging es ihm besser und dennoch war er froh als Salawi seine Hand nahm. „Geht's?"

„Ja…" mit ihr zusammen schritt er ein Zimmer weiter und blickte auf das Bett in welchem Ember lag. „Hast du auf ihn aufgepasst?" fragte er die Frau und setzte sich auf den Stuhl der neben dem Bett stand. „Ja das habe ich." Ayesha trat nun an das Bett und betrachtete Ember lange. „Hey Ember. Ich bin wieder da. Ich hab Darling mitgebracht. Es geht ihm besser. Beckett ist auch bald soweit und dann wirst du wieder Fit." Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und lächelte müde.

„Magst du Ember?" fragte Darling neugierig und musterte Ayesha lange. „Und mag er dich?"

„Eh…" Ayesha sah zu Darling runter und lächelte lediglich leicht. „Er ist mir sehr Wichtig. Ich mag ihn ja."

„Kommst du dann mit auf das Hive? So wie Dr. Keller?"  
„Hm? Oh also… Das muss ich erst mit Ember besprechen und der Königin natürlich. So einfach ist das nicht."

„Meine Mama sagt bestimmt nichts!" sagte Darling sofort. „Sie mag Menschenfreunde. Früher hat sie Stundenlang mit den geredet. Ohne Pause", erzählte er fassungslos und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Ayesha musste lachen und blickte das Kind genauer an. „Ach so?"

„Ja!" sagte Darling sofort- „Und jetzt hat sie oft schlechte Laune und keine Zeit. Anders wie Früher." Ayesha wusste so wie fast alle anderen das Alabaster sehr lange alleine gewesen war. Es gab so gesehen nur sie und Darling und die Menschen. „Früher hattest du deine Mutter nur für dich. Jetzt hat sie so viele um die sie sich kümmern muss."

„Weil sie eine Königin ist", erzählte Darling Stolz. „Aber dafür spiele ich mit Guide."

„Deinem Großvater, hm? Du bist bestimmt froh eine Familie gefunden zu haben." Ayesha fand es irgendwie niedlich wie er ihr so Frei alles erzählte. Kinder machten sich wohl einfach Gedanken und sprachen diese aus.

„Ja aber Großvater hat in letzter Zeit auch keine Minute übrig. Er ist dauernd bei Dr. Keller", erzählte Darling nachdenklich und lehnte sich weit in den Stuhl zurück.

„Nun ich weiß das Guide viel mit der Forschung zu tun hat die Dr. Keller macht. Aber ich denke nach dieser Sache wird deine Mutter mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen."

„Ich hoffe sie wird wirklich Gesund."

„Natürlich mach dir da keine sorgen." Ayesha betrachtete Darling eine Zeitlang. „Bist du müde? Möchtest du schlafen?"

„Nein. Ich will hier bleiben", sagte Darling und zog seine Beine hoch. „Ember ist mein Freund. Ich passe auch auf ihn auf."

„Dann passen wir beide auf ihn auf." Ayesha blickte zurück zu Ember und holte tief Luft. Sie hatte Zugestimmt dass man Ember zu erst mit dem Mittel testen würde. Er hätte das gewiss ohnehin getan und sie wollte nur dass er bald wieder auf den Beinen war.

Sie hatte ihren Vater wirklich vermisst. Jennifer hörte ihm bei seinen Erzählungen zu und lächelte still. „Du und deine Geschichten."

„Einer muss sie erzählen. Du schwiegst ja zu deinen Abenteuern."

„Dad…"

„Nun sag schon Jen. Ich sehe doch dass etwas absolut nicht stimmt. Du kannst immer mit mir reden."  
„Ich weiß Dad. Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit. Das Komitee lässt mich meine Arbeit nicht weiter machen und… Ich bin deshalb noch etwas durch den Wind."  
„Das verstehe ich aber… Was ist mit dir und Rodney? Kann das nicht eventuell doch etwas werden? Liegt es an ihm?"  
„Rodney ist ein wirklich guter Kerl", lächelte Jennifer. „Das mit ihm ist schon lange vorbei Dad."  
„Aha… Und was ist dann in diesem Jahr passiert? Gibt es einen anderen?"

Jennifer fühlte sich ertappt und lächelte bloß schwach. Wenn sie einem Mann auf dieser Welt vertrauen konnte, dann war es ihr Dad. „Es tut mir Leid das ich solange Fort war. Ich hoffe du hast meine Nachrichten bekommen?"

„Ja ich habe alle bekommen, mein Schatz." Etwas stimmte absolut nicht mit ihr. Er konnte nicht genau sagen was es war. „Und du bleibst nun?"  
„Es sieht danach aus aber ich will versuchen dass man mein Projekt wieder aufnimmt. Es bedeutet mir viel." Jennifer presste ihre Lippen zusammen und musterte ihren Vater daraufhin. Aber was wenn es kein Weg zurück gab? Sie musste gewisse Dinge… Mit ihm klären. „Dad?"

„Ja mein Schatz?" er griff nach ihrer Hand und musterte sie nun lange. „Seit Vier Tagen bist du hier und sagst nicht was dich bedrückt. Ich kenne dich doch." Sie wirkte wie ausgewechselt.

„Ich bin Schwanger."

Blinzelnd sah ihr Dad sie an. „Du bist…" sein Blick glitt runter und wieder rauf. „Du bist Schwanger? Das ist doch Wundervoll!"

Jennifer musste lächeln und erhob sie als er an ihrer Hand zog, damit er sie umarmen konnte. „Ja das ist es." Jennifer löste die Umarmung vorsichtig und seufzte leicht. „Es ist schön aber das ist auch kompliziert. Dad… Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Und du musst mir glauben."

„Du willst mir sagen das… Der Vater des Kindes…" Ihr Vater war blass, aber er sah ernst auf seine Hände. „Er konnte nicht bei dir bleiben wegen seiner Königin."

„Ja sie ist seine Tochter."  
„Richtig. Seine Tochter ist die Königin und wo ist ihre Mutter noch gleich?"  
„Sie ist Tod. Schon sehr lange."

„Okay. Verstanden und Guide liebt dich?"

„Nein das hat er nie gesagt aber er sagte er ist Verliebt,"

„Jennifer nachdem was du mir erzählt hast liebt er dich, glaub mir. Und das hat er schon getan bevor das… Mit euch beiden passiert ist."

Jennifer merkte auf und betrachtete ihren Vater einen Moment lang. „Dad wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du hast gesagt das du entführt worden bist und er ist gekommen um dich da raus zu holen. Warum hätte ein Mann… Oder Alien seines Ranges das tun sollen?"

„Sie heißen Wraiths und sie sind…"

„Wraith gut", sagte ihr Vater weiter und nickte. „Er ist gekommen obwohl er jeden anderen hätte schicken können. Du bist ihm nicht egal gewesen."

„Und jetzt bin ich hier."  
„Warum bist du gekommen Jen?" Ihr Vater musterte sie nun genau. „War es wegen mir?"

Wenn ich nicht gehorcht hätte, wäre das alles komplett abgeschrieben worden. Ich hätte mich von dir nicht einmal verabschieden können… Das wollte ich nicht. Außerdem…"

„Die Königin? Nun es werden durch diese Beziehung gewiss… Probleme entstehen. Deren Soziologie, deren Denken ist einfach…"  
„Nicht so ganz anders wie unseres. Also es ist Aktuell alles kompliziert. Er wird gewiss durchdrehen wenn er wüsste das ich Aktuell tatsächlich nicht zurückkehren kann."

„Warum hast du es dann riskiert Jen?" Ihr Vater betrachtete sie lange. „Ich will dass du Glücklich bist. Egal mit wem oder egal wo. Ich hätte es verstanden."  
„Dad…" Jennifer lächelte ihm traurig zu. „Ich wollte nicht alles Aufgeben. Nein… Das ist so nicht richtig. Ich wäre bereit alles aufzugeben für dieses andere Leben, aber ich wollte dich zumindest noch einmal sehen. Ich gebe zu es gab kleine Momente in den letzten Tagen wo ich wirklich dachte das es so das Beste ist. Guide lebt sein Leben weiter und ich bin hier, aber dieses Kind in mir wird ihn brauchen. Ich brauche ihn." Und sie würde selbst mit Alabaster reden. Es musste einen Weg für sie und Guide auf dem Hive geben. Sie konnte nie von ihm verlangen die Seite seiner Tochter zu verlassen. Irgendwie musste es doch einen Weg geben. Seufzend lehnte sie sich etwas zurück und schloss ihre Augen. „Ich habe Morgen einen Termin mit dem Komitee. Vielleicht entscheidet sich dann etwas."

„Ja. Hab Vertrauen."

Jennifer verließ das Haus ihres Vaters und stieg in ein Taxi das sie gerufen hatte. Sie hatte noch den halben Abend mit ihrem Vater gesprochen und sie war sich nun absolut sicher dass sie das alles wollte. Sie musste Heute darum kämpfen zurückgehen zu dürfen. Und sie hatte alles was sie dafür benötigte in ihren Händen. Aufzeichnungen. Die kommenden Verhandlungen mit anderen Hives in welchen sie schon einen festen Platz hatte. Das war alles Wichtig. Während sie sich zurück lehnte und die kommende Stunde im Auto verbringen würde, hing sie ihren Gedanken nach. Sie hatte viel Zeit mit Rodney verbracht und als sie sich getrennt hatte da hatte sie etwas gebraucht. Freunde? Nein. Eher eine Aufgabe. Und sie war darin aufgeblüht. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit. Sie lernte so viel über die Wraiths und bis Heute gab es noch so vieles das sie einfach lernen musste. Guide war ihr persönlicher Bodyguard gewesen. Zumindest in der ersten Zeit und nach einer Weile hatte er ihr Wood als Beschützer präsentiert. Später kam noch Angel dazu. Guide… Es hatte da schon immer eine gewisse Chemie zwischen ihnen gegeben. Das war nicht abzustreiten. Seine Bemühungen. Die Art wie er sie behandelte. Es war ihr nie wirklich bewusst geworden, aber jetzt wo sie so zurückdachte da wurde vieles so viel klarer. Vor allem hatte sein Verhalten sich in dem letzten halben Jahr geändert. Dann war da diese kurz Entführung vor knapp Drei Monaten gewesen und keinen Monat später in diesem Dorf…

*Vor ungefähr zwei Monaten*

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wood?" rief Jennifer und blickte sich um. Der Wraith war nicht da. Seufzend lies Jennifer ihre Unterlagen liegen und verließ die Hütte, die ihnen hergerichtet wurde. Sie waren nun seit gut vier Tagen auf diesem Planeten und Jennifer untersuchte jeden einzelnen. Es gab hier leider viele Kranke. Zu viele um sie alle einfach mal zu heilen. Die Wraiths waren erschöpft und sie selbst war es auch. Hauptsächlich behandelte sie die Kinderkrankheiten und impfte jedes Kind. Das brauchte Zeit. Vor gut zwei Tagen hätten sie schon zurückkommen sollen aber Jennifer hatte sich geweigert. In diesem Zustand hatte sie das Dorf nicht zurücklassen wollen. Die Menschen lebten in regelrechter Armut… Etwas was sie Alabaster mitteilen wollte. Diese Menschen standen unter dem Schutz von ihr und vielleicht ließ sich ja mit etwas Hilfe, hier errichten. Saubere Häuser. Richtige Hygiene. Das würde schon mal helfen um einen weiteren langen Aufenthalt hier zu vermeiden. Wood war gestresst deswegen. Er wusste wie Wichtig es war Rechtzeitig zurück zu kommen vor allem wegen der Entführung. Jennifer sah sich aber darin verpflichtet zu Helfen. Sie würde jedem helfen das hatte sie auch Wood erklärt. Wo steckte er? Sie blickte sich um, aber erkannte nicht viel. Es brannten kleine Lagefeuer, die Nacht war relativ Mild aber die fröstelte dennoch. Sie musste sich auch ausruhen, zunächst würde sie noch etwas mit Wood besprechen. Er war nicht in Sichtweite. Dann wäre es besser in der Art Hütte zu verweilen. Sie wollte gerade kehrt machen als sie zwei dunkle Figuren in den Schatten erkannte. Einer war Wood… Der andere… Guide. Jennifer wusste seit dem Tag an dem er sie gerettet hatte, einfach nicht wie sie gegenüber ihm auftreten sollte. Er sprach seit her fast nichts mit ihr und ignorierte sie sogar. Als gäbe er ihr die Schuld dafür das sie solche Probleme wegen ihr bekommen hatten. Dabei war es nicht einmal ihre Schuld. Er war hier wegen der Verzögerung. Sie sollte zurück auf das Hive, da war sie sich sicher. Nervös blieb sie stehen und ihre Lippen formten einen angespannten strich. Wood hielt an und sah zu ihr, ehe er sich umdrehte und einfach zurücklief. Nein! Nein bleib hier! Flehte sie in Gedanken aber Wood ging und ließ es zu das Guide näher kam. Jennifer reckte ihr Kinn und sah zu ihm auf, als er vor ihr stoppte. „Rein", befahl er fast schon leise und Jennifer zögerte, kam dem aber nach. Sie wollte ihr Glück nicht provozieren. In der Hütte brannte ein Feuer und erhellte damit den Raum. Guide sah sich um und was er dachte konnte man in seinen Augen nicht lesen. „Ich habe Wood gesagt dass ich diese Impfungen hier zu Ende bringen möchte. Darum sind wir nicht gekommen. Er hatte euch Bescheid geben wollen."  
„Das tat er." Was dachte er nur? Jennifer würde alles dafür geben das zu erfahren. „Das Dorf ist in einem jämmerlichen Zustand Dr. Keller. Es würde wohl selbst dir hier Krankheiten drohen."  
„Mir geht es gut. Warum… Warum bist du hier?"

Guide blickte in die Ecke des Zimmers wo mehrere Felle auf dem Boden lagen. Das musste das Nachtlager sein. „Nachdem ich zwei meiner Männer das letzte mal verloren habe, als wir dich retten mussten, wollte ich sicher gehen das dir bewusst ist in welcher Lage du dich Aktuell befindest." Er sprach ruhig und blickte sie wieder an und Jennifer wusste wie viele Dolche er da gerade auf sie los geschmissen hatte. Sie wollte sich nicht auf diese Diskussion einlassen. Nicht schon wieder. Deshalb bemühte sie sich Sachlich zu bleiben. „Wenn es diesen Menschen besser geht, ist es nur ein Vorteil für euch."

„Wood kann die Arbeit mit zwei weiteren Cleverman alleine erledigen. Du kommst mit auf das Hive."

„Wir sind hier fast Fertig. Es würde alles nur unnötig verzögern, wenn ich die Arbeit abgebe!", als Guide das hörte knurrte er.

„Wir haben Feinde die es auf dich abgesehen haben Jennifer!" Er kam näher und griff nach ihrem Oberarm. „Einen Tag länger bedeutet eine höhere Chance für sie dich in die Finger zu bekommen! Dann wird es keine Rettung geben, weil sie schnell sein werden!" Jennifer wollte sich aus Reflex lösen, aber er griff nun auch nach ihrem anderen Arm. Jennifer kämpfte um die Oberhand und wollte sich nicht Frei bekommen, aber Guide erzürnte das nur umso mehr. „Und wenn deine Freunde aus Atlantis das hören war es das mit deiner Mission! Du wirst zurück beordert und wir bleiben zurück. Mit all dem was du uns offen gelegt hast! Verstehst du überhaupt wie Wichtig du für diese Allianz bist?!"

„Lass mich endlich los!" sagte Jennifer nun endlich lauter und da stieß Guide sie etwas von sich. Stolpernd kam sie zum stehen und musterte ihn lange. „Was soll das auf einmal? Erst redest du nicht mehr mit mir und gibst mir damit noch mehr Schuldgefühle und dann erdrückst du mich fast!" und es hatte sie sehr wohl verletzt das er sie ignoriert hatte. Guide hielt plötzlich inne und knurrte wieder auf. „Ich weiß selbst dass du Männer verloren hast. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich gebe mir jeden Tag die Schuld dafür. Sie sind wegen mir getötet worden." Zwei junge Cleverman. Sehr Intelligent. Gutaussehend. Stark. Jennifer drehte Guide den Rücken zu und schlang ihre Arme um sich. „Ich mochte sie." Sie hatten viel Zeit bei ihr im Labor verbracht. Sie beide und Guide. „Und nachdem ich sie verloren hatte, bist du auch nicht mehr zu mir gekommen. Ich verstehe sehr gut dass ihr mir die Schuld gibt oder eben auch dafür verantwortlich macht."

Se hörte nichts mehr und überlegte ob Guide vielleicht sogar einfach gegangen war, das würde sie nicht wundern. In den letzten Drei Wochen hat er sie ohne hin komplett ignoriert und öfters einfach stehen lassen. Warum sollte es jetzt anders sein? „Ich wünschte es hätte sie nicht erwischt und anstelle dessen wäre ich-" sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen da Guide sie plötzlich umdrehte und sie so ernst ansah, das sie fast Angst bekam. „Sag das nicht!" warnte er sie. „Du musst Leben!"

„Lass mich los." Jennifer wusste einfach nicht wie sie gerade mit ihm umgehen sollte. Guide war wie ein Vulkan und sie kannte das nicht von ihm. Wütend sah er sie einfach weiter an, seine Arme Besitzergreifend an ihren Schultern. „Nein." Jennifer wusste nicht woher das kam, aber plötzlich lagen seine Lippen auf ihre. Erschrocken drückte sie ihn erst von sich und er gab ihr sofort nach. Er wirkte genauso erschrocken. Das hatte er so nicht geplant, dass sah sie in seinem Blick. Seine Augen blickten sie Forsch an und wanderten runter zu ihren Lippen. Jennifer war hin und her gerissen. Er hatte sie geküsst! Einfach so! „Du bekommst die Zeit die du benötigst. Ich bleibe selbst hier", sagte er plötzlich ruhig und machte kehrt damit er die Hütte verlassen konnte.  
Er hatte sie geküsst. Jennifers Hand fuhr rauf zu ihren Lippen und in ihr wuchsen diese verrückten Gefühle wieder an. Die Schuld. Die Angst. Die Trauer. Dieses Gefühl ignoriert zu werden. „Guide", sagte sie und merkte auf da die Türe sich gerade schloss. Was das auch immer war. Sie war niemand die einfach… Ihre Füße waren schneller wie ihr Verstand und sie öffnete die Türe wieder. „Guide!" er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Sie wusste warum er einfach ging. In ihm war etwas Animalisches geweckt worden und wenn er geblieben wäre… Was hätte er wohl mit ihr alles…

Jennifer sagte nichts weiter, sondern trat etwas von der Türe weg damit er wieder eintreten konnte, wenn er es denn wollte. Er schien nur einen Momentlang zu überlegen und kam dann langsam zurückgelaufen. Als er in der Türe stand blickte er sie an und Jennifer schloss dann die Türe wieder.

Als die Türe sich schloss blickte sie zu ihm hoch, da er nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt war. „Ich wollte dich nicht verärgern." Sie wollte etwas in seinem Blick finden aber er ließ nicht nach. Undurchschaubar wie immer. „Es ist nur… Diese Menschen sind Teil des großen Plans. Du siehst wie sie leben. Sie würden Krank werden, Kinder verlieren und wozu? Es wäre nicht zu eurem und nicht zu ihrem Vorteil."

„Und wenn du hier Krank wirst?" warf Guide ein „Dann war alles umsonst!"

„Ich habe Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen."  
„Wraith sind nicht derartig anfällig! Wood hätte es übernehmen können! Du musst auf das Hive! Da bist du sicher und nicht hier!"

Machte er sich wirklich sorgen… Um sie? Jennifer zog ihre Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Spätestens Übermorgen wäre ich zurückgewesen."

„Zwei Tage zu viel!" Guide griff plötzlich wieder nach ihren Schultern. „Ich bin für deine Sicherheit verantwortlich Fair One", sagte er bitter ernst. „Und du machst es mir nicht leicht."

„Es ist doch alles bestens Guide. Reg dich nicht so auf", sagte sie bemüht ruhig um ihn nicht zu provozieren. Denn egal wie zivilisiert Guide auch wirkte… in ihm. In jedem Wraiths übernahmen Instinkte ab einem gewissen Punkt die Oberhand. „Ich soll mich nicht aufregen? Ich muss dir das letzte Mal Leben einflössen! Ich hätte dich sonst verloren!"

Ich? Nicht wir? Seine Aussage verwirrte sie zunächst aber sie schob es darauf, dass er gerade ohne hin aufgeregt war. Da musste nicht jede seiner Aussagen Sinn machen." Ich hab dich nicht zurück gerufen damit wir Streiten. Was ist Los mit dir?" Jennifer spürte den Druck auf ihren Schultern nicht nachlassen und sie fragte sich wieder was sie tun konnte um… Ihr Blick glitt auf seinen Kragen, ehe sie wieder rauf in seine Augen blickte. Stechend wie immer. Aggressiv, verwirrt und Wütend. „Ich bin dir mehr Schuldig als ich dir je zurückgeben könnte."

„Du willst Schuldbegleichen?" fragte Guide nach und streckte seinen Rücken durch.

„Ich will dass du nicht mehr wütend auf mich bist und wir wieder zusammen arbeiten können." Das wollte sie wirklich. Seine Abwesenheit fehlte. „Und ich… Ich konnte mich nie wirklich bei dir für deine Hilfe bedanken. Ich wäre ohne dich wirklich Tod gewesen."

Guide knurrte als er das hörte. Jennifer sah und spürte die Aggression langsam abschwellen. Dieses Knurren löste irgendetwas in ihr aus. Sie konnte nicht weg schauen. Er hielt sie mit seinem Blick gefangen. „Du… Du hast mich gerettet." Sein knurren wurde tiefer. Ja… Ja das hatte er hören wollen. Genau das und er wollte mehr hören. „Wenn du mir hierbei auch hilfst, kann ich schneller wieder zurück." Warum sah er sie so an? Jennifer wollte sich plötzlich lösen, aber sein griff wurde fester. „Du kannst mich jetzt alleine lassen."

„Nein."

„Was?" verwirrt blinzelte sie, aber Guide drehte sich so, das er nun mit dem Rücken zur Türe stand. „Ich lasse dich nicht mehr aus den Augen."

„Guide…" Jennifer legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust um ihn fort zu drücken, aber Guide zog sie daraufhin nur noch näher zu sich. Nun in seinen Armen fast eingequetscht sah sie mühsam zu ihm auf. Er ließ ihr genau dafür den Spielraum, aber nur damit er sie weiter ansehen konnte. „Guide was tust du-" ihre Stimme erstarb weil seine Lippen plötzlich auf ihren lagen. Überraschung machte sich in ihr breit und vermutlich auch in ihm. Sein Kuss war fest und bestimmend. Jennifer reagierte nicht. Ihr blieb die Luft weg und irgendwie war das gerade… Was passierte hier? Plötzlich bevor sie sich darauf einlassen konnte, stieß er sie von sich und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu. Sie sah schwer atmend wie er sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar fuhr und sich weigerte, ihr entgegen zu blicken. Verwirrt von alldem drehte Jennifer sich nun auch um und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu Ordnen. Sie hatte zu Letzt Rodney geküsst und es kam ihr wie einer Ewigkeit vor. Guides Kuss war mit dem von Rodney nicht zu Vergleichen. Aber… Irgendwie…  
„Das klingt verrückt aber irgendwie habe ich das Gebraucht." Sie hörte dieses typische Geräusch von Leder, wenn es in Bewegung war. „Und es war verrückt." Aber es hatte ihr gefallen. „Und irgendwie. Ich brauche das." Ja wann hatte sie sich Letzt auf so etwas eingelassen? Einfach bedenkenlos mit jemandem zusammen sein, ohne Verpflichtungen? Ja es war nicht ihr Stil aber… Sie musste den Stress abbauen. Das Leben so weit weg von Menschen. Im All unterwegs. Die Entführung. Der Nahtod… Und überall war Guide. Er hatte sie geküsst. Als sie seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte holte sie tief Luft und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Seine Hand glitt dabei nicht von ihr, sondern streifte sie bis zu dem Punkt an dem er sie wieder an ihre Schulter legen konnte. „Du hast es nicht erwidert dennoch sieht es so aus als ob…"

„Als ob es mir gefallen hat? Ich bin überrascht gewesen. Ich habe natürlich darüber nachgedacht ob Wraiths sich von Menschen angezogen fühlen können. Weil ich das fühlen konnte, aber… Was ich sagen will. Es ist also möglich?"

„Immer am Arbeiten oder Dr. Keller?" er gab ihr keine direkte Antwort. Viel zu sehr war er daran interessiert was sie als nächstes tun würde.

„Du bist doch nicht anders Guide." Das stimmte. Guide hatte andere Interessen. „Du spürst also eine Anziehungskraft zu Wraiths?" hakte er nach und fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Arm langsam runter, dabei beobachtete er wie Jennifer eine Gänsehaut bekam. „Zu mir?" fragte er nun prüfender nach, aber sie geriet nicht ins Schwitzen oder wurde verlegen. Sie wirkte Neugierig. Forschend. „Es kann also funktionieren?" fragte Jennifer interessiert nach.

„Es kommt vor", sagte Guide direkt. „Man redet nicht darüber."  
„Vielleicht sollte man darüber reden", sagte Jennifer. „Mit dem Virus kommen Veränderungen. Wir arbeiten seit über Zehn Monaten zusammen und ich finde dich interessant ja. Anziehend wenn du so sagen willst. Vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach daran das ich schon lange nicht mehr mit Menschen zusammen gewesen bin… In diesem bestimmten… Sinn. Wenn du verstehst."

„Ich verstehe sehr gut. Veränderungen. Siehst du das wenn du an dem Virus arbeitest?"  
„Ich sehe Freundschaft und wenn unsere Physiologie sich nicht unterscheidet und es ja bereits ohne hin zu passieren scheint… Ich meine wie viele Königinnen gibt es noch? Zwanzig? Aber wie auch immer." Hochkonzentriert musterte sie Guide. „Was denkst du darüber."  
„Ein Forschungsprojekt."

„Ja. Meinst du es passiert gerade? Irgendwo?"  
Guide musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß und sah sie schließlich wieder an. Ihre Wangen glühten rosig vor Jugend. Etwas das Guide nicht mehr hatte und es verwirrte ihn wieso Jennifer sich zu ihm angezogen fühlte. Sie arbeitete mit Wood zusammen… Er war Jung und Stark. Wieso… „Guide?" Wieso er? Er war so lange nicht mehr mit jemandem zusammen gewesen. Ohne auf sie zu Achten legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange und knurrte wieder tief. Ja er war so lange nicht mit jemandem zusammen gewesen das es ihm fast unmöglich erschien etwas so Junges besitzen zu können wenn auch nur für diese Nacht. Warum sollte er es nicht tun? Vielleicht war das eine potentielle Veränderung und er sollte wissen was passierte, wenn er diese Steine ins Rollen brachte. Andere Wraiths könnten in diese problematische Lage geraten und er sollte wissen ob er es für das Hive verbieten oder akzeptieren sollte. War das aber nicht eher ein Schritt zu seiner kompletten Vernichtung? Jennifer war ein Mensch ja. Sein Handrücken rieb sanft ihre Wange und schließlich griff er nach einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. Und dennoch hatte er sie Kopflos geküsst und nicht einmal gezögert. Snow war die letzte die er berührt hatte und seine Seele schrie wieder auf. Die Leere umschloss ihn wie immer. Nur dieses Mal… So wie schon die letzten Monate, keimte etwas in dieser Einsamkeit. Sein Schmerz war da, aber etwas blühte. Etwas Warmes und er spürte es immer wenn er an Jennifer dachte oder sie sah. War da mehr für ihn? Mehr als dieser Schmerz? Sollte er voran gehen? Er wusste es nicht. Er liebte Snow und nichts könnte etwas daran ändern aber dieser Mensch war so… So… Anders. Sie weckte ein verlangen in ihm und er wollte es ausleben. Er musste es, wenn auch nur für diese Nacht. Vielleicht würde es verschwinden. Vielleicht wollte er mehr. Wem war er etwas Schuldig? Aber wie gerade gesprochen… Es könnte ein Interessantes Projekt sein. War es möglich? Ja. Passierte es gerade irgendwo? Ja. Und es würde hier passieren. Er wollte das es hier passierte, als zog er Jennifer nun mit einem Ruck in seine Arme, ehe er sie fest und bestimmend Küsste. Dieses Mal wurde sie schnell Weich in seinem Arm und auch wenn er ihre Überraschung spürte, nahm er nun wahr wie sie seinen Kuss erwiderte. Vielleicht war sie auch einfach nur genauso verzweifelt und Hungrig wie er selbst. Wenn er seine Augenschloss spürte er kaum ein Unterschied zu einer Frau seiner Art. Ihre Hände lagen an seinem Mantel und er spürte wie sie diesen von ihm streifen wollte. Sie wollte es tatsächlich. Er konnte keinen Wiederstand in ihr spüren.

Guide half Jennifer dabei, die Jacke von ihm zu lösen und als der Mantel fiel, folgten schnell die nächsten Stücke. Ihre Arme schlangen sich um seinen Hals und ihr Kuss wurde nun ihrerseits wesentlich fordernder. Sie trug nur noch ihren BH, ein Kleidungsstück das Guide irritierte aber auch gleichzeitig erregte. Das Felllager war viel zu weit Weg weshalb Guide Jennifer anhob und sie an dem nächsten Tisch absetzte, ehe er ihre Beine spreizte und nicht lange zögerte. Sie stöhnte auf als er in sie Eindrang und nur für eine kurze Zeit gewährte Guide es sich diese Hitze willkommen zu heißen die ihn umschloss, ehe er unbarmherzig anfing seine Hüften zu bewegen. Jennifers griff um ihn wurde fester und sie musste den Kuss lösen damit sie besser Luft bekommen konnte. Ihr Kopf legte sich in ihren Nacken und Guide neigte seinen Kopf damit er ihre Kehle küssen und kratzen konnte. Sie bewegte sich ihm entgegen und er brauchte nur Minuten um sie beide zum stöhnen zu bringen. Als die letzte Welle ab ebbte senkte Jennifer ihre Beine, die Teils um ihn geschlungen waren. Sie und er mussten zu Atem kommen und er spürte ihren Kopf schwer an seinem ruhen. Er lehnte seine Stirn auf ihre Schulter und sie ihre Wange an seinen Kopf. „Was haben wir… Getan?" flüsterte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. Guide löste sich von ihr um sie ansehen zu können. „Wir haben ein neues Projekt begonnen."  
„Tatsächlich?" Jennifer musste lächelnd und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Das hatte sie gebraucht und es war unglaublich. „Du bist zugegeben sehr gut gebaut."

„Wraiths sind in vielen Dingen besser als Menschen."

„Dann hast du also einen Nachteil gespürt?" hakte sie im Umkehrschluss nach und musterte ihn. Guide neigte leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite und es schien als würde er nachdenken. „Ich denke dem muss ich genauer auf den Grund gehen." Erschrocken griff Jennifer fester an ihn, als er sie hochhob und noch nach wie vor mit ihr verbunden, rüber zum Felllager schritt. Er legte sich mit ihr hin und drehte sich, damit sie die Oberhand hatte. Jennifer blinzelte einmal und spürte seine Hände an ihren Hüften. „Oder eher beweist du mir das Gegenteil."

*zurück*

Sie hatten einfach ungezwungen miteinander geschlafen. Er blieb die zwei Tage mit ihr dort und hatte jede freie Minute genutzt um mit ihr zu schlafen. Damit hatte er auf dem Hive erst weiter gemacht und dann plötzlich aufgehört. Er liebte sie. Darum war sie nun hier. Weil sie ihn auch… „Teyla Emmagan. Rodney Mckay. Wie heißt das? Ah… Darling? Ember. Alabaster diese Königin. Guide. Wood. Angel. Drei Viertel haben es nicht überlebt. Diese eingeschlossen. Es ist ein herber Verlust auch für uns. Mckay ist unersetzbar."  
„Und abgesehen von unseren Verbündeten", warf Woolsey im Komitee ein. „Drei Viertel der Besatzung ist Tod. Die restlichen Leben aber sie sind unbedeutend. Unser stärkster Partner in der Allianz ist Tod. Es gibt noch Waterlight aber sie ist zu Jung und ohne wahre Führung. Wir haben erst vor kurzem diese Nachricht erhalten. Es hat Störungen gegeben weshalb alle Übertragungen bisher verloren gegangen sind. Teilweise zumindest. Dieses Virus das sie dahingerafft hat und das so schnell… Selbs mit deiner Hilfe…" sprach Woolsey Jennifer direkt an. „Es ist zu schnell passiert."

„Sie sind Tod?" Jennifers Herz setzte aus. Seit gut einer Stunde saß sie nun hier und hörte dem Komitee zu. „Dieses Virus", begann Jennifer und räusperte sich. „Es ist gefährlich und es muss eine Lösung gefunden werden." Ja nicht darüber nachdenken! Sie schrie sie innerlich an. Halte dich zusammen! Nicht vor ihnen! „Dieses Virus würde sonst weitere Wraith und Menschen mit dem Gen töten!" Ihr Baby… Teyla. Das… Sie waren Tod? „Würden wir damit nicht ein Vorteil haben? Wie viele Wraiths gibt es noch gleich? Sie würden sterben und wir wären sie los."

„Genozid ist nicht die Lösung. Wir müssen helfen, wenn wir es können. Wir haben gewaltige Fortschritte gemacht. Etwas was nicht einmal die Antiker geschafft haben. Das dort kann alles ändern!"

Woolsey sah dem Komitee entgegen und blickte Jennifer schließlich wieder an. „Du würdest deine Hilfe anbieten?"

Jennifer blickte Woolsey an und sah dann dem Komitee entgegen. „Vor gut Drei Monaten wurde ich entführt. Nicht von Wraiths sondern von Menschen die meine Arbeit nicht verstehen wollten. Sie haben viele Dorfbewohner getötet. Unschuldige Menschen. Kinder. Frauen. Männer. Und um an mich ran zu kommen mussten sie meine Gefährten töten. Strike und Runner. Beide waren zwei wirklich gute junge Wissenschaftler. Cleverman. Sie sollten mir helfen und um mich zu beschützen starben sie auf grausame Weise. Es gibt Gut und Böse unter Menschen und unter Wraiths. Wir sind nicht so ganz anders wie sie und sie sind nicht so anders wie wir. Und es war ein Wraiths der mich gerettet hat. Ich war fast Tod, aber er gab mir Leben zurück. Sein Name ist Guide… Sein Name war Guide. Er und sein Hive haben viel auf sich genommen um an eine Zukunft zu arbeiten. Vielleicht ist das Retrovirus Schuld an diesem Virus. Vielleicht etwas anderes aber ich bin es jedem dort Schuldig. Auch Teyla und auch Rodney. Ich schulde es jedem Lebewesen dort. Lasst mich zurückgehen, damit ich helfen kann."

Woolsey lächelte mehr für sich und blickte das Komitee an. „Wir beraten uns. Warten Sie bitte draußen Dr. Keller." Jennifer erhob sich zügig und verließ den Raum. Als sie im Gang war begab sie sich direkt ins Bad und holte tief Luft. Das konnte nicht stimmen. Seit Fünf Tagen befand sie sich auf der Erde und das sollte passiert sein? Alles war zusammengebrochen? Alle Tod? Unmöglich! Das war einfach unmöglich. Zitternd stützte sie sich am Waschbecken ab und versuchte die Kontrolle über sich zu behalten. Auch wenn das Komitee das sagte, ihr Herz sagte ihr etwas anderes. Sie hatte nicht einmal mit Guide klärende Gespräche führen können. Nein. Nein. Jemand wie er würde nicht einfach sterben. Nicht Guide. Nicht Teyla. Nicht Rodney. Keiner von ihnen.

Auf Atlantis herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung. John saß neben Teyla und hielt sie im Arm. Seit ein paar Stunden war sie wach und er fühlte sie einfach nur gut. „Beckett hat wirklich alle Arbeit geleistet."

„Er muss sehr erschöpft sein", murmelte Teyla und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Und ich bin es zugegeben immer noch."

„Darling hat fast zwei Tage gebraucht bis er wieder Fit war", erzählte John ihr. „Und sobald das Hive wieder ganz auf den Beinen ist und keine Restspuren zu finden sind, darf er wieder zu seiner Mutter."

„Wie geht es den anderen?" Teyla sah leicht zu John auf.

„Nun… Rodney ist am klagen darüber das er sterben wird, also geht's ihm schon mal wieder gut und Ember ist auch dabei zu Kräften zu kommen. Er hat ziemlich viel von Salawi genommen", erzählte John leise. „Sie schläft nun bei ihm. Er wird wohl mehr brauchen sobald sie wach ist."

„Sollte er nicht lieber jemand anderen nehmen?" fragte Teyla nach. „Für Salawi ist das vielleicht zu viel?"

„Er will niemand anderen und sie hat schon angemerkt das sie es will. Ich erkläre es dir später genau."  
„Hast du… Hast du etwas von Dr. Keller gehört?" frage Teyla plötzlich woraufhin John lange schwieg. „Wir haben Probleme mit der Technik. Ich weiß nicht wie es ihr geht. Ember hat auch schon gefragt."

„Oh Gott…"

„Etwas Ähnliches hatte Ember auch gesagt. Er meinte wir sollten so schnell wie Möglich etwas von dem Mittel auf die Erde schicken. Er ist wieder eingeschlafen bevor ich mehr fragen konnte." Als Teyla still wurde, sah er sie nachdenklich an. „Ohne dieses Mittel wären wir Tod oder?" fragte Teyla nach und runter auf ihre Hände.

„Du bist es nicht und nur das ist Wichtig." John neigte seinen Kopf und Teylas Stirn zu küssen. „Du lebst. Das Baby lebt und sobald es dir besser geht darf Torren kommen. Er vermisst dich schon." Teyla wollte mehr von Torren wissen, aber sie musste sich konzentrieren. „John ernsthaft. Was sagte Beckett? Hätten wir es ohne diesen Virus geschafft?"

„Hm…" John fühlte sich nicht wohl allerdings sprach er langsam weiter. „Nein. Es war kurz vor knapp für alle von euch."

„Dann… Dann ist Jennifer…"

„Was ist mit ihr?"

„John Jennifer ist Schwanger. Ihr Kind es… Es hat die Gabe. So wie ich."

„W-Was?"

„Verstehst du? Sie wird sich auch angesteckt haben. Fünf Tage ist es her? Dann…"

„Dann sieht es schlecht für sie aus." John fluchte innerlich. Jennifer war Schwanger? Oder… War sie es gewesen? „Verdammt! Ronon. Jennifer… Das ist zu viel für diese Woche."


	16. Ancestors

Ronon Dex. Er hatte ihr seinen Namen gesagt, lehnte an einem Baumstumpf. Sie hatte ihn hier her gebracht. Es erschien ihr als Richtig und als Eintrittskarte weg von dieser Welt. Ein Ronon Dex hatte gewiss einige Freunde vor allem welche in Atlantis. Ihr Helles Haar strich sie hinter ihr Ohr und ging bei ihm in die Hocke. Sie hatte ihn aus dem Hive geholt kurz nachdem man ihm der Königin vorgeführt hatte. Das Hive war nur kurz nach ihrem verschwinden mit ihm zerstört worden. Ihre Mutter… Ihre Familie. Alle. Sie hatte keinen finden können. „Wach auf", sagte sie leise und griff nach seiner Schulter. „Ronon Dex." Er stöhnte leise vor schmerzen, aber er schien tatsächlich aufzuwachen.

Ronon blinzelte einmal und als er seine Augen öffnete, sah er die Augen dieser Frau die er auf dem Hive in dieser Zelle gesehen hatte. „Du?"

„Wir haben es rausgeschafft", sagte sie. „Du bist noch verletzt, ruh dich aus."

„Du kannst also sprechen."

Ronon schnaubte leicht und versuchte sich ein Bild von dem Ort zu machen an dem er war. „Ich hatte Angst", hörte er sie leise sagen und letztlich blickte er sie an. „Dein erstes zusammen treffen mit den Wraiths und wir sind beide hier gelandet? Ganz Zufällig?" fragte er misstrauisch.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht? Du hast mich retten können, aus einem Kokon. Wir sind geflohen."

Ronon beobachtete sie genauestens und sah sich wieder um. „Wo sind wir?"

„Ich war in dieser Welt noch nicht. Ich war selten wo anders als da wo meine Familie war", erzählte sie und erhob sich langsam wieder. „Es gibt ein Sternentor. Ich wusste nicht wohin. Meine Familie ist Tod. Die Königin hat meine Mutter und meinen Vater getötet." Sie griff sich an ihre Kehle und blickte dann zurück zu Ronon. „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll."

„Moment." Ronon erhob sich Mühsam. Wie zum Teufel sind sie aus dem Hive gekommen? Dazu… Er war fast unverletzt. Als er endlich stand erkannte er den Planeten wieder. „Das Dorf…"

„Es ist alles weg", die junge Frau schritt vor. „Die feindlichen Wraiths haben alles zerstört."

Mit einer Hand lehnte er sich an den Baum und blickte in den Himmel hoch. Das Stargate dürfte mit Glück nicht weit sein. Er misstraute jedem Fremden, aber sie schien tatsächlich unter Schock zu stehen. Sie wirkte so neben sich. „Wir gehen zum Ring der Vorfahren. Ich gehe zurück nach Atlantis." Was er mit ihr machen würde, musste er sich noch überlegen.

„Schau noch einmal in das Licht", bat Becket den Wraith vor sich und nickte dann zufrieden. „Die Therapie schlägt schnell an. Wie fühlst du dich?"  
„Es ist unnötig mich weiter hier festzuhalten. Ich muss zurück auf das Hive und den anderen helfen." Ember erhob sich und griff nach seinem Mantel. Kurz nachdem er erwacht war, hatte er sich so dringend nähren müssen das er Salawi und Zelenka beansprucht hatte. Beide lagen nun in ihren Quartieren und mussten Ruhen. Ember schämte sich dafür, aber er hatte sich kaum kontrollieren können. Nur ein weiterer Tag hätte sein verderben bedeutet. Prüfend sah er sich um, während er seine Jacke anzog.

„Ich kann verstehen dass du zurück möchtest, aber Dr. Weir hat bereits ein großflächiges Team zusammengestellt. Um sicherzugehen das es dort keine Mutationen des Virus gegeben hat, musst du hier bleiben Ember. Es ist zu deiner Sicherheit und der aller Anderen." Beckett räumte seine Sachen auf. „Zu erst wird die Königin und ihr wichtigster Kreis behandelt. Danach kommt der Rest dran. Stück für Stück."

„Für mich war es schon zu Knapp gewesen. Ihr müsst so schnell wie möglich hoch! Und was ist mit Dr. Keller? Habt ihr eine Antwort bekommen?"

„Ember." Beckett legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Der Wraiths war so furchtbar aufgeregt aber er konnte das sehr gut verstehen. „Es geht ihnen bald besser. Ich muss mich jetzt Fertig machen und begleite dann das Team. Erhol dich noch etwas. Wir sind bald zurück und dann gebe ich dir Grünes Licht. Und was Dr. Keller angeht, nein. Wegen einen Sonneneruption, haben wir starke Probleme mit der Verbindung."

Ember sah Becket lange in die Augen, ehe er tief Luft holte und seine Augen schloss. „Es ist wirklich Dr. Keller zu erreichen. Es eilt", sagte Ember mit Nachdruck. Er war sehr besorgt. Steelflower war genauso wie er erkrankt worden und Jennifer erwartete Guides Nachwuchs. Die Krankheit wird sie und das Kind also auch befallen haben. Aber Jennifer war nicht Steelflower. Jennifer war ein einfacher Mensch… Würde ihr Körper so etwas aushalten? Solange? Sechs Tage lang? Nein. Darum gab es keine Kontakt Möglichkeit zu ihr. Guide wird ihn umbringen.

„Es ist nicht so leicht sie wieder hier her bringen zu lassen… Selbst wenn das Komitee sich doch dafür entscheidet, wird man sich erst beraten. Es kann Monate dauern", gab Beckett zu bedenken.

„Ihr versteht es nicht." Ember musste sich erst einmal an das Bett lehnen. „Dr. Keller wird…" Wie sollte er es erklären? Wie sollte er dem Commander in die Augen blicken können? Er musste alles versuchen und jeden Strohhalm greifen der das Leben der Ärztin noch retten könnte. Auch wenn sie ein Mensch war, sie hatte einen unglaublichen Willen. Sie konnte es schaffen! Ember blickte zu dem Personal der Krankenstation aber diese waren zum Glück weit genug weg. Deshalb wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder ganz dem Arzt. „Sogar kurz vor deinem Zusammenbruch hast du so auf Dr. Keller gedrängt."

„Und ich hatte in dem Chaos keine Zeit um mich zu erklären. Dr. Beckett. Wir müssen Dr. Keller so schnell wie möglich erreichen. Ich gehe selbst auf die Erde wenn es sein muss, denn wenn Guide rausbekommt das wir… Das ich sie Schutzlos zurückgelassen habe, wird er ziemlich wütend sein und vor nichts zurückschrecken."

„Ember ich verstehe nicht diese Aufregung wir haben gerade Wichtigere denke zu tun als…" er verstand nicht was Ember den wollte. Beckett hatte kaum Zeit für das hier, weil er dringend auf das Hive musste. Ember wusste das also warum hielt er ihn auf?

„Dr. Keller und Guide haben ein Kind gezeugt", er wusste es nicht klarer zu sagen, weshalb er den Arzt einfach vor die Tatsachen stellte. „Das Virus wird gewiss auch sie befallen haben und dort gibt es keine Hilfe für sie."  
„Oh… Gott…" Beckett wurde blass und suchte nach der Wahrheit in Embers Augen. „Ist das…"

„Es ist wie ich es sage. Versteht ihr nun? Es sollte niemand wissen. Das alles ist… Sehr kompliziert."  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Das ist… Ja. Ich muss mit Dr. Weit sprechen. Sie muss es wissen. Zumindest sie. Vielleicht… Komm mit."

Ember war zwar nicht begeistert darüber es noch jemandem zu sagen aber er musste alles tun um sie noch irgendwie zu retten. Deshalb folgte er dem Arzt durch die hektischen Gänge der Stadt die ihm bereits so vertraut war. Als sie den Gateraum erreichten erkannte er Lorne an einer Ecke stehen und zu ihm blicken, aber Ember ignorierte ihn. Seine Augen waren auf Weir gerichtet. „Dr. Beckett ich dachte sie sind schon los?"

„Nein ich gehe gleich, wir müssen reden", sagte der Arzt und steuerte bereits das Büro der Leiterin an. Weir sah Ember fragend an nachdem Beckett einfach weiter gegangen war und folgte diesem dann. Ember trat als letzter in das Büro und schloss die Türe. „Was ist passiert?" wollte Elizabeth wissen. „Stimmt etwas wegen dem Virus nicht?"

„Nicht direkt", Beckett blieb ernst und presste seine Lippen kurz zusammen. „Elizabeth wir müssen dringend ein Team zur Erde schicken und Dr. Keller finden."

„Dr. Keller?" irritiert verschränkte Weir ihre Arme vor der Brust und wurde ernst. „Was ist mit ihr?"

„Dr. Keller ist Schwanger", sagte Ember nun. „Von einem Wraiths aus dem Hive. Das Virus wird sie gewiss genauso befallen haben wie Steelfo- Teyla Emmagan." Korrigierte er sich. „Sie war meine Verantwortung und sie ist ohne mein Wissen auf die Erde gegangen. Ich hätte bei ihr sein sollen."  
„Dann wärst du jetzt sehr wahrscheinlich Tod", sagte Elizabeth und holte tief Luft. Das änderte nun vieles. „Ich sehe was ich machen kann aber…"  
„Sie ist Stark", sagte Ember. „Und ihr ungeborener Sohn ist es auch. Sie wird es bis jetzt gepackt haben."

Weit hoffte es… „Gut. Beckett begeben Sie sich auf das Festland zum Hive. Ember… Bettruhe für Sie. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

Ember musste ihr vertrauen, aber es fiel ihm verdammt schwer. „Salawi benötigt gewiss etwas Pflege. Oder Zelenka." Als er sie das sagen hörte, neigte Ember leicht seinen Kopf. „Ich muss noch darum bitten", fing er an. „Dieses Thema diskret zu behandeln. Dr. Kellers Wunsch war es das niemand etwas wissen durfte."

„Ich werde es nicht weitergeben und… Danke für dein Vertrauen."

„Ich danke euch." Damit verließ er dann das Büro und blickte runter zum Stargate. Das Hive befand sich nicht weit von der Station entfernt. Bonewhite hatte das Hive noch Rechtzeitig landen lassen. Verdammt. Es hätte für sie alle vorbei sein können. Einfach so. Als sich das Stargate aktivierte, blieb Ember stehen. „Stargate Aktivierung von außen!" die Iris schloss sich direkt und er sah wie die Leiterin der Station zum Kontrollraum eilte. Wie seltsam. Es schien keinen mehr so richtig zu interessieren dass er hier war. Steelflower hatte vor über einem Jahr gesagt das diese Station. Das Atlantis das Erbe der Vorfahren sei. Ein Erbe das für alle Kinder galt. Er hob seine rechte Hand und blickte in die Innenfläche. Alle Kinder. Ihn eingeschlossen. Sie hatten alle ein Recht um hier zu sein. Veränderungen. Ember schluckte schwer. Veränderungen kamen und würden viel Zeit benötigen. „Es ist Ronons Code!" als er das hörte merkte er auf. Ronon? Stimmt. Ember hatte teilweise mitbekommen das die Dedalus Lorne retten konnte aber Ronon als verschwunden galt. „Öffnet die Iris!" Also war er zurück. Ember sah wieder runter zum Gate als die Iris sich löste und nur kurz darauf Ronon in den Raum schritt. Er wirkte unheimlich mitgenommen, aber Gesund. Überrascht war Ember nur, als diese Frau hinter Ronon ebenfalls auftauchte. Zierlich, langes hellbraunes Haar. Aber… Diese Ausstrahlung… „Ember?" der Wraith drehte sich um und sah Beckett noch einmal an. „Es wird alles gut. Weir wird sich um alles kümmern."

„Ich weiß und ich bin euch sehr Dankbar."

„Warum hast du ihr nicht gesagt das Guide der Vater ist?" fragte der Arzt leise nach.

„Um Komplikationen zu vermeiden. Bitte richtet der Königin aus das ich Darling beschütze, bis es ihr besser geht."  
„Natürlich."

„Und sagt Guide das…" Ember straffte seine Schultern. „Das ich versagt habe."

Vorausgesetzt, Guide und Alabaster kämen durch. Beckett wollte etwas sagen, beließ es dann aber und verließ daraufhin die Brücke. Ember selbst widmete sich nicht mehr dem Neuankömmling und begab sich direkt zurück zu den Schlafquartieren. Sein Weg führte ihn über das Treppenhaus zwei Stockwerke höher. Er wollte nach Zelenka sehen und fand dessen Zimmer schnell. Leise trat er in das Zimmer, aber der Arzt schlief nach wie vor tief. Ember ging sicher das etwas zu Trinken für ihn da war, ehe er sich umdrehte und zurück zum Treppenhaus lief. Salawi. Sie hatte aufgeschrien als er sich genährt hatte. Das erste Mal hatte sie wirkliche schmerzen verspürt weil Ember absolut nicht zurückhaltend oder vorsichtig gewesen war. Er hatte ihr Weh getan… Salawis Quartier war nicht weit von dem von Radeks entfernt. Als er die Türe erreichte trat er leise ein und seufzte leicht. Darling saß in einem Stuhl direkt vor Salawis Bett und schlief. Der junge Airman war wach. Müde sah sie zu ihm. „Hey",

„Du bist wach", überrascht kam Ember näher und ballte seine Hände zur Faust. „Du solltest noch schlafen."

„Hm… Ja mache ich", versicherte sie ihm und blickte dann wieder Darling an. „Ich hab ihn beobachtet. Er ist ein lieber Junge."

„Das ist er." Ember setzte sich erst nach einem Moment zu ihr auf das Bett, aber so, das er Darling ansah und nicht sie. Ayesha hob ihre Hand und legte diese auf seinen Rücken. „Es ist okay."

„Ich hätte dich fast umgebracht."  
„Du bist sehr Krank gewesen. Wir haben mit so etwas gerechnet. Ich hab damit gerechnet. Aber… Ich hab's geschafft. Du lebst. Mehr ist nicht Wichtig."

„Doch das ist es." Ember drehte sich etwas damit er ihre Hand g reifen konnte. „Für mich ist es das. Du bist mir Wichtig."

„Ember…" Ayesha schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. „Es geht mir bald besser Ember." Sie gab sich einen Ruck und setzte sich mühsam hin. Ember war sofort alarmiert und blickte sie fragend an. „Was machst du?"

„Ich bin so froh dass es dir besser geht. Ich dachte ich würde dich…"

Ember sagte dazu nichts aber sein Blick richtete sich wieder auf den schlafenden Jungen. „Alles wäre verloren gewesen. Aber wir haben es geschafft." Er spürte wie das Bett sich bewegte und kurz darauf ruhte ihr Kopf an seinem Schulterblatt und Teils am Oberarm. Sie muss näher gerückt sein. „Leg Darling zu mir ins Bett. Er hat bestimmt Nackenschmerzen wenn da im sitzen schläft."

Ember nickte leicht und löste sich so, dass er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn geben konnte, ehe er aufstand und Darling vorsichtig in seine Arme nahm und ihn zu Ayesha legte.

Salawi deckte das Kind sofort zu und legte sich dann ebenso hin. Darling rutschte sofort näher zu ihr. „Er ist richtig Süß", murmelte sie. „Kaum zu Glauben das er mal so ein kalter Rücksichtloser Wraith werden wird", ärgerte sie Ember und sah ihn dann lächelnd an. Ember setzte sich auf den Stuhl und lehnte sich zurück. „Dinge werden sich ändern." Darling würde in einer Welt aufwachsen die so ganz anders war, wie er selbst sie gehabt hatte. Sie standen vor der Vernichtung ihrer Art. Das war kein Geheimnis. Der Krieg gegen die Lanteaner. Der Krieg gegeneinander. Die Replikatoren. Death… Sie hatte so viele Königinnen getötet. Es war eine Schande. Jede weitere Königin zu verlieren, wäre eine Schande. Darum mussten sie Dinge ändern. Sie brauchten Nahrung und Menschen waren eben ihre einzige Lösung. Sie mussten sich erholen und wieder Nachwuchs bekommen. Keine Klone. Richtige Kinder. Kinder. Sein Blick fiel auf Ayesha. Wie sollte er der Königin beibringen, dass er etwas Neues, etwas Anderes versuchen wollte? Wer sagte das die Kinder mit Menschen so großen Anomalitäten führen würde? Es wäre zumindest etwas um ihre Zahl wieder zu Stärken. Ember würde die Wraiths, das was er war niemals verraten. Nie. Ayesha würde er aber genauso wenig verraten können. Sein Blick blieb Eisern über sie und Darling ruhen. Nichts würde den beiden etwas tun, solange er hier war.

Ronon ließ sich in der Krankenstation behandeln während Weir und Lorne bei ihm stand. Er zuckte nicht mal, als einer der Helfer, eine Fleischwunde am Arm vernähte. „Ich weiß nicht wie genau ich raus kam", sagte Ronon abermals. „Ich bin geflüchtet und habe so viele von diesen Dingern getötet wie es ging. Auf dem Weg nach einem Ausgang bin ich an derer… Vorratskammer vorbei gekommen. Da fand ich die Kleine. Sie war Wach." Er deutete auf die Junge Frau die sich weigerte einen Arzt näher ran zu lassen. Weir sah zu ihr und Lorne spähte ebenso rüber. „Und dann bin ich auf diesem Planeten aufgewacht. Das ganze Dorf war zerstört."

„Alle Dörfer wurden zerstört", erzählte Lorne. „Die Übrigen meines Teams haben noch so viele gerettet wie es ging. Bei mir waren ebenso zwei Menschen. Die Überlebenden sind vorerst nach Neu Athos umgesiedelt wurden, bis wir eine geeignete Heimat für sie finden werden", erzählte Lorne.

„Gut", sagte Ronon. „Dahin kann man die Kleine bringen. Sie sagte die Wraiths haben alle getötet die sie kannte. Vielleicht irrt sie sich."

„Möglich", sagte Weir. „Aber ich bin sehr froh das du zurück bist Ronon. Ruh dich aus und dann können wir alles Weitere klären. Ich war einiges Los."

„Ach ja?" Ronon blickte zu dem Arzt, der noch seinen Arm verband und blickte Weir und Lorne wieder an. „Ich bin mit einem Baby zurückgekommen", erzählte Lorne. „Aber das was hier passiert ist…"

„Was?" verwirrt sah Ronon Lorne an. Ein Baby? Und was war hier Los? „Wo ist Sheppard?" fragte Ronon direkt alarmiert nach, aber Weir hob ihre Hand. „Keine Sorge es geht ihm gut. Es ist eine Krankheit ausgebrochen die unsere Verbündete fast getötet hat. Beckett behandelt sie aktuell damit sie wieder auf die Beine kommen. Teyla und Rodney hat es auch erwischt. Vermutlich weil sie Wraiths Gene in sich trugen." Ronon hob eine Augenbraue. „Ein Virus?"

„Wir wissen nicht woher er gekommen ist", sagte Weir. „Wir vermuten es liegt an diesen Planeten den ihr Besucht habt. Aber… Es sah erst sehr schlecht aus. Wir hatten Glück."

Rodney und Teyla hatte es also erwischt? „Es geht ihnen doch besser?" fragte Ronon besorgt. „Teyla und Rodney?"  
„Sie sind auf dem Weg der Besserung. Ich behalte sie aber noch auf der Station damit sie sich noch etwas ausruhen", lächelte Weir allerdings schwand ihr lächeln als Ronon sich sofort erhob und sich umsah. „Dr. Keller auch?"

„Dr. Keller? Nein sie… Sie ist auf der Erde." Weir zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen und musterte Ronon genauer.

„Auf der Erde? Seit wann?"

„Kurz nachdem du auf die Mission gegangen bist. Es war ihre Entscheidung."

„Ich versteh das aber…" Ronon stütze seine Hände auf seinen Hüften ab und presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Wie geht es ihr?"  
„Wir haben keinen Kontakt zur Erde. Seit Sechs Tagen gibt es Probleme aber wir sind dabei…"

„Nein ich… Versteht nicht. Dr. Keller benötigt sehr wahrscheinlich Hilfe." Wie sollte Ronon das sagen? Wer Blick wurde seltsam und er glaubte fast… „Ich bin dabei Ronon. Sollte etwas nicht Stimmen, wird ihr geholfen. Ember hat mich… Bereits gesprochen."

„Ember. Ich verstehe."  
„Ja."

„Was versteht er?" fragte Lorne verwirrt und zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nichts", Weir lächelte. „Ich muss los. Also…" sie verabschiedete sich und ging sofort. Ronon sah ihr nach und seufzte innerlich. Verdammt Jennifer. Das klang gar nicht gut. „Ihr seit da also beide raus?" fragte Lorne und merkte auf als die Frau näher kam. Sie war Wunderschön. Vielleicht Neunzehn. Oder Zwanzig. Aber sie war unheimlich… Sein Blick glitt kurz über ihren Körper, ehe er sich räusperte. „Ja wir sind beide raus", sagte die Frau und blickte Ronon an. „Danke für eure Hilfe Ronon Dex. Das werde ich nicht vergessen."

„Ich hab nichts getan."

„Du hast mich aus dem Kokon geholt und mein Leben gerettet", sie neigte ihren Kopf und blickte flüchtig Lorne an. „Eh hi", sagte er direkt. „Mein Name ist Major Evan Lorne. Du kannst ruhig Lorne sagen."

„Major", sagte die Frau allerdings nur knapp zurück, ehe sie wieder Ronon ansah. „Dein Volk ist auf Neu Athos", hörte sie Ronon sagen, weshalb sie leicht verwirrt zu Lorne sah und wieder zurück. „Mein Volk?"

„Das Dorf. Es gibt überlebende. Vielleicht hast du dort noch Freunde oder Familie die rausgekommen sind."  
Die Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf wobei ihr langes Haar sanft hin und her wippte. „Ich sah meine Eltern sterben, auch die wenigen Freunde die ich hatte. Ich wüsste nicht…"  
„Vielleicht ja doch", sagte Lorne zuversichtlich. „Ich könnte Sie dort hin begleiten."

„Wir sind… Wir kamen auf den Planeten als der Übergriff bereits stattgefunden hat", erzählte sie. „Das Dorf sind nicht meine Leute."

„Dann seid ihr… Reisende gewesen?"

„Sozusagen." Sie holte tief Luft. „Wir haben… Unser Zuhause wurde zerstört."

Ronon musterte Lorne und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Lorne sah das und holte leicht Luft. „Entschuldige. Ich verstehe das… Das muss alles gerade sehr viel sein."

„Das ist es." Sie senkte ihre Blick und wirkte wieder nachdenklich.

„Bist du das erste Mal… Auf sie gestoßen?" fragte Lorne nach, sprach aber direkt weiter. „In meiner Zelle befanden sich Wraiths und Menschen."

Ronon blickte Lorne nun verwundert an. „Gefangene aus dem anderen Hive?"

„Ja." Lorne schenkte Ronon seine Aufmerksamkeit und bemerkte sie gar nicht wie die Frau ihn plötzlich ansah. „Drei Stück. Es handelte sich um zwei Cleverman und den Consort der Königin. Wichtige Gefangene für die Königin", erzählte Lorne. „Und sie hatten ein Neugeborenes bei sich."

Ronon schnaubte leicht. „Und?"  
„Wir planten alle zu fliehen. Der Consort wollte zu seiner Königin und wir flohen. Wir kamen nicht weit. Als die beiden fielen hat es nicht lange gedauert bis die Deadlus kam. Die Menschen und das Baby wurden gerettet. Vermutlich der letzte Überlebende unserer verbündeten."

Die junge Frau wurde blass und schloss ihre Augen damit sie Fassung bewahren konnte. Sie hatte Fragen, aber sie konnte keine Stellen. Ihr innerstes drehte sich um. „Wie dem auch sei… Schön das ihr es raus geschafft habt." Lorne lächelte etwas und blickte die Frau nun an. Verwirrt hob er eine Augenbraue. „Alles okay?"  
„Ja", sagte sie sofort und schluckte.

„Gut also… Ich denke Weir hat bestimmt nichts dagegen wenn du vorerst hier bleibst. Du solltest dich ausruhen. Wie heißt du denn?"

Ihr Name? Stimmt. Menschen war das Wichtig. Aber was war ihr Name? Wie sollte sie sich selbst beschreiben? Perlmutt? Oder? Oder… Glanz? Muschelschale? Wie… Was… Aber nichts davon spielte noch eine Rolle. Sie konnte jetzt jeder sein aber… Das Baby lebte. Nein das… Das durfte nicht ihre Sorge sein. Es war nun alles egal aber… Aber. „Perl", murmelte sie atemlos und blickte Lorne wieder an. „Perl…"

„Perl… Nun… Man sieht sich." Als Lorne ging blickte Ronon ihm nach. Der Soldat hat sich wohl verschossen. Ronon verwunderte das nicht. Perl war tatsächlich unheimlich… Anziehend. Allerdings blieb er vorsichtig. „Dein Volk… Dein Stamm. Du gehörtest nicht zu den Dorfbewohnern?"

„Nein wir reisen von Welt zu Welt", sagte Perl leise und musterte Ronon nun wieder. „Ich bin unheimlich Hungrig und erschöpft."

„Das bin ich auch. Also gut. Komm mit." Er schritt langsam los und blickte im Flur leicht hinter sich. Perl sah sich um. Das hatte sie vorhin schon getan. „Die Stadt der Vorfahren ist beeindruckend."  
„Das ist sie. Ich habe nie erwartet sie mal zu sehen", gab Perl zu und behielt ihr Tempo bei. Es war für sie einfach selbstverständlich dass man sich ihr anpasste. „Meine Mutter hat von dieser Stadt erzählt. Auch mein Vater aber es ist so ganz Anders wie sie es sagten. Ist es für dein Volk Normal anderen, fremden zu helfen?"

Ronon streckte seinen Rücken durch und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Sie sind nicht mein Volk. Aber meine Freunde. Ich bin aus Sateda."

Ihr Blick schnellte zu ihm um. „Der zerstörten Welt."

„Ja."

Perl konnte sehen wie sich seine Arme anspannten. Sie spürte schmerzen und Hass von ihm ausgehen. Er litt. Sateda… Sie hatte sehr wohl davon gehört. Manche sogar getroffen die daran beteiligt gewesen waren. Und hier stand nun ein überlebender. Unglaublich. „Komm jetzt." Ronon schritt wieder los und Perl folgte ihm nun schweigend. Das hier… War eine Chance. „Also sind wir beide nun Heimatlos", sagte sie leise.

„Ich bin nicht mehr Heimatlos. Und du musst es auch nicht sein." Er deutete auf die Cafeteria und ließ sie als erste eintreten. Die Gerüche und Emotionen übermannten sie hier. Menschen… So viele Menschen. „Das Essen ist am Anfang befremdlich aber man gewöhnt sich daran." Ronon sah in ihren Augen einen Schmerz den er gut kannte. Sie versuchte Stark zu sein. Er zeigte ihr nun zunächst welches Essen sich lohnte und setzte sich dann mit ihr an einen Tisch. Sie starrte nur auf das Tablett und begann zuerst den Pudding zu begutachten. Sie wollt wirklich Stark sein. „Dieser… Soldat. Major Evan Lorne", murmelte sie und nahm etwas von dem Pudding auf ihren Löffel. „Er hat ein Baby mitgebracht?"

„Scheint wohl so." Ronon fing selbst nun mit dem Essen an. „Ein Wraiths Kind." Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Irgendwie erschien es ihm als verrückt.

„Was mit dem Kind nun wohl ist? Was aus ihm wird, ohne Eltern?"

Ronon hob seine Augenbrauen und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Ist mir auch relativ egal." Er hatte so verdammt großen Hunger. Sein Blick viel auf sie und Perl aß nun langsam den Pudding. Es schien ihr zu schmecken. Eine Frau war wohl was Kinder anging ohne hin Sensibel und Perl selbst hatte auch ihre Eltern verloren. „Es ist ein Wraith", sagte Ronon knapp. „Andere werden es bestimmt aufnehmen dann ist es unter seines gleichen."  
„Seines gleichen." Perl widmete sich nun dem anderen Essen und stocherte auch darin erst rum. Fleisch. Das war viel zu Fest für sie, aber sie musste nur kauen. Also öffnete sie ihren und biss kräftig zu. Ronon stoppte kurz in seinem tun und musterte sie verwirrt. Ihre Zähne waren… Ziemlich Spitz.

„Und ich darf hier bleiben?" fragte sie verwirrt und sah Ronon nun an. Das Essen kaute sich verdammt schwer, aber sie schluckte es nun runter. Nicht ihr Fall. „Einfach so?"

„Vorerst ja", sagte Ronon. „Bis du weist was du machen möchtest."

„Hm… Ich bin Ratlos." Sie senkte ihren Blick und nahm sich den Becher mit Wasser. „Ich will gerade einfach nur Ruhe."

Das wollte er selbst auch. „Schauen wir nach einem Zimmer für dich und vermutlich wird Dr. Weir auf dich zukommen. Sie leitet das alles hier. Die Frau die vorhin bei mir war", erklärte er.

„Verstehe." Perl neigte ihren Kopf dankend. „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen sobald sie mich aufsucht."

„Gut." Ronon kaute sein Essen und lächelte ihr plötzlich zu. „Es wird alles gut."  
Überrascht sah sie ihn nun an und suchte etwas in seinem Blick. Er wirkte wie ein Blade. Ein starker Soldat der beschütze. Aber er war ein Mensch und sie eine Wraiths, auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah. Perl blickte auf ihre Hand runter und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Ein Gendefekt. Ihre Mutter… Ihr Vater… Sie sah die Verachtung in den Augen ihrer Eltern, wenn man sie ansah. Oder in den Blicken der anderen. Sie war ein Geheimnis ihres Hives. Die Schwäche ihrer Mutter der Königin. Sie hatte es nicht über sich gebracht sie zu töten. Darum lebte sie. Sie wurde erzogen wie jede Königin aber sie hatte sich immer als Außenseiterin gefühlt und sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter es eines Tages doch über sich gebracht hätte und ihr Leben damit Konsequent beendet hätte. Es war alles eine Frage der Zeit gewesen und nun waren sie Tod und sie lebte. Als ihr Bruder geboren war, kurz vor dem Übergriff, hatte sie eine unheimliche Eifersucht gespürt, weil er Normal war. Wie jeder Andere. Aber jetzt spürte sie keine Eifersucht. Er würde in Sicherheit gebracht werden. Er würde auf jedem Hive akzeptiert werden, ohne jede Probleme. Nur sie selbst hatte keine Heimat. Hier… Das hier war eine Chance Neu Anzufangen und dennoch fühlte sie die Beklemmung in sich wachsen. Auch wenn man es ihr nicht ansah. Früher oder später würde sie sich nähren müssen. Perlmutt blickte von ihrer Hand wieder zu Ronon und versuchte sein kurzes lächeln zu erwidern. Sie musste dringend herausfinden, wie Menschen sich verhielten.


	17. Attraction

„Sie kommt zu sich. Halte dich bereit.

„Das werde ich."

Diese Stimmen… Alabaster fühlte sich als wäre sie aus einem tiefen Schlaf gerissen worden und ihr Körper fühlte sich an, als hätte man sie massakrieren wollen. Sie spürte Menschen. Sie spürte Hunger der mit einem Schlag all ihre Gedanken einnahm. Fauchend öffnete sie ihre Augen und nahm da erst wahr, das ihre Hand bereits an einer Brust hing und sie zog Kräftig nach dem Leben der ihre Knochen wieder löste. Erleichterung… Sie trank tief und lang. Tessen. Einer ihrer Menschlichen Gefolgsmänner. „Tessen", sagte sie und verlangsamte den Druck auf ihn, ehe sie ihm ein gutes Stück zurückgab, damit er nicht ganz so Fertig war. Tessen brach dennoch auf seine Knie und Alabaster verstand erst da, dass sie inzwischen saß und nicht mehr in ihrem Bett lag. Die Krankheit! Alarmiert sah sie sich um und erkannte Beckett. „Doktor."

„Hallo schön Sie wieder zu sehen", grüßte er sie und deutete zwei Soldaten an, Tessen auf zu helfen. Diese brachten ihn aus dem Raum. „Wie ich sehe funktioniert es bei ihnen am schnellsten."  
„Ihr habt…" Alabasters Gedanken rasten wie verrückt. Das Virus. Ihre Männer… „Wie lange?" fragte sie und versuchte aufzustehen, aber das war noch… Sie brauchte einen Moment. Beckett sagte nichts zu ihr, zumal er wusste das Königinnen sehr eigen sein konnten. „Sieben Tage ist es her. Ich bin mir sicher Sie möchten alles genau Wissen darum rede ich nicht um den heißen Brei herum." Er räusperte sich und kam etwas näher aber Alabaster hielt ihn auf Abstand. Sie konnte sich noch nicht gut genug beherrschen. Der Hunger wuchs wieder. Ihr Körper wollte heilen. Wie sollte… Sie hatten nicht genug Menschen auf dem Hive. Sie würden an Erschöpfung sterben sollte sich die gesamte Crew genau so Verhalten wie sie. „Darling", murmelte sie und spürte ihr Atemflacher werden. Ihr Sohn! Wie sollte ein Kind das überleben?!

„Vor fast Vier Tagen ist Darling erwacht. Es ging ihm plötzlich besser also habe ich ihn nach Atlantis holen lassen", erzählte Beckett und sah die Erleichterung in Alabasters Augen aufglühen. „Mit Hilfe seines Blutes habe ich ein Gegenmittel entwickelt und damit Ember, Teyla und Rodney behandelt. Die Therapie schlug an darum sind wir nun hier. Wir haben festgestellt dass bei den Kranken ein unermesslicher Hunger wuchs. Darum mussten wir erst… Vorkehrungen treffen. Aktuell befinden sich mit uns 104 Menschen plus die bereits Anwesenden 30, die helfen wollen, als Dank für euren Schutz und eurer Hilfe. Es sind alle Patienten mit dem Retrovirus. Dr. Weir hat alles dafür in die Wege geleitet und wir sehen es auch als Möglichkeit das Virus so Großflächig zu testen. Darling und Ember bleiben aber vorerst auf Atlantis, bis hier wirklich alle Gesund sind. Ich will vermeiden das dieses Virus sich nicht doch verändern könnte und damit eure Leben wieder gefährden."

Alabaster senkte ihren Blick und legte sich eine Hand an ihre Schläfe. „Mein… Guide?"

„Ein etwas hartnäckiger Fall", sagte Beckett leise aber ernst. „Er ist wesentlich Älter und bei ihm schlägt die Behandlung noch nicht so richtig an. Aber ich bin positiv gestimmt."

Alabaster nickte abermals und wollte sich nicht die Schwäche geben und sich wieder hinlegen, aber irgendwann ging es einfach nicht mehr. Als sie lag kam Beckett noch etwas näher. „Ein Drittel… Ein Drittel der Crew hat es nicht geschafft. Viele Drohnen und ein paar Wissenschaftler und Krieger."

Alabaster sagte nichts dazu. Das war schlimm genu- Sie stoppte in ihren Gedanken. „Teyla und Rodney. Dr. Keller was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie… Nun… Bevor das Virus ausbrach kehrte sie zurück auf die Erde. Wir haben seither keinen Kontakt aufbauen können. Wir… Wissen es also nicht."

Alabaster schloss ihre Augen lange und sah Beckett dann wieder an. „Wir wissen Bescheid. Also… Dr. Weir und ich. Es ist möglich dass Jennifer das ganze nicht überlebt hat."

„Sie ging meinetwegen." Alabaster spürte etwas wie Reue in sich. Wenn sie nicht so dagegen gewesen wäre, dann hätte Guide einen Weg gefunden damit Jennifer das alles verschieben und bleiben würde. Aber sie hatte sogar gefordert dass beide Abstand nahmen damit sie selbst eine Lösung finden konnte. Nun war das… Guide würde wieder etwas verlieren das ihm Wichtig war. Das war nicht Alabasters Absicht hinter all dem gewesen. Sie musste zu Guide und nach ihrer Crew sehen… Darling… aber bevor sie noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, schlief sie wieder ein.

Jennifer Keller befand sich auf einem kleinen Steg und überblickte einen wunderschönen abgelegenen See. Vor einer Stunde hat sie das Okay bekommen zurück nach Atlantis kehren zu dürfen. Zunächst musste sich aber die Technik von der starken Sonneneruption erholen. Wie lange das dauerte wusste sie nicht aber sie war fest entschlossen zurück zu gehen. Die letzten 24 Stunden hatte sie damit verbracht ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und sie war sich bewusst das jeder ihrer Zukünftigen Schritte sie weit weg von ihrem Vater bringen würde. Vater… Jennifer holte tief Luft und blickte hinter sich. Ihr Dad saß auf einem kleinen Campingstuhl und lächelte sie direkt an. Er wollte nur ihr Glück auch wenn das bedeuten würde dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Sie musste zurück und helfen. Ihr Blick glitt zurück auf den großen See und plötzlich hörte sie die großen Schritte ihres Vaters. „Und hast du dich entschieden?"

„Ich gehe hin", schwach lächelnd blickte sie ihren Vater an. „Dieser Virus wird noch mehr töten. Guide hätte es so gewollt."  
„Und das Baby", ihr Vater blickte auf ihren Bauch aber Jennifer legte nur einen Hand auf diesen. „Wenn dieses Virus gefährlich für das Ungeborene wäre, hätte es mich schon erwischt. Ich muss Immun sein und gerade deshalb muss ich hin."

„Ich verstehe das." Ihr Vater legte beide Arme um sie und schloss seine Tochter fest in seine Arme. „Ich wünschte ich könnte mit dir gehen."

„Dein Leben ist hier Dad. Und glaub mir es ist nicht so Toll wie es sich anhört."

„Mir geht es eher darum das du deine Zeit damit verbringst zwischen Wesen zu Leben, auf einem Raumschiff, die dich jeder Zeit töten könnten." Besorgt löste er sich. „Und wenn dein Freund jetzt Tod ist und der Rest deiner Allianz dann…"

„Es gibt noch überlebende. Ich kenne sie. Sie brauchen jetzt Hilfe. Alle von ihnen. Wenn ich geblieben wäre, vielleicht hätte ich sie alle retten können?"

„Vielleicht. Du weißt es nicht."

„Aber ich wäre da gewesen." Jennifer bemühte es sich keine Träne zu vergießen, weshalb sie tief Luft holte und sich ganz von ihrem Vater löste. „Guide ist Tod. Ich hätte mich zumindest mit ihm aussprechen wollen. Er macht nichts ohne Grund und geht aufs Ganze. Vielleicht wollte er mich und das Baby genauso haben? Vielleicht hat er ein Bild gesehen das wir noch nicht gesehen haben und jetzt ist er einfach…"

„Jen. Du kennst ihn. Du wirst die Antwort darauf ganz alleine finden. Vertrau mir."

Elizabeth Weir hatte sich kaum Schlaf gegönnt. Die letzten 24 Stunden waren unheimlich Nervenaufreibend gewesen. Das Virus das nun bekämpft wurde und das sehr erfolgreich, die Besserung von Teyla und Rodney und natürlich Ronons Rückkehr. Bisher hatte Weir die Fremde Person die Ronon mitgebracht hatte, geduldet. Nun mussten aber klare Verhältnisse geschaffen werden. Nichts desto trotz war die junge Frau ein eventuelles Risiko. Keiner kannte sie. Lorne und Ronon haben ihr bis eben das berichtet was sie wussten und das war im Grunde nichts. Die Frau war eine reisende. Es gab nichts und niemand der ihre Behauptung wiederlegen konnte und dazu verhielt sie sich etwas… Seltsam. Vielleicht war es Schock so wie Ronon es vermutete. Sie weinte nicht. Vielleicht wollte sie stark sein vielleicht stimmte da aber auch etwas nicht an ihr. Deshalb wollte Weir nun alleine mit ihr sprechen und begab sich zu dem Zimmer des Mädchens. Ihres Lag im selben Gang wie Ronons und Elizabeth war froh dass er soweit mitgedacht hatte. Wenn etwas wäre ist er schnell genug vor Ort. Zunächst klopfte Elizabeth an und betrat daraufhin das Zimmer. Die hübsche Frau stand an einem der Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sie drehte sich nicht einmal um als Weir herein kam, weshalb die Leiterin langsam näher kam. „Das Eis ist wie aus einem Traum", erzählte Perl plötzlich und wirkte nachdenklich. „Einem schrecklichen Traum."

„Ich bin Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Leiterin dieser Expedition", erzählte sie und da drehte Perl sich nun um und neigte ihren Kopf. Sie öffnete den Mund, schloss diesen aber gleich wieder. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Perl. Man nennt mich Perl."

„Es freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen Perl. Wie du dir vorstellen kannst müssen wir hier einige Sicherheitsbestimmungen nachgehen."

„Ja das hat mir Ronon Dex berichtet und Major Evan Lorne war so frei mich heute Früh darüber aufzuklären."

„Ja…" Weir lächelte schwach und deutete auf einen Tisch mit Stühlen. „Setzten wir uns doch erst einmal."

„Ich möchte lieber stehen", entschied Perl, ehe sie sich zusammenriss und ihren Kopf leicht neigte „Ich denke besser im stehen."

„Natürlich ganz wie Sie möchten. Man sagte mir Sie haben Familie verloren?"  
„Ja…" Perl zeigte kaum Regung. „Ich verlor sie bei dem Angriff. Ich… Bin noch etwas durcheinander", gab sie zu und blickte sich im Zimmer um. „Aber bisher bin ich hier sehr freundlich empfangen worden. Ich hoffe ich darf diese Freundlichkeit noch eine Weile nutzen?"

„Deshalb bin ich hier. Perl du bist dir bewusst wer wir sind?"

„Ja. Ich weiß wer ihr seid. Und ich weiß welche Stadt das hier ist."

„Gut weil du musst verstehen das wir hier gerne jedem helfen, nimm dir die Zeit die du benötigst aber wenn du bereit bist, Integrieren wir dich gerne in eines der Dörfer."

Perl merkte sofort auf und biss sich leicht auf ihre Lippe. In ein Menschendorf? „Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt noch nicht… Ronon Dex ist keiner von euch. Dennoch kämpft er für euch."

„Das stimmt Ronon hat sich als wahrer Freund bewiesen und lebt unter den Regeln die wir aufgestellt haben."

„Dann wenn es möglich ist möchte ich das auch. Ich kann kämpfen", sagte sie. „Und würde mich gerne für eure Hilfe revanchieren."

Elizabeth war kurzzeitig überrascht und nickte etwas. „Nun Sie sind sich im Klaren das wir mit… Wraiths zusammen arbeiten. Wir haben eine Allianz."

„Deshalb waren wir auf dem Planeten", erzählte Perl direkt. „Wegen dieser Allianz. Ich… Weiß das es gute und schlechte Wesen gibt auf beiden Seiten."

„Auch wenn Wraiths deine Familie getötet haben?"  
„Auch wenn. Ja." Perl drehte sich wieder um und blickte hinaus. „Nur für eine Zeit. Nur solange bis ich weiß wo ich hingehöre und zu wem."

„Nun ich muss darüber nachdenken aber okay. Ich lasse es Sie wissen sobald ich mich entschieden habe."

„Danke Dr. Weir. Ich schätze das sehr."

„Immer gern". Elizabeth musterte sie genau und machte daraufhin kehrt. Irgendwie war sie… Seltsam. Aber vielleicht würde sie genauso gut wie Ronon sein. Eine wertvolle Verbündete. Aber das würde sich dann zeigen.

Perl holte zitternd tief Luft und lehnte ihre Stirn an das kühle Glas. Sie spürte einen anderen Wraith und ihren Bruder. Ihr Bruder… Er konnte nichts für das was geschehen war. Er war nun genauso verlassen wie sie, aber wie immer würde er eher Akzeptiert werden wie sie. Sie könnte nie ein Hive betreten und sich als Königin geben für die sie erzogen worden ist. Sie hätte nicht einmal das Hive ihrer Mutter im Falle ihres Todes übernehmen dürfen. Einfach nur weil sie Menschlich aussah. Dabei waren sie das alle doch. Sie waren alle Menschen. Lebewesen. Perl verschloss ihre Seele, noch ein Stückweit mehr. Der andere Wraiths brauchte sie hier nicht wahrnehmen. Mit Glück wäre er bald weg. Sie musste sich entspannen bevor dieser Major wieder auftauchen würde. Perl war sich sehr wohl bewusst wie sie auf Männer wirkte, egal ob Mensch oder Wraiths aber aktuell konnte sie nichts damit anfangen. Langsam begab sie sich zu ihrem Bad und begutachtete dieses. Es gab keine Wanne, auch wenn sie sich diese gewünscht hätte.

Evan Lorne blickte auf das Etikett einer Flasche als er fast in Ronon lief und gerade noch stehen blieb. „Oh hey Ronon."

„Hey", sagte dieser Knapp und blickte auf das was Lorne hielt. „Eine Weinflasche?"

„Ich dachte mir ich bringe es Perl vorbei", er räusperte sich und blickte auf das was Ronon hielt. Eine Schale mit Pudding. „Eh…"

„Ich wollte ihr eben etwas zu Essen bringen. Bisher ist sie nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen."

Mist. Lorne hatte daran gar nicht mehr gedacht. Essen wäre nie verkehrt gewesen. „Verstehe…" beide blickten sich einen Moment lang an, ehe Ronon einfach weiter schritt und vor der Türe von Perl stehen blieb. Lorne reagierte sofort und folgte ihm. „Ich denke wir bringen es ihr und verabschieden uns?"

„Sicher." Ronon wusste was Lorne hier trieb und er war zugegeben überrascht. Das dieser sich für so etwas in Zeug legen würde… „Cadman ist übrigens auf der Brücke", erzählte Lorne nebenbei. „Ich dachte das würde dich interessieren?"

„Cadman ist eine Freundin", sagte Ronon lediglich und öffnete die Türe, da Perl nicht reagierte. Ihr Zimmer war leer aber er hörte etwas aus dem Bad. „Ach so? Das sah immer anders aus."

„Was wird das?" fragte Ronon nun. „Die Kleine hat viel verloren. Ich denke nicht dass sie in der Stimmung für so etwas ist", er zeigte auf die Weinflasche die Lorne nun abstellte. „Und ich denke das kann sie von dir auch nicht gebrauchen", warf Lorne ein und da baute Ronon sich halb über ihn auf. „Naja. Abgesehen von der Tatsache das Weir mich her geschickt hat. Ich soll mich um sie kümmern. Auftrag von Oben."

Lorne wusste dazu nichts zusagen als die Türe vom Bad aufging und Perl plötzlich da stand. Sie hatte nur ein kurzes Handtuch um sich geschlungen. Ihr nasses langes Haar, lag über ihren Schultern und Ronon sowie Lorne mussten schlucken. Zu ihrer Überraschung blieb Perl vollkommen gelassen. Zumindest äußerlich. „Ich habe Besuch", lächelte sie warm und kam langsam näher. Ihre Milchigen Schenkel waren noch etwas Nass und leichter Dampf entstieg ihrem Körper empor. „Ah…" Lorne wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte. Nur Ronon schien beherrscht wie immer. „Ist dir nicht Kalt?"  
„Gerade ist mir warm", sagte Perl. „Ich habe keine neuen Kleider", erzählte sie. „Meine Alten sind… Nicht zu gebrauchen. Ich wollte dich gerade um Hilfe bitten gehen." Sie wusste das Ronons Zimmer nur drei Türen weiter war.

„Eh…" Lorne verschluckte sich fast als er das hörte. So hatte sie auf die Fluren gehen wollen? „Warte hier", sagte Ronon daraufhin und blickte Lorne an, ehe er ihn an der Schulter griff und langsam raus führte. Als Perl alleine war holte sie tief Luft und setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Sie hatte es noch nie gemocht wie Männer auf sie reagierten, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit um irgendwie zu überleben. Ronon wäre hier ein starker Verbündeter und sie musste ihn unbedingt auf ihrer Seite wissen. Selbst die Königin dieses Volkes hielt einiges von ihm. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erhob sich, ehe sie ihre Hand an ihr Handtuch legte. Ja sie wusste nur einen Weg wie sie ihn… Ihr Blick schwang rüber zu dem Pudding und Hunger machte sich in ihr breit. Zuerst würde sie etwas Essen. Das wäre das Beste.

„Das nächste Mal solltest du dir ein Handtuch mitnehmen", sagte Ronon zu Lorne. „Sie ist noch Jung was glaubst du wie sie sich fühlt wenn sie so angegafft wird?"

„Du warst doch selber total neben dir."

Ronon lächelte lediglich etwas. „Zieh dich zurück. Ich kümmere mich um sie."

Lorne wollte dem erst nicht nachgeben, aber als er es dann tat ging Ronon zu einem Raum in welchem man Kleider erhalten konnte. Als er etwas Passendes hatte kam er damit zurück und klopfte an ihre Türe. „Ich bin es." Ronon kam herein und als die Türe sich schloss fielen ihm fast die Kleider aus den Armen. Perl stand vor dem Fenster. Hinter ihr waren riese Eisflächen zu sehen und das Licht strahlte ihre helle Haut in einen sanften Ton. Das Handtuch war nirgendswo zu sehen. Ihr Blick blieb ruhig und bestimmend. Ronon fühlte sich wie in Trance. Er hatte zwar mit einem gerechnet nur nicht… Damit? Er musste schlucken und kam langsam näher. „Ich habe dir was zum Anziehen gebracht." Es fiel ihm schwer nicht ihr milchig weißen Brüste anzusehen oder den anmutigen kleinen schlitz der… Ungewollt fing sein Blut an zu kochen.

„Ich wollte mich bedanken", fing Perl an und reckte ihr Kin, blieb aber stehen wo sie war.

Ronon blinzelte einmal und holte tief Luft. Auf dem Weg zu ihr, legte er ihre Kleider auf dem Bett ab, ehe er das Handtuch griff das dort lag und sah nun wieder zu ihr. Sie wirkte etwas verwirrt aber nicht weniger… Anmutig? Mit trockenem Hals kam er auf sie zu gelaufen und legte das Handtuch um ihre Schultern, als sie nach den Enden des Handtuchs griff, legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Nicht so. Das musst du nicht tun."

„Ich hätte Tod sein können", fing Perl an. „Und du auch."

„Wir leben. Auch wenn ich mich bis heute Frage wie."

„Du misstraust mir?" flüsterte Perl leise.

„Ich misstraue jedem."

„Das sind gute Eigenschaften. Es hält einen sicher."

„Das stimmt." Ronon wollte seine Hände senken, aber da sah sie ihn wieder so lange und eigenartig an. Sie hatte helle Gründe Augen. „Wenn Lorne dich so gesehen hätte…"

„Er ist nur ein einfacher-", fast hätte sie Mensch gesagt. „Mann. Du nicht." Es war nicht so dass Menschenmänner ihrem Geschmack entsprachen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber… Irgendwie… Sie wollte einen Platz finden. Wenn sie Ronon verliebt machen würde, würde er sie beschützen. Er diente nicht dem Volk der Lanteaner. Er diente nur sich selbst und bald ihr. „Ronon", flüsterte sie und als er seine Hände nicht hob, ließ sie von den Handtuchenden ab, damit sie diese auf seine Brust legen konnte, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und so knapp vor seinen Lippen war. Sie musste nur ihren Willen nutzen. Ihren Druck auf seinen Verstand aber sie hoffte das sie es nicht tun musste. Sie wollte sich nicht verraten.

Ronon fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Ihre Lippen würden jeden Moment seine berühren und er war wirklich kurz am zögern… Aber nur kurz. Sie war kein Kind und sie schien zu wissen was sie wollte. Er konnte den drang nach Leben verstehen. Sie hatte schlimmes hinter sich und suchte Trost. Und wenn er ihr den geben konnte… Er ging den letzten Schritt und küsste schließlich ihre Lippen. Als ihr Handtuch fiel wanderten seine Hände über ihren Rücken und er musste keuchen als ihre so weibliche Brust an seine drückte. Die wärme ihrer Haut löste ein Feuer in ihm aus und er war wie leer gefegt. Er wollte gerade nur das und das machte ihm fast Angst. Er hatte nie… Nie sofort dieses Verlangen gespürt und jetzt glaubte er nichts anderes zu kennen. Ihr Kuss wurde schnell Fordernder und ihren Lippen entwich ein seufzen als seine Hand über ihren Hinter fuhr und sie dort leicht kniff. Ronon löste den Kuss um mit seinen Lippen über ihre Wange zu fahren und schließlich ihren Hals zu küssen. Als er daran saugte und ab und an biss, keuchte sie wieder auf und setzte so weitere animalische Triebe in ihm aus. Er wanderte weiter runter bis er vor ihr kniete und ihren Bachnabel küsste und seine Zunge darin versenkte. Dann küsste er sich weiter runter bis er ihren anmutigen Schlitz traf und ihre Beine leicht auseinander drückte damit er sie dort berühren konnte.

Perl liebte Sex. Es war etwas womit sie gerne ihre Zeit rumbrachte aber das hier… Ronons Küsse waren so… Brennend. Verlangend und als er ihre Mitte küsste und mit seiner Zunge daran spielte, stöhnte sie vor Lust auf. Verzweifelt blickte sie herunter und konnte nicht anders als sich mit einer Hand über ihre Brust zu fahren. Sie wollte mehr davon. „Mehr", sagte sie keuchend und löste sich nur ungern von ihm und ging einen Schritt zurück. Tief Luftholend sah sie zu ihm runter, während er genauso schwer atmend zu ihr hoch sah. Ein Mann. Ein Soldat. Er wäre ein Idealer Partner. „Im Bett" forderte sie ihn auf. „Und zieh dich aus. Langsam." Perl begab sich zum Bett und setzte sich dort hin damit sie Ronon ansehen konnte. Er stand auf und kam langsam näher, wobei er sein Oberteil bereits Auszog und kurz darauf die Schuhe ebenfalls weg waren. Perl lehnte sich etwas zurück und streckte ihm ihre Brust so deutlich entgegen. Sie sah seinen Blick auf diesen ruhen und schließlich sah er sie an. Perl hob eine Hand und deutete ihm vor ihr zu treten. Erkundend legte sie ihre Hände auf seine Hüfte und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen harten muskulösen Bauch. „Deine Hose. Öffne sie."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du so drauf bist."

„Du weist vieles nicht Ronon Dex", flüsterte sie und behielt ihren Blick auf seine Hüften als er anfing die Hose zu öffnen. Eine große dicke Beule zeigte ihr bereits wie erregt er war und als die Hose auf war stach seine Männlichkeit direkt empor. Groß und Schwer… Wie erwartet. Ihre Mitte wurde Nasser. Als Ronon seine Hose herunter schob und auszog wanderte Perls Hand bis zu seinem Bauchnabel und schließlich runter. Sein Glied lag nur Millimeter von ihrer Hand und sie sah ihn zucken. „Soll ich dich berühren." Sie sprach zu sich selbst und Ronon konnte ohne hin nicht Antworten. Als sie dann sein Glied prüfend in die Hand nahm, schloss er seine Augen. Sie wog ihn. Drückte sanft zu und machte ihn noch härter. Sie erkundete seine Männlichkeit, aber Ronon öffnete seine Augen erst als er etwas sehr Warmes, Nasses spürte. Ihre Lippen lagen um seine Spitzen und ihre Zunge umkreiste ihn. Diese verrückte Frau…Er wollte sie aufhalten aber da nahm sie ihn großzügig auf und saugte an ihm. Stöhnend griff er nach ihrem Kopf und vergrub seine Hand in ihren Haaren. Sie trockneten bereits langsam und plötzlich entzog sie sich ihm. Sie sah ihn an und er sie. Dann rutschte Perl weiter auf das Bett und legte sich hin, ohne den Augenkontakt zu lösen, ehe sie ihre Beine für ihn spreizte.

Ronon musste schlucken und der Druck in ihm wurde gewaltig. Schließlich kam er ihr hinter her und positionierte sich über sie, aber anstelle in sie einzudringen, beugte er sich runter und küsste sie. Perl legte beide Hände an sein Gesicht und küsste ihn ebenso. Er war plötzlich zärtlich und sanft. Sie wollte mehr von diesen Gefühlen trinken und da spürte sie dann seine Spitze in sie eindringen. Stöhnend biss sie ihm in die Lippen und saugte an der verletzten Lippe als er sie einnahm. Ihr Kuss wurde schnell wieder Animalischer. Ronons Bewegungen hart und tief. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hintern um ihn jedes Mal noch ein Stück tiefer in sie eindringen zu lassen. Mehr… Mehr… Das brennen baute sich auf und eine heftige Explosion holte sie beide zurück in das jetzt. Einen so heftigen Orgasmus hatten sie beide nicht gekannt und entsprechend erschöpft lehnte ihre Stirn an seiner. Perl bewegte ihre Hüften noch einmal um ihn in sich zu spüren und auch Ronon drang noch ein Mal tief in sie ein, ehe er sie küsste und so mit ihr Verbunden blieb. Ihr Herz schlug wie verrückt und sie konnte seines ebenso Pumpen hören. „Hast du heute noch etwas vor?" flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und erwiderte den darauffolgenden Kuss sofort fester. „Nein", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Zumindest hatte ich… Nichts vor", sagte er und küsste sie immer wieder wobei sein Glied in ihr wieder anschwoll. „Das hat sich aber geändert."

„Gut." Perl bewegte als erste ihre Hüften und er folgte ihrem Rhythmus direkt. Er hätte Tod sein können. Das hier brauchte er gerade einfach.


	18. Clarity

„Teyla geht es besser?" Ronon stand neben John in der Kantine und musterte diesen. John griff sich ein Tablett und nickte angespannt. „Ja ihr und dem Baby geht es gut. Sie ist inzwischen in ihrem Zimmer", erzählte er. „Wir planen demnächst nach Neu Athos zu gehen sie möchte unbedingt Torren sehen" und er selbst wollte es auch.

„Verstehe."

„Und du bist gut rausgekommen?"  
„Wie man es nimmt." Ronon nahm sich auch es. Ein Tablett und suchte sich sein Essen zu recht. Kein Fleisch. Etwas Weiches nichts Hartes hatte Perl gesagt. John musterte ihn skeptisch. „Das ist nicht für mich."

„Für wen denn dann?" als Ronon sein Tablett Fertiggestellt hatte musterte John ihn länger. „Für Perl. Ich bin mit ihr gemeinsam geflohen. Sie ist mitgenommen seit her", erzählte Ronon nachdenklich und John deutete ihm an sich zu setzten. Eigentlich wollte Ronon direkt wieder zurück, aber vielleicht… Zögernd setzte er sich und sah John an. „Sie will nicht aus ihr Zimmer raus. Sie muss wohl mitangesehen haben wie Wraiths ihre Familie getötet hat. Das alles überfordert sie."

„Hm… Also bringst du ihr essen?" John griff sich etwas zu Essen und blickte auf Ronons Hals. „Ist das ein Biss? Das sieht Übel aus."

Ronon griff sich an seinen Hals und spürte die kleinen Einstiche. Die letzten Stunden waren wirklich Wild gewesen. Er wusste gar nicht wann er zu Letzt so eine Nacht gehabt hatte… Beziehungsweise so einen Tag. Als sie ihn dann darum gebeten hatte Essen für sie beide zu besorgen, war er sofort Los gezogen. Kopfschüttelnd stand er wieder auf. „Wir reden einander Mal. Ich muss Los."

„Zu Perl."  
Ronon schenkte Sheppard noch einen letzten Blick, ehe er Los schritt und alle anderen hinter sich ließ. Er wollte zurück in das Zimmer und alles drum herum ausblenden. Der Weg zurück war etwas lang aber er ging jeden Schritt gerne. Es war ein Schritt in etwas Wärme… In den letzten Jahren hier auf Atlantis waren ihm sehr wohl Frauen begegnet die sein Interesse geweckt hatten aber irgendwie schien er diese immer abzuschrecken. Als Lorne zuvor bei Perl aufgetaucht war, hatte er fast erwartet diese Zarte junge Frau würde ihm den Forttritt gewähren. Aber das hatte sie nicht. Die Türen zu ihrem Zimmer gingen auf und Ronon brachte das Tablett zum Bett auf welchem sie saß. Eine Decke war um sie geschlungen und Ronon setzte sich nun zu ihr. „Mein Krieger versorgt mich gut", lächelte Perl und griff nach einer Traube, ehe sie ihm diese vor den Mund hielt. „Danke", sagte sie und da öffnete er seinen Mund um die Traube zu Essen. „Du solltest dich bald aus deinem Nest bewegen", meinte Ronon. „Und du solltest meine Freunde kennenlernen. Du wirst sie mögen."

Perl lächelte nur dazu und nahm sich etwas von dem Essen. Er hatte auf ihre Bitte geachtet und dieses Mal gab es nichts schwer zu verdauendes auf dem Tablett. „Morgenfrüh. Wenn du dabei bist werde ich mich sicher fühlen."

„Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Niemand wird dich hier beißen."

Perl sah ihn direkt an und aß langsam weiter. „Es ist nur alles sehr Befremdlich für mich."  
„In dieser Stadt zu sein?"  
„Unter Menschen", murmelte sie und lächelte ihm schwach zu. Ronon hob eine Augenbraue allerdings schob er es darauf das sie ja oft am Reisen war und nie wirklich lange wo blieb. „Wie lange seit ihr bisher an einem Ort geblieben?"  
„An nur einem Ort? Hm… Vielleicht zwei Tage? Ich kann mich an nichts Längeres erinnern." Sie waren schließlich ständig unterwegs. Ein Hive blieb nur länger an einem Ort wenn sie Ernten waren oder ihre Vorräte aufbauten, oder wenn sie das Schiff reparieren mussten… Aber sonst… „Das wird eine gewaltige Umstellung aber du gewöhnst dich schnell daran. Wenn ich es konnte, kannst du es auch."

„Hm…"

„Und wenn es dir nicht passt, in ein paar Tagen wenn die Lage ruhiger ist, werde ich zurück nach Sateda gehen. Du kannst dich mir anschließen aber wir Leben ein raues Leben. Wir kämpfen."  
„Ich Kämpfe auch!" sagte Perl sofort und legte ihr Essen zurück. „Du wirst gehen?"  
„Ich kann meine Leute nicht Ewig alleine lassen. Du kämpfst?"

„Ich bin eine gute Kämpferin"

„Das möchte ich sehen." Er wollte sie Prüfen? Perl wusste gerade nicht weiter. Ronons Arbeit… Der Ort an dem er hin ging. Was würde jemand wie er dort tun? „Was soll ich dort tun?" fragte Perl ihn schließlich. „An deiner Seite kämpfen? Gegen wen?"  
„Gegen Wraiths." Ronon lehnte sich an das Bett Ende und sie sah erschrocken wie Kalt sein Blick wurde. „Ich werde jeden Aufspüren der gegen diese Allianz arbeitet und töten."

„J-Ja." Sie sah von ihm weg und blickte zurück auf ihr Tablett. „Und wenn du Wraiths trifft die nicht gegen die Allianz arbeiten?"

„Dann hoffe ich für die dass sie keine falschen Schritte machen."

„Du hasst sie abgrundtief oder?"

„Mehr als sonst etwas. Aber ich halte mich an die Vorgaben von Atlantis und Dr. Weir. Ich werde nichts machen um das Bündnis zu schwächen."

„Und wenn du der Grund bist um es zu Stärken?" fragte Perl zurück aber Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wüsste nicht wie das gehen sollte. Ich hasse diese Dinger."

„Auch das Kind?"

„Du meinst dieses Baby?" fragte Ronon und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich damit Anfangen soll."

„Woher kommt dein ganzer Hass?" Perl sah ihn an. „Ich hasse sie auch aber woher kommt dein Hass?" fragte sie und stellte das Tablett weg, ehe sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte. „Vorhin war dieser Hass noch nicht da, jetzt sehe ich nur diesen in deinen Augen."

Ronon musterte sie genau und warf einen Blick auf ihre Oberweite. Die Decke war nach wie vor um sie geschlungen aber da sie so auf seinem Schoß saß, würde nicht fiel fehlen damit er in sie… Die Wut schwand langsam. „Ich war ein Promeus."  
„Ei-Ein… Du warst ein Promeus?"  
„Nach dem meine Heimat vernichtet wurde… Wurde das aus mir."

Perl fuhr mit ihren Händen rauf zu seinem Hals und von dort legten sich diese an seine Wange. „Und du lebst dennoch."

„Wie Alt bist du?" fragte Ronon plötzlich und zog sie dichter zu sich.

„Neunzig", hastig sprach sie weiter. „Neunzehn, entschuldige, du verwirrst mich." Menschenjahre ermahnte sie sich in Gedanken. Ronon schien das nicht wirklich wahrzunehmen, er war von ihrem Körper abgelenkt. „Ich verwirre dich also?"

„Du bist Stark", sagte Perl preisend und fuhr durch sein kurzes Haar. „Attraktiv. Du beschützt."

„Willst du mich darum?" fragte er. „Weil ich ein Kämpfer bin?"  
„Ich bin auch eine Kämpferin", verneinte sie damit seine Aussage. „Es ist deine Ausstrahlung. Sie gefällt mir." Sie drückte ihre Hüfte gegen seine und spürte diesen Berg unter sich. Er war Erregt. Sie konnte es sogar riechen. „Du wolltest gegen mich Kämpfen"

„Morgenfrüh im Trainingsraum. Es wird dir gefallen."

„Nur wenn du dich nicht zurückhältst, mein Krieger", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn direkt wieder. Sie ließ ihn vergessen was ihn quälte und er war ihr dafür Dankbar.

Alabaster stand vor dem Bett ihres Vaters und blickte zu Beckett der ihm gerade wieder eine Spritze gab. „Ich Heile ihn selbst", sagte sie aber Beckett schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein das wäre zu Gefährlich wir wissen nicht wie sein Körper damit umgeht. Aber es sieht schon besser aus wie vor ein paar Stunden." Er erhob sich und lächelte leicht. „Er müsste bald aufwachen. Die Werte werden immer besser. Ich schätze…" er sah zu Guide runter, ehe er die Königin wieder ansah. „Er hat ein hohes Alter erreicht. Ich schätze dass es darum so schwierig ist. Aber er wird wieder Gesund."

„Gut."

„Meine Crew?"

„Hat sich gut erholt. Und Ihre Blutprobe sah auch perfekt aus. Wenn Ihr es möchtet könnt ihr nach Atlantis kommen um Darling abzuholen?" Beckett sah den Moment als ihre Augen aufleuchteten. „Er wartet schon sehr aufgeregt auf euch."

„Ich begleite euch."

„Gut. Ich bitte ein Team noch hier zu bleiben und begleite Sie dann mit zurück. Den Jumper fliege ich aber selber. Ich werde immer besser."  
Nachdem sie mit einem Schiff schon abgestürzt war, Death überlebt hatte und diesen Virus… Da würde sie der Ausflug mit dem Arzt gewiss nicht töten. Hoffte sie zumindest. Darling… Sie blickte ihren Vater noch einmal lange an und suchte seinen Geist. Da war etwas… Es war etwas da, aber es fehlte noch einiges. „Ein paar Stunden. Dann muss er Wach sein", sagte Beckett. „Ich muss noch ein paar Dinge holen und dann kann ich dem ganzen besser nachgehen."

Darling aß einen Apfel und unterhielt sich aufgeregt mit Salawi als diese ihm von irgendeiner Geschichte erzählte. Ember war dem nicht ganz hinter her gekommen, aber das Kind hatte spaß. Ayesha und Ember hatten heute alle Mühe gehabt das Kind ruhig zu halten. Nachdem die Nachricht gekommen war das es die meisten besser ging, hatte er unbedingt zu seiner Mutter gewollt. Diese Geschichten hielten ihn relativ am Boden und vor allem ruhig. „Und dann hat er die blaue Fee gefunden?" fragte Darling neugierig und rückte näher zu Ayesha, ehe sie ihn auf ihren Schoß zog. „Ja er hat sie gefunden und sie hat ihm seinen Herzenswunsch erfüllt. Er wurde ein richtiger kleiner Junge und ist dann zurück zu seinem Vater gegangen."

Zufrieden lächelte das Kind und nickte. „Und noch eine Geschichte!"

„Noch eine? Hm… Ich habe eine Lieblingsgeschichte. Sie heißt die Schöne und das Biest. Es war einmal ein junger Prinz der alles hatte was er sich je wünschen konnte. Jeder tat genau das was er wollte und niemand sagte je Nein zu ihm…"

Ember lauschte ihren Worten, blieb aber an der Wand gelehnt stehen und behielt die Zwei im Auge. Die Geschichten die sie erzählten waren seltsam, aber sie waren auch spannend. Er hatte solche Art von Geschichten nie gehört und plötzlich… Ember merkte auf. Er spürte eine Königin! Ob… Er konzentrierte sich und plötzlich ging die Türen zu Ayeshas Quartier auf. Ember neigte sofort seinen Kopf als Alabaster ruhig in das Zimmerschritt und alles einmal Prüfend ansah. „Mama!" Darling sprang aus Salawis Armen und eilte seiner Mutter entgegen. Ember wagte es hinzusehen, den Alabaster ging auf ihr Knie und nahm ihr Kind fest in ihre Arme. „Darling du bist wohl auf."

„Mama es geht dir besser? Und den Anderen?"

„Es wird alles wieder gut mein Liebling." Ihr Sohn war hier… Wohlauf. Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Sie dachte sie hätte ihn verloren.

„Mama du darfst nicht mehr Krank werden. Okay?" bat Darling sie. „Und falls doch suche ich die blaue Fee, sie kann dich retten!"

„Die blaue Fee?"

„Ja wie aus der Geschichte von Ayesha!" Darling sah zur Salawi die bereits stand und Alabaster erhob sich nun. „

Ember kam nun etwas vor und verneigte sich Regelgemäß. „Meine Königin es ist schön Sie wohlauf zu sehen."

„Und es ist schön dich bei Kräften zu sehen Ember." Die Königin griff nach seiner Schulter, weshalb er sich aufrichtete und sie ansah. „Wie geht es den Anderen?" fragte Ember sofort nach. „Guide?"

„Wir haben einige verloren und Guide geht es nicht gut. Wir Kämpfen noch um ihn."

„Ich verstehe", Atemlos sah Ember zu Boden. „Du hast gute Arbeit getan."

/Ich habe seine Befehle missachtet/, sagte Ember. /Ich ließ Dr. Keller ziehen und jetzt ist sie vielleicht verloren./

Alabaster holte tief Luft und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, was Ember ziemlich überrascht und sofort sah er ihr wieder in die Augen. Zuneigung. Nein. Nein Moment er wollte nicht… Er trat einen Schritt zurück auch wenn er damit Alabaster vor den Kopf stieß. „Meine Königin das ist Airman Ayesha Salawi. Sie achtete auf Darling und wachte über meinem Bett", erzählte Ember direkt und deutete Ayesha an ruhig vor zu kommen. „Ich schulde ihr mein Leben."

Alabaster betrachtete die junge Menschenfrau und legte ihren Kopf kurz etwas schief. Ember hätte sie komplett ignorieren können, warum aber warf er sie nun ins Spiel? Dennoch neigte Alabaster nun leicht ihren Kopf. „Dann gilt euch mein ganzer Dank."

„Ich habe nur das richtige tun wollen." Ayesha neigte eben so ihren Kopf und blickte von der Königin lächelnd zu Darling runter.

„Ich hoffe mein Sohn hat sich benommen?"

„Er hat sich sehr Erwachsen Verhalten. Wie ein Krieger." Darling grinste breit als Ayesha das sagte. „Und er hat ebenso auf Ember aufgepasst, nicht wahr?"  
„Ja das habe ich!" Darling drückte sich näher an seine Mutter und spürte zufrieden wie sie seine Hand fester drückte.

„Das ist schön zu hören. Ihr seid also Ayesha Salawi. Ihr bietet Ember eure Unterstützung an, wenn er länger hier bleiben muss?"  
Ayesha nickte leicht. Das war eine Nette Art um das Nähren zu beschreiben. „Ja ich unterstütze ihn. Immer." Alabaster merkte auf als Ayesha sich ein paar Haarsträhnen zurückstrich und kam langsam mit Darling näher, ehe sie ihr Handgelenk ergriff. Ember war sofort alarmiert weshalb Alabaster ihn flüchtig ansah. /Ich tue ihr nichts/

/Verzeiht meine Königin…/ Ember war einfach besorgt. Er wusste das seine Königin nicht auf den Kopf gefallen war.

„Eh…" Ayesha ließ die Königin nicht aus den Augen als diese, dass Armband an ihrem Arm musterte. „Ein sehr schönes Geschenk", kommentierte die Königin es schließlich und ließ davon los. Ayesha senkte ihre Hand und griff mit der anderen nach ihrem Handgelenk und umschloss so ihr eignes Armband. „Ember hat es mir Geschenkt."  
Alabaster nickte und neigte etwas ihren Kopf, ehe sie Ember ansah. /Du hast ein Ortungsgerät an diesen Armband befestigt/

/Ihr erkennt es?/

/Natürlich. Wozu?/

/Falls ich sie aus den Augen verliere. Falls sie gehen muss./

/Die Erde/ Alabaster schloss ihre Augen und sah nun zu Darling runter. „Sehen wir nun nach meiner Schwester. Du weist wo sie ist?"

„Ja Mama, komm mit!" er zog sie sanft mit sich weshalb Ayesha sich verabschiedete und als sie mit Ember alleine war, seufzte sie erleichtert. „Oh man… Ich dachte erst sie würde mich…"  
„Das dachte ich auch. Aber es ist okay." Ember griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt diese. „Ich werde mitgehen müssen und nach dem rechten schauen. Das Hive wird in keinem guten Zustand sein."

„Werdet ihr dann direkt weiter fliegen?"  
„Ich denke in der nächsten Zeit bleiben wir in der Nähe." Ember bezweifele dass die Königin so schnell weg wollte. Sie brauchte auch noch einiges an Ruhe.

Als Alabaster eine Stunde später zusammen mit Teyla in der Krankenstation war, blickte sie auf das kleine Häufchen runter das in einem kleinen Bett lag. Es schlief und wirkte zerknautscht. Langsam trat sie näher und fuhr mit ihren Finger über die Wange des Neugeborenen. „Seine gesamte… Es sind alle Tod?"  
„Wir wissen es nicht", gab Teyla zu. „Aber die Dedalus hat das feindliche Hive zerstört. Sie wurden gerächt."

„Welche Rache ist es wenn wir wieder einen mehr verloren haben. Zwei Hives sind nun ausgelöscht."

„Ich verstehe dich." Teyla tat dies wirklich und ihr Blick glitt zu dem Baby. „Er wird eine Mutter benötigen. Und ein Hive."

„Ich nehme ihn zu mir", sagte Alabaster ruhig und hob das Kind an.  
„Dr. Beckett hat es impfen lassen. Das Virus wird ihn nicht befallen können." Teyla sah auf den Jungen runter und nickte. „Gut ich hatte gehofft dass du ihn nimmst. Ansonsten hätten John und ich ihn behalten."

„Auf dich warten noch anstrengende Monate." Alabaster ging sicher das der Junge in ruhe weiter schlief, ehe sie Teyla wieder ansah. „Gibt es neue Informationen bezüglich Dr. Keller?"  
„Nein…" Teyla schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich hoffe dass sie nicht davon betroffen ist aber… Es sieht nicht gut aus. Ich weiß das sie Schwanger ist", sagte sie weiter und als Alabaster sie überrascht anblickte sprach die Frau weiter. „Sie sagte es mir alles kurz vor ihrer Abreise. Das muss alles sehr schwierig für sie sein."

Alabaster öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder, sie brauchte einen Moment um weiter zu sprechen. „Sie wäre hier geblieben wenn ich sie nicht dazu gedrängt hätte zu gehen."

Teyla stutzte kurz und musterte Alabaster. Wovon sprach sie? „Die Schwangerschaft ist dir also bekannt gewesen?"  
„Sicher. Guide sagte es mir persönlich und ich riet dazu sie beide zu trennen. Zumindest solange bis ich mir darüber Gedanken machen konnte, was daraus werden soll. Es könnte zu Problemen kommen und nun hat mein Vater sie vielleicht verloren. Wenn diese Krankheit ihn nicht bricht, dann wird es diese Neuigkeit. Mir ist erst jetzt bewusst das Dr. Keller Licht in sein Leben gebracht hat. Er war so lange in Trauer."  
Teyla blinzelte und versuchte die Informationen zu verarbeiten die sie da erhielt. Das war… Guide? „G-Guide ist der Vater?"

Alabaster schwieg als Teyla das sagte und hob ihre Stirn leicht an. „Ja… Ich dachte sie…"

„Sie sagte sie sei Schwanger von jemandem der die Gabe hat aber nicht… Das es ein Wraiths… Oh… Sie hatte ihn in Schutz nehmen wollen." Darum hatte sie es nicht verraten. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll."

„Am besten nichts. Aber… Sobald du weist was mit Dr. Keller ist, gib mir Bescheid. Ich werde für die nächsten Wochen auf dem Festland bleiben." Sie konnte es nicht riskieren das sie im geschwächten Angegriffen werden könnten.

„Das werde ich. Natürlich."

Alabaster nickte und blickte auf den Jungen runter. „Dr. Beckett möchte dich noch einmal besprechen bevor du ihn mitnimmst. Es geht um seine Nahrung."  
„Verstehe." Dann würde sie eben solange hier warten.


	19. Leben

Alabaster blickte auf das Kind in ihren Armen runter während sie im Jumper saß und zurück zu ihrem Hive gebracht wurde. Darling saß neben ihr und betrachtete das Neugeborene sehr aufmerksam. „War ich auch so Klein?"

„Ja das bist du gewesen." Alabaster schenkte ihrem Sohn ein lächeln.

„Und meine Hände waren auch so Klein?"

„Genauso Klein." Ihr Sohn war fasziniert von dem Nachwuchs und Alabaster war irgendwo froh darum. Sie musste sich zwar erst Beraten aber es sah ganz danach aus, dass sie den Kleinen Jungen hierbehalten würde. Ihre reihen sind sehr zurückgegangen. Es gab viel zu wenige Königinnen und wenn man dazu in Betracht zog, wie lange eine Schwangerschaft dauerte dann… Dann war das Katastrophal. Natürlich sind schon Vorschläge im Bezug auf das Klonen gekommen, aber Alabaster war absolut dagegen. Sie brauchten keine Drohnen, sondern Töchter und viele gute Cleverman, Blades und auch Storyteller. Sie brauchten frisches Blut und das dringend.

Ein Leben wäre verloren, würde sie das Kind nicht schützen. Vielleicht würde dieses Leben eines Tages eine entscheidende Rolle tragen in Bezug auf ihrer aller Überleben. Alabaster war sich sehr bewusst wie nah sie am Aussterben waren. Sie musste etwas tun. Frieden unter den Hives war da, mit am Wichtigsten. Das war aber keine einfache Sache. Es gab Befürworter der Therapie und welche die dagegen waren. Eine Fraktion würde gewinnen, aber welche würde es sein? Und was würde dann aus ihnen aller werden? Sollten sie einfach verschwinden? Zu dem Teil einer langen undurchsichtigen Legende werden? Als das Baby in ihren Armen sich rührte und den Kopf hin und her schwenkte, bat Alabaster ihren Sohn die Tasche zu öffnen die neben ihm lag. Darling tat dies direkt und als er nach einer Flasche griff, reichte er diese seiner Mutter. „Das ist seine Nahrung?"

„Ja, weil er keine Mutter hat." Alabaster fütterte das Kind während der Jumper landete und Lorne nach vorkam. „Seid ihr soweit?"

„Sofort." Alabaster erhob sich während sie das Kind weiter mit der Flasche fütterte und hinaustrat. Das Hive war nur wenige Schritte entfernt aber Bonewhite kam ihr bereits entgegen. „Meine Königin…" sein Blick glitt verwirrt zu dem Baby, aber dazu äußerte er sich erst einmal nicht. „Euer Vater ist erwacht."

„Tatsächlich? Gut. Bringt Darling auf sein Zimmer und…" sie reichte ihm das Baby und deutete auch an die Flasche zu nehmen. „Beschütz das Baby und bleib bei meinem Sohn. Ich komme nachher zu euch."

/Meine Königin aber…/ Darling trat sofort an seine Seite und perplex hielt er das Neugeborene in seinen Armen. Natürlich würde er der Königin nicht wiedersprechen, deshalb neigte er leicht seinen Kopf und verschwand mit Darling in das Innere des Hives.

Alabaster sah ihnen nach und blickte Lorne dann an. „Richtet eurem Arzt aus das, das Guide erwacht ist."

„Das werde ich." Lorne nickte und als Alabaster ging, machte er sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Ember würde er erst mit Dr. Beckett zurückbringen, da beide noch an etwas arbeiteten.

Guide lag in seinem Bett und hatte eine Hand an seiner Schläfe während er versuchte seine Gedanken zu Ordnen. Er war seit gut einer Stunde wach und sein Verstand weigerte sich gewisse Tatsachen in Betracht zu ziehen. Ein Teil dieser Crew hatte er verloren. Jennifer… Vermutlich auch. Er wusste von Bonewhite das sie Aktuell nicht auf Atlantis war. Sie würde wohl auch nie wieder zurückkommen. Alabaster ging es gut. Darling war auf den Beinen. Allein das sollte ihn trösten, aber dennoch hatte er ein furchtbares Gefühl in seinem Magen. Jennifer war zu 99 Prozent Tod. Es gab eine Einprozentige Chance das die junge Ärztin überlebt hat. Die Leere in seinem Inneren kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück und knockte ihn komplett aus. Als er Snow verloren hatte war das ein Gefühl gewesen, dass er nie hatte beschreiben können. Er hatte die Liebe seines Lebens verloren. Er hatte Alabaster verloren und er hatte sehr lange nach Ihr gesucht. Er war jedes Risiko eingegangen und hatte sich sogar in eine Falle Locken lassen. Siebzehnjahre war er danach in Gefangenschaft gewesen und ihm war jeder versuch trotz allem Wert gewesen. Trotzdem hatte er die Zeit benötigt um für sich zu akzeptieren das er alles verloren hatte, was er je lieben gelernt hatte. Snow. Alabaster… Dieses Gefühl war so schrecklich und unbarmherzig und jetzt fühlte er es wieder. Alles in ihn wollte aufstehen und einen Weg auf die Erde finden nur um sicherzugehen das Jennifer doch noch lebte. Vorher hätte er keine Ruhe.

Als Guide plötzlich die Hand seiner Tochter fühlte, senkte er seine eigne von seiner Schläfe und sah zu ihr. /Ich bin froh das du wach bist/

Seine eigenen Emotionen drohten die Überhand zu gewinnen aber er blieb ruhig. Wozu sollte er nun durchdrehen? Was würde ihm das bringen?

Alabasters Hand lag nach wie vor um das Handgelenk ihres Vaters und sie spürte den gewaltigen Schmerz in diesem und woher er kam. Langsam setzte sie sich an das Bett und blickte zu ihm runter. „Du wirst bald wieder bei Kräften sein. Es hat dich sehr stark erwischt."

Guide war zu Erschöpft um zu sprechen, weshalb er seine Augen für den Moment schloss. Er konnte spüren das Alabaster besorgt war, aber was sollte er schon sagen? Das es ihm bald besser ging und er weiter machen würde wie bisher. Wie bisher… Guide schluckte und sah seine Tochter nun wieder an. Irgendetwas lag in ihrem Blick aber er konnte es nicht deuten. „Es gibt keine Informationen über Jennifer", sagte Alabaster schließlich da sie wusste das diese Sache ihn mit am meisten fertig machte. Er würde wieder Vater werden, wenn denn das Kind überlebt hat. „Es gibt aktuell Probleme mit dem Sternentor. Sobald diese behoben sind, können wir nach Dr. Keller fragen. Aber nichts desto trotz, auch wenn dich die Ungewissheit verrückt macht, brauche ich dich. Ich brauche deine Erfahrung und deinen Rat."

„Hm…" Guide löste seine Hand von Alabaster und fuhr damit über sein Gesicht, ehe er sich langsam hinsetzte. „Was ist noch geschehen?"

„Das Hive unserer Verbündeten wurde zerstört, genauso wie das Hive das sie angegriffen hatte. Die Lanteaner haben aber ein Junges gefunden. Das letzte Kind unserer Verbündeten. Ich habe ihn vorerst aufgenommen."

„Ein Sohn?"

„Ja. Sobald du Kraft hast müssen wir ernsthaft über die Zukunft unserer Art sprechen." Alabaster wurde sehr nachdenklich, während ihr Blick weiterhin auf ihren Vater ruhte. Lange sagte sie nichts, da er einfach zu Boden schaute. „Vater?"

Guide presste seine Lippen aufeinander und warf seine Augen auf seine Tochter. Natürlich hatte er bereits darüber nachgedacht, dass wenn Alabaster geschwiegen hätte… Er bei ihr gewesen wäre. Sie wäre dann nicht abgereist. Sie hätte behandelt werden können so wie sie alle auch. „Es tut mir leid für deinen Verlust. Aber vielleicht lebt sie und das Ungeborene noch."

„Hm", Guide holte nur tief Luft und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Darüber wollte er jetzt nicht sprechen. Er legte seine Hand nun auf Alabasters Schulter und wirkte einfach nur komplett übermüdet. „Ich muss mich erholen, dann komme ich zu dir."

Alabaster gab dem nach und stand langsam auf. Guide hatte Verlustschmerzen, sie spürte das und es machte ihr angst. Fast wirkte es so als habe er… aufgegeben. Schluckend verließ sie das Zimmer und hing ihren Gedanken nach. Guide war schon immer jemand der voran gegangen war. Vielleicht war er es auch mit dieser Sache. Vielleicht musste sie ihm einfach vertrauen. Wenn Jennifer Keller wirklich noch lebte, würde sie ihr gestatten wieder auf das Hive zu kommen, denn ansonsten… Ansonsten würde ihr Vater dieses Mal gewiss nicht zögern um bei ihr sein zu können. Und Guide zu verlieren, das konnte sich die junge Königin nicht leisten.

Als die Sonne hoch über den Eisplatten stand beobachte Perl neugierig ein paar harmlose Tiere, die sich ihren Weg durch das Eis kämpften. Atlantis hatte sie nach wie vor nicht erkundigt. Inzwischen waren die sich in der Nähe befindenden Wraiths fort und sie nahm kaum noch eine andere Präsenz war. Selbst ihr Bruder war fort, aber er war gewiss in Sicherheit. Königin Alabaster selbst hatte ihn geholt, Perl wusste das. Die Königin hatte bereits einen Sohn und Erfahrung. Also würde ihr Bruder zumindest durchkommen. Ihr Geheimnis behielt sie nach wie vor für sich. Wem sollte sie es auch sagen? Ronon? Er würde sie umbringen. Inzwischen wusste sie, dass sie hätte, zumindest ihm gegenüber, ehrlich sein sollen. Und nun… „Komm mit!" Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Perl drehte sich langsam lächelnd um. „Du willst also wirklich mit mir kämpfen? Also gut. Du wolltest es so." Sie schritt zu ihm und griff nach seiner Hand. „Führst du mich zu euren Trainingsplätzen?"

„Sicher." Ronon ahnte nicht was sich hinter Perls seltsames Verhalten versteckte. Er schob es auf die gesamt Situation und wollte ihr entsprechend Zeit lassen. Sein Blick glitt zu ihr runter. Sie sah angespannt aus, aber dennoch wunderschön. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, das sie eine relativ hohe Stirn hatte, aber das fand er nicht als Makel. Ganz im Gegenteil. Nun war er erst einmal auf ihr Training gespannt.

Als sie die halle erreichten stellte er sich vor ihn hin und hob seine Hände. „Also gut. Ich fang an."

„Das denke ich nicht" Perl war schnell. Ronon hatte kaum hingesehen da lag er plötzlich zu Boden und sie sah von Oben auf ihn herab. Lächelnd „Die Runde geht an mich."  
„Wie hast du das…" Sie war verdammt schnell. Übermenschlich schnell. Angespornt erhob er sich und versuchte sie seinerseits zu Boden zu kriegen, aber das war nicht einfach. Sie wich ihm aus, parierte und griff sogar zurück. Es dauerte ewig, bis er sie zu Boden drückte und tief Luft holen musste. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und er musste lächeln. „Die geht an mich."

„Ich hatte nur Mitleid mit dir." Perl erhob sich zügig und riss Ronon von seinen Füßen, ehe sie schon wieder über ihn beugte und ihre Hand an seiner Brust ruhte. „Mir machst du nichts vor!"

„Du bist gut!" Ronon blieb liegen und nickte anerkennend. „Du würdest eine unheimlich gute Hilfe sein… Gegen die Wraiths." Als Perl ihn erschrocken ansah, setzte er sich hin und sie erhob sich sofort. „Gegen die Wraiths?"

„Ja", sagte Ronon und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Du bist Stark und Flink. Wer hat dir so beigebracht zu kämpfen?"  
„Mein Vater", sagte sie leise und kehrte ihm dann den Rücken zu. „Er wusste, dass ich eines Tages alleine sein könnte und er wollte… Er wollte das ich auch alleine zurecht käme."

„Das mag sein aber diese Techniken", warf Ronon ein und stand langsam auf, damit er auf sie zugehen konnte. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter um ihr seine Nähe zu zeigen.

Perlmutt schwieg dazu und schloss ihre Augen. „Du vermisst deine Eltern richtig?"

„Sie waren meine Eltern. Ich wusste dass sie mich lieben und jetzt sind sie… Es ist einfach kompliziert." Perl öffnete ihre Augen und drehte sich zu Ronon um. „Ich mag dich Ronon Dex. Und ich wünschte ich könnte ehrlich über mich selbst sein."

„Was meinst du?" fragte er verwirrt und betrachtete sie einen Momentlang. „Ich mag dich auch, und was deine Vergangenheit angeht… Es ist okay. Jeder hat seine Last im Leben."

„Meine Last ist nicht gewöhnlich. Du magst mich?" fragte sie lächelnd nach und hob ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Ich wusste dass du dich in mich verliebst."

Ronon musste wieder etwas schief lächelnd und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du kannst ganz schön Eigenartig sein. Aber das gefällt mir."

„Hm…" Perl lächelte und senkte ihre Hand wieder, woraufhin Ronon diese ergriff. „Gehen wir Duschen und dann etwas Essen."

„Wenn wir Duschen gehen, Duschen wir oder plant mein Blade mehr?"  
„Was?" Ronon hob seinen Kopf etwas schräg an. „Blade?"  
„Ja mein Krieger. Du bist doch eine Klinge", verdammt. Perl versuchte es weg zulächeln und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust. „Also?" fragte sie um seinen skeptischen Blick zu ignorieren. „Duschen wir… Zusammen?"

Sein Blick wurde sofort fester, intensiver… Ihr Herz schlug plötzlich schneller und sie fragte sich ob das Normal sei. Er sagte nichts mehr, sondern nahm ihre Hand und führte sie nun zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Kaum das sie in diesem waren, küssten sie sich. Keine Fünf Minuten später standen sie unter der Dusche. Perl lehnte an der nassen Wand während heißes Wasser über ihren Körper lief und Ronon ebenso warme Küsse über ihre Brust verteilte. Sie hatte mit Wraiths in ihrem Alter geschlafen. Wenige waren nur etwas Älter wie sie und es war jedes Mal so… Animalisch gut gewesen. Ob Mensch, oder Wraiths. Sie spürte keinen Unterschied im Akt. Es tat beides genauso gut aber hier… Das jetzt war mehr. Sie hatte einmal ihre Mutter gefragt woher sie wusste dass sie Vater zu ihrem Pallax und später Consort machte. Woher wusste man es? Genau daran. An das brennen, das Herzklopfen und es überkam sie so schnell. Sie wollte mehr von Ronon wissen. Wissen wie er dachte, fühlte, die Dinge sah die sie sah. Sie wollte mit ihm gehen. Seine Welt sehen. Sein Leben… „Mehr", flüsterte sie und als sein Mund zwischen ihre Beine Verschwand keuchte sie auf und ihr Oberschenkel über seine Schulter. Er war Ideal.

Es hatte Rund sieben Tage gedauert bis Dr. Keller einen Anruf erhielt und sie sich endlich auf den Weg zurück machen konnte. Ihre Tasche war gepackt und ihr Vater hatte sie mit ruhigen gewissen gehen lassen können. Er wollte ihr Glück. Auch wenn die Zukunft für sie nun Anders aussehen würde… Sie trauerte um Guide und ihre verlorenen Freunde. Sie hatte sich nie verabschieden können. Nie klärende Worte finden können und dann war da noch ihr Baby. Jennifer legte flüchtig eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und presste ihre Lippen zusammen während sie auf die blaue Masse blickte die sich leicht bewegte, wie Wasser. Sie würde zurückgehen und zum Wohle des Kindes durfte sie nicht hier her zurückkommen. Nicht so schnell zumindest. Es gab vieles zu klären. Tief Luft holend folgte sie Woolsey, der ihr andeutete los zu gehen und als sie durch das Stargate schritt, schloss sie ihre Augen. „Da wären wir." Woolseys Stimme lies sie ihre Augen öffnen. Atlantis. Sie hätte nie gedacht es je wieder zu sehen und doch war sie nun hier. Schluckend lief sie weiter und verlangsamte ihre Schritte als sie Rodney auf dem Geländer stehen sah und kurz darauf Teyla ebenso dazu kam. „Dr. Keller! Was für eine Erleichterung!" Jennifer blinzelte und sah von Teyla zu Rodney. Die Athoseanerin kam als erste die Treppen runter und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir haben uns furchtbare sorgen gemacht! Die Erde hatte uns keine Bestätigung gegeben ob es dir gut geht wir dachten du könntest…"

„Der Virus…" murmelte sie Atemlos. „Und uns wurde gesagt…"

„Ihr lebt?" Woolsey kam ebenso dazu und starrte Teyla an als wäre sie ein Geist. „Wir haben die Nachricht bekommen das ein Virus ausgebrochen ist und ihr Tod seit! Nun gut ich gebe zu die Nachricht war sehr Lückenhaft aufgrund der Störung aber… Ihr lebt… Das ist unglaublich schön zu hören." Teyla sah ihm die Erleichterung an, ehe sie von ihm zu Jennifer sah und ihre Lippen zusammenpresste. „Ihr dachtet wir wären…?" so wie sie gedacht hatten das Jennifer Tod wäre…  
„Ja…" sagte sie Atemlos. „Ja. Wir… Was ist… mit…" die Ärztin schwieg sofort als sie plötzlich jemanden die Treppen runter laufen sah. Ihr Herz rutschte ihr Fast in die Hose. Er lebte. Sie lebten? War das echt? „Guide?" das konnte nicht… Er lebte? Er war hier?


	20. Reunion

Elizabeth blickte den Wraith vor sich lange an. Vor gut Drei Stunden hatte sie die erlösende Nachricht aus Atlantis bekommen. Keller lebte und würde zurückkommen um den Ursprung des Virus herausfinden zu können. Sie hatte noch keinem etwas von den Neuigkeiten erzählt. Noch wollte Weir darauf warten, dass sie wirklich lebte. Unnötige Hoffnungen wollte sie keinem machen vor allem nicht Guide. Seit Vier Tagen befand dieser sich hier und wechselte immer zwischen Hive und Atlantis. Er diskutierte mit ihr täglich darüber ob man ihn nicht auf die Erde schicken könnte. Er würde selbst nach Jennifer suchen, hatte er gesagt. Elizabeth hatte Guide deutlich gemacht, dass sie über die Schwangerschaft Bescheid wusste und es zu Fragen kommen würde, wenn er so dringend auf die Erde wollte. Nun saß er vor ihr. Seine Augen waren leer, sein Gesicht angespannt. Sie hatte ihm noch nichts gesagt und sie musste sich ihre Wortwahl genau überlegen. Kurz legte sie ihre zusammen gefalteten Hände an ihre Lippen, ehe sie diese senkte. „Guide ich habe dich hierhergebeten, weil wir endlich Kontakt zur Erde bekommen haben." Sein Blick wurde aufmerksamer, forschender. Er beugte sich leicht vor. „Dr. Keller lebt."  
„Welchen Beweis habt ihr für diese Aussage?" fragte Guide sofort harsch zurück.  
„Keinen. Aber sie müssten in den nächsten Minuten hier ankommen."  
Guide wirkte überrascht und lehnte sich zurück. Sein ganzer Körper war unheimlich angespannt und er fragte sich ob das ein Trick wäre. In den nächsten Minuten… Als das Gate angewählt wurde, erhob er sich sofort und blickte vom Büro aus runter. Elizabeth beobachtete mit einem leichten lächeln, wie seine Hände sich anspannten und er dann einfach das Büro verließ.

Rodney konnte nicht anders als zu dieser wundervollen Frau runter zu blicken. Jennifer, in all ihrer Schönheit. Sie atmete. Sie hatte rosige Wangen und ihr Haar war wie gewohnt zusammengebunden. Teyla hatte ihm gesagt das Jennifer möglicherweise nicht mehr leben würde. Er hatte nicht verstanden wieso das Virus sie befallen sollte und Teyla hatte ihm nicht mehr dazu sagen wollen. Er hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Wie sollte er auch? Und jetzt stand sie hier mitten im Gateraum. Als Guide aus dem Büro von Dr. Weir trat, hatte er ihn ignoriert. Seine Beine waren wie Blei. Er wollte sie sehen und endlich mit ihr sprechen. Also lief er die Stufen runter zum Gateraum und nahm nicht seine Augen von ihr. Jennifer stand neben Woolsey und er sah beiden an wie blass sie waren. „Du lebst auch?" Woolseys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Flüchtig glitten seine Augen zu dem älteren Mann, ehe er Jennifer einfach wieder ansah. Woolsey sagte noch etwas, aber er Guide ignorierte ihn vollkommen. Er hörte Musik. Das war Musik. Das war das gleiche was er empfunden hatte, als er Alabaster wieder getroffen hatte. Kunst und Musik. Schönheit. Etwas was Jennifer ihm versucht hatte zu zeigen und zu erklären. Ihre Augen waren in seinen Gefangen. Ihre Atmung war flach und der Schimmer ihrer Augen, trieben alle seine Instinkte in die Höhe. Ihm war es gerade so etwas von egal das die Anderen hier waren. Teyla wusste es ohne hin. Sheppard und Weir genauso. Also… „Ich dachte du wärst Tod?" fragte Jennifer leise nach und möglichst gefasst. Da wurde ihm klar, dass sie nicht wusste, dass einige bereits von ihnen beiden wussten. Langsam hob er seine Hand und legte diese an ihre Wange. Sie war tatsächlich hier. „Ich lasse dich nie wieder aus den Augen", murmelte er gut hörbar.  
„Also so geht das nicht", fing Woolsey an aber Teyla schüttelte direkt ihren Kopf und trat zur Seite. „Ich begleite Sie noch gerne zu Dr. Weir."  
„A-Aber…"  
„Es ist okay." Teyla lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und schritt langsam mit ihm Los. Davon hatte Jennifer ohne hin nichts mitbekommen. Sie lehnte ihr Gesicht nur leicht in seine Hand und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Er war hier? Die letzte Woche war die Hölle gewesen! Und er lebte? Sehr bemüht nicht in einem Gefühlsausbruch zu Enden, sah sie ihn langsam an. „Aber die Königin…" fing Jennifer an, weil sie einfach so vollkommen überwältigt war. Sie wollte gerade zehn Dinge auf einmal tun. Ihn Umarmen. Ihn küssen. Ihn anschreien. Ihn schlagen. Sie wollte so vieles und nur das gelang über ihre Lippen. Guide spürte ihre Unruhe und er nahm sehr gut wahr wie aufgewühlt sie im Inneren ist. Er spürte Angst, Trauer, Schmerz, Freude, Aggression. „Sie hatte sich geirrt."

Jennifer suchte etwas in seinem Blick und langsam kam sie wieder in das jetzt zurück. Tief Luftholend schloss sie ihre Augen, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. „Ich habe mich auch in dich Verliebt."

Überrascht war er schon das jetzt zu hören, damals als er es ihr gesagt hatte, hatte er keine Antwort erhalten. Vermutlich befürchtete sie eine weitere Chance nicht zu bekommen. Guide senkte kurz seinen Blick, sah sie dann wieder an und kam näher. Seine Hand ruhte noch an ihrer Wange, während er sich runter beugte und seine Stirn schweigend an ihre lehnte. Beide schlossen ihre Augen und nahmen den Moment ihrer Nähe einfach für sich auf.

Rodney Hände umklammerten das Geländer und jetzt wurde ihm ihr ganzes Verhalten bewusst. Teyla, Weir und Woolsey waren im Büro und sprachen miteinander. Vermutlich ging es genau um diese Sache und Rodney fragte sich warum er als einziger nichts gewusst hatte. Wieso er? Er war ein Wraith? Jennifer wollte so etwas doch nie haben? Es war nicht so das er wütend war, er war erschrocken. Jennifer und er waren nun schon seit über einem Jahr getrennt und er wollte nur dass sie glücklich war. Aber hierbei handelte es sich um Guide. Jeder wusste das er immer nur das tat was für ihn am besten war und nie dachte er dabei an andere. Sein Vorteil. Worin sah er hier seinen Vorteil? Nach einer Ewigkeit schien Guide sich von ihr zu lösen und als er seine Hand auf Jennifers Bauch legte, trat Rodney einen Schritt zurück. Darum… Darum war man so um Jennifer besorgt gewesen.

„Es geht ihm gut denke ich", sagte Jennifer leise als seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch ruhte und noch immer überkamen sie die verschiedensten Emotionen. Was tat er hier vor den Anderen? Was machte er da nur? Guide nickte als er sie das sagen hörte und sein Blick war weiter auf ihren Bauch gerichtet. Dem Ungeborenen ging es gut und es wurde Stärker. Er nahm immer mehr von seinem Sohn wahr und es war tatsächlich alles in Ordnung. Alles war in Ordnung. Sie lebte. Guide war es gerade ohne hin egal das sie nicht unter sich waren. Bald schon würden es ohne hin alle Wissen. Ohne zögern legte er beide Hände an ihr Gesicht, ehe er sich runter beugte und sie küsste. Sie war wirklich hier und er würde sie sofort mit auf sein Hive nehmen.

„Guide", flüsterte sie und legte langsam ihre Arme um seine Taille. Er hörte nicht auf. Jennifer bekam kaum Luft aber sie genoss den Moment mit ihm. Letztlich löste sie sich um Luft zu holen. „Du bist wirklich hier."

„Das bin ich." Guide griff nach ihren beiden Händen und sah sie noch einmal lange an. „Du musst dich gewiss ausruhen, aber wenn nicht gehen wir direkt zum Hive."  
„Wir sollten erst mit Dr. Weir reden", fing Jennifer an und wartete darauf das er sie los ließ, aber das tat Guide nicht. Er musterte sie nur von Kopf bis Fuß. „Guide…" sagte sie daher leise. „Was denken de Anderen?"  
„Das interessiert mich nicht." Guide ließ von ihren Hände ab, aber nur um mit diesen ihre Arme auf zu fahren. Als ein knurren seiner Kehle entweichen hörte, befürchtete sie das er sie gleich küssen würde. Wieder. Dieses Mal fester… Sie blinzelte als er tief Luft holte und plötzlich rauf sah. „Klären wir das." Guide bot ihr nun seinen Arm an, ehe er sie die Stufen rauf führte und kurz vor Dr. Weirs Büro noch einmal zu ihr runter sah. „Du wirst mich zurück begleiten."

„Du frägst mich nicht einmal?" fragte sie leise aber ernst nach. „Du weist das du mich nicht zwingen kannst?", sie neckte ihn bloß und er wusste das. Dennoch blieb er stehen und sah weiterhin zu ihr runter „Ich komme nur mit weil ich eine menge Arbeit zu erledigen haben", sagte Jennifer ernst und lächelte dann, ehe sie sich löste und die Türe zum Büro öffnete. Guide sah ihr kurz nach und folgte ihr dann schnell. Elizabeth, Woolsey, Rodney und Teyla standen im Raum. Guide ignorierte die Männer und nickte Teyla leicht zu.

„Dr. Keller Willkommen zurück", lächelte Weir und bot ihr an sich zu setzten aber diese lehnte ab. Weir hatte zuvor Woolsey und Rodney gebrieft. Vor allem Rodney schwieg am eisersten. „Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein", fing Jennifer an. „Und froh darüber zu sehen das wir Fehlinformationen erhalten haben."

„Wir hatten große Probleme mit der Verbindung zu euch. Aber ja wir haben es hier gut überstanden. Und Ihnen geht es soweit gut? Ihnen… Beiden?"

Jennifer blinzelte einmal und sah von Elizabeth zu Guide und wieder zurück. „Mir geht es gut…"

Elizabeth lächelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen, ehe sie zu Boden blickte und Jennifer wieder ansah. „Sie können sich vorstellen das Guide sehr aufgebracht darüber war, dass Sie nicht hier gewesen sind, als er aufgewacht ist."

Jennifer konnte dazu nichts sagen. Zumindest erst nichts. Das würde alles nur bedeuten das Guide… Das Dr. Weir… „Und er war ziemlich wütend darüber, das wir keine Informationen über Ihren Gesundheitszustand hatten. Ein Tag länger und er hätte wohl versucht die Station zu Stürmen, nur um die Erde erreichen zu können."

Jennifer sah zu Guide rauf und dieser blickte nun endlich von Weir zu ihr runter. „Ich war so Frei meine Position zu dir, gegenüber Dr. Weir zu verdeutlichen."  
„Du… Ihr wisst Bescheid?" Jennifer sah Weir und den Rest nun an. Teyla nickte ganz leicht. „Ich weiß es aber nicht von ihm sondern von Alabaster."  
„O-Okay." Jennifer nickte und schluckte nun hart, ehe sie Dr. Weir wieder ansah. „Dann könnt ihr verstehen dass ich vorerst nicht zurück auf die Erde kommen kann. Nicht ohne zu wissen was mit dem Kind ist. Ich kann nicht riskieren dort zu bleiben, alleine mit ihm."  
Woolsey räusperte sich einmal woraufhin alle zu ihm sahen. Sogar Guide. „Ich muss da Dr. Keller zustimmen. Es wäre zu Gefährlich. Nicht im Bezug auf die Menschen aber für das Kind. Die Anhänger von Lilith existieren noch da draußen. Was würde aus dem Kind werden wenn sie von Jennifer und dem Baby erfahren?"

„Anhänger von Lilith?" fragte Jennifer verwirrt nach und Teyla sah Woolsey sofort an. „Nicht nur sie, es gibt auch noch die Ninlil. Solange sie existieren wäre das Baby dort Sicher."  
„Aber sie sind definitiv schwächer als die Lilith und das wissen wir."

„Wovon redet ihr?" fragte Jennifer skeptisch und sah Woolsey ernst an. „Wer sind die Ninlil und wer die Lilith?"

„Im Grunde genommen…" Woolsey sah zu Weir und sah ihren ernsten wütenden Blick. Vor einem Wraith davon anfangen zu erzählen war verrückt und riskant! Was heckte Woolsey aus?

Woolsey selbst schluckte einmal und blickte Jennifer an. Guide konnte er nicht entgegen blicken. Das schaffte er nicht. „Als… Als damals die Antiker zurück auf die Erde kamen um vor den Wraiths zu flüchten da… Da gab es eine Wissenschaftlerin. Ihr Name war Lilith. Als sie dann in Konflikte mit den Ori gerieten wusste sie dass nichts die Menschen schützen könnte, wenn sie alle erst einmal fort wären. Lilith war eine Wissenschaftlerin. Sie experimentierte und erschuf das… Einen Hybriden. Nein… mehr eine Eigene Art. Soldaten zum Schutz der Menschen. Diese Menschen splitterten sich mit der Zeit in zwei Gruppen. Die einen die Liliths, die der Meinung waren das Menschen es nicht wert wären Beschützt zu werden und sie zurück zu ihren wahren… Angehörigen wollten und dann gab es die Ninlil, die sich dem Schutz der Menschen verschrieben und sie vor allem schlechten bewahren wollen."

„Ja aber ich verstehe nicht", sagte Jennifer sofort und blickte Teyla an. „Was hat das mit meinem Baby zu tun?"

Teyla sah Jennifer ernst an und blickte von ihr leicht zu Guide der ebenso stutzig zu sein schien. „Diese Wesen", fing Teyla an. „Sind eine Mischung aus Wraiths und Menschen. Diese Wesen, die Ninlil und Liliths ernähren sich wie Wraiths an Menschen."

„Was?" fragte Guide verwundert nach und machte einen Schritt auf Teyla zu. „Ist das wahr?"

„Ja", sie schwieg nun lange. „Vor einigen Jahren, als wir von ihrer Exisitenz erfuhren, sind einige von beiden Fraktionen gestorben. Wenige haben überlebt. Darunter eine Ermittlerin. Es stellte sich heraus dass sie ebenso eine Ninlil war und sie der Schritt für eine neue Zukunft in den Weg legte. Sie schaffte es, sich von Tieren zu ernähren anstelle von Menschen. Was Woolsey damit sagen will…"

„Wäre Jennifer länger dort geblieben hätten diese Wraiths sie gefunden und benutzt um hier her zu kommen."

„Es sind Menschen, die eure Fähigkeiten haben", korrigierte sie Guide aber dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wraiths bleiben Wraiths. Egal wie sie aussehen. Jennifer wäre dort in Gefahr gewesen."

„Wieso weiß ich nichts davon?"

„Es ist streng geheim", sagte Rodney nun und streckte seinen Hals leicht vor. „Aber wir wussten da ja auch nicht, dass du Schwanger bist. Ansonsten hätten wir das erst einmal nicht zugelassen."  
Guide sah Rodney an und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es gab Wraiths auf der Erde? Sein Blick glitt zu Jennifer ruhte die Nervös wirkte. „Es gibt diese Wesen und ihr habt mir nichts gesagt?" fragte sie noch einmal nach und holte tief Luft. „Ihr ahnt nicht wie Wichtig dass für meine Forschung gewesen wäre."

„Wir durften nicht riskieren das… Mehr davon erfahren", sagte Teyla ernst aber dann mischte Weir sich ein. „Wie dem auch sei. Vorerst ist nur Wichtig das Sie zurück sind und in Sicherheit. Über ein Zurück auf die Erde können wir später reden. Das Komitee wird bald Erfahren müssen was mit Ihnen los ist…"

„Ich weiß." Jennifer senkte ihren Blick und sah Weir dann wieder an. „Ich muss mich etwas ausruhen und dann werde ich wohl zum Hive zurückgehen. Ich hab viel zu tun."  
Weir nickte leicht und Jennifer sah nun wieder zu den Anderen. „Bis später." Ihr Blick blieb kurz an Rodney hängen und sie fragte sich was er gerade dachte, aber da spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Das waren gerade Infos gewesen… Sie schwieg nun bis zu ihrem Zimmer und als sie dort mit ihm hinter verschlossenen Türen war, schlang sie ihre Arme um seine Taille. Guide machte nichts weiter als seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, während er das was er beschützen wollte, in den Armen hatte.


	21. Truth

Dieses Bett war nicht besonders groß. Nicht so zumindest wie sie es gewöhnt war. Es war gerade mal Platz für Zwei, aber auch nur, wenn sie wirklich eng zusammen Lagen. Dagegen hatte Perl absolut nichts. Umso enger sie ihr Bett mit ihm teilen musste, umso schneller schliefen sie wieder miteinander. Am liebsten wollte sie gar nicht mehr aufstehen. Trotzdem war es auch anders. Seit etwas über eine Woche war sie nun auf Atlantis und erst jetzt kam so langsam das Gefühl in ihr hoch, etwas zu vermissen. Zum Beispiel das sanfte Vibrieren des Hives. Die ständige Möglichkeit in Kontakt zu allen anderen zu sein. Hier funktionierte das nicht, aber es war ein kleiner Preis den sie zahlte. Sie hätte Tod sein können oder schlimmeres. Eine gefangene. Vielleicht wäre ihr schon das Leben ausgesaugt worden. Im Krieg galten keine Regeln oder? Also spielte das hier auch keine Rolle. Musste sie Ronon sagen was sie war? Wäre er ihr egal dann definitiv nicht. Sie verspürte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei ihm das zu verheimlichen. Sie wusste aber auch das es vorbei sein würde sollte er je davon erfahren. Er würde sie hassen genauso wie jeden anderen Wraiths. Aber sie war nun mal was sie war. Sie konnte es nicht ändern und sie wollte es auch nicht ändern. Das alles wäre in dem Moment vorbei, in welchem er die Wahrheit erfahren würde. Sie wollte die Zeit mit ihm genießen so lange sie konnte. So lange es eben ging. Ein leichter Schmerz in ihrer Hand, ließ sie seufzten. Das Problem gab es auch noch. Die Umstellung deutete sich an. Sie hatte ihre Mutter oft gefragt wie es wäre, aber diese hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass sie sich würde nähren können. Ihr war ein kurzes menschliches Leben vorausgesagt worden und nun kam heraus das sie sich alle geirrt hatten. Am liebsten würde sie die Gesichter der Cleverman sehen, die ihr das gesagt hatten. Und sie wollte das Gesicht ihrer Mutter und ihres Erzeugers sehen. Sie wusste, dass diese das erste Mal wirklich Stolz zeigen würde.

Einmal wäre sie kein Fehlversuch gewesen. Keine Enttäuschung. Und jetzt wo dass alles keine Rolle mehr spielte, änderte sich ihr Körper. Weil sie sich nicht wohl fühlte, hatte Ronon sie heute mal nicht aus dem Bett gedrängt. Perl hob ihre rechte Hand und betrachtete diese lange. Wenn man ganz genau hinsah, bemerkte man den feinen Strich. Bald würde er blühen. Sich öffnen und nach leben lechzen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie es tun sollte. Normalweise wurde man dazu angeleitet. Hier war sie alleine. Nein… Tief Luftholend setzte sie sich und stellte erschütternd fest das sie wirklich alleine war. Wo sollte sie hin? Bald musste sie gehen und sie konnte nicht bei Ronon bleiben. Vielleicht… Was sollte sie nur tun? Sich doch Alabaster anschließen? Würde sie die kommenden Wochen alleine sein… Sie würde die Kontrolle verlieren. Sie musste sich die Selbstbeherrschung erst aneignen. Beklommen blickte sie auf den Teller den Ronon ihr hingestellt hatte. Sie hatte sich in ihn Verliebt und sie wusste das er ebenso Gefühle für sie hatte, darum versorgte er sie und war bemüht darum das es ihr gut ging. Aber dieses Essen das er ihr seit zwei Tagen brachte, machte ihr Freude, sättigte aber nicht mehr. Sie würde so schnell etwas verlieren das sie wirklich gern hatte. Frustriert wollte sie schreien, aber sie unterdrückte es gerade so und erhob sich langsam aus dem Bett. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sie eine tickende Zeitbombe war. Sie wollte aber diesen Frieden solange genießen wie sie konnte. Vielleicht wäre es heute Abend vorbei. Vielleicht Morgen. Aber es passierte. Zunächst begab sie sich ins Bad und richtete ihre Haare. Als sie anschließend in den Spiegel sah, fuhr ein unerträglicher Schmerz in ihre Hand. Stöhnend lehnte sie sich an die nächste Wand und griff nach ihrer Hand. Es fühlte sich an wie Feuer. Sie verbrannt! Panisch sah sie auf ihre juckend brennende Handfläche und wünschte sich es wäre vorüber. Was wenn es nicht aufhören würde? Was wenn es alles so blieb und sie sich diesen Problemen alleine stellen musste? Sie wusste das viele Neuumgestellten erst Hilfe benötigten. Sie wusste das ihre Körper manchmal nicht ganz Synchron voranschritten und der Hunger meistens kam, noch bevor die Hand so weit war, Nahrung aufzunehmen. Perlmutt bekam tatsächlich Angst. Würde sie Verhungern? War das ihr Schicksal das diese Krankheit verursacht hatte? Ängstlich wünschte sie sich gerade nichts mehr als ihre Mutter bei sich zu haben, aber diese würde niemals kommen. Nie. Sie war alleine. Nein. Nein sie… Das brennen breitete sich in ihrem ganzen Körper aus und selbst ihr Hirn schien davon befallen zu sein. Hunger. Hunger. Sie wollte… Zitternd trat sie zurück an den Waschbecken und öffnete das kalte Wasser, ehe sie ihre Hand darunterlegte. Sie hoffte das die Kälte ihre Nerven betäubten aber selbst das half nichts! Weg! /Es soll aufhören! / Schrie sie innerlich. /Es brennt so schrecklich! / ihre Stimme in ihrem Kopf klang fast schon weinerlich vor Schmerz. /Helft mir doch/, flehte sie und brach auf ihre Knie. Es sollte endlich aufhören! „Perl?" als sie Ronons Stimme hörte fluchte sie leise und versuchte aufzustehen, aber da kam er bereits ins Bad und eilte an ihre Seite. „Was ist los?!" war etwas geschehen? Perl versuchte ihn fortzuschieben, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Er sollte sie so nicht sehen! Abermals drückte sie gegen seine Brust, aber der Schmerz wurde so furchtbar, dass ihrer Kehle ein weinendes Klagen entwich. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und wieder schob sie ihn weg. Er sollte gehen! /Geh! Geh! / Schrie sie ihn in ihrem Kopf an, aber natürlich hörte er sie nicht.

Ronon sprach auf sie ein, aber er schaffte es nicht Perl zu beruhigen. Schließlich, weil er sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, hob er sie trotz ihrer Proteste hoch und verließ geradewegs sein Zimmer. Die Krankenstation. Etwas stimmte nicht mit Perl, bereits seit drei Tagen spürte und sah er es. Sie wollte nicht essen und sie wirkte so verschlossen. Die Krankenstation war noch ein kleines Stück entfernt. „Perl was stimmt nicht mit dir?" sie kauerte in seinem Arm, aber der Schmerz war in ihrem Gesicht abzulesen. Besorgt platze er in die Krankenstation. „Dr. Beckett!" sagte Ronon laut und legte seine Geliebte auf einem der Krankenbetten ab. Sie drehte sich auf ihre Seite und hielt ihre Arme um sich geschlungen. Sie litt… Aber es schien langsam besser zu werden. Ihre Haut war Nass und er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Dr. Beckett!" Perl hatte den Drang Ronon fortzuschicken. Abermals versuchte sie von ihm weg zu kommen, was ihn nur umso mehr irritierte.

„Was ist passiert?" der Arzt zog sich seine Handschuhe an während er verwirrt beobachtete wie die junge Frau versuchte unter Schmerzen von Ronon weg zu kommen. Sofort trat er an die andere Seite des Bettes und griff nach ihren Schultern. „Ganz ruhig! Ronon was…" Beckett konnte es nicht sagen, aber das Mädchen schien vor Ronon flüchten zu wollen. Zunächst musste er sie beruhigen darum sah der Arzt den großen Mann an. „Ronon bitte warte draußen! Ich muss sie erst beruhigen!"

„Auf keinen Fall!" etwas stimmte doch nicht mit ihr!

„Ronon bitte! Vertrau mir!"

Er musste tief durch seine Nase einatmen. Sein Blick fiel auf Perl und schließlich gab er nach, ehe er sich umdrehte und ging. Angespannt ballte er seine Hände zusammen und schluckte schwer.

Guide und Jennifer schritten langsam durch die Gänge der alten Stadt. Das kleine Transportschiff von Guide befand sich in der Nähe der Jumperbucht und sie beide wussten das dort Teyla und Scheppernd bereits auf sie warten würden. Guide hatte Jennifer die Zeit gelassen die sie bräuchte, nun aber würde er sich endlich zu sich holen. In Sicherheit und dieses Mal würde Alabaster sich nicht gegen sie aussprechen. „Wie viele sind verloren? Was ist mit Angel und Wood?"

„Angel hat es geschafft", erzählte Guide. „Und Wood ebenso. Sie sind Jung und Stark. Wir verloren einige Drohnen und ein paar Ältere. Es ist nicht Verkraftbar."

„Zum Glück hat Alabaster es überstanden. Ich will mich nicht einmischen aber… Wäre es nicht Ratsam das alle Königinnen langsam damit beginnen Nachwuchs zu bekommen? Es dauerte fast 100 Jahre bis ihr Teilweise ausgewachsen seid. Und wenn ihr bereits jetzt so wenige…"

„Wir sind uns dem Problem bewusst. Darum kommst du auch zurück auf das Hive. Jedes unserer Leben ist Wichtig." Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Rücken und Jennifer sah leicht zu ihm hoch. Sie hatte etwas absolut Verrücktes getan. Und sie bereute es nicht. Anfangs noch hatte sie es als Verantwortungslos angesehen Kinder in dieser Galaxie auf die Welt zu bringen. Wegen der ständigen Bedrohung der Wraiths. Nun bekam sie ein Kind von einem Wraiths. Das Leben konnte verrückter sein. Als sie Teyla sah schritt Jennifer etwas zügiger, bemerkte aber das Guide stehen blieb und zurücksah. Terror. Etwas… Wütend sah er John an und trat zügig näher. „Was soll das?!"

„Was?" fragte Sheppard verwundert und bemerkte erst da wie Nervös Teyla plötzlich aussah. „John!"

„Was ist hier los?" fragte der Sheppard verwirrt und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Teyla. „Ich fühle eine Wraiths!"

„Was?"

„Wo ist sie?!" fragte Guide wütend nach. „Wie konntet ihr eine Frau meiner Art hier solange verstecken?!"

„Was?" fragte John abermals und hob seine Hand. „Welche Frau? Etwa eine… Königin?"

„Ja John", sagte Teyla nun und blickte Guide an. „Ich schwöre wir wussten nichts davon. Sie muss sich verborgen haben", aber wozu? Was ging hier vor sich.

„Guide was ist los?" Jennifer griff nach seinem Arm und da erst beruhigte er sich etwas. „Ich hörte eine Frau um Hilfe schreien. Sie leidet schmerzen." Es befand sich eine Königin hier? Jennifer sah Teyla an aber die schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie musste sich versteckt haben aber… Wie sollte das…

John merkte auf als er etwas durch sein Headset hörte und legte seine Hand daran. „Wiederholt das! … Ja… Ist gut. Nein sie ist hier." Sein Blick fiel auf Keller und Guide. „Er ist es auch. Wir kommen sofort." John wartete bis die Verbindung weg war, ehe er die Drei bei sich ansah. „Ronons Freundin befindet sich auf der Krankenstation. Wir sollen sofort kommen."

„Wir auch?"

„Gerade ihr auch…" John glaubte nicht dem was man ihm gesagt hatte, aber er beeilte sich um voran zu gehen.

„Es ist alles okay." Beckett hatte die junge Frau soweit beruhigen können, zumindest versuchte sie nicht mehr aufzustehen. Die Schmerzen die sie überkommen hatten, waren anscheint etwas besser geworden. Er hoffte es zumindest. Sie hatte auch gesprochen und jetzt wurde ihm klar, wieso sie sich nie hatte untersuchen lassen wollen. Er war ein Arzt egal für welches Lebewesen. Aber was sie ihm alles gesagt hatte… Er wollte es selbst nicht glauben. „Darf ich deine Hand sehen?" fragte er vorsichtig. „Um nachzuschauen wie weit es ist?" er hatte keine Ahnung wie es aussehen sollte und was richtig war und was nicht. Darum hatte er Sheppard darum gebeten Keller und Guide her zu bringen. Zumindest letzterer musste wissen was es damit auf sich hatte. Als Perl ihm ihre Hand hinhielt, nahm er diese vorsichtig und drehte sie einmal. Die Handinnenfläche schwitze und war stark gerötet. Ein Strich war zu erkennen aber er war nicht offen. Darum herum war es leicht angeschwollen. „Ich habe nach Freunden rufen lassen. Sie werden wissen wie wir dir helfen können. Okay?"

Perl sah zur Seite und senkte ihre Hand wieder. „Hast du noch schmerzen?"

„Es brennt", flüsterte sie Hilflos. „Ich brenne…" Sie wirkte vollkommen entkräftet. Beckett bereitete das ziemlich sorgen… Sein Blick glitt zur Türe und er wusste das Ronon hinter dieser stand. „Weiß Ronon was mit dir ist?"

„Nein… Nein bitte sagt ihm nichts!"

„Es tut mir Leid Perl… Aber das kannst du nicht mehr verheimlichen. Dein Körper stellt die Ernährung um. Das ist ein sehr komplizierter Fall und du wirst dich bald Nähren können."

„Also ist es vorbei", flüsterte sie und sah den Arzt wieder an.

„Ich gebe dir noch etwas Schmerzmittel, vielleicht hilft es dir."

Perl dachte kurz darüber nach, ehe sie den Kopfschüttelte und nun einfach schwieg. Beckett seufzte leicht und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu, ehe er sich zur Türe begab. Als er hinaus trat überfiel Ronon ihn fast schon. Beckett schloss sofort die Türe und seufzte laut. „Was ist mit ihr?!"

„Ronon du… Wir sollten uns alleine Unterhalten. Aber wir warten auf John, Teyla, Dr. Keller und Guide."  
„Warum?"

Beckett schüttelte seinen Kopf und als die Gruppe dazu kam deutete er ihnen an in einen separaten Raum zu kommen. „Wo ist die Königin?" fragte Guide barsch als sie den Raum erreichten, aber Beckett stellte sich ihnen gegenüber hin. „Welche Königin?" hakte Ronon irritiert nach. „Ich will wissen was mit Perl ist!"

Guide sah Ronon an und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Also Leute bleibt ruhig. Lasst Dr. Becket sich erklären. Okay?" drängte Sheppard nun beide Männer zur Ruhe und sah von einem zum anderen. „Danke John…" Beckett räusperte sich und blickte in die Runde. „Um es für alle Verständlich zu sagen… Ronon befand sich auf dem feindlichen Hive der von der Dedalus zerstört wurde. Er kam zurück nach Atlantis mit einer jungen Frau. Ihr Name ist Perl."

Guide merkte auf und hob eine Augenbraue. „Perlmutt? Ihr habt die Tochter der Königin hier?" er hatte sie selbst nie gesehen, aber das wusste er von ihrem Vater.

Ronon blinzelte einmal. „Moment. Nein. Perl ist ein Mensch."

„Eben nicht", sagte Beckett nun bemüht ruhig. „Perl sieht zwar aus wie ein Mensch, aber innerlich ist sie das nicht. Darum hat sie auch dieses doch recht spitze Gebiss. Der Grund weshalb sie schmerzen hat ist relativ simpel. Ihr Körper stellt sich um. Sie wird sich nähren müssen, allerdings macht mir ihre Hand sorgen. Sie leidet laut ihrer Aussage an einer Krankheit, die für ihr Aussehen verantwortlich sei. Ich glaube das ihre Hand noch nicht weit genug entwickelt ist. Man müsste es eventuell operieren aber so würde sie erst einmal verhungern."

„Darum ist sie mir nie Vorgestellt worden. Ich verstehe. Wo befindet sie sich jetzt?" fragte Guide. „Ich werde sie mir selbst ansehen."  
„Im Zimmer Gegenüber. Aber… Moment!" Guide eilte bereits los und Beckett sah keinen Sinn darin ihn aufzuhalten. „Ich gehe mal Hinterher", sagte Jennifer sofort. Nur Teyla, John und Ronon blieben erst einmal zurück. Letzterer hatte seine Lippen zu einem angespannten Strich verzogen und John wusste gerade nicht, ob Ronon sich wirklich zusammenreißen könnte. Er selbst konnte kaum glauben was er da hörte…


	22. Heartbroken

Als Guide Perl auf ihrem Bett so vollkommen entkräftet sitzen sah, presste er seine Lippen kurz aufeinander. Man sah ihr tatsächlich nichts an. Selbst als sie ihn ansah erkannte er nichts von ihren Gaben. Aber er konnte es spüren. Der Verstand einer Königin saß vor ihm. Offen und lesbar. Sie litt schmerzen und hatte Angst. Sie war so furchtbar Jung. Sie erinnerte ihn irgendwo an Alabaster. Damals als die Umstellung bei ihr stattgefunden hatte, war sie kaum Älter wie Perlmutt gewesen. Snow hatte sich um sie gekümmert aber Alabaster war schon immer mehr ein Vaterkind gewesen, wenn man es so denn nennen könnte. In der ersten Zeit hatte er ihr geholfen und somit hatte er die entsprechende Erfahrung. / Ganz ruhig junge Königin. Ich bin Guide. Ein Freund deines Vaters / Perl blickte von Guide zu Jennifer und wieder zurück. /Ich habe Hunger/ sie hatte keine Scham es zusagen. Wieso auch? Sie konnte alles verlangen wonach ihr der Sinn stand. Guide wusste das und sie wusste es. Also kam der ältere Wraiths näher und setzte sich neben ihr hin. /Ich werde dir helfen. Lasst mich erst eure Hand sehen/ Guide streckte seine Hand aus und langsam legte Perl ihre in diese. Guide begutachtete ihre Hand aufmerksam und nickte langsam. „Ja es ist bald soweit." „Es ist aber noch nicht offen?" „Das gehört mit dazu. Die Umstellung kann schnell oder auch langsam gehen. In den kommenden Wochen bis zum Ende der Umstellung werde ich dir helfen." Perl sah Guide für einen Moment lang an und suchte etwas in seinem Blick. „Ich half bereits meiner Tochter. Ich habe die nötige Erfahrung. Macht euch keine Sorgen." Jennifer beobachtete Guide dabei wie schonend und vorsichtig er mit Perl sprach. Das Ganze musste sie verstören, aber noch seltsamer fand sie es das es so etwas tatsächlich gab. „Ich werde euch Nähren." Perl nickte und holte tief Luft, ehe sie vorsichtig ihr Hemd etwas weiter runterzog, damit Guide genügend Platz hatte. Seine Hand war sehr groß und sie bemühte sich nicht ihre Augen zu schließen. „Ronon… Hey." Sheppard blicket Teyla an, als ihr Freund nicht auf sie reagierte. Er schien vollkommen in seinen Gedanken zu sein aber nach diesen Neuigkeiten war das ja auch kein Wunder. Teyla trat schließlich näher zu Ronon und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Ronon wir können verstehen… Wir verstehen was das für ein Schock sein muss. Sie hat dir nie etwas gesagt?" „Nein." Ronon holte tief Luft und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Lasst mich einfach." Bat er seine Freunde und verließ daraufhin das Zimmer. Als er auf die Flur trat und ein schrei aus Perls Zimmer hörte, wollte er fast schon aus Reflex dort hinein gehen. Sie hatte ihn benutzt. Ronon fletschte fast seine Zähne und wollte sie am liebsten… wütend ballte er seine Hände zur Faust, ehe er einfach den Gang verließ um seine Gedanken Ordnen zu können. Und das konnte er am besten in dem Trainingsraum. Seine Schritte brachten ihn schneller dort hin wie er blinzeln konnte. Selbst dieser Raum steckte bereits voller Erinnerungen an sie. Wenn sie nicht im Bett gekämpft hatten, hatten sie es hier fühlte er sich einfach so schmutzig. Er wusste welche Gaben Königinnen hatte und er war sich gerade einfach so sicher, dass sie diese auf ihn angewandt hatte. Sie hatte ihn dazu gebracht so für sie zu fühlen. Sie hatte seine Sinne getrübt und ihn Dinge machen und nicht machen lassen, wie sie es gewollt hatte. Nichts von diesen Gefühlen war echt! Wütend schlug Ronon gegen den Boxsack und holte tief Luft. Wieder hatten Wraiths mit seinem Leben gespielt! Wieder haben sie ihn benutzt wie ein Tier und nichts dergleichen war echt gewesen! Er wusste gar nicht wie oft er schon zugeschlagen hatte. Der Sack kam nicht zur Ruhe und Ronon war noch lange nicht fertig. Erst als ihm wirklich die Luft weg blieb setzte er sich und legte eine Hand an seinen Kopf. Er hatte gedacht sich wirklich verliebt zu haben und es war ein verdammter schlag in den Magen zu Erfahren das all diese Dinge nicht echt gewesen waren. Er würde schließlich niemals eine Wraiths lieben! Wie könnte er auch… *Vor ein paar Tagen* „Deine Augen, zeigen so viele Gefühle", hörte Ronon Perl sagen und spürte, wie sie mit ihren Fingern über seine Wange fuhr. „Und sie sind so wunderschön." Sie saß auf seinem Schoß, eng Verbunden mit ihm. Seine Arme Lagen um ihren Körper und er sah sie unentwegt an. „Sie erinnern mich an Holz. Fest. Hart. Beständig." Sie kam ihm langsam näher und streifte eines seiner Augen mit ihren Lippen, ehe sie seine Schläfe küsste. Vollkommene Intimität. Etwas was er sich selten so lange mit nur einer Person gönnte. Sein Leben ließ eine wirkliche richtige Beziehung nicht zu, aber Perl passte da irgendwie gut rein. Sie nährte sich seinem Gesicht und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine. „Hast du Gefühle für mich?" Ihre Frage brachte Ronon irgendwie zum Lächeln. Sie war überhaupt nicht so wie er Frauen Normalerweise kannte. Zumindest ihm Gegenüber war sie sehr direkt und teilweise sogar bestimmend. Sie hatte eben einen unheimlich starken Charakter. „Hm…" machte er zunächst und schloss seine Augen. „Ich kann zumindest nicht sagen, dass ich keine Gefühle für dich habe." Sie musste lachen und wieder brachte es ihn zum Lächeln. Wenn es darumging ob sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, wenn sie lachen musste dann ja. Oder dass er nicht aufhören konnte ihrer Stimme zu lauschen. Sie hatte eine verrückte Ansicht über manche Dinge. Sie erschien ihm sogar als komplett weltfremd und das obwohl sie nur am Reisen war. Vielleicht war sie einfach nur sehr behütet aufgewachsen? Es war ja auch gerade egal. Er hatte bereits gelernt keine Fragen zu ihrer Vergangenheit zu stellen, genauso wenig wie sie ihn über seine Auslöcherte. Sie wussten im Groben voneinander und das genügte. Wichtig war nur das hier und jetzt. „Ich habe Gefühle für dich", sagte Perl plötzlich und küsste seine Wange lange, als sie sich löste sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Gilt mir deine Treue?" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Flüstern aber Ronon suchte etwas in ihrem Blick. Sie wirkte zögerlich, vorsichtig, aber er sah Leidenschaft und… Wärme. Ein Gefühl das Ronon vermisste. So hart sein Leben auch war, er hätte sich für die Liebe zu jemandem, gewiss geöffnet. Er hatte bisher kein Glück gehabt. Perl aber schien ihn wirklich zu wollen. „Mein Leben ist nicht einfach Perl. Ich habe dir gesagt was ich tue. Kannst du damit Leben?" Sie sah ihn lange an und hob ihre Hand wieder um diese an seine Wange zu legen, ehe sie ihn zärtlich küsste. „Ich kann es verstehen", sagte sie ernst und küsste ihn wieder verliebt. „Ich kann dich verstehen." Ronon erwiderte ihren Kuss und hob aus Reflex seine Hüfte etwas an um sich in ihr etwas zu Bewegen. Perl reagierte sofort und keuchte auf als sein Glied in ihr Anschwoll. „Ich habe also deine Treue?" fragte sie, während sie ihre Hüften langsam anfing zu Bewegen und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken legte. Ronons Blick blieb durchdringend während er ihr immer wieder genauso langsam entgegenkam. Anstelle ihr zu antworten, wechselte er mit einem Ruck die Position und kniete nun, während er ihre Hüften, anhob und festhielt. Perl stöhnte als er anfing in sie zu Pumpen und für den Moment fragte sie sich ob sie jemals genug davon bekommen könnte. Vermutlich nicht. Als die Lust über ihn eingebrochen und abgeklungen war, lag er mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Brust im Bett und behielt seine Augen geschlossen. Ihre Hand fuhr ihm durch sein Haar und wie immer nachdem sie beide sich vereinigt hatten, fühlte er absoluten Frieden. *zurück* Ich habe Gefühle für dich, hatte sie gesagt. Ronon ballte seine Hände zur Faust und erhob sich langsam wieder. Sie hatte verloren gewirkt und so langsam kühlte sein Verstand ab. Guide würde die junge Königin mitnehmen. Vermutlich wurde das gerade mit dem Hive und Dr. Weir abgeklärt. Aber so… Er wollte zumindest Antworten haben. Perl oder auch Perlmutt, wie auch immer sie nun wirklich hieß war definitiv anders. Sie hatte davon erzählt das ihre Eltern sie als krank angesehen haben. Sie hatte gesagt sie wurde nicht getötet, weil ihre Mutter sie vielleicht doch irgendwo geliebt hatte. Seine Anfänglichen Behauptungen schraubte er wieder zurück. Viel hatten sie beide nicht über die Vergangenheit gesprochen, aber Ronon wusste das Perl so wie sie war, nie wirklich akzeptiert worden ist. Oder sich so zumindest nicht gefühlt hat. Aber sie war nun mal eine Wraiths und das funktionierte nicht. Er hatte sich die Chance mit Caldwell vertan, weil er sich ganz auf Perl konzentriert hatte. Jetzt wusste er… Er musste ein klärendes Gespräch führen. Er hatte Fragen und er wollte Antworten haben. Das war sie ihm Schuldig! Zunächst aber begab er sich in sein Zimmer um sich zu Waschen und umzuziehen. Als das erledigt war begab er sich zurück zur Krankenstation und wie erwartet war sie noch dort. Als Ronon das Zimmer ohne Anklopfen betrat, stand Perl dort gemeinsam mit Teyla. Beide sahen ihn sofort an und Teyla schien wirklich kurz zu überlegen ob er nicht toben würde. „Ronon", Perl wandte sich sofort zu ihm um und legte nervös ihre Hände zusammen. Sie wirkte ruhiger und wesentlich entspannter. Ronon sah von Perl zu Teyla und schließlich trat diese etwas vor. „Ich lasse euch beide geschwind allein" bevor sie den Raum verließ sah sie Ronon prüfend an und trat in die Flure. Als Ronon allein mit Perl war, schloss er die Türe. „Es tut mir leid!" sagte Perl sofort und kam näher. „Ich wollte es nicht verheimlichen, ich hatte… Ich hatte Angst. Ich wusste nicht was kommen würde… Das alles…" sie stoppte als er seine Hand etwas hob. Nervös schluckte sie und wartete darauf, dass er etwas sagte, aber er tat es nicht. Sie durfte wohl auch nicht näherkommen, aber es verwunderte sie auch nicht. Schweigen brachte Personen dazu mehr zusagen als sie wollten. Perl wusste das und Ronon genauso. Aber schließlich setzte er dazu an den Mund zu öffnen. „In der Zeit", sagte Ronon. „hast du mich jemals dazu gebracht etwas zu tun, das ich so nicht getan hätte?" Perl schwieg einen Momentlang und musterte ihn ganz genau. Es war fraglich ob er ihr überhaupt glauben würde. „Du willst wissen ob ich dich mit meinen Gaben beeinflusst . Das musste ich nie tun." Ronon nickte und behielt sie im Auge. Es tat weh sie so zu sehen. Verängstigt und besorgt- Kurz hatte er zuvor noch Hoffnung in ihren Augen sehen können aber das schien verloren. „Warum hast du mich ausgesucht? War das Absicht?" „N-Nein!" sagte sie sofort und holte tief durch ihre Nase Luft. „Du hast mir einfach gefallen." „Ich scheine Wraiths immer zu gefallen." Als Perl das hörte schwieg sie sofort und dachte an den Terror, den er ihr erzählt hatte. Was auch immer sie sich für Hoffnungen machte… Seine persönliche Erfahrung, sein Hass würde nie verschwinden. Es war verwunderlich das er überhaupt mir ihr sprach. „Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?" fragte Ronon. „Das mit uns?" Perl öffnete ihren Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. „Ich wusste nicht ob ich jemals wirklich…" sie sah auf ihre rechte Hand runter. „Ich wollte die Zeit mit dir solange genießen, wie ich es konnte." „Das war selbstsüchtig aber das verwundert mich nicht." Perl ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Du bist für mich in jedem Sinne Ideal. Ich wollte das was uns Verband nicht verlieren, nur weil meine Mutter und mein Vater etwas war, das ich nicht beeinflussen konnte." „Ich denke du wirst darüber hinwegkommen. Wie lange geht das mit uns? 10 Tage? Wie lange hast du gebraucht um den Tod deines ganzen Hives hinter dir zu lassen? Ein paar Stunden? Du wirst drüber hinwegkommen." Perl wusste gerade nicht was sie erwidern sollte. Sie verlor ihn gerade. Das wollte sie nicht! Sie riss sich zusammen und blieb stehen wo sie war. „Ich war noch nie verliebt gewesen", sagte sie ernst aber mit einem leicht hörbaren Zittern in der Stimme. „Und ich habe es noch nie so ernst mit jemandem gemeint wie mit dir. Ich habe Guide gesagt das ich nicht mitkommen werde, weil ich mit dir gehen wollte." „Du bist die du bist und du gehörst zu deinen Leuten." Ronon blieb auf Abstand. Etwas in ihm wollte auf die verzweifelnde Frau zu laufen und sie trösten. Er musste sich zwingen stehen zu bleiben. „Du bist und bleibst das was ich am meisten auf dieser Welt verabscheue." Perl kannte Ronon nicht lange, aber sie wusste das er so reagieren würde. Trotzdem brach es ihr das Herz ihn das über sie sagen zu hören. Den Verletzten Blick konnte sie nicht steuern genauso wenig wie das schluchzen das ihrer Kehle entwich. Sie sah ihn einmal blinzeln, aber so sehr sie sich bemühte, sie konnte es nicht verhindern das Tränen in ihre Augen traten. Deshalb drehte sie sich um und legte ihre Hand vor ihren Mund. Sie hatte gewusst das es Wehtun würde die Sache mit ihm zu beenden aber das was sie fühlte war mit, dass Schrecklichste was es gab. Genauso schrecklich wie der Verlust ihres Hives den sie so gut sie konnte in sich verschloss. Aber das mit dem nun Verbunden… Sie musste es wegschließen. Tief, tief in ihrer Seele wegschließen und sie durfte nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ronon fühlte sich furchtbar. Fast so furchtbar als wäre er derjenige der gelogen hatte. Nach allem was er Perl erzählt hatte, war er einfach… „Ich bin enttäuscht. Du hast mich belogen obwohl du wusstest… Wenn man jemanden wirklich liebt dann belügt man ihn nicht. Ehrlichkeit ist aber etwas das unter Wraiths nicht verbreitet ist." Er sah wie ihre Schultern wieder zitterten und sie den Kopf weiter senkte. „Also brauche ich mich auch nicht weiter über dein Egoistisches Verhalten wundern." Sie hatte ihn nicht verlieren wollen, aber es stimmte. Sie hätte ehrlich bleiben müssen. Anfangs hatte sie Ronon nur auf ihre Seite ziehen wollen, aber nachdem sie ihn geküsstehatte… Würde sie so etwas je wieder fühlen? „Du solltest mit Guide mitgehen. Ich will nicht mehr, dass du mir unter die Augen kommst." Da sie nichts sagte, machte er nun kehrt und verließ ihr Zimmer wieder. Ihm tat es nichts desto trotz auch weh. Auch wenn er sich Verraten fühlte und benutzt, Perl hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst und nun hatte er es verloren. War er zu Streng gewesen? Vielleicht aber gerade war ihm das einfach noch zu viel. Perl hätte das nicht mit ihm tun dürfen und er hoffte das er diese Sache schnell verdrängt haben würde.


	23. Night Talk

Es fühlte sich an als wäre jemand gestorben. Ein Gefühl das Ronon nur zu gut kannte. Umso länger er über all das nachdachte, umso sicherer war er sich mit seiner Entscheidung. Das mit Perl und ihm wäre nie gut gegangen. Nicht unter diesen Voraussetzungen. Sie war eine Wraith. Eine Gott verdammte Wraiths! Sie wusste wie sehr er diese Wesen verabscheute! Sie hätte gleich ehrlich sein sollen! Ehrlichkeit war aber etwas das Wraiths nicht kannte… Ronon drehte sich auf die andere Seite seines Bettes und blickte auf die Stelle in welcher Perl immer gelegen hatte. Ich habe Angst. Sie hatte ihm öfters gesagt, dass sie Angst hatte und wieder beschlich ihn ein Gefühl von Reue. Wenn er es zu ließ und sein Verstand am Arbeiten war, dann kamen Gedanken in ihm hoch die ihm nicht gefielen und die er schnell wieder begraben wollte. Perl hatte Angst. Sie war erschüttert wegen dem Verlust ihrer Familie und sie war alleine. Das hatte sie sogar gesagt und es Stimmte ja auch. Ein Wraiths würde sie nicht aufnehmen. Nicht in dieser Gestalt. Aber die Wraiths waren auch am Rande ihrer Ausrottung. Etwas was Ronon natürlich gefiel, allerdings bedeutete dies nur das Wraiths verzweifelt waren. Sie würden Perl aufnehmen nur damit sie Kinder auf die Welt bringen würde. Der Gedanke stieß ihm bitter auf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das Wraiths sie berühren würden. Würde Perl sie lassen? Würde sie mit ihnen Dinge tun, die sie auch mit ihm gemacht hatte? Als er spürte Eifersüchtig zu werden, drehte er sich auf seinen Rücken und legte beide Hände auf sein Gesicht. Es war das Beste so. Perl war auf dem Hive und würde dort bei ihren Leuten sein. Er war hier und würde sein Ding einfach weitermachen. Sie… Sie hatte mit ihm mitgehen wollen. Wieso? Wieso hätte sie das wollen, wenn sie ihn nur benutzt… Nein. Damit konnte er sich nicht weiter belügen. Perl hatte ihn wirklich gern und sie hatte wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein wollen. Wäre sie nur ein Mensch… Dann wäre vieles anders. Sie hätte wirklich mit ihm mitkommen können und sie beide wären vielleicht sogar eine richtige Beziehung eingegangen. Aber es war Gut das es so früh geschehen war. Die Zeit würde er schnell vergessen und weitermachen können. Aber… Wollte er das auch? Er war sich da gerade nicht besonders sicher. Er senkte seine Hände und fuhr mit einer Hand über die leere Seite. Er vermisste sie.

„Hast du Ronon heute noch gesprochen?" fragte Teyla während sie sich in ihr Bett legte und auf John wartete. „Nein er wollte niemanden sehen. Du kennst ihn doch." John legte sich zu Teyla und drehte sich so, dass er sie ansehen konnte, dabei legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Das ist aber auch eine ziemlich heftige Sache. Wir wissen beide wie sehr er Wraiths hasst."

„Ich weiß", Teyla schwieg erst einmal dazu und genoss seine Berührung auf ihren Bauch. „Und trotzdem ist er in Perl verliebt. Das muss alles sehr schlimm sein. Für beide."

„Ich kann es ja verstehen", sagte John nachdenklich. „Sie hatte sich Verliebt und Angst ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Sie ist noch Jung und unerfahren", sagte Teyla. „Und sie muss sich sehr alleine gefühlt haben. Ich hätte nie erwartet das Wraiths ein Weibchen am Leben lassen würden, die diesen Gendefekt hat. Aber welche Mutter könnte das schon über sich bringen?"

John blickte Teyla in die Augen und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, dass sie eine ganz besondere Sicht der Dinge hatte. Umso weiter sie sich ihrem ich stellte umso mehr sah sie von diesem anderen Leben. „Anfangs hast du die Wraiths auch gehasst."

„Gefürchtet trifft es besser und diese Furcht habe ich irgendwo immer noch. Ronon hat bisher nur das schreckliche gesehen. Er hatte bis heute keinen Wraith akzeptieren können und dann verliebte er sich unbewusst in eine und sie sich in ihn. Er muss das erst verarbeiten."

„Und dann?" fragte John nachdenklich. „Wenn er es verarbeitet hat?"  
„Du hast gesehen wie zufrieden er in den letzten Tagen war und wie ausgeglichen er gewirkt hat. Wenn er Zeit hatte um über alles nachzudenken vielleicht geht er dann neue Wege."

„Wie Jennifer?" murmelte John.

„Ihr beiden bekommt das Baby zur fast der gleichen Zeit hatte Dr. Beckett gemeint."

„Ach so?" Teyla war überrascht und musste lächeln. „Nun dann werden die beiden vielleicht sogar Freunde?"

„Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Guide und ich auf dem Spielplatz mit den Kindern?"

Teyla musste leise lachen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich frage mich wie es Jennifer geht. Wir haben sie kaum alleine sprechen können."  
„Sie ist denke ich ganz zufrieden. Sie hat einige Tage lang geglaubt, das Guide Tod ist. Gerade will sie bestimmt einfach nur Zeit mit ihm verbringen." Überlegte John. „Wobei ich das ehrlich gesagt nicht hatte glauben können bis ich die beiden zusammen gesehen habe. Guide hat sie nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen."

„Er hatte schließlich auch glauben müssen, dass sie Tod sei. Ich bin froh das die beiden es versuchen", gab Teyla zu. „Und das Guide es als erstes so Offiziell probiert. Bestimmt will Alabaster abwarten und sehen was aus diesem Nachwuchs wird. Wenn es genug Wraiths Merkmale und Fähigkeiten hat…"

„Du meinst sie könnte wollen, dass so ihre Zahlen gesteigert werden können?" fragte John nach.

„Eine Schwangerschaft bei uns geht nur Neun Monate. Bei Wraiths dauerte es fast 2 Jahre. Es wäre nur Logisch das zu tun. Sie haben schließlich eine Vielzahl an Worshippern. Ich bezweifle das die jüngeren Frauen dort ein Problem damit hätten ihnen zu dienen."

„Das mag Stimmen aber es klingt auch Gefährlich. Nicht das es damit Los geht das Sklavinnen gehalten werden…"

„Das müssen wir einfach beobachten und schauen wie es sich entwickelt", sagte Teyla ernst. „Ember ist wohl der nächste der Guide folgen wird."

„Was?" fragte Sheppard verwirrt. „Was meinst du?"

„Hast du es nicht bemerkt?" fragte Teyla verwundert und musste lächeln. „Ember und Airman Salawi stehen sich nahe."

„Was? Wann ist das passiert?" vor allem wieso hat er es nicht kapiert?

„Schon sehr lange", sagte Teyla überrascht. „Jedes Mal nachdem Ember da war, hatte Salawi neuen Schmuck getragen. Und letztens haben sie sich vor Ronon geküsst."  
„Oh… Das überrascht mich. Ich dachte Zelenka und Salawi hätten was."

„Er hat beide wohl gedeckt. Ich bin da auch noch nicht hinter gekommen."

„Also sind Airman Salawi und Ember ein Paar?"

„Ich denke schon."  
„Wow." John seufzte leicht und legte seinen Arm dann um Teylas Taille. „Das sind ganz schön heftige Neuigkeiten."  
„Alles ist gerade im Umbruch. Wer weiß wohin es führen wird."

Es wäre auf Atlantis fast früher Morgen. Hier im All und vor allem im Hive war das Licht ohne hin sehr Dunkel und spärlich. Perl hatte sich schon lange daran gewöhnt. Es tat gut wieder auf einem Hive zu sein. Das tat es wirklich. Aber trotzdem fühlte sie sich furchtbar. Selbstverständlich hatte sie diese Emotionen tief in sich vergraben damit niemand einen Einblick auf diese Gefühle bekommen könnte. Alabaster war bisher sehr freundlich zu ihr gewesen und hatte ihr bisher keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben, besorgt sein zu müssen. Gerade befand sie sich im Zimmer ihres Bruders. Das Baby schlief tief in ihren Armen. Er schien Gesund zu sein und sie fühlte eine kleine Schuld in sich. Sie hätte bei ihm bleiben sollen. Von Anfang an. Dann wären viele dieser Dinge nicht geschehen. Sie hätte sich nie in Ronon verliebt und unüberlegte Entscheidungen getroffen. Entscheidungen dessen Konsequenzen sie noch tragen musste. Ein Baby… Etwas musste Perl lächeln und schritt mit ihrem Bruder durch das Zimmer. Sie hatte Alabaster versichert sich um ihn zu kümmern und sie durfte bei Fragen jeder Zeit auf die Königin zu gehen. Die nächste Zeit würde sie bleiben um zu lernen. Im Laufe des Tages würde Alabaster mit ihr über die weitere Zukunft sprechen. Perl wusste welche Aufgaben ihr übergeben werden würden. Sie drohten dazu Auszusterben und in Anbetracht dieser Lage, wird sie Königin werden dürfen. Trotz ihrer Krankheit. Sie brauchten dringend Nachwuchs. Sie würde Königin werden. Ein Hive erhalten. Sie hätte nie geglaubt das dies eine Möglichkeit werden würde. Es gab also Dinge auf die sie sich konzentrieren musste. Angefangen mit ihrem Säuglingsbruder.

Jennifer erwachte am nächsten Tag relativ spät. Müde drehte sie sich auf ihren Rücken und blickte sich in Guides Zimmer um. Sie war alleine eingeschlafen. Guide hatte viel mit Alabaster zu klären. Und sie hatte heute auch einiges zu tun. Vor allem wollte sie sich Perl einmal ansehen und herausfinden was es mit dieser Gen Krankheit auf sich hatte. Als Jennifer ein Geräusch hörte drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und blickte direkt in Guides Augen. Er saß auf einem Stuhl und beobachtete sie. Stimmt. Mit ihm hatte sie so gesehen auch noch nicht wirklich reden können. „Wie lange bist du schon zurück?" fragte sie leise und streckte sich etwas, als er Aufstand und näherkam. „Ein paar Stunden." Guide setzte sich so zu Jennifer, dass er sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende setzten konnte. Jennifer wartete nicht lange und rückte näher, damit sie ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel legen konnte. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie dann über sein Bein. „Wie geht es Perl?"

„Sie ist sehr gefasst, aber es geht ihr besser. Alabaster sucht nach einer geeigneten Person, die ihr jeder Zeit zur Seite steht."

„Hm… Und dem Baby?"

„Ihm geht es gut. Perl übernimmt die Aufgabe nach ihm zu schauen. Alabaster wird aber ein Auge auf beide haben."

„Und wie geht es dir?"

Guide sah zu ihr runter und begann vorsichtig damit durch ihr langes Blondes Haar zu fahren. „Gut. Jetzt wieder gut." Ihre Hand übte etwas mehr Druck aus nachdem er das gesagt hatte. „Ich dachte ich würde dich nie wiedersehen Guide."

„Wieso bist du einfach gegangen?" fragte er nun wiederum und fuhr weiter durch ihr Haar. „Ember hätte mit dir gehen müssen."

„Guide…" Jennifer schwieg eine Weile lang, sah ihm aber nicht ins Gesicht. Sie fuhr ihm einfach weiter über das Bein. „Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich war verdammt wütend und enttäuscht, weil du mich hast gehen lassen ohne mir etwas zu erklären. Ich muss von Ember hören wieso du… Wieso du nicht gekommen bist. Ich habe angefangen an dir zu Zweifeln. Aber als ich mich beruhigt habe musste ich das tun was für das Kind und für mich das Beste wäre. Ember habe ich nichts gesagt. Er wusste nicht, dass ich früher losgehe und ich hielt es so für das Beste. Für mich. Ich wusste nicht ob es ein Zurück geben wird und was wäre dann aus Ember geworden? Und… Mit der Zeit konnte ich verstehen warum du nicht gekommen bist und dich nicht erklärt hast."

„Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte Guide sich aufrichtig, weshalb Jennifer etwas seufzte und ihren Arm nun über seine Beine schlang. „Ich weiß das es für dich nicht leicht war Guide und du musst dich niemals zwischen deiner Tochter oder mir entscheiden."

„Nein." Guide legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schloss seine Augen. „Alabaster ist meine Tochter, aber sie ist erwachsen. Ich werde zwar ihre Seite nicht verlassen wollen, aber ich würde es tun um für dich und das Ungeborene dazu sein. Alabaster versteht das. Darum durftest du zurück."

„Du hast… Hast du mit ihr geredet?"

„Das tat ich und ich stellte meine Sicht der Dinge dar. Ich weiß das ich mit dir hätte mitgehen müssen."

„Ich bin froh das du es letztlich nicht bist." Jennifer setzte sich hin um Guide richtig ansehen zu können. „Auf der Erde hätte ich dir nicht helfen können."

Guide wusste das sie so gesehen wirklich Glück gehabt hatten. „Wichtig ist das du jetzt hier bist", meinte er letztlich und legte seine Hand an ihre leicht rosige Wange. Sie war so verflucht Jung, aber genauso Erwachsen. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Hungrig?" sagte Jennifer lächelnd und schloss ihre Augen als er sie so berührte. „In der Zeit als ich auf der Erde war, wurde mir klar, dass ich dich wirklich mag". Sie öffnete ihre Augen um ihn ansehen zu können. „Guide, ich liebe dich."

Guide senkte seine Hand und holte tief Luft. Ihre Augen suchten etwas in seinem Blick und für eine Zeit schwieg er einfach. Sie liebte ihn. Seine Gefühle für Jennifer mussten inzwischen unmissverständlich sein. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sich in sie Verliebt hatte und das hatte er bisher nur Snow gestanden. Selbst gegenüber Alabaster hatte er sich deutlich gemacht. Gäbe es einen größeren Liebesbeweis? Sein Blick fiel auf Jennifers Bauch. Er hatte bereits einen Ansatz gespürt. Das Kind. Es war das größte Beweise seiner Gefühle für sie. Guide rückte leicht vor und nährte sich ihrem Gesicht. Als er ihre Lippen berührte schloss er seine Augen und ließ den Kuss andauern. Nach nur einen Moment kam Jennifer ihm näher und schließlich saß sie auf seinem Schoß, breitbeinig und hatte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken geschlungen. Sie war so… Besonders. Guide legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften, während sie sich einfach nur küssten. Mal fester, mal sanfter. Erst jetzt waren sie beide so wirklich für sich und hatten auch die entsprechende Zeit. Als sie nach einer Ewigkeit endlich aufhörten, lehnte sie ihre Stirn an seinen Kiefer und seufzte leicht. „Mein Dad wollte dich kennenlernen. Ich habe ihm von dir erzählt."

„Dein Vater? Nun. Wer weiß was in der Zukunft liegen wird."  
„Er weiß das ich nicht mehr zurückkomme. Nicht so schnell zumindest. Die Erde ist nicht so sicher wie ich es gedacht habe. Wenn es wahr ist… Wenn diese Liliths dort sind dann werden sie es bestimmt auf das Kind abgesehen haben, oder nicht?"

„Möglich." Dieses Thema stoß Guide immer noch auf und er hatte die letzten Stunden damit Verbracht Alabaster davon zu unterrichten. Das war alles nicht so gut. Aber vorerst hatten sie noch so viele andere Dinge um die sie sich kümmern mussten. „Ich will das unser Sohn sicher ist. Hier ist der beste Ort für ihn, oder? Bei dir und mir?"

„Ich sorge dafür." Guide suchte wieder den Kontakt zu ihren Lippen, ehe er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Er drehte sich mit ihr, so dass sie wieder lag, allerdings stoppte er den Kuss damit er ihren Nacken küssen konnte und schließlich weiter runterrutschte. Jennifer musste lächeln als er ihr Shirt hochschob und ihren Bauch küsste. Dann legte er sein Ohr daran und verweilte so bei ihr. Jennifer genoss diesen ruhigen Moment mit ihm. Wer wusste schon wann sie beide wieder so Zeit für einander hätten? Es gab immerhin einiges zu tun.


	24. 3 Months later

"Steh auf!" Perl blieb noch einen Moment schwer atmend liegen und hob ihre Hand. „Ein Moment!" „Ein Gegner würde die Chance nutzen um euch direkt zu töten!" fauchte der ältere Wraiths sie an, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und sich umdrehte, damit er nach den nächsten Übungswaffen greifen konnte. Genau da hörte er ein Kleiderrascheln und spürte wie sie ihm mit ihrem Bein die Füße vom Boden haute. Überrascht lag er nun am Boden und sah zu ihr rauf. Perl strich sich ihren Rock glatt und lächelte triumphierend. „Mein Vater sagte immer, dass man nie seine Deckung aufgeben sollte." „Dein Vater war ein Kluger Mann." Der Ältere sah auf als Perl ihm die Hand reichte, ehe er diese annahm und Aufstand. „Und Ihr werdet immer besser." „Ich muss nach wie vor viel lernen. Königin Alabaster bat mich darum einen Planeten aufzusuchen", erzählte Perl plötzlich. Seit drei Monaten befand sie sich schon auf dem Hive und suchte nach dem richtigen Weg für sich. Sie liebte den Kampf, also konzentrierte sie sich gerade darauf. Nun… Sie tat es so gut sie konnte. „Ihr geht auf eine Mission?" „Es ist nichts Besonderes. Aber ich wollte etwas machen", erzählte Perl und setzte sich auf eine Art Bank. Von dort aus konnte man direkt hinaus zu den Sternen sehen. „Zwei Cleverman und ich werden den Planeten nach gewissen Mineralien absuchen." "Alleine? Ein Blade sollte mitkommen", fand der ältere und setzte sich zu ihr. „Ich bin ein Blade", sagte Perl sofort ernst. „Oder habe ich dich nicht zu Boden gebracht?" Der ältere senkte seinen Blick unter ihrem Mentalendruck. „Gewiss junge Königin. Allerdings wisst ihr genauso gut wie ich, dass ihr nicht mit ganzer Kraft kämpfen könnt. Ihr müsst auf mehr als nur euch achten." Perl sah ihren Lehrer lange an und holte tief Luft. „Es geht mir gut." „Das bezweifle ich auch nicht, aber sorgt ihr euch nicht?" „Es steht dir nicht zu mich das zu fragen!" fauchte sie ihn an und schloss dann ihre Augen. Langsam erhob sie sich und schritt Richtung Ausgang. „Ihr dürft mich begleiten, wenn ihr es wollt." „Danke junge Königin." Perl schritt langsam durch die Gänge des Hives. Sie vermisste ihr altes Hive ja… Aber hier war sie frei. Sie konnte endlich jemand sein. Sie wurde anerkannt und geschätzt. Als sie an einer Gruppe Blades vorbeikam, sah sie deren flüchtige Blicke und sie wusste das sie jeden Mann an diesem Schiff provozierte. Sie trug einen schwarzen langen Rock aus Leder, der an mehreren Stellen bis knapp zu ihrer Hüfte hoch aufgeschnitten war. Darunter trug sie nur eine sehr kurze schwarze Hose. Bei jedem Schritt traten ihre hellen Beine hervor und sie gab zu sie mochte diesen Effekt. Als Oberteil trug sie ein Violettes kurzes Leder Oberteil. Ihr meisten Kleider sahen so aus und auch wenn viele es bei ihr versuchten, lehnte sie diese dann doch ab. Drei Monate… Mit zur Faust geballten Händen betrat sie ihr Zimmer und schritt zunächst ins Bad, ehe sie ihre Kleider löste und sich in die Wanne setzte. Das Wasserrauschen beruhigte ihren angespannten Muskeln. Es stimmte. Sie könnte nie so Kämpfen wie sie es gerne wollen würde. Zumindest in den nächsten Jahren nicht. Sie durfte dabei nicht an sich selbst denken. Lächelnd legte sie ihre Hände auf ihren Bauch und genoss die Verbindung, die sie zu ihrem ungeborenen Kind spürte. Außer ihrem Lehrer und der Königin wusste niemand von dieser Sache und Perl wollte es so auch weiter halten. Vor ihr lag noch eine ganze Zeit bis das Kind soweit wäre um geboren zu werden. Anders als Menschen benötigen Wraiths einfach viel mehr Zeit. An Jennifer konnte Perl das Wunder betrachten. Man sah ihr bereits an, dass sie ein Kind in sich trug. Vielleicht in etwas über einem halben Jahr könnte man so viel auch bei ihr sehen. Es würde ein Mädchen werden. Sie hatte sich dazu entschieden da sie ohne hin dringendweiblichen Nachwuchs benötigten. Sie hatte so viel beeinflusst, wie es nur ging. Sie würde eine starke Kriegerin werden. Eine gute Königin. Es war ungewöhnlich als erstes Kind ein Mädchen zu wählen, allerdings waren es Besondere Zeiten. Normalerweise übte man sich an den Jungs. Aber Perl war zuversichtlich. Die nächsten Jahrzehnte würde sie ohne hin hier auf dem Hive verbringen um mehr von Alabaster zu lernen. Als Perl Geräusche aus ihrem Zimmer hörte merkte sie sofort auf und da ging bereits die Türe zu ihrem Bad auf. „Schwester", sagte Alabaster und trat ohne Scheu ein. „Ich hörte du hast wieder trainiert?" „Ich halte mich nur Fit", sagte Perl und schloss ihre Augen wieder. Alabaster musterte sie und setzte sich auf einen der Plätze im Bad hin. „Ich wollte mich erholen, gibt es etwas Spezielles?" fragte die Jüngere und holte tief Luft damit sie sich entspannen konnte. „Nicht direkt. Ich mache mir Gedanken um deinen Lebensstil. Training ist nicht verkehrt aber derartiger Nahkampf…" „Creek hat mit dir gesprochen oder?" „Er macht sich als dein Lehrer ebenso Gedanken." „Es war kein langer Kampf und er zielt nicht auf meinen Bauch. Ich werde mich aber noch weiter zurücknehmen, wenn es dich beruhigt Schwester." „Das wäre mir lieber." Alabaster musterte sie genauer. Perl lag in der Wanne und hielt wohl ihre Hände auf ihrem Bauch. „Du hast dich also zu einem Mädchen entschlossen? „Ja ich denke unter der Aktuellen Situation ist es das Beste. Wir brauchen Töchter." „Und Söhne." Alabaster lächelte schwach und nickte etwas. „Creek wird dich auf den Planeten begleiten. Übernimm dich dort nicht." „Ich werde aufpassen. Und Danke." Alabaster nickte leicht und beugte sich vor. „Was wirst du wegen dem Vater des Kindes tun?" Perl spannte sich an und holte hörbar Luft. „Es wäre für ihn keine Option." „Hast du es ihm mitgeteilt?" Perl blickte Alabaster an und die ältere merkte sehr wohl wie viel Beherrschung Perl gerade aus sich herausholte. „Nein, aber ich weiß genug um zu Wissen das ich es ihm auf keinen Fall sagen werde. Ronon hasst uns. Er wird es immer tun. Er dachte ich… Ich hätte das alles mit Absicht getan nur um ihn zu Quälen und nach seinen Erfahrungen kann ich es ihm nicht vorwerfen. Nichts desto trotz wird er mir kein Wort glauben." „Es wäre eine Folter für ihn." „Exakt." „Du liebst ihn. Sonst wäre es dir egal." Alabaster war ohne hin besorgt aber das… Perl gab ihr keine Antwort und zuckte letztlich nur mit ihren Schultern. „Es gibt dazu nichts mehr zu sagen." Alabaster presste ihre Lippen zusammen und nickte leicht. Sie fand sehr wohl das Perl dringend mit Ronon reden musste. Aber es lag an ihr diese Entscheidung zu treffen und es war ja nicht so dass sie die Jüngere nicht verstehen würde. Ronon war ein unheimlich schwieriger Mensch und er hatte sein Urteil über sie alle schon lange gefällt. Menschen, selbst Menschen wie er drohten aber auch zu brechen. Irgendwann und dem richtigen Druck. Perl schien das genau so zu sehen. „Für das Kind ist es Wichtig ihre Mutter zu kennen, aber ich persönlich war auch immer froh über die Nähe meines Vaters. Wie war es bei dir?" fragte sie stattdessen und beobachtete wie Perl lange traurig ihre Augen schloss. „Mein Vater machte mich stark. Ich wäre ohne hin Verloren gewesen." „Ich hoffe das deine Tochter nicht auf einen Vater angewiesen sein wird." Alabaster sagte das ganz ruhig und nicht vorwurfsvoll. „Ruh dich aus. Wir sehen uns, wenn du von deiner Mission zurück bist." Als Alabaster ging fuhr Perl mit ihren Händen wieder über ihren Bauch. Sie liebte dieses Kind, weil es ein Kind von einem Mann war, den sie liebte, ja. Und natürlich wünschte sie sich das ihre Tochter ihren Vater um sich hätte, aber was war für ihre Tochter letztlich das Beste? Würde Ronon das Kind Akzeptieren? Er hätte knapp zwei Jahre Zeit dazu. Aber wollte sie ihm das antun? Perl hatte die Schwangerschaft einleiten lassen, gut zwei Tage bevor sie Atlantis verlassen hatte. Sie hatte gewusst wie ihre Gefühle um ihn standen und sie hatte seine Qualitäten gesehen. Es war ihr ein Bedürfnis gewesen ihn mit jedem Maas ehren zu wollen und dann… Das es funktioniert hatte, war ihr erst vier Wochen später bewusst geworden. Sie hatte die Anzeichen zwar davor schon bemerkt, sie aber nicht weiter beachtet. Natürlich war in ihr da dieser Punkt, der sie dazu brachte sich Vorzustellen wie Ronon positiv auf all das reagieren würde. Das er sie umarmen würde. Sie ihn küssen konnte. Sie vermisste seine Lippen. Aber es gab auch der realistische Teil in ihr, der ihr Bilder und Gespräche zeigte. Die ihr Herz schwerer werden ließ. Was war das Richtige? Sie hatte Alabasters Worte klar verstanden und sie wusste das die Königin ihr lieber riet das Gespräch mit dem Mann zu suchen. Nur… Zu welchem Zweck? Perl hatte Angst das sie nicht ruhig und beherrscht sein könnte. Das sie weinen würde oder schlimmer, wütend werden könnte. Ab und an ging Dr. Keller nach Atlantis aber Perl hatte nicht gewagt zu fragen wie es Ronon ging. Und jemand anderen wollte sie da auch nicht fragen. Es würden einfach zu viele Fragen aufkommen und gerade das wollte absolut vermeiden. Sie… Sie wollte einfach nicht damit ko0nfrontiert werden, dass er sie ablehnen würde. Diese Zurückweisung würde sie brechen. Das Stargate würde in den nächsten Minuten aktiviert werden und Ember sah von dem zusammengestellten Trupp rauf zum Kontrollbereich. Zelenka, zwei weitere Wissenschaftler und ein Team würden sich gemeinsam mit seinen Brüdern auf einem Planeten treffen. Dort gab es laut Aufzeichnungen bestimmte Mineralien, die sowohl für sie als auch für die Wraiths vom Vorteil wären. Darum war Ember hier hergekommen um das Angebot den Menschen zu Unterbreiten. Eine weitere Gemeinsame Arbeit wäre auf ihrem langen Weg des Friedens nicht verkehrt. Leider hatte er dieses Mal nur zwei Tage gehabt und wenig Freizeit. Sein Blick glitt zurück zu Sheppard der ihn genau beobachtete. Plötzlich schnalzte Sheppard und nickte ihm zu. „Zwei Minuten." „Danke." Ember ignorierte die anderen Menschen und machte auf dem Absatzkehrt, ehe er mit großen unmenschlichen Schritten die Stufen rauf eilte. Kaum das er den Kontrollraum betrat erhob Salawi sich sofort. „Ember?" der Wraith blieb kurz vor ihr stehen und griff sich ihre Hände. „Ich wollte mich verabschieden." „Du hast dich heute früh verabschiedet", lächelte Ayesha und spürte die Blicke der Anderen auf sich. Nun gut. So richtig verabschiedet hatten sie sich nicht. Und er war wirklich nur kurz hier gewesen, im Vergleich zu sonst. Die meiste Zeit war Ember im Labor gewesen und wenn Salawi Dienstschluss hatte, war sie zu ihm gegangen. Allerdings war sie dort auch eingenickt. Er hatte sie bis zu ihrem Zimmer gebracht und musste dann direkt weiter machen. Heute Früh war er ihr auf dem Gang begegnet- Mehr als ein kurzer Wortwechsel hat es nicht gegeben und nun sah er sie so erwartend an. „Ich habe leider nicht viel Zeit", fing er an und suchte etwas in ihrem Blick. Als ihm bewusst wurde das die Zeit knapper wurde, zog er sie etwas näher und tat das, was er tun wollte. Er hielt ihre Hand fest in seiner während er sich runter beugte und sie küsste. Ayesha war sofort überrascht, erwiderte seinen Kuss aber sofort und seufzte gegen seine Lippen. Er hatte sie noch nie so öffentlich geküsst, aber gerade schien es ihm wohl egal zu sein. Als er seine Hände löste um diese an ihre Hüften zu legen, legte sie ihre Hände an seine Oberarme und genoss die Zweisamkeit mit ihm. Als ihre Lippen schon geschwollen waren, löste er den festen Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Bis bald Ayesha." „B-Bis bald." Als er sich dann löste und ging sah sie ihm nach und musste lächeln, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte, bevor er die Treppen runter ging. Mit geröteten Wangen setzte sie sich und ignorierte ihre Kollegen, ehe sie das Stargate aktivierte. Ember war wirklich etwas Besonderes. Als das Stargate sich schloss, seufzte Ayesha leise aber lächelnd. „Sie haben noch einige Urlaubstage und viele Überstunden", sagte Weir plötzlich neben ihr, weshalb Ayesha sofort hochsah. „Dr. Weir…" Weir lächelte und deutete ihr an mitzukommen, weshalb Ayesha sich erhob und ihr ins Büro folgte. Würde sie Ärger bekommen wegen dem Kuss? Nervös setzte sie sich als Weir es auch tat. Weir hob eine Akte an und lächelte. „Sie könnten allein nur mit den Überstunden fast zwei Wochen Frei nehmen. Plus ihren Übrigen Urlaub. Warum nutzen Sie diesen nicht einfach?" als Ayesha sie nur ansah, senkte Weir ihren Blick leicht, ehe sie die junge Airman wiederansah. „Ember würde sich gewiss darüber freuen." „O-Oh… Ja gewiss nur", sie schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Er ist ja nicht so oft hier und ich sollte meinen Urlaub ja früh genug einreichen." „Sicher, dass würde dann sein, wenn Ember hierherkäme, aber ich denke nicht das es andersrum ein Problem wäre. Oder möchtet ihr nicht zu ihm?" Ayesha blinzelte einmal und wurde nachdenklich. Schlug Weir gerade tatsächlich vor, dass sie auf eines der Hive gehen sollte? Sie war bisher noch nie im All gewesen und… „Ja eh… Ich meine… Die Königin muss das erlauben und…" „Alabaster würde es begrüßen, zumal Ember dann nicht jede Möglichkeit nutzen würde um das Hive zu verlassen. Er hat dort viel Arbeit deshalb bittet die Königin sogar darum, dass du ihn besuchst. Für eine Weile." „Das würdet ihr Erlauben?" „Wenn du es möchtest dann ja. Wieso nicht? Dr. Keller ist schließlich auch dort und es geht ihr ja Prächtig." „Und es wäre kein Problem? Ich habe darüber natürlich schon nachgedacht, aber ich wusste nicht ob es problematisch wäre… Und…" „Es geht absolut klar. Solange es für Sie in Ordnung ist. Miss Salawi wie alt sind Sie?" „Ich bin 24…" „Und wie hast du dir deine Zukunft vorgestellt? Ich denke ich spreche für Viele, wenn ich sage, dass wir sehr überrascht waren von dir und Ember. Darf ich fragen wie das passiert ist?" Ayesha wurde verlegen, lächelte aber leicht und holte tief Luft. „Ich war selbst überrascht", gab Ayesha zu. „Ich habe mich einfach in ihn verliebt. Er kann witzig sein und sehr aufmerksam. Und er ist unheimlich zärtlich. Ich wusste das er mich auch mag. Ich bekam jedes Mal heimlich Geschenke, wenn er wieder ging. Anfangs dachte ich Zelenka ist es. Aber dann… Als ich kapierte das Ember derjenige ist wusste ich das er mich schon seit längeremsehr gerne hat. Ich bin mir sicher er wird sich freuen, wenn ich mit ihm mitgehe." „Das freut mich ehrlich zu hören." Weir nickte leicht. „Dann werde ich dies Alabaster weitergeben. Ihr dürft wieder an die Arbeit." „Vielen Dank." Salawi erhob sich und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Wenn sie wirklich mit Ember mit durfte… lächelnd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und setzte sich auf ihren Stuhl. Ember würde bestimmt glücklich darüber sein und vielleicht könnten sie beide ihre Beziehung dann auf das nächste Level bringen. Sie fragte sich zugegeben schon, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen einem Mann und einem Wraith war, und allein der Gedanke erregte sie furchtbar. Wenn Ember manchmal wüsste wie sie über ihn dachte… Sie musste sich noch einmal besser hinsetzen um den Druck zwischen ihren Beinen etwas entgegen zu kommen. Bisher sind sie noch nie weiter gegangen als sich zu Küssen. Dabei wollte sie schon seit einer Weile… Viel mehr… Jennifer blickte aus dem großen Fenster in Guides Zimmer und beobachtete die Sterne, die sie sehen konnte. An diesen Ausblick hatte sie sich bereits gewöhnt. „Hast du schon Nahrung zu dir genommen?" Guide Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, weshalb sie lächelte und den Kopfschüttelte. „Ich habe gerade keinen Hunger." Als er näherkam und sich hinter ihr hinstellte, spürte sie seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch, weshalb sie ihre nun auf seine legte. „Dem Kind geht es gut. Beckett sagte, dass alles okay sei." Guide antwortete ihr nicht, sondern lehnte einfach nur Seine Wange an ihren Kopf. „Und was ist mit dir?" „Ich bin nervös, wenn ich ehrlich bin", gestand sie ihm und testete wie nahe er hinter ihr stand, ehe sie sich an seine Brust lehnte und die Augen schloss. Guide nutze das um seinen Anderen Arm um sie zu legen. „Wenn ich daran denke, was wir auf der Erde alles für Vorbereitungen treffen, wenn ein Baby unterwegs ist… Und hier… Ich habe kaum Zeit wirklich darüber nachzudenken und während dessen wächst mein Bauch einfach weiter." Guide verstand sehr wohl das für Jennifer einiges sehr kompliziert und vielleicht auch schwieriger war, als er es gerne hätte. Für Jennifer war das alles nicht einfach aber er wollte so gut er konnte für sie da sein. „Er will schnell bei uns sein", sagte Guide und spürte bereits leichte Anzeichen seines Verstandes durchsickern. „Es geht ihm gut." „Ich weiß das es ihm gut geht." Jennifer drehte sich in seinen Armen, so damit sie ihre Arme um ihn schließen konnte. Guide hatte sich so langsam daran gewöhnt, dass Jennifer diese Art von Nähe wollte und auch brauchte, weshalb er seine Arme fester um sie schloss. „Und wie geht es dir?" Guide amüsierte es das zu hören, aber er zeigte das nur bedingt. Er fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken und küsste anschließend ihren Haaransatz. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, Musik an einem Ort zu hören wo keine ist." Jennifer musste lächeln und drückte ihre Wange an seine Brust. „Ich liebe dich Guide." Er zog sie sanft mit sich als er das hörte und führte sie zum Bett, damit er sich mit ihr setzten konnte, dabei zog er sie auf seinen Schoß. Jennifer machte es sich sofort gemütlich und küsste seine Wange. Guide verbarg etwas vor ihr. Umso länger sie mit ihm zusammen war, umso sicherer war sie sich damit das etwas nicht stimmte. Manchmal sah er sie einfach lange an und manchmal sah sie… Schmerzen in seinem Blick. Es beunruhigte sie aber sie kannte Guide gut genug um zu wissen, dass wenn ihn etwas belasten würde, er das von sicher heraus sagen täte. Aber vielleicht musste sie ihm dabei etwas helfen. „Was stimmt dann nicht Guide?" fragte sie leise und sah ihn an. „Du siehst mich manchmal an, als würdest du es das letzte Mal tun." Guide musterte sie und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. „Wir wissen nie wann es das letzte Mal ist, darum sehe ich dich an, damit ich nichts vergessen werden." Jennifer lächelte sanft und zog sein Gesicht leicht zu ihrem, damit sie ihn Küssen konnte. Sofort erwiderte er ihren Kuss und schlang seine Arme noch weiter um sie. Um Luft zu holen lösten beide sich aber nur um sich lange in die Augen zu schauen und sich dann direkt wieder zu Küssen. Guide drehte sich so, dass er Jennifer auf dem Bett ablegen konnte und begann damit ihre Hose zu Öffnen. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihrem Bauch und er wusste das er vorsichtiger mit ihr schlafen musste. Sein Blick glitt hoch zu Jennifer, aber diese lächelte nur leicht. „Was ist?" fragte er daher und zog ihre Hose samt Unterwäsche runter. „Nichts es ist nur… Ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so viel Sex mit einem Mann, wie mit dir." „Und das obwohl wir kaum Zeit füreinander haben", merkte er an und brachte Jennifer damit zum Lachen. „Oh ja wir haben definitiv kaum Zeit füreinander." Sie setzte sich etwas auf, damit sie seine Hose öffnen konnte und blickte dann wieder in seine Augen. Nur Sekunden darauf küsste er sie schon wieder und drückte sie zurück auf das Bett Guide kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum seine Hose auszuziehen, als das was er benötigte frei lag, spreizte erihre Beine und drang in sie ein. Keuchend biss sie ihm auf die Lippe und Guide wusste genau was er tun musste, damit sie einen unglaublichen Höhepunkt haben würde. Nun… Damit sie beide einen haben würden. Eine gute Stunde später kam Jennifer raus aus dem Bad und rieb sich mit einem Handtuch noch ihre Haare trocken. Guide folgte ihr kurz darauf und machte große Schritte, damit er sie wieder in seine Arme ziehen konnte. „Ich lasse dir Essen bringen und wenn du ausgeruht bist, arbeiten wir weiter." „Das klingt gut." Sie lehnte ihre Stirn leicht vor weshalb Guide seine an diese lehnte und sanft ihre Hände hielt. „Es ist alles gut, Guide. Mir wird hier drin nichts passieren." „Hm…" der ältere Wraiths wusste es besser. Es drohten immer und überall gefahren auf Jennifer. „Wie wäre es", fing die Ärztin an. „Wenn du das Essen ins Labor bringen würdest und ich dir dort schonmal zur Hand gehe? Ausruhen muss ich mich nicht wirklich." „Einverstanden." Guide ließ sie los damit sie beide auf die Flur treten konnten. „Also" sagte Jennifer leise. „Wenn ich nicht schon gleich schwanger geworden wäre, wäre ich es bis jetzt ohne hin. Sobald das Baby da ist müssen wir zum Thema Verhütung ein paar Dinge klären." Amüsiert verschränkte er seine Hände hinter dem Rücken und sah beim gehen zu ihr runter. „Wie du wünscht Fair One."


	25. I missed you

Perl war keine Wissenschaftlerin, sie war es nie gewesen. Sie wusste dennoch, dass sie zumindest eine Kleinigkeit darüber wissen sollte. Schließlich würde sie irgendwann definitiv Königin werden und da musste sie einfach einen großen Wissensschatz haben. So könnte sie niemand übers Ohr hauen. Sie musste auf alles gefasst sein und sie war froh, dass sie Alabaster an ihrer Seite hatte. Perl lief über den Steinigen Boden und betrachtete dabei die vereinzelten glitzernden Steine. Kleine unbedeutsame Steine laut Creek. „Wieso kennst du dich mit diesen Dingen aus?" fragte sie den alten Blade ungestört on den beiden Wissenschaftlern. „Du bist doch ein Krieger?" Creek warf einen Blick auf seinen Schützling und sah dann wieder rüber zu den Cleverman. „Wenn du ein guter Blade sein willst, musst du dich mit den Dingen auskennen, die dein Hive betreffen. Viele dieser Kristalle sind gute Nährstoffe für unsere Hives. Mit dem einen Kristall regeneriert sich die Außenhülle besser, mit dem anderen wiederum die Nervenstränge. All das kann nützlich sein und eigentlich sollte jeder Blade sich damit beschäftigen. DU als Königin musst darum viel über dein Hive und viel über die wissen, deren Interessen du nicht hast. Auch wenn Cleverman keine Krieger sind, können sie einer Königin dennoch gefährlich werden. Sieh dir Guide an. Er ist 10 000 Jahre Alt und er ist ein ausgezeichneter Blade und Cleverman. Er benötigt keine Königin und er hat einige Jahre ohne eine gelebt." Perl verstand was Creek ihr sagen wollte und sie wollte sich zusammenreißen. Auch wenn ihr der Ausflug als etwas langweilig erschien, war er dennoch sehr wichtig. „Vielleicht sollte ich mich dann mit den Cleverman austauschen." „Das klingt sehr gut junge Königin." Creek neigte seinen Kopf als die junge Frau an ihm vorbeischritt und auch wenn er schon ein gewisses Alter hatte. Kam er verflixt nochmal nicht drum herum ihr vorsichtig nachzusehen. Die junge Königin war sehr Besonders. Langes Hellbraunes Haar wippte bei jedem ihrer Schritte, ihre langen Beine… Die stolzen Hüften. Als er bemerkte wie ein Cleverman ihn ansah, senkte er seinen Blick und folgte ihr schließlich. Perl sah menschlich aus, aber wenn er die Augenschloss spürte er einzig und allein die Präsenz einer Königin. Und nur das war wichtig, es war eine Schande das ihr großes Herz an einem Menschen verloren gegangen ist. Creek hoffte, auch wenn nicht an ihm, dasssie ihr Herz einem anderen öffnen würde. Noch war es dafür aber zu früh. Einer der Cleverman berichtete der jungen Königin gerade, was sie bisher gefunden hatten und sie gab sich wirklich mühe das alles gut aufzunehmen. Sein Schützling würde wirklich noch viel lernen müssen. Als Perl zum Schluss ihren Fingerrücken über die Wange des Wraiths fuhr, blinzelte Creek einmal. Sie schien üben zu wollen welche Wirkung sie auf den Cleverman hatte und ihre Ziele waren nicht verfehlt. Der Cleverman starrte sie hypnotisiert an und senkte letztlich seinen Blick, wobei Perl ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte und etwas sagte, dann schritt sie von ihm weg und besah sich die Umgebung. Ihre Laune würde gewiss fallen, wenn sie wüsste das sie auf ein Team der Lanteaner stoßen würden. Vielleicht sollte er sie langsam darauf vorbereiten. Also trat er auf sie zu und deutete ihr an ein Stück mit ihm zu gehen. „Er verliebt sich noch in dich, wenn du so weiter machst. Eine Königin schenkt nicht oft ihr Interesse einem Cleverman." „Das stimmt. Weil die meisten keine Kämpferinnen sind und sich deshalb Blades wählen die sie beschützen. Aber ich muss nicht beschützt werden." Perl überblickte das Geländer. Sie befanden sich an einem Berghang. Es gab hinter ihnen eine kleine Höhle mit schwarzen Kristallen. Die Kristalle gaben Energie ab und es musste ein Weg gefunden werden, wie man diese am besten nutzen konnte. Eine gute spannende Sache. Wieso die Cleverman aber erst den Boden vor der Höhle absuchten war ihr Rätselhaft. Als würden sie auf etwas warten. Creek beobachtete Perl lange und stellte sich an ihre Seite. Er besah sich die gleichen Dinge, die sie sich ansah. Hinter ihnen war ein gewaltiger Berg, vor ihnen ein Hang und dann ein Beet aus Steinen und Bäumen. Das Stargate befand sich gut zwei Meilen entfernt und jeden Moment wäre der Zeitpunkt für das treffen erreicht. „Königin Alabaster hat die Lanteaner angeboten ebenso an der Entwicklung dieser neuen Energiequelle zu arbeiten. Ember wird gleich hier ankommen." Perl verkrampfte sich fast und sie bemühte sich nicht geschockt zu sein. Die Lanteaner… Nein… Nein sie musste sich beruhigen. Ronon würde nicht mit dabei sein. Er hatte zurück zu seinen Leuten gewollt. Wieso sollte er nach drei Monaten hier mit dabei sein? Ronon… Das er plötzlich da sein könnte erschreckte sie. Sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm gegenüber auftreten sollte. Was sie machen oder sagen sollte. Er würde sie nur anschauen als sei sie ein verlogenes Monster. Abschaum. Sie legte ihre Hand unbewusst auf ihren Bauch und schloss ihre Augen. Er würde nicht kommen. Nicht auf eine so langweilige Mission… Aber er würde seine Freunde nie im Stich lassen. Ronon würde kommen um sie zu beschützen. Alabaster… Darum hatte sie das Gespräch zu ihr gesucht. Sie hatte… Aber warum? Creek legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und dabei berührten seine Finger ein Stück ihrer Haut. Er musste sich wirklich zusammennehmen, um keinen wohligen Schauer zu bekommen. Ihre letzten Gedankenstücke hatte er noch aufnehmen können. „Die Königin sah wie ihr leidet. Sucht das Gespräch zu ihm und dann wenn ihr Klarheit habt, könnt ihr nach vorne sehen." Perl sah leicht zur Seite um ihn ansehen zu können und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Das mit Ronon und mir ist geklärt. Er hasst uns. Es würde nie… Ich kann nicht ändern was ich bin." „Und seine Tochter?" fragte er wiederum und legte seine Hand weiter vor, damit er sie besser an der Taille greifen und sie an seine Seite ziehen zu können. Seine Lippen waren nun nur Millimeter von ihrem Ohr entfernt. Für andere würden sie nun wie ein liebendes Paar aussehen und Creek gab zu, dass er dies mit Absicht tat. Die Cleverman sollten bei Perl auf keine Ideen kommen. „Er sollte das Wissen." „Ich habe mich zu diesem Kind entschieden. Für ihn muss das keine Rolle spielen." „Perl, fürchtet euch nicht vor seiner Reaktion. Ihr seid eine Königin und er war euch verfallen. Klärt das für euch, wenn auch nur um eine wirkliche Antwort von ihm zu haben." Perl neigte ihren Kopf zurück um Creek besser ansehen zu können. Sie musste kein Ass sein um zu wissen, dass Creek sie gernhatte und Perl schätze das auch sehr aber… Sie brauchte noch Zeit. Sie wusste das Creek ein guter Pallax wäre. Sie ablenken würde. Aber er sollte keine Ablenkung werden. Dass hatte er nicht verdient. „Creek…" Perl löste sich von seiner Umarmung und drehte sich nun um, damit sie zurück in die Höhle laufen konnte. Sie musste sich sammeln. Würde Ronon hier auftauchen, wäre ihr das zu viel. Zitternd ballte sie ihre Hände zur Faust und wollte alles dafür geben sich ja nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wenn Ronon sich wirklich irgendwie für sie interessiert hätte, hätte er doch zumindest versucht in Kontakt zu ihr zu treten und er hatte das nicht getan. Das war ja Anzeichen genug. Sie selbst hatte aber ebenso wenig nach ihm gefragt. Perl gab aber für sich zu, dass sie nur geschwiegen hatte, weil sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte. Sie hatte Angst das er sie anschreien würde. Sie wollte die Tage die sie mit ihm verbracht hatte, nicht von seinen Wütenden Worten überschatten lassen. Es wäre besser Abstand zu halten. Ronon befand sich tatsächlich auf dem Weg zu diesem Treffpunkt. Er, Sheppard, Zelenka und Cadman folgten Ember durch den Ring der Vorfahren. Zwei weitere Wissenschaftler kamen hinter her und Ronon wartete bis diese vor ihm waren. Er würde als letzter gehen um sicher zu sein das sie nicht in eine Falle rennen würden. Ronon selbst hielt nichts von all dem. Er wusste nicht einmal was genau Zelenka hier erreichen wollte. Mit Glück würde sich dieses Thema für sie schnell verflüchtigen. Als Cadman sich zurückfallen ließ blickte er zu ihr. Direkt neben ihm hielt sie wieder schritt und sah lächelnd rauf. „Lang nicht gesehen." "Eine Weile ja", lächelte Ronon ebenso. „Fragst du dich auch ob das eine gute Idee ist?" „Du kennst meine Meinung Laura. Man kann ihnen nicht trauen." Sein Blick blieb auf Ember gerichtete der sich unentwegt mit Zelenka unterhielt. Er konnte es nicht verstehen. Ember sprach mit Zelenka als wären sie sich sehr nahe. Wie Brüder. Wie konnte das sein? Aber nicht nur das. Ember liebte Salawi. Selbst Ronon konnte das inzwischen nicht mehr leugnen. Vor seinen Augen sind die Zwei praktisch zusammengekommen und seither klebten sie regelrecht aufeinander. Konnten Wraiths wirklich lieben? Was war mit Jennifer und Guide? Sie beide liebten sich ebenso… Nur… Wenn Wraiths es wirklich könnten… Was war dann mit Perl? Ronon wollte sich seit drei Monaten einreden, dass sie ihn nur benutzt hatte aber wenn er wirklich ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wusste er das Perl wirklich verliebt in ihn gewesen war. Die Betonung lag auf gewesen. Wenn sie ihn wirklich so mochte wie sie es sagte, hätte sie dann nicht versucht ihn noch einmal zu sprechen? Aber nein sie hatte nichts dergleichen getan. Er wollte jetzt nicht schon wieder darüber nachdenken. Er hatte gehofft sie nach ein paar Tage vergessen zu haben aber… Er hatte sie nicht einfach vergessen können. Er hatte Gefühle für sie empfunden und so einfach ließen sich diese nicht abstellen. Vielleicht musst er einen Weg finden um abzuschließen. „Da gebe ich dir recht." Cadman sagte noch etwas, aber Ronon hörte ihr nur mit einem Ohr zu. Er war irgendwo auf sich selbst wütend, weil seine Gefühle so verrückt spielten. Er hatte so stark in so kurzer Zeit bisher für niemanden Empfunden. Aber im Grunde kannte er sie doch gar nicht. Was Grundlegendes hatte sie ihm noch verheimlicht? Ronon war schon wieder wütend über sich selbst. In den ganzen Drei Monaten spukten seine Gedanken nur um dieses Thema. Er liebte Perl und das erschütterte ihn furchtbar. „Wir sind da. Ronon Cadman seht euch hier um. Zelenka du und deine beiden Freunde ihr kommt klar?" „Ja Ember wird uns zu der Höhle bringen. Wir kommen klar." „Kommt." Sagte Ember zu Zelenka und den Wissenschaftlern, ehe er vor ging und Creek begrüßte als sie diesen erreichten. „Cornel Sheppard", sagte Ember aber und blieb vor Creek stehen, wobei er sich nach John umschaute. „Das hier ist Creek. Er führt diese Gruppe hier an." Sheppard kam sofort näher und nickte. „Creek? Gut da wir uns jetzt kennen würde ich sagen, machen wir uns an die Arbeit." Creek neigte leicht seinen Kopf und beobachtete wie Ember mit den Menschen in die Höhle ging. Anschließend sah er den anderen Menschen und eine Frau. Sheppard sah seinen Blick sofort. „Das ist Ronon Dex und Lieutenant Laura Cadman." „Das ist Ronon Dex?" Er war ein Krieger durch und durch. Sein Blick war kalt und mörderisch. Kein wunder das Perl gefallen an ihm gefunden hatte. „Ja, ihr habt also von ihm gehört?" Auf die Frage von Sheppard reagierte Creek nicht sofort. Diese Frau neben Ronon sprach unentwegt zu ihm. Manchmal, wenn er dann zu ihr runter sah, lächelte er flüchtig. Ronon und Cadman sicherten die Gegend ab, aber da sich niemand hier befand außer ihnen und den Wraiths beschloss Ronon nachzufragen wie viele von diesen Dingern nun wirklich hier waren. Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu Sheppard, der neben einem Wraiths stand. Beide sahen ihn an und Ronon wurde wieder bewusst, wie sehr er diese Wraiths… „Wie viele?" fragte er nur ohne große Worte. „Wie viele was?" fragte John verwirrt zurück. „Er will wissen wie viele Wraiths hier sind. Oder?" fragte Cadman am Ende Kleinlaut und sah Ronon an, aber dieser musterte Creek nur provozierend. „Insgesamt Fünf." Creek sah wie Cadman eine Hand auf Ronon Arm legte. Die beiden waren ganz klar vertraut miteinander. Menschen kamen über diese Dinge eben doch schnell hinweg und Perl hatte vermutlich doch recht mit ihrer Entscheidung. „Und die sind alle da drin?" „Alle außer mir ja." „Das gefällt mir nicht Sheppard", sagte Ronon sofort. „Es ist einer mehr da wie verabredet." „Ja… Das verwundert mich nun auch. Was soll das?" fragte Sheppard sofort prüfend nach und sah sich noch einmal schnell um. „Ich kann verstehen das es Ihnen nicht gefällt, aber ich wurde noch zum Schutz mitgesandt. Königin Alabaster glaubte, dass Sie Verständnis dafür haben würden." „Schutz vor uns? Wir sind es nicht die einen ständig in den Rückenfallen", sagte Cadman ernst. Creek holte tief Luft und ignorierte Cadman. Sein Blick blieb bei Sheppard. „Ich bin nicht hier um meine Leute vor euch zu beschützen. Ich bin hier, weil ich der Wächter der jungen Königin bin, die sich mit auf dieser Mission befindet. Und ich werde ihre Seite" „Alabaster hat ein Wächter? Ich dachte Guide würde sie beschützen?" fragte Laura verwirrt nach und sah zu Ronon und Sheppard. Sheppard ahnte etwas und er wusste das Ronon ebenso etwas ahnte, weil er plötzlich so still wurde. „Nicht Königin Alabaster. Ich spreche von Königin Perlmutt. Sie befindet sich in der Höhle um zu lernen." „Verstehe." Sheppard spannte sich innerlich an und sah flüchtig zu Ronon. „Etwa Perl? Deine Ex Perl?" fragte Cadman verwundert nach und sah Ronon an. Dieser reagierte nun endlich und schaute zu Cadman runter. „Sie ist nicht meine Ex wir waren nie zusammen", oder waren sie es irgendwie doch gewesen? Ronon wusste es nicht. Es riss ihm die Füße weg, zu wissen das sie hier war. Direkt hier. Wusste sie das er hier war? Etwas in ihm wollte zu ihr laufen, das Gespräch suchen, aber wozu? Wo sollte es hinführen? Allem Anschein nach wurde sie auf dem Hive ausgebildet und sie würde eine Königin werden. Also welche Bedeutung spielte er dann schon? „Dafür reagierst du aber ziemlich seltsam…" sagte Cadman leise und musterte Ronon noch, ehe sie sich umdrehte. „Ich sehe mich noch etwas um." Ronon blinzelte einmal und sein Verstand fing an zu Rasen. Damals kurz bevor das mit Perl war, waren er und Cadman sich irgendwo nähergekommen und vielleicht wäre sogar mehr aus ihnen geworden. Aber er hatte sie komplett ignoriert nachdem Perl in sein Leben getreten war. Hin und wieder war er auf Atlantis gewesen in den letzten drei Monaten und jedes Mal hatte er sich lange mit Cadman unterhalten. Sie war eine lustige interessante Frau. Und er wusste das sie es mit ihm wollte. „Cadman." Ronon ignorierte John und Creek, ehe er der Frau folgte. „Warte." „Nein schon gut." Laura drehte sich um und blieb stehen. „Es ist okay. Es war dumm von mir… Vergiss es einfach", sagte Laura sofort und wollte weiter, aber da griff Ronon nach ihrer Hand. „Warte Laura. Ich weiß wie du über mich denkst." Ronon holte tief Luft. „Ich brauche… Zeit", versuchte er zu erklären ohne genau auf seine Gefühle eingehen zu müssen. Dazu war er einfach nicht der Typ. „Und wenn die Zeit rum ist dann kann ich nachdenken." Laura sah ihm lange in die Augen und nickte schließlich. Ronon wusste, dass es nicht Fair war ihr Hoffnung zu machen, aber sie wäre eine weitaus logischere Wahl als Perl. Perl… Ronon schüttelte sich leicht und ja. Vielleicht war es Zeit ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen. Einfach um abschließen zu können. Wenn er sich das mögliche mit Laura nicht verderben wollte, musste er etwas gegen das tun was er fühlte. „Ich bin keine zweite Wahl." „Das weiß ich. Darum brauche ich Zeit." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte diese lange. „Ich laufe meine Runde weiter." Sie musste auch ihre Gedanken sortieren, Ronon konnte das verstehen. „Bis später." „Ja…" Ronon sah ihr nach und drehte sich selbst Richtung Höhleneingang um. Gerade da sah er Perl zurück in die Höhle laufen und auch wenn er nur ihren Rücken gesehen hatte, ließ es seine Beine Weich werden. Er sollte wütend sein, aber er konnte nicht und Cadman war schon wieder aus seinem Verstand gefegt. Perl wusste nicht warum sie nachgesehen hatte ob er da war, sie bereute es jetzt furchtbar. Es durfte sie nicht verletzten, aber sie sah wie vertraut Ronon mit dieser Frau umgegangen war. Sie hatte sogar nach seiner Hand gegriffen und sie so lange gehalten. Was hatte Perl erwartet? Das er herkommen würde, ihr eingestehen würde das er sie liebte und sie beide nach einem Weg schauen würden um zusammen sein zu können? Er seinen Hass überwinden und sie Akzeptieren würde? Wie hatte sie sich das nur denken können. Nun tat es umso mehr weh. Ronon lebte weiter und sie musste es auch tun. Fertig. Perl befand sich im letzten zwei der Höhle und lehnte sich an die kühle feuchte Wand. Die Anderen befanden sich ein gutes Stück am Anfang der Höhle und gingen dort ihrer Aufgabe nach. Hier hatte sie Ruhe und die Möglichkeit ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu Ordnen. Gedanken und Gefühle. Was tat sie sich hier an? Sie sollte Creek bitten sie zurück zu bringen aber feige war sie auch nicht. Sie musste hier einfach durch. Als Perl Schritte hörte verschloss sie all ihre Gefühle in ihrer Seele und richtete sich auf. Ronon nährte sich ihr. Dank der Kristalle die leicht leuchteten konnten sie sich relativ gut sehen und Perl brauchte nochmal jegliche Selbstbeherrschung um nicht einzuknicken. Er trat auf sie zu und sie konnte ihm nicht ansehen was er dachte. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du hier bist." „Das habe ich auch nicht", antwortete Perl und sie klang etwas zu atemlos weshalb sie sich zusammenriss. Ronon schwieg einen Moment lang und musterte sie. Sie trug eine enge schwarze Lederhose, ein kurzes Bauchfreies Lederoberteil und hatte Messer an ihrer Hüfte befestigt. „Dir geht es gut?" sein Blick blieb an ihrer Hand hängen über welcher Perl ein Handschuh trug. Sofort zog sie diese hinter ihren Rücken und musterte Ronon. Sollte sie sagen, dass sie ihn vermisste? Das sie sich furchtbar fühlte und ihn liebte? Oder sollte sie nur die halbe Wahrheit sagen? Wieso sprach er so ruhig mit ihr? Sie hatte geglaubt er würde sie anschreien und sonst was tun. Aber er sprach so ruhig. „Ich lerne viel", sagte sie als Antwort. „Und wie geht es dir?" „Ich habe dich vermisst." Es war die Wahrheit und nur die konnte er ihr anbieten. Perl hielt den Atem an und sie suchte sofort mehr Antworten in seinem Blick. „D-Du hast mich vermisst?" „Ich habe jeden Tag an dich gedacht. Ich wusste das du es nicht tun würdest aber… Ich musst es dir sagen." Perl war perplex. Er hatte an sie gedacht? Jeden Tag? „Nein das… Ich habe auch an dich gedacht", sagte sie sofort. „Immer!" "Perl…" Ronon holte tief Luft und sah zu Boden. „Darum denke ich müssen wir reden." „Ja das sehe ich auch so." Er würde sie doch wollen? So nehmen wie sie ist? Das war… Sie musste es ihm sagen. Perl wurde sich da wirklich klar, dass sie hier und jetzt die Chance hatte ihm zusagen, dass sie ihn als Vater ihrer Tochter ausgesucht hatte. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. „Gut, weil ich dachte das unsere letzte Unterhaltung eigentlich hätte Reichen müssen aber um einen Abschluss zu finden, müssen wir noch einmal darüber reden." Perl schloss langsam ihren Mund als sie ihn das sagen hörte und faltete nun langsam ihre Hände ineinander. Abschluss. Ein Abschluss. Hatte Creek nicht auch davon gesprochen? „Und wenn ich das nicht will?" fragte sie Ronon plötzlich und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Wenn ich keinen Abschluss finden will?" Sie wollte das nicht! „Magst du mich noch?" „Das spielt keine Rolle. Um nach vorne sehen zu können muss ich einen Abschluss finden und deshalb will ich reden." „Du willst nach vorne sehen?" Ihr Blick glitt Richtung Höhlenausgang. „Die Frau an deiner Seite. Ist sie mit dir…" „Sie mag mich." „Sie mag dich." Perl drehte sich langsam um und schaffte es nicht Ronon länger anzusehen. Es sielte keine Rolle was sie selbst wollte, das hatte er selbst gesagt. Er wollte nach vorne schauen wegen dieser Frau. Sie war ein Mensch. Sie wäre perfekt für ihn. Aber Creek und Alabaster hatten Recht. Es ging nicht um sie. Oder Ihn. Sondern um ihr Kind. Nur ihr Kind war jetzt wichtig. „Worüber möchtest du reden?" fragte sie beherrscht nach. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und du hast geschwiegen." „Ich hatte Angst und ich war verwirrt", rechtfertigte sie sich sofort ohne sich umzudrehen. „Du sagtest es sei mir egal gewesen das meine Familie Tod sei, aber das stimmte nicht!" nun doch wütend drehte sie sich um. Sie fühlte sich als wäre ein Damm in ihr gebrochen. „Ich habe zugesehen wie die Königin meine Mutter und meinen Vater getötet hat. Ich konnte das nicht verkraften! Auch wenn sie sich für mich geschämt hatten, haben sie mich am Leben erhalten und beschützt. Bis zum Schluss! Ich habe alles verloren das ich je gekannt oder geliebt habe! Du hast mir Trost gegeben und Liebe geschenkt. Ich hatte mich so bisher nie bei jemanden gefühlt und ich wusste das du Perfekt bist. Perfekt für mich. Und dann habe ich dich auch verloren." „In den letzte Drei Monaten hast du nicht versucht mit mir zu reden", sagte Ronon „Wieso?" „Wieso?" Perl drehte sich um und Ronon war überrascht ihre Augen schimmern zu sehen. „Du frägst wieso? Weil ich dich Liebe und es nicht ertragen hätte… Ich wusste das du mich nicht sehen willst. Ich wusste das du das hier tun wirst." Sie ballte ihre Hände zur Faust. „Ich wollte ebenso das Gespräch zu dir suchen, aber nur um dir sagen zu können das ich dich Liebe und ich mit dir zusammen sein will." Sie schluckte und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich hoffe das genügt dir um abschließen zu können. Oder möchtest du mehr wissen?" fragte sie bitter nach und bemühte sich keine Tränen laufen zu lassen. Ronon starrte sie einfach nur an und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Nein das…" „Gut!" Perl drehte sich daraufhin um damit sie weiter in die Höhle vordringen konnte. Raus gehen wollte sie nicht, um Creek nicht zu begegnen. Gerade wollte sie keinen sehen. Ronon blieb zurück und blinzelte einmal. Sie liebte ihn wirklich? Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet aber damit? Sie log nicht. Eine Königin würde nicht so reagieren wie sie reagiert hat. Er wusste nicht direkt was er mit all dem Anfangen sollte. Er hatte mit Perl Dinge klären wollen,aber eigentlich war ja alles geklärt gewesen. Sie ging ihr Weg, er ging seinen. Aber er hatte Gefühle, die er nicht lenken konnte und sie… Sie also auch. Er hätte nicht mit ich reden müssen, aber er hatte es so gewollt. Er sollte sie hassen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Das machte ihm Angst und es verwirrte ihn furchtbar. Perl stellte seine Welt auf den Kopf und er wollte… Er wollte… Nein. Das durfte er nicht. Es war als würde er sich aus einem Bann befreien. Tief Luftholend sah er sich erschrocken um und verließ die Höhle wieder. Was war das? Bei keinem fühlte er sich so aber in ihrer Nähe existierte nur noch sie und nichts anderes war wichtig. Sie machte das mit Absicht. Nur wie? Ronon rieb sich seine Brust und trat ins Freie. Er hatte das Gefühl Stunden in dem Gang verbracht zu haben, dabei war er nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde da drin gewesen. Er sah Sheppard an der Seite stehen und dieser Wraith stand bei ihm. Gerade wollte er die beiden nicht sprechen, weshalb er beschloss ebenso eine kleine Runde zu drehen, nur um sicher zu sein das hier wirklich keine Falle lauerte, nun gut. Das redete er sich gerade ein. Die letzten Drei Monate waren emotional die Hölle für ihn gewesen. Sicher konnte er sich ganz auf neue Optionen wie Cadman einlassen aber er spürte wie sich alles in ihm dagegen auflehnte. Er wollte Perl im Arm halten. Er wollte das Gefühl zurückhaben, wenn sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. Was sollte er mit diesen Informationen anstellen? Er wollte einfach nur so sehr wütend sein und nicht diese warmen Gefühle empfinden. Liebe machte alles einfach komplizierter.


	26. The Kiss

Ich liebe dich. Ronon saß vor einer Feuerstelle und blickte in die schwankenden flammen. Die Sonne auf diesem Planeten ging schnell Unter. Gut drei Stunden nach ihrer Ankunft hatten sie ein Feuer entfacht und seit einer halben Stunde saß er selbst nun vor diesen um sich zu wärmen. Er sah nicht einmal auf. Die letzten zweieinhalb Stunden hatte er versucht über all das noch einmal nachzudenken und einzig und allein ihre Worte halten durch seinen Verstand. Ich liebe dich. Sie war verzweifelt. Er hatte das in ihren Augen und ihrer Stimme gehört. Wie könnte sie also lügen? Das stand ganz außer Frage. Sie log nicht. Sie liebte ihn und er liebte sie. Er liebte sie. Ronons Herz schlug schneller und endlich sah er etwas auf. Sheppard und Cadman saßen seitlich zu ihm. Mit beiden hatte er kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Jetzt wo er sich umsah, entdeckte er den anderen Wraiths, gegenüber von ihm sitzen. Creek. So hatte Ember ihn genannt. Direkt neben ihm saß Perl. Ihr Blick war direkt auf die Glut gerichtet und sie lehnte an Creeks Seite. Sie wirkte Teilnahmslos. Müde. Schwach. Seit wann saß sie hier? Ronon holte unbewusst tief Luft und sein Blick glitt wieder rauf zu Creek. Er sah ihm direkt in den Augen. Er musste mit Perl reden. Jetzt wo er sich sicher war, dass sie ihm nichts vorgemacht hatte, wollte er nur einen Weg… Nein Moment. Wie immer, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war schaffte er es nicht auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Alles drehte sich um sie und er wollte alles tun um mit ihr zusammen sein zu können. Aber das ging so nicht. Sein Leben… Ihr Leben… Sie kamen aus vollkommen verschiedenen Welten. Sie würde eine Königin sein und Wraiths befehligen. Würde sie all das zurücklassen? Wie könnte sie bei ihm Leben? Sie musste sich nähren. Sie gehörte nicht in diese Welt und er sollte ihnen beiden nicht noch mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereiten. Ihr Herz war gebrochen, er sah es ihn an. Er hatte abschließen wollen oder? Sein Blick fiel auf Laura. Sie saß ebenso schweigend neben ihm, was für ihn schon wieder ungewöhnlich war. Sie fror. Fror Perl auch? Die Nacht war hier tatsächlich sehr Kalt und genau da bemerkte er wie Creek seinen Arm plötzlich um Perl legte. Verwirrt davon beobachtete Ronon beide. Perl schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich weiter an ihn. Sie waren so Vertraut miteinander. Als er plötzlich etwas neben sich spürte, blickte er an seine Seite herunter und war überrascht Laura zu sehen, wie sie ebenso seine Wärme suchte. „Es ist echt Kalt", murmelte Laura.

John blickte langsam von Ronon zu Perl und wieder zurück. Er und jeder andere spürte die Anspannung in der Luft und er wusste selbst nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Ronon und Perl hatten miteinander geredet und beide wirkten seither so… So als wären sie nicht wirklich da. Sheppard verstand dieses Theater nicht so ganz. Er wusste nicht was Ronon in Perl wirklich sah oder was Perl in Ronon sah, für ihn sah es aber so aus, als würden beiden sich Lieben. Warum sonst das alles? Nur warum machten sie es sich so schwer? Als Laura sich an Ronon lehnte, bemerkte Sheppard wie Ronon sich kurz anspannte. Ja… Das war vielleicht doch alles etwas komplizierter. Nur Minuten darauf, fuhr Creek mit seiner Hand über Perls Arm und langsam sah John zurück zu Ronon. Er ließ beide nicht aus den Augen. Na gut Ronon ließ einen Wraith nie aus den Augen aber das hier war etwas ganz Anderes. Er wünschte sich jetzt doch das Teyla hier wäre.

Ronon spannte seinen Rücken an und verfolgte jede Bewegung von Creek. Er nutze den Schmerz aus den Perl fühlen musste und das hasste Ronon. Laura an seiner Seite ignorierte er größtenteils und holte nur wieder tief Luft. Als Creek dann mit seiner Hand über Perls Arm fuhr, ballte er seine Hände zur Faust. „Möchtest Ihr Heim, meine Königin?" flüsterte Creek gut Hörbar für alle und als Perl sich dann löste und zu Creek rauf sah, entspannte Ronon sich wieder. Hauptsache er berührte sie gerade nicht mehr. „Warum sollte ich? Ich erledige meine Mission." Perl sah zurück in das Feuer und als Creek ihre Hand nehmen wollte, zog sie diese zurück und stand auf. „Ich sehe nach Ember und den anderen."

„Junge Königin…" Creek stand direkt auf als Perl loslief und wollte ihr nach einem Moment nachgehen, aber da stand Ronon plötzlich auf und war mit wenigen Schritten genau vor Creek. Provozierend sah er ihn an. „Geht mir zur Seite!", forderte Creek Ronon direkt auf, aber dieser dachte nicht einmal daran. Schweigend sah er dem Wraiths in die Augen und ihm wurde gar nicht wirklich bewusst was er da genau tat. Laura war fast von dem Holzstamm gefallen, auf welchem sie gesessen war. Sie erhob sich direkt genauso wie Sheppard. Beide Alarmiert.

„Berühr sie noch einmal und du bekommst Ärger von mir." Ronon sagte das leise aber unheimlich ernst. Creek fletschte sofort seine Zähne und hob bedrohlich seine rechte Hand. Sheppard trat sofort zwischen beide und schob Ronon zurück. „Ronon was soll das!?"

„Was denn?" fragte Ronon zurück und lächelte herablassend. John blickte zu Creek zurück der beide Hände nun zur Faust ballte und Ronon nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Ihr Freund soll sich besser zurückhalten", sagte Creek ernst. „Und sich von der jungen Königin fernhalten."

„Wieso? Damit du sie dir schnappen kannst?" fragte Ronon zurück und wollte an Sheppard vorbei, aber dieser hielt ihn direkt auf.

Creek beruhigte sich langsam auch wenn er Ronon am liebsten schlagen wollte oder schlimmeres. Er war sein Rivale und er hatte Perls Herz gebrochen. „Erst brichst du ihr das Herz und dann spielst du dich so auf? Du hast kein Recht dazu."

Ronon erstarrte mitten in seiner Haltung und jedes Wort blieb in seinem Hals stecken. Wieso… Ja. So gesehen hatte er kein Recht dazu und um den Friedenswillen musste er die Klappe halten. Am Ende des Projektes würde er nach Atlantis gehen und sie zurück auf das Hive. Was sollte es also bringen würde er nun sein Mund öffnen? Wenn er in die Höhle gehen würde und ihr sagen würde, dass er es noch einmal mit ihr versuchen wollte. Ja. Was sollte es ihm… bringen? Und Ihr? Ronon drehte sich zur Höhle um und… Ja… Aber was wäre dabei sollten sie es versuchen? Dann konnte er sich nichts vorwerfen und dieser Schmerz in seiner Brust würde nachlassen. Und nicht nur sein Schmerz. Ohne auf John oder Laura zu achten lief Ronon schließlich los und nahm erst jetzt die Steine unter seinen Schuhen so wirklich war. „Ronon!" John Stimme hielt ihn ebenso wenig auf. Er musste das jetzt wagen.

Perl hatte sich wieder in das Innere der Höhle versteckt und versuchte dort ihre Gedanken zu Ordnen. Die Kristalle leuchteten in blauen Tönen und sie berührte diese sanft. Anfangs hatte sie Ronon wirklich benutzen und auf ihre Seite ziehen wollen aber… Als sie das erste Mal mit ihm geschlafen hatte, wusste sie das sie ihn wollte. Sie hatte Spaß. Er hatte Spaß. Aber dann kam alles anders. Sie senkte ihre Hand und blickte auf den Handschuh. Er würde damit nicht leben können. Sie würde sich nähren müssen. Es hatte kein Sinn egal was sie gerade empfand. Egal, was sie sich gerade wünschte. Ronon… Traurig lächelte sie. Sie liebte ihn, aber sie war eben nicht die Richtige. Wie könnte sie das auch sein? Sie war eine Wraiths auch wenn ihr Gesicht das eines Menschen war. Zumindest hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte. Sie hätte es zwar gerne auf eine andere Weise gesagt, aber nun wusste er wirklich wie sie für ihn fühlte und nur das war Wichtig.

„Perl." Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und drehte sich elegant um. Sie hatte gar nicht wahrgenommen das… „Ronon." Perl sah wie er seinen Mund öffnete und diesen wieder schloss. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, aber was wollte er ihr sagen? Hatte er nicht klargemacht das er abschließen wollte? Wollte er jetzt noch einmal nachlegen? Plötzlich legte er eine Hand in den Nacken und rieb diesen „Ich liebe dich auch. " Ronon senkte seine Hand und musterte Perl genau. „Ich kann es nicht ignorieren, aber… Ich liebe dich. Nur dich."

Perl wusste nicht was sie mit seinem Liebesgeständnis anfangen sollte. Zunächst verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust und ging etwas auf Abstand. Stunden zuvor hatte er gesagt das er sie mochte um dann zu sagen das er Abschließen wollte. Was also würde jetzt folgen? Verunsicherung durfte sie sich nicht anmerken lassen aber sie war viel zu Jung um das kontrollieren zu können.

Ronon konnte verstehen das sie verunsichert war nach all dem was er gesagt hatte, deshalb machte er einen Schritt vor. „Pass auf ich bin echt mies in diesen Dingen aber ich weiß das ich dich Liebe und immer an dich denken muss. Also… Wie wäre es, wenn wir es erst einmal versuchen bevor wir wirklich dazu übergehen mit diesem ganzen Abschließen?"

„Was ist mit… Cadman?"  
„Was ist mit Creek?" fragte Ronon zurück und kam nochmals näher. Als er direkt vor ihr stand, legte er seine Hände auf ihre Oberarme und fuhr diese runter bis sie ihre Arme lockerte und er dann nach ihren Händen greifen konnte. „Es spielt keine Rolle, weil ich dich Liebe und weil du mich liebst", sagte Perl leise. „Oder?"

„Es spielt keine Rolle." Ronon blickte auf ihre ganz bestimmte Hand runter und hielt diese bereits unbewusst nicht so fest wie die Andere. Langsam sah er auf und blickte Perl in die Augen. „Wie geht es dir?" fragte er leise aber auch besorgt. Perl verstand nicht was in ihn gefahren war, fast war es so, als wäre er wieder genauso zu ihr wie bevor diese Sache rausgekommen war. „Es geht. Ich habe schmerzen. Manchmal aber Guide hilft mir."

„Nicht Creek?"

„Nein er… Im Notfall ja aber Guide kümmert sich um mich."

Ronon nickte leicht und hielt ihre Hände weiterhin fest. „Und sonst?" fragte er. „Wirst du gut behandelt? Du sagtest das… Deine Familie manchmal schlecht zu dir war, weil du Anders bist."

„Ja… Es scheint das die Wraiths wirklich verzweifelt sind und sogar mich Akzeptieren um… Um Nachwuchs zu bekommen."

„Sie müssen ihre Reihen stärken."

„Ja." Atemlos sah Perl ihn an. Jetzt war der Moment in welchem sie ihm sagen konnte, dass er Vater werden würde. Aber etwas hinderte sie daran. Sie wusste das sie nicht wieder ein Geheimnis haben durfte aber… Etwas…

„Und was möchtest du?"

„Ich will…" was wollte sie? „Ich mag es auf Alabasters Hive. Ich kann ich selbst sein."

Ronon nickte dazu und blickte wieder runter auf ihren Händen. „Hast du schon selbst…?"

„Mich genährt? Nein ich… Meine Hand sie… Es ist kompliziert, wegen meiner Krankheit. Es entwickelt sich nicht weiter."

„Also wirst du genährt?"

„Ich würde ohne die Hilfe der Wraiths sterben", sagte Perl ehrlich. „Und ich lerne viel von Königin Alabaster. Außerdem… Mein Bruder, er ist dort."

„Stimmt." Ronon blickte ihr wieder in die Augen und suchte etwas darin. „Du bist zufrieden?"  
„Fast ja." Perl konnte ihm nicht entgegenblicken und löste sich von seinen Händen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und ein paar Schritte ging. „Ich weiß ich habe mich dir gegenüber nicht Erwachsen Verhalten", sagte er plötzlich.

„Nein. Nein es war meine Schuld ich hätte ehrlich zu dir sein sollen. Ich weiß das du mich dann zwar von dir gewiesen hättest aber dann hätten wir uns nie Verliebt und wären nie in diese Lage gekommen. Ich wollte dich erst nur auf meine Seite ziehen damit ich jemanden habe der mich beschützt. Du siehst aus wie jemand der andere Beschützt und… Ich wusste nicht das meine Gefühle bei dir so verrückt spielen würden. Ich habe das nie gekannt", gab Perl zu und drehte sich langsam um. „Ich liebe dich wirklich und ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich in den letzten Monaten mit niemandem schlafen konnte. Dabei liebe ich den Verkehr mit einem Partner."

Ronon verzog leicht seine Lippe und nickte. Ja das sie Sex liebte wusste er. „Ich bin selbst manchmal ein Dickkopf. Ich weiß das. Ich weiß noch nicht wie das weiterlaufen soll aber wir bekommen das schon hin."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Perl kam langsam näher und griff sich nun selbst seine Hände. „Bist du dir mit mir wirklich sicher? Ich bin eine Wraiths Ronon. Ich werde das immer sein auch wenn ich anders aussehe. Würdest du mich lieben, wenn ich nicht Menschlich wäre?"

„Dann wären viele Dinge nicht so gekommen", sagte Ronon sofort aber er verstand was Perl ihm sagen wollte. Darum zog er ihre Hände auf seine Brust und ließ sie dort ruhen. „Wenn du plötzlich dein Aussehen ändern würdest und wie eine Wraiths auch aussehen tätest, wären meine Gefühle die gleichen. Es ändert nichts an das was ich ohne hin schon von dir kennenglernt habe."  
„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich damit Leben kannst", gab sie zu.

„Du hast und kannst bisher keinem Wehtun Perl. Und ich weiß das du es nie könntest."

„Irr dich nicht Ronon. Dieses Gefühl des Hungers ist… Furchtbar. Schlimmer wie alles was ich kenne. Ich dachte ich verbrenne. Mein Körper und mein Verstand waren davon befallen. Wenn ich irgendwann in eine schwere Lage komme… Ich weiß nicht ob ich mich kontrollieren kann. Guide sagte das es sehr viel Zeit und Training braucht um das zu überstehen ohne wahnsinnig zu werden. Ich will dieses Gefühl nie wieder spüren müssen." Verzweifelt sah sie auf die Hände die ihre gegen seine Brust drückten. „Ich kann nicht mit nach Atlantis. Oder dort hingehen wo du bist."  
„Ich weiß."

„Wie soll es funktionieren?"

„Wir können uns nicht immer sehen. Aber manchmal schon."

„Reicht das?"

„Es muss", sagte Ronon. „Und dann können wir immer noch irgendwann darüber nachdenken wie es weitergehen kann."

Er wollte es wirklich? Perl suchte etwas in seinem Blick, aber er blieb ruhig. Sie musste es ihm sagen. Sie sollte es ihm sagen! Nur wie? Jetzt? „Ronon ich…"

„Sh…" Er trat dichter zu ihr und küsste sie endlich. Darauf hatte er gewartet seit er sie vor ein paar Stunden wiedergesehen hatte. Er sah an ihr nichts Durchtriebenes. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war Jung, Unerfahren und verunsichert. Sie fürchtete sich vor der Zukunft und das war alles so vollkommen normal. Absolut Normal. Er legte seine Hand an ihre Wange und die andere legte er auf ihre Hüfte. Er wollte sie. Alleine sie.


	27. Fire

Das ist faszinierend!" „Und Gefährlich", sagte Ember und betrachtete das freigelegte Stück Kristall in den Händen seines Kameraden. Sound war ein sehr junger Wissenschaftler. Er verstand sich auf anhieb gut mit den Menschen hier. „Was wir daraus schöpfen können!" sagte Sound begeistert und dieses Mal bremste einer der Menschlichen Wissenschaftlern ihn aus. „Sicher aber es birgt gefahren. Wir wissen nicht wie wir es kontrollieren können und jedes Mal, wenn du so laut sprichst glüht das Ding regelrecht!" Sound öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Ember legte seinem Kameraden flüchtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Er hat recht. Du solltest leiser sprechen. Die Kristalle reagieren auf laute Geräusche und bestimmte Frequenzen. Radek." Zelenka sah auf und erhob sich langsam, wobei er seine Brille zurechtrückte. „Es ist faszinierend und mit der richtigen Technologie können wir daraus gewiss etwas machen, aber bis dahin sollten wir alle wirklich… Leiser sein. Dieser Berg ist voll mit diesen Kristallen und wir haben hier schon Tunnelschächte gefunden, die zusammengebrochen sind. Ich denke das diese Steine Explodieren, wenn sie zu hohen Frequenzen ausgesetzt sind. Also bitte", bat er alle aufmerksam. „Bitte alle etwas leiser." Ihm lief ein tropfen von der Stirn der nur zeigte wie nervös er war. Ember musste fast lächeln und nickte. /Wir Unterhalten uns besser auf diesem Weg/ riet er seinen Leuten. Sound war davon aber nicht begeistert./Aber so kann ich mich nicht weiter mit den Menschen unterhalten! / /Wenn du mit ihnen reden willst haltet Abstand von dieser Höhle. / Ember bemerkte das sein Ton etwas zu scharf war weshalb er sich besann und Zelenka anschaute. „Ich denke eine kurze Pause wäre nicht verkehrt. Sicherlich müsst ihr Nahrung zu euch nehmen." „Hm? Oh… Sicher." Er sah seine Kollegen an, die sofort nickten. „Ja Ich muss dringend Kraft tanken", sagte Jerry und erhob sich. Sound blickte Ember dankend an, ehe er als erster die Höhle verließ. Ember wartete bis alle draußen waren und sah noch einmal zurück in den Gang. Die Königin befand sich noch hier, aber da machte er sich keine Gedanken. Radek wartete auf ihn weshalb er mit ihm nun Richtung Lager schritt. „Rodney hätte die Höhle schon zum Einsturz gebracht." „Wäre ich mit Quicksilver hier, hätte ich mich Freiwillig von dem Berg begraben lassen", murmelte Ember und sah Radek daraufhin lächeln. „Dieses Bedürfnis kann ich nur zu gut nachvollziehen Ember." Zelenka merkte auf als Laura an ihm vorbeischritt, sofort blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. „Laura?" „Ja?" die Frau wirkte etwas aufgelöst, aber sie versuchte zu lächeln. „Wenn du in die Höhle willst sei vorsichtig und vor allem leise. Wir wissen noch nicht genau wie diese Kristalle reagieren." „Oh… verstehe. Ist gut. Danke. Ich wollte sie mir mal genauer ansehen." Jetzt wo die Wraiths draußen waren erst recht. Irgendwie waren sie ihr trotz allem unheimlich. Zelenka nickte und setzte sich an das Feuer. Ember tat es ihm gleich von ihrem Platz aus konnten sie beobachten wie angeregt Sound sich mit den beiden anderen Wissenschaftlern unterhielt. Selbst der andere Wraiths dessen Name Zelenka vergessen hatte war mitten im Geschehen. „Und wie geht es dir und Salawi läuft alles gut?" fragte Radek leise und kramte in seiner Tasche nach etwas zu Essen. Ember straffte seinen Rücken und nickte leicht. „Es geht uns gut." „Ist es schwierig für euch? Ich meine ihr seht euch nicht oft und manchmal, so wie aktuell hast du kaum Zeit für sie." „Ayesha hat Pflichten und ich habe Pflichten. Wir bekommen das hin. Zumal es nur temporär ist." „Was meinst du?" Zelenka biss in seinen Powerriegel und blickte Ember dann an. Der Wraiths lehnte sich etwas vor und blickte in die Glut vor sich. Das war es wofür sein Name stand. Das spürten und sahen seine Kameraden, wenn sie Kontakt zu ihm suchten. „Alabaster ist sich bewusst in welcher Lage wir uns Aktuell befinden. Unsere Reihen sind zu Tausenden zurück gegangen und wenn wir so nachsichtig sind wie bisher, sterben wir in ein paar Jahrhunderten aus. Unsere Königinnen sind unser Wertvollster Gut. Es gibt nicht mehr wie 20 von ihnen. Mit Perl eingerechnet. Klone dürfen wir uns nicht leisten, wir wissen von anderen Völkern was dann passieren kann. Alabaster will den Versuch wagen, Das Kinder mit menschlichen Frauen gezeugt werden. Die Schwangerschaften sind schnell vorüber und wenn wir so Mehr Töchter kriegen, dann können wir in Hundertjahren wiederum mehr Söhne bekommen. In der Zeit, in welcher eine Königin 1 Kind erhält, kann eine Menschenfrau zwei bekommen." „Moment willst du damit sagen…" „Die Königin wünscht das ich Ayesha weiterhin sehen darf und mit ihr gemeinsam ein Leben aufbauen kann. Normalerweise", fing Ember an und sah nun leicht zu Zelenka. „Normalerweise würden wir gejagt und getötet werden. Das wird jetzt nicht mehr passieren. Du ahnst nicht wie viele sich ihrer Gefühle zurückhalten mussten um ja am Leben zu bleiben. Dieser Akt… Diese Verbindung ist Streng Verboten bei uns. Alabaster bricht diese Regeln gerade konsequent und ich bewundere sie dafür." „Entschuldige, wenn ich dich Frage, aber… Ist es nicht normal, dass ihr euch zu eurer Königin hingezogen fühlen musst? Oder habt ihr da tatsächlich die Entscheidungsfreiheit?" „Nun… Wir entscheiden selbst", sagte Ember knapp und ging auch nicht genauer darauf ein. „Ich kann mit Ayesha zusammen sein, ohne befürchten zu müssen, dass man uns Jagt. Das sind Wege… Die hat es bisher nicht gegeben." „Es scheint als wäre vieles im Umbruch", lächelte Zelenka „Und ihr plant also Nachwuchs, wenn ich das richtig verstehe? Ich werde doch ihr Patenonkel, wenn es soweit ist oder?" „Was ist ein Patenonkel?" Ember schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sah wieder in die Glut. „Ayesha weiß nicht, dass die Königin sich das wünscht. Ich wollte sehen wo hin uns das alles bringen wird." „Du solltest auf alle Fälle mit Ayesha über eine Zukunft sprechen. Ich weiß das sie an dir unheimlich interessiert ist, ich meine sie spricht fast nur von dir." „Sie redet mit dir über mich? Was sagte sie?" Ember sah Radek direkt wieder an und bemerkte gar nicht, dass die Anderen ihnen beiden ganz genau zu hörten. Radek trank ein schluck Wasser und musste lächeln. „Sie sagt das sie es liebt, wenn du ihre Hände hältst oder sie küsst. Oder eure langen Gespräche bei denen sie manchmal sogar einschläft. Sie ist einfach total in dich Verliebt. Deine Stimme, dein Charakter. Sie ist sehr glücklich aber sievermisst dich auch ziemlich, wenn du nicht da bist. Sie übernimmt extra viele Schichten, damit sie ja dabei sein kann, wenn du mal Kontakt zur Station aufnimmst, um Bescheid zu geben das du kommen wirst. Ich hatte bisher leider nicht so ein Glück wie du, aber Ayesha… Das mit ihr kann wirklich etwas werden Und was kannst du dir vorstellen? Ich meine, bist du bereit um Vater zu werden?" „Es wäre eine unheimliche Ehre." Zelenka hörte den Stolz und die Freude in Embers Stimme, weshalb er lächeln musste. „Wenn es dich interessiert", fing Radek an. „Kann es schon sein das ich gehört habe wie Ayesha über potentiale Kinder nachgedacht hat. Und wie sie aussehen würden, nach wem sie kommen könnten." „Das hat sie?" Ember drehte sich weiter in Zelenkas Richtung und legte seine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Wenn die Arbeit hier getan ist, spreche ich mit ihr." „Das wäre nicht verkehrt", Radek musste immer noch lächeln und legte seine Hand auf Embers. „Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall sehr für euch Zwei." „Vielen Dank, Bruder." Ember sah Zelenka lange in die Augen und nickte ihm dann zu. Sound warf einen Blick auf seinen Kameraden und sah dann selbst in die Glut. Die ganzen Umstände waren für die älteren unheimlich schwierig zu verstehen. Er passte sich da schneller an und er freute sich für Ember. „Jetzt will ich wissen was ein Patenonkel ist?" fragte Sound die Zwei und beide blicke schnellten zu den Anderen. Ember verdrehte fast seine Augen, aber Zelenka lächelte nur leicht. „Gut ich erkläre es euch. Also…" Etwas so Falsches hatte sich für ihn noch nie so richtig angefühlt. Perl lag in seinen Armen und ihr Kuss ließ jedes Hindernis schmelzen. Sie war warm, ihr Kuss heiß. Er spürte die Sehnsucht und angst in ihr und er wollte sie beruhigen. Sie beschützen. Etwas in seinem Hinterkopf sagte ihm, dass sie eine Wraiths war und er logisch bleiben musste, aber sein Herz und sein Bauchgefühl sagten ihm das er nichts unrechtes tat. Er liebte Perl. Sie liebte ihn. Ihre Hand fuhr seinen Rücken rauf und er bekam einen leichten Schauer. Nur ungern löste Ronon den Kuss damit sie beide Luft holen konnten und er lehnte direkt seine Stirn an ihre. Perl sah ihn an und schloss dann ihre Augen, ehe sie ihre Hand an seine Wange legte. „Mein Krieger ist zurück." Darum sprach sie manchmal so eigenartig. Für Ronon hatte alles im Nachhinein einen Sinn ergeben. Mein Krieger… Er beugte sich leicht vor um ihre Wange zu küssen. „Ich hoffe Ember wird noch ein paar Tage benötigen um seine Arbeit zu erledigen", lächelte sie und beugte sich ebenso nun vor um seine Lippen wieder zu küssen. „Damit ich dich nicht gleich wieder verliere." Ronon musste lächeln und erwiderte den Kuss sanft. „Nun ich denke es spricht nichts dagegen würden wir uns in dieser Zeit hin und wieder zurückziehen." „Nein ich denke da würde wirklich nichts dagegensprechen", sagte Perl amüsiert und schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille. „Ich wüsste nämlich zu genau was ich alles mit dir machen würde. Wenn man der Höhle bis zum Ende folgt, kommt man an einen schmaleren Ausgang. Dort hinten hätten wir unsere Ruhe" „Ach ja?" Ronon sah sie lange an und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Arme, wobei er zurück zum größeren Ausgang blickte. „Ich gebe Sheppard bescheid das er uns nicht suchen muss." „Einverstanden." Ronon ließ aber noch nicht von ihr ab. Er griff sich ihre beiden Hände und sah ihr lange in die Augen. „Ronon?" fragte Perl nun leise. „Wenn du zurück bist, will ich dir etwas erzählen. Es ist wichtig." „Ist gut." Sie hatte ja schon vorhin etwas sagen wollen aber da hatte er sie einfach geküsst. „Bis gleich." Endlich ließ er von ihr ab und schritt langsam zurück zu den anderen. Einmal noch sah er zu ihr zurück und als er ihr lächeln sah, wusste er das er richtig entschieden hatte. So verrückt alles auch war, so schlecht wie in den letzten Monaten hatte er sich nicht fühlen wollen. Als er fast am Ausgang war beobachtete er ein Gespräch zwischenEmber und Zelenka während diese sich der Feuerstelle nährten. Beide schienen komplett in ihrem Element zu sein, weshalb er ohne große Worte an ihnen vorbei Schritt. Sheppard stand am Hang. Neben ihm war Creek und von Cadman war keine Spur zu sehen. Langsam nährte er sich beiden und als man ihn bemerkte drehten sie sich zu ihm um. „Ronon und alles klar?" Sheppard sah zum Höhleneingang und schließlich zurück zu ihm. „Wo ist Perl?" „Sie ist in der Höhle. Wir haben gesprochen." „Na endlich", murmelte Sheppard und nickte. „Also ist wieder alles okay bei euch?" Ronon sagte erst nichts dazu aber sein Leichtes lächeln war Antwort genug. „Wir sollten reden." Perl hatte sich umgedreht als Ronon gegangen war und betrachtete nun wieder die Kristalle, die immer wieder aufleuchteten. Sie fühlte sich gut. Sie wusste gar nicht wann sie sich so gefühlt hatte… So erleichtert. Natürlich war sie Glücklich gewesen als sie erfuhr schwanger zu sein, aber jetzt… Glück war etwas unheimlich Kostbares und sie wollte unbedingt beschützen. Ihre andere Hand legte sie an ihren Bauch und sie wusste das Ronon das Kind ganz bestimmt Akzeptieren würde. Die ganzen Ängste waren verschwunden. Sie war so glücklich. Als sie Schritte hörte drehte sie sich um und merkte auf, als sie Cadman dort stehen sah. Perls lächeln blieb, aber sie wurde vorsichtiger. „Lieutenant Cadman." „Königin Perlmutt", sagte Laura ruhig und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Ihr… Seit mit Ronon zusammen gewesen?" „Ich weiß das Ihr Gefühle für ihn habt", sagte Perl sofort. „Ich spüre das." „Ja", Laura schluckte einmal und warf ein Blick auf ihre gefährliche Hand. „Er hasst Wraiths", fing Laura ernst an. „Und er war sehr wütend auf dich. Wirklich wütend. Und jetzt… Ich weiß das ihr die Möglichkeit habt andere unter einen Bann zu stellen. Hast du das eben mit ihm gemacht?" Perl blinzelte nicht und behielt ihren Rücken gerade. Cadman hatte sie beobachtet? „Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Wir haben nur geredet." „Ronon würde ein Wraiths nie küssen", wiedersprach sie ihm. „Er hat eine Kette, die aus abgeschnittenen Wraiths Fingern besteht. Ein andenken an seiner Zeit als Promeus. Er hasst Dinge wie dich. Was also hast du mit ihm gemacht?!" fragte sie ernster nach und machte einen Schritt auf Laura zu. „Bleib mir Fern", sagte Perl sofort. „Ich will dir nicht Wehtun solltest du zu nahekommen." Sie roch die Veränderung in Laura. Die Aggression die Überhand gewann. „Du mir? Ich habe die Waffe in der Hand." „Ich benötige keine Schusswaffe um zu Kämpfen. Ronon hat sich entschieden." „Er hätte sich nie für dich entschieden. Er wollte das mit dir komplett beenden um neu anfangen zu können." „Er hatte es vor ja. Aber ich denke du solltest selbst mit ihm sprechen." Laura schwieg nun lange und ballte ihre Hände zur Faust. Wie konnte es sein das Ronon eine Wraiths eher wollte als sie? „Er hat mit mir geschlafen. Mehr als nur einmal. Uns verbindet etwas." Perl presste ihre Lippen zusammen und spürte ihr Herz schneller schlagen. „Er hat auch mit mir geschlafen, kurz nachdem du weg gewesen bist." Sie log. Perl konnte das riechen und dennoch machte sie sich nun Gedanken. „Was auch immer Ronon getan hat oder auch nicht getan hat, während wir nicht zusammen waren, ist seine Sache. Geht jetzt." „Nicht eher du ihn loslässt", Laura war verzweifelt. Sie liebte Ronon wirklich. Er war spannend, witzig und hatte seine ganz eigene Art mit Dinge umzugehen. Einfach so konnte sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Nicht ohne alles versucht zu haben. Perl faltete ihre Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zusammen und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Das möchte ich nicht. Und ich diskutiere das auch nicht mit Ihnen. Verschwinden sie!" nun doch mit etwas Nachdruck in der Stimme sah sie die Menschenfrau an. „Nein", Laura schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er hat schon so viel durchgemacht wegen euch. Du wirst ihm nur das Herz brechen. Du hast ihn schon einmal belogen wieso solltest du es nicht wieder tun? Wir Menschen haben nur dieses eine Leben. Verschwende seine Zeit nicht!" „Sie sind die einzige Person, die meine Zeit verschwendet!" fauchte Perl und registrierte nicht wie die Kristalle um sie herum aufleuchteten. Laura tat dies genauso wenig. „Uns verbindet etwas! Ronon hat Gefühle für mich!" „Seine Gefühle gelten mir und ich will das Sie aufhören diesen Unsinn zu reden!" Perl reichte es weshalb sie nun Mentalen Druck auf Laura ausübte und sie so auf ihre Knie zwang. Langsam nährte Perl sich ihr. „Ronon kann für sich allein sprechen und er hat gesprochen. Akzeptiert das" „Du…" Laura wollte sich aus dieser Mentalen sperre befreien aber es gelang ihr nicht. Fast blieb ihr die Luft weg. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Schraubstock und bekam halb Panik. „Au-Hör-En!" sagte Laura Atemlos und stemmte sich dagegen. „Nur wenn ihr aufhört diese Dinge zusagen. Redet selbst mit Ronon und nicht mit mir." „Lass ihn… Gehen!" fluchte Laura und beobachtete mit nasser Stirn wie Perl sich umdrehte und ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Ronon gehört zu mir. Er ist mein Krieger. Mein Beschützer. Ich habe ihn ausgesucht und er ist perfekt." Sie würde hier drauf gehen, wenn sie sich nicht wehren würde! Perl machte keine Anzeichen um Locker zu lassen und vielleicht kam der Königin das hier nur zu Gute. Sie war ihre Konkurrenz. Sie los zu werden würde ihr komplett Freie bahn geben. Ihre Luft blieb ihr Weg! Sie musste… Handeln… Perl wusste das Laura jeden Moment Ohnmächtig werden würde. Soweit wollte sie es natürlich nicht bringen. Ihr Weh tun hatte sie ohne hin nicht gewollt, aber diese Frau war so stur, dass sie gerade nichts anderes verstehen wollte! Selbst jetzt wehrte sie sich mit allem gegen ihren Griff, aber sie war einfach zu schwach. Bevor ihr aber doch etwas geschehen konnte löste Perl die Verbindung zu ihr und hörte in dem Moment einen Klick, als sie sichumdrehen wollte erklang ein lauter Schuss, der sie in die Seite traf. Creek wohnte der Unterhaltung zwischen Sheppard und Ronon schweigend bei. Also hatte Perl sich entschieden und auch wenn er sich wünschte, die Dinge wären anders, war ihr Glück an erster Stelle. Etwas anderes war nicht wichtig. Ronon schien wirkliche Freude auszustrahlen. Er berichtete Sheppard darüber das richtige tun zu wollen und es fühlte sich gut an. „Also hat sie es euch gesagt", meinte Creek plötzlich und bekam so Ronons Aufmerksamkeit. „Was genau?" hakte Ronon erst einmal nach, was Creek kurz verunsicherte. Wusste Ronon es nun oder nicht? Aber er sagte ja, dass sie sich ausgesprochen hatten. Also müsste dem nun nichts mehr im Weg stehen. Deshalb diese Freude. Creek schüttelte seinen Kopf, wobeisein Haar leicht hin und her wippte. „Sie war in großer Sorge Ihnen etwas darüber zu berichten. Ihre Sorg war allem Anschein nach unbegründet. Das erleichtert mich für sie und vor allem für die ungeborene Prinzessin." Sheppard blinzelte einmal und hob seine Hand. „Moment. Creek wovon redest du?" fragte Sheppard sofort nach, Ronon selbst hielt sich plötzlich sehr zurück. Der Wraith sah Sheppard nun ernst an. „Die junge Königin erwartet eine Tochter. Wir rieten ihr dazu es dem Vater des Kindes, ihm", er zeigte auf Ronon. „Zu sagen." „Was zum… Eine Tochter? Sie bekommt ein Baby?" „Ja", sagte Creek Sachlich und als er Ronons Gesicht sah, wusste er das dieser keine Ahnung gehabt hatte. Oh Nein… Perl… Warum hatte sie es ihm nicht mitgeteilt? Das war es. Ronon blickte zur Höhle zurück. Das war es. Das hatte Perl ihm sagen wollen. Seine Hände begannen an zu schwitzen, in Gefühl von Panik und gleichzeitig Freude machte sich in ihm auf. „Ohman!" hörte er Sheppard stöhnen und spürte dessen Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Alles klar bei d-" Sheppard stoppte und sowohl er als auch alle anderen gingen in Deckung als ein lauter Knall und ein Feuerball aus der Höhle schoss. Anschließend hörte man weitere Explosionen, die den Boden zum beben brachten. Ronon war auf seine Knie gegangen und hielt sich seine blutenden Ohren. Es war so laut gewesen! Nun hörte er Absolut gar nichts! Das Feuer Schoss noch aus der Höhle und dennoch rappelte er sich auf. Perl! Perl war in der Höhle! R spürte eine Hand an seinem Arm und versuchte diese abzuschütteln. John zog an ihm aber Ronon wollte da rein! „Nein!" schrie er und hörte sich kaum selbst sprechen. „Sie ist da drin!" Bestimmt sagte Sheppard etwas, aber Ronon hörte nur ein durchgehendes Piepen und das Stach ihn regelrecht in den Verstand. „Perl" Ronon gab nicht auf und als ein weiterer Arm ihn aufhielt wurde er auf seine Knie gedrückt. Sein Herz stolperte. Hatte er sie nun tatsächlich… Er musste da rein!


	28. Whisper

Es gab keine Möglichkeit um in diesen Berg zu kommen. Ronon blieb nichts anderes übrig vor der Höhle zu knien und den Flammen dabei zu zusehen wie sie ihr Werk verrichteten. Ember hatte diesen Planeten verlassen, wohl um Hilfe zu holen, ganz war Ronon dem nicht nachgegangen, da sein Gehör schwer verletzt war. Seine Gedanken kreisten sich ohne hin nur um Perl weshalb er dem um ihm herum keine Beachtung schenkte. Die Hitze, die ihm entgegenschlug nahm er ebenso wenig war. Perl hatte ihm etwas sagen wollen. Dank Creek wusste er nun was das war. Sie war schwanger mit seinem Kind. Natürlich war das ein Thema das Ronon erst lieber besprochen hätte, aber gerade war ihm das alles egal. Er wusste nur das Perl in diesem brennenden Stock war und es keine Hoffnung für sie gab. Keine Hoffnung. Er verlor wieder etwas das ihm wichtig war und verflucht nochmal! Es war ihm egal WAS Perl war. Er liebte sie bedingungslos und er wollte sie zurück! Egal wie! Ronon erhob sich und drehte sich um. Sheppard stand mit Creek zusammen und beide unterhielten sich. Nur worüber konnte er nicht ausmachen, alles klang so… eigenartig dumpf. Mühsam trugen seine Beine ihn zu dem Wraiths und Sheppard. Als der Wraiths etwas sagte, sah Ronon ihn verwirrt an und musterte dann Sheppard.  
„Er hört mich nicht!", fluchte Creek und blickte Sheppard an. „Wir müssen auf die andere Seite des Berges. Wann ist dein Team zurück?"

„Sie müssten gleich mit dem Jumper da sein", sagte Sheppard. „Wir müssen jetzt Ruhe bewahren. Ohne Transportmittel kommen wir nicht so schnell hinter diesen Berg. Was ist mit Perl?"

„Sie lebt noch", sagte Creek. „Aber sie droht das Bewusstsein zu verlieren."

„Okay dann rede weiter mit ihr und halte sie wach."

Creek nickte und wollte sich zu einem Stein begeben auf welchem er sich setzten konnte. Ronon war verletzt und ja er könnte ihn heilen, aber gerade wollte er sich einzig und allein um die junge Königin kümmern.

„Ronon." Sheppard hatte es ebenso erwischt, aber er hörte mit einem Ohr noch etwas, was Hilfreich war. „Hey!" Sheppard griff nach seiner Schulter und ging sicher das Ronon ihn ansah. Und auch wenn Ronon ihn nicht hören konnte, sprach er mit ihm. „Sie lebt. Laura und Perl leben. Es kommt gleich Hilfe."

„John", sagte Ronon und wünschte sich gerade, dass er Lippen lesen könnte. Was sagte er ihm? Wieso waren Radek und Ember verschwunden? Wohin waren sie und was war los?

Sheppard seufzte leicht und blickte zurück zu der Höhle und Creek, ehe er Ronon wieder ansah. „Moment!" John tastete seinen Sachen ab und suchte danach seinen Rucksack. Als er diesen fand, kramte er einen Stift und einen kleinen Block aus diesen. Zügig kritzelte er ein paar Worte darauf und kam damit zurück zu Ronon.

Ronon hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, aber als Sheppard ihm dann den Block zeigte, musste er das ganze nur einmal lesen. Sie lebt. Erschüttert stieß Ronon die Luft aus und schloss lange seine Augen. Radek und Ember holten Hilfe aus Atlantis. Die andere Seite des Berges. Perl kannte den Weg sie musste sich rausgekämpft haben. Allein. Als John wieder die Hand an seine Schulter legte, sah Ronon ihn lange an und nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Perl war am Leben und er würde sie wiedersehen. Dennoch zitterten seine Beine.

Von der ganzen Aufregung hatte Teyla bisher nichts mitbekommen. Sie saß auf ihrem Sofa und blickte Rodney an. Seit gut zwei Stunden war der Wissenschaftler schon bei ihr und sie beide Unterhielten sich, über das Thema welches Rodney nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. „Ich denke nur… Sie hatte Am Anfang vor so vielem Angst. Mehr Angst wie ich glaub mir. Sie wollte nicht mal so dringend auf außen Einsatze gehen. Sie fürchtete sich vor allem was ihr Fremd war und jetzt? Jetzt schläft sie mit Guide und bekommt sein Baby? Ich freue mich für sie ja, aber… Das ist doch verrückt?"

„Ich verstehe ich Rodney." Teyla nickte ihm leicht zu. „Ich erinnere mich noch gut an meinen ersten Tag mit ihr Allein auf Neu Athos. Sie hatte wirklich furchtbare Angst und meinte immer das sie nicht für so etwas geeignet sei. Wenn man das alles bedenkt und ihre Fortschritte sieht könnte man meinen es sei verrückt aber… Jennifer hat wirklich sehr an ihr gearbeitet. Eine Frau, die solche Furcht hatte, lebt nun seit über einem Jahr mit den Wraiths zusammen. Ich denke solche Dinge… Verändern einen auch. Sie ist stärker geworden."

„Und ich habe das Gefühl vollkommen zurückzubleiben." Rodney schwieg lange. „Jennifer trennte sich von mir weil ihr das alles zu schnell ging. Sie war nicht bereit für Kinder und Mann. Und kein Jahr später, bekommt sie ein Baby von Guide? Ging da vielleicht schon früher was?"

Auf seine Vermutung hin schwieg Teyla zunächst und dachte lange darüber nach. „Guide hatte Jennifer schon immer sehr Besonders behandelt", gab sie zu. „Und als wir an dem neuen Virus gearbeitet haben, hat er sich sogar von ihr genährt um zu Prüfen ob es wirklich funktioniert, was es natürlich nicht hat. Und…"

„Und was?" fragte Rodney sofort zweifelnd nach, wobei er sich leicht vorlehnte. Teyla lächelte entschuldigend und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es ist nur… Als er ihr das Leben wieder zurückgab, da hätte ich Jennifer zurück zu ihrem Zimmer bringen können, damit sie Ruhe finden würde aber… Guide hatte sie auf seine Arme genommen und selbst zurückgebracht. Was ich denke ist… Vielleicht war sie für ihn mehr gewesen, aber damals warst du alles woran sie denken konnte. Sie liebte dich." Rodney nickte und musterte Teyla während sie das sagte. „Rodney Jennifer liebte dich wirklich und damals war es einfach nicht ihre Zeit gewesen. Es war noch nicht soweit."

„Hat sie mit dir gesprochen? Wieso… Wieso ausgerechnet er? Er ist ein Wraiths?" fragt Rodney leise nach und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Augen. „Ich meine, was hat Guide schon alles angestellt? Sie weiß es doch selbst!"

„Ja. Aber… Guide kann anders sein", meinte Teyla leise und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Guide ist kein schlechter Kerl Rodney und ich weiß das er Jennifer wirklich liebt, sonst wäre er diesen Schritt nie mit ihr gegangen." Teyla versuchte zumindest Rodney klar zu machen das Jennifer nicht benutzt wurde. Denn sie wusste das er sich darum genauso Gedanken machte. „Wraiths denken anders", warf Rodney ein. „Sie können Lieben ja aber sie…"

„Rodney. Beruhig dich. Jennifer ist alt genug um ihre Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich denke sie und Guide basteln noch an ihrer Beziehung und brauchen die kommende Zeit für sich. Darum redet sie bisher auch nicht groß mit jemandem hier."

„Sie redet mit dir", warf Rodney ein.

„Ja mit mir redet sie aber das hat andere Gründe. Wir sind Freunde ja. Aber es geht auch darum, dass Guide und ich… Auch ein Besonderes Band haben. Außerdem werden wir unsere Kinder fast zur gleichen Zeit auf die Welt bringen."

„Hm…" Rodney fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein kurzes Haar. „Ich will das sie glücklich ist. Wenn sie es mit Guide ist dann… Okay." Trotzdem nagte es an ihm. Jennifer war sehr jung. Hatte sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen? „Ich weiß, dass Guide sie wirklich liebt Rodney. Und Jennifers Gefühle für ihn sind nicht anders."

Jennifer befand sich zur genau dieser Zeit im Labor und aß ein paar Weintrauben, während sie die Ergebnisse ihrer letzten Arbeit durchging. Das sah alles gut aus. Sobald sie das durchhätte, würde sie sich etwas ausruhen. Die Türe zum Labor öffnete sich und als sie Schritte hörte musste sie nicht aufsehen um zu wissen, dass es sich hierbei um Guide handelte. „Die Ergebnisse passen", sagte sie daher und sah sofort wie sein Blick auf ihren Teller fiel. „Du isst wieder nur Trauben?"

„Was heißt hier nur? Ich habe vor gut drei Stunden eine warme Mahlzeit gehabt. Das hier ist nur Nerven Nahrung. Ich muss mir aber das nächste Mal unbedingt ein Stück Schokolade mitbringen."

„Hast du nicht das letzte Mal eine Tafel mitgenommen?" und Alabaster hatte es geliebt. Von Darling ganz zu schweigen. „Es war eine Tafel und die habe ich geteilt." Jennifer nahm sich noch eine Traube.

„Ich teile Ember mit das er noch Schokolade für dich besorgen soll."

„Wirklich?" ihr Heißhunger wurde größer allein bei dem Gedanken. „Ich könnte sie schmelzen und über die Trauben geben. Das wäre… lecker."

Guide amüsierte es zu sehen wie ihr Appetit von Tag zu Tag wuchs. Genauso wie ihr Bauch. Seinem Sohn ging es gut. Das würde aufregend werden. Kleine Kinder brachten eine unheimliche Abwechslung in das Leben eines Hives. Er sah es an Darling. Der Junge sprang hier und dort rum. Bald wäre er nicht mehr allein. „Guide?"  
„Hm?" der alte Wraiths sah seine Blutjunge Freundin an und kam näher.

„Ich mach mir langsam Gedanken. Wegen dem Baby. Ich weiß nicht wie man hier gewisse Dinge handhabt. Windeln zum Beispiel."

„Verstehe." Guide dachte einen Moment lang nach und legte anschließend seine Hand an ihre Schulter. „Mach dir über diese Dinge keine Sorgen. Du wirst alles haben, was das Kind benötigen wird."

„Auch Kleider?"

„Auch Kleider."

„Okay." Jennifer holte tief Luft und versuchte zu lächeln. „Das alles macht mich einfach Nervös. Ich habe nie so richtig geplant Kinder zu bekommen und ich habe an sich keine Ahnung wie ich das machen soll."

Eine Königin würde nie zugeben wie sie sich fühlte. Nie so direkt. Aber Jennifer war anders und Guide schätze dieses anders sein. Er verstand das sie seine Unterstützung emotionaler viel offensichtlicher benötigte, wie damals Snow. „Und dazu bin ich auf einem Hive und nicht etwa auf der Erde."

„Jennifer" Guide legte nun seine andere Hand ebenso auf ihre Schulter und übte sanften Druck aus. „Du bist nicht allein. Ich werde dich unterstützen. Mach dir also keine Gedanken um das was kommen wird. Hier hilft jeder mit, dass Kind aufzuziehen. Du bist also nie allein."

„Ich will damit nicht zur Last fallen Guide."  
„Hier werden gewisse Dinge anders gehandhabt. Wieso kommst du nun darauf?"

Jennifer senkte kurz ihren Blick, ehe sie Guide wieder ansah. „Ich war vorhin bei Alabaster und habe mir den Jungen angesehen."

„Den Kleinen?"

„Ja und ich bekam Panik dass ich es nicht schaffen könnte." Sie löste sich von Guide und räumte ein paar ihre Dinge zusammen. „Ich glaube ich muss mich etwas hinlegen."

Guide nickte und beugte sich zu Jennifer runter, damit er ihre Stirn küssen konnte. Lange verweilte er so und löste sich nur langsam von ihr. „Ich begleite dich noch zurück."

„Ich muss erst die Teller weg bringen", Jennifer drehte sich um und wollte nach dem Teller greifen, aber Guide nahm sich sanft ihre Hand. „Schon gut. Komm." Er führte die junge Frau aus dem Labor und schritt mit ihr zu seinem Zimmer. Inzwischen wusste das Hive über deine Entscheidung Bescheid und Alabaster hatte nochmal alle versammeln lassen um ihnen klar zumachen, das sie dies als Projekt ansieht um ihre aller Zukunft zu sichern. Man würde abwarten was aus seinen Kindern werden würde oder aus den der anderen. Sie gingen alle ein hohes Risiko mit diesem Versuch ein. Selbst er und Jennifer hatten sich zu Anfang eingeredet es als Forschungsprojekt abzutun, aber dass war wohl mit die größte Lüge. Er war von ihr Fasziniert. Er sah sie gerne an. Ihre Haut färbte sich Rosig wenn sie angestrengt war. Oder die Art wie sie in ihre Unterlagen blickte. Als sie sein Zimmer erreichten trat er noch mit ihr ein und sah sich um. „Es ist niemand hier Guide, mach dir keine Sorgen." Seit sie wieder auf dem Hive war, ging Guide jedes Mal sicher das ihr ja niemand hinter her kam, oder sie überfallen könnte. „Ich werde niemals wieder unvorsichtig sein", sagte Guide dazu und schritt an Jennifer vorbei um aus dem großen Fenster blickten zu können. Sie befanden sich im Hypersprung und würden so schnell nicht aus diesem springen.

„Das bist du auch nicht." Jennifer beobachtete ihn und begab sich langsam zu ihrem Schrank. „Ich weiß dass du dir Vorwürfe machst. Aber nicht alles liegt in deiner Hand. Mir geht es gut. Unserem Sohn geht es gut und gerade ist es nur Wichtig dass alles okay ist. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Du weißt das ich keiner bin der nur im jetzt Lebt, wir müssen die Zukunft im Blick behalten".

„Das werden wir auch", sagte Jennifer ernst und zog sich noch ein Shirt über, ehe sie zu Guide lief und bei ihm eine Hand auf dessen Rücken legte. „Wir sind gerade dabei an der Zukunft zu arbeiten", sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Es ist alles in Ordnung."

Guide sah zu Jennifer runter und blickte anschließend wieder raus. Es mochte sein. Es war alles in Ordnung. Aber für wie lange würde ihr Frieden halten? „Du wolltest dich ausruhen."

„Ich weiß." Jennifer behielt ihre Hand auf seinem Rücken und fuhr sanft über diesen. „Legst du dich zu mir?"

Guide sah wieder zu Jennifer runter und musste innerlich lächeln, ehe er seinen Kopf neigte. „Natürlich." Sie hatte sich eben umgezogen und Guide gab zu das er es mochte sie so zu sehen. Unschuldig und Wehrlos. Er würde sie beschützen, während sie schlief. Sanft zog er sie mit sich zum Bett und als Jennifer es sich gemütlich machte setzte er sich auf das Bett und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Bettkopf. Jennifer rückte noch etwas näher zu ihm und er gewährte es ihr, ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß zu legen. „Hast du was Neues von Ember gehört?"

„Nein noch nicht", sagte Guide und blickte zu ihr runter während er mit einer Hand durch ihr Haar fuhr. „Er wird sich vermutlich Zeit lassen."

„Du meinst wegen dem Airman?" Jennifer musste lächeln und schloss müde ihre Augen.

„Ember ist deswegen vollkommen unkonzentriert. Aber er ist Jung. Er wird lernen."

„Alabaster möchte das Ayesha hier auf das Hive kommt. Vielleicht wenn das wirklich passiert, wird er wieder entspannter sein."

„Er ist aggressiv und unkonzentriert. Er muss einfach mit ihr schlafen", fand Guide und schloss ebenso seine Augen, blieb aber wachsam.

Jennifer sagte dazu nichts und musste nur still für sich lächeln. Wraiths waren Aggressiv, aber wenn sie gefallen an jemanden hatten konnten sie auch Sexuell sehr… Angespannt sein. Guide war ihr da eine Lektion gewesen. Eine sehr gute Lektion. „Hm…" sie seufzte noch leicht, aber seine Berührung durch ihr Haar ließ sie wirklich entspannen.

Guide hörte irgendwann, das ihre Atemzüge gleichmäßiger wurden, weshalb er seine Augen öffnete und sie ansah. In den letzten Drei Monaten, hatte er sich wirklich jeden Moment genommen um bei ihr sein zu können.

Der Jumper in welchem Ember saß überflog gerade den großen Berg, der nur eine stunde zuvor so schwer erschüttert wurde. Er machte sich Gedanken. Kurz bevor die Explosion eine Kette von Unglücken ausgelöst hatte, war ein Schuss zuhören. Der Auslöser des Ganzen. Es stellte sich die Frage… Wieso ist der Schuss gefallen? Er wusste das Cadman in dieser Höhle war. Genauso wie die junge Königin. Hatte sich der Schuss unbeabsichtigt gelöst? Ember befand sich nun gemeinsam mit einem Ärzteteam und ein paar Helfern in dem Jumper. Lorne landete den Flieger mit etwas Abstand zu der Höhle und sie alle konnten schon zwei Personen an einer Wand lehnen sehen. Cadman und Perl. Cadman war bei Bewusstsein, für Perl sah das anders aus. Ember sah es in seiner Pflicht sich als erster der jungen Königin zu nähren und während er das tat, fiel sein Blick auf Cadman. Ihr Oberteil war oben angerissen und er sah Blut an ihrer Brust kleben… Hatte Perl etwa… Ember wollte sich später darum kümmern. Neben Perl kniete er sich zu Boden und legte seine Hand an ihre Schulter. Sie war schwer verwundet, das konnte ein Blinder sehen und sie war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Es plagte ihn sie so zu sehen. Jeden Wraiths würde es plagen eines ihrer gleichen, vor allem eine Königin, so zu sehen. Gerade wollte er seine Hand heben, um ihr Leben einzuhauchen, als er etwas hörte und zu Cadman sah. Lorne kniete bei ihr genauso wie Dr. Beckett. „Sie hat mich", fing Cadman an. „Angegriffen."

„Ganz ruhig Laura…" Lorne zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen als Beckett die verwundete Stelle an ihrer Brust ansah. „Man hat sich an ihr versucht zu nähren", fing Beckett an. „Wir müssen sie schnell auf die Krankenstation bringen." Cadman war wach, mehr konnte Ember nicht sehen als man sie fortbrachte. Wieso war der Mensch am Leben? Während Perl so Verletzt war? Das war unmöglich! Gerade als er sich wieder Perl widmen wollte sah Lorne ihn an. Sein Blick Todernst. „Selbst wenn sie es versucht hat", fing Ember an. „Konnte sie es kaum steuern."  
„Darüber reden wir noch. Bring sie in den Jumper."  
Ember behielt Lorne im Blick, sah dann aber zu Perl und setzte seine Hand bei ihr an. Sie hatte kaum Kraft in sich und es brauchte bis sie plötzlich ihre Augen aufschlug und sich umsah. „Ember!"

„Ganz ruhig, geht es langsam an", bat er sie. „Ich habe vieles Heilen können, dennoch braucht Ihr Ruhe."  
Perl suchte etwas in seinem Blick und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen. „Gehen wir zurück."  
„Ja… Nein. Ich muss…" ihr Blick fiel zur Seite, aber sie konnte Laura nicht sehen. „Gehen wir erst nach Atlantis. Kommt." Ember behielt ihren Arm in seinem, während er auf den Jumper zu Schritt und sich mit ihr dort setzte. Die junge Königin wirkte noch vollkommen verwirrt aber Ember wunderte das nicht. Die letzte Stunde muss für sie unheimlich Nervenaufreibend gewesen sein.


	29. Try it

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon begab sich zusammen mit den anderen zurück nach Atlantis als der Jumper vorbeigeflogen war. Am liebsten hätte er diesen aufhalten wollen, aber er wollte keine Verzögerung riskieren. Kaum das sie durch das Gate gingen, hatte man ihn sofort zur Krankenstation gebracht. Zunächst bekam er Schmerzmittel, auch wenn er sich erst dagegen wehren wollte, aber er musste Fit sein, wenn Perl zurückkam. Nervös griff er sich an seine Ohren und fluchte innerlich. Wie zum Teufel war es zu dieser Explosion gekommen? Wenn Ronon sich nicht ganz irrte dann hatte er zu vor noch einen Schuss hören können. Warum der Berg dann aber explodierte, wusste er nicht. Es war ihm gerade auch egal. Ember hatte sich mit auf dem Weg befunden, vielleicht hatte er Per heilen können./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Tief Luftholend legte er seine Hände an seinen Mund und schloss seine Augen. Hatte Creek wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt? Erwartete Perl tatsächlich ein Kind? Wäre sie ein Mensch, wäre das absolut ein Unfall gewesen. Aber sie war keiner. Er wusste zumindest so viel das Wraiths Königinnen ihren Nachwuchs exakt planen konnten. Sie hatte sich also dafür entschieden ohne mit ihm zu reden. Ronon wollte deshalb nicht zu wütend sein. Wraiths waren nichts desto trotz ganz anders wie sie Menschen. Königinnen entschieden Dinge einfach, so wie sie es für das Beste hielten. Sie fragten nicht ob es okay sei, oder nicht. Perl war nie anders aufgewachsen sie kannte es nur so. Im Nachhinein war im klar, wieso sie manchmal kurz gezögert hatte, wenn er mit ihr manche Dinge durchgegangen ist und sie beide Kompromisse eingegangen sind. Es war nur Kleinigkeiten aber… Es machte alles Sinn. Ihr ganzes Verhalten. Und sie hatte versucht sich daran anzupassen und es hatte auch gut funktioniert. Trotzdem würde vieles noch Zeit brauchen. Er wurde Vater./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon legte sich beide Hände nun vor die Augen und holte tief Luft. Was wenn sein Kind wie sie werden würden? Der Gedanke machte ihm irgendwo… Angst. Zitternd richtete er ich nun auf und dachte an ein Gespräch zurück, welches er mit Teyla geführt hatte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte Teyla davon gesprochen das Wraiths nicht nur Hass, sondern auch Liebe in ihrem neuen Leben gesucht hatten. Als die Vorfahren mit den Menschen experimentiert hatten und Wraiths daraus entstanden sind. Diese Wesen hatten Kinder haben wollen. Liebe und Zuneigung. Ronon selbst hatte damals dazu nur gesagt, dass sie dadurch nur noch mehr Wraiths gemacht hätten. Er hatte deren Nachwuchs nicht als Kinder betrachten können./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Und nun? Nun war sein Kind eines der Wesen, die er hasste. Aber wie könnte er das Kind hassen? Oder die Frau die es auf die Welt bringen wollte? Perl hatte das nicht getan um ihn zu Quälen. Er wusste von Jennifer oder Teyla, dass es für Wraiths einiges bedeutete als Vater eines Kindes ausgesucht zu werden. Es gab noch so vieles worüber Ronon sich Gedanken machen wollte und musste. Sein Kind, seine Tochter würde zwischen zwei Welten aufwachsen und er ahnte das man dem Kind kaum die Möglichkeit ließ ein normales Lebe zu führen. Perl war jung und würde ein Hive leiten. Irgendwann. Sie musste es. Sie war praktisch gezwungen Kinder zu bekommen damit die Wraith ihre Reihen stärken würden. Und Perl würde sich dem Fügen. Sie hatte es selbst gesagt. Sie mochte es bei Alabaster. Aber was würde das für ihn bedeuten? Und für sein Kind? Er wurde Vater… Als die Türe zu seinem Zimmer aufging und Beckett zusammen mit Ember dort stand, sah er beide prüfend an. Angespanntesah er zu wie Ember zur Seite trat und Perl plötzlich dastand. Sie war schmutzig und blutverschmiert, aber Ronon war das gerade egal. Sie sagte etwas, aber er konnte sie nicht hören und da eilte sie schon mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu. Er hatte a style="color: #0072c6; text-decoration-line: underline;" href="tel:+491000"1000/a Fragen, aber zu erst nahm er sie erleichtert in seine Arme und blickte Ember und Beckett an. „Er kann uns nicht hören", erklärte Beckett. „Sein Trommelfell ist geplatzt."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ember nickte leicht. „Ich helfe ihm auch, wenn er es gestattet." Sheppard hatte er bereits geheilt und Radek sowieso. Danach musste er sich aber wirklich dringend nähren…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Nun…" Beckett ließ beiden noch einen Moment, ehe er langsam näherkam und eine Hand auf Perls Schulter legte. „Ember kann ihm helfen. Ich werde ihn fragen ob es okay für ihn ist."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Perl sah leicht hinter sich und nickte, ehe sie sich von Ronon löste, aber seine Hand festhielt. Ronons Blick glitt zu Beckett als dieser etwas aufschrieb und es ihm anschließend zeigte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon las die Zeilen aufmerksam durch und seine Augen wanderten dann langsam rüber zu Ember. Er würde das nicht tun wollen! Als er den Mund öffnete um das zusagen, spürte er Perls Handdruck einmal stärker werden. Ja. Stimmt. Er hatte noch vieles mit Perl klären wollen und das konnte nicht warten. „Okay." Er konnte schwören zu hören wie Perl erleichtert ausatmete, aber er konzentrierte sich nun auf Ember, der langsam näherkam. Wenn er das hinter sich gebracht hätte… Als Ember seine Hand hob behielt Ronon seine Augen offen, um das ansehen zu können was kommen würde. Das brennen an seiner Brust ließ ihn vor Schmerz zusammenzucken, aber Ronon fletschte nur seine Zähne. Als dann dieser samt weiche Zug kam und ihn bis ins Mark erwärmte, musste er ein leichtes stöhnen unterdrücken. Es tat furchtbar gut. Er kannte dieses Gefühl und wusste wie schnell man davon abhängig werden konnte. Es war so schnell vorbei. Vielleicht etwas zu schnell. Wenn man einmal Abhängigdavon war, brauchte man nicht viel um wieder in dieses Chaos zu stürzen, aber er riss sich zusammen. Die Töne um ihn herum wurden wieder klarer. Überrascht war er zugegeben schon wie rasant die Besserung kam. Er hörte wieder. „Ich bleibe in ihrer Nähe", sagte Ember direkt. „Und lasse sie nicht aus den Augen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Das ist nicht nötig", sagte Ronon sofort./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich denke schon", warf Beckett ein und sah Ronon in die Augen. „Es ist schön das es dir besser geht, aber es hat einige… Probleme gegeben. Ich denke Ember sollte ruhig in ihrer Nähe bleiben bis alles geklärt ist. Und du Perl solltest dich wirklich untersuchen lassen."br /„Bis was geklärt ist?" Ronon sah Perl an, aber ihr Blick war ruhig und müde. „Und warum untersuchen lassen?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Sie wurde angeschossen", sagte Ember kühl. „In die Seite. Ich konnte es heilen aber sie wirkt immer noch zu schwach."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon sah Perl sofort wieder an und sucht etwas in ihrem Blick. Sie sah ihm in die Augen aber… „Perl was ist mit dem Baby?! Wurde es verletzt?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Welches Baby?" fragten Ember und Beckett sofort nach, aber Ronon ignorierte diese. „Geht es dir gut? Perl?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich…" Perl bemühte sich ihre Stimme festklingen zu lassen. Woher wusste Ronon… plötzlich lagen seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und irgendwo hatte sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion. „Perl geht es dem Kind gut?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Es ist schwach", gab sie zu und holte tief Luft." Ich wollte es dir sagen… Ich."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Darüber reden wir später. Dr. Beckett sollte dich wirklich einmal ansehen." Als Perl nickte, sah Ronon Beckett an und dieser war noch etwas hin und hergerissen. „Dann leg dich schon mal hin Liebes. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest." Als Beckett kurz das Zimmer verließ trat Ember an das Bett, auf welchem Perl sich nun hinlegte. Ronon stand ihm gegenüber. /Ein Kind? Geht es euch gut? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"/Es geht mir gut und ich hoffe meine Tochter wird sich erholen /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"/Die Menschenfrau sagt, dass ihr sie angegriffen habt. / Ember griff nach ihrem Handgelenk und sah wie Ronon ihn ganz genau ansah. /Er ist der Vater? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ja er ist der Vater", sagte Perl nun gut hörbar. „Sie sagt was?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ember blickte Perl und anschließend Ronon an. „Laura Cadman behauptet Perl hätte sie angegriffen. Darum sind die Schüsse gefallen. Man fand auch Spuren bei ihr dafür."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon sah Perl sofort an und er bemerkte das ihr Handschuh fehlte, deshalb nahm er sich ihre rechte Hand und blickte in diese. Es war offen. Offen und blutig. Seine Augen wanderten zu ihren. Sie sah ihn einfach nur sehr müde an. „So war das nicht", sagte Perl leise und beobachtete was Ronon tat. Er sah wieder in ihre Hand und erkannte wohl gerade so wirklich, was sie eigentlich ist. „Lieutenant Cadman war eifersüchtig. Sie wollte das ich mich von dir Fernhalte. Sie machte mich unheimlich wütend und weigerte sich zu gehen." Perl sah Ember einen Momentlang an und als sie zurücksah, schaute Ronon sie nun ebenso an. „Ich habe Mentaldruck auf sie ausgeübt damit sie mich endlich in Ruhe ließ, aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Also wollte ich sie in Ruhe lassen und selbst gehen. Dann Schoss sie auf mich und alles brannte plötzlich. Ich nahm Laura und brachte sie aus der Höhle. Sie war sehr schwer verletzt und ich versuchte sie zu heilen. Es klappte aber… Wenn ich alles versucht hätte zu heilen, hätte mein Körper das Kind nicht halten können. Ich musste es beschützen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon hörte sich das erzählte genau an und wusste das man einem Wraith nie glauben schenken sollte. Nur war das hier Perl und Ronon wusste, dass Laura Eifersüchtig war. „Es würde zumindest mit dem übereinstimmen was ich herausgefunden habe", sagte Beckett und schob en Gerät in den Raum. Ember trat zur Seite und kam ums Bett herum, damit er sich zu Ronon stellen konnte, während Becket das Gerät vorbereitete. „Bei Laura Cadman habe ich nicht viele Verletzungen finden können. Keine Verbrennungen, keine Brüche. Nichts außer die Wunde an ihrer Brust. Demnach hast du sie geheilt. Richtig?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Perl nickte als Beckett das sagte und schloss dann kurz ihre Augen. „Es erschien mir als Falsch sie sterben zu lassen, nur weil si den gleichen Mann liebt, wie ich."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Beckett sah flüchtig zu Ronon und wartete einen Moment. „Ich schaue mal nach dem Kind."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Wenn es eine Verletzung gibt kann die Königin ihr vielleicht helfen", sagte Ember sofort./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Sehen wir erst einmal nach." Da Perl ohne hin ein bauchfreies Kleidungsstück trug war alles Weitere recht einfach. Das moderne Ultraschallgerät schaltete sich ein und Ronon war wie betäubt. Diese ganzen neuen Infos überschwemmten ihn regelrecht. Sein Blick blieb an Perl hängen die ihn ebenso lange und schweigend ansah. Sie hatten viel zu besprechen. Verdammt viel. „Da ist es." Ronon sah sofort auf und blickte auf den Bildschirm. „Wo?" fragte er verwirrt, weshalb Beckett auf einen Fleck deutete. „Das hier. Das ist das Ungeborene. Es sieht aber alles relativ gut aus."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Dieser Fleck war sein Kind? Ronon fühlte sich trotz allem komplett überwältigt. „Dem Kind geht es also gut?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich würde sagen das Perl eine menge Ruhe benötigt und keinen Stress haben darf. Dann müsst ihr beiden euch keine Sorgen machen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Perl lächelte schwach und sah Ronon wieder an. Sein Blick war ganz auf den Bildschirm gerichtet und sie fragte sich wie er über all das wirklich dachte. „Ronon?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Hm…" Ronon sah zu ihr runter und sah anschließend Ember an. „Ich passe auf sie auf. Und… Danke." Es kam ihm schwerer über die Lippen als erwartet, aber Ember hatte sowohl Perl als auch ihm geholfen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ember begutachtete Ronon einmal lange und neigte anschließend seinen Kopf. /Perlmutt? / fragte er die junge Königin aber dennoch. /Mir war nicht klar, dass ihr ein Kind erwartet. Es freut mich für euch /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Vielen Danke Ember. Es ist okay." Ember nickte und verneigte sich vor ihr, ehe er das Krankenzimmer verließ. Er musste jetzt dringend Salawi sehen. Seine Schritte waren träge und seine Hand schmerzte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich denke du kannst sie ruhig auf ihr Zimmer bringen", sagte Beckett und griff sich Perls Hand um ihr dann zu zulächeln. „Es wird alles gut. Ruh dich noch aus."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich brauche ein Bad", murmelte Perl und schätze Becketts Fürsorge. Als der Arzt dann ging, setzte sie sich hin und sah Ronon wieder an. „Ich habe es dir sagen wollen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich weiß." Ronon fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und musterte sie lange. „Du brauchst wirklich ein Bad und danach reden wir."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Perl nickte und bemerkte das er ihr eine Hand hinhielt. Lächelnd griff sie sich diese und hakte sich in seinem Arm ein. Ronon schwieg und führte sie durch die Gänge der alten Stadt. Perl schenkte den wundervollen Fenstern und der Architektur, keine große Beachtung. Ihr Blick glitt nur immer wieder zu Ronon hoch. In der Höhle hatte sie kurz gedacht sterben zu müssen. Wenn sie nicht schnell genug reagiert hätte dann wäre es vorbei gewesen. Zu ihrer Überraschung führte Ronon sie auf sein Zimmer und ließ erst dort wieder von ihr ab. „Ich lass dir ein Bad ein." Ronon ging als erster in sein Badezimmer und beugte sich dort zur Wanne runter. Plötzlich zögerte er und drehte sich um. Perl lehnte in der Türe und musterte ihn. „Was ist?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich habe mal gehört das heiß Baden nicht gut sein soll."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Es muss nicht heiß sein. Nur angenehm." Perl kam auf ihn zu und als das Wasser lief tastete sie einmal nach dem Strahl. Nickend sah sie Ronon an. „Das ist okay. Hm. Hilfst du mir mein Oberteil zu lösen?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon blinzelte einmal und stand auf, ehe er sich den Schnüren ihres Oberteils nährte. Das Leder Stück war Rechts und Links an den Seiten verschnürt und diese lockerte er nun langsam. Seine Hand berührte immer wieder ihre Haut und als er es endlich geschafft hatte, legte er seine Hand an ihre Seite und fuhr langsam runter zu ihrem Unterbauch. Perl sah ihn daraufhin an und musterte seinen Blick. Er war ganz in Gedanken. „Danke", sie holte ihn mit diesen Worten zurück und als er sie ansah, versuchte sie zu lächeln. „Es geht dem unserer Tochter gut. Ich brauche nur Ruhe."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Klar." Perl zog sich den Rest aus und stieg in das Wasser. Ronon selbst setzte sich plötzlich zu Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wanne. Lange Zeit schwieg er und blickte auf seine Hände. Das Wasser machte leicht Geräusche, wenn sie sich etwas bewegte. „Wie wird sie werden? Unsere Tochter?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Perl öffnete ihre Augen und blickte auf seinen Haarschopf. „Sie wird mutig und Stark, sanft und liebevoll. Ich wollte das sie wird wie ihr Vater. Wie du." Perl wusch sich nun ihr Gesicht und schloss lange ihre Augen. „Ich hatte erst Ein paar Wochen später erfahren, dass es tatsächlich funktioniert hat. Ich habe… Für uns ist es eine gewaltige Ehre, wenn man einem Blade, seinem Pallax oder Consort, eine Tochter schenkt. Diese Ehre wollte ich dir auch zu Teil werden lassen. Menschliche Gepflogenheiten in diesen Dingen waren mir… Nicht so bekannt", gab sie zu. „Ich habe nie daran gedacht, dass es dir vielleicht nicht recht wäre Vater zu werden. Es war… Ich habe es dir selbst erzählen wollen. Creek hat es gesagt richtig?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Das hat er." Ronon fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht und drehte sich so, damit er Perl ansehen konnte. Seinen Oberarm lehnte er dabei an dem Wannenrand ab. „Du denkst ich wäre sanft und liebevoll?" skeptisch hob er eine Augenbraue und sah dann Perl lächeln. „Das bist du. Ganz tief in dir drin."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Findest du?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ja", lächelte sie und hob ihre Hand damit sie diese auf seinen Arm legen konnte. „Du glaubst mir doch, dass ich Cadman nicht angegriffen habe?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon sah ihr lange in die Augen und nickte schließlich. „Ich glaube dir." Er wollte ihr glauben also wollte er es dabei belassen vorerst zumindest. Es war nicht so, dass er ihr nicht glaubte, aber er wollte mehr davon hören, wenn sie sich ausgeruht hätte. „Ich habe dich nicht gefragt ob es okay ist", fing Perl an. „Es tut mir deswegen leid. Erst mit der Zeit, vor allem durch Dr. Keller, wurde mir bewusst, dass diese Dinge unter Menschen ganz anders laufen und dass es für uns beide so gesehen sehr früh war."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon schluckte leicht und schwieg damit sie weitersprechen konnte. „Darum tut es mir wirklich leid."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Wären wir auf diesem Planeten nicht aufeinandergetroffen, wann hattest du geplant es mir zu sagen?" fragte Ronon ruhig zurück und beobachtete wie Perl sich weiter zurücklehnte und lange ihre Augen schloss. „Ich weiß nicht wann ich es dir gesagt hätte, oder ob ich es getan hätte. Zu dem Punkt hatte ich Angst mit dir zu sprechen. Ich habe erwartet das du mich beleidigt, mich mit hasserfüllten Augen anblicken könntest oder mich verabscheuen würdest. Damit würdest du ja auch das Kind verabscheuen und ich wollte nicht, dass es mit diesem Gedanken aufwächst. Egal wie sie am Ende wird, egal wie sie am Ende aussieht. Sie sollte glauben das du sie lieben würdest. Ich hätte ihr schließlich nur Gutes von dir erzählen können, weil du nice wirklich schlecht zu mir gewesen bist. Allerdings haben Creek und Alabaster darauf bestanden das ich das Gespräch mit dir Suche. Ich wusste das sie Recht hatten, aber ich hatte Angst."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Nachdem wie er zuletzt zu ihr gewesen war, wunderte es ihn nicht, dass sie sich vor einer Reaktion seinerseits gefürchtet hatte. „Jetzt bist du hier und du hast es gesagt."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Du bist nicht wütend?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich bin noch etwas geschockt", gab er zu. „Ich hatte keine Kinder geplant, nicht mit meinem Lebensstil. Du weißt was ich tue Perl." Ronon sah zu Boden und blickte Perl schließlich wieder an. Sie lag da wie eine Sprichwörtliche Königin. Der Dreck war von ihrem Körper gewaschen und ihre schöne Haut glühte leicht. Moment. Er hob seine Hand und legte diese an ihre Wange. „Ich denke zunächst solltest du aus dem Wasser kommen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Dazu bin ich viel zu müde", lächelte Perl und behielt ihre Augen geschlossen. „Wir reden im Bett weiter", sagte Ronon und holte ein Handtuch, ehe er das Bad verließ. Perl sah ihm nun nach und lächelte etwas, ehe sie sich aus dem Wasser begab und das Handtuch um ihren Körper schlang. Ronons Bett war bereits vorbereitet. Die Decke war zurückgeschlagen und er zog sich seine Schuhe aus. Welch ein Normales Leben das sein könnte, in Menschlicher Hinsicht. Sie beide würden einfach Tag für Tag das Bett teilen und ihr Leben, leben. Seines wäre aber vorbei noch bevor sie wirklich Königin werden konnte. Der Gedanke machte ihr angst. Wie ein Wimpernschlag wäre alles vorbei. Einfach so. Darüber hatte sie bisher nicht nachgedacht und jetzt überschattete es ihre Freude. Ronon sah zu ihr auf und hob eine Augenbraue an. „Was hast du?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich weiß warum so etwas eigentlich als Verboten galt", sagte Perl leise und kam etwas näher. Ronon blieb sitzen und sah zu ihr hoch. „Weil sonst das passieren kann?" fragte er und deutete auf ihren Bauch. Perl musste daraufhin lächeln und setzte sich an seine Seite, ehe sie seine beiden Hände ergriff. „Nun… Nicht nur wegen dem. Es gibt so gesehen etwas schlimmeres."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Was sollte das sein?" fragte Ronon zumal ihm ohne hin nicht ganz klar war wie Wraiths fühlen sollten./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Es wäre irgendwann vorbei", sagte Perl und drückte seine Hände. „Und wir bleiben zurück, weil wir länger Leben. Wir würden dazu verdammt sein uns Ewig nach unserer Liebe zu verzehren." Sie blickte auf seine Hände und sah ihn anschließend wieder an. „Ich werde in a style="color: #0072c6; text-decoration-line: underline;" href="tel:+49100"100/a Jahren ohne dich sein und das macht mir Angst."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon war zunächst sprachlos. Er musste schlucken und sah die furcht in ihren Augen wachsen. „Unsere Tochter würde dich verlieren. Ich… Ich habe das gar nicht wirklich bedacht." Ihr Blick schwang zu Boden und überrascht spürte sie, wie er eine Hand von ihrer löste, damit er diese an ihre Schulter lehnen konnte. „Worshipper können durch euch auch länger leben", meinte er und sah wie Perl ihn lächelnd ansah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Aber du würdest das nie tun Ronon. Du würdest nicht länger Leben und dir das antun." Sie deutete auf seine Brust. „Ich weiß wie schwer das für dich ist."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Da hast du Recht", er könnte das nie tun. Aktuell konnte er sich das einfach nicht vorstellen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Darum…" Perl sah leicht zur Seite bevor sie Ronon wieder ansah. „Darum würde ich diese Zeit mit dir verbringen. So wie du leben möchtest. So werde ich mit dir leben."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon holte tief Luft und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er mochte zwar jemand sein der mit dem Kopf durch die Wand ging, allerdings war er kein Idiot. „Es ist wichtig das du bei deines gleichen bist. Es gefällt dir dort", erinnerte er sie. „Und du hast einen Bruder." Perl suchte etwas in seinem Blick und Ronon wurde bewusst wie Jung sie eigentlich sein musste. Auch wenn sie ein höheres Alter hatte, war sie nicht mehr als 19. „Ich komme damit klar", sagte Ronon bevor Perl etwas erwidern konnte. „Ember und Ayesha", fing Ronon an und er war zugegeben überrascht das aufzugreifen. „Sie probieren es auch aus. Obwohl sie nicht die ganze Zeit zusammen sein können. Wir können das ja auch versuchen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich will aber nicht von dir getrennt sein!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Du musst an deine Zukunft denken. Du würdest viel Zeit verlieren, wenn du diese an meiner Seite verbringst."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Perl suchte etwas in seinen Augen und lächelte dann leicht. „Nein Ronon. Ich würde nichts verlieren. Nur Gewinnen- Wer sagt das ich meinen Bruder nicht Besuchen kann? Oder hin und wieder auf das Hive gehe? Ich will bei dir sein. Hier oder wo anders. Oder… möchtest du das nicht?"br /„Das hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich persönlich möchte. Ich mache mir Gedanken um eine Zeit, die kommt, wenn ich nicht mehr Leben sollte."br /„Ronon ich werde immer eine Königin sein. Egal wann ich meinen Platz auf einem Hive einnehmen werde. Wraiths wollen beherrscht werden. Außerdem sind da noch Creek und viele andere. Ich werde das schaffen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon holte tief Luft und blickte auf einen Wassertropfen, der über ihr Hals lief und in ihrem Ausschnitt verschwand. „Das wirst du auch." Sie würde also bleiben? Die Hand, die ihre hielt… Ronon sah hinunter und drehte ihre Hand einmal. „Du wirst dich nähren müssen. Ich bin immun."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ich würde mich nie an dir nähren", sagte Perl ernst. „Anfangs brauche ich noch jede Woche etwas", gab sie zu. „Aber später wird es weniger sein- Vor allem wenn das Baby da ist. Aber vielleicht kann man sich hier arrangieren… Oder ich könnte Guide treffen. Eine Lösung finden wir dafür."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„In Sechs Monaten?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Was? Nein… Nein es wird noch ein Jahr und Nein Monate benötigen."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon starrte Perl einen Moment lang an und erinnerte sich dann schließlich wieder daran, dass sie recht hatte. Wraiths. Stimmte ja. „Wir müssen zwei Jahre auf das Kind warten?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Ja…" Perl musste etwas lächeln. „Es braucht eben die Zeit…"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"„Das ist eben so ja." Ronon musste das nur verdauen. Er musste vieles verdauen. „Ich werde Vater." Und dieses Kind würde er weniger vor den Wraiths schützen müssen, wie vor den Menschen. Er hatte seine Freunde, Kameraden, verteilt in den Welten. Wie würden diese auf das Baby von ihm reagieren? Er musste Perl und sie beschützen, wenn die junge Königin wirklich an seiner Seite bleiben wollte. „Es geht dir gut?" hakte er nochmal nach und legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, wobei sich das Handtuch löste. Würde er seine Hand heben, würde das Stück Stoff von ihrem Körper fallen. „Uns geht es gut." Perl löste ihre Hand und legte diese an seine Wange. Ronon zuckte nicht zusammen auch wenn er diese Wärme spürte, die aus ihrer Hand trat. „Du bist mein", flüsterte sie leise. „Mein Consort."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 10pt; font-family: MetaPlusLF; color: #212121;"span style="font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Ronon wollte sich daran gewöhnen, dass sie Dinge sagte, die so typisch für Wraiths waren. Langsam beugte er sich vor um sie küssen zu können. Ihre Lippen waren so warm und weich und lösten so viele schöne Gefühle in ihm aus. Was Morgen käme, darum wollte er sich auch erst Morgen kümmern. Jetzt war es ihm Wichtig, einfach hier zu sein. Während Perl sich zurück legte und er unbeirrt seine Hose löste und schließlich langsam in sie eindrang, fühlte er wirkliches Glück. Was wenn Perl wie eine Wraiths aussehen würde? Würde das etwas an ihrer manchmal verunsicherten Art ändern? Oder an ihrem liebevollen lächeln, dass sie ihm schenkte, wenn sich ihre Blicke kreuzten? Oder an den Gefühlen die sie mehr als deutlich für ihn empfand? Nein. Nichts wäre anders und Ronon wusste, das er seine ganze Weltanschauung ändern musste, wenn das hier wirklich funktionieren sollte./span/p 


	30. Gedanken

Ronon hatte die Nacht über kaum schlafen können. Seine Gedanken kreisten sich um die Zukunft und seinem Kind. Natürlich dachte er sich immer wieder, was er hier zugelassen hatte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, wie schwierig das alles noch werden würde und dass Perl es in dieser Welt nicht leicht haben würde. Nicht in seiner Welt. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit seiner Hand durch ihr langes Hellbrauns Haar. Die ersten Lichtstrahlen würden bald ihre Augen kitzeln und sie wecken. Drei Monate hatte er sie nicht neben sich liegen gehabt und war von Selbstzweifel zerfressen gewesen. Langsam senkte er seine Hand und legte dieses auf ihren Bauch. So weich. So warm. „Hm…" hörte er sie leise seufzten und blickte deshalb auf ihre Lippen und anschließend sah er ihre wunderschönen Augen. „Mein Liebster", flüsterte sie und drehte sich so, dass er sie in die Arme nehmen konnte. Ronon hielt sie warm und bemerkte schnell, dass sie wieder eingeschlafen war. Sie musste vollkommen erschöpft sein und sie sollte sich ruhig weiter ausruhen, er würde so lange bei ihr bleiben. Perl war eine Wraiths. Die Art wie sie sprach und sich manchmal gab… Vielleicht hatte er es ja irgendwo bereits geahnt? Vielleicht hatte er darum nie genau nachgefragt was auf dem Hive geschehen war, wie sie beide hatten überleben können und wie sie auf dem Planeten gekommen waren. Als er Perl das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war etwas in ihm weich geworden. Sie sah wunderschön aus, verängstigt aber wunderschön. Und auch selbst als Lorne ihr mehr als deutlich gezeigt hatte, wie er sie mochte, hatte sie nicht Lorne, sondern ihn ausgewählt. Würde sie wie eine Wraiths aussehen, wäre vieles anders gewesen. Ja. Ja das war so. Er hätte viel mehr Zeit gebraucht um sich in ihre Seele zu verlieben. Irgendwann wäre ihm aufgefallen, wie sie lachen würde, wie sie über die Dinge dachte und wie einfühlsam sie sein konnte. Sie war jung und auch immer noch irgendwo verängstigt. Er konnte das vollkommen nachvollziehen. Wäre er in ihrer Lage… Er blinzelte einmal. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich mal in einen Wraiths hineinversetzten wollen würde. Oder es probieren würde. Schweigend zog er sie dichter zu sich und schloss seine Augen. Sie wollte an seiner Seite bleiben. Er würde früher oder später zurückgehen und Perl? Wie konnte er sie mitnehmen? Die anderen dürften es nicht erfahren. Sie würden die junge Frau Töten oder schlimmeres mit ihr anstellen. Dazu musste sie sich Wöchentlich nähren. Einmal musste er also mit dem Hive kontakt aufnehmen. Oder zumindest nach Atlantis kommen. Jetzt würde es vieles geben das Ronon umstrukturieren musste. Perl wollte bei ihm bleiben und er wollte ihr in diesem Punkt nicht wiedersprechen. Er liebte sie. Sie schien aufzuwachen. Dieses Mal wirklich. Er spürte wie sie ihre Hand um seine Taille schlang und ihre Nase an seinen Hals rieb. „Bist du nun aufgewacht?" fragte Ronon leise und sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein. „Fast", murmelte sie und schloss noch einmal ihre Augen. „Wieso bist du schon wach?" fragte sie flüsternd nach und fing an seinen Hals zu Küssen. Ronon wusste nicht, wie er die letzten Monate ohne ihre Zuneigung ausgekommen war. Sie war wie eine Droge. „Ich habe fast gar nicht geschlafen", gab er zu und spürte wie Perl sich löste damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte diese an seine Wange. „Aber wieso hast du das nicht?"  
Er zuckte mit seinen Schultern, weshalb sie seufzte und mit ihrem Daumen sanft über seine Wange strich. „Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gut schlafen können."  
„Geht es dir den besser?"

„Das Kind ist wieder etwas kräftiger", sagte Perl leise und lächelte. „Aber ich brauche noch etwas Schlaf", sie gähnte und rückte näher zu ihm, ehe sie ihren Arm um ihn schloss. „Dann ruh dich noch aus." Er würde einfach weiter die Stille mit ihr genießen.

Er hatte so große Augen. Jennifer blickte zu dem Baby runter und griff vorsichtig nach seinen kleinen Händen. Er umschloss diese sofort und musterte sie neugierig. Gelbstechende Augen. Weißes weiches Haar. Es war relativ lang für ein Baby, aber er sah mit so süß aus, weil es von ihm abstand. Würde ihr Sohn auch so aussehen? Möglich. Vielleicht würde er aber auch mehr eine Mischung aus seinen Eltern werden. Das blieb abzuwarten. „Die Reflexe sind sehr gut. Es ist also alles okay mit ihm."  
Alabaster nickte und beobachtete wie Jennifer sich das Baby noch etwas ansah. „Du kannst ihn ruhig in deine Arme nehmen."  
„Eh?" Jennifer sah auf die Liege runter und zögerte kurz." Ich hatte bisher nie wirklich mit Kindern zu tun", gab sie zu und nahm den Jungen dann doch langsam auf ihren Arm.„Er ist so leicht." Aber nicht etwa, weil er nicht genug Nahrung bekam. Er war eben noch sehr Klein. „Du wirst das hinbekommen", sagte Alabaster und kam etwas näher. „Wenn ich es konnte, wirst du das auch tun können."  
„Du bist noch sehr jung gewesen als du Darling erwartet hast. Richtig?" fragte Jennifer nach und holte tief Luft. So schlecht fühlte sich das gar nicht an, aber die Panik spürtesie dennoch in sich wachsen… Würde sie das hier wirklich schaffen?"  
„Ich war zugegeben Jung", gab Alabaster zu. „Ich war mir aber um die Unterstützung meiner Mutter sicher gewesen. Ich hatte mich lange mit ihr über diese Entscheidung unterhalten."  
„Hast du dir ein Kind gewünscht?" Jennifer sah die Königin an und bemerkte ihren nachdenklichen Blick. Alabaster wurde es schwer ums Herz, als sie daran zurückdachte. Sie hatte bisher mit kaum jemanden darüber so wirklich gesprochen, aber irgendwo wollte sie Jennifer damit die Angst vor dem Ganzen nehmen.  
„Nicht direkt", fing die junge Königin an und hob ihren Finger damit sie die Wange des Babys berühren konnte. „Ich hatte einen Pallax und auch wenn mein Vater nichts von ihm hielt, bedeutete er mir alles. Und mit dem Kind wollte ich ihn ehren. Nur wenige Zeit darauf starb er." Bevor Jennifer etwas sagen konnte sprach die Königin weiter. „Ich war auf diesem Planeten so gesehen allein, auch wenn die Menschen dort mir wirklich geholfenhaben, hatte ich niemanden der mir meine Fragen oder Gedankengänge erklären konnte. Meine Mutter war Tod. Mein Vater… Alle die ich kannte hielt ich für Tod. Und dennoch habe ich es schaffen können- Du wirst es dann auch schaffen."  
Jennifer musste etwas lächeln und nickte dankend. „Danke für deine Worte. Ich weiß das zu Schätzen."  
„Guide sagte mir bereits, dass du gewisse Ängste hast und es ist verständlich. Es mag sein das es so etwas schon gegeben hat, aber dieses Mal ist doch vieles anders." Sie blickte auf den Bauch von Jennifer. „Mein Halbbruder ist stark. Ich kann es spüren. Um ihn musst du dir nie sorgen machen müssen."  
„Er ist bei dir und auf diesem Hive sicher. Ich weiß das", und sie war sehr dankbar dafür. Etwas musste sie lächeln, wenngleich es traurig wirkte. „Mein Vater war unheimlichaufgeregt", erzählte Jennifer plötzlich. „Er wollte Guide kennenlernen", erzählte sie. „Aber das ist leider nie möglich."  
„Für ihn war deine Entscheidung in Ordnung?"  
„Das Kind mit Guide zu bekommen? Ja. Im Grunde will ein Vater ja nur, dass seine Tochter glücklich ist."  
Lächelnd sah Alabaster wieder auf das Baby. „Vielleicht wirst du ihn wiedersehen."  
„Ich hoffe es. Damit er seinen Enkelsohn kennenlernen kann."  
„Ich kann dieses Gefühl gut nachempfinden. Ich habe sehr lange auf Rettung gewartet und dann zu hören das es Guide gut ging… Das er lebte. Ich verstehe das du gerne deine Zeit mit ihm verbringen möchtest." Und sie konnte es nicht, weil sie sich für das Leben hier entschieden hatte. Alabaster respektierte das Opfer das Jennifer für diese Chance brachte. „Einige Zeit bevor wir dich fanden", erzählte Jennifer plötzlich. „Da haben Guide und ich an einem neuen Retrovirus gearbeitet. Wir hatten davor schon zusammengearbeitet aber da… Er fing an mir zu erzählen, dass er eine Tochter hatte. Und dass er sie verloren hatte. Er war sehr schnell wieder totalgefasst, aber… Ich sah seinen Schmerz. Er hat dich und deine Mutter, sehr vermisst."  
Alabaster beobachtete wie Jennifer den Jungen etwas wiegte, damit dieser einschlafen würde. Ihr Vater hatte emotional sehr gelitten. Sie wusste das am besten. „Und ich bin froh, dass er nach diesem großen Schmerz, endlich Linderung gefunden hat."  
„Er hat sie schon gefunden als er dich wieder bei sich hatte", sagte Jennifer sofort, aber Alabaster schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Diesen Schmerz meine ich nicht. Ich spreche von seiner Liebe zu Snow. Er hat alles für sie riskiert. So wie er nun alles für dich riskiert. Unter anderen Umständen wäre die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hätte, sein, euer Tod gewesen. Ich bin froh das er nach dieser ganzen Zeit, dich gefunden hat." Die Königin betrachtete Jennifer nun ganz genau und von Kopf bis Fuß, was die Ärztin allerdings nicht mitbekam, da ihr Augenmerk allein auf das Baby gerichtet war. „Als er dachte du seist Tod, war er nicht mehr der gleiche. Ich bereute meine Entscheidung, dich vorerst nach Atlantis zu schicken sehr. Ich habe… Einen Fehler begangen und deswegen hatte er leiden müssen."  
„Er und ich haben deine Entscheidung verstehen können." Jennifer wollte ihr den Jungen reichen, aber Alabaster lehnte ab. „Behalte ein Auge auf ihn, aber komm lass uns sitzen." Alabaster führte Jennifer zu einer bequemen Sitzecke und lehnte sich dort entspannt zurück. Aufmerksam beobachtete die junge Ärztin die Königin dabei und musste lächeln. „Du hast viel von ihm", merkte Jennifer an. „Deine Bewegungen ähneln seinen und die Art wie du schaust, wenn du neugierig bist."  
Alabaster nahm das gerne als Kompliment und lächelte nun ebenso leicht. „Mein Vater hat unheimlich viel Wissen, das über die Jahrhunderte leider verloren gegangen ist. Es gibt nicht mehr so viele ältere wie früher. Ihn zu verlieren, egal auf welche Weise, wäre ein herber Verlust."  
„Guide lässt sich nicht so schnell umbringen. Er ist viel zu Stur", sagte Jennifer. Und gerissen. Er würde immer nach dem Leben ringen, egal wie.  
„Ja durch den Tod würde ich ihn verlieren, oder durch dich." Alabaster Blick blieb sanft. „Als er dich hat gehen lassen, war er nicht mehr der gleiche", gab Alabaster zu. „Und es machte mir sorgen. Ich wusste das er meine Seite nicht verlassen würde, aber ich sah wie etwas in ihm starb. Als wir erfuhren das du auf die Erde gegangen bist und wir alle Krank wurden, ist er vollkommen durchgedreht. Er hatte mit letzter Kraft noch nach einem Weggesucht der uns und dir helfen könnte." Alabaster seufzte und sah zu dem Baby runter. „Ich dachte er hätte aufgegeben und er sich deshalb seinem Schicksal hingibt. Wenn er die Krankheit nicht aufhalten konnte, wie könntest du es?"  
Jennifer hatte sich natürlich darum Gedanken gemacht. Über all das… „Ich war damals wütend" gab sie zu. „Nicht auf dich, aber auf Guide", sagte sie sofort. „Er hatte es mir selbst nicht gesagt. Er hat Ember zu mir geschickt und das erst als ich auf Atlantis war. Im ersten Moment hatte ich wirklich an ihm gezweifelt."  
Alabaster wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst, dass sie der Grund gewesen wäre, wenn Guide und Jennifer nicht mehr zueinander gefunden hätten. Jennifer hätte nicht einmal klären bekommen können, warum Guide nicht mitgegangen war. „Guide", sagte Alabaster nun. „Als er wieder überraschender Weise aufgewacht ist, hat er zuerst nach dir gefragt. Unser letzter stand war, dass man keinen Kontakt zur Erde aufbauen konnte. Guide hatte danach kaum noch etwas gesagt und als er stehen konnte, war er nach Atlantis gegangen. Ich spürte das erste Mal in ihm, diese Leere."  
Jennifer hielt die Hand des Jungen während Alabaster davon erzählte. Guide hatte gelitten ganz ohne Frage. Genauso wie sie auch. „Ich habe die Nachricht bekommen, dass ihr es alle nicht geschafft habt. Ich war… betäubt." Über diese Gefühle hatte Jennifer bisher nie gesprochen. Nicht einmal mit Guide. Der Gedanke allein, bereitete ihr Unbehagen. „Ich verstehe welche Leere in ihm gewachsen sein muss. Ich habe sie auch gefühlt, aber ich habe dennoch zurückwollen. Ich wusste das ich irgendwie helfen könnte. Natürlich wäre ich nicht gekommen wäre das alles irgendwann rausgekommen. Aber ich bin froh, dass sich alles geklärt hat."  
„Wenn du nicht bereit gewesen wärst zurückzukommen, wäre Guide an deiner Seite geblieben", sagte Alabaster plötzlich. „Darum bin ich froh das du dich für ein Leben hier entschieden hast."  
„Guide hätte deine Seite nie verlassen", fing Jennifer an, aber die Königin schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nachdem mein Vater schon Snow verloren hat und dann dich, war das zu viel für ihn. Ich wusste, wenn er die Chance hätte dich zurückzuhaben würde er alles dafür tun um auch bei dir bleiben zu können. Egal was ich dazu entscheiden würde."  
Jennifer spannte sich leicht an und sofort spürte das Baby die Veränderung in ihr. Alabaster hob beruhigend ihre Hand. „Ich verstehe ihn. Ich würde nicht weniger tun um Darlings Vater um mich zu haben."  
Jennifer nickte leicht, aber beunruhigt. Guide hätte das alles aufgegeben? Wegen ihr? „Er liebt dich und ich schätze dich."  
„Danke", sagte Jennifer leise und erhob sich nun. „Ich denke ich sehe mal nach Guide. Ist es in Ordnung wenn ich den Jungen mitnehme?"  
„Nimm ihn ruhig." Alabaster beobachtete wie Jennifer das Zimmer verließ, ehe sie selbst kurz ihre Augen schloss. Was hatte sie noch gleich alles erledigen müssen? Vielleicht sollte sie kurz nach Darling sehen und dann gab es wirklich noch viel zu tun.


	31. Alabaster

Alabaster stieg die Treppen zu einem privateren Teil des Hives hoch. Es war ein schmaler Weg der Hochführte damit nicht jeder sofort auf den Gang aufmerksam wurde. Als sie die letzten Stufen erreichte, nahm ein sanfter Duft von Jasmin ihre Sinne ein. Man hatte diesen Garten für Steelflower errichtet, aber erfreuen tat sie sich daran. Alabaster liebte die Ruhe in diesem intergalaktischen Garten und wollte hier ihre Gedanken sortieren, ehe sie Darling suchen würde. Wer wusste schon wo dieser sich wieder rumtreiben würde? Lächelnd begab sie sich zu einer Bank und setzte sich auf diese. Viel Zeit gönnte sie sich hier nie. Das war gar nicht möglich. Vermutlich würde sie in den nächsten Minuten schon wieder gerufen werden. Als Königin war es eben nicht einfach, aber was war es schon? Alabaster musste sich mit so vielen verschiedenen Dingen beschäftigen. Zu einem waren da Jennifer und ihr Erzeuger. Sie musste beide im Blick behalten und sicher gehen, dass niemand Jennifer zu Nahe kommen würde. Dann war da Perl. Inzwischen wusste Alabaster von dem Vorfall und hatte ihre Männer zurück auf ihrem Hive. Abgesehen von Ember. Perl war für sie alle sehr wichtig, aber Alabaster konnte ihre Entscheidung nachvollziehen. Sie würde sich selbst auch lieber für ihren Pallax entscheiden, wie für ein Leben ohne ihn. Und wenn sie all die anderen aus diesem Spiel ließ blieb sie selbst übrig. Alabaster wusste um ihre Verpflichtung und sie könnte ohne Probleme mehreren Nachwuchs erhalten. Schließlich könnte sie jede Befruchtung im Herzen des Hives ablegen. Der Gedanke machte sie Nervös. Ihr leben drehte sie emotional nur um Darling. Sie müsste sich auf einen Mann ein lassen und sie müsste für diese anderen Kinder dann auch da sein. Sie würde auf dem Hive genug Hilfe erhalten aber… Es machte sie unheimlich nervös. Sie war selbst noch nicht so ganz bereit für etwas Neues. Ihr Herz hing an Darlings Vater und sie hätte ihm gewiss auch irgendwann eine Tochter geschenkt. Wieso nur hatte er sterben müssen? Wieso nur ist er nicht zu ihr in die Notkapsel getreten? Er hätte hier sein können… Der Schmerz in ihrem Herzen gewann nur kurz. Schnell verbarg sie dieses wieder in ihrer Seele und erhob sich langsam. Wer wäre ein geeigneter Partner? Sie hatte noch nicht einmal ein richtiges Zenana aufgebaut. Waterlight war ihr da sogar voraus.

Alabaster hatte sich bereits darum gekümmert, jede übrige Königin zu kontaktieren, damit sie alle zusammenkommen und über ihre Zukunft sprechen würden. Jede Königin wäre zu dem Verpflichtet was Alabaster auch tun würde. Sie brauchten mehr Frauen. Mehr Männer. Jede Königin musste in den nächsten Sechs Jahren mindestens 3 Töchter kriegen. Töchter… Es gehörte so viel dazu Töchter zu bekommen. Konnte sie selbst es Verantworten eine Königin heran zu ziehen? Würde sie ihr genug mitgeben können? Angespannt streckte sie ihren Rücken durch. Und wer würde einen guten Erzeuger abgeben? Ihre Mutter hatte ihren Consort bis aufs äußerste geprüft bevor sie ihn auserwählt hatte. Guide war für Snow über Leichen gegangen und sogar über seine eigene, wenn nötig. Wer tat dies hier für sie? Bemühte sich einer im gleichen Sinne? Oder war der Richtige noch nicht mit dabei? Tief Luftholend schritt sie nun wieder im Garten umher. „Welche Qualitäten wären wichtig? Er sollte ein Krieger sein. Sie selbst war mehr wissenschaftlich veranlagt und darum wäre ein Blade schon mal keine schlechte Wahl. Ein Blade… Alabaster konzentrierte sich nun einmal, damit sie Darling ausfindig machen konnte und stoppte, als sie etwas hörte. kam hier hoch? Ihr Blick blieb auf den Eingang gerichtet und als eine große Gestalt mit langen glatten weißen Haaren hereinkam, faltete sie ihre Hände vor sich zusammen. „Meine Königin", sagte Bonewhite und verneigte sich mit gewissen Abstand vor ihr. „Ich wollte euch nicht stören."  
„Schon gut Bonewhite." Alabaster musterte ihn und kam etwas näher. Er war ein treuer Freund ihres Vaters und sie kannte ihn auch noch von früher. Er war auch Jung gewesen, aber älter als sie. Er hatte auf einem anderen Hive gelebt, aber ihr Vater hatte irgendwie immer einen Draht zu ihm gehabt. Woher auch immer. „Ich wollte euch Bescheid geben das Darling sich ausruht. Er befindet sich in seinem Zimmer."  
„Ich hatte eben nach ihm sehen wollen. Danke für die Information." Bonewhite nickte und drehte sich nach einem Moment wieder um, ehe er sich zu den Treppen begab. Alabaster machte direkt noch einen Schritt vor. /Warte/ sie spürte seine Überraschung und sie fragte sich selbst warum sie ihn aufgehalten hatte. Als er sich umdrehte sah sie seine Verwirrung. „Geh mit mir ein Schritt."  
Bonewhite war verwundert. Er wollte es nicht zeigen, aber… Bisher hatte die Königin noch nie um so etwas gebeten. Mehr als ihre Pflicht tat sie nicht. Vor allem war sie nur mit ihrem Sohn und ihrem Vater beschäftigt. Aber vielleicht dachte er gerade nur zu viel nach. Alabaster war eine gute Königin. Vielleicht brauchte sie einfach eine zweite Meinung und da Guide gerade so beschäftigt war, war er die logische nächste Wahl. Also trat er an ihre Seite und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Rücken. Wäre er aus einem anderen Grunde an ihre Seite gerufen worden, als der um nach seiner Meinung zu fragen, hätte er ihr seinen Arm angeboten. Er bemerkte Alabasters Blick und schritt mit ihr dann langsam los. „Wir drohen auszusterben. Ich weiß das dir das bewusst ist und vielen anderen ebenso."  
„Gerade deshalb müssen wir euch und jede andere Königin beschützen", sagte Bonewhite ernst und sie spürte wie er sich anspannte. „Königin Perlmutt sollte deshalb zurückkommen", fand er und sah zu seiner Königin. Alabaster blickte erst dann weg und nickte. „Das mag so sein, sie ist aber noch zu Jung. Lasst ihr die Zeit mit ihrem Menschen."  
„Und wenn sie Kinder erwarten wird?"  
„Dann wird das so sein", sagte Alabaster. „So wie Fair One, Guides Kind erwartet. Menschen können ein Kind schneller austragen und wir müssen unsere Reihenstärken."  
„Das wird nicht jeder so Akzeptieren", gab Bonewhite zu bedenken und blieb mit ihr an einem wohlriechenden Busch stehen. „Viele könnten versuchen, Euch für diese Ansichten töten zu wollen."  
„Ja. Es mag so sein. Allerdings sind wir in anderen Zeiten und Wraiths sind dazu aus immer überleben zu wollen."  
„Ihr wisst was aus diesem Planeten geworden ist", gab Bonewhite zu bedenken. „Wenn wir Anfangen uns zu vermischen, werden wir weggedrängt. Ihr sagtet selbst das wir zu wenige sind."  
„Ja und darum muss jede Königin bereit sein, Nachwuchs zu zeugen. Wir brauchen Töchter und Söhne." Alabaster blickte Bonewhite ernst an, ehe sie langsam weiter lief um nach einer ihrer Lieblings Blumen zu greifen. Jasmin. „Es gehört mehr dazu als nur davon zu sprechen", sagte Bonewhite ruhig. „Meine Königin wir wissen das ihr nicht bereit seid." Bonewhite blickte auf ihren Rücken und biss sich im gleichen Moment auf seine Zunge. „Verzeiht, ich wollte euch nicht zu nahetreten."  
Alabaster zeigte keine Regung, sondern musterte einfach weiter diese Blume. „Ich muss mir einen Partner aussuchen. Das Hive ist voller guter Männer. Du kennst sie länger wie ich."  
Bonewhite betrachtete ihre schmale Gestalt und ihr langes rotes Haar. Das war es? Sie dachte tatsächlich darüber nach? „Nun wir haben erfahrene Blade und gute Wissenschaftler. Ich finde persönlich wäre Ember eine gute Wahl, aber sein Herz liegt bei einer anderen Frau. Geht es nur darum Kinder zu zeugen oder sucht ihr einen Consort?" Je nachdem wäre die Lage anders. Guide würde einen neuen Commander so schnell nicht dulden ohne ihn selbst rauszusuchen. Die Königin drehte sich nicht um. „Welche Eigenschaften sollte er mitbringen?"  
„Was denkst du?" fragte Alabaster direkt zurück. „Welche Eigenschaften sollte er haben?"  
Was genau wollte sie? Für Bonewhite klang dies wie eine Prüfung. Was sollte er sagen? Er wollte zumindest versuchen ehrlich zu bleiben. „Da Ihr eure stärken eher in der Wissenschaft habt, wäre ein Blade keine schlechte Wahl. Und eventuell sollte sein Temperament dennoch, nicht zu ausgeprägt sein."  
„Wieso?" hakte Alabaster nach.  
„Verzeiht das ich es so sage, aber das würde nur zu Problemen mit Guide führen. Er sollte ein ruhig und besonnen sein. Jemand der sein Gedanke beisammenhalten kann. Wir haben sehr angespannteJahre vor uns. Ihr benötigt ein Blade, der euch unterstützt aber auch anderer Meinung wie Ihr sein kann. Ich muss mich umschauen um euch eine Person deuten zu können, die diese Eigenschaften mit sich bringt."  
Alabaster schloss ihre Augen für einen kleinen Moment und drehte sich dann um. Bonewhite sah sie direkt an, blieb aber ruhig. Nahezu gelassen. „Und all diese Eigenschaften bringen andere mit. Aber nicht du selbst? Oder habt ihr kein Interesse an dieser Position? Oder an mir?" Sie sah die Verwunderung in seinem Blick. Es machte sie unheimlich nervös, aber sie zeigte es nicht.  
Bonewhite fühlte sich als hätte man kaltes Wasser über ihn geschüttet. „Nein so ist es nicht", sagte er direkt, da er die Königin nicht beleidigen wollte. „Ich habe Interesse an euch", auch wenn er es ihr nie so gesagt oder gezeigt hatte, aber das hatte seine Gründe. „  
„Wieso sucht ihr dann nach einem anderen, und bietet euch nicht selbst an?" fragte Alabaster interessiert. „Oder bringst du nicht genau diese aufgezählten Eigenschaften mit? Du bist den Menschen und dem Bündnis gegenüber immer Skeptisch, anderer Meinung als ich. Du bist besonnen und ruhig. Du bist ein enger vertrauter meines Vaters und vor allem", und das wurde ihr erst jetzt wirklich bewusst. „Vor allem kümmerst du dich um Darling und das ohne etwas im Gegenzug zu verlangen und auch wenn diese Dinge die Schwach aussehen lassen, genießt du den Respekt der Anderen und führst deine Männer mit strenger Hand." Er war ideal. Als ihr das Bewusst wurde fragte sie sich, warum er sich dann zurückhielt? Weil er dachte sie sei nicht soweit?  
Bonewhite senkte nicht den Blick unter ihrer Präsenz, ganz im Gegenteil. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Liegt es daran das meine Schönheit nicht-"  
„Stellt euch nicht unterwert", bat Bonewhite sie sofort. „Denkt nicht so etwas. Ihr seid schön. Wunderschön." Zumindest in seinen Augen. Sie… Sie zog ihn tatsächlich in Betracht? Um Töchter zu zeugen? Er musste schlucken allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Er hatte sich solche Gedanken nie Gertraut auszusprechen. Es gab schöne Männer auf diesem Hive. Gutaussehende starke Männer und dennoch sah sie nun ihn an? Er hatte sich hochgearbeitet an Guides Seite. Aber das er mal von einer Königin auserwählt werden würde… Bonewhite zögerte, kam dann aber näher und bot ihr nun seine Hand an. Alabaster blickte ihm forsch in die Augen, ehe sie diese ergriff und sich von ihm weiterführen ließ. Sie stoppten an einer Bank, die Umringt von Blumen war und setzten sich dort. Bonewhite hielt nach wie vor ihre Hand, ehe er diese mit seiner anderen Hand ebenso umschloss. Er hatte bisher noch nie ihre Hand gehalten, oder war ihr gar so nahe gesessen, dass er ihre Körperwärme fühlen konnte. In ihm schossen Endorphine durch den Körper, die er zuvor so nicht gekannt hatte. „Ich finde euch Wundervoll", gab er zu. „Und ich hielt mich zurück, weil ich sah in welcher Lage Ihr euch befindet. Ihr brauchtet einfach Zeit und ich glaube ich benötigt diese immer noch." Er war nicht auf den Kopfgefallen, kein Wunder weshalb ihr Vater ihn so schätze. Alabaster hob ihre freie Hand und legte diese auf seine, die ihre andere Hand fest umschlossen. „Es stimmt. Du hast recht. Allerdings… Sollte ich es wieder versuchen."  
Bonewhite hörte sich das an und wurde nachdenklich. „Ich würde dir gerne helfen", sagte er fast atemlos. Er mochte sie. Aber… Was wenn sie es versuchten und er ihr dann doch nicht zusagte? Bonewhite wusste nicht wie er dann mit der Situation umgehen würde. Bleiben könnte er dann nicht mehr aber, er dachte gerade einfach zu viel nach. Als Alabaster nichts sagte, beugte er sich etwas vor und küsste vorsichtig ihre Wange.  
Alabaster sog tief die Luft ein, als Bonewhite ihre Wange küsste und schloss zitternd ihre Augen. Verletzlichkeit würde sie niemals jemandem zeigen aber… Sie konnte gerade nicht anders. Bonewhite spürte sofort das Alabaster ihm eine Ebene zeigte, die sie sonst tief verschlossen hielt. Er fand diese Seite an ihr sehr warm und fast schon bezaubernd. Bonewhite löste den Kuss kurz, aber nur um ihr dann einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange zu gebe, ehe er sich ganz löste und ihre Hand an seine Lippen führte und diese küsste. Anschließend sah er sie wieder an. „Wenn du es wünscht reden wir zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt noch einmal darüber."  
Immer noch so viel Verständnis für sie. Seine Zuneigung fühlte sich nicht schlecht an. Sie war überrascht darüber wie schnell sie Weich geworden war und das nur weil er ihre Wange geküsst hatte. Sie wollte sich bei ihm Bedanken. Er leistete mit die meiste Arbeit und er war einfach so volle Vertrauen in sie. „Ich liebe diesen Ort hier", erzählte die Königin und erhob sich langsam damit sie sich die Blumen weiter ansehen konnte. „Ein Garten für eine Königin."  
„Die Schmetterlinge hier, werden oft von Darling gejagt", erzählte sie amüsiert. „Er ist wesentlich ausgelasteter, seitdem du dich mit ihm beschäftigst. Du magst Kinder."  
„Er wird einmal ein guter Blade." Bonewhite hatte sich ebenso erhoben und stand hinter ihr. „Ich komme mit ihnen zurecht."  
„Kannst du dir vorstellen auf mehr als nur eines aufzupassen?"  
„Mehr als eines? Der Junge ist da und Darling."  
„Kannst du dir vorstellen mehr als die beiden zu haben? Eigene Kinder zu haben? Die Zeit, die wir zum Wachsen benötigen ist sehr lang und gefährlich. Wir können es uns Aktuell nicht leisten lange mit mehr Nachwuchs zu warten."  
„Das bereitet dir sorgen? Du denkst über Kinder nach?"  
„Wir brauchen Kinder", sagte Alabaster ernst. „Und das sobald wie möglich. Zu dem großen Treffen werde ich genau das Vorschlagen."  
„Ob man es will oder nicht. Ja. Es stimmt", sagte Bonewhite. Sie brauchten Nachwuchs und das wirklich dringend. „Darum kann und darf ich nicht warten." Außer ihrem Vater gab es keinem bei dem sie sich Rat über ihre Wahl machen konnte. Sie wusste wie ihr Vater zu Bonewhite stand und sie wusste wie er zu jedem anderen Mann Stehen würde, der in ihr Leben trat.  
„Dennoch musst du dich damit nicht belasten. Du hast ein Recht darauf einen Mann zu wählen, den du liebst. Oder lieben kannst."  
Alabaster drehte sich zu ihm um und musste etwas lächeln. „Bonewhite. Du bist ideal. Ideal für mich und diesen Plan. Es gibt nur noch eines, was du tun musst um mich wirklich zu überzeugen."  
„Das wäre?" Als er vorhin hierhergekommen war, hatte er mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. „Muss ich das sagen?" fragte sie ihn prüfend und wartete ab. Nur worauf? Bonewhite schluckte einmal und wusste plötzlich was er zu tun hatte, aber es war ein Risiko. Wenn das DAS nicht meinte dann… Was hatte er zu verlieren?" Deshalb kam er mit festen schritten auf sie zu und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie so berühren zu dürfen… Sie wies ihn nicht ab. Bonewhite nahm das als Zeichen um einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.  
Alabaster schloss in dem Moment ihre Augen, als seine Lippen über ihren Hals wanderten. Diese Nähe hatte sie vermisst.

Perl blickte Cadman an, die seitlich, ihr Gegenüber saß. Aufgrund der Vorwürfe die Cadman stellte, hatte Perl sich hier einfinden müssen. Sie sah selbst keine Schuld in ihrem Handeln. Warum und wieso auch? Sie hatte noch alles getan um Cadman zu retten, aber die junge Frau hing an ihrer Geschichte. Perl war nicht beunruhigt. Ronon glaubte ihr und mehr spielte für sie keine Rolle. Er saß angespannt neben ihr und ließ seine Augen nicht von Cadman. „Wir wollen diese Angelegenheit ruhig klären", sagte Elizabeth und blickte von einem zum anderen. „Ihr bleibt also beide bei eurer Version?"  
„Ja", sagte Cadman sofort nur Perl blieb ruhig. Fast schon ermüdet blickte sie Weir an. „Für mich gab es keinen Grund Cadman los zu werden. Abgesehen davon das sie mich angeschossen hatte." Perl holte tief Luft und sah Ronon flüchtig an, ehe sie Cadman anschaute. „Ich kann Ihr Handeln nachvollziehen und ich verstehe die Wut. Aber du bist dabei mir hier etwas zu zerstören. Ich bin schwanger." Alle sahen sie nun an vor allem Cadman. „Ronon hat sich entschieden und ich hege keinen Groll. Bitte lass uns in Ruhe."  
„Cadman?" fragte Weir nun nach, aber die junge Soldatin schüttelte plötzlich ihren Kopf. „Ich brauche frische Luft." Weir holte tief Luft und sah Cadman dabei zu, wie sie den Raum verließ, ehe sie Perl und Ronon ansah. Im Grunde wussten alle was Sache war, nur Cadman hielt an ihrer Aussage fest. „Vielleicht dachte sie ja wirklich das ich sie töten will", meinte Perl. „Ob Leben geben oder nehmen. Es ist verstörend."  
„Aufgrund ihres Gesundheitszustandes liegt es Nahe das Perls Vision stimmt", gab Beckett dazu. „Cadman hatte keinerlei Verletzungen. Es ging ihr gut im Gegensatz zu Perl. Ember hatte ihr helfen müssen."  
„Ich verstehe."  
„Vielleicht rede ich selbst mit ihr", sagte Ronon plötzlich. „Vielleicht sollten wir sie aber auch einfach in ruhe lassen. Ich denke sie weiß, dass wir die Wahrheit wissen."  
Perl machte sich Gedanken. Was war die Wahrheit? Wahrheit war ein Dehnbarer Begriff. Für Perl war die Wahrheit, dass sie Laura hatte helfen wollen. Für Laura aber, hatte es wie ein versuchter Mordanschlag ausgesehen haben. Aber mehr konnte Perl da nicht tun. Sie hatte geholfen und dabei das Leben ihres Ungeborenen in Gefahr gebracht. Mehr konnte sie da wirklich nicht tun.  
„Ich denke wir lassen ihr die Zeit", sagte Weir und blickte Beckett an. „Oder was meinen Sie?"  
„Ich denke sie sollte Psychologische Beratung aufsuchen um das alles zu verarbeiten. Wie Perl es sagte, kann das alles unheimlich verstörend sein."  
Weir nickte leicht und schaute Ember nun an. „Vorerst haben wir das geklärt."  
„Also spricht ihr Perlmutt von dieser Schuld frei?" fragte Ember genau und prüfend nach.  
„Das tuen wir." Weir hielt Embers Blick stand, bis dieser seinen Kopf neigte. /Meine junge Königin? / fragte Ember diese und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk. /möchtetihr zurück? /  
/Noch nicht. Ich möchte noch bleiben. Du musst meinetwegen nicht hier sein/  
/Ich bleibe an eurer Seite. Ich traue dem Frieden noch nicht ganz/ Und wegen ihm sollte ihr nichts passieren. Ember würde nicht unvorsichtig werden. /Wenn du dich dann wohler fühlst… / Perl schenkte ihm ein lächeln und klinkte sich dann wieder in den Gesprächen der anderen ein.  
„Wenn ihre Nähe hier erst mal ein Problem ist kann sie mit mir mitkommen", sagte Ronon plötzlich. „Ich muss eh noch meine Leute treffen."  
„Nein", sagte Ember als erstes. „Wir wissen wer deine Leute sind. Sie würden Perl töten, wenn sie rausbekommen würden wer sie ist."  
„Nur für zwei Tage", warf Ronon ein. „Dann kann sich alles beruhigen."  
Perl blickte Ronon einen Momentlang an und nickte anschließend. „Ich denke zwei Tage sind in Ordnung."  
„Perlmutt…" wiedersprach Ember sofort. „Ihr seid noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe."  
„Wenn du mir hilfst werde ich es sein", ihre Stimme war scharf und Ember neigte instinktiv seinen Kopf. Perl war jung und wollte die Gefahren nicht sehen… Aber da war Ronon. Ein erfahrener Krieger. Würde er sie im schlimmsten Fall wirklich beschützen können? „Ich möchte dazu nur sagen", fing Ember an und schaute Ronon ins Gesicht. „Sie ist alles für uns. Wenn ihr etwas zu stößt, wirst nicht nur du es bereuen."  
Ronon erwiderte Embers Blick, sagte aber ansonsten nichts dazu. Ihr würde nichts geschehen. Ronon war sich da absolut sicher.


	32. Pudding

Sie wusste das es keine gute Idee war ausgerechnet jetzt mit Ronon mitzugehen. Sie sollte lieber auf das Hive zurückkehren und erst etwas Gras über alles wachsen lassen. Aber… Ronon würde nicht mitkommen und dieses kleine Risiko hatte sie eingehen wollen. Ihr Baby wäre sicher und Ronon würde sie beschützen. „Mehr als fünf Tage bleiben wir nicht dort", sagte Ronon und trat zu ihr ans Fenster. Er hatte bis eben mit Ember gesprochen und es schien als habe dieser wirklich darauf beharrt sie nicht gehen zu lassen. Fünf Tage waren da natürlich sehr viel und beschweren wollte sie sich da wirklich nicht. „Das ist gut. So lerne ich mehr von dir kennen." Perl versuchte zu lächeln und spürte seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Ich passe auf. Ich mache mir eher sorgen das meine bekannten versuchen dich auszuspannen."  
„Solange sie nicht auf mich schießen, komme ich mit allem zurecht."  
Ronon musste nun schräg lächeln. „Und… musst du etwas essen?"  
„Ob ich mich nähren muss? Ich werde es tun kurz bevor wir aufbrechen. Ember wird mir helfen und… Hunger habe ich dennoch ja. Wir könnten ja was zusammen essen?"  
„Du kannst also… Wieder Essen?"  
Perl verdrehte leicht amüsiert ihre Augen und griff nach seinen Händen. „Wegen dem Baby muss ich essen. Schon vergessen?"  
„Ich wollte nur sichergehen."  
Dem Baby. Ronon schluckte und führte seine Gefährtin Richtung Kantine. Der Gedanke Vater zu werden, lösten immer mehr Gefühle in ihm aus. „Ach so?" als sie ihn so ansah drückte er sanft ihre Hände und führte sie langsam Richtung Kantine. „Hast du auf Alabasters Hive von dem Planeten gehört?" fragte Ronon plötzlich nach. „Der auf welcher Wraith und Menschen sich vor 10 00 Jahren gekreuzt haben?"  
„Hm? Ja. Das hat sie mir erzählt. Das ist einer der Punkte, die sie in der großen Versammlung ansprechen will", erzählte Perl ihm während sie durch die Gänge schritten. Dabei kamen ihnen immer wieder Personen entgegen, aber Perl hatte nur Augen für Ronon. „Es gibt eine Zusammenkunft?"  
„Ja. Alle übrigen Königinnen werden sich treffen. Sie werden vermutlich einen Planeten als Treffpunkt aussuchen, auf welchem Worshipper leben. Neutraler Boden."  
„Hm. Verstehe." Alle übrigen Königinnen an nur einem Fleck… Sein Herz klopfte bei dem Gedanken, der ihm kam und gleichzeitig verwarf er diese wunderbare Idee. Seine Tochter würde auch so sein. Perl war so. Unbewusst drückte er ihre Hand fester, ehe er diese Los lies da sie in der Kantine angekommen waren. „Das wird was werden", meinte Perl und griff sich kurz nach Ronon ein Tablett, ehe sie sich setzten. „Ich habe Gerüchte darüber gehört. Selbst meine Eltern haben sich damit beschäftigt", erzählte sie. „Wenn die Dinge sich für die Wraiths nicht so verschlechtert hätten, dann hätte ich kein Leben führen können, wie meine Mutter es sich vielleicht gewünscht hätte. Sie hatten einen Ausweg für mich gesucht. Ich wusste, dass wenn sie keinen finden würde ich einfach zum Tode verurteilt gewesen wäre."  
„Also haben sie diesen Planeten gesucht?"  
„Den Ort ja. Aber sie hatten kein Erfolg. Wie gesagt es waren an sich nur Gerüchte. Ich war zwar kein Kind von Menschen und Wraiths aber… Anders. Sie wollten das ich lebe und trotzdem haben sie mich manchmal angesehen als wäre ich… Nichts."  
„Vielleicht", sagte Ronon und griff nach seiner Gabel. „Vielleicht haben sie sich wirklich nur sorgen gemacht."  
„Der Gedanke ist tröstlich", Perl lächelte und stocherte in ihrem Salat rum. „Als mein Bruder zur Welt kam, waren sowohl meine Mutter als auch mein Vater vollkommen erleichtert. In ein paar Jahren hätten sie es wieder versucht. Dann für eine perfekte Tochter."  
„Perl. Hör auf nachzudenken". Ronon aß sein Essen und deutete auf ihren Teller. „Iss. Und es ist egal was war. Du hast neue Dinge auf die du dich konzentrieren musst." Als er die nächste Ladung im Mund hatte wurde er nachdenklich. Das lassen was war. Neue Gründe um weiter zu machen. Sachen die man ihm schon so oft gesagt hatte. „Ich weiß es ist nicht leicht, aber Stress solltest du jetzt nicht haben."  
Perl beobachtete Ronon lange und genau. Er schien über seinen eigenen Rat nachzudenken und es stimmte ihn furchtbar nachdenklich. Deshalb hob sie ihre freie Hand und legte diese an seinen Unterarm. „Es ist okay."  
Ronon stoppte kurz und bedachte Perl mit einem kurzen Blick, ehe er nickte und weiter aß. Perl tat dies nun ebenso. „Deine Freunde werden wissen wollen wie wir uns kennengelernt haben", sagte Perl.  
„Wir bleiben bei der Wahrheit. Auf einem Hive. Wir sind geflohen."  
„Du hast mich gerettet", sagte Perl lächelnd. „Das klingt gut."  
„Also hat sich das damit geklärt. Sie wissen ohne hin von dir Bescheid. Ein paar zumindest."  
Überrascht hielt Perl inne und musterte Ronon lange. „Du hast ihnen erzählt, dass es mich gibt?"  
„Das ich dich mag ja. Das wir uns gerade nicht sehen auch. Aber du wirst sie bald kennenlernen."  
„Ich bin zugegeben neugierig."  
„Dieses Treffen, von dem du gesprochen hast", warf Ronon ein und aß weiter. „Wann ist das? Musst du auch dort hin?"  
„Alabaster sagte, dass wenn ich mich bereitfühle, ich dazu kommen kann. Allerdings denke ich es wäre wirklich besser daran teilzunehmen. Es wäre bald. Zumindest in den nächsten Wochen. Meinst du das ist eine gute Idee?"  
„Ich weiß nicht", gab er zu. „Möglich schon. In Blick auf die Zukunft hin aber ich habe dabei kein gutes Gefühl."  
„Das verstehe ich." Nichts destotrotz war das nicht einfach für Ronon. „Aber ich denke ich sollte da wirklich hin."  
„Ja." Ronon stocherte wieder in seinem Essen rum und aß möglichst ruhig weiter. Das sollte ihn nicht Nervös machen, aber es tat es. „Alabaster wird auf mich achten. Keiner dort wird mir etwas tun."  
„Anders als meine Leute." Ronon blickte kauend in Perls Augen. Er sah wie sie ihren Rücken straffte. „Ich zeige nicht wer und was ich bin."  
„Ich weiß aber die sind nicht von Liebe geblendet. Wenn sie es erkenne kann es sein Ende bedeuten."  
Perl musste warum lächeln und griff nach seiner Hand. „Ronon. Es wird gut gehen."  
Es würde gut gehen. „Hast du noch Hunger?" er warf ein Blick auf ihren Teller. „Möchtest du noch eine von den Puddings?"  
„Gerne."  
„Okay warte." Ronon erhob sich und holte noch zwei weitere Puddings für sich und Perl, ehe er sich nun neben ihr hinsetzte und ihr einen Pudding reichte. Perl nahm ihn dankend an und lehnte sich leicht an seinen starken Arm. „Hm… Ich habe den Geschmack von Pudding vermisst", seufzte sie und schleckte den nächsten bissen vom Löffel. Lächelnd blickte Ronon an seine Seite runter und schob ihr kurz darauf seine Portion auch hin. „Nimm ruhig", er legte seinen Arm um sie und sofort rückte Perl dichter an seine Seite und machte es sich bequem. „Wie ist deine Welt? Baut ihr sie wieder auf?"  
„Hm? Hm… Ja und nein. Wir sind sehr wenige und haben so viel zu tun. Die meisten Leben in…" er stoppte und schwieg für einen Moment. „In Höhlen. Aus Sicherheitsgründen."  
„Vor den Wraiths?" fragte Perl interessiert und sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich habe mit Alabaster über Sateda gesprochen. Ich… Ich wollte wissen was sie darüber denkt und ob man nicht etwas zur Wiedergutmachung tun kann."  
„Nichts ändert etwas an dem was war. Egal was…"  
„Hör mir doch zu." Perl boxte ihm sanft in die Seite und aß ihren Pudding weiter. „Ich habe gefragt ob es nicht möglich ist, beim Aufbaue deiner Heimat mitzuhelfen. Ob wir nicht irgendetwas tun können."  
Ronon spannte sich leicht an. „Ich weiß nicht ob meine Leute das wollen."  
„Es muss ja keine direkte Hilfe sein. Aber… Zumindest die Sicherheit zu haben nicht mehr angegriffen zu werden. Das wäre doch schon etwas. Oder?"  
Ronon fuhr nachdenklich mit seiner Hand über ihren Arm. Doch. Zugegeben… Das wäre etwas. Sie könnten sich erholen. Kinder bekommen. Weiterleben. „Was hat Alabaster zu deinem Vorschlag gesagt?"  
„Sie bespricht es in der großen Sitzung. Schließlich müssten alle sich daranhalten. Es sollte mein Geschenk für dich sein. Zu Ehren dessen das du der Vater meiner Tochter bist."  
Seine Augen sahen direkt runter zu ihrem Bauch und Ronon wusste das er die beiden hier wirklich beschützen würde. „Nachdem Essen sollten wir uns Aufbruch bereit machen."

Guide öffnete seine Augen, als er etwas spürte. Er lag in seinem Bett und war eingeschlafen. Jennifer ruhte neben ihm. Menschen wurden sich nie wirklich bewusst in welcher Gefahr sie sich befinden könnten. Jemand nährte sich dem Raum und er wusste nicht ob das gut oder schlecht war. Erst kurz vor dem Zimmer spürte er die mentale Note der Person und seufzte fast erleichtert. Darling. Guide reagierte zu spät. Darling öffnete bereits die Türe und schlich langsam näher. /Darling, was ist los? / fragte Guide Telepathisch um Jennifer nicht zu wecken. Das Kind kam langsam näher geschlendert und warf einen Blick auf die schlafende Frau. /Darf ich bei euch schlafen? /  
Guide blinzelte einmal und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob er als kleiner Junge auch versucht hatte in das Bett seiner Mutter, oder Erzeugers zu kriechen. Oder wie in Darlings fall seinem Großvater. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Die Zeiten damals waren anders und schwer. Es hatte Krieg geherrscht. Guide sah an seine Seite runter. Platz hatte er zu seiner rechten. Sein Blick schwang zurück zu Darling und er sah dem Kind an wie nervös er war. Seine Hände hatte er ineinander gefaltet und spielte zögernd mit diesen. Also schob Guide die Decke die er hatte etwas zur Seite damit Darling sich an seine Seite legen konnte. /Ich hatte schlecht geträumt/  
/Das kann vorkommen. Komm/ Darling eilte sofort näher und zog seine Schuhe aus, ehe er sich zu ihm in das Bett legte. Guide drehte sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Jennifer, damit er Darling ansehen konnte. Viel Platz hatten sie so gesehen nicht. Für den Moment fragte Guide sich warum Darling hierhergekommen war und nicht den Schutz seiner Mutter aufgesucht hatte. /Schlaf noch etwas/  
Darling rückte näher an Guide heran und als er seine Stirn an Guides Brust lehnte, legte der ältere seinen Arm um ihn. /Ja Großvater/ Guide spürte noch die Unruhe in Darling, aber mit der Zeit legte diese sich wieder und die Atemzüge des Jungen wurden ruhiger. Er sah seinem Vater ähnlich. Alabasters Sandkastenliebe, wenn man so sagen konnte. Ein Taugenichts in Guides Augen. Vielleicht war er das auch nur, weil er sich seiner Tochter genährt hatte. Er war ein intelligenter und mutiger Mann gewesen, allerdings sehr jung und unerfahren. Bereits als so Junger Mann Vater zu werden war… grotesk. Aber er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt und seine Königin beschützt. Anders wie er selbst. Darling war alles was Alabaster auf dieser verlorenen Welt geblieben war. Darling war ihm sofort ans Herz gewachsen. Er würde alles tun um den Jungen gut Ausbilden zu lassen und er würde ihm selbst alles beibringen, was er selbst auch wusste.  
Als sich hinter ihm etwas rührte wusste er das Jennifer nun erwachen würde und kurz darauf spürte Guide wie sie ihren Arm um ihn schlang. „Hm… Haben wir Besuch?" fragte sie flüsternd und er konnte dabei deutlich ihren warmen atmen spüren der seinen Nacken streifte. „Er hatte einen schlechten Traum."  
„Hm… Daran müssen wir uns wohl gewöhnen" gähnte Jennifer leicht und schloss wieder ihre Augen. „Ich bin überrascht das du ihn in das Bett gelassen hast." Immerhin war Guide der Meinung das Darling zu sehr verhätschelt wurde. Aber vermutlich konnte er diesem nur einfach keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Darling hatte große Augen und konnte wirklich mit allem durchkommen. „Aber, dass er heute zu dir gekommen ist", sagte sie leise und drückte sich dichter an seinen Rücken. „Alabaster muss wohl beschäftigt sein."  
Guide fragte sich nur womit diese beschäftigt war. Darling ließ sie sonst nie warten. „Ruh dich noch aus, wenn du müde bist", sagte Guide leise und sah leicht hinter sich. Ihren warmen Körper so zu fühlen ließ ihn fast schon bereuen, Darling erlaubt zu haben, in sein Bett zu kommen. „Ich kann jetzt nicht mehr schlafen." Jennifer setzte sich auf und blickte zu Darling und Guide runter. Würde ihr Kind auch nach den Wraiths kommen? Es blieb abzuwarten. „Ich gehe Duschen." Sie beugte sich runter und küsste Guides Wange, ehe sie langsam aufstand und Richtung Bad lief. Als sie an der Türe stand blickte sie noch einmal zu Guide und musste lächeln. Sie bereute keine Sekunde lang auf dieses Hive gekommen zu sein. Das ihre Beziehung zu Guide sich aber so entwickeln würde, hätte sie nie erwartet.

Jennifer lag eine Stunde später wieder im Bett und hatte Guides Position neben Darling eingenommen. Der Junge war nun erwacht und Guide wollte für sie etwas zum Essen besorgen. Schweigend lag Darling dicht bei ihr und war ganz in seinen Gedanken. Jennifer fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch Darlings Haar und lächelte still. „Ist alles okay bei dir?"  
„Hm…" Darling schloss seine Augen und genoss die Berührungen von Jennifer. „Warum willst du ein Baby haben?", fragte der Junge plötzlich und sah Jen wieder an. „Und warum hast du mit Guide ein Baby und nicht mit einem Menschen?"  
Eh", Jennifer blinzelte einmal und musste irgendwo lächeln. „Weil Guide und ich uns mögen, darum haben wir ein Kind zusammen. So wie deine Mutter deinen Vater gerngehabt hatte."  
„Mama hat jetzt wieder jemanden gern", erzählte Darling plötzlich und holte tief Luft. „Bekommt sie dann mit ihm auch ein Baby? Hat sie… Hat sie dann noch Zeit für mich?"  
„Darüber zerbrichst du dir den Kopf?"  
„Ja", gab der Junge zu  
„Würdest du dich denn nicht freuen noch mehr Spielefreunde hier zu haben?"  
„Doch! Aber…"  
„Deine Mutter hat dich sehr gerne Darling und auch wenn du irgendwann ein großer Bruder wirst, wird sie immer Zeit für dich haben."  
Alabaster mochte also jemanden? Wenn sie es Darling gesagt hatte… „Woher weißt du denn, dass sie jemanden mag?"  
„Sie hat es mir gesagt", erzählte Darling leise. „ich freue mich für sie", murmelte er weiter. „Aber…"  
„Schau mal. Nur weil deine Mutter jemanden gernhat, hat sie dich nicht vergessen. Und kennst du ihn? Hat er dich bisher schlecht behandelt?"  
„Nein! Wir sind gute Freunde!" sagte Darling sofort wurde dann aber wieder kleinlaut. „Aber sie ist meine Mama."  
„Ich verstehe dich." Jennifer wurde wieder bewusst das so etwas bald mit zu ihrem Leben gehören würde. Neben all ihrer Forschung wäre ein kleines Kind, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit wollte. „Wenn du willst rede ich mal mit deiner Mama und schaue was sie selbst dazu sagt. Hm?" Jennifer gab zu das sie keine Ahnung hatte wie sie Darling beruhigen konnte. So wirklich richtig Kontakt mit Kindern hatte sie erst hier.  
Darling dachte darüber nach und nickte langsam. „Oder kannst du mit… Nein." Sagte er sofort und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du meinst Guide?"  
„Nachher denkt er ich wäre noch zu Klein."  
Jennifer musste etwas lächeln. Alabaster hatte also einen Partner gefunden? Guide wusste gewiss nichts von alldem sonst hätte er schon lange etwas gesagt.


	33. New Mission

Es war doch ein wenig anders gekommen. Perl befand sich auf Alabasters Hive und wurde dort von Dakaas, Dr. Keller und Guide begutachtet. Nervös sah sie von einem zum anderen und ermahnte sich wieder, es ihnen ja nicht zu zeigen. Allerdings sorgte das dafür das sie so nur extra stress bekam. Guide spürte das, weshalb er zu ihr trat und seine Hand an ihre Schulter legte. „Es ist in Ordnung besorgt zu sein. Dein Schwächeanfall ist unter der Berücksichtigung der letzten Tage, vollkommen normal."  
„Da stimme ich ihm zu", sagte Dakaas und reichte der jungen Königin ein Becher mit einer Flüssigkeit. „Das sind Vitamine. Sie werden euch stärken."  
„Danke." Perl trank einen Schluck davon und sie gab zu, dass es wirklich lecker war. „Also wann kann ich zurück?"  
Guide verdrehte sofort seine Augen und schritt zurück an Jennifers Seite. „Es ist für euch zu gefährlich", sagte der ältere Wraiths und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ich verstehe die Neugierde aber Aktuell…"  
„Er wollte mir nur seine Heimat zeigen. Mehr wie ein paar Tage wäre ich nicht dort und würde dann ohne hin hier her zurückkommen."  
„Solltest du dort die Kontrolle verlieren wird Ronon dich nicht vor diesem Mob beschützen können."  
„Dieser Mob sind seine Freunde. Seine Leute. Sie werden auf ihn hören."  
„Perl…" mischte Jennifer sich nun ein und kam lächelnd auf sie zu. „Ich denke es wäre nicht verkehrt, wenn du dir diesen Urlaub gönnst. Eine Abwechslung wäre doch nicht verkehrt oder Dakaas?"  
„Ich denke für Drei Tage können wir das durchaus zulassen. Mein Herr…" Dakaas blickte Guide nun ernst an. „Drei Tage umzusehen wie es ihr danach geht. Sollte es nicht besser sein behalte ich sie hier unter Beobachtung."  
Guide knurrte leicht und musterte Perl genau. Letztlich nickte er zustimmend. „Einverstanden. Vorher aber werde ich dich noch nähren."  
„Darf ich es selbst versuchen?"  
„Wenn du zurückkommst. Jetzt brauchst du deine Konzentration." Deshalb trat er näher zu ihr und sofort setzte die junge Königin sich auf die Liege in Dakaas Raum. Das Getränk stellte sie bei Seite und holte tief Luft als Guide seine Hand auf ihre Brust legte.  
Jennifer beobachtete aufmerksam wie vorsichtig Guide dabei war ihr so Nahrung zukommen zu lassen. Sie fragte sich zugegeben schon, von wem er sich die Nahrung nun selbst holte. Es gab viele Freiwillige auf dem Hive aber… Früher, kurz nachdem das mit ihnen beiden losgegangen war, hatte er angefangen es von ihr zu holen. Zwar nicht lange aber… Es war jedes Mal berauschend gewesen. Selbst für sie. Dann hatte er aufgehört wegen der Schwangerschaft. Nahrungsaufnahme konnte bei Wraiths unheimlich Erotisch sein. Teilte er diese Freude nun mit jemand anderem? Sie war so in Gedanken, dass sie gar nicht mitbekam wie Perl zusammen mit Dakaas das Zimmer verließ und Guide sich zu ihr umdrehte, dabei wischte er sich das Blut von seiner Hand. „Jen."  
„Hm?"  
„Du bist in Gedanken."  
„Entschuldige es ist nur…" Sie musterte seine Hand, ehe sie ihn ansah. „Du hast mir nie gesagt von wem du dich nährst?" Guide legte das Tuch bei Seite und musterte seine Partnerin einen Momentlang. Warum wollte sie das plötzlich wissen? „Ich habe es mich schon eine Weile lang gefragt."  
„Von dir. Sobald unser Sohn da ist".  
„Guide… Du wartest wohl kaum Neun Monate darauf um dich nähren zu können. Außerdem versorgst du Perl mit dazu. Woher… Wer ist es?"  
Guide schwieg einen Momentlang, behielt Jennifer aber im Auge. „Du machst dir Gedanken ob diese andere Person etwas teilen könnte, was wir geteilt haben? Wenn man sich von jemandem nährt nimmt man viel von dieser Person auf und da sie nicht sterben ist es… Komplizierter geworden. Aber nein. Ich teile mit keinem das was wir hatten. Ich habe keine bestimmte Person von der ich mich nähre."  
Jennifer schluckte leicht und lächelte, ehe sie sich durch ihr Haar fuhr. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht wieso ich… Eifersüchtig wurde. Liegt wohl an den Hormonen."  
Guide gefiel der Gedanke das Jennifer Eifersüchtig war zugegeben schon etwas. „Sei unbesorgt." Er griff sich ihre beiden Hände und legte seine Lippen an ihre Schläfe. „Ich vereinige mich nur mit dir. In jeder Hinsicht." Jennifer schlang ihre Arme um seine Taille und genoss es seine Lippen auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. „Darf ich das nächste Mal mit wenn du dich wieder nährst?" Als seine Brust bebte wusste sie das er am Lachen war. „Solltest du dich dadurch wohler fühlen, gewiss."  
„Ich habe das Gefühl noch so vieles von euch lernen zu müssen."  
„Und du wirst es lernen. Stück für Stück." Guide löste sich von Jennifer damit er eine Hand an ihre Wange legen konnte. „Guide?"  
„Hm?" fragte er abwesend und musterte ihre weichen Lippen. Jennifer gab ihm keine Antwort, weil sie abwartend auf seinen Mund blickte. Wollte er sie küssen? Ja… Ja er wollte sie küssen. Sie kannte diesen Blick. Langsam nährte er sich ihr und legte schließlich seine Lippen auf ihre. Er war zwar hungrig aber… Das brauchte er gerade.  
Sein Kuss wurde schnell intensiver. Jedes Mal wenn er Jennifer Küsste hatte er dieses Problem. Er wollte nämlich mehr. Viel mehr. Da sie beide hier zunächst ungestört waren hatte Guide auch kein Problem damit Jennifer anzuheben und sie rüber zu der Liege zu bringen. Als sie auf der Liege saß, stellte er sich zwischen ihre Beine und spürte wie sie diese bereits um ihn schlang. Ihre Zunge kämpfte gegen seine und all seine Sinne waren ganz auf sie konzentriert. Seine Hände stützten ihren Rücken und eine Hand legte sich unter ihren Hintern damit er sie so gegen seine Mitte pressen konnte. Stöhnend biss sie ihm fast in die Lippen, aber genau das gefiel ihm, weshalb er sich wieder gegen ihre Mitte drückte.  
Wie schaffte er das jedes Mal? Jennifer verstand nicht wie er dazu in der Lage war ihr Blut so schnell zum Kochen zu bringen. Aber er tat es und sie wollte gerade nur, dass er seine Hose öffnen würde, ihr Höschen runterzog und dann tief in sie eindrang. Das Bedürfnis war so überwältigend, dass sie sie nun ebenso fest an seine geschwollene Mitte presste. Guides Hände waren schnell. Wegen der Schwangerschaft trug sie Aktuell nur Kleidchen, weshalb er nur ihr Höschen entfernen und ihr Kleid hochschieben musste. Als er anschließend ihren Hals küsste und ihre Beine leicht auseinanderdrückte, fragte sie sich wann er seine Hose geöffnet hatte, aber da verschwammen ihre Gefühle wieder in einen Kreisel der Lust. Er biss sie sanft, während er vorsichtig in sie eindrang. Seine Bewegungen wurden schnell intensiver und so nass wie Jennifer selbst war, brachte er sie beide schnell zum Rande ihres Höhepunktes. Immer wieder kam sie ihm fest entgegen und letztlich nach weniger als einer Minute kamen sie beide zusammen. Schwer atmend zog Guide sich aus Jennifer zurück und küsste sie noch einmal fest, ehe er ihr half sich wieder anzuziehen. Jennifer richtete ihr Haar und sammelte sich noch als plötzlich die Türe aufging und Dakaas wieder ins Zimmer kam. Immerhin war das hier sein Bereich. „Oh ihr seid noch da?"  
„Wir haben…" fing Jennifer an, während Guide sich ganz entspannt weiter richtete. „Was sagte Alabaster?"  
„Sie ist einverstanden allerdings soll Perlmutt nicht länger wie zwei Tage fortgehen." Dakaas brauchte nicht viel um eins und eins zusammen zu zählen. Er lächelte lediglich als sich sein Blick mit dem von Jennifer kreuzte. „Zwei Tage. Umso besser." Guide ignorierte Dakaas nun und deutete Jennifer an mitzukommen. Als beide fort waren schritt er selbst amüsiert rüber zu einem seiner Bücher. Dass ausgerechnet Guide soweit ging… Irgendwo aber verwunderte es ihn auch schon wieder nicht. Jennifer war eine sehr intelligente Frau. Wenn nicht Guide sie für sich genommen hätte, dann wäre es ein anderer Wraiths gewesen. So Kalt und Unnahbar sich diese Wesen auch gaben, im Grunde wollten sie alle diese Wärme spüren die ihnen eine Frau geben konnte, oder auch ein Mann. Anders als Menschen waren Wraiths da wesentlich offener.

„Ich weiß du magst es hier nicht." Perl trat auf Ronon zu der sich von ihrem Bett nun erhob und den Kopfschüttelte. Er war das erste Mal auf einem Hive ohne mit dem Gedanken zu spielen es nicht doch hochzujagen. „Dein Zimmer ist sehr groß."  
„Du hast bisher noch nicht das Zimmer einer Königin gesehen oder?"  
„Es sieht hier einfach etwas anders aus." Anders wie das was er kannte. Das Zimmer war Hell eingerichtet, was einen großen Kontrast zu dem Rest der Wände brachte. Beig, Goldfarbene Bettdecken. Purpur dazwischen. Ein großes Himmelbett in den gleichen Mustern und Farben „Es gefällt mir sehr", sagte Perl lächelnd. „Man hat sich alle Mühe gegeben, damit es mir zusagt. Wraiths haben eben auch Ahnung von Ästhetik."  
Ronons Mundwinkel zuckte nur kurz, ehe er auf sie zu kam und sie genauer ansah. „Und was haben sie gesagt?"  
Seine Besorgnis konnte er nicht einfach verbergen. Auch wenn Perl hart im Nehmen war, als sie Stunden zu vor Ohnmächtig geworden war, war ihm sein Herz in die Hose gerutscht. „Dakaas möchte, dass ich viel Obst zu mir nehme und das ich in mindestens zwei Tagen nochmal herkomme. Aktuell hat mein Körper noch Probleme mit der Umstellung und der Schwangerschaft. Ich muss mich auf beide Weisen ernähren und irgendwie… Ist das gerade etwas im Chaos. Guide hat mir bereits… Geholfen. Also… Ich könnte mit dir mitgehen. Wenn du das noch möchtest."  
„Zwei Tage." Ronon nickte leicht. Er wollte es am liebsten verschieben… „Ich denke wir warten bis du dich wohler fühlst", fand er. „Meine Leute können warten. Du hast genug hinter dir. Wir können… Bleiben."  
Perl wusste wie schwer es ihm fiel das zu entscheiden. Nicht etwa wegen ihr, aber wegen der Tatsache hier zu bleiben. Umgeben von Wraiths. „Ronon…"  
„Nein." Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und suchte etwas in ihrem Blick. „Mir ist es wichtig, dass es dir gut geht. Und… Was ist mit dem Kind?" fragte er dann nach und sah zu ihr runter. Perl legte sich direkt eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich spüre das sie Kräftiger wird, darum raubt sie mir so viel Kraft", lächelnd legte sie nun ihre Hände an seine Brust. „Wenn es mir besser geht können wir aufbrechen."  
„Also geht es dir doch nicht so gut wie du erst sagtest. Perl. Nur wegen mir musst du dich nicht anstrengen. Es ist einzig und alleine Wichtig das es euch beiden gut geht. Ich kann mich da zurückhalten."  
„Und du bleibst hier?"  
„Solange du hier bist ja."  
Perl musste lächeln und schlang direkt ihre Arme um Ronon, dabei sah sie weiter zu ihm hoch. „Ich weiß wie viel dir das abverlangt Ronon."  
Ronon musterte sie lange und ganz genau, ehe er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. „Ich liebe dich Perl." So sehr und er war ziemlich besorgt gewesen. Diese Schwangerschaft machte Perl zu schaffen, weil sie noch so furchtbar Jung war. Sie war tatsächlich so gesehen gerade mal 19. So Jung und sie hatte sich bereits für so etwas entschieden.  
Perl spürte ihr Herz schneller schlagen als er ihr das sagte. „Noch vor zwei Wochen hatte ich solche Angst davor, dir wieder zu begegnen. Vielleicht bin ich in dieser Höhle doch gestorben und das alles ist nicht echt." Perl wurde nachdenklich und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Du hast so vollkommen anders reagiert, wie ich es erwartet hätte."  
Ronon wusste genau warum sie so dachte und auch fühlte. Er wusste es. Er hatte ihr keinen Spielraum für positive Gedanken gelassen. Er lehnte seine Wange leicht an ihre und genoss die Berührung von ihr. Erst im nächsten Moment bemerkte er, dass sie ihn mit ihrer rechten Hand berührte. Es war das erste Mal das es ihn nicht störte. „Ich war am Anfang wütend", gab Ronon zu und musterte sie lange. „Aber, wenn ich die Wut bei Seite ließ dann wollte ich nur dich zurück. Ich wollte mir einreden das du mich benutzt. Aber ich wusste es besser. Ich glaubte du würdest ein neues Leben beginnen, in welchem ich keim Platz haben würde." Er sah sich wieder im Zimmer um, aber da sie ihre Hand noch an seiner Wange hatte, zog sie sein Gesicht sanft zu sich runter, ehe sie ihn küsste. „Ich hatte dich bevor ich das hier hatte. Ich würde mich immer für dich entscheiden. Für uns. Ich Liebe dich." Ronon hob beide Hände und legte diese an ihre Wange, ehe er sie wieder lange und innig küsste. Er würde sie hier keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Als er den Kuss löste zog er Perl in seine Arme und holte tief Luft. Er war zufrieden also spielte doch nichts anderes eine Rolle. „Hast du denn schon etwas gegessen?"  
„Nein aber… Ich wollte mir etwas bringen lassen. Am besten für uns dann. Du musst auch Hunger haben." Sie löste die Umarmung zu Ronon nicht, sondern genoss die intensive Nähe zu ihm. „Es geht", sagte Ronon leise und löste sich wieder von Perl.

„Ronon wird erst kommen, wenn es Perl besser geht", sagte Weir zu Lorne. „Deshalb bat er mich darum eine Gruppe vor zu schicken die nach dem Rechten sieht. Ein Ärzteteam wird euch für den Fall der Fälle begleiten."  
„Alles klar." Lorne würde sein Team entsprechend zusammenstellen. „Wir wären in einer Stunde Parat."  
„Gut. Ihr habt 48 Stunden. Falls es ein medizinisches Problem gibt oder ähnliches, meldet euch gerne für Unterstützung."  
„Das werden wir." Lorne erhob sich und verließ das Büro von Weir wieder. Sein Team hätte er schnell beisammen und dann würde er sich um Ronons Freunde kümmern. So wie er das aber einschätzte würden diese nicht viel benötigen außer ein zwei Ärztliche Verpflegungen.


	34. Hive Time

Das Höhlensystem weckte in Laura schlechte Erinnerungen. Ronons Heimat war nach wie vor ein Trümmerhaufen. Keiner hatte es bisher gewagt die Stadt wiederaufzubauen, zu groß war die Angst das die Wraiths dann zurückkehren würden. Darum hatten sie sich in die Berge verschanzt. Hier drin waren sie nicht so leicht aufzuspüren und wenn Laura sich das alles genau ansah konnte sie Ronons Entscheidung bezüglich Perl nicht verstehen. Er hatte gelitten. Sein Volk hatte gelitten. Wie konnte er es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren? Auch wenn Perl mit alldem nichts zu tun hatte, so waren es ihre Leute die das hier entschieden haben. An Lauras Beine rannten zwei kleine Mädchen vorbei und bogen in den nächsten Gang. Lorne befand sie bei dem Anführer und besprach sich mit diesem. Alle hatten mit Ronons Rückkehr gerechnet und ihn hier jetzt nicht zu sehen war für viele ein Rätsel. Ronon hatte die Besuche hier her bisher nie aufgeschoben. Wegen Perl tat er es nun aber. Sie hatte einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf ihn. Lauras Finger knackten als sie diese zusammendrückte. Perl… Kopfschüttelnd schritt Laura weiter um sich umzusehen. Und diese Frau wollte er hierherbringen? Er würde die Wraiths praktisch hierherlocken! Und all die Kinder wären in Gefahr. Schluckend traf Laura eine Folgenschwäre Entscheidung.

„Das treffen wird in zwei Wochen stattfinden", erzählte Alabaster der Jüngeren und lehnte sich dabei auf ihrem Platz zurück. „Wirst du dann da sein?"  
„Das werde ich." Perl nickte und musterte die ältere vor sich genau. Sie wirkte unheimlich gelöst und entspannt. „Ich werde eventuell direkt dort hinkommen, sollte ich bis dahin nicht wieder hier sein."  
„Du wünschst dir unbedingt seine Welt zu sehen.""  
„Ich möchte mehr von ihm und seinem Leben verstehen. Ich weiß was es bedeutet, wenn alles vernichtet wird was man einst kannte."  
„Aber du trägst keinen Hass in dir. So wie er."  
Perl senkte ihren Blick ganz leicht und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Wo findet das treffen statt?"  
„Bonewhite wird dir die Sternenadresse zeigen. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Besser. Zumindest besser als Gestern." Perl legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich befürchte das eine Kind von einem Menschen, für unsere Körper etwas belastend ist."  
„Nein, dem ist nicht so", sagte Alabaster beruhigend. „Nach den letzten Tagen ist es vollkommen normal das dein Körper entkräftet ist. Du hättest Tod sein können. Lass dir noch einen Tag Ruhe bevor du aufbrichst in diese Welt."  
„Ich nehme mir mehr als einen Tag. Ich werde vermutlich erst in Fünf Tagen aufbrechen oder später. Ronon ist sehr besorgt ich will ihn nicht weiter beunruhigen."  
Alabaster wirkte plötzlich amüsiert und lehnte sich leicht vor. „Ronon hat sich mit dir ausgesprochen."  
„Ja das… Haben wir. Ich wollte dir noch Danken. Wenn ihr das nicht eingefädelt hättet dann wäre ich bis heute im Unklaren."  
„Es ist auch alles gut verlaufen, abgesehen von diesem Zwischenfall." Alabaster musste etwas lächeln. Perl wirkte Glücklich und zufrieden. „Und Ronon kommt mit all dem hier klar?"  
„Er verlässt nicht gerne das Zimmer, fast so wie ich auf Atlantis", gab Perl zu. „Allerdings schläft er auch nur noch mit einem Messer im Bett und nicht mit seinen ganzen."  
„Er trägt Kleider im Bett?" scherzte Alabaster ruhig aber man spürte ihr lächeln, weshalb Perl sich verlegen fühlte. „Ich dachte ihr würdet bessere Dinge im Sinn haben als Kleider zu tragen. Genier dich nicht. Wir sind unter uns."  
„Hm…" Perl lächelte leicht und senkte kurz ihren Blick, ehe sie Alabaster wieder ansah. „Und die anderen Königinnen? Ich meine ich bin…Anders."  
„Lassen wir dich hier anders fühlen?"  
„Nein absolut nicht aber…"  
„Wir sind nur noch 19. Mit dir 20. Die Anderen werden dich Akzeptieren. Nur weil du nicht aussiehst wie wir, bedeutet es nicht das du keine bist."  
Perl hob ihre Hand und blickte in die Innenfläche. Ja. Sie war eine Wraiths. Sie spürte den rang nach Leben und sie wollte niemand anders sein. „Bleib einfach du selbst."  
„Ronon bat mich darum, mich begleiten zu dürfen, wenn das Treffen beginnt. Er macht sich sorgen."  
„Er will dich begleiten? Nun… Ich denke das ist keine gute Idee. Ronon sollte nicht wissen wo wir uns treffen."  
„Aber… Er ist mein Partner. Er würde uns nicht in Gefahr bringen."  
„Perl… Ronon mag dich zwar Lieben aber sein Hass uns gegenüber ist Gewaltig."  
„Er würde nie etwas tun! Ich weiß es!" Perl wollte Ronon in Schutz nehmen. Für sie war es absolut nicht klar dass er etwas planen könnte.  
„Perlmutt. Ronon stand vor fast zwei Jahren an dem Punkt, an welchem er uns alle auslöschen konnte. Die Antiker haben ein Gerät entwickelt um uns alle zu vernichten. Unsere Vorfahren, die ersten von uns haben es entwendet und versteckt. Dieses Gerät gelangte in Ronons Hände und er hatte es fast getan."  
Perl schwieg plötzlich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Aber er hat es letztlich nicht getan. Weil Massenmord Falsch wäre."  
„Exakt. Es ist falsch. Aber für Ronon ist es wesentlich komplizierter. Er musste gegen sein Inneres Kämpfen."  
„Die Dinge sind nun anders", warf Perl ein. „Ronon würde mich verlieren, wenn er etwas Derartiges planen oder umsetzten würde."  
„Würde er das?" hakte Alabaster nach. „Oder würdest du ihm vergeben, weil du ihn liebst?" prüfend erhob sie sich und trat auf die Jüngere zu. Perl lächelte plötzlich einfach nur und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er wird mich verlieren und das will er nicht. Weder mich noch unsere Tochter. Das ist der Unterschied zu damals." Alabaster und Perl merkten auf als sich die Türe zum Thronsaal öffnete und Ronon langsam hereinkam. „Hier bist du. Ich musste einen dieser Drohnen fragen wo ich dich finde."  
„Du hattest so tief geschlafen, ich wollte dich nicht wecken." Perls lächeln wurde sanfter und Ronons Blick ebenso. Als er an ihrer Seite stand, griff er nach ihrer Hand und blickte danach Alabaster in die Augen. „Hey", meinte er lediglich zur Begrüßung und versuchte möglichst normal zu klingen. Alabaster nahm das so hin und neigte nur leicht ihren Kopf. „Die junge Königin möchte das du sie zu dem großen Treffen begleitest. Ich äußerte eine bedenken."  
Ronon blinzelte einmal und zuckte daraufhin mit seinen Schultern. „Und jetzt?" fragte er nach und sah zu Perl runter, die plötzlich seine Hand fester drückte. Seine Augen wanderten zurück zur Königin die sie beide aufmerksam musterte. „Ich lasse Perl nicht alleine auf so ein Treffen gehen. Sie kann sich in ihrem Zustand alleine nicht verteidigen, sollte etwas passieren."  
„Mir kam eher der Gedanke, dass jemand wie du das ausnutzen könnte."  
„Ich weiß worauf du anspielst und… Ich habe nichts vor um Perls Zukunft oder die Zukunft meiner Tochter zu gefährden." Ronon wollte sich nicht verteidigen aber er fand es Wichtig einmal die Dinge geklärt zu haben. „Ich werde in weniger als 100 Jahren Tod sein. Perl wird weiter Leben und meine Tochter wird es auch. Ich kann sie nicht in einer Welt zurücklassen in welcher sie alleine sein werden."  
„Du wirst nicht das Geschenk des Lebens…"  
„Nein." Ronon schluckte einmal und sah zu Perl runter. Er sah wie sie ihren Kiefer zusammenpresste und er wusste das sie bereits jetzt an der Vorstellung litt ihn gehen zu lassen. „Aktuell", korrigierte er sich. „Aktuell kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen. Ich brauche Zeit."  
Alabaster musterte beide lange und Aufmerksam. „Bonewhite wird euch die Adresse mitgeben, sobald ihr aufbrecht."  
„Wir brechen nicht auf", sagte Ronon sogleich. „Perl muss sich ausruhen."  
„Ich dachte das wir in vielleicht fünf oder sechs Tagen loskönnen?"  
„Meine Freunde können warten. Perl darüber haben wir gesprochen. Ich will nicht riskieren das dir etwas passiert oder meiner Tochter."  
„Ronon." Perl seufzte leicht. „Lass uns später darüber reden", bat sie ich lächelnd und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Wir ziehen uns besser zurück. Vorher sehe ich aber noch nach meinem Bruder."  
„Wie du möchtest."  
„Ruh dich noch aus", bat Alabaster Perl noch bevor diese ging. „Und Iss genug. Ich denke dein Partner wird sich darum auch kümmern."  
„Das wird er und Danke für das offene Gespräch." Perl drehte sich mit Ronon nun um und verließ mit ihm den Saal.

„Dein Bruder befindet sich wo?"  
„Er hat ein Zimmer neben der Königin", erzählte Perl. „Im gleichen Gang wie meines."  
„Sind in dem Gang alle Zimmer so groß?"  
„Nein nicht alle. Das Zimmer meines Bruders ist wesentlich kleiner." Ronon schaffte es so langsam sich den Weg zurück zu dem Zimmer einzuprägen. Vielleicht sollte er heute einfach etwas mit ihr laufen? Es war nicht verkehrt sich hier zurecht zu wissen, für den Fall der Fälle. Zumindest den Weg zur Vorratskammer und zurück wollte er kennen. Als sie an Perls Zimmer vorbeigingen und keine vier Räume weiter anhielten, wusste er wohin Perl manchmal hin verschwand. Die Türe zu dem Raum ging auf und tatsächlich war das Zimmer nicht wirklich Groß. Ronon sah die Krippe und spürte wie Perl von ihm abließ. Man konnte leise Geräusche hören und etwas bewegte sich in diesem kleinen Bett. „Du bist ja bereits auf", begrüßte sie ihren Bruder mit sanfter Stimme und beugte sich über das Bettchen, ehe sie ihn langsam herausholte. Ronon schluckte leicht und kam langsam näher. „Er ist gewachsen." Ronon hatte das Kind bisher fast… Ja. Fast gar nicht gesehen und Perl nun mit ihm zusammen zu sehen… Bald wieder sie seine Tochter so im Arm halten. Er kam näher und musterte den Jungen. Er sah aus wie ein kleines Baby. Seine Hautfarbe war typisch für einen Wraiths und auch seine Haare waren Schneeweiß. Seine Augen waren stechend Gelb und unheimlich Groß. „Er sieht aus wie eine Eidechse."  
„Was?"  
„Eine niedliche Eidechse?" sagte Ronon vorsichtig und musste lächeln als Perl ihn streng ansah. „Er sieht prächtig aus. Aus ihm wird eines Tages etwas werden. Immerhin wächst er in ganz neuen Zeiten auf. Hast du darüber mal nachgedacht?" fragte Perl neugierig und wiegte ihren Bruder vorsichtig. „Er und alle anderen kleinen Kinder und kommende Kinder, werden in einer Welt aufwachsen in welcher sie Freundschaften mit Menschen haben können. Ihre erste Erfahrung mit Menschen wir nicht etwa in den Nahrungskammern stattfinden. Sie werden ihnen in den Gängen begegnen. Sie werden mit dem Wissen Groß, Gleichberechtigt und Dankbar zu sein. Es wird eine vollkommen neue Welt. Ohne die Drohnen sind wir keine Tausendpersonen."  
So wenige. Ronon spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Es waren nur noch so wenige Übrig. „Es fehlt nicht viel um euch auszulöschen", fing Ronon an. „Das war immer mein größter Wunsch gewesen." Perl sah zu ihm auf und sah seinen Blick der nachdenklich wirkte. Er sah ihren Bruder ganz genau an und das Baby schaute ihn ebenso an. „Aber jetzt kann tatsächlich vieles anders werden. In nicht mal 100 Jahren wäre alles anders." Das konnte er sich kaum vorstellen. „Ich hoffe", sagte Perl dann leise. „Das dann nicht mehr dieser Hass zwischen uns allen ist."  
Ronon hob seine Hand und legte diese an ihre Schulter. Langsam trat er näher und küsste vorsichtig ihre Wange. „Sondern einfach nur Liebe. Vertrauen. Zuversicht…" sprach sie weiter und neigte ihren Kopf als seine Lippen über ihr Hals glitt. Wenn sich alles änderte, warum sollte er selbst sich nicht auch ein Stück von diesem Frieden nehmen? Als sie zufrieden seufzte, küsste er sie noch einmal zärtlich. Langsam löste er sich und stellte sich hinter Perl hin, wobei er seine Hände auf ihren Hüften ruhte. „Ich wollte mich um ihn kümmern", sagte Perl. „Aber wegen der Schwangerschaft hielt die Königin es dann für besser das ich mich doch etwas zurücknehme."  
„Sie passt also auf ihn auf?" er blickte auf eine Türe die im Zimmer war. Sie führte also direkt in das Schlafzimmer der Königin. „Ja und dafür bin ich ihr sehr Dankbar. Ich habe mich zugegeben furchtbar gefühlt, weil ich ihn Anfangs so… Ignoriert habe. Er kann schließlich nichts dafür, was war. Also… Habe ich mich mit der Zeit immer mehr in ihn Verliebt."  
„Wir sollten zur Vorratskammer. Du wolltest mir den Weg dorthin zeigen. Wenn du möchtest nehmen wir ihn mit."  
„Ein kleiner Spaziergang hm?" fragte sie und musterte ihren Bruder. „Gut einverstanden. Komm."

Ronon lief direkt neben Perl her, während sie ihm den Weg zeigte. Es war alles sehr irritierend. Er war schon öfters auf verschiedenen Hives aber, dass jetzt war etwas Anderes. Ihrem Bruder schien das Ganze zu gefallen. Er war am Quietschen und blieb ansonsten ruhig und zufrieden. „Er hat seinen Spaß", fand Ronon und beobachtete den nächsten Wraiths der an ihnen vorbeilief. Direkt hinter ihm schritt eine junge Frau her. Er konnte nicht anders als sich umzudrehen und ihnen nach zu schauen. „Er nimmt sie mit in sein Privatzimmer", sagte Perl leise und führte Ronon weiter. „Die Quartiere für die Menschen befinden sich in der Nähe zur Vorratskammer", klärte sie ihm auf. „Wir werden hier einigen Menschen begegnen."  
„Hm… Er wird sich an ihr nähren."  
„Ja. Das wird er. Vielleicht wird er auch mehr als das tun", lächelte Perl amüsiert. Ronon sah noch einmal hinter sich und konnte noch erkennen wie der Wraiths stehen blieb und eine Hand an die Schulter der Frau legte, ehe er sie weiterführte. „Königin Alabaster erlaubt es. Du kannst ja nicht ahnen wie viele sich danach nicht mehr versteckt haben. Oder es auch mal… Ausprobiert haben."  
„Das sind mir zu viele Infos…"  
„Du machst es doch selbst", warf Perl ein und musste lachen. Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer als sie Stimmen hören konnten. Jemand lachte. Ronons Schritte wurden etwas schneller und als sie direkt um die nächsten Ecke das Zimmer erreichten, stoppte er kurz. Jennifer stand im Vorratsraum, der mehr einer großen Küche ähnelte und lachte Herzhaft. Neben ihr standen zwei Wraiths wobei einer ein leichtes lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte. Als die zwei Wraiths Perls Anwesenheit bemerkten, verneigten sie sich. „Junge Königin", begrüßte Angel sie. „Königin Perlmutt, es ist schön euch zu sehen."  
„Wood. Angel Ihr begleitet Fair One?"  
„Ja, wir machen eine… Arbeitspause", erklärte Wood und blickte zu Jennifer die sich ihre Tränen aus den Augen wischte. „Oh Hallo ihr beiden. Ronon wie geht es dir?" fragte sie mit einem Lächeln und kam näher. Ronon straffte seine Schultern. Jennifer… Sie lebte hier auf dem Hive das war nicht zu übersehen. Trotzdem war das alles ziemlich seltsam für ihn. „Es geht mir gut. Was ist mit dir?" Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Bauch und er sah wie Jennifer sofort eine Hand auf diesen legte. „Ihm geht es auch gut. Er hat nur unheimlichen Hunger."  
„Das sehe ich." Hinter Jennifer auf dem Tisch, stand ein halbvoller Teller.  
„Was war denn so komisch?" fragte Perl nun interessiert.  
„Angel hat Schokolade, eine Süßigkeit von Fair One. Heimlich gegessen als sie nicht da war. Allerdings hat er sich die Schokolade in sein Feines Ziegenbärtchen verschmiert und ist damit einen ganzen Tag lang rumgelaufen. Keiner hat gewagt ihm etwas zu sagen."  
Jennifer musste wieder lachen und legte vollkommen selbstverständlich eine Hand an Angels Arm. „Das… Das ist auch nur, weil du immer so wütend schaust. Darum traut sich keiner dir etwas zu sagen."  
Angel seufzte nur tief und verdrehte seine Augen. Perl musste bei dem Anblick lächeln. „Ihr habt also euren Spaß."  
„Das haben wir" Jennifer ließ von Angel ab und spürte kurz darauf Woods Arm um ihre Taille. „Wir passen auf unsere Fair One muss sich gut ernähren ansonsten bricht sie und bei der ganzen Arbeit zusammen."  
Jennifer drückte Wood sofort von sich und schüttelte amüsiert ihren Kopf. „Setzt euch doch zu mir. Es gibt eine warme Mahlzeit."  
„Oh tatsächlich?" Perl trat zu dem Kochtopf und nickte. Das roch lecker… „Wer hat den die Mahlzeit zubereitet?"  
„Das war Leyra meine Königin", sagte Wood. „Sie bereitete eine Mahlzeit zu ehe sie selbst zu einer wurde", sprach er weiter und musste grinsen. Ronon erinnerte sich an die Frau im Flur. Das war also Leyra. „Entschuldige", sagte Perl lächelnd und blickte zu Ronon. „Wraith Humor."  
Ronon versuchte das alles zu ignorieren und trat zu Perl. Die Stimmung hier drin war so… gelöst und entspannt. Er sah einen leeren Teller und griff sich diesen, ehe er etwas zu Essen darin einfüllte. „Du iss etwas. Ich nehme das Kind."  
„Das geht schon…" Perl merkte auf als Ronon sie ansah und den Teller zu dem Tisch brachte. „Ich habe schon Torren gehalten. Ich komme klar."  
Perl musste lächeln und kam auf Ronon zu, ehe sie ihm ihren Bruder reichte. „Du musst aber auch essen."  
„Das mache ich später. Setz dich." Er nahm das Baby vorsichtig an sich und setzte sich dann neben Perl hin. Jennifer kam auch wieder zu Tisch und saß nun ihnen gegenüber. „Das steht dir Ronon. Wie geht es dir Perl?"  
„Viel besser." Wood und Angel schwiegen nun und hielten sich so weit zurück, damit Jennifer und die Königin in Ruhe essen konnten. „Ronon achtet gut auf mich."  
Jennifer sah Ronon wieder an und musste warm lächeln. „Ich bin wirklich überrascht", gab Jennifer zu. „Ich kenne Ronon schon seit einer Weile und er…" sie schüttelte etwas ihren Kopf. „Man sieht das er dich liebt."  
„Ich kann dich hören Jennifer." Ronon sah sofort zu dem Baby runter als der Junge anfing leicht zu strampeln. Darum veränderte er seine Position und nahm ihn auf seine Brust. „Es wird ein Mädchen richtig?"  
„Ja.", sagte Ronon für Perl, weshalb Jen ihn nun ansah. „Aber wir müssen auf sie wesentlich länger warten wie du."  
„Schwangerschaften bei Wraiths brauchen mehr Zeit, weil sie einfach wesentlich langsamer wachsen. Dakaas hat mir viel versucht zu erklären, aber ich hoffe bei Gelegenheit darf ich auch einmal nach dir und deinem Nachwuchs sehen?"  
„Sehr gerne sogar", sagte Perl. „Aber ich möchte dich nicht belasten. Immerhin bist du auch Schwanger."  
„Ich habe meine Aufpasser", sagte Jennifer und deutete hinter sich. „Wenn ich mal nicht kann, können sie oder auch Dakaas für dich da sein."  
„Die beiden?" fragte Ronon skeptisch nach und bemerkte sofort die Blicke der beiden. „hm… Was sagt Guide eigentlich zu deinen Verehrern?" fragte er und lehnte sich etwas zurück. „Oder steht er drauf das die dich anfassen wie als ob…" er sah wie beide ihren Rücken durchstreckten und wusste wie viel Panik die beide gerade bekamen. „Ronon lass das. Guide weiß das wir Freunde sind", sagte Jennifer und blickte zu den beiden Wissenschaftlern zurück. „Lasst euch nicht provozieren. Bitte."  
„Wir warten im Gang", sagte Angel und verließ mit Wood den Raum. „Du hast sie eingeschüchtert", sagte Perl zufrieden. „Und darum habe ich dich ausgewählt."  
Ronon warf Perl einen Blick zu und sah dann zurück zu dem Jungen. Das Kind war vielleicht in Menschlicher Hinsicht fast ein Monat Alt. Er hatte seine Hände an sein Oberteilgeklammert und war dabei einzuschlafen. Hätte er dieses Baby noch vor einem Jahr einfach aus einem Fenster geschmissen? Er wusste es zugegeben nicht, das war alles eine Emotionale Zerreißprobe für ihn und vermutlich konnte gerade nur Jennifer so richtig verstehen was das alles hier so wirklich für ihn bedeutete. Sie kannte ihn eben länger. „Ich denke ihr Zwei müsst euch um eure Tochter keine Sorgen machen. Du kannst gut mit kleinen Kindern umgehen und Ronon hat allem Anschein nach auch ein Händchen für Babys."  
Perl musste warm lächeln. „Er kann das tatsächlich sehr gut."  
Jennifer erhob sich langsam und griff nach ihrem Teller ehe sie diesen abwusch und an die Seite stellte. „Ich finde es auf jedenfalls schön, dass du hier bist. Wir könnten uns ja zu den Mahlzeiten treffen", schlug sie Ronon vor.  
Der große Mann dachte darüber nach und kurz kreuzte sich sein Blick mit dem von Perl. Ja. Ihr würde das gefallen. „Einverstanden."  
„Dann sehen wir uns zum Abendessen. In fünf Stunden?"  
„Wir kommen."  
„Bis dann!" Jennifer verabschiedete sich von beiden und trat zu ihren Arbeitskollegen. „Wir können los." Wood nickte und schritt mit Jennifer los.

Wood beobachtete wie Jennifer und Angel sich unterhielten, während er selbst nebenherlief. Als sie den Trakt verließen und sich auf den Weg zurück zum Labor machten, stoppte er plötzlich und sah leicht zur Seite. „Wood was ist?" fragte Jennifer irritiert und blieb stehen. „Hört ihr das?" Angel kam näher und lauschte ebenso.  
Wood musste schief lächeln als er auf die Türe neben sich deutete. „Leyra hat wohl gerade ihren Spaa-" Wood stoppte mitten im Satz als Angel seufzte und ihn am Arm griff, ehe er ihn mit sich zog. „Weißt du Angel", sagte Jennifer. „Wood ist nur Eifersüchtig."  
„Das denke ich langsam auch."  
„Ich bin nicht Eifersüchtig! Aber ich bin gespannt darauf was Ice morgen dazu zu sagen hat." Amüsiert riss er sich von Wood los und begab sich dann endlich zu dem Labor.


	35. Behind closed doors

Ice nährte sich nur von Leyra. Sie hatte eine warme und zutrauliche Energie die er schon von weitem hatte spüren können. Er hatte sie in einem Dorf entdeckt das voller Panik vor den Darts geflüchtet war die auf sie geschossen hatte. Leyra gehörte zu einem Worshipperdorf welches Queen Death zu Boden gerichtet hatte. Er hatte zur Einheit Deaths gehört und war als Bodentrupp unterwegs gewesen. Er persönlich empfand es als Schande wie mit den Menschen umgegangen war. Sie waren gute Worshipper gewesen. Es war unnötig gewesen ihr Dorf zu vernichten. Als die meisten Tot oder auch geflüchtet waren, war eine Energiequelle nach wie vor in dem Dorf zu spüren gewesen. Also hatte er sie gesucht und schnell gefunden. Sie hatte an dem Bett mehrerer Kranke gewacht. Man hatte ihr angesehen das sie mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte und die übrigen Menschen nicht hatte so zurücklassen wollen. Sie war so gefasst und ruhig gewesen. Damals hatte er schnell entschieden. Er hatte sich mit ihr versteckt und abgewartet, ehe er sein voriges Hive kontaktierte und so Farseer zu ihnen geführt hatte. Farseer gehörte zur alten Allianz. Ice hatte sein Mutterschiff verlassen, weil er mehr entdecken wollte dabei war er an Queen Death geraten. Er bereute seine Entscheidung nicht, so hatte er viel lernen können, allerdings waren das auch harte Zeiten. Death war wahnsinnig gewesen. Über die ganze Zeit hatte Leyra keinen Mucks gemacht. Nicht einmal als sie und die übrigen Menschen Farseers Hive betraten. Erst da hatte Ice erfahren das sie sich zu einer neuen Allianz zusammenschlossen und er hatte sofort gewusst was die richtige Entscheidung war. Leyra war seit her in seiner Nähe und seitdem sie das Virus hatten… Sein Blick glitt zu ihr. Sie saß auf seinem Bett und öffnete langsam die ersten Knöpfe ihres Kleides. Erst als sie wusste, dass Sie in Sicherheit war hatte sie angefangen zu sprechen. Er hatte sie nie in irgendeiner Weise für sich beansprucht. Sie lebte bei den Menschen und er passte im Schatten auf sie auf. Als die Möglichkeit bestand auf das Hive von Königin Alabaster zu wechseln hatte er es getan und Leyra sofort mitgenommen. Hier waren die Dinge anders. „Ist etwas?" ihre Stimme hatte einen sanften klang. Ice schüttelte seinen Kopf und ging vor ihr auf ein Knie. Zunächst blickte er in ihr Gesicht um sicher zu sein, das er anfangen konnte, ehe er seine Hand hob. Er hatte sich erst vor einem halben Jahr angefangen von ihr zu nähren. Erst als er sichergehen konnte, dass sie an den Folgen nicht sterben würde. Er hätte sie vermisst. Ihre Stimme. Ihre spürbare Anwesenheit. Es beruhigte ihn. „Ice?" der besagte Wraiths blinzelte einmal und legte seine Hand auf ihre Brust. Sehr vorsichtig zog er das was er brauchte aus ihrem Körper. Sie zuckte nicht einmal mehr. Er versuchte alles damit sie keine großen Schmerzen erleiden musste. Als es vorbei war, gab er ihr etwas Energie zurück und heilte damit ihre Wunden, ehe er sich zu ihr setzte und zu Boden blickte. Es brauchte nur Sekunden, da lehnte sie an seinem Arm. „Mein Übriges Volk", murmelte sie plötzlich, was ihn überraschte. „Es wurde auf einem neuen Planeten niedergelassen- Warum… Bin ich dann noch hier?"  
Ice sah sofort an seine Seite runter und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. „Willst du zu deinem Volk?"  
„Ich…" Leyra behielt ihre Augen geschlossen, da sie unheimlich erschöpft war, aber sie hatte sich den Mut zusammengenommen, da wollte sie nun auch weitersprechen. „Ja. Ich… Ich möchte… Ich wünsche mir Nachwuchs. Eine Familie. Natürlich würden wir euch weiter Dienen aber… Ich… Ich wünsche mir einen Partner." Sie hatte Bedürfnisse. Ice blinzelte einmal und hatte Mühe sich zurückzunehmen. Bedürfnisse? Ein Partner? „Wenn du zurück willst bringe ich dich zurück", er klang wütend, das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt. Er bemerkte wie sie neben ihm zusammengezuckt war und er verfluchte sich gerade dafür.  
Er hatte sie nie berührt. Leyra wusste das manche Worshipper mehr taten als nur als Spion oder Haustier zu dienen. Inzwischen konnte man sich sogar frei an ihnen nähren und damit hatte sie absolut kein Problem, zumal Ice der einzige war der es tat. Allerdings… Es war nicht so, dass sie unbedingt zurück auf einen Planeten und zu ihrem Volk wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie war nun seit etwas über einem Jahr an Ice Seite und sein Vorhaben ihr gegenüber war ihr nie richtig klar gewesen. Er sprach nicht viel. Er machte seinem Namen alle Ehre. Allerdings beschütze er sie. Gab ihr Kleider, Geschenke. Kleine Aufmerksamkeiten. Erst dachte sie, sie wäre wie ein Haustier für ihn. Aber dann hatte sie das Virus bekommen und plötzlich war er ihr doch nähergekommen. Zumindest so nah das er sich von ihr nähren konnte. Sie hatte seine Blicke bemerkt oder manchmal sogar seine Erregung. Aber er hatte sie nie berührt. Nie mehr getan. Sie hatte sich erst gefragt ob Wraiths vielleicht doch keinen Gefallen an Menschen hatten, wieso hatte sie dann aber diese Anspannung zwischen sie beide gefühlt? Aber dann war das mit Jennifer rausgekommen. Lag es also an ihr? Wollte er seine anderen gelüste nicht an ihr stillen? Sie hatte Bedürfnisse und sie wollte diese befriedigen und das unter allen Umständen. Sie konnte hier nicht länger bleiben. Auch weil sie sich in ihn Verliebt hatte und nicht weiter einem Schatten nachlaufen wollte. Als er dann so wütend klang wusste sie erst nicht weiter und als er aufstand tat sie es genauso. Nervös hielt sie sich ihre Finger. Er war bisher nie wütend gewesen. Zumindest nicht auf sie. „Verzeiht Herr ich wollte euch nicht verärgern."  
„Ice. Wenn wir alleine sind sagst du nur meinen Namen. Ich bin nicht dein Herr." Er drehte sich aber nicht zu ihr um. Leyra überforderte das ganz schön. Erschöpft hielt sie sich auf den Beinen, gab dann aber nach und setzte sich wieder. „Es ist nicht so das ich es will, aber welche Wahl habe ich?" fragte sie ihn letztlich. „Ich will bleiben aber mein Körper… Ich… Will mehr. Ich hatte bisher keinen Partner und ich bin… Neugierig. Ich will nichts verpassen."  
„Darum willst du dich einfach einem Mann hingeben. Spielt es für dich keine Rolle, was du für mich bedeutest?"  
Verwundert sah sie seinen Rücken an und schüttelte etwas ihren Kopf. „Ich verstehe nicht He- Ice."  
„Ich habe dich beschützt und auf dich geachtet. Ich habe mich nur von dir genährt", zählte Ice auf, ehe ihm eines klar wurde. Woher sollte Leyra wissen was sie ihm bedeutete? Sie konnte sich Mental nicht mit ihm Verbinden um seine Zuneigung und sein Interesse zu kennen. „Ich weiß aber nicht was es für mich bedeuten soll!" Leyra erhob sich wieder langsam und spürte eine große Unzufriedenheit in sich wachsen. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl das ihr mich in eurer Bett ziehen wollt und dann lasst ihr mich einfach stehen. Ich will mit euch schlafen, aber ihr… Ihr…" beschämt es ausgesprochen zu haben, drehte sie sich nun selbst um. Sie konnte hier so nicht bleiben! Angespannt schritt sie los und wollte nur zurück in ihr Zimmer, aber eine Hand hielt sie auf. Wraiths waren unheimlich schnell. Erschrocken spürte sie wie er sie umdrehte und ernst ansah. „Endlich sagst du mir was du dir wirklich wünscht." Er hatte sie nicht angerührt, weil er schon den Verdacht hatte, dass Leyra bisher keinen Partner gehabt hatte und er hatte sie schlicht weg nicht überfordern wollen. Aber zugegeben. In menschlicher Hinsicht hatte er sich viel Zeit gelassen. Aber es war ja noch nicht zu spät um Dinge wieder besser zu machen. „Hab keine Furcht."  
„Ich fürchte mich nicht." Leyra zog an ihrem Handgelenk, aber Ice ließ sie nicht los. „Du musst schlafen. Ruh dich aus und dann kannst du gehen." Ice ließ von ihr ab und schritt in sein anliegendes Bad. Ihr Wunsch war etwas das er ganz klar erfüllen konnte deshalb wollte er sich darauf vorbereiten und zog sich seinen Mantel aus und langsam den Rest seiner Kleider. Zunächst bräuchte er ein Bad und dann…

Er hatte sich einfach zurückgezogen. Enttäuscht schritt Leyra zurück zu dem großen Bett und legte sich dort hinein. Sie hatte gedacht er würde es jetzt doch tun aber… Gut. Sie hatte es gesagt, sich blamiert und konnte nur hoffen das er dieses Thema nicht wieder ansprechen würde. Würde er ihr jetzt noch so vertrauen wie vor dem gesagten? Er hatte so frei und ungezwungen mit ihr gesprochen und ihr von Welten erzählt die sie auch einmal gerne sehen würde. Sie fluchte innerlich als die Bad Türe aufging und sie noch nicht eingeschlafen war. Zumindest lag sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm und hoffte das er einfach den Raum verlassen würde. Warme Luft erfüllte den Raum. War er Baden gewesen? Ihre Frage klärte sich schnell, als sie ein Gewicht hinter sich spürte und seine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag. Was machte er nun? „Leyra?"  
Vorsichtig drehte sie sich leicht zu ihm und war überrascht als sie sah, dass er kein Oberteiltrug. „Ice was…" ihre Worte erstarben als er sie einfach küsste. Er drehte sie bereits auf ihren Rücken und noch während er sie küsste, spreizte er ihre Beine damit er sich darein legen konnte. Seine geschwollene Mitte drückte er gegen ihr Zentrum und rieb sich an ihr. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrer Brust während er ihren Hals liebkoste. Eigentlich hatte er sich Zeit nehmen wollen um sie besser vorzubereiten, aber seine Lust war bereits seit Wochen am Überkochen und Leyra unter ihm war so unheimlich Nass. Sie bewegte ihre Hüfte seiner entgegen und erregte sich durch das reiben ihrer Geschlechtsteile umso mehr. Er wollte sie so kommen lassen und er tat es auch. Als ihre Atmung flacher wurde übte er mehr Druck beim Reiben aus und brachte sie so zum Schreien. Er selber pochte wie verrückt und hielt nun Inne damit Leyra Luft holen konnte. Ice stützte sich am Bett ab, damit er sie mustern konnte. Lächelnd strich er ihr dabei eine Haarsträhne von der Stirn. „Geht es?"  
„Das war…"  
„Noch nicht alles", endete Ice ihren Satz und spreizte bereits ihre Beine noch ein Stückweit mehr. Er behielt sie mit seinen Augen gefangen, während er langsam in sie Eindrang. Vor ihrer Jungfernhaut hielt er Inne, damit sie sich schon mal etwas an seine Größe gewöhnen konnte. „Das erste Mal kann schmerzen", warnte er sie. „Aber es wird besser. Vertrau mir." Erst als Leyra langsam nickte, stieß er durch ihre Jungfernheit und keuchte auf als ihre ganze Wärme ihn umschloss. Sie wimmerte unter ihm. Ice hob seine Hand und fuhr damit über ihre Wange. „Es wird gleich besser."  
Leyra hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es tatsächlich so schmerzen konnte und sie bezweifelte überhaupt gefallen an den nächsten Minuten haben zu werden. Allerdings erinnerte sie sich an ihren Höhepunkt nur Sekunden zuvor und sie wusste das dieser Akt gewiss ebenso Gefühle dieser Art auslösen konnte. Nur gerade… Als sie seine Lippen spürte, lenkte es sie unheimlich ab. Endlich küsste er sie. Endlich berührte er sie. Minuten lang lag sie in seinen Armen und genoss diese Leidenschaftlichen Küssen, als er plötzlich anfing sich langsam zurückzuziehen. Die ersten Bewegungen waren unangenehm aber dann ganz plötzlich wurde es zu einem süßen Schmerz und die Lust gewann die Oberhand. Ihre Hände wanderten an seine Hüften und mit jedem Pumpen schlug ihr Herz höher. „Tiefer", bat sie plötzlich und spreizte ihre Beine weiter. „Mehr", verlangte sie leise und ließ sich vollkommen in diesen Strudel der Lust mitziehen. Außerhalb seiner Türe nahm Ice zwar Geräusche wahr, aber das interessierte ihn nicht Großartig. Leyra unter ihm war alles was er gerade wollte.

Ronon befand sich nun schon vier Tage auf diesem Hive und kannte die nötigsten Wege. Er saß im Moment mit Perl auf dem Bett und öffnete seinen Mund als sie ihm etwas zu Essen hinhielt. Als er es gekaut und geschluckt hatte schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nicht ich muss essen, sondern du."  
„Mir macht es aber spaß mit dir zusammen zu essen", lachte sie und öffnete nun selbst ihren Mund als er ihr einen Bissen hinhielt. „Wenn du dann auch genug isst können wir das so weitermachen." Ronon war mehr als erleichtert zu sehen, dass es Perl von Tag zu Tag besserging. Und damit ging es auch seiner ungeborenen Tochter besser. „Ich habe mir überlegt ob wir nicht heute zusammen aufbrechen könnten. Es geht mir besser und Guide nährt mich gut. Ich dürfte also für ein ganzes Jahr kein Hunger mehr spüren", scherzte sie und nahm den nächsten bissen auf den er ihr reichte. „Heute schon? Ich denke wir warten bis morgen", er wollte zwar gerne zu seinen Leuten aber er wusste das Dr. Weir sich darum gekümmert hat, das diese erst einmal versorgt wären. Gerade wollte er aber nur das Perl wirklich okay war. „Alabaster ist einverstanden", sagte Perl. „Ich habe sie vorhin gesprochen als ich meinen Bruder besucht habe."  
„Das mag sein, aber einen Tag mehr Ruhe wird nicht verkehrt sein. Ich verstehe das du Neugierig bist, aber lass uns diesen Tag nehmen."  
„Hm…", jeder andere Wraiths hätte ihr da schon nachgegeben. Mit Ronon war aber so vieles anders. „Einverstanden." Perl erhob sich und räumte den Teller an die Seite. „Fühlst du schon etwas?" fragte Ronon plötzlich nach, weshalb Perl lächeln musste. „Hm… Ein wenig ja", gab sie zu. „In wenigen Wochen wird man gewiss schon etwas sehen können."  
„Jennifer hat erzählt, dass ihr die Kinder auch außerhalb von… Eurem Bauch aufwachsen lassen könnt. Aus Sicherheitsgründen."  
„Zwei Jahre können eine lange Zeit sein und viele machen das auch so. Aber ich möchte das nicht. Ich will immer in ihrer Nähe sein und sie spüren. Würdest du das denn wollen?"  
„Ich will das dieses Kind dich um sich hat. So wie es sein soll."  
Ronon stand langsam auf und streckte seine Glieder. „Oh ich denke wir bekommen Besuch." Perl drehte sich zur Türe um und nach einem Moment trat Creek in den Raum. Er verneigte sich zunächst und kam dann langsam näher. / Creek! Es ist schön dich hier zu sehen. /  
/Meine Königin… Wie geht es euch? /  
/Gut. Schon viel besser. Wo bist du gewesen? /  
„Ich habe mir die Forschungen genauer angesehen. Auf diesem Planeten."  
„Verstehe. Und wie geht es dir?"  
„Wer hatte dir das angetan, meine liebste Perlmutt?" fragte Creek nun und griff sich ihre Hände. Perl war diese Ansprache von ihm bereits gewöhnt, aber sie bemerkte wie Ronon sich anspannte. „Es heißt auf dich wurde geschossen."  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir geht es gut."  
„Es war wegen ihm", sagte Creek und kam noch einen Schritt auf Perl zu, ehe er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. „Meine Königin. Ihr müsst um euch achtsamer sein."  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Perl schloss ihre Augen, damit sie beide diesen Mentalen Kontakt einmal aufbauen konnten, ehe sie sich löste und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Ronon achtet gut auf mich."  
Creek sagte dazu nichts, sondern musterte Ronon nur stur. Perl sah von einem zum anderen und seufzte leicht- „Ronon ich habe dir Creek nie richtig vorgestellt. Er hat sich meiner angenommen als ich hier neu war. Er ist mein Vertrauter."  
Vertrauter… Für Ronon sah das etwas zu Vertraut aus. „Wir hatten kurz das Vergnügen", sagte Ronon dazu und ließ Creek nicht aus den Augen. „Verstehe." Perl wusste das Ronon sehr schnell kapiert hatte, das Creek mehr Interesse an ihr hatte. „Ich dachte mir", fing Creek an. „Dass euer Partner sich eventuell Langweilen könnte. Gehen wir doch in das Spielzimmer."  
„Das ist an sich eine gute Idee, oder?" sie griff sich Ronons Hand und musterte ihn. „Ich kann dir ein Brettspiel beibringen."  
„Mir steht eher der Sinn nach einem Trainingskampf. Da du so nicht kannst, wie wäre es mit Ihnen." Ronon blickte den Wraith genau an. Er war typisch Groß. Seine Haare waren lang und glatt. Sein Gesicht etwas breiter aber nicht sehr länglich. Er hatte harte Konturen. Man sah, dass er ein Krieger durch und durch war. Ein Lächeln lag auf seine schmalen Lippen. Ein feiner Bart wuchs an seinem Kinn den er zusammengeflochten hatte. Man sah kein Tattoo. „Ich hätte nichts dagegen- Meine Königin? Wünscht ihr dem beizuwohnen?"  
Perl reizte der Gedanke beide Männer kämpfen zu sehen, aber sie machte sich auch Gedanken. Creek war gut und sehr stark. Ronon allerdings auch. „Es ist nur ein Training", sagte Ronon. Dass ihm ein Kampf mit Creek gefallen würde hatte sie sich schon gedacht aber… „Nun gut. Okay. Ich begleite euch." Creek übernahm es voran zu gehen und führte Ronon zu einem wesentlich belebteren Schauplatz. Die Trainingshalle war gut gefüllt. Ronon hatte so etwas in einem Hive bisher noch nicht gesehen. Allerdings hatte er bisher auch kein Hive so wirklich gesehen. Nicht so wie dieses. Perls Handdruck wurde fester und ein paar hörten mit ihrem Training auf, da sie Perl bemerkten. Er wusste warum Creek sie hierhergeführt hatten. Er wollte Ronon vor allen bloßstellen. Allerdings hatte Ronon nicht vor diesen Übungskampf zu verlieren. Als Creek sich bereit machte schaute Ronon sich um und wandte sich zu Letzt an seine Freundin. „Tu ihm nicht weh", bat sie ihn leise aber ernst. „Und lass du dich auch nicht verletzten wir haben morgen was vor."  
„Ich werde ihn nicht zu sehr verletzten."  
Perl begab sich etwas zurück damit die beiden ihren Platz hatten. Natürlich gefiel ihr die Tatsache das zwei Männer so um sie kämpfen wollten. Denn genau das war es. Es ließ sie begehrenswert fühlen. „Möchtet ihr euch setzten Königin Perlmutt?" fragte einer der anderen umstehenden Wraiths, aber Perl verneinte dieses direkt. Sie wollte ihre Aufmerksamkeit ganz diesem Kampf hier widmen.  
Als die Muskelkraft der beiden aufeinandertraf, fragte Perl sich ob Creek sich bewusst war, das Ronon ein Runner gewesen war. Er kannte die Schlagkraft und Taktiken der Wraiths wohl mit am besten.

Guide beugte sich halb über Jennifer während er auf ihre Arbeit blickte. „Das sieht alles sehr gut aus." Er war zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen. Jennifer seufzte entsprechend und streckte sich leicht, dabei stieß sie an seine Brust und blickte zu ihm hoch. Er machte genau das bereits seitdem sie ihn fast schon kannte. Immer wenn sie ihre Arbeit zeigte, kam er ihr so nahe. Vor einigen Monaten hatte sie ihn dabei das erste Mal so wirklich beobachtet… Anders wie damals spürte sie nun seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Ich denke ein zwei Dinge kann ich noch vorbereiten", meinte sie und blickte zurück auf ihren Computer. „Ich will das alles glatt läuft, wenn ich auf das Hive gehe."  
„Moment." Guide stellte sich an ihre Seite damit er sie besser ansehen konnte. „Wood und Angel gehen. Du bleibst hier."  
„Guide, das ist viel zu Wichtig ich muss das selbst erklären."  
„Ich bin mir dem bewusst aber das Hive gehört nicht zu unserer Allianz! Es ist Gefährlich."  
„Noch gehören sie nicht zu uns. Aber das kann sich ändern. Ich werde gehen zusammen mit Wood und Angel. Es ist Wichtig das ich persönlich gehe."  
„Ich kann Ember rufen lassen oder ich begleite dich."  
„Ich weiß. Aber es ist so das Beste. Wir hatten ja schon Kontakt zum Hive und ich habe den Commander und zwei der Cleverman bereits gesprochen. Es wird alles gut gehen."  
„Wir Wraiths sind gefährlich Jennifer. Vertrau mir wenn ich dir sage das es keine gute Idee ist."  
„In nicht einmal einer Woche wird Alabaster ohnehin mit der Königin sprechen. Vieles wird sich ändern und jeder der Königin weiß in welcher Lage ihr euch befindet. Ich schaffe das. Begleite mich wenn du dich wohler dabei fühlst."  
Guide neigte seinen Kopf und reichte ihr daraufhin seine Hand. „Mach jetzt eine Pause und begleite mich ein Stück."  
„Du sprichst von Pause?" fragte sie skeptisch und musste lachen. „Das ist mir neu." Jennifer griff sich seine Hand und hackte sich in seinem Arm ein, ehe sie sich führen ließ. In den Gängen war es meistens Still so wie heute. Wood und Angel hatten ihre Arbeit schon vor einer Weile ruhen lassen. „Ich lass meine Arbeit zwar nicht schleifen, aber bei dir achte ich darauf, dass du pausen einhältst- Wegen meinem Sohn." Er sah es Jennifer sehr wohl an, dass diese Schwangerschaft unheimlich anstrengend für sie war. Das Kind brauchte viel Energie und sie gab nach wie vor 100 Prozent bei allem. „Es geht ihm gut."  
„Kannst du uns noch hören?" fragte er plötzlich leise nach und sah zu ihr runter.  
„Ja", gab Jennifer zu. „Ich kann es aber ausblenden. Ich mache es eigentlich immer. Es ist seltsam für mich", gab sie zu.  
„Du könntest ihn fühlen", sagte Guide plötzlich und sah auf ihren Bauch.  
Jennifer war überrascht als sie das hörte aber im Grunde sollte es sie nicht wundern. „Das klingt aufregend", gab sie zu und legte ihre freie Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Ich werde es versuchen." Vielleicht wenn sie mal richtig entspannt war. Guide konnte sein Blick kaum von ihrem Bauch nehmen. Er war so schnell gewachsen. „Oh!", Jennifer hielt inne und sah zu Guide rauf. „Er tritt. Willst du fühlen?" sie griff bereits nach seiner Hand und als sie auf ihrem Bauch ruhte, konnte auch Guide die Tritte wahrnehmen. „Er ist kräftig."  
„Und wie. Er macht das erst seit kurzem", erzählte sie. „Manchmal habe ich ein schlechtes Gewissen"; gab sie ihm zu und behielt ihre Hand auf seiner. „Ich sollte die Schwangerschaft genießen und auskosten stattdessen stürze ich mich in meine Arbeit."  
„Deine Arbeit ist das was du liebst. Das ist nicht schlimm", fand Guide. Das hier war ihr Lebenstraum. „Du wirst das gut machen. Unser Kind wird Intelligent und Stark", da war er sich absolut sicher.  
„Und wenn es Krank ist? Ein Gendeffekt?" Guide betrachtete sie lange und legte schließlich beide Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Es ist unser Nachwuchs. Egal wie er aussieht und egal was er hat. Es ist unser Nachwuchs. Zerbrich dir nicht wieder deinen Kopf." Darum ließ er sie Freiwillig so viel arbeiten. „Wir sollten uns über die Abreise Gedanken machen. Wir bleiben vielleicht bis kurz vor dem Treffen auf dem anderen Hive."  
Jennifer blinzelte einmal und schon war sie wieder mit ihrem Kopf bei der Arbeit. Zufrieden beugte er sich runter und küsste ihre Wange. „Lass uns weitergehen."

Das Blut lief regelrecht über Ronons Gesicht, während er Creek eine weitere Faust gab. Er war ganz klar der überlegene. Creek lag unter ihm, er saß auf dessen Brust und schlug ein weiteres Mal zu. „Das genügt." Perls Stimme ließ Ronon innehalten. Schwer atmend blickte er hinter sich und sah sie nicken, ehe er Creek wieder ansah. Der Wraith unter ihm hustete Blut und musste dann ebenso tief Luft holen. „Das geht an mich", sagte Ronon zufrieden und wollte sich aufsetzten, als er Creek so komisch lächeln sah. „Mag sein Ronon Dex. Jetzt ja. Aber in wenigen Wimpernschlägen. In Wenigen Jahren werde ich es sein der sie über deinen Tod hinwegtrösten wird." Ronon kochte als er das hörte und schlug ein weiteres Mal zu. Mistkerl! Ihm war es sehr wohl bewusst das Perls Leben weitergehen würde. Mit oder ohne ihn. Allerdings wollte er Creek diese Genugtuung nicht lassen. Darum erhob er sich und wischte sich über seinen Mund, ehe er zu Perl lief. „Mein Sieger." Perl betrachtete seine Verletzungen genau und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Ich versorge sie dir."  
„Es geht schon." Meinte Er wiederum, allerdings lächelte sie nur leicht und trat etwas dichter zu ihm. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen", flüsterte sie und da verstand Ronon was sie meinte. Aber anstelle das sie mit ihm losging, trat sie an ihm vorbei und schritt auf Creek zu. Bei ihm half sie dem Wraiths auf die Beine und hielt seine Hände. „Du hast dich gut geschlagen."  
„Aber ich habe verloren."  
„Kämpfe kann man wiederholen. Ich werde dennoch immer gerne von dir lernen." Sie wusste das diese Niederlage nicht einfach für ihn war, darum behielt sie seine Hände vor den anderen extra länger in ihren. „Erhol dich gut."  
„Das werde ich meine Königin." Creek neigte seinen Kopf, ehe Perl ihn dann in Ruhe ließ und Ronon andeutete mitzukommen. Als sie beide auf den Fluren waren und ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt hatten sah er sie endlich an. „Was sollte das? Du bemutterst ihn obwohl er verloren hat?"  
„Sei nicht Eifersüchtig Ronon", meinte Perl und blieb stehen als er es auch tat.  
„Ich frage mich nur was das soll. Dir ist klar, dass er dich mag." Wieso also zeigte sie ihm nicht die kalte Schulter?  
„Möchtest du dir doch ein Harem aufbauen?"  
„Ein… Ronon…" Perl holte tief Luft und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wir sind Freunde. Er ist mein Lehrer. Er wurde eben von dir komplett bloßgestellt und dass vor allen. Er ist selbst schuld daran aber ich wollte sein Leben hier auf dem Hive nicht zu schwierig machen", sagte sie ruhig und legte ihre Hand an seine Brust. Ronon dachte über ihre Worte nach und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wolltest du seines Leichter machen oder deines?"  
„Wovon sprichst du?" Perl war vollkommen irritiert. Schließlich hatte sie keine falschen Absichten gehegt.  
„Wenn ich Tod bin, wird er noch da sein. Oder?"  
Ronon war nicht der Typ der mit der Sprache rausrückte. Nicht bei solchen Dingen. Creek hatte ihn provoziert und Ronon wusste das er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Wenn er sterben würde, wäre er es der Perl dann in seinen Armen halten würde. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm einfach nicht.  
„Ronon…" Perl griff sich seine beiden Hände und drückte diese fest. „Wenn es ihn nicht früher erwischt dann ja. Sehr wahrscheinlich. Ich weiß nicht was sein wird, wenn du nicht mehr bist. Aber du bist Stark. Mutig. Tapfer und gerade will ich nur mit dir zusammen sein. Lass uns nicht über andere Personen nachdenken oder über sie diskutieren. Du bist mein. Alleine mein und ich möchte keinen neben dir." Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ehe sie seine blutige Wange küsste. Ronon musste tief Luft holen und zog Perl in seine Arme. Er wollte nicht irrational eifersüchtig sein. Aber der Gedanke alleine versetzte ihm einen Schlag in den Magen. Zumindest würden sie am kommenden Tag für eine kleine Weile abreisen und dann musste er dringend mit Perl über die Zukunft sprechen.


	36. Advise

Creeks Worte spukten Ronon immer noch im Kopf herum. Er wäre da, wenn Perl am Trauern wäre. Natürlich wollte Creek ihn nur provozieren, Ronon wusste das ganz genau aber es hinterließ einfach einen bitteren Nachgeschmack. Von Tag zu Tag erkannte er immer mehr Eigenschaften an Perl die ihm früher ein Rätsel gewesen waren. Jetzt aber zeigte sich wie viel Wraiths sie einfach war aber… Sein Blick glitt nicht von ihrem ruhenden Gesicht. Sie war dafür umso aufregender. Interessanter. Und sie hatte eine sehr lebhafte… Fantasie im Bett. Er konnte nicht bestreiten das der Sex mit ihr unglaublich war. So etwas würde er so bald nicht mehr irgendwo finden. Sie besonnen, und niedlich sie auch wirkte, das hier war hier Gebiet und lebte darin auf. Was verband sie aber außer dieser Sache? Ihr gemeinsames Interesse an den Kampf. Ihre Tochter ganz ohne Zweifel und der Wunsch nach einer Zukunft. Sie eine für die Wraiths, er eine für die Menschen. Er erinnerte sich, das sie ihn mal gefragt hatte, was sein würde, wenn er einer der Gründe wäre warum es Frieden zwischen ihren Welten geben könnte. Er hatte es für verrückt erklärt und doch lag er jetzt in dem Bett einer Wraiths Königin, auf einem Hive mitten im All. Damals hatte er noch keine Ahnung gehabt das Perl in Wirklichkeit Königin Perlmutt war. War das die Lösung? Eine Beziehung zwischen zwei so verschiedenen Wesen?  
Als Perl sich etwas rührte, blieb er still und spürte wie sie sich weiter in seine Arme kuschelte, damit sie so mehr halt hatte, legte er seinen Arm etwas fester um sie. „Hm…" sie drohte aufzuwachen. „Shht… Schlaf weiter."  
Perl seufzte noch einmal und schließlich hörte er wieder ihre feinen Atemzüge. Ronon löste sich leicht von Perl als sie sich auf die Seite drehen wollte und als er sicherging das sie schlief, erhob er sich langsam. Er machte sich zugegeben Gedanken. Er war damals Blind vor Liebe für sie gewesen und hatte deshalb vieles nicht erkennen können, was einfach dafürgesprochen hatte, dass sie komplett anders war. Seine Leute würden schneller dahinterkommen. Er durfte es nur nicht soweit kommen lassen. Langsam erhob er sich und trat zu dem angrenzenden Bad. Als er daran dachte was sie mit ihm gemacht hatte, als er hier in der Wanne gelegen war, spürte er ein pulsieren zwischen seinen Beinen. Er war ständig erregt und das nur wegen ein zwei kurze Gedanken an ihr. Aber es war so leicht sich in diesen Gefühlen zu verlieren. Als sie ihn ausgezogen und kurz darauf sein Glied in ihren Mund genommen hatte… Ronon trat zum Waschbecken und stellte das kalte Wasser an, ehe er such etwas abkühlte. Sie beide harmonierten einfach gut miteinander und das alles. Diese Chance mit ihr würde er sich wegen Creek, Laura oder sonst jemandem nicht kaputt machen lassen. Er liebte Perl…

Guides Blick glitt zu Bonewhite der sich nach wie vor in aller Ruhe seinen Mantel wieder anzog. Guide musste kein Genie sein um zu verstehen was hier geschehen war. Alabaster war in ihrem Bad und sein Hivemaster im Privatzimmer seiner Tochter. Er wusste nicht was und ob er etwas dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte es bereits seit einer Weile vermutet aber es bis dato ignoriert. War Bonewhite eine schlechte Wahl? Irgendwo schon. Er handelte nach Befehlen und zeigte nicht die Courage für Eigeninitiative. Alabaster brauchte jemand besseren, aber er behielt die Gedanken für sich. Hauptsache Alabaster zeigte wieder mehr Interesse an einem Leben und war nicht mehr voller Trauer um ihren Pallax. Taugenichts. Da war Bonewhite wesentlich besser. Zuverlässiger. „Ihr wollt also mit ihr aufbrechen?" fragte Bonewhite plötzlich nach und blickte seinen Commander an. Guide hatte alle Mühe sich zurückzuhalten und nickte nur leicht. Wenn Bonewhite der Consort seiner Tochter werden würde, würde er selbst jede Position verlieren und nur noch in Beratender Funktion da sein. Seine Worte wären nicht mehr als ein Vorschlag. Er war noch nicht ganz bereit dazu seine Macht abzugeben. Und wenn er Logisch über all das nachdachte musste Bonewhite noch viel von ihm lernen und Alabaster wusste das ebenso. Vielleicht würde es den Machtwechsel geben, aber erst in vielen Jahrhunderten. Bonewhite war so gesehen Jung und Alabaster ohne hin. Sie brauchten ihn. „Alabaster würde das nicht gefallen."  
„Ich denke sie ist beschäftigt genug. Oder enttäuschst du sie?", das hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können. Bonewhite holte tief Luft. „Ich hätte es euch Persönlich mitgeteilt", meinte Bonewhite nun. „Aber wir wollten erst sehen wohin es führt."  
Guide sagte dazu nichts da die Türe zum Bad ohnehin aufging und seine Tochter hereinkam. „Vater", überrascht war sie schon, allerdings blieb sie ruhig. „Was führt dich zu mir?"  
„Du lässt Jennifer auf dieses Hive gehen", meinte er. „Zusammen mit Wood und Angel. Sie sind beide Jung und Cleverman. Keine Blades."  
„Ember war bereits mehrmals auf diesem Hive und nach der letzten Zusammenarbeit mit den Atlantis denke ich, wird die Königin nicht darauf aus sein, Jennifer zu schaden."  
„Dennoch steht Königin Moonwhite dem ganzen Skeptisch gegenüber."  
„Ihre Schwester arbeitet bereit mit uns. Sie wird es dann auch bald tun. Du hattest vor sie zu begleiten?"  
„Durchaus."  
Alabaster dachte darüber nach und wollte etwas sagen als Guide einen Schritt auf sie zumachte. „Um mich verständlich auszudrücken, meine Königin. Ich Frage hier nicht um eure Erlaubnis. Ich teile euch meine Entscheidung mit."  
Bonewhite wurde ganz still und warf seinen Blick auf die Königin die beide ihrer Hände ineinander verschränkte. „Es soll als Vertrauens Zeichen dienen, Dr. Keller zusammen mit meinen besten Cleverman zu ihr zu schicken."  
„Ich werde Jen und meinen Sohn nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzten." Guide straffte seine Schultern. „Ich begleite sie morgen auf das Hive von Königin Moonlight. Ich wünsche euch noch eine angenehme Nacht." Guide wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. Deshalb machte er einfach kehrt und verließ das Privatgemach seiner Tochter. Er wusste das er Alabaster besser nicht provozieren sollte und das auch noch vor Bonewhite. Allerdings wusste Guide ebenso gut das genau dieser Mann seine Tochter beruhigen würde. Er wusste das Alabaster ihn verstand. Er verstand ihre Bewegründe ja ebenso. Als er auf der Flur war hörte er direkt im Raum nebenan Geräusche und hielt inne. Zunächst begab er sich in das Zimmer und entdeckte dort das Baby. Er war wach und strampelten Nervös. Er beruhigte sich aber sofort als er Guide wahrnahm. /Ganz ruhig/ sprach er das Kind in seinen Gedanken an und hob ihn vorsichtig aus seiner Krippe. Er war Putzmunter. Vermutlich suchte er Ablenkung oder ähnliches. „Ich nehme an du willst etwas spazieren gehen." Guide trat mit dem Jungen auf die Flur und ging seinen Gedanken nach. Er war aufs Ganze gegangen und es war richtig so gewesen. Er wollte sich nicht zu Oft gegen Alabaster wegen Jennifer auflehnen, aber hier hatte er es tun wollen. Er würde seine Familie nicht alleine lassen. Sein Weg führte ihn durch die verschiedenen Gänge des Hives. Kleiner Bruder, so wie ihn fast alle nannten nickte langsam ein. Deshalb begab er sich so langsam zurück zu den Schlafgemächern der Königin. Jennifer schlief gewiss noch tief. Da er nicht erschöpft war, wollte er sie nicht unnötig stören. Kleiner Bruder schlief tief als Guide ihn zurück in sein Zimmer brachte. Dort allerdings traf er auf Ronon, was ihn zugegeben überraschte. „Ronon Dex du bist im falschen Zimmer."  
„Ich wollte nach dem Kind sehen",  
„Es ist also jetzt ein Kind und doch kein Monster?" Guide legte das Baby in sein Bett und ging sicher, dass er schlief. „Wo ist die junge Königin?"  
„Sie schläft." Ronon ignorierte seine vorige Aussage und trat nun näher an die Krippe.  
Guide wollte eigentlich sofort gehen, aber er hielt Inne und musterte Ronon lange. Als er das damals zwischen den beiden mitbekommen hatte, war er zugegeben überrascht gewesen. Sein Ganzes Verhalten danach hatte Guide aber darin bestätigt wie Engstirnig Ronon eigentlich war. Aber das es diese Wendung geben würde… Dazu das Perlmutt eine Tochter von ihm erwartete war sehr… Überraschend. Guide machte einen Schritt auf Ronon und den Jungen zu. „Siehst du ihn dir an um dir vorstellen zu können das deine Tochter ebenso sein wird?"  
„Sie wird schöner." Ronon schnappte aus seinen Gedanken und blickte Guide flüchtig an. „Perl sagte das meine Tochter möglichst mehr den Wraiths ähneln wird."  
„Königinnen können vieles an einem Kind steuern. Sie bemerken es auch früh wenn es Krankheiten oder Fehlstellungen gibt."  
„Sie können das Kind auch außerhalb ihres Körpers wachsen lassen. Was stimmt daran?" Ronon sah Guide nun ganz an und da verstand der Ältere das Ronon wohl ziemlich viele Fragen haben musste. Das alles… War gewiss nicht einfach für ihn. „Sie können in einem frühen Entwicklungsstatus ihr Kind in das Innere eines Hive bringen. Dort würde es geschützt aufwachsen."  
„Es sei denn es wird in die Luftgejagt."  
Guide musterte ihn kurz. „Ja. Unsere Schiffe neigen dazu plötzlich in die Luft zugehen." Die Lanteaner haben ganze Arbeit geleistet und viele andere ebenso. „Aber, wenn dem nicht der Fall ist, dann wird das Kind darin sicher aufwachsen können."  
Ronon nickte und sah wieder das Baby an. „Er ist über vier Monate alt und sieht noch aus als wäre er gerade mal auf die Welt gekommen."  
„Unsere Kinder brauchen in den ersten 100 Jahren ihres Lebens unseren Schutz. Und selbst danach bleiben sie meistens noch viele Jahrhunderte in ihrem Mutterhive. Wenn sie es denn überhaupt verlassen. Er wird zwei Jahre benötigen um selbstständig stehen und gehen zu können." Ihre Entwicklung war einfach deutlich langsamer. „Komm mit auf einem Schritt", bot Guide Ronon plötzlich an und erst wollte dieser ablehnen allerdings besann er sich eines Besseren. „Gut."

Ronon blieb wachsam als Guide mit ihm durch die Gänge schritt und ein Raum ansteuerte der wohl leer stand. Als sie darin waren sprach Guide weiter. „Deine Tochter wird eines Tages ebenso Königin eines Hive werden. Da sie sehr wahrscheinlich die Krankheit ihrer Mutter nicht selbst vererbt bekommen hat, wird sie ein Glorreiches Leben führen können." Ronon hob seine Augenbrauen zusammen und dachte über das nach was Guide sagte. „Wenn Königinnen bemerken können, dass ihr Nachwuchs Krankheiten hat, wieso hat Perls Mutter sie dann behalten?"  
„Auch, wenn es für dich bisher immer danach schien das Wraiths keine Gefühle haben, vielleicht hast du inzwischen deine Meinung geändert- Kaum eine Mutter hat die Kraft ihr Kind abzustoßen."  
Ronons Mundwinkel zuckte nicht. Er blieb sehr ernst und dachte darüber nach. „Auch, wenn Königin Perlmutt menschliches Aussehen hat ist ihr ganz Wesen durch und durch Wraiths. Und deine Tochter wird es ebenso sein. Wie alt bist du?"  
„Was interessiert es dich?" fragte Ronon  
„Hm… Ich denke ca. 30 Oder? Wie viel Zeit bleibt dir bis du stirbst. Vielleicht nochmal 30 Jahre? Oder 40? Sagen wir du wirst noch 50 Jahre leben. Das heißt deine Tochter wird dann in Menschlichen Jahren 10 oder 11 sein. Ich gebe persönlich zu an meine Frühste Kindheit erinnere ich mich kaum. Du wirst für sie in vielen Jahrhunderten auch nur eine flüchtige Erinnerung sein. Aber die Zeit die sie mit dir hat, wird ihr Charakter prägen. Und dazu", Guide musterte Ronon wieder. „Wird eure Tochter gewiss nicht euer einziges Kind bleiben."  
Über mehr Kinder hatte Ronon bisher gar nicht nachgedacht. Aber seine Worte… Ja. Er würde nicht noch 100 Jahre leben. Das war Unsinn. In 50 Jahren oder früher wäre es vorbei für ihn. Einfach so. „Sie wird nicht mehr als 10 wenn ich…"  
„Vom Körperlichen und Geistigen her ja." Guide sah Ronons verstand arbeiten.  
„Wieso hat Perl das dann getan?" das wurde ihm nicht… Wieso sollte sie das Kind gewollt haben, wenn… „Sie verliert mich und meine Tochter wird noch sehr klein sein, wenn ich sterbe. Warum…"  
„Warum sie sich diesen Schmerz auf bürgt? Das ist mit einer der Gründe weshalb so eine Verbindung immer Verboten gewesen war. Kinder aus dieser Verbindung erst recht. Unser Nachwuchs benötigt seine Eltern für eine lange Zeit. Den Vater am ehesten sogar. Deine Tochter wird kein leichtes Leben vor sich haben, nach deinem Tod."  
Ronon fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar und erst jetzt wurde ihm das Ausmaß dieser Beziehung bewusst.  
„Creek sagte das er sie trösten wird, wenn ich nicht mehr bin."  
„Creek wollte dich provozieren das ganze Hive weiß davon Bescheid. Perl hat keine Gefühle in diesem Sinne für ihn. Und selbst wenn wird deine Tochter so schnell keinen Partner an der Seite ihrer Mutter akzeptieren."  
Ronon wusste mit diesen ganzen Infos nicht was er gerade denken sollte.  
„Ich will dir nicht sagen das du oder Königin Perlmutt das Falsche macht. Aber es wird nicht einfach, wenn du an deinem Weg festhältst. Würdest du das Geschenk annehmen, wären all diese Dinge geklärt."  
Das stimmte. Ein verlängertes Leben… Er könnte vielleicht sehen wie seine Stadt wieder erbaut wurde aber… „Selbst das löst nicht alle Probleme."  
„Gewiss nicht. Viele Fragen habt ihr beiden in den nächsten Jahren für euch noch zu klären."  
„Wird Jennifer es tun?" wollte Ronon wissen „Das Geschenk annehmen?"  
„Jennifer hat viel vor. Ihr menschliches Leben würde dafür nicht ausreichen. Darum entschied sie sich dazu das Geschenk anzunehmen, noch bevor wir uns nähergekommen sind. Aber… Wenn du es annimmst solltest du mehr über das Leben einer Königin verstehen." Da Ronon nichts sagte, beschloss Guide weiter zu sprechen. „Eine Königin ist dazu ausgelegt ein Zenana zu haben und mit diesen pflegt sie ein enges Verhältnis. Wie du weist dienen Männliche Wraiths der Königin und wollen ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht jede Königin schläft mit all ihren Engsten Vertrauten. Wenige finden einen Partner, der vollkommen für sie ausreicht. Allen anderen schenkt sie dennoch ihre Aufmerksamkeit und zeigt ihre Zuneigung, durch flüchtige unnötige Berührungen. Perlmutt macht das gleiche. Sie hat dich auserwählt, zeigt aber weiterhin ihre Zuneigung. Das ist in ihren Genen veranlagt. Sie braucht den Schutz der Männer. Und umso verliebter sie sind, umso besser beschützen sie ihre Königin. Du wirst dennoch so oder so ständig Rivalen haben. Allerdings ändern die Zeiten sich ohne hin. Du solltest dir Gedanken darum machen, mehr über das hier in Erfahrung zu bringen", riet Guide ihm letztlich. Ronons schweigen zeigte ihm, wie nachdenklich dieser nun war, aber das war Wichtig so. Perlmutt war noch sehr Jung und sie bräuchte Ronons vollkommenen Rückhalt in dieser Welt. „Du liebst sie doch?"  
„Das tue ich", sagte Ronon endlich und zuckte leicht mit seinen Schultern. „Sie hat euch also nicht erzählt, dass ihr Plan so aussieht die nächsten Jahrzehnte mit mir zu verbringen und nicht auf einem Hive?"  
„Das ist ihr wohl entfallen." Guide presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich muss dir nicht klarmachen, wie Wichtig Perlmutt für uns alle ist. Sie darf nicht gehen. Sie muss sehr viel lernen damit sie ihr eigenes Hive irgendwann übernehmen kann. Und da wir uns am Rande der Auslöschung befinden…"  
Ronon sagte erst einmal nichts, sondern fuhr sich nur mit einer Hand über den Mund. „Perl kann ihre Ausflüge mit dir machen, aber sie muss auf dem Hive bleiben. Ihre Eltern haben sie zulange abgesondert. Sie hat viele Wichtige Dinge zu lernen. Das ist dir wohl klar?"  
„Mir ja." Ihr aber nicht. Perl machte sich wegen ihm Gedanken. Ronon hatte schon gewusst, dass es so wie Perl es sich vorstellte leider nicht möglich war. „Würdest du dein Leben zurücklassen um bei Jennifer sein zu können", hackte Ronon plötzlich interessiert nach. „Ich? Ja. Allerdings weiß Jennifer um die Verantwortung Bescheid die ich trage und du kennst die Verantwortung von Perlmutt."  
Tief Luftholend fuhr Ronon sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. Im Grunde… Tief in seinem Herzen wusste er wie er sich entscheiden würde. Was das Richtige für alle wäre.


	37. Go and arrive

„Du willst… Das anziehen?" Ronon blickte sie von Kopf bis Fuß an. Sie trug eine enge dunkelbraune Lederhose, Halbstiefel und ein Bauchfreies schwarz verschnürtes Lederoberteil. Ihre Haare hatte sie offen und gerade steckte sie sich ein Messer in den Schuh. „Was meinst du?"  
„Ach… Nichts…" er machte sich eher Gedanken darum das seine Freunde sehr wohl versuchen würden irgendwie bei Perl zu landen. „Du siehst gut aus."  
Überrascht hielt Perl inne und musste lächeln. Langsam kam sie auf ihn zu und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Ach so… findest du?" Ronon legte seine Hände auf ihre Taille und rieb seine Nase sanft an ihrer, ehe ihre Stirn küsste. „Ich habe dich nicht verdient."  
„Das gleiche könnte ich auch sagen." Perl beugte sich hoch und küsste ihn zärtlich. Seit sie aufgewacht war, war Ronon so… Anders drauf gewesen. Sie spürte das aber sie konnte sich nicht erklären woher das kam. Er machte ihr schon den ganzen morgen Komplimente oder sagte ihr das er sie liebte… Oder berührte sie so zart… So Liebesbedürftig hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt aber es gefiel ihr. Seine Aufmerksamkeit war alles was sie wollte. „Bist du soweit?" fragte sie ihn leise und küsste nun sein Kin herab bis zu seinem Hals. Ronon schloss seinen Augen als ihre Lippen seinen Hals küssten und er einen wohligen Schauer bekam. Sie wusste wie sie ihn berühren musste. Seine Fingerspitzen gruben sich in ihre nackte Haut, während er sie fester zu sich zog. „Ja…" murmelte er und blinzelte als sie sich löste. „Dann gehen wir." Zuvor hatte Guide nie noch genährt und nun müsste sie vollkommen ausgerüstet sein. Deshalb verließ er mit ihr sein Zimmer. „Ich fliege uns auf den nächsten Planeten und von dort nehmen wir das Stargate."  
„Du kannst das Ding wirklich fliegen?"  
„Was denkst du wie wir aus dem anderen Hive gekommen sind? Nur dieses Mal nehmen wir ein Transportschiff für Zwei und kein Dart." Sie lächelte als Ronon seinen Rücken streckte und führte ihn zum entsprechenden Hangar. Sie ging auf einen Wraiths zu, der sich vor ihr verneigte. /Es ist alles soweit meine Königin. /  
/ Vielen Dank Nightfall. Wir melden uns in 36 Stunden wieder. /  
/36 Stunden. Ich verstehe. / Nightfall deutete auf das Schiff und ließ sie gemeinsam mit Ronon weiter gehen. „Es ist seltsam", meinte Ronon während er sich hinter sie in den etwas größeren Dart setzte, während Perl vorne Platz nahm und die Maschine einsatzbereit machte. „Was findest du seltsam?"  
„Ich habt euch bestimmt Unterhalten oder?"  
„Ja. Etwa wieder Eifersüchtig? Du überraschst mich."  
„Nein… Nein das ist es nicht. Ich muss mich einfach daran gewöhnen, dass ihr so sprechen könnt."  
„Ich glaube das wirst du nie", scherzte Perl und sah leicht hinter sich. „Ich denke du hast recht."

Ronon versuchte sich zu entspannen als Perl losflog und den nächsten Planeten ansteuerte. Sie war aufgeregt, er sah es ihr an. Die Worte von Guide spuckten ihm noch im Kopf herum allerdings versuchte er das zu ignorieren. Ja er machte sich sorgen. Nicht wegen ihm aber um Perl und seine Tochter. Würden sie wirklich klarkommen? Was wenn er sich gegen dieses Geschenk aussprechen würde? Er hasste die Wraiths irgendwo immer noch für das was war, aber Perl war seine Zukunft. Und auch wenn es Falsch war so ein Geschenk anzunehmen, durfte er da nicht an sich selbst denken. Konnte er es zulassen seine Tochter umgeben von Wraiths aufwachsen zu lassen und das ohne seinen Einfluss? Er war sich zwar bewusst, dass die Kleine so oder so eine Königin werden würde und entsprechend aufgezogen werden würde allerdings… Er wäre da. Er könnte ihr, moralische Dinge seiner Welt beibringen, etwas was für diese neue Zukunft unheimlich wichtig wäre. Dafür durfte er nicht einfach sterben. Zwar hatte er das mit dem Kind nicht selbst entschieden aber nun war es so. Sie Kleine würde auf die Welt kommen und er wollte für sie da sein können. Immer. Er würde Vater werden… Ronon schloss seine Augen und bemerkte gar nicht, dass seine Gedanken von Perl aufgefangen wurden. Zumindest die letzten fetzen. „Du wirst ein Toller Vater werden."  
Ronon merkte sofort auf und sah auf ihren Hinterkopf. „Ich kam nicht drum herum das Bild zusehen, das du in deinem Kopf hattest- Von einem kleinen Mädchen, das auf deine Arme will. Du wirst ein guter Vater werden Ronon. Ich weiß das."  
„Ich mag es nicht, wenn du in meinem Kopf bist", sagte Ronon sofort.  
„Ich weiß. Es war keine Absicht. Wir Wraiths suchen immer nach Mentalen kontakt. Bei dir mache ich es auch Automatisch- Nicht um dich auszuspionieren, sondern um dir auf jede Weise nahe sein zu können. Normalerweise sehe oder höre ich auch nichts von dir. Aber gerade ist dir der Gedanke entwischt. Du willst also… Das Geschenk?"  
Ronon konnte ihr nicht wütend sein. Zumal sie sich auch gut erklärt hatte. Zunächst schwieg er und seufzte leicht. „Wie kann ich unsere Tochter zurücklassen? Diese Welt ist gefährlich und sie wird noch ein Kind sein, wenn ich sterbe. Ich weiß wie es ist seine Eltern zu verlieren. Das kann ich ihr nicht antun. Das kann ich dir nicht antun." Perl schloss kurz ihre Augen als sie ihn das sagen hörte und nickte leicht. „Ich verstehe dich. Aber du musst nicht etwas tun, das wieder deiner Natur ist. Sie wird es verstehen und ich verstehe es auch."  
„Es geht nicht um mich Perl. Sondern um unsere Tochter und ich will bei ihr sein können, wenn sie mich braucht. Wenn es soweit kommen sollte dann will ich, dass du es machst."  
„Ronon…" Perl schwieg zunächst und nickte leicht. „Wenn du es so möchtest, werde ich es tun. Lass uns später in aller Ruhe darüber reden."  
„Ja wir sollten reden." Ronon lehnte sich so vor das er eine Hand an ihre Schulter legen konnte, und drückte sie sanft. Er war sich ja ebenso bewusst das Perl auch keinen einfachen Weg gewählt hatte. Sie hatte es genauso wenig leicht, weil sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte. Sie musste ebenso das zurückhalten was sie war, für ihn. Nicht etwa ihm gegenüber aber eben in Zeiten wie diesen, wo sie seine Welt kennenlernte. Sie musste von seiner Welt lernen und er… von ihrer. Guide hatte Recht und Ronon verstand seine Worte gut. Perl ist eine Königin egal wie sie aussieht. Sie hat unheimlich viel Verantwortung und er musste sie unterstützen. Das war seine Aufgabe. Er musste daran denken wie sie ihm gesagt hatte etwas für seine Welt tun zu wollen. Darum gewiss wollte sie auch unbedingt mitkommen. Sie wollte alles selbst sehen um es besser verstehen zu können. Einen weg finden wie sie seinen Leuten am Besten helfen konnte. Ihr Hellbraunes Haar glänzte als Sonnenlicht ihre Haare traf und sie beide aus der Maschine stiegen. Sie landete es gut geschützt vor fremden und Ronon half ihr aus dem Fluggerät. „Das Sternentor ist zwei Kilometer entfernt", sagte Perl. „Dieser Planet ist nicht Besonders hoch besiedelt. Deshalb wird der Transporter gewiss nicht so schnell gefunden werden. Wir müssen in Drei Tagen hier sein und eine Info an das Hive schicken, sollten wir länger wegbleiben."  
„Alles klar." Die Sicherheitsvorkehrung verstand er gut. Zugegeben… Er war auch froh darüber dass diese Vorkehrung getroffen worden ist. Ronon konnte sich einfach nicht sicher damit sein, dass seine Leute nicht doch irgendwie hinter sein Geheimnis kämen. Würden sie sich nicht melden, würde man Atlantis kontaktieren. Aber Ronon bezweifelte das Alabaster es dabei belassen würde. Sie würde selbst kommen um nachzusehen das Perl okay war. „Worüber denkst du nach?" ihre Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Nichts Spezielles. Meine Leute wissen von dir. Ein paar zumindest. Es wird also keine Überraschung sein, dass du mitkommst. Manche sind vielleicht misstrauisch…"  
„Ronon." Perl hielt inne und griff sich seine Hand damit sie ihn genauer ansehen konnte. „Ich werde mich nicht verraten. Sei nicht Nervös. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
„Sie würden dich töten Perl. Ich könnte sie nicht alle aufhalten."  
Perlmutt sah Ronon an, wie gestresst er wirklich war. Jetzt schien er sich dem ganzen wirklich klar zu werden und konnte es ihr gegenüber nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schweigend trat sie näher, damit sie ihn sanft küssen konnte. „Du hast vergessen, dass ich kämpfen kann. Wenn du möchtest brechen wir das ab und ich kehre zurück auf das Hive. Du kannst in ruhe zu deinem Volk."  
Ronon dachte tatsächlich darüber nach. „Jetzt sind wir schon hier. Wenn du dich nicht Wohlfühlen solltest, sag mir Bescheid."  
Perl musste lächeln und neigte ihren Kopf. „Ich werde es dich wissen lassen", versprach sie ihm.  
„Gut. Okay." Ronon schritt nun wieder weiter und sah leicht hinter sich während sie sich dem Tor nährten. „Sie werden vielleicht Geschichten erzählen", sagte Ronon. „Über meine Taten."  
„Über deine Heldentaten gegen die Wraiths. Ich habe mir so etwas schon gedacht. Ich werde damit klar kommen. Es ist ein Teil deines Lebens."  
„Es wird nicht einfach."  
„Du musst dich mir gegenüber nicht schlechtfühlen was dem angeht, was du getan hast. Du hattest deine Gründe und dazu bist du furchtbar Stur. Jetzt sind die Dinge ja ganz anders." Perl stoppte vor dem Stargate und griff sich seine beiden Hände. „Du hast dich geöffnet. Mein Blade." Perl neigte ihren Kopf vor und Ronon musterte sie erst für eine Zeit, ehe er seinen Kopf ebenso vor neigte damit er seine Stirn an ihre lehnen konnte. Theoretisch könnte er gleich mit ihr los aber… Es wäre nicht verkehrt die Ruhe mit ihr für eine Weile zu genießen.

Perl blickte zu erst in den Himmel als sie Sateda betraten und holte tief Luft. Wraiths hatten diese Welt zerstört und nur Verzweiflung zurückgelassen. Schmerzen. Hass. Aber auch Leben. Ihr Blick glitt zu Ronon der sich genau umsah und ihr schließlich zunickte. „Hier lang." Perl konnte nur erahnen wie gewaltig die Stadt gewesen sein muss. Überall langen Trümmer und nur diese zeigten welches Leben hier geherrscht haben musste. Frauen. Kindern… Männer. Sie sind alle umgebracht worden, als Zeichen für die anderen Menschen sich nicht technisch zu entwickeln. Welch eine Schande. Perl fragte sich ob Ronon nach seinem besuch hier, eventuell doch wieder umdenken würde… Aber… nein. Da machte sie sich nur unnötig mit verrückt. Unbewusst drückte sie seine Hand während er sie weiter führte.


	38. Sateda

Sie liefen gut eine Halbestunde, bis sie die Trümmer der alten Stadt hinter sich gelassen haben und einen Waldabschnitt erreichten. Ronon blieb ruhig und sie selbst ebenso. Sie selbst hatte beschlossen äußerst vorsichtig zu sein und würde sich vor jedem Wort das sie Gedankenlos aussprach hüten. Worte wie Blade und Cleverman ganz Besonders. „Sateda ist sehr groß", murmelte sie und holte tief Luft. Erst da stoppte Ronon plötzlich und musterte sie genau. „Wir machen eine kleine Pause."  
„Das ist nicht nötig", lächelte Perlmutt und spürte ihre Beine nun doch langsam. Komisch. Früher hätte sie kein Problem damit gehabt länger zu laufen. Als Ronon sie weiterhin so ernst ansah gab sie schließlich nach. „Ich sollte vielleicht auch etwas essen", murmelte sie und sah sich nach einem Baumstumpf um. Keine fünf Meter entfernt lag ein Baum am Boden und bot damit die perfekte Gelegenheit für sie. Als Perl saß kam Ronon näher und setzte sich ebenso zu ihr. „Mit dem Jumper wäre es wesentlich schneller gewesen."  
„Ich finde es interessant zu Fuß zu gehen. So sehe ich mehr." Ronon nickte dazu und beobachtete wie sie eine Frucht aus ihrer Umhängetasche holte. „Ah… Ich würde jetzt doch lieber ein Stück gegrilltes Fleisch essen", murmelte sie und biss in die weiche Frucht. „Du würdest dann nur Bauchschmerzen haben", erinnerte Ronon sie.  
„Ja aber der Geschmack…" Perl seufzte leicht und nahm wieder einen Bissen von ihrer Frucht. „Wenn das Fleisch zart wäre, könnte es klappen."  
„Du willst wirklich Fleisch?" ihr Heißhunger überraschte ihn zugegeben, aber es gefiel ihm auch. „Ich kümmere mich darum", versprach er ihr. „Danke." Perl sah ihn lächelnd an und holte aus der Tasche eine weitere Frucht heraus. „Hier nimm auch etwas."  
„Nein. Behalte es für dich. Dein Hunger kennt gerade keine Grenzen."  
„Du ahnst nicht wie recht du hast", seufzte sie und erhob sich wieder. „Komm gehen wir weiter."  
Als sie sich tief im Wald befunden schlug Ronon den Weg zu einer Höhle an, die sie bereits vom weitem sehen konnten. „Alte Stollen. Sie sind seit mehreren Jahrhunderten nicht benutzt worden. Jetzt ist es unser zu Hause."  
Perl fühlte sich schlecht als sie das hörte. „Warum baut ihr eure Heimat nicht wieder auf?"  
„Weil sie sonst wiederkommen. Das haben sie versprochen."  
„Diese Wraiths leben wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr. Außerdem befindet sich eure Heimat im Gesicherten Bereich dieser Galaxie."  
„Was bedeuten wird das Wraiths kommen werden und ihnen das Virus anbieten, damit sie nicht sterben, wenn man sich von ihnen nährt", warf Ronon ein. „Und mein Volk, der kleine Teil der überlebt hat, wird das niemals akzeptieren."  
„Ein Nein wäre ein Nein. Das würde akzeptiert werden."  
„Vielleicht jetzt aber in 100 Jahren wäre unsere Zahl gewachsen. Was wenn die Wraiths eine so große Herde sehen, sie aber nicht haben können nur, weil man Nein gesagt hat. Sie würden über die Welt einfallen."  
„Wir sind nicht alle schlecht." Ronon hielt inne und sah zu Perl runter, ehe er ihre Hand ergriff und diese drückte. „Das sage ich auch nicht."  
„Was sagst du dann?"  
„Das die Zukunft ungewiss ist. Und diese Menschen hier viel aufarbeiten müssen." Als sie die Höhle erreichten erblickte Perl vereinzelt Späher und andere Menschen. Man ließ sie in Ruhe da man Ronon gut kannte. „Und wenn das geschafft ist, ist vieles anders."  
„Es tut mir so leid für eure Verluste…" murmelte Perl leise und blickte wieder auf den Weg vor sich. Die ersten 100 Meter des Stollens waren Dunkel und dann erst waren Lichter an den Wänden angebracht. Perl schluckte und drückte Ronons Hand. „Am Ende des Weges ist ein offener Bereich. Dort wird im Sommer meistens gefeiert. Es ist mitten drin zwischen zwei Bergketten und damit nicht so leicht zu finden."  
„Das stimmt nicht ganz. Wraith wissen immer wo ihr seid- Man kann es spüren. Ich fühle so viel Leben hier." Ronon musterte sie genau und wurde nachdenklich. Konnten Wraiths das wirklich so gut? „Ronon!" kaum das sie in die Sonne raus traten kamen kam ein Mann auf sie zu und klopfte Ronon freudig auf die Schulter. „Gut dich endlich zu sehen!"  
„Elay."  
Perl beobachtete aufmerksam wie Ronon und dieser Elay sich begrüßten. Sie beide kannten sich wohl schon länger und es freute sie zu sehen wie die Augen ihres Consorts strahlten. „Dich hat es gut erwischt wie ich sehe", lachte Elay und sah von Ronon zu Perl. „Und jetzt sag mir nicht das die Kleine hier deine Freundin ist. Kein Wunder, dass du ihr so lange nachgetrauert hast. Freut mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Ich heiße Elay Ich halte das Pack zusammen wenn Ronon nicht mal da ist, zu tun hat oder in Liebeskummer versinkt."  
Perl blickte auf die Hand die er ihr hinhielt und griff diese nach einem Moment. „Mein Name ist Perl. Es freut mich auch sehr Sie kennenzulernen. Ronon war wegen mir verhindert gewesen und konnte darum nicht eher kommen."  
„Wir haben schon davon gehört. Ein Team aus Atlantis war da und sagte uns, dass es Ihnen nicht so gut geht. Aber so ruhig wie es Aktuell ist, darf auch Ronon sich mal Zeit für die Liebe gönnen."  
„Das reicht jetzt", sagte Ronon direkt amüsiert und legte seine Hand auf Perls Rücken. „Wir hatten einen langen Weg."  
„Dann kommt!" Wir haben euch beide schon erwartet." Elay führte sie weiter ins freie und zugegeben… Als Perl die Bänke sah, die große Feuerstelle und so viele lachende Menschen, verschwanden ihre bedenken. „Wir haben heute etwas zu Feiern und da du nun auch da bist, ist es perfekt!"  
„Ach so? Was gibt es denn zu feiern?" Ronon halb Perl dabei sich auf eine der Bänke zu setzte, ehe er sich direkt an ihre Seite begab. „Einiges. Aber das verschieben wir auf später. Nun sag gibt es Neuigkeiten?"  
„Nicht wirklich", meinte Ronon und griff sich einen Krug der auf dem Tisch stand und schenkte für sich und Perl etwas zum Trinken ein. „Nicht wirklich? Du sitzt hier mit einer so wunderschönen Frau und hast nichts dazuzusagen?" ganz nebenbei berührte Elay Perl an der Schulter.  
Ronon überblickte alles einmal. Die anderen ließen sie zunächst in Ruhe, weil der Elay mit ihm sprach. Etwas war seltsam. Normalerweise wurde er sofort von den Männern umringt, aber gut. Alle waren irgendwo beschäftigt. Es gab wohl ein größeres Essen. „Perl gehört zu mir also lass deine Finger bei dir", sagte Ronon zunächst und trank einen großen Schluck von dem Saft. „Okay hab verstanden." Elay lächelte Perl an und musterte sie wieder aufmerksam. „Ronon hatte sich nicht mal zu einem Lächeln aufbringen können. Jetzt ist das mit euch beiden aber geklärt?"  
Perl nutze den Moment um eine Antwort hinauszuzögern um einen Schluck von diesem köstlichen Saft zu trinken. Was war die richtige Antwort? Welche Wörter könnten sie verraten? „Zwischen uns steht nun nichts mehr."  
„Aha und… hat er dich schon gefragt?"  
„Was gefragt?" Perl suchte etwas in seinem Blick und schaute daraufhin Ronon an. „Na ob du seine Frau werden willst? Wir hatten hier schon seit einer, weile keine Hochzeit mehr."  
„Hochzeit? Oh… Nein bisher nicht".  
„Das geht dich auch nichts an. Lass Perl mit diesem Unsinn in Ruhe.  
„Lass ihn doch Ronon. Es ist okay", es amüsierte sie sehr wie Interessiert Elay war. „Papa!" Ronon und Perl merkten auf als ein kleiner Junge und ein etwas älteres Mädchen an die Seite von Elay traten. „Oh! Ronon du bist wieder da!" sagte der Junge aufgeregt und lachte. „Erzählst du mir dann später wieder Geschichten?"  
„Du erzählst Geschichten?" fragte Perl leise aber neugierig nach.  
„Ronon erzählt fabelhafte Geschichten", sagte Elay und zog seine Tochter auf seinen Schoß. Sie war vielleicht Fünf. Der Junge kaum Drei. „Ich erzähle euch später eine."  
„Erzähl uns doch allen später eine Geschichte", schlug Elay vor. „Wenn Perl sie nicht kennt dann wird es doch umso spannender."  
Perl spürte wie Ronon plötzlich zögerte. „Vielleicht ein andermal." Ein anderes Mal? Perlmutt brauchte nicht lange um zu verstehen was wirklich Sache war. Deshalb um Ronon nicht in eine schwierige Lage zu bringen… Es würde auffallen, wenn er plötzlich anders handelte, wie er es sonst tat. „Handelt es sich um Geschichten über deinen Kampf gegen die Wraiths?" ihre Frage ließ Elay schweigen. Beide bekamen kaum mit wie dieser sie beide nun musterte. „Auch ja", meinte Ronon und sah von ihr wieder zu seinem Becher.  
„Dann würde ich sie auch gerne hören. Du willst di zwei Kleinen doch nicht enttäuschen?" Perl… Ronon senkte seinen Becher, damit er Perl einen Kuss auf die Wange geben konnte. „Ui!", sagte das Mädchen und kicherte. „Ronon hat eine Freundin!" Perl wurde etwas verlegen aber vor allem war sie stolz, weil Ronon sich nicht etwa versteckte. „Ist gut", sagte er dann. „Heute Abend am Lagerfeuer erzähle ich euch eine Geschichte, sie handelt aber nicht von mir."  
„Oh nein!" bat das Mädchen." Eine Geschichte von dir bitte!"  
„Ich bin auch ein Teil der Geschichte aber es ist eine echte Geschichte. Die wirklich passiert ist."  
„Bekommen die Wraith da ärger?!" fragte der Junge neugierig nach.  
„Auf gewisser Weise sogar ja. Es wird eine neue Geschichte sein."  
„Danke!" Das Mädchen rutschte vom Schoß ihres Vaters. „Heute Abend am großen Feuer?"  
Ronon nickte leicht und als die Kinder abzogen trank Perl wieder einen Schluck. Sie hatte immer noch Hunger, aber sie würde sich zusammenreißen. „Und wenn wir dann heute Abend alle zusammen sitzen wollen wir hören wie das mit euch passiert ist und wie Ronon an eine Frau wie dich kam."  
„Alles klar. Perl. Komm ich zeig dir noch ein paar Dinge."  
„Oh ich… Wollte gerne erst etwas essen."  
Ronon war halb aufgestanden und hielt inne, ehe er nickte. „Ich besorg dir etwas. Warte hier."  
„Danke." Perl beobachtete wie Ronon ging und musste lächeln. „Er liebt dich wirklich. So Handzahm habe ich Ronon Dex noch nie gesehen."  
„Er ist ein Krieger durch und durch", wiedersprach Perl ihm. „Und ein liebevoller Partner. Ihr kennt euch lange?"  
„Ja. Nur sehr wenige haben den *Übergriff damals überlebt. Viele sind in die anderen Welten verschwunden aber sie kehren zurück. Nicht alle die du hier siehst sind Gebürtige Sateda. Viele sind gestrandet da sie durch die Wraiths alles verloren haben was sie liebten."  
„Den Schmerz die zu verlieren die man um sich hatte, ist furchtbar. Ich finde es so schade das man in dieser Angst hier leben muss. Die Stadt könnte wieder aufgebaut werden."  
„Und so auf uns Aufmerksam machen? Wir leben lieber ein einfaches Leben, wie eines in Gefahr."  
„Das sagte Ronon mir auch." Perl trank einen Schluck von dem leckeren Saft. „Der ist sehr gut. Welche Früchte sind da drin? Ich würde es gerne ebenso machen."  
„Ach außer das Übliche gibt es eine Geheime Zutat."  
„Eine geheime Zutat?"  
„Ja Wraith Blut."  
Perl hielt inne und trank dann dennoch den Saft in ihrem Becher aus. „Ich wusste gar nicht das Wraitshblut so köstlich sein kann."  
Elay musste lachen und klopfte mit seiner großen Hand auf den Tisch. „Haha! Unsinn. Meine Frau wird dir gewiss das Rezept geben."  
„Das würde mich sehr freuen." Perl neigte leicht ihren Kopf, ehe sie aufmerkte und Ronon mit zwei weiteren Freunden und einem gut gefüllten Teller zurückkam. Sie konnte das Hühnchen riechen und als Ronon den Teller bei ihr abstellte griff sie sich ein Stück von dem Fleisch. Das zarte Fleisch zerging ihr fast im Mund. Hungrig nahm sie sich noch etwas und bemerkte dann Ronons Blick. Seine Augen waren so warm… „Perl das sind ebenso Freunde von mir. Das ist Greik und das Vou. Leute das ist Perl meine Freundin."  
„Freut mich", sagte Perl und war überrascht als Greik sich einfach direkt an ihre freie Seite setzte. „Also du siehst aus als hättest du etwas auf dem Kasten", zwinkerte er ihr zu und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Perl holte tief Luft und sah Greik an, zumal er ihr auch so nahe war. Das tat er mit Absicht um Ronon zu provozieren und sie zu verunsichern. Aber dieses Spiel beherrschte Perl am besten. Lächelnd hob sie ihre Hand und fuhr mit ihren Fingern sanft über seine Wange. „Mir hat Ronon nie gesagt was für gutaussehende starke Männer er als Freunde hat." Sie trug zwar Handschuhe aber ihre Finger waren frei. Sie übte leichten mentalen Druck aus und spürte wie er neben ihr komplett weich wurde, ehe sie sich löste und ihren Rücken straffte. Greik blinzelte einmal und kam aus seiner Trance zurück und genau da griff Perl ihn an die Schulter und kniff ihn an einer bestimmten Stelle, weshalb seine Muskeln nachgaben und er Wie wachs in ihren Händen wurde, allerdings aus Schmerz. „Und wenn mich einer seiner Freunde noch einmal berührt werde ihm den Arm ausreißen."  
Elay schwieg und Ronon musste lachen genauso wie Vou. „Das passiert, wenn du alles an grabscht was auf zwei Beinen geht."  
„Okay ich hab's kapiert!" sagte Greik und musste sich an den Tisch lehnen als Perl von ihm abließ.  
„Ihr solltet wissen das Perl eine recht gute Kämpferin ist."  
„Das habe ich gespürt. Respekt Kleine." Greik rieb sich nun seine Schulter und erhob sich langsam. Perl lächelte lediglich und aß in Ruhe ihr Essen weiter. Sateda… Die Menschen waren etwas rauer aber Herzlich. Es war so ganz anders wie auf einem Hive und das gefiel ihr. Als sie gerade etwas essen wollte, spürte sie etwas und merkte auf. Sie wartete einen Moment aber… „Ist etwas?"  
„Hm. Nein. Das Essen ist sehr köstlich."  
„Iss und wenn du mehr willst sag Bescheid." Perlmutt nickte und griff sich wieder etwas von dem Huhn. Fast hatte sie geglaubt Wraiths spüren zu können, aber da hatte sie sich wohl einfach geirrt. Ihre ganzen Empfindungen spielten verrückt wegen der Schwangerschaft. „Kann ich mehr haben?"  
Ronon musste lachen und wollte sich erheben als Elay aufstand. „Schon gut ich bringe ihr etwas."  
„Das ist mir nicht recht", sagte Perl sofort ernst und bemerkte wie ruhig es plötzlich wurde. Deshalb griff sie Ronons Hand und blickte diesen an. „Ich genieße es, wenn er mir etwas bringt. Außerdem bin ich wählerisch."  
„Schon gut." Ronon erhob sich und deutete Elay an mitzukommen.

Guide beobachtete wie Jennifer im Zimmer auf und abging, während sie ihre Ergebnisse auf ihrem Tab noch einmal ansah. Sie sagte etwas leise und seufzte, ehe sie das Tab plötzlich auf das Bett ablegte und erschrocken wirkte. „Ich muss mich noch frisch machen! Wann geht es los?"  
„In einer Stunde brechen wir auf."  
„Gut. Okay." Sofort verschwand sie im Bad während Guide näherkam und sich die Ergebnisse ebenso ansah. Jennifer ist eine unglaublich intelligente Frau und hatte ein so neugieriges Wesen an sich. Auf keinen Fall wird er sie alleine dort hingehen lassen und er war froh das sie ihm da nicht zu sehr reinredete. Als Jennifer zurückkam beobachtete er wie sie ihre Lederjacke aus dem Schrank holte. „Provoziert es nicht, wenn ich hingehe?" fragte sie plötzlich nach und richtete ihr langes Haar, während sie auf Guide zu lief. „Ich meine bisher ist nur dieses Hive so tiefen entspannt, wenn es um eine Beziehung zwischen Mensch und Wraiths geht."  
„Es wird nicht einfach zu verstehen sein und vielleicht wirst du dir etwas anhören müssen, aber man wird dir nichts tun. Sie kennen deinen Wert."  
„Mein Wert…" Jennifer musterte ihn und den Tab in seiner Hand. „Ich habe manchmal kleine Panikattacken. Wenn ich nur darüber nachdenke…"  
„Du hast eine große Verantwortung in diesem ganzen Frieden", meinte Guide und legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern und übte sanften Druck aus. Jennifer hatte schon immer eine Wichtige Rolle gespielt. Vor allem dann als sie auf dieses Hive gekommen war. Ihr Aufenthalt hatte gezeigt wie ernst sowohl Atlantis als auch sie es mit alldem meinten. Frieden. Eine Zukunft. „Das Baby tritt wieder. Er ist wohl auch schon aufgeregt", lächelte Jennifer und trat einen Schritt auf Guide zu, damit sie seine Wange küssen konnte. „Gehen wir dann los?"  
„Wenn du alles hast ja. Ich werde die Maschine fliegen."  
„Dann bin ich beruhigt." Jennifer spürte seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken, während er sie führte. „Es wird doch alles gut gehen?"  
„Wenn einer die Königin überzeugen kann, dann du."  
Als sie in dem Schiff waren saß Jennifer direkt neben Guide. Wood und Angel befanden sich weiter im hinteren Teil des Botschafterschiffes. „Wie lange dauert der Flug?" fragte sie Guide leise und sah von Wood und Angel zu ihm. „Wir müssten in drei Stunden da sein. Es ist möglich das sie angespannt sind. Das letzte Mal hat Atlantis die Gruppe sitzen lassen."  
„Hm… Stimmt. Das war als sie diesen Planeten gefunden hatten."  
„Von dem wir viel Abstand halten werden." Wer wusste welche Krankheiten dort noch auf sie lauern würden. Jennifer musterte ihren Partner lange und legte sich dann eine Hand auf den Bauch. Sie wollte eine Welt für ihr Kind haben in welcher er Leben konnte. Wo er sich nicht verstecken musste. Einfach eine Welt in der er keine Angst haben musste. „Jen." Guide Stimme holte sie schnell zurück weshalb sie zu ihm sah. Er hatte beide Hände vom Steuerpult genommen und lehnte nun entspannt in seinem Stuhl. „Komm her." Jennifer blinzelte einmal und sah zurück zu Wood und Angel aber beide waren nicht mehr zusehen. Sie hatten sich zurückgezogen? Das Schiff war zumindest groß genug dazu. Jennifer erhob sich langsam und trat an seine Seite, ehe er ihre Hand ergriff und sie auf seinen Schoß zog. Jennifer war kurz überrascht, lehnte sich dann aber an seine Brust und holte tief Luft. Sie konnte in dieser Position seinen Herzschlaghören und irgendwo beruhigte sie dieses rhythmische Geräusch sehr. Langsam viel die Anspannung von ihren Schultern. „Das tut gut."  
Guide sagte dazu nichts, er hatte gemerkt wie Nervös und angespannt Jennifer war und wollte nur das sie zumindest in den nächsten Stunden runterfahren konnte. Eine Hand ruhte auf ihrem Bein, die andere auf ihrem Arm. Sanft fuhr er mit seinen Fingern kreise und spürte wie sie immer schwerer wurde. Als ihre Atemzüge gleichmäßig zu hören waren behielt er das All vor sich im Blick und genoss die Näher zu seiner Partnerin und zu seinem Kind. Er wusste das er selbst sehr fordernd war, aber Jennifer ging mit ihm auf eine Weise um, die ihm sehr gefiel. Gleichstellung. Fühlte er sich zu ihr, einem Menschen gleichgestellt? Ja. Das konnte er nicht verleugnen. Wenn er, ein 10 000 Jahre alter Wraith so umdenken konnte. Könnten es andere ebenso. Um ihr aller Überleben zu sichern, mussten sie so denken.

„Jennifer." Guide weckte seine junge Braut als sie sich langsam ihrem Ziel nährten. Sofort öffnete die Ärztin ihre Augen und sah sich um. Wood saß auf dem Platz, direkt neben Guide. Angel stand neben ihm. Peinlich berührt, weil sie eingeschlafen war, richtete sie sich etwas auf. „Ich bin eingeschlafen."  
„Du hast den Schlaf benötigt. Wir sind gleich da."  
„Schon?" Nickend wollte sie sich erheben, aber Guide hinderte sie daran. „Entspann dich noch."  
„Ich bin entspannt." Dennoch lehnte sie wieder ihren Kopf an seine Brust und sog den Geruch seines Leders ein. Sie hatte nie glaubt sich wirklich in einen Mann wie ihn zu verlieben. Als das Hive in Sichtweise kam musterte sie dieses lange. Es war jedes Mal so gewaltig ein Hive zu sehen. „Die Königin heißt Moonwhite", erklärte Guide während er mit einer Hand die Maschine näher ran flog. „Ihr Consort heißt Blaze. Vor einigen Monaten hatte es einen Zwischenfall gegeben. Ein Mann aus Queen Deaths Reihen hatte sich in ihr Hive eingeschlichen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit gewonnen. Als sie sich eines Tages mit bestimmten Personen, ihn eingeschlossen zu ihrer Schwester begab, ist sie nie zurückgekehrt."  
„Ah ich kenne diesen Fall. Ember hat es mir erzählt. Die Königin wurde von ihm reingelegt."  
„Er wollte sie Tod sehen und die Königin war unheimlich wütend, weil sie auf ihn reingefallen war. Sie hatte ihm sogar ein Kind schenken wollen."  
„Und das obwohl sie einen Consort hat?"  
„Ja. Eine Königin kann das frei entscheiden aber es war nahegelegen das sie diesen anderen zu ihrem neuen Consort auserwählt hätte, da Blaze bisher keine Kinder mit ihr zeugen konnte. Er hätte sie in diesem Fall verlassen, weil er es nicht ertragen hätte so zurückgewiesen worden zu sein."  
„Oder eher gesagt Ersetzt. Das ist für mich immer noch schwer zu verstehen. Diese Sache mit den vielen Partnern. Ich könnte das nicht."  
„Wie schade", sagte Wood. „Angel hat sich schon Hoffnungen gemacht."  
Jennifer und Guide blickten zu Angel wobei Jennifer lächeln musste. „Warum ärgerst du Angel immer?"  
„Es macht mir Spaß", zwinkerte Wood und spürte den drohenden Blick von Angel über sich.  
„Trotzdem. Wenn man jemanden liebt und dann ersetzt wird das ist einfach… Furchtbar."  
„Nur der stärkere gewinnt", sagte Angel dazu, weshalb Jennifer schwieg. Nur der Stärkere gewinnt…


	39. Moonwhite

„Mir wurde nicht mitgeteilt das eine weitere Person diesem treffen beiwohnt." Queen Moonlight beobachtete die Gruppe vor sich. Die Menschenfrau stand in der Mitte und die anderen um sie herum. Fair One. Eine schwangere Fair One… „Verzeiht Queen Moonlight", sagte Guide und neigte höflich seinen Kopf. „Ich wollte Fair One in ihrem Zustand nicht alleine reisen lassen."  
„Ihr wäre hier nichts zugestoßen, oder wollt ihr mich beleidigen?" Zwei Cleverman, und Fair One. Dazu hat man zwei Menschen mitgebracht. Aber Guide?  
„Das absolut nicht", Guide knirschte fast mit seinen Zähnen. Das war nicht das erste Mal das Jennifer auf einem Hive war. Es war nur das erste Mal das sie dabei so merklich Schwanger war. „Queen Moonlight", sagte Jennifer nun und legte eine Hand an Guides Arm, ehe dieser sich wieder Aufrichtete und sie ansah. Was hatte sie vor?  
„Ich würde seine Anwesenheit unter Vier Augen erklären."  
Blaze sah sofort zu seiner Königin als der Mensch das sagte. Nach dieser ganzen Sache hatte ihn Zweifel gefressen. Früher oder später würde die Königin in Abweisen und das für einen Zeugungsfähigen Wraith. Er wusste das sie sich ein Kind wünschte und deshalb erst damals diesen Schritt gegangen war… Aber zugegeben. Seither suchte sie von niemandem die Nähe auf, außer seiner. „Ihr wünscht mich alleine zusprechen?"  
„Das würde einiges leichter machen und die anderen können schon mal euren Cleverman den Stand der Dinge erklären."  
„Jen…" Guide hatte natürlich einwende aber Jennifer schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du kannst vor den Türen warten."  
War sie Mutig oder verrückt? Moonwhite hatte schon einiges von Fair One gehört aber das überraschte sie. Sie dachte einen Momentlang nach und deutete allen an den Raum zu verlassen. Guide blieb noch bei Jennifer stehen und sah sie an als würde er jeden Moment ausrasten. „Warte draußen."  
„Salt du bleibst", sagte Moonwhite plötzlich und Guide spannte sich sofort an, verließ daher den Saal und wartete direkt vor den Türen. Wood und Angel begaben sich bereits mit den anderen Cleverman ins Labor.  
Als Jennifer alleine mit der Königin und diesem Salt war straffte sie ihre Schultern. „Salt ist mein Berater. Ich habe das Gefühl das er dabei sein sollte."  
„Natürlich. Wenn er euer Berater ist, vertraut ihr ihm- Was ich euch zusagen habe, wird nicht leicht zu verstehen sein oder auch zu Akzeptieren." Sie wollte einfach Ehrlich sein und Guides Anwesenheit logisch erklären. Würde sie lügen würde man das merken und eine Lüge wäre nun das Falsche. „Danke erst einmal dafür, dass ihr mich alleine sprecht."  
„Sag mir nun wieso die Absprache nicht eingehalten worden ist", forderte die Königin sie auf und lehnte sich etwas in ihrem Platz zurück. Das sie überhaupt einem Menschen zu hören würde lag einzig und allein daran das ihre Schwester positiv von Fair One erzählt hatte.  
„Ich fasse mich kurz, aber verständlich. Guide ist der Vater meines ungeborenen Sohnes. Er hätte es nicht ertragen mich gehen zulassen und weil ich meine Arbeit gerne selbst vorstelle, kam es für mich nicht in Frage Wood und Angel alleine hier her zu schicken."  
Salt sah sofort seine Königin an und spürte den leichten Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Er wusste das sie sich ein Kind wünschte, aber er wusste auch, dass seit dieser Sache das Vertrauen zwischen Blaze und ihr nicht mehr wie vorher war. Sie war sich zumindest jetzt absolut sicher, dass er Perfekt wäre, aber Blaze fühlte sich gekränkt und hielt sie auf leichter Distanz. Sie tat aber alles um sein Vertrauen irgendwie wieder zu gewinnen. „Ich hörte Geschichten", sagte Salt, da Moonwhite komplett schwieg.- „Über diese Dinge."  
Jennifer schwieg dazu eine Weile lang. „Er ist nicht hier, weil er eure Gastfreundschaft nicht traut. Sondern weil er mich nicht wegen einer Unachtsamkeit seinerseits verlieren will. Die Schwangerschaft ist sehr anstrengend für meinen Körper und ich neige dazu schnell Ohnmächtig zu werden."  
„Du erwartest das Kind des Commanders."  
„Das tue ich ja."  
„Salt. Ruf Blaze und Guide hier her. Dann höre ich mir an, was das für ein Vorteil wäre, diese Art von Virus einzusetzen."  
Jennifer war unheimlich erleichtert als die Königin nicht weiter darauf Eingang und nickte deshalb. Gut… Als Blaze in den Raum trat beobachtete Jennifer ihn und sah an ihre Seite als Guide dazu kam. „Kommt mit. Wir setzten uns." Jennifer sah wie Blaze bereits zu dem Nebenraum ging ohne auf seine Königin zu warten. Selbst Jennifer wusste, dass es zwar nicht schlimm war, vorzugehen, aber ungewöhnlich für einen Consort. Ein Consort hätte seiner Königin die Hand angeboten und sie zu dem Raum geführt. Jennifer sah flüchtig zu Moonewhite die wohl eher damit gerechnet hätte, dass er mit ihr gemeinsam gegangen wäre. Das Blaze vertrauen in alldem erschüttert war, konnte Jennifer aber gut nachvollziehen. Wie hatte es geheißen? Blaze könnte keine gesunden Kinder zeugen? Vielleicht war es ein Medizinisches Problem. Vielleicht lag es aber auch nicht an ihm, sondern an der Königin? „Was hast du ihr gesagt?" fragte Guide leise während sie zu Letzt zu dem Raum schritten. „Die Wahrheit. Alles ist gut."  
„Zumindest bei uns", flüsterte Guide da auch im Blaze verhalten aufgefallen war. Als sie dann an dem Tisch ankamen saß die Königin bereits. Salt saß ebenso nur Blaze hatte seine Stellung hinter seiner Königin angenommen. Guide bot daher Jennifer einen Platz an und als diese sich setzte und erst einen Moment brauchte um die bessere Position zu bekommen, stellte er sich hinter ihr hin. Sein Blick kreuzte sich mit dem von Blaze.  
„Das Virus."  
„Ja genau." Jennifer holte weit aus. Von der Idee, bis hin zur Umsetzung. „Ich habe es selbst ausprobiert. Das erste Mal ging schief."  
„Aber du lebst."  
„Guide hat mein Leben wiederhergestellt. Wir haben lange Zeit gemeinsam an dieser Sache gearbeitet und später haben wir Ember mehr mit einbezogen, da Guide auch noch andere Pflichten hatte. Eine Zeitlang danach verließ ich Atlantis um auf dem Hive mehr über Wraiths und ihre Kultur zu lernen und so konnte ich eine Langzeit Beobachtung wegen dem Virus aufnehmen. Bisher gab es keine Probleme. Manche Menschen vertragen das Virus besser als andere, aber sie kommen alle auf die Beine und danach würden sie nicht mehr sterben." Jennifer schwieg eine Weile und holte tief Luft. „Viele der Menschen zeigen sich Dankbar und es lassen sich sehr viele Freiwillige finden, die bereit sind für eine Zeitlang auf dem Hive zu sein um zu helfen. Manche andere bleiben sogar permanent.  
„Wie du. Oder ist es nicht so das Guide sich an dir nähren kann, wann immer er will?" fragte Salt.  
„Nun Theoretisch gesehen ja. Er kann sich immer an mir nähren."  
„Was ich aber nicht tue. Fair One ist nicht mein Sklave."  
„Sondern deine Partnerin", meinte Salt- „Du siehst sie als Gleichberechtigt an?"  
„Sie hat unser Leben verbessert und hilft uns unvoreingenommen. Sie will eine Zukunft für Menschen und Wraiths."  
„Und ihr beiden habt die Brücke zueinander aufgebaut."  
„In vielen Jahren", sagte Jennifer. „Und mit viel Geduld. Es ist nicht einfach aber möglich."  
„Partnerin?" fragte Blaze nun verwirrt nach, weshalb Moonlight sich etwas zurücklehnte und die Antwort übernahm. „Fair One erwartet das Kind von Guide."  
Blinzelnd sah Blaze von Jennifer zu Guide und wieder zurück. „Soll das euer Ergebnis für all das sein?" fragte Blaze daher misstrauisch nach. „Eine Verbindung zwischen Menschen und Wraiths? Das ist verboten!"  
Guide leckte seine Lippen und wollte sprechen, aber Jennifer kümmerte sich bereits darum. „Es kann möglich sein, das wenn Wraiths und Mensch sich auf dieser Emotionalen Lage begegnen, Gefühle entstehen können. Es ist nicht ohne Grund verboten worden, aber damals gab es nicht die Möglichkeiten wie heute. Aber nicht jeder verliebt sich gleich. Viele halten es klassisch und das ist ja auch nicht verkehrt. Die Sache ist nur ja. Es kann passieren."  
Moonwhite schwieg nun eine Zeitlang, weshalb Salt es übernahm weiter zu sprechen. „Würden Wraiths nicht mit der Zeit verdrängt werden, wenn Wesen entstehen die Lastlights Kreaturen ähneln?"  
„Das ist eine Berechtigte Frage und ich kann dazu nur sagen, dass ich es nicht weiß. Ich bezweifle es. Dazu müsste jede Königin und jeder Wraiths einen Menschen wählen anstelle…"  
„Viele werden es tun", sagte Blaze plötzlich. „Viele würden die Wärme einer Menschenfrau wählen da nicht jeder mit einer Königin zusammen sein kann oder es auch nicht möchte." Jennifer sah wie Moonlight ihre Hand anspannte, aber sonst keine Regung Preisgab. „Es passiert ja bereits ohne hin."  
„Sprichst du aus Erfahrung?" verlangte die Königin zu wissen und spürte plötzlich die Hand von Blaze auf ihrer Schulter. /Es gibt nur euch/ erst einen Moment später bemerkte Moonwhite, dass sie ihm ihr Gefühl von Erleichterung Preisgegeben hatte. Jennifer sah die Anspannung der beiden und irgendwo tat ihr das furchtbar leid. Für beide. Ein Stechen ließ sie seufzen, weshalb alle sie nun ansahen. „Oh… Entschuldigt. Es ist nu-ur- Hm…" sie legte sich eine Hand an den Bauch und sofort niete Guide sich an ihre Seite. „Jennifer, brauchst du eine Pause?"  
„Es geht schon. Ich bin nur zu Nervös", gab sie zu und biss sich dafür fast auf die Zunge. Schwäche zu zeigen war kein guter Start in einer neuen Allianz… „Königin Moonwhite?", sagte Salt nun. „Ich denke wir können die Gespräche auch später weiterführen. Vielleicht war das eine zu lange Reise und das junge Leben braucht Ruhe."  
„Einer meiner Cleverman wird nach deinem Kind sehen", entschied Moonwhite. „Man kann damit nie zu vorsichtig sein."  
„Das ist sehr Großzügig." Guide neigte seinen Kopf und hielt Jennifer seine Hand hin, damit er ihr auf die Beine helfen konnte. Man sah es ihm zwar nicht an, aber er hatte Herzklopfen. Für Jennifer wurde diese ganze Sache langsam zu viel. Sobald sie zurück wären würde er Alabaster darum bitten, das Jennifer zurücktreten sollte, bis das Baby da war.  
„Meine Königin ich würde gerne die Chance nutzen um mit Guide und Fair One zu sprechen. Die Geschichte der beiden würden mich als Storymaker sehr interessieren."  
„Dann mach das." Moonwhite erhob sich als Salt den beiden folgte und bemerkte wie Blaze ebenso Anstalten machte zu gehen. „Warte Blaze."  
„Meine Königin?" Blaze hielt inne und Moonwhite konnte spüren das er es nur widerwillig tat. Vielleicht lag es daran eine schwangere Frau gesehen zu haben, oder daran das selbst Blaze sich sicher war, das Wraiths gerne die Wärme einer Menschenfrau wählen würden aber… Moonwhite wusste das sie mit ihrer Entscheidung vor über einem halben Jahr, alles zerstört hätte. Blaze hatte sie gesucht, gefunden, ihr Leben gerettet und war an ihrer Seite geblieben. Seinen Wert hatte sie vielleicht zu spät vollkommen erkannt. „Ist es zu spät?" fragte sie ihn daher leise, aber ernst. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten ihn zu verlieren. Zu einem weil er ihr auserwählter war und zum anderen weil er eine Bereicherung für ihr Hive war. Oft hatte sie sich gefragt ob die Zeugung eines Kindes daran gescheitert war, dass nicht er, sondern sie vielleicht gar nicht dazu in der Lage war. Aber sie fürchtete sich dem auf den Grund zu gehen. Sie wusste das Blaze Vater werden wollte, genauso dringend wie sie Mutter werden wollte. Er würde vielleicht gehe und einer anderen Königin dienen oder gar einen Menschen wählen. Sie hörte ihn leicht seufzen und kam so wieder in das jetzt zurück. Blaze trat näher und griff sich ihre Hand, ehe er diese küsste. „Ich warte auf den Tag, an dem Ihr einen Euch würdigen Partner findet. Bis dahin werde ich meine Pflicht erfüllen und euch beschützen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging. Moonwhite spürte ein Messer tief in ihrem Herzen und musste sich erst einmal setzten als sie alleine war. Es war zu spät. Sie wusste gar nicht wie lange sie dort schon saß, bis sie wahrnahm das die Türe geöffnet wurde und Salt hereinkam. „Meine Königin. Was betrübt euch?" er kannte sie bereits seit sie laufen konnte. Er sah es ihr sofort an, dass etwas geschehen sein musste und vermutlich war der Schuldige Blaze. „Salt setz dich zu mir."  
„Ja meine Königin. Wie kann ich euch helfen?"  
„Meine Mutter hatte nie einen Consort gewählt. Warum?"  
„Nun…" Salt schwieg dazu eine Weile lang um die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich habe deine Mutter sehr geliebt. Darum."  
„Und weil es der Stand nicht gab, konnte sie nicht dich zu ihrem Consort wählen. Richtig? Und doch bist nicht du sondern einander der Vater von mir und meiner Schwester."  
„Er ist gefallen im Kampf. Ich kannte ihn nicht, aber er hatte großes Potential und das hat eure Mutter gesehen."  
„Wieso hat sie dir nie einen Sohn geschenkt? Wieso haben wir nie noch eine weitere Schwester bekommen?"  
Salt musterte die Königin lange und genau. „Eure Mutter hätte es gewollt."  
„Aber dennoch gibt es nur mich und meinen Zwilling."  
„Durchaus ja."  
„Warum."  
„Ich ahne worüber ihr euch Gedanken macht."  
„Sie konnte keine weiteren Kinder zeugen."  
„Doch- Nur war es nicht einfach. Wir wissen nicht was es war aber sie schaffte es nicht mögliche Kinder zu halten und weil der schmerz des Verlustes und des Versagens zu groß waren, hat sie aufgehört es zu probieren. Mir war es persönlich gesehen gleich, ob sie Kinder von mir bekommt oder nicht. Wir hatten dich und deine Schwester. Ich habe euch und eure Mutter geliebt. So oder so. Eure Fragen… Geht es um Blaze?"  
„Er wird das Hive früher oder später verlassen", teilte Moonlight ihm angespannt mit.  
Salt lehnte sich leicht zurück und wagte es die Hand der Königin zu berühren. „Er würde eure Seite nur verlassen, wenn ihr es ihm sagt."  
„Und ich werde es ihm sagen. Er hat ein Anrecht darauf Vater zu werden. Ich kann ihm das nicht geben."  
„Das muss nicht unbedingt sein." Salt rückte näher zu ihr. „Wenn er etwas mehr liebt als seinen Wunsch, dann ist es der an eurer Seite bleiben zu können. Es war für ihn schwierig zu verstehen und zu akzeptieren, dass ihr wohlmöglich einen anderen gewählt hättet. Er ist noch Verletzt, aber seine Liebe und Treue zu euch ist stark. Vielleicht, wenn ihr es erlaubt. Solltet ihr offen mit ihm sprechen und müsst ihm vergeben, wenn seine Worte mit Bedacht gewählt werden. Im Moment denke ich, zweifelt er an eurer Liebe zu ihm und in seiner Kraft euch zu schützen".  
Moonwhite wünschte sich gerade nichts mehr als mit ihrer Schwester ebenso sprechen zu können. Diese hatte nie daran gedacht ihren Consort zu ersetzen. „Ich werde mit ihm sprechen."  
„Und", sagte der Storymaker nun. „Vielleicht solltet ihr die Chance nutzen, einmal alleine mit Fair One zu sprechen. Sie ist eine Intelligente Ärztin und vielleicht kann sie euch helfen."  
Moonwhite war kurz überrascht, allerdings sagte sie dazu nichts mehr und deutete an das Salt gehen konnte. Blaze war ihre größte Sorge im Moment, aber sie hatte sich auch um andere Dinge zu kümmern. Die Menschen die mitgebracht wurden, boten ihre Dienste an. Sie wollte wissen wer und ob sich jemand von ihren Leuten an diesen Menschen genährt hatte. Sie wollte von ihren eignen Männern wissen ob sie wirklich gesättigt worden waren. An sich war die Option nicht mehr so verkehrt wie sie es anfangs gedacht hatte. Nahrung immer zur Verfügung zu haben war eine Erleichterung. Wegen dem Hoffanervirus hatten sie ohne hin ein gewaltiges Problem… Trotz allem. Am Ende schwankten ihre Gedanken zurück an ihren Consort, der bereits seit Monaten nicht mehr ihr Bett teilte. Sie musste dringend mit ihm sprechen. Also verließ sie den Raum und suchte ihren Partner auf. Sie konnte ihn spüren und wusste das er sich in seinem Zimmer aufhielt. Es war ungewöhnlich zu ihm zu gehen. Normalerweise besuchte er sie in ihrem Schlafgemach, aber sie wollte keine weitere unnötige Zeit verlieren. Als sie sein Raum erreichte und die Türe sich öffnete, sah sie ihn bereits dort stehen. Sein Blick war auf das All gerichtet. Er sagte nichts. Das einzige dass die Königin sehen konnte war, wie er seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte. „Das Nähren Funktioniert. Ich habe es selbst ausprobiert. Der Mensch lebt und ruht sich nun aus."  
Moonwhite kam näher und gesellte sich an seine Seite. „Ich weiß das wir diese Allianz eingehen müssen. Meine Schwester hat es bereits getan. Siehst du Nachteile für uns, wenn wir es tun?"  
Blaze hob seine Hand und blickte in die Innenfläche. „Nein. Wir wären dann nicht mehr in ständigem Stress wegen der Nahrungsknappheit. Allerdings wird es schwierig werden. Wir alle müssen uns dann gezwungen sehen, Menschen als Gleichberechtigt anzusehen. Ohne sie sterben wir."  
„Du bist also für eine Veränderung."  
„Die muss es geben."  
Moonwhite war zur gleichen Auffassung gekommen. Sie würde sich später noch ihre Cleverman dazu anhören und sich in Ruhe Zeit mit all dem lassen. „Er hatte keine Angst-Der Mensch an dem ich mich genährt habe." Blaze sah immer noch in seine Handfläche. „Er wollte nur helfen."  
„Die Dinge werden sich schnell ändern." Moonwhite sah leicht zu ihm auf und musterte ihn. „Blaze?"  
Ihr Commander drehte sich so, dass er sie nun ganz ansah und für den Moment sah und spürte sie wie er in ihren Blick verloren ging. Aber dann war da diese Wand. Tief Luft holend hob sie ihre Hand und fuhr mit dieser über seine Schulter. Mit ihrem Blick folgte sie ihrer Bewegung. „Mir war nie klar, dass ich euch nicht genüge." Es war zwar leise was er sagte, aber dennoch voller ernst. „Es beschämt mich zu sagen", meinte Moonwhite bevor er weitersprechen konnte. „Das er mich beeinflusst hatte."  
„Ihr müsst euch nicht rechtfertigen."  
„Doch!" wiedersprach sie ihm hart und legte ihre andere Hand ebenso an seine Schulter. „Ich möchte das du weißt das ich dich Liebe Blaze. Ich habe jemand fremden zwischen uns kommen lassen und ich werde nie wieder jemanden Vertrauen den ich nicht kenne." Blaze sah von ihr raus zum All, aber da spürte er ihre Hand an seiner Wange. „Du hast seither nicht mehr ein Bettgeteilt. Und ich habe es seither mit niemandem geteilt." Das eine Königin soweit ging es einfach so zusagen war unter ihrer Würde. Keine Königin sollte sagen müssen, dass sie ihren Partner im Bett vermisste. Er hatte schon wieder versagt. „Habe ich dich so sehr verletzt?" ihre Stimme war leiser geworden. Blaze spürte ihre Hand an seiner Wange und wollte sich dem hingeben aber… Ja. Ja es hatte ihn verletzt. Anfangs war er damit noch klargekommen aber dann… Dann als ihm, dass alles klargeworden ist, wusste er, dass er einfach ersetzt werden konnte, egal was er für sie empfand. So war es eben. „Ja das habe ich", beantwortete sie sich ihre Frage selbst. „Du bist mein Consort. Du bleibst mein Consort. Blaze. Sieh in meine Augen." Er wollte nicht, aber als er es tat nährte sie sich ihm und küsste seine Lippen. Ein halbes Jahr lang hatte er keine Nähe von ihr gespürt. Die verschiedensten Emotionen durchfluteten seinen Körper. Er hatte ihre Nähe vermisst. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und er gab sich einen Ruck und legte seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Ein knurren entwich seiner Kehler vor verlangen als er ihre weiche Brust an sich spürte. Sollte er… Ja… Er musste einfach. Seine Arme fuhren runter und seine Hände legten sich an ihren Hintern. Er wollte sie einmal lieben ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen ob sie eine Königin war. Er wollte… Sie. Ihre Hände vergruben sich in sein Haar während ihr Kuss immer fester und leidenschaftlicher wurde. Blaze brauchte nur einen Handgriff um seine Gefährtin auf seine Arme zu nehmen und sie zu seinem Bett zu tragen. Kleidung für Kleidung fanden den Weg zum Boden und als sie nichts mehr trugen drückte Blade die Königin in sein Lager und musterte sie lange. Er war immer bereit ihr zu dienen. Vielleicht würde das hier helfen, seinen Schmerz zu lindern. Ohne den Augenkontakt zu lösen, drang er in seine Braut ein und bewegte sich tief in ihr. Sie stöhnte sofort auf, weshalb er sie küsste. Ihre verschmolzenen Körper bewegten sich ohne auch nur etwas Platz zwischen sich zu lassen. Ihre Hände lagen an seinen Hüften und seine Lippen küsste nun die Kuhle zwischen ihrem Hals und ihrem Ohr. Keuchend kamen sie beide kurz nach einander und Blaze blieb so mit ihr vereinigt. „Wir haben es in deinem Zimmer noch nie getan", murmelte sie leise.  
„Doch", sagte Blaze und küsste wieder ihren Hals. „Auf dem Schiff deiner Mutter. Königin Edge. Als ich dich verführte", flüsterte er am Ende und biss in ihr Ohrläppchen. „Hn…" seufzte Moonwhite und spürte ihn wieder in sich anschwellen. „Und ich in mein Zimmer lockte. Ich wollte dich vom ersten Moment als ich dich sah." Er drückte seine Hüften gegen ihre und brachte sie damit wieder zum Stöhnen. „Ich werde nie vergessen wie ich dich zum ersten Mal kommen gelassen habe." Moonwhite schloss ihre Augen während sie es ihm gewährte ihren Körper zu lieben und ihr dabei diese Dinge zu sagen… Zulange hatte sie darauf verzichtet und sie bereute es nicht eine Sekunde jetzt zu ihm gekommen zu sein. Sie würde sich später bei Salt bedanken. Jetzt wollte sie erst einmal nur ihren Krieger.


	40. Story time

Perl saß umgeben von Menschen Frauen und Männer. Sie lachten, hatten Spaß und erzählten Geschichten über Ronon. Ihre Getränke schwappten über bei jedem Euphorischen Ton und jedes Mal schenkte man ihr mehr von diesem köstlichen Saft ein. Zuvor hatte Ronon versucht den Leuten klar zu machen, dass sie kein Alkohol trinken konnte, weil sie es nicht vertragen würde. Darum kippte sie einen Becher nach dem anderen Weg von diesem Saft. Sie konnte sie alle spüren. Ihre Energien waren unheimlich stark und jede Speziell auf ihre Weise. Es machte sie fast schon… Hungrig aber sie beherrschte sich gut. Guide hatte ihr eine so hohe Dosis gegeben sie brauchte für einen ganzen Monat keine Nahrung aufnehmen. Und dennoch war das hier so verdammt verführerisch… Halt! Stopp. Sie durfte nicht darüber nachdenken. „Ronon ist eben auf seine Weise Intelligent", lachte Elay und blickte zu Ronon rüber der bestimmt seinen fünften Krug trank. Seine Augen waren vom Alkohol gerötet und er war nur am Lachen. Die Sterne leuchteten über sie und ein Lagerfeuer erwärmte die Nacht. Wobei es ohne hin sehr warm war. Ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit dem ihres Partners als er einen kräftigen Schluck trank, aufstand und auf sie zukam. „Weg da!" sagte er zu Vou und schubste diesen von ihrer Seite damit er selbst dort Platz nehmen konnte. Er roch auch nach dem Bier, aber es störte Perl nicht. Es freute sie, ihn so ausgelassen zu sehen. Auf dem Hive ging es ihm zwar gut, aber er war trotz allem sehr angespannt. Hier unter seinem Volk konnte er loslassen. „Gefällt es dir? Du bist sehr Still", sagte Ronon ihr leise während er einen Arm um ihre Schultern legte und sie dichter zu sich zog. Perl drehte ihren Kopf leicht in seine Richtung damit sie in sein Ohr flüstern konnte. „Ich genieße das zusammen sein. Es ist alles okay."  
Es war sehr laut weshalb Ronon nicht viel verstehen konnte, aber die letzten Worte nahm er gut auf. Darum nickte er und küsste ihre Stirn. „Sobald du Ruhe benötigst sag Bescheid."  
Perl nickte und lehnte sich an seine Schulter, während er weiter trank und seine Freunde sie alle unterhielten. „So Ronon!" sagte Elay. „Die Kinder müssen bald ins Bett also, wenn du ihnen etwas erzählen möchtest dann jetzt."  
Ronon sah betrunken zu Elay hoch und hörte sie alle langsam leiser werden. „Also gut ihr habt mich überredet."  
„Keiner musste dich überreden", lachte Greik und klopfte Ronon von hinten auf die Schulter. „Also dann lass deine Geschichte hören und ich hoffe zuhören das ein paar Wraiths dabei draufgehen."  
„Das tun sie", sagte Ronon sofort. „Und trotzdem ist es eine andere Geschichte. Eine wahre Geschichte. Über Wraiths."  
„Was meinst du damit?" fragten die Kinder von Elay und setzte sich zu Ronons Füßen hin, wobei der Junge auf seinen Schoß krabbelte. Perl nutze das um ihre Hand nach dem Kind auszustrecken und sofort nahm der kleine Junge diese und lächelte sie an. Kinder… Ob Menschenkinder oder Wraiths Kinder. Sie alle hatten dieses Unschuldige lächeln. Erst nach einem Moment spürte sie regelrecht den Unmut von Elay, weshalb sie zu ihm blickte. Sein Blick war so voller… Hass? Als Elay ihren Blick sah, schaute er weg. Was war das? Verwirrt sah sie zu Ronon aber natürlich hatte dieser das nicht mitbekommen. Trotzdem senkte Perl ihre Hand und ließ den Jungen in Ruhe. „Welche Geschichte wirst du ihnen erzählen?" fragte Perl interessiert.  
Ronon sagte dazu nichts, sondern trank seinen Krug aus und reichte diesen seinen Freunden weiter. „Schenkt ihm nach" rief daher einer während Ronon versuchte seine Gedanken zu Sortieren. „Habt ihr euch alle je gefragt woher die Wraiths kommen?"  
„Sie waren da", sagte einer direkt aus der Gruppe. „Schon immer."  
„Um unsere Leben zu zerstören."  
Ronon spürte das Perl sich anspannte aber er ignorierte sie. Er musste seine Leute irgendwann ja doch auf das alles vorbereiten. Die Dinge änderten sich einfach viel zu schnell und zu rasant und seine Leute würden zurückbleiben, wenn nicht gegenseitiges Verständnis geschaffen wurde. Nun gut. Diese Generation und die nächste würden noch Probleme mit all dem haben. Aber danach wäre schon vieles anders. „Wovon sprichst du?" fragte Elay genauer nach und setzte sich nun ebenso. Vor vielen, vielen Jahrtausenden", fing Ronon seine Geschichte an. „Haben die Vorfahren diese Welten bereist und waren unangefochten an der Macht. Sie gaben uns den Ring um auf andere Planeten reisen zu können und eine Menge Technologie und wissen. Eines Tages waren die Vorfahren oder auch Antiker genannt, nicht mehr mit ihrem Leben zufrieden. Sie stellten fest, dass sie genau wie alle anderen Menschen sterben mussten. Ein Wissenschaftler fand, dass es eine Möglichkeit geben musste die Leben jeder einzelnen zu verlängern, weil ein Leben alleine nicht ausreichte- Also um ihr Ziel zu erreichen suchten sie Freiwillige in den ganzen Welten." Ronon machte eine Pause und sah das er von allen die Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Sie versprachen dafür alles was man sich wünschen konnte. Reichtum. Macht. Ewige Dankbarkeit. Eine Möglichkeit von ihnen zu lernen. Viele Menschen waren Verzweifelt. Viele sehnten sich nach mehr wissen- Sie alle gaben dem Ruf der Antiker nach und begaben sich zur heiligen Stadt. Hunderte Männer und Hunderte Frauen. Sie alle verteilt aus allen Welten fanden sich in einem Labor wieder ohne zu ahnen, dass sie ihre gesamten bisherigen Leben verlieren würden. Neunundneunzig Männer und 9 Frauen überlebten die schwere Injektion von diesem Wissenschaftler. Er hatte ihnen etwas gespritzt, dass sie stärker, widerstandsfähiger, schneller, Intelligenter und Unsterblich machen sollte. Als sie aufwachten, waren sie keine Menschen mehr. Nicht mehr äußerlich. Vor diesen ganzen Jahrtausenden wurden die ersten Wraiths geschaffen. Der Wissenschaftler", er hielt kurz Inne da einige sich ansahen, ehe er weitersprach. „Der Wissenschaftler bemerkte erst das er etwas Grausames erschaffen hatte, als es zu spät war. Die Wraiths konnten sich befreien und flohen in die Welten. Sie suchten Zuflucht in ihren Welten aber schnell wurden sie von allen gejagt und verachtet. Die Antiker setzten alles daran sie aufzuspüren um sie ausrotten zu können, weshalb sie überall in den Welten die Nachricht über diese Monster verteilten und sie somit immer Heimatlos wären. Die große Gruppe wurde schnell Kleiner. Sie hatten selbst erst lernen müssen das keine Nahrung ihren Hunger stillen konnte und viele von ihnen weigerten sich an Menschen zu nähren. Viele sind deshalb grauenvoll Verhungert. Andere wollten Leben. Sie mussten verstehen das sie ihr gesamtes Leben verloren hatten und wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Also, mussten sie sich etwas überlegen. Sie konnten ein Raumschiff stehlen und flohen auf einen Planeten der kein Sternentor hatte. Sie alle lebten immer mit der Angst gefunden zu werden. Viele Jahre waren sie auf der Flucht und hatten viele schreckliche Dinge gesehen und getan. Sie alle hatte Albträume. Sie alle waren verzweifelt. Und trotz der ständigen Panik fanden sie etwas, das jeder haben wollte. Liebe. Vertrauen zueinander. Zuversicht und ganz langsam bekamen die ersten Mütter ihre ersten Kinder. Die ersten geborenen Wraith und jeder einzelne von ihnen wuchs ebenso mit dieser Angst auf. Trotz allem hatten sie alle nur Leben wollen. Und so wuchsen sie, lebten, und fanden nur einen Weg wie sie immer in Sicherheit sein konnten. In ihren Schiffen im All. Und nach all den Tausendjahren danach schafften sie es die Münze zum Kippen zu bringen und plötzlich waren die Antiker die gejagten und die Wraith holten Rache für all das Leid das den ersten Neun Frauen und den Neunundneunzig Männern wiederfahren war. Jeder Wraiths der Geboren wurde, hatten den Drang nach Rache in seinem Herzen angeboren bekommen, aber ebenso den Drang nach Leben. Diese Geschichte ist selbst bei den Wraiths in Vergessenheit geraten, da viele in eine Krise kommen würden, wenn sie erfahren das sie alle die gleichen Vorfahren teilten. Die einzigen die diese Wahrheit kennen sind deren Königinnen. Die Einzigen die stark genug sind zu verkraften das ihrer Nahrung Familie sein könnte."  
Es herrschte absolutes Schweigen. Nur die Flammen waren zu hören die langsam im dichten Holz knisterten. Ronon war aber noch nicht zu Ende. „Wegen den ganzen Kämpfen, sind die Wraith nun zahlenmäßig unterlegen. So wie die Dinge jetzt für sie stehen, wird es nicht gut für sie enden- Ihre Leben würden so schnell erlöschen, wie die ersten geschaffen worden sind. Aber selbst dafür scheint nun die Natur einen weg zu finden- Als die Kämpfe vor über einem Jahr so schlimm wurden und eine Königin namens Death ihre Art sowie die Menschen niedermetzelte, entstand eine Freundschaft zwischen Mensch und Wraith. Sie entstand mitten in all dem Tod. Es war eine Ärztin die ein Schwur abgab jedes Lebewesen, egal ob Mensch oder Wraiths schützen würde. Sie war so auf eine Lösung aus, das weder Mensch noch Wraith weiterhin sterben musste. Also entwickelte sie mit Hilfe eines Wraiths ein Virus. Dieses Virus machte den Menschen vor den Wraiths sicher. Keiner der seither dieses Virus eingenommen hatte, war gestorben. Die Idee und die Herstellung haben viel Zeit und Kraft benötigt und als es klappte, blieb die Ärztin auf einem Hive um beobachten zu können wie dieses Virus wirkt, ob es Probleme gäbe und wie die Wraith plötzlich damit auskommen würden, wenn ihre Nahrung plötzlich kein Vieh mehr war, sondern ein Freund der ihnen helfen wollte um zu überleben. Plötzlich wurde der gejagte schnell zum engsten Vertrauten und selbst die Wissenschaftlerin spürte es am eigenen Leib. Sie war die erste die dieses Virus eingenommen hatte und sie ließ nur einen bestimmten Wraiths von ihr nähren. Sie beide teilten danach mehr als nur ihre Arbeit. Sondern ein so enges Band, das sonst nur zwischen Liebende oder Geschwister entstehen konnte. Diese junge Ärztin blieb ein Jahr lang auf diesem Hive. Vor fast vier Monaten traf ich sie wieder. Mein Team war gezwungen dort auf dem Hive zwischen zu landen und als ich sie sah, sah sie nicht gut aus."  
„Was hat man ihr angetan?" fragte Vou zögerlich nach.  
„Ich ging vom schlimmsten aus. Und ich war so wütend, weil ich nichts tun konnte. Also ging ich eine Runde durch die Gänge drehen um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und zu hoffen, dass irgendein Wraiths meinen Weg kreuzt und ich ihn töten konnte." Ronon trank einen Schluck von seinem Alkohol und fuhr sich mit einem Handrücken über den Mund. „Als ich durch die Gänge lief kann ich an dem Zimmer der Ärztin vorbei und konnte dort beobachten wie ein Wraith aus ihrem Zimmer kam und sie sich küssten." Man hörte einige tief Luft holen. „Hat man sie gezwungen?!"  
„Ich dachte es erst", sagte Ronon sofort in die Runde. Also stellte ich ihn und sie zurede. Aber es war ganz anders. Weitaus schockierender- Beide gaben an, sich zu Lieben. Und sie teilte mit, dass sie nicht etwa Krank war, weil man sie schlecht behandeln würde, sondern weil sie den Sohn ihres Wraithpartners in sich trug. Die Ärztin hatte sich mit dem schlimmsten Feind der Menschheit eingelassen und ein neues Leben gezeugt."  
„Das ist…"  
„Abartig", sagte Ronon. „Ich war froh wieder auf Atlantis zu sein und da ging es direkt weiter."  
„Was ging weiter?" fragte Greik fassungslos nach.  
„Ein Wraiths Wissenschaftler kam mit uns nach Atlantis um seine gemeinsame Arbeit dort mit den Lanteaner weiter zu machen. Er konnte und durfte sich inzwischen dort Freibewegen weshalb keine Wache seine Schritte verfolgte", ein paar schnaubten verächtlich. „Sind die verrückt?! Wraiths sind…"  
„Ja. Das dachte ich auch, darum verfolgte ich ihn heimlich. Jedes Mal. Immer. Noch am gleichen Tag als wir zurückwaren, suchte ich das Gespräch zu ihm und es brauchte nicht lange bis eine junge Soldatin in das Zimmer platze. Diese Soldatin diente dem Wraith als Nahrung. Sie bot sich ihm jedes Mal Freiwillig an und jedes Mal hatte er nur sie genommen und nach einer hitzigen Diskussion und dem Einsatz meines Messers, lagen sich beide in den Armen und küssten sich. Ich war der Grund, warum sie beide sich ihre Liebe so schnell gestanden haben und seither treffen sie sich auch regelmäßig."  
„Wie romantisch!" quietschte das Mädchen von Elay auf. Außer ihr sagte keiner etwas.  
„Ich konnte es nicht verstehen", gab Ronon zu. „Ich glaubte ihnen nicht. Wraiths Manipulieren und hassen. Wie sollten sie etwas von Liebe verstehen können?" Ronon sah an seine Seite und rieb Perl über den Arm während er in ihre Augen schaute. „Wie könnten sie Gefühle für jemand anderen als sich selbst empfinden?"  
Perl konnte nicht anders als leicht zu lächeln. „Und trotzdem", sagte Ronon und blickte Elay nun wieder an. „Sehe ich nichts Anderes als Liebe und Zuneigung, wenn sie einem in die Augen blicken."  
„Das ist eine sehr… Eigenartige Geschichte", sagte Elay zögerlich. „Aber… Genug davon. Wie hast du Perl kennengelernt?"  
„Auf einem Hive", sagte Perlmutt sofort und sah von Ronon zu Elay. „Wir saßen in einer der Zellen und als ich abgeführt worden bin hat man mich in einem der Kokons gesteckt, damit sie sich… An mir nähren konnten. Ronon konnte sich befreien und fand mich zufällig. Mit seinem Team sind wir dann geflohen. Ich hatte wirklich Angst", gab sie zu und sah Ronon wieder an. „Aber er gab mir Trost. Ich konnte in seinen Augen nur Liebe und Zuneigung für mich sehen."  
„Euch Zwei hat es wohl richtig erwischt", Vou klopfte Ronon auf die Schulter. „Und hast du sie gefragt ob sie dich Heiraten will?"  
Elay nutze die Gelegenheit um Perl wieder etwas von dem Saft nachzuschenken. „Danke", sagte die junge Wraiths und trank direkt einen Schluck. Die Stimmung hatte sich etwas verändert. Viele dachten über Ronons Geschichte nach und andere waren schon wieder in anderen kleinen Diskussionen verfallen. Etwas bewegte sie sich und trank wieder einen Schluck von ihrem Saft und verschluckte sich, als sie einen schmerz in ihrem Magen spürte. Ronon bekam das nicht mit weshalb sie sich räusperte und noch einmal nach trank. Vermutlich lag ihr das Hähnchen nun doch schwerer im Magen als gedacht. Aber es war unheimlich lecker gewesen. Als ihr Glas leer war schenkte Elay ihr direkt nach, weshalb sie lächeln musste. „Ich denke meine Kinder sollten ins Bett. Na kommt ihr beiden." Elay nahm den Jungen auf den Arm und griff sich die Hand des Mädchens. Als die kleine Familie gegangen war sah Ronon von Vou zu Perl runter. Sie Heiraten… Er hatte einmal Heiraten wollen. Seine Verlobte war bei dem schweren Angriff getötet worden. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Perl ihn weil er sie so unentwegt angesehen hatte. „Es ist alles okay." Ronon küsste ihre Stirn und trank anschließend wieder etwas von seinem Getränk. „Möchtest du etwas spazieren?"  
„Kannst du denn noch gehen?"  
„Das finden wir raus", sagte er und erhob sich wackelig. Anschließend bot er Perl seine Hand an. Amüsiert von seinem Verhalten stellte Perl das Getränk ab und griff seine Hand. Hätte sie diese nicht gehalten wäre sie wohl vorne weggeknickt. Ein Schmerz zog sich wieder quer über ihren Bauch weshalb sie stöhnte und Ronons Hand gut festhielt. Sofort zog dieser sie näher zu sich. „Perl. Was ist los?"  
„Ich hätte nicht so viel Hühnchen essen dürfen", murmelte sie und war froh als er nun ihren Rücken stützte. „Ein Spaziergang wäre gewiss nicht verkehrt."  
„Dann komm." Ronon entfernte sich vorsichtig mit ihr von den anderen. Er beschloss sie langsam zu seinem Zimmer zu führen. Der Weg war lang genug und dort konnten sie beide sich dann ausruhen. „Du bist so Redefreudig gewesen", sagte Perl angestrengt und lehnte sich an seine Seite während sie zusammengingen. „Es war Wichtig", sagte Ronon dazu und bemerkte sehr wohl das Perl noch schmerzen hatte. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja. Es ist nur das essen", sagte sie und nickte mehr zu sich selbst. „Der Abend war sehr schön gewesen. Wird er morgen auch so schön sein?"  
„Bestimmt. Aber erst einmal müssen wir uns ausruhen." Vor allem er musste es dringend. Sein Kopf drehte sich. Ronon erkannte aber noch genug um sie in das richtige Zimmer zu führen. Im nächsten Teil des Berges waren die Gänge so ausgelegt das man idealerweise Zimmer an den Seiten hatte. Man hatte Türen davor eingebaut und für eine Zeit konnte man dort gut leben. Ronons Zimmer war relativ klein. Er hatte nie einen großen Raum haben wollen. Perl begab sich dort zu seinem Bett und setzte sich direkt. Ihr Magen beruhigte sich langsam. Deshalb zog sie sich ihre Stiefel aus und legte sich dann zurück in das Bett. „Ich will jetzt nur noch schlafen."  
Ronon sagte dazu nichts. Er zog sich allerdings komplett aus und legte sich an ihre Seite. Das Bett war relativ klein. Er musste seitlich liegen, wenn sie beide dort schlafen wollten. Zunächst stützte er seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab, während seine andere Hand sich auf ihren nackten Bauch legte. „Geht es dir besser?"  
„Hm… Ja." Perl öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn einen Moment lang an. „Du bist Nackt."  
„Und du nicht."  
Amüsiert setzte sie sich hin und öffnete die Verschnürung ihres kurzen Lederoberteils. Anschließend öffnete sie ihre Hose und ließ beides zu Boden gleiten, ehe sie sich ebenso auf die Seite legte um ihn ansehen zu können. „Du bist erregt", stellte sie fest und legte ihre Hand auf seine Brust. „Ich fand es schön, dass du ihnen das erzählt hast." Perl spürte wie etwas Hartes plötzlich gegen ihr Oberschenkel drückte. Lächelnd fuhr sie weiter mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust und streifte seine Brustwarzen mit ihren Fingern. „ Die Kleine von Elay war sehr begeistert", flüsterte sie und sah in seine Augen während ihre Hand über seinen Bauch weiter runter fuhr bis sie ihn in ihre Hand nehmen konnte. Er stöhnte direkt und drehte seine Hüfte so, dass sie mehr Spielraum hatte. „Meinst du wirklich das so die Zukunft sein kann?" fragte Perl während sie nun fester Zugriff und ihre Hand auf und ab bewegte. Ronon hatte Mühe seine Hüften still zu halten. „Ich denke… Ja", sagte er atemlos und vollkommen benebelt. „Weiter…" bat er sie als sie langsamer wurde. Perl dachte aber nicht daran auf ihn zu hören. Langsam löste sie ihre Hand von ihm und setzte sich leicht auf, während sie ihn auf den Rücken drehte. Anschließend setzte sie sich auf seine Hüften und führte ihn dabei in ihr Unterleib ein. „Ich bin auf das große Treffen bald gespannt."  
„Ich auch…" Ronon legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und stöhnte als sie anfing sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Perl sagte nun nichts mehr. Sie genoss es wie er seine Hände auf ihre Brust legte und diese massierte, während sie ihn ritt. Sie liebte diese Position. Sie war Dominant und stark. Voller Leidenschaft. Als sie drohte zu kommen verstärkte sie den Druck und als Ronon ihr entgegen pumpte brachte er sie über die Klippe. Erschöpft brach sie über ihn zusammen und legte sich runter auf seine Brust, während sie weiterhin mit ihm verbunden blieb. Die nächste Stunde blieb er noch gemeinsam mit ihr wach und sprach über die nächsten Tage und das große treffen. Während Ronon am Ende einnickte, fragte er sich wieso alle die Geschichte so ruhig aufgenommen hatten, aber darüber würde er sich am nächsten Tag Gedanken machen.

Elay löste ein paar Kopfhörer von sich und legte diese auf seinem Tisch ab. Er hatte vieles und genug gehört. Was er gehört hatte ließ sein Blut vor Aufregung kochen. Noch vor einigen Tagen hatte die Lanteanerin ihm und ein paar anderen erzählt was Ronon eigentlich gerade trieb und er hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Aber als er Perl gesehen hatte wusste er, dass Laura die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ronon hatte sie alle Verraten und das würde er diesem nicht verzeihen.


	41. Trust no one

Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang als Perl mit einer furchtbaren Übelkeit erwachte. Etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sie konnte es deutlich fühlen. Ihr Körper kämpfte gegen etwas an, sie konnte aber nicht deuten woher das kam. So langsam bezweifelte sie das es an dem Hühnchen lag. Sie liebte Hühnchen und hatte dieses trotz der Probleme die sie bekommen konnte, immer gegessen. So schlimm war es ihr dabei noch nie ergangen. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite in der Hoffnung das es besser werden würde, aber es tat sich nichts. Deshalb erhob sie sich schweiß gebadet und verließ Ronons Zimmer. Ihr Weg führte sie hinaus ins freie wo sie erst einmal tief Luft holen musste. Der Saft. Lag es an dem Saft? Ihre Gedanken drehten sich- Was sollte es sonst gewesen sein? Elay hatte ihr immer und immer wieder nachgeschenkt und außerdem hatte sie nichts zu sich genommen. Aber mit dem Saft alleine… Das konnte es nicht sein. Übelkeit machte sich in ihr breit und sie begab sich an einen Busch, ehe sie auf ihre Knie ging und sich erbrechen musste. Raus. Der Saft musste ihren Körper dringend verlassen! Und kaum das ein Großteil ihres Magens entleert war, spürte sie die Veränderungen in sich. Das war… Gift? Hatte jemand versucht sie zu vergiften? Das Baby! Eine Hand legte sie auf ihren Bauch und sie versuchte alles um den Kontakt zu dem Kind zu erspüren. Das Gift erschwerte ihr das sehr und mit ihrem ganzen Willen versuchte sie das Baby vor diesem zu Schützen. Das einzige das ihr in dem Sinn kam war Elay. Er. Sein Blick. Seine Stimmung. Sie hätte Ronon gleich etwas sagen sollen! Ronon… „Perl?" die verräterische Stimme von Elay ließ sie zusammenzucken. „Weg!" fauchte sie sofort als er näher kam- Sie musste sich nähren! Nur das könnte sie jetzt retten. Deshalb versuchte sie ihr Handschuh zu lösen, aber sie war so Träge in ihrer Bewegung, das Elay schneller als sie war. „Ganz ruhig kleines Monster." Er packte sie und Band ihre Hände schnell hinterm Rücken zusammen. Er zog sie auf ihre schwachen Beine und sie konnte noch spüren wie sein Atem ihren Hals streifte. „Wenn man dich so ansieht… Da kann man es Ronon kaum über nehmen auf dich reingefallen zu sein."  
„Verschwinde!", sagte sie laut und weil er sie nicht frei gab wusste sie sich nur mit einem tiefen Schrei zu retten. Der Schrei war so Schrill das Elay glaubte sein Trommelfell würde platzen. Sofort stieß er Perl von sich zu Boden und griff sich seine Ohren. „Aufhören! Sofort! Hör auf!" fluchte er.

Ronon rollte von seinem Bett und fiel zu Boden als dieser Schrille Schrei sein Mark erschütterte. Wraiths! Er wusste das war ein Wraiths! Alarmiert griff er nach seiner Waffe und erhob sich noch angetrunken vom Boden, ehe sein Verstand sich etwas klärte. Perl lag nicht im Bett. Sein Herz fing an zu stolpern und er musste noch seine Hose suchen und schließlich seine Schuhe anziehen, ehe er auf die Flur eilte. Andere waren bereits herausgetreten, unsicher von dem was passiert war. Er rannte aber nur. Perl hatte geschrien, wer sollte es sonst sein? Kurz, aber nur sehr flüchtig kam ihm der Gedanke ob die Wraiths auf dem Hive vielleicht doch hier her gekommen waren… Aber nein. Warum und wozu? Als Ronon den Höhlenausgang erreichte rutschte ihm sein Herz in die Hose. Perl lag auf der Seite und Elay trat gerade heftig in ihren Bauch. Perl spuckte direkt und kauerte sich aus Schutz zusammen. Ihre Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt und Elay setzte dazu an, wieder Gewalt anzuwenden. Nur war Ronon schneller. Er holte seine Waffe hervor und betäubte Elay ohne große Worte. Elay zuckte, stöhnte und kippte um. „Perl." Ronon behielt zum Schutz die Waffe dicht bei sich und kam nun auf Perl zu. Zunächst öffnete er die Handfesseln und half ihr dann sich zu setzten. „Perl…"  
„Ronon…" keuchte sie und lehnte sich angestrengt an seine Schulter. Ihre Sinne schrien vor Schmerzen und sie hatte furchtbare Angst. „Das Baby."  
„Ganz ruhig ich helfe dir." Ronon bemerkte wie sich weitere Personen um sie versammelten und er wusste nicht wer von ihnen Freund und wer Feind war. „Ronon was ist hier passiert?" Vou kam zögerlich näher und kniete sich zu Elay, während Ronon seine Waffe hob und diese auf ihn und die anderen richtete. „Bleibt weg von uns!"  
Greik zückte nun ebenso seine Waffe und zielte damit auf Ronon und Perl, während die anderen es ihm nachtaten. Ronon wusste das er in der Klemme steckte. Etwas ging hier vor sich und er konnte nicht verstehen was es war. „Also hatte Elay recht?" fragte Greik seinen Freund Vou welcher nun ebenso seine Waffe herausholte. „Elay hat gesagt was wir in dem Fall tun müssen. Ronon schmeiß deine Waffe weg!"  
„Auf keinen Fall!" womit hatte Elay recht? Ronons Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals und sein Blick glitt flüchtig an seine Seite zu Perl. Sie war nicht bei Bewusstsein und das machte ihm noch mehr sorgen. „Lasst uns gehen", sagte Ronon schließlich und hielt seine Waffe noch Oben. „Lasst uns einfach gehen!"  
„Das können wir nicht… Ronon wie konntest du?" fragte Greik leise. „Nachdem uns Elay gesagt hat, dass du uns betrogen hast da… Und dann diese lächerlichen Geschichten über die Wraiths! Ronon es sind Wraiths! Sie brauchen kein Mitgefühl! Sie sind Monster! Und du… Du holst dir eine von ihnen ins Bett!"  
„Nein." Ronon ging jede Möglichkeit durch, aber sie waren hier gefangen. „Ihr müsst uns gehen lassen!" er konnte verstehen und deren Verhalten wirklich Nachvollziehen aber… Sie haben Perl verletzt! Seine Tochter war in Gefahr! Er musste sie hier rausbringen. „Nehmt sie fest und ihn auch."  
„Greik, wir haben zusammen gekämpft", sagte Ronon mit Nachdruck. „Vou ich habe das Leben deiner Schwester gerettet! Mehr als einmal! Lasst uns gehen!"  
„Nein du hast uns verraten." Greik nickte einem anderen zu, ehe dieser seine Waffe entsicherte und direkt versuchte Ronon zu Betäuben. Als Ronon der erste Schuss traf, nahm er es als letzten Versuch ebenso zu schießen. Das nächste was er spürte waren vier weitere elektrisierende Stöße, ehe alles schwarz um ihn herum wurde.

Er war überrascht gewesen als zwei weitere Personen zu ihm gebracht wurden. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt während er den Mann und die Frau musterte. Beide waren Bewusstlos, aber sie waren stark. Das konnte er fühlen. Lebens… Hunger… Der Hunger machte ihn verrückt, aber er war nichts im Vergleich zu der Angst die seine Nerven lahmlegten. Von außen sah man ihm absolut nichts an. Er wirkte als sei er komplett desinteressiert an allem, aber so war es nicht. Er hatte furchtbare Angst zu sterben und er würde sterben. Ihm ging es noch verdammt gut im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater. Der ältere Wraiths war schwer verwundet. Sie beide waren an Ketten gelegt. Die Arme über dem Kopf und der Boden war nur schwer zu erreichen. Er hatte einen guten Stand, aber da sein Vater bewusstlos war, hing er schlapp herunter, während Blut über sein Gesicht lief. Er würde sterben. Noch einen so heftigen Schlag auf den Kopf würde seinen Vater ganz klar töten. Die Trauer und Angst ließ ihn verzweifeln. Wer sollte sie hier auch finden? Die beiden Menschen waren ihnen gegenüber am Boden angekettet worden. Beide relativ nah zueinander, aber durch die fesseln war es ihnen unmöglich sich zu berühren. Was hatten diese verbrochen um hier in diesem Tod zu landen? Sein Vater und er selbst waren einfach unvorsichtig gewesen. Sie hatten ein Menschendorf besucht um dort nach Freiwilligen die das Virus nehmen wollten. Sein Hive hatte sich vor zwei Monaten der Allianz angeschlossen und seither Missionierten sie die Planeten. Umso mehr Menschen dieses Virus aufnahmen umso besser für alle. Aber genau da waren sie dann unvorsichtig gewesen. Während sie sich mit den Dorfbewohnern unterhalten hatten waren diese Menschen gekommen und hatte sie Gnadenlos angegriffen. Selbst die umstehenden Menschen waren zu Schaden gekommen. Und dann war er hier aufgewacht. Ihm war bisher nicht viel passiert außer das diese Menschen immer wieder ihr Messer an seinem Bauch oder Arm abwetzten. Anfangs war es noch Verheilt aber seit gut fünf Tagen tat es das nicht mehr. Bei seinem Vater schon mal gar nicht. Er würde hier drin sterben. Noch war nicht sicher gewesen was genau man von ihnen wollte aber vermutlich gab es da auch nichts Spezielles. Sie hassten Wraiths und wollten sie Tod sehen. Fertig.

Perl erwachte als erstes. Betäubt vom Schmerz der ihren Körper heimsuchte, holte sie stockend Luft und versuchte dann zu realisieren wo sie war. Das erste das ihre Sinne ihr sagten war, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie schlug ihre Augen auf und bemerkte das sie in einem großen Höhlenraum waren. Es roch nach Nässe, Kälte und Blut. Nach Schmerz. Bevor sie auf die anderen achten konnte, schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und suchte nach dem Leben ihrer Tochter. Nichts. Nein. Sie musste sich konzentrieren. Erst daraufhin spürte sie wie Nass sich ihre Hose anfühlte und dass ihre Hände angekettet waren. Ihre Tochter… Sie spürte sie nicht mehr! Fast schluchzte sie auf, versuchte aber sich zusammenzureißen, ehe sie ihre Augen öffnete und an ihre Seite blickte. Ronon war da, aber Bewusstlos. Sie wollte nicht wissen wie er sich gerade fühlen musste, nachdem seine eignen Leute die er so sehr liebte, ihn verraten haben. Als sie Ketten klirren hörte nahm ihr Verstand endlich mehr auf. Sie musste den Atem anhalten als sie Zwei ihrer Art dort hängen sah. Einer war wach und sah sie an. Vermutlich hielt er sie für einen Menschen aber sie konnte den Terror spüren den er gerade fühlte. /Fürchte dich nicht/ sprach sie ihn Mental an und sah seinen Schock im nächsten Moment. Perl erlaubte es sich ihren Geist offen zu lassen und spürte sofort wie er schutzsuchend in diesen Eindrang. Er war Jung. Vielleicht nur ein wenig Älter wie sie. /Ich bin Königin Perlmutt aus der Linie von Night. Ich bin eine verbündete von Königin Alabaster und Königin Waterlight. Wie heißt du? /  
Perl fühlte es im gleichen Moment. Es war Als würde eine große Wasserwelle über sie einschlagen genauso wie die ganzen Emotionen die er gerade fühlte. Oceanwave. /Ihr seid… Aber… /  
/ Ich sehe nur Menschlich aus aber ich bin es nicht. Wer ist der Mann bei dir? /  
/Mein Erzeuger. Sand. Aber ich verstehe nicht wieso… Ihr seid verletzt /  
„Das bin ich", sagte sie leise und musterte Ronon wieder. /Er ist mein Consort. Wir wurden verraten. Aber halte durch. Wenn ich in ein paar Tagen nicht zurück bin, wird man mich suchen lassen. /  
/Wenn wir es bis dahin überleben. /  
/Fürchte dich nicht… /  
Oceanwave sah Perl lange an und schwieg nun einen Momentlang. Er hatte Angst und das eine junge Königin hier war… Das erschreckte ihn aber es gab ihm Hoffnung. /Meinem Vater geht es sehr schlecht Königin Perlmutt. Er wird sterben, wenn er sich nicht bald nährt. /  
Perl sagte dazu nichts, sondern musterte nur den älteren Wraiths, als ein plötzliches Stechen im Magen sie zusammenzucken ließ. „Hm…" Perl konnte nicht deuten ob ihre Tochter nicht doch überlebt hatte. Möglich war es aber sie konnte gerade nichts fühlen und sie war sich verdammt sicher, dass sie am Bluten war. Sie durfte sich jetzt davon auf keinen Fall beunruhigen lassen. Sie musste sich überlegen, wie sie… Moment. Perl versuchte ihr Hände näher an den Körper zu bringen aber das ließen die Ketten nicht zu. Sie trug einen Sender bei sich. Creek hatte ihr diesen schon vor Monaten gegeben und sie wusste, dass er gerade jede Sekunde darauf blickte. Wenn sie es schaffen könnte den Sender zu aktivieren oder auszuschalten dann… Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie hierherkommen würden und das wäre… Nicht gut. Nicht für Ronons Leute. Aber hier ging es um das Leben ihrer Tochter und um die beiden anderen Gefangen und Ronon selbst. Er war immer noch bewusstlos. „Ronon", sprach sie ihn mühsam an. „Ronon!" er stöhnte kurz auf.  
„Verdammt." Was sollte sie tun? Sie durfte zuerst einmal nicht in Panik verfallen. Das war das Wichtigste. „Ronon!" endlich rührte er sich. Es brauchte nur eine Minute bis er plötzlich Hellwach umherblickte und wütend an den Ketten zog, dann sah er sie an und sein Blick wurde weicher. „Perl… Wie geht es dir? Und… Dem Baby?"  
Perl hatte Mühe jetzt nicht zu weinen. Ihre Augen wurden feucht aber sie schüttelte nur leicht ihren Kopf. „W-Wir müssen versuchen hier raus zu kommen."  
Ronon hob seine Hand und wollte nach ihre greifen, aber die ketten ließen das nicht zu. Wütend zog er wieder an diesen und fluchte dann laut. „Das… Das ist Oceanwave", sagte Perl plötzlich und endlich sah Ronon den Wraith vor sich. Dessen Arme hingen an Ketten und er war gut drei Meter entfernt. Er war still und sah zu Boden. Gefangene. „Das dort ist Sand. Sein Vater."  
„Sind wir noch auf Sateda?"  
„Ich denke schon", sie versuchte sich zu rühren aber die Schmerzen im Unterleib waren unerträglich. Dazu verlor sie immer noch Blut. Inzwischen trat das Blut aus ihrer Hose und da auch sah Ronon das Problem. Um sie herum bildete sich eine kleine Lache. „Perl du Blutest!"  
„Es hört nicht auf", sagte sie leise.  
„Du musst dich nähren." Nur dann könnte ihr Körper heilen. Er versuchte sie genauer anzusehen und bemerkte dann auch die Blässe die über ihrer Haut lag. Das war gar nicht gut. Sie mussten hier raus! Es war seine Schuld, dass sie hier gelandet waren! Er hätte alleine kommen sollen und Perl in Sicherheit des Hives lassen müssen! Ronon rutschte in ihre Richtung, aber er konnte sie nicht erreichen! „Schaffst du es deine Hand auszustrecken?"  
„Was?"  
„Deine Hand. Kannst du mich berühren."  
„Wieso?" Atemlos sah Perl ihn an und als es wieder so furchtbar stach senkte sie ihren Blick. „Du musst dich nähren. Nimm mich."  
Sofort schlug Perl ihre Augen auf und schüttelte vehement ihren Kopf. „Nein! Nein das mache ich nicht!"  
„Du und das Baby seit in Gefahr. Nimm mein Leben." Ronon versuchte in ihre Augen zu schauen und als sie ihm endlich entgegenblickte, sah er ihre Angst. „Ich meine das ernst."  
„Nein ich kann es nicht. Ich will es nicht." Das war ihr die ganze Sache nicht wert. Ronons Leben opfern? Nein.  
„Du musst ja nicht alles nehmen. Nur so viel um dich zu heilen und später finden wir eine Lösung."  
„Ich habe eine Lösung aber sie wird dir wiederum nicht gefallen." Perl schloss noch einmal ihre Augen um tief Luft zu holen. „Ich habe einen Langstrecken Sensor in meiner Tasche. Wenn ich ihn aktivieren kann dann… Aber sie würden dann kommen. Vielleicht mit Gewalt."  
Ronon musste seine Augen schließen und holte tief Luft. Das würde Katastrophal enden aber welche Möglichkeiten blieben ihm? Perl würde das so nicht lange aushalten und sie litt, das konnte er in ihren Augen ablesen. Er konnte sie nicht leiden lassen. „Sie wird sterben", sagte Oceanwave und blickte Ronon an. „Ich spüre wie ihr Leben entweicht! Wenn ihr Handeln wollt, handelt schnell!"  
„Halte dich da raus!" Ronon wusste ja selbst wie dringend das alles abgehandelt werden musste. Perl Leben hing in seinen Händen und das Leben seiner Tochter auch. Wenn sie denn noch da war… Das Blut um Perl herum war etwas gewachsen, aber es breitete sich nicht mehr aus. „Aktiviere ihn. Kommst du daran?"  
„Ich denke ja."  
Sie hätte ihn selbst aktivieren können. Ronon wusste es zu schätzen das sie es nicht getan hatte, vermutlich wegen ihm. Aber… Hierbei ging es um mehr als das was er persönlich dachte oder fühlte. Hierbei ging es um ein ungeborenes Leben das zu ihnen beiden gehörte. Erst jetzt während er Perl beobachtete wurde ihm so wirklich bewusst, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte seine Tochter zu verlieren. Egal wer sie war, egal woher sie abstammte, wer ihre Mutter war. Welche Rolle spielte das? Er war ihr Vater. Er musste sie beschützen! „Perl?!" die junge Frau verlor fast ihren Halt, aber sie raffte sich wieder auf und als der Sender aus ihrer Hosentasche viel konnte sie danach greifen. Als es klickte, seufzten sie Drei vor Erleichterung. Perl schloss müde ihre Augen und spürte die Freude und Erwartung in Oceanwave wachsen, weshalb sie etwas lächeln musste. „Ja dein… Vater wird überleben. Ich bin mir… Sicher."  
„Strengt euch nicht an junge Königin", bat Oceanwave sie sofort und auch Ronon hatte wieder den Drang ihr näher zu sein. „Perl… Streng dich nicht weiter an. Hilfe wird kommen."

Bonewhite befand sich im Kontrollraum als ein Signal auf einem Bildschirm aufleuchtete. Alabaster hatte ihn noch darum gebeten Perls Langstreckensensor immer im Auge zu behalten und nun geschah es tatsächlich. Creek befand sich ebenso im Raum und er drehte sich sofort in seine Richtung. „Du gehst nicht!" sagte Bonewhite sofort. „Halte die Stellung ich komme gleich zurück." Er musste sofort Alabaster sprechen! Zügig verließ er den Raum und suchte bereits Mental Kontakt zu seiner Königin. Er fühlte sie in Darlings Zimmer weshalb er sich dort hinbegab. Ohne Zögern trat er ein und sah sie zusammen mit dem Baby und Darling im Raum stehen. „Bonewhite? Was wird das?"  
„Meine Königin. Die junge Königin Perl sendet ein Notruf. Ich denke wir sollten Atlantis Kontaktieren."  
„Mach es wie besprochen."  
„Was ist los Mama?"  
„Nichts worüber du dir sorgen machen müsstest. Bleib hier. Ich komme später wieder zu dir." Alabaster behielt das Baby im Arm während sie Bonewhite zurück folgte. Perlmutt würde niemals Gedankenlos den Sender aktivieren… Sie musste dringend mit Atlantis sprechen.

Ronon hatte Herzklopfen. Perl war nicht mehr bei Bewusstsein und Elay stand in dem Höhleneingang. Er quälte Sand der dadurch wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, aber schnell wieder abschaltete. Danach war Oceanwave dran. Ronon sah die Angst in den Jungen und die Panik die ihn überkam als Elay ein Messer hin und herschwenkte und etwas sagte. Ronon hörte dem schon gar nicht mehr zu. Er zählte die Zeit die es bräuchte um hier her zu kommen. Er war sich absolut sicher das Alabaster ein Auge auf Perl hatte. Also hatte man ihren Notruf gleich bemerkt. Bis sie dann ein Sternentor erreicht hätten, konnte es eine Stunde dauern und nochmal eine bis man sie fand. Vielleicht war sogar Atlantis mit Involviert. Ronon konnte das nicht abschätzen, aber er wusste das seine Leute einen furchtbaren Fehler begangen haben. Dieses Mal würden die Wraith keine Überlebenden lassen. Ronon wusste nicht wie er darüber nachdenken sollte, aber die kommende Stunde würde alles entscheiden." Lass den Jungen in Ruhe. Du bist wütend auf mich!"  
„Eigentlich", sagte Elay und schnitt dem Wraith langsam über das Gesicht. „War der Junge hier Hauptgast auf der Feier gewesen. Aber deine Geschichte hat mir gereicht um mich davon zu überzeugen das du dich auf den Feind eingelassen hast. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Ronon?" Elay drehte sich um und ließ den Wraith hinter sich. „Und die Kleine da…" Elay schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du ahnst gar nicht wie viel Gift sie zu sich genommen hat aber es hat sie einfach nicht umgehauen! Da musste ich dann nachhelfen um dieses Monster in ihr zu töten."  
Ronon knurrte und zog an seinen Fesseln. Sie schnitten ihm in die Haut, aber das war ihm gerade vollkommen egal! „Sie ist meine Tochter! Du Mistkerl! Ich bringe dich dafür um!"  
„Nein das wirst du nicht. Du wirst nämlich sterben. Was glaubst du wird passieren, wenn ich drei verletzte Wraiths plötzlich Freilasse? Du bist ihre erste Nahrungsquelle."  
„Ich würde ihnen alles geben damit sie dich dann Kalt machen!" fauchte Ronon und zog mit so einer Gewalt an den Ketten, das diese fast nachgegeben hatten. Elay trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte ihn genauer. „Was geben sie dir? Wieso hast du uns verraten?"  
„Du hast uns verraten und nicht ich! Du hast sie alle verdammt!" Ronon und Elay merkten auf als sie etwas hörten. Es klang fast wie ein lachen. Sand war wieder bei Bewusstsein. Er konnte nicht sehen weil seine Augen ausgestochen wurden, weshalb sein lächeln und das trockene Blut um die Augenkuhlen sehr unheimlich wirkten. „Meine Brüder… Sind da."  
„Du bist jetzt total durchgedreht!" schimpfte Elay und widmete sich wieder Ronon. Nur Oceanwave sah seinen Vater an und musste fast lächeln. Ja. Jetzt spürte er es auch. „Ronon hat recht", sagte der junge Wraiths. „Du hast euch alle Verdammt. Das du es gewagt hast, eine Königin und ihre ungeborene Tochter anzugreifen, wird dir teuer zu stehen bekommen!"  
„Sei Still!" Elay drehte sich um und stach dem Jungen das Messer tief in die Brust. Oceanwave erzitterte und schnappte nach Luft. Das brennen in seiner Brust raubte ihn jeden Sinn, da er ohne hin sehr geschwächt war.  
Ronon sah zum ersten Mal so wirklich, das nicht unbedingt nur Wraiths Bösartig waren. Hier war das Beste Beispiel dafür wie abartig Menschen sein konnten und er war einmal, vor noch nicht so langer Zeit, nicht anders wie Elay gewesen…


	42. Lost

Ronon erwachte viele Stunden später und sah sich panisch um, während er direkt aus seinem Bett fiel und am Boden landete. Er brauchte einen ganzen Anlauf um sich zumindest hinzuknien. Dieser Boden… „Hey mein Freund ganz ruhig." Er spürte Hände auf seinen Schultern die ihn beruhigen sollten, aber Ronons Erinnerungen brachten ihn dazu leicht zu Hyperventilieren, ehe er sich vorbeugte und seinen Stirn an den Boden lehnte. „Ronon, hey…" Er spürte die Hände wie Zementblöcke auf seinen Schultern. Er hatte irgendwann das Bewusstsein verloren. Ronon erinnerte sich an die Schreie von Perl und Blut aber… „Wo ist sie", fragte er Atemlos und mit erstickter Stimme. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er schlug mit allermacht gegen den Boden. „Es tut mir Leid Ronon. Aber du musst dich beruhigen!" John hatte alle Mühe Ronon dazu zu bringen sich zumindest hinzusetzten. Als dieser mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnte und John vollkommen erschöpft ansah, schluckte er schwer. „Wir konnten sie nicht finden. Es tut mir leid. Wir fand einen toten Wraith und einen schwer verletzten. Wir befragen Aktuell jeden Mann und jede Frau. Wir werden sie finden."  
Ronon schloss seine Augen und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das geschwollene Gesicht. „Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"  
„Seit dem Punkt des Notrufs bis jetzt sind 32 Stunden vergangen." Sheppard half Ronon aufzustehen und sich wieder auf das Bett zu setzten. „Ich weiß du willst sie selbst suchen, aber zuerst musst du dich erholen. So wirst du ihr keine Hilfe sein."  
„Suchen die Wraiths auch?"  
„Ja sie helfen. Wir folgen verschiedenen Spuren. Elay heißt der Kerl, richtig? Einer wird ihn kennen. Die Wraiths haben viele Spione. Sie ist bald zurück."  
Ronon konnte gerade selbst gar nichts sagen. Er wusste, dass sein Körper am Ende jeder Kraft war und er Perl so nicht finden konnte. Perl… Er verbrannte die Erinnerungen gar nicht. Er wollte es sich immer und immer vor Augen halten, wie Perl gelitten hatte, damit er niemals nachlässig mit dem Suchen werden würde. Elay würde Perl umbringen. Er musste schnell sein um das zu verhindern. Ronons Welt stand auf dem Kopf. Seine Tochter hatte das Martyrium gewiss nicht überlebt und auch das Leben ihrer Mutter hing am Seidenen Faden. Er hatte seine ganze Weltanschauung geändert, nachdem Perl in sein Leben getreten war und jetzt… Er war schuld… Wenn er einfach mit ihr auf diesem Hive geblieben wäre… Dann… Dann wäre das alles… Wie sollte er Perl jemals beschützen können, wenn er schon hierbei versagt hatte?

Guide betrat den Thronsaal von Königin Moonwhite mit großen Schritten und unterbrach sie und Jennifer damit. Überrascht sah die Ärztin ihn an und wollte etwas sagen, als er ihre Hand ergriff und den Kopfschüttelte. „Königin Moonwhite. Verzeiht für die Störung", sagte Guide und verneigte sich entsprechend vor ihr ohne Jennifers Hand los zu lassen. „Es hat einen Zwischenfall gegeben, weshalb meine Besatzung wieder abreisen muss."  
„Was ist passiert?! Guide?" Jennifer war sofort alarmiert. Guide würde niemals dieses Treffen und dieses Projekt abbrechen, wenn nicht etwas sehr Gefährliches geschehen sein muss. „Was verlangt eure sofortige abreise?" wollte Moonwhite hingegen wissen und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Unsere junge Königin wurde entführt. Wir müssen zurück um uns der Suche zu beteiligen."  
„Königin Perlmutt wurde entführt?" Moonwhite wusste am besten wie es war verloren zu sein… Schweigend lehnte sie sich zurück und dachte einen Momentlang nach. „Geht und teilt Königin Alabaster mit, dass ich bereit bin meine Hilfe anzubieten, jetzt wo wir alle in einer Allianz sind."  
Guide war erleichtert das zu hören. Zum einen konnten sie gehen, zum anderen war es hiermit Offiziell. Sie hatten einen weiteren Verbündeten. „Ich werde es ihr weitergeben."  
„Und richtetet eurer Königin aus, dass ich um den Wirkstoff bitte, damit wir diese auf die gleiche Weise verteilen können, wie andere aus der Allianz."  
„Ihr werdet bald von uns hören." Guide verneigte sich noch einmal und sah dann Jennifer an. „Ich komme sofort nach", sagte diese direkt. „Ich muss noch kurz etwas klären. Fünf Minuten."  
Guide zögerte, nickte dann aber und verließ daraufhin den Saal. Jennifer schaute von ihm zurück zur Königin und kam langsam näher. „Eigentlich dachte ich, mehr Zeit zu haben aber… Wie gesagt. Versucht es an einem ruhigeren Ort wie diesen. Ich würde Orte empfehlen die einen entspannen können wie… Wasserfälle oder Berge. Und vor allem dürft Ihr euch nicht zu viele Gedanken um dieses Thema machen. Lasst es einfach geschehen."  
Moonwhite nahm den Rat der Ärztin sehr wohl an. Es lag tatsächlich nicht an Blase, dass ihre Nachkommenschaft scheiterte. Sondern an zu viel Stress ihrerseits. Sie machte sich schlichtweg verrückt und etwas Entspannung wäre nicht verkehrt. Vielleicht sollte sie sich das wirklich nehmen. Zeit mit Blaze irgendwo alleine. „Ich werde die Ratschläge zu Herzen nehmen." Ihr Blick schwang zur Türe. „Guide wird ungeduldig. Du solltest gehen."  
„Sicher. Und viel Erfolg", Jennifer neigte ihren Kopf und begab sich schnell nach draußen. Guide bot ihr sofort seinen Arm an, weshalb Jennifer sich einhakte. „Was habt ihr besprochen?"  
„Nichts worüber du dir sorgen machen müsstest", lächelte Jennifer und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Der Kleine ist wieder Putzmunter."  
Guide blickte auf ihren Bauch runter und nahm zur Kenntnis wie ihr Bauch in den letzten Tagen gewachsen war. Sein Sohn wurde stärker. „Ich frage mich wie es Ronon geht… Weis man was passiert ist?"  
Guide bog in den nächsten Gang und schwieg lange. „Er war mir ihr nach Sateda gegangen. Wie geplant. Dort wurde Perlmutt dann entführt und Ronon verwundet. Mehr wissen wir Aktuell nicht."  
„Er ist Verletzt und auf Atlantis. Wir werden dort hin aufbrechen um mehr über Perls verschwinden zu Erfahren. Alabaster liegt viel daran sie schnell wieder zu finden."  
„Ronon muss total fertig sein."  
„Er hätte es wissen müssen.", fand Guide ernst. „Seine Leute haben das getan und das wird Konsequenzen haben. Dieses Mal nicht nur von den Wraiths. Einer Königin so etwas anzutun…" Einer Frau so etwas anzutun. Kopfschüttelnd erreichte Guide das Transportschiff und als sie alle wieder anwesend waren, setzte Jennifer sich neben Guide hin während die anderen sich zurückzogen. Sie konnte sich gerade gut vorstellen wie Ronon sich fühlen musste… Nach allem was er durchgemacht hatte, kam so ein verrat. „Ich hoffe er wird das Packen. Ronon ist… Schwierig."  
„Ich war zugegeben überrascht als ich erfuhr, dass er der Vater der ungeborenen Königin war. Aber ich war schockiert als er es wirklich mit ihr versuchen wollte." Er spürte Jennifers Hand auf seinem Arm, weshalb er sie ansah. „Dinge ändern sich", sagte sie leise und blickte dann wieder hinaus als sie losflogen. „Du möchtest nach Atlantis, nehme ich an?"  
„Ich würde gerne nach Ronon sehen. Du begleitest mich doch gewiss?"  
„Ich werde ohne hin mit ihm sprechen wegen dem was passiert ist." Und außerdem würde er Jennifer jetzt erst recht nicht aus den Augen lassen. „Geht es dir besser?" fragte er nun leiser nach und sah flüchtig zu ihr.  
Jennifer lehnte sich zurück in den Sitz und rieb ihren Bauch. „Nach längeren Flüchen sollte ich mich in Zukunft erst ausruhen bevor ich mich an die Arbeit stützte", lächelte sie und rieb weiterhin ihren Bauch. „Aber… Wenn es dir lieber ist werde ich mich in Zukunft zurückhalten was solche Einsätze anbelangt. Ich denke wegen dem Kleinen sollte ich mich etwas bremsen." Es lag hauptsächlich an der Entführung von Perl, warum Jennifer so nun dachte. Alles konnte so schnell vorbei sein. Sie wollte sich und dem Baby keine Gefahr aussetzten. Und Guide sollte sich nicht auch noch darum sorgen machen müssen. Sie konnte sehen wie er erleichtert Luft holte. „Da stimme ich dir zu. Wir gehen noch auf das große Treffen und dann wirst du dich ganz auf dich und dein Baby konzentrieren."  
„Bist du schon aufgeregt? Ich bin es furchtbar. Wenn er da ist wird alles anders sein."  
Guide sah Jennifer wieder an und musste an die Momente denken als sie die ersten Male zusammengearbeitet hatten und sie ihn hatte von sich nähren lassen. Sie hatte gesagt das sie ihm vertraute. Und er hatte seither ihr Vertrauen auch nicht missbraucht. „Ich freue mich auf ihn", gab er zu. „Er ist der Halbbruder einer Königin- Ihm wird eine große Zukunft bevorstehen." Als er auf Autopilot umstellte, bemerkte er wie Jennifer aufstand und sich auf seinen Schoß setzte. Dieses Mal breitbeinig. Überrascht darüber legte er zunächst seine Hände auf ihre Hüften und streichelte sie. „Werden wir mehr als ein Kind bekommen?"  
„Du willst mehr Kinder mit mir?" manchmal musste er sich daran gewöhnen das Jennifer nicht so war wie sie. Es war selten wenn eine Königin nur von einem Partner Nachwuchs erhielt. Selbst Snow hatte einen Sohn mit ihren Pallax gezeugt. Etwas was ihm natürlich sauer aufgestoßen war, aber so waren die Dinge eben. „Natürlich mit dem denn sonst?" lachte sie leise und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe nicht vor mir mehrere Auserwählte auszusuchen. Du genügst mir vollkommen." Sie legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, ehe sie sich vorbeugte und ihre Stirn an seine legte. Sie schloss ihre Augen und holte tief Luft. „Oder kannst du es dir nicht vorstellen?"  
„Ich kann es mir vorstellen." Dass er hier einmal sein würde… Wenn Sheppard ihn nicht getroffen hätte, wäre er bis heute in diesem Loch gewesen. Stattdessen hatte er nun eine intelligente schöne Frau in seinen Armen die ihm eine neue Zukunft schenkte. Nach einem Moment, rückte sie so vor, das sie sich an seine Brust lehnen konnte und ihre Augen schloss. Guide behielt sie so bei sich und hatte dadurch das Vergnügen seinen Sohn noch besser fühlen zu können. „So. Was wollte die Königin von dir?"  
„Ach Guide…" er würde wohl keine Ruhe geben, bis sie es ihm sagen täte. „Sie und Gaze versuchen Nachwuchs zu bekommen. Ich habe ihr nur ein paar Tipps als Ärztin gegeben."  
„Nachwuchs?"  
„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass die beiden sich ständig unnötig berührt haben?"  
„Er liebt sie", sagte Guide daher, aber auch er hatte die Stimmungsänderung bemerkt im Vergleich zum Anfang.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir, dass auch mal machen."  
„Was?" fragte Guide leise und blickte in das All.  
„Uns eine Auszeit nehmen. Irgendwann. Nur wir beide. Ich glaube das könnte mir gefallen."  
Sie und eine Auszeit nehmen? Guide amüsierte das, aber er würde ihr den Wunsch erfüllen, wenn sie diesen hatte. Zunächst musste sich erst einmal alles beruhigen. Perlmutt musste gefunden werden und er würde sich selbst an der Suche beteiligen. Er hatte sie die ganzen Wochen über genährt und sie war ihm doch ans Herz gewachsen. Jetzt ohne Nahrung und mit Verletzungen… Er hoffte das sie stark genug war.

„Hat man Neuigkeiten?" Ronon zwang sich etwas zu Essen in den Magen während Weir und Teyla bei ihm waren. „Leider nein", sagte Weir. „Die Wraiths und die Genii warten auf Antworten ihrer Spione. Elay ist sehr wahrscheinlich untergetaucht."  
„Verdammt!" Ronon schmiss seinen Teller bei Seite und vergrub kurz sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, ehe er Weir wieder ansah. „Ich muss seinen Spuren folgen, hat Rodney die Gate Adressen rausgefunden?"  
„Wir sind dabei. Es sind 50 Welten. Noch gibt es keinen Anhaltspunkt." Dr. Weir verstand Ronon gut. Das alles war nicht einfach für ihn. „Ember hat Angeboten dich zu heilen", sagte Teyla nun. „Damit du die Suche nach Perl beginnen kannst."  
„Wo ist er?" fragte Ronon sofort nach was Teyla etwas überraschte. Er war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Früher hätte er so ein Angebot nie gleich angenommen. „Ich hole ihn."  
Sie trat auf die Flure und trat auf Ember zu, der dort auf sie wartete. / Er ist bereit/  
Ember nickte und betrat direkt das Zimmer, ehe er auf Ronon zuging, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Bist du bereit?"  
„Mach es." Ronon holte tief Luft und schloss seine Augen als er Embers Hand auf seiner Brust spürte. Das brennen wich schnell kompletter Ekstase und es brauchte nicht viel, da war er schon wieder fit. Ember löste sich von ihm und nickte. „Guide wird sich selbst auf die Suche nach ihr machen. Er bot an das du dich ihm anschließen kannst."  
„Wann geht es los?"  
„Sobald er hier ist. Er müsste in einer Stunde ankommen."  
„Gut." Die Zeit brauchte er um seine Sachen zu sammeln und das nötige Werkzeug einzupacken. Weir beobachtete wie Ronon sich erhob. „Du könntest auch mit einem unserer Teams suchen. Dir steht Frei auszusuchen."  
„Ich gehe mit Guide. Er ist Effizienter", und schneller. Er durfte keine Zeit verlieren. „Danke. Ember." Ronon sah ihn einen Momentlang an und verließ dann zügig das Zimmer. Ember selbst sah nun Weir an und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Guide und er werden gemeinsam schneller vorankommen. Dr. Weir. Aufgrund der Aktuellen Lage…" sein Blick glitt zu Teyla die nun ebenso näherkam. „Würdet Ihr es erlauben, dass Airman Salawi mich zurück auf das Hive begleitet? Er war in Sorge um sie. Elisabeth war nicht wirklich überrascht darüber, dennoch musste sie erst nachdenken. Aber an sich sprach nichts dagegen und vermutlich würde Ember hierbei nicht klein beigeben. „Sie kann mitgehen. Und ich muss dir ja nicht sagen, dass du auf sie achten sollst."  
„Sie wird sicher sein. Ich danke euch." Ember neigte seinen Kopf abermals und verneigte sich dann vor Teyla, ehe er ging. „Er hätte nicht ruhe gegeben oder?" fragte Elisabeth als sie mit Teyla zurückblieb. „Nein, hätte er nicht. Aktuell sind die Wraiths sehr verstimmt. Perls verschwinden hat sie sehr unruhig gemacht. Darum will er Ayesha nicht aus den Augen lassen."  
„Das ist nur Verständlich… Hättest du damit gerechnet?"  
„Nein aber… Mir macht es noch viel mehr sorgen, dass Elay über Perl Bescheid wusste. Es bleiben nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ein Worshipper Spion oder…"  
„Oder einer vom Team das vor ein paar Tagen dort war hat geplaudert. Ich bin bereits an der Sache dran", sagte Weir und holte tief Luft. Wenn dem so war… Ronon würde komplett ausrasten.

Ember stieg die Treppen zu seinem Turmzimmer schnell hoch. Er wollte Ayesha so bald wie möglich Bescheid geben, dass sie mit ihm auf das Hive konnte. Bisher hatte es nämlich noch nicht geklappt. Ayesha war nämlich für eine gewisse Zeit auf der Erde gewesen, weil ihre Mutter verstorben war. Ember wäre es lieber gewesen bei ihr zu sein aber… Leider ging das nicht. Er hatte sie in ihrem Schmerz alleine lassen müssen und nun war sie gerade mal ein paar Tage zurück gewesen. Es ging ihr zumindest insofern wieder etwas besser. Als er sein Zimmer erreichte öffnete er die Türe und fand sie an seinem Fenster stehend vor. Sie hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und betrachtete die Eisschollen. „Du bist schnell zurück."  
„Ronon war sofort einverstanden." Ember kam näher und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Er spürte zwar Hunger, aber er wollte jetzt nichts von ihr nehmen. Sie hatte wieder geweint… Er konnte ihr das sofort ansehen. „Ayesha", sprach er sie ruhig an und zog sie daraufhin vorsichtig in seine Arme. „Können wir jetzt gehen?" fragte sie zitternd und schloss ihre Augen. „Ich muss unbedingt etwas Anderes sehen."  
„Ja wir können gehen. Du brauchst nur das nötigste zusammenpacken. Mit Kleider werde ich dich versorgen, wenn du möchtest", sagte er um sie abzulenken. „Es sei denn dir sind deine Lieber."  
„Ich nehme ein paar Sachen mit aber… Ich würde gerne sehen was du mir besorgen kannst", sie lächelte schwach und löste sich dann von ihm. Sie fühlte sich so ausgelaugt… Aber Ember gab ihr Kraft. „Gehen wir dann zu mir?"  
Ember nickte leicht und nahm sich ihre Hand, ehe er sie raus aus seinem Zimmer führte. Das Armband welches er ihr geschenkt hatte, berührte dabei seinen Unterarm und er blickte kurz zu diesem, ehe er wieder auf den Weg vor sich blickte. In diesem Kleinen Armband steckte nun die Daten die sie zur Milchstraße führen konnte. Allerdings schwieg Ember dazu, denn für ihn hatte das einzig und allein nur einen Sinn gehabt. Damit er Ayesha im Notfall finden und zurückholen konnte.


	43. Meeting

Ember stand am großen Fenster seines Zimmers und blickte hinaus auf das Eis. Ayesha stand neben ihm und schwieg ebenso. Er hatte ihr bereits erklärt, dass sie ihn begleiten konnte und sie hatte sofort zugestimmt. Dennoch war sie sehr still. Er konnte sie verstehen. Heute war es wieder einer der schlimmeren Tage für sie. „Ich habe das Gefühl einen Fehler gemacht zu haben. Ich wusste, dass sie alt ist und dennoch kam ich nach Atlantis. Ich hätte ihr letztes Jahr mit ihr verbringen sollen."  
Ember sah leicht zu ihr runter und hob seine Hand damit er diese auf ihren Rücken legen konnte. „Ich wollte ihr so vieles erzählen. Und jetzt…"  
„Du kannst es ihr immer noch sagen", fand Ember. „Nur, weil man stirbt geht man nicht vollkommen verloren. Mir hat es geholfen. Ich habe viele enge Freunde im Laufe meiner Jugend verloren. Ich denke manchmal noch an sie und frage mich was aus ihnen geworden wäre. Sie würden mich wegen dir aufziehen", lächelte Ember und sah wieder hinaus. „Ich erinnere mich noch an meiner Mutter. Sie ist bei dem Bürgerkrieg umgekommen. Ich hatte nie geplant ihr Hive zu verlassen aber… Die Dinge kamen wie sie kamen mussten."  
Ayesha sah zu ihm auf und griff sich seine Hand.

„Schneller!" Elay schlug Perl mit seiner Waffe in den Rücken und zwang die verletzte Frau so zügiger zu gehen. Perl knurrte innerlich und gab sie nicht mehr die Blöße ihre Angst zu zeigen. Elay würde jede Misshandlung ihr, ihrem Kind und Ronon gegenüber bereuen. Perl hatte sich das vom ersten Moment an geschworen und sie wusste, dass sie nur genug Kraftsammeln musste, einen unachtsamen Moment seinerseits benötigte um dann zurückzuschlagen. Sein Leben kochte über. Sie spürte jeden Tropfen und alles in ihr wollte von ihm das nehmen was er ihr genommen hatte. Dieser Mistkerl würde alles bereuen! Perl holte tief Luft und biss in das Stück Stoff das er um ihren Mund gebunden hatte. Er war ein Mensch. Er würde müde werden. Er würde unachtsam werden. Während sie durch einen dichten Wald Schritt und jeder Ast sie fast zum Stolpern brachte, schwanden ihre Gedanken zurück zu Ronon. Inzwischen war er in Sicherheit. Er hat garantiert die Hilfe von Guide, Ember oder Creek angenommen, damit er schnell wieder Fit und sie suchen konnte. Sie wusste, dass wenn einer sie definitiv finden würde, dann war es Ronon. Er kannte Elay. Er kannte dessen Denken auch wenn es Perl nicht klar war, was er von ihr wollen könnte. Tod sehen anscheinend ja nicht. Also welchen Nutzen brachte sie ihm? Was plante er mit ihr? Der einzige Trost spendete ihr gerade nur der Gedanke, dass ihre Tochter es geschafft hat. Sie war eben ganz eine Kämpferin so wie ihr Vater und auch sie selbst. Es war kein einfacher Start für die Kleine, aber sie würde sich erholen. Perl würde ihre aktuelle Kraft ganz darauf konzentrieren, die Wunden ihrer Tochter zu heilen. Sie sollte Leben, komme was wolle.

„Wir haben die Info bekommen, dass Reisende mit Involviert sind", erzählte Creek, während er gemeinsamen mit den anderen auf Atlantis war und dort in einem der Besprechungsräume saßen. Guide blickte flüchtig zu ihm und schaute dann zu Elizabeth. „Unser Spion ist sich damit absolut sicher. Wir wissen, das Ihr in Kontakt zu den Reisenden steht und würden deshalb insistieren, dass ihr den Kontakt aufbaut. "  
„Nicht alle Reisende arbeiten an einem Strang", gab Sheppard zu bedenken. „Aber das sind Infos mit denen wir etwas anfangen können. Jemand weiß Bestimmt von jemandem etwas."  
„Wenn die dahinterstecken bringe ich sie um", sagte Ronon und lehnte sich nun vor während er seine Hände auf dem Tisch ablegte. „Sie und Elay gehören mir."  
„Sie ist doch erst aufgrund deiner Inkompetenz entführt worden!" sagte Creek abfällig und wütend. „Du lebst und bist hier. Es wäre deine Aufgabe gewesen sie mit deinem Leben zu beschützen!"  
Ronon starrte Creek an und John war schon dabei eine Hand zu heben um Ronon aufzuhalten, sollte dieser versuchen Creeks Halsumzudrehen, aber er blieb nur sitzen und vollkommen Ruhig. „Schuldzuweisungen bringen jetzt nichts", sagte Weir und nickte Rodney zu. „Mckay, kümmern Sie sich darum schnellen Kontakt zu den Reisenden zu bekommen. Die Zeit läuft uns ab."  
„Alles klar." Rodney erhob sich sofort und blickte noch einmal zu Jennifer, während er den Raum verließ.  
Guide hatte Rodneys Blick bemerkt. Immer noch schien dieser irgendwo Jennifer hinterher zu trauern. Aber die Chance war vertan. Er würde Jennifer nicht mehr gehen lassen. Sein Blick blieb an ihr hängen. Sie wirkte besorgt und hatte ihre Hände zusammengefaltet. „Hatte Rodney keinen Erfolg was die letzten 50 Gateadressen anging?"  
„Wir sind dabei sie auszuwerten, aber er weiß von dieser Möglichkeit Bescheid. Wir vermuten, dass er von dort aus direkt eine neue Welt angewählt hat. Aber wir prüfen dennoch alles nach", erklärte Weir.  
„Guide und Creek bieten ihre Hilfe an", sagte Jennifer. „Sie würden sich Ronon anschließen und gemeinsam nach Spuren suchen."  
„Nur ich werde Ronon im Falle einer Suche begleiten. Creek wird in deiner Nähe bleiben", sagte Guide und blickte zu Ronon. „Ahnst du vielleicht wo ein solches treffen mit den Reisenden stattfinden könnte?"  
Ronon äußerte sich nicht und dachte nur darüber nach. Elay wollte die Reisenden treffen. Das musste an einem abgelegenen Ort geschehen und davon gab es unzählige. Elay dieser verdammte Hurrensohn! „Ich muss es mir genau überlegen", gab Ronon schließlich zu. „Aber ich weiß wo wir anfangen können zu suchen." Er sah Elizabeth an, welche daraufhin nickte. „Einverstanden. Meldet euch aber alle drei Stunden. Vielleicht haben wir bis dato Informationen von den Reisenden. Bevor du gehst möchte ich, das du dem Team im Gateraum eine Nachricht hinterlässt wo du überall hingehst." Ronon nickte und erhob sich langsam. „In einer halben Stunde geht es los", sagte er zu Guide und auch wenn er lieber alleine reisen wollte, wenn er Perl fand brauchte sie gewiss Hilfe.  
John erhob sich nun ebenso und half Teyla auf die Beine. „Also heißt es für uns dann warten. Soll ich vielleicht mitkommen?" fragte er Guide während er sich ihm mit Teyla nährte. Guide stand nun ebenso und blickte zu Jennifer die sich noch flüchtig mit Weir unterhielt, ehe diese auch aufstand „Ich bin mit Ronon alleine schneller", sagte Guide. „Außerdem musst du deine Gefährtin beschützen." Guide neigte vor Teyla leicht seinen Kopf. / Wie ich sehe wächst auch euer Nachwuchs Kräftig. /  
/ Uns beiden geht es gut. / Teyla lächelte und legte eine Hand an ihren Bauch. Ihr Blick schwang zu Creek der noch saß und vollkommen in seinen Gedanken war. Er litt… Sie konnte das ganz deutlich spüren. Perl hatte wohl ganz deutlich einen Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen. „Ich sehe", fing Teyla nun an und musterte Jennifer. „Das es auch euch beiden gut geht?"  
„Er wächst", sagte Jennifer zufrieden und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Und er ist stark."  
„Dein Sohn ist stark ich kann es spüren."  
„Und raubt mir dafür einiges an Kraft", lächelte Jennifer „Und ich bin schon wieder hungrig."  
„Ich denke John und ich werden gleich in die Kantine gehen und auch noch etwas essen. Du kannst uns ja begleiten", schlug Teyla vor. „In Anbetracht der Situation wäre es nicht verkehrt zusammen zu bleiben."  
„Ich denke damit würde Guide sich auch wohler fühlen", sagte Jennifer und griff nach seiner Hand. John beobachtete das etwas. Er und alle anderen hatten Jennifer und Guide nicht oft so zusammen gesehen. „Ich bringe sie euch gleich nach", sagte Guide und sprach noch Mental zu Teyla, ehe diese John am Arm griff und andeutete los zu gehen. „Komm."  
Creek erhob sich nun und blickte Guide an, ehe er Teyla und Sheppard schweigend folgte. Guide sah daraufhin zu Elizabeth die sie beide musterte und langsam aufstand. „Dr. Keller es freut mich Sie so wohlauf zusehen." Weir hatte sich natürlich Gedanken gemacht… Jennifer, schwanger von einem Wraiths, alleine auf einem Hive. „Wie geht es Ihnen beiden?" fragte sie und blickte auf ihren größeren Bauch. „Es geht uns gut", sagte Jennifer sofort und spürte nun Guides Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Wir sind eben erst von einem anderen Hive zurückgekommen, dass sich unserer Allianz neu angeschlossen hat. Sie sind mit der Wirkung des Virus sehr zufrieden."  
„Sie arbeiten immer noch so viel?" fragte Weir besorgt und hob eine Augenbraue. „Die Besuche auf andere Hives werden sich nun einstellen. Jennifer wird sich zurücknehmen und erholen", sagte Guide sofort beleidigt. Es klang für ihn als würde Weir behaupten, er würde nicht dafür sorgen, dass Jennifer genug ruhe bekam! „Guide passt sehr gut auf mich auf", sagte Jennifer. „Ich musste ihn davon überzeugen mich zu diesem Hive gehen zulassen und er bestand darauf mich zu begleiten. Außerdem schadet es mir nicht etwas zu arbeiten."  
Elizabeth musste etwas lächeln. „Nun ich wollte nicht behaupten das dein Gefährte sich nicht gut um dich kümmert. Eure Allianz wird also immer Größer?"  
„Sie wächst sehr gut."  
„Das sind überaus positive Nachrichten, abgesehen von der Sache mir Perlmutt. Ich hoffe auf gute Neuigkeiten."  
„Dax hoffen wir alle. Dr. Weir." Guide neigte seinen Kopf, ehe er Jennifer andeutete ihm zu folgen. „Wir sehen uns", sagte Jennifer und verließ mit Guide das Besprechungszimmer. „Niemand kritisiert wie du mich behandelst, also sei nicht wütend." Jennifer wusste, dass er sich insgeheim immer Gedanken und Vorwürfe machte. Deshalb blieb sie im Gang mit ihm stehen und legte ihre Hand an seine Schulter. „Und mach dich selbst nicht verrückt. Creek und Sheppard werden auf mich hier Achten. Du, kümmere dich darum Perl zurück zu bekommen und… Komm wohlbehalten zurück. Okay?" bat sie ihn leise aber ernst und legte nun auch ihre andere Hand auf seine Schulter, ehe sie sich hochbeugte damit sie ihn küssen konnte. Guide hielt still und als sie den Kuss löste, lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre. „Überanstreng dich nicht. Ich werde zu dir zurückkommen."  
Jennifer musste lächeln und genoss seine Nähe, ehe sich nun löste und seine Hand ergriff. „Gehen wir zu den Anderen."  
„Quicksilver hat immer noch gefallen an dir. Ich kann es reichen", meinte Guide und schritt neben ihr her. „Wenn dir zu nahe kommt…"  
„Du brauchst wegen Rodney nicht Eifersüchtig zu sein. Ich sehe in ihm nicht mehr als einen Freund."  
„Unterschätze den Willen eines Mannes nicht", sagte Guide. „Und vor allem nicht Quicksilver."  
„Dazu gehören aber Zwei und ich liebe ihn nun einmal nicht mehr in diesem Sinne. Wir haben außerdem wichtigeres worüber wir nachdenken sollten. Du musst dich auf Perls Suche konzentrieren und Ronon ruhig halten."  
„Er ist meine kleinste Sorge." Er hatte Creek nicht mitschicken können, weil beide sonst versucht hätten sich umzubringen. Dafür würde Creek ein Auge auf Jennifer halten und sich komplett um sie kümmern. Das hatte er diesem zumindest vorhin klargemacht. Jetzt wollte er zumindest einmal mit ihm sprechen. Viel Zeit hatte Guide nicht übrig.

„Wie geht es Torren?" fragte Jennifer während sie etwas von dem Steak aß, den es in der Kantine gab. Teyla trank einen Tee und lächelte leicht. John saß Abseits und behielt Creek im Auge, welcher Jennifer nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Er verbringt viel Zeit mit seinem Vater. Ich fand es Wichtig, dass er viel über unser Volk lernt und da ist er eben dort im Moment am besten aufgehoben. Aber es geht ihm sehr gut. Er wird bald Vier."  
„Schon? Du meine Güte… Mir kommt es so vor als hätte ich seine erst Untersuchung erst gemacht."  
„Ja die Zeit verfliegt. Morgen kommt er aber zu mir", erzählte Teyla. „Ich freue mich schon sehr ihn wieder zu sehen."  
„Wie lange war er nun weg?"  
„Sieben Tage. Das ist einfach zu viel", gab Teyla zu. „Ich will ihn gar nicht solange von mir wissen aber… So ist es nun mal." Teyla rieb ihren Bauch. „Die letzte Woche war aber für mich auch anstrengend", gab sie wiederum zu. „John hätte mir zwar mit ihm geholfen aber… Ich hatte so die Möglichkeit mich auszuruhen."  
„Und deinem Baby geht es gut?"  
„Es wird ein Junge", erzählte Teyla. „Dr. Beckett ist sich da absolut sicher. Also werden wir beide zwei kleine Jung im gleichen Alter haben."  
„Sieht ganz danach aus", Jennifer musste lächeln. „Guide freut das insgeheim. Er hat es zwar nicht gesagt aber… Er hat letztens Nachgefragt wie weit du ungefähr bist."  
„Du kannst ihn inzwischen gut einschätzen. Und funktioniert das mit euch?"  
„Bisher ja. Wir arbeiten an den gleichen Dingen und haben damit viel zu tun. Aber… Er steht zu mir. Er hat sich sogar mit Alabaster angelegt. Sie hatte nicht gewollt das er mich zu einem feindlichen Hive begleitet, nur Cleverman und ich sollten gehen, aber er hat sich dem einfach wiedersetzt. Das hat mir Sorgen gemacht glaub mir."  
„Es sieht Guide ähnlich, aber nicht, dass er sich mit seiner Tochter anlegt. Aber sie wird es gewiss verstehen", sagte Teyla. „Sie weiß wie viel du ihm bedeutest. Als du vor Vier Monaten auf der Erde gewesen bist und er wieder stehen konnte da habe ich ihn kaum wiedererkannt", gab Teyla zu. „Ich habe viel mit ihm gesprochen. Sehr viel. Aber er hatte nicht aufgeben wollen, bis er eine klare Antwort hatte." Teyla trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee und seufzte leicht. „Er hatte auch kurze Momente wo ich eine unheimliche Trauer fühlen konnte. Es war als stände er vor einem schwarzen, dunklen Abgrund. Er liebt dich sehr."  
Jennifer legte ihr Besteck zur Seite als sie fertig war und dachte über Teylas Worte nach. „Du schätzt Guide unheimlich oder?"  
„Anfangs nicht", sagte Teyla sofort und brachte Jennifer zum Lächeln.  
„Am Anfang haben wir alle lernen müssen uns gegenseitig zu vertrauen."  
„Ich sage mal so. Wäre ich wirklich eine Wraiths Königin, würde ich Guide zu meinem engsten Vertrauen machen. Er ist sehr Intelligent, Mutig und Einfühlsam. Dazu hat er dieses Charisma."  
Jennifer musterte Teyla und lächelte dann warm. „Er schätzt und respektiert dich genauso sehr."  
„Und du?" fragte Teyla. „Kannst du dir das mit euch beiden vorstellen?"  
„Naja…" Jennifer lächelte und griff sich nun auch ihren Tee, ehe sie einen Schluck trank. „Ich kann mit ihm meine Arbeit weiterführen und wirklich etwas bewirken. Er unterstützt mich bei jeder Idee und sucht Lösungen mit mir. Eigentlich halte ich von allem Abstand das gefährlich ist aber Guide ist so viel mehr und das Liebe ich an ihm. Ich weiß das auch wenn ich das Baby auf dem Hive bekomme und es sehr wahrscheinlich auch dort aufwächst, wird es in Sicherheit sein. Er würde nie zulassen das uns etwas geschieht. Als wir bei Königin Moonwhite waren hat er mich nicht einmal aus den Augen gelassen. Nicht einmal dann, als die Königin mich persönlich sprechen wollte. Ich musste ihn fast aus dem Saal schieben."  
„Königin Moonwhite? Wie geht es ihr? Und ihren Consort?"  
„Die beiden hatten Streit". Jennifer trank wieder einen Schluck und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du bist ja damals bei der Rettungsaktion dabei gewesen. Du weißt ja was war… Blaze war deswegen im Nachhinein sehr verletzt. Ich glaube er wollte sogar das Hive verlassen."  
„Was?" verwundert musterte Teyla sie.  
„Ja aber sie haben sich wohl wieder vertragen und jetzt planen sie in Ruhe Nachwuchs zusammen zu bekommen. Also ist es noch einmal gut gegangen."  
„Blaze liebt seine Königin unheimlich." Teyla schüttelte nachdenklich ihren Kopf. „Wie das alles so spielen kann."  
„Unglaublich oder?" murmelte Jennifer und blickte zu Creek rüber. „Unglaublich das Ronon sich in eine Wraiths verliebt hat."  
„Ich frage mich ob er es auch dann getan hätte, wenn sie wie eine aussehen würde."  
„Ich denke ja. Zwar hätte er viel mehr Zeit gebraucht aber… Sie wäre ja die Gleiche. Nur mit einem anderen Gesicht. Ich glaube das muss für ihn auch furchtbar schwer gewesen sein. Ich vermute er hat sich ganz bestimmt Gedanken darum gemacht. Und dennoch liebt er sie sehr. Die beiden haben immer mit mir zusammen gegessen", lächelte Jennifer. „Und ich habe Ronon noch nie so oft lächeln gesehen."  
„Ich freue mich sehr für ihn… Ich hoffe das man Elay findet."  
„Ronon wird ihn umbringen."  
Ja. Teyla konnte dem nur zustimmen. Ronon würde diesen Typen nicht davonkommen lassen, ganz zu schweigen von Guide.


	44. Ayesha and the Crew part I

Ayesha holte einen normalgroßen Rucksack hervor, während Ember auf ihrem Bett lag und eingenickt war. Sie musterte ihn kurz, ehe sie leise anfing ein paar Kleider aus ihrem Schrank zu holen. Er muss wirklich erschöpft sein, sonst wäre er niemals einfach so eingeschlafen. Überhaupt hatte sie ihn nur dann schlafen sehen, als er so krank gewesen war. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob es ihn vielleicht wieder erwischt hatte, aber den Gedanken verwarf sie wieder. Ember hatte immer so viel zu tun. Er kam wohl nie wirklich zur Ruhe und seit sie wieder hier war, bemühte er sich darum, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Natürlich vermisste sie ihre Mutter und so schnell würde das nicht verschwinden, aber er half ihr wirklich. Leicht musste sie lächeln und griff sich ein paar ihrer Privaten Dinge, ehe sie die Tasche schloss und langsam zum Bett rüber lief. Vor gut einer Stunde waren sie hergekommen und während sie sich fertigmachen wollte, hatte er sich hingelegt und mit ihr gesprochen. Dabei war er dann einfach eingenickt und jetzt wollte sie ihn auch nicht wecken. Er sah friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Wraith sahen so anders als Menschen aus, aber sie waren durchaus Attraktiv und hatten ihren Scharm. Alles was ein Jäger bräuchte um sein Opfer in die Falle zu locken. Aber Ember war so viel mehr als ein Jäger. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich zu ihm an das Bett. Das Tattoo an seinem Kinn stach unheimlich hervor auch wenn es sehr klein war. Sie mochte dieses Tattoo und sie wusste das Wraiths sich dieses Stachen, wenn sie einen persönlichen Sieg errungen haben. Er hatte ihr nie erzählt wieso er sich dieses hat stechen lassen. Vielleicht würde er es ihr irgendwann sagen. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und legte diese an seine Wange. Sie hatte sich so schnell in ihn verliebt. Ihre Finger glitten über sein weiches Haar, dabei fielen ihr die verschiedenen kleinen Zopfflechten darin auf. Er machte jeden Tag sein Haar und sie wusste, dass er es für sie tat. „Hm" seufzte Ember plötzlich und schlug seine Augen auf. „Ich bin eingenickt", murmelte er überrascht und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, blieb aber noch liegen. „Bist du soweit?"  
„Ja." Ayesha lächelte ihm zu und beugte sich runter damit sie ihn küssen konnte. Sofort erwiderte Ember den Kuss und zog Ayesha runter in seine Arme. Wie schnell er war, bemerkte Ayesha gar nicht. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete lag sie auf der Seite, halb unter ihm und küsste ihn immer noch. So direkt war er bisher nie gewesen. Ihre Küsse waren sanft, vorsichtig und auch mit etwas Abstand. Im Bett, engumschlungen und dazu dieser Kuss… Das war Neu bei ihnen, aber es gefiel ihr. Ihre freie Hand legte sich an seine Hüfte und sie gab zu, dass es ihr gefiel ihn so zu berühren. Er erstickte ihren Kummer mit seiner Zuneigung und genau das brauchte sie gerade. Um Luft zu bekommen löste Ember den Kuss, aber er nutzte die Nähe um dann ihre Wange zu küssen und sich bis zu ihrem Ohr vorzuarbeiten. Sein Atem kitzelte sie, dennoch neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite damit er mehr Platz hatte. „Wenn du soweit bist, brechen wir auf", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Enttäuscht drehte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. Sie hatte gehofft er würde endlich mehr tun als das… Aber sie waren heute schon wesentlich… „Und dann machen wir hiermit bei mir weiter." Überrascht musste sie lächeln und erwiderte den nächsten Kuss von ihm zärtlich. Er wollte sie vermutlich so sehr wie sie ihn wollte. „Nein…" bat sie ihn dennoch zwischen den küssen. „Wieso warten wir solange?"  
Ember musste lächeln und suchte wieder den Kontakt zu ihren Lippen. „Weil ich dich mitten der Sterne lieben will…" flüsterte Ember. „In der Wärme meines Bettes."  
„Sterne werde ich auch so sehen und dieses Bett können wir auch wärmen…" murmelte Ayesha und biss ihm in die Lippe. Ember erregte das so furchtbar sehr, weshalb er die Notbremse ziehen musste und sich langsam von Ayesha löste, damit er aufstehen konnte. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und Ayesha nahm diese sofort an, um ebenso aufstehen zu können. „Wieso…" fragte sie leise, weil er aufgehört hatte. Es spielte doch keine Rolle wo es geschah… Sie wollte nur das es geschah. Und sie spürte sehr wohl, dass er erregt war. Sie sah die Beule in seiner engen Lederhose. Ember holte tief Luft als Ayesha ihn so offensichtlich anstarrte und er bemühte sich, seine Position nicht zu ändern. Es gefiel ihm ja… Sie sollte ruhig sehen, was sie mit ihm tat und dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel diese Sache zu stoppen. „Wenn ich deinen Körper lieben werde, wenn ich dich lieben werde, wirst du so laut schreien das man im ersten Moment versuchen würde mich zu töten. Und ich möchte mir einfach keine Kugel einfangen", knurrte er tief was bei ihr eine Gänsehaut auslöste. „Jetzt kann ich es noch weniger erwarten…" meinte sie was ihn verwunderte und dann zum Lächeln brachte. „Dann lass uns gehen, meine Prinzessin." Er neigte seinen Kopf und sah wieder auf als sie sich ihren Rucksack griff und nickte. „Na dann", lächelte sie und griff sich die Hand die er ihr anbot. Es war nicht verkehrt aus ihrem Alltag einmal auszubrechen und vielleicht gefiel es ihr ja wirklich auf dem Hive. Abgesehen davon das Ember dort mit ihr schlafen würde, etwas Anderes hatte er eben nicht gesagt. Sie würde jetzt einfach mit ihm mitgehen. Als sie damals in all das eingeweiht wurde, hatte sie nie damit gerechnet durch die Gänge dieser antiken Stadt zu laufen und dabei die Hand eines der schlimmsten Feinde der Menschheit zu halten. Aber was konnte Ember für das was er war und was er zum Überleben benötigte? Er konnte genauso wenig etwas dafür als Wraiths geboren zu sein, wie sie als Mensch. „Anfangs", sagte Ayesha während sie seine Hand fester hielt. „Als all das hier entdeckt wurde… Man hat sich viele Gedanken um die Wraiths gemacht. Sie waren für jeden erschreckend. Wesen die sich vom Leben anderer ernährten. Man hat euch nicht als Personen angesehen, sondern als Monster mit Menschenähnlichen Eigenschaften. Man ging davon aus das der Iratuskäfer sich so lange an Menschen genährt hat, dass sie die Eigenschaften von Menschen angenommen haben. Ich fand das bescheuert. Wenn es danach geht müssten Zecken sich ja auch so weiterentwickeln aber sie sind und bleiben Zecken."  
Ember lauschte ihren Worten und verstand, dass die Menschen sehr verwirrt gewesen sein mussten. „Dass es so ganz anders ist hat alle erschrocken. Ich denke Teyla mit am meisten. Sie. Der Colonel Sheppard und wenige andere waren die ersten hier die Wraiths wirklich als Personen angesehen haben. Diese Veränderung, das zu Akzeptieren war für viele nicht einfach. Wraiths sind Menschen so furchtbar ähnlich nur haben sie eine vollkommen andere Zivilisation. Eine andere Kultur und ein anderes denken. Nur sehr wenige Menschen können behaupten diese zu verstehen. Ich bin zwar keine Wissenschaftlerin aber… Ich bin auch neugierig."  
„Es ist manchmal sehr schwierig gewisse Dinge bei uns zu verstehen", sagte Ember dazu. „Nicht alles ist angenehm. Es kann ein sehr hartes Leben sein, wenn man nicht Stark oder Intelligent genug ist."  
„Danke dennoch das du mir ein Einblick darin gibst."  
Ember drückte ihre Hand ganz leicht. „Und du gibst mir ein Einblick in euer Leben. Danke dafür."  
„Wir müssen beide viel voneinander lernen Ember. Aber wir bekommen das hin."  
„Eine Beziehung zwischen Wraiths und Mensch war für uns streng verboten", sagte Ember. „Das so alte gesetzte geändert wurden, wird viel Veränderung mit sich bringen. Du und ich… Guide und Dr. Keller. Selbst Ronon und Perlmutt und auch die Kinder aus diesen Bindungen. Es sind alles verbotene Dinge." Als sie sich er Flugbucht nährten, sah Ember zu Ayesha runter. „Aber als ich mich von dir nährte, war plötzlich so vieles anders. Ich wusste nichts mit dir anzufangen und das hat mich sehr verwirrt."  
„Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Plötzlich seid ihr in diesem Sinne keine Bedrohung mehr. Unsere Angst zu sterben, während ihr euch nährt war plötzlich grundlos."  
„Es war damals unheimlich mutig von dir, dich Freiwillig anzubieten."  
„Ich wollte nur meinen Teil leisten damit alles wieder läuft. Ich wusste das wir dich brauchen und ich wusste das andere Zögern würden."  
„Ich respektiere das sehr. Und trotzdem warst du mir ein Rätsel. Radek wurde zu meinem Bruder, als er mir half. Und du hast mir geholfen so wie jeder Blade oder Königin mir geholfen hätte, aber du konntest nicht mein Bruder werden. Du konntest nichts von dem werden, was mir bekannt war. Darum konnte ich nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Selbst als Dr. Jackson mich fragte, was du nun für mich bist, wusste ich keine Antwort. Die Lösung kam mir erst, als ich mich wieder von dir nährte, während ich auf Atlantis war. Ich hatte mich in der Zwischenzeit von anderen Freiwilligen genährt aber es war anders", gab er zu. „Sie haben mich gesättigt und ich war ihnen ebenso Dankbar aber bei dir war alles anders gewesen. Du warst so Anmutig und Schön. Wie eine Königin. Ich konnte nicht vergessen wie du dagesessen bist." Ember sah leicht zu ihr und der Blick mit dem sie ihn ansah, war ähnlich mit dem, welchen sie ihn damals angesehen hatte. Anmut und Schönheit. Als sie sein Dart erreichten, hielt er Inne und stellte sich ihr gegenüber hin, dabei griff er sich ihre Hände und blickte auf diese. „Ich habe nie erwartet, dass du das was ich für dich Empfinde, wie ich über dich denke, je erwidern würdest. Ich war dankbar für die Zeit die du mir ohne Fragen gabst und für deine Hilfe, wenn ich hier bin. Ich habe nie mehr erwartet oder je von dir verlangen wollen. Was du gabst war mehr als ich zu hoffen vermochte."  
„Ember…" Ayesha beobachtete wie er ihr Hand anhob und diese an seine Lippen legte und ihren Handrücken küsste. „Ich liebe dich", sagte Ayesha leise und lächelte als er sie in seine Arme zog. Er wusste die Kostbarkeit zu schätzen die sie ihm anvertraute. „Lass uns gehen", murmelte er dann und löste sich von ihr.

Ayesha war noch nie auf einem Hive gewesen. Sie kannte Bilder aber… Das war wirklich ungewohnt und recht Dunkel. Trotzdem war es auch spannend. Während Ember sie führte, begegneten sie verschiedenen Personen. Menschen und Wraiths. Vorrangig wurden sie aber ignoriert und darüber war Ayesha auch ganz froh. „Wir bringen deine Sachen in mein Zimmer und werden dann die Königin aufsuchen. Wenn du aber möchtest, kannst du dein eignes Zimmer bekommen."  
„Nein deines ist okay", lächelte sie und sah Ember nicken. Ja. Mitzugehen lenkte sie wirklich von dem Schmerz in ihrem Herzen ab. Als sie Embers Zimmer erreichten sah Ayesha sich aufmerksam um. Sein Zimmer war ungefähr so groß wie seines in Atlantis. Es sah komplett anders aus. „Hast du das nicht vermisst, wenn du in Atlantis gewesen bist? Dein eigentliches zu Hause?"  
„Doch. Jede Nacht." Ember trat zu ihr und griff sich Ayeshas Hand, ehe er dieses an die Wand des Hives legte. Überrascht sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Es ist warm."  
„Es lebt", sagte Ember. „Wenn du ganz still bist, kannst es sogar leicht vibrieren fühlen."  
Ayesha schloss ihre Augen aber im Moment war sie zu aufgeregt um irgendetwas anderes als Ember zu spüren, egal wie sehr sie versuchte genauer zu lauschen. „Es ist eine Umstellung für mich, genauso wie es eine für dich auf Atlantis ist", sagte Ayesha.  
„Ich hoffe das du dich wohl fühlen wirst."  
„Du bist ja da. Ich mach mir keine Gedanken."  
„Komm. Wir sollten Königin Alabaster aufsuchen." Ember führte Ayesha raus aus dem Zimmer und erklärte ihr auf dem Weg wie das Hive aufgebaut war. Als sie sich dem Saal der Königin nährten, griff er sich wieder ihre Hand. „Darling ist auch irgendwo oder?"  
„Er wird gewiss bei seiner Mutter oder Bonewhite sein."  
„Gut ich habe nämlich ein paar Geschichten für ihn mitgebracht." Ember musste lächeln und löste seine Hand damit er diese auf ihre Schulter legen konnte. „Es wird ihn gewiss freuen." Alabasters Thronsaal war bewacht von zwei Drohnen, die bei Seite traten als er sich nährte. Die Türe ging auf und Ayesha konnte Alabaster direkt auf ihrem Thron sitzen sehen. „Ember du bist lange weg gewesen." Selbst Ayesha hörte den Tadel in ihrer Stimme weshalb sie sich nun näher an Ember hielt. „Verzeiht meine Königin." Ember stoppte mit etwas Abstand zum Thron und verneigte sich leicht. /In Ayeshas Familie hatte es einen Zwischenfall gegeben, weshalb sie ungeplant abreisen musste. Ihre Mutter verstarb. Ich beschloss in Atlantis auf sie zu warten. / Ember fühlte sofort wie Alabaster sich beruhigte und einfach dazu schwieg. „Ayesha, wie gefällt es dir bisher?" fragte sie wesentlich ruhiger nach und lehnte sich weiter zurück.  
„Es ist alles anders", gab Ayesha zu. „Aber interessant. Danke für die… Gastfreundschaft."  
„Bleib solange du möchtest." Sie nickte Ember zu, woraufhin dieser Ayesha andeutete mitzukommen. Er war froh das Alabaster das so kurzgehalten hatte. Zumal er noch ganz andere Dinge mit Ayesha vorhatte. Als er zurück im Gang war, sah Ayesha langsam zurück. „War alles okay?"  
„Ja es lief gut. Möchtest du vielleicht etwas essen?"  
„Nein aber gegen etwas Alkohol hätte ich nichts", murmelte sie. „Ich weiß das Alabaster sehr nett ist, aber ich war zugegeben kurz verunsichert. Sie klang wütend."  
„Nur kurz. Sie ist etwas angespannt wegen Perls Entführung. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."  
Ayesha nickte leicht und griff nach seinem Arm. „Du hast erzählt ihr habt ein Spielzimmer?"  
„Ja er dient zur unserer Unterhaltung. Es gibt Brettspiele."  
„Brettspiele? Das würde ich gerne sehen." Ember lächelte und führte Ayesha in den passenden Gang. Bereits als sie sich dem Raum nährten waren wesentlich mehr Lebewesen unterwegs. Nun sah man sieh auch an, was Ayesha etwas überforderte. Sie war kein Angsthase… Aber das war doch alles etwas seltsam. Tief Luftholend betrat sie nach Ember den großen Raum und sah bereits an ein paar Tischen Wraiths zusammensitzen und auf dem Tisch lag das entsprechende Spiel. Andere saßen einfach zusammen und unterhielten sich. Andere Wiederum lasen sogar etwas. „Das ist wie ein Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Ayesha.  
„Noch ein Mensch! Dieses Mal bringe ich ihr bei wie man das Spiel spielt!" hörte sie eine Stimme und kurz darauf tauchte ein großer junger Wraiths neben ihr auf. „Ich heiße Wood. Du bist… Ayesha. Airman Ayesha Salawi."  
„Bist du gerade in meinem Kopf gewesen?" fragte sie während Ember vortrat und Wood auf Abstand hielt. „Wag es noch einmal und du wirst es bereuen."  
„Ich verstehe." Wood betrachtete Ayesha länger und neigte dann seinen Kopf. „Außerdem werde ich es ihr beibringen", meinte Ember und trat an einen der Tische ran. „Dr. Keller ist sehr begabt in diesem Spiel. Ich vermute Guide hat mir ihr öfters gespielt", erzählte er. „Ich erkannte seine Züge in ihren Spielen wieder, am Anfang war mir nicht klar, warum das so war. Jetzt schon."  
„Die beiden haben ihre Beziehung hier auf dem Hive geheim halten können?" fragte Ayesha neugierig nach und plötzlich meldete sich einer der Wraiths der gerade am Spielen war. „Nein. Ich habe sie erwischt", sagte er desinteressiert, ehe sich ein anderer etwas entfernt ebenso einmischte. „Ich auch."  
Ember sah von einem zum anderen und sah Ayesha verwundert an. „Mir war es nicht klar gewesen. Wie habt ihr sie erwischen können?" Guide war doch sonst bei allem so… Achtsam. „Und wieso habt ihr geschwiegen?" fragte Ayesha verwirrt." Bei uns hätte das ein Lauffeuer gegeben!"  
„Über solche Dinge reden wir nicht", sagte der spielende Wraiths und blickte zu Ayesha rauf. „Weil es uns verboten war."  
Dazu schwieg Ayesha und gab doch zu das es solche Dinge vermutlich noch wesentlich öfters gegeben hat und viele es taten, nur sprach man nicht darüber. Es war… Wie ein offenes Geheimnis.


	45. Ayesha and the Crew part II

Ayesha holte einen normalgroßen Rucksack hervor, während Ember auf ihrem Bett lag und eingenickt war. Sie musterte ihn kurz, ehe sie leise anfing ein paar Kleider aus ihrem Schrank zu holen. Er muss wirklich erschöpft sein, sonst wäre er niemals einfach so eingeschlafen. Überhaupt hatte sie ihn nur dann schlafen sehen, als er so krank gewesen war. Kurz fragte sie sich, ob es ihn vielleicht wieder erwischt hatte, aber den Gedanken verwarf sie wieder. Ember hatte immer so viel zu tun. Er kam wohl nie wirklich zur Ruhe und seit sie wieder hier war, bemühte er sich darum, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Natürlich vermisste sie ihre Mutter und so schnell würde das nicht verschwinden, aber er half ihr wirklich. Leicht musste sie lächeln und griff sich ein paar ihrer Privaten Dinge, ehe sie die Tasche schloss und langsam zum Bett rüber lief. Vor gut einer Stunde waren sie hergekommen und während sie sich fertigmachen wollte, hatte er sich hingelegt und mit ihr gesprochen. Dabei war er dann einfach eingenickt und jetzt wollte sie ihn auch nicht wecken. Er sah friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Wraith sahen so anders als Menschen aus, aber sie waren durchaus Attraktiv und hatten ihren Scharm. Alles was ein Jäger bräuchte um sein Opfer in die Falle zu locken. Aber Ember war so viel mehr als ein Jäger. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich zu ihm an das Bett. Das Tattoo an seinem Kinn stach unheimlich hervor auch wenn es sehr klein war. Sie mochte dieses Tattoo und sie wusste das Wraiths sich dieses Stachen, wenn sie einen persönlichen Sieg errungen haben. Er hatte ihr nie erzählt wieso er sich dieses hat stechen lassen. Vielleicht würde er es ihr irgendwann sagen. Vorsichtig hob sie ihre Hand und legte diese an seine Wange. Sie hatte sich so schnell in ihn verliebt. Ihre Finger glitten über sein weiches Haar, dabei fielen ihr die verschiedenen kleinen Zopfflechten darin auf. Er machte jeden Tag sein Haar und sie wusste, dass er es für sie tat. „Hm" seufzte Ember plötzlich und schlug seine Augen auf. „Ich bin eingenickt", murmelte er überrascht und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, blieb aber noch liegen. „Bist du soweit?"  
„Ja." Ayesha lächelte ihm zu und beugte sich runter damit sie ihn küssen konnte. Sofort erwiderte Ember den Kuss und zog Ayesha runter in seine Arme. Wie schnell er war, bemerkte Ayesha gar nicht. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete lag sie auf der Seite, halb unter ihm und küsste ihn immer noch. So direkt war er bisher nie gewesen. Ihre Küsse waren sanft, vorsichtig und auch mit etwas Abstand. Im Bett, engumschlungen und dazu dieser Kuss… Das war Neu bei ihnen, aber es gefiel ihr. Ihre freie Hand legte sich an seine Hüfte und sie gab zu, dass es ihr gefiel ihn so zu berühren. Er erstickte ihren Kummer mit seiner Zuneigung und genau das brauchte sie gerade. Um Luft zu bekommen löste Ember den Kuss, aber er nutzte die Nähe um dann ihre Wange zu küssen und sich bis zu ihrem Ohr vorzuarbeiten. Sein Atem kitzelte sie, dennoch neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite damit er mehr Platz hatte. „Wenn du soweit bist, brechen wir auf", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. Enttäuscht drehte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. Sie hatte gehofft er würde endlich mehr tun als das… Aber sie waren heute schon wesentlich… „Und dann machen wir hiermit bei mir weiter." Überrascht musste sie lächeln und erwiderte den nächsten Kuss von ihm zärtlich. Er wollte sie vermutlich so sehr wie sie ihn wollte. „Nein…" bat sie ihn dennoch zwischen den küssen. „Wieso warten wir solange?"  
Ember musste lächeln und suchte wieder den Kontakt zu ihren Lippen. „Weil ich dich mitten der Sterne lieben will…" flüsterte Ember. „In der Wärme meines Bettes."  
„Sterne werde ich auch so sehen und dieses Bett können wir auch wärmen…" murmelte Ayesha und biss ihm in die Lippe. Ember erregte das so furchtbar sehr, weshalb er die Notbremse ziehen musste und sich langsam von Ayesha löste, damit er aufstehen konnte. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und Ayesha nahm diese sofort an, um ebenso aufstehen zu können. „Wieso…" fragte sie leise, weil er aufgehört hatte. Es spielte doch keine Rolle wo es geschah… Sie wollte nur das es geschah. Und sie spürte sehr wohl, dass er erregt war. Sie sah die Beule in seiner engen Lederhose. Ember holte tief Luft als Ayesha ihn so offensichtlich anstarrte und er bemühte sich, seine Position nicht zu ändern. Es gefiel ihm ja… Sie sollte ruhig sehen, was sie mit ihm tat und dass es ihm nicht leicht fiel diese Sache zu stoppen. „Wenn ich deinen Körper lieben werde, wenn ich dich lieben werde, wirst du so laut schreien das man im ersten Moment versuchen würde mich zu töten. Und ich möchte mir einfach keine Kugel einfangen", knurrte er tief was bei ihr eine Gänsehaut auslöste. „Jetzt kann ich es noch weniger erwarten…" meinte sie was ihn verwunderte und dann zum Lächeln brachte. „Dann lass uns gehen, meine Prinzessin." Er neigte seinen Kopf und sah wieder auf als sie sich ihren Rucksack griff und nickte. „Na dann", lächelte sie und griff sich die Hand die er ihr anbot. Es war nicht verkehrt aus ihrem Alltag einmal auszubrechen und vielleicht gefiel es ihr ja wirklich auf dem Hive. Abgesehen davon das Ember dort mit ihr schlafen würde, etwas Anderes hatte er eben nicht gesagt. Sie würde jetzt einfach mit ihm mitgehen. Als sie damals in all das eingeweiht wurde, hatte sie nie damit gerechnet durch die Gänge dieser antiken Stadt zu laufen und dabei die Hand eines der schlimmsten Feinde der Menschheit zu halten. Aber was konnte Ember für das was er war und was er zum Überleben benötigte? Er konnte genauso wenig etwas dafür als Wraiths geboren zu sein, wie sie als Mensch. „Anfangs", sagte Ayesha während sie seine Hand fester hielt. „Als all das hier entdeckt wurde… Man hat sich viele Gedanken um die Wraiths gemacht. Sie waren für jeden erschreckend. Wesen die sich vom Leben anderer ernährten. Man hat euch nicht als Personen angesehen, sondern als Monster mit Menschenähnlichen Eigenschaften. Man ging davon aus das der Iratuskäfer sich so lange an Menschen genährt hat, dass sie die Eigenschaften von Menschen angenommen haben. Ich fand das bescheuert. Wenn es danach geht müssten Zecken sich ja auch so weiterentwickeln aber sie sind und bleiben Zecken."  
Ember lauschte ihren Worten und verstand, dass die Menschen sehr verwirrt gewesen sein mussten. „Dass es so ganz anders ist hat alle erschrocken. Ich denke Teyla mit am meisten. Sie. Der Colonel Sheppard und wenige andere waren die ersten hier die Wraiths wirklich als Personen angesehen haben. Diese Veränderung, das zu Akzeptieren war für viele nicht einfach. Wraiths sind Menschen so furchtbar ähnlich nur haben sie eine vollkommen andere Zivilisation. Eine andere Kultur und ein anderes denken. Nur sehr wenige Menschen können behaupten diese zu verstehen. Ich bin zwar keine Wissenschaftlerin aber… Ich bin auch neugierig."  
„Es ist manchmal sehr schwierig gewisse Dinge bei uns zu verstehen", sagte Ember dazu. „Nicht alles ist angenehm. Es kann ein sehr hartes Leben sein, wenn man nicht Stark oder Intelligent genug ist."  
„Danke dennoch das du mir ein Einblick darin gibst."  
Ember drückte ihre Hand ganz leicht. „Und du gibst mir ein Einblick in euer Leben. Danke dafür."  
„Wir müssen beide viel voneinander lernen Ember. Aber wir bekommen das hin."  
„Eine Beziehung zwischen Wraiths und Mensch war für uns streng verboten", sagte Ember. „Das so alte gesetzte geändert wurden, wird viel Veränderung mit sich bringen. Du und ich… Guide und Dr. Keller. Selbst Ronon und Perlmutt und auch die Kinder aus diesen Bindungen. Es sind alles verbotene Dinge." Als sie sich er Flugbucht nährten, sah Ember zu Ayesha runter. „Aber als ich mich von dir nährte, war plötzlich so vieles anders. Ich wusste nichts mit dir anzufangen und das hat mich sehr verwirrt."  
„Ich kann es mir vorstellen. Plötzlich seid ihr in diesem Sinne keine Bedrohung mehr. Unsere Angst zu sterben, während ihr euch nährt war plötzlich grundlos."  
„Es war damals unheimlich mutig von dir, dich Freiwillig anzubieten."  
„Ich wollte nur meinen Teil leisten damit alles wieder läuft. Ich wusste das wir dich brauchen und ich wusste das andere Zögern würden."  
„Ich respektiere das sehr. Und trotzdem warst du mir ein Rätsel. Radek wurde zu meinem Bruder, als er mir half. Und du hast mir geholfen so wie jeder Blade oder Königin mir geholfen hätte, aber du konntest nicht mein Bruder werden. Du konntest nichts von dem werden, was mir bekannt war. Darum konnte ich nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken. Selbst als Dr. Jackson mich fragte, was du nun für mich bist, wusste ich keine Antwort. Die Lösung kam mir erst, als ich mich wieder von dir nährte, während ich auf Atlantis war. Ich hatte mich in der Zwischenzeit von anderen Freiwilligen genährt aber es war anders", gab er zu. „Sie haben mich gesättigt und ich war ihnen ebenso Dankbar aber bei dir war alles anders gewesen. Du warst so Anmutig und Schön. Wie eine Königin. Ich konnte nicht vergessen wie du dagesessen bist." Ember sah leicht zu ihr und der Blick mit dem sie ihn ansah, war ähnlich mit dem, welchen sie ihn damals angesehen hatte. Anmut und Schönheit. Als sie sein Dart erreichten, hielt er Inne und stellte sich ihr gegenüber hin, dabei griff er sich ihre Hände und blickte auf diese. „Ich habe nie erwartet, dass du das was ich für dich Empfinde, wie ich über dich denke, je erwidern würdest. Ich war dankbar für die Zeit die du mir ohne Fragen gabst und für deine Hilfe, wenn ich hier bin. Ich habe nie mehr erwartet oder je von dir verlangen wollen. Was du gabst war mehr als ich zu hoffen vermochte."  
„Ember…" Ayesha beobachtete wie er ihr Hand anhob und diese an seine Lippen legte und ihren Handrücken küsste. „Ich liebe dich", sagte Ayesha leise und lächelte als er sie in seine Arme zog. Er wusste die Kostbarkeit zu schätzen die sie ihm anvertraute. „Lass uns gehen", murmelte er dann und löste sich von ihr.

Ayesha war noch nie auf einem Hive gewesen. Sie kannte Bilder aber… Das war wirklich ungewohnt und recht Dunkel. Trotzdem war es auch spannend. Während Ember sie führte, begegneten sie verschiedenen Personen. Menschen und Wraiths. Vorrangig wurden sie aber ignoriert und darüber war Ayesha auch ganz froh. „Wir bringen deine Sachen in mein Zimmer und werden dann die Königin aufsuchen. Wenn du aber möchtest, kannst du dein eignes Zimmer bekommen."  
„Nein deines ist okay", lächelte sie und sah Ember nicken. Ja. Mitzugehen lenkte sie wirklich von dem Schmerz in ihrem Herzen ab. Als sie Embers Zimmer erreichten sah Ayesha sich aufmerksam um. Sein Zimmer war ungefähr so groß wie seines in Atlantis. Es sah komplett anders aus. „Hast du das nicht vermisst, wenn du in Atlantis gewesen bist? Dein eigentliches zu Hause?"  
„Doch. Jede Nacht." Ember trat zu ihr und griff sich Ayeshas Hand, ehe er dieses an die Wand des Hives legte. Überrascht sah sie zu ihm hoch. „Es ist warm."  
„Es lebt", sagte Ember. „Wenn du ganz still bist, kannst es sogar leicht vibrieren fühlen."  
Ayesha schloss ihre Augen aber im Moment war sie zu aufgeregt um irgendetwas anderes als Ember zu spüren, egal wie sehr sie versuchte genauer zu lauschen. „Es ist eine Umstellung für mich, genauso wie es eine für dich auf Atlantis ist", sagte Ayesha.  
„Ich hoffe das du dich wohl fühlen wirst."  
„Du bist ja da. Ich mach mir keine Gedanken."  
„Komm. Wir sollten Königin Alabaster aufsuchen." Ember führte Ayesha raus aus dem Zimmer und erklärte ihr auf dem Weg wie das Hive aufgebaut war. Als sie sich dem Saal der Königin nährten, griff er sich wieder ihre Hand. „Darling ist auch irgendwo oder?"  
„Er wird gewiss bei seiner Mutter oder Bonewhite sein."  
„Gut ich habe nämlich ein paar Geschichten für ihn mitgebracht." Ember musste lächeln und löste seine Hand damit er diese auf ihre Schulter legen konnte. „Es wird ihn gewiss freuen." Alabasters Thronsaal war bewacht von zwei Drohnen, die bei Seite traten als er sich nährte. Die Türe ging auf und Ayesha konnte Alabaster direkt auf ihrem Thron sitzen sehen. „Ember du bist lange weg gewesen." Selbst Ayesha hörte den Tadel in ihrer Stimme weshalb sie sich nun näher an Ember hielt. „Verzeiht meine Königin." Ember stoppte mit etwas Abstand zum Thron und verneigte sich leicht. /In Ayeshas Familie hatte es einen Zwischenfall gegeben, weshalb sie ungeplant abreisen musste. Ihre Mutter verstarb. Ich beschloss in Atlantis auf sie zu warten. / Ember fühlte sofort wie Alabaster sich beruhigte und einfach dazu schwieg. „Ayesha, wie gefällt es dir bisher?" fragte sie wesentlich ruhiger nach und lehnte sich weiter zurück.  
„Es ist alles anders", gab Ayesha zu. „Aber interessant. Danke für die… Gastfreundschaft."  
„Bleib solange du möchtest." Sie nickte Ember zu, woraufhin dieser Ayesha andeutete mitzukommen. Er war froh das Alabaster das so kurzgehalten hatte. Zumal er noch ganz andere Dinge mit Ayesha vorhatte. Als er zurück im Gang war, sah Ayesha langsam zurück. „War alles okay?"  
„Ja es lief gut. Möchtest du vielleicht etwas essen?"  
„Nein aber gegen etwas Alkohol hätte ich nichts", murmelte sie. „Ich weiß das Alabaster sehr nett ist, aber ich war zugegeben kurz verunsichert. Sie klang wütend."  
„Nur kurz. Sie ist etwas angespannt wegen Perls Entführung. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken."  
Ayesha nickte leicht und griff nach seinem Arm. „Du hast erzählt ihr habt ein Spielzimmer?"  
„Ja er dient zur unserer Unterhaltung. Es gibt Brettspiele."  
„Brettspiele? Das würde ich gerne sehen." Ember lächelte und führte Ayesha in den passenden Gang. Bereits als sie sich dem Raum nährten waren wesentlich mehr Lebewesen unterwegs. Nun sah man sieh auch an, was Ayesha etwas überforderte. Sie war kein Angsthase… Aber das war doch alles etwas seltsam. Tief Luftholend betrat sie nach Ember den großen Raum und sah bereits an ein paar Tischen Wraiths zusammensitzen und auf dem Tisch lag das entsprechende Spiel. Andere saßen einfach zusammen und unterhielten sich. Andere Wiederum lasen sogar etwas. „Das ist wie ein Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Ayesha.  
„Noch ein Mensch! Dieses Mal bringe ich ihr bei wie man das Spiel spielt!" hörte sie eine Stimme und kurz darauf tauchte ein großer junger Wraiths neben ihr auf. „Ich heiße Wood. Du bist… Ayesha. Airman Ayesha Salawi."  
„Bist du gerade in meinem Kopf gewesen?" fragte sie während Ember vortrat und Wood auf Abstand hielt. „Wag es noch einmal und du wirst es bereuen."  
„Ich verstehe." Wood betrachtete Ayesha länger und neigte dann seinen Kopf. „Außerdem werde ich es ihr beibringen", meinte Ember und trat an einen der Tische ran. „Dr. Keller ist sehr begabt in diesem Spiel. Ich vermute Guide hat mir ihr öfters gespielt", erzählte er. „Ich erkannte seine Züge in ihren Spielen wieder, am Anfang war mir nicht klar, warum das so war. Jetzt schon."  
„Die beiden haben ihre Beziehung hier auf dem Hive geheim halten können?" fragte Ayesha neugierig nach und plötzlich meldete sich einer der Wraiths der gerade am Spielen war. „Nein. Ich habe sie erwischt", sagte er desinteressiert, ehe sich ein anderer etwas entfernt ebenso einmischte. „Ich auch."  
Ember sah von einem zum anderen und sah Ayesha verwundert an. „Mir war es nicht klar gewesen. Wie habt ihr sie erwischen können?" Guide war doch sonst bei allem so… Achtsam. „Und wieso habt ihr geschwiegen?" fragte Ayesha verwirrt." Bei uns hätte das ein Lauffeuer gegeben!"  
„Über solche Dinge reden wir nicht", sagte der spielende Wraiths und blickte zu Ayesha rauf. „Weil es uns verboten war."  
Dazu schwieg Ayesha und gab doch zu das es solche Dinge vermutlich noch wesentlich öfters gegeben hat und viele es taten, nur sprach man nicht darüber. Es war… Wie ein offenes Geheimnis.


	46. Ayesha and the Crew part III

Ayesha saß auf einem der Stühle, die zwar unbequem aussahen, aber doch recht bequem und warm waren. Sie beobachtete interessiert wie Ember zusammen mit zwei seiner Cleverman an der Vorrichtung arbeiteten die sie bräuchten um sich die Filme anzusehen. Ihr wurde erst da wieder bewusst welche Position Ember unter seinen eigenen Leuten inne hielt. Sie wusste das er für Wraiths Verhältnisse unheimlich Jung war. Vielleicht in Menschen Jahren 26? Oder vielleicht 28? Vielleicht war er auch Jünger sie wusste es zugegeben nicht so genau. Aber sie sah welchen Rang er hatte. Master of sience biological. Er hielt den Höchsten Rang in seinem Fach, so sehr wurde er für seine Arbeit respektiert. Er war aber auch sehr intelligent und schnell in seinem tun. Sie hätte selbst nie gedacht mal auf einen Nerd zu stehen, aber Ember merkte man das wirklich nur dann an, wenn er sich mit jemanden darüber unterhielt. Sie fand seine Ideen auch zugegeben spannend und interessant. Sie war keine Wissenschaftlerin, sie war mehr ein Soldat aber… Gegensätze zogen sich ja an. Dafür teilten sie viele andere gemeinsame Interessen. Das Lesen. Geschichten. Spaziergänge… Philosophieren. „Ayesha! Ayesha weiter!"  
„Hm? Oh stimmt ja Moment." Ayesha räusperte sich und blickte wieder in ihr Märchenbuch. „Das Biest sah traurig über die Dächer seines Schlosses, aber er konnte Belle nicht mehr sehen." Erst kurz vor dem Ende der Geschichte, bemerkte sie, dass beinahe alle ihr zugehört haben. Zumindest alle die Anwesend waren. Fast machte es sie Nervös, aber letztlich konzentrierte sie sich auf das Kind und zeigte ihm am Ende das Bild, auf welchem Die Schöne und das Biest zusammen tanzten. Als die Geschichte dann vorüber war nahm Darling sich das Buch um sich die Bilder noch einmal anzusehen. „Aber ich verstehe nicht wieso die Menschen das Biest angegriffen haben? Er war doch am Ende auch ein Mensch wie sie?"  
„Manche Leute fürchten sich vor Dinge die ihnen fremd sind und haben Vorurteile. Darum wollen sie es lieber ignorieren oder loswerden. Das Biest war für sie ein Schrecken aber nur, weil sie ihn nicht kannten."  
„Belle kannte ihn."  
„Ja sie hat ihn kennengelernt und sich in ihn verliebt für die Person die er war."  
„Ist das deine Lieblingsgeschichte?"  
„Hm? Nein aber… Es gehört mit zu den Geschichten die ich mir gerne durchlese oder anschaue."  
„Hast du dich darum in Ember verliebt? Weil er für Menschen wie ein Biest ist?"  
„Du stellst ganz schön viele Fragen für einen kleinen Jungen", fand Ayesha und blickte zu Ember. „Aber nein. Ember mag zwar nur, weil er ein Wraiths ist für eine Andere wie ein Monster sein, aber für mich ist er eine Person. Er sieht nicht aus wie ein Biest. Es geht mehr um das was man wirklich ist. Die Geschichte will einem nur sagen, dass man jeden Lieben kann, egal wo er herkommt, wie er aussieht oder wie sein Name ist. Es geht um die Person."  
Darling dachte darüber und nickte langsam. „Was meinst du mit anschauen. Gibt es davon auch so ein Film?"  
„Ja und ich habe ihn dabei, aber ich dachte mir wir schauen uns König der Löwen an."  
„Was ist das?"  
„Ein Film, also eine Geschichte über ein Löwenkind, das seinen Platz im Leben finden muss. Es wird dir gefallen. Die Kids und die Erwachsenen lieben diesen Film bei uns."  
„Oh…" Darling verstand nicht all zu viel, aber mehr als die meisten anderen im Raum. „Wir sind soweit", sagte Ember und trat mit einer Handlichen Konsole auf Ayesha zu. „Hier sind verschiedene Namen aufgelistet."  
„Das sind die Filmtitel. Such den Film: König der Löwen und dann kann es schon losgehen." Ember musterte Ayesha einen Moment lang und sah auf die Konsole runter. Die anderen hatten mit ihren Spielen aufgehört oder auch ihre Unterhaltungen gestoppt. Manche saßen entfernt, aber Ember wusste und spürte die Neugierde bei allen im Raum. Er war es ja zugegeben selbst auch. Kurz sah er sich um da die Plätze um Ayesha herum komplett belegt waren. Super. Zögerlich suchte er den Titel und überlegte dabei wo er sich geschickt hin platzieren konnte, da keiner seiner Brüder ihm hier Platz machte. „Komm", als Ayeshas Stimme zu hören war drückte er gerade auf den Titel und sah dann zu ihr auf. Er sollte sich setzten? Aber wo würde sie… Oh. Zufrieden nahm er auf ihrem Sitz Platz und reichte ihr dann seine Hand. Als sie diese ergriff zog er sie auf seinen Schoß und sah zu ihr runter um sie dabei beobachten zu können wie sie es sich gemütlich machte. Das kleine Tablet, legte er dabei an die Seite und sah auch nicht dann von ihr auf, als die Musik einsetzte.

Sie war froh ihm so nahe sein zu können. Während der Film lief, sah sie ab und an zu ihm rauf und bemerkte hin und wieder, dass er sie ansah. Ihre Hand legte sie auf seinen Bauch da sie so besseren halt hatte und nachdenklich über diesen und seine Brust fuhr. Sie konnte spüren wie er tiefer Luft holte, wenn sie zufällig weiter tiefer mit ihrer Hand fuhr und dann langsam wieder rauf kam. Sie konnte ihn damit triezen und das gefiel ihr. Da sie seitlich auf seinem Schoß saß, hörte sie irgendwann auf den Film anzusehen, da sie ihn ja ohne hin kannte und schaute dafür ihn an. Oder ihre Hand die über seinen Oberkörper fuhr. Sie wusste, dass er leichte Bauchmuskeln hatte. Als er krank gewesen war, hatte sie das bei Untersuchungen gesehen. Er war gut gebaut. Er sah gut aus für einen Wraiths und er liebte sie. Ihre Hand fuhr hoch bis zu seinem Nacken und von dort fuhr ihr Fingerrücken über seinen Kieferrand, bis sie seinen Bart berührte und das kleine Tattoo streifte, ehe sie zurückfuhr und spürte wie er sein Gesicht leicht gegen ihre Hand drückte, aber weiter den Film ansah.  
Sie liebte ihn auch und alles in ihr fing an zu kribbeln bei dem Gedanken, mit ihm nachher alleine zu sein… Sie war zwar ziemlich müde, aber sie wollte ihn spüren und das auf so viele verschiedene weisen… Sie ahnte gar nicht das Ember ihre Anspannung deutlich fühlen konnte und als ihre Hand wieder über seine Brust fuhr musste er sich komplett zusammenreißen, nicht sofort aufzustehen und sie in sein Bett zu legen. Der Film lenkte ihn von diesem gedanken ab und er gab zu… Ihm gefiel das. Es war zwar eine absolute Zeitverschwendung aber es war dennoch spannend. Eine interessante Geschichte. Als sich der Film dem Ende nährte griff sich plötzlich einer der Wraiths das Tablet und erregte so die Aufmerksamkeit von den anderen. „Was ist Drag me to hell?"  
„Ein Horrorfilm", Ayesha löste sich von Ember und erhob sich langsam, ehe sie ohne Scheu an seine Seite kam und in das Tablet sah. Wraiths sprach und in klein daneben war ihre Schrift zu lesen. „Da oben steht die Kategorie. Hier steht Horror. Alle Filme die einen erschrecken oder Angst machen können sind hier drin. Wenn man zurückgeht. Ja genau. Hier sieht man die verschiedenen Auswahlmöglichkeiten. Komödien. Action. Disney. Und ja geh hier rein. Ich schlage euch vor schaut euch Ironman an. Dann seht ihr etwas von unserer Welt und lernt sogar noch etwas dazu. Das ist eine ganze Filmreihe. Ihr müsst einen Film nach den anderen ansehen. Die sind Chronologisch geordnet."  
„Hm…" Als Ayesha in den Raum sah., fand sie noch mehr Wraiths vor. Mehr als es zu Beginn war. „Ich äh… Hoffe es wird euch gefallen. Manche Scherze sind vielleicht schwer zu verstehen aber… Viel Spaß."  
Sie sah zu Ember der nun langsam aufstand und ihre Hand ergriff. „Ich bringe dich zu mir, dann kannst du dich ausruhen."  
„Danke. Darling?"  
„Ich schaue noch mit!"  
„Alles klar und viel Spaß. Dir wird es ganz bestimmt gefallen." Sie mussten sich schon fast aus dem Zimmer drängen als sie raus wollten. Ember sah im Gang noch einmal hinter sich, ehe er mit ihr zügiger weiter schritt. „Das ist eine interessante Art um seine Zeit zu verbringen."  
„Menschen investieren viel Geld und Zeit für diese Filme", erzählte sie. „Mir gefällt es. Es lenkt einen ab."  
„Es vertreibt einem die Zeit." Ember musterte sie einmal von der Seite und führte sie letztlich in sein Zimmer. Müde schritt Ayesha zu ihrer Tasche und öffnete diese. „Wie funktioniert euer Badsystem? Habt ihr eine Dusche?"  
„Wir baden eher." Ember deutete zum Bad und zeigte Ayesha dort wie sie das Wasser in die Wanne bekam. „Vielen Dank, den Rest bekomme ich hin."  
„Ich lege dir ein Handtuch noch hin." Er begab sich zu einem Schrank und holte ein großes Handtuch hervor, ehe er nervös den Raum verließ. Allein die Vorstellung das Ayesha gleich Baden würde brachte sein ganzes Blut zum Kochen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und blinzelte einmal, ehe er anfing sich seinen Mantel auszuziehen. Wraiths schliefen an sich Hauptsächlich Nackt aber er wollte Ayesha nicht überfordern. Er würde es einfach weiter so handhaben wie in Atlantis, bis sie sich wohler fühlen würde. Wie wohl Ayesha sich wirklich schon fühlte konnte er nicht wissen. Er zog sich seine Schuhe aus und öffnete sein erstes Lederoberteil, bis er nur noch ein dünnes dunkelgraues Shirt und seine Hose trug. Ayesha war noch nicht zurück und so schnell rechnete er auch nicht mit ihr, weshalb er sich in das Bett legte und beide Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkte. Ein Teil von ihm verarbeitete noch den Film und zugegeben, er war schon neugierig was diesen anderen Film anging. Aber das würde er mit Ayesha irgendwann alleine nachholen. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet das der ganze Spielraum so besetzt werden würde. Seufzend schloss er seine Augen und dachte an den Kuss den er mit Ayesha geteilt hatte. Schlecht. Nein darüber sollte er jetzt nicht nachdenken. Die Türe vom Bad öffnete sich und erst nach einem Moment sah er in die entsprechende Richtung, ehe er sich zögerlich hinsetzte. Er vergaß zu Atmen, weshalb er seinen Lungen tief mit Luft füllte Ihr Haar war etwas länger wie noch vor einem Jahr. Die eine Seite war kurz, die andere lang. Es ging ihr inzwischen bis zur Schulter. Aber das war nicht, dass was ihn so sprachlos machte. Ihre Haut war so Braun wie der Sand der Wüsten die er gesehen hatte und das kurze schöne Stoff welches sie trug, schmeichelte genau diesem Ton sehr. Gold. Sie war wie Flüssiges Gold. „Gefällt es dir?"  
„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen", gab Ember zu und stand langsam auf. Ayesha sah an sich herab und zupfte an ihrer aufreizenden Nachtwäsche. „Ich wusste nicht ob es dir gefällt ich habe mir so etwas noch nie wirklich geholt", gab sie zu. „Aber ich wollte es Besonders machen."  
Ember kam vor ihr zum Stehen und wagte es gar nicht sie zu berühren. Sie stand dort vollkommen Anmutig und schön. Wie eine Königin. Langsam ging er auf ein Knie runter und griff sich vorsichtig ihre Hand. „Bist du dir mit mir sicher?"  
„Ember… Wir hatten das schon. Steh auf." Sie zog sanft an seiner Hand und er kam ihrer bitte direkt nach. Sie konnte ihm das erste Mal seine Nervosität ansehen und irgendwie fand sie das ziemlich süß. Sie griff nach beiden seiner Hände und legte diese an ihre nackten Hüften. Ihr String war aus goldener Seide und ihre kleine Korsage ebenso. Seine Hände übten sofort leichten Druck auf ihren Hüften aus und sie konnte seine Klauen spüren, wie diese sie leicht in die Haut stachen. „Du bist Wunderschön."  
„Danke Ember." Ayesha lächelte und fuhr mit ihren Händen seine Arme hoch, ehe sie diese an seine Schulter legte. „Ist es wahr, das ihr euch sehr… Wild lieben tut?"  
„Wild?"  
„Ja…", sagte sie leise und fuhr mit ihren Händen runter zu seiner Brust und fuhr dann weiter seitlich, bis sie ihn leicht umarmen konnte. „Ja… Ich bin neugierig."  
„Wild?" Ember hob eine Augenbraue und ging auf etwas Abstand zu ihr. „Ayesha wird sind keine Tiere. Wir teilen Leidenschaft, Zärtlichkeiten und Liebe. Aber wir schlafen nicht… Wild mit unserem Partner wie eine Herde." Ember fragte sich für den Moment, was Ayesha genau in ihm und die Wraiths sah. Ein Abenteuer? Sah sie wirklich so viel in ihm, wie er in sie?  
Ayesha war verwirrt über den Stimmungswechsel und schütze ihren fast nackten Körper mit ihren Armen, weshalb sie diese vor ihrer Brust verschränkte. „So war das nicht gemeint ich… Wild ist das Falsche Wort. Ich meine Leidenschaft- Ungezügelte Liebe."  
„Du sagtest ob es wahr ist, dass wir uns Wild lieben. Ist es das was du möchtest?" fragte Ember langsam nach. „Wilde Liebe?"  
„Wilde Liebe ist bei uns nicht schlimmes", sagte Ayesha sofort. „Es heißt lediglich, dass man einander auslebt, sich bedingungslos und offen lieben kann. Ohne Hemmungen. Mir war nicht klar, dass dieses Wort, dieser Satz für dich so negativ ist."  
Menschen neigten sich dazu Beziehungen einzugehen um sich Paaren zu können. Ihre Paarungen waren lediglich auf en Gefühl bezogen ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, wer der Partner ist und wie die Kinder von dieser Person werden könnten. Ember fragte sich ob Ayesha sich nicht einfach nur zu ihm hingezogen fühlte und nicht etwa… Hatte sie sich wirklich Gedanken um ihn gemacht? Ob sie beide oder war ihr Verstand von dem Gefühl überwältigt mit ihm zusammen sein zu können? Er hatte eine starke Partnerin haben wollen die ihn Wertschätze und sich zärtlich von ihm berühren ließ. Eine Anmutige Frau. Gerade… Gerade wusste Ember nicht ob Ayesha sich wirklich bewusst war, dass er sich nicht einfach Wild mit einer Frau Paarte nur, weil ihm der Sinn danach stand. Schweigend drehte er sich um und zog sich seine Schuhe wieder an, ehe er sich seine Jacke griff und das Zimmer verließ. Ayesha hatte ihm nachgerufen aber gerade brauchte er etwas Zeit um wirklich nachzudenken. Er liebte sie sehr. Wirklich sehr. Er wollte mit ihr schlafen, aber das war etwas Besonderes und nicht etwa nur Sex. Er wollte einfach sicher sein, dass es für Ayesha auch mehr als ein Hormoneller Akt war. Wie sehr er Ayesha damit verletzte wurde Ember dabei gar nicht bewusst. Er fand keinen wirklichen Ort den er aufsuchen könnte, weshalb er einfach durch die Gänge schritt und nachdachte. Er hatte sie gewollt ja. So sehr aber… Er wollte nicht das sie am Ende einfach verschwinden würde, wenn die ersten Wochen vorbei wären. Er wollte das sie immer da war. Immer und Immer. Unendlich lange an seiner Seite aber… Er hatte Ayesha nie getraut zusagen was er wirklich wollte. Sie hatte ihm auch nur gesagt mit ihm zusammen sein zu wollen, also… Woher wusste er ob er nicht einer Frau sein Herz gab, die es bald weit weg mit sich nehmen könnte. Sie hatte selbst gesagt es bereut zu haben von der Erde gegangen zu sein. Wer sagte ihm, dass sie nicht wirklich einfach ging und es kein zurückgab. Zurück von den Gefühlen die er für sie hatte und dann ganz alleine dastehen würde. Ja er hätte bei Alabaster Chancen gehabt. Er wusste das. Er gehörte so gesehen mit zu Zenana aber er empfand nichts für diese. Nicht so wie er etwas für Ayesha empfand. Er musste seine Gedanken Ordnen.

Ice befand sich auf den Rückweg zu seinem Zimmer als ihm Ember entgegenkam und ihn diese Gedanken trafen. Der Cleverman war so in seiner Welt, dass er seine Umwelt kaum mitbekam. Ice wusste, das Ember genau wie er einen Menschen liebte. Und als er diese Zweifel im Ember wahrnahm, überlegte er nur kurz. „Cleverman", sprach er ihn an und sah Ember nach einigen Schritten stoppen. Ice holte tief Luft und trat dann ruhig auf diesen zu. „Ihr solltet Eure Gedanken nicht so offen zeigen. Eine willige Frau in eurem Zimmer vorzufinden, könnte dem einen oder anderen hier gefallen."  
Embers Gedanken verschlossen sich sofort und erst wollte er etwas sagen, ehe er nachdachte. „Ice."  
„Ihr seid Ember."  
Der Cleverman spannte seine Hände an und drehte sich schließlich wieder um. Ice wollte auch seinen Weg fortsetzten, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen. „Ihr wisst von meiner Partnerin Bescheid. Leyra die Menschenfrau." Er drehte sich nicht zu Ember um, aber er wusste das der Wraiths ebenso stehen geblieben war. „Sie wollte mich vor kurzem verlassen. Weil sie sich nicht im Klaren darüber war, was sie mir bedeutet."  
„Nur deshalb wollte sie Eure Seite verlassen?" fragte Ember nach und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Menschen können vielleicht doch nicht das Ausmaß dessen verstehen, was sie einem bedeuten können."  
„Nein, ich habe es ihr nie gesagt oder wirklich gezeigt", sagte Ice. „Ich achtete auf sie und glaubte es würde ausreichen. Ich wagte es nicht ihr Lippen zu küssen oder ihre Hände in meinen zu halten, weil sie so viel mehr ist als nur das."  
Diesen Satz konnte Ember gut verstehen. Ayesha war für ihn auch mehr als nur Körperliche Liebe. „Aber", sagte Ice leise. „Sie hatte Bedürfnisse und ich bin diese in einem ganzen Jahr nicht nachgekommen. Ich habe sie verunsichert und denken lassen sie wäre mir egal."  
„Menschen beschränken wohl jegliche Interaktion mit diesen nur auf diese Ebene."  
„Hat sie etwas getan um euch zu verärgern?" Ice drehte sich nun um und blickte Embers Rücken an. „Menschen können vielleicht nicht verstehen das wir uns mehr Gedanken machen als um ein jetzt, aber vielleicht sollten wir selber verstehen, dass Menschen nur dieses Jetzt haben. Für Menschen ist das Geschenk das sie aus solchen Bindungen erhalten noch Fremd. Sie können nicht verstehen das ihnen nun eine Ewigkeit bevorstehen kann. Bisher hatten sie nur diese Paar Jahre in denen sie all ihre Ziele, Träume und Wünsche erfüllen mussten. Irgendwann, wenn ihre Freunde und alles was sie kannten altert, werden sie erst verstehen was wirklich auf sie zukommt. Ob sie dann das Geschenk weiterhin nehmen, oder ablehnen wollen, liegt alleine in ihrer Entscheidung. Ich. Ihr. Wir müssen es akzeptieren."  
Ember musterte Ice nun lange und schweigend. Seine Worte stimmten ihn sehr nachdenklich. Ice lebte mit Leyra schon seit einem Jahr zusammen. Er hatte seine Erfahrungen mit ihr. Mit Menschenfrauen gemacht. Für Ember war es dennoch alles Neu. „Ich kann euch nur eines Raten Cleverman." Ice machte eine kurze Pause. „Lebt die Zeit die Ihr mit ihr haben könnt. Ob sie sich innerlich dazu entscheidet, eine Zukunft mit euch zu haben oder nicht, kann sich in dieser Nacht entscheiden. Wollt ihr sie positiv, oder negativ enden lassen? Für mich und alle anderen machte es den Eindruck, dass sie es mit euch wirklich ernst meinte. Immerhin ist sie hier. Auf einem Hive. Allein. Ohne Freunde oder ihrem Team. Sie hat nur euch. Und ihr habt sie stehen lassen?"  
Ember fragte sich gerade wie viel Ice von seinen Gedanken gesehen hatte. „Verzeiht mir Ember." Ice kam näher auf ihn zu. „Aber ich kann euch mit Gewissheit sagen, das Menschenfrauen nicht wenig anders sind als unsere. Leyra war sich bewusst das sie sich auf etwas mit mir einlässt, auch wenn es für mich ebenso manchmal unklar ist, was genau sie sich denkt. Aber… Am Ende mache ich mir einfach nur zu viele sorgen. Vielleicht solltet Ihr ebenso, einfach aufhören zu viel nachzudenken. Ihr habt eine Partnerin gefunden, die an eurem Bett saß und euch pflegte ohne die Hoffnung aufzugeben, egal wie schlimm es um euch stand. Und sie ließ alles was sie kannte hinter sich um jetzt hier zu sein."  
„Wieso willst du mir helfen?" fragte Ember prüfend nach und machte einen Schritt auf Ice zu. Dieser hob seine Hände leicht zur Seite." Leyra sagte mir, dass sie Ayesha gut leiden kann und sie hofft das sie für eine Zeit bleiben würde. Wenn ich sie also glücklich sehen will, tue ich mir nur gut, wenn ich euch helfe Klarer zu sehen."  
„Hm." Ember gab es nicht zu aber Ice hatte mit seinen Worten recht. Aber er kannte Ayesha. Die Art wie er sie zurückgelassen hatte, würde sie ihm so schnell nicht verzeihen. Er brauchte ein Geschenk. Er musste sich aufrichtig Entschuldigen. Er hatte vollkommen den Bezug zu all dem verloren. Ice hatte Recht. Für Menschen waren viele Dinge einfach anders, aber das bedeutete nicht, das es für sie darum etwas Schlechtes war. Meistens schätzen sie es dann erst recht. Er wusste nicht wo er hinsollte. Wo er etwas finden konnte, das ihr gefallen würde. Der Garten. Alabasters persönlicher Garten. Ember hatte damals beim Aufbau mitgeholfen und ein paar neue Blumen gekreuzt und erschaffen- Immerhin war das sein Handwerk.

Als Ember eine Stunde später zurück in sein Zimmer kam, fand er Ayesha auf dem Bettliegend vor. Leise schloss er die Türe und kam langsam näher. Sie schlief tief… Und als er näherkam und ihr Gesicht sehen konnte, schloss er kurz seine Augen. Ihr Gesicht war feucht. Ihre Augengequollen. Sie hatte geweint. Er hatte noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, ein so schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Zögerlich setzte er sich zu ihr und beugte sich runter, wobei er ihre Tränen wegwischte. „Wein nicht Ayesha." Es tut mir leid, flüsterte er in seinem Kopf. Es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Er spulte den Streit noch einmal zurück. Sie hatte sich hübsch gemacht. Sie hatte gebadet und etwas angezogen, was sie sonst nicht trug. Sie war etwas verunsichert gewesen und hatte seine Reaktion abwarten wollen. Und er hatte sie einfach… Stehen gelassen. Er musste sie gekränkt und noch mehr verunsichert haben. Diese Blumen würden sein Handeln ihr gegenüber nicht gut machen. Er hatte ihr Vertrauen einfach genommen und weggeschmissen und das in einem so intimen Moment. Wie sollte sie ihm das vergeben? Er hatte keine Erfahrung, was eine Beziehung in diesem Sinn angeht. Er hatte sich falsch Verhalten und er wollte es wieder gut machen, wenn sie es zu ließ. Wieder wischte er aufkommende Tränen weg. Sie schlief und schien keinen guten Traum zu haben und das wegen ihm… Tief Luftholend schloss er seine Augen und sah sie dann wieder an. „Ayesha…" flüsterte er. „Du träumst schlecht." Zwar war er nicht seine Absicht sie zu wecken, aber er konnte sie sonst anders nicht beruhigen. Immerhin hatte er versprochen sich nicht mehr in ihren Verstand zu drängen. „Ayesha…"  
„Hm…" Ayesha öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blinzelte leicht, ehe sie automatisch ihre Augenrieb, als sie dann aber Ember sah, drangen weitere Tränen noch unaufhaltsamer hervor. Sie schien Realität und Traum im Moment noch nicht unterscheiden zu können, darum drehte sie sich wimmernd auf die andere Seite, ehe sie direkt wieder einschlief. Ember dachte nicht lange nach. Er legte die Blumen an die Seite, zog sich seine Schuhe und Mantel aus, ehe er sich dicht an ihren Rücken legte. Seinen Arm schlang er dabei vorsichtig um ihre Taille.  
Sie war so angespannt, er konnte das deutlich fühlen weshalb er anfing ihren Hinterkopf sanft zu küssen, ehe er sich vorarbeitete und die kleine Kuhle hinter ihrem Ohr küsste. Lange ließ er seine Lippen dort ruhen und hörte sie leise seufzen. Ihr Albtraum schwan langsam. Ihr Körper lockerte sich. Zufrieden küsste er noch einmal diese Stelle und hoffte das sie ihm am nächsten Morgen zu hören würde.


	47. Passion

Ayesha erwachte am nächsten Morgen relativ spät. Zumindest gefühlt spät. Die letzte Nacht war einfach furchtbar gewesen und sie hatte einen schlimmen Traum nach dem Anderen gehabt. Die Zurückweisung von Ember hatte ihr mehr ausgemacht als erwartet… Langsam klärte sich ihr Verstand und sie fragte sich warum ihr so warm war… Ihr Herz blieb ihr fast stehen als sie nun deutlicher wahrnehmen konnte, was sich da so wärmte. Ember lag direkt hinter ihr und sein Arm umschlang sie nahe zu, genauso wie sein Bein. Er musste ebenso eingeschlafen sein. Sie konnte seine gleichmäßigen Atemzüge hören. Ayesha konnte immer noch nicht sagen, warum Ember genauso ausgerastet war. Kurz nachdem er fort gewesen war, hatte sie sich direkt umgezogen und ins Bett gelegt. Da hatte sie sich überlegt, dass es doch besser gewesen wäre ein getrenntes Zimmer von ihm zu haben. In Situationen wie diesen war es erst einmal einfach angenehmer. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur enttäuscht gewesen, als er sie das erste Mal so gesehen hatte. Sie konnte es ja verstehen. Sie war recht Klein, hatte zwar Kurven aber die waren nicht Besonders groß. Sie war keine, blonde große Schönehit, wie Dr. Keller. Sie war mindestens ein halben Kopf Kleiner und ebenso seltsamer. Dabei… Im ersten Moment hatte sie gedacht ihn wirklich beeindruckt zu haben. Ihre Worte hatten ihn dann komplett abgeschreckt. Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr körperlich mit jemandem Geliebt und mit Ember wäre es etwas so Besonderes und schönes geworden. Aber er sah das nicht so und schien ihr noch weniger zu Vertrauen. Sie hatte die Stimmung nur Anheizen wollen. Sie wusste das Wraiths ich gerne beherrschen lassen wollten und es sollte ja nur de, Vergnügen dienen aber… Langsam und vorsichtig löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie war überrascht, weil er nicht direkt aufwachte, aber sie war auch froh darum. Langsam stand sie auf und griff sich ihre Tasche, ehe sie damit ins Bad verschwand. Sie holte sich eine lockere Hose und ein Tank-Top heraus und legte dieses an die Seite. Anschließend begann sie ihre Morgenroutine und seufzte als sie ihr Gesicht im Spiegel sah. So konnte sie heute das Zimmer nicht verlassen. Ihre Augen waren Winzig durch die Schwellung ihrer Augenlieder. Sie hätte nicht weine dürfen. Sie wollte Ember zwar aus dem Weg gehen, aber wenn sie so auf die Flur treten würde wäre es das gewesen. Es würden unnötige Fragen aufkommen, wenn sie so im Gang rumlaufen würde. Außerdem konnte sie Ember ja nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Deshalb trat sie leise zurück in das Zimmer und stellte ihre Tasche wieder ab. Ember saß nun im Bett und blickte sofort zu ihr, aber noch ignorierte Ayesha ihn. Vielleicht sollte sie das ganze Thema einfach ignorieren und hoffen das er es auch tun würde und in Zukunft würde sie einfach weniger schnell etwas sagen oder andeuten. Sie hoffte das er das genauso machen würde. Ayesha ging in die Hocke mit dem Rücken zu ihm und kramte in ihrer Tasche etwas rum.

Ember hörte Wasserrauschen und hatte im nächsten Moment bemerkt das Ayesha nicht neben ihm lag. Deshalb setzte er sich hin und wartete darauf, dass sie zurückkam. Er war Nervös, er gab es gerne zu und als sie herauskam und sich zu ihrer Tasche kniete, dachte er nicht lange nach und stand auf. „Wir können Frühstücken gehen", schlug er als erstes vor und als Ayesha ihn dann ansah, wurde er ganz still. „Mir wäre es lieber heute nicht das Zimmer zu verlassen." Sie erhob sich und Ember schluckte einmal. „Ayesha." Ember ertrug die Stimmung nicht die im Raum herrschte. „Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten habe."  
„Wir brauchen nicht darüber sprechen", sagte Ayesha sofort, aber Ember unterbrach sie.  
„Doch wir müssen darüber reden. Ich habe mich wie ein Narr Verhalten. Dabei bist du alles was ich will." Ember kam langsam näher und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Ich habe dich nicht so zurückweisen wollen. Ich habe nie etwas Schöneres als dich gesehen glaub mir." Er wusste das seine Art sie sehr eingeschüchtert haben musste. Sie sollte sich nicht wegen ihres Körpers schlecht fühlen oder beim Versuch attraktiv zu sein. Ayesha verzog keine Miene als er sich entschuldigte. Er spürte aber ihre Hand auf seiner. „Ich möchte erst einmal etwas essen. Ich denke ich gehe und hole mir doch etwas."  
„Ich begleite dich" Ember drehte sich sogleich zur Türe, aber Ayesha griff nach seiner Hand. „Ich gehe alleine Ember. Ich brauche die Zeit und…" sie zögerte kurz. „Mir wäre es doch lieber ein eigens Zimmer zu haben. Ist vielleicht eines neben deinem Frei?"  
Ember rutschte sein Herz in die Hose. „Nein", sagte er sofort und holte tief Luft. „Machen wir das nicht. Es würde sonst nicht gut enden." Er musste etwas tun! Was konnte er sagen oder machen um… „Bleib hier", sagte er ruhiger und drückte ihre Hand. „Ich hole dir etwas zum Essen. Du ruh dich noch aus", er trat vor und küsste ihre Stirn, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Auch wenn er seine Arbeit vernachlässigen würde er musste und wollte das mit Ayesha klären. Also begab er sich in den Vorratsraum und bemerkte sofort wie es still wurde als er dieses betrat. Die Menschen blieben leise oder schwiegen komplett. „Ich brauche Frühstück. Für meine Gefährtin." Ember fasste einen der Frauen ins Auge. „Etwas Gesundes und Nahrhaftes. Was empfiehlt ihr?"

Ayesha hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzte und wurde nachdenklich. Liebte sie Ember? Ja. Sehr sogar. Einfach war das alles nicht, dass hatte sie sich schon gedacht immerhin waren sie zwei vollkommen verschiedene und doch so gleiche Wesen. Seine Denkweise von letzter Nacht verstand sie ebenso. Er hatte gedacht sie wäre nur darauf aus gewesen mit ihm zu schlafen, aber natürlich nicht Stimmt. Und er hatte Angst sein Herz zu verlieren in etwas was für sie vielleicht nicht so ernst war wie für ihn. Aber wann hatte sie ihn glauben lassen, dass er ihr nicht so Wichtig war? Vielleicht sollte sie es ihm öfters sagen. Vielleicht sollte sie einmal mit ihm über eine Zukunft sprechen, denn das hatten sie bisher nicht getan. Sie wollte mit ihm zusammenbleiben komme was wolle. Und wenn er sie am Leben erhalten würde, wäre alles anders. Moment. Machte ihm das vielleicht Angst? Ayesha hatte kein dauerhaftes Leben vor sich. Nicht wie er. Er wäre in dem Kummer und schmerz alleine. Sie betrachtete die Blumen in ihren Händen und musste lächeln. Er hatte ihr, Blumen mitgebracht. Vermutlich um sich zu entschuldigen.  
Die Türe zum Zimmer ging auf und Ember kam mit einem vollen Tablett herein. Er sah sofort die Blumen in ihren Händen und stellte das Tablett bei ihr ab. „Ich habe die Frauen in der Küche gefragt, was für ein gutes Frühstück benötigt wird."  
Ayesha besah sich alles und stutzte als sie ein paar Süße Stücke wieder erkannte. „Sie meinten dir würde es gefallen, nachdem du eine lange Nacht hattest."  
„Du hast ihnen…"  
„ich sagte das ich dich sehr verstimmt habe und da füllte man mir bereits das Tablett entsprechend. Oder möchtest du etwas Anderes?"  
„Nein. Es sieht alles sehr lecker aus." Ayesha blickte auf die Blumen runter und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie er sich ihr gegenüber hinsetzte. „Die Blumen sind wirklich schön."  
„Ich habe sie kreuzen lassen", erzählte Ember. „Es freut mich das sie dir gefällt. Ich kann dir später zeigen wo du sie dir genauer ansehen kannst. Wenn du möchtest."  
„Vielleicht später. Ich will nicht wirklich so wie jetzt gesehen werden", meinte Ayesha und legte die Blumen an die Seite, ehe sie ihn anblickte. Er wirkte Nervös. „Du weist das ich dich Liebe Ember. Oder?"  
„Ja. Ich weiß das." Ember holte tief Luft und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Ich weiß nicht was mich so hat reagieren lassen, ich habe nicht genau nachgedacht und viele Dinge nicht verstanden. Ich weiß das du mich liebst Ayesha. Du hast dich um mich gekümmert als es keiner tun wollte." Außer Zelenka aber das musste er nicht erwähnen. „Ich war in Sorge. Vielleicht kann man es Sorge nennen. Ich kann sehr lange Leben. Wenn ich dich wegen einer Unachtsamkeit verlieren würde… Oder wenn ich mein Herz in diese Sache lasse und du anders denken würdest, das wäre für mich nicht tragbar."  
Er fürchtete sich vor einer unerwiderten Liebe? Ayesha griff sich etwas von dem Essen und hörte ihm weiter zu. „Ich liebe dich Ayesha und ich werde immer zu dir stehen."  
„Ich habe mir so etwas schon gedacht, aber ich war auch sehr verletzt gewesen, weil du mich… So stehen gelassen hast", sagte sie ehrlich und trank einen Schluck von dem Fruchttee. „Ich habe mich bisher noch nie für jemanden-"  
„Ich weiß du hast es mir gesagt und ich… Ich war ein Idiot. Du hast mein Blut zum Kochen gebracht… Es hat mir sehr gefallen und ich würde dich gerne wieder darin sehen." Aber nicht so… Nicht hier. Er sollte etwas Besonderes sein. So wie sie es hatte Besonders machen wollen. „Ich habe dir von verschiedenen Welten erzählt. Vielleicht sollten wir uns die Zeit nehmen und eine Besuchen gehen?"  
„Ember…" Ayesha schüttelte etwas lächelnd ihren Kopf. Vermutlich wollte er, dass alles tatsächlich umsetzten nur an einem schöneren Ort, der ihr gefallen könnte. „Ich weiß nicht ob es okay ist, wenn ich das Hive verlasse. Atlantis hat das okay gegeben um hier zu sein. Und…"  
„Dr. Keller hat das Hive oft verlassen, wegen ihrer Arbeit", meinte Ember. „Sie wurde auch nur einmal entführt und-"  
„Sie wurde entführt?!"  
„Ja. Wusstet ihr das… Ich verstehe. Sie hat es geheim gehalten damit man ihr die Mission nicht wegnimmt."  
„Ganz bestimmt aber… Wieso… Wie ist das passiert?"  
„Guide war nicht mit dabei. Sie hatten sich gestritten. Er blieb auf dem Hive und sie ging mit einer Gruppe Cleverman auf einen der Planeten. Es hat einen Überfall gegeben und dabei wurde sie entführt. Die anderen sind getötet worden. Guide hat sie gerettet."  
„Wow." Ayesha griff sich ein paar Trauben und dachte darüber nach. „Ich werde jedenfalls nichts sagen, wenn sie auch nichts sagt", beschloss sie und musterte Ember dann wieder. „Und du willst mit mir auch auf einen Planeten?"  
„Ich würde nicht zum Dorf mit dir fliegen, es gibt da auf einer Welt einen Ort, der unvergleichlich ist. Nur für einen Tag."  
„In letzter Zeit passieren schlimme Dinge, wenn meine Leute sich auf fremde Planeten begeben." Da sprach der Soldat in ihr. Embers Augen verdunkelten sich leicht und er griff mit seiner Hand nach ihrer, ehe er diese drückte. „Das einzige gefährliche für dich. Bin ich allein", seine plötzlich tiefer und erregte Stimme ließ sie wohlig schaudern. Also jetzt doch? Das hatte sie mit diesem Wilden gemeint. Sein knurren wurde tiefer und Ayesha sah von ihm zu ihrer Hand. Er wollte mit ihr dort schlafen. Er wollte es Besonders machen. „Was hast du mit mir vor?" fragte sie daher nach und blickte zurück in seine Augen. Ember ring mit sich, sie konnte es sehen. Er straffte seinen Rücken und presste seine Lippen zusammen, ehe er sich wieder weiter vorbeugte. „Ich werde dich in dem Sand der Wüsten lieben, welche den gleichen Ton deiner Haut haben. Ich werde deine Lippen küssen, die so Rot sind wie die Morgensonnen über den Bergen. „Ich werde dich zu schreien bringen, dass selbst der Wasserfall dich kaum übertönen kann. Aber", sagte Ember nun und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Zuerst will ich das du mir vergeben tust."  
Ayesha atmete erst jetzt wieder. Sie löste ihre Hand von ihm und spürte den Druck zwischen ihren Beinen wachsen. Nicht nur sie hatte diese Lust die zwischen ihren Beinen pochte. Sie sah das Ember sich anspannte. Wenn sie aufstehen und ihn ansehen würde, könnte sie bestimmt eine gewaltige Beule sehen. „Ember?" fragte Ayesha leise und holte tief Luft. „Warum müssen wir warten? Warum… Üben wir nicht bis wir diese Orte besuchen?" am Ende würde nur immer und immer etwas dazwischenkommen, genauso wie auf Atlantis. Im nächsten Moment bereute sie ihre Frage. Am Ende würde er wieder sonst was denken… Sofort sah sie ihm genauer in die Augen und erkannte dann das lächeln darin. Sein Daumen strich nun über ihren Handrücken und Erwartung machte sich in ihrem Herzen breit. „Wir haben doch so gesehen sehr lange damit gewartet… Oder meinst du nicht auch?"  
Ember sagte gar nichts. Er betrachtete Ayesha lange und eingehend. Er wusste, dass er sie verunsicherte, aber gerade konnte er nichts weiter tun als zu schweigen. Mit ihr schlafen… „Kannst du-" fing er mit trockenem Hals an und griff sich das Glas Wasser, ehe er einen Schluck trank und Ayesha wieder ansah. „Mich umziehen?", fragte Ayesha nach und erhob sich langsam. Ember konnte nur nicken. Und ehe er sich versah, verschwand seine Freundin im Bad. Jetzt durfte wirklich niemand in dieses Zimmer kommen. Ember trat zur Türe und verschloss diese vor den anderen, damit ja keiner hineinkäme. Die Türe zum Bad ging heute wesentlich schneller auf und sofort drehte er sich zu ihr um. Da stand sie wieder in dieser vergoldeten Verführung. Er wollte die Seiten ihrer Korsage öffnen und ihre nackte Brust sehen. Er fragte sich ob ihre Knospen rosig oder doch bräunlicher wahren. Er wollte wissen ob sie wie Honig schmeckte. Seine Hose wurde ihm viel zu eng und er kam langsam auf Ayesha zu. „Eine Göttin…" flüsterte er und trat so dicht zu ihre das seine Lippen ihre Wange und fast ihre Lippen streiften. „Kannst du mir vergeben?" fragte er flüsternd und legte seine Hände auf ihre nackten Hüften. „Ja. Aber ich muss dich auch bestrafen", sagte Ayesha ernst und blickte in seine Augen. Darum darfst du mich nicht berühren. Ich will das du dir dein Oberteil ausziehst und dann verbinde ich deine Hände."  
„Ayesha…" drängte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.- „Tu mir das heute nicht an."  
„Du hast es verdient Ember. Du weist das…" murmelte sie. Sie wollte die Macht über ihn haben. Zumindest in der ersten Runde. Ember ahnte gewiss nicht das Ayesha mehr plante als nur einen kurzen Ritt. Ember ließ tatsächlich von ihr ab und zog sich seine Jacke aus. Anschließend folgte sein Lederoberteil und das dünne graue Stück Stoff. Ayesha sah ihn lange an und begab sich dann zu ihrer Tasche, ehe sie von dort Handschellen herausholte und ihm diese zu warf. Leg die an und geh zum Bett." Ember fing die Schellen auf und legte diese an, ehe er sich zum Bett begab und sich seine Schuhe noch auszog. So gut es ging. Anschließend legte er sich zurück auf das Bett. Er konnte die Handschellen locker aufbrechen, aber er tat es nicht. Zugegeben. So hatte er es sich nicht vorgestellt, aber er würde alles akzeptieren solange sie ihm verzeihen würde.

Als Ember dalag und die Arme über dem Kopf legte, kam sie langsam näher und legte ihre Hand an sein Bein. Der Hügel an seiner Hose war wirklich gewaltig. Wraiths waren anders als Menschengebaut. Sie waren unten rum wesentlich größer… Ayesha war zwar kein Profi aber das konnte jeder sofort sagen. Große starke Männer für eine Königin. Sie wusste das Alabaster Interesse an Ember einst gezeigt hatte, also war er für eine Königin würdig genug und sie hatte ihn buchstäblich in ihrem griff. Sie trug sein Schmuck. Es war ein unheimlicher Kontrast zu dem Goldfarbenen was sie trug. Silberne Armreife. Halsketten und Fußkettchen. Langsam kletterte sie auf das Bett und setzte sich Breitbeinig auf seinen Schoß. Er zuckte sofort wie verrückt. Nicht etwa sein Glied, der zuckte bestimmt auch, aber in der engen Lederhose war da eben nicht viel Spielraum. Seine Hüfte zuckte ihr entgegen. Er wollte druckaufbauen und sofort drückte sie seine Hüfte fest gegen seine und pinnte ihn so auf das Bett. Dabei entwich ihm ein stöhnen. Natürlich fühlte sich das für ihn sehr gut an. „Du darfst nicht kommen"; sagte Ayesha leise und blickte von seiner Brust in sein Gesicht. „Erst wenn ich es dir erlaube."  
„Ja meine Königin", flüsterte er wie Ferngesteuert und wartete nur darauf das sie ihn in sich aufnahm. So viel zum Thema Hormonell gesteuert. Ember wollte sich fast eine Ohrfeige geben als ihm das klar wurde. Sie rutschte etwas von seinem Schoß und öffnete Stück für Stück die Lederhose. Sie hörte, dass er den Atem anhielt, als sie nach der Hose griff und Runterzog. Er hatte seine Hüfte leicht angehoben, damit sie es leichter hatte. Seine Schwellung entpuppte sich als Gewaltig. Sein Glied stach empor und legte sich auf seinen Bauch. Er hatte eine leicht gebogene Form, aber genau das gefiel ihr. Die Hoden darunter waren Groß und schwer. Sie hatte fast eine Minute lang nur auf seine Männlichkeit geschaut und schließlich blinzelte sie und sah zu ihm auf. Er hatte sie beobachtet… Ayesha schluckte und zog den Rest seiner Hose komplett aus. „Du bist sehr Gewaltig."  
„Ist er für dich…" Ayesha war gerade dabei ihre Korsage zu öffnen, als er anfing zu sprechen.  
„Er ist wundervoll", murmelte sie und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine Oberschenkel, ehe sie sich runter beugte und diese sanft küsste. Anschließend arbeitete sie sich hoch. Der Geruch seines Glieds drang in ihre Nase. Er roch nicht wie Menschen Männer. Es war wesentlich angenehmer. „A-Ayesha…" er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie seine Hoden küssen würde, oder gar sich weiter bis zu seinem Glied arbeiten würde. Sie konnte die Handschellen hören, aber er hielt sich im Zaum. Gut für ihn.  
Sein Glied war sehr warm. Mit seiner Hand hielt sie ihn wie ein Eis während sie mit ihrer Zunge und ihren Lippen an seiner Spitze spielte. Anschließend saugte sie an ihm. Das hatte sie schon sehr lange machen wollen. Wirklich lange. Wieder klirrten seine Handschelle und als sie zu ihm aufsah, spürte sie stolz. Sie machte alles richtig. Ember hatte seinen Kopf zurück auf das Bett gelegt, hielt seine Augen geschlossen und keuchte hin und wieder auf. Er genoss jede Sekunde. Ayesha löste den Kuss und arbeitete sich über seinen Bauch rauf zu seiner Brust. Überall verteilte sie küsse, saugte oder kratze leicht an ihm. Als Ayesha einmal zu ihm sah, blickte er ihr nun entgegen. Lächelnd kam sie näher und küsste ihn schließlich zärtlich. Während sie ihn küsste, setzte sie sich auf seinen Bauch und fuhr mit ihren Händen durch sein Haar. Er ring mit sich. Er wollte die Ketten lösen die seine Hände zusammen hielten, aber er hatte es ihr versichert sie nicht zu berühren. Zugegeben… Sie wollte seine Hände auf ihrer Brust fühlen… Aber sie kannte seine Lippen darum fühlen… Deshalb löste sie den Kuss und beugte sich so runter, dass ihre Brüste in seiner Reichweiter waren. Ember verstand schnell und hob seinen Kopf an, damit er ihre Brust küssen konnte. Seine Zunge spielte um ihre rosige Brustwarze und er schaffte es sich hinsetzten. Ayesha lehnte sich zurück und hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest, währen Ember seine Hände um ihren Kopf legte. So hatte er sie zwischen seinen gefesselten Armen und konnte in aller Ruhe ihre Brüste liebkosen. Seine Spitzen Zähne kratzen sie und brachten Ayesha damit zum Seufzen. Das tat so gut. Sie wollte am liebsten… Aber die Nacht war Jung. Sie drückte ihren Hüften gegen seine und da sein Glied ziemlich praktisch zwischen sie beide eingeklemmt war, bewegte sie ihre Hüften. Durch die Reibung stimulierte sie ihre Klitoris weshalb sie schnell am Stöhnen war. Wenn sie nicht aufpasste würden sie beide kommen. Fast hätte sie ihrem Verlangen hingegeben, wurde dann aber langsamer und hob Embers Arme an, damit sie aus seinem Griff befreit war. Anschließend drückte sie ihn zurück auf das Bett und zog sich ihr Höschen aus. Mit einer Hand fuhr sie sich zwischen die Beine und fühlte nach ihrer Hitze. Sie war so Nass. Sie hob ihre Hand hervor und musterte das ganze Glitzer. Wie Fokussiert sah Ember auf ihre Hand. Zwar wollte sie es an der Seite wegwischen, aber da kam ihr eine Idee. „Willst du…"  
„Ja", bat er sie dringlich und als sie ihm ihre Hand daraufhin entgegenstreckte öffnete er seinen Mund und lutschte ihren Honig von den Fingern. Mehr. Er wollte mehr davon, aber sie war jetzt so bereit für ihn… „Ich nehme dich jetzt und du darfst kommen", sagte sie. „Also Belohnung", zwinkerte sie ihm zu und zog ihre Hand zurück, damit sie sein Glied greifen konnte und diese sehr langsam in sich aufnahm- So Nass sie auch war. Er war sehr breit und Groß. Sie brauchte eine Weile um ihn komplett aufnehmen zu können und stöhnte als sie es geschafft hatte. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an. Seine Hoden drückte ihr unten entgegen und seine Männlichkeit pulsierte in ihr. Mehr. Ayesha sah Ember lange an, bevor sie anfing ihre Hüften zu Bewegen. Sie wusste gar nicht mehr wann sie zuletzt jemand gehabt hatte, aber das hier fühlte sich unglaublich an. Ihre Hände legte sie an ihre Brust und massierte sich selbst während sie sich ihren Gefühlen ganz hingab. Als plötzlich die Ketten zu hören waren sah Ayesha zu ihm. Er hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, aber sie fand es nicht schlimm. Seine Hände legte sich an ihre Hüften und halfen ihr einen stabileren Rhythmus zu bekommen- Und dann kam es innerhalb von Sekunden. Unkontrollierte zuckte ihren Hüften auf seinen und halfen ihr so einen gewaltigen Orgasmus zu bekommen. „Ember!", schrie sie auf und hielt sich selbst eine Hand vor dem Mund, weil es sie so heftig traf. Dass er nur kurz nach ihr seinen Samen ebenso losgelassen hatte, bemerkte sie erst als es vorüber war. Schwer Atmend sah sie zu ihm runter, während Ember sich plötzlich hinsetzte, seine Arme fest um sie schloss und sie küsste. Das war es. Die Befriedigung in ihm war mit nichts zu beschreiben. Ayeshas Brust die an seine gepresst war… Ihre warmen Lippen auf seinen. Er wusste noch einen Grund weshalb eine Verbindung zu Menschen verboten war. Sie machten Süchtig.


	48. Farseer

Teyla hielt sich im Kontrollraum auf während sie immer wieder auf die Uhr blickte. Torren ist seit über einer Stunde überfällig. Canan war bisher sehr zuverlässig, aber vielleicht machte sie sich auch einfach zu große Sorgen. Es war nur… Gerade war so viel los. Perl wurde noch nicht gefunden. Ronon und Guide waren immer noch unterwegs und sie wusste wie gefährlich das Leben für jemanden wie Torren werden konnte. Nicht jeder Mensch begrüßte Personen mit der Gabe… „Und schon was gehört?" Teyla war erleichtert darüber Johns Stimme zu hören. Besorgt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und hielt sich beide Hände an den Bauch. „John… Canan würde niemals zu spät kommen. Etwas muss geschehen sein."  
„Vielleicht schläft Torren und er will ihn nur nicht wecken."  
„Es ist weit am Mittag Torren macht schon lange keinen Mittagsschlaf mehr und…"  
„Vielleicht ist er ja Krank. Sieh mal Teyla. Canan ist sehr zuverlässig. Er würde Torren nie unpünktlich übergeben. Warten wir noch etwas ab und dann können wir ja nachsehen gehen. Okay?" John machte sich ja auch Gedanken. Torren nicht pünktlich zurückzubringen war sehr untypisch für Canan. Und das gerade jetzt wo alle ohne hin so Nervös waren. „Ich habe einfach ein furchtbares Gefühl John."  
„Ganz ruhig Teyla." John legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und streichelte diesen. „Vielleicht sind die beiden auch einfach noch unterwegs oder beschäftigt."  
„Hm… Vielleicht hast du recht John." Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen das Torren etwas geschehen sein könnte. Sie machte sich vielleicht einfach nur verrückt.

Ember stand dicht neben Ayesha während sie im Spielraum waren und die anderen sie regelrecht umzingelten. Ember machte es fast schon Eifersüchtig wie sehr die anderen versuchten sich bei ihr einzuschmeicheln. Er hatte Ayesha zuerst entdeckt. Sie gehörte bereits zu ihm und keiner konnte ihm das so einfach Streitig machen. Er war aber auch froh das Ayesha hier nicht etwa einer Gefahr ausgesetzt war. Sie hatte die Anderen durch ihre Unterhaltungsmöglichkeit schnell rumbekommen. „Gibt es nach dieser Reihe weitere Filme?" fragte Stone und kam langsam näher. Ayesha blinzelte einmal und nickte. „Bestimmt. Also Aktuell wird immer noch gedreht. Es soll sogar eine Serie rauskommen von Loki. Der Name sagt euch ja gewiss schon etwas oder?"  
„Sicher aber…"  
„Ja ich weiß es ist verwirrend. Schaut euch einfach alles bis zum letzten Teil an. Sobald ich mal auf die Erde gehe und sehe, dass es neue Teile gibt bringe ich sie mit. Aber bis dahin habt ihr noch ganz andere Sachen zu Entdecken. Die ganzen Horrorfilme. Dann Star Wars. Oder Herr der Ringe. Da gibt es noch Fluch der Karibik, der würde euch bestimmt gefallen."  
„Aber, wenn ihr all diese Helden habt dann…"  
„Nein! Nein oh es ist nicht echt. Zumindest die Charaktere sind erfunden. Geschichten. Märchen oder auch Lügen. Es sind Schauspieler die eine Rolle spielen."  
Tief Luftholend sah Stone sie an, ehe er zu den anderen Blickte. Viele schienen das bereits erwartet zu haben aber manche wirkten fast schon enttäuscht. „Die Schauspieler gibt es aber tatsächlich und ein paar Filme beruhen auf echten Tatsachen. Schindlers Liste zum Beispiel. Ich habe Filme aus verschiedenen Bereichen mitgebracht. Ich denke ihr solltet einfach weiter schauen und wenn ihr dann fragen habt, wisst ihr ja wo ihr mich findet. Aber jetzt bin ich wirklich Hungrig."  
/Sie muss sich erholen/ sagte Ember seinen Brüdern. /Sie wird euch später weiter Unterhalten/  
/Entkräfte uns deine Geliebt nicht zu sehr/ neckte einer der Brüder ihn woraufhin die anderen ziemlich amüsiert waren. Ember warf seinen Brüdern einen Blick zu, ehe er Ayesha andeutete mit ihm zu kommen. „Die Crew ist wohl ziemlich aus dem Häuschen", lächelte Ayesha. „Ich bin froh, dass sie die Filme mögen." Sie mochten nicht nur die Filme, sondern auch Ayesha. Ember hatte damit gerechnet, allerdings war es gut, dass es so war. Sollte ihm einmal etwas wiederfahren würden die Andere sie beschützen. Sie wäre in Sicherheit. Aber gleichzeitig war sie auch seine größte Gefahr. Wraiths töteten um zu bekommen was sie wollten. Jeder einzelne war sein Konkurrent und Ember musste um ihre beide Sicherheit sorgen. Als Ayesha seine Hand plötzlich griff sah er an seine Seite und musterte sie genauer. Er würde am liebsten sofort wieder mit ihr schlafen… „Wenn ich satt bin", sagte Ayesha und blickte nun auch zu ihm. „Dann können wir ja von eben weiter machen oder?"  
„Du meinst…"  
„Ja genau das." Sie konnte ihn schlucken sehen und irgendwie amüsierte sie das ziemlich. Sie hatte nie geglaubt wie sehr eine Frau Macht über einen Mann üben konnte. „Und dieses Mal ganz klassisch", schlug sie vor. „Keine Experimente… Nur du über mir mit deinen starken schultern und ich unter dir, während meine Beine zu den Seiten gespreizt sind…" sagte sie sehr leise aber Ember verstand jedes Wort. Er konnte nicht anders als auf ihre Lippen zu blicken während sie sprach und schluckte schwer als sie die Küche erreichten. Er konnte sich beherrschen, aber sie brachte ihn in eine sehr pikante Lage. Er wollte sie. Hier und genau jetzt. Aber er würde warten und das tat er auch. Ayesha schien sich extra mehr Zeit zu nehmen, aber er blieb ruhig und lauschte jedes ihrer Gespräche mit den Menschen. Jetzt wurde Ember bewusst warum Guide jede Sekunde um Jennifer verbrachte. Wenn er nicht mit ihr schlief, wollte er sie einfach ansehen. Er war selbst noch Jung und seine Gefühle spielten verrückt, aber wenn Guide es schon so ging… Wie ging es dann erst ihm? Als Ayesha eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, erhob Ember sich. „Wir können", murmelte seine Freundin weshalb er sie etwas zu rasch aus dem Zimmer führte. „Ember!", sagte Ayesha sofort. „Langsamer!"  
„Entschuldige…"  
„Bist du so Nervös? Dabei haben wir doch in den letzten Stunden wie oft miteinandergeschlafen? Vier Mal? Oder Fünf?"  
„Sechs Mal", sagte Ember sofort und wurde verlegen. Ayesha löste ihre Hand von seiner, damit sie sich in seinem Arm einhaken konnte. „Sech Mal sogar. Tja… Das können wir doch gleich verdoppeln oder? Ich wüsste nämlich nicht was ich in den nächsten Stunden tun sollte."  
„Du bist…" Ember wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, aber er liebte sie dafür umso mehr.

Es war so kalt und doch verbrannte ihr Körper. Perl wusste nicht mehr wo sie waren. Sie hatte nicht aufgegeben, aber ihr ganzer Körper war am Ende jeder Kraft. Einzig und alleine ihr Wille zu überleben hielt sie auf den Beinen. Von Elay wusste Perl, dass diese Sache nicht gut für sie enden würde. Er zwang sie zu laufen. Immer wieder schlug er gegen ihren Rücken und sobald sie vollkommen entkräftet war, würde er sie am Oberarm packen und mit sich schleppen. Er sagte irgendetwas, aber Perl hörte ihm schon lange nicht mehr zu. Sie würde sterben. Egal was sie tun würde, sie würde sterben und sie brauchte ihre letzte Kraft um zu fliehen. Ihre Tochter würde das packen. Gerade bereute sie es, die Kleine nicht doch im Inneren des Hives gelassen zu haben. Dort würde sie wachsen und Leben. Hier in ihrem Bauch… Das war zu Gefährlich. Sollte Perl das alles Überleben, würde sie sich ernsthaft Gedanken darum machen. Ronon… Ronon hätte die Kleine gehabt. Zumindest hätte er dann die Kleine gehabt. Vielleicht wäre, dass alles etwas tröstlicher für ihn. „Ein Dorf", hörte sie ihn sagen. „Dort ist ein Dorf. Und du verhältst dich ruhig. Verstanden? Ansonsten gehe ich auf Nummer sicher und Schneide dir dein Baby da raus." Denn er hatte schon lange an ihrem Verhalten kapiert, dass dieses Ding noch am Leben war. Für Elay ergab, dass alles einfach keinen Sinn. Wie hatte Ronon sich auf eine Wraiths einlassen können? Nur weil sie nicht diese äußerlichen Merkmale hatte, war alles andere genauso wie bei den Wraiths. Sie war ein verdammtes Monster! Und Ronon hatte sie alle verraten. Seit mehr als Fünf Tagten schleppte er diese Last mit sich rum, damit man ja nicht seiner Fährte folgen konnte. Aktuell befanden sie sich in dem Teil der Galaxie auf welchem rauere Sitten herrschten. Hier nährten die Wraiths sich auf herkömmliche Weise und hier würde er auch die richtigen Leute für sein Problem finden. Sie würden sich in diesem Dorf treffen. Das Dorf war recht Groß und ziemlich modern. So Modern die Wraiths es eben zu ließen. Als sie die belebteren Straßen erreichten, löste er ihre Mundfessel. Er wusste das es überall Spione gab und er wollte auf Nummer sichergehen, dass sie niemand so schnell erkannte. Aufmerksamkeit wollte er schon Dreimal nicht. „Pass auf!", zischte Elay. „Wenn du etwas Dummes versucht werde ich dich töten. Verstanden? Also bleibst du leise und dicht bei mir. Deine Hände bleiben vor Verbunden." Er zog sich seine Jacke aus und legte diese über ihre Arme, so würde niemand sehen das ihre Hände verbunden waren. „Und schweig!"  
Sie sollte schweigen? Sie hatte kaum Kraft um klar denken zu können. Er packte sie am Oberarm und führte sie so mit sich. „Was…" sagte sie leise. „Was machst du mit mir." Sie wollte wissen was sie erwarten würde. Irgendetwas! Dieses ungewisse… Das war… Folter.  
„Das wirst du bald sehen."  
Perl blinzelte und sah langsam auf. Diese Straßen… Es war Dunkel. Nur kleine Lichter brannten, aber sie war froh drum. Sie könnte versuchen zu fliehen aber sie war gerade viel zu schwach. Sie versuchte schon seit Stunden die Handfessel aufzubrechen damit sie sein dreckiges Leben aussagen konnte aber… Sie packte es nicht. Und hier… Sie war umgeben von so vielen Leuten. So vielen unschuldigen. Sie wusste nicht… Nein. Sie wusste es. Würde sie Frei kommen bräuchte sie viele Leben. Und hier… Perl sah sich wieder um. Es kam ihr vor, als würde sie diese Stadt kennen. Aber ihr Verstand spielte ihr wohl einfach einen Streich. „Hier rein!" Elay führte sie in eine Taverne und sofort schnellten alle Blicke zu ihnen beiden. Der Laden war voll und es war laut. „Dort hin", drängte er Perl und führte sie in eine Ecke des Zimmers. Nervös sah er sich um, da ihn die Blicke störten die man ihnen zu warf. Als eine Schenkerin gab bestellte er etwas für sie beide um nicht zu sehr aufzufallen. Aber verdammt nochmal. Er hatte es übertrieben. Er hätte das Gesicht der kleinen Königin unbeschadet lassen sollen. Aber was blieb ihm übrig? Er würde hier seine Kontaktleute treffen und Perl übergeben. „Und noch etwas zu essen?" fragte die Schenkerin ihn aber Elay ignorierte sie. „Ja. Ja. Für mich, etwas Warmes. Was auch immer ihr empfiehlt."  
„Alles klar…" die Schenkerin blickte Perl an und musterte sie. „Und die junge Dame?"  
Perl blickte erst jetzt auf. Müde traf sie der Blick der Frau und fragend zog sie ihre Stirn kraus. Dieser Mensch… Wieso glaubte sie diesen Menschen schon einmal gesehen zu haben? War sie so verzweifelt? Ja. Sie war dem Tod nahe. Sie suchte in allem einen Freund oder Helfer. Aber das hier waren Menschen die ihr gewiss nicht bekannt waren und schon dreimal würden diese Fremden ihr nicht einfach helfen. Warum sollten sie auch? „Sie bekommt nichts."  
Perl hatte Hunger. Zwei verschiedene Arten von Hunger. Ihr Blick glitt zu Elay, der sich nun zurücklehnte und die Schenkerin ansah. „Sonst noch was?"  
„Nein", meinte sie sofort und begab sich zu den nächsten Gästen. Perl sah ihr nach und spürte ihre Augenbrennen. Niemals würde sie sich diese Blöße geben und zeigen das sie litt. Nicht ihm! Deshalb konzentrierte sie sich darauf die Menschen in diesem Gebäude zu beobachten. Ihre Energien waren so unterschiedlich und sie fragte sich wie jede einzelnen von ihnen schmecken würde… „Und?" fragte Elay leise. „Hast du Appetit bekommen? Gefällt dir ein Mensch besonders? Ihr Wraiths seid doch so. Ihr sucht euch aus, wenn ihr töten wollt. „Wir töten nicht, weil wir Vergnügen daran haben. Sondern weil wir leben wollen."  
„Lächerlich". Elay sah auf als man ihm einen Kurz hinstellte und kurz darauf ebenso eine Suppenschale. Perl roch das leckere essen und schloss ihre Augen. Sie würde nicht durchdrehen! Sie musste sich einfach ablenken. Aber ihr Verstand war so von Hunger getrieben, dass sie sich einzig und alleine auf die Lebensenergien der Menschen konzentrieren konnte. Es war irgendwo das einzige, das sie noch am Leben hielt… Diese… Diese potentielle Möglichkeit sich zu nähren. Er hatte sie mit Absicht an diesen Ort gebracht. „Ist sie das?" Perl öffnete ihre Augen nicht. Sie wollte nicht mehr. Ihr Käufer war da. „Sie ist Wunderschön. Abgesehen von dieser geplatzten Lippe und dem blauen Auge. Sie wird mir gefallen."  
„Sie ist eine Wraiths vergiss das nicht!" zischte Elay leise. „Also hast du es dabei?"  
„Ja." Der Mann setzte sich an Perls andere Seite und legte seine Hand auf ihr Oberschenkel. „Hast du sie…"  
„Niemals! Dieses Ding würde ich nie berühren wollen!" Elay ekelte das Verhalten seines Gegenübers an. Aber was dieser mit Perl am Ende anstellen würde war ihm total egal. „Gib es und sie gehört dir."  
„Ganz ruhig. Siehst du die Frau vorne am Tresen?"  
„Die kleine Blonde?" Elay spickte vor und sah sein Gegenüber wieder an. „Sie hat es?"  
„Viel Spaß damit."  
Elay sah von ihm zu Perl und reichte dem Mann dann einen Schlüssel. „Für die Handfesseln."  
„Danke." Als Elay aufstand drehte der Mann sich näher zu Perl und musterte sie genau. „Ich frage mich ob eure Wrairthsfotzen auch so schön warm sind. Habe gehört ein Mensch hat sich in deiner breitgemacht. Ich wette ich bin größer als er und kann es dir tausendmal besser besorgen."  
„Bin ich deshalb entführt worden?" fragte Perl und öffnete nun ihre Augen. Egal wie angewidert sie war… Sie musste das wissen. „Nein Schätzchen dich haben wir gekauft um ein wenig an die zu experimentieren. Und naja… Wenn keiner hinsieht würden meine Männer und ich auch mal in dein Höschen springen. Du hast schließlich so kräftige Schenkel." Er schlug mit seiner flachen Hand erregt auf ihr Bein und fuhr dieses rauf und runter. Perl zuckte nur kurz zusammen. „Wir beide gehen jetzt rauf in mein Zimmer und dann Vögel ich dir das Hirn aus dem Kopf." Elays Folter wäre ihr Tausendmal lieber als… Dieser Kerl. Endlich drehte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung. Er war breit und groß. Stark. Kurzes schwarzes Haar. Helle Haut. Hellbraune Augen. Er war keine Schönheit, aber seine Größe sprach für sich. Sie würde ihm in ihrem Zustand nicht entkommen können. „Also steh jetzt langsam auf." Perl tat was er von ihr wollte und spürte ihr Herz schneller in ihrer Brust schlagen. Sobald sie alleine mit diesem Mann war… War alles anders. Sie hätte verloren. Aber hätte sie nicht auch verloren, wenn sie jetzt Krawall machen würde? Könnte sie an diesen Typen vorbeikommen, die Tür erreichen und in die Nacht verschwinden? Nein. Elay hatte dafür gesorgt das ihr kein bisschen Kraft blieb. Was sie hatte benutze sie um ihre Tochter zu beschützen. „Los!" er griff nach ihrer Schulter und führte sie zu einer Treppe. Perl hatte Mühe diese zu gehen, aber sie tat es. Aber welche Chance hatte ihre Tochter würde sie nun nicht fliehen? Es war die Ideale Zeit! Tief Luftholend drehte Perl sich mitten auf dem Absatz um und wollt den Typen von sich stoßen, da spürte sie seine harte Hand in ihrem Gesicht und alles wurde schwarz um sie.

Als Perl das nächste Mal zu sich kam, fühlte sie sich noch schlimmer als davor. Sie kauerte in einer Ecke des Zimmers und sah zu wie dieser Typ seine Messerwetzte. Sie war vielleicht für Zehn Minuten nicht da gewesen. Mehr Zeit konnte nicht vergangen sein. „Bei Sonnenaufgang brechen wir auf. Bis dahin haben wir Zwei genug Zeit für einander. Zuerst wirst du dich Waschen. Da ist ein Lappen und Wasser."  
„Meine… Handfessel."  
„Vergiss es. Ich kann dir ja auch helfen." Er sah zu ihr rüber, aber Perl reagierte sofort und stand langsam auf. Sie musste hier raus! Ihr Blick glitt zur Türe. „Vergiss das auch. Ich habe abgeschlossen."  
Zitternd trat sie zu der Schale und tunkte ohne weiteres den Lappen da rein. Nein. Nein! So… Nicht so! Wütend schmiss sie den Lappen in seine Richtung, ehe die Schale kurz darauf ebenso folgte. „Was zum Teufel?!" der starke Mann kam mit dem Messer auf sie zu und Perl tat das erste was sie gelernt hatte, sich verteidigen! Sie würde eh sterben also warum sollte sie sich zurückhalten?! Es gab für sie kein Zurück von allem und die sollte gekämpft haben! „Argh!" schrie der Mann auf als sie ihn schwer in der Seite traf, ehe sie die kurze Zeit nutze um das Metall der handschallen an einer Tischkante aufzuschlagen. Immer wieder haute sie dagegen und genau da rempelte er sie zu Boden. Er packte sie mühelos und drückte sie mit dem Rest seines Körpers zu Boden. „Das von eben wirst du bereuen! Ich wollte nur freundlich sein!"  
„Du bist Abschaum!" fauchte Perl und der nächste Schlag knockte sie auch schon fast wieder aus. Komplett benommen, spürte sie wie er sie auf das Bett ablegte und ihre Hose regelrecht vom Körper reißen wollte, als es wie verrückt an der Türe klopfte. „Geht weg!" schrie der Mann über ihr und Perl versuchte immer noch ihren drehenden verstand zu beruhigen. Was passierte? Fasste er sie gerade an? Sie wollte sich wehren, aber irgendwie… Blutete sie am Kopf? Sie glaubte etwas Warmes auf ihrem Kopf zu fühlen. Langsam wurde alles um sie herum noch wesentlich dumpfer… Befreiender. Sie hatte Angst gefühlt, aber jetzt… Jetzt fühlte sie sich besser. Die Angst schwand. Würde es nun doch alles hier enden? Sie hatte in ihrem Leben vollkommen versagt. Sowohl als Tochter. Schwester. Geliebte und Mutter. Sie wollte Ronon noch einmal küssen. Sie wollte ihren kleinen Bruder im Arm tragen und Creek noch einmal sprechen. Sie würde nichts von alldem noch können und dass tat ihr im Herzen unheimlich weh und dennoch war sie erleichtert. Die Angst. Das ungewissen, alles wäre gleich vorbei. Sie musste nur noch weiter loslassen.  
„Haut ab!" die Türe beruhigte sich nicht. Perl bekam das kaum noch mit, aber ihr Käufer tat es sehr wohl. Jemand schlug gegen die schwere Türe und letztlich gab diese mit einem Knall nach. Erschrocken wich der starke Mann zurück und hob sein Messer höher. „Wie aber…" eine Waffe betäubte ihn sofort und ein Mann ganz in Schwarz gekleidet trat in das Zimmer. Sein Blick glitt zu Perl und er knurrte sofort wütend. „Schafft ihn hier weg!" forderte er die Menschen hinter sich auf, die sofort reagierten.

Farseer verließ nur selten sein Hive. So wie an diesem Abend. Der Planet welchen sie aufsuchten, war vor einiger Zeit mit der bitte gekommen, das Virus ausprobieren zu dürfen. Da sich fast alle Wraiths in dem Bündnis aufhielten und er sich mit seiner Flotte in der Nähe aufgehalten hatte, beschloss er diese Sensiblen Gespräche selbst zu führen. Ein zugänglicher Planet mit großer Bevölkerungsdichte… Was wollte man mehr? Also besuchte er alle paar Wochen die Dörfer und sah sich an, was die Ergebnisse machten. Er war hier bereits mit einigen Wissenschaftlern gewesen. An sich kamen und gingen sie hier, als wäre das schon vollkommen normal.  
Aber dieser Abend war Anders. Als er mitten in Gesprächen war, hatte er dieses… Gefühl bekommen und kurz darauf erschien eine Frau bei ihm. Sie war einer der ersten die dieses Virus genommen hatten und was sie ihm erzählt hatte…

*Kurze Zeit zuvor*

„Herr verzeiht mir", sagte die Frau und blickte von Farseer zu den Menschlichen Oberhäuptern. „Aber die junge Frau die einst hier mit euch war. Die Junge Königin wie ihr sie nanntet, ich habe sie eben gesehen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie es ist!"  
Farseer erhob sich direkt von seinem Platz. Die Frau stürmte das private Zimmer und behauptetet… Was? „Wovon redest du?" fragte ihr Anführer aber die Frau schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Sie ist sehr Verletzt und dieser Mann bei ihr ist… Ich weiß das etwas nicht stimmt! Ich erinnere mich an sie. Sie war hier mit euch!" sagte die Frau zu Farseer.  
„Perlmutt…" die junge Königin Perlmutt? Hier? Sie wurde doch entführt? Guide war doch an der Sache dran aber… Dieses Gefühl! Es war die Königin! „Zeig mir wo sie ist!"

*zurück*

Farseer stand in dem Zimmer und starrte auf das Bett. Die junge Königin. Tatsächlich. Hier? Hier am Ende der Galaxie auf einem Planeten der so… Unbedeutend war? /Meine Königin/ flüsterte Farseer und kam langsam näher. Ihr Leben schwand. Er konnte es spüren. Deshalb beeilte er sich nun an ihre Seite zu kommen und ihr entsprechend Leben einzuflößen. Sie schrie unter ihm auf und mit Wohlwollen sah er all ihre Verletzungen schwinden. Sie würde es packen. Sie starrte ihm direkt in die Augen und er konnte in ihre verletzte Seele blicken. Durch welch eine Qual sie gehen musste… /Ich werde euch beschützen. Wir gehen nach Hause! /  
„Heim…" flüsterte sie. War sie… Tod? Wie konnte… Perls Verstand fing an zu arbeiten und langsam setzte sie sich hin, während Farseer ihr Nahe blieb. Er sah sie so aufmerksam an und Perl wusste, dass er echt war. /Farseer/  
Sie war mit ihm und Creek auf einem Planeten gewesen um… Moment… /Ja ihr seid auf einen Planeten gekommen, der euch bekannt war. Man hat Hilfe geholt direkt nachdem man euch wiedererkannte. Ihr seid nun sicher. /  
/Nein! Der Andere! Er ist noch dort! /  
/Er wurde von den Menschen in Gewahrsam genommen. Sie sind hier unsere Verbündete. Niemand wird dir mehr wehtun, meine junge Königin. / Farseer griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste ihren Handrücken. „Lasst mich euch tragen und zu meinem Schiff bringen." Farseer wartete geduldig, aber da Perl nichts sagte, hob er sie auf seine Arme und führte sie aus diesem Alptraum weg. Die beiden Männer würden hier in Gewahrsam genommen werden, bis seine Leute diese abholen würde. Die Zwei hatte die letzte Frau in ihrem Leben gequält.  
„Danke." Es war sehr leise, aber Farseer hörte Perls Worte. Es war eine Schande sie erst so spät gefunden zu haben aber… „Hauptsache ist es, dass ihr in Sicherheit seid. Alles andere ist erst einmal egal. Ich bringe euch auf mein Schiff und dann fliegen wir zu Königin Alabaster. Sie wird euch mit Freude erwarten, da bin ich mir sicher."  
„Nein…" flüsterte sie und sah zu Farseer auf. „Bring mich mit dem Stargate direkt nach Atlantis. Ronon wird nach Atlantis gehen ich weiß es. Dort finde ich ihn schneller wieder."  
„Meine Königin ihr benötigt ruhe…"  
„Ich benötige meinen Partner!" wiedersprach sie ernst weshalb Farseer seinen Blick leicht neigte „Wie Ihr wünscht. Dann bringe ich euch direkt nach Atlantis."


	49. Human and Wraith

Ein Mensch könnte nie Nachvollziehen wie es war eine Bindung dieser Art zu haben. Diese Mentale Verbindung wäre für meinen Menschen wie Drogen. Die Gefühle die man fühlte, teilte man mit jedem anderen auf dem Hive und man fühlte was sie fühlen konnte. Man war eines. Verbunden in einem ganzen Stück. Aber selbst wenn man nicht unbedingt mit allen verbunden war, konnten zwei Wesen ihrer Art etwas zusammen fühlen, das Menschen verwehrt blieb. Sie konnten einander beruhigen ohne den Mund zu öffnen oder Worte zu verschwenden. Eine Emotion teilen. Im Wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Das war ein Geschenk. Ein Geschenk welches Liebende sich teilten oder nun auch Perl mit Farseer.  
Sie brauchte das. Auf dem ganzen Weg zum Stargate hatte er sie nicht losgelassen und auch nichts gesagt. Er war einfach da und durchflutete ihre Seele mit seiner. Er war da. Er passte auf. Sie war in absoluter Sicherheit. Perl öffnete ihre Augen erst als sie spürte wie sie durch das Stargate gingen. Sie hörte das Klicken von Waffen als sie ankamen und sofort wie jemand sagte, dass die Waffen gesenkt werden sollte. „Mein Name ist Farseer", erklärte der Wraiths sich. „Ich bin ein alter Verbündeter von Guide."  
„Ich weiß wer du bist." Rodney kam die Stufen herunter die zum Gateraum führte und blickt zurück zu Weir die ebenso dazu kam. „Was ist hier los? Ist das Perl?" fragte Weir und kam ebenso dazu. „Holt ein Ärzteteam hier her!" orderte sie direkt an und trat mit Rodney auf Farseer zu. / Du kennst mich als Quicksilver /  
Farseer blinzelte einmal und musterte Rodney genauer, ehe er leicht seinen Kopf neigte. /Ich erkenne euch wieder Dr. Mckay. /  
/ Wo habt ihr Sie gefunden? / fragte Rodney und blickte zu Perl runter. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn schweigend an. Ihm tat das Herz furchtbar weh bei ihrem Anblick. Er neigte seinen Kopf und war fast versucht vor ihr auf die Knie zu fallen, da ihre Präsenz den ganzen Raum erfüllte. /Königin Perlmutt… Wir sind so froh euch wieder zu haben /  
Perl antwortete Rodney nicht, sondern schloss ihre Augen und lehnte sich weiter an Farseer. /Die Königin braucht Ruhe und muss versorgt werden. /  
/Ärzte sind unterwegs. /  
„Rodney?" Weir blickte von einem zum anderen und war sich zu 100prozent sicher, dass sie Zwei miteinander sprachen. „Eh ja." Rodney sah zu Weir. „Das ist Farseer ich kenne ihn… Von meiner Zeit bei Queen Death."  
„Ich werde die Seite der Königin nicht verlassen", sagte Farseer sofort.- „Bis ich gewährleisten kann, dass sie sicher ist."  
Weir holte tief Luft und beschloss vorerst Farseer nachzugeben. Anders kämen sie hier sonst nicht voran. Als die Krankenliege in den Raum geschoben wurde, legte Farseer die Königin dort ab und schritt direkt mit den Ärzten los. „Wissen wir wo Ronon gerade ist?" fragte Rodney nach. „Ansonsten sollten wir Alabaster eine Nachricht zukommen lassen."  
„Ich werde das veranlassen." Zunächst wollte sie aber auch zur Krankenstation.

Ronon war nicht da, aber er würde kommen. Perl wusste das Atlantis bereits alles in die Wege geleitet hatte um ihn zu kontaktieren. Farseer stand neben ihrem Bett, während sie ihre erste Mahlzeit nach Tagen zu sich nahm. Eine einfache leichte Suppe. Dr. Keller hielt es für das Beste es nicht zu übertreiben. „Deinem Baby geht es gut", sagte Jennifer und setzte sich zu ihr an das Bett. „Das ist eben beim Ultraschall gemacht worden. Man sieht hier zwar gewisse Traumatische Bereiche, aber mit genug Bettruhe und viel Essen, wird das alles wieder."  
„Ich bin nur erleichtert das sie keinen Schaden davontragen wird." Perl griff sich das Bild und sah es lange an, ehe sie es bei Seite legte um ihre Suppe wieder zu Essen. Sie hatte wirklich Hunger. Dan Farseer war sie komplett geheilt, aber… Sie war so verflucht erschöpft und Fertig. „Ihr habt beide sehr viel durchgemacht. Ist vielleicht noch etwas geschehen?" fragte Jennifer vorsichtig.  
Perl hielt inne und senkte ihren Löffel langsam. Ihr Blick richtete sich wieder auf Jennifer. „Er hat mich vergiftet um meine Tochter abzutreiben, er hat mich geschlagen und solange gequält bis es mir nicht mehr möglich war meine Verletzungen zu Heilen. Dass bisschen was ich noch hatte, nutze ich um ihr Leben zu beschützen. Außerdem und dass ich keine Nahrung, jeglicher Art bekam, hat er nichts weiter getan." Perl aß nun langsam weiter und trank dann einen Schluck. „Der Mann, der mich kaufte, wollte an mir experimentieren. Davor aber hatte er versuchen wollen mich zu Vergewaltigen." Perl sah Farseer nun. „Aber er kam um mich zu retten. Ich war so geschwächt, dass ich gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, das ich in eine Welt kam, die ich kannte und die mich kannten. Farseer hat mein Leben gerettet. Das von mir und meiner Tochter." Farseer verneigte sich sofort vor Perl und richtete sich dann wieder Stolz auf. Er würde sie immer retten. Jede Königin. Keiner hatte es verdient so behandelt zu werden. Vor allem nicht so Junge Leben wie Perl. Jennifer machte sich um Perls Psyche sorgen. Sie hatte fünf Tage lang die Hölle erlebt. „Ich wurde vor einigen Monaten auch entführt", erzählte Jennifer. „Auch von Menschen, die meine Arbeit nicht nachvollziehen konnten. Ich war zum Glück nur Drei Tage fort, aber… Es war sehr erschreckend. Man hat uns in einem Dorf überfallen und die Cleverman die an meiner Seite waren wurde einfach ab gemetzelt. Ich dachte ich würde sterben." Jennifer musterte Perl lange. „Sie ließen mich in ihrem Versteck praktisch ausbluten. Mein Puls war so hoch das, mein Blut regelrecht aus meinem Körper Schoss. Guide kam im letzten Moment und mich zu retten. Ohne ihn wäre ich Tod. Was ich sagen will, ich weiß durch welche Hölle du gehst. Ich habe bis heute keinem meiner Leute etwas davon erzählt. Nicht so wirklich." Sie konnte es nicht und sie schaffte es nicht einmal mit Guide in Ruhe darüber zu reden. Perl würde es da kaum anders gehen. „Ich bin eine Kämpferin", sagte Perl leise. „Ich kenne den Tod. Ich weiß das es einen immer treffen kann. Ich werde es schaffen."  
„Das denke ich auch. Mit Ronon an deiner Seite und deinen Freunden, wirst du es auf jeden Fall."  
„Für sie schaffe ich es." Perl lächelte und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Danke für deine Worte Fair One."  
„Ich höre dir gerne zu, wenn du reden möchtest." Jennifer erhob sich langsam und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Creek wartet vor den Türen. Ich lasse ihn nun zu dir rein."  
„Danke." Perl konnte es kaum abwarten ihren Freund wieder zu sehen. Und während Jennifer den Raum verließ, sah Farseer zur jungen Königin. „Wenn Creek nun an eurer Seite ist, würde ich Fair One ein Stück begleiten."  
„Natürlich. Das ist in Ordnung."  
„Ich komme danach zu Euch zurück, meine Königin."  
„Lasst euch Zeit Farseer. Creek wird mich jetzt nicht alleine lassen bis Ronon bei mir ist. Achtet einfach solange auf Guides Gefährtin."  
„Danke." Farseer beeilte sich das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Creek betrat kurz nach Farseer den Raum und nährte sich langsam seiner Königin. Er war erleichtert sie wieder zu sehen. Das ungewisse hatte ihn absolut verrückt gemacht… Aber sie lebte und sie war hier. Endlich. „Meine Königin…" sagte er leise und wagte es sich zu ihr an das Bett zu setzten. Perl aß in dessen weiter und schenkte Creek dann ein lächeln. / Schau nicht so als wäre ich gestorben. /  
/Ich kann nicht anders schauen /  
Perl sah ihn wieder an und legte nun ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Es geht mir gut Creek."  
„Was hat er euch angetan?"  
„Unaussprechliches, aber ich lebe und meine Tochter lebt auch. Mehr ist nicht Wichtig. Oder?"  
„Doch. Damit ich weiß was ich mit ihm anstellen kann!"  
„Creek. Alleine ich habe das Recht darüber zu entscheiden wie mit ihm umgegangen wird." Perl blieb sehr ernst und aß dann ihre Suppe weiter. „Ich möchte das du meine Seite nicht verlässt bis Ronon hier ist. Ich kann keinem außer ein paar wenigen hier vertrauen. Hast du verstanden?"  
„Sicher meine Königin."  
„Es tut gut dich zu sehen", lächelte Perl nun sanft. „Mit Farseer und dir, fühle ich mich wesentlich besser."  
„Wir werden euch nicht enttäuschen." Creek wollte jetzt nur darauf achten, dass niemand unbefugtes in ihre Nähe käme. Die ganze Entführung warf viele Fragen auf. Fragen die Ronon bereits Atlantis gestellt hatte und da wurde Creek bewusst, dass Ronon wirklich vollkommen hinter Perl stand. Warum sonst sollte er seine eignen Leute und seine Freunde hinterfragen? Dafür hatte Creek ihn respektiert. Jemand hatte seinen Leuten etwas gesteckt. Dieser Jemand war auf Atlantis und Creek wusste wer es gewesen sein musste. Laura Cadman. Sie war diejenige die Ronon wollte. Und sie war die Person die erst kurz zuvor mit einem Team auf Sateda gewesen war. Das alles würde noch einen gewaltigen Nachspiel haben.

„Fair One." Farseer hatte keine Mühe gehabt Jennifer einzuholen. Guides Partnerin wurde langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen. „Farseer richtig?"  
„Ja. Wir hatten bisher nicht so wirklich das Vergnügen."  
„Ihr führt ein Hive an, als Commander hat man sehr viel Verantwortung."  
„Ihr habt viel von uns lernen können Fair One." Farseer neigte aus Respekt leicht seinen Kopf, ehe Jennifer im andeutete mit zu kommen. „Ich wollte etwas spazieren, möchtet Ihr mich vielleicht begleiten?"  
„Ich werde nicht von eurer Seite weichen." Farseer verschränkte seine Hände hinter dem Rücken während Jennifer ihn durch die Gänge der alten Stadt führte. Sie zeigte kein bisschen Angst. Oder Furcht. Sie vertraute ihm und er wusste wie Gefährlich es war jemanden zu Vertrauen den man nicht wirklich kannte. Was wenn Jennifer mal mit einem Wraith durch Gänge schritt, der sie im nächsten Moment töten würde, einfach um es Guide heimzuzahlen, oder sonst jemandem auf ihrem Hive. So etwas gab es einfach zu oft und er hatte es tausendfach gesehen. „Ich bin zugegeben überrascht, wie sehr dieses Virus das Leben aller verändert hat."  
„Findet Ihr das es gut war?" fragte Jennifer und behielt eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch. „Diese Veränderung die es gegeben hat?"  
Farseer sagte erst einmal nichts. Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Guide war schon immer eigenwillig. Er hat Dinge gesehen, die möglich aber riskant waren. Er hat aber immer alles getan damit wir Wraiths überleben. Er selbst ist ein Überlebenskünstler."  
„Und da bin ich auch froh drum", sagte Jennifer sofort und holte tief Luft. „Das ist der einzige Grund warum ich nicht komplett durchdrehe, weil er irgendwo unterwegs ist um Perl zu finden. Als er das letzte Mal jemanden gesucht hat, haben die Genii ihn gefangen genommen."  
„Er war unvorsichtig, weil er alles verloren hatte. Jetzt aber weiß er das er mehr als einen Grund Hand wieder zu kommen." Sie liebte Guide. Farseer konnte ihr das Ansehen und es aus ihren Worten heraushören. Sie wusste das er aus riskanten Situationen kam und vertraute ihm entsprechend. Aber dennoch sorgte sie sich um ihn. Guide dieser verdammte Glückspilz. Farseer selbst hatte kein Interesse daran sich mit einem Menschen zu Paaren oder gar eine Beziehung zu führen, aber wer wusste schon was in der Zukunft lag? Es gab nun diese Option und er war selbst Froh das Guide diesen Weg ausprobierte. An ihm konnte man sehen wie diese Beziehungen funktionieren konnten. Und Fair One passte sich dem ganzen so schnell an. „Ich denke es ist gut", meinte Farseer schließlich. „Viele dieser Dinge sind ohne hin bereits geschehen und mit Alabaster Hive als Vorzeigeobjekt, kann das alles wirklich funktionieren. Niemand muss mit Strafen rechnen und das entspannt vieles."  
„Passiert es tatsächlich so oft?"  
„Es gibt viele Hives die Worshipper beherbergt haben. Meistens wurden die Schönsten auf dem Hive behalten. Nicht ohne Grund."  
„Ich habe das Vermutet", gab Jennifer zu. „Lange bevor ich auf das Hive ging. Aber uns war vieles nicht über euch klar gewesen. Jetzt hingegen schon." Sie rieb sich ihren Bauch und musste lächeln. „Guide schätzt dich sehr."  
„Wir sind sehr alte Freunde", sagte Farseer. „Ich kannte ihn noch als Consort für Königin Snow", erzählte er und merkte auf als Jennifer die Terrasse ansteuerte. Die Sonne schien zwar, aber es war dennoch sehr kalt. „Er vermisst sie", sagte Jennifer und trat hinaus in die Kälte. Farseer wartete nur einen Moment, ehe er seinen Mantel auszog und diesen um ihre Schultern legte. Jennifer war nicht wirklich überrascht und sah dankend zu ihm hoch. „Snow war die erste, die sein Herz berührt hat. Sie sind so gesehen fast gemeinsam aufgewachsen. Er kannte sie besser als sonst jemand."  
„Sie hatte ein starkes Zenana hatte Guide erzählt. Und sie hatte einen Pallax. Ich… Ich weiß das so etwas Normal für euch ist aber… tat es ihm nicht weh?"  
Farseer sagte zunächst nichts, sondern verschränkte nur wieder seine Hände hinter dem Rücken. „Es tut weh", sagte er daher. „Aber unsere Leben sind sehr lang und eine Königin hat viel Verantwortung. Würde es diese Verantwortung nicht geben, hätte Snow Guide nie als Consort ausgewählt", gab Farseer zu. „Ihr Herz schlug zwar für ihn, aber noch höher für ihren Pallax. Sie beide waren sich einfach sehr ähnlich und teilten die gleichen Interessen. Guide wiederum war mehr der Kämpfer und Stratege. Um eine perfekte Königin zu zeigen, brauchte sie seinen Part. Darum hatte sie mit ihrem Pallax zuerst einen Sohn. Da spielt das weniger eine Rolle."  
„Das verstehe ich. Alabaster hat es mir erklärt", sagte Jennifer und holte tief Luft. „Also hat sie Guide dennoch geliebt?"  
„Ja. Sie hatte ihn unheimlich geschätzt und auch geliebt. Aber ihr Herz gehörte auch ihrem Pallax. Guide ist das Sauer aufgestoßen, aber er wusste, dass er seine Unterstützung brauchte. Sie alle haben die Königin sehr geliebt und konnten sie deshalb am besten beschützen. Ich bin zugegeben überrascht, dass Guide sein Herz wieder öffnen konnte. Nach ihrem Verlust war er zunächst kaum wiederzuerkennen."  
Jennifer sah Farseer an und blickte dann zurück auf ihren Bauch. „Aber auch wenn seine Seele sie vermisst, gehört sein Herz nun euch."  
„Ich weiß das Guide mich liebt", sagte Jennifer sofort und deutete auf ihren Bauch. „Und auch unseren Sohn. Ich mache mir nur manchmal Gedanken, wie das alles für ihn gewesen sein muss."  
„Ich kann euch versichern, dass er einen anderen Partner neben euch nicht dulden würde."  
„Weil ich keine Königin bin und entsprechend meine Macht ausüben kann?" hakte Jennifer nach, aber Farseer schüttete seinen Kopf. „Weil er weiß das bei Menschen die Dinge anders gehandhabt werden, als bei uns. Wir sind zu viele Männer für nur eine Frau. Aber seit versichert. Wäre es nur etwas anders, würde es bei uns kaum anders wie bei Menschen sein. Manche Königinnen haben sich sogar nur einen Partner gewählt. Und es ist zugegeben nie wirklich leicht."  
„Eure Königin…" fragte Jennifer nun nach. „Sie wurde ermordet?"  
„Ja", sagte Farseer sogleich. „Sie war nicht die erste und nicht die letzte der ich diente. Aktuell führe ich unser Hive alleine an. Manchmal ist das besser." Jennifer hörte ihn tief Luft holen. „Aber ich hatte die Hoffnung, das wir vielleicht irgendwann eine neue Königin erhalten."  
„Gibt es denn genug?" fragte Jennifer. „Ich weiß das es vielleicht zwei Dutzend noch gibt, und die restlichen Hive haben nur Commander."  
„Das ist wahr, aber es gibt viele junge Königinnen. Wie Perlmutt. Sie ist sehr Jung aber mit der richtigen Beratung, könnte sie ein Hive anführen."  
Jennifer musterte Farseer lange und genau. „Das stimmt, aber sie muss auch noch sehr viel lernen. Zumindest sagte Alabaster das. Außerdem ist da noch Ronon."  
„Ihr Menschlicher Partner. Ja. Nach dieser Sache wird es ihm hoffentlich klar sein, das Perlmutt in ein Hive gehört. Da wo sie sicher ist."  
„Wenn Ronon zurückkommt wird er von ganz alleine dafür sorgen, dass Perlmutt so schnell keinen Planeten mehr wieder sieht glaub mir. Er liebt sie sehr und sie liebt ihn."  
„Sie schenkt ihm eine Tochter. Das ist… Bemerkenswert", gab Farseer zu.  
„Das ist es. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt wie Ronon tickt. Er hasste die Wraiths und hatte absolut kein Verständnis für sie aufbringen können. Perlmutt hat seine Sichtweise erweitert. Ich will nicht wissen wie es ist etwas zu Lieben, das man eigentlich hasste. Aber er springt für sie über seinen Schatten. Und auch sie geht für ihn viele Risiken ein. Drängt euch da nicht dazwischen."  
„Das lag mir fern", gab Farseer zu und blickte wieder zu Jennifer runter. „Ich bin nicht auf der Suche, nach einer Partnerin. Sondern nach einer würdigen Königin."  
„Vielleicht kann Perl das ja wirklich sein, aber lasst ihr erst einmal Zeit um sich zu erholen."  
„Das werde ich gewiss." Farseer legte seine Hand auf Jennifer Rücken. „Aber ich denke vorerst gehen wir zurück in das Warme. Guide würde meinem Leben ein Ende bereiten, wenn ihr euch wegen mir erkälten würdet."  
„Ich glaube da hast du nicht ganz unrecht." Jennifer musste lächeln und ließ sich zurück in den Gang führen. Dort reichte sie dem alten Wraith die Lederjacke. „Wird eure Verbindung andauern?" fragte Farseer plötzlich nach. „Was denkst du darüber Fair One?"  
„Das weiß niemand", sagte sie sofort. „Aktuell kommen wir beide gut miteinander aus. Wir arbeiten an vielen gemeinsamen Projekten und wir haben eine Freundschaft, die es gab noch bevor das mit uns passierte. Ich sehe zumindest keinen Grund diese Beziehung in geraumer Zeit zu beenden. Wir haben dazu einfach zu viel vor uns", sagte sie und hielt wieder ihren Bauch. „Unser Sohn kommt in ein paar Monaten auf die Welt und so wie es aussieht werden seine Geschwister sehr bald folgen. Ich verbringe gerne meine Zeit mit ihm."  
Farseer verstand schnell was Jennifer meinte. Guide ließ wohl keine Sekunde die Finger von ihr. Noch ein Vorteil mit einem Menschen zusammen zu sein. Eine Königin musste immer stärke waren… Menschen waren da wesentlich entspannter. „Ich muss etwas essen. Ich gehe zur Kantine, falls Sie mitmöchten?"  
„Ich werde euch begleiten." Farseer wollte zumindest sichergehen, dass Jennifer nichts passieren würde.

„John wo ist Torren?" fragte Teyla Nervös und sah ihm in die Augen. Canan stand neben John aber diesen ignorierte sie nach dem was er gesagt hatte. „Wir werden ihn finden. Okay?" sagte John ernst und legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Torren ist ein intelligenter kleiner Junge. Er weiß sich zu helfen."  
„Er ist knapp Vier John! Was soll er wissen! Wer weiß wo er ist und mit wem!"  
„Es tut mir leid…" flüsterte Canan und musste sich setzten. „Er war bei mir die ganze Zeit und plötzlich war er verschwunden. Er… Er war die ganze Zeit neben mir!" Canan hatte sich mit Torren und ein paar weiteren Athosianern auf einem belebten Planeten befunden um Handel zu treiben. Mitten auf dem Markt war Torren dann verschwunden. Einfach so. Canan und die anderen haben ihn seit Stunden gesucht und er hatte nicht aufgeben wollen. „Du hättest früher kommen müssen! Wir hätten mitsuchen können!"  
„Es tut mir leid", sagte er wiederum und fuhr mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht.  
„Du bist mit ihm auf einem Planeten gegangen, wo die Wraiths noch Jagen! Weißt du wie gefährlich das ist?!"  
„Teyla." John suchte ihren Augenkontakt. „Es bringt sich jetzt nichts Vorwürfe zu machen. Torren lebt. Wir alle wissen das. Und ich habe bereits ein Team zusammenstellen lassen. Wir gehen uns suchen ihn. Ich habe auch Alabaster kontaktieren lassen, damit man sich dort auch umhört, sollte jemand Torren finden. Okay?"  
„John er ist so Klein!"  
„Ich weiß Teyla." John zog sie in seine arme und hielt sie einfach fest. Er war auch besorgt. Er fand kaum Worte dafür, aber er hoffte das Torren sehr bald gefunden werden würde. Egal von wem. „Ich muss mich fertigmachen und treffe das Team unten im Gateraum. Canan. Komm mit um mir zu zeigen wo du ihn zu Letzt gesehen hast."  
„Ja…"  
„Warte! Ich komme mit!", sagte Teyla sofort aber John schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein es tut mir leid, aber es ist zu Gefährlich. Bleib hier, falls wir eine Antwort von dem Hive bekommen. Ich suche ihn und du bleibst in Sicherheit."  
„Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen John. Er ist mein Sohn!"  
„Ich weiß Teyla aber es ist zu gefährlich. Bleib einfach hier. Bitte."  
„Nein. Ich komme mit- Es ist mir egal was du darüber denkst."  
John seufzte tief als er das hörte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir gehen in Fünf Minuten los."  
Teyla nickte leicht. Sie wusste das die Zeit nun ihr schlimmster Gegner war.

Torren verstand tatsächlich nicht wo er war. Eine Frau hatte ihn mitgenommen und er aß nun etwas von dem Brot das sie ihm reichte. Sie war Nett zu ihm und erzählte auch ein paar Geschichten. Aber irgendwann hatte er zu seinem Vater gewollt und das so unbedingt, aber sie hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Nun war er hier in einem Fremden Dorf und schlief fast ein. Mama… Papa. John. Er wollte nur Heim, aber… Wie kam er heim? Umso mehr Gedanken er sich machte, umso müder wurde er und schlief letztlich tief ein.

„Wir können jetzt nicht zurück!" knurrte Ronon und stieß Guide gegen die Schulter. Der Wraiths knurrte nun ebenso und hob aus Reflex drohend seine Hand. Hinter ihm stand ein Junger Wraiths der von einem zum anderen sah. Er war vor gut fünf Minuten mit einem Dart angekommen und hatte die Botschaft überbracht, dass Perl gefunden wurde. Sie war nun in Atlantis.  
Guide hatte Ronon sofort gesagt das sie zurück mussten, aber kaum das er hatte weitersprechen können, war Ronon schon am Toben. Der junge Mensch war entkräftet, müde und panisch. Sie alle wussten, dass die Zeit gegen sie lief. Die letzten Tage waren nicht einfach gewesen und jetzt durfte Guide es sich nicht leisten ihn versehentlich zu töten. Wobei das nicht einfach werden würde. Also holte Guide tief Luft. „Königin Perlmutt wurde gefunden. Sie ist auf Atlantis. Wir müssen zurück", sagte er mit Nachdruck und jetzt blinzelte Ronon plötzlich. Er kapierte es. „Wir müssen jetzt los." Langsam senkte Guide seine Hand und sah Ronon nicken. „Gut. Dann komm." Das Sternentor befand sich nicht zu weit von ihnen weg. Als Ronon bereits losging, sah Guide seinen Gefolgsmann an. /Richte meiner Tochter aus das ich bald zurück bin /  
/Das werde ich. / Der Junge verneigte sich und schritt dann zurück zu seinem Dart. Guide blickte von ihm zu Ronon und folgte dem Menschen schließlich. Zumindest eine positive Nachricht… Noch ein Weibchen zu verlieren, wäre katastrophal für seine Art. Selbst von der kleinen Entfernung zu Ronon, konnte Guide sehr deutlich fühlen wie aufgewühlt Ronon war. Er schien ihm nicht glauben zu können, aber Guide würde sich auch erst sicher sein, wenn er die junge Königin tatsächlich sehen würde. Und wenn er sie sah, konnte er danach endlich zurück zu Jennifer. Seine Hände spannten sich leicht an, weshalb er diese zur Faust ballte und dann wieder löste. Er wollte sie unbedingt wiedersehen.


	50. Ronon Dex

Wraiths waren Monster die das Leben eines Menschen mit ihrer Hand aussaugten. Sie nahmen keine Rücksicht und waren nur darauf aus ihren Hunger zu stillen. Alles drehte sich bei diesen Monstern nur um das eine. Sie wollten Essen und sie wollten andere Menschen quälen. Mehr wollten sie nicht. Zu mehr waren sie einfach nicht in der Lage. Er hatte es selbst erlebt. Er hatte es selbst spüren müssen, wie Brutal und Arrogant sie waren. Ein Herz war etwas welches sie nicht in sich trugen. Er hatte mal einen aufgeschnitten um nachzusehen. Sie hatten Herzen, aber Ronon hatte nie etwas Gutes von ihnen gesehen. Nie. Sein Hass war nicht unbegründet. Wraiths hatten seine Stadt zerstört, seine Verlobte getötet und ihn zu einem Runner gemacht. Er war… Ein Niemand geworden. Er musste ein Niemand sein um andere nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, aber er hatte sich selbst nie bemitleidet. Dazu war er einfach nicht der Typ. Diese ganzen Kämpfe gegen die Wraiths. Die großen Verluste. Sie waren so kurz davor es zu schaffen, dass die Wraiths komplett aussterben könnten. Zwei Dutzend Königinnen lebten. Das wären zwei Dutzend Sondereinsätze um diese zu töten. Sie wären alle Sorgen los. Aber. Wären sie das wirklich? Wäre das die Lösung von allem? Die Ausrottung einer Art die nicht danach gefragt hatte Leben zu wollen? Er hatte noch vor über einem Jahr gesagt, das Teyla verrückt war. Dass ihre enge Freundschaft zu Guide verrückt war. Das ihr Interesse am Überleben der Wraiths verrückt war. Dass sie selbst vergaß woher sie kam und wer sie war. Teyla hatte ihn damals angesehen, als wäre er derjenige der zu bemitleiden war. Sie hatte etwas sehen können, das ihm verborgen geblieben ist. Bis zu diesem Punkt.  
Ronon öffnete die Türe zu Perls Krankenzimmer und sah sie dort im Bett liegen. Ihr Oberkörper war gut aufgerichtet, weshalb sie so bequem sitzen konnte. Ihr langes helles Haar flog zur Seite, als ihre Augen seine trafen. Die Härte die er darin sah, brach sofort und er hörte sie zitternd tief Luft holen. Er selber atmete erst jetzt aus und trat langsam näher. Das Creek im Zimmer stand und nun das Zimmer direkt hinter ihm verließ, bekam Ronon überhaupt nicht mit. Seine Augen waren mit ihren verschmolzen und als sie vollkommen alleine waren, schluchzte Perl auf. Wraiths weiten nicht. Sie taten es nie, weil sie nicht schwach wirken wollten. Sie mussten immer Stärke zeigen. Ronon konnte jetzt nicht glauben, dass Perl vor ihm zerbrach. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie nach Tage des Suchens nun hier war. Hier vor ihm und weinte. Seine schweren Beine, wurde zu Blei und er glaubte sein Herz bis zum Anschlag schlagen zu hören, während er sich zu ihr auf das Bett setzte und sie in seine Arme zog. Er hatte noch absolut keine Infos, durch welche Hölle sie hatte gehen müssen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie es ihr ging. Direkt nachdem er durch das Stargate gegangen war, hatte er sich beeilt um hier her zu kommen. Und jetzt… Jetzt lag Perl in seinen Armen und weinte vollkommen erschüttert. Ronon konnte kein Wort über seine Lippen bringen. Wie hätte er das auch können? Was konnte er sagen um sie zu trösten? Gerade brauchte sie einfach seine Nähe und vielleicht war das, dass Beste was er für sie im Moment machen konnte. „Ronon", hörte er sie flüstern und er tat dennoch nichts weiter, als sie fest an sich zu drücken. Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet sie zu finden und es war seine Unachtsamkeit die sie heute hierhergebracht hat. Ronon entspannte sich irgendwann etwas und fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken. Perl klammerte an ihm und schluchzte in seine Halsbeuge. §Ronon…"  
„Ich bin da", seine Stimme klang gebrochen und leise, er musste schlucken und drückte sie wieder fester an sich. „Ich bin hier."  
„Ich dachte ich sterbe", sagte Perl und löste sich nach einer Ewigkeit von Ronon, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Ronon legte seine Hände langsam auf ihre Schultern, ehe er mit einer Hand ihre Tränen wegwischte. „wein nicht mehr."  
„Ich dachte ich sehe dich nie wieder", gab Perl leise zu und schluchzte, ehe sie ihr Gesicht in seine Hand lehnte und tief Luft holte. Sie musste sich beruhigen! Perl hatte nie geglaubt so offen einmal zu weinen. Aber als sie Ronon gesehen hatte, war jede Anspannung in ihr gebrochen. Sie brauchte ihn gerade einfach. „Ich habe dich gesucht", sagte Ronon sofort. „Ich war auf so vielen Welten und bin jedem Hinweis nachgegangen. Aber du bist wo ganz anders gewesen."  
„Elay war nicht dumm. E-Er hatte Zeit schinden wollen, bis zu einem Treffen u-und…"  
Ronon schüttelte seinen Kopf und legte nun auch seine andere Hand an ihre Wange, ehe er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. Für einen Moment schloss er seine Augen, ehe er diese öffnete und Perl wieder ansah. „Du musst jetzt nichts erklären. Du bist zurück. Das ist Wichtig." Er wollte ihr so viele Dinge sagen, wie etwa das es ihm leidtat. Dass er die ganze Situation unterschätzt hatte. Dass er sie in Gefahr gebracht hatte und dadurch… Dadurch hatte er seine Tochter verloren. „Du bist zurück." Er zog Perl wieder in seine Arme und blickte auf die Wand vor sich. „Wenn ich dich auch verloren hätte… Elay wird das büßen." Er würde das absolut büßen! Ronon küsste ihren Haaransatz und ließ seine Lippen dort verweilen. Ihr Geruch drang in seine Nase und beruhigte ihn damit sehr. Sie war wirklich hier. „Creek und Farseer haben mir geholfen", erzählte Perl. „Darum geht es mir besser."

Endlich fühlte Perl sich stark genug um richtig zu sprechen, aber sie blieb so in Ronons Arme und holte tief Luft. „Er hat mich mit dem Saft vergiftet", fing sie an zu erzählen und schlang ihre Arme um seine Brust. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. „Er wollte das Baby abtreiben. Aber ich war stärker. Unsere Tochter ist stärker. Als er mit mir floh hat er mich geschlagen. Ich habe versucht mich zu wehren, aber ich musste an ihre Sicherheit denken… Außerdem war ich so schwach und erschöpft. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr heilen." Ronon hatte gesehen wie Elay in der Höhle immer wieder Perls Arme und Körper aufgeschnitten hatte. Da schon war ihre Heilkraft sehr weit zurückgegangen… Allein der Gedanke daran… Ronon war in der Höhle komplett ausgerastet. Er hatte sich fast ein Zahn kaputtgebissen, weil er so krampffast sein Gebiss zusammengedrückt hatte, vor Wut von der Tat. „Wir betraten eine Welt nach der Anderen irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr verstehen was um mich herum passierte. Dann kamen wir auf diese Welt. Ich habe bereits mit Creek diese Welt besucht und… Ich hatte es vergessen. Farseer hat mich dort gefunden. Er hat mich zurückgebracht."  
Ronon nahm das zur Kenntnis und strich Perl wieder über den Rücken. „Niemand wird dir mehr wehtun. Dafür sorge ich", sagte Ronon ernst und schloss seine Augen. „Elay hat meine Tochter auf dem Gewissen. Und dich fast auch." Er löste sich um in ihre schönen Grünen Augen blicken zu können- und auch wenn ihr Gesicht Menschlich war, so sah man ihr aber auch an eine Wraiths zu sein. Die hohe Stirn. Die kleine aber leicht breite Nase. Es gehörte nicht viel Kreativität dazu um das sehen zu können und es war ihm egal. „Nein", hörte er Perl sagen und suchte etwas in ihrem Blick. Was meinte sie mit nein?  
Perl senkte kurz ihren Blick, ehe sie Ronon wieder ansah und ihren Kopf schüttelte. „Ich konnte sie beschützen. Fair One sagt, dass es ihr gut geht. Ich brauche nur viel Ruhe."  
„S-Sie lebt?" Ronon sah zu ihr runter und seufzte fast schon erleichtert. Er hatte beide wieder? Einfach so? So viel Glück konnte er nicht haben. War er vielleicht Bewusstlos oder Träumte noch? Das musste es sein. Er war gar nicht hier. Perl schnappte unbeabsichtigt seine letzten Gedankengänge auf, weshalb sie sich etwas löste, damit sie ihn küssen konnte. „Ich bin wirklich hier", sagte sie leise. „Es ist kein Traum."  
Kein Traum. Ronon sah auf ihre Lippen runter, ehe er sie wieder fest und lange küsste. Sie Tochter war am Leben. Was hatte es Perl gekostet, sie am Leben zu erhalten? Er wusste, dass sie eine gute Kämpferin war, aber er wusste auch, dass sie ziemlich Verwundet mitgenommen wurde. Vorsichtig löste er den Kuss damit er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legen konnte. „Es geht euch beiden gut?"  
„Ja. Es geht uns beiden gut." Perl hob ihre Hand um diese an seine Wange legen zu können. „Wie geht es dir? Du bist sehr verletzt gewesen", sagte Perl leise und musterte ihn genau. „Man hat mir… Ihr, deine Leute haben mir geholfen."  
„Wo ist Oceanwave?" fragte sie sofort weiter nach. „Und Sand sein Vater?"  
„Der Junge lebt, er ist auf Alabasters Hive. Sein Vater hat es nicht überlebt."  
Perl schloss kurz ihre Augen, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. „Du siehst geschwächt aus", fand sie. „Hast du nicht geschlafen? Und nicht gegessen?"  
„Ich habe so wenig Zeit wie möglich mit Ablenkungen verbracht. Guide und ich haben dich gesucht."  
„Ablenkungen?" Perl musterte Ronon genauer. Er hatte abgenommen. Unter seinen Augen langen dunkle Ringe und sie machte sich sorgen. „Wir gehen bald zurück", sagte Ronon ernst. „Lange bleiben wir nicht auf Atlantis."  
„W-Wohin zurück?" verwirrt senkte Perl ihre Hand und suchte etwas in seinem Blick. „Auf das Hive", sagte Ronon ernst. „Dort bist du und die Kleine in Sicherheit. Ich alleine kann dich nicht beschützen."  
„Ronon…" Perl griff sich seine Hände und lächelte leicht. „Du kannst mich beschützen, darum bist du mir im ersten Moment schon aufgefallen."  
„Das ändert nichts das sehr viele dich Tod sehen wollen." Obwohl sie nichts getan hatte. Perl war keine schlechte Person- Nicht jeder Mensch war gut, nicht jeder war schlecht. Genauso war es auch bei den Wraiths. Perl war gut. Sie war sanft und liebevoll, wenn sie es wollte. Und sie zeigt es meistens nur ihm oder ihren engen Freunden. Sie tat keinem absichtlich etwas Böses. Sie war sehr Jung. 19 in Menschen Jahren war kein Alter und er wusste, dass sie seine ganze Unterstützung brauchte. Perl gab ihm keine Antwort. Sie drückte nur seine Hände und nickte dann leicht. Sie hatte für sich schon eine Entscheidung getroffen. Ihre Tochter sollte in einer neuen Welt aufwachsen. Sie war ein Schlüssel zu dem Ganzen und nachdem Perl das alles durchgemacht hatte, war sie sich umso sicherer darin. „Wir gehen auf das Hive und du wirst dich dort erholen", bat er sie ernst und wartete bis sie schließlich nickte. „Zuerst essen wir etwas", bat Perl ihn. „Vielleicht Pudding?" Als Perl Ronon lächeln sah, musste sie das auch. „Du willst Pudding? Ich besorge uns welchen."  
„Danke."  
Ronon stand auf und beugte sich noch einmal zu ihr runter, damit er sie küssen konnte. Anschließend verließ er das Zimmer und sah Creek im Flur stehen. „Niemand soll hier rein", fing Ronon an, aber da hob Creek bereits seine Hand. „Darum kümmere ich mich bereits."  
„Gut." Ronon sah ihn einen Momentlang an, ehe er sich umdrehte und losging. Kantine und dann schnell wieder zurück.  
Es brauchte nur Zehn Minuten bis Ronon wiederkam und sich neben Perl hinsetzte, ehe er ihr ein Schälchen von dem Pudding reichte. Wie schon einmal in der Kantine, lehnte sie sich nun an seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. „Es tut gut dich wieder neben mir zu wissen."  
Ronon sagte dazu nichts. Er genoss diesen Moment mit ihr und wusste, dass sie beide später noch vieles zu bereden hatten. Er genoss diesen Moment mit ihr und wusste, dass sie beide später noch vieles zu bereden hatten. Vieles hatte sich in seinem Leben so schlagartig geändert. Perl hatte ihn geändert und seine Liebe zu ihr, gab ihm die Kraft in eine neue Zukunft zu blicken. Eine die auch Teyla gesehen hatte.

Jennifer erwachte mitten in der Nacht, weil sie das Gefühl hatte beobachtet zu werden. Müde drehte sie sich auf ihren Rücken und sah dabei leicht zur Seite. Etwas war da. Etwas. Blinzelnd rieb sie sich ihre Augen. „Hm? Wer ist da?" die Gestalt bewegte sich und dank des Mondlichtes konnte Jennifer endlich mehr erkennen. „Guide?" träumte sie? Lächelnd rieb sie sich nochmal ein Auge. „Ich träume bestimmt."  
„Ich bin da", sagte er ruhig und setzte sich zu ihr an das Bett. Eine Hand legte er auf ihren großen Bauch, ehe er sie wieder ansah. „Schlaf weiter Jennifer."  
„Hm?" Jennifer brauchte noch ein zwei Momente und dachte tatsächlich darüber nach, weiter zu schlafen, allerdings wollte sie sicher sein, dass er wirklich hier war. Darum setzte sie sich langsam hin und legte ihre Hand an seinen Arm. „Du bist wirklich hier."  
„Wir sind vor zwei Stunden zurückgekommen."  
„Bist du seitdem hier?"  
„Ja." Guide hatte Farseer vor ihren Türen angetroffen und kurz mit ihm gesprochen, ehe er selbst direkt zu Jennifer gegangen war. Sie hatte fest geschlafen und er wollte sie einfach nur beobachten. Sie war da. Atmete und es ging ihr gut. „Du hättest mich wecken können." Guide warf ihr einen passenden Blick zu weshalb Jennifer lächeln musste. „Ich bin froh das du zurück bist", gab sie zu und rückte näher zu ihm, damit sie seine Wange küssen konnte. „Geht es dir gut?"  
„Ich bin wohl auf", sagte Guide und legte seine Hand nun an ihre Schulter, ehe er sich vorbeugte und seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. Er sagte lange Nichts, sondern blieb ihr einfach so nahe. Jennifer gab ja zu, sie hatte ihn sehr vermisst- Unheimlich vermisst. Und er sie gewiss auch. Das würde sein Schweigen erklären. Sie hatte ihn wirklich… wirklich vermisst… „Guide?" flüsterte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen Oberkörper. „Zieh dich aus und leg dich zu mir. Ich will dich bei mir wissen."  
Das musste sie ihm keine zwei Mal sagen. Guide holte tief Luft und stand auf, ehe er seinen Mantel auszog und kurz darauf der Rest seiner Kleider folgten. Jennifer Trug ein Nachtkleid. Seit sie Schwanger war und ihr Bauch größer wurde, war das einfach gemütlicher für sie. Langsam rückte sie zur Seite damit er sich mit ihr unter die Decke legen konnte. Jennifer drehte sich auf die Seite, so, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. „Du musst erschöpft sein", fand sie und berührte wieder seine Wange. „Hast du dich ausruhen können?"  
„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen." Guide wusste was Jennifer von ihm wollte. Dennoch ließ er sich viel Zeit und betrachtete einfach weiterhin ihr Gesicht. Sie strahlte absolute Jungend aus. Ihre Müden Augen strahlten und ihre Wangen glühten sanft Rot. Ihre Lippen warteten auf seine, aber er nahm nur seine Hand und fuhr damit über ihren Kieferknochen. Jennifer schloss ihre Augen und legte selbst ihre Hand auf seine Brust. Wraithshaut fühlte sich anders an, aber es war etwas woran sie sich bereits gewöhnt hatte. Langsam wanderte ihre Hand runter bis zur seinem Glied, ehe sie dieses in die Hand nahm und ihn tief Luft holen hörte. Er war bereits hart. Immer bereit für sie. Jennifer öffnete ihre Augen um in seine zu Blicken, ehe sie sich langsam so drehte, dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm lag. Guide griff sanft nach ihrer Hüfte, zog ihr Kleid höher und fuhr von hintern zwischen ihre Beine um sie dort sanft zu streicheln. Er tat es nicht lange. Jennifer spürte schnell wie er sie etwas weiter vor drehte, so wie es eben ging, ehe er von hinten in ihre Hitze eindrang. Er war so Gewaltig und löste sofort pure Lust bei ihr aus. Stöhnend krallte sie ihre Hände in den Kissen und als sie kam, bewegte sie ihre Hüften gegen seine. Dadurch schaffte sie es, ihn auch über die Klippe springen zu lassen. Schwer atmend küsste Guide ihre Schulter und ihren Hals, ehe er sich zurückzog und seinen Arm um sie schlang. Er war müde. Jennifer hörte ihn nur kurz darauf gleichmäßig Atmen und kurz darauf gab auch sie sich der Müdigkeit hin. Entweder war das ein total verrückter Traum gewesen, oder sie beide hatten sich wirklich so sehr vermisst.


	51. The next hours

Jennifer erwachte früh am nächsten Morgen. Sie konnte sich kaum bewegen weshalb sie etwas seufzte und sich ihr Verstand langsam klärte. Sie lag nicht allein im Bett also… Jemand lag hinter ihr. Dieser jemand konnte nur Guide sein. Genau da spürte sie seine Hand die über ihre Hüfte fuhr und sich an ihr Bauch legte. „Ihr seid beide wach", stellte er fest, da er Tritte von seinem Sohn wahrnehmen konnte. „Er hat mich geweckt", sagte Jennifer und versuchte sich etwas zudrehen, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte. Er war wirklich zurück! Sie hatte es für einen recht schönen Traum gehalten. „Du bist wirklich hier."  
„Geht es dir gut?" fragte Guide sofort nach und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, damit er sie so besser stützen konnte. „Dir und dem Baby?"  
„Uns geht es gut… Ja… Aber… Wann seid ihr zurückgekommen? Wie geht es dir?"  
„In der Nacht. Ich kam sofort hier her. Jetzt geht es mir wieder wesentlich besser."  
Jennifer legte ihre Hand an seine Wange und fuhr ihn dann sanft über das dicke Haar. „Ronon ist auch zurück?"  
„Ja er ist zurück." Guide schloss seine Augen als sie ihn so berührte und genoss das sehr.  
„Hast du… Moment hast du schon mit Sheppard gesprochen? Und Teyla?"  
„Nein ich wollte mich nach Perlmutts befinden erkundigen, sobald ich aufgestanden bin."  
„Es geht nicht um sie." Jennifer setzte sich langsam hin und als Guide es ebenso tat wurde sie ernster. „Torren ist verschwunden. Teylas Sohn. Er wird seit einigen Stunden vermisst und-",  
„Was?" Guide hätte fluchen können. Was war das auf einmal mit diesen ganzen Entführungen? „Wurde er entführt?"  
„Wir wissen es nicht. Kanan sagte, dass er mit ihm auf einem belebten Markt war und als er sich umdrehte war der Junge weg."  
Teyla drehte bestimmt gerade durch. Guide konnte dieses Gefühl aber Nachvollziehen. „Ich muss mit ihr sprechen." Guide erhob sich Nackt aus dem Bett und suchte zuerst seine Hose heraus. Jennifer wollte zwar auch aufstehen, aber sie nahm sich den Moment um ihn ansehen zu können. Er war schlank und Groß. Wraiths neigten nicht dazu Fett anzusammeln. Das war ein recht guter Vorteil. Aber anderseits aßen sie ja auch keine herkömmliche Nahrung. Als er seinen Mantel überzog drehte er sich zu ihr und war sich sehr wohl bewusst gewesen, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte. Deshalb reichte er ihr nun die Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. „Ich werde Duschen und dann komme ich zu euch", sagte Jennifer. „Aber verschwinde nicht, ehe ich nicht da bin!" sie wusste das Guide sich an dieser Suche beteiligen würde, und sie wusste wie sehr Guide Teyla schätze. Er würde keine Zeit verlieren. „Ich gehe nicht so schnell. Vorher bringe ich dich zurück auf das Hive" und damit in Sicherheit. Wenn es sich vermeiden ließ würde er nicht selbst suchen gehen. Das würde er je nachdem entscheiden. Also verließ er nun das Zimmer und suchte von dort Sheppard und Teyla. Eine Mutter in Sorge lag gewiss nicht im Bett und schlief. Sehr wahrscheinlich war sie irgendwo in der Nähe des Tores. Eventuell sogar im Kontrollraum bei Weir.  
Er konnte sich noch daran erinnern, wie er mit Handfesseln durch die Gänge geführt wurde. Nun lief er hier durch als sei, dass alles normal. Keiner stellte sich ihm in den Weg oder sah ihn ängstlich an. Die Menschen hier hatten sich viel zu schnell an die Präsenz von Wraiths gewöhnt, was aber auch nur daran lag, dass diese bisher nicht Jahrtausendlange, Schlechte Erfahrungen mit den Wraiths gemacht haben. Menschen vergaßen schnell. Als Guide den Kontrollraum erreichte, sah er Teyla auf der Brücke zu Weirs Büro stehen und kam deshalb zügig die Treppen rauf. Ihr Gesicht war voller Sorge und als sie ihn erblickte, spürte er ihren Terror. /Guide! / Er hob direkt seine Hände und griff sich ihre, als er nähergekommen war. /Als ich davon hörte bin ich sofort gekommen. Was ist passiert? /  
„Er ist weg- Wir haben alles abgesucht aber niemand weiß etwas!"  
„Beruhigt euch", bat Guide sie ernst und wusste selbst wie leicht das gesagt war. Als Alabaster verschwunden war, hatte er auf niemanden hören wollen und hatte solange gesucht, bis selbst er gefangen genommen worden ist. „John ist gerade mit einem Team los. Er sucht nach Hinweise. Torren war mit seinem Vater und er ist ihm entwischt, aber das sieht ihm nicht ähnlich! Ich… Ich weiß nicht…"  
„Auf welchem Planeten ist er gewesen? Wann war es?" Guide versuchte zumindest ein paar Infos rauszubekommen. Eventuell konnten seine Leute dabei helfen den Jungen bald wieder zu finden. Während Teyla erzählte versuchte Guide sie Mental zu beruhigen, weshalb er ihre Hände nicht los lies und sie unentwegt ansah. Sie waren auf einem Planeten gewesen der zu den Wraiths gehörte und nicht den Lanteanern Das war… Gut und nicht gut. „Ich werde eine Nachricht an das Hive schicken", sagte Guide daher. „Es gibt viele Spione auf den anderen Planeten und vielleicht weiß jemand etwas. Wenn ich nützliche Informationen habe gehe ich dem selbst auf die Spur."  
„Danke." Teyla war erleichtert das zu hören. Guide beugte sich runter damit er seine Stirn an ihre Lehnen konnte. „Meine Königin. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Gerade jetzt dürft ihr euch nicht zu sehr aufregen." Teyla wusste seine Anteilnahme zu schätzen. Sie war für seine Nähe die er ihr gab ebenso sehr Dankbar. Es beruhigte sie wesentlich mehr zu wissen, dass jemand so alt wie Guide, ihr ebenso helfen würde. Darum entließ sie ihn auch noch nicht aus dieser Zweisamkeit. Erst als sie glaubte etwas zu spüren, tat sie es und ging leicht auf Abstand. Dabei sah sie Jennifer am Ende der Treppe stehen und nickte ihr leicht zu. „Ich wollte nicht stören", sagte die Ärztin und kam langsam näher. Guide sah Teyla lange an und legte dann eine Hand auf Jennifers Rücken, als sie neben ihm zum Stehen gekommen war. „Ich werde auf das Hive gehen. Anders kann ich nicht helfen", sagte er und blickte zu seiner Partnerin runter. „Ich nehme dich mit zurück. Wenn du packen musst, kümmere dich am besten jetzt darum."  
Jennifer musterte Guide und nickte schließlich einverstanden. „Treffen wir uns…?"  
„Warte im Zimmer auf mich." Guide nickte Jennifer leicht zu und als diese ging sah er ihr einen Momentlang nach. „Und ihr setzt euch und wartet. Rumzustehen bringt euch nichts. Ihr müsst auch an das Ungeborene denken."  
„Es tut mir Leid", sagte Teyla plötzlich als Jennifer sich mühsam die Treppen runter begab. Guide hatte genug eigene Sorgen. Er war einige Tage fortgewesen hatte gewiss bei seiner Partnerin und dem Ungeborenen sein wollen… „Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Für euch tue ich alles." Er neigte seinen Kopf. „Sobald wir Informationen haben, sage ich Bescheid."  
„Danke Guide."

Ronon erwachte relativ spät an diesem Morgen. Sofort kamen ihm die Erinnerungen daran zurück, dass er wieder auf Atlantis war. Perl lag in seinen Armen und schlief nach wie vor. Er war zurück. Perl war in Sicherheit. Seine Ungeborene Tochter war in Sicherheit. Alles war in Ordnung. Ronon musste einmal aufstehen, weshalb er Perl langsam von sich löste und als er sicherging, dass sie schlief erhob er sich langsam und ging in Bad. Dort nahm er erst einmal eine Dusche, da er dazu in der letzten Nacht nicht gekommen war. Perl hatte ihm Haargenau erzählt was alles passiert war und er hatte nie gedacht, dass er sich einmal vor seinen eignen Leuten anwidern würde. Er hatte ebenso schlimme Dinge getan, aber so etwas… Hatte nicht jeder Mensch ein Moralisches Verständnis? Wusste nicht jeder ganz genau was Richtig und was Falsch war? Er hatte Perl schon beinahe verloren und dann passierte ihm das gleiche wieder. Creek hatte recht behalten. Er konnte sie nicht beschützen. Nicht alleine.  
Als er im Bad fertig war trocknete er seine Haare ganz Grob mit einem Handtuch und zog sich schnell ein paar frische Sachen wieder an, ehe er zurück in sein Zimmer kam. Perl schlief immer noch. Darum verließ er das Zimmer wieder und war nicht überrascht als er Creek dort fand. „Sie schläft noch", sagte er knapp. „Ich hole schon mal etwas zum Essen." Creek sah Richtung Türe und als Ronon fort war, betrat er das Zimmer leise. Perl ging es tatsächlich gut. Sie schlief und auch ihr Gesicht hatte wieder etwas Farbe abbekommen. Ronon war so ein Narr. Wie konnte er ihre Seite nun auch nur für eine Sekunde verlassen? Er hätte jemanden schicken können der sich um das Essen kümmern könnte. Aber anderseits war das hier Atlantis. Hier wäre sie sicher und außerdem war er selbst noch da. Als ein leises seufzen von ihr zu hören war, kam er langsam näher und wagte es, sich an ihr Bett zu setzten. Die Königin erwachte und sah ihn sofort an. „Creek."  
„Habe ich euch geweckt, meine Königin?"  
„Nein. Es ist schön dich zu sehen." Perl blieb liegen und streckte sich leicht, ehe sie müde ihre Augen schloss  
„Es ist auch schön dich wohlauf zu sehen." Und er war mehr als erleichtert.  
„Wo ist Ronon?"  
„Er holt Nahrung." Creek nahm es sich vorsichtig seine Hand auszustrecken und seine Finger über ihr Haar gleiten zu lassen. „Er sorgt sich sehr um dich."  
„Du sorgst dich auch", sagte Perl und setzte sich langsam hin. „Creek es geht mir gut."  
„Ich weiß. Es ist nur schwer das zu verkraften." Creek holte tief Luft und musterte die schöne Frau vor sich. „Aber du lebst und nur das ist Wichtig."  
„Es war nicht leicht aber ich werde mich erholen. Ronon wird gewiss bald mit aufbrechen um zurück auf das Hive zu gehen."  
„Ich weiß das nicht", sagte Creek sofort. „Teylas Sohn ist verschwunden und die beiden sind denke ich Freunde. Er wird sich gewiss an der Suche beteiligen. Guide ist bereits mit Jennifer zurück auf das Hive gegangen um ebenso Hilfe zu leisten."  
„Ihr Sohn ist verschwunden?" Perl schluckte leicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ja… Ronon wird ihr gewiss helfen wollen."  
„In diesem Fall werde ich euch statt, seines Beschützens. Ich denke er wird dennoch wollen, das du in Sicherheit bist. Weg von hier."  
„Du denkst es auch oder…" Perl wurde ruhiger.  
„Er sagte es dir oder? Dieser Elay. Er sagte dir wer dich verraten hat."  
„Ja, er sagte es." Perlmutt schwieg dazu nun und wusste nicht wie sie mit diesen Informationen umgehen sollte. „Wenn ich es Preisgebe werden Konflikte entstehen die für alle Problematisch werden würden."  
„Und dennoch, wenn sie nicht angesprochen werden, würde es wieder passieren. Mit jemand anderem. Königin Perlmutt… Das ist nicht der Moment um die Sache alleine auszutragen. Es wird eine faire Lösung gefunden werden. Ich bin mir da sicher."  
Perl lächelte schwach und sah Creek lange an. Die Türe ging auf und als Ronon reinkam erhob Creek sich wieder. „Ich lasse euch dann alleine", sagte er zu Perl und verneigte sich, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Ronon stellte das Tablett auf dem Bett ab und sah kurz Richtung Türe. „Er ist ganz schön Hartnäckig."  
„Es ist für ihn normal." Perl winkte das ab und sah auf das frische Obst und den Pudding den Ronon brachte. Zufrieden griff sie sich ein Stück. „Meinst du" fing sie an und griff sich etwas Obst. „Elay wird hier festgehalten?"  
„Soweit ich weiß ja." Ronon spannte sich leicht an. „Ich werde ihn später aufsuchen und dann wird er büßen."  
„Hm…" Perl nahm sich wieder etwas und wurde nachdenklich. „Creek hat mich gefragt ob ich die Namen der Personen habe die mich verraten haben. Wenn ich ehrlich bin ja. Ich kenne den Namen, aber wenn ich es sage, wird es zu Problemen kommen. Die Wraiths werden diese Person Tod sehen wollen."  
„Und du?" Ronon nahm sich ein Apfelstück und musterte sie. Sie wusste also den Namen. Inzwischen konnte es sich jeder denken, aber sie hatten keine Beweise. Elay würde zwar reden, aber so… Ronon selbst wusste nicht was er dazu fühlen sollte. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, das er Laura in den Kopf schießen sollte. Sie würde niemals das akzeptieren was zwischen ihm und Perl war. Gut vieles war sein Fehler gewesen, aber er konnte nicht etwas aufgeben, nur damit sie sich besser fühlte und dieser Verrat war zu viel. Das war Heimtückisch. Von den Wraiths hätte er das erwartet aber nicht von ihr. „Es war Laura Cadman." Ronon blieb ruhig als Perl das sagte und ihn nun lange ansah. „Sie wollte das ich verschwinde und nie wiederkomme. Sie hat mich verraten an deine Leute."  
„Es sind nicht mehr meine Leute." Ronon erhob sich und schritt auf und ab. „Nachdem was sie getan haben, gehören sie nicht mehr zu mir." Sie hatten ihn einfach in eine Falle gelockt! Jeder einzelne!  
„Ronon." Perl beobachtete ihn nur, wie er wie ein Tiger auf und ab stiefelte und immer unruhiger wurde. „Ich werde es meinen Leuten nicht sagen. Es liegt an den Menschen wie sie damit umgehen werden."  
„Sie wird vom Dienst suspendiert", sagte Ronon. „Ich meine. Sie ist es bereits. Wir haben uns schon gedacht das sie dahinter steckt. Sie wird befragt sobald Elay geredet hat. Ich werde sie selbst befragen."  
„Nein. Bleib einfach… bei mir."  
Ronon hielt inne und begab sich ganz an ihre Seite, ehe er sich setzte. „Perl. Dir wird das nie wieder passieren."  
„Keiner ist davor gefeit. Es kann immer passieren. Überall. Creek sagte… Das Teylas Sohn entführt wurde und… Du wirst ihr doch helfen?"  
„Ja." Ronon presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich warte bis Sheppard zurück ist und gehe dann mit ihm wieder los. Aber… Bis dahin bleibe ich bei dir und wenn ich aufbreche wird Creek dich zurück auf das Hive bringen. Da sind genug um dich zu beschützen. Um euch beide zu beschützen." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und lehnte sich dann runter um seine Stirn an ihre Schulter zu lehnen. „Es war übereilt gewesen. Und es tut mir leid", sagte Perl, nach der so bei ihr war. „Ich hätte mit dem Kind noch warten müssen. Dann wäre dass alles jetzt weniger Schlimm."  
„Es ist so oder so schlimm. Das hätte nie passieren dürfen. Nie."  
„Ich hoffe, dass ich sie wirklich beschützen konnte. Ich weiß nicht ob sie sich richtig entwickeln wird Ronon."  
„Beckett sagte das alles okay sei." Ronon sah Perl wieder an.  
„Ja schon aber vieles kann auch erst später kommen. Noch ist sie nicht gewachsen. Noch wissen wir nicht ob sie sich doch etwas getan hat. Vielleicht…"  
„Selbst, wenn es so ist. Es ist dann so und nicht deine Schuld. Du hast alles getan um sie zu retten. Mehr als du hättest tun müssen. Dein Leben ist mir in dem Moment Wichtiger."  
„Ich wollte auf keinen Fall versagen", sagte Perl ernst und blickte Ronon an. „Ich wollte sie nicht verlieren."  
„Perlmutt…" Ronon sprach ihren richtigen Namen nie aus, aber gerade ging es nicht anders. „Wenn du sie verloren hättest, wenn ihr etwas doch passiert ist. Egal was. Du hast wirklich alles getan. Ich habe gesehen wie Elay dich aufschneiden wollte. Ich habe gesehen wie viel Blut du eh schon verloren hattest. Niemand macht dir Vorwürfe. Also mach dir selbst auch keine. Du bist Stark und Mutig."  
Perlmutt sah Ronon lange an und griff sich dann seine Hand. Er beruhigte sie. Und sie wusste das die kommenden Tage ohne ihn sehr anstrengend werden würden. Aber sie wäre wie er sagte nicht alleine. Creek wäre da. Creek… Wären sie wirklich… Sie hätte ihn zu ihrem Pallax gewählt. Aber Aktuell und in ferner Zukunft sah sie davon ab. Ronon gehörte ihr Herz und sie wusste das es ihm das Herz brechen würde, sollte sie ihren Lebensstil dem ihrer Art anpassen. Creek wäre dennoch ein guter Freund für sie. So oder so. „Ich glaube ich werde ein Bad nehmen", sagte Perl leise und drückte seine Hand. „Und Danke für deine Worte, mein Krieger." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste sanft seine Lippen. Ronon erwiderte den Kuss und half ihr auf die Beine. „Hier sind Ersatzkleider für dich", sagte Ronon und begab sich zum Schrank. Ein T-Shirt und eine Hose. Es war zwar nicht gerade ihr Stil, aber zumindest hätte sie dann etwas Frisches. „Danke." Perl nahm die Sachen an sich und betrat nun das Bad. Ronon selbst blieb im Zimmer zurück und stellte das Essen auf den Tisch, ehe er auf die Flur zu Creek trat. „Du kannst uns etwas alleine lassen", fing Ronon an. „Und vielleicht dabei ein Auge darauf achten was Laura Cadman treibt."  
„Ich nehme keine Befehle von dir entgegen. Aber… Ich mache es für die Königin." Creek kehrte Ronon den Rücken zu und als er weg war, begab Ronon sich zurück in das Zimmer.

Ayesha saß einige Stunden später zusammen mit Jennifer in dem Spielraum. Ember war am Arbeiten und so konnten sie beide sich einmal kurz unterhalten. Im Moment lief kein Film und darüber warten beide Frauen froh. „Du hast damit ja was los getreten…" murmelte Jennifer. „Die hören gar nicht auf darüber zu diskutieren."  
Sie beide beobachteten gut fünf Wraiths die sich über die, Herr der Ringe Reihe unterhielten. „Wissen die das es noch der Hobbit gibt? Oder das es in den Büchern ebenso mehr Inhalt dazu gibt?"  
„Psst!" sagte Ayesha sofort und sah Ruckartig zu der leiser gewordenen Gruppe. Sie alle sahen nun zu ihnen. Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück. „Hobbit? Bücher?", hakte einer der Männer sofort nach.  
„Ups. Sollte das etwa nicht…", fing Jennifer an, aber Ayesha winkte ab. „Du ahnst nicht wie sie mir damit in den Ohren liegen werden", sagte Ayesha lachend. „Ich wollte alles bei meinem nächsten Sprung auf die Erde besorgen. Aber…" sie sah den zu den Wraiths die nun alle mehr als angespannt wirkten. Die Gruppe saß vielleicht zwei Meter von ihnen weg.  
„Also. Ja. Es gibt noch die Hobbit Filme. Es ist auch drei Teilig, ich habe aber gesehen das ich nur einen Teil davon runtergeladen habe. Darum habe ich euch nichts gesagt. Die Geschichte spielt vor Herr der Ringe. Es geht um den Onkel von Frodo. Oder wer das auch ist. Der der ihm den Ring gegeben hat. Jedenfalls… Vor Hundertjahren ungefähr wurden diese Bücher geschrieben. Von einem Mann namens Tolkien. Er ist schon Tod", sagte sie sofort weiter. „Es wird also von ihm nichts mehr kommen. Aber… Sobald ich auf der Erde bin bringe ich euch die Digitale Version mit und die Bücher selbst. Ich finde, es in einem Buch zu lesen wesentlich spannender… Aber… Ja… Es dauert halt bis ich zurückgehe. Ember wird mich so schnell nicht zurücklassen."  
Ein Wraiths knurrte angespannt und schlug seine Hand auf den Tisch. Jennifer erschrak sich direkt aber beruhigte sich ebenso schnell wieder. „Es gibt viele interessante Bücher und Serien in diesem Bereich."  
„Ich werde meinen Sohn eines Tages Aragorn", verkündete einer direkt und lehnte sich zurück. „Die Königin würde dich nie in ihr Bett lassen!" zogen andere ihn auf. „Und dir erst recht keinen Sohn schenken!"  
„Außerdem geben nur Menschen ihren Kindern selbstausgesuchte Namen."  
„Wir erhalten unseren Namen Erst wenn wir bereit sind", sagte der Wraith desinteressiert. „Und bis dahin heißt er Aragorn. Außerdem nehme ich mir dafür keine Königin. Ich suche mir eine zierliche Menschenfrau."  
Seine Brüder sahen ihn verwirrt und dieses Mal hörte man nur Ayesha lachen. „Also die zierliche Dame will ich sehen, die dich will. Wenn nicht mal Alabaster deine Seite aufsuchen will, warum sollte es dann eine andere Frau tun?" ärgerte sie ihn und bemerkte Jennifers blassen Blick. „Was denn? Ich ärgere die da schon die ganze Zeit. Außerdem nerven sie mich wegen diesen ganzen Filmen."  
„Ember Braut hat recht. Wer will dich?" neckten ihn seine Kameraden. Bluefire erhob sich und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. „Wartet ab. In einem Jahr bringe ich euch Aragorn."  
Jennifer musste lächeln und strich sich über ihren Bauch. „Bring nicht nur Aragorn. Wir wollen auch deine Menschenfrau sehen die dich Freiwillig berühren wollte." Ayesha musste wieder lachen als sie einen Freund von Bluefire das sagen hörte. Amüsiert griff sie nach einem Becher mit Saft und trank diesen in Ruhe. „Also ehrlich gesagt", meinte sie daher. „So schlecht sieht er nicht aus oder Jennifer?"  
„Nein ehrlich gesagt tut er das nicht", meinte sie um nun die Seite zu wechseln. Sie griff sich ebenso ihren Saft. „Er ist nicht zu Groß und hat ein schönes Gesicht."  
„Und seine Haare", sagte Ayesha. „Viele Menschenfrauen in dieser Galaxie haben viel durchmachen müssen. Ob durch die Wraiths oder der Menschen. Am besten suchst du dir eine in den Welten die wir schon bereisen", schlug Ayesha vor.  
„Ja. Ich wüsste sogar eine! Sie ist ziemlich niedlich, aber sehr Schüchtern. Sie hat das Bedürfnis zu helfen. Ich denke ich kann sie dir mal vorstellen",  
„Ihr ehrt mich", sagte Bluefire und neigte seinen Kopf. „Aber ich fand meine Auserwählte. Ich muss es sie nur noch wissen lassen."  
„Na dann viel Glück", sagte Ayesha amüsiert und stand auf. „Ich werde mich etwas ausruhen. Soll ich dich noch zurückbringen?" fragte sie Jennifer, aber diese lehnte ab. „Guide holt mich hier gewiss ab. Gerade muss ich noch etwas sitzen."  
„Du kannst dir ja ein Film anmachen und abschalten", schlug Ayesha vor. „Wenn Ember sagt er hat zu tun kann es sein das er fast 48 Stunden nicht zurückkommt."  
„Ja… Ich kenne das", Jennifer lächelte und gut. Vielleicht war es nicht verkehrt einen Film anzusehen. Als Ayesha fort war, erhob sie sich von ihrem Platz und trat zu den anderen Wraiths. „Ich würde mir gern die: Herr der Ringe Trilogie ansehen. Leistet ihr mir dabei Gesellschaft?" fragte sie und war nicht überrascht als einer der Gruppe schon aufstand und ihr seine Hand reichte. „Ihr dürft euch zu mir setzten Fair One."  
„Danke." Jennifer fror etwas. Darum war sie froh die Körperwärme des anderen direkt neben sich zu haben. Darum ließ sie sich zu einer breiten bequemen Sitzbankführen und setzte sich mit der Hilfe des Wraiths hin. Da neben ihr noch genügend Platz war, setzte sich dort direkt noch einer hin. „Guide wird es nicht gefallen, wenn ihr euch so um unsere Fair One bemüht", hörte sie einen sagen und musste lächeln. „Guide wird froh sein das ihr Fünf auf mich aufgepasst habt."  
„Wieso Guide?" fragte Bluefire plötzlich und kümmerte sich darum den Film einzuschalten. „Wieso nicht jemand Jungen und starkes. Jemand der länger im Bett kann wie ein alter Mann?"  
Jennifer fragte sich ob Bluefire so auch sprechen würde, wenn Guide direkt dabei wäre, aber sie musste dennoch lächeln. „Nicht das Alter, Aussehen oder Stärke war für mich entscheidend. Sondern sein Charakter und sein Herz."  
„Wahre Worte", sagte der Wraiths neben ihr. „Das sind wahre Worte."


	52. If you do not want to go

„Ihr Sohn würde entführt?" Alabaster lehnte sich etwas vor und musterte ihren Vater eingehend. „Seit wann?"

„Bereits seit über 60 Stunden."

„Das ist nicht gut Guide."

„Ich weiß. Darum wird mir nichts übrigbleiben als meine Hilfe bei der Suche anzubieten. Unsere Informanten haben nützliche Hinweise gegeben, die ich nachgehen werde."

Alabaster fühlte sich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken ihren Vater wieder gehen zu lassen. Erst hatte er Tagelang Perlmutt gesucht und nun ging er wieder los um Torren zu finden- Sie konnte ihn ja verstehen. Teyla und ihn verband etwas sehr Starkes und sie war sich bewusst, dass wenn es Sheppard nicht geben würde oder Jennifer, dann wären sie beide ganz bestimmt ein Paar geworden. Aber selbst, dass… Guide und Teyla hatten einfach eine sehr enge tiefgehende Freundschaft. „Sei einfach Vorsichtig Vater… Bitte", bat Alabaster ihn. „Und geh am besten nicht alleine- Nimm jemanden mit."

„Ich werde alleine besser arbeiten können. Es sind harmlose Menschendörfer die ich aufsuche." Außerdem hatte er seinen Supraum Sender immer aktiviert. Nach der Sache mit Koylia hatte er gelernt. Und bald würde er Darling auch einen Sender einpflanzen. Oder seiner Tochter und jedem anderen ihm nahstehenden. Die Zeiten waren Aktuell gefährlich. Der Umbruch mit dem Virus veränderte die Strukturen der Menschen und das löste bei einigem Unwohlsein aus. Es war auch nicht verwunderlich. So gut wie alles lief, Perfekt waren die Dinge nicht. Es gab immer wieder Personen die Unruhe stifteten. Aber zumindest würden ihre Nahrungsquellen nun nicht mehr mit dem Tod bedroht sein. Sie würden wachsen und wachsen und sie selbst würden auch wachsen und wachsen. Alles war wie es sein sollte und in ein paar Jahrzehnten, wenn die Dinge sich beruhigt hatten, würden sie wieder schlafen können. „Du weist selbst wie Gefährlich Menschen sein können."

„Und ich werde sie nie unterschätzen." Guide trat etwas näher zu ihr. „Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich gehen werde."

„Mach dir wegen Jennifer keine Gedanken." Alabaster würden schon auf Fair One achten und auch auf ihren ungeborenen Halbbruder. Guide neigte seinen Kopf vor und verbeugte sich, ehe er sich umdrehte und den Raum verließ. Er war lange ohne Königin gewesen und es hatte seine Zeit gebraucht bis er sich wieder hatte unter Ordnen können. Bei Teyla hätte er es getan und natürlich auch bei seiner Tochter. Sie machte das recht gut. Sie war schließlich seine Tochter. Bevor Guide sich eines der Darts nahm, begab er sich Richtung Labor damit er Jennifer Bescheid geben konnte. Kaum das er es betrat, sahen Angel und Wood zu ihm. Schweigend verließen sie sofort das Zimmer weshalb Jennifer von ihrem Platz aufschaute und verwirrt wirkte. „Wo gehen die beiden hin?"

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie sich die Beine vertreten sollten." Jennifer ließ ganz von ihrem Computer ab und kam Guide etwas entgegen. „Ist etwas geschehen? Habt ihr Infos aus Atlantis bekommen?"

„Nein, aber ich habe mögliche Hinweise auf Torrens verschwinden erhalten. Ich breche gleich auf um den nachzugehen."

„Verstehe." Jennifer musterte ihn einen Momentlang und überbrückte die letzten Meter zu ihm, ehe sie seine Hände ergriff. „Nähre dich bevor du gehst und pass auf dich auf."

Guide sagte es nicht, aber es fühlte sich verdammt gut an, das zu hören und ihre warmen Hände spüren zu können. „Sicher. Ich werde mich eventuell Sheppards Team anschließen, sollte ich auf sie treffen."

„Okay. Das klingt gut. Wie lange wirst du unterwegs sein?"

„Das weiß ich nicht. Allerdings wird Bonewhite immer meinen Sender im Auge behalten. Das Kind ist nun über 60 Stunden verschwunden. Das ist nicht gut."

„Ich weiß." Jennifer sah zu seinen Händen runter und holte tief Luft. „Guide sei einfach Vorsichtig", sagte sie plötzlich und schaute zu ihm hoch. „Du kommst zu mir zurück. Richtig?"  
Guide sah die Sorge in Jennifers Augen und konnte das auch verstehen. Wenn selbst Alabaster beunruhigt war, war seine Geliebte das erst recht. Deshalb legte er seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und drückte sie leicht, ehe er sie in seine Arme zog. Sehr deutlich spürte er dabei ihren Bauch an seine Hüfte Drücken. Das Baby würde in wenigen Monaten da sein. „Und du", meinte Guide daher. „Wirst dich ausruhen. Arbeite nicht zu viel."

„Die Arbeit hilft mir nicht vor sorge durchzudrehen. Also lass mir das." Knurrend löste Guide sich von ihr und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Achte darauf das du dich nicht überanstrengst."

„Ich passe auf mich auf versprochen. Wood und Angel werden auch ein Auge auf mich haben. Ich bin hier sicher Guide."  
Er wusste das. Und auch wenn er Teyla wirklich helfen wollte, würde er wesentlich lieber seine Zeit mit seiner Geliebten verbringen. Er wollte auf sie aufpassen und sie beschützen. „Ich muss los." Guide wollte sich lösen, aber Jennifer hielt ihre Arme um ihn. „Warte…" Sie sah kurz runter und blickte dann zu ihm hoch. „Küsst du mich bevor du gehst?"

„Wenn du dir das wünscht." Guide beugte sich runter und zögerte nicht eine Sekunde. Als er ihre weichen Lippen küsste, schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und er ließ den warmen Kuss lange andauern. Er hatte mit Jennifer etwas gefunden, das er lange verloren hatte und er würde alles dafür tun um sie auf keinen Fall zu verlieren. Auf dem Hive hatte er viele Rivalen, aber Jennifer war nicht so Sprunghaft. Guide löste erst den Kuss, als er Luft holen musste und blieb ihr dennoch nach wie vor so nahe. Seine Nase rieb leicht an ihre Wange und gerade wollte er einfach nur mit ihr zurück in sein Bett gehen. „Guide… Wolltest du nicht los?"

„Hm…" machte er nur und küsste ihre Wange. „Guide…" sagte Jennifer und war nicht wirklich überrascht als er wieder ihre Wange küsste und sich Richtung Hals runter arbeitete. Es tat gut. Jennifer war sich im Klaren darüber, dass Guide ganz genau wusste was er tun musste um sie zu erregen. Es reichte Aktuell, dass er in ihrer Nähe war. Seit ihrer Schwangerschaft war das Bedürfnis mit ihm schlafen zu wollen, so gewaltig. Am liebsten würde sie die ganze Nachtlang… Keuchend schloss sie ihre Augen, als er in ihre Schulter biss. Moment! Wann hatte er ihre Bluse geöffnet? Lächelnd ließ sie sich von ihm zur Liege schieben die im Raum stand und als er sie anhob spreizte sie bereits ihre Beine damit er sich dazwischen stellen konnte. Er nutze den im angebotenen Raum sofort und liebkoste weiter ihren Hals. Die Liege war zugegeben nicht ganz Praktisch und er fragte sich ob Jennifer es so auch bequem hatte, aber als sie ihre Hände an seine Schultern legte wusste er, dass sie es genauso wollte wie er. Da sie heute Kleid trug, zog er ihr dieses höher und griff sich dabei ihr Höschen, ehe er dieses Auszog und ganz nebenbei in seine Tasche steckte. Anschließend Öffnete er seinen Mantel und zog diesen aus, dabei blickte er Jennifer an. Sie lehnte sich zurück und stützte sich mit den Händen an der Liege ab. Sie leckte sich ihre Lippen und sah auf seien Hose als er diese öffnete. Guide verkniff sich zufrieden zu lächeln und zog seine Hose ein Stück runter, ehe er sich ihr wieder nährte. Zunächst legte er eine Hand an ihren Hintern während er mit der anderen ihre Mitte streichelte. Sie war bereits Nass, genauso wie er sie dafür brauchte. Darum legte er seine andere Hand nun ebenso an ihre Hüfte und zog diese noch ein Stück vor, ehe er in sie eindrang. „Wie oft haben wir es hier… Ah… Gemacht", murmelte Jennifer unter den Stößen und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „Oh… Guide…" stöhnte sie, als er einen Punkt traf der ihr besonders gefiel. Er bemühte sich sie genauso weiter zu berührend und spürte wie sie ihm immer schneller und intensiver entgegenkam. Er gab ihr keine Antwort. Dafür beobachtete er ganz genau wie sie vor ihm kam. Ihre Kleiderärmel hing ihr über der Schulter und eine Brust lag frei. Ihre Nippel hatten sich verhärtet und ihre innerstes spannte sich ruckartig um ihn. Guide gewährte es sich nun auch los zu lassen und breitete ihren Samen in ihr aus. Keuchend beugte er sich zu ihr vor und sog den Duft ihrer Pheromone ein. Ein leichter Schweißfilm lag auf ihrer Haut und als er sich aus ihr zurück zog sah er auf ihrem Bauch runter und legte seine Hand auf diesen. Er hatte sich sehr zurücknehmen müssen, aber es hatte sich nicht weniger gut angefühlt. Seinem Sohn ging es gut und Jennifer auch. Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Oberarmen, weshalb er sie nun ansah und doch ein ziemlich Wraithy lächeln zeigte. „Das war damit du nicht allzu bald auf die Avancen meiner Brüder eingehst", neckte er sie.

„Oh… Weißt du Aktuell kann ich immer", neckte sie ihn zurück und musste lachen als er plötzlich knurrte. „Was ist? Bei euch ist es doch so, dass eine Frau mehr als nur einen Partner hat." Natürlich hatte Jennifer kein Interesse daran, allerdings wollte sie ihn ein wenig ärgern. Als Guide ihr dann prüfend in die Augen sah, lächelte sie und beugte sich vor damit sie ihn küssen konnte. Sie saß in zwischen aber ihr Ärmel hing ihr immer noch zur Seite runter und auch ihre rechte Brust lag noch frei. Guide legte seine Hand an ihre geschwollene volle Brust und massierte sie sanft. „Du musst los", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und verwickelte ihn wieder in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Du kannst also immer?" hakte er nach und fuhr mit seiner Hand nun über ihren Rücken. Aber wieder in sie eindringen… „Ja. Aber… Wir sollten etwas vorsichtiger sein", wieder wurde sein Kuss feste und dieses Mal knurrte er tief, ehe er sie ganz zurück auf die liege drückte und ihr Kleid wieder anhob. „Ich kenne einen anderen Weg." Überrascht legte Jennifer sich hin und als er das sagte und keine Sekunde darauf seine Lippen auf ihre Hitze legte, stöhnte sie auf. Seine Zunge drang in sie ein und nachdem er daran genug spaß hatte, widmete er sich ganz ihrer Klitoris. Er sagte und leckte rhythmisch an ihr und hörte sie immer weiter stöhnen und seufzen. Letztlich übte er noch etwas Druck aus und brachte sie damit fast wieder zum Schreien. Guide leckte sie noch ein zwei Mal, ehe er sich aufrichtete und sie ansah. Ihre Augen waren Träge und ganz auf ihn gerichtet. Er musste gehen, aber was sollte er tun? Seine Braut hatte Bedürfnisse und an aller erster Stelle war er ganz für sie da. „Guide?" flüsterte Jennifer und musste tief Luft holen. „Schlaf mit mir. Noch einmal." Sie sollte nicht darum bitten müsse, aber er war überrascht darüber wie bedürftig sie nach seiner Liebe war… Nur… Nicht hier. Er griff sich ihre Hände und half ihr dabei sich anzuziehen. Als er auch seinen Mantek trug führte er sie aus dem Labor und brachte sie in sein Zimmer. Dort widmete er sich ihr und zog sich seine Kleider langsam aus und half ihr dann aus dem langen Kleid. Alabaster hatte es ihr geschenkt, da ihre eigenen Kleider nun nicht mehr passten. Es war kein besonders aufreizendes Kleid. Es war in einem hellen beige und war mit Knöpfen verschlossen. Jennifer war niemand die mit ihren Reizen spielte und dafür schätze er sie. Sie musste nicht damit reizen. Sie hatte ihren Verstand der sie mehr als Attraktiv machte. Zumindest für Wraiths. Aber… Abgesehen davon war sie ja wunderschön und hatte eine unglaublich ansprechende Figur und er war froh der einzige hier zu sein, der wusste wie sie ohne Kleider aussah. Als sie beide Nackt waren, nahm er sie in seine Arme und küsste sie wieder innig, aber auch wesentlich sanfter als zuvor. Schweigend drückte er sie Richtung Bett und legte sich mit ihr hin. Zunächst drehte er sich seitlich hin und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihr Bein. Jennifer sah ihn schweigend an und erst nach einem Moment beugte er sich vor damit er sie küssen konnte. So war das nicht nur heute. Sie beide hatten das Problem jedes Mal so übereinander herzufallen und wenn sie erst einmal angefangen hatten, gab es erst ein Ende wenn Jennifer müde wurde. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Jennifer und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, ehe sie ihn ebenso küsste. Sie brauchte es nicht so oft, er hingegen schon. Aber damit hatte sie kein Problem. „Soll ich mich drehen?" flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und berührte dabei einen seiner spitzen Zähne. „Ja…" bat er sie erregt und als sie ihm den Rücken zu kehrte, küsste er ihre nackte Schulter und ihren Nacken, währen er seine Hüfte weiter vordrang und mit etwas Hilfe ihrerseits tief von hinten in ihr innerstes eindrang. Er blieb mit seinen Lippen an ihren Hals während seine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte ruhte und so sehr langsam immer wieder in sie eindrang. Jennifer ließ sich gehen. Er spürte das, weil sie nicht ein bisschen verkrampft war und sogar immer wieder stöhnte. Die Geräusche die sie von sich gab erregten ihn umso mehr. Sein Glied drang tief in sie ein und er verblieb immer ein paar Sekunden in ihr bevor er sich zurückzog und wieder in sie eindrang. Ab einem gewissen Punkt war das verlangen in ihm aber viel zu gewaltig deshalb wurde seine Stöße dann doch fester Wilder. Als sie beide kamen, verblieb er stöhnend in ihr. Er pumpte noch ein zwei Mal nach und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge. Jennifer lehnte ihr Gesicht ihm entgegen und war vollkommen außer atmen. „Jetzt muss ich los."  
„Pass auf dich auf", sagte sie noch Atemlos und schloss ihre Augen. „Komm wieder zurück."  
„Das werde ich. Immer." Guide richtete sich leicht auf, damit er sie küssen konnte und erhob sich dann. Etwas zügig zog er seine Kleider an und als er seinen Mantel überzog sah er zu ihr. Bald wäre ihrer beider leben so… Anders. Sobald sein Sohn da wäre. Guide freute sich darauf und schritt Richtung Türe. Jetzt musste er sich beeilen, aber das war es ihm Wert gewesen.

„Atlantis ist so Wunderschön. Mein Vater hat mir von dieser Stadt erzählt. Er hatte seinen Großvater in der Schlacht um die Stadt verloren. Seine Mutter hat ihm immer davon erzählt. Und er hat es mir erzählt. Ich habe nie wirklich verstanden warum es diese Schlacht gegeben hat", gab sie zu. „Erst später, als ich älter wurde hat meine Mutter mir die Wahrheit gesagt. Und eines Tages werde ich meiner Tochter die Wahrheit sagen." Perlmutt hatte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch gelegt während sie sich von ihrem Fenster wegdrehte und Creek ansah. Ronon befand sich mit Sheppard auf der Suche nach Teylas Sohn. „Nicht alle Wraiths können das akzeptieren. Damit meine ich nicht, dass wir zu Arrogant wären es zu glauben, aber… Es würde viele in eine Krise stürzen. Jeder von ihnen da draußen, könnte mit uns Verwandt sein. Und wer will seinen Bruder und seine Schwester schon auf diese Weise töten? Die Mütter haben es recht getan, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen und vergessen zu lassen. Viele haben damals nicht damit leben können. Noch weniger werden es heute. Bist du stark genug diese Last zu tragen?"

„Ich gebe zu es schockiert mich", sagte Creek und trat an ihre Seite. „Das würde so viele Fragen über uns beantworten. Fragen die uns verboten wurde zu stellen."

„Ja." Perl musterte ihren Freund lange und sah wieder hinaus in die Sterne. „Und manchmal, in sehr wenigen Fällen erscheint das verloren gegangene Gen und man ist wie sie. Zumindest äußerlich." Lächelnd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich hoffe Ronon findet das Kind bald. Damit er zurückkommen kann."

„Du liebst ihn viel zu sehr Perlmutt. Wenn du ihn verlierst wie willst du es ertragen?"

„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen", sagte Perlmutt. „Ronon hat so viel durchmachen müssen. Viel zu viel. Ich will ihm helfen. Ich will seinem Volk helfen."

„Sein Volk hat dich verraten…"

„Sein Volk hat ebenso viel Leid erfahren. Wie hättest du an ihrer Stelle reagiert? Menschen sind so voller Emotionen und Gefühle und sie sind genauso leicht zu beeinflussen. Also muss ich sie nur für mich gewinnen."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Sateda ist eine große Welt. Es gibt noch Menschen in den kleineren Dörfern. Sie sind Großteils von jeder Handelsmöglichkeit abgeschnitten. Wenn die Bevölkerung Handel treiben und Ärztliche Hilfe suchen kann, werden sie stärker, vermehren sich und wachsen. So wie es sein muss. Wir können nicht das gut machen, was wir getan haben aber… Wir können versuchen zu helfen um damit ein Leben dort in Zukunft möglich ist."

„Was hast du genau dazu vor? Wie willst du das machen?"

„Ich werde mit Alabaster darüber sprechen" und nicht mit ihm, aber das sagte sie nicht. Perlmutt sah wieder Creek und spürte kurz darauf seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Meine Königin geht es dir wirklich gut?" Er war sehr besorgt um sie. Sie verließ ihr Zimmer kaum und lag die meiste Zeit im Bett. Sie musste sich zwar schonen aber… Sie wirkte so neben sich. Etwas war nicht okay. Vermisste sie Ronon? Machte sie sich sorgen? „Weist du was sie mit Elay gemacht haben und… Laura?"; hörte er sie fragen und wurde nachdenklich. „Elay sitzt noch in Gewahrsam und Laura Cadman wurde auf ebenso in Gewahrsam genommen. Wobei sie in ihrem Zimmer ist und dort bewacht wird." Hausarrest. Mehr war es inzwischen nicht und es machte Creek schrecklich wütend. Er sah, dass Perl zitterte und wusste, dass es ihr nicht besserging. Sie war wütend. Er wusste das. „Sie hat also nur Hausarrest erhalten?"

„Ich bezweifle das es mehr als das wird."

„Hm" Perl holte tief Luft.

„Ronon wollte sich später darum kümmern", sagte Creek und fuhr mit seiner Hand ihren Arm runter, bis er ihre Hand halten konnte. Perl gewährte ihm das und sah wieder zu den Sternen raus. „Ich war in großer Sorge um dich. Perlmutt…Wenn ich etwas tun kann…"

„Sie und er werden dieses Hive nie betreten", sagte Perl leise und spürte wieder ein zittern in sich. Der Gedanke an die Entführung… An die schmerzen… Ihr Herz stolperte gewaltig und sie achtete für den Moment nicht auf ihre Gedanken, weshalb Creek diese schnell aufsaugen konnte. Er keuchte leicht, zumindest hörte es sich so an und dann zog er sie einfach in seine Arme. Die plötzliche Nähe von ihm, gab Perl genug Kraft um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Es überkam sie hin und wieder wie einen Schlag, als wäre es alles gerade echt. Als würde Elay mit dem Messer ihre Arme aufschneiden oder ihr in den Magen treten. Sie klammerte sich unbewusst stärker an Creek und schloss ihre Augen. „Du bist nicht mehr dort Perlmutt. Du bist hier bei mir. Auf dem Hive. Hier wird dir niemand wehtun." Er fand nicht, dass sie schwach war. Perlmutt hatte ein Trauma durcherlebt und das zu verarbeiten würde viel Zeit brauchen. Als Creek ihr schluchzen hörte, fuhr er mit seinen Händen über ihren Rücken und verband sich Mental mit mir. Zum Glück verstieß sie ihn nicht von dort, sondern ließ ihren Geist offen. Er wollte sie trösten und ihr zeigen, dass sie ihr vollkommen sicher war. Er wollte sie küssen… Er wollte ihren Körper spüren und sie beruhigen. Er nährte sich ihren Lippen und lehnte sich tatsächlich leicht vor, ehe sie ihren Geist mit einem mal verschloss und zischte. Sie löste sich und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. /Das wird nicht geschehen! /

/Ihr seid auch ein Teil meines Lebens / sagte Creek. /Er kann dich nicht nur für sich haben!/ er meinte es auch so! Sie Wraiths! Bei ihnen waren die Dinge anders! „Ich Akzeptiere ihn an deiner Seite, aber er muss auch mich Akzeptieren und irgendwann noch andere. Du bist eine Königin Perl. Kein Mensch!"

Perlmutt holte tief Luft, sah aber nicht zu ihm zurück. „Du willst es doch ebenso! Du willst ebenso mit mir vereinigt sein, ich weiß das! Warum lässt du es dann nicht zu? Warum stößt du mich von dir? Wegen ihm? Er wird es verstehen müssen!"

Sie waren keine Wesen die Monogame Beziehungen führten. Es war einfach so. Es gab viel zu viele Männer für zu wenige Frauen… Aber die Dinge änderten sich Aktuell. Bald schon, wenn mehr Menschenfrauen Kinder von Blades und Cleverman gebären würden, wären mehr Mädchen da. Mehr Königinnen. So das jeder seine eigene Partnerin haben konnte wenn er wollte. Sie wären eins. Sie war mit Ronon eins. „Ich liebe dich nicht auf diese Weise Creek." Versuchte sie beherrscht zu sagen. „Du musst Akzeptieren das ich dich nicht auf diese Weise belohnen werde."  
„Dann kann ich nicht in deiner Nähe bleiben. Du weist das." Creek sah auf ihren Hinterkopf. „Du bist eine Königin, Perlmutt. Vergiss das niemals. Ronon weis worauf er sich bei dir eingelassen hat. Er weis das du nicht nur ihn haben wirst."  
„Ich werde Ronon nicht hintergehen. Ich bitte dich darum zu bleiben. Geh nicht", sagte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie war kurz davor wieder zusammen zu brechen, aber jetzt durfte sie diese Schwäche nicht zeigen. Sie durfte ihm nicht zeigen, dass sie jetzt Trost bräuchte. Sie wüsste nicht was sie tun würde, würde er wieder versuchen sie zu wärmen… „Ich kann so nicht bleiben"; wiedersprach Creek und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, ehe er das Zimmer verließ. Seufzend setzte Perl sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. Sie wusste dass viele Männer ihre Aufmerksamkeit wollten und früher hätte sie jedem etwas von sich gegeben aber… Sie wusste dass sie Ronon verlieren würde, wenn sie soweit ginge… So leben würde… Es funktionierte einfach nicht. Und sie wollte es auch nicht. Sie wollte nur das Ronon seine Aufgabe erfüllen und wieder kommen würde. Perl beruhigte sich erst, als sie etwas Warmes spürte… Jemand warmen. Alabaster nährte sich ihr und beruhigte ihre Seele. Perl öffnete sich ihr bereitwillig und erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Ihre Türe ging auf und als Alabaster hereinkam war sie doch froh sie zu sehen. „Schwester…" Alabaster kam auf sie zu und griff sich ihre Hände. „Ich weiß du hast viel durchgemacht. Setzten wir uns."

Der Mensch vor ihm zitterte, während er sprach. Ein Spion der auf Entzug war. Das war mehr als lästig! Die meiste Zeit log er nur, Guide war sich da absolut sicher. Dieser Typ wollte eine Belohnung und mehr nicht. Er würde alles dafür sagen. Ihm waren inzwischen schon zwei weitere Spione vor ihm begegnet die diesen Unsinn geredet haben und er sie auch ohne Belohnung wieder verlassen hatte. Das war eine Zeitverschwendung. Er sollte sich mit Atlantis in Verbindung setzten und mit Sheppard sprechen. Eventuell hatten diese noch andere Erkenntnisse. Und er selbst wollte bald wieder zurück zu seiner Familie.

„Er wurde von einer Frau mitgenommen."

Als Guide diesen Satz hörte, merkte er doch auf. „Sie behauptete er spreche mit ihr in Gedanken. Sie hat ihn darum mitgenommen."

Das war neu. Das waren Aussagen die zu Torren passen könnten!

„Wo finde ich diese Frau?"

„Auf Hannassa. Sie… Ich kann euch zu ihr führen! Sie hatte ein Kind bei sich und sie sagte es die ganze Zeit. Sie ist sehr verwirrt gewesen aber…"

Guide schnalzte genervt und sah sich nach seinem Dart um. Er würde sofort Hannassa aufsuchen. Das war etwas! „Herr! Bitte… Bitte bevor ihr geht… Schenkt es mir. Ich habe euch helfen können!"

„Das werden wir erst sehen wenn ich dort bin." Er wusste schließlich wo er diesen Süchtigen finden würde. Guide schritt durch einen Wald, ehe er seinen Dart erreichte und in diesen einstieg. Bevor er los flog und das Stargate anwählen würde, schickte er eine verschlüsselte Nachricht an das Hive.


	53. Betrayal

Guide landete seinen Dart gut versteckt zwischen Bäume. Hannassa war ein bewaldeter Planet. Ein Ort um sich gut zu verstecken. Es gab Berge mit Höhlensystemen und Die Dörfer waren in den Baumkronen gebaut. Menschen haben hier schnell gelernt zu laufen und genauso schnell haben sie es gelernt sich zu verstecken. Guide war kein Idiot und wusste wie Gefährlich es war hier alleine her zu kommen. Hannassa gehörte nicht zu den Planeten die von den Lanteaner beschützt wurden und doch wusste er, dass viele Menschen auch von diesem Ort, ihre Heilung aufgesucht haben. Er dürfte also nicht jedem hier Fremd erscheinen, anderseits war diese Welt auch sehr Groß und keiner sagte ihm, das jemand bekanntes in dem nächst gelegenen Dorf wäre. Vielleicht wäre es nicht verkehrt gewesen den Spion mitzunehmen aber so wäre seine Identität aufgeflogen und gute Spione waren unheimlich schwer zu finden. Schweigend verließ er seinen Dart und prüfte auf einem kleinen Gerät nach entsprechenden Lebenszeichen. Irgendjemand würde hier schon irgendetwas wissen. Sein Weg führte ihn, überein Trampelpfad zum nächsten Dorf. Es lag nicht gerade um die Ecke, aber Guide war niemand der Müde vom Laufen war. Er prüfte auf dem Weg ob er alles nötige dabei hätte. Eine Waffe, oder zwei. Messer. Gut. Als er in seine Manteltasche griff und etwas spürte zog er ein stück Stoff heraus und betrachtete es einen Moment lang. Innerlich musste er lächeln und steckte die Unterwäsche von Jennifer nun in seine Innentasche. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Bestimmt hatte sie später alles danach abgesucht. Er war niemand der so war, aber… Der Geruch von ihr ließ sein Blut sofort kochen und er freute sich schon auf seine Rückkehr. Jennifer war ein sehr interessanter Mensch mit ganz eigenen Ansichten die nicht so leicht zum täuschen waren. Sie glaubte woran sie arbeitete und hatte dabei ein solches Selbstvertrauen das es fast töricht wäre, aber es war ja nicht unbegründet. Zahlen logen nicht und ihre Ergebnisse waren immer Perfekt. Er bewunderte sie für den Mut den sie aufgebracht hatte ihr Leben auf Atlantis hinter sich zu lassen um bei ihnen auf dem Hive zu leben. Sie tat alles für ihre Arbeit. Guide respektierte das mehr als alles andere. Und diese Frau würde seinen Sohn auf die Welt bringen. Er wusste dass sein Kind unheimlich hohes Potential hatte, ebenso etwas zu erreichen wie seine Mutter. Menschen paarten sich Gedankenlos. Wraiths nicht. Und auch Guide hatte sich sehr bewusst auf Jennifer eingelassen und potentiellen Nachwuchs riskiert. Er wollte nur die besten Gene für seine Kinder. Und in ein paar Jahren, wenn sein Sohn etwas Älter war, würde er wieder Nachwuchs mit ihr zeugen. Das würde nicht ausbleiben so oft wie sie beide ihre Körper vereinigten. Allein der Gedanke an ihre Brust und… Kopfschüttelnd konzentrierte Guide sich auf den Weg. Er wäre bald da. Das Dorf konnte nicht mehr weit sein.

Es verging eine ganze Halbestunde als er Stimmen hörte und Schritte. Plötzlich mitten aus dem nichts sprangen ihm zwei Kinder vor die Füße. Sie waren aus dem Wald geeilt und sind auf dem Weg gestolpert. „Autsch! Das ist deine Schuld!" sagte der eine Junge mit blonden Haaren zum anderen. „Ich bin gefallen weil du gefallen bist!" schimpfte der Braunhaarige und rollte sich auf seinen Rücken, ehe er sich hinsetzte und sein Knie begutachtete. „Ich blute jetzt!"

„Oh!" der Blonde rappelte sich auf und als er sich erheben wollte, zuckte er sofort zusammen. „Mein Fuß!" die schmerzen standen ihm im Gesicht geschrieben und er setzte sich sofort wieder hin um seinen Fuß zu begutachten. „E-Er ist gebrochen glaube ich!"

„Oh nein!" sagte der Braunhaarige und rückte vor um den Fuß seines Freundes zu begutachten. „Das sind Schlimm aus! Du blutest auch!"

Guide blieb Regungslos. Die Kinder waren vielleicht Sechs Schritte von ihm entfernt und waren so mit sich beschäftigt, dass sie die Gefahr von ihm gar nicht wahrnahmen. Allerdings sah Guide den Moment, als der Braunhaarige Knirps plötzlich hochsah und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Er erstarrte. Und dann als der Blonde mit Tränen in den Augen aufsah, wusste Guide das beide gleich Ohnmächtig werden würden. Sie warn Kinder. Zu Jung um als Burschen bezeichnet werden zu Können und zu Alt um nicht zu Naiv in dieser Situation zu sein. „Lauf!", sagte der blonde plötzlich schützend. „Lauf schnell!" der Knabe mit den Braunen Haaren sah seinen Freund in Horror an und rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Lauf! Na Los! Lauf!" Und da sprintete der Junge los.

Guide verdrehte fast seine Augen und wollte nun auch weiter laufen und als er an dem Blonden Jungen vorbei ging, wusste er dass Jennifer nun alles täte um dem Jungen zu helfen. Aber Jennifer war nicht hier und er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Menschen verletzten sich viel zu oft! Der Knabe holte keine Luft als er einfach an ihm vorbei lief und da stoppte Guide plötzlich. Die Menschen aus dem Dorf würden weniger Freundlich sein, wenn er das Kind hier zurückließ. Vermutlich würden sie denken, er hätte es getötet und würden dann erst recht nichts rausrücken. Wobei. Guide drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und sah das Kind an. „Ich werde dir nichts tun, wenn du redest."

Der blonde Junge zitterte am ganzen Leib und Guide sah wie sich so noch mehr Blut unter ihm ausbreitete. Wenn er nicht verbluten würde, würde er später an einer Infektion sterben. „Wie ist dein Name?"

Der Blonde Junge erzitterte als Guide vor ihm in die Hocke ging und jeder Atemzug blieb in seinem Hals stecken. „Ich tue dir nichts, sag mir deinen Namen."

„K-Keren", stotterte er und holte dann tief Luft. „Keren?" wiederholte Guide und legte seinen Kopf von einem auf die andere Seite. Er war nicht gut darin andere zu heilen. Erwachsene Gesunde Menschen ja. Aber Kinder? Alabaster hatte ein Händchen dafür oder auch Jennifer mit ihrem herkömmlichen mitteln. „Gibt es bei euch einen Heiler für dein Fuß?"

„H-Heiler… Nein H-Herr…" der Junge verschluckte sie fast und neue Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. „Wie Alt bist du Keren?" Guide spannte bereits seine rechte Hand an. „Ich bin… Bin… Sieben Herr."

„Sieben." So Klein. Fletschend knurrte er und hob seine Hand an. „Ich werde deine Wunde heilen. Dafür wirst du mir sagen, was du weißt."

Es war eine Win-Win Situation. Er bekam so Infos aus dem Kind und konnte diesen damit heilen. Allerdings musste er sehr vorsichtig Handeln… Als das Kind aufschrie, drückte er seine Klauen in ihn und versuchte sich vollkommen angestrengt auf die Verletzung in dem Jungen zu konzentrieren. Es brauchte nicht viel, Vielleicht fünf Jahre seines Lebens, aber das würde er sich wo anders wieder holen. Und da sah er es auch. Die Informationen die er suchte. Er sah alles aus den Augen des Kindes.

Vor zwei Tagen kam eine Frau in das Dorf. Sie war verrückt und sprach mit sich selbst. Bei ihr war Torren. Guide erkannte ihn sofort wieder. Und dann mehr. Eine Nacht waren sie geblieben. Am nächsten Tag kamen zwei Personen… Nein… Guide unterbrach den Kontakt zu dem Jungen und sah wie blass er war. Er ging ihm zwar gut, aber er stand unter Schock. „Die ältesten deines Dorfes sind bald hier. Sag ihnen", fing Guide ernst an und griff die Schulter des Kindes. „Das ich wieder komme und die alte Frau sprechen will. Ich will nur sie sprechen."

Keren nickte entgeistert und als Guide ging sah er ihm panisch nach. Er schaffte es nicht einmal aufzustehen. Es brauchte Zehn Minuten bis die Männer aus dem Dorf zu ihm geeilt waren. Der älteste Kniete sich bei ihm runter und sah auf das Blut. „Keren! Was ist hier passiert!? Bist du verletzt „Wo ist der Wraiths hin?!"

Keren sah den ältesten lange und ängstlich an, ehe er sich an sein Hemd griff und dieses so runter zog, das der älteste und die anderen die Wunde sehen konnten die Guide hinterlassen hatte. „Oh Gott… Sie sind wirklich hier!" sagte einer aus der Gruppe, aber Keren schüttelte nun seinen Kopf als habe etwas bei ihm Klick gemacht. „Aber er lebt!? Wie ist das Möglich?" sagte der Älteste und blickte Keren genauer an. Und woher kam das Blut? „Moko hat gesagt das dein Knochen rausschaut aber…" sein Fuß war Blutig, aber nicht verletzt. „Er hat gefragt… E-Er",

„Er will was sagen! Schweigt!" bat der Älteste die anderen und sah Keren wieder an. „Der Wraiths hat gesprochen?"

„J-Ja!" Keren schluckte und war immer noch am Zittern. „Er sagte, er kommt zurück um… Um S-Sie… Die verrückte alte F-Frau zu sprechen. E-Er kommt wieder!"

„Er ist also weg?" der Älteste wirkte fast erleichtert.  
„Er kommt wieder! Er hat mich… Mein Fuß war verletzt und er hat mich geheilt", erzählte Keren nun wesentlich ruhiger. „Er fragte nach einen Heiler und dann hat er seine Hand auf mich gelegt und jetzt… Ich… mein Fuß hat so schlimm geblutet!"  
„Ein Wraiths der Kinder heilt?"

„War es wirklich ein Wraiths?" hakte ein anderer nach. „Das würde ein Wraiths nie tun!"

„Und wie sie das tun! Ihr wisst es", sagte ein anderer und kam näher. „Wie viele aus Hannassa sind auf die Welten gereist die von den Wraiths besucht werden? Um dort nach Heilung zu erbitten? Und sie kommen alle zurück ohne jede Krankheit!"

„Hm…"

„Er wird kommen!" sagte Keren. „Er will die alte sehen!"

„Ich wusste dass sie Ärger machen wird!" knurrte einer aus der Gruppe. „Erst die Genii und dann ein Wraiths!? Sie wird unser Dorf ins Unglück stürzen!"

„Seit ruhig! Wir gehen zurück und holt dann die alte Lady in die Versammlungshalle!"

Diese verdammten Genii! Guide hatte schleunigst weg gewollt, als er die Infos in dem Jungen gesehen hatte. Seine Kinder Augen hatten alles beim Spielen beobachtet. Ein Junge in seinem Alter war nun mal Neugierig, etwas Besseres hätte Guide nicht passieren können. Er hatte sehen können wie die alte Frau in ihre Hütte schritt zusammen mit Torren und keinen Tag später ist Torren von zwei Genii Soldaten abgeholt worden. Das war nicht gut. Es glich fast einer Entführung und er fragte sich in wie weit der Genii General darin verwickelt war. Guide vertraute diesen Leuten nicht. Zu viel ist damals geschehen und er wusste wie konzentriert diese an ihren Zielen arbeiteten. Nur was brachte ihn die Entführung von Teylas Sohn? Warum nicht jemand Erwachsenen? Warum nicht Teyla selbst? Aber nein. Das waren die Falschen Fragen. Die Genii hätten schon längst Atlantis Kontaktiert! Das hier war etwas anderes. Es war keine Normale Entführung… Guide war sich zugegeben nicht einmal sicher ob Torren noch lebte. Was er wusste war, das Sheppards Team schnell bescheid bekommen musste. Am Besten er sagte es Teyla selbst. Zunächst begab er sich mit dem Dart zurück zum Stargate und flog durch dieses Hindurch. Er steuerte eine unbewohnte Welt an und ließ dort sein Dart stehen, ehe er zurück zum Tor schritt und das Gate wieder Anwählte. Als die Verbindung stand, holte er ein kleines Gerät hervor und schickte einen Code durch. Schweigend wartete er… Gut zwei Minuten später wagte er es dann durch das Tor zugehen und war nicht überrascht als er ein paar Soldaten fand die mit den Waffen auf ihn zielten. „Was für eine wundervolle Begrüßung."

„Guide…" Weir seufzte fast und kam die Treppen runter gelaufen. „Wir wussten nicht ob eventuell noch jemand dran hängt."

„Es bin nur ich." Guide sah sich um und hatte gehofft Teyla gleich zu sehen. „Wo ist sie?"  
„Teyla? Sie ist nicht da. Was kann ich für Sie tun? Etwas muss dieser spontane Besuch hier her ja bedeuten. Reden wir am besten in meinem Büro."

„Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas! Ich muss Teyla sprechen!" und wie weit konnte er Weir vertrauen? Guide war sich da plötzlich nicht mehr so sicher. Wer steckte hinter der Entführung und was hatte das alles zu bedeuten? „Wo befindet sich Teyla Emmagan?"

„Na schön… Dann nicht das Büro. Auf Neu Athos. Sie hatte gehofft dort neue Infos zu bekommen."

Guide knurrte und fletschte seine Zähne. „Dann gehe ich zurück."  
„Warte! Was ist los? Vielleicht können wir ihr ja eine Botschaft überbringen?"  
„Nein." Guide wusste wie Sensibel solche Informationen waren und so etwas sprach sich hier schneller rum als eine Krankheit sich ausbreiten konnte. Er wollte Steelflower nicht enttäuschen.

„Es tut mir so Leid Teyla." Kanaan vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und holte tief Luft, ehe er Teyla wieder ansah. „Ich habe nicht auf ihn geachtet."

Teyla stand mit ihrem großen Bauch vor ihm und versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren. Es gab keine Infos. Niemand der sich gemeldet hatte und auch sonst war das Verbleiben ihres Sohnes ein absolutes Rätsel. In diesen Welten gab es Gefahren. Gefahren unabhängig von den Wraiths. Es gab Kranke Menschen. Es gab Menschen die einfach… Schreckliches taten. Was wenn ihr Sohn an so einen Kranken geraten war? Was wenn er an Personen gekommen ist, die herausgefunden haben, dass er die Gabe hatte und ihn deshalb… Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. John war mit Ronon und einem Team unterwegs um nach Spuren zu suchen. Ihr blieb nichts als eine Antwort von den Wraiths abzuwarten. Guide war vor über Zwei tagen aufgebrochen und sie wusste nicht… Vielleicht gab es keine Neuigkeiten weil… nein! Nein. Sie durfte nicht glauben dass ihr Sohn… Oh ihr Kleiner Sohn! Er hatte gewiss Angst! Schreckliche Angst! „Wenn die Wraiths ihn haben"; stotterte Kanaan. „Was sie alles mit ihm… Teyla… Ich ertrage es nicht!"

Torren würde Zurechtkommen. Wraiths waren ihn vertraut, aber das konnte sie Kanaan nicht sagen. Das konnte sie keinem ihres Volkes sagen. Ihr Bündnis zu den Wraiths und diese Allianz… Das sie Steelflower war. Das alles war ein Geheimnis von dem keiner ihres Volkes wissen musste. Torren kannte die Wraiths. Sie wusste dass es gefährlich war, aber ihr Sohn zeigte keine angst. Wenn die Wraiths ihn hätten dann würden sie ihn am Leben lassen. Einfach weil er eine Kuriosität wäre und dann… Sie würden rausbekommen wer er war. Die Hives standen sich zur zeit näher wie noch vor einem Jahr. Es hätte sich schon lange rumgesprochen! Selbst wenn sie ihn getötet hätten, es hätte sich schon lange rumgesprochen! Sie brauchte frische Luft! Sie trat aus der Hütte und holte tief Luft. In ein paar Stunden würde hier die Sonne untergehen. Sie sollte zurück nach Atlantis. Sie zitterte und legte deshalb ihre Arme um sich. Der Stress war für sie alles andere als gut, sie wusste das. Aber was sollte sie tun? Torren war weg! Das Baby in ihrem Bauch trat sie, weshalb Teyla beide Hände auf ihren Bauch legte und plötzlich erstarrte. Sie hatte es viel zu spät bemerkt! Wraiths! Sie spürte… Sie spürte… Moment! Sie Spürte einen ganz bestimmten Wraiths! Er war so nah! Panisch sah sie sich um und suchte eine Möglichkeit sich zu verstecken und Guide dort hin zu locken, bevor man ihn sah aber dann… „WARITHS!" schrie einer und da ließen schon die ersten ihre Tätigkeit ruhen und eilten in ihre Richtung. Teyla konnte sich nicht rühren. Viele eilten in den hinter ihr liegenden Wald, aber sie konnte nicht… „Teyla! Komm!" Kanaan griff nach ihrer Hand aber Teyla schüttelte ihn ab. „Geh!" sagte sie zu Kanaan. „Ich kümmere mich darum!"

„Bist du verrückt?!" Kanaan wollte sie gerade stehen lassen als Guide schon erschien. Allein. Verunsichert sah Kanaan ihn an und holte tief Luft. „Er ist alleine! Wir können ihn erwischen!" er drehte sich um. „Er ist alleine! Wir sind mehrere! Kommt!", rief er den Männern zu, die daraufhin stoppten und sich umdrehten.

Guide verdrehte fast seine Augen als die Menschen vor ihm flüchteten. Ihm war es egal. Er sah bereits sein Ziel und sie rannte nicht weg. Der Mann neben ihr rief etwas, aber Guide konnte es nicht verstehen. Er schritt noch etwas vor und blieb dann stehen. Teyla zitterte und er spürte plötzlich ihre Wut. Fast neigte er vor ihr den Kopf, beließ es dann aber vorerst und sah wie sie geradewegs auf ihn lief. Ihre Schritte, ihr Gang glich der einer Königin und er wusste nicht ob er nicht lieber vor ihr flüchten sollte. Besser wäre es. Der Mann hinter ihr schrie sie an, aber Teyla schien das nicht zu interessieren. /Teyla/

„Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden?!" zischte sie ihn auf halben weg an. „Was fällt dir ein ausgerechnet hier her zu kommen und dazu alleine?! Willst du sterben?" fragte sie ihn und stoppte nur einen halben Meter vor ihm. Ihr Mentaler Druck auf ihn wurde gewaltig weshalb Guide nun doch seinen Kopf neigte und ihr nicht in die Augen sah.

Kanaan konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Ein Wraiths stand vor Teyla und neigte seinen Kopf. Und was hatte Teyla ihm gesagt? „Sie kennt ihn?" fragte einer der Athosianer und wusste genauso wenig wie viele andere nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollten. Langsam kehrten die anderen ebenso zurück und starrten auf das Bild das sich ihnen zeigte.

/Verzeiht mir/ sagte Guide zu ihr und blickte erst nach einem Moment wieder zu ihr hoch. „Aber wir müssen sofort handeln. Ich musste dir persönlich Bescheid geben. Ich weiß welches Volk Torren hat."

Teylas Beine wurden weich und sie drohte zu Boden zu gehen, weshalb er ihren Oberarm ergriff und sie so auf den Beinen hielt. „Die Genii haben ihn geholt. Zwei Soldaten haben ihn von seiner Entführerin mitgenommen. Wohin müssen wir von Ladon erfahren."

„T-Torren ist bei den Genii?" Teyla war erleichtert und Guide spürte das, aber im nächsten Moment machte sich Horror in ihr breit. „Die Genii?!"

„Du musst aufpassen mit wem du darüber sprichst. Bei den Genii ist es Gefährlich…" murmelte Guide und straffte seine Schultern als drei Menschen auf Teyla zu kamen und Waffen hielten. „Lass sie los!" sagte Kanaan wütend. „Los! Oder…"

„Lasst ihn in ruhe!" sagte Teyla sofort und drehte sich mit einem derart mörderischen Blick um, das ihre Leute sich vor ihr erschraken. Guide wusste welchen Blick Teyla gerade drauf hatte. Sie war eben doch auch Steelflower. „Meine Königin", sagte er um sie zu beruhigen und da auch schaltete sich Teylas Verstand ein. Vor ihr standen keine Blades die ihren Zorn erspüren konnten, sondern Athosianer. Ihr Volk. Sie war Teyla. Teyla Emmagan. Nicht Steelflower. „Königin?" wiederholte Kanaan vollkommen blass geworden. Teyla schloss ihre Augen und holte tief Luft. „Kanaan. Er hat Torren gefunden. Er…" wie sollte sie das erklären? Wie? Ihr Volk würde das ne verstehen!

Erst da verstand auch Guide, das ihr Volk absolut keine Ahnung hatte… „Sie ist meine Königin", sagte er nun schlicht. „Und wir haben keine Zeit. Du bist Kanaan. Der Erzeuger ihres Sohnes. Ich frage mich wie die Genii dazu kommen ausgerechnet ihren Sohn entführen zu wollen."

Kanaan hatte Herzstolpern und der griff um seine Waffe wurde fester. „Nein… Nein warum sollten die Genii. Teyla! Er ist ein Wraiths! Er lügt! Aber… Warum Königin? Wir… ich… Wir verstehen das nicht!"

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Kanaan. Bitte vertrau mir! Er sagt die Wahrheit!"

„Nein dann… Dann war das alles wahr…" Kanaan blickte seine Leute an denen der Schweiß auf der Stirn geschrieben stand. Nun amen noch mehr Bewohner hinzu und Teyla spürte, dass dies hier nicht gut enden würde… /Wir sollten verschwinden bevor sie uns lynchen!/

/Nein es ist mein Volk! Guide du hättest nicht kommen dürfen!/

/Wir dürfen wegen Torren keine Zeit verlieren Teyla! Etwas stimmt hier nicht. Ich glaube sie wussten es./

/Was meinst du?/ Teyla drehte sich nicht zu Guide um, aber sie spürte seine Nähe und das tat zumindest gut. /Ich meine, dass Kanaan nicht sehr überrascht wirkt wegen den Genii. Und was wollte er da eben sagen? Lass mich von ihm nähren dann kenne ich die Wahrheit!/

„Auf keinen Fall!", zischte Teyla und sah zu ihm.

„Du sprichst gerade mit ihm?" fragte einer aus dem Rat weshalb Teyla ihn ansah. „Es ist nicht so ich… ich kann es euch erklären aber wir haben jetzt keine Zeit. Ich muss Torren finden. Bitte!"

„Torren geht es gut", sagte Kanaan plötzlich und musterte sie traurig. „Teyla ist es wirklich… Du bist… Du Verkehres mit den Wraiths? Mit diesen Monster? Wie viele haben sie getötet… Was haben sie alles Schreckliche getan…"

„Kanaan. Was… Meinst du mit es geht ihm gut?" Teyla wurde leiser und zögerlicher.

„Wir sollten jetzt gehen!" sagte Guide ernst und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Sofort!"

„Nein!" Teyla riss sich los und starrte den Vater ihres Kindes an. „Kanaan sprich mit mir! Was ist mit Torren?" Kanaan sah sie aber nicht an. Er wandte den Blick verstört ab und ein paar Ratsmitglieder kamen näher. „Vor einigen Tagen kam ein Mann aus Sateda und die Genii auf uns zu. Sie erzählten uns dass du mit den Wraiths verkehren würdest und diese Welt zu ihren Gunsten ändern wolltest. Das du uns verraten hast! Und… Sie hatten recht… Ich kann es… Wir können es nicht fassen."

„Nein so ist das nicht!" Teyla glaubte ihr würde der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen werden. Es war unfassbar. Unfassbar! „Wo ist mein Sohn?!"

„Weit weg von dir. Er sollte nicht mit jemanden wir dir Umgang haben!"

Guide beobachtete das mit wachsamen Augen. Das hier war eine Falle. Eine Verdammte Falle! /Sie werden uns töten wenn wir nicht flüchten! Wir brauchen hier Verstärkung!/

„Sie sind nicht Monster!" sagte Teyla um irgendwo den Anschluss wieder zu finden. „Sie wollen wie wir Leben! Und mehr will ich auch nicht! Bitte… Ich erkläre euch alles zur gegeben Zeit aber sagt mir, wo mein Sohn ist? Bitte! Kanaan! Kanaan bitte!" Kanaan drehte sich aber nicht um. Teyla bemerkte zu spät dass sie umzingelt wurden. „Nehmt den Wraiths fest. Die Genii werden ihn haben wollen und du Teyla… Du wirst dich vor unserem Rat verantworten müssen!" Als einer nach Teyla greifen wollte, machte Guide einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog sie hinter sich. Niemand würde es wagen Hand an ihr zulegen solange er da war! /Guide das macht es nicht besser!/

/Wirst du jetzt mit mir fliehen? Mein Dart steht auf der nächsten Lichtung. Fünf Minuten zu Fuß von hier./

/Okay!/ Teyla wollte sich bereit machen als Kanaan auf sie beide zu lief und man ihm platz machte. Er hielt eine Waffe in der Hand… Eine die nicht gerade ungefährlich aussah. „Kanaan. Nein!"

„Du hast uns nach allem was war verraten. Nach allem!"

„Wag es nicht auf sie zu schießen!" knurrte Guide bedrohlich, aber da schoss Kanaan bereits drei Mal auf ihn ein. Guide ging zwar kurz auf sein Knie runter, erhob sich dann aber wieder und hielt sich seinen Bauch. /Lauf Teyla!/ sagte er ihr in Gedanken und sah leicht hinter sich. Es war ein kurzer flüchtiger Blick, aber sie würde diesen nicht so schnell vergessen „So Leicht könnt ihr mich nicht-!", Guide stoppte als Kanaan direkt wieder abfeuerte. Nun ging er doch zu Boden, auch wenn er alles dafür tat den Menschen noch einmal die Zähne zu zeigen. Als er schnelle Schritte hörte wusste er, das Teyla los gerannt war und als die Stimmen um ihn herum lauter und unklarer wurden, gab er sich der schwärze hin.


	54. Pyre

Teyla hatte nie geglaubt eines Tages vor ihrem eigenen Volk flüchten zu müssen. Sie war damals schon verletzt gewesen, als man sie aus dem Rat ausgeschlossen hatte, aber ihr Volk hatte recht gehabt. Sie war immer noch ein Teil von ihnen, aber aus wichtigen Entscheidungen wurde sie rausgehalten. Sie hatte da schon schlucken müssen. Ihr Bauch machte ihr die Flucht nicht leichter. Sie spürte ein stechen über ihren Magen fahren und wusste, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste. Gleich… Gleich war sie am Gate. Sie hatte den Dart ignoriert. Sie konnte ihn nicht fliegen, also was hätte es ihr gebracht in diesen zu steigen? Sie konnte verstehen warum Guide direkt zu ihr gekommen war. Sie konnte verstehen, dass man Aktuell keinem Trauen konnte aber… Dass ihr Volk da, mit drin steckte… Das war unfassbar. Selbst für sie. Vielleicht hätte sie mit offenen Karten spielen müssen, vielleicht hätte sie etwas sagen sollen, aber nichts wäre das richtige gewesen, man hätte sie höchstens verstoßen. Die Äste brachen unter ihren Füßen und ihre Atemzüge kamen immer schneller. Sie konnte nicht mehr! Verfolgte man sie? Sie sah hinter sich und übersah so einen größeren Ast der mitten im Weg stand. Stolpernd fiel sie zu Boden und stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Aufstehen! Nicht liegen bleiben! Unter Schmerzen erhob sie sich und rannte weiter, als sie plötzlich von zwei Armen aufgefangen wurde. Zitternd und panisch sah sie die Person an, und spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. „Ronon!"

„Ganz ruhig!" sagte er ihr und blickte hinter sie. „Vor wem flüchtest du?"

„Schnell! Wir müssen… Guide, Kanaan er… Sie. Ronon ich… Argh…" vor Schmerz zuckte sie zusammen und Ronon wusste im ersten Moment nicht was überhaupt los war, aber sie hatte schmerzen und ihre Kleider waren voller Dreck. War sie gefallen? Ohne Zögern nahm er sie auf seine Arme und drehte sich zu Sheppard um, der auf ihn zu gerannt kam. „Ronon was ist passiert?"

„Sie ist denke ich gefallen, wir müssen sie zu Dr. Beckett bringen."

„Ja… Natürlich aber…" John sah hinter ihr und nickte. „Gut bringen wir sie zurück."

„Nein! John… Guide er… Sie haben ihn angeschossen! Er stirbt!"

„Hey, hey! Beruhig dich. Ronon bring sie zurück und ich sehe nach was los ist",

„Nein! John sie werden dich…"

„Okay… Schon gut." Alleine dahinzugehen wäre gerade unklug. Darum begab er sich mit Ronon zurück Richtung Stargate. Als er mit ihm vor einer halben Stunde zurück nach Atlantis gekommen war, hatte Weir ihm erzählt das Guide da gewesen war und unbedingt Teyla hatte sprechen wollen. Um sicherzugehen das alles okay war, haben Ronon und er sich direkt auf den Weg gemacht. Und sein ungutes Gefühl dabei hatte sich bestätigt.

Kaum das sie in Atlantis waren brachte Ronon Teyla direkt zur Krankenstation. John blieb bei ihr während Ronon den Raum verließ und dort Weir antraf. „Was ist geschehen?"

„Sie ist uns so in die Arme gerannt", erzählte er sofort und blickte zur Türe. „Sie sagt das sie auf Guide geschossen haben. Ich denke wir sollten ein Team schicken", sagte Ronon. „Vielleicht wurden sie überfallen, ich weiß es nicht."

„Ich glaube Guide hatte Infos wegen Torren. Er hatte unbedingt zu ihr gewollt. Ich stelle Lornes Team bereit. Wenn du möchtest…"

„Ich gehe mit. Sollten da mehr Wraiths drin stecken wäre es besser auch da zu sein."

„In Ordnung." Weir gab über Funk Bescheid und Ronon wollte noch kurz darauf warten ob Teyla John nützliche Infos geben würde, ehe er losging und tatsächlich. John kam nach wenigen Minuten aus dem Zimmer. „Sie muss operiert werden", sagte John vollkommen blass geworden. „Sie sagt sie ist auf ihren Bauch gefallen."  
„Verdammt", fluchte Ronon leise und presste seine Lippen zusammen. John nickte und sah Weir nun an. „Sie sagt das Guide gekommen ist, weil er Informationen wegen Torren hatte. Aber dann wurden sie von ihrem Volk umstellt und irgendwie… Sie sagte das der Älteste gemeint habe, dass die Genii und einer aus Sateda da waren. Sie haben erzählt das wir mit den Wraiths arbeiten und Teyla ihnen sehr nahestehen würde. Sie hatten es nicht glauben können aber… Sie behaupteten das Torren wohl auf sei und sie wüssten wo er war. Man hatte sie in eine Falle treiben wollen um die Wahrheit zu finden. Als man sie angreifen wollte, hat Guide sich dazwischen gestellt und wurde niedergeschossen. So konnte sie fliehen."

Weir presste ihre Lippen zusammen und nickte vorsichtig. „Bleib bei ihr John. Ich sehe mir das dort genauer an", mischte Ronon sich ein. Er würde Torren finden. Und… Dass die Athosianer… Wenn sein Volk zu so etwas Fähig war… Für Teyla musste das gerade schrecklich sein. So schön und gut, dass alles auch war…Es würde immer Menschen und Völker geben, die sich mit all dem nicht verstehen würden. Er und sie alle konnten das auch verstehen, aber das hier. Das ging zu weit. Teyla war seine Familie. Er drehte sich um und begab sich zum Gateraum. Sobald Lorne da wäre, würden sie aufbrechen.

John sah seinem Freund nach und holte dann tief Luft. „Beckett sagte, dass ihre Gebärmutter gerissen sei. Sie… Sie versuchen es hinzubekommen aber im Notfall muss man das Baby holen." Knapp Vier Monate zu früh.

„Oh John…" Weir legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Beckett wird das schaffen."

„Ich weiß… Ich weiß aber…"

„Dem Baby wird es gut gehen. Ich bin mir da sicher." Weir konnte nur an das glauben was sie da sagte. Sie musste es einfach. „Wir sollten dem Hive Bescheid geben", murmelte John plötzlich. „Sie müssen wissen das Guide Verletzt ist."

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Bleib du hier bei Teyla." Weir drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und begab sich zum Kontrollraum. Lorne und sein Team waren bereits durch. Hoffentlich würden sie Guide retten können. Wenn nicht, würde das ihre Beziehung zu den Wraiths maßgeblich verschlechtern… Dazu waren Ayesha und Jennifer an Board. Abgesehen davon. Sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was Alabaster tun würde sollte ihr Vater sterben. Neu-Athos wäre dann gewiss nicht vor einem Angriff gefeit. Oder schlimmeres.

Die Lage auf Neu-Athos hatte sich beruhigt. Als Ronon zusammen mit Lorens Team in einem Puddeljumper dort ankam war von der Aufregung kaum noch etwas zu sehen. Dunkles Blut lag am Boden und Ronon wusste, dass Guide hier zu Fall gekommen war. Nur fehlte von dem Wraiths jede Spur. Ein Scheiterhaufen brannte etwas Abseits, aber dem schenkte er keine Beachtung. Er ging in die Hocke und betrachtete das Blut und die Fußabdrücke.

Lorne stand bei dem Dorfältesten und Kanaan. Letzter war vollkommen blass. „Ihr habt… Guide verbrannt?"

„Seine Leiche ja", sagte der Dorfälteste und spähte zu dem Scheiterhaufen rüber. „Damit keine… Überbleibsel von ihm hier zurückbleiben."

„Das ein Dart nicht weit von hier entfernt steht, habt ihr bemerkt oder?"

Der Dorfälteste sah flüchtig zu Kanaan und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Wir mussten… Es war richtig so."

„Ist euch klar, dass ihr damit nur Ärger über euch gebracht habt?" Lorne musste alles tun um ruhig zu bleiben. Guide war ein verbündeter zu einer Allianz gewesen die es so nie gegeben hatte. Jetzt war er einfach… Tod? Seine Teammitglieder hielten ihre Waffe bereit, während sie die Feuerstelle begutachteten und die Flammen ansahen. Noch brannte er dort drin. „Er war nicht so", sagte Ronon plötzlich und kam ebenso dazu. Sein Blick auf Kanaan gerichtet- „Du kennst Teyla am besten. Sie hätte euch nie verraten."

„Aber trotzdem nannte er sie… Sie standen sich nahe!"

„Ja. Das taten sie. Jetzt ist er Tod und damit eine Chance auf eine mögliche Friedvolle Zukunft. Guide, so hieß er, war kein schlechter Wraiths. Er wollte eine Zukunft für seine Leute genauso wie für die Menschen."

„Wraiths ist es egal was mit uns ist!" sagte der älteste sofort dazwischen. „Sie wollen sich nur an uns nähren!"

„Wenn dem so wäre, hätte Guide sich in dem Moment an Teyla genährt, als ihr auf ihn geschossen habt. Aber er hat sie beschützt. Vor euch. Ihrem eigenen Volk." Diese Art von Verrat…

„Sie und der Wraiths… Das…" Kanaan schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Er war Böse! Er ist und bleibt ein Monster!"

„Ich verstehe euch mehr als alle anderen, das wisst ihr", meinte Ronon ernst. „Aber dieser Wraiths, Guide. Er hatte eine neue und andere Zukunft gewählt. Er hat wirklich versucht, dieses sterben zu beenden. Jetzt habt ihr euch deren Zorn gesichert. Er war der Vater einer Königin die eine gewaltige Allianz anführt. Und…" Ronon schloss kurz seine Augen. Perlmutt hätte genauso brennen können. Sie hätte er… Jennifer. Was würde Jennifer dazu sagen? Wenn er geblieben wäre dann… Vielleicht… Aber das brachte jetzt nichts. Ronon beschloss in dem Moment es ihr selbst zusagen. „Teyla wird operiert", erzählte er nun. „Sie hatte alles getan um eine sichere Zukunft für alle zu gestalten und sie hat Dinge getan die sie so nie getan hätte. Sie hat euch nichts gesagt, weil sie keinen damit belasten wollte. Und wo ist Torren? Ihr habt ihn, richtig?"

„Er ist in Sicherheit bei den Genii", sagte Kanaan.

„Haben die euch diesen verrückten Plan… Waren sie es?"

„Sie haben uns erzählt. Sie und… Elay aus Sateda, dass Atlantis und Teyla uns verraten hat. Dass sie sich mit den Wraiths verbrüdert hat und diese retten wollte. Sie erzählten das ihr zusammen Impfungen an die Menschen ausgibt, damit sie nicht mehr sterben. Wisst ihr… Wisst ihr was das für uns bedeutet?" Kanaan wurde Atemlos. „Sie würden das nur ausnutzen! Sie würden… Uns… Das geht nicht. Wir hörten davor schon davon aber… Nein. Das ist schrecklich. Ihr und sie haben geholfen, dass sie… Dass… Dass die Wraiths es leichter haben."

Ronon hatte ja selbst so gedacht und sein Magen drehte sich um." Teyla hätte das von euch nie gewollt oder euch gezwungen. Der Impfstoff ist eine Rettung für den Notfall", sagte Lorne. „Aktuell werden in den anderen Welten keine Menschen mehr gegen ihren Willen mitgenommen. Es gibt viele die Freiwillige gehen und nach wenigen Tagen zurückkommen. Keiner stirbt mehr. Aber Teyla hatte euch selbst das nicht antun wollen. Aber jetzt… Was glaubt ihr was die Königin macht, wenn sie hier von erfährt? Haben die Genii gesagt das ihr soweit gehen sollt?"

„Sie erklärten uns, dass ihr gegen die Menschheit seid und das jeder Wraiths sofort getötet werden sollte. Und damit haben sie auch recht."

„Das bringt nichts", sagte Ronon zu Lorne. „Wir sollten zurückgehen und mit Weir sprechen." Er sah Kanaan wieder an. „Habt ihr alle Dinge von dem Wraiths verbrannt?"

„N-Nein seine Jacke sie ist", Kanaan sah sich um und schritt auf einem Baumstamm zu, ehe er diesen anhob und zurückkam. „Wir wollten…"

„Mir egal was ihr damit wolltet." Ronon nahm den Mantel an sich. „Und ich rate euch Torren in den nächsten Stunden nach Atlantis zu bringen. Falls nicht kommen nicht nur wir wieder hier her zurück."

Lorne rief bereits seine Leute zusammen, aber Ronon schaute Kanaan weiter an. „Du und dein Volk. Ihr habt Teyla eine Falle gestellt und ihr schreckliches durchleben lassen. Ich werde noch zu euch zurückkommen. Das wirst vor allem du noch büßen." Ohne weitere Worte Schritt er daraufhin los. „Übrigens. Wenn ich an eurer Stelle wäre, würde ich das Lager hier abbrechen und mich verstecken. Mit eurer dummen Aktion habt ihr euer aller Leben in Gefahr gebracht." Der Mantel in seinem Arm war schwer und Ronon blickte wieder zu der Feuerstelle. Jemand brannte darin. Es stank und ihm wurde davon schlecht. Wie sollte er Jennifer sagen, das Guide Tod war? Wie würde sie reagieren? Ronon fühlte sich schlecht und er machte sich sorgen um die kommenden Tage, Wochen und Monate. Dass alles würde ihr Verhältnis zu den Wraiths zerstören können- Und im Grunde war keiner von ihnen nun wirklich sicher. Jede Entscheidung trug eine Konsequenz mit sich.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?" Alabaster hielt Perlmutts kleinen Bruder im Arm, während Bonewhite sich vor ihr verneigte. „Meine Königin. Das Signal eures Vaters ist erloschen."

„Sein Sensor?" Verwirrt musterte sie ihn. Wieso war der Sensor erloschen? „Wo ist er erloschen?"

„Auf einem Planeten der von den Menschen als Neu-Athos bezeichnet wird."

„Teylas Heimatwelt? Vielleicht ist er kaputtgegangen", sagte sie möglichst ruhig und spürte einen klumpen in ihren Magen- Ihr Verstand suchte nach Rationale Lösungen. Aber… Ja. Ja er musste kaputtgegangen sein. Was sonst? „Kontaktiere Atlantis", befahl sie. „Sie sollen sich erkundigen ob Guide dort ist. Vermutlich hat er Spuren entdeckt und mit Teyla gesprochen."  
„Ja… Er übersendete uns noch vor kurzem eine Botschaft, dass er nach Atlantis aufbrechen würde, weil er Informationen hatte."

„Gut- Dann setz dich noch einmal mit ihnen in Verbindung und gib Bescheid, wenn sie Antworten."

„Ja meine Königin." Als Bonewhite ging spürte sie seine Sorge. Sie selbst hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen aber… Ihr Herz schlug schneller in ihrer Brust. Wieso war sein Langstreckensensor deaktiviert? Er hatte es sich tief in den Arm eingesetzt. Unruhig schloss sie ihre Augen und blickte dann wieder runter auf das Baby.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Aber sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken.


	55. Loss

Teyla erwachte nachdem das Narkosemittel nachgelassen hatte und blickte sich verwirrt in der Krankenstation um.

Ihre Glieder fühlten sich an wie Blei und alles erschien ihr so unwirklich. Erst nach vielen Minuten nahm sie war, dass jemand ihre Hand hielt. „Hey", hörte sie John leise sagen und drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. „John…" flüsterte sie zögerlich und versuchte sich zu erheben. „Nein bleib liegen", bat er sie sofort und drückte sie sanft wieder zurück. „Du musst dich schonen."

„Was ist… Passiert?" verwirrt blinzelte sie und rieb sich ihre Augen. Was war geschehen? So langsam klärte sich ihr Verstand und mit einem Mal holte sie tief Luft. „John!"

„Es ist alles okay Teyla. Du darfst dich nicht überanstrengen…" John blickte zu seiner Freundin runter und setzte sich nun an ihr Bett. „Du musst zu Kräften kommen. Du bist Operiert worden."

„Was aber…" Teyla schluckte und musste husten, weshalb er ihr sofort ein Glas Wasser holte. Er steckte noch einen Strohhalm hinein und half ihr so zu trinken. „John. Ich war auf Neu-Athos… Was… Was ist passiert?"

John sagte dazu erst einmal nichts und blickte Teyla nun sehr lange an. „Du bist gestürzt. Auf deinen Bauch." "Was aber…" und da spürte sie es. Ihr Baby war nicht mehr in ihrem Bauch. John sah sie in Panik ausbrechen, weshalb er das Glas wegstellte und sich zu ihr runter beugte, damit er seine Stirn an ihre Lehnen konnte. „Der Kleine lebt", sagte John sofort. „Dr. Beckett operiert ihn aber noch. Er kann es schaffen!"

„Was?" Teyla schloss ihre Augen und drückte John von sich. „E-Er wird operiert?"

„Dr. Beckett wird uns erklären, was er genau hat", sagte er. „Aber er ist zu Klein und braucht deshalb viel Aufmerksamkeit. Sie gehen bestimmt auch nur auf Nummer sicher", versuchte er ihr aber auch vor allem sich selbst einzureden. Sein Herz klopfte schwer in seiner Brust. „Es wird ihm gut gehen!"

„Oh… John", schluchzte Teyla plötzlich und legte ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht. „Mein Baby… Torren…" ihre beiden Kinder… Sie wusste nicht… „Wieso passiert das?" flüsterte sie und spürte wie John ihre Hände ergriff und diese drückte. Sie sah seinen Schmerz und seine Angst, genauso wie sie diese spürte. „Das Baby muss es schaffen!" sagte John ernst. „Wir müssen daran glauben! Und Torren… Er…" John schloss kurz seine Augen. „Er ist bei Rodney. Er ist hier auf Atlantis. Ich hole ihn sobald du wach bist."

„Er ist hier?" fragte sie ungläubig und wollte sich hinsetzten, aber John hinderte sie daran. „Ich hole ihn dir Teyla. Aber erst musst du dich sammeln. Okay?"

„Aber wie…? Er war… Weg?"

„Ich werde dir später alles erklären."

„John aber wo… Was ist mit Guide? Ist er auch hier?" Teylas Puls war in der Höhe. John konnte das am Monitor erkennen und biss sich fast auf seine Lippe. „Ich erzähle dir nachher alles."

„Nein John. JETZT!" sie drückte seine Hände. „Wo ist Guide?"

John holte tief Luft und schloss seine Augen, ehe er anfing zu erzählen.

*Vor gut drei Stunden*

John hatte es vor dem OP nicht mehr ausgehalten und als er über Funk mitbekommen hatte, dass Lorne und Ronon zurückkamen, hatte er sich zum Gateraum begeben. Er sah Ronon und Lorne allerdings in Weirs Büro und deshalb hatte er sich auf den Weg dort Hoch gemacht. Und platze einfach in die Kleine Besprechung. Weir saß in ihrem Stuhl während Lorne und Ronon standen. „Was ist hier…" John stoppte als er auf die Lederjacke sah, die zusammengefaltet auf Weirs Tisch lag. „John. Wie geht es Teyla? Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragte Weir sofort, aber John schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Gehört der Mantel Guide?"

„Ja der Mantel gehört Guide", bestätigte Lorne ihn. „Es war das einzige was von ihm übrig blieb",

„Was aber…" John stoppte als hinter ihm die Türe aufging und Rodney reinkam. „Ich sollte kommen?"

„Dr. Mckay. Danke dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind. Gentleman. Setzten sie sich bitte." Weir wartete bis Lorne und Rodney saßen. Nur Ronon und John zogen es vor zu stehen. „Damit alle im Bilde sind, fange ich am Anfang. Torren ist wie wir wissen entführt worden. Teyla befand sich auf Neu-Athos um eventuell an neue Informationen zu kommen und gut zwei Stunden bevor wir sie zurückerwartet haben, kam unser Verbündeter hier her."

„Ist das Guides Mantel?" fragte Rodney plötzlich und sah auf den Ledermantel vor sich. Weir ignorierte die Fragte und sprach weiter. „Um es kurz zu fassen. Guide hat Teyla auf Neu-Athos aufgesucht und wurde dort niedergeschossen. Es kam raus, dass ihr Volk Torren verborgen hielt, weil sie von den Genii mit Nachrichten gefüttert worden sind. Sie hielten Teyla für eine Verräterin und als Guide dazu kam, passte das Bild zusammen. Soweit wir vermuten hat Guide Teyla beschützt und darum konnte sie fliehen. Sie ist gestürzt darum, musste sie jetzt operiert werden", sie sah Rodney an, weil dieser von alldem noch gar nichts wusste. Dann aber sah sie zu John hoch. „Das Team und Ronon Dex sind zurück nach Neu-Athos gegangen und haben dort…" Weir holte tief Luft. „Sie haben Torren tatsächlich und es geht ihm wohl gut. Ronon hat seine Aushändigung verlangt und wir warten bald auf Antwort. Aber…"

„Sie haben ihn verbrannt", sagte Ronon nun und schnalzte mit seiner Zunge.

„Sie haben bitte was?" Rodney sah zu Ronon hoch und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Guide hätte sich von ein paar Menschen nicht einfach…"

„Er hat Teyla beschützt- Sie hat es selbst gesagt", warf Ronon ein.

„Er wurde niedergeschossen mit Waffen die nicht den Athosianern gehören, sondern den Genii". Sagte Lorne dazu- „Er hatte ihr Zeit verschafft und wurde dabei überwältigt", sagte Ronon.  
„Guide hat seine Königin beschützt", sagte Rodney leise und starrte auf den Mantel. Oh nein… „Sie hatten ein Scheiterhaufen errichtet und jemand ist darin verbrannt worden, aber war es wirklich Guide?" sagte Ronon plötzlich. „Ich sah mehrere Spuren Richtung Gate gehen."

„Sein Langstreckensensor", sagte Rodney. „Ich prüfe direkt nach was daraus geworden ist!"

„Du meinst das hier?" Lorne holte aus seiner Tasche ein geschmolzenes kleines Metallding hervor und legte es auf den Tisch. Rodney nahm es sofort an sich und schwieg dann. „Können Sie bestätigen, dass dieses Gerät Guide gehört hat?"

„Es war in seinem Arm, aber ja. Das ist es."

John sah in diesem geschmolzenen Sensor die ganze Zukunft ihrer friedvollen Allianz dahinschmelzen. Guide war Tod. Verbrannt auf einem Scheiterhaufen von Athosianern. Wie nur… Wie zum Teufel… Guide war nicht nur ein Verbündeter. In den ganzen letzten Jahren bis jetzt war er… Ein Freund geworden. Ein guter Freund. Teylas vertrauter und Jennifers Partner. Jennifer… John holte tief Luft. „Wir müssen dringend, wirklich dringend unser weiteres Vorgehen besprechen. Wenn Guide wirklich Tod ist müssen wir das Alabaster mitteilen und versuchen sie davon zu überzeugen, Neu-Athos nicht den Erdboden gleich zu machen."

„Dazu werden sie keine Chance haben", sagte Ronon zu John und wurde ernst." Für das was sie Teyla angetan haben, werden sie schon von uns büßen müssen."

„Männer", sagte Weir- „Niemand wird Vergeltung üben. Zuerst müssen wir Torren zurückbekommen und in der Zeit werde ich Ladon Radim hierherbitten. Es ist Zeit für eine Krisensitzung."

„Ich werde sobald Torren da ist selbst auf das Hive gehen", sagte Ronon. „Ich werde es Jennifer sagen."

„Warte Ronon… Es liegt an mir es Alabaster mitzuteilen."  
„Nein." Ronon holte tief Luft und sah Weir an. „Es wäre besser, wenn ich dort hingehe und mit der Königin spreche. Ich komme dann mit ihr nach Atlantis." Und Perl würde er in Sicherheit lassen genauso wie Jennifer. Er griff sich den Mantel von Guide. Er musste das tun. Er war vor Ort gewesen. Sie würde keinem anderen glauben. Weder Alabaster noch Jennifer.

Es vergingen fast zwei Stunden, ehe sich das Gate aktivierte und Kanaan mit Torren in den Gateraum kam. John, Weir, Ronon und Rodney standen dort bereits sowie ein voller Trupp Soldaten de mit den Waffen bereit waren zu schießen. „Ich bringe Torren", sagte Kanaan sofort.

„John!" Torren sprintete auf John zu und sprang ihm in die Arme. „Wo warst du?" fragte der Knirps leise und traurig. „Ich habe dich vermisst!"

„Gott sei Dank geht es dir gut." John drückte den Jungen fest an sich und ließ ihn erst nach wenigen Minuten runter. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mit Onkel Rodney in sein Zimmer geht? Vielleicht kannst du dann mit seinem Kater spielen?"

„Aber wo ist Mama?"

„Mama schläft, wenn sie wach ist, bringe ich dich zu ihr okay?"

„Hm… Okay." Einverstanden nickte Torren und Rodney hatte kein Problem ihn erst einmal mitzunehmen. Seine Schwester war ohne hin da und sie würde ihm bei dem kleinen helfen. Als sie alleine waren, sah John mit gepressten Lippen zu Kanaan und da schritt Ronon bereits auf ihn zu und schlug ihm heftig ins Gesicht. „Das war nur der Anfang für das was du mit Teyla gemacht hast!"

„Ronon! Halte dich zurück! Wir brauchen ihn noch Lebend. Das war ein Befehl." John hätte ihn zwar aufhalten können, aber diesen Schlag hatte Kanaan verdient. „Wir werden Sie in Gewahrsam nehmen", sagte Weir nun. „Und wir wollen alles von ihrer Zusammenarbeit mit den Genii wissen."

Kanaan rappelte sich mühsam auf und hielt sich seine blutende Lippe.

*zurück*

Teyla schloss gequält ihre Augen, als sie dem zuhörte was John erzählt hatte. Torren war da! Torren lebte! Aber… „Er starb, weil er mich beschützt hat?" Teyla sah John an und holte tief Luft. „Guide ist Tod?"

„Ja es… Es tut mir leid."

„Nein es… Sie haben einen Fehler gemacht John. Wie soll ich sie so…" Sie hatten vielleicht ihr Baby getötet. Teyla schluckte als sie die Erkenntnis traf und wusste nun wie Ronon sich gefühlt haben musste. Es war schrecklich. Sie fühlte sich betäubt und irgendwie war das alles so unwirklich. Das konnte doch nur ein schlimmer Traum sein! „Ronon ist er… Los?"

„Ja vor einer Stunde. Er wird bald auf dem Hive sein."

„Ich hätte gehen müssen", sagte Teyla leise. „Ich hätte es Alabaster sagen müssen."

„Du musst dich ausruhen", sagte John ernst. „Ronon hat das im Griff. Ich vertraue ihm." Teyla schloss ihre Augen, aber als die Türe aufging und Beckett reinkam, öffnete sie diese sofort wieder. Sie spürte wie fest John plötzlich ihre Hand hielt. Beckett sagte etwas, aber Teyla hörte nur ein durchgehendes Dröhnen. Carson sah sie an und schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe er näherkam und John eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Plötzlich aber stand Carson direkt neben ihr und leuchtete in ihre Augen, aber da wurde alles schwarz um sie.

„Teyla!" John traten Tränen in die Augen, während er nun zu Teyla runter sah.

„Sie steht unter Schock", sagte Carson und holte tief Luft. „Sie ist nur in Ohnmacht gefallen. Bei dieser Nachricht ist es auch kein Wunder. Es tut Leid John." Beckett drehte sich zu ihm und schloss seine Augen für den Moment. „Ich habe alles versucht um ihn zu retten, aber die Fraktur an seinem Kopf war zu schwer. Selbst wenn er überlebt hätte, hätte er nie richtig Leben können. Teyla wird jetzt viel Ruhe brauchen. Ich werde Eva Robinson bitten bei euch beiden vorbei zu kommen. Teyla wird dich jetzt brauchen." John konnte nichts sagen. Er verlor einen Freund… Und seinen Sohn. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres.


	56. Why?

Er bekam kaum Luft. Als Teyla so da lag und nicht zu Bewusstsein kam, konnte er sich selber kaum beherrschen und schloss gequält seine Augen. Sein Baby war Tod und er konnte nichts daran ändern. Sein Sohn. John hatte sich furchtbar auf das Baby gefreut. Er hatte so viel unnötiges Spielzeug von der Erde besorgt und ein neues Kinderbett geholt. Sie hatten es erst besorgt. Teyla hatte warten wollen und vor knapp zwei Wochen hatte sie schließlich zugestimmt. Und nun… John holte tief Luft und wischte sich seinen Tränen weg. Er musste Stark sein. Teyla ging durch eine größere Hölle wie er selbst und… Das ihre eigenen Leute dahinter steckten… John hatte mit vielem gerechnet nur nicht damit. Ladon würde bald kommen, wenn er denn nicht schon da war. John wollte zu ihm gehen. Er wollte wissen, wieso seine Leute sich auf einen Kreuzzug gegen sie befanden. Wären sie und Elay nicht gewesen, würde sein Sohn leben. Guide würde Leben. Es hätte alles so schön werden können. So Positiv. Aber er hatte keine Kraft. Ihm fehlte einfach jede Kraft. Sein Blick fiel auf Teyla und er hob seine Hand, damit er ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht streifen konnte. Carson hatte Recht. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt mehr den je. Und er… Er brauchte sie. Seine Gedanken schweiften zu Torren. Er fragte sich wie er selbst an Kanaans stelle gehandelt hätte. Aber… Nichts Plausibles ergab einen Sinn für John. Nichts gab ihm einen Grund genau so zu Handeln, wie es Teylas Volk und ihr enger Freund getan hatte. Ronon hatte Recht. Sie würden es büßen.

Bitter büßen.

Ein Transportschiff hatte Ronon an einem Vereinbarten Treffpunkt abgeholt. Auf dem Weg zum Hive schwieg er eisern und ließ nichts und niemanden in seine Gedanken gucken. Er wusste von Perl wie leicht und wie versehentlich es war, Gedankengänge auffangen zu können. Deshalb fokussierte er sich auf etwas anderes. Seine Hände schwitzen und er wusste, wie schwer die kommenden Stunden werden würde. Als das Hive in Sichtweite kam streckte er seinen Rücken und wartete bis die gelandet waren. Zu aller erst begab er sich direkt zu seinem Zimmer. Perlmutt war gewiss dort und er musste sich gerade sehen. Es kamen im Wraiths entgegen, manche nickten ihm zu, andere ignorierte ihn so wie er sie ignorierte. Als er dann sein Zimmer erreichte legte Ronon seine Tasche an die Seite und hatte kaum Chancen Perl noch aufzufangen. Sie sprang ihm regelrecht in die Arme. „Ronon!" es erschien ihm so unwirklich. Sie löste sich von ihm und legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht. „Was ist passiert? Hast du Torren finden können?"

„Ja. Es geht ihm gut." Sie hätte an Teylas Stelle sein können. Sie hätte ihr Baby verlieren können und er hätte Ängste wie Sheppard durchstehen müssen. Er würde sie niemals wieder irgendwelchen gefahren aussetzten. „Oh… Das ist gut", seufzte sie erleichtert und lächelte. „Aber warum schaust du dann, als sei etwas passiert."

„Perlmutt…" Ronon griff sich ihre Hände und sah sie lange und eingehend an. „Ich muss mit der Königin sprechen. Es ist dringend. Bitte warte hier auf mich. Ich komme danach zu dir."

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen." Ronon beugte sich runter und küsste ihre weichen Lippen. Dieses Mal war es ein Kuss nicht voller Leidenschaft, aber voller Sehnsucht nach wärme und Vertrauen. Er hatte sie schrecklich vermisst. Ronon löste den Kuss und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Perl sah ihm lange nach und wusste nicht, was sie mit dem anfangen sollte, was er gefühlt hatte. Er war so…Durcheinander. Besorgt setzte Perl sich auf ihr Bett und hoffte, dass nichts Schlimmes geschehen war.

Ronon fuhr sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und traf noch auf den Fluren auf Kenny. Nein. Bonewhite. Er blieb stehen und sah den neuen Commander des Schiffes an. „Ich muss mit Alabaster reden. Sofort."

Bonewhite deutete ihm den Weg und lief bereits los. „Ich werde an dem Gespräch teilnehmen", sagte er sofort. „Wurde Teylas Sohn gefunden?", als Bonewhite von Atlantis die Nachricht bekommen hatte, das Ronon auf das Hive kommen wollte, hatte er ein Transportschiff losgesandt um ihn an einem vereinbarten Treffpunkt abzuholen. „Hattet ihr kontakt zu Guide?" wollte er weiter wissen." Wir können seinen Langstreckensensor nicht mehr auf dem Radar sehen."

„Ich erkläre gleich alles", meinte er knapp und sah Bonewhite an. Dieser stoppte nun vor den Türen der Königin. Zwei Drohnen bewachte diese, welche aber nun zur Seite traten. Als die Türe aufging trat Ronon als erster ein und nährte sich der Königin. Bonewhite kam seitlich von ihm zum stehen. Er wusste nicht was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Er hatte die Wraiths alle gehasst und keinen als Person wahrgenommen. Jetzt aber… Es war alles so anders. Er sah Bonewhite. Er wusste, was er für ein Mann war. Er sah Alabaster und wusste welche Art Frau sie war. Ehrlich. Fair. Sie liebte Kinder. Jeder von ihnen hatte ihre Tücken und Macken. Sie waren alle Personen die Kinder, Liebhaber und Eltern hatten. So wie sein Volk. So wie Menschen. Und dennoch gab es so viele Dinge die so unterschiedlich waren. Alabaster erhob sich von ihrem Platz. Sie trug ein schönes, schlichtes langes Kleid und kam langsam auf ihr zu. Ihr Haar war offen und lag ihr über einer Schulter. Es war lang und schön. Sie hatte viele Eigenheiten von ihrem Vater. Vor ein paar wenigen Monaten noch, hätte er sie belächelt und ihr gesagt was Sache war. Jetzt war es das schwerste was er einer anderen Person sagen konnte. „Was ist geschehen?" fragte Alabaster sofort nach, da sie seine Unruhe spürte, aber sie drang nicht in seinen Geist ein. Das musste sie nicht um die Sorge in Ronons Augen zu sehen." Benötigt meine Schwester meine Hilfe?" fragte sie und blieb kurz vor Ronon stehen. Eine Gefährliche Nähe, aber er blieb wo er war. Er sah wie Bonewhite seine Königin musterte und Ronon schloss kurz seine Augen, ehe er in seine Tasche griff und den verschmolzenen Sensor ihres Vaters umklammerte. Anschließend holte er tief Luft und holte den Sensor heraus. Er lag auf seiner Handfläche und sofort kam Bonewhite näher. „Das ist… Guides Sensor", erkannte er sofort und blickte seine Königin an, die immer noch auf den Sensor blickte, anschließend sah sie Ronon in die Augen. Er konnte sehen wie sie ganz leicht zitterte. Als wüsste sie was er als nächstes sagen würde. „Wir holten es aus einem Scheiterhaufen. Wir kamen zu Spät. Guide ist Tod."

„Unmöglich. Meine Königin, das muss nicht stimmen!" sagte Bonewhite sofort, aber er sah wie blass seine Königin wurde und Ronon mit leicht offenen Mund einfach ansah. „Er fand eine Spur von Torren", erzählte Ronon nun. „Und er wollte Teyla direkt aufsuchen, damit sie als erste Bescheid wusste. Er hatte wohl keinen anderen trauen wollen. Aber… Als er Neu-Athos erreichte und Teyla sprach, wurden sie von ihrem Volk eingekesselt. Sie haben Teyla als Verräterin bezeichnet und gestanden Torren selbst entführt zu haben, damit sie Beweise für ihren Verrat aufbringen konnten. Guide hat sie beschützt und verschaffte ihr Zeit um zu fliehen. Teyla sagte, das man auf ihn geschossen hatte und sie selbst war um ihr Leben gerannt. Wir fanden sie in der Nähe des Gates, Verletzt. Wir brachten sie zurück nach Atlantis und holten ein Team um Guide zu suchen. Wir kamen zu Spät. Er wurde verbrannt aus Panik davor das man seine Leiche finden könnte."

Alabaster hob ihr Kinn an und drehte sich dann um, damit weder Bonewhite noch Ronon ihre Trauer sehen konnten. „Als ich Atlantis verließ wurde Teyla operiert. Es sieht schlecht für ihr Baby aus." Noch sagte Alabaster nichts. Eine unheimliche Leere erfüllte ihr Herz und umklammerte sie dann wie ein Schraubstock. „Mit welcher Gewissheit sprichst du?" fragte Alabaster und starrte auf ihren Thron.

„Ich weiß wie Wraiths riechen, wenn sie verbrennen." Ronon reichte Bonewhite den Sender. „Aber da ich nicht selbst sehen konnte wie er angezündet wurde, kann ich es nicht mit Gewissheit sagen. Einzig sein Mantel war nicht im Feuer gewesen. Es lag sehr viel Blut am Boden. Zu viel um es zu überleben."

„Wieso ist Teyla als Verräterin bezeichnet worden? Wer hatte ihrem Volk von dem Bündnis berichtet?"  
„Genii. Und Elay. Dr. Weir hat eine Krisensitzung einberufen. Sie bittet auch um eure Anwesenheit." Ronon sah vor ihm gerade keine Königin, sondern eine junge Tochter die ihren Vater verloren hatte. Er sah wie ihre Schultern kurz zusammensackten und sie mit Mühe um Beherrschung kämpfte. „Meine Königin…" Erst als Bonewhite näher kam und eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte, hörte Ronon ein Geräusch das wie ein schluchzen klang, aber dann war es wieder vorbei. Sie kämpfte mit jeder Stärke gegen ihre Tränen und Bonewhite half ihr dabei. „Wer weiß es bereits?"  
„Nur Atlantis. Ich wollte es dir und Jennifer selbst sagen."

„Sie weiß es noch nicht?" Alabaster sah sich schweratmend zu Ronon um. „Sie weiß es nicht?"

„Nein…" Ronon blieb äußerlich hart, aber er hatte das Gefühl wenn er sie so sah… Das seine Tochter irgendwann ebenso mit sich ringen würde, wenn er selbst es mal nicht schaffen würde. Alabaster traf den Gedanken von Ronon hart und sie sah nun Bonewhite an. „Setz Kurs nach Atlantis. Sofort."

„Ja meine Königin." Bonewhite verneigte sich tief und sah ihr noch einmal in die Augen, ehe er ging. „Und du…"

„Ich muss zu Jennifer. Wo finde ich sie?"

„Ich begleite dich." Alabaster trat an Ronon vorbei schritt auf die Fluren. Es war ihre Pflicht es Jennifer selbst zu sagen, aber sie verstand das Ronon und Jennifer alte Freunde waren. Wenn nicht sogar mehr. Ihr Vater konnte nicht… Das war nicht möglich. Sie wollte nicht glaube… Aber… Noch immer wusste sie nicht was sie fühlen sollte. Ihr Vater konnte nicht Tod sein! Nicht so! Nicht jetzt! Gerade jetzt…

„Das sieht gut aus", fand Dakaas lächelnd während er Jennifers Bauch abtastete. „Das Kind bewegt sich gut?"  
„Er ist nur am Turnen", erzählte Jennifer und lehnte sich zurück als der alte Mann ein paar Knöpfe an ihre Bauch anheftete und ein gerät aktivierte. Es war eine Art Ultraschallgerät mit welchem sie ihr Baby sehen konnte. Lächelnd beobachtete sie, wie das Kind genau da wieder eine Drehung vollführte. „Er ist wirklich Aktiv", lachte Dakaas und blickte ebenso auf den Bildschirm. Als das Kind ruhte besah Dakaas sich das Bild. „Hier. Man sieht es jetzt sehr gut das es ein stolzer kleiner Junge wird."  
„Er kommt ganz nach dem Vater", murmelte Jennifer und wurde verlegen als Dakaas sie anlächelte. „Und seinen Rückenwirbelknochen sind auch ausgeprägt. Es ist gut möglich dass er kaum Eigenschaften von Menschen aufweist. „Hauptsache es geht ihm gut. Richtig?"

„Ja. Das tut es definitiv. Hören wir mal nach seinem Herzschlag." Jennifer hatte diese Geräte mit ein paar Cleverman entwickelt. Und sie war ganz froh darüber. So konnte sie ihren Nachwuchs besser im Blick behalten. Als nur Sekunden später die Herztöne zu hören waren musste sie lächeln. „Es funktioniert auch", sagte Dakaas zufrieden und betrachtete das Bild vor sich. „Sobald Guide zurück ist, werde ich es ihm zeigen", sagte Jennifer. „Es wird ihn gewiss freuen das zu sehen und zu hören", sagte Dakaas zustimmend. „Euer Kind ist ein kleines Wunder." Er hatte noch nie eine solche Veränderung gesehen. Das Guide diesen Schritt gegangen ist, war aber auch schon wieder nicht verwunderlich. Er traf die richtigen Entscheidungen zur richtigen Zeit. Überrascht war Dakaas als die Türe zu seinem Labor aufging und Alabaster in der Türe stand. Ihr Blick fiel von ihm auf den Bildschirm. „Meine Königin", sagte Dakaas und verneigte sich sofort. „Kann ich etwas für euch tun?"

„Alabaster?" Jennifer sah seitlich zum Eingang und als Ronon dahinter erschien, setzte sie sich etwas auf. „Was ist das?" fragte Alabaster zunächst und kam näher.

„Das, meine Königin, ist ein Gerät um nach dem Wohlbefinden des Ungeborenen zu sehen. Fair One hat es erst vor kurzem Fertiggestellt. Die junge Königin Perlmutt können wir später auch damit untersuchen. Man sieht und hört den Herzschlag des Jungen."

Alabaster kam näher und blickte auf das kleine Gesicht des Ungeborenen und seine winzigen Hände. Ihr Halbbruder. Er hatte bereits Haare. Die Herztöne beruhigten ihre Seele wieder, aber… Ihr blick fiel auf Jennifer. „Wir müssen reden." Sie musste es ihr sagen. Alabaster schluckte und als Jennifer die Kabel von sich löste und ihr Oberteil wieder runterschob wollte sie einen Schritt auf sie zu machen, aber Alabaster hielt inne. Ronon kam langsam näher und blieb neben der Königin zum stehen. „Ich mache das", sagte Ronon und blickte Alabaster flüchtig an.

„Ronon ist etwas mit Torren passiert?" fragte Jennifer sofort und kam auf ihn und Alabaster zugelaufen. „Soll ich nach Atlantis braucht man mich vielleicht?"  
„Torren geht es gut", sagte Ronon und blickte Alabaster wieder flüchtig an, ehe er näher kam und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Ihr habt ihn gefunden?" Jennifer blinzelte einmal und sah zu Ronon rauf. „Ja er ist in Sicherheit. Teyla hat es aber erwischt. Sie wird gerade operiert", Ronon wusste nicht wie er anfangen sollte. „Teyla… Und ihr Baby?"  
„Darum wird sie operiert. Als sie floh, fiel sie auf ihren Bauch."

Jennifer wurde blass und wollte sich von Ronon lösen, aber er hielt sie nun wesentlich fester an der Schulter. „Dann muss ich dort hin! Vielleicht kann ich Beckett helfen."  
Was ging hier vor sich? Wieso musste Teyla fliehen und warum war Ronon und Alabaster hier? Wenn sie nicht nach Atlantis geschickt wurde warum dann… Sie holte tief Luft und sah Ronon wieder in die Augen. „Was ist los? Habt ihr was von Guide gehört?"

„Jennifer." Ronon legte nun auch ihre andere Hand auf ihre Schulter. Dakaas beobachtete ihn und sah daraufhin Alabaster an. Von ihr ging eine seltsame Stimmung aus… /Meine Königin was ist geschehen?/

Alabaster sah Dakaas nun an und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. /Mein Vater ist Tod./

/Guide ist…?/ Dakaas hielt den Atem an und sofort glitt sein Blick wieder zu Jennifer. Ronons Hände auf ihren Schultern wirkten plötzlich so Groß. „Es tut mir Leid Jennifer. Er kommt nicht mehr zurück."

„Was?"

„Guide ist Tod." Ronon ließ von ihren Schultern ab und holte tief Luft. „Jennifer er ist Tod. Er kommt nicht zurück."

„Was… Aber ich verstehe nicht… Das kann nicht sein. Er ist vorsichtig", sagte Jennifer hastig und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Guide ist niemand der sich einfach… Er hat so viel Erfahrung und Wissen und er ist Stark." Sie sah Alabaster an und da erst verstand sie warum die Königin hier war und warum sie so erschüttert wirkte. „Ob es stimmt wissen wir nicht", sagte Alabaster schließlich. „Aber alles spricht dafür, das er von den Athosianer verbrannt wurde."  
„Ich war dort", sagte Ronon nun. „Ich muss noch einmal hin aber ich sah keinen Grund warum sie lügen sollten."

„Aber… Aber… ich verstehe nicht." Jennifer riss sich mit allen Maßen zusammen. „Guide wollte nur Torren finden wie… Die… Athosianer?"

„Er fand Informationen wegen Torren und ging direkt zu Teyla. Die Athosianer steckten hinter Torrens verschwinden um Teyla aus der Reserve zu locken als Guide dazu kam, fühlte sie sich bestätigt und griffen an."  
„Aber warte! Womit fühlten sie sich bestätigt? Was ist… Was ist los?!"

„Sie wussten von Elay und ein paar Genii wer Teyla noch ist. Was sie noch ist und sie fühlten sich verraten."

„Guide ist… Tod?" Jennifer sah zu Boden und sah von einer auf die andere Seite. „Ich…"

„Jennifer… Setz dich lieber."  
„Nein! Ich muss mich nicht setzten!", wiedersprach sie ihm und wurde ernst. „Das ergibt nur keinen Sinn für mich!" sie drehte den beiden den Rücken zu und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über ihren Mund. Guide sollte nicht wieder kommen? Einfach so? Das passte nicht zu ihm. Guide war niemand der einfach so sterben würde. Wieso war er alleine nach Athos gegangen? Wieso haben die Athosianer Teyla angegriffen und damit auch ihn? Sie mussten doch wissen das, die Wraiths sich für ihre Toten rächen würden, warum also riskierten sie so etwas? So logisch Jennifer auch bleiben wollte, sie spürte ihre ganze Welt wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenbrechen „Ich muss… Ich muss alleine sein." Ohne weitere Worte verließ Jennifer das Labor und begab sich direkt zu ihrem und Guides Zimmer. Sie erreichte es schnell und als die Türe sich schloss blieb sie stehen und sah zu dem großen Fenster. Er stand immer dort. Für den Moment glaubte sie ihn genau da stehen zu sehen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr und Arme hinten verschränkt. Die Erscheinung verschwand auch schnell wieder Jennifer trat an das Fenster und blieb an der Stelle stehen, an welcher sie immer stand und sah hinaus. Er würde jetzt nie wieder neben ihr stehen und mit ihr die Sterne beobachten. Er würde niemals… Sie konnte es nicht glauben. „Jennifer." Ronons Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, weshalb Jennifer sich langsam umdrehte. Wann war er ins Zimmer gekommen? „Hier ich denke du solltest das bekommen."

„Was…" Jennifer griff Automatisch nach dem Lederbündel das Ronon ihr reichte und öffnete dieses sofort. Der Geruch des Mantels ließ ihr Herz schneller schlagen. „Guides Mantel."

„Ja der Mantel wurde nicht verbrannt. Du… Er sollte dir gehören."

„Erinnerst du dich als du uns vor ein paar Monaten zusammen erwischt hast?" fragte Jennifer plötzlich und besah sich weiter den schweren Mantel. „Du warst so verdammt wütend gewesen."

„Das war ich, das stimmt."

„Und jetzt bist du es der mich trösten will. Ist das nicht verrückt?"

„Es ist verrückt. Alles ist verrückt und trotzdem liebst du ihn. Ich kann erahnen was du fühlen musst."

„Ich weiß nicht ob du das kannst", sagte Jennifer plötzlich. „Einmal da hätte ich ihn fast selbst getötet. Als er damals vor ein paar Jahren das Virus genommen hat, damit er sich nicht mehr an Menschen nähren muss. Wir haben über Mitgefühl gesprochen und ich sagte das Wraiths das nicht kennen würden, weil sie es als Schwäche abtun. Er hat mich gefragt ob es denn nicht eine Schwäche sei und… Er ließ mich in dem glauben, dass ich mit meiner Meinung über sie Recht hatte aber… Es stimmte nicht. Sie… Sie lieben. Sie hassen. Sie fühlen. Sie kennen Mitgefühl. Ich habe durch ihn so vieles neue Kennengelernt und ich… Er hatte sich mit John gestritten aber wie", sie musste plötzlich lächeln. „Er war so wütend. Ich weiß wie er sein kann wenn er wütend ist. Ich habe ihn öfters wütend gemacht. Ich habe seine Wutanfälle irgendwann nicht mehr ernst genommen und er wusste das."

„Jennifer du solltest dich setzten", bat Ronon sie. „Okay?"  
„Guide er", Jennifer hörte ihm gar nicht zu und sah nur zu Ronon hoch. „Guide er hatte sich auf das Kind gefreut. Ich weiß man kann es sich nicht vorstellen, aber er hat sich wirklich gefreut einen Sohn zu bekommen. Er wollte ihm alles lehren, was er selbst wusste. Er meinte das unser Sohn eines Tages weit kommen könnte. Ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl das er sein Leben bereits verplant hatte."

„Es hätte ihm ähnlich gesehen", sagte Ronon ruhig und musterte sie. „Ich muss nach Atlantis Ronon. Ich muss wissen was passiert ist ich will wissen Wo es passiert ist. Vielleicht war es nur ein Fehler. Guide würde nicht einfach sterben. Das macht für mich keinen sinn!" Nun doch zitterte sie.

„Jennifer du wirst nicht nach Atlantis gehen. Es ist zu Riskant. Hier bist du sicher." Ronon griff nach ihrer Schulter und zog sie dann in seine Arme. „Denk an das Baby."

„Ronon. Ich…" sie bekam kaum Luft. Plötzlich wurde ihr bewusst was wirklich passiert war. Es war ernst. Guide war nicht hier und selbst Alabaster… Er war wirklich… „Er ist weg"; murmelte sie gegen Ronons Schulter und drückte dabei den Mantel ihres Partners fester an sich. „Du schaffst das Jennifer", sagte Ronon plötzlich. „Du bist Stark."

Jennifer holte tief Luft und drückte Ronon wieder von sich. „Bitte lass mich alleine. Ich brauche… ich muss alleine sein."  
Ronon sah Jennifer lange an und nickte schließlich. „Ist gut. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer, wenn du reden willst."  
„Ja", ihr blieb der Atem fast weg. Erst als Ronon weg war gab sie sich ihrem Gefühl hin und rutschte mit einem schluchzen zu Boden. Endlich brach der Damm in ihr und sie konnte weinen. Sie war verwirrt. Sie war furchtbar verwirrt und wusste nicht was sie glauben sollte und konnte. Der Mantel in ihren Armen wurde langsam warm und fluchte innerlich weil sie genau das getan hatte wovor sie sich immer gefürchtet hatte. Sie hatte sich in einen Mann verliebt, der so riskant lebte, dass die Gefahr alleinerziehend zu sein sehr Groß war. Aber hier ging es nicht nur darum das sie jetzt eine allein Erziehende Mutter wäre. Nein. Sie verstand erst jetzt das gesamte Problem daran. Sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte ihn so sehr, das sie alle Risiken eingegangen ist. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch, während ihre Augen sich bereits angeschwollen fühlten und ihre Tränen nicht versiegen wollten. /Guide… Guide du darfst nicht Tod sein. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so. Bitte… Ich will nicht akzeptieren dass du weg bist. Unser Sohn kommt bald auf die Welt. Du musst dann hier sein! Verdammt! Ich habe meine Leben für dich auf den Kopf gestellt! Du alter Idiot!/ sie war am Ende. Sie war am Ende. Jennifer ahnte nicht, das sie gerade ihre ganzen Emotionen an das Hive Preisgab. Sie hatte ihre Fähigkeiten, die sie von dem Baby hatte gut unter Kontrolle aber gerade achtete sie auf nichts. Es brauchte auch nicht lange bis einer ihrer Wraith Gefährten in das Zimmer kam und sich zu ihr runter kniete. „Dr. Kel-Ler…"

„Angel" Jennifer hörte das Rollen ihres Namens und wusste dass Angel bei ihr war. Es konnte nur er sein. Sie sah kaum etwas wegen den Tränen, aber sie wusste dass er es sein musste. „Ihr müsst euch beruhigen", sprach er sie an, aber weil Jennifer es nicht konnte, drängte er ihre Verstand Mental dazu, einzuschlafen. Es brauchte nur Sekunden bis sie tief Schlief und er sie auf seine Arme nahm und vorsichtig auf das Bett legte. Als sie lag sah er zu ihr runter und musterte sie. Guide war also Tod? Das war schlecht. Gerade jetzt so kurz vor dem großen treffen… Wie war es passiert? Was war passiert? Angel beschloss hier zu bleiben, damit die junge Ärztin nicht noch etwas Riskantes machen würde.


	57. Drugs

„Weckt ihn auf!" Guide erwachte im gleichen Moment als er diese furchtbar vertraute Stimme hörte. Ein Schauer jagte über seinen kalten Körper und er beschloss im gleichen Moment, seine Augen nicht zu öffnen. Der Geruch der in seine Nase stieg, war ihm so vertraut, das er erst nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er träumte oder wirklich zurück war. Unmöglich. Er war doch… Das war… Unmöglich. „Los!" nun trat ihn jemand. Guide riss seine Augen auf und starrte auf die Decke seiner altbekannten Zelle. Die Zelle die jedes Grauen in ihm wieder zum Vorschein holte. Jede schlechte Erinnerung. Jedes Schlechte Wort. Jeder schlechte Gedanke. „Ich bin zurück", flüsterte er Atemlos und versuchte sich schmerzhaft aufzusetzen. Vor ihm standen drei Männer. Zwei Soldaten und ein Mann. Er wusste sofort wer dieser Mann war. Ein alter Handlanger von Koylia. Einer von den wenigen die er nicht hatte finden und töten können. „Zurück? Oh Haha", lachte der Handlanger und ging vor Guide in die Hocke, während der Wraiths sofort versuchte sich an ihm zu nähren. „Ah ah", sagte der Mann und legte seinen Kopf leicht schräg. „Du bist gefesselt schon vergessen?" Einer der Soldaten stach einen elektrischen Stab an seine Brust und sofort zuckte Guide zusammen. Die Wunden… Er wurde angeschossen. Er hatte sich nur minimal heilen können. Stöhnend versuchte er weiter an die Wand zu rutschen und damit weg von diesen Peinigern. „Ich denke wir fangen einmal ganz von vorne an. Du glaubst wirklich jemals entflohen zu sein?" fragte der Handlanger und lächelte. „Das bist du nämlich nie. Siehst du das hier?" Er holte aus seiner Tasche eine Art Kraut heraus und lächelte leicht. „Damit haben wir deinen wundervollen Verstand gebrochen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Tochter hast? Und was du uns noch alles verraten hast…"„Du lügst", sagte Guide sofort. Niemals konnte das wahr sein. Sein Verstand arbeitete gut und er wusste, dass man gerade nur ein Spiel mit ihm spielte. „Ich lüge nicht. Pass auf. Koylia ist Tod und ich habe mir erlaubt an dir meine neuen Waffen zu testen. Sie sind sehr Hilfreich und du warst sehr Hilfreich. Dadurch können wir ohne jede Mühe Mittel finden die euch Wraiths unschädlich machen. Ich gebe zu, dass Spielchen war ein wenig verrückt. Jetzt wo du runter von den Drogen bist, kannst du es dir ja auch selbst denken oder? Ich meine… Eine Menschenfrau und du? Haha… Diese Menschenfrau und Atlantis haben uns sogar geholfen diese Dinge an dir zu testen." Guide blieb ruhig und wusste nur zu gut, wie die Zeit in Gefangenschaft mit den Genii aussehen konnte. Aber so etwas… Er würde sich hüten zu wiedersprechen. Er musste auf die Beine kommen und wieder hier rausfinden! „Dr. Keller ist eine Kluge Ärztin. Sie hat dir die Idee in den Kopf gepflanzt, dass ihr beiden ein Kind zusammen bekommen würdet. Oder das du deine vermisste Tochter gefunden hättest. Wir haben dank dir viele nützliche Infos erhalten. In diesem Zustand hast du ihr regelrecht aus der Hand gefressen." Der Mann sah ihn lange schweigend an, aber Guide tat nichts und blieb ruhig. Lügen. Er erzählte nur Lügen! „Du erinnerst dich nicht daran wie wir dich unter Drogen gesetzt haben oder? Oder an deinen kurzen klaren Momenten als Dr. Keller dir neue Drogen injiziert hatte? Wirklich interessant. Nun… Es ist das erste Mal nach fast zwei Jahren das du wieder Clean bist. Männer", der Mann stand auf und zeigte auf Guide. „Bringt ihn ins Labor. Es wird Zeit für Phase Drei." Phase Drei? Guide verkniff es sich zu knurren als man ihm auf die Beine half und ihn Richtung Labor führte. Unmöglich. Welche Phase Drei? Was war Phase eins und Phase zwei? Was… Was hatte er verpasst? Er würde fliehen, aber er wusste nicht wie viele Soldaten da waren oder wie er sich schleunigst Nähren konnte ohne das man ihn so leicht überwältigen würde. Guide wurde auf einen Stuhl gedrückt und als man ihn fesselte versuchte er doch sich zu befreien, aber natürlich Erfolglos. Was hatte dieser Kerl gesagt? Dr. Keller… Jennifer und sie hätten zusammen daran gearbeitet ihn zu manipulieren? Jennifer würde nie so etwas tun und all das hier war kompletter Unsinn! Was wollten diese Genii erreichen? Guide wusste nur, dass egal was kommen würde, er hier raus musste. Dieses Mal würde er nicht einfach Aufgeben und sein Schicksal akzeptieren. Jennifer war auf dem Hive seiner Tochter. Ihr würde dort nichts geschehen und damit wäre auch sein ungeborener Sohn in Sicherheit. Mehr konnte er gerade nicht erwarten und schon gar nicht hoffen. Er musste sich nur darauf konzentrieren, das er nicht auf das Geschwätz dieser Leute reinfiel und er sein Verstand von jedem Zweifel freihalten konnte. Was auch immer dieser Idiot ihm da spritzen wollte, es war definitiv nichts Gutes. „Also, dann verabschiede dich wieder von der Realität." Der Mann setzte eine große Spritze an, mit dunkelgrüner Flüssigkeit, ehe er diese Säure in seine Adern pumpte. Er hatte das Gefühl innerlich zu brennen. Es fiel ihm schwer ein Schmerzschrei zu unterdrücken und als er dann krampfen musste, verlor er das Bewusstsein.

„John?" Weir betrat die große Terrasse im Kontrollzentrum und stellte sich an die Seite ihres guten Freundes. John blickte über die Eisflächen und fixierte einen unbestimmten Punkt. „John wie geht es Teyla?"  
„Es geht", sagte er ruhig und blickte flüchtig zu Weir, ehe er wieder auf das Eis sah. „Torren ist jetzt bei ihr. Beide ruhen sich jetzt aus. „Beckett sagte das Torren etwas Gewicht verloren hat. Es geht ihm aber soweit gut."  
„Ja zum Glück. Ich denke, dass er ziemlich Angst hatte. Er hat Teyla nicht mehr Los gelassen."

„Er muss sehr erschrocken gewesen sein."  
„Ja. Das war er." John holte tief durch seine Nase Luft und spürte wie die Kälte in seinen Lungen brannte. „Schon was von Ronon gehört?"

„Nein aber ein Hive bewegt sich auf uns zu. Es ist das von Alabaster. Sie sind in einer Stunde da darum…"

„Alles klar. Ich werde Kanaan befragen um zumindest ein paar Antworten zu haben. Ein paar bessere Antworten."

„John ich denke es ich besser, wenn ich mit Kanaan spreche. Bleib du bei Teyla und Torren. Es ist okay."

„Nein ich muss etwas tun verdammt!" sagte John plötzlich wütend und musste tief Luft holen um sich zu beherrschen. „Dieser Mistkerl ist mit Verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist! Abgesehen davon das Guide Tod ist, hat mein Sohn das nicht geschafft! Er ist Tod wegen derer Entscheidung Elizabeth! Mein Sohn hätte Leben können aber sie haben Teyla eine Falle gestellt und das war so heimtückisch!"

„Ich weiß John", sagte Weir mitfühlend und legte eine Hand an seine Schulter. „Das alles muss schrecklich für euch beide sein, und gerade deshalb braucht sie dich jetzt. Wenn du aber etwas tun willst dann geh zum Kontrollraum und kümmere dich darum das Alabaster sicher zum Konferenzraum gebracht wird."  
John dachte lange darüber nach und nickte schließlich. „Ist gut."

„Das ist keine einfache Situation. Für keinen. Alabaster wird ebenso wenig gut auf all das zu sprechen sein. Aber… Wir müssen versuchen den Frieden den wir haben zu wahren."

„Alabaster weiß wie Wichtig das alles ist", meinte John knapp. „Sie wird aber auch Gerechtigkeit wollen."  
„Und die werden Teyla und sie auch bekommen John. Manchmal ist nur, dass was Gerecht ist, nicht für viele Akzeptabel." Weir drückte seine Schulter noch einmal, ehe sie sich umdrehte und zurück in das Warme kam. John kochte vor Wut und sie konnte ihn verstehen. Diesen Schmerz konnte nichts wiedergutmachen. Sein Kind zu verlieren war unerträglich. Für den Moment fragte Weir sich, wie Jennifer mit alldem Umging und ob sie ebenso nach Atlantis kommen würde. Aber irgendwo bezweifelte sie das.

„Guide ist Tod?" Perlmutt setzte sich als Ronon ihr das sagte und gab ihr einen Momentlang Zeit. „Das ist… Furchtbar." Sie holte Luft und sah langsam zu ihrem Partner auf. „Die Athosianer haben ihn angegriffen?"

„Ihn und Teyla." Ronon setzte sich nun neben ihr hin und dabei berührten sich ihre Arme.  
„Aber wieso?"

„Elay." Ronon sah zu Boden während er darüber nachdachte. „Er hat mit den Genii gesprochen. Sie haben dann den Athosianer von Teyla erzählt und das haben sie nicht akzeptieren können."  
„Sie haben sie als Verräterin abgestempelt oder?" fragte Perl leise nach. „Und dann haben sie…"  
„Sie haben Torren entführt um Teyla in eine Falle locken zu können. Typisch Genii. Aber… Als Guide kam da haben sie gehandelt."

„Das ist schrecklich." Perl lehnte sich etwas an seine Seite und schloss ihre Augen. „Und Fair One weiß es bereits?"  
„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Sie will alleine sein." Ronon sah an seine Seite runter und griff sich ihre Hand die auf seinem Bein ruhte. Sanft drückte er diese und sah dann wieder zu Boden. „Es war Falsch was die Athosianer getan haben. Sie hätten mit Teyla sprechen können."  
„Ronon du weißt selbst wie schwer so etwas zu verstehen ist für Menschen. Dir ist das alles auch nicht leichtgefallen."

„Aber ich würde nie…" er stoppte. Damals mit Hyperionswaffe hätte er beinahe selbst Teyla, Torren und Rodney geopfert, für das wohl aller. Aber ja. Es war nicht einfach. „Sie kannten Teyla. Kanaan kannte Teyla. Er hätte mit ihr reden müssen anstelle dessen hat er ihr vorgemacht das ihr Sohn entführt wurde. Welcher Mann macht so etwas?"

„Ein ängstlicher und verletzter Mann. Ich rechtfertige das handeln ihres Volkes nicht aber das sie alle Verwirrt waren und sich verraten gefühlt haben ist beinahe schon… Verständlich. Dein Volk hat unter den Wraiths gelitten und ihres genauso. Dann zu hören das Teyla eine Königin gewesen war, dass sie näher mit den Wraiths zu tun hatte… Das ist nicht einfach zu verdauen."

Ronon sah Perlmutt schweigend aber lange an. Ihr langes Hellbraunes Haar schimmerte leicht und er fragte sich woher sie die Kraft nahm so zu reden. Sie selbst ist unter einer Attacke seines Volkes beinahe zerbrochen. Und dennoch zeigte sie Verständnis. „Wir müssen den Hass bei Seite legen. Egal wie sehr welche Seite auch verletzt ist. Für die Zukunft von uns allen."

„Perl…" Ronon legte seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und schloss seine Augen. „Du sprichst viel zu wahre und weise Worte für jemanden so Junges wie du."

Perl musste traurig lächeln und schmiegte sich an seine warme Brust. „Trotzdem… Wirst du erst einmal bei mir bleiben? Ich brauche jetzt deine Nähe."

„Ich werde genau hierbleiben." Er würde nicht von ihrer Seite weichen, aber… „Wenn wir in Atlantis sind, muss ich runter. Es wäre besser, wenn du dann hierbleibst. Es wäre sicherer."

„Wenn du nicht lange weg bist, geht das okay."

„Wie geht es dir? Und dem Kind?"  
„Es geht uns gut. Jetzt wo du hier bist geht es uns gut." Ronon sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein und sagte nun nichts mehr. Er musste nach Atlantis- John und Teyla würden ihn brauchen und er wollte ebenso sicher gehen das die Genii keine Krumme Sache planten.

Jennifer stand im Kontrollraum und beobachtete wie Bonewhite das Schiff im Hyperraum flog. Sie hatte ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schwieg eisern. Sie trug eine für sie angefertigte schwarze Lederjacke und war ansonsten auch Aufbruch bereit. Sie wollte und musste ebenso nach Atlantis. Sie wollte Antworten und die Wahrheit finden. Sie hatte beschlossen erst zu glauben das Guide Tod war, wenn sie Beweise hätte. Schon einmal vor einigen Monaten hatte sie geglaubt, dass Guide und viele anderen Tod wären und das hatte ihr den Boden weggerissen. Noch einmal wollte sie so etwas nicht glauben. Nicht ehe sie Beweise hatte! Seine Jacke sagte noch gar nichts aus. Das konnte aller Hand an Gründe haben. Wenn man auf ihn geschossen hatte und er dann Verbrannt wurde, warum hatte man seinen Mantel ausgezogen? Wozu? Welchen Sinn sollte es haben? Sie würde es nicht glauben. Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Als sie Schritte hörte, senkte sie ihre Arme und blickte Alabaster entgegen. Sie kam direkt auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich werde Leute schicken die Neu-Athos genauer ansehen werden", sagte Alabaster ruhig aber ernst. „Alleine von Hören sagen werde ich nichts glauben." Ihr Vater hatte sie damals auch nicht aufgegeben. Sie würde ihn jetzt auch nicht aufgeben. Als Jennifer lange ausatmete nickte Alabaster nur ganz leicht.  
„Ja. Ja darum wollte ich dich bitten… Aber… Ich will mit nach Atlantis", sagte Jennifer ernst. „Ich will mit dabei sein."

Alabaster blickte auf ihren geschwollenen Bauch und schwieg eine ganze Zeit lang, ehe sie Jennifer wieder ansah. „Ich verstehe das du mit möchtest- Aber ich kann dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

„Auf Atlantis bin ich sicher. Alabaster… Ich muss mit." So ernst wie sie sprach… Die Königin holte tief Luft und sie konnte Jennifer ja verstehen. „In Ordnung. Wood und Angel werden dich allerdings begleiten und nicht aus den Augen lassen."

„Einverstanden." Jennifer neigte leicht ihren Kopf vor ihr so wie es sich gehörte und sah dann wieder vor zu Bonewhite, ehe sie ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Sie musste einfach mit. Sie wollte die Verantwortlichen ansehen können. Sie musste wissen was passiert ist.


	58. Enemy

Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Alles was er wusste und was er kannte verschwamm zu einem Wirrwarr aus Fäden. Er konnte es nicht besser beschreiben. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sein Leben zerstückelt und zu einem großen Klumpen zusammengeformt worden. Was ergab hier noch einen Sinn? Diese Soldaten flüsterten ihm Dinge zu und streckten so sein Wissen auf neue längen. Er wusste das es keinen ergab. Jennifer sagte ihm etwas. Jennifer Keller. Er verband etwas Warmes mit diesem Namen. Etwas Feines… Zartes… Etwas Kostbares, aber… „Sie ist Böse." Nein. Jennifer war nicht Böse. Diese Stimme wollte ihm einreden, dass sie Böse war, aber das war Jennifer nicht! Der verformte Klumpen in seinem Kopf kämpfte gegen das an, was diese Leute ihm einreden wollten. Er zerging und Klarheit schaffte es wieder an die Oberfläche. „Niemals!" fauchte er und wollte Toben. Er schlug seine Augen auf und fand sich an einem Ort wieder, der ihm so schrecklich vertraut war. Einer der Genii setzte sofort eine Spritze an und als die Säure seine Adern erfüllte, schwand wieder seine Sicht.

„Das wird nichts."  
„Es braucht Zeit. Er ist kein Mensch. Wir machen schon noch aus ihm die Puppe die wir haben wollen."  
„Mir dauert das viel zu lang!" einer der beiden Genii verließ wütend die Zelle, während der andere auf den unter Drogen gesetzten Wraith sah. Das hier war persönlich. Als Guide aus den Zellen geflohen war zusammen mit diesem Lanteaner, da hatte der Wraiths eine Spur aus Leichen hinterlassen. Unter diesen Leichen, war sein älterer Bruder und sein Vater gewesen. Er selbst und sein Zwilling sind nicht da gewesen. Sie haben die Leichen gefunden und hatten sich danach versteckt. Der Wraith hatte seine Familie ermordet. Sein Bruder und er haben danach alles getan um auf seine Spur zu kommen. Auf seine Spur zu kommen war nicht schwer. Dieser Wraith war so bekannt wie ein bunter Hund! Und jetzt saß er auf diesem Stuhl. Angekettet und war nicht mehr als eine funktionierende Hülle. Wenn sein Plan aufging, konnte er diesen Wraith steuern. Er würde ihn alles zerstören lassen, was er liebte und dann würde er ihn aus diesem Zustand holen damit er sich da ansehen konnte, was er angerichtet hatte. Auch wenn sein Zwilling glaubte, dass es nicht möglich sei, einen Wraith derartig zu kontrollieren, würde erst zum Schluss die Hoffnung dafür aufgeben. Koylia hatte damals selbst daran gearbeitet und er war nur gescheitert, weil ihr gefangener Wraiths geflohen war. Aber jetzt würde es für diesen Wraiths keine Flucht mehr geben.

Alabaster saß angespannt auf ihrem Platz und beobachtete die Runde vor sich. Noch hatte sie nicht viel gesagt. Ember und Hasten saßen rechts von ihr. Zu ihrer linken saß Jennifer und blickte einfach auf den Tisch vor sich. Beide Hände hatte die Ärztin zusammengefaltet. Alabaster konnte nicht bestimmen welche Gefühle von ihr ausgingen. Vor ihnen, etwas seitlich saß einer der Mitschuldigen an dem möglichen Tod ihres Erzeugers. Guide Verlust war für sie alle Untragbar. Weir hatte alle Mühe die Gesprächspartner bei Tisch zu halten. Der Anführer der Genii hielt sich aus diesem geschehen Teilweise raus. „Ich verstehe diesen Aufruhr nicht", sagte Ladon endlich und lehnte sich zurück. „Es ist doch klar, dass wir kein Interesse daran haben, Unruhe in dieses ganze Bündnis zu bringen. Wir haben damit nichts zu tun."  
„Mein Sohn ist Tod", sagte John und lehnte sich vor. „Torren ist von Genii Soldaten mitgenommen worden! Kanaan bestätigt das sogar."

„Kanaan? Er? Er der sein eignes Kind hat entführen lassen behauptet so etwas? Was soll man so einem Mann glauben?", wiedersprach Ladon. „Jeder kann behaupten von den Genii zu sein."

„Sie sind mit euren Waffen ausgestattet gewesen", sagte Weir nun ernst. „Nehmen wir an, Sie haben nichts damit zu tun… Wer kommt an solche Menge eurer Waffen?"

Radim schloss seine Augen und dachte angestrengt nach, aber dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein. Nein unsere Kammern sind nicht geplündert worden, geschweige denn einer unserer Verstecke. Mir ist nichts dergleichen bekannt."

„Koylias Leute?" warf Sheppard ein. „Kann einer von denen noch am Leben oder Frei sein?"  
„Die Möglichkeit besteht aber… Das macht keinen Sinn. Wieso sollten sie den Wraith mitnehmen?"  
„Dieser Wraith ist mein Vater. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal", warf Alabaster ein und schaffte es so, dass alle sie ansahen. „Ich will Beweise dafür das mein Vater wirklich Tod ist." Ihr Blick fiel auf Kanaan, der in seinem Platz immer kleiner wurde. „Und er kennt die Wahrheit."  
„Er wurde verbrannt", sagte Kanaan. „Ich sah wie er am Boden lag und blutete und dann…"  
„Dann was?" fragte Weir ernst und angespannt. Kanaan schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und sah mühsam die Königin an. Seine Augen waren gerötet und er war verängstigt. „Ich rannte Teyla hinter her. Ich wollte… Ich… Ich habe es nicht gesehen und dann kam Halling zu mir. Er fragte mich was los sei und dann… Als wir zurückkamen da war bereits das Feuer… Es brannte so schnell und es lag jemand drin. Es… Und dann nicht lange danach seid ihr gekommen. Es tut mir leid." Kanaan sah John nun an. „Wir waren… Wir wussten nicht was wir davon halten sollten. Teyla… Das sie mit den Wraiths so vertraut war… das…".  
„Sie ist meine Schwester", sagte Alabaster mit einem Ton der zeigte wie Wütend sie war. Fauchend kamen die weiteren Worte aus ihrem Mund. „Und du hast ihr Leid zugefügt!"  
Kanaan erschrak sich und senkte seinen Blick. „Wir wollen ihn zurück", sagte Alabaster. „Wir wollen das nachgeprüft wird was mit Guide geschehen ist! Wenn ihr dem nicht auf den Grund geht werden wir neu-Athos besuchen und dann garantiere ich für nichts."  
Weir holte kaum merklich Luft und widmete sich nach wie vor Ladon und Kanaan, ehe sie doch zu Alabaster sah und weiterhin schwieg. „Ich gehe selbst", sagte John ernst und blickte Weir an. „Lass mich ein Team zusammenstellen. Wir bekommen schon was raus."  
„Die Überreste", sagte Jennifer auf einmal und blickte John an. „Ich gehe mit uns suche an der Feuerstelle nach Antworten", meinte sie. „Wenn ich etwas finde könnte ich die dann abgleichen und… Beweisen das er lebt."  
„Das kommt nicht in Frage", Alabaster war es die nun Jennifer ansah. „Du wirst dich und deinen Sohn nicht in Gefahr begeben."  
„Ich muss selbst dort hin!" sagte Jennifer. „Ich muss es selbst tun Alabaster. Ich werde sonst keine Ruhe finden!"Ladon lehnte sich etwas vor und musterte die Ärztin lange und eingehend. Warum diskutierten die beiden darüber?  
„Es ist zu Gefährlich."  
„Ich bin dabei", sagte Ronon. „Ihr wird nichts passieren."  
„Und Perlmutt ist auch nichts an deiner Seite passiert, richtig?" hakte Alabaster nach und sah den Mann aus Sateda an. Ronon wurde wütend, konnte aber nichts Großartiges dazu sagen. Sie hatte recht. Er hatte Perl beschützen wollen und dann ist ihr so etwas wiederfahren… „Dieses Mal bin ich dabei und mein Team auch. Wir finden den Schuldigen."  
„Wir kennen den Schuldigen!" sagte Alabaster und starrte John an. „Oder besser die Schuldige. Es war euer Soldat die mit Elay gesprochen hat! Sie hat den Ball ins Rollen gebracht."  
„Und sie wird ein Gericht auf der Erde erwarten", sagte Weir. „Sie hat zwar gesprochen, aber es waren nicht ihre Taten die all das verursacht haben. Sie hat niemanden mit einem Messer bedroht oder Verletzt."  
Alabaster war damit absolut nicht einverstanden. Sie wusste aber, dass dies ein Thema für später war. „Ich gehe mit", entschied Jennifer. „Ich frage nicht um Erlaubnis."  
„Was ist hier los?" fragte Radim verwirrt. „Wieso sollte Dr. Keller nicht mi gehen? Weil sie Schwanger ist? Und warum interessiert sie sich dafür?" fragte er und zeigte auf Alabaster. Die Königin schwieg nun und es war Jennifer die Ladon ansah. „Guide ist der Vater meines Sohnes", sagte sie mühsam ernst. Ladon rutschte fast von seinem Platz als er das hörte und starrte Jennifer erst einmal nur an. „Was?" fragte Kanaan verwirrt dazu. „Du trägst das Kind von einem Wraiths in dir?"„Das geht dich nichts an", sagte Ember plötzlich und musterte Kanaan. „Du hast kein Recht zu sprechen vor allem nicht darüber oder mit ihr."  
„Ember es ist okay."  
„Nichts ist okay." Ember sah zu ihr rüber und blickte die Königin an. „Ich begleite das Team und ich werde die Überreste von Guide finden, sollte es welche geben. Mir kannst du trauen Fair One."  
Jennifer sah Ember in die Augen und man sah wie ihr Kopf am Arbeiten war, ehe sie leicht nickte. „In Ordnung. Aber…"„Ich bin Master of Science Biological. Es ist mein Fachgebiet."  
„Ich weiß. Es ist… Ich." Jennifer schloss ihre Augen und sah Alabaster wieder an. „Ich weiß du machst dir Sorgen aber… Ich muss es selbst sehen."  
Alabaster presste ihre Lippen zusammen und nickte letztlich. „Du wirst hingehen aber Ember wird sich um alles kümmern. Ich schicke Drohnen mit, die dich beschützen."  
„Ich Akzeptiere alles." Sie wollte nur… Sie musste es nur selbst sehen.  
„Ich…" Radim schluckte und räusperte sich etwas. Was spielte sich hier verdammt nochmal ab?! War das ein Scherz? „Verstehe ich das richtig, dass Dr. Keller ein Kind von einem Wraiths bekommt?"  
„Die Dinge haben sich so entwickelt", sagte Weir nun und wollte nicht genauer darauf eingehen, aber Radim ließ nicht locker. „Das ist doch vollkommen verrückt! Ein Bündnis einzugehen ist das eine, aber mit diesen… Die… Das kann nicht dein ernst sein! Wraiths können nicht lieben! Nicht wie wir! Dieses Kind das…"  
„Das Kind ist ein Wunder", sagte Hasten dazu. „Ich bin fast 10 00 Jahre alt. Ich habe vieles gesehen und vieles erlebt. Und es ist das erste Mal das sich niemand wegen diesen Entscheidungen verstecken muss. Auf Königin Alabasters Hive entsteht gerade ein neues Projekt, das unser aller Leben verändert." Hasten stoppte da ihn nun alle ansahen, aber vor allem suchte er Radims Augen. Er wusste, dass er nicht einfach die Meinung von ihm ändern konnte. Oder gar dessen Sichtweise. Aber die Galaxie bestand aus mehr Menschen als die Lanteaner. Und viele Welten hatten eben ein Problem mit den Dingen. Vor allem die Welten die nicht von ihnen kontrolliert wurden. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass so etwas öfters passiert?" fragte Radim fast schon angewidert nach. Hasten neigte seinen Kopf ganz leicht vor. „Ja. Es ist schon immer passiert. Worshipper auf einem Hive dienen nicht nur als Spione. Viele Männer der Königin, sind ihnen schon verfallen. Aber sie alle hatten die Konsequenz aus diesen Bindungen ziehen müssen. Ein Kind aus dieser Beziehung hatte nie eine Chance. Jetzt schon." Hastens ah Jennifer flüchtig an. „Guide ist immer voran gegangen mit noch verrückteren Entscheidungen wie diesen. Er wusste, was es bedeute, wenn Menschen durch den Nährvorgang nicht mehr sterben müssten. Er ist diesen Weg gegangen um zu sehen was einen erwartet. Und er hat den richtigen Weg gewählt. Viele sind ihm schon gefolgt."  
„Was heißt das?" mischte Weir sich nun ein und musterte Hasten. Der alte Wraith sah Elizabeth deshalb an und sprach weiter. „Es sind mindestens Fünf seinem Weg gefolgt und das nur auf unserem Hive. Davon sind Ember zusammen mit seiner Geliebten Airman Salawi und Königin Perlmutt und ihr Gefährte Ronon ausgeschlossen. Also sind es bei uns Acht Paare die zusammen sind. Vier erwarten bereits ihren ersten Nachwuchs und die Dunkelziffer bei uns sind gewiss noch höher."  
„Ronon?" Ladon sah Ronon plötzlich an und auch Kanaan sah zu diesem. „Was…"  
Ronon äußerte sich dazu nicht konkret. Er verschränkte nur seine Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück. „Ich sage wir halten sie fest bis wir wieder auf Neu-Athos waren."  
„Bei allem Respekt ich kann hier nichts ausrichten."  
„Du bleibst", sagte Jennifer plötzlich und sah Weir nun selbst an. „Er muss bleiben."  
„Nur, wenn du es auch tust." Weir lehnte sich weiter vor und sah der Ärztin in die Augen. „Du bekommst ein Baby Jennifer. Du darfst dich nicht in Gefahren begeben. Ember wird gehen. Wenn du uns nicht trauen möchtest, dann ihm."  
Jennifer presste ihre Lippen zusammen und sah auf ihren Bauch runter. Guide würde verdammt wütend werden, wenn sie das Leben des Kindes in Gefahr brachte. Alabaster hatte recht. Weir hatte recht. Sie wusste es. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich werde mitgehen."  
„Ayesha Salawi?" hakte Radim nach. „Ihr redet von Airman Salawi?" fragte er und sah zu dem Wraith der Ember hieß. „Du bist mit Ayesha liiert?"  
Ember fragte sich für den Moment wieso Ladon, seine Geliebte beim Vornamen kannte, aber das war jetzt auch egal. „Das spielt gerade keine Rolle", mischte John sich ein und erhob sich. „Ich stell mein Team zusammen."

Es war so Kalt auf Atlantis. Jennifer wartete auf der Terrasse bis Sheppard sein Team zusammen hatte. Wood und Angel standen im inneren, behielten aber immer ein Blick auf sie gerichtet. Jennifer hatte ein paar Minuten genau hier gebraucht. Sie musste ihren Verstand abkühlen und genoss diesen kleinen Moment für sich. Sie hatte nicht aufgeben wollen. Sie hatte unbedingt mitwollen und sie würde auch gehen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Guide konnte nicht Tod sein, so vieles Sprach einfach dafür, dass er noch am Leben war. Beide Hände ruhten auf ihren Bauch, während Angels Mantel sie wärmte. Die Türe zur Terrasse ging auf und Jennifer drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Hey…" hörte sie Rodney sagen und schwieg deshalb. „Weist du ich wollte… Ich habe gehört das… Es tut mir leid", meinte er ehrlich und kam langsam näher. „Ganz schön Kalt hier. Ist das denn gut für dich, gerade jetzt?" als er neben ihr zum Stehen kam, sah er ihren Bauch und musste etwas lächeln. „Das steht dir sehr gut."

„Rodney… Ich… Es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt", bat sie ihn und sah in seine Augen. „Lass uns reden, wenn ich zurück bin. Vorher kann ich nicht klar denken."  
„Natürlich, dass verstehe ich." Rodney rieb sich seinen Nacken und sah nun zu den großen Eisflächen. „Es ist gerade überall sehr Gefährlich. Wenn wir Los gehen… Dann pass bitte auf dich auf."  
Jennifer sah ihn an und lächelte ganz schwach. „Ist gut. Wood und Angel werden mich ohne hin nicht aus den Augen lassen."  
„Du hast dich richtig in deren Leben hineinintrigiert." Rodney musste etwas lächeln. „Manchmal vermisse ich es. Auch wenn das nicht mein Leben dort war, vermisse ich es."  
„Das verstehe ich." Aktuell konnte Jennifer es sich ohne hin nicht vorstellen, irgendwo anders zu Leben als genau dort. Als Rodney plötzlich aufmerkte, sah Jennifer ihn fragend an. „Ember sagt das wir aufbrechen. Ich sage ihm das wir kommen."  
„Ist gut." Jennifer drehte sich bereits um und war nicht überrascht als Rodney ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und mit ihr gemeinsam wieder den Raum betrat.


	59. New-Athos

Ladon nutze den Moment kurz bevor die Truppe bereit war und nahm sich seinen Mut zusammen um auf Ember zu zugehen. Dieses ganze Konzept von… Diese Partnerschaften stoß ihm bitter auf. Als bestes Beispiel war Dr. Keller oder Ayesha. Beides gute Starke Frauen. Beide Intelligent! Und die Wraiths nahmen sich wie immer das Beste. Ember sah zu ihm, als spürte er diese Unruhe in ihm. Er wandte seinen Blick von Zelenka um und blickte den Anführer der Genii an. „Kann ich etwas für Sie tun?" fragte er ruhig, aber vorsichtig. Ladon stoppte mit etwas Abstand zu Ember und kreuzte seinen Blick kurz mit dem von Zelenka. „Warum Ayesha?" fragte Ladon nach und blieb ernst. „Wieso sollte ein Wraith sich auf einen Menschen einlassen und warum ist sie jetzt nicht hier?"

Ember spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken Radon anzuschweigen. Wozu sollte er ihm überhaupt irgendetwas sagen? Aber da spürte er Radeks Hand auf seiner Schulter und riss sich entsprechend zusammen. „Ayesha befindet sich auf dem Hive, weil sie dort am sichersten ist. Meine Brüder werden sie vor Überfällen wie es diese hier und auf den Welten gibt, zu verhindern wissen."  
„Also raust du den Lanteaner nicht."

„Ich lade Sie gerne ein, um selbst sehen zu können, dass es meiner Gefährtin an nichts mangelt und dass sie dort sehr wohl Freiwillig ist."

Ladon wich einen Schritt zurück als er Ember dabei leicht knurren hörte. „Nur leider kann ich für Eure Sicherheit nicht meine Hand ins Feuerlegen. Nachdem Genii in diesen ganzen Sachen verwickelt sind, ist eure aller Lebenserwartung maßgeblich gesunken."

„Was Ember sagen will…" meinte Radek um die Situation zu entschärfen. „Ich denke er muss jetzt aufbrechen, weil alle Warten schon auf ihn. Lass uns alleine reden."

Ember schnaubte und trat auf die Gruppe zu, um ebenso durch das Tor zu schreiten.

„Also…" Zelenka räusperte sich. „Wie wäre es mit Kaffee?" Radim sah der Gruppe nach und folgte Zelenka schließlich wieder zu einem der Räume. Dort schenkte Radek für sie beide Kaffee ein und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ich verstehe nicht…" meine Radim.

„Was ich nicht verstehe, wieso dieses Interesse an Ayesha?"  
„Darum geht es nicht. Ich habe sie manchmal gesprochen und darum verwirrt es mich. Sie ist eine sehr Hilfsbereite Person…"  
„Und sehr einfühlsam. Ember hat sich sofort in sie Verliebt", erzählte Zelenka. „Und ich bin mir da absolut sicher." Er nippte an seinem Kaffee und sah Radim wieder an. „Ich will nur sichergehen, dass du und andere die beiden in Ruhe lassen. Ember hat sich bei ihren ersten richtigen Zusammentreffen mit ihr in sie verliebt und hat einige Wochen gebraucht um das selbst zu verstehen. Nur ich wusste davon und ich war es, der jedes Mal die Geschenke an Ayesha übergab, wenn er mal vorbei gekommen war."

„Geschenke?"

„Ja Geschenke. Meistens war es sehr aufwendiger Schmuck. Ohrringe. Armreife. Ketten. Ringe. Haarschmuck."  
„Diebstähle von den Welten."

„Vielleicht, aber vieles war auch selbst gemacht."  
„Selbstgemachter… Und sie trug es?" Radim sah sich um und lehnte sich dann weiter vor. „Trug sie es?"  
„Ja. Oft. Warum ist das Wichtig?"

Radim legte sich einen Finger an die Schläfe und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wraiths machen oft Schmuck und geben diese in die Welten. Sie senden meistens Signale aus. Es sind Sender und dienen einzig alleine um aufgespürt werden zu können."

„Also…" Radek schwieg einen Moment und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Ember würde nicht…"  
„Er ist ein Wraiths!" sagte Radim ernst. „Unterschätzt das nicht! Wer weiß welche Daten er hatte alle einsammeln können! Frag ihn. Frag ihn doch einfach! Dann wirst du es selbst sehen."

„Das werde ich." Radek wollte aber nicht glauben, das Ember Schmuck an Ayesha gab um sie ausspionieren zu können. Wenn… Wenn er es tat dann nur um zu wissen wo sie war im Falle dessen das sie verschwinden würde. Aber… Oh nein. Ayesha war mehrmals inzwischen auf der Erde. Ember hatte doch nicht wirklich… Wenn man es aus dieser Sicht sah und Ember das wirklich getan hatte… Es sah wirklich danach aus las habe der Wraith sich nur an Ayesha ran geschlichen um an diese sensiblen Daten zu kommen. Er musste schlucken. Aber dann hatte Ember die Daten schon lange, warum sollte er dann noch weiter dieses Spiel spielen? Nein. „Warte." Zelenka schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ember liebt Ayesha. Die beiden sind ein richtiges Paar und bemühen sich sehr um eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Ayesha will ein Baby mit ihm haben." Radek lehnte sich nun ebenso vor. „Und er will Kinder mit ihr. Die beiden gehören mit zu den ersten die Steine für eine neue Zukunft legen. Eine mögliche, friedvolle Zukunft. Und ich werde beide unterstützen."

„Ihr könnt euer eignes verderben nicht sehen." Radim erhob sich nun. „Verzeiht aber ich muss mich mit Weir unterhalten." Als der Genii Anführer den Raum verließ legte Radek seine Hände an sein Gesicht. Nein. Niemals hatte Ember so etwas getan. Und wenn dann nicht mit Hintergedanken. Ember… Wraiths, beschützten ihre Königin. Wenn er also etwas Derartiges getan hatte, dann nur um Ayesha am besten beschützen zu können. Aber das Problem blieb bestehen. Die Koordinaten in den Händen der Wraiths war eine Gefahr. Aber zunächst musste und wollte er abwarten. Er wollte selbst Ember nach der Wahrheit fragen.

Jennifer sah den Weg vor sich kaum, aber es war ihr auch egal. Sowohl vor ihr als auch hinter ihr liefen jeweils zwei Drohnen. Ihr war es egal. Sie ging jeden Deal ein, Hauptsache sie konnte sich selbst von den Problemen überzeugen. Lornes Team war Anwesend. Sheppards Team war Anwesend und Wood und Angel waren ebenso direkt zu ihren Seiten. Ember schritt neben Ronon her, beide dicht zusammen. Sie glaubte sogar dass sie miteinander sprachen.

„Wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein", sagte Ember ruhig und behielt die Gegend im Auge. „Es kann sich hierbei auch um einen Hinterhalt handeln."

„Das ist mir klar aber sollen sie es nur versuchen." Ronon hatte nichts dagegen irgendjemanden büßen zu lassen! Er wurde leise als sie das Dorf erreichten und viele der Bewohner sich aus ihren Hütten begaben um sich anzusehen was hier los war.

John trat vor und sah sich um. Es war Halling der auf die Gruppe zu kam und mehr als Nervös war. „Sheppard", sprach er ihn an und sah von einem zum anderen. „Was… Wie geht es Teyla?"

John sagte erst einmal nichts auf die Frage und sah Halling in die Augen. „Wir sind hier um rauszufinden was wirklich passiert ist und wir wollen wissen was aus Guide geworden ist!"

Halling schwitze und blickte zu der Gruppe Wraiths als er auch Jennifer dazwischen erkannte. „I-Ich war nicht hier", gab er zu. „Als ich zurückkam berichtete Kanaan mir von dieser… Sache. Ich habe die Verantwortlichen Festnehmen lassen", sagte er sofort. „Sie werden dem Rat überstellt."  
„Soweit ich weiß steckt der Rat da mit drin. Teyla hat ihr Baby verloren", sagte John mit gepresster Stimme. „Wir sind nicht zum spielen hier."  
„Ich verstehe dass aber wir haben nicht alle etwas damit zu tun. Nicht der ganze Rat teilte die Meinung von… Den Verantwortlichen. Das… Das mit Teyla tut mir aufrichtig Leid."

John sah das Halling es sehr wohl ernst meinte, allerdings konnte er ihm im Moment nicht Feinfühlig entgegen treten. „Ihr bringt mich zu den Gefangenen."  
„A-Aber die Wraiths?"  
„Es sind unsere Verbündete. Ihr habt deren Anführer getötet und sie wollen Beweise dafür sehen. Wo ist die Feuerstelle? Wo wurde er verbrannt?"

Halling sah Seitlich und deutete auf den noch bestehenden Scheiterhaufen. „Hier… Es… Ich habe es noch nicht beseitigen lassen."  
„Ember." John drehte sich zu Ronon und dem Wraiths um. „Dort. Fangt an. Ich kümmere mich um die Befragung."

„Ich begleite dich." Lorne folgte John und Halling während Ember und Ronon zusammen mit den anderen Wraiths die Feuerstelle in Auge nahm.

Jennifer konnte sich nicht bewegen. Sie sah dass es Überreste in dem Feuer gab. Vermutlich Knochen oder ähnliches. Guide. Hier lag Guide. Ihre Beine wurden weich, aber sie versuchte stehen zu bleiben. Was hatte er gefühlt? Woran hatte er gedacht? Was waren seine letzten Worte? Hat er noch etwas von den Flammen spüren müssen, als sie sein Fleisch zerfraßen haben? Hatte er furchtbar leiden müssen? Ihr Blick glitt zitternd zu Boden und da sah sie eine getrocknete dunkle Stelle in der Erde. Langsam ging sie auf ihre Knie und berührte die Erde. Das war Blut. Wraiths Blut. Hier war er verblutet. Ihr blieb die Luft weg. Er war genau hier… Die Stelle war gewaltig. Hier war er ausgeblutet. Er hatte es also nicht gespürt. Sie betete dafür das Guide nichts von den Flammen gespürt hatte. Das er da schon… „Dr. Kel-Ler." Angel kam neben ihr zum stehen, aber da schüttelte sie gefasst ihren Kopf. „Hier ist er angeschossen worden. Dieses Blut ist kein Menschenblut. Hm…" als sie sich erheben wollte, nahm sie das Gewicht ihres Kindes deutlich war und schaffte es nicht auf anhieb. Angel beugte sich runter und griff sie am Oberarm, kurz bevor sie dazu überging zu stolpern. Als er ihr auf die Beine half, sah sie ihn dankend an. „Fair-r One…" auf ihrer Stirn hatte sich schweiß gebildet und er roch wie aufgeregt sie war. „Es ist alles okay", murmelte sie und war dennoch froh, dass er sie noch nicht los ließ. „Du solltest etwas trinken", riet er ihr und sah zu Wood der bereits mit einer Trinkflasche angelaufen kam. Er hatte sich damit wohl ausgerüstet, als sie sich Aufbruch bereit gemacht haben. „Danke Wood." Sie trank direkt einen großen Schluck und sah dann wieder zu Ember. Ronon stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und behielt die Gegend im Auge. /Die Aufregung ist zu Groß für unsere Fair One / sagte Angel zu Ember, während dieser seine Arbeit nachging. /Wie lange wirst du noch brauchen?/

/Es sieht nicht gut aus/ sagte Ember ohne zurückzuschauen. /Hier liegt tatsächlich jemand. Von der Statur her… Es kann passen/ Dennoch nahm er ein paar Proben von dem Restskelett und drehte sich zu den anderen um, damit er Jennifer ansehen konnte. Ihr Blick war voller Erwartungen. Hoffnungen… „Wir müssen die Proben Analysieren um Gewissheit zu haben. Ich weiß nicht in wie weit… Das was wir haben nützlich ist."

„Aber…" sagte sie und kam nun doch näher damit sie selbst die Überreste sehen konnte. „Aber er…" ihr Atem hielt an und sie glaubte das auch ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Verbrannte Knochen. Die Statue… Die Größe… „Guide…"

„Er hat seine Statue", sagte Ember und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Aber wir werden es erst glauben, wenn wir Gewissheit haben." Sein Blick glitt zu ein paar Drohnen, die nun einen Lederlaken öffneten und anfingen die Überreste darin zu legen.

Ihr wurde schlecht als sie das sah. „Wie viel Zeit… H-Hätten sie die Zeit gehabt einen Wraiths auszutauschen? Ich meine… Das ist kein Menschenskelett und… H-Hätten sie…"

Ember blickte ihr lange in die Augen und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf. „Wenn die Genii darin verwickelt sind ist alles möglich aber… Sie müssten es durchgeplant haben. Die Chancen das Guide lebt liegen bei Null."

Jennifer nickte ernst und nun sammelten sich doch Tränen in ihren Augen. Hier lag die Erkenntnis vor ihr. Guide weg zu schleppen und einen anderen Wraiths zu verbrennen… „Aber warten wir auf die Ergebnisse und auf das was Sheppard rausbekommt."

„Ich denke du hast hier genug gesehen", warf Ronon ein und kam näher. „Ich begleite dich zurück zum Gate mit deinen Wachen."

„Ich werde auf Atlantis direkt mit der Analyse beginnen", sagte Ember und musterte Jennifer, die ziemlich blass war. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie es war in ihrer Situation zu sein. Wenn man ihm gesagt hätte, das Ayesha niedergeschossen und verbrannt wurde, wäre er komplett ausgerastet. So richtig ausgerastet. Nicht auf menschliche Weise, aber auf Wraith art. Und dann wäre er hier hergekommen ohne jemandem etwas zu sagen. Er hätte mehrere Messer mitgeführt und hätte das gesamte Dorf niedergemetzelt. /Bruder/ Woods Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und da wurde ihm klar, dass er seinen Brüdern emotional hat an seine Gedanken teilnehmen lassen. /Deine Freundin ist in Sicherheit. Ihr passiert nichts/

Ihr würde nichts passieren, weil Ember dafür sorgen würde. / Es ist alles in Ordnung./

„Es ist für dich wirklich besser zurückzugehen." Und wenn Ember sich nicht täuschte würde Alabaster Jennifer weit weg von Atlantis halten. In ihr wuchs das Kind ihres Erzeugers auf. Der Halbbruder der Königin. „Ja." Jennifer wehrte sich nicht gegen den Ratschlag der Anderen. Sie wusste selbst, dass sie gefährlich nahe daran war, zusammenzubrechen. Als sie sich umdrehte, spürte sie Embers Hand auf ihrer Schulter und sah noch einmal zu ihm zurück. /Geh auf das Hive/ riet er ihr und wusste, das sie ihn würde hören können. Als sie sich anspannte, wusste er, dass sie ihn verstanden hatte. /Wood und Angel bringen dich zurück. Zögere nicht./

„Gibt es noch etwas?" fragte Jennifer fast heiser, aber da schüttelte Ember seinen Kopf. Sie wurden beobachtet und es war nicht verkehrt von ihr etwas laut zu sagen. „Nein. Ruh dich aus", sagte er und nickte. Jennifer sah ihm in die Augen und begab sich dann wieder an Angels und Woods Seite. Die Drohnen blieben und darüber war sie auch froh. So wäre Ember sicher. Ihn mit ihren Leuten alleine zu lassen… Irgendwie hatte sie kein gutes Gefühl dabei.

Ronon sah Jennifer nach und holte daraufhin tief Luft. Ja. Es war besser dass Jennifer ging und er war sich bewusst, das Ember die Ärztin auf das Hive brachte. Dort wäre sie vor jedem möglichen Ärger sicher. Er selber… Er sah hier ein gewaltiges Problem. Ja. Es war definitiv ein Wraiths verbrannt worden, der Guides Statur hatte, allerdings zeigten die Spuren von der Blutlache etwas anderes. Ein paar Personen, sehr schwere Personen, waren von dieser Stelle aus Richtung Gate gelaufen und dann von dort zurückgekommen. Wieso. Sollte man Guide erst in den Wald tragen, und dann zurück zur Feuerstelle? Ronon war sich bewusst, dass die Wraiths ebenso gute Fährtenleser waren. Darum waren sie Still und Heimlich auch schon zu diesem Entschluss gekommen. Was auch immer los war, jede Sekunde hier draußen war gefährlich. Allerdings war dieses Ort der Beste um zu verstehen was in den Welten vor sich ging. „Ember." Ronon trat zu den Wraiths und blickte runter zu dem Bündel welches Transportfähig gemacht wurde. „Ihr solltet hier verschwinden. Wir haben das hier im Griff."

Ember sah von Ronon zu den anderen Menschen. Die Menschen würden vermutlich erst reden, wenn sie sich nicht mehr von ihrer Präsenz ausgesetzt fühlen mussten. „Versucht das hier schnell zu klären", riet Ember ihm. „Ich gehe nach Atlantis und werde dort die Knochen untersuchen."

„Es ist nicht Guide", flüsterte Ronon. „Ich bin mir da sicher."

„Ich mir auch." Ember nickte Ronon zu und gab den Drohnen dann den Befehl zu gehen.

Halling sah vollkommen verwirrt und erschüttert zu John. „Das mit Teyla tut mir so Leid. Wäre ich hier gewesen hätte ich das versucht zu verhindern! Und du…" Halling sah zu Kanaan. „Du hast sie verraten. Ihr habt zusammen einen Sohn! Wie konntest du ihr das antun? Nach allem wie sie für unser Volk gekämpft hat?"  
„Gerade deshalb!", sagte Kanaan erschüttert und sah Halling an. „Sie wusste wie viel wir durchgemacht hatten und dann sind die Lügen die Erzählt wurden doch wahr? Sie, eine Königin von diesen Monstern? Sie ist so vertraut mit ihnen…! Das… Das geht nicht!"

„Ich habe euch gesagt das wir sie FRAGEN!" sagte Halling wütend. „Wir wollten und sollten mit ihr reden! Aber diese Reaktion von euch ist vollkommen überzogen!"

„Du wusstest von den Anschuldigungen?" fragte John Halling nun.

„Ja. Vor einigen Tagen kam ein Mann aus Sateda zusammen mit Genii Soldaten. Sie wollten uns für ihre Sache gewinnen und erzählten von eurem Betrug. Das ihr euch mit den Wraiths mehr als nur verbrüdert habt. Wir wussten von dem Virus. Wie haben das verstanden aber… Zu glauben, dass ihr… Das Personen von euch sich auf Wraiths eingelassen haben… Das Teyla…"

„Teyla hat sich nie auf sie eingelassen! Mit keinem! Sie war die erste die mehr als nur das Monster in diesen Personen gesehen hat und sie wollte alles dafür tun, damit zukünftige Generationen nicht mehr in Angst leben müssen! Das ihr Sohn… Unser Sohn in Frieden aufwachsen kann und mein… Mein Sohn ist jetzt Tod."

Rodney sah John lange an und als Ronon nun ebenso in das Zelt trat, blickte er wieder zurück zu den anderen. „Warum die Genii?" fragte Rodney plötzlich. „Wer von den Genii? Habt ihr Namen?"  
„Ja ich gebe euch gleich die Namen aber… Bitte…" Halling sah John verzweifelt an. „Bitte, der Zorn der Wraiths… Könnt ihr ihn von uns abhalten?"

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, was du alles sagen wirst", meinte Ronon nun und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wir wollen Namen und Daten", sagte John nun. „Und noch mehr Antworten."

„Der Wraiths wo ist er?" fragte Ronon nun. „Wir wissen, dass er hier nicht getötet worden ist."

Halling sah von Ronon zu Kanaan und griff diesen an der Schulter. „Rede! Bitte!"

Kanaan schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah zu Boden. „Kanaan! Wir werden keinen Ort finden an dem wir uns vor ihnen verstecken können und das wegen dir ein einer Handvoll Sturköpfe!"

„Wisst ihr", sagte Ronon weiter und lächelte leicht. „Ich denke wenn dein Volk nur die Täter aushändigt, werden sie zufrieden sein."

„Das…" Halling sah Ronon an und blickte zurück zu Kanaan und den anderen die darin verwickelt waren. „Wir können nicht unsere Leute opfern… Es… Es muss einen weg geben um…"

„Wenn ihr redet", sagte John nun. „Überlegen wir es uns, euch nicht auszuliefern und dann habt ihr Zeit euch irgendwo zu verstecken."

Teyla stand vor einem der Fenster der großen Stadt und blickte hinaus auf das große Eis und das Wasser welches dieses traf. Es war ein kalter Ort, aber zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich so wirklich zu diesem Platz verbunden. Sie konnte die kälte auch in sich fühlen. Unbewusst legte sie eine Hand auf ihren, von der Operation geschwollenen, Bauch und schloss gequält ihre Augen. Es war… Es gab kein schlimmeres Gefühl als sein Kind zu verlieren. Sie wünschte es niemandem. „Teyla. Du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen." Becketts Stimme riss sie aus ihrer Trauer. Darum lächelte sie warm und sah zu dem Arzt. „Ich konnte nicht mehr liegen. Habt ihr schon etwas gehört?"

„Nein bisher noch nicht. Aber sie müssen sich bald zurück melden. Wie geht es Torren?" der Arzt sah zu ihrem Bett und fand Torren darin liegen. „Er schläft tief." Teyla kam langsam zurück zum Bett und sah zu ihrem Sohn runter. „Er hat viel durchgemacht. Das war alles… Zu viel für ihn."

„Jetzt, hier bei dir ist er sicher Teyla. Ihr beide müsst euch erholen. Okay?"

„Sicher." Teyla legte sich mühsam in das Bett und achtete dabei gut auf Torren. „Er muss dich sehr vermisst haben?"

„Ja er hat ununterbrochen geredet und mir von seinem Abenteuer erzählt. Aber er sagte auch das er große Angst gehabt hatte."  
„Vielleicht schicke ich Eva mal zu euch? War sie schon da gewesen?"

„Ja aber… John und ich wir… Hatten nicht reden können."  
„Das braucht Zeit. Aber nutzt die Möglichkeit Teyla. Vor allem auch Torren braucht diese Hilfe."  
„Ich werde mit ihr sprechen sobald sie vorbei kommt", versprach Teyla. „Aber erst einmal muss ich mich ausruhen."  
„Aber klar doch liebes. Habt ihr beiden den schon gegessen? Ich bringe euch gerne etwas vorbei?"  
„Ich habe gerade keinen Hunger. Danke Carson. Ich melde mich wenn ich etwas brauche."

Carson sagte nun nichts mehr sondern lächelt, ehe er das Zimmer wieder verließ. Als Teyla alleine war legte sie eine Hand auf Torrens Wange und musste sich zusammen reißen, dass sie nicht wieder weinte. Sie hatte ihr anderes Kind verloren. Sie hatte ihn nicht kennenlernen können oder sich gar verabschieden können. Beckett hatte ihr zwar die Chance gegeben, das Baby einmal zusehen aber… Sie hatte es nicht gekonnt. John war da gewesen. Er hatte das Baby gesehen und noch mussten sie sich beraten wie das Kind beigesetzt werden sollte. Es gab noch so vieles zu tun. So viel schmerzvolles.


	60. I miss you

In dem ganzen letzten Jahr hatte sie sich diesen Ort als zu Hause gemacht. Natürlich war das Hive nicht mit Atlantis zu vergleichen. Atlantis war ein unglaublicher Ort. Es war Hell, warm und hatte eine so unglaubliche Architektur. Das Hive dagegen war Dunkel, etwas Kühl und Anders. Einfach Anders. Aber mit der Zeit hatte Jennifer diesen Ort wirklich zu schätzen und zu bewundern gelernt. Es war das zu Hause von Wraiths und inzwischen auch Menschen. Es passte sich seinen Anwohnern an. „Fair One." Die Stimme von Angel riss sich aus ihren Gedanken. Jennifer hob die Hand von der Wand des Hives und drehte sich zu dem Wissenschaftler um. „Du solltest dich ausruhen." Angel beobachtete wie Jennifer ihn lange und schweigend ansah. Eine wirkliche Reaktion gab es nicht von ihr, aber er spürte wie leer sie sich fühlte. Sie verlor keine Träne. Menschen die trauerten, weinten. Wraiths weinten auch. Sie konnten ebenso trauern. Nur Menschen taten es wesentlich leichter und öfters. Jennifer nicht, aber er wusste wie sehr sie sich zusammennahm um nicht zu weinen. „Jen-nifer." Angel kam langsam näher und bot ihr seinen Arm an. Erst da, sah sie ihm so wirklich in die Augen. „Was?" fragte sie verwirrt und blickte auf seinen Arm, ehe sie diesen griff und sich unheimlich stark festhielt. Angel führte sie zu ihrem Bett und half ihr sich zu setzten. „Ember kommt bald zurück und ich will mir die Ergebnisse mit ihm ansehen", sagte sie fast schon wiedersprechend, aber Angel ließ nicht locker. „Er wird Zeit brauchen und die kannst du nutzen um zu schlafen. Du musst an deinen Sohn denken", riet er ihr und setzte sich nach einem Moment neben ihr hin. Guide war es der ihm hier eine Chance gegeben hatte. Er hatte ihm die Möglichkeiten gegeben hier sein zu können und um sich zu beweisen. Jennifer war seine Laborpartnerin. Er verbrachte die meisten Zeiten mit ihr und ein paar anderen. Zwei sind vor einigen Monaten umgebracht worden, als sie versucht hatten Fair One zu beschützen. Für Angel war das immer noch ein großer Verlust gewesen. Aber sie hatte überlebt. Zumindest sie. Und jetzt war Guide weg. Angel wusste nicht ob er Tod war. Alles sah danach aus aber er hatte schon mehr als einmal dem Tod getrotzt. Vielleicht lebte er. Vielleicht auch nicht. Für Fair One hoffte er es und für seine Königin… Angel spannte sich etwas an, als er spürte wie Jennifer sich etwas näher an seine Seite lehnte. „Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach schlafen."  
„Wach zu bleiben wird dir auch nicht helfen. Guide würde wollen, dass du schläfst."  
„Guide würde wollen das ich-"

„Er würde wollen, dass du Ruhe hast. Leg dich hin. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf."„Angel." Jennifer seufzte leicht, aber sie war müde und erschöpft. Sie wollte aber auch alleine sein und schreien. Sie wollte weinen und sich ihrem Gefühl hingeben aber sie konnte nicht. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm und legte sich in das warme Bett. Sie hatte schon einmal gedacht, ihn verloren zu haben. Das war ein schreckliches Gefühl gewesen. Sie wollte und sie durfte sich nicht wieder so fühlen. Erst wenn es Gewissheit gab, würde sie trauen. Davor… Jetzt musste sie einfach stark sein. „Ich… Ich sollte mit Alabaster sprechen", sagte sie leise.„Die Königin würde es begrüßen, wenn du dich zunächst ausruhst." Angel drehte sich etwas in ihre Richtung und legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Wir alle würden es begrüßen."  
Jennifer war sich ja bewusst, dass Alabaster viel daran lag, dass es ihr gut ging. Zugegeben viel hatte sie mit der Königin bisher nicht gesprochen. Meistens ging sie nur ihre Arbeit mit ihr durch, da sie selbst kaum Zeit für etwas Anderes hatte. Über Guide… Über die Beziehung zu ihrem Vater oder dem Baby hatte Jennifer bisher nicht so wirklich mit ihr gesprochen. Sie hatte bisher einfach nicht die Möglichkeit gefunden, zumal sie beide sehr viel zu tun hatten. Diesen ruhigen Moment jetzt konnte sie sich nicht einmal gönnen. Eigentlich hatte sie so unheimlich viel zu tun… Jennifer setzte sich langsam wieder auf und sah sofort wie entrüstet Angel sie nun ansah. „Warum bist du nur immer so Stur?"  
„Ich habe so vieles zu tun, ich kann nicht einfach liegen!"  
„Hm…" Angel wollte dazu ansetzten etwas zu sagen als er aufmerkte und zur Türe blickte. Die Königin kam. Sofort erhob er sich und neigte bereits seinen Kopf als die Königin hereinkam und ihn ansah. /Angel…/  
/Meine Königin. Fair One kommt nicht zur Ruhe. Ich wollte über ihren Schlaf wachen./  
/Schon gut. Warte im Flur/ bat sie ihn und als er los lief sah ihn einen Moment lang an ehe sie Jennifer ansah. „Du möchtest dich also nicht ausruhen? Bleib ruhig sitzen." Alabaster kam näher und setzte sich neben die Ärztin hin. Sie konnte Jennifer tief Luft nehmen hören, aber sie sagte nichts dazu. „Angel wartet im Flur oder?"  
„Ja. Ich wollte nach dir sehen." Alabaster musterte sie nun eingehend und blickte auch auf ihren großen Bauch. „Das Kind schläft…" Sie hob ihre Hand und legte diese vorsichtig auf Jennifers Bauch. Ja… Das Kind schlief.  
„Er hat sich seit einer halben Stunde nicht mehr bewegt, ich denke er schläft." Jennifer ließ Alabaster gewähren und schloss selbst ihre Augen als sie diese Reibung fühlte. Es tat gut eine warme Hand zu spüren und sie wusste, dass sie ihr trauen konnte. „Er ist sonst immer sehr Aktiv."  
„Er kommt eben sehr nach meinem Vater", sagte Alabaster lächelnd und blickte Jennifer in die Augen. „Ember ist noch auf diesem Planeten?"  
„Ja… Er… Sie… Sie müssen… Ich…" Jennifer holte wieder tief Luft und sah zu Boden. „Er kommt bald."  
„Er soll sich die Zeit nehmen die er benötigt um die Wahrheit heraus zu finden." Alabaster senkte ihre Hand und blickte nun ebenso zu Boden. „Guide ist niemand der sich so einfach gefangen nehmen lässt. Ich glaube nicht daran, dass man ihn verbrannt haben soll. Vieles spricht jetzt schon dagegen. Vor allem sein Mantel. Wieso sollte man ihm diesen Ausgezogen haben?" fragte sie und blickte die Ärztin an. „Das macht keinen Sinn für mich."„Für mich auch nicht." Jennifer blickte Alabaster nun in die Augen und suchte etwas in ihrem Blick. „Für mich macht es auch keinerlei Sinn. Sie müssten es doch einfach mit ihm verbrannt haben?"  
„Ja. Deshalb. Warten wir. Vorher erlauben wir uns nicht zu trauern. Und du musst dich ausruhen. Du bist erschöpft." Alabaster erhob sich und reichte Jennifer ihre Hand. „Komm. Ich lasse dir ein warmes Bad ein. Danach wirst du besser schlafen können."  
„Oh das musst du nicht ich kann das schon selbst." Jennifer nahm dennoch die Hand an und stand mit ihrer Hilfe auf. „Du bist Guides Partnerin. Du trägst meinen Halbbruder in dir. Lass mich um dich kümmern."Jennifer war niemand die so etwas brauchte. Aber sie wollte nicht Respektlos sein. Zumal sie die Königin war. „Danke." Alabaster nickte und trat in das anliegende Bad, ehe sie dort das Wasser anstellte und zusah wie dieses die Wanne füllte. „Sobald Ember zurück ist, wird er sich um deine Arbeit kümmern. In deinen letzten Monaten, solltest du dich schonen. Eine Geburt wird für dich nicht einfach Jennifer."  
„Was meinst du? Ich kann arbeiten, ich mache ja nichts Anstrengendes."„Das meine ich nicht. Komm her. Ich helfe dir." Jennifer wollte fast schon protestieren als Alabaster ihr Jäckchen auszog und sich dann an ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machte. „Das ist seltsam für mich."Alabaster stoppte sofort und musste dann lächeln. „Wir sind was diese Dinge angeht wesentlich offener. Ich habe es für den Moment vergessen." Deshalb ließ sie die Hände von Jennifer und kehrte ihr den Rücken zu.„S-Schon okay." Sie würde nicht gehen? Schluckend öffnete sie ihr Oberteil und zog es aus, ehe der Rest auch schnell folgte und sie in die Wanne stieg. Die Wärme umgab sie schnell und sie seufzte fast auf. Erst da drehte Alabaster sich wieder um. „Du brauchst Kraft für die Geburt. Ich weiß das es Fälle wie diese schon gab um die gingen selten gut aus. Eine solche Geburt kann für den menschlichen Körper anstrengend sein. Wraiths haben wesentlich größere Gliedmaßen. Es ist möglich das der Kopf des Jungen zu groß ist. Wenn auch nur um wenige Zentimeter."„Die aber Fatal sein können." Jennifer nickte leicht und lehnte sich zurück als Alabaster sich an den Wannenrand setzte. „Ich hatte mir überlegt, nach Atlantis zugehen, wenn es soweit ist. Dr. Beckett wird mir gewiss entsprechend helfen können, sollte es keine Normale Geburt werden."„Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob das gut ist", warf die Königin ein. „Wir können dir hier genauso helfen."„Ich weiß das. Ich weiß aber… Ich kenne Carson schon sehr lange. Es ist mir einfach Wichtig."Alabaster musterte den Menschen lange und nickte leicht. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken Fair One. Ich muss an die Sicherheit meines Halbbruders und an deine denken. Ich sage dir dann Bescheid."Natürlich wusste Jennifer, dass Alabaster sie nicht mit Absicht hier festhielt. Sie hatte ihre Gründe. Guides Verschwinden war mit einer von diesen und Jennifer wollte darüber nicht diskutieren. „In Ordnung", ihre Stimme glich mehr einem Flüstern. Die ganze Situation war einfach… Zu… Sie fand keine richtigen Worte dafür. „Du liebst Guide."Alabasters Frage ließ die Ärztin aufmerken. „Und er lieb dich". Sie schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, deshalb schwieg Jennifer und schloss ihre Augen. „Als Guide nach diesem Virus erwachte, hatte er seinen Lebenswillen fast verloren." Alabaster betrachtete Jennifer weiterhin. „Er war so leer, weil er dachte dich verloren zu haben. Aber als er die Möglichkeit sah, das du vielleicht doch lebst… Ich habe damals nicht ernst genommen, dass du ihm wirklich so viel bedeutest. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen. Guide hat schon immer Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen, die allen anderen bis dahin verborgen geblieben waren. Mit dir hat er zeigen wollen, dass es auch anders geht und sich niemand für das schlecht fühlen muss, wenn er in einen Konflikt gerät, der auf ihn zukommen kann. Dadurch, dass Menschen nicht mehr sterben und uns Freiwillig helfen, sehen wir sie anders."„Nicht alle Hives werden das so sehen."„Noch nicht", sagte Alabaster und lächelte. „Unsere Männer wollen einer Königin dienen. Ember beweist, dass er mehr als nur einer Königin dienen kann. Für ihn ist Ayesha seine Königin und dennoch dient er mir. Es wird für viele Zeit brauchen. Aber ein Wandel wird kommen. Für alle."„Und wird es gut sein?" Jennifer schwieg lange. „Als ich dachte das Guide Tod wäre… Da ist meine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ich… Was ich sagen will. Wir Menschen sind Anfälliger. Wir… Sterben einfach. So schnell. Im Vergleich zu euren Leben. Dass es Verboten wurde… Dass eine Bindung zwischen Menschen und Wraiths verboten war… Kann ich verstehen. Denn… Es bleibt nur schmerz. Wie sollte Guide weiter leben mit dem Wissen ich wäre Tod? Wie sollte irgendeiner weiterleben können, mit dem Wissen das verloren zu haben, was man liebte?"Alabaster holte tief Luft und nickte. „Ja. Aber das betrifft nicht nur Menschen. Sondern auch unser gleichen. Es spielt keine Rolle wen oder was wir lieben. Der Schmerz bei einem Verlust ist der gleiche. Aber es stimmt. Es war verboten, weil Menschen zerbrechlicher sind und weil viele es nicht ertragen könnten, sich dann n anderen Menschen zu nähren. Es ist manchmal leichter nicht zu wissen was man isst."„Ja. Du hast recht." Jennifer öffnete ihre Augen und blickte Alabaster wieder an. „Ich wollte nicht unsensibel sein. Ich weiß das du auch jemanden verloren hast."„Nein. Ich habe jemanden verloren. Guide hat jemanden verloren. Du nicht. Noch nicht."Alabaster hob ihre Hand und griff nach einer blonden Haarsträhne von Jennifer. „Deine Mutter", hörte sie die Ärztin sagen.„Ja. Mitunter sie auch. Er verlor fast seine ganze Crew. Alle die er seit Jahren kannte und liebte."„Er denkt oft an deine Mutter. Immer wenn er sehr schweigsam wird und in die Sterne blickt, denkt er an die Vergangenheit."  
„Ich habe ihn das lange nicht mehr machen sehen", sagte Alabaster dazu und ließ von der Haarsträhne ab. „Weil er sich nun Gedanken um die Zukunft macht. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, was ihm durch den Kopf gegangen ist", sagte die Königin. „Guide hatte alles riskiert als er mit seinem Anliegen zu mir gekommen ist. Er hätte es schlauer machen können. Er hätte einen Fall Beispiel an einem anderen zeigen können. Aber nein. Er kam selbst damit heraus und er tat es nur, weil er so Verliebt in dich ist. Jeder andere hätte euch sofort getötet." Tief Luftholend seufzte Alabaster und es wirkte als würde sie lächeln. „Ich habe ihn zu Letzt so gesehen, als meine Mutter noch lebte. Als er sie verloren hat war eine Dunkelheit in ihm. Ich konnte sie immer spüren, immer dann, wenn er unvorsichtig war. Aber jetzt war er voller Erwartungen und Hoffnung. "„Guide hat sich sehr auf dieses Baby gefreut", sagte Jennifer und musste lächeln. „Aber er ließ mir dennoch die Wahl ob ich es behalten wollte oder nicht. Er wusste, wie sehr mich das überfordert hat. Ich wollte keine Mutter werden. Nicht so ungeplant. Ich habe mich von Rodney getrennt, weil er zu gefährlich lebte und Guide…" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Er springt von einer riskanten Sache in die nächste und landet in so gefährlichen Situationen… Aber… Ich wusste, dass ich es schaffe. Als ich Schwanger wurde, wusste ich, dass ich es schaffe. Und er wäre da, um diesen Kind alles Nötige zu zeigen um in dieser Welt zu Überleben. Er ist schließlich ein Überlebenskünstler. Nicht wahr?" Jennifer sah Alabaster wieder an und senkte mit einem Lächeln ihren Blick. „Anfangs war das mit uns einfach passiert. Ich weiß nicht ob… Entschuldige dass interessiert dich wohl nicht so wirklich."  
„Nein schon gut." Die Königin legte eine Hand auf ihre nackte Schulter. „Ich habe gerne diesen Geschichten zu gehört, als ich noch auf dem Planeten war. Erzähl es mir ruhig", bat sie die Ärztin und zum anderen wollte sie nur, dass diese sich beruhigte. „Was war zu Beginn zwischen euch?"„Es war nur… Mein Vater ist der Meinung, dass Guide schon lange Gefühle für mich hatte. Aber… Jedenfalls… Als es das erste Mal passierte, ging es gleich zur Sache. Er war so wütend und voller Strom gewesen und da ist er regelrecht Explodiert."  
„Er hat dich nicht gegen deinen Willen berührt, oder?"„Nein. Nein! Das… So war es nicht, ich habe auf ihn reagiert, weil ich ihn… Ich mochte ihn. Ich fand ihn spannend. Ich wusste es als… Als ich entführt worden bin und er danach kein Wort mehr mit mir gewechselt hatte, habe ich ihn vermisst. Ich habe ihn schrecklich vermisst und ich wusste nicht wieso. Ich bin in meine Arbeit geflüchtet und habe mich auf diesem Planeten abgesetzt und dann kam er einfach. Und da konnte ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten."„Und er ebenso wenig."„Ja… Und dann hörte es nicht auf. Wir haben nie über ein uns gesprochen und dann habe ich bemerkt das ich Schwanger bin. Er ist da das erste Mal wirklich…" sie musste lächeln und den Kopf schütteln. „Aber selbst da war nicht klar was nun mit uns ist. Erst so richtig gesprochen haben wir, als ich zurück von der Erde war." „Er liebt dich. Und das kann ich verstehen. Darum will ich dich in Sicherheit wissen vor allen unserer Feinde. Du bist jetzt zu Wichtig Fair One." Alabaster erhob sich nun. „Darum solltest du auch schlafen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Guide bald schon zurückkommen wird."Als Alabaster gegangen war kam auch Jennifer wieder aus dem Wasser und zog sich langsam wieder an. Anschließend trat sie in ihr Zimmer und ging sicher, dass sie alleine war, ehe sie zu ihrem Schrank lief und aus diesem Guides Mantel herausholte. Er trug diesen Mantel am liebsten und sie würde ihn aufbehalten genauso wie all seine anderen Sachen. Er würde wiederkommen. Sie sog tief den Duft seines Mantels ein und begab sich damit zurück zum Bett. Sie war keine Romantikerin. Sie war relativ praktisch was diese Dinge anging, aber sie fühlte für Guide etwas, was sie für Rodney nie so empfunden hatte. Sie hatte ihn geliebt, aber das mit Guide war umso vieles Intensiver. Lebendiger und auch Wertvoller. Mit dem Mantel legte sie sich in das Bett und da brauchte es auch nicht mehr viel, bis sie einschlief.Angel kam erst in das Zimmer als er keine Geräusche hörte. Langsam nährte er sich dem Bett und als er sie darin schlafen sah, seufzte er fast leicht. Er erkannte den Mantel von Guide in ihren Armen und irgendwo stimmte es ihn nachdenklich. Das alles war nicht einfach. Er kannte Jennifer nun schon seit einigen Monaten und er wusste, dass sie einen guten Charakter hatte. Sie wollte diese Welt besser machen. Sowohl für Wraiths als auch für Menschen und er glaubte ebenso an diesen Traum. Vieles änderte sich im Moment und er sah an ihrem großen Bauch wie weit diese Veränderungen schon gingen.

Mit einem Schrei schreckt Perlmutt aus einem bösen Traum und saß Kerzen gerade in ihrem Bett. Im ersten Moment brauchte sie Zeit um ihre Gedanken zu sortieren und zu begreifen wo sie eigentlich war. Nämlich in Sicherheit. Sie legte eine Hand an ihren Hals und spürte das sie kalten Schweiß schwitzte. Als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken wahrnahm, glaubte sie zu Erst das es Creek war, aber als sie tief Luft holte und dieser Duft nach Männlichkeit in ihre Nase drang, wusste sie es besser. Ronon war hier. „Du hattest einen schlechten Traum", sagte er halb verschlafen und setzte sich nun ebenso hin. „Und du bist zurück." Perl rückte dichter zu ihm und ließ sich in seine Arme schließen. Erleichtert seufzte sie und schlang ihre Arme um seine Brust. „Ist alles okay?" hörte sie ihn fragen. „Du hast geschrien,"„Ich habe von dem Überfall geträumt." Als Perl das sagte drehte sich Ronons Magen um. „Wegen Elay?"„Nein. Nicht wegen dem was auf Sateda passiert ist. Sondern… Vorher. Ich träumte von dem Hive meiner Mutter."Ronon sah zu Perl runter und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand über den Rücken. „Ich habe sie da verloren und… Ich habe es bestimmt geträumt, weil du nicht hier gewesen bist. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."„Für mir bestand zu keiner Zeit eine Gefahr. Und jetzt bin ich hier." Er löste sich von Perl, damit er sie ansehen konnte. Perl blickte ihm in die Augen und seufzte wieder erleichtert, ehe sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange legte. „Es geht dir wirklich gut?" Ronon lehnte sich in ihre Hand und schloss für den Moment seine Augen. „Ja mir geht es gut. Und dir geht es auch gut?"„Ja. Ja… Mir schon ich habe dich nur sehr vermisst." „Das habe ich auch. Sehr." Er legte seine Hände nun an ihr Gesicht und musterte sie lange. „Wie fühlst du dich? Und das Kind? Hast du dich untersuchen lassen?"„Das mache ich täglich. Alabaster kümmert sich darum und… Dakaas auch." Sie rückte wieder vor damit sie ihn umarmen konnte. „Deine starken Arme haben mir sehr gefehlt."Ronon musste etwas lächeln. „Ach so? Nur meine starken Arme also?"„Du hast mir gefehlt", sagte Perl lächelnd und als sie spürte das Ronon sie dichter zu sich zog, nutzte sie das um auf seinen Schoß zu klettern. Anschließend lehnte sie ihre Stirn an seine. „Und habt ihr Neuigkeiten wegen Guide?"„Ember arbeitet noch an Ergebnisse aber im Moment können wir noch nichts Genaues sagen." Ronon beugte sich etwas vor, so das er ihre Wange küssen konnte. „Das klingt nicht gut."„Ich weiß", murmelte Ronon. „Die Welten sind in Aufruhr. Nach allem was passiert ist… Wir müssen versuchen Ruhe in die Lage zu bringen. Die Genii verursachen an zu vielen Orten Probleme."„Dr. Keller ist sehr beunruhigt."„Das kann ich mir vorstellen." Ronon erinnerte sich noch gut daran wie er die beiden damals erwischt hatte. Er hatte wirklich gedacht, dass Guide Jennifer nur ausnutzte. Das Wraiths lieben konnten, hatte er einfach nicht akzeptieren können. Aber Perl war auch eine Wraiths und sie lag nun in seinen Armen.„Dr. Keller hat mir gesagt, dass es eventuell eine Heilung für mich gibt. Sie stand zwar etwas neben sich aber… Sie war sich sicher, dass es eine Therapie gegeben könnte die meinen Gendefekt heilen kann."Ronon fuhr mit seiner Nase sanft über ihre Wange und löste sich dann, damit er sie ansehen konnte. „Deinen Gendefekt der dich Menschlich aussehen lässt?"„Ja. Ich könnte eine Therapie ohne hin erst beginnen, wenn unsere Tochter da ist, aber… Ich denke darüber nach es zu tun."„Du willst wie ein Wraiths aussehen?"„Ich will die sein, die ich bin."„Du bist die du bist", sagte Ronon. „Und du wirst doch auch als die Person akzeptiert die du bist."„Ich weiß. Es ist nur… Ich glaube das ich es tun muss. Ich weiß nicht in wie weit dieser Gendefekt mich noch beeinträchtigt."„Du siehst nur Menschlich aus Perl. Im Wesen bist du ein Wraiths. Du nährst dich sogar", warf er ein und war verwirrt über das was sie sagte. Wieso sollte sie das wollen? „Ist es ein Problem für dich, wenn ich gesund sein will?"„Du bist Gesund Perl."„Und wenn ich doch Beeinträchtigungen entwickeln werde? Was dann? Stört es dich, würde ich nicht mehr so aussehen?"„Nein", sagte er sofort. „Das ist es nicht. Ich weiß nur wie Gefährlich diese Therapien sind und ich denke kaum, das du dich äußerlich verändern wirst. Wenn du wirklich Gesundheitlich Probleme haben wirst, könntest du darüber nachdenken", sagte er möglichst ruhig. „Aber solange sich da nichts zeigt, solltest du nichts riskieren. Ich habe an Ellia und Michael gesehen wie ein solches Virus aussehen kann. Beide Male sind Fehlgeschlagen. Ich will nicht das dir etwas Ähnliches passiert."„Ronon…" Perl lächelte leicht und beugte sich etwas runter damit sie ihn küssen konnte. „Ich liebe dich Ronon Dex", flüsterte sie zwischen dem Kuss und einen Luftzug, ehe sie ihn direkt wieder küsste. Ronon Schlang seine Arme wieder um sie und vertiefte den Kuss. „Was hat die Königin gesagt? Bist du…" fragte er seufzte als sie ihm leicht in die Lippe biss. Er hatte sie seit ihrer Entführung nicht mehr auf diese Weise berührt. Es waren zwar nur wenige Tage aber… „Du meinst ob ich mit dir schlafen kann?" hakte sie nach und drückte ihre Hüfte gegen seine, dabei spürte sie sein Glied das langsam anschwoll. „Ja. Ich denke, das bekommen wir hin."„Und es ist nicht zu anstrengend für dich?"„Nein ich… Ich habe mich erholt", lächelte sie und küsste ihn nun wieder, während sie ihre Hüften Rhythmisch gegen seine drückte. Ronon keuchte gegen ihren Mund auf und irgendwo brachte es sie zum Lächeln. Seine Hände legten sich an ihre Hüften und sein Kuss wurde wieder leidenschaftlicher. Es brauchte nur wenige Handgriffe, da lag sie vollkommen unbekleidet unter ihm, während er sie ansah und mit einem Bein ihre Beine auseinander drückte, damit er tief in sie eindringen konnte. Er war nichts desto trotz sehr vorsichtig, als habe er Angst ihr Schaden zufügen zu können. Perl legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und genoss seine tiefen und langsamen Stöße. Als sie beide sich dem Höhepunkt nährten verschmolzen ihre Körper zu einem und wurden Automatisch schneller in ihrer Bewegung. Dann traf es erst sie. Ihr Höhepunkt brachte ihr Unterleib dazu, sich rhythmisch fest um sein Glied zu schlingen und ihm so half, seinen Samen in ihr zu verteilen. Ronon blieb in ihr als sein Glied erschlaffte und drehte sich auf den Rücken, so dass sie nun auf ihm saß. „Das habe ich gebraucht", murmelte sie.Er ebenso. Sie sah ihm das an. Lächelnd fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine nackte Brust. „Ich habe dich Vermisst."„Ich bleibe jetzt bei dir." Ronon setzte sich auf und stützte sofort ihren Rücken. „Und passe auf dich auf." „Mein Krieger." Perl küsste ihn wieder sanft und legte dann ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Wir müssen noch über so vieles reden."„Ich weiß. Aber das hat Zeit", sagte er und genoss ihre Nähe. „Wenn ich morgen Dakaas aufsuche, musst du mitkommen. Ich will dir dann etwas zeigen."„Sicher. Ich begleite dich." Er fragte sich zwar, was sie ihm zeigen wollte, aber er würde sich bis zum nächsten Morgen gedulden.


	61. Some months ago

*Vor einigen Monaten*

„Sieh dir das an." Jennifer machte platz damit Guide in ihren Laptop blicken konnte. Der Wraith beugte sich etwas runter und nahm es sich ihre Tastatur zu benutzen um weitere Datensätze aufzurufen. „Fünfzehn Mal innerhalb von drei Monaten", sagte er dazu und nickte. „Das Virus funktioniert", sagte Jennifer lächelnd. „Atessa ist seit Vier Monaten bei uns. Sie kann mindesten einmal die Woche helfen, ohne das sie großartig Probleme hat. Seit drei Wochen versucht sie es zwei Mal die Woche zu machen. Guide, wie oft müsst ihr euch nun nähren? Mindestens ein mal im Monat?"

„Wenn wir sehr Aktiv sind ja. Ansonsten können wir es auf drei Monate beschränken oder sogar Sechs. Je nachdem." Aber er verstand was hier gerade passierte. Atessa war ein Mensch, die Heimatlos gewesen ist und nun hier auf dem Hive lebte. Sie würde es nicht für immer tun, aber für eine gute Zeit wäre sie da. Genauso wie viele andere. Ihre Hilfe und Unterstützung würden sie nicht vergessen. „Ich werde es selber versuchen", sagte Guide. „Und sehe mir sie genauer an." Sollte sie doch Schäden davon getragen haben, würde er es dann wissen. „Wo befindet sie sich Aktuell?" Sein Blick glitt zu Jennifer, die ihn gemustert hatte. Als er sie dabei erwischte, sah sie sofort zu ihrem Laptop zurück. „In ihrem Quartier denke ich. Eventuell schläft sie schon."

„Hm." Guide richtete sich auf und schritt bereits Richtung Türe. „Guide!" Der Wraith Commander blieb stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um. „Gibt es noch etwas?"

„N-Nein nicht wirklich." Jennifer wusste nicht, was sie dazu gebracht hatte ihn noch einmal aufzuhalten. Vor einer Woche sind sie zurückgekommen… Nachdem sie beide das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten. Danach hatte er sie auch besucht… Immer dann wenn sie sich zum ausruhen zurückgezogen hatte. Als sie schritte hörte sah sie ihn direkt an und holte tief Luft. Er würde zu Atessa gehen. Sich von ihr Nähren… Ob er dann auch… „Ich wollte dich nicht aufhalten."  
„Doch das wolltest du." Guide sah sich im Labor um. Sie waren komplett alleine, deshalb hob er seine Hand und strich ihr ein Haar hinters Ohr. „Nimm ein Bad und warte auf mich." Er konnte den Moment regelrecht hören, als ihr Herz schneller anfing zu schlagen. „Ich…" was sollte sie dazu sagen? Okay? Was war das überhaupt zwischen ihnen? „Du willst nicht warten?"

„Nein das ist es nicht", sagte sie sofort, aber da spürte sie seine Hände auf ihren Schultern und da küsste er sie schon. Die Leidenschaft die er ihr zeigte, ließ sie seufzen. „Nicht hier", flüsterte sie gegens eine Lippen und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Guide…"

„Genau hier", wiedersprach er gegen ihre Lippen und schob sie rüber zu einer Liege. „Guide", sagte Jennifer aber legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, als er ihren Hals anfing zu küssen. Das tat so verdammt gut. Jennifer gab sich geschlagen und ließ sich von ihm verwöhnen. Natürlich bestand hier die Gefahr erwischt zu werden und eigentlich war so etwas nicht ihr Fall, aber die Lust die Guide ausstrahlte, überfiel sie regelrecht. Sie wollte mehr davon. Mehr von ihm. Ihre Hose fand den Weg zum Boden genauso wie ihre Unterwäsche. Guide sah ihr in die Augen während er seinen Mantel zur Seite legte und seine Hose ebenso öffnete. Anschließend legte er seine Hände unter ihren Po und zog ihre Hüften weiter vor. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drang er dann in sie ein und stöhnte zufrieden. Guide wollte einfach los legen, aber als er Jennifers Blick sah, wurde er vorsichtiger. Was taten sie hier nur? Guide verlor bei ihr seine Selbstbeschreibung. Jegliche Selbstbeherrschung. Aber darüber wollte er später nachdenken. Er legte seine Hände um ihren Rücken und zog sie so dichter zu sich. Als ihre Körper aneinander gepresst waren, bewegte er sich mit ihr und brachte sie so zu keuchen. „Guide", flüsterte sie und da erst spürte er ihre Arme die um ihn geschlungen waren. Sie teilten diese Lust ohne große Fragen zu stellen. Und für das erste, war das auch in Ordnung.

Eine gute Stunde später bürstete Jennifer ihr nasses Haar und blickte in einen Spiegel. Ihr Haar würde sie für die nächste Zeit offen tragen müssen, damit niemand die blauen Flecken an ihren Hals sehen würde. Guide küsste gerne ihren Hals und sie mochte das ja auch, nur… Was taten sie beide wirklich? Nacht für Nacht schlief er mit ihr und inzwischen breitete er das sogar bis ins Labor aus. Es war für Jennifer auf verschiedene Weisen unheimlich interessant. Sie lernte mehr über Wraiths. Mehr über Guide. Und jetzt war er auf dem weg zu Atessa. Jennifer wusste nicht genau warum, aber sie hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Atessa war eine wirklich interessante Person, aber… Sie wusste dass diese Frau mehr anbot als nur Nahrung. Guide würde zwar nicht auf so etwas eingehen aber… Nein. Woher wollte sie wissen ob Guide nicht doch ein Angebot von ihr nutzen würde? Schließlich… Ja… Was sollte ihn daran hindern? Er wollte das ganze ja als Forschungsprojekt ansehen. Wie würden Menschen und Wraiths aufeinander reagieren. Und eine gute Forschung würde nur dann Früchte tragen, wenn ein großes Spektrum genutzt wurde.

Jennifer legte ihre Bürste bei Seite und blickte in den Spiegel. Er würde mit ihr schlafen. Er würde sich von ihr nähren und er würde mit ihr schlafen. Das war okay. Er konnte tun was er wollte. Nur… Warum… Warum fühlte es sich dann so schrecklich für sie an? Waren doch mehr Gefühle im Spiel wie sie es gedacht hatte? Natürlich fand sie Guide interessant und Attraktiv. Ansonsten hätte sie nie mit ihm geschlafen. Niemals. Aber… Sie konnte das nicht zulassen. Jennifer band sich ihr nasses Haar zusammen und richtete ihre Kleider, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zu Atessa machte. Erst kurz vor ihrem Zimmer, stoppte Jennifer und holte tief Luft. Verdammt was machte sie hier nur?! Das alles ging sie absolut nichts an! Das mit Guide und ihr war nichts Ernstes sondern einfach nur… Lust? Neugierde? Er konnte machen was er wollte und sie konnte machen was sie wollte. Ihre Hand legte sich auf ihren Hals und sie musste an die Küsse denken die er ihr gegeben hatte. Nein. Auch wenn sie beide sich einfach nur Körperlich liebten wollte Jennifer sicher gehen, das er keine andere derartig berührte. Hier ging es schließlich auch um ihre Gesundheit! Wechselnde Geschlechtspartner waren zwar spannend, aber bestimmt nicht gesund! Deshalb wollte sie das zumindest gleich klarstellen und sie wollte damit nicht warten. Wenn er dieses Projekt mit ihr durchführen wollte, sollte er die Finger von anderen lassen. Jennifer öffnete die Türe zu Atessas Zimmer und hielt im gleichen Moment den Atem an. War sie verrückt? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach in das Zimmer einer anderen Frau platzen und… Eifersüchtig sein? War sie Eifersüchtig? Überrascht und beschämt wollte sie weg laufen, aber da fiel ihr Blick auf die zwei Personen, die sie nun anblickten. Guide hatte seine Hand auf Atessas Arm gelegt. Sie wiederum hatte ihre Hände auf seine Brust abgelegt. Sie standen sich so nahe, als würden sie kurz davor sein mehr zu tun als… Er nährte sich nicht. Sich zu Nähren bedeutete nicht sich so nah zu stehen. Was also lief hier ab? Jennifer nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und sah Guide in die Augen und sie erkannte seine Verwirrung. Peinlich berührt öffnete sie ihren Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber nichts entwich ihrer Kehle. Sie musste sich räuspern. „E-Entschuldigt ich wollte euch beide nicht stören." Damit drehte sie sich dann um und eilte regelrecht zurück in ihr Zimmer. Was hatte sie nur geritten? Verwirrt und beschämt begab sie sich zu ihrem Bett, wo sie sich dann setzte und ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. Das hätte sie nicht machen sollen. Wie sollte sie das erklären? Musste sie es erklären? Als sich die Türen zu ihrem Zimmer öffneten, erhob Jennifer sich sofort und senkte ihre Hände. Guide stand in der Türe und trat näher damit diese sich schließen konnte. Sie wusste dass er ihr Unbehagen spüren konnte. Jeder ihrer Gefühlsempfindungen wäre kein Geheimnis für ihn. Guide kam ohne zögern näher, wobei er sie von Oben bis unten musterte. „Ich bin mir sicher du hattest deine Gründe mich bei meinem Nährversuch zu stören?"

„Ich wollte nur etwas besprechen", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Du konntest noch nie lügen Fair One." Guide stoppte kurz vor ihr und spannte seine Hände an. „Wirst du mir den wahren Grund nennen oder lässt du mich raten?"

„Ich wollte nur klären, das wir beide mit dem was wir tun, gewisse Grenzen klären müssen", meinte sie ernst und versuchte nicht auf seine erste Aussage einzugehen. Allerdings war sein prüfenderblick nicht wirklich Hilfreich. Es machte sie nur noch Nervöser.

„Grenzen?" hackte er nach und musterte sie wieder von Oben bis unten. „Grenzen bei dem was wir tun? Ich denke es geht gerade darum, diese Grenzen zu überschreiten? Oder möchtest du das nicht mehr?" während er das sagte griff er nach ihrer Haarsträhne, was sie aus der Ruhe bringen sollte.

„Nein darum geht es nicht", sagte Jennifer sofort und vielleicht auch etwas zu hastig. Sie wollte das mit ihm auf jeden Fall weiter machen! „Es geht mir nur darum, das wir beide es nur miteinander tun und nicht mit anderen. Ich weiß, eigentlich sollten wir beide es mit anderen Partnern ebenso probieren, allerdings aus Gesundheitlichen Gründen… Es sei den wir Verhüten richtig. Damit wir uns beide vor Krankheiten… Wobei dich das eher weniger betreffen würde, weil ihr Krankheiten wesentlich einfacher bekämpfen könnt. Es ist einfach für mich…" Jennifer stoppte, weil er sie Schweigend und ohne Reaktion ansah. „Und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich eben gestört habe. Bei dem… Bei dem was ihr beiden…"

Guide öffnete seinen Mund, schloss diesen aber direkt wieder. Wenn er es nicht besser wusste, würde er sagen, dass Jennifer Eifersüchtig war. Eifersüchtig auf eine Anbeterin. Atessa war ihm absolut gleichgültig, sie weckte in keiner Weise sein Interesse. Aber er fand es spannend, dass Jennifer es allem Anschein nach glaubte. „Ich wollte mich nur nähren, aber ich kann verstehen, dass du Eifersüchtig bist." Bevor Jennifer etwas sagen konnte hob Guide seine rechte Hand und blickte in die Handinnenfläche. „Sich zu nähren ist äußerst Befriedigend. Und sich an jemanden zu Nähren der nicht stirbt kann auch sehr… Erregende Emotionen auslösen. Ich weiß dass einige es bereits tun."  
„Was tun?" fragte sie unsicher und beobachtete ihn.

„Sie schlafen mit der Person die sie nährt. Sie befriedigen jegliche ihrer Bedürfnisse."

„Solange es Freiwillig ist…", sagte Jennifer und stoppte direkt als Guide einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. „Natürlich Freiwillig. Nicht nur der Wraiths ist in Rausch, der Mensch kann es dabei auch sein."  
„Du hättest also mit ihr geschlafen", sagte Jennifer direkt und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Atessa entspricht nicht meinem Interesse aber, die aktuelle Situation verlockt einen zu diesen Dingen."

„Dann machen wir es."  
„Was?" Guide war kurz verwirrt und sah wie Jennifer tief Luft holte. „Ich meine, dass wir beide es machen sollten. Zeig mir wovon du sprichst."

„Ich nähre mich nicht an dir."  
„Sieh es als Projekt. So können wir testen wie oft es möglich ist und wie viel du nehmen kannst, ohne das ich Schwächele."

Sie wollte nicht dass er sich von jemand anderen nährte. Guide sah sie lange an und nickte schließlich langsam. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und legte diese an ihre Wange, ehe er sich runter beugte und sie sanft küsste.

Ihr Kuss war schnell intensiver geworden. Es brauchte nur Minuten, da waren beide Nackt und teilten wieder ihre Lust miteinander. Jennifer saß auf Guides Hüften und bewegte ihre Rhythmisch auf ihn. Stöhnend sah sie zu ihm runter und wusste, dass sie beide sich gleich ihren Höhepunkt nährten. Er war Groß und Hart in ihr. Er war so gut bestückt, wie es sich eine Frau nur wünschen konnte. Als Guide seine Hand hob und dieses an ihre Brust legte, hielt Jennifer mit einem mal vor schmerzen inne. Anders wie sonst, hielt der schmerz nur kurz an, als plötzlich andere Emotionen ihren Körper durchströmten. Lust. Sie fühlte seine Lust. Diese Verbundenheit war schwer zu beschreiben. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie keinen Körper und alles war ein Kreislauf purer Energie, wärme und Lust. Ohne es selbst zu wissen wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller und als ihn ein Orgasmus traf, fühlte sie es gleich mit, was sie selbst ebenso über die Klippe brachte. Sie schrie auf und bewegte sich noch weiter auf ihm, da die Welle der Lust einfach kein Ende nahm. Es war wie eine Droge von der sie nicht runter kam. Es ebbte erst ab, als Guide die Verbindung gesättigt löste und sich hinsetzte, damit er sie in seine Arme schließen konnte. Schwer atmend öffnete Jennifer ihre Augen und lehnte an seine Brust. Sie fand keine Worte. Das war… Unglaublich.

„Das fühlst du", sagte sie leise und schloss wieder ihre Augen. „Das ist so viel." Er fühlte so viel. Dieser Orgasmus von ihm. Ihr eigner. Sie fand kaum Worte und sie wollte mehr, aber irgendwo war sie müde. Stimmte ja. Er hatte sich nähren wollen. „Es tut nicht weh", flüsterte sie überrascht. „Es hat überhaupt nicht wehgetan."  
„Es geht dir gut Jennifer?"  
„Ja. Ja das war… Unglaublich. Wir sollten, weiter üben", fand sie und spürte wie die Müdigkeit ihre Augenlieder immer schwerer machte. „Aber nur… Wir."  
„Nur wir", versprach er ihr und sah zu ihr runter. „Möchtest du dich ausruhen?"

„Hm…" machte Jennifer nur noch und schlief kurz darauf auch schon ein.

*zurück*

Als sie dann erwacht war, war Guide neben ihr gelegen und schlief ebenso. Es war das erste Mal, dass er neben ihr geschlafen hatte. Jennifer musste lächeln. Danach haben sie es immer so getan. Solange bis sie Schwanger wurde.

*Einige Monate zuvor*

Jennifer hatte sich am heutigen Tag nicht wie gewohnt ins Labor begeben. Sie fühlte sich aus verschiedenen Gründen schrecklich. Seit Vier Tagen war Guide nicht mehr in ihr Zimmer gekommen. Für Jennifer war das einfach sehr verwunderlich. Seit sie von diesem Planeten zurück waren sind vielleicht fast drei Wochen vergangen. Er war seit dem jeden Tag in ihr Zimmer gekommen… Manchmal sogar ins Labor und das nur um mit ihr zu schlafen. Das er es nun auf einmal nicht mehr kam, irritierte sie darum sehr. Warum ging er ihr aus dem weg? Wieso kam er nicht mehr in ihr Bett? Oder war es einfach vorbei für ihn? Vielleicht war es das ja. Vielleicht war die Affäre die sie beide hatten nun vorüber? Warum dachte sie nur so oft darüber nach? Seufzend drehte sie sich auf die Seite und versuchte ihren Magen zu beruhigen. Sie hatte ungewöhnliche Krämpfe und das schon seit über einer Woche. Nur jetzt waren sie so schlimm, dass sie nicht aufstehen konnte. Vielleicht lag es einfach am Stress. Das mit Guide belastete sie. Was genau war das mit ihnen? War es einfach nur Sex? War es mehr? Warum kam er nicht mehr? Er sprach nicht einmal mehr mit ihr und ging ihr wieder wie damals, vor etwas über Drei Wochen aus dem Weg. Hatte sie etwas Falsch gemacht? War er wütend? Jennifer hörte ein Klopfen an der Türe und setzte sich deshalb hin. Leider etwas zu schnell. Ihr Kopf drehte sich und sofort wurde ihr regelrecht schlecht. Sie konnte gar nicht auf die Person reagieren, die zu ihr wollte, da sie zu erst ins Bad rennen musste.

Dakaas betrat das Zimmer ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Da Jennifer nicht im Raum war, er sie aber im anliegenden Bad hören konnte, beschloss er zu warten. Er hatte sich um die Ärztin Gedanken gemacht. In den letzten Tagen verhielt sie sich eigenartig und heute war sie nicht einmal ins Labor gekommen. Schweigend blieb er im Raum stehen und wartete auf die junge Ärztin. Es brauchte nur wenige Minuten und als Jennifer blass in das Zimmer kam versuchte Dakaas zu lächeln. „Du bist Krank?"

„Krank? Nein ich bin nur zu schnell aufgestanden und… Auch egal. Und? Ist alles okay?"

„Ich habe mir sorgen gemacht", sagte Dakaas und kam näher. „Du bist nicht ins Labor gekommen. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Und da du in den letzten Tagen auch nicht so wirklich Gesund ausgesehen hast, wollte ich dir etwas vorbei bringen." Er holte eine kleine Tüte hervor. „Ein zermahlenes Kraut. Es hilft bei Übelkeiten. Auf der Durant war es sehr beliebt."

„Oh… Danke", sagte Jennifer und nahm die kleine Tüte an sich. „Ich habe mehr Krämpfe, wie das mir schlecht ist, aber eben…" Kopfschüttelnd bot sie Dakaas an sich zu setzten und als er der bitte nachkam, setzte sie sich zu ihm. „Ich würde dir ja einen Tee anbieten, aber die Zimmer sind nicht für so etwas ausgerichtet. Zumindest noch nicht."

„Ist schon gut. Und du hast Krämpfe? Vielleicht schaue ich mi dich mal an?"

„Nein das ist nicht nötig."  
„Ärzte lassen sich ungern untersuchen", sagte Dakaas amüsiert. „Mir geht es da nicht anders."

Jennifer musste lächeln und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Das mochte sein aber es war ja nicht so schlimm. „Wenn ich eine zweite Meinung brauche komme ich auf dich zu."  
„Danke", sagte Dakaas und musterte sie. „Du bist sehr blass." Er lehnte sich etwas vor und betrachtete sie genauer. „Die Übelkeit, die Krämpfe. Du siehst Krank aus. Aber… Verstehst du dich vielleicht gut mit jemandem?"

„Hm?" Jennifer blinzelte einmal. „Wieso? Was meinst du?"

„Nun du bist eine junge wunderschöne Frau", sagte Dakaas vorsichtig. „Und hier sind viele Attraktive Männer. Ich habe dich oft mit Alabasters Gefolgsmann gesehen. Tessen. Es ist ja nichts Verwerfliches", sagte Dakaas sofort als er den Blick von Jennifer sah. „Tessen ist ein hübscher Mann. Und du eine schöne Frau. Aber wenn man zusammen kommt, kann es passieren dass…"

„Dann kann was passieren?" fragte sie Atemlos und erstarrte innerlich.

„Nun ich habe schon viele Schwangere gesehen und du siehst mir ganz danach aus. Die Symptome passen."

„E-Eh… N-Nein! Nein das… Nein ich habe nicht mit Tessen…" Schwanger? Meinte Dakaas das ernst? „Ich sollte mich einfach nur ausruhen."

„Oh, ich dachte da wäre etwas weil… Schon gut. Entschuldige ich wollte dir damit nicht zu nahe treten."

„Nein, es ist alles okay." Schwanger.

Als Dakaas sie alleine gelassen hatte, dachte Jennifer lange nach und holte letztlich sehr tief Luft. War es möglich? Nein. Nein das konnte nicht sein! Verwirrt stand sie auf und dachte einen Momentlang nach, ehe sie das Zimmer direkt verließ und sich Richtung Labor aufmachte. Ein einfacher Bluttest würde ihr Antworten geben.

Sie wusste dass sie kein Geheimnis aus dieser Sache machen konnte. Diese Information war einfach viel zu viel für sie. Drohnen kamen ihr entgegen und Blades. Jennifer hatte sich den Weg zu Guide in den letzten Monaten gut eingeprägt und vor allem auch in den letzten Wochen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und als sie sein Zimmer erreichte öffnete sie es ohne vorher anzuklopfen. „Mit dir habe ich nicht gerechnet", hörte sie Guide sagen, während dieser seinen Blick auf einen Bildschirm gerichtet hatte. „Wir müssen sofort reden", sagte Jennifer und blieb an seiner Seite stehen, aber Guide schenkte ihr wenig Beachtung. „Ich habe zu tun Fair One." Er hob seinen Blick und betrachtete sie von der Seite. „Ich kann dich ja heute Abend besuchen. Oder du wartest in meinem Bett."

„G-Guide nein." Jennifer schüttelte sofort ihren Kopf, aber da blickte der Commander schon wieder in seinen Computer. „Guide! Wir müssen reden!" sagte sie nun ernster und griff nach seinem Arm. Sie sah genau wie verwirrt er war. „So viel Leidenschaft?"

„Es geht nicht darum das ich mit dir schlafen will."

„Du willst nicht?" fragte er verwirrt und drehte sich ganz in ihre Richtung. Sie wirkte sehr blass. „Hat dich jemand bedroht? Oder stimmt etwas mit der Arbeit nicht?"

Jennifer wusste nicht wie sie es sagen sollte. Sie musterte ihn genau und schüttelte auf seine Fragen hin den Kopf. „Was ist es dann?" verwundert musterte er sie.

Jennifer presste noch einmal ihre Lippen zusammen und fühlte sich wie betäubt. „Ich bin Schwanger." Sie sah wie seine Augen kurz größer wurden, aber er sagte nichts. Deshalb sprach sie nervös weiter. „Ich habe einen Bluttest gemacht. Genau genommen habe ich zwei Tests gemacht und die Werte sagen dass ich Schwanger bin. Es würde erklären warum es mir nicht gut geht. Aber das konntest du ja nicht wissen. Schließlich hast du dich die letzten Tage nicht blicken lassen."

„Ich…" fing er an und blinzelte einmal. „Ich hatte wichtige Dinge zu klären. Ein Hive will Kontakt aufbauen wegen dem Retrovirus aber…" seine Worte wurden leiser. „Jen. Du bist…"

„Schwanger. Ja! Ich habe nie gedacht dass unsere Anatomie sich so sehr ähnelt! Sonst hätte ich aufgepasst! Wir haben wie Wild miteinander geschlafen und ich war so unvorsichtig!"

„Du erwartest mein Kind?"  
„E-Es sieht ganz danach aus." Jennifer schluckte und beobachtete wie er seine Hände öffnete und dann wieder zur Faust ballte. Er wirkte im ersten Moment selbst sehr erschrocken. Dann blinzelte er einmal und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Geht es dir gut?" er machte eine Schritt auf sie zu und griff sich ihre Hand. „Du solltest dich nicht aufregen und dich ausruhen."  
„Es geht mir gut. Jetzt wo ich weiß woran meine Beschwerden gelegen haben…" aber sie würde demnächst einmal Dakaas besuchen um sicherzugehen, dass sie sich nicht irrte. „Außer das mir schlecht ist und ich Magenkrämpfe habe, ist alles okay."

Guide betrachtete sie genauer und wusste immer noch nicht was er so wirklich dazu sagen sollte. „Willst du dich setzten?" hörte er plötzlich Jennifer fragen, weshalb er nach einem Moment reagierte und sie mit sich zum Bett zog. Dort setzte er sich und sah zu ihr, als sie neben ihm Platz nahm und seine Hand wieder griff. „Wir hätten damit rechnen müssen. Ich war mir nicht im Klaren ob das wirklich… Aber jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenken… Ich war so im Stress das ich mir schlichtweg keine Gedanken gemacht habe und du hast definitiv Sperma in mich rein gepumpt und das mehr als einmal. Wir sind also tatsächlich so sehr kompatibel."

„Ich werde mich nicht mehr an dir nähren", sagte Guide und musterte sie. „Stress wirst du dir keinen mehr antun."

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Die Frage war Berechtigt. Guide drückte ihre Hand und blickte auf diese. „Erst einmal nichts. Ich überlege mir wie wir weiter vorgehen, aber du solltest dir darum keine sorgen machen." Sie bekam seinen Sohn. „Aber vorerst wirst du niemandem etwas sagen."

„Niemandem?" Jennifer sah zu Boden und dachte über seine Worte nach. „Okay." Als sie Guides Hand nun auf ihrem Rücken spürte, schloss sie ihre Augen.

*zurück*

Sie hatte damals wirklich Panik gehabt, aber er hatte sie beruhigen können. Viel hatte er nicht gesagt, aber allein seine Nähe hatte ihr ausgereicht. Schweigend lehnte sie sich zurück und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Guide konnte nicht Tod sein. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm. Er war ein Kämpfer und für jede Person da draußen Wertvoll. Es stand inzwischen fest das Guide entführt worden ist. Die DNA hatte nicht zu Guide gepasst und Atlantis war bereits dabei Adressen auszuwerten. Sie würden ihn finden. „Dr. Kel-Ler?" Angels Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Königin Moonwhite hat uns kontaktiert. Sie wünscht ein Gespräch mit euch."

„Königin Moonwhite? Was sagt Alabaster dazu?"  
„Sie bittet um eure Anwesenheit im Kontrollraum."  
„Verstehe." Jennifer rieb sich ihren Bauch und nickte. „Begleitest du mich dort hin?"  
Angel sagte nichts, aber bot ihr nun seinen Arm an. Was auch immer Moonwhite besprechen wollte. Jennifer wollte alles tun um die Zeit zu überbrücken, bis es Neuigkeiten wegen Guide geben würde.


	62. Between two lovers

„Hat dir jemand Probleme gemacht?" fragte Ember während er in einem Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett saß. „Oder gab es andere Schwierigkeiten für dich?" erhob eine Traube von einem Obstteller, das vor ihm lag und hob dieses vor ihren Mund. Ayesha aß von seiner Hand und lächelte warm. „Ember… Mach dir nicht so viele sorgen um mich. Es lief alles gut. Ich habe dich nur vermisst."

Ember betrachtete seine Freundin und musste ebenso etwas lächeln. „Ich habe an dich gedacht", sagte Ember und griff sich eine weitere Traube die er ihr hinhielt. „Und ich habe mich gefragt was wäre, wenn du in diesen Schwierigkeiten geraten könntest."

Ayesha nahm die Traube an sich die er ihr hinhielt und stand daraufhin auf, ehe sie den Teller bei Seite legte und sich dann neben Ember hinsetzte. „Dr. Keller arbeitet mit anderen Hives und ist auf anderen Welten unterwegs", meinte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seine. „Und Königin Perlmutt… Ronon. Er hat Verbindungen in den Welten. Ich selbst gehe nicht auf außen Einsätze. Naja ich gehe mal zum Alphastützpunkt aber das war es auch schon. Mir wird so schnell nichts passieren."

Ember genoss die Nähe die Ayesha ihm gab und schloss seine Augen als sie ihre Hand nun an seine Wange legte. „Ich habe auch an dich gedacht und ich habe mir wirklich sorgen gemacht. Nachdem was alles passiert ist… Ich bin froh das du zurück bist."

„Ich war sehr vorsichtig", sagte Ember sofort und blickte Ayesha wieder an. „ich hätte nie etwas getan was meine Rückkehr gefährdet hätte."

„Ich weiß." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste sanft seine Wange. Anschließend lehnte sie ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. „Ich Liebe dich." Ember lockerte seine Position damit er Ayesha zu sich ziehen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht ob das Wort Liebe ausreicht um zu erklären, wie Wichtig du mir bist, aber… Fürs erste wird es reichen" sagte er und drückte sie zurück auf das Bett damit er sich über sie beugen konnte. „Ich Liebe dich auch. Ich liebe dich, mehr wie mein Leben."

Ayesha musste lächeln und griff sich einen seiner Haarsträhnen die ihm über die Schulter fielen. „Ich weiß wie viel deine Worte bedeuten. Damals…", meinte sie plötzlich und blickte in seine Augen. „Damals als ich dir das erste Mal geholfen habe wusste ich, dass es das Richtige war."

„Du hast meine Qualen gelindert Ayesha. Und du hast es aufgenommen wie eine wahre Königin." Er beugte sich runter und küsste sanft ihre Wange und verteilte flüchtige zarte Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht, bis er ihre Lippen küsste. „Ich will dir zeigen wie viel es mir bedeutet hat, was du für mich getan hast", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen und küsste sie wieder. Er konnte riechen wie Ayesha sich lockerte und ihre Pheromone den Raum erfüllten. „Ember…" flüsterte sie und erwiderte seinen Kuss zärtlich. „Ich habe dich… vermisst", flüsterte sie zwischen den Küssen und keuchte erleichtert, als er seine Hüfte gegen ihre Drückte. „Ich will dich spüren", sagte sie weiter und schloss ihre Augen, als er ihren Hals herab küsste und eine Hand unter ihr Short verschwand.

Als sie beide sich geliebt hatten und nun seitlich zueinander im Bett lagen, fuhr Ayesha mit ihrer Hand über Embers nackte Brust. „Ist jeder Wraiths so gut ausgestattet?" fragte sie und blickte runter zu seiner Männlichkeit die Schlaff herunter hing, aber immer noch sehr Groß aussah. Embers Brust vibrierte, weshalb sie ihm kurz ins Gesicht sah. Ein leichtes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. „Nun wir haben alle gewisse Vorzüge", sagte er und holte tief Luft als Ayesha mit ihrer Hand weiter runter fuhr. „Du bist so schwer…" sagte sie und hob seinen Hoden etwas an, ehe sie sein Glied in die Hand nahm. „Und ich kann jeden Zentimeter von dir in mir spüren." Sie übte nicht einmal druck aus, da schwoll er in ihrer Hand bereits um ein vielfaches an. Lächelnd liebkoste sie sein Glied mit ihrer Hand und spielte mit ihm. Sie genoss es diese Macht über ihn zu haben. Sie musste ihn nur flüchtig berühren, oder nur etwas sagen und schon war er bereit für sie. Mit Absicht spielte sie nun weiter mit ihm und streichelte seine Eichel mit ihren Fingern. „Ich kann mir das mit uns vorstellen. Du dir auch? Ich meine auf die Dauer hin?"

„Natürlich", sagte er mit rauem Hals und musste schlucken. Er stöhnte direkt als sie ihn fester hielt und ihre Hand auf und ab bewegte. „Du bist so Männlich", flüsterte Ayesha und trieb damit noch mehr Blut in seinen Schaft. „Ayesha ich will in dich eindringen", bat er sie fast schon flehend und spürte erleichtert wie sie ihn auf den Rücken drehte. Er gab ihr gleich nach und sah Erwartend zu ihr hoch. „Und ich will dich in mir aufnehmen. Aber alles mit der Zeit." Sie legte sich in seinen Arm während sie weiter mit seiner emporstechenden Männlichkeit spielte. Ayesha blickte Ember an und neigte ihren Kopf zu seinem Ohr. „Ich frage mich", flüsterte sie „Was das für ein Gefühl für dich ist, wenn dein schweres großes Glied, in meine Hitze versenkt? Wie fühlt es sich an, von dieser wärme umschlossen und gemolken zu werden?"

„Ayesha…" Ember musste seine Atmung kontrollieren und schluckte wieder. „Ich kann es dir zeigen."

„Was?" Ayesha sah Ember an und fuhr weiter über sein Glied. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich lasse es dich fühlen. Du wirst es wissen."

„Ach ja? Das lasse ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Was muss ich tun?"

„Zunächst einmal… Setz dich auf mich und lass mich endlich in dich eindringen."

Ayesha musste lächeln und kam seiner bitte endlich nach. Deshalb setzte sie sich auf seine Hüfte und führte ihn dann langsam in sich ein. Stöhnend bewegte sie ihre Hüften und fasste sich an ihre Brust. Ember konnte kaum klar denken, aber er tat was er versprochen hatte und setzte mit einem mal seine Hand auf ihre Brust an. Ayesha versteifte sich sofort und er schickte ihr direkt jedes gute Gefühl, damit sie sich entspannte. Anders wie beim nähren, war es plötzlich sehr warm. Ayesha spürte den Moment als seine Lust sie erfüllte und sie glaubte nichts anderes mehr wahrnehmen zu können. Vor lauter Erregung wurden ihre Bewegungen immer heftiger und schneller. Stöhnend kam Ember ihr entgegen und löste die Verbindung nicht. Erst als Ayesha seinen Namen schrie und unkontrolliert über ihm zuckte und ihn damit zum kommen brachte, löste er die Verbindung. Das war gewaltig gewesen. Ayesha brach in seine Arme zusammen und holte schwer Luft. Ember schloss seine Augen und drehte sich mit ihr wieder auf die Seite, ehe er seine Hand an ihre Wange legte. „Alles okay?"

„Alles… Ember das war unglaublich! Ich dachte der Sex davor mit dir war schon unglaublich aber das hier ist… Ich… Man…" Ayesha küsste ihn sofort fest und rieb ihre Nase an seine. „Ich liebe dich wirklich."

„Bleibst du dann an meiner Seite?"

„Ja. Natürlich", sagte Ayesha lächelnd. „Machst du dir darüber Gedanken?"

„Ich mache mir darüber Gedanken, dass du gehen könntest und nicht wieder kommst."

„Die Erde?" Ayesha küsste ihn wieder und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Auf der Erde habe ich meinen Vater. Er ist Alt. Wirklich sehr Alt. Wenn ich ihn verloren habe, hält mich dort nichts mehr. Ich habe lange, sehr lange mit meinem Vater und meiner Mutter gesprochen. Bevor sie starb, fragte sich sie um rat und sie sagte mir, ich sollte meinem Herzen folgen. Egal worum es geht. Und mein Herz sagt mir, das ich hier sein soll. Bei dir und dabei helfen, die Welt besser zu machen. Ich helfe immer. Es ist mir Wichtig. Du bist mir Wichtig."

Ember suchte etwas in ihrem Blick und zog sie dann fester in seine Arme. „Ich würde es nicht ertragen wenn du gehst."

„Ich verlasse dich nicht Ember."

Doch. Sie würde es wenn sie wüsste, dass er sie benutzt hatte um an die Adresse zur Erde zu kommen. Er wusste zumindest die Koordinaten die fest in seinem Verstand eingebrannt waren. Er würde sie immer finden. Koste es was es wolle. „Radek sagte, das du über Kinder nachdenkst", meinte er plötzlich. „Stimmt das?"

„Eh? Oh also… Ja schon… ich fragte mich wie sie aussehen würden. Oder wie viele Kinder wir haben würden. Aber ich denke wir sollten es einfach darauf ankommen lassen."

„Du willst mir Söhne schenken?"

„Und Töchter. Töchter wären in eurer Aktuellen Lage ja nicht verkehrt."

„Sie würden sehr gut behandelt werden", sagte Ember sofort. „Sie würden Königinnen werden."

„Welche Mutter wünscht sich das für ihre Tochter nicht?" fragte Ayesha und lächelte Ember an. „Wenn wir beide jedenfalls weiterhin so guten Sex haben, werden wir sehr bald Babys haben."

„Ich wäre sehr glücklich darüber", sagte Ember sofort ernst und setzte sich hin. „Sowohl über den vielen Sex mit dir genauso wie mit den potentiellen Kindern."

„Musst du jetzt los?" Ayesha lächelte und legte sich auf ihren Rücken. „ich werde mich dann noch etwas ausruhen."

„Sei ausgeruht. Später wirst du Energie brauchen."

„Die Energie habe ich jetzt auch noch."

„Ach?" sagte er und blickte auf ihre Brüste runter wobei ein knurren seiner Kehle entwich. „Noch einmal", sagte er dann und beugte sich über sie. Sein Glied schwoll bereits an, weshalb er sie in Missionar Stellung nahm und immer wieder tief in sie eindrang. Seine Bewegungen wurden zu einem heftigen Reiben und schließlich brachte er sie beide über die Klippe. Er wollte mehr. Er wollte nicht aufhören.

„Atlantis sucht ebenso nach ihm." Bonewhite blickte auf den Rücken seiner Königin. Sie stand in ihrem Garten und blickte auf ein paar ihrer Lieblingsblumen. Ihre sorge um Guide war spürbar. „Er war es nicht", sagte er daher ernst. „Guide lebt und ist ein Gefangener. Bald wissen wir mehr."

„Jeden Tag da draußen ist ein Tag zu viel für ihn. Er war schon einmal so lange in Gefangenschaft."

„Gerade deshalb wird euer Vater überleben. Er hat alle Gründe um zu kämpfen."

„Das hat er. Und dennoch kann es für den Verstand sehr zermürbend sein, wieder in so einer Situation zu stecken."

„Dieses Mal wissen wir dass er lebt. Alabaster." Bonewhite wagte es näher zu kommen und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, ehe er diese massierte. „Guide kommt zurück."

„Hm…" Alabaster gewährte es ihm ihre Schultern zu massieren und vielleicht sehnte sie sich auch nach Berührung. Deshalb neigte sie ihren Kopf einladend und war froh das Bonewhite sie sofort verstand. Seine Arme legte er um ihre Hüften, während er mit seiner Nase sanft über ihre Halsbeuge fuhr und sie anschließend dort küsste. „Darling?" fragte sie plötzlich nach. „Und kleiner Bruder?"

„Beide schlafen tief. Sky wacht über sie", sagte Bonewhite. „Nimm dir Zeit für dich, meine Königin."

„An der du zufälligerweise auch deinen nutzen hast."

„Ja", sagte Bonewhite ehrlich und biss sanft in ihren Hals. „Und es beunruhigt mich, das deine Gedanken nicht bei mir sind. Zumindest für de nächsten Minuten."

„Entschuldige." Alabaster drehte sich um und legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern. „Du bist ein Loyaler Mann Bonewhite. Alleine für die Jahre der Treue die du meinem Vater geschenkt hast, sollte ich dich belohnen."

„Du hast mich belohnt…" flüsterte Bonewhite und küsste ohne scheu ihre Lippen. Alabaster erwiderte den Kuss und ließ sich in seine Arme nehmen. „Nein", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen und half dabei seinen Mantel zu lösen. „Ich habe dich nicht genug belohnt. Tröste mich heute Nacht und ich schenke dir eine Tochter."

Bonewhite hielt inne und sah seine Partnerin lange und eingehend an. „Guide hatte viel mehr tun müssen um eure Mutter zu überzeugen… Ich… ich bin diese Ehre nicht…"

„Nicht Wert? Ich brauche eine besonnene, ruhige und Verantwortungsvolle Tochter. Eine Tochter, die Ruhig aber Skeptisch ist und die treu an ihren Zielen arbeitet. Du bist der perfekte Vater für ein solches Kind. Eine Ideale Zeit wird es nie geben, aber ich weiß das es richtig ist."

Bonewhite neigte seinen Kopf vor ihr und griff sich ihre Hände, ehe er diese lange küsste. „Ich fühle mich geehrt, meine Königin."

„Gut. Dann zieh dich jetzt aus und mach es langsam", lächelte Alabaster, während sie einen Schritt zurück trat und sich auf eine Bank setzte.

John legte seine Arme von hinten um Teyla, während diese Torren beim Spielen beobachtete. „Hey."

„Hey zurück", sagte Teyla und blickte zu John leicht zurück. „Torren ist ganz verrückt nach diesen Legosteinen."

„Er ist auch ein begabter Legospieler", sagte er und drückte nun sanft ihre Schultern. „Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

„Rodney ist an der Sache dran. Er gibt Bescheid sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt."

„Das ist alles so…"

„Es sind schwere Zeiten. Für uns alle." Er küsste ihren Hinterkopf und vergrub seinen schmerz tief in seiner Brust. Sein ungeborenes Kind. Er konnte es immer noch nicht begreifen. Teyla war wiederum so viel stärker als er selbst und er war froh sie nun bei sich zu haben. „Wir schaffen das. Wir können das schaffen." Teyla drehte sich um und griff sich seine Hände. „Torren braucht uns jetzt. Unsere Freunde brauchen uns jetzt."

„Du wirst nicht mit nach Guide suchen. Du musst dich noch ausruhen."

„Ember hat meinen Körper geheilt. Ich bin wieder Fit. Okay?"

„Teyla…" John schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wusste dass sie nicht zu überreden war. Wenn sie eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, blieb sie dabei. „Gut. Dann mach dich schon einmal bereit. Ich passe auf Torren auf und bringe ihn dann zu Elizabeth. Sie wollte eh mal auf ihn aufpassen."

„Danke John." Teyla beugte sich hoch und küsste seine Wange, ehe sie sich Richtung Waffenraum aufmachte. Sie brauchte das. Sie musste raus und sie musste sich abreagieren.

„Elizabeth!" Rodney sah von seinem Bildschirm auf und deutete auf eine Adresse. „Hier!"

„Was ist damit? Elizabeth kam näher und blickte auf den Computer.

„Das ist der Planet auf welchem John von Koylia gefangen gehalten wurde! Die Adresse ist angewählt worden! Es könnte doch sein, dass man diesen Stützpunkt immer noch nutzt? Er wäre immerhin Perfekt, wenn man Guide gefangen halten will!"

„Würde man wirklich…" Elizabeth dachte darüber nach und blickte Rodney in die Augen. „Wir probieren es aus." Sie griff sich an ihr Headset. „Sheppard? Ich bin es Elizabeth. Stell ein Team zusammen. In einer Stunde geht es los."

„Verstanden", hörte sie ihn Antworten. Also gut. Das klang zumindest nach etwas Handfestem. Sie würde erst nach der Aktion Radim kontaktieren. Nichts desto trotz spielten die Genii ein sehr Gefährliches Spiel und es würde sich noch zeigen, in wie weit Radim keine Ahnung von all dem hätte.

Es herrschte heute eine ungewöhnliche Stille. Es gab keine Schritte die durch die Hallen erklangen, geschweige denn ein Gähnen. Hin und wieder passierte das. Hin und wieder gingen die Wachen für einige Tage und man ließ ihn hier komplett alleine. Wohin sollte er auch fliehen? Diese Zellen haben in den ganzen letzten Jahren einen hervorragenden Dienst getan. Er konnte hier nicht ausbrechen. Es hatte nie einen Ausweg gegeben. Er würde hier drin sterben. Es fragte sich nur, wann seine Entführer es machen würden. Wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, zeigte bereits an den Menschen. Es gab viele neue Wärter. Koylia war Tod. Zwei seiner Handlanger hatten das Ruder übernommen und Quälten ihn täglich weiter. Es gab also kein Ende. Würden diese Wärter sterben, würden neue kommen und es würde immer so weiter gehen. Ein Kreislauf der schmerzen. Es war nun mal seine Strafe. Er hatte Snow verloren. Er hatte seine Tochter nicht beschützt. Er hatte versagt. Immer und immer wieder spielte er die letzten Jahre in seinem Geist ab. Er dachte an die Zeit als er von seiner ersten Königin aus, auf Snows Hive gewechselt war. Daran wie sie ihm das erste Mal aufgefallen war und er um sie hatte kämpfen wollen. Er hatte ihr gefallen wollen und das um jeden Preis. Als sie ihm das erste Mal ihre Gunst gewährt hatte, war er nach langem wieder Nervös geworden. Sie war so wunderschön in ihrem langen grauen Kleid gewesen. Ihre Hüften waren Prall und ihre Brüste ebenso. Immer wieder streifte er in seinem Kopf, ihr Kleid von den Schultern und küsste ihren Nacken. Ja… Das tat gut. Ihr Duft in seiner Nase. Ihre Stimme in seinem Ohr. Das war es was ihn auf den Beinen hielt. Die Tausendjahre mit ihr, waren alles was er haben würde. Jahre der Erinnerungen. Ein Krampf in seiner Brust ließ ihn zitternd Luft holen. Er vermisste sie schrecklich. Hier ganz alleine, mit niemandem der ihn beobachten konnte, niemanden der ihn fühlen konnte… Da konnte er sich gehen lassen. Er war allein und er war einsam.

Guide öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf die ihm bekannte Zellenwand, ehe er auf seinen Arm sah. Wieso er seinen Mantel nicht mehr trug, wusste er nicht. Vermutlich ist er zu sehr beschädigt worden, bei einer der Folteraktionen dieser Wärter. Sein Leder war zerfetzt. Wie lange hatte er noch? Wie lange würde er noch atmen können, ehe sie ihm das auch nahmen? Was und wer war er schon hier in Gefangenschaft? Guide begab sich von der Mitte der Zelle an eine dunkle Ecke und setzte sich dort langsam. Das hier war sein Schlafplatz und er musste dringend schlafen. Er wollte sich nicht dem Gefühl hingeben, was passieren könnte, wenn diese Wärter nicht zurückkommen würden. Er hatte sich zu oft damit verrückt gemacht und zum Schluss waren sie immer gekommen mit etwas Nahrung. Er würde sich bald Nähren. Ein paar weitere Wochen ohne würde er schon packen. Er konnte das. Er würde das schaffen. So wie immer. Müde schloss er wieder seine Augen und winkelte ein Bein an. Seinen Kopf lehnte er an die kühle Zellenwand und träumte wieder von seinem Bett. Sein warmes Lager auf dem Hive. Die Wärme… Die… Guide öffnete seine Augen wieder und hielt selbst die Luft an. Der Schmerz war einfach viel zu Gewaltig! Ihm kam Alabaster in den Sinn. Er musste sich plötzlich daran erinnern wie sie als kleines Kind ihre ersten Schritte in seine Richtung machte. Wie ihr Verstand voller Freude und Neugierde war. Wie sie quietschte und lachte, weil er sie in die Luft schmiss. Er hatte sie verloren. Alabaster war verloren. Die Taubheit und das Gefühl des vollkommenen Versagens gaben ihm den Rest. Er hatte das alles verdient. Er hatte versagt und nichts anderes verdient. Wieder kamen Erinnerungen in ihm hoch. Wieder sah er seine Königin und seine Tochter. Halberwachsen stand sie neben ihrer Mutter im Thronsaal. Beide waren im Streit und teilten nicht die gleiche Meinung. Immer wenn Alabaster etwas tat, was ihrer Mutter missfiel, sagte die Königin dass sie wie ihr Vater sei. Unbelehrbar. Ihn hatte das amüsiert und jedes Mal sagte er ihr dann, dass sie doch genau das gewollt hatte, weil sie sich sonst für einen anderen entschieden hätte. Alabaster war eine besondere Frau. Jeder Vater würde das über seine Tochter sagen, aber Alabaster war es tatsächlich. Intelligent. Neugierig. Offen für Neues. Sie würde sich nicht an veraltete rieten halten. Sie würde ihre Wege gehen. Nein. Stopp. Sie wäre ihren Weg gegangen. Sie konnte es nicht mehr. Guide schloss seine Augen wieder. Er sollte versuchen lange zu schlafen.

Ronon hatte das Hive nicht verlassen. Er hatte zwar mit nach Guide suchen wollen, aber er wollte Perlmutt nicht wieder alleine gelassen. Er war immer seinen Pflichten nachgegangen. Auf Sateda war er ein Soldat und hatte getan was er tun musste. Dabei hätte er seine Liebste nehmen und verschwinden können. Aber sowohl er als auch sie sind ihren pflichten nachgegangen. Und zu welchem Preis? Am Ende wurde alles zerstört und sie hatten sogar einander verloren. Perl wollte er nicht auch verlieren.

Ronon beobachtete die junge Frau dabei wie sie nach etwas passenden zum Anziehen suchte und ihre Kleider begutachtete. Sie entschied sich wieder für eine enge Hose und einem kurzen Oberteil. Danach setzte sie sich und zog sich ihre Stiefel an. „Mir ist schlecht", sagte sie währenddessen und seufzte als sie sich erhob.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich dann noch ausruhen", fand er und stand nun ebenso von seinem Platz auf. „Hm… Ich kann nicht den ganzen Tag im Bett liegen. Da werde ich verrückt", murmelte sie und begab sich zu ihm. „Und wenn ich im Bett mit dir liege haben wir sofort Sex." Sie stoppte und dachte darüber nach. „Wobei ich dagegen an sich nichts habe."

Ronon musste lächelnd und griff sich ihre Hand. „Lass uns erst einmal etwas laufen", schlug er vor. „Und auf dem Rückweg essen wir etwas."

„Das klingt auch gut." Perl drückte seine Hand und führte ihn aus dem Zimmer. Trotz allem war sie eine Königin und in ihr brannte es danach die Führung zu haben. „Lass uns auf eines der Seitenbereiche gehen und die Sterne anschauen."

„Einverstanden." Ronon beobachtete Perl, wie sie ihn führte und mit erhobenem Kopf an jeden Wraiths vorbei schritt. Er wusste nicht, ob sie mit diesen Mentalsprach aber jeder von ihnen stoppte und neigte den Kopf vor ihr. Ronon fragte sich wie die Zukunft aussehen sollte. Perlmutt gehörte auf ein Hive allerdings er nicht. Er wollte bei ihr sein und sie beschützen. Sie lieben. Konnte er einfach bleiben? Auf einem Hive voller Wraith? Wenn er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, war genau das hier der Ort an dem er sein sollte. Perl stoppte vor eines der großen Fenster und lehnte sich nun an seine Seite. „Als Kind habe ich mir Stunden lang die Sterne angesehen und mich gefragt ob ich jemals selbst eine Königin werden würde. Damals haben meine Eltern mir gesagt, dass ich Krank sei und es ungewiss ist was aus mir werden würde. Es hatte mich unheimlich verwirrt. Ich habe mich schließlich gut gefühlt. Ich habe erst viel später verstanden was überhaupt los ist." Sie sah etwas zu ihm rauf und blickte dann wieder hinaus. „Ich weiß das es hier für dich nicht einfach ist Ronon. Und das tut mir sehr Leid."

„Das muss es nicht. Ich wusste worauf ich mich bei dir einlasse." Er löste sich von ihr und drehte Perl in seine Richtung. Ihre Grünen Augen leuchteten in der leichten Dunkelheit und er war schon wieder in ihrem Bann. „Du musst dich wegen mir nicht zurückhalten. Ich weiß was du bist." Er fuhr mit einer Hand ihren Arm runter und griff nach ihrer Hand. Er drehte diese damit er hinein sehen konnte. „Ich war mir nicht bewusst, dass ihr mehr seid als Monster. Monster die kamen und Familien auseinander rissen. Ich habe… Viele verloren und viele sind wegen mir ins Unglückgestürzt nachdem ich ein Runner wurde. Ich musste vieles woran ich geglaubt habe ändern. Ich musste mich ändern. Und ich wollte es auch. Für dich und für unsere Tochter."

„Du weißt dass sie ein Leben hier führen wird Ronon", sagte Perl ernst. „Sie wird eine Königin. Ihr Erziehung wird für dich manchmal nicht leicht zu verstehen sein."

„Aber es ist dennoch ihre Zukunft. Und wenn sie es nicht will?" hakte er nach. „Wenn du das alles auf einmal nicht mehr willst?"

„Ich kann nicht für unsere Tochter sprechen, aber ich möchte Königin sein. Und ich wünsche mir dass du bei mir sein wirst. Immer." Sie klang nicht ganz so überzeugt davon, dass er es wirklich sein wird. Ronon legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und küsste sie. Perl legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn kurz darauf ebenso. Erst als sie Luft holend mussten, löste Ronon sich und deutete ihr an mit zu kommen. „Gehen wir essen. Und danach…"

„Danach liebe ich deinen Körper wie das erste Mal auf Atlantis", sagte Perl dazu und lächelte. „Trotzdem Ronon", sagte Perlmutt und schritt mit ihm weiter. „Ich mag zwar Jung und Unerfahren sein, aber… Ich will dass wir eine Zukunft haben. Ich muss nicht ständig auf dem Hive sein. Später ja. Aber Anfangs in den ersten Jahren nicht. Ich will dass deine Heimat aufgebaut wird und deine Leute in wirklichen Frieden wachsen können. Das ist dass was du dir wünscht."

„Es war mein Wunsch ja. Aber das war bevor sie mir in den Rückengefallen sind und dich fast umgebracht haben!" seine Wut war regelrecht zu spüren. Perl griff nach seiner Hand und drückte diese. „Dieser verdammte Elay!"

„Ja. Du sagst es. Elay. Er ist Schuld. Er und eine Handvoll anderer. Lass nicht alle unter den Taten weniger leiden. Ich bin mir sicher das du nach wie vor dort Willkommen bist."

„Darüber will ich jetzt nicht reden", entschied er ernst und wich dem Thema weiter aus. Er kochte so sehr, das er unbewusst ihre Hand fester drückte. Erst nach vielen Minuten bemerkte er das und sah an seine Seite zu ihr runter. „Es ist okay"; meinte Perl schließlich und sah flüchtig zu ihm hoch. „Irgendwann wenn du reden willst, machen wir das. Aber ich weiß dass du deine Heimat liebst und das ist okay. Ich werde dich bei deinen Entscheidungen unterstützen."

„Hm…" Ronon sagte nichts mehr und betrat mit Perlmutt die Küche. Dort sah er Leyra stehen. Sie war am Kochen und summte leise eine Melodie. Er kannte diese. Es war ein Wiegenlied aus seiner Kindheit. „Hallo Leyra", begrüßte Perlmutt die junge Frau und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Königin Perlmutt." Leyra neigte höflich den Kopf und begrüßte auch Ronon. „Ronon Dex. Schön euch auch hier zu sehen."

„Du bist am Kochen?" fragte Ronon und griff nach einem Apfel den er Perlmutt erst einmal reichte. „Ja und ihr könnt gerne etwas davon abhaben. Ich habe genug gekocht."

„Das klingt gut", sagte Ronon sofort und stellte sich zu ihr um zu sehen was sie da kochte. Eine Art Suppe. Ja für Perl wäre das etwas. Deshalb setzte er sich nun zu ihr und wartete darauf dass Leyra Fertig wurde. „Wie geht es euch Königin Perlmutt? Und wie geht es dem Baby?"

„Uns geht es gut. Meine Tochter wird von Tag zu Tag stärker. Und dir? Du bist die Partnerin von Ice richtig?"

„Das freut mich zu hören. Hm… Ja", sagte sie etwas verlegen. „Er wird mich hier später abholen. Er hat noch zu tun. So die Suppe ist Fertig."

„Er ist ein guter Blade", fand Perl und beobachtete wie Ronon sich wieder erhob, um ihr eine Schale von der Suppe zu bringen. Leyra setzte sich danach ebenso an den Tisch. „Er liebt was er tut", sagte Leyra.

„Aber dich liebt er auch", sagte Perlmutt. „Das spürt man. Seine Gedanken sind meisten nur von dir bestimmt."

„Oh…" Leyra musste lächeln. „Ich hoffe das bringt ihm kein Ärger."

„Er ist sehr Jung, man wird es ihm nachsehen", lächelte Perl und blickte Ronon nun an. Er aß ebenso von der Suppe, blieb aber sehr Wachsam. Sie hob ihre Hand und legte diese an seine Wange, weshalb er sie nun ansah. „Ich liebe ihn", sagte Perl zu Leyra und senkte ihre Hand wieder. „Die Zeiten die angebrochen sind. Werden Spannend sein."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", sagte Leyra und musterte Ronon.

„Ich denke ihr beiden solltet weniger reden und mehr essen. Vor allem du Perl."

„Schon gut." Perl griff nach der Schale und trank vorsichtig einen schluck. Die Vitamine brauchte sie dringend und es schmeckte ihr auch gut. So sehr sie die Ruhe genoss. Innerlich waren ihre Gedanken bei Alabaster und Jennifer. Von Guide gab es noch nichts Neues und die Zeit rannte und rannte…

Jennifer Schritt auf dem Hive umher. Sie spazierte von einem Deck auf das nächste und dachte dabei an die Zeiten zurück als sie noch neu war und sie alleine nirgendswo hingegangen war. Alabaster, Guide oder Ember waren immer bei ihr gewesen. Drohnen waren immer vor ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Und jetzt wusste sie genau wo sich was befand. Dakaas war ihr damals eine unheimliche Hilfe gewesen. Dakaas. Jennifer schlug den Weg zu ihm ein und war froh dass sie diesen vor seinem Zimmer antraf. „Dakaas."

„Jennifer. Du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte er fast schon ermahnend und lächelte dann als sie vor ihm stehen blieb. „Ich wollte etwas laufen und alleine fällt mir die Decke auf den Kopf."

„Hm…" Dakaas schüttelte lächelnd seinen Kopf und bot ihr schließlich seinen Arm an. „Darf ich bitten Fair One?"

„Gerne." Jennifer hakte sich bei dem älteren Arzt ein und schritt mit ihm langsam durch die vielen Gänge. „Sie werden ihn finden", sagte Dakaas. „Und wenn er dann hört, dass ich dich habe so lange laufen lassen, wird er mich umbringen."

„Davor werde ich schon dazwischen gehen. Ich weiß dass sie ihn finden. Ich bin fast Ohnmächtig geworden als Ember mitteilte, dass die Überreste nicht von Guide waren. Er ist da draußen und er kämpft."

„Er war schon immer gut darin aus komplizierten Situationen zu kommen und jetzt hat er erst recht einen Grund. Alabaster braucht ihn und Darling. Aber vor allem bist du es. Ich bin zugegeben überrascht gewesen als du mir damals sagtest was los ist. Als ich deinen Positiven Schwangerschaftstest sah und du abgestritten hast, etwas mit Tessen zu haben, da ahnte ich es. Aber das es Guide höchstpersönlich war, war sehr erschreckend. Ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange und glaub mir. So etwas hätte Guide nie getan. Niemals. Du musst ihn sehr beeindruckt haben."

„Hm." Jennifer musste ganz leicht lächeln. „Beeindruckt… Vielleicht. Aber ich denke es war auch so, das Guide wusste welche Veränderungen auf die Wraiths warten würden und er wollte selbst wissen, wie diese aussehen konnten und welche Situationen entstehen könnten. Er geht immer voran."

„Ja. Dafür ist er bekannt. Aber nimm es nicht nur dafür. Vielleicht hat er sich so ähnlich dir Gegenüber geäußert aber glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass Guide dir wirklich lieben muss. Er wäre sonst nie in dein Bett gekommen."

„Genau genommen war es ein Tisch", murmelte Jennifer und brachte Dakaas damit zum lachen. „Ich bin jedenfalls froh wie das alles seinen lauf nahm. Manchmal frage ich mich was Seeker zu all dem hier gesagt hätte. Das alles wäre für ihn genauso interessant."

„Du vermisst ihn sehr oder?"

Dakaas straffte seine Schultern und seufzte leise. „Immer. Ich werde ihn immer missen." Er blickte leicht zu ihr und neigte seinen Kopf. „Aber ich weiß dass er will dass ich lebe und glücklich bin. Und ich bin so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das Leben auf der Durant war interessant, aber nicht mein Zuhause. Ich konnte nicht der sein, der ich bin. Hier aber… Hier diene ich den Wraiths wie ich es fast 300 Jahre lang gemacht habe. Hier ist mein Leben."

Jennifer beobachtete den älteren Mann genauer und sah dann auf ihren Bauch. „Kannst du dir vorstellen wieder jemanden zu Dienen? So wie du es schon einmal getan hast?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Dakaas Atemlos. „Ich glaube nicht das ich das jemals wieder Kann. Seeker war sehr Besonders. Er war alles für mich."

Jennifer griff nach seiner Hand und drückte diese. „Ich bin mir sicher dass du auch alles für ihn gewesen bist. Darum hast du überlebt."

„Und darum wünsche ich mir das Guide bald gefunden wird. Damit du dich nie so fühlen musst wie ich." Er sah auf ihren Bauch und hielt inne, weshalb auch Jennifer stehen blieb. „Wobei du noch ihn hast."

„Mein Sohn." Jennifer legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Dakaas. Du bist mir hier eine unheimliche Hilfe gewesen und du bist zu einem guten Freund geworden. Du bist der erste wirkliche Freund den ich in dieser Galaxie habe. Danke." Dakaas hob seine Hand und legte diese auf ihren Bauch. Als ihr Sohn einmal zu trat, musste er lächeln. „Ich danke dir Jennifer. Und du hast keine Furcht hier zu sein? Ein Leben auf dem Hive ist anders."

„Anders ja aber nicht schlechter. Ich habe keine Angst." Sagte Jennifer und lief schließlich mit ihm weiter. „Zumindest habe ich keine angst mehr. Am Anfang hielt ich mich für verrückt aber Alabaster und Guide haben mich wirklich gut unterstützt und mir geholfen mich hier zu Recht zu finden. Inzwischen ist mir das Hive so Vertraut wie Atlantis. Ich Liebe es hier."

Dakaas sagte dazu nichts mehr, sondern legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, ehe er sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer führte. „Du solltest dich nun ausruhen. Vielleicht gibt es Neuigkeiten, wenn du wieder aufwachst."

„Ich hoffe es!" Jennifer lächelte bemüht ruhig und holte tief Luft. Sie hoffte es wirklich.


	63. His mind was pure chaos

Dass er noch einmal hier her kommen würde hatte John nicht gedacht. Kaum das sie hier angekommen waren, hatten sie frische Spuren entdeckt, aber er hoffte das sie Guide hier wirklich finden würden. „Seid Vorsichtig." Er blickte zu Teyla die konzentriert und mit erhobener Waffe los lief. Ihr Blick war nicht zu deuten, aber sie musste etwas wahrnehmen. Das Holz unter ihren Füßen brach und John nahm die Umgebung wieder in Augen schein. „Hier lang", sagte er und steuerte die Richtung des Verstecks an. Er war schnell. Er wusste was es für ein Gefühl war da unten eingesperrt zu sein. „Ich kann ihn fühlen!" Teylas Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sheppard sagte dazu nichts sondern deutete dem Rest des Teams nun an weiter Aufmerksam zu bleiben. Als sie die Lucke erreichten öffneten ein paar Soldaten diese und gingen voran. Er wusste noch ganz genau wo sich die Zellen befanden. Als er hinunterstieg, wartete er auf Teyla und als sie ebenfalls herunter gekommen war, ging er weiter. „Gerade aus. Dann rechts."

Was sollte er heute in dieser Stille machen? Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal darüber nachdenken wie er seinen Siegeszug gegen die Replikatoren vollführt hatte und damit Snows Gunst endgültig für sich entschieden hatte? Oder an die Panik die er gefühlt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal einen Dart bestiegen hatte. Ja. Alles waren Emotionen die ihm sagten dass er noch am Leben war. Das er eine Vergangenheit hatte. Das er mehr war als ein Sklave von den Genii und trotzdem würde er alles tun, was sie ihm sagten. Es war besser so. Er hatte lange gebraucht um zu lernen und im Foltern waren die Genii unschlagbar. Vielleicht sollte er auch daran denken. An die schmerzen die er gefühlt hatte, an den Hunger der in seinen Venen kochte. Nein. Heute war einer der Tage an welchem er schreien und fluchen wollte. Einer der Tage an dem er in Selbstmitleid baden wollte und sich sein Versagen vor Augen führen würde. Es war einer dieser Tage. Schritte waren plötzlich zu hören und innerlich spürte er eine Erleichterung. Auch wenn es seine Wärter waren, er war froh darüber dass sie zurückkamen. Sie waren Stelle Gesellschaft. Er würde noch mit jedem einzelnen von ihnen spielen. Zumindest dann wenn er Lust dazu hatte. Es waren dieses Mal viele Schritte zu hören. Es waren mehr als die üblichen zwei. Nein… Das bedeutete nichts Gutes. Guide richtete sich sofort auf und drückte sich mit den Rücken an die Kühle Wand. Wenn mehr kamen dann würde man ihn holen. Sie würden ihn wieder Foltern und das… Der Gedanke daran alleine machte ihn panisch. Er holte schwer Luft und schloss seine Augen. Die Schritte stoppten. „Hier!" rief einer, aber Guide wollte seinen Folterknechten nicht gegenüber treten. Die Minute des Friedens wollte er ganz für sich alleine.

„John… Warte." Teyla kam kurz nach Sheppard dort an und blickte rüber zu Guide. „Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm", sagte sie leise.

„Okay… Bekommst du das hin?"

„Ja. Ich denke schon."

„Gut dann…" Er griff sich sein Headset und aktivierte es. „Seht nach ob hier jemand ist. Wir treffen uns dann alle wieder beim Gate." Als er eine Bestätigung bekommen hatte, trat er ebenso an die Zellentüre und suchte nach einem Weg diese zu öffnen. Er schwieg, da er selbst sah, das Guide sie vollkommen ausblendete. Teyla trat dicht an den Zellentüren und musterte ihn lange. /Guide?/

Guide öffnete sofort seine Augen und blickte auf die zwei Menschen die da standen. Fremde. Wer waren sie? Hatte sie da gerade zu ihm gesprochen? Nein. Nein das war alles eine Falle! Sie spielten wieder mit seinem Verstand. Das war von allen Foltermethoden die schrecklichste! Unbewusst gab er ein Bild von seinen Gedanken frei und Teyla ging sofort einen Schritt zurück. „John!" Sie griff ihrem Partner an den Arm und trat dichter zu ihm. „Er erkennt uns nicht!"

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte John und blickte rüber zu dem Wraiths. „Hey!" sprach er ihn an. „Wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen. Wir haben dich gefunden. Du kommst hier raus!"  
Sie beide sahen wie tief Guide Luft holte, aber den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich fliehe nicht von hier. Das würde ich nie", wiedersprach er. Das war ein Test. Sie testeten ihn. Es war nicht sein erster Test und würde auch nicht sein letzter bleiben. Er musste einfach hart bleiben. Er durfte nicht darauf reinfallen! Er wollte es so sehr glauben aber… Er durfte nicht. Die Konsequenz war zu schlimm. „Ich muss nicht fliehen." Guide drehte den beiden den Rücken zu und kniete sich zu Boden, dabei starrte er die kalte Wand vor sich an. Er war zuhause. Er war zuhause. Er war zuhause. Er war zuhause.

/Das ist nicht dein Heim./ Teyla blieb keine andere Wahl als es so weiter zu versuchen. „John kannst du die Türe öffnen?"

„Ja. Ein Moment." Sheppard zückte seine Waffe und zielte auf das Schloss. Als er abdrückte war ein schallen zu hören, aber Guide rührte sich nicht. Teyla schob mit John die Gittertür auf und trat dann etwas vor. /Guide. Dein Name ist Guide und du bist der Commander einer ganzen Flotte. Du musst zurückkommen./

„Wie macht ihr das?" fragte er leise aber zischend. „Wie kannst du…"

/Ich habe dich Gabe. Guide. Du stammst aus der Linie von Night. Deine Königin war Snow und deine Tochter Alabaster. Würden Genii Soldaten diese Informationen haben?/

„Alles ist möglich", sagte er und holte tief Luft. John beobachtete das skeptisch. Er sah schlechter aus als beim letzten Mal. Er wirkte noch verstörter. /Guide. Du bist damals entkommen. Vor ein paar Jahren konntest du fliehen. Hast du es vergessen?/

/Ich bin nicht geflohen! Ich war immer hier. Immer./

„Nein", sagte Teyla nun laut. „John Sheppard und du konntet fliehen. Zusammen."

„John Sheppard", wiederholte er den Namen und er hatte das Gefühl diesen zu kennen.

„Der Name sagt dir etwas?" fragte Teyla leise nach.

„Ja." Guide erhob sich und drehte sich nun um. Ja der Name sagte ihm etwas, aber er wusste nicht was es war. „Du bist vor wenigen Tagen entführt worden", sagte John nun. „Deine Königin wartet darauf dass du wiederkommst. Also lass uns gehen."

„Meine Königin ist Tod", sagte Guide mit rauer Stimme. Er blickte hinter die beiden. Aber dort standen keine Wachen. Keine Waffen die ihn in ein Labor schleppen würden. „Alabaster lebt", sagte Teyla und konzentrierte sich auf die Königin, damit Guide ihr Bild sehen konnte. „Sie wartete auf deine Rückkehr."  
„Alabaster?" Guide trat einen schritt zurück und knallte mit dem Rücken an die kalte Wand. War das Möglich? Es war eine Falle! Aber woher wussten sie von Alabaster? „Ich heiße Teyla Emmagan. Teyla die durch die Tore wandert. Teyla eine Nachfahrin von Osprey. Meine Ospreys Sohn hat sein Blut mit das von Menschen vermischt. Dabei bin ich entstanden und viele andere. Ich bin Steelflower die du geschaffen hast. Guide". Sie kam näher und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. /Wir sind Freunde. Du und ich. Und du musst Heim kommen./

Er wollte ihr vertrauen. In ihr war etwas schönes aber auch Scharfes. Eine Blume aus Metall. Osprey. Er hätte nie gedacht diesen Namen noch einmal zu hören. „Die Genii die dich hier gefangen hielten. Wo sind sie?"  
„Sie gehen oft", sagte Guide. „Manchmal alle."  
„Du bist alleine hier?" Sie sah sich um und Guide spürte ihren Kummer. Sie war besorgt. Wegen ihm? „Leute." John kam etwas näher. „Wir sollten gehen."  
Guide zögerte, aber was wenn das alles nur eine Illusion war? „Was hast du zu verlieren?" sagte Sheppard plötzlich. „Du kannst nichts verlieren! Also komm!"

/Guide. Vertrau mir./ Menschen vertrauen? Sein Herz schlug Wild in seiner Brust. Alabaster sollte leben? Er wurde erst vor wenigen Tagen entführt? Das passte nicht zusammen! Wann sollte er hier entkommen sein?

„Er braucht einen Moment John. Bitte." Teyla sah John eingehend an, woraufhin dieser nickte. „Okay. Aber wir sollten hier nicht zu viel Zeit verbringen."

Guide sah von John zurück zu Teyla. Die Möglichkeit die sich ihm hier eröffnete war einfach zu viel für seinen Aktuellen Geisteszustand. Er sah die Wahrheit ganz klar vor sich. Aber er hatte Angst. „Ich weiß dass du Zeit brauchst", sagte John." Das war beim letzten mal schon so. Aber wir können gehen. Die Gitte sind offen. Andernfalls kann ich dich betäuben und mitnehmen."  
/Guide. Du hast einen Enkelsohn. Deine Tochter und er warten auf dich. Sie sind in großer Sorge./

/Ihr spielt nicht mit mir?/ Guide konnte es kaum glauben. Der Gedanke das Alabaster am Leben war und auf ihn wartete war… Unglaublich? Aber er durfte sich nicht diesem Gefühl hingeben. Der Schmerz, der ihn treffen würde wenn die Wahrheit rauskam, wäre sein Ende. Er würde sich von diesem Spiel nicht erholen können. Seine Gedanken drifteten ab. Er fühlte sich wie erschlagen.

Teyla spürte das. Sie holte tief Luft und schloss nun ihre Augen, ehe sie gewaltigen Druck auf seinen Verstand ausübte. Es war kein schmerzhafter Druck, aber wärme. Wärme die ihm das Gefühl geben sollten, das alles okay war. Das er okay war und sie ihn retten würde. Sie als Königin. Guide brach unter ihr. Hörig sah er sie an und es schien als wäre er über sich selbst verwirrt. /Du wirst mich begleiten. Du kommst mit/

/Ja/ er neigte seinen Kopf und als Teyla sich umdrehte, nickte sie John zu und schritt vor. Er würde als letzter laufen.

Guide verließ die Zelle und den Gang und dieses unterirdische Gebäude. Er verließ die Kälte und den Schmerz und folgte dieser Wärme. Dieser Königin. Alabaster lebte? Sie hatte einen Sohn? Als sie ins freie kamen holte Guide tief Luft und sah sich um. Wie lange hatte er so etwas nicht mehr gesehen? Er wusste es nicht. Seine Schritte waren schwer, aber Hungrig war er nicht wirklich. Sie hatten ihn genährt, bevor sie verschwunden waren. Sein verstand klärte sich. Die Angst die er in dieser Zelle hatte, verschloss er in sich. Die Menschenkönigin vor ihm, Ospreys Nachfahrin, war schnell. Der Mensch hinter ihm, John Sheppard, ebenso. „Wohin gehen wir?" fragte Guide als sie das Tor erreicht hatten. Die Menschen trugen Kleider die ihm nichts sagten. Das war keine Genii Uniform, oder sonst eine Uniform die bekannt war.

„Nach Atlantis." Als Guide das hörte ging er sofort auf Abstand von der Gruppe und fauchte. „Atlantis ist zerstört!"

„Ganz ruhig!" John hob seine Waffe genauso wie die anderen Soldaten seines Teams.

Weir stand im Gateraum und blickte auf die blaue Masse des Stargates. Johns Team kam zurück und sie hoffte auf einen positiven Ausgang. Sie hatten länger gebraucht wie verabredet und das konnte sowohl etwas Gutes als auch etwas schlechtes sein. Es kamen die ersten Soldaten. Dann Teyla und hinter ihr Guide und John. Der Wraiths trug Handschellen. Er wirkte desorientiert, versuchte aber die Haltung zu wahren. Sofort kam sie auf die Gruppe zu während John die anderen verabschiedete. „Sheppard! Teyla. Es ist schön euch zu sehen. Es lief also alles gut?"

„Wie man es nimmt", sagte John Zähneknirschend. Weir musterte ihn und blickte dann Guide an. „Und ich bin erleichtert dass auch Sie zurück sind. Wir lassen sofort eine Nachricht raus, damit Ihr Hive bescheid weiß."

Guide traute ihren Worten kaum, aber das alles konnte keine Falle mehr sein. War er wirklich frei? Er blickte auf seine Handfesseln runter und sah sich dann im Gateraum um. Das alles war Neu für ihn. „Wir haben einiges zu besprechen", sagte Teyla nun. „Wir sollten in ihr Büro gehen und dort reden."

„Aber natürlich." Weir deutete der Gruppe an ihr zu Folgen.

„Er erinnert sich nicht?" Elizabeth lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und musterte den Wraith Commander. Guide sah sie schweigend an. Die Handfesseln trug er immer noch, da sie sichergehen mussten, dass er nicht durchdrehen würde. „Kein bisschen."

„Das ist nicht gut. Werden seine Leute ihm helfen können?"  
„Vielleicht", sagte Teyla. „Ich bin mir da nicht sicher. Mit dem Verstand sollte man nicht spielen, aber Alabaster wird wissen was zu tun ist. Vielleicht kommen sie auch wieder."  
„Ich redet, als würde meine Tochter noch am leben sein. Aber ich kann euch kein Wort glauben. Wieso sollte ich euch glauben?"

„Das ist schwer zu verstehen, aber… Du erinnerst dich einfach nicht. Wir sind mehr als einmal hier zusammen gesessen."

„Das sagt ihr." Guide wandte den Blick ab. „Ich will zu meinen eigenen Leuten oder bin ich nun euer Gefangener?" fragte er und hob seine Verbundenen Hände hoch. „Das ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, die du sicherlich nachvollziehen kannst", sagte John dazu. „Und en gefangener bist du nicht", sagte Teyla und blickte John flüchtig an, ehe sie sich auf den Platz neben Guide hinsetzte. „Wir sind verbündete deines Hives. Ich werde selbst versuchen deine Tochter zu kontaktieren." Sie erhob sich wieder und wartete auf das Okay von Weir, ehe sie sich zum Kontrollraum begab.

„Verbündete?" Guides Nerven waren angespannt wie Drahtseile.

„Ein Bündnis das Sie mit gestaltet haben. Seit paar Jahren stehen wir schon im Kontakt zueinander. Ich würde nicht sagen, dass wir die dicksten Freunde sind aber… Im Falle des Falles halfen wir einander aus."

„Nicht zu vergessen dass wir deine Kleine gefunden haben", warf John ein und hielt sich dann wieder zurück.

„Wir haben Alabaster gefunden", sagte Elizabeth da Guide umso verwirrter wirkte. „In der Hoffnung eine neue Energiequelle zu finden, fanden wir Ihre Tochter. Sie und ihren kleinen Sohn. Sie erinnern sich gar nicht? Nicht an Ihre Rettung vor ein paar Jahren?"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht", sagte Guide und war sich irgendwo immer noch nicht sicher, ob das nicht alles doch gespielt war. Ein weiterer Psychotrick der Genii.

„Nun… Es hat sich unheimlich viel getan und sobald Alabaster hier ist, werden Sie verstehen, dass wir hier die Wahrheit sagen."

Es konnte eine Foltermethode sein. Sie würden Dinge behaupten und er würde Sehnsüchtig auf Alabaster warten, aber sie käme nie.

„Jedenfalls… Wir haben ein Retrovirus erschaffen. Eine Ärztin von uns hat mit Ihnen zusammen gearbeitet."  
„Ein Retrovirus?"

„Ja." Weir sah John an aber dieser schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Er hoffte dass Elizabeth nichts über Jennifer sagte. Das könnte jetzt einfach zu viel sein. „Dieses Retrovirus erlaubt es einem Menschen, den Nährprozess zu überleben."

Guide schwieg und sah Weir lange an. Sie konnte nicht die Wahrheit sagen. „Das bedeutet…"

„Es hatte vor über einem Jahr einen gewaltigen Krieg gegeben. In Folge des Krieges ging unsere Allianz als Sieger hervor und wir vereinbarten dass die Galaxie geteilt wird. Die eine Hälfte gehört euch. Die andere uns Menschen. Wir überließen euch das Virus und damit habt ihr viele Welten bereits behandelt."

Guide rutschte fast unruhig auf seinem Stuhl und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Das kann nicht stimmen."  
„Es stimmt. Ein paar Mitglieder Ihrer Crew kommen regelmäßig nach Atlantis. Sie eingeschlossen. Für euch hat es bisher hier auch keine Probleme gegeben."

„Wenn ich also sage das ich mich nähren will…?"

„Dann würden wir nach einem Freiwilligen suchen." Weir blickte John an, ehe dieser nickte und Guide seine Handfesseln abnahm. „Ich mache es."

Elizabeth war überrascht, aber John wirkte ernst. „Er kann dann sehen dass wir die Wahrheit sagen."

Guide war überrascht und erhob sich von seinem Platz damit er John ansehen konnte. „Warum solltest du dich melden?"

„Weil wir so etwas wie Freunde sind. Und du gerade echt schräg drauf bist. Also mach schon." John lockerte sein Oberteil und wartete dann angespannt. Guide zögerte nicht als ihm so Freiwillig Essen angeboten wurde. Fauchend hob er seine Hand und presste diese gegen Johns Brust. Ihm war es gleich ob er ein Virus hatte oder nicht. Er wollte sich einfach nur nähren und er war überrascht als er diese Stärke von ihm spürte. Diesen Willen… Und dann sah er Bilder. Bilder von John und wie er sich schon einmal an ihm genährt hatte und ihm sein Leben zurückgegeben hatte. Die Unzähligen Male in denen sie Bündnisse eingegangen und sich hintergangen haben. Er sah aus Johns perspektive wie Alabaster die Stufen runter stieg und ihm entgegen lief. Sie lebte. Guide hörte auf zu trinken und war verwirrt von diesen Infos. Er sah Sheppard an und blickte anschließend in seine Hand. Es war wie ein anderes Leben. Als habe ein anderer sein Leben geführt. „Es wirkt."

„Ja…" John musste sich setzten und holte tief Luft. „Es wirkt verdammt gut."

„John soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"

„Nein schon gut Elizabeth. Sobald Teyla da ist, hilft sie mir schon zurück auf mein Zimmer."  
„Hm…" Weir beobachtete das mit gemischten Gefühlen. Das zu sehen war schrecklich! Aber sie musste und wollte sich daran gewöhnen. Als sie sicher gegangen war das John soweit okay war, blickte sie wieder Guide an. „Erinnern Sie sich nun an mehr?"  
„Nein." Er hatte zwar vieles gesehen aber er konnte nicht behaupten sich an irgendetwas zu erinnern. Aber was blieb ihm übrig? Diese Menschen würden ihn nicht gehen lassen. Sie zeigten keine angst und waren auch sonst relativ entspannt. Vielleicht war das alles eine kranke Halluzination von ihm? Ja. Das musste es einfach sein.

Bonewhite nahm den Kontaktversuch seitens Atlantis sofort an und war minder überrascht Teyla zu sehen. Er neigte leicht seinen Kopf als er sie sah. „Teyla Emmagan. Ihr habt neue Informationen?" warum sonst nutzen sie die Schnellleitung zu ihnen? Bonewhites Finger knacksten unter dem Druck den seine Hand aufbaute. Teyla wirkte blass. Die Verbindung war recht gut darum hatte er ein sauberes Bild. „Es ist schön dich zu sehen Bonewhite", grüßte sie ihn zunächst und nickte. „Wir haben Guide. Er ist hier auf Atlantis. Er ist nicht verletzt."  
Bonewhite atmete erleichtert aus. „Wann schickt ihr ihn zu uns?"  
„Es ist besser wenn Alabaster selbst kommt um ihn zu holen. Guide er… Ihm fehlen jegliche Erinnerungen an die letzten Jahre und seine Rettung. Er weiß nicht, oder besser gesagt er glaubt nicht das Alabaster am Leben ist. Wenn er sie schnell sieht, wäre es das Beste. Sein Mentaler Zustand ist sehr angeschlagen", versuchte sie es vorsichtig auszudrücken. „Ein Moment." Bonewhite suchte sofort de Kontakt zu seiner Königin. Teyla konnte das erkennen. Als er sich wieder auf sie Fokussierte neigte er leicht seinen Kopf vor. „Die Königin wird mit Besatzung in einer Stunde da sein."  
„Danke." Als die Verbindung kappte lehnte Teyla sich zurück. Zumindest eine gute Neuigkeit. Sie wollte aus Reflex eine Hand auf ihren Bauch legen und hielt inne als sie ins leere griff. Seelisch verletzt wappnete sie sich wieder und erhob sich.

Alabaster war sofort aufgebrochen, direkt nachdem sie die Nachricht von Bonewhite bekommen hatte. Sie waren in der nähe eines Planeten mit einem Gate gewesen, weshalb sie von dort aus nun direkt Atlantis anwählte. „Der Code ist gesendet", sagte Bonewhite und trat an die Seite seiner Königin. „Wir können los."  
Alabaster holte tief Luft und durchschritt das Gate. Sie war natürlich in Sorge. Wenn Guide seine Erinnerungen verloren hatte, war das absolut nicht gut. Aber sie war froh, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. Sie hatte zwar Jennifer bescheid geben wollen, aber diese hatte tief geschlafen, weshalb Alabaster beschloss sie erst später aufzuklären. Im Gateraum herrschte das gleiche treiben wie immer und dennoch spürte sie diese gewisse Unruhe. Wo war er? Ihr Blick kreuzte sich mit dem von Weir, die gerade die Treppen hinunter kam. „Königin Alabaster. Ich bin mir sicher Sie wollen direkt zu ihrem Vater."

„Wo ist er?" fragte sie direkt und schritt los, als Weir ihr andeutete mitzukommen. „Er ist in meinem Büro. Ich hielt es für das Beste ihn dort warten zu lassen. Er ist noch sehr verwirrt", warnte sie die beiden Wraiths vor. „Er denkt wir würden ihm eine Falle stellen."

Nur wieso? Wieso erinnerte er sich nicht mehr? Alabaster machte dies sorgen, aber sie folgte nun der Anführerin der Lanteaner weiter bis zu ihrem Büro. Ihr Vater saß in einem der Stühle. Er trug nicht seinen Mantel, was schon wieder ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Anblick war. Seine Kleider waren sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden, genauso wie er… Körperlich und Seelisch. Als er ihre Anwesenheit bemerkte, erhob er sich und drehte sich zur Türe um. Weir trat an die Seite damit Alabaster direkt auf ihren Vater zugehen konnte und ihre Hände dabei ausstreckte. /Du bist kein Traum ? / hörte sie ihn fragen und da griff er sich ihre Hände. Sie sah seine Verwirrung. Sein Geist war verknotet und fühlte sich an wie pures Chaos.

/ Ich bin hier Vater. Wir haben dich gesucht, aber was ist nur mit dir geschehen? / besorgt drückte sie seine Hände, aber er schien dem ganzen immer noch nicht zu glauben. / Du bist hier? Du lebst?/

/Oh Vater / Alabaster schluckte schwer bei seinem Geistigen zustand. Das war kein Spaß. Wer auch immer mit Guide gespielt hatte, hatte ihm etwas sehr Wertvolles genommen. Hoffnung auf Rettung. Hoffnung daran an das Leben zu glauben. Sie spürte sein Misstrauen. Er vertraute sich selbst nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht zu deuten, ob das alles ein Spiel von den Genii war oder eine Halluzination. Es brach ihr das Herz. „Guide", sagte Bonewhite nun und erlang so die Aufmerksamkeit des alten Wraiths

„Bonewhite. Aber…"

„Ihr brachtet eure Tochter auf unser Hive. Sie ist unsere Königin. Ohr seid nun zurück."

„Warum sollte ich mir dich einbilden wollen?" murmelte Guide und löste sich von seiner Tochter. „Aber wenn das eine Falle ist…"

„Vater. Guide. Ich bin hier. Und ich werde deinen Verstand klären." Sie hob ihre Hand und presste diese gegen seine Brust. Sie fauchte leise und schloss ihre Augen. Erinnerungen. Sie fand keine Erinnerungen! Etwas in seinem Verstand wollte nicht mitspielen. Vielleicht eine Panikreaktion? Ein Trauma? Sie konnte ihm das nicht zurückgeben, aber sie konnte zumindest die Gewissheit in ihm pflanzen, dass er tatsächlich frei war. Das er tatsächlich hier bei ihr war. Als sie das geschafft hatte, löste sie sich und öffnete ihre Augen. Guide blickte sie tief Luftholend an und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. / Meine Tochter… Du bist kein Kind mehr." Er griff sich wieder ihre Hände und senkte erleichtert seinen Kopf. / Du bist in Sicherheit. Ich bringe dich nach Hause und helfe dir. Du wirst dich wieder erinnern. /

Guide hob seinen Blick und suchte etwas in ihren Augen. / Und wenn nicht?/

/ Dann finden wir eine Lösung. Vieles bei uns hat sich geändert. Aber ich erkläre dir alles Stück für Stück. Vertrau mir. /

/ Ich habe dich wiedergefunden. Du bist meine Königin. / Die einzige vor der er sich je verneigen würde.

Alabaster lächelte ihm leicht zu und sah daraufhin Weir an. „Wir würden demnächst aufbrechen und zurück auf das Hive gehen."

„In Ordnung. Vielleicht können wir bis dahin ein paar Dinge besprechen."

„Ja, das kommt mir recht. Außerdem wollte ich nach meiner Schwester sehen."

„Miss Emmagan befindet sich auf ihrem Zimmer. Ich lasse sie gerne rufen."

„Danke."

Guide beobachtete wie Alabaster das Gespräch mit Weir übernahm und ihn und Bonewhite schon mal runter in den Gateraum schickte. Als er die Stufen runter ging, sah er noch einmal zurück zu ihr. / So verrückt die Lanteaner auch sind. Sie würden Alabaster nie etwas antun. Unser Abkommen würden sie nicht leichtfertig brechen./

/ Ich habe gelernt vorsichtig zu sein Bonewhite. Und das solltest du auch sein./

Bonewhite verdrehte fast seine Augen und presste seine Lippen zusammen. / Sie hat einen Sohn?/ hakte Guide plötzlich nach.

/ Ja. Sie nennt ihn Darling. Er ist noch sehr Klein, aber ein mutiger Junge. Und…/

/ Und was? Ist er Gesund? /

/ Ja gewiss. Aus ihm wird eines Tages etwas werden/ fand Bonewhite und blickte rauf zum Büro von Dr. Weir. Er wollte am liebsten bei ihr sein. Sie beschützen. Guide nahm den Gedanken auf und musterte Bonewhite lange und eingehend. / Du bist in sie verliebt. Hast du ihre Gunst? / der Gedanke war ihm noch gar nicht gekommen! Hatte Alabaster bereits einen Consort? Welche Position hielt er selbst dann inne?

/ Sie wählte noch keinen Consort aber sie wählte mich als Vater einer Tochter./

Guide konnte kaum glauben was er da hörte. /Alabaster erwartet Nachwuchs und du lässt sie auf so eine Mission gehen? /

/ Ich hätte sie nie aufhalten können. Sie ist Dickköpfig genau wie du. Aber ja. Sie erwartet meine Tochter./

Guide sagte dazu nichts, sondern legte nur eine Hand flüchtig auf Bonewhites Schulter. / Sie ist Glücklich, nur das ist Wichtig. /

„Durchaus", sagte Bonewhite als Antwort, wobei er innerlich lächeln musste. Aber dieses erstarb als er an das Hive dachte. Die ganzen Änderungen. Das würde Guide im ersten Moment gewiss nicht gefallen. „Das Hive wächst. Wir wachsen wieder, nach diesem schweren Krieg."  
„Ich hörte davon. Es war tatsächlich so Gewaltig?"

„Es war schrecklich", sagte Bonewhite. „Wir haben viele Königinnen verloren. Alabaster hätte mit einem weiteren Kind noch lange gewartet, wenn Nachwuchs nicht so Wichtig für uns wäre. Ansonsten…"

Guide knurrte als er das Begriff. Sie drohten auszusterben? Wraiths? Wie war das nur Möglich? Das war… Absurd! Sie waren doch so viele! „Das neue Virus", sagte Guide plötzlich dazu und musterte Bonewhite. „Es wirkt. Ich habe es selbst ausprobiert. Was ist mit großflächigen Tests?"

„Das kann euch unser Cleverman Ember und Fair One besser erklären. Aber… Ja. Es funktioniert. Wir…" Bonewhite sah rauf um nachzusehen wo die Königin blieb, ehe er den alten Commander wieder ansah. „Es gab sehr viele Änderungen durch dieses Virus Guide. Es wird am Anfang nicht leicht zu verstehen sein. Aber du hast uns in diese Zukunft geführt. Ich gebe zu ich war dem abgeneigt, aber immer und jeder Zeit Nahrung da zu haben, ist doch ein Vorteil."

„Die Menschen hier werden kaum dulden das wir gefangene in den Zellen haben an denen wir uns Infinitiv Nähren können", wiedersprach Guide. So schätze er diese Leute nicht ein. „Durchaus das gefällt ihnen nicht. Deshalb haben wir mit der Zeit die Zellen abgeschafft und umgebaut."

„Was?" Guide blinzelte. Aber ohne diese Kammern… Wo blieb die Nahrung?

„Wir haben zu jeder Zeit Dutzende Menschen auf dem Hive, die ihre Dienste anbieten. Wir holen sie von unseren Planeten und bringen sie nach einer Zeit zurück und dann holen wir, von wo anders, wieder Freiwillige. Es Funktioniert sehr gut. Ich habe dem ganzen kein Glauben geschenkt aber es Funktioniert. Es gibt auch Menschen die beschlossen haben permanent auf dem Hive zu sein. Wie gesagt. Es hat viele Änderungen gegeben."

„Wie viele machen da mit? Wie viele sind damit Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden zu sein ist das eine. Aber 70 Prozent hat Alabaster bereits überzeugt. Die übrigen haben schon ihr Interesse angedeutet. Es gibt bald ein großes treffen, da wird alles noch einmal offen gelegt."

„Meine Tochter führt eine solche gewaltige Allianz?" Guide war verblüfft, aber nicht überrascht. Sie war immerhin seine Tochter. „Wie das mit dem Virus Funktioniert kann euch unser Master of sience biological Ember und unsere Fair One selbst erklären. Mit ihnen beiden hast du am meisten zu tun gehabt vor allem im letzten Jahr", meinte er und fragte sich ob Alabaster ihren Vater wegen Jennifer aufklären würde. Er konnte sich gerade nicht vorstellen, das Guide das gut aufnehmen würde. Aktuell… Aktuell war eben vieles ganz anders für ihn. „Wir sind alle froh, dass du zurück bist. Vor allem Alabaster."

Guide nahm das so hin und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. Bonewhite war also der potentielle Consort für Alabaster. Menschen auf einem Hive. Eine Nahrungsquelle die nicht versiegen würde. Die Münze war vollkommen Neu gefallen.


	64. He is a stranger to his own life

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass es ihm bald bessergehen wird", sagte Alabaster nachdem sie mit Weir alleine war. „Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden? Was ist geschehen?"  
„Nun…" Weir faltete ihre Hände zusammen und lehnte sich etwas vor. „Mckay hat die letzten 50 Gate Adressen ausgewertet, die von Neu-Athos aus gewählt wurden. Dabei fiel ihm dann an einer Adresse auf das wir diese bereits kennen. Es handelte sich um den Planeten auf welchem Sheppard gefangen gehalten wurde. Da traf er das erste Mal auf Guide. Die Genii haben Guide auf den gleichen Planeten gebracht. Laut Teyla und John war er da bereits sehr verwirrt und hielt das alles für eine Falle."  
„Ich habe seinen Verstand beruhigt", sagte Alabaster. Aber sie wusste nicht wie lange das anhalten würde und ob er nicht doch wieder misstrauisch werden könnte. „Ich habe bereits ein weiteres Team dorthin schicken lassen um das Gefängnis genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Etwas muss mit ihm passiert sein und wir werden rausfinden was das ist."  
„Ich werde zwei meiner Cleverman dazu schicken." Alabaster stimmte das nachdenklich. Was wenn Guide sich nicht erinnern könnte?  
„Sie können verstehen das ich mir sorgen um Dr. Keller mache", fing Weir an. „Wenn Guide sich nicht an sie erinnert, könnte das Probleme geben."  
„Fair One erwartet meinen Halbbruder. Ich werde ihn und sie beschützen. Guide werde ich zur passenden Zeit aufklären. Im Moment verträgt sein Verstand das nicht."  
Elizabeth sah Alabaster lange und eingehend an. „In dem Fall würde ich Vorschlagen, solange Guide nichts weiß und Zeit benötigt, dass wir Jennifer hierherholen."  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken." Alabaster merkte auf als die Bürotür aufging und Teyla hereinkam. Sie hatte Torren im Arm, allerdings döste der Kleine. Sofort erhob die Königin sich. „Es ist schön dich zu sehen Teyla."  
„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen", beide neigten ihren Kopf, ehe Teyla etwas näherkam. „Mir tut es leid", sagte Teyla sofort. „Leute aus meinem Volk haben sich mit Genii zusammengetan und etwas schrecklich gemacht. Ich bin froh das wir Guide finden konnten."  
„Es ist in der Tat schrecklich, was geschehen ist. Nicht nur mit meinem Vater." Sie wechselte die Art zu sprechen und legte eine Hand auf Teylas Oberarm. /Ich fühle deine schmerzen. So etwas sollte niemand fühlen müssen. /  
Teyla holte tief Luft und schüttelte ganz leicht ihren Kopf. / Danke Schwester. /  
/ Wenn ich etwas für dich tun kann, sag es mir. In Ordnung? /  
/Im Moment benötige ich einfach etwas Zeit / gab Teyla zu. / Aber John und auch Torren helfen mir. Es geht schon. /  
Alabaster nickte und löste ihre Hand von ihr. Ihr Blick blieb an Torren hängen. / Darling frägt wann er mit Torren spielen darf /  
„Ich denke", sagte Teyla nun laut. „Dass Darling hier immer willkommen ist um mit Torren zu spielen."  
„Ja er ist immer willkommen. Zwei Freunde darf man schließlich nicht voneinander trennen", sagte Weir dazu.  
„Gut. Und auch wenn du einmal auf das Hive kommst, kannst du ihn mitbringen." Teyla zögerte kurz als sie das hörte, allerdings neigte sie nur leicht ihren Kopf. „Danke. Ich denke darüber nach."  
„Ich werde nun aufbrechen." Alabaster neigte noch einmal ihren Kopf und begab sich dann aus dem Büro. Sie trat die Stufen runter zu Bonewhite und ihrem Vater. „Wir werden sofort gehen", sagte sie ruhig und musterte ihren Vater, da er sie ungewöhnlich anblickte. „Gibt es ein Problem?"  
„Nein", sagte er sogleich und merkte auf als das Gate angewählt wurde. Guide gab zu das er einfach nur auf ein Hive wollte. Er wollte wieder einen Ort sehen, der ihm bekannt vorkam. Zuhause. Er schritt als erster Los als das Gate aktiv war und holte auf der anderen Seite tief Luft. Er musste vieles aufarbeiten. Er wusste nicht ob er an seine Erinnerungen käme, aber er würde alles ausprobieren um diese wieder zu kriegen. Und wenn nicht musste er eben vieles lernen. Aber das war für ihn kein Problem. Er wusste von Bonewhite dass er Alabaster als Berater diente. Eine Ehrenvolle Aufgabe für jemanden wie ihn. Er diente keiner Königin mehr als Consort. Das könnte er einfach nicht. Sein Herz gehörte Snow und sein Platz gehörte an die Seite seiner Tochter. Guide konnte sich jetzt vorstellen, was diese Injektionen gewesen waren. Das war es woran er sich erinnerte. Sie hatten ihm Dinge eingeflößt und er war daraufhin so durcheinander gewesen. Wenn er nur wüsste was sie ihm da gegeben hatten… Damit könnte er vielleicht ein Wirkstoff entwickeln, das seine Erinnerungen zurückholte. Er bemerkte gar nicht, das Alabaster und Bonewhite seine Gedanken nachgehen konnten. „Guide du erinnerst dich nicht wegen einem Wirkstoff das man dir injiziert hat. Als ich dir nahe war, habe ich es spüren können. In dir ist eine Blockade. Du verschließt dich vor dem was war. Ich vermute du hast ein gewaltiges Trauma durchlitten und darum hast du dich geschützt, damit es dich nicht weiter belasten kann. Du brauchst einfach Zeit. Nimm sie dir."  
„Bonewhite sagte mir, einiges. Ist es wahr? Was diesen Virus anging?" er ignorierte ihre Aussage, nahm sie aber zur Kenntnis. Ein Trauma? Was war nur dort geschehen?  
„Wenn er dich bezüglich der Veränderungen angesprochen hat ja. Es stimmt. Vieles ist neu, aber ich zeige und erkläre dir alles, wenn wir zurück sind." Alabaster stoppte vor dem Transportschiff und ließ Bonewhite vorgehen. Er würde es übernehmen zurück zu fliegen. Guide betrachtete das Schiff einen Moment lang und musste lächeln. Er sah das hier zum aller ersten Mal nach Jahren. Zumindest war das im Moment seine Wahrheit und es fühlte sich gut an. Als Alabaster vor schritt griff Guide sich hier Handgelenk und hielt sie so auf. „Ist es wahr?" fragte er. „Bonewhite sagte es mir. Ein Kind?"  
Alabaster war überrascht. „Er hat es dir gesagt? Und du bist nicht erschrocken?"  
„Doch das bin ich, aber ich freue mich", er versuchte etwas zu lächeln. „Das Leben geht weiter. Nicht wahr?"  
„Durchaus", lächelnd griff sie sich seine Hand und drückte diese, ehe sie dann in das Schiff lief. Also hatte Bonewhite ihm die Sache gesagt und er reagierte so entspannt? Kopfschüttelnd sah sie zu ihrem Vater. „Und es ist wirklich in Ordnung? All das?"  
„Es ist ein neuer Weg und für neue Wege benötigt man Nachwuchs." Das beide vollkommen aneinander vorbei sprachen, verstand Alabaster nicht. Sie lächelte nur erleichtert während sie Platz nahm. /Ich wusste das Bonewhite eine gute Wahl ist / sagte sie zu ihrem Vater. / Er hilft mir gut mit. /Guide verstand nicht, weshalb Alabaster so um seine Meinung erpicht war, aber er freute sich natürlich, dass sie eine Tochter bekommen würde. /Ich kenne ihn schon eine Weile. Er ist in Ordnung / sagte Guide und setzte sich ebenso. „Ich starte", teilte Bonewhite beiden mit und hob die Maschine bereits in die Lüfte. Gleich wäre er zu Hause. Auf dem Hive seiner Tochter. Ein Enkelsohn. Eine Enkeltochter. Sein Leben ging weiter.

Als sie das Hive in Blickfeld hatten, entspannte Guide sich sofort. Bonewhite und Alabaster konnten das fühlen und es erleichterte sie. „Ich bin mir sicher, du möchtest dich erst erholen, bevor wir alles besprechen?"  
Ein Bad und frische Kleider wären gewiss nicht verkehrt. Deshalb war Guide froh das Alabaster ihm die Wahl ließ. „Danke", meinte er daher nur und lehnte sich zurück. Sie sollte sich auch schonen, jetzt wo sie eine Tochter in sich trug. Er war mehr als Stolz deswegen. Osprays Linie wurde weitergeführt. Bonewhite landete den Transporter und stand auf damit er Alabaster seine Hand reichen konnte. Diese nahm die Hand sofort entgegen und stand mit seiner Hilfe auf. Guide beobachtete beide. Seiner Tochter lag etwas an diesem Blade, aber es freute ihn, dass sie jemanden gefunden hatte. /Deinen Sohn würde ich dann auch gerne treffen. /  
/Aber natürlich/ Alabaster schenkte ihm ein lächeln, weshalb er mit den beiden nun das Schiff verließ. /Soll ich dich noch begleiten? / Ich werde mich zurechtfinden. / Er verneigte sich leicht vor ihr und trat auf die nächste Drohne zu, ehe er mit diesem ging. Bonewhite beobachtete das skeptisch. „War Fair One nicht am Schlafen?"  
„Ja aber…" Alabaster stoppte und merkte auf als sie eine Botschaft von Oceanwave bekam. Der junge Wraiths war ein guter Koordinator. Weshalb sie ihn zum Lernen im Kontrollraum eingeteilt hatte. /Ich muss auf die Brücke/ sagte sie zu Bonewhite. /Königin Moonwhite bittet um ein dringendes Gespräch /  
Bonewhite neigte seinen Kopf und folgte seiner Königin ohne Umschweife. Königin Moonwhite war noch neu in ihrer Allianz. Was war aber so dringend, dass man Alabaster direkt nach ihrem Ankommen auf dem Hive kontaktierte? Er hatte sich zwar Gedanken gemacht, dass Guide ein Problem haben könnte wegen Fair One, aber das hier hatte Vorrang.

Guide bemerkte die neuen Veränderungen bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Menschen kamen ihm entgegen. Sie wirkten nicht ängstlich wie er es sonst kannte. Manche liefen zusammen als würden sie einen einfachen Spaziergang machen. Andere waren aus den Zimmern von Blades getreten während diese ihnen nach kamen. Die Stimmung auf dem Hive war anders. Es war nicht mehr so wie er es kannte. Es fühlte sich nicht schlecht an, aber es war einfach anders. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn sich niemand mehr Sorgen um Nahrung machen musste. Kopfschüttelnd hielt er inne als es die Drohne auch tat und dann bei Seite ging. Das hier war ein Zimmer, das in einem Gang lag, welches für einen Consort ausgerichtet war. Guide schickte die Drohne weg und öffnete ohne Umschweife das Zimmer. Als er dort eine Frau stehen sah, die gerade die Bettdecke faltete hielt er inne. Hatte man ihm Nahrung aufs Zimmer gebracht? Die Frau wurde blass. Setzte nun die Angst bei ihr ein? War sie nur gut genährt oder war ihr Bauch so angeschwollen, weil sie Leben darin trug? Es musste letzteres sein. Aber dann würde sie als Nahrung wegfallen. Der Stress würde schädlich für ihr ungeborenes sein und unnötig wollte er eine potentielle Nahrungsquelle nicht beseitigen. Sie trug gute Kleider. Also war sie eine Worshipperin. „Lass mich ein Bad ein", wies er sie hart an und öffnete bereits die Seitenbänder seines Oberteils. Als er nichts von der Frau hörte, drehte er sich in ihre Richtung. „Wie nennt man dich Mensch? Oder kannst du nicht hören?" seine Stimme klang bedrohlich. Sie sollte sich ruhig fürchten.  
Jennifer rührte sich nicht. Außer dass sie die Decke aus der Hand legte, konnte sie nichts sagen. Guide stand plötzlich da, wie aus dem nichts. Sie war selbst erst vor wenigen Minuten erwacht und hatte nachfragen wollen ob es Neuigkeiten gab. Was sagte er da zu ihr? Wusste er ihren Namen nicht mehr? „Das sind keine guten Witze", sagte sie Atemlos und betrachtete ihn genauer. „Guide du… Du bist wieder da?"  
Sollte er diesen Menschen etwa kennen? War sie seine persönliche Worshipperin? Warum? Diente sie ihm doch als Nahrungsquelle? Er blickte auf ihre freigelegte Brust und sah dort eine leichte Narbe. Ja. Jemand hatte sich regelmäßig an ihr genährt. Vielleicht war das tatsächlich er gewesen. Sollte er ihr überhaupt Antworten? Oder sollte er ein Siel mit ihr spielen? Er entschied sich für letzteres. „Die Königin brachte mich auf das Hive. Mein Verstand ist von den letzten Tagen getrübt."  
„Das merke ich." Jennifer wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie wollte ihn umarmen. Sie wollte weinen. Sie wollte einfach bei ihm sein. Aber sie hielt sich zurück. „Wie sehr Getrübt? Hast du Erinnerungslücken? Was ist das letzte woran du dich erinnern kannst?" was war geschehen? Was war mit ihm passiert? Sie trat einen Schritt vor, hielt dann aber wieder inne. In wie weit ging dieses Getrübte Gedächtnis? „Queen Death. Sagt dir das was?" sie musterte ihn eingehend, aber er zeigte keine Reaktion, außer dass seine Hände sich anspannten. „Okay", flüsterte sie und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. „Der Replikatoren angriff? Dein Aufenthalt auf der Erde?" immer noch sagte er nichts. „Du erinnerst dich nicht wie wir zusammen an dem Virus gearbeitet haben?"

Ah da klingelte es bei ihm. Er blinzelte einmal. „Fair One. Du bist die Frau aus Atlantis, die diesen Wirkstoff entwickelt hat."  
„J-Ja also… Weißt du wer ich bin?"  
Interessiert nährte Guide sich ihr und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. „Die Dinge die du nanntest sind mir geläufig, da ich es sehen konnte, als ich mich von Cornel Sheppard genährt habe. Du bist mir aber verborgen geblieben."  
„Okay. Okay." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück als er noch näherkam und sie nun wie ein Tiger umrandete. „Was ist es woran du dich zu Letzt erinnern kannst?" sie zeigte keine Angst. Sie war Nervös aber sie hatte keine Furcht. Wenn sie beide tatsächlich zusammengearbeitet haben, war es auch nicht verwunderlich. „An Gefangenschaft", sagte Guide nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und blieb vor ihr stehen. „Ich weiß das mir vor kurzen Injektionen verabreicht wurden und ich dann sehr verwirrt gewesen bin."  
„Eine Injektion? Wenn es das ist muss ich dein Blut untersuchen! Vielleicht kann man herausfinden was es war und dann können wir dir helfen, damit du dich erinnerst!" er konnte ihren Verstand arbeiten sehen. Ein einfacher Mensch, der so etwas geschafft haben soll? Seit Jahrtausenden versuchten die Wraiths eine Lösung zu bekommen, aber keine hatte es vollbracht.  
„Sag mir Menschenfrau. Warum hast du dieses Virus erschaffen?" fragte er stattdessen und verschränkte seine Arme hinterm Rücken. „Wieso bist du auf diesem Hive?"  
Jennifer presste ihre Lippen zusammen und musste sich zurückhalten, weil sie ihn so dringend berühren wollte. Er lebte. Er war hier und er lebte. Alles andere würde man hinbekommen! „Ich bin Ärztin. Ich habe ein Schwur geleistet jedem Lebewesen zu helfen. Natürlich hätte man damals einfach damit weitermachen können und immer versuchen die Wraiths auszulöschen aber das ist keine Lösung. Genozid ist keine Lösung. Ihr habt keine andere Wahl, als sich von Menschen zu Nähren. Ich hatte als erstes einen Versuch mit dir durchgeführt, der euch die Möglichkeit des Nährens nimmt und ihr euch auf normalerweise wieder ernähren könnt- Es hatte sehr gut funktioniert. Du hast das Virus selbst genommen. Aber… Dann kam eine Krankheit die euch alle Umgebracht hat, außer dir. Ich… ich wusste, dass es falsch war euch etwas zu nehmen, was ihr seid. Wenn ihr euch nicht mehr nähren könnt wäre, dass eine viel zu große Umstellung und nicht jeder Wraiths würde das machen. Also habe ich an etwas Anderes gedacht und da kam mir die Idee mit dem Virus, den Menschen einnehmen müssen. Es hatte lange gebraucht aber als ich es hinbekommen habe, habe ich es selbst ausprobiert und du hast dich an mir genährt."  
Guide musterte sie eingehend aber schweigend. Fakten. Er brauchte Fakten und sie sollte ihm mehr davon geben.  
„Aber der erste Versuch scheiterte."  
„Ich habe dir das Geschenk gegeben?" war sie ihm so Besonders gewesen? Nun neugieriger geworden musterte er sie aufmerksam.  
„Wir beide haben viele Gespräche zusammen gehabt. In dieser Zeit, hast du mir deinen Namen erklärt und auch von Alabaster gesprochen. Du sagtest mir vor einer Weile, dass du mich gerettet hast, weil ich Wichtig für deine Arbeit war und weil ich Wichtig für dieses Bündnis bin" und weil sie ihm selbst am Herzen gelegen war, aber das wollte sie jetzt nicht erwähnen. „Danach versuchte ich es ein weiteres Mal und dieses Mal hatte es funktioniert. Ein… Freund hatte sich an mir genährt, weil er sonst verhungert wäre und danach haben viele andere es zum Schutz auch genommen. Inzwischen verteilen wir das Virus in den Welten. Es gibt sehr viele Freiwillige die immer wieder auf das Hive kommen. Manche Leben schon hier, weil sie keine wirkliche Heimat hatten. Die Zellen… Die Nahrungskammern gibt es nicht mehr. Viele unserer Verbündete folgend diesem Beispiel. Es hat sich… So Vieles getan Guide." Sie wusste gar nicht wie sie es ihm sagen sollte, oder ob sie es ihm sagen sollte. Vielleicht… Sie musste es ihm sagen. Er würde wütend sein, würde sie es verschweigen und er es von jemand anderen Hörte. Guide wollte immer Ehrlichkeit. Mehr nicht. Sein Charakter würde sich ja kaum ändern. Oder? Nervös schluckte sie und sah ihm dann in die Augen. „Du wolltest ein Bad richtig? Ich lasse dir eines ein." Sie beachtete ihn nun nicht und lief zum Bad. Sie hörte wie Guide ebenso lief, weshalb sie nochmal stehen blieb und zurücksah. „Ich bringe dir Kleider sobald du im Bad bist."  
War sie doch eine Worshipperin? Guide legte den Kopf leicht schief und folgte ihr dann ins Bad. Das Wasser lief bereits und sie kniete neben der Wanne. „Soll ich dir beim Aufschnüren helfen?" Sie erhob sich elegant und drehte sich in seine Richtung. Wieso sollte sie das machen wollen? Hat man sie bereits so gut trainiert? Es fehlte nur, dass sie ihn nicht mit Herr ansprach. Sie kam an seine Seite und öffnete mit geübten Händen den komplizierten knoten, ehe sie das mit der anderen Seite auch machte. Als sein Oberteil gelockert war, streifte er es dann ab und reichte es ihr. Jennifer wollte die Kleider auf einen Hocker legen, aber Guide griff sie am Handgelenk. Sein Ledergewand war ab. Nur sein Unterhemd trug er noch, welches aus einem dunklen Stoff bestand. „Diese Knoten sind sehr kompliziert woher kennst du den Trick diese zu öffnen? Wie lange wirst du schon trainiert?"  
Jennifer musste lächeln und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Du hast mich am Tag mehrmals üben lassen. Aufschnüren und dann zuschnüren." Sagte sie und wollte ihre Hand von ihm lösen, aber er tat es erst nach einem Moment. Skeptisch fiel sein Blick auf ihren Rücken, als sie sich umdrehte und sein Oberteil ablegte. „Dein Mantel ist im Schrank. Er war auf Neu-Athos, dem Planeten auf welchem du verschwunden bist, zurückgelassen." Guide wusste sofort, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Als Fair One sich umdrehte und ihn ansah, als würde ihre Seele schmerzen, konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum ihn das traf. „Wieso sollte ich dich das machen lassen?" hakte er nach und zog sich probeweise sein Oberteil aus. Er schmiss es zu dem Hocker und zeigte Jennifer so seine entblößte Brust. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen vor Scham Also hatte sie ihm tatsächlich geholfen, oder sie war einfach nur Prüde. Er konnte gerade eh nichts deuten. Jennifer trat einfach an ihm vorbei und stoppte das Wasser. Die Wanne war gefüllt und warmer Dampf kam ihr entgegen. „So magst du dein Bad. Warm und nicht zu heiß." Sie schluckte und zitterte als sie sich erhob und Guide wieder ansah, ehe sie nach den Schnüren seiner Lederhose griff und diese nun Stück für Stück öffnete. Als sie es gelöst hatte, griff sie an den Enden und musste sie nur noch runterziehen. Er war hier. Sie konnte ihn berühren. Sie wollte nicht loslassen. „Guide ich… Ich muss dir noch etwas erklären. Es ist vielleicht schwer zu verstehen." Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zwang sie so ihn anzusehen. Er suchte etwas in ihrem Blick. „Woher weißt du so viel über mich?" sie hörte sein Misstrauen und ihre Lippe zitterte fast. Sie schluckte wieder und schloss lange ihre Augen, ehe sie ihn ernst ansah. „Ich weiß so vieles, weil ich mit dir hier zusammenlebe. Und ich lebe nicht hier, weil ich deine Worshipperin bin", sagte sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich will es dir selbst sagen, weil es Wichtig ist, dass ich es dir sage und ich will Ehrlich zu dir sein. Das war ich immer. Es tut mir weh das du alles vergessen hast. Das du mich vergessen hast. Ich werde eine Lösung finden wie ich dir helfen kann- Darum musst du nach dem du dich erholt hast, in mein Labor kommen und mit Embers Hilfe können wir bestimmt etwas finden aber… Bis dahin solltest du wissen, dass ich dich Liebe. Wir beide. Du und ich", sie spürte wie er seine Hand lockerte und sie dann losließ. Sie sah entsetzten in seinen Augen, aber sie sprach weiter. „Wir sind einen neuen gewagten Weg gegangen. Du wolltest einen Weg gehen, der euch nun alle treffen könnte, wenn Menschen plötzlich nicht mehr sterben. Wir beide haben es als Forschung abgetan aber wir hatten Gefühle füreinander. Und dann war ich plötzlich Schwanger. Und dann… Dann warst du plötzlich weg! Und sie dachten du bist Tod! Ich wusste aber das du lebst und zurückkommst. Du hattest es versprochen!", ihre Augen wurden feucht, aber sie drückte sich jede Träne weg. „Du hast mir das versprochen…"  
Guide sah sie nun einfach an ohne irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen. Sie wusste nicht was sie noch sagen sollte, darum senkte sie kurz ihren Blick und schüttelte dann ihren Kopf. „Das muss für dich alles schrecklich klingen. Oh Gott… Ich habe dir nicht einmal meinen Namen gesagt. Fair One nennen mich die Wraiths, du hast meinen Namen übersetzt. Ich heiße Jennifer. Jennifer Keller."  
„Dr. Jennifer Keller." Guide hatte das Gefühl sein Verstand würde explodieren. Dr. Jennifer Keller. Er hörte immer wieder die Stimme des Wärters in seinem Kopf. /Töte sie. Töte sie. Töte Jennifer Keller. Töte sie/ Die Schleife in seinem Kopf nahm kein Ende und raubten ihm jede Handhabung zu einem eignen Gedanken oder gar eigenen Willen. Er knurrte und sah komplett Rot, ehe er Jennifer mit seinen Klauen an der Kehle packte und sie regelrecht in die Wanne schleuderte. Sie Gurgelte und schrie, aber er nahm sie gar nicht wahr. Sein knurren und der Drang sie zu töten war einfach Überwältigend. Der drückte sie mit aller Macht auf den Boden der Wanne und sie zappelte so verrückt das Wasser herausplatschte. Er könnte ihr Genick brechen, vielleicht sollte er das tun, aber da wurden ihre Bewegungen endlich schwächer. Das laut schwappende Wasser beruhigte sich langsam. Aber der Schrille schmerz in seinem Kopf gab ihn noch nicht frei. /Guide / Jennifers Stimme halte plötzlich in seinem Kopf. /Hör auf! Bitte! / womit sollte er aufhören? Sein eigentliches Handeln verstand er selbst gar nicht. Was wollte sie von ihm? /Guide unser Baby stirbt. Dein Sohn stirbt. Guide! / ihre Stimme glich einem schrei und da hörte Guide plötzlich klarer. Der Schrille Drang in ihm war wie weggefegt und er blinzelte um zu verstehen wo er war und was er da tat. Er war Nass. Warum war er… Sein Blick klärte sich. Er umklammerte jemanden, der regungslos in der Wanne lag. Um ihn herum lag viel Wasser. Er hatte Verletzungen am Arm die Kratzspuren glichen, aber sie heilten bereits. „Was…" Die Person… im Wasser. Das war Fair One. Als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, zog er sie sofort aus dem Wasser und legte sie auf dem Boden ab. Im ersten Moment konnte er nichts tun als sie anzustarren. Er hatte sie in seinem Kopf gehört! Sie hatte ihn aus dieser Trace geholt und… Ihre Worte spukten durch seinen Kopf. Dein Sohn. Dein Sohn… Waren ihre Worte tatsächlich wahr? Alles was sie zuvor gesagt hatte? Seine Atmung wurde unkontrollierter. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich nicht. Warum hatte er plötzlich so Rot gesehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern sie angegriffen zu haben! Was hatte er getan? Seine Beine waren wie Blei und er wusste nicht, was nun richtig und was Falsch wäre. Er könnte niemals einen Menschen… Warum sollte sie so etwas behaupten? Sie wäre verrückt so etwas zu behaupten! Aber wenn doch… Wenn doch dann lag dort die Frau die seinen ungeborenen Sohn austragen würde. Warum hatte er versucht sie zu ertränken? Guide wollte sich umdrehen und gehen und er tat es auch, blieb aber wo er war und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihr um, ehe er sich runter kniete und seine Hände auf ihre Brust drückte, damit sie das Wasser ausspucken würde. Welche Wahrheit steckte hinter all dem? Er würde sie selbst fragen. Er würde sie retten und er würde Antworten auf all das bekommen.


	65. The urge to help

Angel stand vor der Türe des Zimmers aus welchem er das Flehen von Fair One gehört hatte. Jeder auf diesem Hive hatte die Schreie gehört und den Terror gefühlt, den sie fühlte. Aber er traute sich nicht hinein. Guide war nicht irgendjemand. Sein Zimmer einfach zu Stürmen wäre verrückt! Aber Fair One war nicht nur irgendjemand. Fair One war eine Freundin. Seine Freundin und er würde ihr sein Leben anvertrauen. Schlucken wollte er die Hand heben als Dakaas um die Ecke gesprungen kam und Atemlos neben ihm stehen blieb. „Was ist geschehen?!"

Angel gab ihm keine Antwort und blickte die Tür wieder an. „Du bist nicht drin gewesen? Verdammt." Dakaas war jede Konsequenz egal. Er wusste nur das Jennifer in der Klemme steckte und Guide auch wieder zurück war.

Als die Türe sich öffneten eilte Dakaas in das Zimmer und steuerte das Bad an, weil er die beiden nicht im großen Raum angetroffen hatte. Die Türe war geschlossen und auch diese öffnet der alte Arzt und erstarrte dann bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Jennifer war durchnässt und lag Regungslos auf dem Boden. Guide kniete über ihr und drückte unaufhaltsam gegen ihre Brust. „Jennifer…" Was war hier nur geschehen? Als er näher trat sah er die schweren Verletzungen an ihrem Hals und starrte dann Guide wütend an. „Habt Ihr ihr das angetan?" fragte er und kniete sich auf der anderen Seite von Jennifer zu Boden. „Lasst es" Ich kümmere mich um sie! Hast sie Wasser geschluckt?"

Guide erstarrte selbst als Dakaas vor ihm kniete. Dakaas lebte? Verwirrt davon ließ er von Jennifer ab und beobachtete was der Arzt da machte. „Ich habe sie…"

„Angel!" Dakaas sah nicht zur Türe, wusste aber dass dieser nun auch dazu gekommen war. „Angel ruft Königin Alabaster! Nur sie ist geübt darin Jennifer nun zu retten!" Als er nichts hörte sah Dakaas zur Türe und seine Stimme wurde drängender. „Angel!"

„Natürlich." Angel konnte seine Augen nicht von der Leblosen Ärztin nehmen, aber dann drehte er sich um und sprintete direkt los Richtung Kontrollraum. Die Königin war gerade nicht Ansprechbar, weshalb er direkt zu ihr hinmusste. Dakaas sah wieder zu Jennifer runter und drückte ihr abermals gegen die Brust und sprach sie an. „Jennifer! Jennifer komm schon! Mach jetzt nicht schlapp!"

Guide konnte sich nicht rühren. „Was hat sie getan?" fragte Dakaas ihn Atemlos. „Was hat sie euch angetan, dass ihr sie töten wollt?"

„Nichts." Sie hatte nichts getan. Die Aufregung die herrschte bedeutete nur, das Jennifer sich hier einen Platz gemacht hatte. Angel, dieser Wraiths eben, war sehr aufgewühlt gewesen. Warum hatte er das getan? „Sie hat euch wirklich geliebt und ich dachte Ihr würdet diese junge Frau auch lieben. Oder wolltet ihr euren Sohn loswerden?"

„Genug! Nimm dir nicht zu viel heraus Dakaas!". Sagte Guide streng und verließ das Bad, weil er den Anblick selbst nicht ertragen konnte. Als er im Zimmer stand legte er eine Hand auf seinen Kopf, weil er plötzlich wieder Kopfschmerzen bekam. Nur dieses Mal war es anders. Er sah etwas. Bilder. Eine Situation.

*Vor einigen Monaten*

Sein Herz blieb ihm in der Brust stehen. Jennifer lag vor ihm auf dem Boden und verblutete. Sie war schon lange nicht mehr Ansprechbar und er wusste, dass er zu spät gekommen war. Seine Beine wurden weich und er kniete sich zu ihr runter. War es das gewesen? War sie nun einfach so weg? Sie hatte noch so vieles machen wollen. Sie hatte noch so vieles sehen wollen. Guide schloss seine Augen und hob seine rechte Hand. Nicht so. Er konnte Jennifer nicht auf diese Weise verlieren! Nicht jetzt… Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Brust und schenkte ihr neues Leben. Leben das er zuvor von einem ihrer Peiniger genommen hatte. „Jennifer."

„Hm…" Jennifer riss ihre Augen auf und starrte ihm in die Augen. Sie schien verwirrt und orientierungslos aber er half ihr sich aufzusetzen. „Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit." Und er hatte sie beinahe verloren. Es war seine Schuld, dass ihr so etwas passiert war! Er hätte auf sie achten müssen! Er alleine! „Guide…" Ihre Stimme war nur ein Hauch, aber als sie sich an ihn lehnte, legte er seinen Arm um sie. Dieses Gefühl, welches er dabei bekam war unbeschreiblich. Es war einfach Gewaltig. Sie lebte. Nur das zählte.

*zurück*

Er fasste sich an seine Brust und bemerkte erst da, dass er kein Oberteil trug. Aber das war ihm im Moment auch vollkommen egal. Jennifer. Er erinnerte sich nicht. Aber dieser Moment, dieser Flüchtige Schmerz war zurückgekommen. Er hatte Angst um sie. Er hatte so große Angst sie zu verlieren, dass er ihr sogar Leben geschenkt hatte. Und nun hatte er es genommen? Wieso hatte er diese Gefühle für sie? Wieso fürchtete er sich auch jetzt davor diese Ärztin zu verlieren? Etwas schrie in seiner Seele. Etwas das er erst jetzt hören konnte. Sie war ihm Wichtig und dennoch hatte er sie verletzt.

Alabaster war gerade in einem sehr intensiven Gespräch mit Moonwhite, als dieser Tölpel von Cleverman einfach mitten in die Übertragung platze. Er wirkte durcheinander. Bonewhite und Alabaster sahen das sofort und auch Moonwhite die alles über die Übertragung sehen konnte. „Angel was fällt dir ein meine Unterhaltung zu stören?!"

„Meine Königin verzeiht mir! Dakaas schickt mich. Fair One wurde von Guide angegriffen. Sie benötigt dringend eure Hilfe!"

Alabaster blinzelte einmal und erhob sich sofort von ihrem Platz, wobei sie nun Moonwhite wieder ansah. „Ihr müsst mich entschuldigen!"

Moonwhite hatte absolut keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, da war Alabaster bereits verschwunden. Ihr Blick fiel auf Bonewhite der sich nun verneigte. „Ich bitte darum die Unterhaltung zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt Fortzusetzten", bat er die Königin, woraufhin Moonwhite nur leicht den Kopfschüttelte. „Schon gut."

Jetzt wo Alabaster auf die Fluren trat und sich dem Hive öffnete, spürte sie den Terror aus Guides Zimmer kommen. Sie beeilte sich sehr schnell dorthin zukommen und als sie kurz nach Angel das Zimmer betrat, sah sie Guide an. Sein Blick kreuzte sich sofort mit ihrem, aber für ihn hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Sie schritt in das Bad und holte tief Luft als sie Jennifer so daliegen sah. „Sie hat das Wasser ausgespuckt", sagte Dakaas erschöpft. Sie ist nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber ihr Hals ist schlimm gequetscht."

Die Königin kniete sich runter und betrachtete die Bewusstlose Frau. Ihre Atmung war sehr Träge und schwer. „Ich werde ihr helfen." Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand auf die Brust der Ärztin und flößte ihr das neues Leben ein. Die Wunden verblassten und als sie genug hatte, löste Alabaster sich. Dakaas blickte die Königin an und wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Alabaster wirkte beunruhigt. „Sie wird jetzt schlafen. Angel- Trag Jennifer in meine Gemächer."

„Ja meine Königin." Angel trat in das Bad und hob Jennifer auf seine Arme. Als die beiden in das Zimmer traten, stellte Guide sich ihnen in den Weg. Sein Blick war wirr und panisch. „Sie bliebt hier. Legt sie in mein Bett."

„Du hast sie fast umgebracht!" fauchte seine Tochter wütend. „Wieso sollte ich sie dir anvertrauen?!"

„Ich wollte das nicht", sagte er ernst. „Ich weiß jetzt, dass sie mir Wichtig sein muss. Darum werde ich sie beschützen."

Alabaster schnaubte und nickte Angel zu, den Raum zu verlassen. „Solange wir nicht geklärt haben warum du sie einfach ertränken wolltest, wirst du nirgendswo hingehen!"

„Alabaster."

„Nein." Als Dakaas und Angel fort waren holte die Königin tief Luft. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was du getan hast? Wenn du keine Erinnerungen hast… Ich habe nie von dir gedacht, dass du so reagierst!"

„Ich hatte keine Kontrolle!" fauchte Guide nun zurück. „Ich kam erst zu mir als es zu spät war! Ich habe ihren Namen gehört und da ist alles in mir… Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Etwas stimmt nicht mit mir. Sie sagte mir wer sie für mich ist und ich hatte nicht vorgehabt sie zu töten. Ich wollte wissen ob sie die Wahrheit sagte und… Dann sah ich Rot."

Alabaster musterte ihn genau und fauchte wieder. „Ich schicke Ember zu dir. Er soll dich genauer ansehen. Solange wirst du dich Fair One und meinem Halbbruder nicht nähern!"

„Alabaster…" Als die Königin ihn alleine lies, setzte Guide sich auf sein Bett und vergrub geschlagen sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wieso… Was hat man mit ihm gemacht? Wieso ist er bei Jennifer so ausgerastet? Vielleicht weil man genau das gewollt hatte. Guide senkte seine Hände und dachte nach. Wenn man mit seinem Verstand gespielt hatte und Jennifers Name der Auslöser einer Gewalttat war? Wenn man Jennifer Tod sehen wollte und es nie um ihn gegangen war? Sie war es die diese Veränderung gebracht hatte. Nicht jeder war mit Veränderungen einverstanden. Er musste an seinen Geist kommen und diese Blockade lösen. Aber als er diesen einen ruhigen Moment hatte, dachte er an Jennifer. So wie Alabaster reagiert hatte, stimmte es also alles. Jennifer erwartete seinen Sohn. Er hatte sich auf einen Menschen eingelassen. Ein Mensch den er wohl bereits mehrfach gerettet hatte. Hatte er wirklich so starke Gefühle für sie? Warum nahm er davon kaum noch etwas wahr? Erst als er diese kurze Vision oder Erinnerung gehabt hatte, erinnerte er sich das Gefühle da gewesen waren. Er hatte Angst um sie. Und jetzt hatte sie gewiss Angst vor ihm.

Jennifer erwachte viele Stunden später und sah Müde auf die Seite aus welcher sie Geräusche hörte. Alabaster setzte sich zu ihr und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Wie geht es dir?"  
„Hm… Gut denke ich. Was ist passiert?" verwirrt stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht in ihrem eignen Zimmer war. Das hier war das Zimmer der Königin. Wieso war sie hier?

„Du wurdest verletzt. Ich habe dich heilen können. Deinem Sohn geht es gut."

Jennifer legte sich aus Reflex eine Hand auf den Bauch und seufzte erleichtert. Dem Kind ging es also gut. „Guide! Guide ist zurück. Ich hatte… War das ein Traum?"

„Er ist zurück. Und er hat dich angegriffen", sie würde das nicht schönreden. Guide hatte etwas Schreckliches getan.

„Guide… Er…" Jennifer setzte sich hin und dachte angestrengt nach. „Er hätte das nie getan! Was ist mit ihm passiert? Er sagte er würde sich nicht Erinnern und dann auf einmal…"

„Er kann sich tatsächlich nicht erinnern und solange wir nicht wissen, was mit ihm ist, wird er sich nicht in deine Nähe begeben. Das Baby und du werdet sicher sein."

Jennifer musterte Alabaster und griff sich an ihren Hals. Guide hätte ihr das niemals angetan. „Wenn etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt, will ich versuchen ihm zu helfen. Ich bin Ärztin ich kann es versuchen."

„Du bist Schwanger", sagte Alabaster. „Und meine erste Sorge gilt es dich in Sicherheit zu wissen."

„Nein. Ja… Ich meine… Guide braucht mich jetzt." Jennifer presste ihre Lippen entschlossen zusammen. „Ich muss ihm helfen."

Alabaster fragte sich ob Jennifer vielleicht doch zu angeschlagen war von diesem Überfall und in wie weit man ihrer Meinung jetzt trauen konnte. „Ich halte es für das Beste…"

„Du hattest es damals für das Beste gehalten uns voneinander zu trennen. Bitte Alabaster. Ich weiß was ich tue. Wie… Wie geht es ihm?"

„Er ist verstört." Alabaster sagte nichts zu ihren Worten, auch wenn diese sie nachdenklich stimmten. „Und er bereut seine Tat."

„Dann lass mich bitte mit ihm reden." Jennifer blieb hart. Sie wollte diesen Zwischenfall nicht als Mauer zwischen ihnen stehen haben. Ja es war schrecklich was passiert ist. Dieses Gefühl zu ertrinken… Aber Guide würde das nie tun. Das hier war etwas Anderes. „Ich will ihm helfen."


	66. Therapie

Sie konnte nicht genau deuten, was sie fühlte. Sie stand in Alabasters Zimmer und zog sich neue Sachen an. Dieses Mal eine Hose und eine Art Bluse aus Leder. Sie hatte sich genau dafür entschieden, weil das Leder sie besser vor einer Attacke schützen konnte, wie ein einfaches Kleid. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken um diese Dinge gemacht. Warum auch? Aber gerade war es nötig. Zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit. Sie hatte Alabaster solange gedrängt, bis diese Schließlich zugestimmt hatte. Sie würde gleich Guide in ihrem Labor sehen können. Alabaster hatte ihr erklärt, das in Guide eine selbsterrichtete Mauer war. Eine die nicht einfach so fallen würde. Er musste etwas Schreckliches durchgemacht haben, wenn seine Psyche sich soweit verschlossen hatte. Und Jennifer wusste wie schwer es werden würde, bis diese sich wieder öffnen täte. Vermutlich brauchte er einen Therapeuten und keinen Arzt. Aber Jennifer wusste das es so etwas nicht bei den Wraiths gab. Er hatte sie angegriffen und sie hatte Todesängste durchgestanden. Minuten lang hat er sie unter Wassergedrückt bis alle Luft ihre Lungen verlassen hatte und sie aus Reflex viel Wasser eingesogen hatte. Sie hatte sich noch nie so furchtbar gefühlt. Sie gab das ehrlich zu und es tat weh, dass Guide derjenige war, der ihr dieses Gefühl bereitet hatte. Etwas hatte nicht mit ihm gestimmt. Etwas war anders an ihn gewesen in diesem kurzen Moment. Es sah aus wie Kontrolle. Als habe jemand die Kontrolle über ihn und Auslöser war ihr Name gewesen. An dem Punkt als sie ihren Namen nannte, war er plötzlich anders gewesen. Kalt. Emotionslos. Unberechenbar. Zu Letzt band sie ihre Haare zusammen und trat auf die Fluren. Ronon schenkte ihr sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit und kam auf sie zu. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Hast du hier gewartet?"

„Ich wollte nach dir sehen. Die Königin meinte, ich sollte lieber in deiner Nähe bleiben."

„Du weist was passiert ist?" Jennifer presste ihre Lippen zusammen und suchte die Antwort in Ronons Blick.

„Sie hat es mir gesagt. Darum… Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich kann nicht behauptet das es meinem Körper oder meinem Baby schlecht geht. Aber ich gebe zu das ich… Ich hatte Angst", sagte sie leise. Ronon war so gesehen ihr längster bekannter hier und… Ihr Freund. Er würde sie verstehen. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass Guide das machen wird und… Es macht mir Angst."

„Jennifer." Ronon legte beide Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Wraiths sind immer gefährlich. Zu jeder Zeit. Aber Guide…"

„Ich weiß das es keine Absicht war. Guide war nicht er selbst."

„Ich weiß. Und trotzdem lasse ich dich nicht mit ihm alleine. Erst müssen wir wissen was die Genii ihm angetan haben." Ihm angetan haben. Die Worte die Ronon wählte waren anders wie sonst. Normalerweise würde er sich nicht auf diese mitfühlende Weise ausdrücken. Nicht über einen Wraiths zumindest. „Ich weiß das er dich liebt- Sehr sogar. Er wird sich wieder erinnern. Vielleicht hilft ein Schlag auf den Kopf?"

„Ronon…"

„Schon gut. Komm. Gehen wir zu deinem Labor." Ronon löste sich von ihr und schritt bereits langsam los. Jennifer folgte ihm direkt. „Wie geht es Perlmutt?"

„Sie schläft viel", sagte Ronon. „Die ganzen letzten Wochen. Dieser Stress. Sie ist sehr erschöpft."

„Sie sollte sich auch ausruhen", riet Jennifer ihm. „Und ich kann ja auch einmal nach ihr sehen." Etwas mehr Arbeit wäre nun bestimmt nicht verkehrt. Aber zu Erst wollte Guide wirklich sehen. „Guide wartete bestimmt schon im Labor."

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher? Ich denke du solltest erst einmal Abstand halten."

„Abstand zu halten wäre jetzt das Falsche. Was auch immer er mir angetan hat, Guide hätte das nie getan. Er braucht mich jetzt. Ihm ist etwas Schlimmes passiert."

„Hm… Ich werde trotzdem ein Auge auf dich behalten." Er stoppte und öffnete die Labortüre. Wie Jennifer erwartet hatte war Guide bereits dort genauso wie Ember. Jennifer schluckte als er in ihre Augenblickte und sie langsam näherkam. „Jen-nifer", fing Guide an, aber Ronon stellte sich zwischen sie beide. „Pass auf", meinte der Satedaner. „Ich behalte dich im Auge und ich zögere nicht dich zu töten."

„Ist das alles? Gut." Guide sah Ronon tief in die Augen als der Mensch zur Seite trat und Jennifer nun näherkam. „Ich will mit dir reden."

„Wir sollten erst mit den Untersuchungen beginnen", fand Jennifer und holte tief Luft. Als sie ausatmete sprach sie aber weiter. „Und dann reden wir dabei."

„Gut." Guide blickte zu der Liege auf welche Jennifer deutete weshalb er zu dieser ging und seine Hand darauflegte. In genau dem Moment schoss ihm ein Bild in den Kopf. Er kannte diese Liege sehr genau. Er blinzelte um das Gefühl und die Erinnerung für den Moment zu vertreiben, ehe er sich umdrehte und sich an die Liege lehnte. „Ember wo ist das Gerät aus Atlantis?"

„Ja… Ein Moment." Er trat zu einem der Tische und griff Gerät, ehe er Jennifer dieses reichte. „Hier."  
„Danke Ember. Guide ich werde mit diesem Gerät nachsehen ob sich irgendwelche Dinge in dir befinden können. Ich habe schon die Erfahrungen mit Parasiten gemacht die einen auch Verändern können."

„Ich bezweifle das mein Problem mit Parasiten zusammenhängt. Sondern eher mit meiner Psyche."

„Wir müssen eben alles ausschließen"; entgegnete sie. Und sie wollte nicht so Stur sein und nur eine Variante in Betracht ziehen. Alles war schließlich möglich. Deshalb schaltete sie ihr Gerät ein und hielt dieses vor sein Gesicht, damit sie alles Scannen konnte. Sie sah kein Parasitenähnliches Wesen, sonst auch wirkte alles in Ordnung. „Nun das können wir jetzt zumindest ausschließen."

„Alabaster sah mich bereits an. Sie sagt es liegt an meinem Geist."

„Also reden wir", beschloss Jennifer. „Wenn du es möchtest. Du solltest bereit dazu sein."

„Ich sehe Bilder", meinte Guide ungeachtet ihrer Worte. „Diese Liege ist mir vertraut."

„Das ist sie?" Interessiert notierte sie das in ein Heft, nachdem sie das Gerät bei Seite gelegt hatte. Ember blieb im Hintergrund, aber er beobachtete alles genau. Genauso wie Ronon. „Woran erinnerst du dich? Ist es ein Moment, oder nur Bilder?"

„Kurze Sekunden. Als ich sie berührt habe, erinnerte ich mich daran wie ich dich hier berührt habe."

Jennifer stoppte beim Schreiben und sah Guide daraufhin kurz an. „Hast du dabei auch etwas fühlen können?"

„Ja das habe ich."

„Das ist gut", fand Jennifer. „Das bedeutet es ist möglich das du deine Erinnerungen zurückbekommen kannst." Sie versuchte alles was sie selbst fühlte tief in sich zu verschließen. Guide war jetzt ihr Patient. Er brauchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie einen klaren Verstand. „Gibt es noch ähnliche Erfahrungen? Oder war es das erste Mal das du Erinnerungen zurückbekommen hast?"

„Es ist also tatsächlich genau hier passiert?" fragte Guide sie nun und legte seine Hand auf die Sitzfläche der Liege. „Genau hier?"

Jennifer hielt inne und nickte knapp. „Ja." Guide musterte sie aufmerksam und nahm ihr schneller schlagendes Herz wahr. Er nickte dann schließlich. „Ja ich hatte eine weitere Erinnerung, wenn diese den ebenso stimmt."

„Hast du Bilder gesehen, Emotionen gefühlt?"

Guide ließ sie nicht aus den Augen und erinnerte sich daran wie ihn diese Erinnerung erschüttert hatte. „Ich fühlte Angst und Machtlosigkeit. Es war eine lange Erinnerung." Aber er konnte diese Emotional nicht einordnen. Jennifer notierte das ebenso und blickte ihn nachdenklich an. „Etwas hat dich getriggert. Als du meinen Namen hörtest, warst du nicht mehr du. Was ging dir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf?"

Guide schwieg zunächst und besah sie sich noch einmal genauer. Sie sprach als würde sie das alles gar nicht betreffen. Es war ungewöhnlich für einen Menschen derartig ruhig zu bleiben. Zumindest äußerlich. „Ich habe einen Filmriss", sagte er schließlich. „Ich kam erst zu mir, als du dich nicht mehr bewegt hast."

„Und dann hast du mich rausgeholt und versucht mich zu retten." Sie musste das so gar nicht sagen. Trotzdem erwähnte sie seinen Versuch den Schaden wieder gut zu machen.

„Wenn du jetzt meinen Namen hörst, was fühlst du dann?" Jennifer legte die Sachen bei Seite und blickte Guide in die Augen. Er wirkte verwirrt und sie war überrascht wie bereit er war zu kooperieren. Vermutlich hatte Alabaster ein Wort mit ihm gehabt. „Oder, wenn du an das denkst was ich dir gesagt habe? Das über uns?"

Jetzt wollte sie doch über sie beide sprechen. Guide sollte das recht sein. Er richtete sich nicht auf. Er lehnte sich weiterhin an die Liege damit er nicht so sehr emporragte. „Sorge. Verwirrung", meinte er ehrlich und beachtete die beiden Beobachter nicht. „Es ist für mich schwer zu verstehen, dass ich nicht all die Zeit nur in diesem Verließ gewesen bin."

„Du hattest ein sehr Traumatisches Erlebnis. Dann zu glauben, dass dein Martyrium schon Jahre zuvor geendet ist, ist nicht leicht zu glauben. Du wirst Zeit brauchen und mit der Zeit werden auch weitere Erinnerungen zurückkommen",

„Die Einzigen Erinnerungen die bereits flüchtig kamen, waren die über dich. Dich sollte ich allem Anschein nach auch töten. Diese Genii Soldaten, haben es im Grunde nicht auf mich abgesehen gehabt, sondern auf dich." Sein Blick fiel auf ihren Bauch. „Und damit auch auf meinen ungeborenen Sohn. Ich hoffe die Königin wird auch weiterhin für deine Sicherheit sorgen. Ich habe darin allem Anschein nach versagt"

Jennifers Blick wurde weicher. Sie sah flüchtig zu Ronon und Ember, ehe sie einen Schritt vormachte. „Davor hattest du am meisten Angst", sagte Jennifer. „Das du versagen könntest. Guide ich weiß das im Moment alles sehr verwirrend für dich ist. Das mit uns ist für dich im Moment nicht leicht zu verstehen, aber du hast dich immer darum bemüht, dass es mir gut geht und das ich sicher bin. Was vor einigen Stunden passiert ist nehme ich dir nicht übel. Du konntest nichts dafür."

„Ich habe dich fast umgebracht." Guide schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich bin mir im Klaren welche Gefahr ich Aktuell für dich bin. Ich kann noch nicht begreifen wie das alles passieren konnte, aber ich werde es mir nicht zerstören. Darum wäre es besser, bis ich mich erinnere, dass ich Abstand von dir nehme."

Jennifer hörte ihm zu und wusste, dass er nur Logisch dachte. Natürlich wäre es so das Beste. Natürlich war sie am sichersten und er würde genug Zeit haben um all das zu verstehen. Trotzdem hatte sie erhofft er wäre Teilweise der gleiche Mann der er war, als er gegangen war. Denn Guide wäre an ihrer Seite geblieben um sie selbst zu schützen. Jennifer blinzelte einmal als ihr bewusstwurde, dass sie noch nichts gesagt hatte. Deshalb räusperte sie sich und nickte. „Natürlich." Sie griff sich wieder ihren Block und merkte auf als sie seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk spürte. „Ich habe Bilder im Kopf wie ich mit dir geschlafen habe. Genau hier. Aber ich kann noch nicht verstehen warum. Darum…"

„Es ist alles okay. Deine Genesung ist nun erst einmal am Wichtigsten. Ich halte es für Gut, wenn du dich jeden Tag mit einer Person hier auf dem Hive beschäftigst. Rede mit ihnen-. Lern sie kennen. Das könnte dir helfen. Wie wäre es für heute mit Ember? Er müsste dir ja soweit unbekannt sein."

Bisher hatte Guide nur flüchtig mit Ember gesprochen, er löste seine Hand von ihr und richtete sich auf.  
„Und bis dahin gebe ich der Königin Bescheid, dass du dich schonen musst. Wir werden uns dann täglich hier treffen und einmal durchgehen ob es Fortschritte gibt."

Guide neigte leicht seinen Kopf und beobachtete dann wie Jennifer sich umdrehte und geradewegs das Zimmer verließ. Er spürte ihren Unmut und ihre Trauer. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie einfach mehr erwartet und auch erhofft hatte, aber er konnte sie nicht belügen. Vielleicht liebte er Jennifer wirklich. Er wusste das er für sie getrauert hatte und dass er große Lust mit ihr empfunden hatte. Aber im Moment wusste er auch, dass sein Herz für Alabasters Mutter schlug. Er konnte das nicht einfach bei Seite stellen. Er wusste nicht wie er es überhaupt bei Seite stellen konnte. Sich auf einen Menschen einzulassen war ein furchtbar Gewaltiger Schritt. Und dann bekam er auch noch ein Baby mit ihr. Guide merkte auf als Ember nähertrat und es wagte ihn anzusehen. „Fair One wird sich darum bemühen, Euch zu helfen."

„Du arbeitest mit ihr eng zusammen", stellte Guide fest. „Ich werde ihren Ratschlag befolgen. Also erzähl mir deine Geschichte. Wieso traue ich dir so sehr, dass ich dich neben der Frau arbeiten lasse die meinen Sohn austrägt?"

Ember holte tief Luft und neigte seinen Blick. „Fair One ist eine einfühlsame und mutige Frau. Aber ich würde nie…" er hörte den misstrauen in Guides Stimme. Er fragte sich ob Ember ein Konkurrent war. „Fair One hat einzig allein zu euch ein solch enges Draht geknüpft. Menschenfrauen führen nicht bedingt Mehrfachbeziehungen so wie es für uns üblich ist."  
„Also interessiert dich Fair One nicht?"

„Sie ist wundervoll", sagte Ember ehrlich. „Aber mein Herz schlägt für eine andere Frau."

„Alabaster", murmelte Guide und sah sich im Labor um. Also blieb es zumindest dabei das die Männer hier… „Eigentlich", sagte Ember. „Gehört mein Herz einer Menschenfrau. Sie ist ebenso eine Lanteanerin. Ihr Name ist Ayesha Salawi. Ich lernte sie während meiner Zeit auf Atlantis kennen. Die Dinge haben sich sehr geändert. Alabaster erlaubt uns diese Bindungen einzugehen und sie wünscht es sogar. Unsere Reihen sind sehr geschwächt und es sind viel zu wenige Königinnen übrig. Sie erhofft sich Nachwuchs aus diesen Reihen. Den Grundstein dafür hast du gelegt mit Jennifer. Du bist diesen Weg gegangen noch bevor Alabaster sich dazu geäußert hatte. Mit deiner Tat hast du sie aber zum Handeln gezwungen."

Guide wusste nicht was er erwidern sollte. Hier war dieser Halbe Erwachsene und sprach von Dingen die einfach… Er hatte was zum Teufel getan? Er hatte eine Veränderung gebracht? Stand es tatsächlich so schlecht um sie? „Also war die Idee Nachwuchs mit Menschen zu zeugen um unsere Reihen wiederaufzubauen."

„Das Problem hierbei ist nur das nicht gesteuert werden kann, was es wird. Wir werden viele Männer bekommen, aber auch Frauen."

„Es könnte Genetisch schon gesteuert werden."

„Gewiss", sagte Ember. „Das wäre eine Kleinigkeit. Aber… Dazu muss die Menschenfrau einverstanden sein. Wir versuchen keinen Zwang über die Menschen aufzubauen. Jennifer war das am Wichtigsten. Alles sollte so gut es geht Freiwillig passieren. Allerdings muss ich dazu sagen, dass Du dich auf deinen Sohn gefreut hast."

„Genug davon. Wie bist du auf dieses Schiff gekommen?"

„Das ist eine andere und sehr lange Geschichte…" Ember musste dafür sehr weit ausholen und er würde sich entsprechend Zeit lassen.

Perlmutt erwachte als sie glaubte etwas wahrzunehmen. Jemand stand vor ihren Türen und sie brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen wer dort war. Oceanwave. /Komm ruhig herein/ forderte sie den Gleichaltrigen auf und setzte sich selbst hin, ehe sie aufstand. Oceanwave kam in das Zimmer und verneigte sich vor ihr. „Meine Königin. Ich wollte mich nach eurem befinden erkundigen."

„Ich verstehe." Perl musterte den Jungen und sah seine tiefen Narben. Was Elay ihm nur angetan hatte… „Es geht mir gut."  
„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Ihr vielleicht Gesellschaft benötigt, jetzt wo euer Consort eine Beschäftigung hat. Möchtet Ihr vielleicht etwas spazieren?"

Perl dachte über das Angebot nach und nickte schließlich- Sie konnte sich zwar denken, das Oceanwave andere Ziele als diese verfolgte, aber sie wollte dazu nichts sagen. „Warte vor meinen Türen." Als sie alleine war zog sie sich erst einmal um und ließ sich auch entsprechend Zeit. Erst als sie fertig war trat sie auf die Flur und nickte ihm zu. „Du möchtest mich also herumführen?"

„Ihr seid sehr freundlich zu mir", sagte Oceanwave. „Und dank euch durfte ich auch hierbleiben. Deshalb will ich… Ich würde gerne mit euch befreundet sein." Gab er ehrlich zu und straffte seinen Rücken. Eine Narbe zog sich halb über seine Wange und eine über seine Stirn. Perlmutt tat es leid, dass er diese Makel nun hatte, aber sie wollte ihn deshalb nicht anders behandeln. „Ich wäre auch gerne mit dir befreundet", sagte sie. „Aber ich will auch das du verstehst das ich mir keinen Pallax wähle. Ronon ist ein Mensch. Er versteht diese Dinge nicht deshalb…"

„Ihr müsst euch nicht erklären"; sagte Oceanwave sofort. „Ich bin froh einfach mit euch befreundet sein zu dürfen."

Perl schritt langsam los und nickte dann fühlend. „Gut. Und ich denke Ronon wird sicherlich nichts gegen deine Freundschaft haben." Sie freute sich schon ihm davon zu erzählen und vielleicht war es nicht verkehrt Freundschaften mit anderen zu entwickeln bei denen es nicht gleich auch um Intimität ging. Oceanwave war Jung. Er würde lernen.


	67. Agitated

„Er will was?"

„Deine Freundschaft."

„Er will deine Freundschaft und nicht meine", wiedersprach Ronon und blickte quer durch den Raum, um den Jungen zu beobachten. Er war ungefähr in Perls Alter- Jung aber selbstsicher trotz seiner Narbe. „Genauso wie ein dutzend der anderen Männer hier. Wie lange wird es brauchen bis du ihnen nachgibst?"

„Ich habe gerne Freundschaften. Gerade zu Zeiten wie diesen", sagte Perl gelassen und legte ihre Hände auf seine Taille. „Irgendwie gefällt es mir zu sehen wie Eifersüchtig du bist. Das macht mich irgendwie ganz…" sie fuhr mit ihren Händen rauf und wieder runter. „Vielleicht", flüsterte sie und war sich absolut sicher, dass sie seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit hatte. „Vielleicht gehen wir auch einfach in mein Zimmer und ich zeige dir wie Wichtig du mir bist."

Ronon seufzte fast und griff nach ihren Händen. So sehr er das auch mit ihr wollte… Sicher war es nicht. „Jennifer hat gesagt dass wir beide eine kleine Pause einlegen sollten."

„Ich weiß", seufzte Perl nun und musterte ihn lange. „Dann lass uns spazieren oder sonst etwas tun."

„Wenn er euch langweilt, kann ich ja für Abwechslung sorgen?" hörten beide plötzlich Creek sagen, weshalb Perl zu diesem sah. „Ich benötige keine Abwechslung. Reiz ihn nicht", sagte sie und blickte zu Ronon hoch. Dieser löste sich von Perl und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr hin damit er Creek in die Augen blicken konnte. „Wenn du Abwechslung brauchst…" fing Ronon an. „Kann ich dich gerne wieder verprügeln. Vielleicht breche ich dir auch dieses Mal deine Beine. Wie wär's?"

Creek knurrte und musterte Ronon schweigend. /Du wirst dich nicht darauf einlassen. / fauchte Perl sofort ihren Krieger an.

„Nein das werde ich nicht", sagte Creek und musterte Ronon während er seiner Königin antwortete. „Eigentlich bin ich nur hier um euch etwas zu berichten." Er wandte sich Ronon ab und verneigte sich leicht vor seiner Königin. „Ich bin hier um euch eine erfreuliche Nachricht zu überbringen."

Ronon hasste die Art und Weise wie Herablassend Creek sein konnte. Gut er behandelte ihn nicht anders, allerdings provozierte ihn dieser Typ jedes Mal aufs Neue. Und was sollten dass schon wieder für Neuigkeiten sein? Angespannte streckte er seinen Rücken durch.

„Erfreuliche Nachrichten? Was könnte das sein?" fragte Perlmutt nach und musterte Creek interessiert.

„Es gibt sogar keine besseren Nachrichten. Königin Perlmutt." Creek wechselte die Sprachart. /Seht wer zu euch zurückgefunden hat/ Creek trat etwas zur Seite, weshalb Perl Richtung Türe blickte, die sich nun öffnete. Ihr Atem hielt an, als sie einen Wraiths durch die Türe treten sah, der ihr mehr als nur vertraut war. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Wie? „Wo… Wo bist du gewesen?" wo war er gewesen? Der Wraiths verneigte sich tief vor ihr, ehe er sich aufrichtete und sie ohne scheu in seine Arme schloss. /Ich habe zu euch zurückgefunden./

Ronon sah skeptisch was sich da zu spielte. Was war hier auf einmal los? Wer war dieser Fremde? Und warum lächelte Creek zu verschlagen?

Perl brauchte einen ganzen Moment um sich zu sammeln und sich dann wieder von diesem Wraiths zu lösen. „Wie kann das sein?" fragte sie ihn und legte ihre Hände an sein Gesicht. „Ich habe euch alle verloren! Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Die Königin schickte mich auf eine Mission, um deiner Willen. Ich hörte erst vor wenigen Tagen von dem was geschehen war. Es tut mir Leid das ich nicht für dich da gewesen bin."

Perl lächelte leicht auch wenn es traurig wirkte. „Ich war nicht alleine", sagte sie dazu und griff sich seine Hände. „Ich dachte du… Ihr alle…"

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte da sein müssen."

„Meine Mutter hatte dich fortgeschickt?"

„Sie wollte dass ich Nachforschungen betreibe. Aber das ist jetzt auch gleich. Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut ich… Ich habe… Ich bin nur sehr überrascht. Ich habe nicht mit dir gerechnet!"

„Das habe ich ehrlich gesagt auch nicht mehr. Ich glaubte erst das ihr noch lebt, als ich auf dieses Schiff kam und deine Anwesenheit fühlte."

„Wonder." Perl schossen so viele verschiedene Gedanken durch den Kopf und jedes noch so Gute Gefühl überkam sie regelrecht. Sie könnte weinen vor Freude und alle um sie herum konnten das fühlen, außer Ronon. Zu genau diesen sah sie nun. „Wonder. Das hier ist Ronon. Er hat mir Gesellschaft geleistet und mir durch die schwere Zeit geholfen." Wonder richtete seinen Blick ebenso auf Ronon und musterte ihn flüchtig.

„Ronon Dex. Der Promeus." Er hatte von ihm gehört. Aber ihm blieb kaum Zeit den Satedaner zu mustern. Er spürte wie Creek sich anspannte und warf flüchtig einen Blick auf ihn. „Und natürlich", sagte Perlmutt direkt weiter. „Hat auch Creek mir beigestanden."

„Perl wer ist der Kerl?" fragte Ronon nun nach, da ihm dieses Hin und Her störte. Vielleicht hatte die Gruppe ja bereits Telepathisch einiges besprochen, aber er bekam von diesen Dingen ja nichts mit. Wie auch? Als Perl an seine Seite trat sah er ihr in die Augen und musterte dann wieder diesen Wraiths den Perl Wonder genannt hatte. „Ronon, das ist Wonder. Er war mein Vertrauter auf dem Hive meiner Mutter. Neben meinem Vater war er die nächste mir nahestehende Person. Ich dachte ich hätte ihn verloren."

Er war jemand aus dem Hive ihrer Mutter? Er hatte nur irgendwo das Gefühl das mehr dahinter steckte als es dem Anschein machte, aber er wollte sich darüber freuen, dass Perl jemanden gefunden hatte, von dem sie geglaubt hatte ihn nie wieder zu sehen. „Verstehe", sagte er daher endlich und sah Perl wieder an. „Ich bin mir sicher ihr wollt euch Unterhalten."

„Ja, aber nicht hier. Wonder? Begleite Ronon und mich auf unser Zimmer."

„Euer Zimmer?" Wonder musterte Ronon prüfend. „Euer Haustier schläft bei dir?"

„Er ist… Er ist kein Haustier", sagte Perl bestimmend und ernst. „Wag es nicht noch einmal so über ihn zu sprechen!"

Wonder blinzelte einmal. „Verzeiht mir meine Königin."

„Darüber denke ich noch nach. Jetzt komm." Sie griff sich Ronons Hand und führte ihn direkt mit sich. Wonder sah Creek noch einmal an und folgte daraufhin der jungen Königin.

Ronon wusste das er sich daran gewöhnen musste. Perl war eine Königin und auf einem Hive. Nein. Nicht nur auf einem Hive. Wraiths Königin kannten es nicht anders. Sie gaben immer den Ton an. Perl tat es gerade auch. Ronon gab zu, dass er Perl nicht oft in dieser Position erlebt hatte. Er wusste aber, dass es zu ihr gehörte und er fragte sich ob er selbst das so konnte. Leben unter Wraiths. Es gab keinen größeren Preis den er zahlen musste um bei ihr sein zu können. Bei ihr und seiner ungeborenen Tochter. Er würde den Rest seines Lebens umgeben von diesen anderen Wesen verbringen, umringt von Nebel und Dunkelheit. Perl und er selbst kamen auch so verschiedenen Welten… Vermutlich war es anders herum leichter. Als männlicher Wraiths eine Menschenfrau zu wählen war gewiss einfacher. Ember und Ayesha… Nein. Am ehesten traf es Leyra und Ice. Leyra kam aus dieser Galaxie. Sie kannte die schrecken der Wraiths und dennoch lebte sie mit einem zusammen. Es war aber gerade nicht etwa der Moment, an welchem Ronon alles was er mit Perl hatte in Zweifel stellte. So war das nicht. Er liebte sie. Er liebte die Art wie sie sprach. Er liebte den Klang ihrer Stimme. Er liebte es wie sich ihre Hüften bewegten wenn sie auf ihm saß… Sie war eine Kriegerin. Sie gab nicht auf. Und beinahe hätte er sie verloren. Unbewusst drückte er ihre Hand fester und stoppte erst wieder als sie es tat. Perl war anders als seine Verlobte. Seine Verlobte war sanft, liebevoll und Hilfsbereit. Sie hatte ihr Leben anderen Menschen gewidmet und hatte sie bis zum Schluss nicht im Stich lassen können. Nein. Vielleicht waren sie sich doch auf gewisser Weise ähnlich. Beide hatten ihren Willen und hörten kein Stück auf ihn. Etwas brachte Ronon das zum lächeln. Es schwand als er Wonder in das Zimmer kommen sah.

„Meine Königin…"

„Wonder ich will das du Ronon gegenüber deinen Respekt zeigst."

„Das muss er nicht", mischte Ronon sich ein und spürte Perls stechenden Blick auf ihn. Ja sie war eine Königin, aber er war kein Wraiths. Sondern ein Mensch. „Respekt muss man sich verdienen. Ich zwinge keinen Mir gegenüber Respekt zu zeigen. Anders ist es mir lieber. Ich habe nichts dagegen wenn ich gegen ihn Kämpfen."

Perl seufzte fast als sie das hörte und blickte wieder Wonder ins Gesicht. Er hatte etwas Grobe kämpferische Gesichtszüge. Sein Haar war zusammen gebunden und lang. „Ronon Dex ist mein Auserwählter. Er ist es den ich als Erzeuger meiner ungeborenen Tochter ausgesucht habe."

„Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!" Wonder klang mehr als nur entrüstet. Verwirrt und wütend blickte er Ronon an. „Ein Mensch? Perlmutt! Weist du überhaupt in welche Gefahren du dich damit bringst? Dazu er? Er ist nur ein einfacher Mensch! Er versteht nichts über uns und unsere Lebensart! Wie willst du ihm die Erziehung einer künftigen Königin überlassen?" Wonder kam ohne zögern näher und griff sich ihre Hände. /Ich habe deinen Eltern versichert dich zu beschützen! Komme was wolle! Wie soll ich dich unter diesen Voraussetzungen laufen lassen?/ Er suchte etwas in ihrem Blick und küsste daraufhin ihre Fingerknochen. / Wie kann ich dich einem Menschen überlassen der in weniger als einem Wimpernschlag Tod sein wird? Wieso hast du so Gedankenverloren gehandelt? /

Perl war es nicht gewöhnt dass man ihr derartig ankam. Deshalb war sie erst noch so verwirrt, das sie sich ihm nicht entzog. „Ich bin dein Vormund", sagte Wonder nun ernst und blickte Ronon kurz an, ehe er Perl wieder ansah. „Zu Zeiten wie diesen, in deiner Lage, so etwas Wichtig wie ein Kind zu bekommen und das von einem Menschen, darüber zu entscheiden war Verantwortungslos. Wie willst du ein Hive führen? Wie wenn du nur ihn im Kopf hast?"

„Andere Königinnen wählten auch nur einen Consort!"

„Sie wählten Wraith! Keinen Menschenmann!" Wonder löste sich von ihr und holte tief Luft. „Du hast vollkommen Verantwortungslos gehandelt! Nicht nur für dich, oder diesen Mann sondern auch für deine Tochter! Diese Welt ist für so eine Rasante Änderung nicht bereit! Wie willst du sie beschützen? Du bist Jung. So Jung und ohne Erfahrung! Wie soll ich euch Drei beschützen?" fragte Wonder und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Mich muss niemand beschützen und Perlmutt ist meine Angelegenheit", sagte Ronon entschieden und stellte sich zwischen ihm und seiner Partnerin. „Und wenn ihr alle so ein Problem damit habt, nehme ich sie mit mir."

„Und dann? Das ist es wovon ihr sprach. Ihr seid beide so Jung! Zu Jung! Was wird geschehen wenn du nicht mehr bist? Wer wird sie beschützen? Wer wird sie vor angriffen beschützen? Wie will sie mit dir an ihrer Seite, ein Hive führen können? Wer würde ihr folgen wollen?"

„Dinge haben sich geändert!" sagte Perlmutt und legte eine Hand auf Ronons Schulter, ehe sie vortrat.

„Welche Dinge? Die Art wie wir leben? Wer wir sind? Ich habe bereits von diesen Veränderungen gehört", sagte Wonder. „Und ich kann dir sagen, dass nichts daran neu ist. Wraiths haben sich schon seit Jahrtausenden mit Menschen gekreuzt. Nur ist man damit nicht Hausieren gegangen!"

Ronon musste so wütend er auch war, gerade an diesen einen Planeten denken. Der Planet auf welchem Wraiths und Menschen sich gekreuzt hatten und einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen waren. Wonders Worte stimmten ihn nachdenklich und wütend, aber er verstand ihn irgendwo. All das war verrückt ja. Das war es absolut! Gerade für ihn. Für ihn der Wraiths so sehr verabscheute und doch… Er hatte eine neue Seite an sie kennengelernt. Nicht nur Perl hatte ihren Beitrag dazu geleistet, wenngleich es der größere Teil war, aber andere ebenso. Guide. Ember. Alabaster. Darling.

„Dinge ändern sich eben und soweit ich es weiß, liegt alles nun genau daran. Ihr werdet aussterben, wenn wir alle uns nicht ändern und eine neue Zukunft finden, werdet ihr keine mehr haben."

„Du wagst es…" knurrte Wonder aber Ronon sprach direkt weiter.

„Zweidutzend. Höchstens. Mehr gibt es nicht von euch. Es sind zweidutzend Einsätze für Soldaten um diese zu töten. Und dann?" warf Ronon in den Raum. „Selbst wenn ihr nun beginnt und Töchter bekommt, wird es lange brauchen, bis diese Erwachsen sind und werden daher ebenso sehr gefährdet sein."

„Willst du mir gerade erzählen, ich wüsste nicht in welcher Lage wir uns befinden?" Wonder knurrte lauter und streckte seine rechte Hand. „Oder willst du uns drohen?"

„Ronon will uns nicht drohen!" sagte Perlmutt wütend. „Und wag es nicht auch nur ein Wort weiter zu sagen!"

Wonder schwieg als er die Stimme der jungen Königin hörte und versuchte seine Wut zu zügeln. Aber er war einfach so wütend! Und so… Enttäuscht! „Sobald der Rat sich versammelt", sagte Wonder nun leise aber ernst. „Werde ich darum bitten, dass ich deine volle Vormundschaft zu übernehme und du für eine ganze Zeit kein eigenes Hive erhältst. Deine Entscheidungen sind Fragwürdig und Kontraproduktiv für unsere Art. Das du das Kind eines Menschen austrägst… Das ist abscheulich!"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Zum Glück ist auf das Urteilsvermögen der anderen Königinnen verlass."

„Perl ist kein Kind die einen Vater braucht", sagte Ronon nun und hatte so langsam die Schnauze voll. „Sie gehört zu mir und sie wird bei mir bleiben."

„Welches Spiel spielst du überhaupt?" fragte Wonder Ronon nun. „Hättest du gefallen an der Königin, wenn sie nicht diese Krankheit haben würde? Du würdest sie doch dann nicht einmal ansehen können!" warf Wonder ein. Er war nur ein Mensch! Ein verdammter Promeus! Mehr nicht! „Mein Dart hätte dich treffen müssen, dann wäre Perlmutt nun nicht in dieser Lage!"

„Es reicht jetzt endgültig Wonder!" Perl verstand dass Wonder diesen Raum nicht ohne weiteres verlassen würde. Deshalb fiel ihr im ersten Moment nur Guide ein. Er war es der über Creek stand und über jeden anderen hier. Er würde ihr helfen! Deshalb konzentrierte sie sich darauf ihn irgendwie zu erreichen. Seine Mentale Note lag unter einem dichten Nebel der Verwirrung. Sie spürte seine Präsenz deutlich aber er war sehr vorsichtig. Da auch wurde ihr klar, wie verwirrt er selbst sein musste… Wie sollte er ihr so helfen? /Eine Königin sucht meinen Kontakt / hörte sie Guide allerdings fragen. Natürlich hatte er sie sofort wahrgenommen wie sollte es auch anders sein? /Guide. Ich weiß du erinnerst dich nicht, aber du bist hier mein vertrauter. Mein Beschützer. Ich bin in Not. /

„Was meinst du?" fragte Ronon skeptisch nach. Wovon sprach dieser Typ? „Gehörtest du zu eine derjenigen die versucht haben mich zu Jagen?" er würde diesem Kerl so was von das Maul stopfen!

Wonder schnalzte mit der Zunge und betrachtete Ronon lange. „Du weißt es nicht."

„Ich weiß was nicht?"

Wonder sah Perlmutt einen Moment genauer an und sah dann wieder in das Gesicht des Menschen. „Wir halfen unseren Brüdern Sateda zu vernichten."

Ronon blinzelte einmal. Sein Herzschlag erhöhte sich und sein Blut begann in seinen Ohren zu Sausen. „Und ich habe viele von euch getötet. Perlmutt belohnte mich sogar für jeden Toten."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" sagte Perlmutt sofort. „Ich war gegen diese Aktion!"

„Es ändert nichts DASS wir es getan haben. Und ich bereue nichts daran. Doch. Vielleicht bereue ich es ihn nicht erwischt zu haben."

Ronon glaubte er würde jeden Moment durchdrehen. Perlmutts Hives war an der Belagerung beteiligt gewesen? Dieser Wraiths vor ihm war mit Teil der Streitkraft die Sateda ausgelöscht hatte? Perlmutt hatte ihm das einfach verschwiegen? Einfach so? Ronon entsicherte seine Waffe und er kam erst wieder zu sich als er mit seiner Waffe auf Wonder zielte. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum und die Luft um sie herum war regelrecht elektrisierend. Perl hielt den Atem an und wusste, das egal was sie oder Wonder nun sagen würden… Es alles nur schlimmer machen könnte. Sie hatte Ronon bewusst verschwiegen, dass ihr Hive beteiligt an diesen Massenmord gewesen war. Aber was hätte sie auch sagen sollen? War es Wichtig gewesen, da ihr Eltern Hive ohne hin nicht mehr existierte? Sie musste aber… Irgendetwas sagen. Darum machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und hob eine Hand, damit sie nach seinem Arm greifen konnte. „Ronon, bitte senk eine Waffe."

„Lass mich!" fauchte Ronon sie an und stieß Perl grob zur Seite als sie direkt neben ihm zum stehen gekommen war und ihn berührte. Perl griff sich die Schulter die Ronon so hart berührt hatte und kam wieder zum stehen. „Ronon bitte. Wir klären alles. Zusammen mit Königin Alabaster."

„Nein", sagte Ronon sofort und zielte wieder mit seiner Waffe auf Wonder. „Ist es wahr was er sagt? Bist du an all dem beteiligt gewesen?"

„Nein! Nicht ich persönlich! Aber… Mein Hive ja", sagte sie und holte tief Luft. „Ich war dagegen!"

„Dagegen? Du hast mir nichts gesagt! Du wusstest was sie mir angetan haben! Was sie meinen Leuten angetan haben! Du wusstest was es mir bedeutet hat!"

„Ja. Ja ich wusste es und ich glaubte dass sie ihre Strafe erhalten haben. Sie sind Tod. Ronon. Diejenigen die beteiligt gewesen waren sind Tod."

„Nicht alle!" wiedersprach Ronon ihr und musste tief Luft holen. Die Türe zu Perls Zimmer öffnete sich und als Guide hineintrat und direkt stehen blieb, sah er nur kurz zu diesem. Wonder war sein Hauptziel im Moment.

„Was geht hier vor sich?!" fragte der alte Commander und sah die Gefahr von Ronon ausgehen. Den für ihn sah es ganz danach aus das Perlmutt von diesem bedroht wurde. „Guide. Commander", sagte Perl möglichst ruhig. „Bitte geleitet Wonder aus meinem Quartier und er soll sich mir nicht mehr nähern."

Wonder musste der andere Wraiths sein. Er war ihm unbekannt genauso wie viele andere auf diesem Hive. „Mir scheint aber nicht das er das Problem ist", sagte Guide wiederum.

„Er IST das Problem!" fauchte Perl, weshalb Guide sie musterte und seinen Kopf leicht neigte, ehe er Wonder ansah. „Die junge Königin wünscht eure Anwesenheit nicht. Also verlasst diesen Ort."

„Ich bin ihr Vormund", sagte Wonder angespannt. „Und ich will sie von diesem Menschen lösen!" diesem Menschen? Guide hatte Ronon zuvor in Jennifers Nähe gesehen, aber Perlmutt war ihm bisher mit ihm in dieser Combo noch nicht erschienen. „Es ist abartig!" sagte Wonder. „Und eine Schande. Du hast es mir versprochen Perlmutt. Du hast es mir versprochen!"

„Ich habe darüber nachdenken wollen aber versprochen hatte ich nichts!" entgegnete sie und sah Guide wieder an. „Bitte schafft ihn mir vom Hals."

„Was hast du ihm versprechen wollen?" fragte Ronon aber nach und spürte wie seine Hand leicht zitterte. Er war so aufgebracht… Er wusste gar nicht woran er zu erst denken sollte.

„Sie wollte mir eine Tochter schenken und jetzt… Jetzt hat sie einem Menschen diesen Vorzug gelassen!"

Guide war überrascht als er das hörte. Perlmutt… Aber natürlich. Ember hatte es ihm erklärt, wenn auch nur flüchtig. Sie trug das Kind eines Menschen in sich. Jennifer trug sein Sohn in sich. „Das ist abstoßend!"

„Was genau empfindest du als Abstoßend?" fragte Guide nun nach. „Die Tatsache, dass sie einen Menschen dir vorgezogen hat oder das wir uns mit Menschen Fortpflanzen?"

„Alles daran." Alles. Guide presste seine Lippen zusammen und orderte bereits ein paar Drohnen in das Zimmer. „Du wirst dich gegenüber der Königin dieses Hives aussprechen dürfen", sagte Guide nun. „Und dann wird entschieden was wir mit dir machen. Eine Königin zu belästigen, wie du es hier gerade tust, dass ist abstoßend."

Ronon senkte seine Waffe als die Drohnen Wonder umringten und ihn so praktisch zwangen den Raum zu verlassen. Ronon entspannte sich erst als Wonder tatsächlich weg war. Guide blieb noch kurz im Raum und musterte Ronon eine Zeitlang, ehe er sich umdrehte und einfach ging.

„Ronon." Perl machte wieder einen Schritt auf Ronon zu, als sie beide unter sich waren. Der Satedaner fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und blickte Perlmutt nun endlich an. „Lass mich einfach", bat er sie plötzlich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich brauche einen Moment für mich." Er ging nicht etwa. Er schritt rüber zu ihrem Bett und setzte sich dort hin, ehe er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub.

Perlmutt beobachtete ihn schweigend und lange. Sie spürte seine Unruhe und seine schmerzen. Wonder hatte alte Wunden in seinem Herzen aufgerissen und wen nicht sogar auch in seiner Seele. Das waren Verletzungen die sie nicht einfach so heilen konnte. Trotzdem war so vieles anders. Als Königin würde sie nun anders reagieren, wie als ganz normale Partnerin. Ronon konnte so nicht leben. Sie wusste das. „Ronon…" sagte sie nun leiser und wesentlich sanfter. Er reagierte nicht auf sie, weshalb sie langsam auf den großen Mann zu kam der jetzt gerade so Klein wirkte. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was er vorhat, hätte ich ihn nie empfangen wollen." Sie setzte sich an seine Seite legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken. „Was lief zwischen euch?" Ronon senkte seine Hände und blickte Perl in die Augen. „Warum ist er so ausgerastet?"

„Was… Das war vor dir. Vor allem", sagte sie. „Meine Vergangenheit."

„Von der ich allem Anschein nach nicht viel weiß."

„Ronon ich konnte nicht… Es tut weh darüber zu sprechen. Ich hielt alle für Tod und jetzt ist Wonder wieder da."

„Er war dein Partner?"

„Er war einer von vielen, aber einer der mir gewiss auf eine Weise nahestand. Aber ich habe nicht für ihn empfunden, so wie ich für dich empfunden habe. Ronon auf einem Hive kann es irgendwann sehr eintönig werden. Und es ist für uns Königinnen normal… Sich auszuleben und ich habe das auch getan. Aber seid dem du mir begegnet bist, hatte ich nur dich. Und ich will nur dich."

„Es geht nicht darum mit wie vielen du geschlafen hast", sagte Ronon. „Sondern das andere Hoffnungen haben. Ich weiß dass du das nicht beeinflussen kannst aber… Das mit Wonder ging zu weit", sagte Ronon ernst. „Wie weit wird der nächste gehen? Und glaub mir du wirst mich nicht davon abhalten können, zu kämpfen, wenn es nötig ist. Und ich würde töten."

„Ich weiß." Perlmutt fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen Rücken und blickte ihm dabei weiter in die Augen. „Und… Wegen der anderen Sache", sagte Ronon weiter und senkte seinen Blick. „Ich habe in den Schlachten so viele Sterben sehen. Frauen. Kinder. Alte Menschen. Meine engsten Freunde starben und… Meine Verlobte. Ich hätte von dir erwartet dass du mir diesbezüglich ehrlich gewesen wärst. Ich hätte es wissen wollen, auch wenn du damit nichts zu tun hast. Gibt es noch etwas, das Wichtig wäre. Etwas was du mir bisher noch nicht gesagt hast?"

„Ronon ich… Ich kann nicht für alles was mein Volk macht, vorher Erklärungen abliefern oder Dinge sagen, die ich mal irgendwo gehört habe, die dich oder dein Volk betreffen, und die dann irgendwann auf den Tisch kommen." Perl rieb sich ihre Schläfe und sprach sofort weiter. „Ich weiß wie Wichtig dir deine Heimat ist. Darum habe ich auch alles dafür getan, das niemand anderes außer diesem Hive weiß, was passiert ist und damit keiner einen Angriff wagen würde. Aber… Ja. Ja ich hätte dir davon erzählen müssen. Es tut mir Leid. Aber ich weiß nicht, was ich dir noch sagen sollte, das einzige… Ronon es gibt nichts… Ich…" sie sah zu Boden und schluckte schwer. „Ich habe Angst dass ich dir nicht genug sagen kann. Mein Hive war beteiligt, an der Vernichtung deiner Welt. Es hat von uns aber nie jemand einen Promeus gejagt. Ich war… ich wurde nie in den Zenana mit eingeladen. Ich erfuhr nicht was genau da draußen passierte. Ich war nur auf diesem Hive Ronon. Alles spielte sich für mich nur auf diesem Hive ab. Vielleicht hatten ein paar so wie Wonder Kontakt zu diejenigen die dich gejagt haben, aber das kann ich nicht einschätzen. Vielleicht haben viele von uns die Menschen auf den Welten schlecht behandelt. Das weiß ich leider auch nicht wirklich."

„Schon gut," Sie hörte seine Worte und spürte die Hand die ihre ergriff. „Es tut mir Leid", sagte er schließlich leise und drückte ihre Hand. „Ich weiß dass du nichts für all das kannst." Ihm war erst eben so wirklich klar geworden, dass Perl wie eine Gefangene auf dem Hive gewesen war. Das sie nun ihre neue Freiheit auskostete und Freundschaften schloss, war nur natürlich. Und bestimmt, so verunsichert wie sie gerade wirkte, hatte sie trotz allem Angst vor dem ganzen Neuen. Sie war aus ihrem Leben rausgerissen worden. Es war kein Spektakuläres Leben gewesen, oder eines das man sich wünschen konnte, aber es war alles was sie gekannt hatte. Die ganze Dinge nach der Vernichtung des Hive geschehen waren… Er war in ihr Leben getreten. Er hatte sie anders behandelt. Sie ernst genommen. Egal was Wonder da behauptete, Perlmutt brauchte ihn. Nun ja. Mit einem hatte er Recht behalten. Perl war unheimlich Jung. „Nein du hast ja recht", sagte Perlmutt. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte ehrlich mit dir sein sollen. Ich hätte dir das erzählen müssen!"

„Es ist okay. Wir haben gesprochen. Das reicht erst einmal."

„Ich bin besser im Sex als mit sprechen", murmelte Perl und musste lächeln. Ronon erwiderte dieses und zog sie daraufhin dichter zu sich. „Ich wollte dich vorhin nicht so Grob behandeln."

„Es war verständlich." Sie lehnte sich an seine Schulter und schloss ihre Augen. „Das er so über mich gesprochen hat… Ich kann es nicht fassen."

„Er hat sich ziemlich viel heraus genommen", fand auch Ronon und zog sie so zu sich das sie sich nun auf seinen Schoß. „Wir hätten vorhin doch einfach ins Zimmer gehen sollen, dann hätten wir diesen ganzen Stress nicht gehabt", fand er und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. „Hm…", seufzte Perl und schloss ihre Augen. „Nun haben wir ihn hinter uns. Trotzdem hätte das nicht sein müssen. Seine Worte machen mir sorgen."

„Du meinst weil er mit Alabaster über dich reden will?"

„Weil er mein Vormund sein will und das vor dem großen Rat einklagen will. Das Treffen ist in zwei Tagen Ronon. Und… Die Chancen liegen gut, dass er sein Recht bekommt."

„Auf keinen Fall. Keiner wird so über dich entscheiden." Das würde er nicht zu lassen!

„Wenn er vorspricht, wird man auch mich anhören." Und das machte ihr sorgen. Ronon bemerkte das natürlich, weshalb er ihre Stirn nun küsste. „Dann rede mit Alabaster. Sie hat gewiss ein paar Tipps für dich."

„Ich will nicht Schwach wirken Ronon. Wenn ich zu ihr gehe…"

„Es ist nicht schlimm Perl. Nicht bei ihr. Alabaster ist nicht so."

„Hm… Ich denke darüber nach. Aber zu erst…"

„Perl… Wir können nicht…"

„Wir können Vorsichtig sein. Oder etwa nicht?" fragte sie ihn und wurde auf seinem Schoß unruhig. „Ich will mich nach diesem ganzen Stress einfach nur mit dir vereinigen…" Ronon schloss seine Augen als sie seine Wange küsste und sich zu seinem Hals runter arbeitete. „Ich kann dir helfen ohne das ich mit dir schlafe", sagte er wiederum. Er machte sich einfach Gedanken um das Baby. Ihr sollte nichts geschehen und die Belastung… „Nein", wiedersprach Perl sofort und legte ihre Hand an seine Wange, während sie ihn weiter am Hals küsste. „Nein…" sagte sie nun sanfter und saugte an seiner Kehle. „Nein… Ich will dich in mir spüren. Tief in mir." Er zögerte nur noch kurz, aber dann beschloss er sich ganz auf sie zu konzentrieren. Deshalb legte drückte er sie langsam zurück auf das Bett und beugte sich über sie.

Nachdem Guide Wonder der Königin vorgeführt hatte und dieses nun erledigt war, begab er sich selbst zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Das was Wonder alles gesagt hatte, lag ihm schwer im Magen. Jung war dieser Wraiths nicht, er wusste genau wovon er da sprach. Diese Welten waren für diesen großen Wechsel noch nicht bereit. Zumindest wirkte es so. Wieso hatte er dann diesen Schritt getan? Seit Acht Tagen Unterhielt er sich täglich mit ihr. Es waren keine langen Gespräche. Er hielt sie kurz. Sie hielt sie kurz und er war froh darüber. Außer diese zwei… Erinnerungen hatte er keine weiteren gehabt und er sehnte sich auch nicht wirklich daran. Er war froh darum, weil er sich einfach nicht vorstellen konnte, dass er es wirklich ernst mit ihr gemeint hatte. Er wollte sie aber nicht verscheuchen. Ihm wurde klar gemacht wie Wichtig die Ärztin für diese Allianz war und das sie ansonsten sehr schnell, sehr weit weg wäre. Und nichts desto trotz trug sie seinen Sohn in sich. Er wollte zumindest sichergehen, dass wenn der Junge geboren wäre, er ihn bei sich hätte. An ihm konnte man dann erkennen, in wie weit das alles tatsächlich zum Vorteil für sie alle wäre. Bis dahin würde er Jennifer mit dem entsprechenden Respekt behandeln. Als er seine Privaten Räume erreichte betrat er es ohne Groß nachzudenken und war verwundert, als er Jennifer darin fand. Sofort drehte diese sich um und wurde bleich. „Entschuldige, ich habe etwas in meinem Zimmer nicht finden können und dachte es wäre hier", sagte sie sofort. „Ich hatte leider nicht viel Zeit darum konnte ich dich vorher nicht fragen, ob es okay wäre hier nachdem Ding zu suchen."

Guide wusste erst nicht was er sagen sollte. Er spannte beide Hände einmal an und kam etwas weiter in den Raum. Sie war Nervös- Sie wusste das er es nicht mochte wenn man ungefragt sein Quartier betrat. Aber sie war nicht irgendjemand. Sie trug seinen Sohn aus und die Lage zuvor war anders gewesen. „Du hast also etwas verloren?" er sah wie sie ihre Schultern entspannte und nickte. „Es ist relativ Klein. Ein Anhänger. Ein Anhänger für eine Kette."

„Ah…" Guide nickte und schritt rüber zu einem der Tische im Zimmer auf welchem eine Art Schatulle stand. „Ich fand es unter einer der Decken. Ich vergaß es dir zu sagen." Er öffnete die Schatulle und holte einen kleinen Filigranen Anhänger heraus. Es war Schlicht. Eine Art Blume, wenn man so deuten wollte. Er hörte sie erleichtert ausatmen und war überrascht als sie plötzlich neben ihm stand. Sofort reichte er ihr den Anhänger und sah ihre Augen funkeln. „Es war ein Geschenk darum… Danke." Sagte sie und steckte es vorsichtig ein. „Und Entschuldige nochmal." Jennifer drehte sich um und machte sich auf den Weg das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Warte." Was wollte er nun? Jennifer blieb ruhig und verlangsamte ihre Schritte, ehe sie stehen blieb und zurücksah. „Warum hattest du keine Zeit mich vorher aufzusuchen?"

„Ach… Hat dir die Königin nichts gesagt?" fragte sie verwundert, aber das bestätigte sie nur in ihrer Vermutung. Sie war ihm absolut Gleichgültig. Darum hatte Alabaster es auch nicht als Wichtig empfunden ihm zu berichten was mit ihr weiter passieren würde. Was sollte sie davon halten? Was dazu sagen? Sie konnte nicht Ändern das er sich nicht erinnerte und vergessen hatte, dass er sie liebte. Es war nun so und sie konnte nichts ändern, egal wie weh das tat. Da er ihr keine Antwort gab drehte sie sich ganz zu ihm um und legte sich eine Hand auf den Bauch. „Königin Moonlight benötigt meine Unterstützung. Ich werde bis zum großen Treffen auf ihr Hive gehen. Man wartet bereits auf mich."

„Du verlässt dieses Hive?"

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal und auch nicht das letzte Mal", sagte Jennifer und schwieg nun plötzlich. „Ich wollte Alabaster darum bitten, das ich nachdem Großen Treffen noch weiter bei Königin Moonlight bleiben kann. Ihr Hive ist erst dabei das Virus zu verstreuen und ich würde das gerne beobachten. Das… Solltest du vielleicht auch wissen."

Hatte sie keine angst davor? Guide war verwundert. Sie verwirrte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue. „Du bist dir sicher damit?"

„Ja. Es wäre für meine Arbeit unheimlich Wichtig."

„Aber das Kind", warf er ein. Sie war Schwanger und andere Wraiths würden das so nicht verstehen. „Du erinnerst dich nicht, aber wir sind bereits auf ihrem Hive gewesen. Sie weiß über uns… Über das Kind Bescheid. Es ist okay."

„Nichts ist einfach so okay! Es ist unheimlich Gefährlich anderen Blind zu vertrauen!"

„Ich vertraue auch nicht blind, aber ich weiß welchen Stellenwert meine Arbeit hat. Man wird darauf Achten… Nein. Guide. Im Grunde ist es dir doch Gleich ob ich dort sicher bin oder nicht. Oder? Pass auf, du musst mir Gegenüber nicht vorheucheln, das du Interesse daran hast, was ich mache. Ich denke… Es ist besser wenn wir beide Abstand voneinander kriegen. Ich muss mich jetzt auf die Arbeit konzentrieren und das große Treffen. Außerdem sollte ich mich auf das Baby konzentrieren und wenn ich zurück bin. In ein paar Wochen, dann sollten wir bezügliches unseres Sohnes sprechen. Aber jetzt. Jetzt gehe ich."

Guide öffnete seinen Mund und schloss dieses wieder. Sie hatte ihn durchschaut und doch… Dass sie ging gefiel ihm nicht. Es sollte ihm egal sein aber das war es nicht und das machte ihm sorgen. „Du solltest nicht alleine gehen, ich sollte mitgehen."

„Nein", sagte Jennifer nun ernst. „Alabaster wird deine Hilfe hier gebrauchen können." Plötzlich wurden ihre Augen sanfter und ihre Stimmer weicher. „Es ist das Beste so."

„Du bist immer noch für meine Therapie verantwortlich", warf er schnell ein.

„Die bisher nichts gebracht hat. Ich habe Ember gebeten sich täglich mit dir zu treffen. Vielleicht machst du so dann deine Fortschritte."

„Du wirst dich nicht umstimmen lassen?"

„Ich brauche etwas zu tun", sagte Jennifer letztlich. „Sonst drehe ich hier vollkommen durch." Ihre Stimme zitterte und er machte einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich verändert. Er fühlte ihre Sehnsucht und ihren Schmerz. Etwas das er ihr nicht nehmen konnte, weil er selbst einfach nicht so für sie fühlte. Oder? Jennifer nickte wie zu sich selbst und drehte sich dann wieder um. Er wusste ohne hin nicht was er sagen sollte, weil ihn diese Situation irgendwo überforderte. Das hier war etwas so Heikles und Sensibles… Erst als die Türen sich schlossen kam er aus seiner Starre und drehte sich zurück zu dem Tisch um, ehe er mit der Faust auf diesen Einschlug. Die Situation mit Jennifer war an sich klar für ihn gewesen, aber jedes Mal wenn er sie antraf veränderte sich etwas in ihm und er konnte nicht deuten was es war. Darum hielt er die treffen mit ihr nur kurz und flüchtig. Er hatte Angst vor dem was mit ihm… Was er machen würde, wenn Jennifer länger in seiner Nähe war. Er fragte sich was wäre, wenn er sich plötzlich erinnerte und alles was sie sagte der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte und sie beide sich wirklich liebten. Es war also nicht verkehrt das sie ging, aber… Es machte ihn wesentlich unruhiger als er erwartet hatte. Jennifer wäre gleich weg und dann… Was wäre dann?


	68. I let her go

Ronon blickte in seine Arme und musterte die schöne Frau die tief an seiner Brust gelehnt schlief. Natürlich war er aufgewühlt. Das alles trieb ihn bis an den Rand. Perlmutt wusste das. Sie machte sich deswegen sorgen, aber er war kein kleines Kind. Er hatte seine Entscheidung schon lange getroffen. Er hatte drei Monate Zeit gehabt um über alles was ihn und Perlmutt anging nachzudenken. Damals hatte er zwar keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie schwanger war, aber er hatte gewusst was sie war und welche Konsequenzen und Probleme das mit sich führen konnten. Damals hatte er auch über Kinder nachgedacht. Er hatte sich überlegt was sein würde, sollten sie beiden sich vertragen und zueinander finden. Kinder waren schon eine Option für ihn gewesen, aber er war sich nicht sicher ob das überhaupt funktionieren würde. Und dann sind sie sich so plötzlich wieder begegnet. Jede Furcht vor dem was sein könnte war verfolgen als er sie gesehen hatte. Zuerst hatte er es nicht glauben können. Es damit abgetan, dass es eh nichts werden würde. Aber woher hatte er es wissen können ohne es zu probieren? Das alles war nicht einfach. Eine Beziehung zwischen Menschen und Wraiths war eine Möglichkeit, aber es war alles noch sehr frisch und irgendwo schwamm das ganze Projekt in unklaren Gewässern. Menschen starben früh. Wraiths lebten lange. Es gab Menschen, die diese Verbindungen nicht akzeptieren wollten und Wraiths die es als genauso schlimm empfanden. Es gab auf beiden Seiten Personen, die alles dafür tun würden um diese mögliche Zukunft zu zerstören. Er konnte sie sogar alle verstehen. Wenn er nicht mit Atlantis Kontakt hätte, dann wäre er einer der schlimmsten. Was hätte er mit Perl angestellt? Was für grausame Dinge hätte er mit Guide gemacht? Fast schon seufzte Ronon. Er war erschüttert, dass Perlmutts Hive, dass ihr nahstehende Personen etwas so Schreckliches getan haben. Aber es war nicht Perl. Sie war nicht so. Inzwischen konnte man einen Ansatz fühlen. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Bauch und schloss seine Augen. Seine Tochter wuchs darin heran und sie würde der Grundstein für diese neue Welt legen. Jede neue Welt hatte ihre Probleme, ihre Kämpfe, ihren Schmerz. Aber vielleicht konnte er helfen, dass seine Kleine lange von diesen furchtbaren Taten verschont bliebe.

Jennifer war zugegeben überrascht als Salt ihr gegenüberstand und sich etwas verneigte. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, das fremde Wraiths ihr ihren Respektzollten. Aber nun gut… Sie war Salt ja bereits auf dem Hive von Moonwhite begegnet. Er war ihr engster vertrauter und wusste demnach auch wie sehr sie die Königin unterstützt und geholfen hatte. „Junge Fair One", sagte Salt und hatte seinen alten Mund so verzogen, dass man es als lächeln deuten konnte. „Es freut mich sehr dich wieder zu sehen."

„Mich freut das auch Salt. Aber wieso bist du auf Alabasters Hive gekommen? Oder begleitest du mich zurück auf dein Hive?"

„Ich würde gerne mit euch zurückkehren, aber ich werde für eine Zeit hier auf dem Hive sein um mehr über die Geschichte der Königin zu erfahren. Und natürlich um mehr von der anderen jungen Königin zu erfahren."

„Ich denke du wirst viel Spaß mit Ronon und Perlmutt haben", sagte Jennifer lächelnd. „Dann werden wir uns beim großen treffen sehen?"

„Durchaus. Und viel Vergnügen. Königin Moonwhite freut sich auf deinen Besuch." Salt sah auf und blickte zu Angel, der mit etwas zu beiden stand und nun seinen Kopf in seine Richtung neigte. Salt tat dies ebenso und wurde dann nachdenklich. Von Guide war hier nichts zu sehen… Also stimmte es, dass etwas mit ihm geschehen war. /Wenn er sich erinnert wäre er hier/ sagte Angel in einem ruhigen Ton, weshalb Salt nur wieder leicht seinen Kopf neigte. /Es liegt also daran? Hm… / Guide interessierte Salt ja ebenso. Er war auch schon sehr alt, aber Salt war wesentlich älter. Es gab hier vieles für ihn zu erkunden. Vieles neue zu lernen. „Wie dem auch sei. Ich hoffe du wirst eine angenehme Zeit haben", sagte Salt nun und blickte Jennifer wieder in die Augen. „Angel begleitet dich?"

„Er bringt mich auf das Hive und kommt dann wieder." Jennifer musste wieder etwas lächeln „Ich wäre an sich alleine mit euren Blades zurückgegangen, allerdings will Angel nicht das ich meinen Rucksack alleine trage."

„Das solltest du in deinem Zustand auch nicht. Wie weit bist du nun?"

„Es sind noch Sieben Wochen bis zur Geburt." Sie legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und sah Salt wieder an. Er fragte nicht nach Guide und sie war zugegeben auch froh darum. Vermutlich hatte Angel mit ihm bereits gesprochen. „Darf ich?" Salt hob seine Hand leicht an und Jennifer konnte schon hören wie Angel große Schritte auf sie zu machte, weshalb Salt innehielt und Angel ansah. „Ich habe ihr nichts tun wollen."  
„Bevor du sie frägst, frag-"

„Stopp! Angel! Er wollte mir nichts tun und ich kann selbst entscheiden was ich möchte und was nicht. Es ist okay", sagte sie daher zu Salt. „Er ist gerade ohnehin am Turnen."

Salt hob schweigend seine Hand und legte diese auf ihren doch recht groß gewordenen Bauch. „Er ist sehr gewachsen im Vergleich zum letzten Mal."

„Das ist er tatsächlich." Jennifer sah Salt an, als das Kind gerade heftig schlug und da öffnete der ältere seine Augen wieder. „Er ist auch sehr stark und sein Geist ist Rein und unbekümmert. Ich freue mich schon ihn kennenzulernen."  
„Oh, da freue ich mich auch drauf", sagte Jennifer und merkte auf als Blaze in den Gang trat. Er wollte sie nun wohl abholen. „Fair One. Du bist bereit?"

„Das bin ich. Angel? Du kannst mir meinen Rucksack geben, dann musst du nicht extra mitkommen." Sie drehte sich zu dem Wraiths um, aber dieser knirschte nur sichtlich mit seinen Zähnen. „Ich habe es nicht weit. Es ist okay."

„Fair One…"  
„Worum geht es?" fragte Blaze verwirrt.

„Angel möchte mich auf das Hive begleiten. Weil er meine Tasche tragen will."

„Fair One ist nicht dazu in der Lage schwere Dinge zu heben", sagte Angel sofort. „Und ihrem Nachwuchs darf nichts zustoßen. Das hat die Königin angeordnet und ich achte persönlich darauf."

Blaze musterte Angel und sah daraufhin Jennifer wieder an. „Meine Königin erwartet euch und wünscht natürlich nicht, dass es euch an etwas mangelt. Es besteht kein Problem, wenn dein Begleiter mitkommen möchte. Allerdings wenn es nur um diese Tasche geht, kann sich eine meiner Drohnen darum kümmern."

Angel zögerte und sah Fair One eine Zeitlang wieder an. „Ich begleite sie bis zum Transporter."

Blaze deutete den beiden an ihm zu folgen. Kurz sah er Salt an, ehe er sich dann umdrehte und zurück zu seinem Transportschiff schritt.

Jennifer hatte Herzklopfen. Sie hatte tief in ihrem Herzen bis zum Schluss gehofft, das Guide auftauchen würde. Der Guide den sie kannte, ihr Guide, hätte sie niemals alleine gehen lassen. Er hätte darauf bestanden mitzukommen damit er sie nicht aus den Augen verlieren würde. Aber dieser Guide war nicht mehr da. Dieser Guide war anders und er hielt großzügig Abstand zu ihr. Es waren zwar noch nicht viele Tage rum, aber Jennifer sah keinen Sinn darin ihn daran zu zwingen sich irgendwie zu erinnern. Es würde zurückkommen oder auch nicht. Im Falle des oder auch nicht, musste sie sich etwas überlegen. Das Transportschiff hob ab und sie schloss ihre Augen. Bald musste sie das Reisen einstellen. Das alles war schon wieder viel zu anstrengend für sie. Sie sollte jetzt nicht wegen Guide nachdenken. Sie sollte absolut gar nicht über ihr Liebesleben denken. Sie spürte wie ihre Nasenflügel bei jedem Atemzug bebten und sie sah noch einmal zu der geschlossenen Türe, aber Guide war nicht gekommen. Jennifer ballte eine Hand zur Faust und erhob sich nachdem sie im All waren, ehe sie sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Blaze hinsetzte. Dieser sah nur flüchtig zu ihr. „Ist alles in Ordnung Fair One?"

„Ja es geht mir gut." Jennifer musterte Blaze und schloss dann wieder ihre Augen. „Wie geht es der Königin?"

„Meiner Königin geht es gut. Sie hat euren Ratschlag sehr ernst genommen."

Als Blaze das sagte, sah sie ihn nun doch wieder an. „Und wie läuft es bisher?"

„Eure… Methoden haben Früchte getragen. Allerdings ist sie seither nicht mehr ganz in guter Laune."

„Es hat funktioniert? Dann wirst du bald Vater werden. Meine Glückwünsche an euch Zwei." Jennifer erleichterte es das zu hören und es freute sie sogleich. „Ich werde mir deine Königin genauer ansehen, wenn wir da sind." Wenn das nicht funktioniert hätte, dann wäre die weitere Prozedur schwierig gewesen. Und das hatte sie sich nun zum Glück gespart. „Fair One du kommst zu uns damit du dich bis zu der Geburt erholen kannst und nicht um zu arbeiten." Er schenkte ihr einen langen Bedächtigen Blick und er sah sofort wie sie sich anspannte. „Ihr habt ihm nichts gesagt oder?"

„Er hat gerade andere Dinge zu tun. Er sollte nicht denken das ich vor ihm weglaufe." Jennifer sah Blaze wieder kurz an und sah dann runter auf ihre Hände. „Alabaster wollte das ich zu euch gehe, damit ich mich auf die anstehende Geburt vorbereiten kann und euch unterstütze, bei Fragen bezüglich meiner Forschung."

Blaze spannte seine Hände an. „Und wie geht es ihm?"

„Besser. Er war sehr verwirrt."

„Er liebt euch Fair One. Sein Herz wird sich bald wieder an genau das erinnern. Also macht euch keine Sorgen. Konzentriert euch auf euren Sohn und die Geburt. Königin Moonwhite ist mehr als froh darüber, euch im Gegenzug nun auch helfen zu können."

Jennifer musste lächeln und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es ist doch verrückt. Noch vor zwei Jahren sah alles so anders aus. Und nun heißt mich die Königin eines ganzen Hive willkommen, damit ich mein Baby in Ruhe auf die Welt bringen kann."

Blaze sagte erst nichts, aber er sah es ja genauso. Es war verrückt. Und dennoch vollkommen in Ordnung. Fair One hatte ihr aller Respekt verdient und sie war eine Gute Person. „Wir Schätzen dich sehr." Natürlich hatte er sich gefragt wieso sie nicht zurück nach Atlantis ging. Dort hatte sie gewiss auch ihre Beziehungen und Bindungen. Aber er wollte nicht fragen. Für einen Menschen, sich in so eine Beziehung mit einem Wraiths einzulassen, muss schon kompliziert genug sein. Freunde fand sie damit gewiss nicht überall. „Euer Sohn, weiß man nach wem er kommt?"

„Aktuell sieht alles danach aus, dass er ganz nach seinem Vater kommt", erzählte Jennifer. „Gerade das hatte Alabaster sehr gefreut. Sie erhofft sich, durch solche Bindungen, dass ihre Reihen stärker werden würden und dadurch eine bessere Koexistenz entstehen kann. Jetzt mit dem Virus ist alles anders. Sowohl für die Menschen, als auch für die Wraiths."

„Viele hatten Fragen", gab Blaze zu. „Nachdem wir das Virus weiter getestet haben, sind ein paar bei uns in Krisen geraten. Du kannst sicher verstehen, dass es nicht leicht ist, etwas zu töten, das einem im Denken ähnelt. Die Wahrheit über uns, wurde tief vergraben, damit wir wachsen konnten und nicht Zweifel und Panik bekamen. Nur die durchtriebensten hätten es durchgestanden."  
„Natürlich ist das nicht leicht", sagte Jennifer leise. „Aber ihr müsst euch nähren."  
„Und jetzt wo die Menschen, an denen wir uns nähren, nicht mehr sterben da… Da ist vieles anders. Wir… Ich sehe die Menschen anders. Meine Kameraden sehen die Menschen anders an." Blaze blickte flüchtig zu Jennifer. „Dabei nehmen wir das Virus erst seit so kurzer Zeit. Und trotzdem ist plötzlich alles anders. Meine Tochter wird in einer Welt aufwachsen, in welcher sie nie Hunger fürchten muss. Dafür lauern andere Gefahren, die die Angriffe auf Guide oder Königin Perlmutt zeigen."

Jennifer verkrampfte sich kaum merklich und dachte an den Moment zurück als Guide sie unter Wasser gedrückt hatte. Sie wäre fast Tod gewesen. Unbewusst schickte sie dieses Bild an Blaze, weshalb dieser wieder zu ihr sah, aber schwieg. Es brauchte bis er seinen Mund öffnete und Jennifer Preisgab, einiges gesehen zu haben. „Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso."  
„Bitte?", fragte die Ärztin verwirrt nach, aber Blaze schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du wirst bei uns sicher sein Fair One. Dir und deinem Baby wird nichts geschehen."

Wieso er das so betonte wusste Jennifer nicht, aber sie lächelte nur schwach und sah auf ihren Bauch runter. Guide… Er hätte ihr nie etwas tun wollen. Er hatte sich schrecklich auf dieses Baby gefreut und hatte ständig an Möglichkeiten Gesucht um sie besser beschützen zu können. Und nun hatte er sie ganz allein auf ein anderes, Hive gehen lassen. Sie vermisste ihn. Sie vermisste seine Arme um sich zu spüren. Oder seinen Atem ihren Hals kitzeln. Er war der dunkle böse Mann der sie in eine Welt voller Versuchung führte. Er war die Aufregung in ihrem Leben. Derjenige für den sie jede Bedenken über Board geworfen hatte und nun wollte er kein Teil mehr dieses Lebens sein, weil er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, wie sie sich ineinander Verliebt hatten.

Guide stand indessen vor seinem großen Fenster, welcher ihm einen Ausblick bescherte, den sich so manche Person wünschte. Er genoss es hier zu sein. Hier konnte er denken. Jennifer müsste inzwischen schon lange auf Moonwhites Hive sein und gewiss fragte er sich dabei auch, wie viel andere Wraiths von dieser Sache mit Jen wussten. Was würden sie denken, wenn er seine Braut nicht beschützte? Sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, das er hätte mitgehen sollen. Sein Verstand aber sagte, dass dieser Abstand gut für sie beide war. Vor allem für ihn. Er musste sich ordnen und sich selbst wiederfinden. Darauf musste er sich konzentrieren. Nein. Nein er musste sich darauf konzentrieren seine Familie zu beschützen! Alabaster und Darling waren seine Familie. Jennifer war nun teil dieser Familie und er hatte das alles gewiss nicht ohne Grund getan. Er fragte sich dennoch wie das passieren konnte. Er liebte Snow. Wie hatte er sich da auf eine andere Frau einlassen können? Selbst das Jennifer ein Mensch war spielte dabei keine Rolle. Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen überhaupt mit einer Frau zu schlafen. Unter keinen Umständen hätte er das tun können und doch trug Fair One seinen Sohn in ihrem Bauch. Wenn er an ein Projekt gedacht hatte, hätte er jeden anderen dazu beauftragen könne, aber er hatte es getan. Sie hatte sogar in seinen Räumen geschlafen. In einem Bett. Wenn ihm das alles so egal gewesen wäre, wäre sie niemals in sein Zimmer gekommen. Und da waren noch diese Erinnerungen. Er hatte Angst und Panik dabei gespürt als er sie so Tod da hat liegen sehen. Oder die Erregung und Lust gespürt, als er mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Sex. Er hatte mit ihr wilden Sex gehabt und die Erinnerung daran ließ sein Blut in seinen Schritt fließen. Er wollte sich mit ihr paaren. Sein Körper reagierte auf Jennifer. Guide wurde nun erst so wirklich bewusst, dass er etwas sehr Wichtiges verloren hatte. Vielleicht würde Meditation ihm helfen, seine verlorenen Gedanken wiederzufinden. Irgendetwas musste er tun. Er wollte nicht, dass er etwas bereuen könnte. Bevor Guide aber dazu übergehen konnte, bemerkte er die Anwesenheit seiner Tochter. Zugegeben. Er hatte mit Alabaster nicht wirklich über Jennifer geredet. Vielleicht hatte er sich vor einer Antwort gescheut. Aber… Nun wäre der ideale Zeitpunkt. Deshalb drehte er sich in ihre Richtung und wartete darauf. dass sie herein kam. Als die Türen sich öffneten musterte er sie genau. Sie ähnelte ihrer Mutter unheimlich sehr. Ihr langes weißes Kleid, lag eng an ihrem Körper. Eine schwarze Leder Weste trug sie darüber. „Du bist unruhig", sagte die Königin und stoppte kurz vor ihm. Guide neigte seinen Kopf zur Begrüßung leicht vor und sah seine Königin dann wieder an. „Meine Königin…"  
„Jennifer hat sich verabschiedet?"

„Das hat sie."  
„Und führt deine Unruhe also daher? Ich dachte es sei besser so, für euch beide."

„Die ganze Situation ist noch sehr verwirrend für mich." Guide drehte sich um und blickte wieder hinaus zu den Sternen. Das Hive ruhte im Moment und er fragte sich wann sie weiter ziehen würden.

„Ich kann nur erahnen wie es dir gehen muss."

„Es ist nichts womit ich nicht fertig werde", sagte Guide wiederum und zuckte mit seinen Schultern.

„Deine Geliebte ist auf einem anderen Hive und sie trägt deinen Sohn in sich Guide. Auch wenn du dich nicht an sie erinnerst, weiß ich das dir dieser Umstand nicht gleichgültig sein kann."

„Was wünscht du zu hören?" fragte Guide zurück. „Ich hörte von Ember vieles über die letzten Jahre. Vieles über die Zusammenarbeit mit den Lanteanern und Jennifer." Guide sah auf seine Hand runter und beobachtete diese. „Ich kann einfach nicht nachvollziehen, dass sie mir etwas bedeutet. Als Forschungsprojekt diese Sache angegangen zu sein, kann ich mir da schon eher vorstellen. So etwas hätte ich getan. Aber das…"

„Ich ließ euch trennen." Alabaster hatte Guide zugehört und sagte dass nun während sie an seine Seite trat und nun ebenso hinaus blickte. „Du bist zu mir gekommen und hast mir von Jennifer angefangen zu erzählen. Du sagtest, dass sie dein Kind in sich trug und du sie bei dir wissen wolltest. Ich wusste erst nichts damit anzufangen und sah nur die Gefahren die dann auf Jennifer, dich, Darling und auch mich lauern könnten. Nicht jeder würde das gut heißen und nicht jeder war bereit für diesen Schritt. Ich hielt es für den falschen Zeitpunkt und schickte sie deshalb fort. Ich bat dich zu bleiben. Weil ich dich brauchte." Da ihr Vater schwieg sprach Alabaster weiter. „Kurz darauf erkrankten wir alle sehr schwer und vielen ins Koma. Die Lanteaner fanden eine Heilung und retteten uns. Ich erwachte und erfuhr das Dr. Keller auf der Erde sei. Unerreichbar für uns und unklar war, ob sie noch am leben war. Das Wraithsblut in ihrem Ungeborenen, konnte sich ebenso mit dem Virus angesteckt haben. Ich wusste, dass ich dir sagen musste, dass Dr. Keller sehr wahrscheinlich Tod war. Als du nach langem erwacht bist, wolltest du zu erst wissen, wo sie sei. Wie es ihr ging." Alabaster griff nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt dieses. / Du hast im ersten Moment aufgegeben. Du wolltest nicht weiter gegen das Virus ankämpfen, aber dann hast du dich aufgerappelt um herauszufinden, ob sie wirklich Tod ist. Eher hättest du keine Ruhe gefunden, und dann kam sie zurück. Ich wusste in dem Moment, dass wenn ich sie nicht zurück auf mein Hive hole, du mit ihr gehen würdest. Also holte ich sie zurück und verstand erst da, dass du mit deiner Entscheidung richtig gelegen bist. Jennifer war auf diesen und anderen Hives bereits akzeptiert worden. Du bist mit ihr einen Weg gegangen, für der genau jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt war. / Alabaster ließ von seiner Hand ab und streckte ihren Rücken durch. „Du liebst sie und wenn du dir selbst einen gefallen tun willst nutzt du den Abstand um herauszufinden wieso du sie geliebt hast." Alabaster drehte sich um und wollte zunächst gehen, blieb dann aber noch einmal stehen. „Wieso jagst du diese Genii nicht?" hakte sie nach. „Diejenigen, die das getan haben sind immer noch da draußen."

„Ich habe bereits veranlasst Spione zu informieren. Sobald ich Antworten habe kümmere ich mich um das Problem. Das habe ich immer."  
„Jennifer ist keines deiner Probleme Guide. Wenn ihr etwas passiert, mache ich dich dafür verantwortlich."  
„Mir ist bewusst das Fair One für dieses Bündnis mit den Lanteanern zu Wichtig ist."

„Du hast sie einmal fast getötet." Alabaster drehte sich wieder um und musterte den Rücken ihres Vaters. „So etwas darf nie wieder passieren."

„Das wird es nicht." Guide schwieg und hoffte nur das seine Tochter bald das Zimmer verließ und als das geschah schloss er seine Augen. Wie sehr war Jennifer in dieses ganze Leben hier verstrickt? War ihr Einfluss inzwischen größer als seiner? Es schien ganz so. Es machte ihn aber nicht etwa wütend. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie schien eine starke Frau zu sein und unheimlich Intelligent. Er wusste dass er die junge Frau nicht hätte gehen lassen sollen, aber vielleicht war das tatsächlich nicht verkehrt. Denn eines hatte Alabaster bereits geschafft. Seit die Ärztin weg war, dachte er jede Sekunde an sie.

Ayesha blickte in das kleine Bündel runter welches sie trug und musste lächeln. Sie hatte schon hin und wieder das Kind von Verwandten oder bekannten im Arm, aber das hier war etwas besonderes. Der kleine in ihren Armen streckte sich und wachte kurz auf, ehe er direkt wieder einschlief. „Ihn werde ich vermissen."

„Nur ihn?" fragte Ember und setzte sich neben ihr ans Bett. Er lugte in ihre Arme und sah sie dann an. „Ich werde dich vermissen."

„Natürlich wirst du mir auch fehlen." Ayesha hatte Anfangs gedacht, das Ember versuchen würde sie zu überreden hier zu bleiben, aber das hatte er nicht getan. Ganz im Gegenteil er verstand, dass sie Verpflichtungen hatte und ihre Arbeit auf Atlantis wieder aufnehmen musste. Nun lag es an ihm, sie auf Atlantis besuchen zu kommen. Aber Ayesha wollte nicht gehen. Wenn er sie gebeten hätte zu bleiben, wäre sie geblieben, aber er war einfach so verständnisvoll und Gewissenhaft. Er machte alles richtig und sie schätze ihn dafür umso mehr. „Wenn das große treffen vorbei ist und ich zurück nach Atlantis gehe, wann wirst du dann nachkommen?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht", gab er zu. „Aber ich versuche dir bald zu folgen." Ember legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie immer den Schmuck trug, den er ihr geschenkt hatte. Er hatte es ihr bisher verschwiegen und er würde ihr diese Wahrheit auch nicht sagen. „Sobald Darling aufwacht, bringen wir die Kinder zurück", sagte Ember und erhob sich nun wieder. „Damit wir noch Zeit für uns haben."

„Perl war so aufgeregt und die Königin fühlte sich glaube ich nicht so wohl, darum habe ich die Kinder zu mir geholt", sagte Ayesha. „Ich helfe immer wenn ich es kann."

Ember musste lächeln und sah zu ihr und dem Baby. Sie hatte den kleinen nicht einmal aus den Armen gelegt und Ember fragte sich ob sie Kinder wirklich so sehr mochte. „Du hättest noch mehr Kinder hier her geholt wenn welche da gewesen wären oder?"

„Vermutlich"; gab Ayesha amüsiert zu und blickte wieder zu dem Jungen runter. „Er ist so niedlich. Und irgendwo ist es so schön dass euer Nachwuchs so lange Klein bleibt. Bei uns ist die Zeit einfach zu schnell rüber."

„Sie birgt auch Nachteile", sagte Ember. „Aber die kennen wir alle zu gut."

„Alles hat Vor und Nachteile. Aber er hat einen riesen Vorteil darin, so Süß zu sein." Ayesha küsste die Wange des Babys und seufzte leicht. „Es ist traurig dass seine Mutter nicht mehr lebt. Ist es Normal das andere Hives den Nachwuchs dann aufnehmen?" das interessierte sie zugegeben schon. „Auf der Erde ist so etwas sehr unterschiedlich. Kinder die in Kriegen zu Waisen gemacht werden, sind eigentlich ein Leben lang auf sich selbst gestellt. Also… Es kommt auf die Regionen oder auch Länder an aber… Da wo Krieg herrscht sind die wahren Opfer die Kinder. Und diese Kinder sie… Würden in Flüchtlingszelte gesteckt werden oder in anderen Einrichtungen. Aber nichts Menschenwürdiges. Nur sehr wenige hätten das Glück wirklich Adoptiert zu werden."

Ember beobachtete Ayesha und hörte sich das an, was sie erzählte. Er hörte ihre Trauer und ihre sorge. Wieder fragte er sich warum ausgerechnet sie Soldat geworden ist. Aber er verstand es auch. Sie hatte etwas bewegen wollen. Sie hatten da helfen wollen, wo sie am meisten gebraucht werden könnte und doch war sie nun hier. „Nachwuchs ist sehr selten", sagte Ember schließlich. „Aber nicht jedes Hives würde tun was Alabaster getan hat. Es gibt solche und solche. Aber Generell wird der Nachwuchs aufgenommen."  
„Und die Königin kümmert sich dann um das Kind?"

Ember wartete einen Moment, ehe er sich zurück zu ihr setzte um besser mit ihr sprechen zu können. „Die Königin kümmert sich selten um ihren Nachwuchs, weil sie viele Verpflichtungen hat und wenig Zeit. Im Grunde ist das Kind die meiste Zeit bei seinem Erzeuger. Aber gerade junge Kinder, wollen die Seite ihrer Mutter nicht verlassen und viele Königinnen nehmen sich auch diese Zeit. Guide zum Beispiel ist in einer Zeit des Krieges geboren worden. Er hatte nicht viel Zeit mit seiner Mutter verbringen können. Ich wiederum schon, weil ich in friedlichen Zeiten auf die Welt kam. Ich habe lange an ihr gehangen."

„Vermisst du sie?"

„Jeder vermisst seine Mutter." Ember legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und drückte diese sanft. „Ich vermisse sie", bestätigte Ember sie. „Und ich bin dankbar dafür, das ich bei ihr so viel lernen konnte."  
„Sie hat dich gut erzogen." Ayesha lächelte leicht und musterte ihn. „Und du wirst einmal auch ein guter Vater werden. Aber eines kann ich dir versichern, ich habe viel Zeit und werde darum sehr viel Zeit mit unseren Nachwuchs verbringen. Also hast du ihn oder sie nicht nur für dich."

Ember musste nun auch lächeln und spürte eine wärme in sich aufsteigen. Nachwuchs mit ihr. Sie dachte tatsächlich darüber nach? „Ich denke, damit kann ich leben." Ember wusste, dass sie ihre eigene Mutter sehr vermisste, aber die Zeit hier hatte ihr gut geholfen sich von diesem Verlust zu erholen.


	69. Salt

Jennifer drehte sich auf ihrem Bett einmal um und seufzte leicht. Sie hatte an sich nie Probleme einzuschlafen, aber seitdem sie sich so an Guide gewöhnt hatte, vermisste sie seinen warmen Körper neben ihren. Sie vermisste ihn, mehr konnte sie dazu auch nichts sagen. Wieder seufzte sie und drehte sich auf ihren Rücken. Guide war ein wundervoller Partner. Er war nie langweilig und dennoch fand sie bei ihm die meiste Ruhe. Nun sie hatte Ruhe empfunden. Jetzt war er nicht mehr an ihrer Seite und sie fragte sich wie lange es bräuchte bis er sich erinnern würde. Sie machte ihm da keinen Druck, zumal das eh nichts bringen würde. Etwas sehr Schlimmes musste ihm passiert sein. Etwas so Unvorstellbares, dass er alles um sich herum ausgeblendet und dann eingeschlossen hatte. Sie machte sich sorgen deswegen. Was haben die Genii mit ihm gemacht? Jennifer konnte sich vorstelle, dass Guide sich diese Dinge ebenso fragte und vermutlich bohrte er deshalb auch nicht weiter nach. Zumindest war das nicht seine Priorität. Vermutlich versucht er, so weiter zu machen und hofft das es schon gehen wird. Anderseits… Das passte absolut nicht zu ihm. Guide war niemand der sich mit den Dingen abfand wie sie waren, aber… Sie war es. Jennifer legte eine Hand auf ihre Augen. Er forschte nicht nach, weil er Angst vor der Antwort hätte, was es mit ihr auf sich hatte. Jennifer setzte sich nach einem Moment wieder hin. So sehr hier alles auch wie auch auf dem anderen Hive war, sie vermisste ihr eigentliches Hive. Überhaupt fühlte sie sich so langsam komplett emotional überfordert. Vielleicht sollte sie sich eine Auszeit nehmen… Sie musste an ihr Baby denken. Sie wollte nicht vor Guide wegrennen, aber sie brauchte Luft. Und sie vermisste ihren Vater. Wie es ihm wohl ging? Sie sollte das hier abbrechen… Nachdem großen Treffen sollte sie nach Atlantis gehen und dort den Antrag daraufstellen, zur Erde gehen zu dürfen. Heimgehen. Natürlich gab es dort die Ninlil oder auch deren Gegner die Liliths. Aber dafür würde es eine Lösung geben, da war sie sich sicher. Vielleicht war ihre Schwangerschaft bisher unbemerkt geblieben und vor allem so unbemerkt, dass keiner wusste wer der Vater war. Nur ihr eigner Dad wusste das. Und er würde niemandem etwas sagen. Atlantis war eine Option. Dieses Hive war eine Option und auch die Erde. Trotz allem, wäre sie am liebsten wieder auf ihrem eignen Hive, an Guides Seite und würde zusammen mit ihm weiter forschen. Sie musste sich bewegen und auf andere Gedanken kommen. Deshalb zog sie sich ihre Lederjacke und ihre Schuhe an, ehe sie das Zimmer verließ und direkt auf eine Drohne stieß. Schweigend wie immer sah diese zu ihr runter und brachte Jennifer damit zum Seufzen. Sie war schon oft gegen Drohnen geknallt und hatte sich immer entschuldigt. Irgendwann hatte sie angefangen es sein zu lassen. Es spielte keine Rolle ob sie sich entschuldigen würde. „Bringt mich zu dem Labor. Ich werde noch etwas arbeiten." Die Drohne aber rührte sich nicht. Jennifer holte tief durch die Nase Luft und versuchte es noch einmal. „Begleitet mich zum Labor." Immer noch keine Reaktion. Sie nahm es den Drohnen nicht einmal übel. Sie befolgten nur Befehle. Zwar könnte sie versuchen Mental eine Brücke aufzubauen, aber dass wollte sie nicht. Es strengte sie einfach viel zu sehr an und sie brauchte jede Kraft. „Schön. Dann gehe ich alleine." Sie wollte an der Wache vorbei treten, allerdings stellte diese sich ihr in den Weg. „Okay." Jennifer rieb sich ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich daraufhin. Sie hatte es schon versucht. Ein paar Mal, aber es war nie gut geendet. Und dieses Gefühl war so… Unbeschreiblich. Sich mit einem Hive zu verbinden konnte wie eine Droge sein. Die Gefühle, die Emotionen, alles vibrierte ganz leicht und am klarsten war da die eine Stimme zu hören. Die eine Melodie. Die Königin. Kaum das sie sich nur Verbunden hatte, überkamen sie dann zu viele Emotionen von zu vielen Lebewesen. Keuchend drückte sie eine Hand an ihren Kopf und es brauchte nur eine weitere Minute bis sie Schritte hörte. „Fair One", hörte sie Blaze sagen und unterbrach dann angestrengt die Verbindung. „Fair One", sagte er wieder und da hob Jennifer ihre Hand, weil sie sich sammeln musste. „Es ist okay."

„Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen." Blaze griff ihren Arm, da sie schwankte und öffnete wieder ihre Zimmertüre. „Die Drohne wollte mich nicht durchlassen", fing sie an. „Und ich musste einfach etwas tun. Ich will nicht wieder in mein Zimmer."

Blaze seufzte innerlich leicht. Er konnte Nachvollziehen das die Ärztin anderes mit ihrer Zeit anzufangen wusste, aber ihr Zustand war nicht Stabil. Sie wusste es selbst, also warum wollte sie keine Ruhe finden? Vielleicht sollte er ihr dabei helfen. Das war das kleinste Problem. „Fair One du bist nicht Fit. Du musst dich ausruhen und dann kannst du durch das Hive wandern gehen. Die Drohne hat dich nicht vorbeigelassen, weil sie das gleiche spüren konnte wie ich. Du bist erschöpft. Lass mich dir helfen." Er führte sie rüber bis zu ihrem Bett und half ihr dabei sich zu setzten. Die Königin selbst hatte ihm aufgetragen auf Jennifer zu achten. Und er hatte dem sofort zugestimmt. Er wäre der Beste der für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren konnte. Außerdem war er der Ärztin vieles Schuldig. Sie hatte ihm praktisch geholfen und nun wurde er Vater. „Ich…" Jennifer vergrub kurz ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, ehe sie zustimmte und Blaze ansah. „Okay."

Der Wraiths wartete nicht lange und legte seine Hand an ihre Stirn. Als sie kurz darauf zusammenklappte, griff er sie sich und legte sich vorsichtig auf das Bett. Als er sicherging das sie schlief, blieb er noch einen Moment und musterte sie. Nun gut… Als er erfahren hatte, dass Jennifer ein Kind von einem Wraiths Commander bekam, war er zunächst schockiert gewesen. Klar. Er wusste das es diese Dinge gab und im heimlichen geschahen. Viele Königinnen war diese Tatsache einfach komplett egal, aber Kinder? Soweit er wusste wurden diese Nachkommen schnell beseitigt, manchmal mit der Mutter zusammen. Aber es gab auch Besondere Fälle. Für ihn war Jennifer nicht die erste Frau die solch einen Schritt gegangen war. Bei einer der vielen Ernten, war ihm einmal eine solche Frau begegnet. Sie lebte mitten in dieser großen Stadt ohne Furcht entdeckt zu werden. Sie war eine Worshipperin, hatte aber ihren Meister verloren und war deshalb als Spion unter den Menschen. Sie hatte zwei Kinder von ihrem Meister geboren. Beide waren absolut Menschlich und hatten, außer der Gabe, keine Besonderheiten ihres Erzeugers. Er hatte sie leben lassen. Sie war eine gute Spionin und sie hatte so sehr um das Leben ihrer Kinder gebettelt. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Fair One hier war in großer Sorge um Guide. Sie vermisste ihn. Er konnte das fühlen und es tat ihm sehr für sie leid. Für sie und das Ungeborene Kind. Gerade jetzt brauchten die beiden den alten Wraiths. Er würde sie in dieser Neuaufgebauten Welt führen und gemeinsam hätten sie einen Weg gepflastert für viele die ihnen folgen würden. Ihre Reihen würden wieder wachsen. Es war besser eine weitere Drohne vor die Zimmertüre zu stellen. Blaze erhob sich leise. Nur sein Leder knackte leicht, aber das störte die tiefschlafende Fair One nicht. Ihre Zeit auf dem Hive könnte interessant werden.

Ronon trat in Perlmutts Zimmer und fand diese vor dem Spiegelstehend vor. Er wusste, dass sie ihn bereits bemerkt hatte, trotzdem sagte sie nichts. Und er schwieg ebenso. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an die Wand und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Sie war Wunderschön. Gefährlich schön. Von Tag zu Tag wurde ihm klarer, dass ein Leben an ihrer Seite viel Ärger für ihn bedeutete. Aber damit kam er zurecht. Er wusste ohnehin nicht ob Perl das wirklich so wollte. Er sah das sie am zögern war, sie wollte reisen. Sie wollte die Welt sehen, aber sie hatte auch Angst. Was ihr alles passiert war, machte ihm immer sorgen. So etwas konnte immer wieder passieren und er wusste nicht wie er damit umgehen sollte. Seine eigenen Leute haben ihn hintergangen und das angegriffen, was er lieben gelernt hatte. War eine Koexistenz so unmöglich? Nein. Aber die Menschen die Aktuell lebten, kämen damit nicht zurecht. Die Athosianer waren ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Wie sehr hatte Teyla leiden müssen, wie sehr Jennifer?

„Machst du dir um Dr. Keller Gedanken?"

„Nein. Zumindest nicht nur." Ronon stieß sich etwas von der Wand ab und trat auf sie zu. „Ich denke an dich und die Zukunft."

„Denk nicht zu sehr darüber nach Ronon", fand Perlmutt wiederum und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Alles wird seinen Weg finden. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Hm." Er legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und musterte sie eine weile lang. „So einfach ist das nicht und wir müssen uns langsam Gedanken um eine Zukunft machen. Wenn das große Treffen vorüber ist, klären wir das."

„Ronon du wirst mich nicht dazu bringen können, den Rest meines Lebens nur auf einem Hive zu verbringen. Mir kann immer überall etwas passieren."

„Aber hier sind viele die dich Lieben", sagte Ronon. „Sie beschützen dich."

„Du beschützt mich."

„Wir haben gesehen was das bringt. Perl. Sie alle. Wir gemeinsam beschützen dich."

„Du hasst es hier."

„Ja." Ronon holte tief Luft. „Aber noch mehr hasse ich es, das was ich liebe nicht beschützen zu können. Meine damalige Verlobte, ich hatte eine Absicherung für sie. Sie hätte leben können, aber stattdessen hörte sie nicht auf mich. Jetzt ist sie Tod."

Perl presste ihre Lippen zusammen und griff nach seinen Händen. „Du vergisst Ronon, das ich eine Königin bin. Dazu eine Wraiths. Es ist meine Aufgabe ein Überleg über alles zu haben." Als Ronon weg schaute hob sie ihre Hand und legte diese an seine Wange, damit sie ihn so dazu bringen konnte ihn anzusehen. „Du siehst es als Aufgabe mich zu beschützen. Meine Aufgabe ist es über dich und all die anderen zu wachen. Ich bin Grundbestandteil eines ganzen Lebenszyklus. Ich muss mich um so vieles kümmern. Vertrau mir wenn ich dir sage, dass wir jetzt erst einmal einfach nur Leben sollten. Alles was dann noch kommt, wird sich schon ergeben."

Sie sah keine Zukunft für sie beide. Ronon spürte das in diesem Moment regelrecht. Sie war gezwungen die zu sein, die sie war und er war ebenso dazu gezwungen. Das stimmte ihn traurig und… Irgendwo fühlte er sich verloren. Aber es gab da etwas. Ein Schimmer in dieser Dunkelheit. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und spürte einen Ansatz. Sie würde wachsen. „Ich denke fürs erste sollten wir das Thema lassen", lenkte er ab und blickte ihr in die Augen. Vielleicht war es erst jetzt, das er so langsam verstand, welchem Ausmaß diese Beziehung annahm. Aber er wusste, dass er sie nicht verlieren wollte. Weder sie noch das Baby. Also würde er an ihrer Seite bleiben. Solange wie sie es wollte.

Salt befand sich in seinem zugeteilten Zimmer und ordnete dort seine Gedanken. Alabasters Hive war ein sehr interessanter Ort. Gerade für jemanden so wissbegierigen wie ihn. Es gab leider kaum noch Storymaker so wie ihn. Aber er hoffte, dass die Zukunft für sie alle anders aussehen würde. Sie brauchten frischen Nachwuchs. Sie brauchten sehr viel Nachwuchs. Er war an Guide interessiert. An Ember. An Ice. Drei Wraiths die Wege gingen die ihnen an sich verboten waren. Und dann war da die junge Königin Perlmutt, die Aufgrund einer sehr seltenen Krankheit, dass Aussehen ihrer Menschlichen Ahnen trug. Er fragte sich, wann Ice oder Ember Wege gingen, die Perlmutt oder Guide schon gegangen sind. Nachwuchs mit Menschen… Er bezweifelte das Kinder aus diesen Bindungen ihre Menschlich genetischen Part behalten würden. Die Wraiths Gene waren einfach sehr Dominat und Stark. Salt sah sich einmal im Zimmer um und erhob sich schließlich. Er hatte ein Einzelzimmer erhalten und ein junger Blade stand vor seiner Türe um ihm zu Diensten zu sein. Sein Geist weckte in ihm die Erinnerung an Asche, Feuer und Rauch. Smoke. /Komm und kümmere dich um meine Haare/ wies er den Jungen an. Seine Türe öffnete sich und der Knabe verneigte sich. /Ich bin euch gerne behilflich. /

/ Lass dir dabei Zeit / es sollte gut aussehen. Salt setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete darauf dass der Jüngere anfing sein Haar zu Bürsten. Salt nahm es sich das Kind dabei zu beobachten. Er war so jung, dass er sich noch nicht Nähren konnte. Er war groß, aber noch nicht ausgewachsen. Sein langer Mantel war sehr sauber und auch so, machte er einen guten Eindruck. Er spürte Stolz von dem Jungen ausgehen. Das er in seinen so jungen Jahren dafür ausgewählt wurde sich um ihn zu kümmern, machte ihn sehr stolz und irgendwo brachte es Salt zum Lächeln. /Seit wann bist du auf diesem Hive Smoke? /

„Ein paar Jahre", gab Smoke sogleich zu und bürstete vorsichtig das lange Haar des Älteren. „Bonewhite hat mich aufgenommen und Guide akzeptierte mich hier auf dem Schiff."

„Sie gaben dir eine Perspektive. Was geschah mit deiner Königin?"

„Sie starb als ich noch Jünger war", erzählte Smoke und band die ersten Haarsträhnen zusammen. „Danach blieb ich auf dem Hive, bis es durch eine Rivalisierende Gruppe zerstört wurde. Ich konnte gerade noch fliehen."

„Und dennoch nahm man dich hier auf?"

„Ja." Smoke machte weiter und dachte an die Zeit zurück. „Bonewhite gab jeden eine Chance und als Königin Steelflower kam, da… Da nahm sie jeden Heimatlosen auf."

„Ich hörte von ihren Großzügigen Wesen."

„Sie war mehr als das. Sie schenkte Hoffnung. Und da Guide ihr Consort war, Folge ich nun ihm und seiner Tochter. Königin Alabaster ist gut."

„Und du bist hier zufrieden trotz der… Anderen Wege, die hier eingeschlagen werden?"

„Ja." Smoke wollte sofort für sein Hive einstehen und tat dies auch direkt. „Einer muss voran gehen und alte Wege sind keine Option. Wir müssen in die Zukunft schauen. Und außerdem… So bekommen wir Töchter und wir brauchen Königinnen"

Die Frage ist ob diese Auch Akzeptiert werden könnten. Allerdings äußerte Salt sich dazu nicht. „Mir sind bereits ein paar begegnet die diesen Weg gegangen sind. Die meisten von ihnen sind nun Tod." Salt schloss seine Augen und holte langsam tief Luft. „Viele hätten sich diese Zeit nun gewünscht. Vor allem unsere Ahnen."

„Ich hörte davon." Smoke presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Ich hörte das unsere Ahnen einmal Menschen gewesen waren."

„Irgendwoher kommt jedes Lebewesen. Wir sind das, was die alten Götter aus uns gemacht haben."

„Und sie haben ihre Strafe bekommen."

„Das haben sie und wir sie nun hier. Sag mir Smoke. Was ist deine Geschichte? Wo ist dein Platz in all dem hier?"

„Ich bin noch Jung", sagte Smoke sofort und knotete weiter schöne Formen in Salts altes Haar. „Meinen Platz finde ich noch."

„Hm." Salt wusste, dass man ihm bewusst Smoke vorgestellt hatte. Deshalb erforschte er die Gefühle in dem Jungen, soweit dieser es zu lies. „Die Königin erzählte mir, dass du ausgesprochen starke Illusionen erstellen kannst."

„Die Königin hat über mich gesprochen?"

„Sicher. Und sie sprach nur gutes von dir." Salt spürte wie Stolz Smoke sich plötzlich fühlte. Einer Königin aufzufallen war schließlich etwas sehr Spannendes und Schönes. Gerade für einen so Jungen Wraiths. „Und dennoch willst du ein Blade werden?"

„Ich bin gut mit dem Schwert", sagte Smoke sofort. „Was sollte ich sonst tun?"

„Du könntest von mir lernen. Unsere Kultur wird verlorengehen, wenn immer mehr von uns Sterben. Und wenn bald neuer Nachwuchs gezeugt wird, kann sich bald noch mehr ändern."

„Ich bin für Veränderung. Außerdem gibt es Filme. Warum sollte ich dann Storymaker werden?"

„Es gibt was?" Salt erhob sich und drehte sich zu Smoke um. Der Junge neigte sofort seinen Kopf. „Filme… Geschichten in Bilder. Ich kann sie euch später zeigen. Auf der Erde hat man diese aufgenommen. Es sind zwar Menschen, aber… Vielleicht irgendwann machen wir auch so etwas."

Salt verstand nicht was Smoke ihm da versuchte zu erklären. Deshalb drang er in seinen Geist ein und erhaschte so einen Blick auf diese sogenannten Filme im Spieleraum. „Das ist… interessant. Trotzdem, auch wenn Veränderungen gut sind, sollte manches nicht verloren gehen. Gerade deshalb solltest du dir die Möglichkeit nehmen, Dinge von mir zu lernen. Zeig mir was du kannst."

„Nein." Smoke trat einen schritt zurück und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht etwas werden, was andere von mir erwarten, sondern der sein, der ich bin. Und ich bin ein Blade meiner Königin." Smoke verneigte sich sofort. „Ich warte vor eurem Zimmer."

Salt seufzte fast als er allein war. Viele Wraiths sträubten sich davor Storymaker zu werden. Es war keine so Ruhmreiche Position wie die eines Blades. Aber sie hatte ihre Vorzüge. Man konnte, wenn man es wollte jede Königin für sich gewinnen, wenn auch nur für ein paar Nächte. Alles hatte seinen Vorteil. Aber man würde nie ein Consort werden. Edge hatte deshalb nie einen gewählt. Sie hatte ihn gewollt, aber ihn in so eine Position zu bringen, hätte für Unruhe gesorgt. Salt straffte seine Schultern. Er würde heute zunächst mit Guide sprechen. Sein Aktueller Zustand war Besorgnis erregend und vielleicht konnte er ihm ja irgendwie helfen.

Guide wusste selbst, das so wie die Lage im Moment stand, es nicht weiter gehen konnte. Alabaster hatte ihm klar gemacht, dass er keine Tätigkeit beginnen würde, solange er in diesem Zustand war. Er für seinen Teil hatte zumindest gewollt dass die Ärztin auf dem diesem Hive geblieben wäre. Er konnte ihr gehen nachvollziehen, aber so war ihm nun auch jede Handlungsmöglichkeit verwehrt, die Lage mit ihr zu retten. Im Moment befand sich der alte Wraiths in seinem Zimmer und meditierte. Er war mit dem Hive verbunden und spürte die warme pulsierende Präsenz seiner Königin. Alabaster… In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er nicht mehr mit so einem Glück gerechnet. Als man ihn aus der Gefangenschaft befreit hatte und ihm diese Neuigkeiten gab, hatte er ihnen nicht glauben können. Manchmal hatte er die Befürchtung, das er einfach aufwachen und wieder dort in diesem Verließ wäre. Das er schon Jahre zuvor befreit worden war und man ihm eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst hatte, machte ihn immer noch wütend. Es war schwer einen Wraiths so zu Manipulieren. Die Genii haben es immer versucht und nun hatten sie Erfolg damit gehabt. Als er glaubte etwas zu spüren öffnete er seine Augen und sah auf. Ein fremder Wraiths… Salt. Er sah den Klang seines Namens und richtete sich auf. Die Ärztin war auf dem Schiff dieses Wraiths. /Ich möchte nicht stören / hörte er ihn sagen, /Aber ihr habt mich ja bereits bemerkt. /

/Was möchtet Ihr/ fragte Guide zurück und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

/Wir sind uns bereits begegnet. Ich hörte von eurem Umstand und dachte mir, das wir reden sollten /

Er hatte bereits Kontakt zu ihm gehabt? Guide zögerte, allerdings öffnete er dann die Türen und musterte den alten Wraiths. / Ich kann fühlen wie Verwirrt ihr seid. Wir sind uns auf dem Hive meiner Königin begegnet. Ihr und eure Gefährtin, seid einige Tage bei uns geblieben, damit sie ihre Arbeit vorstellen konnte./

Was? Guide blinzelte einmal. Ihre Arbeit vorgestellt? Warum sollte sie das getan haben? Dazu gab es doch andere die solch Gefährliche Erstkontakte klärten. Aber er zeigte seine Verwirrung nicht. /Ich verstehe./ Guide beobachtete wie Salt sich zum Fenster begab und hinaus blickte. „Ich verstehe, dass hat Fair One also gemeint."

„Was meint Ihr." Guide musterte ihn wieder. Salt legte seine Hände zusammen und blickte immer noch hinaus. „Der Anblick. Sie sprach davon und wie es ihr beim Denken half." Sie war vermutlich genau hier gestanden, dachte Salt sich. „Fair One ist sehr mitgenommen. Die Königin hat ihr strickte ruhe angeordnet."

„Sie wird zurückkommen", sagte Guide plötzlich. „Nachdem großen treffen wird sie zurückkehren. Sie wird also nicht lange unter eurem Schutz stehen müssen."

„Der Consort meiner Königin höchstpersönlich achtet auf ihr Wohlergehen und soweit ich es weiß, wird Fair One bis zur Geburt bei uns bleiben. Vielleicht sogar bleibt sie bis über dieses hinaus. Euer Zustand Commander, ist für sie nicht gut." Salt drehte sich nun um und neigte unter Guides Blick seinen Kopf. Er konnte irgendwo Angsteinflößend wirken. Er war der Typische Blade. Aber in den Augen des Commander funkelte die Intelligenz eines Cleverman. Er war sehr Gefährlich und er war dazu sich direkt in jedem Hive auf die höchste Position bringen zu lassen und dennoch war er hier. Es verwunderte Salt nicht. Er persönlich tat es ja nicht anders. Er konnte auch überall hin, aber er blieb bei seiner Königin, weil sie wie seine Tochter für ihn war.

„Mein Zustand brauch euch nicht zu interessieren. Fair One gehört hier her. Und mein Sohn ebenso."

„Ihr liebt sie nicht mehr." Salt hatte lange geschwiegen bevor er endlich etwas sagte. Er blickte Guide prüfend in die Augen und suchte etwas in seinem Verstand. „Ihr habt vergessen sie zu lieben. Wieso wollt ihr sie zurück? Ja… Natürlich. Wegen eurem Sohn. Ihr könnt eure Handlung komplett nachvollziehen. Ihr könnt verstehen warum ihr ein Kind mit Fair One gezeugt habt, und mehr auch nicht. Ihr wolltet einen Weg gehen der Neu ist, eine potentielle Zukunft zeigen. Und daran glaubt ihr nun auch, aber nun… Anders wie vorher, liebt ihr Fair One nicht mehr." Salt blickte von Guide weg und dachte darüber nach. Guides Geist fühlte sich einfach komplett anders an, wenn dieser an Fair One dachte. Anders wie davor. Er wollte sie zwar beschützen und bei sich wissen, aber nur aus reinem Zweck. Fair One wusste das. Darum war sie gegangen. Wie sehr muss ihr dieser Umstand, das Herz brechen?

Guide wusste erst nicht was er sagen sollte. Salt nahm sich sehr viel heraus. Zu viel. „Ihr müsste verstehen", sagte Salt und schwieg plötzlich. „Ihr habt mit mir über Fair One gesprochen. Ich kann es euch zeigen."

„Wer sagt mir, das du nicht lügst?"

„Die Gewissheit werdet ihr nicht haben, ihr müsst selbst entscheiden, ob ihr diese Geschichte für Wahr oder Falsch erachtet."

„Hm." Schnaufend sah Guide sich um. „Also schön. Zeig es mir." Es war ja nicht so, dass er nichts an dieser Lage ändern wollte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Aber Salt einfach zu vertrauen, war nicht sein Stil. Salt hob seine Hand und wirbelte so den leichten Nebel der auf dem Boden lag, in die Luft. Guide blickte auf die sich formenden Gesichter. Es war seines und das von Salt.

*Einige Zeit zu vor *

„Fair One hat etwas sehr Bedeutsames getan", sagte Salt und musterte Guide. Sie beide spielten ein Brettspiel in Salts Privatzimmer. Er hatte den Commander dazu eingeladen. „Wie lange haben Wraiths versucht genau das zu kreieren. Es ist immer gescheitert."

„Weil der Blickwinkel gefehlt hat", sagte Guide dazu ohne aufzusehen, während er einen Stein schob. „Ich habe vieles gesehen in meinem Leben", sagte der alte Commander. „Und als ich auf die Lanteaner traf, wusste ich dass man auf sie Zählen konnte. Sie würden nützlich werden und das taten sie auch. Ich habe von Anfang an mit Fair One zusammen gearbeitet. Ihre ersten Virus Erfolge waren… Interessant aber Tödlich."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz", sagte Salt und schob den nächsten Stein.

„Vor diesem Virus, hat es eines gegeben, welches für Wraiths und nicht für Menschen war. Es stellte uns um, auf normale Nahrung. Wir mussten uns nicht nähren."

„Das ist…"

„Fremdartig, aber es verschaffte meinem Hive einen gewaltigen Vorteil in diesem Krieg. Wir mussten uns nicht um Nahrung Gedanken machen. Das Hoffaner Virus war zu Weit verteilt. Allerdings kam die Ernüchterung schnell. Meine gesamte Crew starb und ich wäre es auch. Für Fair One war das ein gewaltiger Rückschlag. Aber sie verstand dann etwas was wir Wraith auch nicht verstanden haben. Der Fehler lag daran, den Wraiths ändern zu wollen. Wir haben uns selbst verbessern wollen. Und das Funktioniert nicht. Das Hoffaner Virus war es was Dr. Keller die Idee brachte, ein Virus für Menschen zu entwickeln. Wir haben Wochenlang zusammen gearbeitet. Ich wusste das sie es hinbekommen würde."

„Kam es daher? Die Nahe Zusammenarbeit auf Atlantis?"

Guide sah nun von seinem Spiel auf und musterte Salt. Er konnte verstehen, dass dieser darauf brannte Antworten zu bekommen. „Nein", sagte Guide schlichte und blickte wieder auf sein Spiel als Salt seinen Zug machte. „Nicht direkt", meinte er dann ausweichend „Dr. Keller kam auf das Hive meiner Tochter um so die Auswirkungen des Virus beobachten zu können. Sie hatte es kreiert, sie wollte sehen was daraus wurde. Als wir anfingen das Virus an andere Hives zu verteilen, stellte sie dieses vor. Ihre Intelligenz hat überall Eindruck hinterlassen. Sie ist-"

„Gütig? "

„Selten", sagte Guide dazu. „Ihre Denkweise über die Dinge, über alles Leben ist Selten. Sie sieht das große Ganze."

„Ihr schwärmt von ihr." Salt musste lächeln und setzte wieder zu seinem Zug an. „Wenn ihr von ihr spricht, ist eure Seele warm."

Guide blickte Salt wieder an und lehnte sich nun erst einmal zurück. „Ich weiß dass Dinge sich ändern müssen und wir als Wraiths irgendwie überleben müssen. Die Idee Nachwuchs mit Menschenfrauen zu haben, erschien mir als Verrückt. Aber Klonen war auch keine Lösung. Die Nachkommen daraus und daraus würden eingehen. Also erschien mir die Idee von Menschenfrauen doch nicht verkehrt."

„Und ihr habt es getan um voran zu gehen und zu sehen, ob es funktioniert."

Guide beugte sich wieder vor und schwieg während er seinen Stein setzte und Salt damit schlug. Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück. „Die Partie ist zu Ende mein Freund."

„Gut gespielt", sagte Salt anerkennend. „Aber warum ihr?" fragte Salt und lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück. „Ihr hättet jeden mit dieser Aufgabe betreuen können. Warum Fair One? Und warum stimmte sie dem zu?"

Guide sagte dazu nichts. Stattdessen musterte er Salt lange und eingehend. Der alte Wraiths blieb skeptisch, irritiert und hatte noch mehr Fragen in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Als Guide glaubte einen Funken darin zu sehen, blinzelte er einmal. „Ihr habt sie da schon geliebt." Salt suchte nach wie vor etwas in Guides Augen. „Erzählt es mir", bat Salt ihn. „Ihr habt einen Meilenstein gesetzt. Eure Geschichte darf nie vergessen werden."

Guide legte seinen Kopf leicht schief und musste lachen. „Meine Geschichte…"

„Ist Legendär. Lasst mich eure Geschichte hören. Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Er wollte es wirklich wissen. Guide sah auf seine rechte Hand runter und spannte diese einmal an. „Sie kam auf unser Hive. Sie arbeitete Tag ein und Tag aus an meiner Seite. Und ich sah sie. Ich schätze die Arbeit die sie macht, die Intention dahinter. Und ich musste mich ihr da schon nähern." Guide fühlte wie seine Hand brannte. Er war nicht Hungrig, es war ein gutes Gefühl. „Ich sah ihre Halsbeuge. Ihre Jugend. Ihre Schönheit. Sie fing an mir zu vertrauen und ließ mich als ersten ihr Virus an ihr ausprobieren."

„An… Ihr?"

„Es hatte nicht funktioniert, also musste ich noch fast alles Leben von ihr nehmen und sie zu mir holen, ehe ich es ihr zurückgeben konnte. Sie hatte es nie gesagt, aber ihre Gedanken waren seither davon bestimmt. Es hatte sie verändert, nicht zum Schlechten" sagte Guide entspannt. „Wir hatten uns einige Tage danach nicht gesehen, wegen dem Krieg. Ich ließ sie aber zu mir bitten, als ich auf Atlantis war und es war interessant, wie sie das ganze sah. Ihr Geist war für mich offen Lesbar, noch klarer als sonst. Sie verglich das was wir getan haben, mit einer Geschichte von der Erde. Über eine Verbotene Frucht, die wenn man von ihr kostete, sie einen dazu verdammte auf Ewig in der Unterwelt zu leben. An der Seite eines Totengottes." Und ihm hatte diese Vorstellung gefallen. Es gefiel ihm, das sie ihn so sah, es ließ ihn Mächtig fühlen und Salt wusste das ebenso. „Einige Zeit darauf, nachdem Krieg, kam sie endgültig auf mein Hive und kam unter meinen Schutz."

„Wenn wir das Geschenk teilen, entsteht ein mächtiges Band."

„Das ist wahr."

„Also wart ihr schon lange an ihr interessiert obwohl sie ein Mensch war?"

Guide dachte über eine Antwort nach und beschloss keine direkt darauf zu geben. „Meine Jen, verliebte sich auch in mich." Sagte Guide schließlich. „Abgesehen von der Idee die ich hatte, ergab sich eine enge Zeit mit ihr. Und wir beide sicherten uns zu, es als Forschung anzusehen. Ich wusste nicht ob es wirklich funktionierte. Ob eine Vereinigung mit einem Menschen, einem das geben konnte, was wir sonst von unseren Königinnen erhoffen dürfen." Guide sah Salt in die Augen. „Ich spürte keinen Unterschied und so schnell wie das alles kam, wurde mir bewusst wie Gefährlich es auch war. So Wichtige unsere Verbindung für die Zukunft war, wir Wraiths waren für diese Veränderung noch nicht bereit. Also als ich von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfuhr, blieb mir am Ende nichts übrig als es wie immer übers Knie zu brechen und auf die Reaktion meiner Königin zu warten. Sie trennte uns." Guide dachte nur ungern daran zurück. Sein ganzes innerstes spannte sich dabei an. „Aufgrund verschiedener Umstände kehrte sie auf ihr Heimatplanet zurück und ihr eine Nachricht zu überbringen war nicht möglich. Wir alle auf dem Hive erkrankten schwer und als ich zu mir kam, berichtete man mir, das Jennifer auf der Erde war und da sie meinen Sohn in sich trug, sie von dem gleichen Virus befallen sein musste und…" Guide schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Als man sie für Tod hielt, trennte ich mich von dem Hive meiner Tochter um selbst Antworten von den Lanteanern zu bekommen. Letztlich löste sich die Verwirrung auf und Alabaster rief mich und Fair One zurück auf ihr Hive. Seit her haben sich einige Dinge getan. Einige sind uns gefolgt. Sie nahmen den Weg den ich ging und leben in frieden."

„Das wird für viele ein Wichtiges Beispiel sein. Die Art zu Leben für die Ihr euch entschieden habt ist interessant. Und natürlich werden wir so an mehr Wraithsnachkommen kommen. Menschen können zwei Kinder gebären, in der Zeit in welcher eine Königin eines austrägt."

„Korrekt, aber darum ging es mir nicht." Guide lehnte sich weiter vor und blieb ernst. „Wenn du diese Geschichte erzählst, dann nur die Wahrheit. Und meine ist es, das es mir vollkommen gleich war, ob wir ein Kind zeugen würden oder nicht. Mir ging es und wird es immer, nur um sie gehen. Das sie nun meinen Sohn in sich trägt ist ein großes Risiko für ihre Gesundheit, aber trotz meiner sorgen respektiere die Entscheidung von ihr, dass sie ihn austragen will. Und es macht mich nicht weniger Stolzer."

„Ich verstehe und ich danke euch für die Ehrlichkeit. Natürlich würde ich auch gerne Fair One darüber ausfragen. Ihre Sicht der Dinge interessiert mich nicht weniger."

„Ich gestatte es dir, aber nur wenn ich mit dabei bin."

„Ihr vertraut keinem oder?"

„Ihr würdet das gleiche an meiner Stelle tun." Guide merkte auf. „Eure Königin und

Fair One sind fertig mit ihrer Unterredung. Ich hole sie nun ab. Ich danke euch für dieses Interessante Spiel."

„Ich danke euch." Salt blieb sitzen, als Guide das Zimmer verließ.

*zurück*

Guide blickte auf den Nebel der sich löste und damit auch einen schmerz in ihn weckte. „Und ich habe auch mit ihr gesprochen. Unter eurer Aufsicht natürlich."

Guide blinzelte einmal und kehrte Salt den Rücken zu. „Ich kann euch helfen", sagte Salt. „Lasst mich versuchen euren Verstand zu berühren."

„Niemand wagt es…" fauchte er wütend und drehte sich wieder um. „Wag es nicht!"

Salt hob beide Hände um zu zeigen, dass er keine Waffe trug. „Eure Königin bat mich darum. Und ich kann versuchen den Knoten in eurer Seele zu lösen. Es ist schwierig und wird nicht auf einmal funktionieren aber… Ich würde es versuchen. Für Fair One", sie hatte seiner Königin geholfen. Er schuldete es ihr. „Lasst es mich auch um euer willen versuchen. Ich weiß, dass der Commander den ich kennengelernt habe, seine Fair One liebte und glücklich war. Verwehrt es euch nicht."

Guide wusste das er sein Problem lösen musste. Aber das was er eben gesehen hatte, hatte ihm so unwirklich erschien. Er würde nie… Oder? Er würde doch nicht wirklich… „Lasst mich für Heute in Ruhe", forderte Guide ihn auf. „Geht."

„Ich verstehe." Salt verneigte sich und schritt langsam Richtung Türe. Das alles war sehr viel. Vielleicht fürchtete Guide sich auch vor der Wahrheit. So etwas war zuvor nicht geschehen. Nicht so offensiv zumindest. Es war ein unerforschtes Gebiet das für keine Seite einfach war.

Erst einmal. Sorry. Nein die FF habe ich auf keinen Fall vergessen! Ich denke jeden Tag an diese. Ich hatte so eine Art Schreibblockade. Ich weiß genau was ich schreiben will und habe alles parat aber es ging nicht.

Evtl lag es auch daran, dass ich weiß wie viel noch kommen wird… Wie auch imme.r Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!


	70. Realisation

Guide saß auf seinem Bett und lehnte sich leicht vor. Beide Unterarme lehnten auf seinen Oberschenkel und er sah konzentriert auf einen Punkt in der Ferne. Seine Nerven waren angespannt wie Drahtseile. Jeden Moment würden sie ein Transportschiff bereitmachen um sich auf den einen Planeten zu begeben, auf welchem einst Worshipper gelebt hatten. Das Dorf der Worshipper ist so gut wie zerstört worden im Krieg gegen Queen Death. So viel hatte man ihm zumindest gesagt. Diese Sitzung hat es so schon seit Tausenden Jahren nicht mehr gegeben und einfach würde das alles nicht werden. Die Erfahrenen Königinnen von damals gab es fast nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht eine von den Lebenden Königinnen die älter als 500 waren. Die Zukunft lag in den Händen dieser Kinder und das alles konnte schnell aus dem Ruder laufen. Aber diese neue Zukunft die Alabaster und einige andere anstrebten… War es das? Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit unheimlich viele Gedanken um dieses Thema gemacht und er wusste, dass sie keine Auswege mehr hatten. Es hieß nicht, dass jeder Menschliche Beziehungen eingehen sollte, aber… Es würde in Betracht gezogen werden können, wenn man sich danach sehnte. Hatte er diesen Schritt gemacht um zu sehen ob es Funktionierte? Oder war es so wie Salt es gezeigt hatte? Hatte er tiefere Gefühle für diese Junge Menschenfrau? Guide atmetet tief aus um sich im Klaren über all das zu werden. Gleich würde er auch vorsprechen. Er würde sagen müssen wieso er sich dazu entschieden hat und warum er diesen Weg eingeschlagen hat. Wie sollte er das aber ohne sich erinnern zu können? Der alte Commander ballte seine Hände zur Faust und erhob sich langsam. Sein Leder knackte unter seiner Bewegung und er fragte sich wieder, was er mit alldem anfangen sollte. Etwas in ihm zog an seiner Seele und irgendwo beunruhigte ihn das sehr. Dieses Gefühl der unritterlichen Leere zog an ihm, seid Dr. Keller das Hive verlassen hatte. Er war auch kein Narr um zu wissen das dieses Gefühl daher kam und sein innerstes etwas wusste, das ihm noch verborgen war. Er wollte sie zurück. Guide rieb sich seine Brust und musste wieder tief Luft holen. Nichts desto trotz, auch wenn er sich bisher nicht an seine Gefühle für sie erinnern konnte, wusste er, dass sie seinen Sohn in sich trug und er machte sich auch darum sorgen. Sie war nicht in seiner Nähe und er konnte sie nicht beschützen. Sie war seine Verantwortung so oder so. Und das konnte auch Alabaster ihm nicht verwehren. Guide griff sich letztlich seinen Mantel und zog diesen an, als er etwas spürte und Innehielt. Die Türen seines Quartiers öffneten sich und er war zugegeben überrascht, als er seine Tochter hereinkommen sah. „Meine Königin", sagte er und neigte leicht seinen Kopf, aber es wirkte mehr als würde er sie damit necken wollen. Alabaster blieb ruhig und gesellte sich zu ihm. Sie war Aufbruch bereit genauso wie die anderen. „Du bist soweit Vater?"  
„Das bin ich."  
Alabaster musterte ihn eingehend und schritt dann schweigend zum großen Fenster rüber. „Hast du dir Gedanken um die Situation gemacht?"  
„Ausgiebig ja." Guide beobachtete seine Tochter, blieb aber mit Abstand zu ihr stehen. „Du wirkst Nachdenklich."  
„Fair One wird wahrscheinlich nicht selbst Vorsprechen. Königin Moonlight teilte mir mit, dass Fair One unpässlich sei."  
Guide verengte seine Augen zu Schlitze und knurrte unbewusst, was Alabaster aber natürlich direkt auffiel. „Unpässlich?" es konnte nur um die Schwangerschaft gehen. Sonst würde Jen niemals dieses Treffen verpassen! Es war schließlich das worauf sie hinausgearbeitet hat! Eine komplette Verbreitung des Virus ohne das Menschen wie Sklaven gehalten wurden. Das war ihr Traum! Ihr… Guide legte sich eine Hand an die Schläfe.  
*Guides Erinnerung*  
„Es ist unheimlich Wichtig und irgendwo stehe ich kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch!" sagte Jennifer und blickte ihn mit müden Augen an. „Darum… Es ist nicht das erste Mal aber…"  
Guide blieb ruhig und trat einen Schritt auf Jennifer zu, ehe er ihr seine Hände auf die Oberarme legte und diese sanft aber bestimmend drückte. „Du kannst das." Er sagte das mit Nachdruck und suchte ihren Augenkontakt. Sein Herz schlug schneller als ihr Blick weicher wurde. „Es ist dein Lebenswerk. Nur du kannst es am besten erklären. Das andere Hive wird darauf eingehen. Du kannst überzeugend sein."  
„Du wirst nicht mitkommen?"  
Er wollte es! So sehr! „Ember wird dich begleiten"; sagte er wie gewohnt ruhig auch wenn sein innerstes kochte. Dr. Keller war ihm schon lange nicht mehr egal, er konnte das nicht ignorieren. Jeder ihrer Blicke ließ sein Herz höherschlagen und er wollte sie unbedingt beschützen. Er wollte mitgehen. „Er wird auf dich achten."  
„Ja. Ich weiß." Guide ließ ihre Arme los und beobachtete wie sie sich zurück zu ihrem Laptop umdrehte. Auch wenn Fair One nun ruhig war, sein Herz schlug noch immer viel zu schnell.  
*zurück*  
„Vater?" Alabaster hatte sich umgedreht als Guide nicht auf ihre Antwort reagierte. Er wirkte benommen, aber dann blinzelte er und sah sie an. „Was ist mit ihr?" hörte sie ihn fragen.  
„Dr. Keller muss Bettruhe halten. Sie erschreckte sich und hatte Frühzeitige Wehen. Vater ist alles in Ordnung?"  
„Ja." Guide drehte seiner Tochter den Rücken zu und holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen.  
„Es geht ihr aber soweit gut. Sie benötigt nur Ruhe." Alabaster fand das erhalten ihres Erzeugers Interessant. „Hattest du dich erinnern können?"  
„Nein", sagte dieser sofort. „Wir sollten aufbrechen."  
„Das sollten wir." Sie begab sich mit ihm auf die Flur und schritt mit ihm los. Seine Anspannung fiel nicht von ihm. „Ohne die Ärztin wird es nicht einfach werden", sagte Guide schließlich. „Aber es ist nicht unmöglich."  
„Das sehe ich ebenso. Zudem sollte sie sich die Ruhe nehmen die sie benötigt. Die letzten Wochen waren für sie zu Anstrengend."  
„Willst du mir einen Vorwurf machen?"  
„Sicher nicht." Alabaster sah flüchtig zu ihm hoch. „Allerdings denke ich an ihre Situation. Sie erinnert sich an das was ihr beiden geteilt habt. Und das verloren zu haben, kann sehr stressauslösend sein. Darum wäre das große Treffen in ihrem Umstand ohnehin nicht möglich gewesen."  
Ihr Lebenswerk. Guide wusste, dass es ihr Lebenswerk war. Sie würde das nicht einfach schleifen lassen, nicht mal wegen dem Baby. Gerade das war das Wichtigste an diesem Treffen. Er war fest davon überzeugt, dass Jennifer kommen würde.

Salt verbrachte die letzten Minuten auf dem Hive damit, über die letzten wenige Tage nachzudenken. Er beschloss auf dem Hive zu bleiben, selbst nach dem großen treffen. Noch immer hatte er keine Zeit für Ember oder Ice gehabt, die so andere Wege gegangen waren. Er hoffte das Moonwhite und Light Breaking damit einverstanden wäre. Zwar könnte diese seine Entscheidung nicht ändern, aber er wollte sie nicht übergehen. Immerhin bedeuteten ihm beide sehr viel. Als Salt Schritte vernahm, wandte er sich um und neigte seinen Kopf aus Respekt vor der Königin dieses Hives. „Königin Alabaster."  
„Du wirst uns noch nicht verlassen?"  
„Nein ich habe entschieden, nach dem treffen zurück zu kommen. Wenn Ihr es gestattet. Ich bitte nur darum, es meinen Königinnen selbst sagen zu können."  
Alabaster dachte über die Bitte nach und nickte nach einem kurzen Moment. Sie selbst sah keinen Verlust darin Salt hier weiter zu beherbergen. /Wie du wünscht /  
„Wo sind die anderen?" hörte sie ihren Vater fragen, weshalb sie direkt zu ihm sah. „Es ist noch Zeit."  
Nicht Zeit genug wie Guide fand. Seine Unruhe spürte sowohl Salt als auch die Königin. Vor allem der alte Wraiths musterte den Commander lange und genau. Salt spürte dieses brennen in ihm. Etwas war mit Guide geschehen. Vielleicht spürten andere es nicht, aber er selbst war Sensibel genug um die kleinsten Änderungen feststellen zu können. Guides Blick sprach für ihn ebenso gewaltige Bände. Etwas war tatsächlich bei ihm los. Bevor Salt aber etwas dazu sagen konnte, kam Perlmutt in sein Blickfeld. Direkt hinter ihr schritt Ronon. Dieser Mensch verbreitete eine wirklich unangenehme und bedrohliche Präsenz. Er könnte wetten, das Ronon, wenn er ein Wraiths wäre, nahe zu unbesiegbar und beliebt bei jeglicher Königin wäre. Und eine Königin hat er sich tatsächlich geangelt. Dazu musste er nur Perlmutt ansehen. Sie mochte zwar Menschlich Aussehen, aber sie war durch und durch eine Königin. „Königin Perlmutt", grüßte er sie daher und neigte ebenso seinen Kopf. Mit ihr hatte er bisher auch nicht reden können. Die wenigen Tage war er zu sehr mit Guide beschäftigt. Und damit diesem jungen dummen Wraiths verstand einzuflößen. „Ihr seid der Storymaker." Perlmutt stoppte vor ihm und sah zu Ronon zurück. „Er ist ein Geschichtenerzähler bei uns. Leider sind sie sehr selten."  
„Hm." Ronon zeigte kaum Regung, zumal er Salt immerhin kannte,  
„Ich bin eurem Gefährten bereits begegnet", erzählte Salt. „Er ist ein guter Krieger." Salt sah Ronon noch einen Moment an, ehe er Alabaster ansah. „Ich denke wird sind vollständig."  
„Das sind wir." Das würde interessant werden. Salt wusste wie angespannt alle waren und er wusste welche Last auf Alabasters Schultern lag. Das alles kam von ihr. Die ganzen Veränderungen waren etwas, was sie am Leiten war und es gab genug andere Königinnen die nicht dieser Meinung waren. Leicht war dieses Unterfangen nicht und er konnte sich selbst nie daran erinnern wann es so etwas je gegeben hatte. Zu Letzt gewiss vor dem ganz großen Krieg. Oder zu den Zeiten der neun Mütter. Und Alabaster stand in der ersten Reihe. Wenn das alles gelang, war sie der Kopf von allem. So Jung und so Waghalsig. „Mama!" Die Gruppe stoppte und Alabaster drehte sich sogleich um, als sie ihren Sohn rufen hörte. Er eilte den Gang entlang, direkt auf sie zu. Hinter ihm etwas entfernt lief Bonewhite. Er trug kleinen Bruder im Arm und war die Ruhe selbst. „Mama warte! Nimm mich mit! Bitte!"  
„Darling." Alabaster deutete ihrem Vater an und dem Rest schon einmal in das Schiff zu steigen, während dessen sie sich zu Darling beugte. „Liebling es ist zu gefährlich. Du musst hierbleiben." Alabaster legte ihre Hand an Darlings Wange und lächelte schwach. „Du musst kleinen Bruder beschützen."  
„Und wer beschützt dich? Mein Großvater?"  
„Ich werde sicher sein. Vertrau mir." Alabaster erhob sich als Bonewhite schließlich ankam und ihr direkt das Baby reichte. „Ich werde mich um das Hive kümmern", sagte er ernst. „Dennoch wäre ich lieber an deiner Seite. Da wo ich hingehöre."  
„Du wirst meinen Sohn beschützen", bat sie ihn und sah zu dem Baby in ihren Armen runter. Kleiner Bruder war mal ausnahmsweise Wach und erkundete seine Umgebung. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl ihn im Arm zu tragen, Darling bei sich zu wissen und zu spüren, dass in ihr ebenso Leben heranwuchs. Als sie Bonewhites Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte sah sie ihren Consort an. „Es wird alles gut gehen Alabaster. Wir alle wissen wie es um unsere Zukunft steht. Und vielleicht solltest du kleinen Bruder und Darling mitnehmen, damit sie es auch wirklich verstehen. Es geht nicht nur um unsere Zukunft. Es geht um die Zukunft der Kinder. Sie könnten in einer Welt aufwachsen, in welcher sie niemals lernen müssten was Hunger bedeutet."  
„Dr. Keller wird nicht dabei sein", murmelte Alabaster und sah ihr Pflegekind wieder an. „Sie und Guide. Wenn er sich nur Erinnern könnte. Jetzt wird er nicht einmal selbst sprechen können."  
„Dann wird er eben auf dich und die Kinder achten", sagte Bonewhite. „Ronon und Königin Perlmutt sind ja bereits dabei."  
„Bitte Mama! Ich will mitkommen! Ich werde auch brav bleiben!"  
Alabaster sah Darling an und seufzte leicht. Das würde für die Kinder zu anstrengend werden. Aber Guide war da. Das stimmte. Er und Perlmutt und Ronon können sich um die Kinder kümmern. Zudem käme Steelflower.

„Haltet ihr das für eine gute Idee?" fragte Mckay während er zusah wie Teyla und Torren in den Jumper stiegen. John blieb zunächst ruhig, Allerdings zuckte er nur kurz mit den Schultern. „Teyla will ihn nicht hierlassen und sie will aber auch mitgehen. Das treffen ist Wichtig."  
„Ein Wraiths Meeting will ich nicht unbedingt beiwohnen…"  
„Du kannst auch bleiben. Ich denke es ist Wichtig das Teyla geht und ich."  
„Nein! So war das nicht gemeint, wir sind schließlich ein Team und Ronon wird auch da sein",  
„Du willst wegen Dr. Keller hingehen oder?"  
„Naja nein! Nicht… Nicht wirklich nein", Rodney räusperte sich etwas. „Ich hörte nur von seinem Zustand und bestimmt braucht Jennifer einen… Freund." John sah Rodney einmal von der Seite an und lief los um in den Jumper zu steigen. „Wenn Guide dich am Ende umbringen will, ist das ganz alleine dein Problem. Okay?"  
„Ja schon klar…" murmelte Rodney und folgte John in den Jumper. Neben Teyla war auf Elizabeth dabei und unterhielt sich gerade mit der Athosianern. Weir hatte darauf bestanden unbedingt dabei sein zu wollen. Das war schließlich ein historischer Moment, wenn man es so sehen wollte und ihre Expedition hatte dazu beigetragen. Nun gut… Wenn man es so sah, waren sie dafür verantwortlich das abertausende von ihnen gestorben waren. Aber auf die Dauer wäre das auch keine Lösung gewesen. „Kommt Darling auch Mama?"  
„Das weiß ich nicht Torren. Vielleicht können wir ihn danach ja mal besuchen."  
„Okay Mama." Torren nickte sofort brav und beobachtete wie John und Rodney sich an das Steuer setzten. Neugierig sah er beide zu. „Hey TJ. Sobald wir durch das Gate sind, kannst du zu mir vorkommen. Wie wäre das?"  
„Oh ja!"  
Teyla sah von ihrem Sohn zu John und schwieg nun selbst, während sie durch das Gate flogen und schnell auf der anderen Seite ankamen. Der Planet war anders als erwartet. Sie hatte mit einem Wald gerechnet aber nicht mit diesen Bergen. Es war Felsig und Rau. Von Grün war nichts zu sehen. „Der Treffpunkt befindet sich von hier noch fast eine Stunde entfernt. Vielleicht sieht es dann etwas einladender aus. Aber wir Tarnen uns besser."  
„Sie haben uns schon bemerkt", sagte Teyla wiederum und ließ Torren zu John laufen, damit dieser sich zu ihm setzten konnte. „Ich spüre sie ganz in der Nähe. Vermutlich bewachen sie bereits seit einigen Tagen das Gate."  
„Zumindest wurde nicht auf uns geschossen", murmelte John und half Torren dabei sich bequem hinzusetzten. John wollte noch etwas sagen, aber da hörte er ein Signal und seufzte leicht. „Zwei Darts auf drei Uhr", sagte John und presste seine Lippen zusammen. „Wussten die das wir kommen?"  
„Ich denke schon. Alabaster hatte das klarstellen wollen", sagte Teyla nervös und merkte nun ebenso auf als ein weiteres Signal zu hören war. „Sie versuchen uns zu kontaktieren", sagte Rodney blass und sah zu Teyla. /Vielleicht übernimmst du das? / fragte er sie mit Nachdruck woraufhin Teyla vorkam. Und John ansah." Ich übernehme das."  
„Bist du dich sicher?"  
„Ja. Öffne den Kanal."  
„Gebt euch zu erkennen", hörte Teyla eine Stimme sagen und sie blickte flüchtig John an. „Hier spricht Teyla Emmagan. Wir sind aus Atlantis und Verbündete von Königin Alabaster, Königin Waterlight und Königin Light Breaking. Wir sind auf Einladung der Königinnen hier um vorzusprechen."  
Es herrschte eine Weile schweigen. Teyla versuchte die Gelassenheit von Steelflower anzunehmen ohne sich selbst zu verraten. „Der Treffpunkt hat sich geändert. Ihr werdet landen und wir führen euch zu der neuen Welt über."  
„Auf keinen Fall!" sagte Rodney sofort empört aber Teyla blickte ihn ermahnend an. „Diese Änderung ist uns nicht mitgeteilt worden." Ihre Stimme zitterte nicht. „Und ich verlange sofort Antwort dafür."  
Es herrschte wieder langes und tiefes Schweigen, ehe man den Dart Piloten wieder hören konnte. „Aufgrund der letzten schweren Übergriffe, wurden erhöhte Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen." Also entweder sie würden dem nachgeben oder wären bei diesem Treffen ausgeschlossen. „Mama was ist los?"  
Teyla sah ihren Jungen an und dachte einen Moment lang nach. Sie konnte diese Vorkehrung verstehen. Nach all dem was gewesen war, verstand sie es. Deshalb sprach sie weiter ohne sich vorher mit den anderen abzusprechen. „Wir werden landen."  
„Teyla." John sah hinter sich, aber diese schüttelte den Kopf. Rodney kappte die Verbindung und holte tief Luft „Landen wir. Es ist das beste."  
„Bist du dir sicher?" John drehte den Jumper um und steuerte das Gate an. „Teyla so etwas fängt nie gut an."  
„Wir müssen lernen zu Vertrauen. Ob es uns gefällt oder nicht. Wir betreten Ihren Kreis und müssen uns anpassen."  
„Teyla wird wissen, was das Beste ist", sagte Weir. „Wir passen uns ihren Entscheidungen an."  
„Ich kann nur soweit gehen, wie Sie mich lassen." Teyla blickte Weir dankend an. „Und ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen. Das hier bedeutete Leben retten. Nur das Zählt."  
John blieb Wachsam. Er landete den Jumper und stieg als erster aus. Seine Waffe hielt er in der Hand. Rodney lief zum Schluss und in der Mitte waren Weir, Teyla und Torren. „Mama schau mal! So ein großes Schiff!"  
Ein Wraiths Transportschiff war nicht allzu weit entfernt. Und plötzlich hüpfte Torren aufgeregt und wollte regelrecht vor eilen. „Torren! Warte!" Torren aber rannte einfach los, ohne jede Angs. John fluchte und wollte sich das Kind noch schnappen aber er entwischte ihm. Vor der Gruppe standen exakt vier Soldaten und vor diesen war ein einzelner Blade. Dieser sah Torren auf sich zu eilen, allerdings ignorierte er das Kind, machte nur einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ das Kind die Rampe rauf zum Transportschiff rennen. Seine aufgebrachte Mutter und der Anhang nährten sich nun umso schneller. „Ich will durch zu meinem Sohn!" sagte Teyla sofort alarmiert.  
„Königin Alabaster wartet bereits auf euch", sagte der blade ungerührt und musterte neben Teyla auch Weir, John und Rodney, ehe er diesen andeutete ihm zu folgen. „Wie nennt man dich?" fragte Teyla als sie im inneren des Schiffes waren und blickte sich suchend nach ihrem Sohn um. „Ihr könnt mich Silence nennen."  
„Ich heiße Teyla Emmagan. Mein Sohn ist…"  
„Er ist bereits bei dem Sohn der Königin. Ich bringe euch zu Ihnen." Silence machte sich nichts aus der Verwirrung der Menschen. Er verstand ohne hin nicht wieso einfach Menschen an diesem wichtigen Treffen teilnehmen sollten. Was hatten sie schon zu sagen? Und was ging diese das alles überhaupt an? „Ich danke euch." Als Teyla das sagte, blickte Silence sie kurz schweigsam an. Das hier war ein komisches Exemplar. Sie hatte keine Angst. Er spürte zumindest keine von diesem Ausgehen. Und die anderen Menschen… Skeptisch, aber er fühlte keine Angst. Das war doch alles verrückt. Aber er war niemand der sich eine Meinung erlaubte. Vor einer Türe hielt er inne und öffnete diese. Teyla drängte sich gleich vor und seufzte erleichtert als sie Torren im Zimmer stehen sah. Vor ihm kniete Alabaster und sprach zu ihm. Beide wirkten ernst. „Torren!"  
„TJ du kannst nicht einfach abhauen!", sagte John plötzlich und kam noch vor Teyla vor, ehe er sich zu dem Jungen bückte und laut seufzte. „Einfach abhauen ist nicht drin, klar? Das ist gefährlich!"  
„E-Entschuldigung." Torren presste seine Lippen zusammen und seufzte daraufhin leicht." Aber Darling hat mich gerufen und ich habe mich so gefreut!"  
„Ah… Ich verstehe das, aber so etwas darfst du nicht noch einmal machen okay?"  
„Ja… Entschuldigung Mama."  
„Schon gut." Teyla sah von Torren zu Alabaster und neigte zur Begrüßung ihren Kopf. „Wir waren nur sehr überrascht über diese Vorkehrung."  
„Wir hielten es für das Beste, Entschuldige", sagte Alabaster. „Es sind auch schon fast alle da. Ronon und Perlmutt ebenso. Ihr werdet ihn dort treffen. Darling?" sprach sie am Ende ihren Sohn an. „Nimm doch Torren und geht spielen."  
„Ja Mama!" beide Kinder machten sich schnell davon und zurückblieben die Erwachsenen.  
„Königin Alabaster", sagte Weir nun. „Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen und wie ich sehe geht es ihnen gut."  
„Durchaus Dr. Weir. Wir haben leider nicht viel Zeit bevor wir bei den anderen sind darum möchte ich euch so schnell wie möglich auf den neusten Stand bringen."  
„Ist etwas vorgefallen?" fragte Rodney und kam näher. Genau da hörten sie Schritte. John sah sich um und erblickte Guide der in das Zimmer kam und die Gruppe musterte. „Colonel Sheppard."  
„Guide", sagte John knapp zurück und musterte den Wraiths. Er wirkte besser wie das letzte Mal als er ihn gesehen hatte und er sah schon wesentlich Kräftiger aus. „Wie ich sehe hast du dich wieder auf die Beine gebracht."  
„Das Problem ist er", sagte Alabaster schließlich direkt und ohne große Umschweife. „Mein Vater erinnert sich nicht nur, man hat versucht ihn zu Manipulieren."  
„Das spielt jetzt nichts zur Sache", sagte Guide sofort alarmiert aber seine Tochter hörte nicht auf ihn. „Laut Salt, Moonwhites Storymaker, hat man versucht Guides Verstand zu Manipulieren und Teilweise ist es ihnen gelungen. Ich bin mir bis heute nicht sicher, ob er wirklich der ist, der er vorgibt zu sein. Aber es gibt Fortschritte."  
„Was genau meinst du?" fragte Teyla sofort nach.  
/Alabaster./ Guide sprach seine Tochter direkt an. /Mach es nicht komplizierter /  
/Es geht um Dr. Keller Guide und sie werden es ohne hin erfahren. /  
„Ich habe versucht sie umzubringen", sagte Guide und blickte von seiner Tochter zu den anderen. „Ich war gerade zurück auf dem Hive als es geschehen war."  
„Was?!" Teyla sah Alabaster und Guide an. Letzten griff sie ohne Scheu am Handgelenk. /Wovon redet sie?/  
Guide wollte das nicht. Er spürte die ganzen Emotionen von Teyla und er erinnerte sich an vieles was er mit ihr Verband. Es war einiges und es überkam ihn genau in diesem Moment. „Lasst mich." Guide löste sich gekonnt von Teyla und trat ein paar Schritte zurück, ehe er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Sein Puls raste und neue Panik machte sich in ihm breit. Er musste zu Jennifer. Und er wollte es nun mehr denn je.


	71. A major convention

„Guide hat Jennifer fast umgebracht?" hakte Weir nach und sah Alabaster entsprechend an, nachdem Guide das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Die Königin konnte dazu nur nicken und seufzte leicht. „Sein Geisteszustand war sehr verwirrt und er bezeichnete es selbst als Filmriss. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern die Tat begangen zu haben."  
„Was ist denn geschehen?" fragte Teyla dazu und spürte ihr Atemflacher werden. Ging nun alles zur Grunde? Alles Schöne was sie alle sich erarbeitet hatten? Das Jennifer so etwas durchmachen musste… „Wie geht es ihrem Sohn?"  
Alabaster widmete sich Teyla nachdem sie ihre Sorgen fühlen konnte und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. „Es geht ihr gut. Dem Jungen auch. Guide ist auf sie getroffen und nachdem sie beide miteinander sprachen und sie ihren Namen nannte, drehte er durch und ertränkte sie fast. Er kam erst zu sich, als sie nicht mehr atmete. Und da versuchte er sie zu retten."  
„Ein Moment! Guide hat Jennifer fast umgebracht in dem er sie ertränkte?! Und wir haben nichts davon erfahren?"  
„Fair One entschied darüber", sagte Alabaster. Genauso wie die Sache mit der Entführung von der die Lanteaner nichts wissen sollten. „Und ich respektierte ihre Entscheidung."  
„Ich gehe ihm nach", sagte John plötzlich und drehte sich um, ehe er den Raum verließ. Teyla blickte ihm nach und holte daraufhin tief Luft. „Wo ist Dr. Keller?"  
„Nicht hier. Nicht bei uns. Sie blieb lange auf dem Hive, aber da es bezüglich Guide keine Besserung in Sichtweite war, schickte ich sie auf das Hive von Königin Moonwhite. Dort erholt sie sich und soll zur Ruhe kommen. Die Geburt die sie erwarten wird, wird nicht einfach werden. Sie braucht jede Kraft."  
„In dem Fall holen wir sie nach Atlantis", sagte Weir. „Und helfen ihr dort."  
„Nein", sagte Alabaster. „Ich habe darüber nachdenken wollen und mich entschieden, dass sie ihr Kind auf dem Hive zur Welt bringt. Guide wird von ihr solange wie nötig ferngehalten und wenn er in ihrer Nähe ist, dann nie unbeaufsichtigt. Die Welten liegen in Unruhen."  
„Das heißt ihr traut uns nicht", sagte Weir knapp.  
„So ist es nicht. Aber meine beiden Schwestern haben unsägliches Leid erfahren müssen. Der Partnerin meines Vaters soll es nicht auch so ergehen müssen." Alabaster sah Weir eingehend an und blieb ansonsten vollkommen ruhig. „Fair One ist in Sicherheit. Sie wird entscheiden, wann sie euch sehen will. Und wir sollten uns nun Aufbruch bereitmachen."

Guide an der offenen Türe seines Enkelsohnes. Ein Blade stand neben dieser und ein weiterer passte im Zimmer auf das spielende Kind auf. Im Arm trug er den Bruder von Perlmutt und Darling selbst unterhielt sich angeregt mit diesem fremden Jungen. Nein es war kein Fremdes Kind. Es war Torren. Steelflowers Sohn und er kannte diesen nur zu gut. Die Gedanken der Kinder und auch deren Gespräch war so unverblümt frei, dass jeder umstehende mithören konnte. Er musste bei Gelegenheit noch einmal mit Darling darüber sprechen. Vermutlich waren alle seine Gedanken Freigelegt, weil er so aufgeregt war. Beide Kinder waren es. /Großvater! / als Darling ihn direkt ansprach, kam er etwas weiter in das Zimmer. Der Blade neigte seinen Kopf und blickte anschließend wieder zu den Kindern. „Spielst du mit uns?" fragte Torren ebenso aufgeregt und Guide wollte das sofort ablehnen. Er hatte gerade absolut keinen Kopf. Die Lanteaner würden ihn in den nächsten Stunden noch bezüglich Jennifer ausfragen und… Jennifer. Guide brach in leichten Schweiß aus bei dem Gedanken an sie. Wenn seine Gefährtin nicht zu dem großen Treffen käme, wäre sie auf irgendeinem Hive irgendeiner Königin und nicht in seiner Nähe. Sie stand gerade nicht unter seinem Schutz! / Großvater? / Darlings Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sowohl der Blade als auch die Kinder sahen ihn nun an. Deshalb kam er etwas näher und er sah wie der Blade in der Ecke sich rührte. / Commander / sprach der Blade ihn an. / Die Königin bat darum, dass ihr abstand haltet solange Ihr euch nicht erinnern könnt / fing er an, und da knurrte Guide in seine Richtung, was den Blade sofort zum Verstummen brachte. Anschließend ging er auf ein Knie und sah seinem Enkel auf Augenhöhe an. / Du darfst deine Gedanken nicht verraten, wenn du am Spielen bist. Was macht ihr da? / fragte er stattdessen und betrachtete die Figuren die auf dem Boden lagen. Eine Figur hielt Torren in der Hand. „Es sind Schiffe", sagte Darling. „Wir spielen Jagen", erklärte Torren dazu und hob das größere Flugschiff hoch. „Das ist mein Hive."  
„Und das ist meines." Darling hob sein Spielzeug ebenso hoch. „Onkel John hat es mir gegeben. Wir wollten auf unserer Welt ernten, aber wir werden angriffen und müssen uns verteidigen. Kannst du das feindliche Hive sein?" sagte Darling und deutete auf die einzelnen Figuren am Boden. „Das sind unsere Menschen. Wir müssen sie beschützen, weil sie zu uns gehören. Hier ist das andere Hive." Er drehte sich um und hob ein weiteres Fluggerät hoch, ehe er es seinem Großvater reichte. Guide nahm es Gedankenverloren an sich und betrachtete die Situation noch einmal. Torren, ein Mensch und Darling ein Wraith. Beide spielten zusammen als sei das vollkommen normal und in Ordnung. „Jetzt nicht Darling. Aber später."  
„Guide." John Stimme ließ ihn aufmerken. Guide reichte Darling das Spielzeug und deutete ihm an weiter zu spielen, ehe er sich erhob und John ansah. „Also wollen wir jetzt darüber reden", fing John an. „Oder suchen wir uns einen besseren Platz?"  
Guide knirschte fast mit seinen Zähnen. Er sah keinen Grund darin, sich für irgendetwas erklären zu müssen. Das ging John schließlich nichts an. Zunächst trat er an die Seite des Lanteaners und blickte zurück zu den beiden Kindern. Das könnten er und John sein. Nur wesentlich kleiner. „Lassen wir sie spielen."  
„Guide."  
„Ich bespreche jetzt nichts mit dir. Wir müssen los. Das Treffen beginnt bald." Guide schritt an John vorbei und zurück zu seiner Tochter. John blickte ihm skeptisch aber ebenso seufzend nach. „Torren? Wir brechen bald auf."  
„Was schon?" fragte das Kind sofort entrüstet, weshalb John den Blade ansah. „Ich denke dein Freund kommt auch mit."  
„So ist es", sagte der Blade und als auch Darling aufstand wartete John bis die Kinder das Zimmer verließen. Er behielt von hinten ein Blick auf beide und bemerkte da auch den Blade der neben ihm herging. „Und du bist der Babysitter?"  
Der Blade sah John verwirrt an und wollte erst nichts sagen, aber sein Stolz ließ diesen Witz nicht zu. „Ich bin ein Blade der Königin und es ist eine große Ehre ihren Nachwuchs zu beschützen."  
„Ja… Das ist es." John hob beide Augenbrauen hoch und presste seine Lippen zusammen. Wraiths hatten nicht wirklich viel Kenntnisse was Smalltalk anging. Aber wer wusste schon, wie lange es brauchen würde, bis sich das geändert hätte.

„Und wo ist Dr. Keller?" fragte John als er auf die Gruppe traf und sich einmal umsah. Ihm gefiel das nicht. Schon einmal waren sie zu einem treffen eingeladen worden und sind dann entführt worden. Wraiths konnte man einfach nicht trauen. Menschen genauso wenig. „Sie befindet sich auf dem Hive von Königin Moonwhite", sagte Teyla zu ihm.  
„Sie verschwundene Wraith Königin die wir vor über einem Jahr mal Gesucht haben?"  
„Ja…" sagte Teyla, wurde aber von Guide unterbrochen. „Sie wird am Treffen teilnehmen", sagte er wiederum." Das wird sie sich nicht entgehen lassen."  
„Dafür das du dich nicht erinnerst, bist du ganz schön überzeugt", fand John murmelnd und betrachtete die Drohnen die sie nun zum Gate geleiteten. Guide sagte dazu nichts. Er wusste einfach das Jennifer dort war.  
Alabaster enthielt sich dem Gespräch. Etwas war mit ihrem Vater geschehen und das schon auf dem Hive. Vielleicht hatten die Gespräche mit Salt Früchte getragen? Aber ihr Vater verschloss sich ihr, weshalb sie nichts Großartig sagen konnte. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich nun ja doch? Besser wäre es.  
Weir hielt sich vorerst aus allem raus und beschloss als Beobachterin zu Fungieren. Als zweite Partei da zu sein und Zeuge dieser gewaltigen Sachen zu werden war einfach unbeschreiblich. Es blieb nun aus zu welchen Einigungen man hier kommen würde und gewiss würde das alles in einem Tag nicht vorüber sein. Als sie sich dem Gate nährten holte sie tief Luft und sah flüchtig zu John. Sein Blick blieb kritisch und sie war froh darüber, dass er mit dabei war. „Mama!" Torrens Stimme zerriss die Anspannung die in der Luft herrschte und sofort sah sie selbst auch zu Teyla und Torren. „Schau mal das ist ein Raumschiff", sagte Torren und gleich eilte Darling an seine Seite. „Ich habe auch eines!"  
„Oh das sind doch die Spielsachen von John?" meinte Teyla überrascht.  
„Es sind keine Spielsachen!" sagte John sofort. „Es sind sehr hochwertige nachbauten! Und ich habe sie damals Darling geschenkt."  
„Ah… Verstehe". Teyla mussten lächeln und nickte leicht. „Und du hast spaß damit?"  
„Ja!" Darling blickte auf das Gate als dieses Aktiviert wurde und sah sich direkt nach seiner Mutter um, ehe er zu ihr eilte und ihre Hand ergriff. Teyla selbst griff sich Torrens Hand. Irgendwo hatte Michael recht behalten. Torren war die Zukunft. Der Gedanke an Michael betrübte Teyla irgendwo. Alles war schiefgelaufen. Vielleicht, wenn sie von Anfang an ehrlich zu ihm gewesen wären, vielleicht würde dann vieles anders aussehen. Stattdessen ist er Wahnsinnig geworden. Sie wollte für seine schlimmen Taten keine Entschuldigung suchen, aber… Sie alle hatten ihn geschaffen. Sie alle trugen Mitschuld.

Das Treffen war für Guide beinahe eine Nebensache. Als sie durch das Gate schritten und die andere Seite sahen, wurde er nachdenklicher. Drohnen über Drohnen. Alles war gut bewacht und man führte sie nun weiter. Es war für eine Königin fast schon unwürdiger Weg den sie nahmen. Es war ein Grüner Planet. Er war so vollkommen anders, als der Erste und eine gute Wahl. Die Bäume gaben Schutz. Der Planet wurde bereits seit mehreren Tagen bewacht und war damit sicher. Sie nährten sich einem ehemaligen Dorf, in welchem Worshipper gelebt haben. Dank Königin Death war dieses aber zerstört. Dennoch galt es als Sicherer Boden für alle. Hier würden sie nicht mit Waffen aufeinander losgehen. Das hier war ernst. Und wie ernst die Lage war, spürte Guide als sie immer näherkamen. Der Verstand mehrerer Königinnen an einem Ort war… Überwältigend und Traurig. Traurig weil es nur so wenige waren. Das ehemalige Dorf, lag in Schutt. Darling sah sich aufmerksam um und drückte die Hand seiner Mutter fester. „Mama was ist hier passiert?"  
„Etwas schlimmes- Aber es muss nicht deine Sorge sein." Alabaster sah hinter sich und deutete Smoke an sich um Darling zu kümmern, was dieser sofort tat. Dann erreichten sie ein neu errichtetes Haus, entfernt von dem Schrecken der hier vor über einem Jahr hinweggefegt ist. Die gesamte Gruppe hüllte sich in Schweigen. Selbst dann als sie die Hütte erreichten und Guide zusammen mit Alabaster als erste eintraten. Es waren schon sehr viele da und auch im Raum hörte man kaum etwas. Alabaster beachtete zunächst keinen, sondern sah auf einen Platz der allem Anschein nach Frei war. Teyla trat mit John und Torren kurz danach ein. Teyla wünschte sich für einen kleinen Moment, sie wäre Steelflower. Steelflower hätte nicht ihr Baby verloren. Nicht sie. „Mama!" Torrens laute aufgebrachte Stimme riss die gesamten Anwesenden aus ihren Gesprächen und John zuckte sogar leicht zusammen. Sofort sah Teyla zu ihrem Sohn runter und wurde ernst. „Torren ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass wenn du mit kommst du sehr leise sein musst!" was war nur los mit ihm? Erst eilte er einfach ohne sie davon und nun brach er eine Abmachung? Oder war sie gerade einfach zu streng? „Aber Mama schau mal! Ich habe noch nie so viele Freunde von dir gesehen!"  
Teyla sah sofort auf und bemerkte die Blicke der Blades und der Königinnen. Fast schon seufzte sie, ehe sie Torren hoch auf ihren Arm nahm und den Kopfschüttelte. „Das sind nicht meine Freunde. Nicht alle zumindest. Du musst jetzt sehr leise sein okay?"  
„Ja Mama."  
John seufzte und schritt mit beiden weiter, ehe er neben den Platz von Alabaster stehen blieb. Weir besah sich ihn lächelnd- „Torren bringt hier zumindest etwas Leben rein."  
„Fragt sich ob wir die Aufmerksamkeit jetzt schon wollen."  
„Ich gehe mit ihm vielleicht besser raus", sagte Teyla und blickte zu Alabaster. „Soll ich Darling vielleicht mitnehmen?"  
„Nicht alleine", mischte John sich sofort ein.  
„Schon gut." Teyla lächelte. „Hier wird mir nichts passieren. Es ist okay."  
Alabaster blickte von ihr zu John und sah daraufhin zu Darling. „Fürs erste bleibt ihr hier drin. Wenn wir eine Pause einlegen, kannst du mit den Kindern rausgehen."  
„Darf ich mit Torren weiter spielen Mama?"  
„Später Darling- Jetzt wirst du dich zu mir stellen und das hier beobachten."  
„Und du wirst das auch tun Torren."  
Beide Jungs waren damit weniger einverstanden, aber natürlich gaben sie schnell nach. Vor allem dann, als John beiden einen Bonbon gab und ihnen zuzwinkerte.  
Weir warf einen Blick in die Runde. Achtzehnstühle und Sechzehn waren belegt. Also fehlten noch zwei Königinnen. Aber dafür gab es einige Blades. Sie standen hinter den Plätzen und waren in sich gekehrt. Vermutlich gehrten sie zu den Hives die keine Königinnen mehr hatten, aber viele waren das auch nicht. Vielleicht nicht mehr als Zwölf. Gut sah das nicht aus und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst wie dringend die Wraiths Nachwuchs benötigten. Überrascht war sie aber, als sie Ronon und Perlmutt in das Haus kommen sah. Beide steuerten sofort auf sie zu und irgendwo musste Weir lächeln. Ronons vertrautes Gesicht zu sehen, tat wirklich gut. „Dr. Weir", begrüßte er sie sofort. „Ronon- Perlmutt. Es ist schön euch beide wohlauf zu sehen. Geht es euch gut?"  
„Uns geht es gut. Wir sind vorgegangen. Ich habe mir hier die Gegend angesehen. Es ist Mal was Anderes nach Menschen Ausschau zu halten und nicht nach Wraiths."  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen…" Ronon lächelte und begrüßte dann auch John und Teyla. „Es ist schön euch beide zu sehen."  
„Du fehlst uns auf Atlantis", sagte Teyla ehrlich. „Ohne dich ist es nicht das gleiche."  
Ronon wusste ihre Worte zu schätzen und er sah auch John kurz an, ehe er eine Hand auf Perlmutts Rücken legte. Wonder befand sich ebenso hier. Ein Grund weshalb sie sich unwohl fühlte. „Möchtest du dich setzten?"  
„Nein. Ich will stehen", sagte sie und entschuldigte sich bei ihm, ehe sie dichter zu Alabaster trat um zu ihr zu sprechen. Ronon ließ sie gewähren. „Vor einem Jahr habe ich vieles noch anders gesehen", sagte Ronon ruhig. „Und jetzt stehe ich hier mit Perl."  
„Hübsch ist sie", sagte John dazu. „Und dazu ziemlich heiß."  
„John…" sagte Teyla sofort amüsiert und brachte Ronon damit zum Lächeln. „Leicht wird das hier nicht werden. Aber… Sehen wir was passiert."  
„Jennifer ist also nicht hier?" fragte John nach und sah sich noch einmal um.  
„Nein wir sind hier die einzigen Menschen." Ronon folgte seinem Blick  
„Sieht ganz danach aus."

Guide sah sich suchend um. In dem Moment als er dieses Haus betreten hatte und Jennifer nicht entdecken konnte, hatte es sich wie einen Schlag in den Magen angefühlt. Er verhielt sich nun ruhig. Er stand schweigend neben seiner Königin und wusste, dass es Jennifer sehr schlecht gehen musste, wenn sie nun nicht hier war. Das hier hätte sie sich niemals entgehen lassen! Beide Arme verschränkte er hinterm Rücken und verschloss seine Gedanken. Er wollte hier weg und das schnell. Er musste zu seiner Partnerin und er musste dringend klärende Worte mit ihr sprechen. Nur wäre das nicht so leicht. Alabaster nur mit Smoke hier zu lassen wäre töricht. Er wollte das hier hinter sich lassen und gehen. „Beruhig dich Guide", sagte Alabaster leise. „Du wirst Jennifer früh genug wiedersehen."  
„Wenn du erlaubst…"  
„Wenn wir mit der ersten Runde durch sind, frage ich Königin Moonwhite wie es ihr geht."  
„Danke." Guide schluckte und sah nun einmal selbst in die Runde. Alles Blutjunge Königinnen ohne jede Erfahrung. Death hatte sie alle unheimlich geschwächt. Es machte ihn wütend das zu sehen. Es war erschütternd und traurig. Er spürte wie angespannt jede Einzelne von ihnen war. Zwei sahen Jünger aus als Alabaster und eines war praktisch ein halbes Kind. Zwei Königinnen fehlten noch, aber sie würden bald nachkommen. Es stimmte. Er musste sich auch darauf hier konzentrieren. Das hier war Wichtig für seinen Sohn und für seine Gefährtin. Und… Nicht nur für sie. Sein Blick gilt zu Darling und Alabaster. Für sie, war das hier ebenso unheimlich Wichtig. Und sein Herz… Es zog sich krampfhaft zusammen- Abgesehen davon das er sich an Jennifer erinnerte. Erinnerte er sich auch die Genii Brüder. An die beiden die ihn gefoltert und unaussprechliches angetan haben. Er hatte so vieles um das er sich noch kümmern musste, aber so wirr seine Gefühle und Gedanken auch waren, sah man ihm absolut nichts an.


	72. The agreement I

Als die Türe sich ein weiteres Mal öffnete und eine weitere Königin herein kam, musterte Teyla diese aufmerksam. Sie hatte schwarzes Haar. Es war zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und sie hatte einen bemerkenswerten Körper. Groß Schlank und Vollbusig. Dennoch. Auch sie war kaum Älter als Alabaster. Das war sehr Besorgniserregend für die Wraiths und sie spürte die Unruhe bei allen. Vermutlich hatten sie alle selbst nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie nur noch so wenige waren und dazu… So Unerfahren. Wo waren die älteren Königinnen die diese Jungen lehren konnte? Es gab sie nicht. Genauso wenig wie die Neunmütter keine hatten, als sie in ihren verließen erwachten. Sie waren auf sich gestellt gewesen um eine Zukunft zu Formen. Nun waren diese Königinnen es auch. Trotz allem. Es war furchtbar beunruhigend. „Wo bleibt Sie", sagte eine andere ungeduldige Königin. Ihr Haar war blass wie der Schnee trotzdem schimmerte ein sanfter Hellbrauner Ton mit darin. Sie erinnerte sie irgendwo an eine Königin, die einst zusammen mit Michael Atlantis kontaktiert hatte. Nur war diese hier wesentlich Jünger. „Wir warten auf jede einzelne, egal wie lange es dauert", sagte Waterlight plötzlich entschieden und ernst, ehe sie ihr Kopf in die Richtung der ungeduldigen Königin drehte. „Jede von uns Schwestern ist es Wert zu warten".

„Willst du Kind mich belehren?"

„Wir sind alle Kinder", sagte Waterlight. „Alle Kinder und wie mir scheint alle Verloren. Wir müssen warten."

Die ungeduldige Königin hisste einmal und sah in die Rune um die Gesichter ihrer anderen Schwestern ansehen zu können. „Wer fehlt. Wer kennt sie?"

Die Frage war berechtigt. Alabaster gab zu selbst nicht zu wissen wer fehlte, genauso wenige wie Waterlight. Die anderen Königinnen sahen sich einmal an und schweigen war als nächstes zu hören. Nun trat ein Blade vor, ein Commander eines Hives, der keine Königin hatte. „Meine Königinnen", fing er an und trat in die Mitte des Kreises. Sein Kopf war gesenkt und sein langes Haar fiel leicht vor, ehe er auf ein stilles okay wartete und sich dann wieder aufrichtete. /Ich kenne die fehlende Königin, Ich denke sie wird noch Zeit benötigen. /

Wieder war ein Hissen zu hören dass alles andere als freundlich klang. John fragte sich was hier los war und da hob Alabaster ihre Hand. „Meine Schwestern. Meine Brüder. Ich möchte euch bitten, dass wir unsere Worte aussprechen. Wie angekündigt sind die Lanteaner anwesend und es wäre besser, wenn sie verstehen, was hier vor sich geht."

Die Lanteaner hatten sich einen gewaltigen Namen gemacht und auch wenn sie gerade in der Unterzahl hier waren, würden sie ihre Toten nicht ungesühnt lassen. Zumal sich hier drei sehr Wichtige Personen der Lanteaner befanden. Der Consort der jungen Königin und die junge Königin selbst waren hier. Beide waren steht's zusammen und sie hatten ihren Nachwuchs mitgebracht, etwas was schon verwirrend genug ist. Und dazu die Anführerin. The One who knows many things. Es waren sehr wichtige Personen und niemand wollte hier ärger mit den Lanteanern. So sehr diese auch Mitschuld an allem trugen, ihre Waffen sprachen für sich und sie alle waren dieser Macht nicht gewachsen.

„Dann sei es so", sagte die ungeduldige Königin wütend und blickte den Blade vor sich an. „Welche Königin ist es?"

„Königin Longbreath. Sie ist sehr Alt", fing er an und neigte wieder seinen Kopf. „Und benötigt viel Hilfe um hier her zu gelangen."

„Der Name ist mir nicht bekannt", sagte Alabaster dazu. „Und wenn sie so Alt ist warum haben wir bisher nichts von ihr gehört?"

„Weil sie schlief, tief im Herzen des Hives. Man hat sie wecken müssen. Sie…" er schluckte und holte tief Luft. „Mein Großvater diente ihr. Wir sind ihre Wächter", er deutete auf seine Männer. „Unsere Königin ihre Urenkelin starb im Krieg gegen Death aber wir trugen ihre Aufgabe weiter und als die Prophezeiung sich erfüllte, weckten wir sie vor kurzem."

Die Königinnen sahen sich gegenseitig flüchtig an, ehe Alabaster das Wort selbst ergriff. „Wovon redest du? Werde deutlicher!"

„Natürlich", sagte der Commander sofort und blickte Alabaster an. „Lange bevor wir schliefen, starb eine Königin so Schön und Mächtig sie war, in ihrer besten Zeit. Aber wie durch ein Wunder erwachte sie und sang ein Lief von der Zukunft. Lange bevor wir schliefen legte sie sich in ihr Bett und schloss ihre Augen. Sie wünschte erst zu erwachen, wenn über 10 000 Jahren vergangen, wir verloren und die Ahnen zurück sind. An einem großen Treffen von Zwei mal Zehn Finger wird sich beiwohnen. Das gab sie meinem Großvater mit, als dieser noch sehr Jung war. Wir beschützen sie in den Schattenzeiten dieser Welten und weckten sie weil sich nun ihre Prophezeiung erfüllt hat."

John sah Weir sofort an, aber diese schüttelte ihren Kopf. Davon hatte sie nie etwas gehört… Oder… Doch? Ihre Zeit in dieser anderen Welt als sie Aufgestiegen war, lag sehr im Dunkeln. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr das… Es kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. Nur warum? Und da sahen sie ein weiteres Mal zu den Türen. Eine Frau kam herein. Sie war nicht größer als Teyla, war aber genauso schlank und hielt sich eine Hand an den Kopf, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. Ihr Haar war dunkelbraun und ansonsten war auch sie wirklich schön. Trotzdem war sie Alt. Sehr Alt. Hinter ihr liefen Zwei Blades und griff nach ihrem Arm als sie schwankte. „Ich kann selbst laufen!" schimpfte sie sofort und man hörte auch anhand ihrer Stimme, wie Alt sie sein musste. Hinter dieser trat eine Menschenfrau ein. Sie war um die Zwanzig. Nicht mehr. Sie gesellte sich an die Seite der Königin und half ihr sich zu setzten. „Sie wollten euch nur helfen", sagte der Mensch leise und richtete noch das Haar ihrer Herrin, ehe sie sich neben ihr hinstellte. Nun auch sah man es besser. Die alte Königin war wunderschön ja. Aber man sah Falten um ihre Augen und Mundwinkel, Ihr Haar war recht Dünn und ihr Mund wirkte als habe sie keine Zähne mehr. Und dazu war ihr Verstand wie Honig. Sie war verwirrt. „Das ist Königin Longbreath", sagte der Mensch. „Meine Herrin ist Alt und Verwirrt. Aber sie muss hier dabei sein."

„Ich kann für mich selbst sprechen!" fauchte sie die Menschenfrau an, aber diese zuckte nicht einmal zusammen. Stattdessen legte die hübsche Menschenfrau eine Hand auf die Schulter der Königin und streichelte diese, als würde sie diese beruhigen wollen. „Meine Königin ist sehr Alt", sagte nun einer der Blades und da erkannte man, das diese Zwillinge sein mussten. „Ihr Verstand ist vom Alter gezeichnet und sie redet viel und Wirr. Da sie aber eine Königin ist, brachten wir sie dennoch auf dieses treffen."

„Ich bin nicht Senil du Tölpel! Lass mich selbst sprechen!"

Alabaster seufzte fast als sie das mit ansah. Eine so alte Wraith gehörte in das Herz eines Hives wo sie in Frieden schlafen konnte. Sie fror, sie war verwirrt und sie wollte es sich nicht eingestehen. Das konnte jeder der Anwesenden spüren. Aber da nun Schweigen herrschte übernahm es Alabaster zu sprechen. „Mein Name ist Alabaster. Ich stamme auf der Linie von Osprey und Night. Ich bin es die dieses Treffen gewünscht hatte. Meine Schwestern. Die Zeiten für uns stehen sehr schlecht. Das ist uns allen bewusst. Gerade darum ist es Wichtig, das wir die Zeit und die Ressourcen haben um wieder zu wachsen. Wir haben viel zu bereden, darum halte ich mich kurz. Das Virus von Fair One und meinen Cleverman ist viel versprechend. Umso mehr Menschenwelten wir davon überzeugen es zu nehmen. Umso mehr Nahrung kann uns zur Verfügung stehen. Noch befindet sich alles in Testphasen, aber viele Welten sind schon davon behandelt worden und ich weiß, dass viele bereits diese getestet haben. Die Menschen vergessen ihre Sorgen schnell. Wir haben genug Freiwillige um uns bedenk los und jeder Zeit nähren können. Das bringt Veränderungen mit sich, große Veränderungen. Dem bin ich mir bewusst aber wir alle haben nicht die Zeit um über ein was würd wenn, nachzudenken. Wir müssen alle gemeinsam jetzt handeln. Schwestern. Wir alle sind jetzt in der Verantwortung um über ein überleben unserer Art zu sprechen. Wir sind zu wenige Königinnen und es wird Tausendjahre brauchen bis wir einigermaßen gewachsen sind. Aber diese Welten, all das birgt große Gefahren. Niemand kann garantieren dass in einem Jahr die gleiche Anzahl an Königinnen besteht. Wir morden uns Gegenseitig. Wir werden gejagt." Ihr Blick glitt zu Perlmutt die neben ihrer Seite stand. „Und wir haben alle viele Personen verloren die uns etwas bedeuten. Zwietracht, misstrauen. Das sind Dinge die können wir uns alle im Moment nicht leisten. Einst waren die ersten Mütter wie wir alleine. Sie mussten zusammenhalten und sie brachten uns zu einer gewaltigen stärke. Wir sind nun Doppelt so viele wie sie damals. Auf uns liegt eine gewaltige Bürde die wir tragen müssen. Darum müssen wir heute zueinander finden. Nicht als ehemalige Feinde. Sondern als Schwestern. Wir müssen den Krieg, der unser aller Leben geprägt hat, hinter uns lassen. Ich weiß dass es schwer ist, aber wir müssen eine neue Zukunft wählen. Eine ohne Hass und ohne Gewalt. Wir müssen Überleben."

Waterlight hatte Alabaster nicht aus den Augen gelassen und sah nun in die Runde als diese zu Ende gesprochen hatte. „Ich bin Königin Waterlight- Ich tötete Death", fing sie an und bekam so alle Aufmerksamkeit. „Wir alle tragen den Hass der Vergangenheit in uns. Jeder einzelne von uns. Aber wir dürfen nicht mehr nach diesen Wegen Leben. Sie führen zu Angst und Schmerz und Angst und Schmerz ist es was wir zurückbekommen. Sie haben Death erschaffen und damit unseren Untergang herbeigeführt. Ich selbst und meine gesamte Crew, nähren sich nur noch an Menschen, die dieses Virus tragen. Sie kommen Freiwillig auf mein Hive, im Gegenzug bleiben wenige Cleverman die Krankheiten dieser Menschen heilen. Als die große Krankheit Alabasters Hive traf und ihre gesamte Crew fast getötet hätte, haben sich dutzende Menschen finden lassen, die helfen wollten. Menschen passen sich schnell an und wir müssen das auch wenn wir überleben wollen."

„Aber wohin führt es", sagte nun ein Blade und kam in die Mitte. „Meine Königinnen wohin wird es führen? Was werden Menschen sein, wenn sie nicht mehr nur Nahrung sind? Was wird aus unserer Art zu Leben?"

„Unsere Art zu Leben aufzugeben für eine Zukunft in der niemand Hungern muss, ist ein sehr geringes Opfer findest du nicht auch?" fragte die ungeduldige Königin. „Ich bin Königin Quest aus der Linie von Night. Ich hörte von diesem Virus und ich hörte von eurer Fair One. Ein Mensch die zum wohler aller Lebewesen arbeitet. Ihr Virus hat bereits vieles geändert. Wir stehen bisher noch nicht in deiner Allianz Königin Alabaster. Aber wir trafen auf einen Planeten der sich hat selbst mit dem Virus behandeln lassen. Als wir unsere herkömmliche Jagt begannen und ernteten, landeten Menschen in unsere Gefangenenzellen, die plötzlich furchtlos waren. Sie fingen an zu sprechen. Wir nährten uns an ihnen aber sie starben nicht. Stattdessen richteten sie sich wieder auf und sagten, dass sie ebenso Teil dieses Handels sein wollten. Sie würden uns helfen, dafür wollten sie nur wieder zurück auf ihre Welt. Viele meiner Männer konnten nicht nachvollziehen, dass Menschen wirklich klar denken konnten. Für viele ist es auch besser nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie ähnlich wir den Menschen sind. Aber das warf fragen auf. Vor allem bei meinen Cleverman und ich gab ihnen nach. Ich berichtete ihnen die Wahrheit über uns und sie waren alle schockiert. Ich verlor ein paar sehr gute Blades und Cleverman nach dieser Zeit", sie ballte ihre Hände zur Faust. „Sie vertrugen nicht die Vorstellung dass wir alle gleich sein sollen. Das wir alle Verwandt sein könnten und sie sich an ihren Brüdern und Schwestern nähren mussten um selbst zu überleben. Andere waren stark genug um diese Bürde zu tragen. Nun gehen Menschen ein und aus von meine Hive. Und jeder einzelne meiner Männer hatte sich dafür Verändern müssen. Sie haben ihre Sichtweise geändert und ich selbst auch." Quest sah von Alabaster zu den anderen Königinnen. „Menschen leben. Sie fühlen. Sie haben Träume genau wie wir. Und sie haben sehr lange in Angst Leben müssen, aber uns war keine Wahl geblieben. Die Neunmütter haben mit guten recht verboten über die Frage zusprechen woher sie alle eigentlich kamen. Wir Königinnen trugen die Bürde es für uns zu behalten und dieses Geheimnis zu wahren. Aber dank Fair One, ist nun eine neue Zukunft möglich. Eine des Gegenseitigen Respekts."

„Respekt vor dem Leben", sagte die alte Zahnlose Wraithkönigin Longbreath. Sie wirkte als sei sie eingeschlafen, aber nun öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah Quest an. „Du erinnerst mich an Night. Eine schöne und starke Frau. Steelflower was sagst du zu all dem?" Longbreath sah Teyla an, aber diese zuckte nur kurz zusammen. John war alarmiert aber Alabaster übernahm es zu sprechen. „Ihr seid verwirrt. Königin Steelflower starb im Kampf gegen Death und wir werden ihre Helden tat nicht vergessen."

„Unsinn", die alte regte sich unheimlich auf und hisste einmal. „Königin Steelflower ist nicht Tod. Sie steht dort."

„Das ist Teyla Emmagan. Teyla die durch das Sternentor geht und Teyla von Atlantis. Aber nicht Steelflower", sagte Alabaster. „Sie ist eine enge Verbündete von mir." Teyla neigte vor Alabaster ihren Kopf und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich bin seit einer Weile auch in dieser Allianz", sagte Moonwhite plötzlich und blickte ihre Zwillingsschwester an. „Fair One berichtete mir persönlich von ihrer Forschung und sie half mir, meine Tochter zu empfangen. Sie ist ein Mensch aber außerordentlich Intelligent und Mutig. Sie lebt auf den Hive meiner Schwester Alabaster."

„Wo ist sie?" fragte eine Nachfahrin Gryphons und blickte sich um. „Und der Cleverman der ihr assistiert?"

„Fair One erwartet ein Kind", sagte Moonwhite. „Sie müsste aber bald hier sein."

Nun endlich sah Guide auf und blickte Moonwhite an. „Sie wird kommen?" fragte er ohne jeden Gedanken an die anderen zu verschwenden. Nun erst fiel ihm auf das Blaze fehlte. Er stand nicht an der Seite seiner Königin. Moonwhite sah Guide an und ihr Blick veränderte sich. „Dr. Keller wird bald hier sein."

Guide holte tief Luft und sah seine Königin an, ehe er den Blick wieder senkte.

„Schwestern", sagte eine andere nun. „Ich denke ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage dass wir keine Wahl haben. Dieses Virus ist da draußen und es wird sich ohne hin ausbreiten. Die Veränderung ist nun unaufhaltsam. Wir müssen lernen damit umzugehen."

„Es werden keine Gefangene genommen", sagte Alabaster nun. „Ich bin hier damit wir alle an einem Strang arbeiten. Wir alle müssen Teil dieser Allianz sein. Nur dann können unsere Kinder die Früchte von unserer Arbeit ernten. Menschen müssen Freiwillig mit uns arbeiten und wir versorgen sie im Gegenzug."

„Und wenn sie Technische Fortschritte machen", warf ein anderer Blade ein, der ebenso ohne Königin war. „Wenn sie uns überlegen werden, warum sollten sie uns dann helfen wollen? Was würde sie davon abhalten uns nicht auszurotten? Viel würde dazu ja nicht fehlen."

Die Frage war berechtigt. Die Veränderungen die durch dieses Virus kämen, würde einiges ändern können. Auch den Menschlichen Fortschritt. Wenn sie sich vor den Wraiths nicht mehr fürchten mussten… Was käme als nächstes? „Meine Tochter", sagte Ronon plötzlich und schaffte es so, dass ihn alle ansahen. Er blieb gelassen, wenn aber auch typisch ernst. „Ich bin Ronon Dex. Ich stamme aus dem zerstören Sateda", fing er an und trat nicht wie die anderen in die Mitte. Er blieb an Alabasters Seite stehen zusammen mit Perlmutt. „Ich habe jede erdenkliche Sekunde meines Lebens genutzt um euch Wraiths zu Jagen und zu Töten. Ihr habt mein Volk getötet. Meine Welt ausgerottet." Perlmutt legte ihre Hand auf seinen Rücken und irgendwo war er froh das zu spüren. „Und trotzdem stehe ich heute hier. Meine Frau ist eine Wraiths und sie bekommt meine Tochter."

Nicht alle wussten es. Nur sehr wenige andere Königinnen. Entsprechend Groß war der Schock und die Überraschung als Perlmutt an Ronons Seite trat und seine Hand ergriff. „Du bist die kranke Königin", sagte eine der anderen. „Wir hörten davon, aber dass…"

„Du erwartest das Kind eines Menschen?"

„Es ist eines der Veränderungen die uns alle treffen können", sagte Perlmutt ernst. „Und ja ich bin Krank. Mein Gendefekt lässt mich aussehen, wie meine Ahnin. Und sie zeigt uns alle was wir wirklich sind. Menschen. Wir waren alle einmal Menschen. Ronon ist mein Auserwählter. Ich werde seine Tochter bekommen. Und wir brauchen Töchter."

Alabaster erhob sich nachdem Perlmutt gesprochen hatte und schritt nun selbst in die Mitte. „Was auf uns zu kommt wird niemandem von uns wirklich gefallen, aber wir müssen einsehen, das Veränderungen auf uns warten und wir müssen dringend unsere Reihen stärken."

„Was schlägst du vor", fragte nun eine der Königinnen die bisher geschwiegen hatte. Ihr Blick war kühl und viel zu ruhig für die erhitzte Stimmung im Raum.

„Etwa das wir so etwas dulden sollten?" fragte sie weiter und erhob sich ebenso. Sie war ungefähr in Alabasters Alter. Ihr Haar war Blond und sehr lang. Sie trug eine enge schwarze Hose und ein ebenso schwarzes enges Oberteil. Sie war eine Kämpferin. Das spürte man anhand ihres Geistes. „Wenn wir uns vermischen…"

„Es ist das was wir tun müssen", sagte Alabaster sofort ernst. „Und wir müssen selbst alle daran arbeiten Töchter zu bekommen." Sie blickte von einer zu anderen. „Wir brauchen Töchter. Wir dürfen uns nicht davon abhalten lassen, dass die Zeit schlecht ist und wir dürfen nicht nachdem perfekten Partner suchen. Wir alle müssen in den kommenden Sechs Jahren mindestens zwei Töchter kriegen."

„Was du sagst ist verrückt. Eine Tochter benötigt viel Aufmerksamkeit und zwei…"

„Es ist möglich", sagte Light Breaking und blickte ihre Zwillingschwester an. Moonwhite sah von Light Breaking zurück zu Alabaster und erhob sich nun ebenso. „Ich erwarte bereits eine Tochter. Und meine Schwester wird mir auch bald folgen. Ich denke wir sollten uns alle darauf konzentrieren, Zwillinge zu bekommen. Zwei auf einmal. Damit Wachsen wir und in Hundertjahren können die ersten Hives wieder mit Königinnen bestückt werden." Sie sah zu den Blades die ohne jede Königin waren. „Und dann könnt ihr euch eine Wählen, die zu euch passt. Und wir können neue Hives füllen mit neuen Königinnen und neuen Blades und Cleverman. Ich finde auch dass wir nur durch neuen Nachwuchs, das Ruder noch Kippen können. Dafür können wir uns Streit untereinander und Streit mit den Menschen nicht leisten. Wir müssen uns zu erst auf uns konzentrieren. Und damit folgt auch unsere Verantwortung für die Zukunft die darin liegt. Menschen müssen unter unseren Schutz gebracht werden. Jedes Hive könnte sich eine Welt alleine aussuchen und mit diesen kooperieren. Es kann funktionieren."

„Und unser Blut", warf Wonder nun ein und trat zwischen den Blades hervor. „Ich bin Wonder und diente der Mutter von Königin Perlmutt. Ich war ihr Pallax und ihr Vormund im Falle eines Problems. Ein Problem das aufgetreten ist. Ich wünsche das ich wie es die Königin wollte, als Perlmutts Vormund akzeptiert werde und sie ihr vermischtes Blut abstößt und das Kind eines Wraiths empfängt."

„Am besten deines oder?" fragte Ronon knurrend nach und stellte sich vor seine Partnerin. „Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Perlmutt gehört zu mir und du wirst dich nicht in unser Leben einmischen. Niemand kann über sie bestimmen."

„Und deshalb spreche ich für mich", sagte Perl dazu und trat aus Ronons Schatten hervor. „Was du dir wünscht Wonder, ist mir vollkommen gleich. Du wagst es, darüber entscheiden zu wollen, meine ungeborene Tochter zu ermorden?! Du wirst sie niemals berühren!"

„Niemand wird deiner Tochter schaden", sagte Alabaster und trat auf ihre Schwester zu, ehe sie von ihr zu Wonder blickte. „Und dir steht es Frei eine Königin zu wählen welcher du folgen möchtest."

Wonder holte tief Luft. Er war frustriert und wütend. Er wollte Perlmutts Aufmerksamkeit. Er wollte sie. So wie früher und weil er das nicht haben konnte… Da die übrigens Königinnen schwiegen, trat er nun Zähne knirschend zurück in die Reihen.

„Was wird das hier?" fragte eine andere ernst. „Sind wir hier um uns einzugestehen, das wir versagt haben?"

„Wir Leben", sagte Waterlight ernst dazu. „Und wir haben alle schreckliche Verluste erduldet. Und ich finde, dass es Okay ist unser Blut zu vermischen. Menschenfrauen gebären wesentlich schneller als wir. Sie können uns Blades bringen. Und Cleverman. Jetzt wo Menschen uns Ebenbürtig sein können, werden sich diese Dinge ohne hin ändern. Das wissen wir alle."

Moonwhite sah zu Guide rüber der immer noch schwieg. Es herrschte überhaupt ein langes Schweigend über der Gruppe. „Mein Cleverman", fing Alabaster plötzlich an und begab sich zurück zu ihrem Platz. „Er wählte eine Menschliche Frau. Einer meiner Blades wählte seine Worshipperin. Mein Vater wählte eine Ärztin." Alabaster sah ihren Vater an und spürte da dass erste Mal seit ihrem eintreffen, die Wärme seines Verstandes. „Ich gewährte es, weil ich wusste dass wir Nachkommen brauchen. Unsere Gene sind stark. Die Kinder werden Wraiths werden. Und das ist es was wir brauchen."

„Und das Leid", warf die ältere Wraith plötzlich ein. „Das Leid für sie alle ist schrecklich."

„Sie werden nicht einfach sterben."

„Menschen sterben immer. Wraith sterben immer."

„Herrin", die Menschliche Worshipperin beugte sich zu ihrer Herrin und streichelte ihren Arm. „Beruhigt euch."

„Nein sie sterben alle." Die alte Königin nickte ein, als ihre Worshipper sie beruhigt hatte. Daraufhin traten ihre zwei Blades näher und sahen sie sich an. „Sie benötigt eine Pause", meinten diese und blickten zu den Jüngeren Königinnen. „Das ist viel Aufregung für sie."

Alabaster nickte als sie das hörte und sah noch einmal ihre Schwestern an. „Wir warten bis sie wieder wach ist. Es gibt noch mehr zu besprechen."

„Und wie verfahren wir?" fragte die jüngste der Königinnen und erhob sich nun. Sie war vielleicht Siebzig. Oder sogar Jünger. Sie trat in die Mitte des Kreises. Ihre Haare waren Kindlich verflochten und ihr Berater trat mit an ihre Seite. „Mein Name ist Silvertongue. Das ist mein Vater er berät mich, seit dem Tod meiner Mutter. Ich bin noch ein Kind, aber ich habe viel und schnell lernen müssen. Mein Verstand, unser aller Verstand ist vom Alter oder von alten Rieten noch nicht getrübt und ich sage, Königin Alabasters Weg ist der Richtige. Wir müssen überleben. Ich bin zu Jung um mich an das zu halten was Königin Alabaster vorschlägt. Zwillinge alle Zwei Jahre finde ich gut. Wenn Menschen im Gegenzug Söhne bekommen, fürs erste, halte ich das nicht verkehrt. Wir können wachsen und uns stärken. Menschen sind Wichtig für unser überleben und wir müssen sie beschützen. Menschen sterben eher. Menschen vergessen die alten Zeiten schneller. Es kann funktionieren und das muss es auch."

Ihr Vater sah schweigend und besorgt in die Runde. Vor allem dann, als Waterlight sich erhob und auf seine kleine Tochter zuging. Waterlight war auch Jung, aber wesentlich größer als seine Silvertongue. Sie reichte seiner Kleinen die Hände und er schaute mit gemischten Gefühlen zu wie sie diese ergriff. „Du willst Leben. Wie wir alle. Ich verstehe deinen Kummer um deine Mutter. Und ich verstehe wie du dich fühlen musst. Aber ich bin nicht alleine. Ich hatte meinen Vater, der mich vor Death beschützte. Ich habe meinen Pallax der bis Heute an meiner Seite steht und ich habe Königin Alabaster. Meine Schwester. Sie leitet mich an und hilft mir und ich will dir helfen. Du bist auch meine Schwester. Genauso wie alle anderen." Waterlight sah sich in der Runde um und nickte. „Wir sind alle Schwestern und wir müssen zusammenhalten. Keine Zwietracht. Keine Missgunst. Wir müssen an unsere Ziele gemeinsam Glauben. So wie die ersten Mütter. Und dann können wir wachsen. So wie sie. Machen wir nun die gewünschte Pause für unsere älteste Mutter und dann, besprechen wir alle anderen Dinge."

Ronon holte tief Luft als die Pause nun Offiziell angenommen wurde und blickte Perl an. „Gehen wir frische Luft schnappen. „Ist gut. Und deine Freunde?"

„Sie kommen bestimmt mit. Dr. Weir? John Teyla? Wir gehen an die frische Luft."'

„Das ist eine gute Idee. Torren. Komm gehen wir mit raus", sagte Teyla zu ihrem Sohn, aber dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Darf ich bei Darling bleiben wir wollen weiter spielen? Bitte Mama!"

John beobachtete das und legte Teyla eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Alabaster und Guide sind hier. Lass ihn spielen."

„Hm…" Teyla blickte in die großen Augen ihres Sohnes und nickte schließlich. Torren war natürlich sofort begeistert und schritt zu Darling der sofort zustimmte. Beide Jungs setzten sich vor dem Stuhl von Alabaster und spielten ihr schönes Spiel direkt weiter. / Wir brauchen noch jemanden! / sagte Torren aufgeregt. / Ja aber Großvater will nicht spielen. / Darling sah sich im Raum um und erblickte Silvertongue die sie beide musterte. /Willst du mit spielen? /

Silvertongue blinzelte und sah zu ihrem Vater hoch, ehe sie Darling ansah und den Kopf schüttelte. /Das geht nicht. /

/Ich heiße Darling / sagte er sofort.

/Und ich heiße Torren. Komm doch spielen! Das macht spaß! / Lud Torren sie ein und erhob sich, ehe er auf die Königin zu eilte. Ihr Vater blickte zu dem Menschen Jungen runter und war überrascht dass dieser Lanteaner Junge keine angst zeigte. Er hob dieses Spielzeug hoch und zeigte es Silvertongue. „Das ist ein Flugzeug."

„Du kannst in unseren Worten sprechen", sagte Silvertongue überrascht und nahm das Spielzeug an sich. „Was spielt ihr?"

„Wir sind zwei Hives", sagte Torren. „Und wir brauchen ein Hive das unsere Menschenherde angreift. Wir müssen sie beschützen."

„Ich soll den Feind spielen?"

„Ja!"

„Oder", sagte Silvertongue und winkte Darling auch zu sich. „Wir spielen dass ich eine Königin bin und euer Hive keine hat. Ihr dürft euch mir anschließen und wir passen zusammen auf die Hives auf."

„Aber kämpfen wir erst?"

„Ja gerne."

/Oh ja! / Torren griff sich ihre Hand und lächelte. /Ich hole die anderen Spielsachen! / Darling eilte zu seiner Mutter und griff sie am Bein. „Mama! Mama! Wir spielen da drüben bei Königin Silvertongue!"

Alabaster hatte das bis eben beobachtete und nickte, als ihr Sohn um Erlaubnis fragte. Interessiert sah sie zu Toren rüber und beobachtete wie die junge Königin sich setzte und Darling zu ihr zurück eilte. „Alabaster…" Guides Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, aber sie sah nicht zu ihm auf. Ihr Blick blieb auf die Kinder gerichtete. „Königin Moonwhite sagte dass sie kommt. Also gedulde dich."

„Ich muss zu ihr Alabaster." Guide hatte sich etwas runter gebeugt und spürte sehr wohl die Blicke der anderen auf sich. Selbst Farseer war da und er spürte dessen Geist im Hintergrund. Wie immer würde dieser sich ruhig verhalten und alles beobachten. „Sie braucht mich jetzt. Sie wollte das alles nie. Ich habe sie in die Lage gebracht."

„Sie hat die letzten Tage ohne dich geschafft. Die nächsten Stunden schafft sie auch." Sie hörte Guide tief Ausatmen und wieder richtete dieser sich auf. Ihr Blick blieb nun an der Worshipperin hängen, die sich weiter um ihre Königin kümmerte. Sie musste mit ihr sprechen. Deshalb ließ sie diese zu ihr rufen. Zu ihrer Überraschung kam die Menschenfrau, aber nicht alleine. Mit ihr kam einer der Blades. Beide verneigten sich vor ihr. „Königin Alabaster", sagte der Blade. „Das ist Selies. Ihr wolltet sie sprechen."

„Das wollte ich. Darum halte dich raus", wies sie ihn an. „Wieso bringt die Königin dich mit hier her?"

Selies behielt den Blick gesenkt und wagte es erst nach wenigen Minuten den Kopf zu heben. „Königin Alabaster. Ich diene der Königin schon seit Fünftausendjahren. Ich Pflege sie seit dem sie… Älter wurde."

„Du Pflegst sie?" Fünftausend… Das war unheimlich lange. Sehr, sehr lange. Sie musste an Dakaas denken, der nur knappe 300 Jahre Alt war. „Wieso solltest du das tun?"

Selies sah den Blade neben sich an und wartete bis dieser leicht nickte. „Meine Königin… Als ich noch ein sehr junges Mädchen war, lebte ich in einem kleinen aber sehr schönen Dorf. Dort traf ich als Kind, auf einen Blade. Diesen Blade. Sein Name ist Rain. Ich traf Rain in einer Höhle. Er war forschen und ich fand ihn dort Zufällig. Weil ich noch nie einen Wraiths gesehen habe, wusste ich nicht in welcher Gefahr ich mich befand aber… Rain war neugierig. Ich traf ihn dort mehr als einmal."

„Ich kam einmal im Monat um proben aus den dortigen Höhlen zu besorgen", erklärte dieser sein Handeln. „Und eines Tages fand das Dorf es heraus und wollte ihn vertreiben. Was das bedeutet, könnt ihr euch vorstellen." Selies sah Rain wieder an und schaute zurück zu Alabaster. „Ich bekam es mit und rannte zu dieser bestimmten Höhle um ihn zu warnen. Aber ich war zu spät. Als ich ankam, waren sie kurz darauf auch da."

„Und sie versteckte mich."

„Ich konnte die Dorfältesten überzeugen alleine hier zu spielen und diese rieten mir zurück ins Dorf zu gehen. Das tat ich auch, als sie selbst weitergingen."

„Ich war von ihrem Einsatz sehr überrascht. Ich habe ihr zuvor versucht zu erklären wer ich bin und sie meinte sie wüsste es."

„Er hat es tatsächlich versucht aber ich war kaum Sechs Jahre Alt. Als das Dorf dann von einem Wraiths sprach war ich natürlich neugierig und ich konnte ihre Angst nicht verstehen. Ich wusste nur, das es besser war mein Geheimnis weiter für mich zu behalten."

„Und ich wusste, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte. Also ging ich zu meiner Königin und schilderte ihr, das ich nicht weiter Forschen konnte, ohne eventuell in Vorkommnisse zu geraten."

Alabaster lauschte den beiden, als wären sie ein eingespieltes Team. Sie musste an die Worte ihres Vaters denken. Er hatte einst gesagt das diese Dinge zwischen Menschen und Wraiths schon immer gab. Man hatte es nur ignoriert. Ein offenes Geheimnis.

„Also schickte meine Königin eine Delegation zu diesem besagten Dorf. Es lag sehr abgeschieden von den anderen Dörfern. Wir trafen den Dorfführer und handelten aus, das wir sie in frieden lassen, wenn sie uns in frieden ließen. Da bemerkte ich, das Selies die Tochter des Anführers war. Die Zeit verging schnell und regelmäßig traf ich meine einstige Retterin. Sie wuchs. Und als sie in einem guten Alter war ging ich zu ihrem Vater und sagte, dass wir die arbeiten Fertiggestellt haben und das abkommen damit vorüber wäre. Natürlich geriet er in Panik und fürchtete nun wieder dass wir ernten würden. Und als er flehend vor meinen Füßen zusammenbrach, sagte ich ihm, das wir sein Dorf für die nächsten Jahrhunderte Verschonen, wenn er mir das Wertvollste gab das er besaß."

Selies musste lächeln und errötete. Alabaster verstand nun wohin dass alles ging. Rain legte seine Hand auf die Schulter der Frau und übte sanften Druck aus. „Was Rain euch bis dahin nicht erzählte war, das ich mich in ihn verliebt habe. Und er verliebte sich in mich. Ich sagte es meinem Vater aber er war wütend und wollte mich fort schicken. Ich bekam Angst aber Rain sagte, dass er eine Lösung hätte. Also ging er mit dieser Lüge zu meinem Vater und dieser gab mich frei. Also kehrte ich mit meinem Partner auf sein Hive und ich lerne die Königin kennen. Sie nahm mich auf. Und lehrte mir viele Dinge ihrer Kultur. Sie war wie die Mutter, die ich nie haben konnte. Und als sie Älter wurde, half ich ihr. Sie gewährte mir eine Beziehung zu Rain zu haben. Und dafür Danke ich ihr."

„Du bist seit Fünftausendjahren mit ihm zusammen", sagte Guide nun und musterte Rain, der seinen Kopf neigte. „Das ist wahr. Darum sind wir hier. Meine Königin ist für diese Veränderung. Das ist sie schon immer gewesen."

Guide besah sich Selies eingehend und straffte seine Rücken durch. „Ihr habt Kinder bekommen."

„Das haben wir", sagte Rain. „Wir bekamen Söhne. Wir hatten zwei Töchter aber sie starben."

„Töchter", sagte Alabaster überrascht. „Und Söhne."

Selies senkte ihren Blick und man spürte ihren Kummer. „Death tötete sie. Sie führten ihre eigenen Hives an. Er…" Sie drehte sich um und deutete auf den Wraiths der neben der Königin stand. Guide und Alabaster musterten diesen Aufmerksam. Er war ein starker Blade. Das spürte und sah man„Das ist einer unserer Söhne."

„Euer Sohn?" Guide konnte nichts Menschliches feststellen. Absolut nichts. „Wir bekamen auch menschlichere Kinder. Sie wuchsen, lebten und starben. Aber viele andere schlugen nach mir und sie leben und dienen anderen Königinnen. Meine Königin… Königin Longbreath sie behauptete die Mutter der Kinder zu sein. So hatten sie unserer Welt eine Chance."

Das hatte die Königin getan? Alabaster fragte sich wieso diese Königin so gehandelt hatte und ob es mehr von ihrer Sorte gegeben hatte. Das bedeutete… Das es Wraiths nachkommen gab, die sogar von Menschen abstammten. „Ein offenes Geheimnis", sagte Guide dazu. Es wurde höchste Zeit, diese alten gesetzte über Board zu werfen. Und es wurde höchste Zeit das seine Gefährtin hier herkäme. Aber wenn sie selbst nicht kam… „Meine Königin…" sagte Guide Gedankenverloren. „Ich sehe einmal nach den Lanteanern."

„Ist gut." Alabaster würde noch das eine oder andere mit Rain und Selies besprechen. Deshalb dachte sie gar nicht darüber nach, das Guide vielleicht etwas anderes vorhätte.

Hi mittengal :)

I Know u want to read this story in english and i hope i will manage to do it anytime soon! But first i want to finish this fanfiction :)

It is just so long already! And i still have many plans to do :)


	73. The agreement II

Jennifer befand sich in einem kleinen Transportschiff mit dem Kurs auf den Vereinbarten Planeten. Sie saß auf einem einzelnen Platz neben Blaze, der die Maschine steuerte. Noch befanden sie sich im All, aber man sah bereits den sandigen Planeten. Die Aussicht war Gigantisch und lenkte sie von ihrem Aktuellen Zustand ab. Der gelbe gigantische Planet war wunderschön und sie erinnerte sich an ihre Kindheit und an die Dinge, die sie sich hatte immer vorgestellt. Andere Planeten bereisen, Außerirdische. Das war ein Thema mit welchem sie sich nicht so sonderlich auseinandergesetzt hatte, da ihre Interessen einfach in anderen Dingen gelegen haben. Aber sie gab zu darüber nachgedacht zu haben. Wer tat das nicht? Jetzt hier zu sein war ein Privileg und sie wusste das zu respektieren. Sie war gewiss nicht die einzige, aber sie wusste um ihren Status und ihren Platz in dieser neuen Welt. Es war ein seltenes Privileg. All das hier. Als sie vor mehr als Drei Jahren, dass erste Mal ein Hive gesehen hatte, war ihr regelrecht schlecht geworden. Sie war keine Abenteurerin. Geschweige denn eine die Freiwillig solche Dinge tat wie Colonel Sheppard, aber sie liebte ihre Arbeit und ging dafür sehr weit. Sie war so weit gegangen, dass sie Guide von sich hatte Nähren lassen um heraus zu finden ob das Virus funktionierte. Sie war die erste von dem Ganzen.

Tief holte sie durch den Mund Luft und atmete durch die Nase aus. Jetzt war sie hier. Schwanger von einem Wraiths und bewirkte mit ihrer Arbeit wirklich etwas. Ob ihre Arbeit wirklich gut war, würde sich noch zeigen. Noch steckte alles in Kinderschuhe und wie die Wraiths mit all dem in 100 Jahren umgehen würde, blieb abzuwarten. Sie könnte da sein um die Veränderungen zu sehen. Sie wusste, dass sie es musste. Nicht weil sie etwa lange Leben wollte, sondern weil sie Verantwortung für das ganze Projekt trug. Das Schicksal der Menschen und der Wraiths war wie eine Münze gefallen. Wieder holte sie tief Luft und schloss ihre Augen.

„Fair One." Jennifer öffnete ihre Augen und spähte zu Blaze rüber, der sie immer wieder ansah. „Fair One wir sollten erst eine Pause machen bevor wir…"

„Nein", unterbrach Jennifer ihn sofort. „Ich hätte schon lange da sein müssen." Blaze presste seine Lippen zusammen und seufzte innerlich. Er verstand sie, aber, wenn er nicht den Befehl hätte die Ärztin dort hin zu bringen, wäre er mit ihr auf dem Hive geblieben wo sie hingehörte. Ihr Master of Science Biological hätte sich weiter um sie kümmern können. Als er Schritte hörte sah Blaze nicht hinter sich um zu wissen das Ayesha vorkam. Königin Alabaster hatte sie und ihren Partner zu ihnen geschickt um nach Fair One zu sehen. Zumindest waren die beiden da. Er wusste nicht wie viel Ahnung Ember über menschliche Schwangerschaften hatte, aber es würde für den Notfall genügen. „Hier Dr. Keller. Trink das. Ember sagt es wird dir helfen." Ember befand sich in einem kleinen Raum und hatte dort für die Ärztin ein paar Vitamine ins Wasser gegeben. Jennifer nahm das Glas dankend an sich und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. „Sag ihm danke von mir." Jennifer behielt das Glas in der Hand und sah zu Ayesha hoch. „Und dir geht es besser?"  
„Ja. Mir war nur etwas flau im Magen. Bei Wichtigen Dingen wird mir immer schlecht", murmelte sie. „Und es macht mich Nervös." Sie griff sich automatisch nach ihrem Armband und spielte damit.

„Vielleicht wird es ja genügen, wenn Ember vorspricht, solltet ihr befragt werden. Vielleicht wollen sie ja auch nur eure Geschichte hören und warum du dich zu diesem Schritt entschieden hast." Jennifer sah auf das Armband mit welchem Ayesha spielte. „Mach dir nicht zu viele… Argh", als ihr Magen wieder stach fiel ihr fast das Glas zu Boden, weshalb sie es Ayesha direkt reichte. Besorgt kniete diese sich zu ihr runter. „Geht's?"

„Ja. Danke. Wir sind auch Nervös", lächelte Jennifer und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Das Kind hatte sich noch nicht richtig gedreht. Ayesha hatte die letzten Stunden ihren Bauch massiert um dem Kleinen zu helfen. Sie war über ihre Hilfe wirklich Dankbar gewesen. Aber so war Ayesha. Sie half immer wo sie nur konnte. „Wir landen. Airman Salawi, es wäre besser sich zu setzten."  
„Natürlich." Ayesha blickte auf Jennifer und setzte sich dann hinter diese. Jennifer ging es nicht gut. Sie war blass und sah Kränklich aus. Die Wehen hatten nicht aufgehört. Gestern hatte es angefangen. Soweit Ayesha das wusste, hatte Jennifer schlecht geträumt und sich so schrecklich erschrocken, dass ihre Wehen eingesetzt hatten. Zwar nur kurz, aber Alabaster hatte Ember und sie dennoch dort hingeschickt um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Seither kamen die wehen in immer kürzeren Abständen. Erst waren es 14. Inzwischen waren es 9. Jennifer hatte gemeint, dass treffen noch packen zu können. Sie habe genug Zeit und würde dann nach Atlantis aufbrechen um dort ihr Kind zu bekommen. Alabaster wollte das zwar nicht, aber in dieser Sache wollte Jennifer sich nicht bevormunden lassen. Und Ayesha verstand sie auch. Seit der Sache mit Guide muss alles sehr aufwühlend für die Ärztin sein.

Ember trat ebenso in den Kontrollraum und begab sich an Ayeshas Seite, ehe er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und ihr dann das Glas abnahm. Anschließend brachte er es zurück und kam dann auf die Ärztin zu. Bei ihr kniete er sich hin und sah in ihre Augen, ehe er seine rechte Hand hob und diesen über ihren Bauch gleiten ließ. Seine Sensoren signalisierten ihm ihren Zustand und das beunruhigte ihn. „Du hast gerade eine Wehe", stellte er fest und blickte wieder in ihr Gesicht. Fair One hatte ihre Zähne zusammengepresst und atmete gerade wieder aus ihrer Nase aus. Er legte seine Hand nun auf ihre und streichelte diese nahezu Liebevoll. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Fair One. Du musst versuchen alles auszublenden und dich ganz auf das hier konzentrieren." Ihre Gedanken waren von dem Treffen bestimmt, aber auch von Guide. Er konnte sie verstehen. Fair One war eine sehr zuverlässige Ärztin. Er verstand, dass sie bei diesem Treffen zumindest kurz vorbeischauen musste und wenn sie wegen Guide nicht so besorgt wäre, würde sie jetzt auch nicht so gestresst sein. Er wollte ihr nicht sagen, dass Guides Stimmung sehr schlecht war, seit sie fort war. Er wusste nicht woher es kam auch wenn er persönlich sicher war, dass es an der Abwesenheit der Ärztin lag. Er wollte ihr keine Hoffnungen machen. Unerfüllte Hoffnungen waren Qualvolle schmerzen. Ember erhob sich und setzte sich nun ebenso. /Blaze, wenn es möglich ist, sollten wir mit dem Schiff auf die andere Seite fliegen. /

/Schiffe wurden nicht gestattet/ meinte Blaze sofort und dachte angestrengt nach. /Aber ich werde versuchen es versuchen /

/Danke. Fair One geht es nicht gut. Sie dürfte gar nicht dorthin. Sie benötigt viel Ruhe. /

Blaze stimmte Ember dabei zu. Sie benötigte die Ruhe, aber sie wollte sie nicht. /Fair One würde sich nicht von uns aufhalten lassen. Sie will dabei sein. /

Ember wusste das. Darum schwieg er nun und fragte sich wie sie auf Guide reagieren würde. Er befürchtete, dass ein Wiedersehen Jennifer Fruchtblase platzen lassen könnte. Ihr Sohn wollte geboren werden, hatte sich aber noch nicht gedreht. Und nun lag das große Treffen vor ihnen. Die Zeit konnte nicht ungünstiger stehen.

Smoke trat an seine Königin ran, als der kleine Bruder von Perlmutt unruhig wurde. /Meine Königin, ich vermute er benötigt eure Aufmerksamkeit. / Hungrig war das Kind nicht. Das konnte er fühlen.

Alabaster sah von der alten Königin, zu Smoke hoch und nahm ihm nach einem Moment das Baby ab. Der Kleine streckte sich sofort und liebäugelte direkt mit ihr. Es brachte sie zum Lächeln. Er war so Winzig und vertraute ihr voll und ganz. Als sie vor vielen Jahren Schwanger mit Darling im Bett gelegen war, war sie insgeheim sehr Nervös gewesen. Er war ihr erstes Kind und kurz nach der Befruchtung, waren sie angegriffen worden. Sie hatte ihre Mutter an diesem Tag verloren und alles was sie gekannt hatte. Sie sah heute noch Darlings Vater vor ihrer Notkapsel stehen, mit den Worten, für meine Königin, auf den Lippen. Ihr Schiff war ebenso angegriffen worden und sie hatten auf diesen verlassenen Planeten Notlanden müssen. Ihr Schiff war aber so beschädigt gewesen, dass eine normale Landung nicht möglich war. Ob sie in der Notkapsel überleben würde, war ungewiss gewesen. Und sie war erst zu sich gekommen, als Menschen sie getragen haben. Ohne diese Menschen wäre sie heute nicht am Leben und Darling erst recht nicht. Sie verdankte diesen Einwohnern alles. Und sie hatte ihnen auch alles gegeben. Auf einer Welt ohne Gate und ohne Möglichkeiten, hatte sie sich etwas überlegen müssen. Sie hatte ehrlich mit den Menschen gesprochen und ihnen erklärt wer sie war. Sie hatte es zumindest versucht, aber schnell wurde sie zu ihrer Heiligen. Ihrer Braut der Toten. Ihre Abmachung mit ihnen damals war das Beste gewesen, was sie hatte tun können. Wenn jemand einen Krankengeliebten Menschen hatte, nahm sie die Lebensenergie von diesen und gab 2/3 an den Kranken. 1/3 war ihre persönliche Bezahlung. Und es hatte sich gut damit gelebt. Die Menschen dort waren ihr alle ans Herz gewachsen. Sie hatten ihr bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes geholfen und dank ihrer Hilfe hatte sie ihren Jungen im Arm halten dürfen. Er kam sehr nach seinem Vater. Das hatte sie da schon gesehen und es hatte ihr im Herzen weh getan. Sie vermisste ihn. Ihr Pallax war ihr Vertrauter gewesen seit sie denken konnte. Sie liebte ihn immer noch und sie vermisste ihn schrecklich. Sie hob ihren Blick und sah wieder zu ihrem Sohn. Er unterhielt sich im Stillen mit Torren und Königin Silvertongue. Er hatte viel von seinem Vater und gerade deshalb liebte sie ihn umso mehr. Das kleine Baby in ihren Armen, erweckte nun auch das Interesse verschiedener anderer Königinnen. Als Quest auf sie zu kam, erhob Alabaster sich und sah den Blick der jungen Frau, wie diese Kleinen Bruder ansah. /Er ist sehr Jung/ sagte Quest. /Ich würde ihn gerne halten /

/Das ist Königin Perlmutts kleiner Bruder. Wir rufen ihn auch kleiner Bruder. /

/Was mit dem Hive seiner Mutter geschah ist eine Schande. Soweit sind wir gegangen /

/Und noch weiter als das / sagte Alabaster und reichte ihr das Kind.

Quest hob ihn vorsichtig und wiegte das Kind mit einem leichten lächeln. / Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich ein so kleines Geschöpf im Arm habe. /

/Er vertraut uns / sagte Alabaster und beobachtete sie dabei. / Wichtig ist seinen Kopf sicher zu halten. Ihr macht das bereits sehr gut/ Alabaster merkte auf als Quest sich umdrehte und etwas mit dem Jungen umher schritt. Alabaster musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht etwas zu sagen. Quest würde dem Jungen nichts tun. Sie spürte keine schlechten Absichten von ihr ausgehen, dennoch war es ein Risiko. / Er ist so Schutzlos / fand Quest. / Ohne uns wäre er verloren. /

/Das ist wahr, deshalb sind wir alle hier. Für seine Zukunft und die Zukunft aller Kinder. / Als die Türen sich öffneten sah Alabaster hin und erkannte Perlmutt die alleine zurück in den Raum kam. Vermutlich unterhielt Ihr Consort sich noch mit seinen Freunden. Und wo steckte Guide nun? Vielleicht war er auch dort, aber die Königin konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen, da Perlmutt auf sie zu kam. Die junge Königin sah zu Quest und dann fragend zurück. „Sie wollte ihn sich ansehen", sagte Alabaster dazu und richtete sich auch auf.

„Verstehe."

„Es wird ihm hier nichts geschehen."

„Ich weiß. Ich hoffe es." Perl sah zu Wonder der sich gerade mit einem anderen Blade unterhielt. „Er macht mir Sorgen."  
„Das muss es nicht. Niemand kann hierherkommen und die Einfordern wollen. Du bist zwar Jung, aber eine Königin. Niemand kann es wagen über eine Königin zu bestimmen. Und er wird das auch noch lernen. Ich denke aus ihm spricht nur die Eifersucht. Ich würde sagen, lass Ronon ihn beseitigen aber das willst du selbst gewiss nicht, ich fühle deinen Konflikt." Außerdem waren sie ohne hin so wenige. Jetzt Blades wegen so etwas verlieren… Wenn es nicht anders ging, natürlich aber das…In Perls Augen sah sie die Wahrheit. Sie fühlte sich ertappt.

„Es ist in Ordnung Gefühle für ihn zu haben."  
„Er war mein Favorit", gab Perl Atemlos zu. „Mein Pallax. Ich habe viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Und ich habe ihm einen Sohn versprochen. Aber als ich Ronon kennenlernte…"

„Du musst dich nicht dafür rechtfertigen. Dir steht ein Zenana zu." Alabaster legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und übte sanften Druck aus. „Perlmutt du musst ein Hive anführen. Du wirst Personen wie Wonder und Creek brauchen. Sie würden dir dienen. Sie wären Loyal. Ronon wird es verstehen müssen."  
„Ich kann Creek und Wonder nicht das geben was sie brauchen und wollen"; sagte Perlmutt. „Ronon würde mich auf ein Hive begleiten aber er wird nicht mein Consort sein können. Wer würde ihm folgen?"

„Wer würde einem Storymaker als Consort folgen? Wer einem Master of science biological? Manchmal muss man andere Wege wählen. Aber es gibt noch andere Varianten. Farseer wünscht sich eine Königin für sein Hive. Du könntest es werden."

„Farseer…" er hatte sie gerettet. Sie würde ihm das nie vergessen und sie schuldete ihm etwas dafür. „Er sucht keine Gefährtin. Er… Sucht nur eine Königin", sagte Alabaster. Auch Farseer hatte einst eine Königin geliebt die er nicht vergessen konnte. Er würde Perl also nie zu etwas drängen. „Und er ist ein enger Freund meines Vaters."

„Ich müsste mit Ronon sprechen"; sagte Perlmutt, aber da schüttelte Alabaster ihren Kopf. „Perlmutt. Du bist eine Königin. Du beratest dich, aber entscheiden kannst nur du. Und deine Männer müssen dir folgen."

Nur das Ronon nicht so dachte, geschweige denn so lebte. Perl holte tief Luft und sah zum Eingang. Ronon… Wie sollte sie ihm das erklären? Er würde dem sofort zustimmen, einfach damit sie sicher wäre aber hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht? Hatte sie selbst sich Gedanken um diese ganze Situation gemacht? Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen sein… Immer. Nur wie?

„Wo genau willst du hin?" John war Guide gefolgt als dieser sich von dem Haus entfernt hatte. Guide blieb erst nicht stehen, tat es dann aber doch und drehte sich um. „Sorge hier gefressen zu werden?"  
„Wie du weist kann das nicht mehr passieren. Falls du dich erinnerst."

„Ah… Das Virus stimmt. Schade, nun muss ich mir was Neues ausdenken um euch zu drohen."

„Das ist nicht nötig. Da drin ging es ganz schön heiß her."

„Das tat es." Guide holte tief Luft und sah sich um. Dank der Bäume waren sie geschützt, aber er misstraute allem was er nicht selbst geplant hatte. „Wo wolltest du wirklich hin? Zu Dr. Keller?" Johns Frage ignorierte Guide erst einmal. „Sie haben hier bestimmt Darts", meinte er einfach. Irgendwo… Einer müsste da sein.

„Ein Dart ist bestimmt da um alle im Notfall einzusammeln. Oder drei. Ich würde Drei hierlassen", sagte John. „Du erinnerst dich wieder oder?"

„Das tue ich." Guide sah zurück zu John und musterte diesen. „Ich erinnere mich und muss deshalb zu Jennifer." Er hatte sie zu lange alleine gelassen. Viel zu lange. „Königin Moonwhite sagte doch, dass sie kommt. Vielleicht verpasst du sie wenn du jetzt los gehst." Wieso war John sein Freund? Die Frage war berechtigt und es lenkte ihn ab. John und er waren sich zu ähnlich. Er fragte sich ob sie beide denselben ahnen teilten. Vielleicht war es ja so. Und er wusste das er recht hatte. Er würde sie verpassen. Das konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er bekam Horrorvorstellungen davon, dass sie hier alleine wäre. Oder das sie hoffte ihn hier zu sehen und er war nicht da. Er wollte sie nicht wieder enttäuschen müssen. Das hatte er zu genüge und er hatte furchtbar versagt. „Die Genii", er erinnerte sich an die Genii und erstarrte. Seine Luft blieb ihm plötzlich weg und seine Brust zwängte sich zusammen. Die Genii. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Folter. Er erinnerte sich an alles Schreckliche und es drehte ihm den Magen um. Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn und er blinzelte nicht einmal mehr.

„Hey… Du bist sonst schon blass aber jetzt siehst du nicht gut aus." John hatte sofort bemerkt das Guide etwas hatte. Genii. Erinnerte er sich nun auch an die Genii? Erst da kapierte John, das Guide wohl eine Panik Attacke hatte. Und genau darum nährte er sich ihm auch nicht im ersten Moment. „Guide. Hey! Du musst Luft holen! Du hast eine Panikattacke. Geh in die Hocke und hol tief Luft." Da trat John dann auf ihn zu und hob beide Hände um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ihm nichts Böses wollte, aber Guide trat sofort einen Schritt zurück und legte sich eine Hand auf seine Brust. Atmen! Er musste Atmen! „Du kippst gleich um"; sagte John und blieb stehen wo er war. „Leute!" rief er einmal zurück aber Teyla, Weir und Ronon unterhielten sich und waren doch ein Stück entfernt. „Guide! Sprach John ihn wieder an. Er hatte selbst noch nie einen Wraiths erlebt der eine Panikattacke hatte, aber er kannte sich damit aus. Im Krieg hatten einige diese Attacken und Guide überkam gerade wohl etwas Schreckliches. „Guide atme!"

Er konnte nicht. Sein Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Es fühlte sich an wie in diesem Verließ. Sie hatten ihn gewürgt mit Drahtseile. Sie haben ihn gefoltert und unaussprechliches angetan. Schlimmeres als Koylia ihm hatte antun können. Er glaubte dort zu sein. Dort in seiner persönlichen Hölle. „Atme!" Johns Stimme drang nach einer Ewigkeit zu ihm durch und da erst schaffte er es einen tiefen Atemzug zu nehmen. Dennoch brach er fast zusammen und musste sich an den nächsten Baum lehnen. John blieb auf Abstand und seufzte hörbar erleichtert. „Guide…" sagte er nun ruhiger. „Geht es wieder?"

„Lass mich", bat er diesen. Ich brauche ein paar Minuten für mich."

John sagte erst einmal nichts und nickte nur, ehe er sich umdrehte und loslief. „Sheppard." Noch einmal blieb John kurz stehen und sah zurück. „Behalte es für dich."

„Indianer Ehrenwort."

„He… hehe", Guide versuchte zu lachen, wenngleich es sehr erschöpft klang. „Ich weiß was das bedeutet Sheppard."

„DAS ist jetzt unheimlich", versuchte John wiederum zu scherzen und lief zurück zu den anderen. Verdammt. Wäre er ihm jetzt an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben hätte er das nur schwer erklären können. Aber zumindest hatte Guide sich beruhigt… Fragt sich wann die nächste Attacke los ging.

„Ayesha?" Ember griff sich Ayeshas Arm als diese über einen Ast stolperte und ihn dann entschuldigend ansah. „Ich bin sehr Nervös."

„Das musst du nicht sein. Ich bin bei dir." Ember fuhr ihren Arm runter und griff sich dann ihre Hand. Ayesha musste lächeln und hielt seine Hand sofort fest. Sie schätzte seine Fürsorge und sah wieder auf den Weg vor sich. Sie mussten durch einen Wald laufen. Sie waren sehr langsam wegen Jennifer und sie sah wie beunruhigt Ember deswegen war. Die Ärztin hatte sich bei Blaze im Arm eingehakt und er führte sie damit praktisch. Anders konnte sie wohl kaum normal laufen. Ayesha verstand das Jennifer Verantwortung hatte, aber ging ihr Baby nicht vor? Oder ging es hier einfach um mehr? Guide wäre hier. Lag es daran? Oder an den schlechten Traum den sie gehabt hatte? „Jennifer geht es nicht gut."

„Ich weiß."

„Kannst du mit Alabaster sprechen? Wir sollten sie nach Atlantis bringen. Die Massagen haben zwar geholfen aber das Baby hat sich noch nicht in Position gebracht."

„Das werde ich", versicherte Ember ihr und behielt Fair One im Auge. Im Moment ging es, aber sie hatte im Schiff eine Wehe gehabt und als sie durch das Gate gegangen waren. Es waren zu kurze Abstände.

Jennifer selbst hatte eine Hand auf ihrem Bauch und sah zu Blaze hoch als dieser sie ansah. „ich weiß du willst bei deiner Königin sein. Tut mir leid."

„Sie wünschte, dass du sicher bist und mir ist es eine Ehre. Dank dir werde ich Vater." Er schuldete es ihr. Und darum würde er für ihre Sicherheit sorgen. „Der Flug hat mir nicht gut getan", gab Jennifer zu. „Aber jetzt geht es wieder."

„Wir sind auch gleich da." Als sie sich plötzlich an seinen Arm klammerte, hielt Blaze sofort an und beobachtete wie sich ihr Gesicht verzog und sie ihre Atemübung machte. „Ich…", sagte sie als der Schmerz erträglicher wurde. „Dr. Keller!" Ayesha war an ihre Seite geeilt und griff sich ihre andere Hand. Auch Ember war gleich da und besah sie sich. „Ich trage dich", sagte er sofort. „Und bringe dich zurück zum Gate."  
„Zurück zum Hive ist es zu weit", sagte Blaze sofort. Ember wusste das. Darum musste er sich beeilen.

Jennifer wollte zum Treffen. Sie wollte es so unbedingt! Nicht nur wegen ihrer Arbeit… Sondern auch wegen Guide. Sie hatte einen schrecklichen Traum gehabt und sie wusste es war irrational, aber sie hatte Angst. Sie musste ihn sehen, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Sie musste es einfach. Sie sah bereits in Entfernung Darts stehen und dahinter war eine größere Hütte oder Haus. Dort musste es sein. Sie war so knapp davor! Aber Ember hatte recht. Als er sie greifen wollte, riss sie ihre Augen auf und hielt den Atem an. Ember stoppte ebenso in seinem Handeln und sah hinunter. Jennifer trug ein langes Kleid. Sie war kein Fan von Kleidchen aber mit diesem Bauch war alles andere sehr unbequem. Eine Pfütze bildete sich unter ihr. „Jennifer…" Ayesha sah ebenso hinunter.

„Es ist zu spät", sagte Jennifer Atemlos. „Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt!" Und mit einer Wucht setzten auch schon noch schlimmere Wehen ein, weshalb sie den Halt verlor und Ember sie dann direkt griff und auf seine Arme nahm. Planänderung. Er musste zur Hütte und dort versuchen, Jennifer selbst zu helfen. „Kommt", sagte er daher und lief bereits los. Ayesha folgte ihm besorgt und sah noch einmal hinter sich. So schnell! War sie überhaupt schon soweit? Die Wehen waren auf einen Schlag da gewesen. Vermutlich lag es an der Aufregung, nur gut war das jetzt nicht für sie. Und vor allem auch nicht für das Baby. „Sie muss nach Atlantis", sagte sie daher rasch aber Ember schüttelte seinen Kopf, da sich bereits das Kleid von Jennifer Rot verfärbte. „Dafür ist keine Zeit. Das Baby kommt jeden Moment." Er wollte nur die Hütte erreichen. Im freien wollte er das Baby nicht auf die Welt bringen müssen. Alabaster würde seinen Hals umdrehen. Ember wusste das er darauf hätte bestehen müssen, dass sie blieb wo sie war. Zumindest hätte er auf dem Hive von Moonwhite genügend Instrumente gehabt. Hier blieb ihm nichts als seinem Gespür zu verlassen und zum Glück war er gut in dem was er konnte.


	74. Birth

„Ember stopp!" Jennifer konnte nicht mehr. Ember eilte zu dem Haus, aber es war für sie einfach zu weit. Sie musste pressen und sie konnte es einfach nicht aufhalten! Entsprechen drückten sich automatisch ihre Beine auseinander und sie holte tief Luft. Ember sah zu seiner Laborpartnerin runter als sie gegen seine Arme Drücke und sich in Gebärender Position bringen wollte. Ihre Logik war ausgeschalten und reine Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle über dieses Geschehen. Aber das Haus war nur noch wenige hundert Meter entfernt! Als Jennifer unterdrückt schrie hielt er an und sah sich um. Das war alles hier nicht Ideal und er sah noch mehr Blut, dass nun zu Boden tropfte. Sehr schlecht. Er sah Ayesha und musterte sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. „Zieh deine Jacke aus und leg sie zu Boden. Unter diesen Baum."

„J-Ja natürlich!" Ayesha zog sich ihre Jacke aus und legte diese unter einen Baum, der direkt am Wegrand war. Dort legte Ember dann die Ärztin hin und wieder brachte Jennifer sich gleich in Position. Der Wraith schluckte innerlich und versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren. Das war alles verkehrt und Jennifer sollte an einem sauberen und sicheren Ort sein und nicht hier auf einem Planeten der ihnen unbekannt war. Ember sah von Rechts nach Links und bekam Blaze ins Auge der sie alle anstarrte. „Ich brauche die Hilfe meiner Königin!" sagte Ember ehrlich. „Bitte sagt ihnen das wir hier sind!"

„Natürlich." Blaze nickte und schritt zügig weiter zum Haus. Ember selbst sah zu Jennifer runter, die vollkommen angestrengt die Augen schloss. „Es ist viel zu schnell!" sagte sie und presste kurz darauf ein weiteres mal. Das pressen mussten aufhören. „Ayesha rede mit ihr", bat Ember seine Freundin, während er nun ganz auf diese Sache konzentriert war. Er hob Jennifer Kleid etwas an um zu sehen, wie weit das alles schon war, aber ihre Schenkel waren blutig und er musste sie letztlich berühren um zu erfühlen, was da vor sich ging. Danach legte er seine Hände auf ihren Bauch und ertastete die Position vom Kind. „Fair One du musst versuchen nicht zu pressen", sprach Ember auf sie ein. Ayesha kniete neben der Ärztin und hielt ihre Hand. „Es fehlt noch ein wenig bevor er durchkommen kann."

„Ich blute", sagte Jennifer Geistesabwesend und sah Ember in die Augen. „Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Es ist alles in Ordnung Fair One." Nichts war in Ordnung und er wusste, dass Jennifer das genauso wusste. „Es ist zu Früh Ember", sagte Jennifer weiter aber wesentlich heiser, als eine weitere Welle des Schmerzes über ihren Körper hinwegfegte. Sie schrie auf aber auch das klang wesentlich erschöpfter. „Das Kind kommt Wochen zu Früh."  
„Es sind fast nur Sechs Wochen", sagte Ember. „Das Kind ist Stark und es will jetzt kommen. Du musst versuchen tief Luft zu holen und dich zu beruhigen. Ich kümmere mich um dich." Und das würde er auch tun. Er war nicht umsonst ein Meister seines Faches, auch wenn Jennifer ein Mensch war, er würde ihr helfen. Mit Alabaster zusammen bekäme er das hin und trotzdem sah er seine Hände leicht Zittern. Sie waren Rot von ihrem Blut und er wusste das sie sich hier gefährliche Infektionen zu ziehen könnte, wenn nicht sogar eine Sepsis. Aber gerade war der hohe Blutverlust wesentlich schlimmer. „Wenn ich es gewusst hätte", sagte Jennifer. „Dann wäre ich nicht gekommen. Ich habe sein Leben… Sein Leben in Gefahr gebracht."  
„Du hattest deine Pflicht erfüllen wolle", sagte Ayesha damit Ember sich weiter um die Ärztin kümmern konnte. „Du hattest etwas bewirken wollen darum bist du hier. Für deinen Sohn und für meine zukünftigen Kinder. Du hast dich richtig entschieden." Ayesha strich ihre ein paar Haarsträhnen aus der nassen Stirn und lächelte. „Guide", sagte Jennifer plötzlich und drückte Ayeshas Hand. „Ist er hier?"

Ayesha sah von ihr zu Ember der daraufhin leicht nickte. „Ja Jennifer", sprach sie die Schwangere Frau an. „Er ist hier. Er wird bestimmt kommen."

Jennifer war sich nicht sicher ob er das täte. Er erinnerte sich schließlich nicht an sie und jetzt erst brach der Kummer darüber offensichtlich aus ihr aus. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkel und sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Wenn sie starb, würde er sich um das Kind kümmern, sie wusste das. Aber das Kind würde nie erfahren wie sehr sie ihn gewollt hat und das er mehr ist als ein Forschungsprojekt gewesen war. Sie verlor Blut sie spürte das. Ihr Muttermund konnte nicht soweit geöffnet sein. Ihr Sohn kam zu früh und sie hatte Angst um ihn und nicht Angst um sich selbst. Guide… Guide würde nicht kommen. Nicht so wie er gerade drauf war und sie würde es auch nicht von ihm verlangen. „Jennifer!" Ayesha rüttelte ihre Schulter, da die Ärztin ihr nicht geantwortet hatte und teilweise apathisch wirkte. „Jennifer bleib wach okay? Sag mir etwas. Wie willst du ihn nennen? Hast du dir einen Namen überlegt?"  
„Hm…" was wollte Ayesha? Einen Namen? „Nein… Nein ich…"

„Es gibt viele schöne Namen du hast dir doch bestimmt Gedanken gemacht", versuchte Ayesha sie wach zu halten. „Wie wäre es mit Loui oder Steven…" ihr fiel gerade nichts Besseres ein. „Oder Ben?"

Jennifer musste etwas lächeln. „Nein er… Er bekommt einen Namen wenn er es sich… Verdient hat."  
Ember sah zu Jennifer hoch als sie das sagte und als die Ärztin wieder drohte zu pressen drang mehr Blut heraus. Ihre Vital Funktionen sanken von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Ember ballte eine Hand zur Faust und griff sich in seine Innentasche. Wenn er wollte, dass beide überlebten, müsste er das Kind selbst herausholen.

Blaze spürte sein Herz gegen seine Brust schlagen, als er das Haus erreichte und die Türe öffnete. Die Königinnen nahmen gerade alle wieder Platz und auch Guide schritt gerade an die Seite seiner Tochter. Dann glitt sein Blick zu seiner Königin, die seine Unruhe sofort wahrgenommen hatte /Meine Königin / sagte Blaze direkt. /Es gibt ein Problem / Moonwhite legte den Kopf schief und da Jennifer nicht herein kam, ahnte sie was das Problem war. Darum nickte sie und ließ ihn in die Mitte des Kreises treten. Blaze war noch nie umgeben von so vielen Königinnen gewesen und war entsprechen eingeschüchtert? Nein er hatte Ehrfurcht. „Königin Alabaster", sagte Blaze nun und neigte seinen Kopf.

„Moonwhites Consort. Du solltest unsere Fair One hier her begleiten. Und wo ist mein Matser of science biological?"  
„Meine Königin verzeiht aber ich habe keine große Zeit für Erklärungen. Ungefähr drei Hundert Meter von ihr befinden sich die anderen. Eure Fair One erleidet wohl eine Sturzgeburt. Sie blutet bereits stark und eurer Master of science bilogical bittet um eure Unterstützung. Alabaster erhob sich noch während Blaze sprach. Sie blinzelte einmal und spürte dann den Horror der von Guide ausging. Er war in Schock. Sie hatte keine Zeit ihn anzusehen oder ihn zu fragen, ob alles okay war. Stattdessen schritt sie bereits los und verließ ohne weitere Worte das Haus. Guide blieb im ersten Moment zurück, folgte dann aber seiner Tochter nach draußen. Blaze selbst blieb in der Mitte des Saals stehen und sah seine Königin an. „Es ging ihr nicht besser, aber sie bestand darauf kommen zu wollen. Wir hatten ihren Zustand unterschätzt."

Moonwhite sagte zunächst nichts sondern sah nur einmal kurz in die Runde. Es war Light Breaking die nun ihre Stimme erhob. „Fair One ist es die dieses Virus entwickelt hat. Sie ist Guides Gefährtin und sollte heute hier ihre Arbeit und ihre Absichten genauer erklären."

„Sie gebärt gerade?" sagte eine andere Königin überrascht.

Teyla sah John und Weir an, während ihr verstand am arbeiten war, aber da meldete sich Elizabeth das erste Mal zu Wort und trat in die Mitte. „Ich bin Elizabeth Weir, ich leite die Atlantis Expedition. Dr. Keller oder auch Fair One wie ihr sie kennt, gehört zu meinen Leuten und ich muss sie dringend nach Atlantis bringen lassen."

„Sie wird den Weg nicht dort hin schaffen"; sagte Blaze dazu. „Wir konnten sie nicht einmal bis hier rein bringen. Sie gebärt jetzt", sagte er deutlicher und blickte Weir an, aber diese ließ sich nicht beirren. „In diesem Fall sind wir auf eure Hilfe angewiesen. Wenn ein Dart sie an Board nehmen könnte, würden wir sie nach Atlantis bringen können."

„Das Funktioniert nicht", sagte Quest. „Auf einen Dart aufgenommen zu werden ist in ihrem Zustand gefährlich."

„Dann ein Transportschiff. Etwas muss doch hier für den Notfall sein!"

„Das ist es. Allerdings ist es für unseren Schutz hier", meinte die Königin.

„Dr. Keller half mir meine Tochter zu empfangen", sagte Moonwhite nun. „Wir müssen ihr helfen. Sie dient nicht nur den Menschen. Sondern allen Lebewesen. Sie hat unsere Nahrungszufuhr verbessert. Wir schulden es ihr."

Weir sah Moonwhite dankend an und blickte nun in die Runde. „Jede Sekunde kann jetzt zählen. Bitte." Es herrschte schweigen und sie glaubte, dass die Königinnen sich nun telepathisch unterhielten. Letztlich erhob Silvertongue sich und nickte. „Mein Transportschiff ist nicht weit von hier. Mein Vater und ich werden euch begleiten."

„Du bleibst", sagte ihr Vater sofort, aber da warf seine Tochter ihm einen ernsten Blick zu. „Ich gehe mit." Sie wollte Atlantis sehen. Das wäre ihre Change.

Als das geklärt war verließ der Vater der Königin das Haus und Weir drehte sich zu ihren Leuten um. „Ich sehe nach Dr. Keller. John würden sie bereits zusammen mit Teyla nach Atlantis gehen und Dr. Beckett vorbereiten?"

„Das werden wir", sagte Teyla sofort ernst und blickte zu Darling und Torren. Beide Kinder sahen sie fragend an. „Torren wir müssen jetzt gehen." Und Darling… Smoke war zwar da, aber… diesen sah sie nun auch an. „Begleitet uns zurück nach Atlantis. Königin Alabaster wird gewiss auch dort hinkommen."

Smoke dachte darüber nach und nickte letztlich einverstanden. „Es gibt nach wie vor viel zu besprechen", sagte Quest nun ernst. Aber ohne Alabaster…

„Setzt das treffen bei mir auf Atlantis fort", sagte Weir dazu einladend. „Dort wo alles angefangen hat."

„Atlantis…" Die Königinnen sahen sich gegenseitig an. „Es wäre sicher", sagte Weir weiter. „Und Ihr seid ebenso Nachfahren dieser Stadt wie wir. Kommt dort hin." Sie trat Rückwerts und drehte sich dann um, damit sie auf die anderen stoßen konnte. Perlmutt griff sich Ronons Hand als dieser ebenso los wollte. „Warte hier"; sagte sie. „Wir brauchen hier jemanden, falls das Treffen nach Atlantis verlegt wird und du bist der letzte Zeuge dieses Treffens. Bleib", bat sie ihn und er wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Hin und her gerissen von der Situation blieb er bei ihr.

Guides Beine waren weich während er große Schritte auf Ember, Ayesha und Jennifer zu machte. Er hörte sie schreien und er hörte ihren Kraftlosen versuch zu atmen. Er roch ihr Blut und er fühlte ihre Erschöpfung. Dennoch wirkte es als sei er die Ruhe selbst. Als er bei der Gruppe ankam, kniete Alabaster neben Ember und sprach mit diesem. Ayesha hielt Jennifers Hand und sprach zu ihr, aber Jennifer selbst blickte rauf in den klaren blauen Himmel. Sie war blass und ihr Herzschlag war laut, aber sehr langsam zu hören. Er konnte nichts sagen, er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Es war seine Schuld das sie nicht in einem sicheren Hive lag und Gebar, oder auf Atlantis. Sie lag stattdessen hier weil sie eine bessere Zukunft für alle haben wollte. Vor allem eine für seinen Sohn. Ihren gemeinsamen Sohn. Er streckte seine Hände und spannte diese wieder an. Er fühlte sich… Er hatte… Angst? Guide sah auf ihre Lippen und ihre Nasenspitze. Dann sah er in ihre Augen und bemerkte wie diese ihn ebenso anblickten. Sie hatte ihn bemerkt. „Königin Alabaster, ein Transportschiff wird Jennifer nach Atlantis bringen. Wir müssen sie operieren." Weirs Stimme war zu hören und irgendetwas wurde noch gesagt, aber Guide kniete sich endlich an ihre freie Seite runter und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wir helfen dir. Du wirst das schaffen."

„Guide". Jennifer hob ihre andere Hand und legte diese auf seine als glaubte sie nicht, dass Guide wirklich hier war. Sie musste lächeln und dämmerte dann plötzlich weg. „Jen?" Guide übte sanften Druck aus, aber da rutschte ihre Hand von seiner. Sofort prüfte er ihre Vitalfunktionen und holte tief Luft. „Sie ist bewusstlos", jetzt erst sah er Ember an, der ein Messer in der Hand hielt und Guide ansah. „Wir müssen das Kind holen. Sonst ist es für beide zu spät."

Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte. Von Ember sah er zurück zu Jennifer und sah dann hoch zu Weir. „Es wird ein Transportschiff kommen?"  
„Ja jeden Moment."

„Diese Zeit haben wir nicht. Der Junge könnte ersticken", gab Ember zu bedenken. „Er liegt nicht richtig. Das Risiko ist einfach zu hoch."

„Was schlägst du vor?" sagte Alabaster daher und musterte Ember. „Wir müssen es selbst holen. Jetzt. Ihr müsst Fair One heilen sobald es soweit ist."

„Ich werde viel Lebensenergie benötigen", sagte Alabaster. „Aber es müsste gehen."

Ayesha sah zu Weir hoch und blickte dann zu Jennifer runter. „Wenn sie Lebensenergie braucht, nehmt von mir was ihr braucht", sagte sie sofort. „Ich kann mich danach erholen."

„Und meines." Weir trat etwas näher. „Wenn es nur das ist um beide zu retten dann nehmt es auch von mir."

Ember sah Ayesha an und nickte ihr leicht zu, ehe er Jennifers Kleid höher schob und sein Messer anlegte. Er stoppte als Guides Hand an seinen Handgelenk schnellte. /Ich schaffe das / sagte Ember ihn beruhigend. /Es wird Funktionieren /

„Meine Königin nehmt euch die Lebensenergien jetzt. Ich werde eure Hilfe gleich brauchen." Er beachtete die anderen nun nicht weiter sondern Schnitt Fair One nun den Unterbauch auf. Er musste sehr Vorsichtig sein, damit er ihre inneren Organe nicht schädigte und ihr so mehr Kraft raubte. Als er das Kind erreichte, fühlte er eine gewaltige Ehrfurcht. Es war ein Wraiths, aber es rührte sich kaum. Die Nabelschnur lag um seinen Hals und wie er es erspürt hatte fiel dem Kind das Atmen schwer. Die Geburt hätte es so nicht überleben können. Er griff nach dem Jungen und gab Alabaster gleichzeitig zu verstehen, Jennifer nun wieder zu heilen. Als Ember das Kind im Arm hatte wickelte er die Nabelschnur von diesem und nach wenigen Sekunden schrie es dann endlich. Erleichtert sah er runter zu Jennifer und erkannte das auch ihre Wunden nun wieder heilten. Im nächsten Moment sah er zu Ayesha die am Baum saß und dort müde anlehnte, ehe er zu Guide blickte. Er hatte Jennifers Oberkörper angehoben und behielt sie im Arm. Ember blickte wieder runter zu dem Jungen und prüfte nach das ihm auch wirklich nichts fehlte, aber alles schien okay zu sein. Er war zwar früh geboren, aber er war nicht Klein. Er wirkte kräftig was anhand seiner schreie zu hören war. Sein Haar war weiß wie das seines Vaters, aber seine Gesichtszüge erinnerten ihn mehr an Fair One. Er würde ein intelligenter junger Mann werden.

„Jennifer." Guide hatte die Ärztin sofort zu sich genommen nachdem Alabaster sie geheilt hatte, aber noch erwachte seine Partnerin nicht. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt an. Er hörte seinen Sohn schreien und wusste dass es diesem gut ging. Jennifers Herzschlag war stabilisierte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde, dennoch erwachte sie einfach nicht. Der Nährprozess war etwas unheimlich anstrengendes für den Menschlichen Körper. Auch das Geschenk zu erhalten konnte unwahrscheinlich anstrengend sein. Aber Jennifer hatte nicht nur das Geschenk in großen Mengen erhalten, ihre Wunden hatten sich schließen müssen und die Geburt war für ihren Körper obendrein Traumatisch- Guide wusste in diesem Moment, dass die Heilung alleine noch keine Gewissheit über ihren Zustand gab. Ihr Körper könnte an der Anstrengung sterben und das machte ihm furchtbare Angst. „Jennifer wach auf." Guide rüttelte sie sanft, aber Jennifer reagierte nicht. Halb in Panik zog er sich ganz in seine Arme und merkte auf als er weitere Stimmen hörte und Wind aufkam. Ein Schiff. Alabaster sagte etwas und wie als wäre er nicht ganz da, stand er mit Jennifer im Arm auf und betrat das kleine Transportschiff. Als er Platz nah, sah er wieder zu Jennifer runter und konnte endlich wieder in ihre Augen sehen. Sie sah ihn an, schweigend, müde aber nicht etwa wütend, wie er es vielleicht erwartet hätte. Er wollte ihr etwas sagen. Er öffnete seinen Mund, aber nichts kam heraus. Und sie schwieg ebenso. Dann schloss sie wieder für den Moment ihre Augen.

Ember hatte das Schiff gesehen und sich erhoben. Er behielt das nackte Baby im Arm und sah zu wie Alabaster Weir wieder auf die Beine half. Sie schien wesentlich schnell erholt zu sein. Ayesha wiederum… Seine Beine zitterten als er auf sie zu lief und bei ihr in die Hocke ging. „Ayesha. Hier, kannst du das Baby tragen? Dann helfe ich dir."

„Hm… Ja sicher." Ayesha fühlte sich gut und nicht etwa schlecht. Sie brauchte nur einen Moment, aber da erhob sie sich alleine und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Baumstamm, wobei sie Ember ansah. „Es hat also geklappt?"  
„Das hat es." Ember behielt das Neugeborene in einem Arm, während er mit seiner freien Hand nach Ayeshas Schulter griff. „Du hast ihr das Leben gerettet. Ihr und ihm."  
„Es geht ihm gut?" Ayesha musste lächeln als sie das Baby sah.

„Ja. Es geht ihm gut." Ember sah zurück als das Schiff landete und er selbst mit de Baby und Ayesha in die Maschine stieg. Normalerweise würde er Guide das Baby zeigen, aber dieser war ganz auf Jennifer konzentriert und das war erst einmal auch gut so. Die Angst die er gefühlt hatte, hatte sein Mark gefrieren lassen. Es war eine Angst die Ember teilte. Eine Sorge die in der Zukunft lag und eine genau jetzt. Er wollte Ayesha nicht verlieren. Niemals.

Guide bekam das Theater um sich herum gar nicht mit. Er sah erst wieder auf als das Transportschiff über den Gateraum in die Jumperbucht kam und landete. „Guide?" Jennifers Stimme lenkte sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie. „Du bist zurück?"  
„Ich habe es dir versprochen", sagte Guide wiederum und blieb ernst. Kurz bevor er los war um nach Torren zu suchen, hatte er ihr versprochen zurück zu kommen.

„Das ist kein Traum", murmelte die Ärztin zu sich selbst und war noch vom ganzen geschehen verwirrt. Als die Türe des Schiffes sich öffnete und Beckett an ihre Seite geeilt kam, war sie vollkommen überrascht und verstand gar nicht, wieso alle so in Aufregung waren. Immerhin war Guide zurück, er erinnerte sich! Aber dann wurde ihr plötzlich schlecht, während Beckett sie untersuchte und das obwohl sie in Guide Armen lag. „Sie ist Transportbereit. Am Besten legt ihr sie auf die Liege", hörte sie wie Beckett das zu Guide sagte, aber sie selbst realisierte noch nicht, was genau hier abging. „Was ist los?" fragte sie Guide als dieser sich mit ihr erhob und sie aus dem Schiff trug. „Guide, was ist hier los?" sein besorgterer Blick machte ihr für die Sekunde Angst. Wieso war er besorgt? „Ich habe sie genährt", hörte Jennifer nun Alabaster sagen. „Sie hat sehr viel bekommen, aber ihr Körper ist vollkommen überreizt."  
„Das ist nicht gut." Beckett sah von Alabaster kurz zu ihr. „Ember ich brauche noch mehr Infos, klär mich auf dem Weg auf", bat er diesen.

Wovon aufklären? Jennifer schloss kurz ihre Augen als sie auf der Liege lag, aber sie griff sofort nach Guides Hand, bevor dieser sich löste konnte. „Guide was ist los? Was ist mit mir passiert?"  
„Du bist verwirrt", sagte Guide zu ihr. „Aber wir werden dir helfen. Du musst durchhalten."

„Durchhalten?" fragte sie müde. „Was ist… Los?"

Guide hatte Angst. Jennifers Körper war vollkommen überspannt. Ihr Herz raste, sie hatte sich sogar einmal übergeben. Sie atmete zu schnell. Das schlimmste war, das sie es nicht zu begreifen schien. Als Beckett und ein paar Helfer die liege anschoben folgte er diesen sofort. Ember sprach mit ihm und erklärte was er getan hatte. Und als sie eine Türe erreichten und die Liege reingeschoben wurde, drehte Beckett sich um und sah ihn und Ember an. „Ihr müsst hier bleiben. Ich versuche sie zu Stabilisieren." Guide wollte etwas sagen, aber da wandte Beckett sich ganz Ember zu und hob seine Hände. Was wollte der Arzt jetzt von Ember?! Er sollte, lieber Jennifer retten! „Es scheint alles okay. Aber ich sehe ihn mir gleich auch noch an. Hier in diesem Raum sich Handtücher und Decken. Vielleicht wickelst du das Kind besser darin ein." Und als Beckett das gesagt hatte, sich drehte und in dem Zimmer verschwand, hielt Guide den Atem an. Sein Sohn. Ja. Ember hielt seinen Sohn.

Ember wollte an Guide vorbei um in dieses Zimmer zutreten, damit er das Kind warm einhüllen konnte, aber dieser starrte ihn regelrecht an. „Commander", sprach er ihn an. „Ich muss vorbei."

Guide blinzelte und machte einen Schritt zur Seite damit Ember in das andere Zimmer konnte. Als er mit ihm wiederkam hatte sich der alte Commander zumindest etwas beruhigt und trat daher dichter auf Ember zu. „Er ist wohl auf", erklärte Ember ihm. Endlich schien Guide im hier zu sein. Ember war froh darum, und reichte dem alten Commander nach einem Moment seinen Sohn. „Beckett sollte ihn dennoch einmal ansehen."

Guide wusste nicht was er fühlen sollte, als er seinen Sohn das erste Mal berührte und ihn fest in seine Arme nahm. Der Verstand des Jungen war süß wie Honig und er war um die nähe die er nun spürte froh. Deshalb wimmerte er nicht mehr und schlief tief ein. Sobald er erwachte, würde er Hunger haben. Sein Sohn… „Commander…"  
„Geh zu ihr. Ayesha", sagte Guide plötzlich und blickte Ember an. „Sie braucht dich jetzt."  
„Danke." Ember drehte sich um und sprintete zurück, damit er seine Partnerin umsorgen konnte. Guide selbst lehnte sich an die nächste Wand und sah faszinieret zu seinem Sohn runter. Den kleinen Moment der Ruhe zusammen mit seinem Sohn, wollte er sich für immer abspeichern. Niemals wollte er das hier vergessen. Guide versuchte alles um sich herum zu verdrängen. Gerade gab es für ihn nur dieses kleine Geschöpf, das ihm so absolut ähnlich sah. Aber die Wahrheit holte ihn wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht ein. Sein Blick glitt zur Türe und er hoffte, dass Beckett seine Gefährtin Stabilisieren konnte. Er fragte sich ob Jennifers Herz diese Belastung standhielt und ob sie ihren gemeinsamen Sohn auch im Arm halten würde. Ob sie es denn könnte. Er war kein Narr und kein Idiot, Er wusste, dass er gerade auf guten Weg war, seine Gefährtin zu verlieren. Dieses Mal für immer und das macht ihm angst.


	75. Furious

Nachdem Alabaster aufgebrochen war, hatte kurze Zeit schweigen im Raum geherrscht. Die Königinnen waren unruhig, man spürte sorge, Nachdenklichkeit und teilweise furcht vor dem unerwartetem. Alabasters Vorschlag war nicht verkehrt. Sie alle m Raum wussten wie schwierig die kommenden Jahre werden würden. Aber sie wussten alle auch, dass sie diesem Vorschlag zusammenzustimmen mussten. Ob es ihnen nun gefiel oder nicht. Wie sich aber letztlich alles einspielen würde, war eine andere Frage. Menschen vergaßen schnell, das stimmte. Menschen änderten aber auch alle 30 Jahre ihre Art des Zusammenlebens. Alte Generationen starben und jüngere wählten ihre Zukunft Neu. So wie sie nun nach knapp über 11 000 Jahren. Farseer faltete seine Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen und er sah einmal in die Runde. Guide war nun nicht hier, genauso wie die Anführerin dieser Runde. Aber ihre engsten Verbündeten sprachen sich nun dafür aus, sich in Atlantis zu versammeln. Er verstand die Zurückhaltung der anderen Königinnen- Diejenigen die noch unentschlossen dem ganzen Gegenüber standen waren verunsichert. Ihre Berater sprachen leise zu diesen und auch die Commander der einzelnen anderen Schiffe mischten sich hin und wieder ein. Nur er selbst blieb ruhig. Letztlich trat er mit seinen fast 10 000 Jahren vor und brachte so alle zum Schweigen. „Ich kenne Guide nun fast mein ganzes Leben lang. Seine Methoden waren schon immer anders und riskant. Aber sie haben immer ihre Wirkung gezeigt. Wir Wraiths werden immer Wraiths sein. Aber auch ich sehe, dass wir uns ändern müssen, wenn wir überleben wollen. Die Lanteaner sind jeder Zeit dazu in der Lage uns auszulöschen. Heute hätten sie Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Aber sie haben es nicht getan und werden es auch nicht tun. Ihre Fair One ist ein Beispiel dafür. Sie will Gleichberechtigung. Sie will Leben. Farseer stoppte für den Moment und sah in seine Handfläche, ehe er diese Anhob und allen zeigte. „Wir ernähren uns von Menschen. Ohne sie sterben wir- ohne sie geraten wir wieder in Kriege die unser eins auslöschen. Etwas was unsere ersten Mütter nie gewollt haben. Sie wollten das wir Leben und wir müssen diese Möglichkeit ergreifen. Jetzt haben wir die Gelegenheit die Dinge Grundlegend zu ändern. Ich war anfangs Skeptisch als ich von der Beziehung zu Guide und Fair One gehört habe, aber nachdem ich mit ihr gesprochen habe wusste ich wieso Guide das tat. Es kann funktionieren, so unterschiedlich wir auch sind. Betrachtet eine Möglichkeit das jeder einzelne von uns jeder Zeit die Möglichkeit hat sich zu nähren. Dazu muss nicht immer eine enge Beziehung eingegangen werden. Aber viele Blades die nicht in dem engen Kreis der Königin stehen, können so auch etwas erfahren, das ihnen sonst vielleicht für immer verwehrt bliebe." Farseer dachte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an seine verlorene Königin. Als sie starb, war auch sein Herz gestorben. Aber schnell verdrängte er die klaffende Wunde in seiner Seele und sprach weiter. „Wir können Menschen auf den Hives haben, die so jeder Zeit da wären. Und wir können weiterhin von Welt zu Welt reisen um dort Freiwillige für kurze Zeit an Bord zu holen. Ganz nach Alabasters Plan. Ihr Hive ist das Beste Beispiel dafür, dass es funktionieren kann."

„Oder jeder nimmt sich eine Welt", sagte Quest nun. „Es gibt mehr Welten wie wir Hives noch haben. Wir könnten uns an einzelne Welten Binden."

„Da müssen die Menschen mit sprechen", sagte Ronon dazu und blickte von Farseer zu Quest. „Wenn ihr das alles Akzeptiert ist der nächste Schritt, dass ihr mit den Welten Verhandelt. Dieses Model, was ihr da aufbaut und euch ausdenkt muss erst akzeptiert werden, von beiden Seiten." Als dann Schweigen herrschte kam Perlmutt auf Farseer zu und reichte ihm ihre Hand, die er direkt annahm und sich leicht verneigte. „Farseer hat mein Leben gerettet", sagte Perlmutt und schenkte ihm ein lächeln. „Er rette mich vor Menschen die mit diesem Denken nicht einverstanden waren. Aber sie sprechen nicht für alle Menschen. Transparents ist jetzt Wichtig. Wir sind Menschen trotz allem überlegen. In vielem. Es liegt in unserer Verantwortung ihnen all das Begreiflich zu machen und ihnen ihre… Angst zu nehmen."

Farseer wusste das Perlmutt Jung war, aber sie wäre eine Geeignete Königin für diese neuen Wege. „Und der Weg dazu", sagte Farseer. „Ist Atlantis. Ich sage wir nehmen das was She who knows many things gesagt an und gehen dorthin. Sie sind der Schlüssel zu den ganzen Welten."

Light Breaking erhob sich nun und nickte zustimmend. „Ich stimme dem zu."

„Wir auch", sagte Rain und blickte wieder zu seiner Königin. Sie war wach, wirkte aber alles andere als Fit…

„Wir auch", sagte Quest und blickte zu den ganzen Wraiths Commander die ohne Königinnen waren. „Und ihr?"

„Wir kommen auch."

Ronon war es der nun auf Perlmutt zu Schritt und eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. „Wir werden das Gate anwählen. Dann könnt ihr uns folgen." Das war alles verrückt. Zu Verrückt. Aber er wusste wie Wichtig das hier für seine Tochter sein würde.

Als Ember Ayesha antraf, lehnte sie im Flur an einer der Wände. Sie war Müde, aber sie war nicht Schwächlich. Erleichtert kam er bei ihr zum Stehen und wollte nach ihren Händen greifen, als er bemerkte, dass seine Hände noch voller Blut waren. „Ember." Ayesha musste lächelte und stellte sich aufrecht hin. „Ist alles gut gegangen?"

„Jennifer ist bei Beckett und Guide hat seinen Sohn. Darum wollte ich nach dir sehen."

„Du hattest es wohl sehr Eilig hm?" fragte sie und deutete auf seine Hände. Aber er hatte auch etwas Blut auf der Kleidung und genauso im Haar. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir erst einmal zu mir gehen und du dort ein Bad nimmst?"

„Das klingt sehr gut." Er beobachtete wie sie loslief und da sie nickt wackelte, schritt er beruhigt hinter her. „Und dir geht es wirklich gut? Königin Alabaster hat viel von dir genommen."  
„Es geht mir gut. Zumindest besser als Weir. Aber wir sind unverwüstlich. Alabaster ist mit ihr bereits in ihrem Büro. Ich hatte zu dir gewollt."  
Das Ayesha ohne nachzudenken geholfen hatte war wieder recht Typisch für sie. Dennoch war Ember sehr froh, dass es ihr gut ging. Als sie ihr Zimmer erreichten ging Ayesha ins Bad und ließ dort bereits Wasser ein, während Ember zumindest schon mal seine Hände Wusch. „Ich habe noch nie eine Geburt mitgemacht. Zumindest nicht so eine", meinte er und blickte zu ihr rüber. Ayesha saß auf dem Wannenrand und beobachtete ihn mit einem Lächeln. „Du hast das ziemlich gut gemacht, dafür das du mit dieser Art von Geburt keine Erfahrung hattest. Und er war so Klein", murmelte sie. „Aber auch so niedlich. Später wenn das Baby sich erholt hat und Jennifer auch, sollten wir nochmal vorbeigehen."

„Gewiss, das werden wir." Ember fing an sich seine Sachen auszuziehen und stellte amüsiert fest, dass seine Gefährtin ihn dabei genau im Auge behielt. Als er Nackt war erhob Ayesha sich und kam direkt auf ihn zu, ehe sie ihn an der Schulter griff, ihn zu sich runterzog und ihn küsste. „Du hast das wirklich gut gemacht", sagte sie anerkennend und deutete zum Bad. „Das hast du dir verdient."

„Ember stieg in die Wanne und lehnte sich sofort zurück. Ein heißes Bad war und würde immer absolut entspannend sein und das Beste war das seine Ayesha bei ihm war. „Ich werde mich umziehen", sagte sie ihm daraufhin. „Und wenn du Fertig bist, leg dich doch zu mir ins Bett."

„Das werde ich gewiss machen."

Ayesha sah noch einmal zu ihm, ehe sie in ihr Zimmer trat und tief Luft holte. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur eines. Tief schlafen. Darum zog sie sich um und wollte gerade in ihr Bett, als es an der Türe klopfte. „Ayesha? Ich bin es Radek."

„Einen Moment." Ayesha trat zu ihrer Türe und entsperrte sie für Radek. Überrascht über sein auftauchen bot sie ihm an rein zu kommen, aber Radek schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ist Ember bei dir?"

„Er ist im Bad. Er muss sich waschen. Jennifer hat ihr Baby bekommen."  
„Oh!" Überrascht stotterte Radek und rückte seine Brille zurecht. „G-Geht es ihr gut?"

„Dr. Beckett sieht noch nach ihr, aber ich denke sie wird es schaffen", lächelte Ayesha. „Ich habe ihren Sohn nur kurz gesehen aber…"  
„Ayesha." Radek spähte etwas in ihr Zimmer und blickte sie dann ernst an. Erst da fiel Ayesha auf, dass Schweißperlen seine Stirn herunter tropften. „Können wir woanders reden?"

„Hm?" Ayesha dachte kurz darüber nach und trat dann in die Flur. Als die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss sah sie Zelenka fragend an. „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Wie man es nimmt." Zelenka sah sich im Flur um und beschloss Ayesha endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. „Ich mag Ember", sagte Zelenka. „Und er meinte es bestimmt nicht böse oder hatte schlechte Absichten. Er liebt dich schrecklich."

„Ich weiß das er mich liebt. Was ist den passiert? Hat er jemanden umgebracht?" fragte sie halb im Scherz und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Etwas stimmte mit Radek nicht. Aber was es war… „Nun sag was hat er angestellt?"

„Der Schmuck den er dir schenkt. Es sind… Er… Er kann dich damit anpeilen. Die Sensoren… Ich…" Er holte einen Armreif von Ayesha aus ihrer Tasche. „Ich war in deinem Zimmer und habe das hier untersucht. Du bist damit auf der Erde gewesen."  
„Du warst in meinem… Was?" Atemlos sah Ayesha ihn an und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Wovon redest du da? Weist du was du da behauptest?"  
„Ich behaupte es nicht Ayesha. Ich habe es nicht geglaubt. Ladon Radim hat es mir gesagt und ich musste Bewiese gegen diese Behauptung finden. Ich wollte Ember selbst fragen, aber ihr wart lange nicht hier und… Es… Es stimmt. Es hat die Daten gespeichert wo du dich überall befunden hast. Und… Er hat so einen Weg… Zur Erde gefunden. Aber er hat das gewiss nicht getan um die Daten weiter zu geben! Er mag dich, er liebt dich!"

Ayesha hatte ihren Mund zu einem dünnen strich verzogen. Wieso sollte Radek sie belügen wollen? Ember und er waren gute Freunde. Brüder sogar in Embers Worten. Zunächst schluckte sie, während sich alles in ihr umdrehte. „Darum geht es nicht." Sagte sie während sie bereits die Ohrringe auszog die Ember ihr geschenkt hatte. „Darum geht es nicht Radek!" sagte sie lauter und vollkommen enttäuscht. „Er hat mich ausspioniert! Er hat mein Vertrauen ausgenutzt um mich kontrollieren zu können!" woher diese plötzliche Wut kam, wusste Ayesha nicht. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr nicht gut war und sie sich schrecklich müde fühlte. „Gib mir das." Sie nahm das Armband von Radek und verschwand geradewegs wieder in ihr Zimmer. „Ayesha!" rief Radek ihr nach und wischte sich über die nasse Stirn. Verdammt. Er hatte gehofft, Ayesha hätte vielleicht… Nein. Er hatte geahnt das ihr das nicht gefallen würde. Verdammt Ember. Wieso hatte er das nur getan?

Als Ayesha in ihrem Zimmer stand, zog Ember sie bereits an. „Was wollte Radek?" fragte er und zog sich sein Hemd über und genau da roch er regelrecht ihre Wut. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu ihr um und musterte sie. Sein Blick fiel auf den Schmuck den sie in ihrer Hand trug und ihn derart zornig ansah, das ihm fast schlecht wurde. „Liebes was ist geschehen?" fragte er und kam langsam näher. „Erklär mir wieso du das getan hast", sagte sie ihm direkt und legte den Schmuck mit Wucht auf den nächsten Tisch. „Und was du mit diesen Daten getan hast oder vorhast zu tun?!"

„Welche Daten? Ayesha was…" Embers Verstand raste genauso wie sein Herz. Jetzt musste er ganz genau überlegen, was er als nächstes sagen würde. Die Wahrheit wäre natürlich das Beste, aber auch das Gefährlichste… Er hatte erwartet das sie so reagieren würde. Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt und sie war auf Streit aus. „Hast du nichts dazu zu sagen?!" hörte er sie wütend fragen.

„Doch- Ja", sagte er und holte tief Luft. „Der Gedanke dich zu verlieren, war für mich schrecklich", sagte er. „Ich wollte, im Notfall wissen wo du bist. Wir wussten nicht wo die Erde liegt und ich… Ich habe mich gefragt was wäre, wenn du dort bist und ich hier. Wenn du nicht zurückkannst, warum auch immer. Ich wollte dich dann finden."  
„Ember hier geht es um mehr als das was du willst oder ich! Diese Daten… Sie… Was wenn sie in die Falschen Hände kommen? Abgesehen davon das du absolut nicht darüber nachgedacht hast, hast du es mir verschwiegen! Ich habe auch Pflichten Ember und eines davon ist es den Weg zur Erde geheim zu halten! Weißt du in welche Lage du mich gebracht hast? Ich bin Soldat Ember! Ich muss… Und dazu… Du hast mein Vertrauen einfach missbraucht!"

„Du musst es keinem sagen und ich werde alle Daten löschen", versprach er ihr. „Ich werde das lösen."

„Ich soll meine… Ich soll es verschweigen? Sie anlügen? Weißt du welche Konsequenzen das für mich haben kann, wenn es rauskommt? Ember ist dir klar was du hier getan hast? Du hast mich benutzt!"

„Ich habe dich nie benutzt ich wollte nur deine Sicherheit immer-"

„Meine Sicherheit? Hast du einmal versucht mit mir darüber zu sprechen? Es mir zu sagen? Du hättest es mir nie gesagt", sie hatte ihn einfach unterbrochen. Und sie sah ihn am Ende so enttäuscht an, das es ihm das Herz brach. „Ich habe zu deinem Wohl handeln wollen. Ich wollte alles tun um dich zu beschützen."

„Es ist besser, wenn du gehst", sagte sie plötzlich. „Ich weiß gerade nicht, ob das hier echt ist", sagte sie und man hörte ihre Stimme zittern. „Ich weiß nicht ob das nicht von Anfang an dein Ziel gewesen war. Guide hätte es bei Jennifer schon tun können, aber er hat das nie gewagt. Du aber… Du hast schon einmal dein Hive hintergangen und dann Infos an diese andere Königin gebracht zusammen mit den drei ZPMs die du gestohlen hast."

Ember öffnete seinen Mund, schloss diesen aber wieder. Ja. Damals hatte er sich Guide angeschlossen und hatte geholfen die Replikationen zu zerstören- Sie waren eine Allianz aus Reisende, Wraith und Lanteanern. Und ja. Damals hatte er Guide verraten, weil er einer anderen Königin hatte dienen wollen. Er hatte ihr Favorit werden wollen und dafür alles getan. Aber jetzt… „Wie soll ich dir beweisen, dass ich das nicht vorhabe", fragte Ember letztlich. „Wie soll ich…"

„Ich muss das melden", sagte Ayesha und er sah ihre Augen feucht werden. „Nur die Zeit wird zeigen ob du wirklich die Wahrheit sagst."

„Was soll das heißen?" fragte Ember zögerlich und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Ayesha aber trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust. „Ich muss über alles nachdenken", sagte sie ernst. „Und ich will das wir solange Abstand halten."

„Nein das möchte ich nicht. Ayesha wir sollten reden."

„Wir haben geredet und ich sehe gerade kein Positives Ende für dieses Gespräch darum sollten wir es sein lassen."

Ember wollte auf sie zu gehen, aber er unterließ es dann lieber. „Ich liebe dich. Wirklich. Du kannst mit mir mitkommen und sehen das ich alle Aufzeichnungen zerstören werde."

„Wie soll ich dir glauben? Du hast mich von Anfang an belogen. Ich dachte du schenkst mir etwas, weil du es wirklich wolltest, dabei ging es dir nicht um mich, sondern alleine darum die Kontrolle über alles zu behalten."

„Du liegst Falsch, wenn du denkst es wäre nicht… Ayesha hör mir doch zu. Ich wusste, es war ein Fehler aber ich habe es nicht gewagt dir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Weil ich wusste wie du reagieren würdest."

„Also hast du gehofft es fällt niemandem auf? Ember…" Ayesha schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Ich habe sehr viel Geduld und sehr viel Verständnis für dich aufgebracht. Auch als wir im Hive waren und du mich hast stehen lassen als wäre ich irgendeine Frau die dir zu nahegekommen ist! Da hat es mir meine Würde und mein Herz gebrochen. Aber ich habe Geduld und Verständnis für dich aufgebracht. Was wäre, wenn ich es mit dir getan hätte? Wenn ich dich so behandelt hätte? Wenn ich Informationen von dir abgezweigt hätte um deiner willen, so wie du es sagst?"

Ember öffnete seinen Mund und schloss diesen direkt wieder. Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit öffnete er seine Lippen wieder. „Ich hätte dir vergeben, weil du meine Königin bist", sagte Ember leise aber ernst. „Weil ich dich liebe."

Ayesha machte das noch wütender. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich gerade übertreibe?"  
„Nein ich will sagen, dass du über mich entscheiden kannst wie es die gefällt. Weil du meine Welt bist. Alles wofür ich kämpfe und atme. Für dich". Versuchte er es ihr zu erklären.

Ayesha verlor sich in seinem Blick und seinen Worten, aber sie schnappte sich schnell wieder und trat von der Türe weg. „Geh jetzt Ember. Ich will das du gehst."

„Wo soll ich hin?" fragte er zurück. „Wo soll ich warten?"  
„Was denkst du… Denkst du in einer Stunde komme ich und habe mich beruhigt? So läuft das nicht! Geh verdammt!" schrie sie am Ende. „Geh auf dein Hive und komm nicht unter meine Augen! Ich muss… Ich muss das alles erst einmal begreifen! Das… Du… Du hast mein komplettes Vertrauen missbraucht Ember!"

Sie würde ihm nicht vergeben. Ember hatte es schon gewusst, als er ihr die Dinge geschenkt hätte. Sie konnte nicht verstehen in welcher Dringlichkeit Wraith einander lieben konnten und welche Grenzen sie für diese überschritten. Wie auch? Sein Herz schlug ihm so schwer in seiner Brust, das er glaubte ihm würde alle Luft wegbleiben. Er sah sie an und wusste, dass er gehen musste. Er wusste, er hatte ihr Herz gebrochen und noch mehr als das. Darum schritt er zurück zum Stuhl und griff sich seinen Ledermantel. Als er diesen hatte trat er zur Türe und blieb dort noch einmal stehen. Ember sah Ayesha an, aber sie blickte zur Seite. Er wollte sie nicht aufregen. Oder sie noch wütender machen. Also öffnete er die Türe und schritt auf die Flur. Dort blieb er eine Minute lang stehen und holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen, ehe er loslief. Wohin genau wusste er nicht. „Ember!" Ayeshas Stimme hielt ihn auf. Sein Herz raste vor Erwartung und sofort drehte er sich um, aber es war vergebens. Ayesha kam mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu und drückte ihm einen Lederbeutel in die Hand. Er wusste was darin war ohne nachfragen zu müssen. Seine Geschenke an ihr. Alle Geschenke die er ihr je gemacht hatte. „Ayesha…" Ember sah von dem Beutel zu ihr hoch und musterte sie eine ganze Zeitlang. Sie weinte. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht und es gab für Ember nichts Schrecklicheres als zu wissen, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. Er konnte ihr nichts mehr sagen ohne ihr weiter weh zu tun. Darum verneigte er sich vor ihr und schritt dann wieder weiter.

Ayesha sah Ember nach bis dieser um die nächste Ecke gebogen war, ehe sie selbst sich zurück in ihr Zimmer schleppte. Dort als die Tür hinter ihr sich schloss, lehnte sie sich an diese und presste ihre Hände auf ihr Gesicht. Dann auch entwich ihr ein schluchzen und weitere Tränen fanden den Weg aus ihren Tränenkanälen. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft er würde es abstreiten und das Radek sich getäuscht haben musste. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Gerade im Moment brauchte sie das hier. Diesen Zusammenbruch. Sie liebte ihn schrecklich. Aber er hatte Dinge getan die nicht so einfach zu verdauen waren. Zumindest nicht für sie. Sie brauchte einfach Zeit um das besser verstehen zu können und sie musste… Sie musste es melden. Und sie hatte Angst vor der Entscheidung die dann das Komitee fallen könnte.


	76. Kit It means hope

Jennifers Bewusstsein kam mit einem Schlag zurück. Zuerst verstand sie nicht wo sie war und was um sie herum geschah. Zuerst war da nur dieser Nebel der ihre Sinne trübte. Es war als würde sie eine Wolke sehen… Oder nein… Also würde sie in einer Wolke stehen. Etwas stimmte damit aber nicht. Sie sah nur diesen Nebel und dieses helle Licht. Und es dröhnte schrecklich. Das passte aber alles nicht zusammen. War sie das? War sie dieses etwas in diesem Licht aus Nebel? Erst mit der Zeit fühlte sie auch etwas. Dieser Zustand… Dieser Ort, es fühlte sich bedrohlich an. Hatte sie Angst? Ja. So fühlte sich Angst an. Aber… Das war nicht dass was sie kannte! Sie war doch viel mehr als dieses etwas in diesem großen Nichts?! Ja! Ihr Name… Sie hieß Jennifer. Sie hatte einen Namen. Als Jennifer versuchte in diesem Halbtraum auf ihre Hände zu blicken konnte sie es nicht. Es war als wäre sie ein Teil dieses Nebels. Ein Teil dieser hellen strahlenden Wolke, aber sie hatte Angst… Moment! Weitere Erinnerungen durchfluteten sie und immer eher verstand Jennifer, dass sie zwar Teilweise bei Bewusstsein war, sie sich aber noch aus diesem Zustand holen musste, damit sie wirklich erwachen konnte. Und sie versuchte es mit aller Macht! Es war als wäre sie in einer Zwangsjacke und schaffte es nicht trotz jeder Bewegung, sich frei zu bekommen. Und sie ring heftig mit sich. Erst als sie glaubte einen wiederstand zu spüren, bemerkte sie, dass sie nun auch hören konnte- Richtig hören konnte. „Bleib ruhig", diese Stimme! War das… War das Guide? Wieder versuchte sie sich zu rühren, und da nahm sie dann alles wesentlich besser war. Seine Hände mussten auf ihren Armen liegen, denn sie spürte seinen Griff um diese. Er drückte sie zurück. Versuchte sie still zu halten. Aber sie hielt doch still? Wozu musste er so drücken? „Jen, es ist alles in Ordnung. Kämpf nicht." Was? Sie versuchte still zu sein, aber was Jennifer in diesem Moment nicht verstand war, dass ihr Körper nicht ihr gehorchte. Zumindest nicht dem wachen Teil. Der noch halbbewusstseinslose Teil, wollte aufstehen. „Jen."

Jen? Jennifer blinzelte mehrmals, aber ihre Augenlieder waren so schrecklich schwer. Auch ihr Mund war unheimlich trocken. Guide war hier? Träumte sie noch? Sie konnte ihn riechen! Ja… Aber… Nein. Wie sollte das sein? Warum war er hier? Das musste einfach ein Traum sein. Wo war sie? „Hm…" seufzte sie leicht und hörte nun auch endlich ihre eigene Stimme. „G-Guide?"

„Streng dich noch nicht an. Geh es langsam an."

„Warum?", fragte sie müde und probierte abermals ihre Augen zu öffnen. Warum sollte sie… Was… Und wo war sie? „Wo?" fragte sie und musste schlucken, weil ihr Hals so trocken war.

„Du bist auf Atlantis", sagte Guide ihr und legte eine Hand an ihre Wange. Seine Wärme zu spüren tat unheimlich gut. Ihr war kalt. Sie wollte mehr von seiner wärmer fühlen. „Bemüh dich nicht zu sehr", sagte er ihr. „Geh es langsam an."

Langsam? Jennifer holte tief Luft und schaffte es dann letztlich ihre Augen zu öffnen. Erst blendete sie noch alles, aber dann sah sie seine Umrisse und blickte ihn dann einen ganzen Momentlang an. „Guide du bist…"

Guide hatte sich an Jennifers Seite begeben, als Beckett zurückgekommen war und seinen Sohn an sich genommen hatte. Seitdem war er da gewesen und hatte fast drei Stunden lang an ihrer Seite verweilt, bis die ersten Reaktionen von ihr kamen. Und jetzt sah sie ihn an und er wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er wusste nur, dass sie wegen ihm mehr durchmachen musste, als man es von einem Partner erwarten könnte. Er hatte sie sprichwörtlich zwei Mal durch die Hölle gehen lassen. Und wegen ihm war sie Schwanger und hatte eine furchtbare Geburt ertragen müssen. „Ich bin zurückgekommen", sagte Guide letztlich und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Haare. „Ich habe es versprochen."

„Guide?" Jennifer Wollte sich aufsetzten, aber ihr Körper gehorchte ihr noch nicht so richtig. Was war nur mit ihr los? „Guide du bist…" Er war zurück? Warte… „Du erinnerst dich?" ihr Herz fing schneller an zu schlagen.

„Es tut mir Leid Jen." Guide setzte sich nun zu ihr aufs Bett und lehnte sich soweit runter, dass er seine Stirn an ihre lehnen konnte. „Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen." Jennifer schloss ihre Augen als sein Atem ihre Nase kitzelte. Die Wärme die er ausstrahlte war genau, dass was sie jetzt brauchte. „D-Du erinnerst dich." Sie musste lächeln und öffnete ihre Augen wieder, als er sich ganz leicht von ihr löste, damit er in ihre Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich war lange weg", sagte Guide. „An einem Ort, an dem ich dich nie wissen möchte. Weder dich noch meine Kinder. Ich habe dir gegenüber mein Wort nicht halten können und dich verletzt."

„Guide." Jennifer hob ihre Hand und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken. Sofort gab er ihr nach und setzte sich aufrecht hin. Anschließend, weil es noch schwierig war sich selbst zusetzten, stellte sie mit einem Knopf ihr Kopfende höher. Als sie so etwas saß und sich in den Kissen zurücklehnen konnte, griff sie mit ihrer Hand nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Du hast dein Versprechen gehalten Guide. Du bist jetzt hier."

„Zu welchem Preis…" sagte er nachdenklich und sah auf ihre Hand runter. „Ich habe dich beinahe getötet Jennifer."

Jennifer musterte ihn eingehend und behielt ihre Hand wo sie war. Als Guide dann seine andere Hand auf ihre legte drückte sie seinen Arm ganz leicht. Ja. Ja was passiert war, war schrecklicher als das was Rodney mit ihr getan hatte und das obwohl sie einverstanden gewesen war.

Damals… Damals als Rodney von Königin Death entführt worden und zu einem richtigen Wraith verwandelt worden war, hatte Jennifer alles dafür gegeben etwas zu tun um ihm im falle des Falles helfen zu können. Darum haben sie es so schnell geschafft dieses Virus zu entwickeln. Sie war bis zur Erschöpfung daran gesessen und hatte, als sie Rodney endlich befreit hatten, ihn sogar von sich selbst nähren lassen. Er hatte es nicht gewollt. Er war absolut dagegen, aber dann war der Hunger doch größer gewesen. Bevor Rodney sich an ihr genährt hatte, hatte sie es Guide versuchen lassen. Sie hatte es selbst versuchen müssen. Niemals hätte sie es mit ihrem gewissen vereinbaren können, einen anderen Menschen das machen zu lassen. Und bei Guide war sie sich sicher gewesen, das er sie retten würde. Bei jemand anderen hätte er es nicht getan. Guide war so… Sanft gewesen. Es hatte furchtbar wehgetan, aber er hatte sie für eine kurze Zeit zu sich geholt und es dann wiedergegeben. Dieses Gefühl der Vereinigung war so… Berauschend gewesen und es hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Und dann… Dann als sie Rodney hatten und er am Verhungern gewesen war, hatte Jennifer keine Möglichkeit gesehen, als sich ihm anzubieten. Sie hatte ihn geliebt und ihm helfen wollen. Und es war das schlimmste Erlebnis ihres Lebens gewesen. Sie war so froh gewesen, das Ronon dabei gewesen war. Er hatte zwar mit ihr darüber gestritten und hatte sie mit Rodney alleine gelassen, weil er sich das nicht hatte mit ansehen können aber… Am Ende war er doch da gewesen und hatte sich um sie gekümmert.

Nur Rodney… Sie hatte ihn danach nicht mehr so sehen können wie davor. Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihm direkt darüber hätte reden sollen, aber sie hatte es nicht tun können und als er ihr dann seinen Lebensplan offenbart hatte… Sie hatte es nicht tun können. Als Rodney wieder Menschlich wurde und ihr direkt einen Antrag gemacht hatte, war sie vollkommen… Nein. Sie war sich in dem Moment absolut klar gewesen das sie einen anderen Weg gehen wollte. Sie hatte sich ein Leben auf Atlantis als Ärztin dort nicht vorstellen können. Auf Ewig dort zu sein, Verheiratet mit Rodneys Kinder und Medikamente auszugeben oder mal einen ausgerenkten Arm wieder einzurenken. Sie hatte mehr gewollt. Mehr als das. Sie wollte etwas bewirken. Und dann war sie auf dem Hive und alles hatte sich so schnell geändert. Zwar hatte sie anfangs gedachte das sie und Rodney sich wieder annähern könnten aber… Es ging nicht. Es hatte nicht gehen können, weil ihr Verstand, ihr Herz… Bereits da an Guide gedacht hatte. An diesen Moment als er ihr Leben genommen und in sich aufgenommen hatte. Sie hatte schmerzen ertragen, aber im nachhinein als er es ihr zurückgegeben hatte, da… Da hatte sie sich unglaublich gefühlt. Sie war verängstigt gewesen aber… Es war unglaublich gewesen. Und von da an war ein Stein ins Rollen gekommen. Er war auf so eine andere Art und Weise in ihr Leben getreten und sie hatte nicht aufhören können an ihn zu denken. Hades und Persephone. Eine verbotene Frucht die einen Zwang an einem Ort zu bleiben, aus welchem es kein Ausweg gab. Vielleicht rührte die Geschichte der beiden aus diesem hier. Vielleicht lag der Ursprung bei den Wraiths und Menschen. Von Menschen die dieses Geschenk erhalten hatten und dann an der Seite ihres Hades blieben. Wenn auch nur um ihn zu dienen. Wer wusste das schon?

Und dann… Dann als Guide sie in die Wanne gedrückt hatte, hatte sie gespürt das es nicht er gewesen war, der das tat. Sie kannte seine Augen. Sie kannte seine Seele. Sie hatte gewusst, das dieser Guide nicht ihrer war. Es war eine Person gewesen die nicht hatte Guide sein können. Guide hätte das nie getan. Da war sie sich absolut sicher. „Was ist dir passiert Guide?" fragte Jennifer nach einer Ewigkeit und drückte seinen Arm noch etwas fester. Er behielt seine Hand auf ihrer und übte sanften druck aus. Er sah von ihr Weg und sein langes Haar versperrte ihr ein Blick auf sein Profil. „Du erinnerst dich daran, was dir passiert ist? Richtig?"

„Ich erinnere mich", sagte er leise, fast schon flüsternd und der Gedanke daran ließ sein Herz rasen. Die Panikattacke Stunden zuvor hatte noch einen leichten Hauch in seiner Seele hinterlassen. Aber er durfte sich dem jetzt nicht hingeben. Nicht jetzt. „Nicht jetzt", sagte Guide wiederum und sah Jennifer nun wieder an. „Später, wenn du dich erholt hast."  
Jennifer musterte ihn schweigsam und rieb seinen Arm letztlich, ehe sie sich von ihm löste und ihre Hände in ihren Schoß legte. Tief Luftholend nickte sie und sah ihn wieder an. „Okay, dann später." Als se beide schwiegen behielt Jennifer ihn im Auge. Guide wirkte… Bedrückt? Er wollte das Gespräch nicht etwa verschieben, weil er keinen Grund sah es ihr zu sagen, sondern… Weil es ihm Angst machte? So hatte sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. So… Gebrochen. Sie hatten ihn gebrochen. „Wir können einander mal… Sprechen", sagte Jennifer mit festerer Stimme und suchte seinen Augenkontakt. Erst wich Guide diesem aus, aber dann sah er sie lange an. „Du solltest dich noch ausruhen", sagte er schließlich weiterhin recht leise.

Jennifer musste lächeln und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Seit wann willst du einem ruhe gönnen?"

„Du hast die ruhe verdient", sagte Guide überrascht und rückte näher zu ihr. Als er das tat hob sie ihre Hand wieder und legte diese an seine Wange. „Wer sagt mir, das ich nicht einfach nur Träume? Warum sonst sollte ich auf Atlantis sein und du hier bei mir. Ich habe…" ihre Stimme blieb ihr im Hals stecken. „Ja… Es kann nur ein Traum sein und gleich wache ich auf."

Guide schloss seine Augen als sie ihn berührte. Er hatte sich so sehr danach verzehrt ihre Nähre spüren zu können. Von dem Moment als er sich hatte erinnern können, war jede Sekunde der Trennung wie Körperliche Schmerzen für ihn gewesen. Und jetzt war sie nicht einmal wütend auf ihn? „Willst du aufwachen?" fragte Guide sie zurück und öffnete seine Augen wieder. „Oder hier noch bei mir bleiben?"

„Guide." Jennifer musste lächeln und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Es ist nur ein Traum und nicht echt, also welchen Sinn hätte es, darin zu verweilen?"

Dass sie so logisch dachte, wunderte ihn nicht. Es sah ihr einfach schrecklich ähnlich. Deshalb beugte er sich vor und küsste sie vorsichtig. Jennifer erwiderte den Kuss ebenso sanft und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. „Du bist so Groß, selbst wenn wir beide sitzen", sagte sie gegen seine Lippen und küsste ihn noch einmal. Guide mochte es das Jennifer wesentlich kleiner als er war. Er mochte es das Gefühl zu haben, sie erst recht beschützen zu müssen. Sie war körperlich schwächer, sie war keine Kämpferin in diesem Sinne. Sie war Klein. Er musste sie beschützen. Er wollte sie beschützen. Auch vor ihm selbst. Er schlang beide Arme um sie und rückte näher, wobei er den Kuss intensivierte. Er hatte sie vermisst. Den Duft ihrer Haare. Ihrer Pheromone. Alles an ihr. „Jennifer." Guide löste sich wiederwillig von ihr und legte beide Hände an ihr Gesicht, während er seine Stirn an ihre lehnte. „Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Verstehst du das?"  
Jennifer hörte die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme und legte ihre Hände auf seine großen Schultern, während er ihr so nahe war. „Du bist zurück", sagte sie Atemlos und da kapierte sie, das sie nicht träumte. Das hier war viel zu Real und sie wollte sich darauf einlassen. „Du bist hier."

„Ich bin bei dir." Guide löste sich noch nicht und wünschte sich, sie hätte noch die Möglichkeit sich Mental mit ihm zu verbinden. Aber diese Gabe war nun mit der Geburt ihres Sohnes fort. Er wollte ihr aber unbedingt so nahe sein und das machte ihn innerlich gerade fertig. Er brauchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Ihre Nähe. Ihren Verstand der seinen beruhigte und seine Angst milderte. Aber… Wenn er tief Luft holte und in ihre Augen sah, verlor er sich darin, als wäre er bereits in ihren Bann gezogen worden. Ganz ohne diese Verbindung. Er teilte mit Jennifer eine andere Verbindung die ihn nicht minder befriedigte. Es war einfach nur… Anders. „Danke", sagte Guide und löste sich dann von ihr damit sie beide sich wieder ansehen konnten. Dennoch blieben seine Hände wo sie waren. Sein Daumen strich sanft über ihre Lippen und er blickte lange auf diese, ehe er seine Augen hob und wieder in ihre sah. „Wofür?" fragte sie verwirrt und lächelte. „Du bist hier Guide. Und wir beide schaffen das. Wir haben genau genommen so viel zu tun! Das große Treffen steht an und wir können jetzt gemeinsam vorsprechen. Ich dachte erst ich muss es alleine tun und glaub mir, ich hatte Angst davor." Sie kannte zwar schon einige der Königinnen, aber dennoch… Ohne Guide das voran zu bringen, wäre verdammt schwierig. Als Guide sie aber so seltsam ansah, blinzelte sie einmal. „Was ist? Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Warte…" Jennifer griff nach seinen Händen und zog diese von ihrem Gesicht. Seine rechte Hand hielt sie extra sanfter fest als die andere, weil sie instinktiv schon wusste, dass die rechte Hand wesentlich empfindlicher war, als die andere. Verwirrt sah sie sich im Raum flüchtig um. „Guide was machen wir…" hier? Sie waren auf Atlantis?

Guide dachte einen ganzen Momentlang nach und schluckte am Ende leicht. „Jen, das große Treffen hat bereits stattgefunden. Es wird Aktuell hier auf Atlantis fortgesetzt."

„Was?" aber… Und da fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Ja! Ja! „Moment! Ich war auf dem Weg dort hin, aber ich hatte solche schmerzen und… Ich dachte ich packe es, aber… Ich hatte… Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt!" nun war sie vollkommen wach und alarmiert. Ihr Händedruck wurde fester und leicht zuckte Guide dabei zusammen. Die Lippen an seiner Hand waren einfach so empfindlich, aber er hielt es aus. „Ja sie ist geplatzt", sagte Guide. „Du erinnerst dich?"

„Ember hat mich-" Jennifer musste tief Luft holen und sah auf ihren noch angeschwollenen Bauch runter. Es fühlte sich plötzlich so anders an. So leer. „Ich wurde bewusstlos, nachdem du gekommen bist. Ich träume nicht… Es ist echt. Ich… Guide wo… Wo ist unser Sohn?"

Guide löste seine Hände von ihren und erhob sich langsam, dabei sah er ihr unentwegt in die Augen. „Sei unbesorgt", meinte Guide nun wieder so Selbstsicher wie sie ihn kannte. „Er schläft. Es geht ihm gut." Guide drehte sich um und schob einen kleinen Brutkasten näher an ihr Bett.

Jennifer konnte in den Brutkasten sehen, als dieser direkt neben ihr stand. Während Guide vorsichtig den Deckel öffnete konnte sie nur auf das weiße Haar des Jungen sehen und auf seine si Alien artige Hautfarbe, er hatte eine menschlich anmutende Hautfarbe. Allerdings ging diese ganz leicht ins Grüne und er war so Blass wie Papier. Sie sah seine Adern. Sie sah wie er protestierte als sein Vater ihn aus diesem warmen Nest holte und ihr dann entgegen hielt. Jennifer konnte nichts tun, als ihren Sohn anzusehen. Er war hier. So Klein und kräftig. Seine Schreie wurden lauter und wesentlich protestierender, während er seinen Kopf hin und her wandte. Er suchte instinktiv nach Nahrung. Er musste furchtbar Hungrig sein. „Guide er…" ihr fielen die Worte. Sie konnte nicht von dem Neugeborenen weg sehen. Er strampelte mit seinen Beinen und seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Jennifer hob vorsichtig ihre Hand und berührte mit einem Finger die Hand des Jungen. Seine Haut war etwas kühl aber unheimlich Zart. „Er ist so Klein", sagte sie plötzlich und musste vor Glück lachen, während sich einzelne Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Glücksgefühle breiteten sich in ihr aus und sofort streckte sie auch ihre andere Hand nach dem Jungen aus, weshalb Guide ihr half das Kind in die Arme zu schließen. „Shhh…" sagte sie sofort leise zu ihrem Sohn. „Alles ist gut, du musst nicht weinen", sprach sie ihn an und blickte zu Guide hoch, ehe sie zurück zu ihrem Baby sah. Sie nahm sehr wohl war, das Guide sich dicht zu ihr ans Bett setzte, aber in ihrem ganzen Herzen war sie gerade nur bei ihrem Sohn. „Ich hatte immer angst!" sagte Jennifer plötzlich und sog den Duft ihres Sohnes ein. Er roch nach Baby. Unschuldig und süß. Er trug einen Strampler, der von der Erde stammen musste. „Ich hatte Angst und mich gefragt ob ich Liebe für dieses Kind empfinden kann. Ob es wirklich so sein kann Guide. Teyla hatte die gleichen Ängste damals bei Torren und ich garantierte ihr, dass sie ihn sofort lieben würde. Ich habe damals selbst nicht so recht geglaubt", gestand sie ihm und musste lächeln als ihr Sohn sich tatsächlich beruhigte. „Und jetzt liebe ich ihn. ich habe ihn sofort geliebt." Jennifer war jemand die sehr vorsichtig mit ihren Gefühlen umging und keine Leichtfertigen Entscheidungen traf. Aber ihre Mutterinstinkte waren sofort hochgefahren und haben ihr derartige Glücksgefühle beschert, die sie so in ihrem Leben noch nicht erfahren hatte. „Guide er ist so… Schön."

Guide hob seine Hand um mit seinem Finger ihre Tränen fort zu streichen. „Er ist mein Sohn", sagte er als Antwort und hörte sie lachen. „Und deiner", warf er danach noch ein. „Er ist ein Wraiths."

„Und ein Mensch", sagte Jennifer und beobachtete wie er seine Hand nun auf den Kopf seines Sohnes legte. „Er ist mehr Wraiths wie Mensch. Er ist das was wir brauchen. Unsere Zukunft." Jennifer sah ihn dann an und konnte in seinen Augen die liebe für seinen Sohn sehen. Er war Stolz und er musste es nicht Großartig sagen. „Er hat Hunger", sagte Guide nun und schaute Jennifer nun ebenso in die Augen. „Ja… Du hast recht." Sie wusste wie das getan werden musste und dennoch war sie Nervös. Sie hatte schließlich nie so richtig mit Kindern zutun gehabt. Jedenfalls nicht Intensiv. Sie brauchte einen kurzen Moment um ihr Oberteil zu lösen, aber als das Geschafft war versuchte sie dem Jungen zu helfen in eine gute Position zu kommen, damit er trinken konnte. Seine kleinen Lippen um ihre Brust kitzelten sie im ersten Moment. Und als er dann von dieser kräftig saugte, musste sie fast wieder weinen. „Er trinkt gut!" sagte sie und schaute Guide noch einmal an. „Wie lange hat er warten müssen?"

„Vier Stunden."

„Das ist zulange…" Besorgt musterte sie ihren Sohn wieder.

„Es geht ihm gut. Jetzt wird es ihm gut gehen." Mit seiner Mutter an seiner Seite.

„Hat Dr. Beckett etwas gesagt?" fragte sie schließlich nach und ging sicher das ihr Sohn in ruhe weiter trank. „Geht es ihm gut?"

„Es geht ihm gut. Er war etwas unterkühlt, darum musste er im Brutkasten bleiben."

„Jetzt ist er warm."

„Jetzt ist er bei dir. Er spürt deine Nähe", sagte er. „Darum geht es ihm nun gut."  
„Er kann mich fühlen?"

„Er kann uns beide spüren." Guide hob seinen Finger und streichelte mit dieser die Wange des Jungen. Sofort wurde sein Saugen dadurch stärker. „Er ist zufrieden."

„Das ist schön", murmelte Jennifer und merkte auf als ihr Sohn nach einiger Zeit aufhörte zu trinken und leise protestierte. Er schien noch Hunger zu haben. „Du bekommst mehr. Mach dir keine sorgen. Du hast solange warten müssen nicht war?" fragte sie ihn und rieb sanft seine Wange mit ihrem Finger. „Erst musst du aufstoßen, dann bekommst du mehr." Sie zog den Ärmel ihres Krankenhaus Hemdes wieder an und legte ihren Sohn auf ihre Brust, ehe sie seinen Rücken klopfte und auf sein Köpfchen runter sah. Sein Haar war unglaublich lang und stand flauschig ab. „Er ist süß, nicht wahr?"

„Er ist ein kleiner Blade", sagte Guide und betrachtete seine Familie. Diesen Moment wollte er nie wieder vergessen. „Er ist trotzdem Süß", sagte Jennifer und schaute ihn an.

„Ich habe dich noch nie so erfüllt gesehen", sagte Guide plötzlich und holte tief Luft. Er musste das hier beschützen! Er durfte nicht wieder versagen. Nicht wie die Letzten Wochen und schon gar nicht so wie bei Snow. Er musste allen drei Schritte voraus sein und das immer. Für immer.

„Wir haben unseren Sohn endlich hier. Er ist hier. Unsere Zukunft. Hast du das geplant? Damals als du mit mir angefangen hast zu schlafen? Wolltest du das hier ausprobieren?"

„Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken", gab er zu. „Aber es lag nicht in meiner Absicht. Und dennoch ist er jetzt hier-" Guide wurde unterbrochen als sein Sohn einmal kräftig aufstieß. Jennifer spürte ihr Oberteil Nasswerden, weshalb sie ihn wieder in liegende Position brachte. „Fängt ja schon einmal gut an. Er hat etwas Milch gespuckt."

Guide schwieg und beobachtete wie der kleine protestierte, weil er weiter essen wollte. Deshalb zog Jennifer sich nun ihre andere Kleiderhälfte aus dem Arm und stillte ihn mit der anderen Brust. Er war so ungeduldig, das er ein paar Anläufe brauchte, bis er sich an ihr richtig festgesaugt hatte, um gut Milch zu bekommen. Seine glucksenden Züge waren dabei deutlich zu hören. Guide erhob sich und holte ein kleines Handtuch von einem der Tische und kam damit zurück zu Jennifer, damit er ihr die Flüssigkeit vom Hemd wischen konnte. „Häng es mir über die Schulter", bat sie ihn dann sofort. „Wenn er dann wieder aufstößt und Milch rauskommt, wird es gleich aufgefangen."

„Du machst das sehr gut", sagte er anerkennend und zufrieden.

„Ich kenne nur die ganze Theorie aber im Praktischen… Irgendwo ist es Instinkt."

„Instinkte die bei unserer beider Arten Gleich ist."

„Ja. Das scheint wohl so." Jennifer sah irgendwann wieder zu ihrem Sohn und rieb seine Wange, da er wohl eingeschlafen war. Sofort sog er dann weiter kräftig an ihre Brust und brachte sie damit zum lächeln. „Was ist… Was ist passiert?" fragte Jennifer nachdem sie den Jungen gestillt hatte und er friedlich in ihren Armen schlief. Sie wollte ihn nicht aus den Armen legen. Sie konnte es Momentan einfach nicht.

„Wegen dem Treffen? Es lief recht gut. Es wird Aktuell hier auf Atlantis fortgesetzt."

„Hier? Dann müssen wir dort hin."

„Wir müssen gar nichts", entschied Guide. „Du bleibst hier und erholst dich. Alles andere spielt jetzt keine Rolle."  
Jennifer blickte von Guide zurück zu ihrem schlafenden Sohn. „Hast du ihn getragen?"

„Das habe ich lange", sagte Guide. „Behalte ihn ruhig bei dir."

„Du kannst ihn nehmen", sagte sie ihm mit fester Stimme. „Ich weiß dass du ihn tragen willst."

Guide verzog seine Lippen, was ganz eindeutig ein lächeln war. Deshalb reichte sie ihm seinen Sohn und beobachtete wie Vorsichtig Guide diesen an sich nahm. Zufrieden schlief das Baby einfach in seinen Armen weiter und Jennifer brachte das nun auch zum lächeln. „Dir steht das Guide."

Der alte Wraith Commander blickte seine Gefährtin in die Augen und holte tief Luft. Das kleine Neugeborene in seinen Armen und Jennifer in direkter Sichtweite, lies sein altes Herz schneller schlagen. Er hatte seinen Sohn im Arm. Jennifer war hier. Alles war gut. Jetzt im Moment war alles gut.

„Guide?"

„Hm?"

„Ich will ihm einen Namen geben", sagte sie leise und legte ihre Hand auf sein Bein. „Einen Namen den er tragen kann, bis er sich seinen Namen verdient hat."

Guide dachte nicht lange darüber nach und nickte schließlich. „Einverstanden."  
Erleichtert lächelte Jennifer und sah auf den weißen Haarschopf ihres Sohnes. „Ich würde ihn nämlich ungern Jahrzehnte lang Kleiner rufen oder Baby oder so etwas."  
„Wie du wünscht." Guide würde ihr das natürlich gewähren. Sie sollte bekommen, was sie sich wünschte.

Jennifer hatte mit wesentlich mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet aber sie war natürlich froh darüber dass er ihr da zustimmte. „Euch wird jetzt nichts mehr passieren", sagte Guide während er zu seinem Sohn runter sah. „Ich beschütze euch beide."

Sie wusste dass ihm die ganze Situation zu schaffen machte. Er war in den letzten Wochen nicht für sie da gewesen. Allerdings machte Jennifer ihm dafür keine Vorwürfe. Was auch immer ihm wiederfahren war musste schlimm genug sein. Sie würde es ihm nicht noch schwerer machen. Dazu gab es keinen Grund. „An was für einen Namen hast du gedacht?" fragte Guide schließlich und sah zu ihr. „Du solltest einen Namen haben bevor Sheppard wieder auf Ideen kommt…"

Jennifer musste lachen und nickte. „Ja. Ich kenne einen Namen." Jennifer griff nach der kleinen Hand ihres Sohnes. „Kit. Es bedeutet Hoffnung."


	77. In the infirmary

„Es geht ihm gut."

„Ich will nur sicher gehen", sagte Jennifer und testete die Reflexe ihres Sohnes. „Er ist ein paar Wochen zu früh auf die Welt gekommen. Da muss man vorsichtig zu sein."  
Guide seufzte als er das hörte und gab sich geschlagen. „Wenn es dich beruhigt."  
„Das tut es. Kannst du vielleicht Beckett herrufen? Ich würde ihn gerne noch sprechen." Guide stand neben Jennifer die ihren Sohn auf dem Bett liegen hatte und weiterhin nach allem wichtigen sah. „Natürlich." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, und trat dann nach etlichen Stunden, das erste Mal aus dem Zimmer. Er brauchte auch nicht lange bis er Beckett fand. Immerhin waren sie in der Krankenstation und der Arzt hatte schon den nächsten Patienten bei sich stehen. Überrascht war Guide als er Ayesha bei dem Mann stehen sah. Ihre Augen waren gerötet und sehr klein. Becket reichte ihr gerade eine Pillendose. „Nimm gleich Zwei ein und dann legst du dich hin. Und Ayesha… Alles wird gut. Okay?"  
„Danke. Dr. Beckett." Ayesha merkte auf als sie jemanden an der Türe stehen sah. Sofort sah Beckett auf. „Oh Guide! Und wie geht es den beiden?"  
„Jennifer will dich sehen. Beiden geht es gut." Guide sah noch Ayesha an, ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder ging. Carson sah von ihm zurück zu der Frau und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Erhol dich jetzt erst einmal."

„Danke." Ayesha beobachtete wie Carson ging und sah dann noch einmal auf die Pillen die sie zur Beruhigung bekommen hatte. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Eine die ihr Herz zusammen drückte. Ember hatte ihr Vertrauen missbraucht. Er würde es wieder tun auch wenn er glaubte es nicht Böse zu meinen. Vertrauen war etwas… Etwas Zerbrechliches.

„Na wie geht es meinen beiden Patienten? Jennifer du solltest dich ausruhen", tadelte Beckett sie und kam zu ihr gelaufen. „Aber du siehst Fit aus", gab er zu. „Diese Gabe die Wraiths haben, ist immer wieder bemerkenswert. Aber ich muss dir sagen, wenn dein Körper nicht daran gewöhnt gewesen wäre, hätte der Überschuss an Hormone dich getötet."

„Das stimmt." Jennifer trat etwas bei Seite als Beckett sich das Baby ansah. „Er schläft immer noch? Hat er schon gegessen?"

„Ja ich habe ihn vor einer Stunde gestillt. Er war sehr Hungrig. Hat er… Hat er schon in die Windeln gemacht? Nach der Geburt?"

„Ja, das hat er. Sehr kräftig sogar. Aber mir scheint euch beiden geht es gut. Ich habe in die Schrank dort Ersatzkleider für ihn und frische Windeln."  
„Die habe ich schon entdeckt. Danke dafür." Jennifer trug noch ihr Krankenhaushemd und wollte nach dem Besuch von Beckett Duschen und sich umziehen. „War etwas Auffälliges? Bei ihm?"

„Der Kleine ist stark und gesund Jennifer. Seine Reflexe sind alle da, genauso wie es sein sollte. Er braucht viel Schlaf und Ruhe und dir empfehle ich das auch."

„Es geht mir gut." Jennifer hob das Baby wieder auf ihre Arme und blickte zu ihm runter. „Und wenn es ihm gut geht würde ich mit Kit und Guide in mein Zimmer gehen."

„Kit? Er hat schon einen Namen? Also heißt er Kit Keller?"

„Fürs erste" sagte Guide und blickte den Arzt an. „Wir werden bald auf mein Hive zurückgehen. Wenn also nichts mehr ist…"

„Sicher! Aber im Moment sind ja noch alle ohne hin hier. Das Treffen läuft etwas Holprig weiter."

„Was meinst du?" fragte Jennifer sofort nach. „Wird das Virus nicht angenommen?"  
„Doch, die Labore laufen hier gerade auf Hochbetrieb um einiges von den Wirkstoffen an die neue Allianz ausgeben zu können sobald diese aufbrechen aber… Es wurden andere Themen angesprochen, die… Nicht so gut ankamen."

Jennifer konnte sehen wie Guide seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und blickte ihm daraufhin in die Augen. „Wenn du möchtest kannst du dort hingehen", schlug sie Guide vor. „Kit und ich kommen schon zurecht."

Guide schüttelte sofort seinen Kopf und sah wieder Beckett an. „Es wird sich zeigen, was dort rauskommt. Wir kommen hier soweit klar."

„Natürlich. Jennifer, wenn du noch Probleme hast sag mir Bescheid."

„Danke." Als Carson ging schaute Jennifer Guide wieder an und kam mit Kit im Arm auf ihn zu. „Guide du hast viel Erfahrung, du wirst bestimmt dort gebraucht. Ich bin hier sicher."  
Er wollte sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Nicht so bald. „Ich nehme Kit", sagte Guide. „Und du wirst dich Duschen und umziehen."

„Ich muss erst meine Sachen holen." Jennifer seufzte leicht und sah auf ihren Sohn runter. Sie musste auch etwas essen. Hungrig war sie zugegeben schon.

„Geh Duschen", sagte Guide. „Ich kümmere mich um alles."  
Jennifer reichte ihm den Jungen vorsichtig und küsste dann die Stirn des Babys. „Okay", flüsterte sie und sah Guide an. Er war wirklich wieder zurück. Der Mann den sie lieben gelernt hatte.

Es konnte nicht angespannter sein. Rodney sah von einem zum anderen und beobachtete die kritische Situation. Eben hatte Woolsey den Anwesenden Gästen mitgeteilt, mögliche Lösungen ihrer Weiblichen Unterbesetzung zu haben. Genau genommen gab es zwei Möglichkeiten aber die letztere hatte er noch nicht angesprochen. Er selbst war Nervös. Er wollte nach Jennifer sehen und er wollte hier schnell fertig werden. Aber schnell würde das hier nicht sein. Weir war ebenso anwesend, aber sie war schlapp. Deshalb übernahm Woolsey nun das meiste zu klären. Die Königinnen waren angespannt. Er konnte es fühlen, aber er hielt sich sehr zurück.

Quest war es die als erste das Wort ergriff und dieses Thema hinterfragte. „Ihr sagt, auf der Erde, leben Wraiths?"

„Wie viele es genau sind wissen wir nicht", gab Woolsey zu. „Sie halten sich sehr bedeckt und durchleben ihre eigene Evolution aber… Ja. Kurz gefasst es gibt sie."  
„Sie sind anders", sagte Sheppard nun und presste kurz seine Lippen zusammen. Teyla nahm es um die Lage besser zu erklären. „Diese Wraiths wurden geschaffen, so wie einst die ersten Mütter", sagte sie weiter. „Die weiblichen Wraiths sehen aus wie ihr es tut. Die Männlichen aber, sehen Menschlich aus. Alle beide aber Nähren sich auf die gleiche Weise wie ihr. Diese anderen Wraiths wurden von einer Antikerin geschaffen, um die Menschen vor einer anderen Bedrohung zu beschützen, sobald sie alle selbst aufgestiegen wären." Teyla wusste nicht in wie weit sie mehr zu alledem sagen durfte, aber sie wollte die ganze Wahrheit sagen, damit es keine Missverständnisse geben würde. „Dass die Antiker so etwas gemacht haben und dass es Wraiths auf der Erde gab wussten wir bis vor ein paar Jahren noch nicht", erzählte sie. „Wir, Colonel Sheppards Team wurden vor drei Jahren auf die Erde berufen um dort spezielle Mordfälle nachzugehen. Es sind Leichen aufgetaucht die… Wenn man es wusste sah man, dass man sich an diesen Menschen genährt hatte. Wir gingen dem ganzen auf der Erde nach und trafen dort auf eine Frau, Rebecca. Sie war dem ganzen auch schon auf die Spur gekommen und wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Also weihten wir sie ein. Sie erzählte von zwei verschiedenen Gruppen. Die Ninlil und die Liliths. Die eine Gruppe verschrieb sich dem Schutz der Menschen, die anderen verfolgten ihre eigenen Ziele um einen Weg zurück zu ihren Verwandten zu finden. Zurück zu euch." Teyla presste ihre Lippen zusammen. „Diese Meinungsverschiedenheit ist entstanden weil die Wissenschaftlerin Lilith, die Antikerin die sie geschaffen hat, sie mit einer Aufgabe zurückließ die wiederum auf zwei Weisen Interpretiert wurde. Diese Wraiths lebten seit je her im Untergrund. Sie zeigten sich nicht und gingen sehr vorsichtig vor. Ihre Anzahl konnten sie aber nicht so Rapide steigern, weil die Männlichen Wraiths nicht dazu in der Lage waren sich mit den Menschen zu kreuzen. Nur die Frauen waren dazu in der Lage. Aber die Antikerin Lilith forschte auch wie viele andere, daran. Diese Situation zu ändern. Wenn Wraiths sich von Menschen nähren, würde das nie lange gut gehen. Deshalb wartete sie auf die Evolution. Es stellte sich raus, dass Rebecca, die zwar Menschlich aussah, eine Ninlil war. Als Kind wurden ihre Eltern umgebracht von Liliths. Sie vergaß ihre Herkunft und wuchs nur mit diesen alten Geschichten auf, die ihr ganzes Leben bestimmten. Als sie sich dann das erste Mal nähren musste, tat sie es nicht an einem Menschen, sondern an einem Tier. Und sie lebte."

„Das ist unmöglich, wir können uns nicht an Tieren nähren, es sättigt nicht!" sagte eine der Königinnen sofort, aber Teyla blieb geduldig.

„Das stimmt. Rebecca aber konnte es. Sie ist das Gen auf das Lilith gewartet hatte. Darauf hatte sie es angelegt. Rebecca ist der Evolution erledigen. Das erste Glied für einen Neuanfang. Nach einem schweren Kampf zwischen Ninlil und Liliths, gingen die Ninlil als Sieger hervor. Es waren nicht viele die wir sahen aber wir gehen davon aus, dass es mehr von ihnen gibt. Genau genommen… Wir wissen, dass sie hier herwollen."

„Ohne diese Wraith wären wir heute nicht hier", sagte Woolsey nun. „Einer dieser Wraiths brachte diesen Ball ins Rollen, als er eine Kette an eine Kathrin gab. Kathrin war die Tochter eines Forschers der unser Erdenstargate gefunden hatte. Es lag vergraben tief in der Wüste und wurde in Vergessenheit geraten. Dieses Mädchen, verbrachte danach ihr ganzes Leben damit, die Fundstücke ihres Vaters zu studieren und Dr. Daniel Jackson schaffte es die letzten Puzzlestücke zusammen zu führen. Und durch ihn begannen wir die Welten zu bereisen und fanden viele Jahre später Atlantis."  
„Wir haben Brüder und Schwester die auf der Erde verweilen, seit Jahrtausenden und ihr berichtet uns heute davon?" fragte Quest genauer nach. „Ihr wusstet es, seid Drei Jahren und habt sie sich selbst dort überlassen?"

Woolsey räusperte sich und versuchte weiterhin Diplomatisch zu sein, aber da mischte sich Weir nun mit ein. „Wir haben es vorgehabt", sagte sie direkt. „Nur war da die Sache mit Death kurz darauf und dann ergab sich kein richtiger Moment. Jetzt wo alle sich zusammengetroffen haben, ist es eines der Dinge die wir euch sagen sollten."

„Hm!" hörten sie ein schnaufen von Quest und Alabaster war es nun die Sprach. „Ich wusste davon. Guide und Jennifer erzählten es mir."

Woolsey tauschte einen Blick mit Weir aus, aber diese übernahm es nun wieder zu sprechen. „Wir werden auf jeden Fall Zeit brauchen, bis wir sie alle gefunden haben, aber ich bin mir sicher sie werden hierherkommen."

„Wie lange müssen wir warten?" fragte Alabaster nun nach und lehnte sich leicht vor. „Ich spreche für alle wenn ich sage, dass wir sie schnell hier haben wollen. Sie müssen viel lernen", unheimlich viel.

„Das kann ich mir denken, ich schätze mit dem richtigen Team… Und Daniel Jackson. Vielleicht vier Wochen. Mit Glück. Vielleicht früher."

Alabaster dachte darüber nach und tauschte selbst einen Blick mit den anderen Königinnen aus, ehe sie nickte.

„Gut. Wenn das geklärt ist…" meinte Weir. „Vielleicht erlauben wir uns alle eine kurze Pause bevor es weitergeht. Ich bin mir sicher, inzwischen müsste es Dr. Keller auch bessergehen." Damit sah sie Alabaster an.

„Sicher." Nicht nur sie alle brauchten eine Pause. Silver Tongue war schrecklich müde, das konnte sie dem jungen Teenager ansehen. Die letzten Stunden waren auch sehr Nervenaufreibend gewesen und sie selbst wollte auch nach ihrem Halbbruder und Jennifer sehen.

Alabaster wusste zwar wo sich die Krankenstation befand, allerdings begab sie sich erst zu ihrem Sohn, damit auch er nach dem Baby sehen konnte. Als sie das Zimmer erreichte in welchem Darling, zusammen mit Torren, Smoke und Kleiner Bruder war. Die Kinder sahen sich gerade einen Film an als Alabaster in das Zimmer kam. Darling saß auf dem Boden und schaute sofort hoch als er seine Mutter wahrnahm. „Mama! Schau mal Mama das ist ein neuer Film!"

Smoke erhob sich sofort und neigte den Kopf vor seiner Königin. Alabaster trat näher und reichte Darling ihre Hand. „Smoke ich bringe dir Darling gleich wieder."

„Ja meine Königin."

„Ich hoffe er hat keine Probleme gemacht?"

„Alle Drei haben sich gut Verhalten meine Königin."  
„Ja Mama wir waren lieb!"

„Das ist gut." Alabaster hielt seine Hand fest und nickte den anderen zu, ehe sie sich umdrehte und mit Darling loslief. „Mama wo gehen wir hin?"

„Wir besuchen Guides Sohn. Er ist heute Geboren."

„Oh! Wow!" Darling schritt aufgeregt schneller weiter. „Komm Mama!"

Alabaster musste lächeln und behielt ihre ruhigen Schritte bei Darling zog zwar an ihrer Hand, aber sie ließ ihn gewähren. „Schon gut Darling. Wir sind sofort da." Sich frei durch diese alte Stadt bewegen zu dürfen war ein gewaltiger Fortschritt. Alabaster schätze dieses Vertrauen der Lanteaner und sie schätze die Philosophie die dahintersteckte. Sie alle waren Erben dieser Stadt. Jeder hatte ein Recht darauf hier sein zu dürfen und die Stadt war trotz der schrecken die hier gewesen waren, wunderschön. Als sie die Krankenstation erreichte, öffnete sie die Türe und fand Guide im Zimmer stehen. Von Jennifer war nichts zu sehen, aber sie hörte Wasser rauschen aus einer der Türen im Zimmer. „Guide", sagte sie und ließ Darling los, ehe sie ihre Hände nach ihrem Vater ausstreckte und dieser sofort entgegen kam um ihre Hände zu umgreifen. „Meine Königin." Er sah erleichtert aus. Fast schon komplett zufrieden. Er hatte seine Ruhe wiedergefunden. Seinen Frieden. „Dir und Jennifer geht es gut?" fragte sie ihn sofort. „Und deinem Sohn?"

„Es geht uns gut." Guide neigte seinen Kopf einmal. „Jennifer ist dank deiner Hilfe wieder fit. Sie ist im Bad."  
„Verstehe."

Darling hatte die Begrüßung beobachtet und war dann zu dem Brutkasten gelaufen, der neben dem Bett stand. Da er nicht richtig reinsehen konnte, schob er einen Stuhl dort hin und kletterte auf diesen. „Mama! Schau mal da ist er!"

Guide und Alabaster blickten zu dem Jungen und Alabaster schritt langsam auf den Brutkasten zu. Als sie hineinsah musterte sie zufrieden den Jungen. „Du kannst ihn herausnehmen", sagte Guide und trat an ihre Seite damit er den Kasten öffnen konnte. Das Baby schlief einfach Seelenruhig weiter und Alabaster zögerte nicht ihren Halbruder auf den Arm zu nehmen. „Er ist Klein, es geht ihm doch gut?"  
„Alles in gut", sagte Guide und musterte beide, „Du bist auch so Klein gewesen."

Überrascht sah Alabaster ihren Vater an und lächelte. „Und dein Haar war genauso Wild abgestanden."

„Vater." Ihre Gesichtszüge waren nun wesentlich sanfter und stolz besah sie sich ihren Bruder noch einmal. „Er riecht wie wir."

„Das ist sehr gut", fand Guide. „Er ist wie wir."  
„Und er ist sehr schön. Er wird später in der Gunst jeder Königin stehen können, die er will."

„Er wird viel erreichen da bin ich mir auch sicher", sagte Guide und betrachtete seinen schlafenden Sohn in den Armen seiner Tochter. „Wie läuft das Treffen?"

Alabaster seufzte leicht und schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Darüber musst du dir jetzt keine Gedanken machen Guide. Konzentrier dich alleine auf das jetzt. Diese Zeit kommt nie wieder."

Guide wusste das Alabaster recht hatte, aber er machte sich natürlich auch Gedanken um das alles. Auf dieses Treffen haben sie alle schließlich hingearbeitet. „Wir reden am besten, wenn es vorüber ist." Alabaster sagte das noch, als die Badezimmertüre aufging und Jennifer herauskam. „Fair One! Dein Baby ist süß!", sagte Darling sofort und zog dann am Bein seiner Mutter. „Darf ich ihn auch tragen?"

„Setz dich dazu erst einmal auf das Bett", Alabaster setzte sich neben Darling hin und half ihm das Baby zu tragen. Jennifer kam näher und blieb neben Guide stehen. Dieser legte sofort seinen Arm um ihre Taille und blickte zu ihr runter. Sie wirkte wesentlich fitter. Ihr Haar war noch feucht, aber daran störte sie sich nicht und er genauso wenig. „Dir geht es besser?"

„Mir ging es vorhin schon besser", sagte sie leise und lehnte sich an ihn. Alabaster war noch mit Darling und Kit beschäftigt, weshalb sie diesen Anblick einfach genoss und lächeln musste.

Alabaster sah nach einem Moment hoch zu Jennifer und schenkte ihr ebenso ein lächeln. „Dein Sohn ist wunderbar", sagte sie. „  
„Wir nennen ihn Kit", sagte Jennifer und kam nun näher. „Er hat schon gut gegessen."

„Er ist zufrieden", stimmte Alabaster dem zu und nahm Kit wieder an sich. „Ich wollte nach euch beiden sehen. Nach euch Dreien." Die Königin erhob sich und gab Jennifer ihren Sohn zurück. „Kit ist ein interessanter Name. Er stammt von der Erde nehme ich an", fragte sie und blickte in Jennifers Arme. Das Kind schien seine Mutter zu spüren, den er wachte kurz und drückte sein Gesicht an ihre Brust. Beide Frauen brachte das zum Lächeln. „Wie läuft das treffen?" fragte Jennifer sofort nach. „Ich würde gerne noch daran teilnehmen."

„Ihr beiden habt euch tatsächlich gefunden", sagte Alabaster und blickte von Jennifer zu Guide und wieder zurück.

„Was meinst du?"

„Nichts. Schon gut. Das Treffen läuft gut. Ihr Drei solltet euch aber ausruhen. Ihr könnt später alle Informationen bekommen."  
„Es ist schon okay", sagte Jennifer sofort. „Uns geht es gut."

Alabaster hon ihre Hand und legte diese auf ihren Oberarm. „Ich weiß. Das sehe ich- Aber diese Zeit jetzt ist für euch etwas Besonderes. Die Arbeit kann warten."

Jennifer war überrascht, nickte dann aber leicht. „Ja, das stimmt." Und Guide war damit einverstanden? Das war schon fast überraschend. „Wir ziehen uns zurück", sagte Guide nun zu seiner Tochter. „Wenn etwas sein sollte, ruft mich dazu."

„Sicher." Alabaster nahm sich Darlings Hand und verabschiedete sich von der Ärztin, ehe sie sich zurück zum großen Saal begab. Vorher wollte sie noch Darling bei Smoke vorbeibringen.

Als Guide mit Jennifer alleine war, löste er sich von ihr und schritt vor. „Du solltest auch etwas essen."  
„Ich hole mir etwas wenn wir in meinem Zimmer sind", sagte Jennifer. „Und…" als sie auf den Flur traten sah Jennifer zu Guide hoch. „Ich würde gerne noch meinen Vater versuchen zu kontaktieren. Ich habe ihn schon Monate nicht mehr gesehen."

Guide dachte darüber nach und neigte seinen Kopf vor. „Natürlich." Sie vermisste ihren Vater, das konnte er Nachvollziehen.


	78. Intimacy

Ember saß in seinem Zimmer und hatte seine Augen geschlossen. Es wirkte als würde er Meditieren, aber seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Er versuchte jede Emotion in ihm abzutöten und sich alleine auf seine Atmung zu konzentrieren. Das half ihm sich zu beruhigen. Sein Herz raste und seine Seele schrie vor Schmerz. Er wollte Ayesha bei sich haben. Er hatte ihr erklärt, wie Wichtig ihre Nähe für ihn war. Und er hatte geglaubt, dass sie es wirklich verstanden hätte. Das war eines der Gründe weshalb er nicht gleich mit ihr geschlafen hatte. Ja er hatte sich Dumm Verhalten, aber… Genau vor dieser Situation hatte er sich gefürchtet. Er hatte Ayesha alles von sich gegeben und das war nun sein verderben. Wie sollte er ohne ihre Nähe klarkommen? Fauchend gab er seine Meditation auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Wie sollte er ohne ihre Elektrizität leben? Er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er einen schlimmen Fehler begangen hatte. Er hatte das mit Füßen getreten, was Ayesha ihm als erstes gegeben hatte. Ihr Vertrauen. Dabei war es ihm nie darum gegangen sie auszuspionieren oder diese Infos an irgendeine Königin weiter zu geben. Er hatte nur wissen wollen wo er Ayesha finden könnte, wenn das Stargate sie trennen würde. Und es ging nicht um die Erde. Es ging um jeden Ort. Als Jennifer das erste Mal Entführt worden war und Guide sie praktisch Tod gefunden hatte, hatte Ember gewusst, dass er so eine Situation nie erleben wollte. Wenn seine Auserwählte einmal nicht in seiner Nähe war, würde er sie wiederfinden wollen und das so schnell wie möglich. Er sah jetzt sehr wohl ein, das er niemals jemanden derartig Kontrollieren durfte. Und trotzdem. Sein Wunsch sie zu beschützen hat alles zerstört. Ember wusste zwar, dass das Große treffen gerade stattfand, aber er sah keinen Sinn mehr darin sich blicken zu lassen. Ayesha wollte das er ging. In den letzten Stunden ist sie nicht zu ihm gekommen also wollte sie wirklich das er nicht hier war.

Ember erhob sich und fuhr sich nun durch sein Haar. Er hätte bereits gehen können, aber er konnte nicht. Ayesha bedeutete ihm alles. So einfach konnte er das nicht stehen lassen. Deshalb nahm er sich seinen Mut zusammen und verließ nach etlichen Stunden sein Zimmer, um Ayesha aufzusuchen. Er schlängelte sich durch die Gänge und machte große Schritte damit er schnell bei ihr sein konnte. Das treiben um ihn herum ignorierte er dabei gekonnt, zumal er auch keine Nerven dafür hatte. Als er Ayeshas Zimmer erreichte, klopfte er einmal an, bekam aber natürlich keine Reaktion. „Ayesha"; sagte Ember schließlich. „Ich komme rein."

„Wag es nicht!" hörte er Ayesha dumpf sagen. Zögernd blieb er stehen wo er war und dachte genau nach. „Ayesha ich komme rein." Jetzt wartete er nicht auf eine Antwort und öffnete die Zimmertüre. Er machte einen Schritt rein und fand Ayesha auf dem Bett kauernd vor. Sie hatte ein Kissen im Arm und weinte. Sie litt sehr und er war schuld daran. „Dir ist wohl alles egal was ich sage oder?" fragte Ayesha nach und ging seinem Blick aus dem weg.

Ember schluckte einmal und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf. Er wollte sie so unbedingt trösten… Deshalb ignorierte er die Wut die ihm entgegenschlug und trat an ihr Bett. Dort setzte er sich und weil sie nicht reagierte und einfach weiter weinte, legte er sich hinter ihr hin und umarmte sie fest. „Verzeih mir", flüsterte er gegen ihr Haar. „Ich habe alles falsch gemacht. Es tut mir leid." Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn, aber sie stieß ihn auch nicht weg, weshalb Ember ihr so nahe blieb und sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren vergrub. Sie weinte immer noch.

Ayesha fühlte sich schrecklich, weil sie sich hin und her gerissen fühlte. Ember nun nach den letzten Stunden so bei sich zu wissen fühlte sich gut an, aber es änderte so schnell nichts an dem was gewesen ist. Irgendwann gab sie langsam nach und drehte sich, damit sie ihn umarmen konnte und ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust versteckte. Noch immer traten Tränen aus ihren Augen, die nun von seinem Oberteil aufgesogen wurden. Sie war froh das er nichts sagte und einfach nur da war. Sie hatte es in ihrem Herzen bereut ihm diese Dinge gesagt zu haben. Sie liebte ihn. Sie konnte das nicht leugnen und trotzdem hatte es Konsequenzen. Embers Arme um sie trösteten sie wirklich, aber es machte den Schmerz nicht besser. Liebte er sie? Spielte er mit ihr? War, dass alles ein perfides Spiel von den Wraiths um an Ende doch zurück zur Erde zu finden? Wie viele Berichte hatte sie schon über deren Intrigen gelesen? Unzählige. Jede Partnerschaft, jede Gemeinsame Arbeit war am Ende von Betrug gekennzeichnet gewesen. Sogar und vor allem die arbeiten mit Guide. Sie musste… Sie musste erst herausfinden was Ember wirklich mit ich im Sinn hatte. Ihrer Tränen versiegten endlich und noch während sie sich an ihm festhielt sprach sie ihn an. „Ich will das du Abstand von mir hältst Ember. Das mit uns ist auf Eis gelegt. Ich muss… Ich muss erst nachdenken und rausfinden was ich für dich wirklich bin."

„Ich liebe dich", sagte Ember sofort. „Und ich lag nie in meiner Absicht, dir Schaden zuzufügen. Ich liebe dich wirklich."

Ayesha wollte, aber sie konnte ihm nicht glauben. „Ich habe mein Bericht verfasst", sagte Ayesha letztlich. „Und ich muss ihn einreichen. Ich weiß nicht was dann passieren wird, aber du hast diesem ganzen Bündnis geschadet. Ist dir das klar?"

„Ich habe die Daten nie ausgewertet", sagte Ember leise und fühlte sich Hilflos. Noch lag sie in seinen Armen, aber für wie lange wäre es so? „Ich habe deinen gesamten Schmuck nie berührt. Nie um rauszufinden wo du gewesen bist. Vor… Vor über einem Jahr wurde Dr. Keller entführt von Menschen. Sie wurde verschleppt und fast umgebracht. Guide hat sie nur aus purem Glück so schnell finden können. Sonst wäre sie verloren gewesen. Ich habe dich zu dieser Zeit bereits gemocht und ich wollte nicht, dass dir so etwas passiert." Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihren Rücken bis runter zu ihrer Hüfte. „Ich wollte dich niemals in so einer Situation wissen." Seine Hand fuhr zu ihrem Hintern wo er sie dann kniff und sie dichte an sich presste. „Ich liebe dich Ayesha." Er flehte innerlich, dass sie ihm endlich in die Augen sehen würde und als sie hochsah, nutzte er das um sie zu küssen. Zuerst erwiderte sie den Kuss nicht, aber dann tat sie es doch. Ganz vorsichtig und sanft. Ember genoss das und saugte es für sich auf. Er wusste das Ayesha ihn von sich weisen würde und er Atlantis verlassen musste. Aber solange sie es nicht tat wollte er jede Sekunde in sein Herz einfangen. Und als sie seinen Kuss fester erwiderte, drehte er sich mit ihr, so dass sie unter ihm lag.

Erst fast eine halbe Stunde später, als sie beide entkleidet waren und ihre Körper liebten wurde Ember bewusst, dass es hier ein Abschied war. Es brachte ihn kurz aus dem Rhythmus, aber ihre Beine, die seine Hüfte umklammerten brachten ihn schnell wieder rein. Er wünschte sie könnte sich von ihm nähren, damit sie selbst die Wahrheit sehen konnte. Als sie keuchte und sich an ihm klammerte verstärkte er den Druck und brachte sie so zum Kommen. Wild rieb sie ihre Hüfte an seiner, weshalb auch er seinen Samen entließ und über ihr zusammenbrach. Sie waren noch nicht fertig miteinander. Er wusste das und sie wusste das und trotzdem, drückte Ayesha ihn nun von sich um aufstehen zu können. „Ayesha…"

„Ich gehe Duschen", sagte sie hart und drehte sich nicht zu ihm um. Würde sie sich umdrehen, könnte sie ihn nicht wegschicken. „Und wenn ich rauskomme, bist du Weg. Am besten gehst du auf dein Hive. Ich weiß nicht was sie sonst machen, wenn sie davon hören."

Ember richtete sich auf und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich Akzeptiere alles, aber schick mich nicht weg."  
„Ich bitte nicht darum"; sagte Ayesha plötzlich. „Trotz allem hast du mich belogen und es nicht für nötig gehalten mir die Wahrheit zu sagen. Ich habe es durch Zelenka gehört! Verstehst du das?"  
„was ist mit uns?" fragte Ember weiter nach und zog sich bereits wieder an. „Willst du das einfach sein lassen?"

„Du hast es einfach sein lassen Ember! Du hast mich belogen! Ich war immer ehrlich zu dir! Immer!" Damit stampfte sie in das Bad und schloss die Türe hinter sich. Ember seufzte und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das Haar, ehe er sich seinen Mantel griff und diesen anzog. Vielleicht war ja noch nicht alles so verloren wie es schien. Ayesha liebte ihn trotz allem- Er musste ihr einfach Zeit geben.

Teyla sah zu John hoch als dieser vor der Türe zu Jennifers Zimmer stehen blieb. Sie sah das er Nervös war. Das alles war für sie beide nicht einfach. Schließlich hätte sie jetzt auch demnächst ein Baby auf die Welt gebracht. Aber sie hatte es auf schlimme Weise verloren. Guide hatte ihr damals geholfen und deshalb war er am Ende entführt worden. Kopfschüttelnd griff sie sich nun Johns Hand und lächelte. „Alles okay?"  
„Ich frage mich nur ob das Geschenk okay ist?" er hob mit der anderen Hand ein Plüschtier hoch und musterte es. „Es ist ein schönes Geschenk John. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken." Sie übernahm es anzuklopfen. Sie war ja selbst angespannt und sie schluckte als die Türe sich öffnete und Guide vor ihnen stand. „Sheppard", begrüßte er John und neigte vor Teyla seinen Kopf. „Wir wollten euch beglückwünschen. Ich hoffe wir stören nicht?"

„Kommt rein", sagte Guide und trat bei Seite. Teyla suchte sofort den Weg vor zu Jennifer. Die Ärztin stand am Fenster und hatte den Kleinen im Arm. John selbst blieb erst einmal bei Guide stehen. „Das ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen", sagte er zu dem Commander und beobachtete die beiden Frauen. „Wie geht es den beiden?"  
„Gut." Guide straffte seine Schultern und überwachte alles ebenso. „Meinem Sohn geht es gut und Jennifer hat sich erholen können."  
„Sie sieht Glücklich aus", sagte John und hob das Stofftier hoch. „Das ist ein Geschenk. Für das Baby."

Guide blinzelte einmal und nahm den Plüschdino mit den extra langen Armen und Beinen an sich. „Jennifer wird es gefallen", vermutete er und schritt mit John nun näher zu den beiden anderen.

Teyla hielt Kit im Arm und musterte ihn lächelnd. „Guide, Jennifer, der Kleine ist der perfekte Mix zwischen euch beiden."

„Er kommt ganz nach seinem Vater", fand John und blickte den Jungen an. „Aber er ist Gesund und nur das ist wichtig", fand er und lächelte Jennifer an. „Habt ihr schon einen Namen? Meiner ist ja ganz beliebt", schlug er vor. „Aber ihr nehmt nicht Meredith oder?" fragte John skeptisch nach aber Jennifer lächelte nur leicht.

„Wir nennen ihn Kit. Und wenn er älter ist, wird er einen Namen bekommen der zu ihm gehört."  
„Und John Kit klingt nicht gut für euch?"

„John…" sagte Teyla amüsiert und blickte wieder zu dem Baby runter. „Ich finde das Kit ein guter Name ist. Mein Glückwunsch", sagte sie nun zu Guide und blickte zu ihm hoch. „Dein Sohn ist wundervoll." Guide senkte dankend kurz seinen Blick. Wenn viele Dinge anders wären, sehr viele Dinge, dann wäre das Steelflowers Sohn. Sie wäre seine Königin und gemeinsam würden sie ein Hive leiten. Teyla fing diesen flüchtigen Gedanken auf und schenkte ihm ein warmes lächeln. / Es ist gut wie es ist. /

/ Natürlich. Das ist es auch und dennoch irgendwo in einer anderen Welt, wäre es anders. /

/ Vielleicht / sagte Teyla lächelnd und schaute Jennifer wieder an. „Er hat so wundervolles Haar."

„Es ist sehr weich", sagte Jennifer. „Und er ist ein guter Esser."

„Er isst also gut?"

„Ja alle zwei Stunden. Deswegen muss ich mich auch ranhalten was das essen angeht." Sie deutete auf den Tisch in ihrem Zimmer. „Guide hat mir alles gebracht was ich benötige."

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich." Teyla sah den Wraith wieder an und schaute dann hoch zu John. „Möchtest du ihn halten?"

„Sicher." John nahm das Neugeborene auf seinen Arm und betrachtete das Kind nun selbst. „Wer hätte das gedacht?" sagte er dazu. „Ich habe niemals erwartet das Guide und du so etwas fabrizieren werdet."

„Das haben wir alle nicht gedacht", sagte Jennifer und blickte auf Guides Hand. „Was ist das?"

„Hm? Ein Spielzeug für das Baby." Guide hob es hoch und reichte es Jennifer. „Ein Dino?" überrascht betrachtete sie es und sah zu John und Teyla. „Das ist von euch? Danke. Das ist sein erstes Spielzeug", sagte Jennifer lächelnd du wurde nachdenklich. „Ich habe schon vieles für das Baby vorbereitet, aber so etwas hat gefehlt. Danke."

„Schon gut, Hauptsache er wird seinen Spaß damit haben", sagte John lächeln. „Ich dachte mir ein Dino würde ihm gefallen. Torren ist davon immer total begeistert."

„Ich bin mir sicher er wird seinen Spaß damit haben", lächelte Jennifer zufrieden und legte das Stofftier auf ihr Bett. Ihr Vater… Bestimmt hatte er auch bereits Geschenke besorgt die er ihr unbedingt geben wollen würde. „Wo du schon hier bist", sagte Jennifer und drehte sich zu John um- „Meinst du es wäre möglich, dass ich meinen Vater sprechen kann? Ich würde ihm gerne meinen Sohn zeigen. Ich könnte eine Videonachricht erstellen?"

John dachte darüber nach und nickte." Ich kann mit Weir und Woolsey sprechen, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir das hinbekommen."

„Du hast deinen Vater lange nicht gesprochen oder?" fragte Teyla einfühlsam nach.

„Sehr lange. Gefühlt schon zu lange. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie es ihm geht."

Guide hielt sich Großteils aus allem raus, aber natürlich hörte er zu. Das Jennifer ihren Vater vermisste, konnte er gut verstehen. Sie hatte nur noch ihn und dazu lebte er auf der Erde.

Und dennoch würde Guide Haargenau darauf Achten, dass Jennifer nicht auf die Idee käme auf die besagte Erde zu gehen. Wenn etwas wäre, dann war sie für ihn unerreichbar. Ein bitterer Geschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit. Genau das hatte er die letzten Wochen getan. Er hatte sie vollkommen Schutzlos gelassen und hatte ihr mehr Sorgen gemacht, als dass er ihr Zuversicht gegeben hatte. Er wusste, dass er kein guter Partner war. Er wusste, dass er immer wieder in Situationen geriet die Lebensbedrohlich waren, sowohl für ihn als auch für alle anderen in seinem Umfeld. Er hatte Jennifer sogar fast umgebracht. Sein Herz schlug wieder schwer in seiner Brust. Zwei Mal hatte er sie nun schon regungslos gesehen… Und ihm wurde bei beiden Malen Schlecht. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren und doch trieb er sie sprichwörtlich in den Tod. Wieder schlug sein Herz schwer gegen die Brustknochen und er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis sich hinzusetzten. Er brach wieder in Schweiß aus und da sah er von einem zum anderen. Sie bekamen es nicht mit und das war gut so. Langsam… Ganz langsam beruhigte sein Körper sich wieder.

„Er ist wunderschön", hörte Guide Teyla sagen. „Und ich freue mich für euch beide."

Jennifer trug ihren Sohn in ihrem Arm und blickte verliebt zu dem Kleinen runter. „Und ich habe nicht Mutter werden wollen", sagte sie ehrlich und schaute Teyla an. „Ich fand es verrückt Kinder in dieser Welt zu bekommen. Ständig drohen gefahren und nie ist man sicher aber… Jetzt bereue ich es kein bisschen." Jennifer schaute flüchtig zu Guide hoch, der ihr ebenso schweigend entgegenblickte. „Ich verstehe das", sagte Teyla. „Mir ging es so, als ich erfuhr das ich Schwanger bin. Aber ich habe mich sehr schnell auf ihn gefreut. Genieß die Zeit solange er so Klein ist. Die Kinder wachsen viel zu schnell."

Jennifer sah Teyla wieder an und lächelte schwach. „Ja… Wobei es gut sein kann das der Kleine wesentlich langsamer wächst."

„Es ist zumindest stark anzunehmen", sagte Guide. Er hoffte es.

„Nun ich denke wir sollten mal nachsehen ob es weiter geht", schlug John plötzlich vor. „Und lassen euch noch etwas Ruhe. Bestimmt werden die anderen auch bald nach euch sehen."

„Eventuell." Jennifer verabschiedete beide und seufzte leicht als sie mit Guide und Kit alleine war. „Er ist ziemlich ruhig findest du nicht auch?" fragte sie ihren Partner und drehte sich zu ihm. Guide trat näher und streichelte die Wange des Babys mit dem Handrücken seines Zeigefingers. „Seine Gedanken sind warm und klar", sagte Guide dazu. „Er ist zufrieden."

„Es ist bemerkenswert", fand Jennifer. „Diese Verbindung die ihr Wraiths aufbauen könnt. Ich selbst spüre nichts mehr davon." Zugegeben, sie war auch froh darüber. Sie war einfach niemand die zuerst den Finger hob, wenn es darum ging Superkräfte zubekommen. „Möchtest du ihn wiederhalten?"

Guide musterte Jennifer und nahm ihr dann das Baby vorsichtig ab. Sein Sohn rührte sich daraufhin kurz und streckte sich ausgiebig, schlief dann aber sofort wieder ein. „Er hat viel von dir", sagte er letztlich und setzte sich auf das Bett von Jennifer. Diese kam ihm nach und setzte sich so hin, dass sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnen konnte. Dabei blickte sie weiter runter zu ihrem Sohn. „Findest du? Ich denke er kommt ganz nach dir."

„Er mag zwar ganz ein Wraith sein, aber seine Gesichtszüge ähneln deinen. Er hat deine Augen. Deine Lippen und deine Hände."

Jennifer legte ihre Hand an Guides Rücken und strich über diesen. „Das flauschige Haar hat er bestimmt von dir."  
„Vermutlich", er musste lächeln und seufzte dann selbst ganz leise. „Jennifer, wegen dem was war…"

„Es ist okay", sagte sie sofort. „Du bist nicht du selbst gewesen. Darum ist es okay. Mach dir deshalb keine Vorwürfe Guide", bat sie ihn leise. „Wir zwei haben jetzt ein Kind und wir sollten uns ganz auf das Jetzt konzentrieren. Alles andere ist nicht Wichtig."

Guide sah seinen Sohn weiter an, während er ihr zu hörte. Er wusste, dass trotz ihrer Worte das alles nicht einfach für sie war. Genauso wie für ihn. „Zusammen", murmelte er und schaute an seine Seite. In Zukunft würde er ganz genau aufpassen wo er hinging und was ihn erwarten könnte. „Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen"; sagte Jennifer nun wieder und schloss ihre Augen. Sie genoss es einfach nur mit ihm wieder zusammen zu sein. Sie hatte den Geruch seines Leders Vermisst und seine Präsenz. „Ich habe dich sehr vermisst." Sie hatte alles an ihm vermisst. Auch die Leidenschaft die er ihr Gegenüber aufbringen konnte.

„Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dich vermisst habe, weil ich mich nicht erinnern kann", gab Guide ehrlich zu. „Aber ich wusste, das mir etwas sehr Wichtiges fehlte."

Jennifer blickte ihm direkt in die Augen als er das gesagt hatte und als er sich ihr dann nährte, schloss ihre Augen. Seine Lippen trafen ihre und sofort erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Das hatte sie auch schrecklich vermisst. Schnell wurde der Kuss intensiver und Guide überlegte zwei Mal was er nun tun sollte. Er hatte sie so gesehen im Nachhinein schrecklich vermisst. Und er wollte sie unbedingt spüren. Darum, weil sie beide das brauchten, löste er den Kuss und legte seinen Sohn vorsichtig in das Bett. Guide deckte das Baby noch gut zu, ehe er aufstand und Jennifer auf die Beine zog. „Guide was…" sie konnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, weil er sie bereits in seine Arme zog und wieder küsste. Als sie gegen seine Lippen keuchte wusste er, dass sie bereits war mehr zu tun. Darum führt er sie an die nächstgelegene Wand, hob sie an und presste sich gegen sie. Jennifer schlag ihre Beine sofort um seine Hüften und unterbrach den Kuss nicht, als sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte und so guten halt hatte. Sie hatte ihn wirklich sehr vermisst und wenn Alabaster ihr nicht geholfen hätte, würde sie dafür… Moment…"

„Guide warte." Jennifer löste den Kuss und musste tief Luft holen. Guide nutze das um ihren Hals nun zu liebkosen. „Ich blute noch", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich…"

„Das ist mir gleich"; sagte er und hörte in seinem tun auf, damit er sie ansehen konnte. „Du bist erregt und willst es auch. Richtig?"  
„Ja schon aber… Nachher mache ich dich… Das…"  
„Es ist okay. Wenn du es willst." Guide sah ihr abwartend in die Augen und da lächelte Jennifer dann. „Dann sollten wir uns ausziehen."

„Dem, Stimme ich dir zu." Guide ließ Jennifer runter und half ihr aus ihren Kleidern, ehe er das gleiche ebenso tat. Anschließend zog Guide Jennifer wieder in seine Arme und küsste sie nun wesentlich langsamer und zärtlicher. Als sie ihn dann langsam zu Boden zog, setzte er sich mit ihr und legte sich selbst nun hin während sie sich auf ihn setzte. Er beobachtete wie sie sein hartes Glied griff und dieses in sie einführte. Ihm war es gleich das sie blutete. Er wollte sie einfach unbedingt spüren. Als Jennifer an ihm herabglitt, schloss er für einen Moment seine Augen und genoss diese Intimität mit ihr. Guide öffnete seine Augen und legte beide Hände an ihre Hüften, als sie anfing sich rhythmisch zu bewegen. Er winkelte seine Beine etwas an, damit sie besseren halt hatte während sie ihn so wild ritt. Ihre Hüften übten einen derartigen Druck aus, das Guide sich selbst kaum zügeln konnte. Sein angeschlagenes Herz pumpte wie verrückt, aber er ignorierte es und blieb ganz bei der Sache. Ihr leises Stöhnen machte ihn Wahnsinnig vor Lust. „Guide…" sagte sie plötzlich und ihre Bewegungen wurde immer zügiger. Ihre Brüste wackelten auf und ab und versetzten ihn halb in Trance. „Ich… Ich…"

„Lass dich gehen", sagte er leise und spürte seinen Druck ebenso immer stärker werden. Noch vor Jennifer entließ er seinen Samen in sie und spürte dann diesen gewaltigen Sog ihres Orgasmus. Noch einmal molk es ihn regelrecht aus und sie hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund, weil sie schreien musste. Erlöst und entkräftet sah sie zu ihm runter und senkte ihre Hand. Guide setzte sich hin und zog Jennifer so in eine tiefe Umarmung. Sein Gesicht vergrub er in ihrem blonden Haar und sagte eine ganze Zeit lang nichts. Das hatte er gebraucht. Das hatten sie beide gebraucht.


	79. The bet

Das große Treffen hatte eine Dimension erreicht die sich Farseer in den ganzen Jahren die er schon lebte nicht hatte vorstellen können. Sicherlich hätte dieser Zustand schon vor Tausenden Jahren erreicht werden können. Schon immer haben Wraith an einer Lösung ihres Problems gearbeitet und nie hatte es einer geschafft dieses Problem zu lösen. Natürlich haben die Umstände damals mit dazu beigetragen das dieser Frieden heute erreicht werden konnte. Ohne Ospreys Enkelsohn und viele die anderen Wissenschaftler nach ihm, wären sie heute nicht hier. Die Lanteanern haben mit ihrem Virus dazu beigetragen, dass der Ball endgültig ins Rollen kam. Deren Hilfe bei der Fertigstellung des Hoffaner Virus. Deren eigenes Projekt des Retrovirus. Als sie Last Light entführt hatten und aus ihm Michael machten… All diese Fehlschläge die zu ihrer Vernichtung beigetragen hatten, waren nun ein Zeichen ihrer Hoffnung. Wie ein Phönix der aus einer Asche emporstieg. So hatte Jennifer es genannt als er sich mit ihr Unterhalten hatte. Und nun? Nun hatte ihre Fair One aus dem ganzen eine Lösung gefunden. Immer hatten die Lanteanern versucht die Wraiths zu ändern. Oder die Wraiths hatten versucht den Menschen zu ändern. Sie hatte den Durchblick behalten und war Fair bei all dem geblieben. Man konnte keinen ändern. Man sollte niemanden versuchen zu ändern. Man war, was man war. Sie hatte daraus gelernt. Ihr erstes Virus das sie hatte ändern sollen war Fehlgeschlagen. Von Guide wusste Farseer, dass sie sich deshalb unheimliche Vorwürfe machte und das bis heute. Und dann kam ihre Lösung.

Farseer blickte auf seine Hand runter und betrachtete seine Lippen darin. Das Nähren an Menschen klappte so gut wie immer- Nur das diese nicht mehr wie Trauben vergoren und starben. Fair One hatte etwas geschafft, das niemand in 10 000 Jahren geschafft hatte. Sie hatte alle bestehenden Puzzleteile zusammengesetzt und mit Hochdruck dieses Mittel entwickelt. Tief Luftholend sah Farseer über die Eisberge die sich vor ihm erstreckten. Er stand auf der einladenden Terrasse und überblickte die Gegend. Das hier war der Ort an dem sie geschaffen worden sind. Weir hatten es ihnen gesagt. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl nun hier zu sein und das mit diesem Wissen. Hier hatte ihr Leben begonnen. Hier wurde weiter darüber entschieden. Sie würden Leben. Es war Schade, dass viele andere seiner Kameraden, seiner Söhne, das nicht mehr miterleben konnten. Aber jedes ihrer verlorenen Leben trug nun zu dieser Veränderung bei. Sie würden eine richtige Zukunft haben. Ihre Kinder würden in einem Luxus aufwachsen, dass es so nie gegeben hatte. Natürlich würde es noch viel Zeit brauchen bis alle Welten behandelt worden wären und sie diese richtig kontrollierten. Auch wenn nun überall das Virus für Veränderung und Sicherheit auf beiden Seiten sorgte, stand für sie alle klar, dass sie die Menschen nicht einfach freie Hand gewähren würden. Zumindest noch nicht. Ein gewisseres Maß an Vertrauen musste herrschen und vor allem eines. Gleichberechtigung. Sie mussten lernen die Menschen Gleichberechtigt zu behandeln. Das war nicht so einfach. Für keinen von ihnen. Sie brauchten Zeit. Vielleicht sogar mehr Zeit als die Menschen bräuchten um sich an dieses Virus zu gewöhnen. So oder so. Es war gut was kam. Es war richtig. Sie würden keinen Hunger leiden müssen. Death hatte im großen Krieg alle Arbeit geleistet. Nicht nur das ihre eignen Reihen stark verringert wurden, auch die Menschen sind maßgeblich dezimiert worden. Es war eine Schande was geschehen war. Und doch stand er nun hier mit neuen Wegmöglichkeiten. Es ist bereits geklärt worden, das er als Sprecher für die anderen vor den Menschlichen Rat sprechen würde. Immerhin war es sein Vorschlag gewesen die anderen Menschenwelten zusammenzurufen und mit ihnen über die Zukunft zu sprechen. Farseer war einer der ältesten. Wenn nicht er, hätte Guide für ihr Volk sprechen sollen. Aber Guide hatte nun ganz andere Dinge zu klären.

Guide… Er war schon immer riskant gewesen mit allem was er tat. Er gab hohe Einsätze beim Spielen und gewann jedes verdammte Mal. Farseer war schon sehr lange mit ihm befreundet. Ihre beider Hives waren einst Verbündete gewesen, bis zu dem Tag als Guides Hive vernichtet worden ist. Farseer war schon immer der Meinung das ein aufeinander losgehen, absoluter Schwachsinn war. Und jetzt… Das Wraiths und Menschen sich aufeinander einließen passierte schon seit Jahrtausenden. Aber Guide war der erste der es Öffentlich tat und darüber sprach. Er hatte den Weg für viele andere geebnet. Jetzt hatte er sogar einen Sohn. Farseer wollte nach dem Kind ebenso schauen, aber noch wollte er weder Guide noch Jennifer so überlasten. Er vermutete, dass bereits einige dort ein und aus gingen. Er selbst war jemand der sich Situationen anpasste. Er folgte der stärkeren Kraft aus reinem Überlebenswillen. Und gerade war das Bündnis von Alabaster die stärkste Kraft… Außerdem. Guide war sein Freund. Sie beide waren schon immer in einer Allianz gewesen und sie beide wussten wie sie miteinander umgehen mussten. Vielleicht war Guides neuer Weg gar nicht so verkehrt. Farseer wandte sich der unendlichen Weite des Eises ab und trat zurück in den großen Aufenthaltsbereich von Atlantis. Es gab hier keine Wachen die sie Speziell bewachten. An sich konnten sie sich in den meisten Gängen frei bewegen. Und auch dieser Raum war gefüllt von Menschen und Wraiths. Sein Augenmerk fiel auf Teyla. Sie saß an einem Tisch zusammen mit den Kindern. Torren und Darling. Beide Kinder aßen und unterhielten sich dabei ausgiebig. Die beiden waren so Klein, viel zu klein um den Ausmaß ihrer Freundschaft zu verstehen. Und trotzdem war es so als gäbe es für sie beide keine Wiederstände. War das die Zukunft? Von beiden wich sein Blick zu Perlmutt. Sie stand abseits mit Ronon und unterhielt sich mit ihm. Die junge Königin wirkte sehr angespannt. Sie sah zwar Menschlich aus, aber war durch und durch eine Königin. Ihre Präsenz fuhr bis in sein Mark und er würde alles daransetzten, dass sie die Königin seines Hive werden würde. Aber sie jetzt noch einmal anzusprechen wäre verkehrt. Deshalb begab er sich einfach wieder zurück Richtung Saal. Vielleicht aber… Das Treffen würde erst in einer Stunde weitergehen. Es war die Dritte Pause die sie nun eingelegt hatten. Vielleicht war es doch nicht verkehrt jetzt schon bei Guide vorbei zu gehen. Wer wusste schon, was später wäre? Deshalb machte er kehrt und begab sich in die Richtung der Quartiere. Er konnte Guide bereits wahrnehmen, darum schritt er in die entsprechende Richtung. Er nahm die Treppen, die ihn zwei Stöcke höher führten und lief von dort in den richtigen Gang. Vor dem Zimmer von Fair One blieb er stehen und musste nichts weitermachen als die Türe schon aufging. Guide trat in dem Moment gleich zur Seite, damit Farseer eintreten konnte. / Guide / grüßte er seinen alten Freund und blickte sich im Zimmer von Fair One um. Jennifer stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Sie trug etwas im Arm, weshalb er gleich auf sie zu kam. „Fair One, meine Glückwünsche zur deinem Sohn."

„Danke." Jennifer drehte sich um und lächelte leicht. „Schön dich wiederzusehen Farseer."

„Die Freue ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Das ist er also?" fragte er überrascht und musterte das Baby in Jennifers Arme, als er bei ihr angekommen war. Das Kind war durch und durch ein Wraiths. Das war überraschend. Also gab es keine Auswirkungen, wenn ein Mensch ein Kind von ihnen austrug? Das war bemerkenswert. Der Geist des Jungen war Klar und Rein. „Er ist ein schöner Junge", sagte Farseer anerkennend und war wieder überrascht, als Jennifer ihm das Baby reichte. Farseer zögerte kurz, nahm dann aber das Baby an sich und betrachtete ihn genauer. Wie lange hatte er kein Neugeborenes mehr gehalten? Es war zu lange her. Als Guide neben ihm zum Stehen kam sagte er endlich wieder etwas. „Er hat die Augen seiner Mutter."

„Er ist schön", sagte Guide dazu und musterte seinen Sohn ebenso. Er ließ sich absolut nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Er spürt eure Nähe", sagte Farseer zu Jennifer. „Und er ist zufrieden."

„Das hoffe ich", sagte sie dazu und betrachtete beide einen Moment lang, ehe sie Guide ansah. „Wenn ihr zwei da seid und auf Kit aufpasst, gehe ich kurz in die Kantine und esse etwas."

„Ich begleite dich", sagte Guide sofort, aber Jennifer winkte ab. „Ist schon gut. Ich bleibe nicht lange."

Guide war Haarknapp davor ihr zusagen, das er darauf bestehen würde, aber da verließ sie bereits das Zimmer. Farseer sah zu Guide als er mit diesem alleine war. „Ihr wird hier nichts geschehen." Er konnte Guides Unruhe spüren und auch verstehen. „Die Geburt ist erst wenige Stunden zurück", sagte Guide aber blickte nun ebenso zu Farseer. „Dein Sohn ist etwas Besonderes."

„Er wird der erste von vielen sein", zumindest fast der Erste. Wer wusste schon wie viele Tatsächlich davon unter ihren Reihen unterwegs war. „Aber man merkt es ihm nicht an", sagte Farseer dazu und reichte Guide seinen Sohn.

„Ja, das ist für uns ein großer Vorteil, gerade zu diesen Zeiten."

„Da gebe ich dir recht. Ich nehme an, viele werden diesem Beispiel folgen."

„Das vermute ich." Guide trat zu Jennifers Bett und legte dort das Baby rein. Als er zugedeckt war, schlug Guide Farseer vor mit ihm auf die Terrasse zu gehen. Farseer folgte Guide hinaus und lehnte sich dort an das Geländer. „Die Genii sind auf einen Rachefeldzug", sagte Guide nun. „Zumindest die Abtrünnigen. Sie werden nicht aufhören uns zu jagen." Farseer beobachtete wie Guide das Gelände umklammerte und über die weite der Eisflächen blickte. „Wir müssen alle Vorsichtig sein, wenn wir weiter die Welten bereisen um unser Wirkstoff zu verbreiten."

„Oder, wenn wir Menschen an Bord holen", warf Farseer ein. „Genii stecken also wieder hinter deiner Entführung."

„Sie haben es speziell auf mich abgesehen gehabt", sagte Guide und sah flüchtig zu Farseer. „Und brachten mich zurück in den Kerker den ich schon kannte. Koylias Männer. Zwei Brüder. Sie sind noch irgendwo da draußen."

Farseer wagte es nicht nachzufragen, was Guide zugestoßen war. Er wusste nur, dass dieser keine Erinnerungen mehr gehabt hatte und sogar Jennifer angegriffen hat. Erfragte sich aber, was Guide durch den Kopf gegangen sein musste, als er sich wieder erinnert hat und wusste, dass er in seinem Zustand, seine Partnerin und seinen ungeborenen Sohn angegriffen und fast umgebracht hatte. „Ich weiß nicht was sie mir noch angetan hatten", sagte Guide nun und wurde noch ernster als er es ohne hin schon war. „Ich weiß auch nicht wie viel du gehört hast."

Farseer drehte sah zu Boden als er Guides Aussage hörte und verschränkte beide Arme vor der Brust. / Ich hörte von deinem Angriff auf Fair One. Davon, dass du dich nicht erinnern konntest./

„Das konnte ich tatsächlich nicht", sagte Guide. „Als man mich befreite, glaubte ich es sei eine Falle. Für mich war es nämlich zu keiner Zeit bewusst, dass ich jemals entkommen bin. Ich konnte erst ihren Worten glauben, als ich Alabaster sah und sie mir meinen Verstand klärte. Aber… Trotzdem wusste ich nichts mehr." Guide drehte sich so um, das er Farseer ansehen konnte. „Sie haben mich mit etwas behandelt und meinen Verstand Manipuliert. Ähnlich wie wir Worshipper beeinflussen können", sagte Guide. „Und sie brachten mich dazu, dass ich bei dem Namen von Jennifer, vollkommen gesteuert bin. Ich war ihr Ziel gewesen, damit sie so nahe genug an Jennifer rankamen. Sie war und ist ihr eigentliches Ziel, weil sie dieses Virus erschaffen hat."

Farseer nickte leicht und verstand was Guides Problem war. „Du bist dir nicht sicher ob sie weitere Dinge mit deinem Verstand getan haben."

„Ja und Nein- Meine ganze Folter, war darauf ausgezielt das ich anfange Jennifer zu hassen und sie zu töten. Weil sie an mir gescheitert sind, werden sie andere Wege suchen um ihr oder uns zu Schaden."

„Was haben diese Genii mit dir gemacht?"

Guide musterte Farseer und sah wieder hinaus auf das Eis. „Nichts was nun eine Rolle spielt."

„So schlimm?" Farseer drehte sich um und betrachtete nun ebenso wieder das Eis. „Es ist nicht einfach, dass was mit dir geschehen ist", sagte er. „Auch dein Verstand erträgt nicht alles. Du solltest darüber reden. Du weißt das."

Er konnte sehen wie Guide seine Hände anspannte und nervöser wurde. Es war mehr geschehen. Farseer hatte ihm das gleich angesehen. „Guide du solltest darüber reden. Nur dann kannst du abschließen".

„Ich schließe ab, wenn ich diese Menschen getötet habe", sagte er versucht ruhig. Jetzt wollte er nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht jetzt. Allein das kurze aufkommen der Gedanken daran, ließ sein Herz schwerer in seiner Brust schlagen. Die anstehende Panikattacke unterdrückte er schnell, als er ein Weinen hörte. Farseer und er drehten sich um und dann ging Guide als erster wieder hinein. Sein Sohn weinte. Diese feinen kleinen Geräusche wurden immer Kräftiger und es tat gut das zu hören. Schweigend hob er den Jungen aus dem Bett und kaum, das er ihn im Arm trug, wurde das Kind wieder leiser. Es beruhigte sich aber erst als er seinen Daumen im Mund hatte und daran nuckelte. Seine Hand war fast genauso groß wie sein Gesicht und dieser Anblick stimmte ihn nun vollkommen ruhig. „Ich kenne dich lange genug um zu wissen, dass du gerade eine aufkommende Panikattacke hattest. Früher oder später wird es ausbrechen. Lieber du machst es in einen Kontrollierten Zustand, als das…"

„Ich komme Klar", sagte Guide einfach und betrachtete weiter seinen Sohn.

Farseer seufzte innerlich und trat etwas näher. „Du liebst deine Familie. Ich glaubte erst Fair One wäre eine Laune. Aber als ich sie kennenlernte, wusste ich das es dir ernst ist. Menschen waren für mich bisher nur Mittel zum Zweck. Das andere solche Wege gingen war für mich nicht verständlich. Aber das du auch diesen Weg gegangen bist, hat mich nachdenklich gestimmt." Und jetzt dieses Perfekte Kind hier zu sehen… „Dieser Weg kann Funktionieren", sagte Farseer nun. „Wir können unsere Reihen wieder stärken ohne auf die Möglichkeit der Klonung übergehen zu müssen."

„Das Klonen hätte uns ruiniert. Drohnen zu Klonen ja. Aber Uns? Nein." Für Guide gab es diesbezüglich keine Argumente die dafürsprechen könnten. „Das ist die natürlichste und praktischste Lösung. Wenngleich alles wesentlich unkontrollierter entsteht und es ist nicht gewiss, dass die Kinder alle wie Wraiths werden. Du hast Rain und seine Partnerin nicht gehört aber… Sie haben auch Kinder bekommen. Manche waren Menschlicher als ihre Geschwister und ihre Lebensspanne war nicht wie unsere. Es ist also ein Risiko."  
„Ein Emotionales Risiko." Farseer sah das Problem und es war kein einfaches. „Kinder haben oder Geschwister die vor deinen Augen Alt werden und sterben, ist nicht verkraftbar- Für keinen. Es wurde nicht ohne Grund verboten sich mit Menschen einzulassen."

Guide nickte leicht und sah nach wie vor auf seinen Sohn runter. Das stimmte. Damals hat man dieses Verbot nicht eingeführt, weil man sich besser hielt als Menschen. Sondern genau wegen diesem Emotionalen Stress. Wenn man sich mal nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, konnten schlimme Unfälle passieren. Heute würde es nicht mehr das Leben des Menschen kosten, aber damals schon. Es gab Wraiths die sich deshalb dann umgebracht haben. Einfach weil sie nicht damit hatten leben können, das getötet zu haben, was man liebte. Andere sind daran einfach zu Grunde gegangen. Es hatte nie ein Positives Ende gehabt. Und Heute sahen die Dinge anders aus. Natürlich konnte es passieren das vor allem junge Wraith sich nicht so leicht unter Kontrolle hatten und sich an ihrem Menschlichen Partner einfach nährten, aber nun würden sie nicht mehr sterben.

„Dinge haben sich aber geändert", sagte Farseer und trat näher auf Guide zu, damit er mit einem Finger die Wange des Babys streicheln konnte. „Und ich habe eine Idee." Farseer senkte seine Hand und blickte noch immer auf Kit runter. Nach wie vor nuckelte das Neugeborene an seinem Daumen. „Du nährst dich von Fair One?"

„Das tue ich." Zumindest hatte er das getan.

„Und es hat dir gelangt?"

„Das hat es."

„Sie hat keinen Schaden genommen?"

„Bisher nicht nein." Guide ahnte worauf das hinaus sollte, aber er schwieg entsprechend und wartete auf das was Farseer sagen wollte.

„Viele würden deinen Weg wählen"; sagte Farseer nun. „Viele wollen ihrer Königin weiter dienen, aber wir beide wissen, dass es nicht einfach ist. Die Königin akzeptiert nicht jeden und hält ihren Kreis sehr klein."  
„Du willst das…"  
„Ja. Wraiths die immer einen festen Partner haben, an dem sie sich nähren können, wäre ein Vorteil."

„Das mag sein", Guide legte seinen Sohn wieder in das Bett und deckte ihn zu. „Aber das ist nicht einfach."  
„Es muss nicht gleich eine Beziehung eingegangen werden, wie du sie hast."  
„Dieses Model gibt es bereits bei uns. Wir haben viele Freiwillige die kommen und gehen", sagte Guide und richtete sich auf. „Wenn aber Menschen Konstant auf dem Hive leben, was es bei uns auch gibt, kann es sehr wohl passieren das Gefühle entstehen."  
„Das muss es nicht."  
„Angenommen du nimmst dir einen solchen Menschen an deine Seite für diesen Zweck. Für uns sind 50 Jahre nichts- Für Menschen aber alles. Würdest du dir eine Frau an deine Seite holen damit du dich immer nähren kannst, wird für sie die nächsten 50 Jahre ein ganzes Leben bedeuten. Auch wenn du ihr das Geschenk gibst, sie würde das nicht begreifen können. Die ersten Jahre könnten ruhig sein aber die nächsten… Sie würde eine Familie wollen. Menschen haben Bedürfnisse wie wir."

„Nicht wenn diese von klein auf so angezogen werden."

„Farseer", unterbrach Guide ihn nun. „Selbstwenn, diese Person würde Gefühle entwickeln. Und du auch. Darüber musst du dir im Klaren sein."

Farseer fauchte leise und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Mir liegt es Fern jemanden zu lieben."  
„Dann solltest du dir Gedanken machen, ob das Model welches ohne hin besteht, einfach weiter geführt wird. Es wird immer Menschen geben die Freiwillig auf das Hive kommen und dann wieder gehen."

„Ich werde dir beweisen das es auch anders geht", sagte Farseer nun und sah Guide mit einem halben lächeln an.

„Du willst Wetten." Guide musterte Farseer und dachte an die alten Zeiten zurück, ehe er auch lächeln musste und schließlich lachte. „Also gut. Du willst Wetten. Ich sage dir, das dein Model nicht Funktioniert. Du wirst Emotionen nicht zurückhalten können."

„Ich beweise dir das Gegenteil. Ich hole einen Menschen, an dem ich mich nur Nähren werde. Und die Immer zur Verfügung steht."  
„Eine die sich Freiwillig und ohne Einschränkungen im Hive aufhält", sagte Guide dazu

„Einverstanden", sagte Farseer sogleich.

„Sagen wir du hast einen Zeitraum von 50 Jahren", entschied Guide und sah Richtung Türe. Jennifer müsste jeden Moment zurückkommen.

„Damit bin ich einverstanden" Zumal Farseer keine Liebe mehr für eine Frau empfinden konnte. Ob Königin oder Mensch. Also würde er diese Wette gewinnen. „Wenn ich gewinne, stehst du in meiner Schuld. Wenn du gewinnst stehe ich in deiner."  
„Ein Ehrenvolles Angebot." Guide hatte nichts Anderes erwartet.


	80. Becherovka

Woolsey hatte schon so einige Gespräche geführt die einem auf den Magen schlagen konnte. Als er die Position

auf Atlantis übernommen hatte, haben diese eigenartigen Gespräche einen neuen Hochstand erreicht. Und jetzt befand er sich schon wieder in so einer prekären Situation. Und dabei ging es nicht einmal um dieses Wraithstreffen, welches gerade stattfand und er nicht mit dabei war. Sondern um ein ganz anderes Problem und um eine ganz andere Person. Ayesha Salawi saß vor ihm. Sie wirkte gefasst aber ihre Augen erzählten etwas Anderes. Sie fühlte sich verraten. Woolsey war niemand der gut darin war sich in andere Hineinzuversetzen, aber nachdem so Sachlich geschilderten Problem ihrerseits wusste er, dass sie sich verraten fühlte. Und es war keine Kleinigkeit die sie ihm erzählt hatte. Ember hatte ihr Vertrauen ausgenutzt um sie zu beschatten. Er war an Daten gekommen die ihnen alle das Genick brechen könnte. Es handelte sich hierbei nicht um ihren Alphastützpunkt der verraten worden war, sondern um das empfindlichste überhaupt. Die Erde. Ihre Heimat. Milliarden Menschen waren in Gefahr wegen dieser Handlung. Sie waren in Gefahr, weil Ayesha sich in einen Wraiths verliebt hatte.  
Zugegeben. Er hatte selbst nicht gewusst, wie er über das alles denken sollte. Als die Sache mit Jennifer und Guide rausgekommen war, hatte er es selbst nicht glauben können. Ein Mensch und ein Wraiths? Aber es hatte bis Dato funktioniert. Guide hatte nie einen Peilsender an Jennifer gebracht umso die Daten von der Erde erfassen zu können. Und Guide traute man so etwas zu. Nach allem was dieser Abgezogen hatte… Aber dennoch hatte er Jennifer nie so etwas angetan. Gerade im Moment hielt dieser wohl seinen Sohn im Arm. Woolsey hatte gedacht das es funktionieren könnte. Das eine Brücke aufgebaut worden ist, die zu ihrer aller nutzen war. Die Sache mit Ember war fast schon ein Rückschlag. Nein. Es war ein Rückschlag.  
Woolsey lehnte sich etwas vor und holte hörbar Luft. Beide Arme lehnte er auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und musterte Salawi genauer. Anschließend sah er auf ihren Bericht runter und griff sich diesen noch einmal. „Laut Ihrem Bericht, ist es nicht sicher ob Ember die Wahrheit sagt. Sie glauben ihm nicht."  
„Ich will ihm glauben", sagte Ayesha sofort. „Aber ich…" sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und presste für den Moment ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie war bisher nur sehr selten alleine mit Woolsey gewesen und über so ernste Dinge hatte sie schon gar nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Aber er erschien ihr als die logischste Wahl dieses Problem zu besprechen. Dr. Weir wäre… Vielleicht zu Parteiisch? Woolsey sah alles aus wesentlich klarere Augen. „Ember liebt mich", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber ich weiß nicht ob er seine Art zu leben mehr liebt als mich. Ich kann nicht sagen, ob er wirklich nur gehandelt hat um ich nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren oder ob… Ob er nur einen Weg zur Erde finden wollte. Gute Dinge brauchten Zeiten. Es wäre typisch für Wraiths so zu handeln. Woolsey wusste das und Ayesha genauso.  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken müssen", sagte Woolsey. „Jetzt den Falschen Schritt zu gehen könnte alles zum Einsturz bringen. Aber… Was willst du tun?" fragte Woolsey die junge Frau und lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Miss Salawi. Sie sollten sich eventuell genauer Gedanken machen. Im Moment sehe ich für Ember keinen Grund warum er Sie hintergehen sollte. Alabaster ist für dieses Bündnis und so weit zu gehen…"

„Es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal das die Wraiths derartig mit uns gespielt haben, oder etwa nicht?"  
„Das stimmt und ich bin der letzte der sein Handeln verteidigt, aber…"  
„Welches Aber soll folgen? Ember hat mich benutzt!"

„Ayesha." Woolsey erhob sich um einen Tee in zwei Tassen zu schenken, ehe er ihr eine Reichte. „Sie sollten versuchen sich zu beruhigen. Natürlich ist nicht klar was Ember wirklich bezwecken wollte und das müssen wir mit seiner Königin besprechen, aber bis wir nichts Genaues über seine wahren Motive wissen, sollten Sie sich nicht aufregen müssen."

Ayesha blickte auf die Tasse Tee runter die sie nun in ihren Händen hielt und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen.

Sie fühlte sich furchtbar. „Ich brauche eine Auszeit", sagte sie plötzlich und öffnete ihre Augen wieder. „Irgendwo ist mir das gerade zu viel." Sie wusste nicht woher dieses Emotionale Chaos kam. Sie hatte das Gefühl als stände alles vor einem Weltuntergang. Woolsey blieb so gelassen… Sah er etwas was sie nicht sah? Übertrieb sie das Ganze? Nein oder?

„Wenn Sie vom Dienst Freigestellt werden möchten, kriegen wir das hin", sagte Woolsey und dachte nach. „Es wäre zumindest gut damit du Zeit hast um dich zu sammeln."

„Wenn das geht ja." Ayesha trank einen Schluck von ihrem Tee. „Ich fühle mich schrecklich." Für sie stand die Welt einfach Kopf. Jegliche Logik hatte kein Platz.

„Sie haben doch Familie auf der Erde. Wann hast du sie zu Letzt gesehen?"

„E-Es ist Wochen her." Wenn nicht sogar schon einige Monate. Zu Letzt war sie dort als ihre Mutter beerdigt wurde.

„Vielleicht nimmst du dir ein paar Tage für dich und gehst deine Familie besuchen. In gut einer Stunde wird ohne hin die Erde angewählt."

„Das klingt gut." Das klang wirklich nach einer Lösung. Zumindest eine auf Zeit. Sie könnte runterkommen und klar über alles nachdenken. „Danke Mr. Woolsey."

„Ist schon in Ordnung miss Salawi. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Packen Sie ruhig Ihre Sachen zusammen."

Ayesha trank ihren Tee aus und nickte sofort. „Danke."

Als Ayesha gegangen war seufzte Woolsey leise für sich und dachte darüber nach. Er musste erst mit Radek reden und dann würde er Ember und auch die Königin selbst sprechen. Eine Kleinigkeit war das bestimmt nicht, aber Woolsey wusste das Ember Ayesha wirklich liebte. Es hatte ihn zugegeben anfangs gewundert, dass Ember bei jeder Möglichkeit Atlantis besucht hat. Fast ein ganzes Jahr ging das so, bis endlich rauskam was seinen Weg hier her so verlockend gemacht hatte. Es war Ayesha. Ayesha war der Grund dafür das Ember immer nach Atlantis hatte kommen wollen um bei irgendwelchen Projekten mitzuwirken. Die Junge Airman würde einfach Zeit brauchen und Woolsey würde schon dahinter kommen was wirklich stimmte. Seufzend erhob sich Woolsey von seinem Platz und verließ sein Büro. Radek befand sich gewiss in seinem Labor. Woolsey wollte sich beeilen damit ihm nichts dazwischenkäme. Zwar könnte er das ganze Thema etwas auf später verschieben aber… Eine Kleinigkeit war das alles nun mal nicht. Wenn er Radeks Meinung gehört hatte, wollte er weiter zur Königin. Alabaster musste etwas wissen. Nichts geschah auf einem Hive ohne das Wissen der Königin. Ohne Zögern begab er sich in seinen geliebten Aufzug und begutachtete die Steuerung. Was musste er noch gleich eingeben um zu Zelenka zu gelangen… Irgendwie stand er bis heute auf Kriegsfuß mit dieser Technik. Nervös drückte er immer wieder auf die entsprechende Stelle aber es tat sich nichts. Gerade als er aufgeben wollte setzte der Aufzug sich in Bewegung. Erleichtert seufzte Woolsey und straffte seine schmalen Schultern. In dem Gang der sich vor ihm erstreckte lagen die meisten Labore. Woolsey schritt diesen entlang und stoppte vor der offenen Türe zu Zelenkas Labor. Er räusperte sich und trat dann ein. Die Szene die sich vor ihm ergab ließ sein Blut gefrieren. Zelenka stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand und war leichenblass. Vor ihm stand Ember mit ausgestreckter Hand, sein Gesicht Wutverzerrt. Sein Fauchen drang bis zu Woolsey durch und im ersten Moment wurden seine Knie weich. Falscher Zeitpunkt? Richtiger Zeitpunkt? Sollte er jetzt nicht lieber Soldaten rufen?! Woolseys Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn. Er schluckte hart und versuchte sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen. „E-Ember!" sagte er mit versuchter fester Stimme, aber wie gewohnt überhörten die Wraiths ihn. Und vor allem dieser.

Ember hörte Woolsey, und er roch seine Angst, aber sein Augenmerk war auf Radek gerichtet. „Du bist mein Bruder!", fauchte Ember. „Warum hast du nicht mit mir gesprochen? Wieso hast du es ihr gesagt?!" er musste sich beruhigen aber er konnte es nicht. Schließlich ging es hier um seine Partnerin. Seine Gefährtin! Allein die Vorstellung sie verloren haben zu können war schrecklich und ließ ihn durchdrehen. „Hey", sagte Zelenka möglichst ruhig und zückte seine Brille zurecht als Ember plötzlich noch dichter vor ihm stand. Der Schweiß rann von Radeks Stirn runter und er probierte alles um mit Ember irgendwie reden zu können. „Ich hätte mit dir reden sollen du hast recht", stimmte Radek ihm zu und sah flüchtig zu Woolsey. „Ember bitte beruhig dich sonst wird Woolsey Soldaten dazu holen und wenn sie schießen… Bitte", bat er seinen Freund und legte seine Hand auf Embers Schulter. „Wir können alles in Ruhe klären."

Ember sah von Zelenka zu Woolsey und schloss dann lange seine Augen, ehe er einen Schritt zurück machte und beide Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkte. Anschließend machte er einen Schritt zurück und holte tief Luft. „Also". Sagte Woolsey und kam zögerlich näher. „Haben Sie sich beruhigt?"

Ember trat weiter zurück und konnte auf die Aussage keine positive Rückmeldung geben. Deshalb musterte er Woolsey kühl und schüttelte dann seinen Kopf, ehe er geradewegs das Labor verließ. Woolsey sprang ihm fast aus dem Weg als er sich ihm genährt hatte- Noch immer war dieser von eben verunsichert. Während Ember das Zimmer verließ lag ihm noch der Geruch von Woolseys Angst in der Nase.

„Oh man…" Radek fuhr sich über seiner nassen Stirn und blickte Ember nach. „Er wollte mir nicht wirklich weh tun. Denke ich", sagte Radek und blickte zu Woolsey. „Er ist nur Aufgeregt… Wegen etwas Privatem."

Woolsey musterte Radek und räusperte sich daraufhin. Ember würde ausrasten, wenn Ayesha zur Erde gehen würde. Er drehte ja jetzt schon durch. Er hätte das Ayesha nicht so schnell anbieten sollen… Vielleicht hätte er erst mit allen anderen Reden sollen. Mist. „Deswegen bin ich hier. Miss Salawi ist bei mir gewesen und erzählte mir was… Passiert ist."

„Ist sie das?" Atemlos schloss Radek seine Augen und begab sich dann zu seinem Stuhl wo er sich erst einmal setzten musste. Die Sache mit Ember und Ayesha lag ihm schwer im Magen. Ember war ein Freund für ihn geworden und in Embers Augen waren sie sogar Brüder und er hatte ihn verraten. Aber Ayesha gehörte zu ihnen, sie war ein Mensch wie er selbst. Und was Ember getan hatte war keine Kleinigkeit. Er hatte etwas sagen müssen. Selbst wenn er mit Ember gesprochen hätte, hätte er etwas zu alldem sagen müssen. So ging das nun mal nicht. Ember hätte versucht es ihm auszureden und er wäre vielleicht sogar erfolgreich dabei gewesen, aber trotzdem. Das er Mitschuld an derer Trennung trug, belastete ihn sehr.

Woolsey begab sich in Radeks Nähe und sah noch einmal hinter sich um sicherzugehen das Ember nicht doch zurückkam. „Du bist dir sicher, dass er nicht durchdrehen wird?"

„Er ist nur Aufgeregt aber er wird nicht durchdrehen. Ayesha und er müssen nur miteinander reden und das Problem unter sich klären. Aber… Das ist schon Heftig gewesen. Sie hat Ihnen also alles gesagt?"

„Ja das hat sie und ich finde auch, dass es Besorgniserregend ist. Darum wollte ich Ihre Meinung einholen Dr. Zelenka. Sie kennen Ember mit am besten und sie waren es die es Ayesha mitgeteilt hat… Aber nicht uns." Woolsey musterte Zelenka ganz genau. „Sie haben so Sensible Informationen einfach unter den Tisch gekehrt. Das wird noch ein Gespräch mit sich ziehen", warnte Woolsey ihn. „Aber dazu später mehr."

Radek seufzte wieder leicht. Ja er hätte es melden müssen. Aber er hatte gehofft das Ganze würde nicht solche Wellen schlagen… Ayesha hatte also mit Woolsey gesprochen. Woolsey war nicht gleich zum Komitee gerannt und ist zu ihm gekommen. Das musste man ihm anrechnen. Im Vergleich zu früher hatte er sich geändert. „S-Setzten Sie sich doch erst einmal."

„Nein Danke. Ich stehe lieber."

„Alles klar." Radek holte tief Luft und stand nun ebenso auf. „Und Sie wollen was genau wissen?"

„Ihre Einschätzung zu diesem Thema. Hat Ember so gehandelt, weil er… Ja… Krank vor Liebe ist. Oder war seine Intention von Anfang an die gewesen, dass er an die Daten kommen wollte? Den Weg zur Erde?"

„Also… Ich habe darüber sehr lange nachgedacht", sagte Radek zögerlich. „Wenn ich über das gesamte erste Jahr unserer Zusammenarbeit denke… Er… Ember er liebt Ayesha. Ich bin mir da absolut sicher. Ich glaube ihm, wenn er sagt, dass er diese Sender nur eingebaut hat um sie im Notfall finden zu können. Warum hätte er Ayesha dafür benutzen sollen?" sagte Radek. „Er hätte es mit mir viel eher machen können und außerdem wäre es für jemanden wie ihn kein Problem unsere Systeme zu überlisten, um an die Daten zu kommen. Das Ayesha verletzt ist verstehe ich. Ich habe auch viel Zeit gebraucht um mir klar zu werden das Ember so etwas nie tun würde. Seine Gefühle für Ayesha sind aufrichtig und ehrlich. Er hat nur diesen einen Fehler begangen."

Das machte Sinn. Für Woolsey gaben Radeks Worte viel Sinn. Natürlich würde er mit Ember selbst sprechen, aber vorerst war das hier eine Wichtige Stelle. Radek kannte Ember mit am besten. „Wie stehen Sie persönlich zu ihm?"

„Gehört das bereits zu meinem Teil des Verhörs?" fragte Radek zunächst trocken nach und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ember sagt ich bin sein Bruder. Er behandelt mich auch so. Ich hatte zugegeben Anfangs ein Problem damit, aber inzwischen meine ich sagen zu können, dass ich ihn kenne. Und in all der Zeit habe ich ihn schätzen gelernt. Er hat keine Schlechten Absichten. Er ist einfach nur viel zu sehr in Ayesha Verliebt. Für ihn ist sie seine ganze Welt. Und sie zu verlieren würde ihn denke ich zerstören."

Woolsey seufzte als er das hörte. „Danke erst einmal. Aber, eines Interessiert mich schon noch. Woher wussten Sie es?"

Zelenka presste seine Lippe zusammen und nickte leicht. „Ja… Ladon Radim hat mich auf Ayeshas Schmuck angesprochen. Ich dachte erst er wäre irgendwo Eifersüchtig

Es war spät. Rodney wusste das. Trotzdem stand er vor Jennifers Zimmertüre und dachte fieberhaft nach ob er anklopfen sollte. Vor fast zwei Jahren hatte sie beide sich getrennt. Nun hatte sie ein neues Leben angefangen. Eines das so ganz anders war, als er es sich je hätte vorstellen können. Er hatte sie unter

Zelenka presste seine Lippe zusammen und nickte leicht. „Ja… Ladon Radim hat mich auf Ayeshas Schmuck angesprochen. Ich dachte erst er würde spinnen, aber seine Vorwürfe machten schnell Sinn und im ersten Moment war ich überwältigt." Zelenka sah zu Boden und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Würde Ember so etwas tun? Ich habe zwar mit ihm reden wollen, aber ich wusste er spricht sich daraus oder würde mich dazu bitten, es ihm zu überlassen mit ihr zu sprechen. Aber ich wusste auch, dass er zu viel Sorge hätte sie zu verlieren. Darum… Darum habe ich es Ayesha gesagt. Ich wollte erst noch einmal mit ihr sprechen bevor ich damit an Sie oder Dr. Weir getreten wäre."

„Darüber reden wir einander mal. Ich werde jetzt die Königin dazu bitten mit mir zu sprechen."

„Und ich versuche mit Ember zu reden", sagte Radek und erhob sich langsam. Er achtete nicht auf Woolsey und verließ das Labor. Der Schneeball war ins Rollen gekommen und trotz allem, hoffte er das Ember ihm das alles nicht zu übelnahm. Hoffentlich würde dieser sich beruhigen und mit sich reden lassen. Wo steckte er gerade wohl? In seinem Turm? Nein. Vermutlich war er auf einer der Terrassen und ließ die kalte Luft sein Gemüt kühlen.

Ember hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl. Er stand auf einer der großen Terrassen und umfasste das kalte Geländer mit seinen Händen. Er wollte das die Kälte seine Wut abkühlte und seinen Schmerz verdrängte. Aber es half nicht wirklich. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl und wollte unbedingt noch einmal mit Ayesha reden bevor Dinge ins Rollen kamen die nicht mehr zu ändern wären. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Er wusste das und er würde sehr lange diesen Fehler bereuen. Er konnte nur hoffen das Ayesha ihn noch einmal sprechen wollen würde und das in absehbarer Zeit. Der Schmerz an seiner rechten Hand ließ ihn irgendwann dort hinschauen. Er drehte seine Hand einmal und blickte in diese. Seine Handlippen stachen unangenehm und sehnten sich nach wärme. Nach Leben. Nach Ayesha. Allein der Gedanke, dass wenn er seine nächsten Schritte unachtsam plant und sie damit verlieren würde, ließ sein Lebenswillen schwinden. Das einzige, dass er tun könnte, wäre sie zurückzugewinnen. Wenn auch diese Mission scheitern würde, was bliebe ihm dann? Er hatte es Ayesha gesagt. Er hatte sie gewarnt. Er hatte ihr erklärt wie Wichtig sie ihm werden würde. Vielleicht blieb ihm nichts Anderes als darauf zu warten, das sie ihm vergeben würde. Und wenn dann ihr Leben in den Jahrzehnten vorüber wäre, wäre es mit seinem ebenso. Eine Welt ohne sie. Ginge das? Ember musste wirklich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken und all seine Instinkte dazu ignorieren, weil es diese Option für ihn einfach nicht geben konnte aber… Er zwang sich dazu. Wenn Ayesha ihn nun abwies, was wäre dann? Es gab drei Möglichkeiten. Um sie kämpfen, was er eh tun würde oder… Er würde das Hive verlassen müssen. Er könnte zwar bleiben. Das wäre seine zweite Option. So könnte er Ayesha zumindest manchmal noch sehen. Nur damit wäre Ayesha gewiss nicht einverstanden. Also war da die Dritte Option. Er würde sich eine neue Königin suchen. Alabaster würde das nicht gut aufnehmen. Aber welche Königin würde das auch? Ember sah wieder hoch und überblickte die großen weiten Eisflächen. Seine schmerzende Hand umfasste wieder das Geländer und er wollte selbst einfach nur eine einfache Präzise Lösung finden. Woolsey machte ihm dazu sorgen. Ayesha hat mit ihm gesprochen, da war er sich sicher. Wozu sonst war er zu dieser Zeit zu Radek gegangen? Woolsey würde nach Radek mit ihm sprechen wollen oder er würde direkt mit Alabaster und Guide reden. Und wenn das geschah hatte er verloren. Guide würde nachdenken und die Option erwägen das er mit Vorsatz gehandelt hatte. Guide würde sich daran erinnern wie Ember sich in sein Team infiltriert hatte um für seine eigene Königin die ZPMs zu stehlen Guide würde das erwähnen. Ayesha wusste davon. Darum misstraute sie ihm so sehr. Guide würde ihm misstrauen. Damit würden die Lanteanern ihm misstrauen und Zelenka. Er hatte ihn ans Messer geleifert. Ein Teil in ihm war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Zelenka nur getan hat was er für richtig gehalten hatte. Als er glaubte etwas zu spüren, drehte er sich um. Zelenka öffnete gerade die Terrassentüre und trat zitternd ins Freie. „H-Hey. Es ist ganz schön k-kalt hier."

Ember drehte sich direkt wieder um und sah auf seine Kalte Hand runter. „Es ist okay."

„Werdet ihr nicht auch irgendwann Krank, wenn ihr solange in der Kälte seid? Dazu ohne ausreichend warme Kleidung?" Zelenka kam neben ihm zum Stehen und sah zu ihm hoch. „Ich meine ja nur."

„Die Lebensenergie der Menschen kann uns warm und gesund halten."

„Und wann hast du dich zu Letzt genährt?"

Ember sah flüchtig zu seinem Freund und blickte wieder hinaus auf das Eis. „Welche Rolle spielt das."  
„Ember du bist wütend, ich verstehe das", sagte Radek möglichst ruhig und hoffte, das der Wraiths ihn nicht gleich wieder anspringen würde. Zumindest wirkte Ember nicht mehr all zu aggressiv.

„Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Aber ich bin mir im Klaren darüber das ich dir nicht die Schuld für meine Fehler geben kann." Ember umspannte das Geländer wieder fester und löste sich gänzlich von diesem. „Gehen wir rein." Auch wenn er irgendwo diese Eiseskälte aushielt, so würde Zelenka das nicht lange können. Also begab er sich als erster zurück in das warme Innere der Stadt und steuerte mit Zelenka eine kleine Sitzgruppe auf.

Zelenka setzte sich als erster hin und erschauderte noch an der Erinnerung der Kälte die ihm draußen in die Glieder gekrochen war. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht selbst angesprochen habe", sagte Radek und blickte Ember an. Der Wraiths sah nicht gut aus. Er war fahler als sonst und seine Augen zeigten einen Kummer den Zelenka nie kennengelernt hatte und das besorgte ihn. „Ich glaube dir inzwischen", sagte Radek dazu. „Es macht keinen Sinn wieso du solange mit ihr hättest spielen sollen, außerdem… Bist du sehr vorsichtig gewesen", sagte Zelenka leise. „Du wolltest Ayesha nie offenbaren was du für sie empfindest, ich habe dich dazu gedrängt."

„Ich habe ihr dennoch Schmuck geschenkt. Ich kann nachvollziehen wieso du dachtest ich hätte Hintergedanken."

„Ich hätte dir vertrauen sollen. Und dir zuerst zuhören müssen. Das Ayesha so wütend wird, habe ich nicht überdacht. Ich bin wohl einfach was Frauen anging sehr… Unerfahren."

Ember lehnte sich etwas vor und stützte beide Arme auf dem Tisch ab. „Ich liebe sie." Und er war verzweifelt.

Radek seufzte leicht und dachte lange nach. „Wenn wir in Tschechien Probleme haben trinken wir und ich glaube, wir sollten das auch tun. Ich habe Becherovka, das ist ein Kräuterbitterschnapps. Ich weiß nicht ob Wraiths betrunken werden, aber… Es hilft, wenn man gestresst ist."

„Becherovka?" Ember schüttelte erst seinen Kopf, ehe er noch einmal darüber nachdachte. „Wir können betrunken werden, wenn auch nur sehr kurz."

„Na dann." Radek erhob sich und wartete auf Ember, ehe er diesen auf sein Zimmer führte. Sie schwiegen größtenteils, aber das tat auch mal gut- Zelenka war zumindest froh, dass Ember nicht mehr allzu wütend auf ihn war. Sie waren beide schließlich Freunde und vielleicht auch irgendwo Brüder.

Rodney stand tief Luftholend vor Jennifers Zimmer und zögerte noch damit einzutreten. Er hörte das Baby weinen und Jennifers Stimme. Das da drin hätte seine Familie sein können. Jennifers würde seinen Sohn im Arm halten und gemeinsam würden sie versuchen den Jungen zu beruhigen. Er wäre bestimmt ein guter Vater geworden. Ein guter Vater und ein guter Ehemann. Rodney schloss seine Augen, weil er die sanfte Berührung von Kits Verstand wahrnahm. Dieses Gefühl war so unglaublich. Er fühlte die Reinheit und Unschuld des Jungen. Er fühlte wie der Kleine nach der Wärme seiner Mutter suchte und er fühlte seinen Hunger. Beinahe verlor sich Rodney in diesen Gefühlen als dann aber plötzlich diese kalte Wand in seinem Verstand wuchs und alles von ihm abschirmte. Guide. Er fühlte Guide. Sofort öffnete Rodney verlegen seine Augen und wusste in diesem Moment, dass Guide einen Teil seines Traumes hatte sehen können und das war… Er fühlte sich als habe Guide ihn nackt gesehen. Und kurz darauf ging die Türe zu Jennifers Zimmer auch schon auf und Guide stand in dieser. „Was willst du?" fragte der Wraiths Commander ihn barsch und Rodney musste im ersten Moment schlucken. „Jennifer sehen und ihr… Eurer Kind. Ich habe ein Geschenk dabei." Rodney hob das Spielzeug hoch und Guide warf einen Blick auf diesen, dabei drang ein knurren aus seiner Kehle. „Guide? Was ist denn?" Jennifers Stimme ließ den Commander innehalten, ehe er sich umdrehte und wieder in das Zimmer trat. „Mein Rivale ist hier."

„Rivale?" murmelte Rodney und wusste es irgendwo zu schätzen das Guide ihn als Ebenbürtig ansah, wenn es um die Gunst von Jennifer ging. Langsam trat Rodney ein und warf einen Blick auf Jennifer. Sie strahlte, und dennoch wirkte sie müde. Ihre Haare waren zu einem einfachen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden und ihre Wangen waren etwas rosig. Sie sah gut aus und in ihren Armen hielt sie das Baby. Ihren Sohn. Er jammerte leise. „Rodney schön dich zu sehen."

„E-Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen", sagte Rodney und räusperte sich ein paarmal, weil er glaubte einen Frosch im Hals zu haben. Dann kam er langsam näher und warf einen Blick in ihre Arme. „Er sieht aus wie ein Wraiths!" sagte Rodney überrascht und musste blinzeln. „Wow. Glückwunsch aber… Hast du dir mal Gedanken darum gemacht? Ich meine wie willst du mit ihm im Kinderwagen durch einen Park fahren? Oder überhaupt mal als Teenager in einem Einkaufszentrum? Oder…"

„Rodney." Jennifer unterbrach ihn sofort und musste lächeln. „Er wird nicht die Erde sehen können", sagte sie. „Zumindest nicht in ferner Zukunft- Er gehört hier her."

„Aber du nicht", warf der Wissenschaftler ein. „Guide hat dir dein ganzes Leben ruiniert! Hast du an deinen Vater gedacht? Oder deine Freunde auf der Erde? Du wirst nicht einmal das Grab deiner Mutter pflegen können oder eines Tages an der Beerdigung deines Vaters teilnehmen. Ist dir das klar?"

„Ja. Rodney." Jennifer sah auf ihr Baby runter und veränderte seine Position damit er sich erst einmal wieder beruhigte. „Mir ist das alles schon sehr lange klar. Das musst du mir jetzt nicht sagen."

Rodney schwieg als Guides neben Jennifer zum Stehen kam und ihn ebenso ansah. „Ja… Natürlich also… Ah… Entschuldigung". Rodney holte tief Luft und hob einen Zauberwürfel hoch. „Ich dachte mir das ihm das gefallen würde? Meine Schwester hat auch etwas besorgt aber das ist noch auf der Erde. Sie fand es wäre eine schlechte Idee dem Kind ein Zauberwürfel zu schenken, aber meine Nichte liebt also… Naja hier." Er reichte er Guide aber dieses nahm es nicht an, deshalb legte Rodney es nach kurzem Zögern auf dem Tisch im Zimmer ab. „Tut mir leid", sagte er abermals und seufzte. „Ich habe das total Falsch… Es freut mich natürlich für dich. Für euch beide." Er kam wieder näher und rieb seinen Nacken. „Geht es euch beiden gut?" fragte er Jennifer und deutete auf ihren Sohn.

„Uns geht es gut. Danke für dein Geschenk. Wir sind beide nur sehr müde."

„Ich verstehe! Ja es ist ja auch schon spät." Rodney schluckte und nickte dazu. „Ich gehe dann mal. Wir sehen uns bestimmt morgen?"

„Das werden wir bestimmt."

„Klar." Jennifer beobachtete wie Rodney wieder ging und seufzte am Ende leicht. „Wieso bist du so angespannt, wenn er da ist?" fragte sie Guide und setzte sich mit dem Baby im Arm hin, damit sie ihn füttern konnte. „Mir haben seine Gedanken nicht gefallen. Er denkt ständig an dich, wenn er dich sieht. An das was hätte sein können."

Er war Eifersüchtig? Jennifer sah von Kit rauf zu seinem Vater und musste etwas lächeln. „Ich habe deinen Sohn in meinen Armen Guide."

„Mich würde so etwas nicht aufhalten", sagte er wiederum und kam auf sie zu, ehe er auf sein Knie runterging, damit er nicht von oben herab auf sie sah. Seine Hand legte er auf ihr Oberschenkel und sah ihr dann in die Augen. „Streite dich nicht mit ihm, wegen etwas wovon Rodney träumt. Er wollte mich damals Heiraten und ich habe abgelehnt. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort und jetzt bist du da. Und Kit auch. Ich bin glücklich."

Guide suchte etwas in ihrem Blick, ehe er sich ganz setzte und sich mit dem Rücken an das Bett lehnte. Als Guide nun neben ihr aber auf dem Boden saß, hob sie ihre freie Hand und fuhr ihm damit über das Haar. „Ich liebe dich Guide."

Und er hatte ihre Liebe nicht verdient. Nicht nachdem er sie so im Stich gelassen hatte. Aber er wollte sich davon jetzt nicht runterziehen lassen. Stattdessen schloss er seine Augen und genoss die Nähe seiner Partnerin. „Sie liebte ihn. Was hatte er mehr erwarten können? „Guide?".

Guide sah zu Jennifer hoch und musste lächeln als sie ihm ihren Sohn reichte. „Du wirst auf uns aufpassen. Ich weiß das. Darum bin ich auch glücklich. Jetzt haben wir uns endlich wieder."

„Ich werde dich beschützen", versprach er ihr und beobachtete wie sie ins Bett kletterte. Er selbst war nicht müde, kam aber zu ihr aufs Bett und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende. Kit hielt er im Arm, während Jennifer ihren Kopf auf seinen Oberschenkel ablegte und sein Bein mit ihrem Arm umschlang. Sie schlief gerne so bei ihm.

„Wenn ich ausgeschlafen bin, müssen wir an diesem Treffen endlich teilnehmen…"

„Das werden wir." Kit schlief bereits und Guide beobachtete seinen Sohn während Jennifer so dicht bei ihm lag und einschlief. Er würde sich das hier niemals mehr nehmen lassen. Nie mehr.

Sie waren alle übermüdet. Die Wraiths sowie die Menschen. Aber sie wollten diesen Tag noch rumbringen und zu Finalen Beschlüssen kommen. Es war gar nicht so verkehrt das sie alle hierfür auf Atlantis waren. Der Stadt an dem ihr aller Schicksal seinen Lauf genommen hat. Die Lanteanern würden als Zeugen dieser Zusammenkunft dienen. Alabaster hatte das Bedürfnis auf ihrem Fingernagel zu kauen, aber sie unterließ es und sah in die Runde. Die Jüngste hatte inzwischen Probleme sich zu konzentrieren. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu verschiedenen Dingen ab, die absolut irrelevant waren. Silvertongue hieß das Mädchen. Sie war viel zu Jung. So Jung um nach wie vor mit Ihrem Darling spielen zu können. Gerade als die nächste Diskussion startete sah die Königin einen blassen Woolsey in den Raum kommen. Er blickte sich einmal um und straffte seinen Rücken, ehe er sie ins Auge fasste. Anschließend ging er zu Elizabeth und flüsterte ihr etwas zu. Als auch Weir zu ihr sah, wusste die Königin das etwas sein musste. Dennoch wartete sie auf das nächste Handeln der Personen. Es war Elizabeth die nun etwas vor trat. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber wir müssten eine kurze Pause einrichten."

Vereinzelnd hörte man ein Schnauben und auch so waren die Gemüter ziemlich gereizt. „Es wird nicht lange brauchen", versicherte Weir. „Eine Halbestunde?"

„In Ordnung", sagte Alabaster nachdem sie sich Mental mit ihren Schwestern verbunden hatte, ehe sie sich erhob und auf Weir und Woolsey zu lief. „Königin Alabaster", Woolsey sprach sie sofort an und man sah ihm gleich die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn an. „Ich müsste sie sprechen. Es geht um Ember."

„Ember?"

„Vielleicht unterhalten wir uns irgendwo, alleine?" Woolsey sah Bonewhite der nun ebenso näher kam und neben der Königin stehen blieb. „Nicht alleine."

„J-Ja schon klar. Kommen Sie am besten in mein Büro. Elizabeth? Würden Sie hier weiter die Stellung halten?"

„Aber natürlich." Elizabeth beobachtete wie Woolsey mit den beiden Wraiths vor lief und sah selbst auf als Perlmutt und Ronon neben ihr zum Stehen kamen „Was ist los?" fragte der Satedaner sofort und musterte Weir.

„Nichts. Zumindest nichts wovon ich wüsste. Es geht um Ember", sagte Elizabeth.

„Dann geht es auch um Ayesha", sagte Ronon. „Vielleicht hatten beide Streit?"

„Ember war unruhig", sagte Perlmutt nachdenklich. „Ich habe mir schon überlegt ob er ein Problem mit Ayesha hat. Sein Kummer war für uns alle kurz zu fühlen. Aber er hatte sich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle."

Ronon musterte Perl, zumal sie ihm nichts davon erzählt hatte. Ob Ember sie angegriffen hatte? Oder war es nur ein Streit wie es Paare so hatten? Er wusste es nicht zu deuten. „Vielleicht sollten wir mit Ayesha reden", gab Ronon zu bedenken. „Und kommen so schneller zu Ergebnisse?"

„Wir warten ab", sagte Weir. „Lasst Woolsey regeln, was es auch immer zum Regeln gibt."

Perl nickte einverstanden und sah zu Ronon hoch. „Würdest du mich zur Kantine begleiten?"

Ronon sah von Weir zu Perl runter und seine Gesichtszüge wurden gleich sanfter. „Komm."

Weir sah beiden nach und musste etwas lächeln. Sie hatte Ronon bisher nur in Perlmutts Nähe so entspannt gesehen und sie konnte sagen, dass sie ihn schon lange kannte. Aber natürlich war das alles für sie auch sehr beunruhigend. Wenn Ronon Perl verloren hätte, wäre er vollkommen durchgedreht. Sie hoffte das die beiden auch in Zukunft so zusammenhalten würden.

Ronon sah an seine Seite runter als Perlmutt sich bei ihm einhakte. Ihre Diskussion einige Stunden zuvor hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Es lag vermutlich tatsächlich an ihrer Präsenz. Ronon hatte sich viele Gedanken darübergemacht, wieso er so auf sie fixiert war. Als er sie kennengelernt hatte, war es wie ein Schlag im Gesicht. Er hatte alle Warnsignale wohl innerlich übersehen, weil er ihr hatte Nah sein wollen. Dabei war das nur, weil sie eine Wraiths war. Königinnen konnten diese Art von Verlangen in ihren Wraithsgefährten auslösen, damit sie beschützt wurden. Es war eine Präsenz die sie einfach unbewusst ausübten. Aber Gefühle konnten sie nicht beeinflussen. Sie konnten nur wecken was in einem war. Die Anziehungskraft… Der Bann in welchem Königinnen einen ziehen konnte… Ronon sah auf den Weg wieder vor sich und wusste, dass es ihm gleichgültig war. Am Anfang als er all das rausbekommen hatte, war er in eine Krise geraten. Eine in welcher er sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob Perlmutt ihn nicht nur einfach um den Finger hatte wickeln wollen. Jetzt wusste er das dem nicht so war. Sie konnte nichts dafür die zu sein die sie war, genauso wie er etwas konnte der zu sein der er war. Und trotzdem hatten sie sich zusammengerauft und sich gefunden.

Als sie beide die Kantine erreichten steuerte er mit ihr die Essensausgabe an. „Es wird viele Veränderungen geben", hörte er sie sagen während sie beide sie ihr Essen aussuchte. „Es wird für viele Schwer werden. Menschen und Wraiths."

„Die Wraiths werden nicht ihre Position aufgeben wollen, auch wenn es für sie gerade schlecht aussieht", sagte Ronon. Es waren zwar nach wie vor viele Wraiths übrig, aber nicht genug um ihre Macht über die Welten gezielt auszuüben. Etwas was er natürlich begrüßte, allerdings gab es da verschiedenes zu bedenken. Selbst wenn sich nun die Lage geändert hatte und die Menschen nun nicht mehr am Nährprozess der Wraiths sterben würden, gab es genug Welten die nicht vergessen würden unter welcher angst sie hatten leiden müssen. Viele würden ihre Chance nutzen sich nun zu Rächen. Diejenigen die schon immer die Wraiths gejagt hatten, würden damit nicht aufhören. Die Münze zu kippen, das Machtverhältnis zu ändern, war nun nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Perlmutt, Jennifer und Teyla hatten schon daran leiden müssen Personen die ihm sehr nahestanden. Und es würde schlimmer werden. Sie wussten das. Die Wraiths wussten das. Und das machte ihm sorgen. Hier ging es auch um seine Zukunft. Die Zukunft seiner Tochter. Was aus ihr wohl werden würde? Ronon setzte sich mit Perl an einen der freien Tische und musterte sie einmal. „Und das wird zu Konflikten führen", murmelte Perl und sah auf ihren Teller. „Das mit uns war nur der Anfang. Es wird schlimmer kommen. Die meisten Welten nutzen bereits das neue Virus, aber nicht alle werden einverstanden sein. Es gibt Welten die selbst wir nicht betreten wollen."

„Das sind Welten die keiner betreten will", gab Ronon zu bedenken. Es gab Barbaren. Sprichwörtliche Barbaren die keine Scheu davor hatten ihres gleichen zu Essen. Welten von denen auch er als Runner Abstand genommen hatte.

„Das bereitet mir Kopfzerbrechen."

„Das kann ich nachvollziehen." Ronon legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und schloss kurz seine Augen. Als Perl sich plötzlich verkrampfte. Öffnete er seine Augen sofort wieder und schaute sie an. „Was ist los?" Perlmutt wirkte besorgt. Sie sah Ronon an und holte tief Luft. „Ember. Mit ihm ist etwas. Ich fühle… Schmerzen und Angst."

Sorry! Ich war leider Krank gewesen und hatte danach unheimlich viel auf der Arbeit zu tun.

Ich hoffe das pendelt sich jetzt wieder ein. Bleibt Gesund!

Liebe grüße


	81. Enceinte

Es war wie eine innere Unruhe die Ember plötzlich geplagt hatte. Während er noch mit Radek zusammen saß hatte ihn dieses Gefühl überkommen als würde etwas nicht stimmen. Immer wieder rieb er sich die Brust und stellte schließlich das kleine Glas bei Seite. Kam das vom Alkohol? Nein. Er hatte schon getrunken. Hin und wieder im engeren Kreis mit guten Freunden aus seinem Geburtshive aber das hier war anders. Das hier war Neu. „Ist etwas?" Radeks Stimme ließ ihn kurz zusammenschrecken. Das war ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass etwas nicht zusammenpasste. „Etwas passiert gerade."

„Etwas passiert? Bei der Versammlung?" Radeks Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Er hatte bereits innerhalb kurzer Zeit eine gesamte Flasche geköpft. Sein Alkoholpegel war schon relativ hoch, aber bisher sah er Ember kaum etwas an. „Nein… Ich glaube… Vielleicht ist es Ayesha. Vielleicht spüre ich ihren Kummer."

„Das funktioniert so aber nicht", sagte Radek und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Es ist aber so." Ember erhob sich und schwankte zunächst, ehe er das Zimmerverließ. „Wo willst du hin?" rief Radek und folgte seinem Freund sogleich, nur gab Ember ihm keine Antwort. Der Wraiths steuerte auch nicht Ayeshas Zimmer, sondern torkelte leicht in Richtung Gateraum. Was er dort wollte, konnte Radek sich nicht erklären, aber seine Frage erübrigte sich als er Ayesha vor ihnen im Gang entdeckte. Sie trug einen Rucksack… Das war gar nicht gut. Radek wünschte sich einen Kaffee um bei klarem Verstand sein zu können für, dass was jetzt kommen würde. Ember würde nur den Bock abschießen, da war er sich verdammt sicher. Wenn Ember jetzt einer in dieser Angelegenheit helfen konnte, war das er aber Radek wusste wie benebelt sein Verstand war. „Ayesha", Ember war schneller als er. „Warte Ayesha!"

Ember sah wie sie tief Luftholte und sich zu ihm und Radek umdrehte. Sie war blass aber ihre Augen strahlten eine Stärke aus diese er nur in ihren Augen finden konnte. Und er verlor sich sofort in diesen. Vor ihm blieb Ember stehen und griff sich sofort ihre beiden Hände. „Ich liebe dich! Ich verehre dich und egal was du vorhast tu es nicht", bat er sie am Ende und wurde dann auch leiser. Ayesha sagte nichts. Zumindest stieß sie ihn nicht von sich. Er konnte fühlen wie sie seine Hände drückte und er spürte ihr verlangen ihn umarmen zu wollen. Also wollte er sie in eine Umarmung ziehen, aber sie drückte ihn schnell von sich.

„Ember es tut mir leid, aber ich muss erst einmal Abstand kriegen damit ich nachdenken kann."

„Das wäre jetzt der Falsche Weg", sagte Ember sofort und kam wieder näher. „Wir müssen zusammen darüber reden. Du und ich." Er griff sich wieder ihre Hände und drückte diese gegen seine Brust. „Kannst du verstehen das du mein Leben bist? Das für mich ohne dich nichts mehr Sinn macht?"

Ayesha holte tief Luft als Ember das sagte und ließ ihn gewähren sie so zu berühren. „Hast du… Getrunken? Du riechst nach Alkohol?" Ihr blick schwang zu Zelenka der nun ebenso neben Ember zum Stehen gekommen war. „Und du reichst als wärst du in eine Flasche gefallen. Habt ihr getrunken?"

„Wir haben geredet und getrunken", sagte Radek ehrlich und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wohin willst du?"

„Zur Erde. Ich habe mit Woolsey gesprochen und er gab mir die Möglichkeit zur Erde zurückzukehren. Zumindest für ein paar Tage. Ich habe meine Familie lange nicht gesehen."  
„Ich komme mit", bat Ember sie sofort. „Und passe auf dich auf."  
„Du weist das es nicht geht Ember. Ich muss gehen. Ich brauche das für mich." Ayesha löste ihre Hände von ihrem Freund und sah ihm eingehend in die Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch Ember und ich will dir glauben und ich will bei dir sein. Aber ich muss erst einmal diesen Abstand zwischen uns bringen, damit ich wirklich in Ruhe denken kann. Hier kann ich das nicht. Es tut mir leid." Ayesha wartete nicht auf seine Reaktion. Sie drehte sich um und schritt zügig weiter. Ember wusste im ersten Moment nicht was er machen sollte. Oder wie er reagieren sollte. Bevor Radek ihn aber halten konnte lief Ember ihr sofort nach. Er wollte nichts bereuen müssen. Er wollte keine Sekunde verstreichen lassen wollen ohne etwas getan zu haben. Er wollte nicht in seinem Schlaflager liegen und nicht einschlafen können, weil er sich Vorwürfe machte. „Ayesha warte." Ember sprach sehr ruhig zu ihr und auch wenn sie nicht stoppte, war er schnell an ihrer Seite und betrat mit ihr den Gateraum. Das Team das zur Erde wollte, sammelte sich bereits. Ember griff nach ihrem Unterarm und zog sie etwas abseits von er Gruppe. Ihm war klar, dass sie beobachtet wurden, deshalb wollte er leise zu ihr sprechen. „Mach es mir nicht schwerer Ember", bat Ayesha ihn verzweifelt, weshalb sich in ihm alles anspannte. Ihre Augen waren feucht und sie riss sich sehr zusammen nicht zu weinen. Und er selbst? Er war sprachlos. „Ember bitte, lass mich gehen."

„Ich… Ich fühle das du schmerzen hast. Das du leidest…" Wieso fühlte er ihren Schmerz? Es war nur ein Hauch aber er nahm es sehr wohl war. War es, weil er sie so sehr liebte? Eine Verbindung zwischen Menschen und Wraiths war doch nicht auf diese Weise Möglich? „Ayesha. Wenn du jetzt gehst… Das wäre nicht gut. Weder für dich noch für mich. Ich weiß das du bei Woolsey gewesen bist und ich weiß, das er… Das er eurem Komitee davon berichten wird. Wenn sie dich sprechen wollen und dir ein zurückkommen untersagen…"

„Dann …" fing Ayesha sofort an und holte tief Luft. „Dann…"

„Dann wirst du sehr lange nicht zurückkommen. Ayesha ich werde alles ertragen. Alles, damit du mir vergibst. Auch das wenn du es willst. Auch die Zeit würde vorübergehen. Und ich werde hier auf dich warten. Verstehst du?"  
„Ich werde zurückkommen bevor Woolsey mit ihnen spricht." Sie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte diese. „Warum hast du es getan Ember?"

Ember suchte etwas in ihrem Blick und legte sich seine andere Hand an die Schläfe, ehe er ihr antwortete. „Weil ich dich nicht verlieren wollte. Weil ich dich finden wollte, egal an welchem Ort du dich befindest. Ich weiß das alles gegen mich spricht, aber ich habe dir gesagt das ich dich Liebe und dem ist auch so. Du bist mir Wichtiger als mein Hive und meine Königin. Darum geh bitte nicht." Diese Art von Zurückweisung würde er einfach nicht ertragen. Nicht einfach so.

Ayesha schloss ihre Augen und beugte sich dann zu Ember hoch damit sie seine Wange küssen konnte. „Ich verlasse dich nicht Ember. Bitte denk das nicht. Ich war wütend aber… Ich liebe dich auch. Sehr sogar und damit es keine Probleme gibt… Ich brauche das jetzt. Okay?"

„Versprich mir das du zu mir zurückkommst."

„Ich verspreche dir, dass wir in Ruhe reden, wenn ich einmal abschalten konnte. Ich liebe dich doch auch." Sie hob ihre Hand und strich ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen hinter das Ohr und lächelte ihn warm an. „Schaffst du das?"

„Auf dich zu warten?"

„Ja… Kannst du es?"

„Ich werde…" Ember holte tief Luft und legte seine Hand an seine Brust, ehe er sich leicht verneigte. „Ich warte auf dich."

Ayesha sah ihn lange an und mit einem Mal waren alle ihre Sorgen wie über Bord geschwemmt worden. Ember spielte kein Spiel mit ihr. Er liebte sie. Er zerbrach innerlich gerade… Sie konnte es… Sie glaubte es fühlen zu können und das war überwältigend. Aber sie bildete sich das wohl einfach nur ein. Sie wollte ihm dennoch die Angst nehmen sie verloren zu haben. Ja sie war wütend auf ihn, aber… Sie liebte ihn auch. „Es tut mir leid das ich gehen wollte ohne mit dir noch einmal gesprochen zu haben", sagte sie plötzlich. „Das war Falsch. Entschuldige."  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Es ist okay." Ember merkte auf als das Gate aktiviert wurde, blieb aber selbst in der Ecke des Raumes stehen und nickte seiner Partnerin zu. „Du besuchst deinen Vater?"  
„Ja… Ich werde nach ihm sehen. Und ihm erklären müssen warum ich solange nicht vorbeigekommen bin."

„Okay." Ember sah auf ihre Lippen und nickte zu sich selbst. „Achte auf dich."

Ayesha lächelte schwach und drehte sich dann um, damit sie auf das Gate zu laufen konnte. Ember trat etwas vor und beobachtete sie dann dabei, wie sie auf das Tor zu schritt und dann in diesem verschwand. Tief Luftholend sah Ember wie das Wurmloch sich schloss und er alleine zurückblieb. Würde sie wiederkommen? Wo wie versprochen?

Alabaster sah zum Gateraum runter und beobachtete die Szene zwischen Ember und Ayesha während Woolsey ihr die Lage schilderte. Jetzt war Embers Geheimnis also rausgekommen und der Airman ging ihren Weg zurück zur Erde. Schweigend schloss sie ihre Augen und spürte die Emotionen von Ember ausgehen, die ihr wirklich zu schaffen machte. Er liebte sie. Sie konnte diese starken Emotionen nachempfinden. Dazu musste sie nur an ihren Geliebten denken, der sein Leben beim Absturz ihres Schiffes verloren hatte. Und doch war nun Bonewhite da. Sie konnte aber nicht sagen, dass sie Verliebt war. Es war mehr… Etwas Praktisches. Sie respektierte ihn und seine Loyalität. Er würde ein guter Vater einer Tochter sein. Und Loyalität war heutzutage etwas unheimlich Zerbrechliches. An Ember konnte sie es sehen. Er hatte Ayeshas Vertrauen missbraucht. Wäre sie an Ayeshas Stelle hätte sie Ember dafür getötet. Aber sie war es nicht und die Lage war auch anders. „Miss Salawi erwartet ein Kind."

Woolsey stoppte mitten in seiner Ausführung über die Neugewonnenen Allianzen als Alabaster das in den Raum warf. „Bitte was?"

„Ich habe es spüren können, als ich mich von ihr genährt habe um Dr. Keller zu retten. Deshalb habe ich von ihr nicht viel nehmen können. Ich hatte bisher nicht die Gelegenheit mit ihr zu sprechen oder auch mit Ember. Dank Ihnen wird Miss Salawi das auch in nächster Zeit nicht erfahren. Ich weiß nicht viel von Ihrem Komitee, aber was mir bekannt ist lässt mich dazu schließen, dass ihr eine Rückreise alsbald verwehrt bleibt. Vielleicht ist sich Ayesha darüber nicht im Klaren, also wäre es besser, wenn Stillschweigen gehalten, bis Ayesha wieder hier ist."

„Miss Salawi ist Schwanger." Woolsey rieb sich seine Schläfe und seufzte leicht. „Darum war sie so emotional… Das erklärt einiges." Normalerweise kannte er Ayesha nicht so. Nicht so vollkommen überspannt und im Gefühlschaos. Ayesha war Hilfsbereit. Sie sah an kleinen Stellen, dass was fehlte. Sie hatte ein Auge fürs Detail. Aber in dem Gespräch war Woolsey sehr wohl aufgefallen, dass Ayesha das grobe Ganze nicht wirklich sehen konnte. Sie konnte es nicht sehen weil ihre Hormone durcheinandergeraten waren. Und Woolsey wusste noch eines. Er durfte dem Komitee nichts sagen, bis Ayesha zurück war. Alleine schon für ihre Sicherheit. Würde rauskommen, dass sie Schwanger ist… Das wäre erst einmal in der Lage nicht so gut. Anfangs als er diesen Job übernommen hatte, hatte Woolsey sich gedacht, dass es einfach wäre diese Arbeit zumachen solange man sich an die Regeln hielt. Aber die Regeln gaben nur ein Schwarz und Weiß vor und dieser Job war mehr als das. Es glich mehr einen Nebel. Jegliche Farbtöne von Schwarz nach Weiß waren zu finden und manche strahlten sogar in ganz besonderen Farben. Hier war es der Gleiche Fall. „Salawi wird in wenigen Tagen zurücksein", sagte Richard schließlich. „Nichts desto trotz bleibt Embers Tat offen. Er kennt den Weg zur Erde und das ist eine sehr direkte Bedrohung für uns."  
Alabaster drehte sich in Woolseys Richtung und musterte ihn. Natürlich war das eine Bedrohung und sie hatte gehofft, das die Neuigkeit von Ayesha ihn erst einmal ablenken würde, aber das tat es nicht. Wie sollte sie damit umgehen? Das war eine so heikle Angelegenheit wie die Geschichte mit der Hyperion Waffe. Das was für sie die Hyperion Waffe war, war für die Lanteanern Embers Wissen. Es konnte nicht komplizierter sein. „Ember würde Ayesha nie verraten", sagte Alabaster. „Weder würde er mir noch sonst jemandem diese wichtigen Daten Preisgeben. Für einen männlichen Wraith Gefühle für jemanden zuhaben ist für Menschen nicht Begreifbar. Alles drehte sich um diese Person. Es ist Eine Schutzfunktion für ihre Königinnen. Ohne unsere Männer wären wir Angreifbar und Schutzlos. Ihre Liebe und ihre Opferbereitschaft hat uns vorangebracht. Für Ember ist Ayesha seine Königin- Er wird sie beschützen und nicht verraten."

Woolsey musterte die Königin genau und dachte darüber sehr lange nach. „So einfach wird das nicht. Ich werde mich Beraten und dann meine Entscheidung in Bezug auf Ember Preisgeben. Vielleicht… Läuft es darauf hinaus, dass Ember nicht mehr hier herdarf. Bis das Vertrauen wiederhergestellt ist."

„Ich werde selbst mit Ember sprechen", sagte Alabaster dazu. „Und mir anhören was seine Beweggründe sind und ihn auf die Konsequenzen ebenso aufmerksam machen."

„Natürlich stellt sich die Frage in wie weit Sie davon bereits wussten? Oder ob es ein Auftrag von Anfang an war? Oder ob Ember vielleicht doch einer anderen Königin dient?"

Alabaster musterte Woolsey schweigend aber lange. Sie konnte dazu nichts sagen. Sie konnte nicht für Ember sprechen, sondern nur für sie selbst. „Hätte ich Interesse daran gehabt, hätte ich die Informationen bereits lange von Guide haben können. Mir liegt alles an diesem Bündnis. Es ist entscheidend für das Überleben meiner Art und das setzte ich nicht aufs Spiel."

„Ich verstehe. Nun… Ich denke erst einmal sollten wir zurück zu den anderen gehen. Das große Treffen findet ja gewiss bald auch ihren Abschluss. Apropo… Diese ältere Königin in der Runde… Königin Longbreath?"

„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Alabaster angespannt nach.

„Sie redet viel wirres Zeug… Als ich zuvor in der Pause in ihrer Nähe stand, sprach sie dauernd zu dieser Menschenfrau und sagte, dass sie wieder zu Hause wäre. Es ist nur… Sehr Seltsam."

„Königin Longbreath ist sehr Alt und sehr verwirrt. Sie weiß nicht wovon sie spricht. Die Erinnerungen ihrer Vormutter belasten ihren Verstand obendrein. Es hat nichts zu sagen."  
„Hm… Verstehe." Woolsey beobachtete die Königin dabei wie sie sich ihr langes Haar zurückstrich und verkündete sich selbst erst einmal zurückzuziehen. Woolsey würde selbst erst einmal bleiben und sich Gedanken um die Situation machen. Ein Gespräch mit Weir wäre dazu ebenso dringend nötig.

John begab sich mit großen Schritten zu Jennifers Zimmer. Er hatte einige Stunden aufbringen müssen um wieder hier zu sein, aber die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt. Die letzten vier Stunden war er in einem Gespräch mit wichtigen Personen auf der Erde gewesen um diese zu überzeugen Jennifers Vater zu kontaktieren. John war dabei vorsichtig vorgegangen. Noch wusste niemand vom Komitee das Jennifers Baby ein halber Wraiths war aber wie auch immer. Er hatte es geschafft dass man Jennifers Vater kontaktieren würde, damit dieser per Videoanruf, mit Jennifer sprechen konnte. Und nun war es soweit. Die Verbindung stand und der zugehörige Computer stand in Weirs Büro. Dort hin würde John sie nun bringen. Diese Geste war eine Idee von ihm und Elizabeth gewesen. Und dank Woolsey und anderen Verbindungen hatten sie genug Überzeugungskraft aufbringen können damit diese Unterhaltung genehmigt wurde. Er selbst hatte bereits kurz mit ihrem Vater gesprochen. Keller war ein sehr ruhiger und intelligenter Mann. Und er verstand wohl sehr gut, das er darauf achten sollte, das er wirklich alleine mit Jennifer sprechen würde.

Vor Jennifers Türe klopfte John einmal an und wartete. „Hey ihr da drin, ich hoffe ihr seid schon auf den Beinen." Er klopfte noch einmal und da öffnete Jennifer die Türe. Sie war angezogen, ihre Haare waren zusammengebunden und sie trug ihren Sohn im Arm. „John. Guten Morgen. Ist alles okay? Du wirkst etwas Aufgeregt."  
„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Wir… Also Dr. Weir und ich… Eigentlich haben wir alle eine Überraschung für dich. Am besten kommst du mit in Weirs Büro."

„Warte. Was?" Jennifer sah zurück zu Guide, der nun ebenso näher kam. „Wohin soll sie gehen?"

„Es ist eine… Überraschung." John seufzte innerlich und beschloss es ihr zusagen. „Es ist dein Vater. Wir haben ein Signal zur Erde offen, damit ihr euch beiden per Video sehen und sprechen könnt. Aber wegen Kit… Und Guide… Kannst eben nur du dort hin."  
„Mein Vater?" Jennifers Augen wurden größer und man konnte ihr gleich ansehen wie ihr Verstand am arbeiten war.

„Wir sollten uns beeilen."

„Ja… Natürlich." Jennifer drehte sich zu Guide um und blickte ihm in die Augen, ehe sie zurück zu John sah. „Aber Guide und Kit kommen mit. Es ist okay."

„Dein Vater würde nicht verstehen was… Er ist", sagte John. „Außerdem…"

„Nein es ist wirklich okay John. Mein Vater… Er weiß Bescheid."

So etwas hatte John sich fast schon gedacht. Nachdenklich sah er Guide an und nickte schließlich. „Gut dann kommt mit."

Guide wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Dass er jemals Jennifers Vater sehen könnte, hatte er nicht erwartet. Es war ihm irgendwo auch egal. Ihm war nur Jennifer Wichtig. Und ihr war es Wichtig ihren Vater zu sprechen. Er sah zu seinem Sohn runter den Jennifer gut im Arm hielt und folgte ihr weiter auf Schritt und tritt. Guide war sich nur nicht so sicher, ob das hier wirklich eine gute Idee war. Wenn Jennifers Vater mehr von ihnen wüsste, könnte das nicht Probleme bedeuten? Gerade für diesen? Aber er wusste nicht genuf von der Lage auf der Erde um darüber zu urteilen.


	82. Cheyenne Mountain

Jennifer hörte bereits das räuspern ihres Vaters, als sie in das Büro von Weir trat und spürte ihr Herz schneller schlagen. Guide trug ihren Sohn im Arm und für das erste war das auch gut so. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter um sicherzugehen das Guide ebenso eintrat und sah dann John an. „Ich würde gerne alleine mit ihm sprechen. Würdest du draußen warten?"

John musterte Jennifer kurz und nickte relativ schnell. „Sicher, ich warte vor den Türen."

„Danke John." Jennifer wartete bis John sie und Guide alleine gelassen hatte, ehe sie ihren Partner nur leicht zunickte und sich selbst zum Schreibtisch begab. Sie setzte sich und blickte in den Computer. Ihr Vater sah sie mit großen Augen an. Er wirkte älter als zuvor und auch seine Wangen waren leicht eingefallen. Ging es ihm nicht gut? „Dad… Hey."

„Jen meine Kleine. Ich bin so froh dich endlich zu sehen!" ihr Vater rückte näher und hustete einmal, ehe er sich den Mund mit einer Serviette abwischte. „Entschuldige Kleines, mich hast wohl etwas erwischt."

„Dad bist du etwa Krank?! Warst du beim Arzt?"

„Ja ich war beim Arzt mein Schatz mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Das ist einfach das Alter."

„Dad du siehst überhaupt nicht gut aus!"

„Jennifer. Liebes. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es geht mir gut. Aber sag mir, wie geht es dir? Und deinem Baby? Ist es geboren?"

„Er. Es ist ein Junge", murmelte Jennifer und betrachtete ihren Vater lange. Sie hatte ihn schrecklich vermisst und sie sah sehr wohl, dass es ihm nicht gut ging. Wie immer steckte dieser das einfach so weg. „Und es geht uns beiden gut."

„Ein Junge?! Oh Jen… Das sind schöne Nachrichten! Ich wünschte ich hätte bei dir sein können."

Wenn ihr Vater nur wüsste wie sehr sie in den letzten Monaten hatte leiden müssen… Aber sie würde ihn damit auf keinen Fall belasten. „Hast du ein Bild von ihm?"

„Dad…" Jennifer musste lächeln und sah zu Guide hoch. „Mein Partner, Guide und mein Sohn sind auch hier."

„Sie sind hier?" Ihr Vater wirkte plötzlich ruhig aber neugierig. Deshalb winkte sie Guide zu sich. Er blieb direkt neben ihr stehen und reichte ihr dann das Baby. Viel konnte ihr Vater dabei nicht von Guide sehen, außer seinem schwarzen Mantel und den langen weißen Haaren. Vorerst richtete er sein Augenmerk aber auf das kleine Bündel in Jennifers Arme. Er sah eine kleine Hand die sich aus der Decke Kämpfte. Er streckte sich gerade. „Wir haben ihn Kit genannt. Aber Dad… Er sieht anders aus."  
„Ja… Ja… Du hast es mir damals erklärt. Kit also? Zeig ihn mir bitte-" ihr Vater stoppte, da er wieder husten musste und dieses Mal war es ein heftiger Anfall. Er griff verzweifelt nach seinem Taschentuch und presste sich diesen an den Mund. „Dad?!" Ihr Vater hob seine freie Hand und ihr anzuzeigen, dass es okay war. Deshalb wartete sie und als er sich beruhigt hatte und etwas trank, sprach sie wieder. „Dein Husten klingt absolut nicht gut Dad! Was hat der Arzt gesagt?!"

„Jen…" Ihr Vater schüttelte gleich seinen Kopf. „Reden wir später darüber- Ich möchte jetzt meinen Enkelsohn sehen. Bitte."

Jennifer zögerte und musterte ihren Vater skeptisch, aber besorgt. Schließlich aber zog sie die Decke etwas zurück und hielt ihren Sohn so, dass ihr Vater ihn sehen konnte- und Jennifer war von seiner Reaktion überrascht. Er wirkte nicht erschrocken. Auch wenn sie es ihm erklärt hatte, wie anders Wraiths waren, hatte sie doch vermutet, er würde zusammenzucken. Aber er lächelte nur überglücklich und rückte noch dichter an die Kamera ran. „Hallo Kleiner!" sagte er sofort liebevoll und musste lachen. „Jennifer er ist so Winzig! Geht es ihm gut?"

„Es geht ihm sehr gut Dad."

„Er hat tatsächlich ganz weißes Haar! Er kommt also nach seinem Vater oder?"

„Ja, absolut", irgendwo musste Jennifer lächeln- Sie hatte ihren Vater selten so Glücklich erlebt.  
„Ist er neben dir? Guide oder?"

„Ja er steht neben mir. Guide?" sie sah zu ihrem Partner rauf, der sich nach kurzem Zögern runter beugte um ebenso in das Kamerafeld zu kommen. Er zuckte leicht zusammen als Jennifers Vater tief Luft holte und schwieg. Auch Jennifer holte tiefer Luft und Guide fragte sich ob Wraiths für Menschen tatsächlich so abstoßend wirkten.

„Entschuldigung", sagte ihr Vater plötzlich und blinzelte einmal. „Ich habe noch nie einen Alien gesehen und… Wow." Abermals kehrte Schweigen ein, bis ihr Vater sich wieder räusperte- „Mein Name ist Edward Keller. Dr. Keller. Ich freue mich Sie endlich kennenlernen zu dürfen. Jennifer hat mir viel erzählt und sie auch beschrieben, aber es ist dennoch… Bemerkenswert- Auf unserer Erde, also unserem Planeten wissen viele nicht über die Existenz des Stargate Programms oder… Wesen wie Ihnen."

„Es freut mich ebenso ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen." Guide atmete fast erleichtert aus. Den Vater einer Königin anzutreffen war immer etwas Heikel, aber dieser Mensch vor sich war relativ entspannt.

„Und dazu… Sie Leben- Jen ich dachte er wäre Tod?"

„Ein Missverständnis", sagte Jennifer sofort und blickte zu ihrem Sohn runter, ehe sie ihren Vater wieder ansah. „Ich war sehr erleichtert das es nicht stimmte und es ihm gut ging."

„Wirst du mich mit dem Kleinen besuchen kommen?" fragte ihr Vater plötzlich und versuchte mehr von dem Jungen zu sehen. „Ich habe dem Kind schon viele Geschenke gekauft und Babysachen, ich meine, hast du alles was du brauchst? Kann man es dir irgendwie schicken lassen?"

„Dad warum hast du all das gekauft? Das musstest du doch nicht tun."  
„Er ist mein Enkelsohn ich kann ihn so verwöhnen wie ich es will."

Jennifer musste sofort lächeln als ihr Vater das sagte. Sie hätte sich wirklich gewünscht, dass er hier wäre. Sie könnte ihn untersuchen und sicherstellen dass alles okay war. Er wäre bei seinem Enkelsohn und wäre glücklich. Aber ihn in diese Welt hier holen… Das alles war erschreckend und würde erschreckend bleiben. „Dad ich… Ich kann mit Dr. Weir sprechen ob das möglich gemacht werden kann." Als es an der Türe klopfte sah Jennifer zu dieser. John hob seine Hand und hielt drei Finger hoch. Nur noch drei Minuten? Ihr Herz tat allein bei dem Gedanken weh. Sie hatte ihren Vater so verdammt lange nicht gesehen… Und da spürte sie nun auch Guides Hand auf ihrer Schulter. „Wir kommen auf die Erde", sagte Guide plötzlich. „Dann wird Jennifer Sie besuchen und auch untersuchen. Sie sind krank."

„Guide wir müssen erst mit Woolsey sprechen und…"

„Darüber können wir später reden", bestimmte er und sah Jennifers Vater wieder an. „Bis dahin werde ich weiter auf beide Achten."  
„Danke", sagte Edward leise. „Und ich hoffe wir sehen uns wirklich bald wieder Jennifer. Ich vermisse dich sehr. Und es geht dir wirklich gut?"

„Ich bin glücklich", sagte Jennifer traurig lächelnd. „Nur du fehlst mir sehr. Dad ich muss aufhören, die Verbindung kann nicht lange gehalten werden."

„Ich verstehe, pass bitte auf dich auf. Und passt beide auf meinen Enkelsohn auf."

„Das werden wir Dad. Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch meine Kleine." Jennifer sah ihren Vater noch einmal an, ehe sie das Gespräch beendete und auf den schwarzen Bildschirmblickte. „Er hat Blut gehustet", kommentierte Guide ihr schweigen und sah sie an.

„Er wollte mich nicht beunruhigen aber… Er hat definitiv etwas." Jennifer erhob sich langsam und blickte auf ihren Sohn runter. „Mein Vater ist Krank und ich habe es nicht gewusst."

„Du bist hier gewesen, weil du hier gebraucht wurdest."

„Stimmt das auch wirklich? Ich meine ich war Schwanger und keine große Hilfe. Wenn ich mir alle paar Monate zumindest die Zeitgenommen hätte um hinzugehen, zumindest für ein paar Stunden. Es hätte gelangt."  
„Aber es hätte nichts geändert Jennifer. Ganz gleich was er hat." Guide war überrascht als Jennifer plötzlich zu ihm hochsah und ihn musterte. „Kannst du ihm helfen?"

„Was?"

„Wenn er eine Krankheit hat, dann könntest du ihm doch bestimmt helfen oder?"

Guide legte beide Hände auf ihre Oberarme und drückte diese leicht. „Dein Vater ist Alt. Sehr Alt für einen Menschen. Diese Dinge gehören dazu."

„Du willst ihm nicht helfen?"

„Jennifer denk klar darüber nach." Guide griff fester zu, als sie sich lösen wollte und zog sie stattdessen in seine Arme. „Wenn wir auf die Erde können, werde ich ihn mir ansehen- Aber es gibt Dinge die man nicht ändern kann und auch nicht ändern sollte."

Jennifer musste mehrmals tief Luftholen und schloss letztlich ihre Augen. Kit gluckste leise, weil ihm die Nähe zu Mutter und Vater wohl gut gefiel und irgendwo half es Jennifer sich wieder zu konzentrieren. „Ich rede mit Woolsey und vielleicht…"

Guide blickte auf ihren Haaransatz und löste sich dann langsam von ihr, damit er seinen Sohn ebenso anschauen konnte. Er würde beide beschützen und er konnte spüren das Jennifer sehr aufgewühlt war. Er würde das klären und mit ihr auf die Erde gehen. „Ich kläre das", sagte er ihr ruhig und strich ihr ein Haar zurück. „Mach dir keine Gedanken."

Jennifer sah zu ihm hoch und musste sanft lächeln als er ihr so ernst in die Augen sah. „Danke Guide. Hm… Bevor wir mit Woolsey reden, sollten wir endlich zur Versammlung gehen."

Es war schade sie nur so kurz zu sprechen. Seufzend schloss Edward seine Augen und erhob sich langsam von seinem Platz. Man hatte ihn zum Stargate Center geführt und ihn dann direkt in diesen Raum gebracht. Die Fahrt hier her war für ihn unheimlich anstrengend gewesen und kaum das er stand musste er tief Luft holen, was direkt eine neue Hustenattacke auslöste. Dankbar spürte er den Arm eines jungen Mannes, der ihn direkt stützte und ihm half das Zimmer zu verlassen. „Danke Riven. Ohne dich wäre ich wohl schon lange aufgeschmissen." Riven war ein junger starker Mann, der ihn im Alltag unterstützte. Bereits seit vier Monaten war dieser nun in seinem Leben und auch wenn Edward ihn erst nicht bei sich wohnen haben wollte, wusste er seine Hilfe und Unterstützung schnell zu schätzen. Der Krebs ist vor einem halben Jahr diagnostiziert worden. Lungenkrebs und er war schon sehr weit fortgeschritten. Edward hatte sich gegen eine Behandlung entschieden, aber dennoch sehr schnell Einschränkungen gespürt. Die starke Gewichtsabnahme, die Schwäche. Riven erledigte viele Dinge bei ihm und letztlich hatte er ihm Angebot gegen entsprechendes Geld, bei ihm einzuziehen. Das machte die Pflege leichter. Für sie beide. „Das sind sehr komische Typen hier", sagte Riven leiser, als sie von Soldaten durch einen Gang entlanggeführt wurden. „Und deine Tochter arbeitet für die?" Riven hatte vor dem Raum gewartet in welchem Edward mit seiner Tochter telefoniert hatte. Er wusste nur, dass sein Gespräch beendet war, weil ein komischer Funkspruch an die Soldaten eingegangen ist, die mit ihm hier gewartet hatten. Irgendetwas von Wurmloch geschlossen.

„Sie arbeitet hart."

„Aber ich verstehe nicht wieso sie nicht einmal vorbeigekommen ist. Hast du ihr von deiner Krankheit erzählt?"

„Das habe ich nicht." Edward hatte Riven nur das nötigste über Jennifer erzählt. Immerhin war sie oft zum Thema bei ihnen gewesen und er konnte es ja auch verstehen. Er lobte seine Kleine bis in alle Höhen und dennoch, trotz des innigen Verhältnisses war sie einige Monate nicht hier gewesen. „Sie will aber vorbeikommen."

„Das klingt doch gut. Aber wenn wir schon hier sind… Die forschen hier doch an irgendetwas Geheimen oder? Wieso sonst diese Wachen überall?" Riven schwieg sofort als ihnen plötzlich ein Mann entgegenkam und die Soldaten Stramm standen. „Dr. Keller", sagte Jack O'Neill und betrachtete auch einmal Riven. „Ich muss sie aufgrund ihres Gespräch mit Ihrer Tochter einmal sprechen."  
Riven sah flüchtig zu Edward. Hatten die etwa das Gespräch angezapft? Aber was sollte ihn das hier auch wundern? So bewacht wie hier alles war… Jennifer Keller steckte in etwas Gewaltigem mit drin. Vielleicht belastete genau das ihren Vater. Edward wurde täglich schwächer. Er konnte nur für Edward hoffen, dass seine Tochter wirklich käme.

Als man Edward wieder in einen Raum führte, musste er selbst wieder draußen bleiben. Riven lehnte sich an die kühle Wand und holte tief Luft. Der Soldat ihm gegenüber sah ihm direkt in die Augen und rührte sich nicht. Es konnte nichts Unangenehmeres geben. Und weil er wusste, dass jedes seines Handelns suspekt wäre, würde er sich entscheiden einfach wegzuschauen. Das würde jeder junge Mann machen. Er sollte das so machen. Ärger wollte er Edward keinem machen. Er wünschte er hätte sein Handy bei sich. Damit könnte er sich die Zeit vertreiben. Aber so? Er hatte es abgeben müssen, bevor sie hier rein geführt worden sind.  
Seine Sportschuhe waren nun in seinem Blickfeld. Es wurde Zeit sich mal neue zu besorgen. Was machte Edward da drin? Was ging hier alles genau vor sich? Unbewusst rieb er sich seine Hände und als ihm das Bewusst wurde, verschränkte er beide Arme vor der Brust. Er hasste die Stimmung hier. Die Geheimtuerei. Er wollte hier weg. Als die Türe dann so plötzlich aufging und ein Soldat raustrat, stellte Riven sich wieder aufrecht hin. Edward kam nicht. „Sie kommen mit rein."

„Aber wieso?" fragte Riven sofort zurück und spürte daraufhin schon den Griff des Soldaten um seinen Oberarm und da zog dieser ihn auch schon ins Zimmer. Rivens Puls schoss in die Höhe und all seine Instinkte fuhren Achterbahn. Gefahr. Gefahr. Gefahr. Sein Atem blieb ihm im Hals stecken, sein Herz krampfte vor Panik, und Edward war am Lächeln. „Er hat keine Ahnung."

„Was garantiert uns das?" fragte Jack zurück und betrachtete die Klausel die Edward eben unterschrieben hatte.

„Euch ist klar, dass ihr es ihm sagen werdet obwohl er wirklich nichts weiß? Wieso mischt ihr ihn darin ein? Ihr würdet seine ganze Welt durcheinanderbringen!"

„Was ist hier los? Edward, du darfst dich nicht aufregen!", sagte der junge Pfleger und ging neben dem älteren in die Hocke. Riven griff sich das rechte Handgelenk von Edward und besah sich seinen Zustand. „Du darfst dich nicht aufregen!"

„Ist schon gut Riven."

Jack musterte den Jungen ganz genau und öffnete eine Mappe die auf dem Tisch lag. Rivens Aufmerksamkeit fiel sofort auf dieses, aber er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Dr. Keller ist sehr Krank und braucht Ruhe. Wieso regen sie ihn unnötig auf?"

„Unnötig ist es nicht, sondern sehr Wichtig. Was hat Dr. Keller Ihnen über seine Tochter berichtet?" fragte Jack direkt.

„Über… Warum ist das Wichtig? Er braucht Ruhe und ich muss mich um ihn kümmern!"

„Wir haben dein Smartphone gecheckt." Jack holte dieses nun auch hervor und legte des auf den Tisch. „Kein Facebook, Instagram oder Tw-… Twitter. Oder sonstige Dinge womit ein junger Mann in ihrem Alter sich sonst beschäftigt. Abgesehen von einem. Sie hören wohl gerne Musik?"

„Was haben meine Gewohnheiten mit Dr. Kellers Tochter zutun?"

„Habe ich gesagt das Ihre Gewohnheiten etwas mit ihr zutun haben?" Jacke wollte den Jungen aus der Reserve locken und musterte nun wie dieser seine Augenrieb und den Kopfschüttelte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung was Sie hören wollen? Edward geht es nicht gut. Er sollte sich ausruhen und dann fahre ich ihn zurück nach Hause."  
„Was soll dieses Spiel?" fragte Edward hingegen. „Der Junge hat keine Ahnung worum es geht! Außerdem… Jennifer sagte dass sie kommen wird. Ich… Ich würde solange hier auf sie warten. Sie… Sie sagte sie wolle nicht alleine kommen. Ich finde darüber sollten wir reden. Ohne Riven dabei."

Jack sah nicht zu Edward währen dieser sprach sondern behielt den Jungen im Auge. „Jennifer Keller kommt hier her? Nicht alleine? Ahh…" Jack seufzte tief und schloss seine Augen, ehe er sich zu dem älteren Mann zuwandte. „Ich denke in dem Fall wird Weir oder Woolsey und bald kontaktieren. Das Komitee wird dem zustimmen müssen und ob das Positiv ausgehen wird ist fraglich. Bis dahin können Sie gerne hier bleiben und unsere Ärztin wird auch nach Ihnen sehen. Sie sollten sich anhören, was diese Ihnen anbieten kann. Ein Soldat wird sie auf ein Zimmer bringen." Riven war erleichtert das zu hören. Edward wieder sich erholen können und eine derer Ärzte wird sogar nach diesen schauen. „Komm Ed ich helfe dir." Riven griff ihn am Arm und half dem alten Mann auf die Beine. „Danke Riven."

„Ein Moment noch. Dr. Keller, Sie werden auf ihr Zimmer gebracht, aber Sie junger Mann… Warten Sie noch einen Moment."

Riven befürchtete nichts Gutes. Er konnte das misstrauen von Jack riechen und seine innere geistige Stärke nahe zu schmecken. Er war einschüchternd auf jede Weise. „Okay", meinte er nur Atemlos und drehte sich zu Jack um. Wo war er hier nur reingeraten? Riven wartete zumindest bis Edward fort war, ehe er sich langsam auf Edwards platz setzte und auf sein Handyblickte. Und auch auf diese dicke Akte. „Und was genau wollen Sie nun von mir? Soll ich meine Playlist mit Ihnen teilen?"  
„Nein Danke." Jack lehnte sich zurück und konnte beobachten wie der Junge sich wieder seine Hände rieb. „Wie Alt sind Sie?"  
„Meine Akte ist bestimmt Fünf Zentimeter dick. Mein Geburtsdatum haben Sie bestimmt auch?"

„Ganz schön Frech." Aber genau das mochte Jack an dem Jungen. „Laut Ihrer Akte sind Sie am 12 Januar 1991 Geboren. Das heißt Sie sind nun 29. Sie sind ein 29 Jähriger Mann. Alleinstehend, haben keine Sozialen Kontakte und leben bei einem alten Kranken Mann. Sie fahren laut Ihrer ausgewerteten GPS Daten alle zwei Monate nach in den Norden von Arizona. Zum Grand Canyon. Sie scheinen gerne nur für sich zu sein. Oder?"

Riven presste seine Lippen zusammen und schwieg auf die Ausführung des Colonels.

„Und außerdem." Jack öffnete die Akte und blätterte in diese rum. „Sie sind ein Waisenkind. Mutter unbekannt. Vater verstorben als Sie fünf waren. Sie haben nach der High-School einen Kurs zum Pfleger gemacht. Und reinzufällig sind Sie dann bei Dr. Keller gelandet. Ihre ganze Akte… Null Vorkommnisse mit der Polizei, keine Prügelei. Nichts. Sie sind absolut Sauber und das erscheint mir als zu Merkwürdig. Aber diese Canyon Geschichte… Sie fahren hin und bleiben mindestens drei Tage. Dann fahren Sie zurück. Regelmäßig. Ich frage mich was wir finden, wenn wir uns diese Gegend mal ansehen gehen, die Sie da ständig aufsuchen."

Riven hielt für eine Sekunde seinen Atem an und musterte Jack prüfend. „Mein Vater starb als ich Fünf war. Das einzige woran ich mich erinnern kann, ist dieser Ort. Wir waren öfters dort. Darum gehe ich da hin."

Jack musterte Riven immer noch und holte dann ein paar Bilder aus der Akte, die er auf dem Tisch ausbreitete. Riven sah für wenige Sekunden darauf und schaute dann direkt weg. „Was ist das?!"

„Das sollte ich wohl eher Sie fragen. Diese Leichen wurden wie viele andere in der Nähe des Ortes gefunden, welchen Sie aufsuchen. Der erste Mord begann vor fast hundert Jahren und es hört nicht auf."

Riven sah wieder auf den Tisch und ihm wurde fast Übel bei dem Anblick dieser Leichen. Sie sahen aus als wären sie ausgesaugt worden. Vertrocknet. Wie alte Datteln. Als Jack weitere dazu legte, konnte Riven nicht länger und fixierte den nächsten Mülleimer im Raum, ehe er auf diesen zu eilte und sich niederkniete. Mit beiden Händen griff er sich den Eimer und übergab sich mehrfach.

Jack war irritiert, blieb aber ruhig. „Ein Massenmörder treibt dort sein Unwesen. Exakt dort wo Sie alle paar Monate hin auftauchen. Jetzt erklären Sie mir mal wieso das so ist."

Riven brauchte etwas Zeit für sich. Schwer atmend wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund und blieb sitzen wo er war. Nur zur Sicherheit. Er wurde des Mordes bezichtigt. Er sollte und musste nichts sagen, aber er war Unschuldig! Außerdem… „Mein Dad ging mit mir dort hin, weil meine ältere Halbschwester dort… Gefunden wurde." Riven erhob sich langsam und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl, ehe er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergrub. „Mein Dad er war besessen davon ihren Mörder zu finden. Nachdem er sich umbrachte übernahm ich es weiter zu machen. Ich wollte den Mörder finden und suche dort nach Spuren."

Jack wusste nicht ob er diese Geschichte abkaufen sollte. Wieso sollte er auch, Nachprüfen würde er das Ganze aber dennoch. „Und deine Halbschwester hieß?"

„Marie Johnson. Geboren am 01.04.1978. Sie verschwand am… Am 30.12.1992. Sie wollte den Sonnenaufgang zu Neujahr am Grand Canyon sehen."

Jack durchblätterte die Akte und fand tatsächlich eine Marie Johnson. Sie verschwand am 30.12.1992. Bei all den Außerirdischen und Bösen Dingen die Jack in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, vergaß er manchmal dass auf dieser Erde genauso Schlimme Dinge geschahen. „Sie waren ein Jahr lang bei der Armee. Sie waren ein guter Soldat. Wieso haben sie das Aufgegeben? Wieso wollten Sie Pfleger werden?"

„Ich helfe gerne denjenigen die sich alleine nicht mehr helfen können. Damit bezwecke ich mehr, wie das ich anderen den Tod bringe. Entschuldigen Sie aber… Bitte würden Sie die Bilder wegräumen?"

Jack musterte Riven und nicke, ehe er die Bilder wegräumte und zurück in die Akte legte. „Dr. Keller wird fürs erste Hierbleiben. Man wird sich um ihn kümmern. Vielleicht haben wir hier auch etwas für Sie?"

„Ich…" Riven sah auf seine Hände runter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe eine Aufgabe und die kann ich nicht von hier erledigen."  
„Wir haben eine Gruppe an Personen in Verdacht diese Morde begangen zu haben. Sie könnten dem Team von hier aus helfen und sich unserem Pflegepersonal anschließen."  
„Wieso sollten Sie mir helfen wollen?"

Jack dachte für eine Sekunde an seinen Sohn zurück und an die vielen anderen jungen Menschen die er nicht hatte helfen können. Riven schien genauso verlassen und verletzt zu sein wie diese. Der junge Mensch vor ihm würde sein Leben vergeuden und dem Tod nachspringen, wenn er nicht von der Sache abließ. Den Jack hatte die Liliths in Verdacht diese Morde begangen zu haben. Er vermutete das irgendwo dort am Canyon ein Versteck war, wo eine Königin ruhte. Riven schien nichts davon zu ahnen. Und wenn er direkt auf einer seiner Erkundungen auf diese Stieß dann wäre das sein Ende. „Ich sehe eine gerissene Person sofort. Jemand wie Sie könnten wir hier gebrauchen. Sie sind Intelligent und setzten Prioritäten. Sie waren in der Armee. Ich habe Ihren Colonel sprechen können. Er war begeistert von ihnen und sah viele Talente. Sie haben hier die Chance die Morde aufzuklären und Gerechtigkeit zu bringen."  
Sie hatten Personen in Verdacht? Riven wurde innerlich unruhig. „Ich denke darüber nach", murmelte er Atemlos und stand auf. „Ich muss jetzt aber nach Edward sehen."

„Alles klar." Jack beobachtete wie Riven langsam zur Türe schritt und diese dann öffnete. Seltsamer Junge, aber er wollte ihn hier behalten. Zur Sicherheit.

Riven ließ sich von einem Soldaten zu Edward führen. Er war auf der Krankenstation, soviel hatte man ihm mitgeteilt. Das Gespräch mit Jack war beunruhigend gewesen. Jetzt steckte er hier fest. Würde er es ablehnen, würde man ihn von nun an auf dem Schirm behalten so oder so. Von hier aber hätte er selbst mehr Kontrolle über die Situation. Er musste ihnen in die Hände spielen und selbst die Kontrolle zu behalten. Als er sich Raum nährte und ihm immer mehr Menschen entgegen kamen, fühlte er plötzlich etwas und blieb stehen. /Es war ein Fehler/ die Worte einer jungen Frau hallten in seinem Verstand wieder. Es war nur ganz leise und flackerte aber… Da war auch dieses Gefühl. /Ich habe sein Herz gebrochen/

Riven drehte sich um und schaute den Gang entlang. Wer sprach da zu ihm? Wer dachte da so laut? War noch eine hier? Ausgerechnet hier? Aber davon wusste er nichts! Niemand von ihnen befand sich im Cheyenne Mountain! Aber was war das? „Sir?" einer der Soldaten trat zu ihm. „Sir ist alles in Ordnung?"

„J-Ja, ich dachte nur ich hätte etwas fallen gelassen", log Riven und drehte sich wieder um, damit er in das Zimmer von Edward gehen konnte. Als er das Zimmer betrat, schlief dieser in einem Bett. Es war niemand sonst da. Der Soldat schloss hinter ihm die Türe und blieb sicherlich davor stehen. Riven setzte sich und ließ seine rechte Hand über Edwards Brust wandern. Es ging ihm schlechter. Die Krankheit wuchs unaufhaltsam heran, aber seine Mutter hatte rechtbehalten. Edward war der Schlüssel hier rein. Auch wenn dieser O'Neill ihm auf den Versen war. Alles hatte eben ein Risiko. Riven schloss seine Augen und senkte seine Hand. Diese wärme… Diese Frau. Er wollte es wieder spüren. Aber die Stimme schwieg nun in seinem Kopf und er wusste dass es so gefährlich war, sie selbst anzusprechen. Erst musste er rausfinden wer das war und was hier vor sich ging.


	83. Riven

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jennifer war nicht wirklich überrascht darüber, dass die anderen ein solch reges Interesse an ihrem Nachwuchs hatte. Immerhin war das etwas, was vorgeschlagen wurde um die Reihen der Wraiths zu stärken. Kit hatte äußerlich fast nichts Menschliches an sich. Er schien auch kein bisschen daran zu stören, das eine nach der anderen Königin in ihre Arme lugte um ihn sich anzusehen. Abgesehen von einer. Königin Longbreath hatte sich zurückziehen müssen. Ihre Untergebenen waren bei ihr. Jennifer wollte nachher nach der alten Königin sehen. „Er riecht nach uns." Moonwhite betrachtete das Baby neugierig. „Er ist wundervoll. Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass du alles gut überstanden hast Fair One."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Dank Königin Alabaster habe ich es geschafft", sagte Jennifer. „Aber noch einmal werde ich die Situation nicht unterschätzen."br /„Du hast viel aus dieser Schwangerschaft gelernt. Dinge die Wichtig wären für unsere Zukunft."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Es ist mit viel Risiko verbunden. Mir war klar dass eine Schwangerschaft für Menschen nicht einfach wird. Ich hatte großes Glück, aber nicht jede wird das haben. Über die Konsequenz muss sich jeder im Klaren sein und vor allen Dingen… Es muss Freiwillig geschehen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Moonwhite neigte leicht ihren Kopf als Zeichen, dass sie es verstanden hatte. Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf Kit. „Dürfte ich ihn tragen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jennifer hielt kurz inne und musterte die Königin. Guide wollte das nicht. Zuvor hatte er ihr noch aufs dringlichste gesagt, den Kleinen nicht aus den Armen zu geben. „Ich kann es nicht tut mir Leid", sagte Jennifer und sie war darin auch ehrlich. Sie persönlich konnte es auch nicht. „Ich will ihn nicht aus den Armen geben. Ich bin so froh ihn endlich bei mir zu haben", lächelte Jennifer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Das verstehe ich." Moonwhite rieb die Wange des Babys mit ihren Finger, ehe sie sich zurück zu ihrem Platz begab. Als Farseer dann zu ihr trat musste sie etwas lächeln. „Wie läuft es bisher Farseer?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Besser als Erwartet. Deinem Sohn geht es gut", sagte Farseer. „Er fühlt sich nicht unwohl."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Das liegt wohl auch daran das hier niemand schlimme Absichten ihm gegenüber hat. Wobei manche Skeptisch sind, aber… Das ist auch normal." Als Kit einmal leise protestierte, sah Jennifer zu ihm runter und beobachtete wie der Kleine sein Gesicht hin und her wand, als würde er etwas Suchen. „Und er ist schon wieder Hungrig." Jennifer sah sich nach Guide um, der gerade bei Alabaster stand und ihr etwas leise zu flüsterte. Alabaster schien davon wenig beeindruckt zu sein, aber ihr Pokerface hatte sie wohl nur auf, weil sie alle so unter Bewachung standen. „Ich begleite dich raus, wenn du dich zurückziehen möchtest. Guide scheint noch beschäftigt zu sein."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Hm… Ich sage ihm nur besser Bescheid."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Darum habe ich mich bereits gekümmert."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Als Farseer das gesagt hatte, sah sie wie Guide sich zu ihr drehte und leicht nickte. Farseer gehörte zu den wenigen die Guide vertraute. Jennifer wusste das ganz genau. „Ist gut."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Dann kommt." Farseer legte seine Hand auf Jennifers Rücken und führte sie aus dem großen Saal. „Dort drüben ist ein freies Zimmer. Das nehme ich erst einmal."br /„Ich warte vor eurem Zimmer." Farseer blickte erst in das Zimmer und ging sicher das dort wirklich niemand war, ehe er sie eintreten ließ. Er wusste, das Guide das gleiche für ihn tun würde. Und entsprechend wachsam besah er sich jeden der an dem Raum vorbei lief. Es brauchte nur wenige Minuten bis Guide auf ihn zukam. „Sie ist alleine mit eurem Sohn", sagte Farseer ihm. „Dein Sohn ist von allen Gut Willkommen geheißen worden. Vielleicht hat das alles ja tatsächlich eine Zukunft."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Vielleicht", sagte Guide. Vieles blieb abzuwarten. Vieles würde sich noch Entwickeln müssen. Vielleicht war das alles noch für viele zu Früh aber im Moment sah alles gut aus. „Danke mein Freund." Guide legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, ehe er das Zimmer betrat in welchem Jennifer war. Es war ein kleiner Besprechungsraum. Jennifer saß in einem der drei Stühle und stillte den Jungen in aller Ruhe. „Ich habe mit Alabaster und Woolsey gesprochen. Wenn alles soweit klappt brechen wir ihn einer Stunde auf zur Erde."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Tatsächlich?" Jennifer hatte eher damit gerechnet dass sie mit Woolsey sprechen würde müssen. „Du hast es bereits geklärt?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Er war relativ schnell einverstanden." Guide lehnte sich an den Tisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Er möchte das wir Airman Salawi ansprechen und bitten zurückzukommen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ayesha? Wieso?" Jennifer wechselte die Seite und half Kit dabei wieder Anschluss zu finden./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Sie erwartet ein Kind. Embers Kind."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jennifer blinzelte einmal und öffnete ihren Mund, wusste aber nicht was sie dazu sagen solle. „Woher weiß Woolsey…?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Alabaster hat es gespürt, als sie sich von ihr genährt hatte um dir zu helfen."br /„Oh… Das ist… Wieso ist Ayesha auf der Erde?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Sie und Ember hatten Streit. Mehr weiß ich nicht." Und mehr war ihm auch egal. Aber er würde Ayesha zurück hier her bringen. Sie trug ein Kind in sich. Eines das zu ihnen gehörte und die Erde war kein sicherer Ort… Nicht für jemanden wie Jennifer und Kit, noch für Ayesha. Guide wusste noch nicht was er mit den Informationen bezüglich der Ninlil oder Liliths anfangen sollte, aber er wusste, dass jede ihnen nahestehende Person, schnell in Gefahr geraten könnte. Ein Wraiths würde alles für seine Königin tun. Und erst recht für die Mutter seines Nachwuchses. „Sollte Ember dann nicht besser mitkommen?"br /„Es darf nur ein Wraiths auf die Erde. Und dich lasse ich nicht alleine mit Ember gehen."br /Jennifer musste lächeln und legte ihr Baby auf ihre Brust, damit sie ihm auf den Rücken klopfen konnte. „Verstehe." Sie sah ihm in die Augen und als ihr Baby einmal aufstieß erhob sie sich mit ihm und auch Guide richtete sich auf. „Danke Guide. Ich denke ich mache mich dann mal Reisefertig- Kit und mich."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Natürlich." Guide hielt sie aber noch einmal auf in dem er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Anschließend trat er dichter zu ihr und küsste ihre Stirn. Er hatte sich mit Alabaster besprochen. Im Falle dessen dass es Jennifers Vater so viel schlechter ging, würde man anbieten ihn zu ihnen zu holen. Damit man ihn heilte. Guide schritt letztlich als erster voran und führte seine Familie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Riven…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ed." Riven griff sich die Hand des Älteren und drückte diese. „Du bist endlich wieder wach. Wie fühlst du dich?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Edward schloss noch einmal seine Augen und holte tief Luft. „Der verdammte Krebs frisst mich auf."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Krebs ist ein Arschloch", lächelte Riven. „Aber wenn du fluchen kannst, muss es dir gut gehen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Das ist wahr." Edward öffnete seine Augen und blickte den jungen Mann an. „Es tut mir Leid Riven. Ich wollte nicht das man dich da mit reinzieht."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Was ist hier los?" fragte Riven zurück. „Der Colonel wollte mich zu einem Hundertjährigen Massenmörder abstempeln?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Wegen deinen Trips?" fragte Ed müde nach und setzte sich langsam hin. Riven reichte ihm ein Glas Wasser. „Ja wegen meinen Trips. Aber das habe ich klären können. Ed was geht hier vor sich? Was sind das für Kerle?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Das ist kompliziert und besser ist es wenn du keine Fragen stellst glaub mir."br /„Alleine von dem was ich hier in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht habe, könnte ich ein ganzes Album schreiben", scherzte Riven und stand auf. „Ed du wirkst erschöpft. Die Ärztin war vorhin da und hat Blut abgenommen. Vielleicht schläfst du noch ein wenig?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Nein es geht schon wieder. Hast du… Hast du etwas wegen meiner Jennifer gehört?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Bisher nicht, aber man spricht auch nicht mit mir." Riven legte seine Hand auf Eds Rücken und fuhr diesen wie nebenbei herunter. Seine noch nicht ausgewickelten Handsensoren reagierten sofort und ihm wurde klar wie ernst die Lage war. Wenn er sich nähren könnte, hätte er versucht Ed zu helfen. „Hier ist etwas zu Essen." Riven schon ein Tisch ran auf welchem ein Tablett lag und half ihm beim essen. Auch wenn Edward nur ein Auftrag war, Riven hatte nie so Kaltherzig wie seine restliche Familie sein können. Edward bedeutete ihm etwas. Es war ein richtiger Freund geworden. Einen den er Tag ein Tag aus belog. Riven machte sich nichts vor. Auch wenn sein Handeln Ed gegenüber ehrlich gemeint war, wusste er das Edward ein einfacher Mensch war und er selbst so viel mehr. Sie lebten in zwei verschiedenen Welten und die Anpassung an die Menschen war nicht einfach. Es war oft sehr anstrengend und er vermisste seine verkorkste Familie. Sie waren wie er. Sie fühlten einander und teilten ihre Gedanken. Er vermisste seine Mutter und das schrecklich. Er war nun hier um sie Stolz zu machen. Er war hier an genau diesem Punkt um einen Weg zurück zu finden. Einen Weg da hin zu finden wo sie hingehörten. Und diese Stimme… Diese Stimme die sich hier erhoben hatte, schwieg seither. Der Plan war Atlantis zu erreichen. Aber was sollte es ihm bringen alleine dort zu sein? Was blieb ihm von alldem, wenn er seine Mutter und seine Brüder zurücklassen musste? Wie sollte er es schaffen sie ebenso zu holen? Sie hatten bereits vor einigen Jahren von einem Kampf gehört. Einem bei dem die Ninlil sich mit der Regierung angefreundet hatten. Er war ein Lilith. So oder so… Er könnte hier an viele Infos kommen. Er wollte… Nicht gehen. „Edward?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ja?" der ältere sah von seinem Püree auf und musterte en jungen Menschen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Dürfte ich mir dein Handy ausleihen? Kann das unter uns bleiben?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Aber natürlich. Ist alles okay?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ja ich habe nur etwas vergessen. Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet solange hier zu sein und die Bandprobe ist bald." Riven trat an die Jacke von Ed. Er hatte ein ganz alles Telefon. Nichts Besonderes. Zum Glück hatte man ihm dieses nicht weggenommen. Fragte sich nur ob sie empfang hatten… Riven hob das Handy höher, aber… Kein Erfolg. Verdammt. „Kein Empfang…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Schau doch mal ob es hier ein Telefon gibt?" fragte Ed. „Krankenzimmer haben ja immer welche."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Es eilt nicht", sagte Riven leise und setzte sich wieder zu ihm. „Die werden sich schon denken dass etwas dazwischen gekommen ist. Wichtig bist jetzt erst einmal du. Ich vermute, dass deine Tochter bestimmt bald hier ist. Ansonsten hätte man uns schon lange gehen lassen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Jennifer kommt bestimmt. Ich bin mir da sicher."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Riven lehnte sich in seinem Platz zurück und merkte auf als Edward ihm einen Apfelreichte. „Das ist doch Vegan genug oder?" scherzte /„Ja das ist es Danke", Riven nahm den Apfel und biss einmal hinein. Der Apfel schmeckte köstlich, aber es fing an ihn nicht mehr zu sättigen. Nachdenklich biss er ein weiteres Mal hinein und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er war da wo er sein sollte. Er würde alles für seine Mutter tun aber… Er hatte auch Angst vor der Veränderung die kommen würde. Er mochte die Erde. Es war sein genau 110 Jahren seine Heimat. Aber seine Mutter hatte auch Recht. Sie versteckte sich in höhlen. Sie kannte kein anderes Leben und ihr aussehen würde sie auch immer daran hindern eines zu haben. Seit 10 000 Jahren hatte seine Art nur ein Ziel. Nach Hause kommen. Er fühlte sein Puls schneller werden. Aufregung. Neugierde. Wie sollte er weiter verfahren? Was war der klügste Schritt? Sich weiter bedeckt halten? Aber was wenn Dr. Kellers Tochter nicht alleine kam? Was wenn ER ihr Partner dabei wäre? Natürlich ist die Information über diese Beziehung zu ihnen durchgesickert. Alleine deshalb war er an Edwards Seite. Und wer war die Frau? War eine Wraiths bereits hier? Aber die Präsenz dazu war nicht so… Ausgereift. Etwas war anders an ihr. Sollte er versuchen sie zu Kontaktieren? Riven biss sich fast auf seine Lippe. Nein. Nein er musste sich bedeckt halten. Er war nur der Pfleger. Edwards Freund und Pfleger. Riven bemerkte das Edward wieder eingeschlafen war. Deshalb war er den Rest vom Apfel weg und schob dann den Tisch wieder weg. Edward war ein Freund für ihn geworden. Ein wirklicher Freund./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Ayesha befand sich in der Krankenstation. Sie war vor gut über einer Stunde angekommen und hatte sich aus Quarantäne Gründen erst einmal in die Krankenstation begeben müssen. In ein paar Stunden könnte sie gehen. Es mussten übliche Test ausgeführt werden um sicher zugehen das sie keine Parasiten mit sich trug. Und nun wo sie hier war fühlte sie sich furchtbar. Ember nicht in der Nähe zu wissen war schrecklich und ein großer Teil von ihr bereute es hier her gekommen zu sein. Sie vermisste ihn. Sie wollte seine Nähe spüren. Sie kam sich selbst wie ein Idiot vor. Ember hätte nie etwas getan um sie zu verletzten. Jeder Faser in ihm liebte sie und Ayesha war sich dem auch bewusst! Nur… Wieso war sie so… Wieso hatte sie nur so furchtbar reagiert? Als eine Krankenschwester in das Zimmer kam um ihr Blut abzunehmen schwieg sie zunächst. „Die Ärztin wollte die Ergebnisse mit mir durchsprechen. Wann kommt sie?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Die Ärztin hat leider zu tun, es gab einen kleinen Zwischenfall bei uns. Aber sobald das erledigt ist, wird sie kommen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ein Zwischenfall? Ist es wegen…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Oh nein… Nichts schlimmes was die Einrichtung betrifft. Es geht um einen Besucher, der sehr Krank ist."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ein Besucher…" Ayesha hatte kurz gehofft… Nein. Wie sollte Ember hier herkommen? Und wieso sollte er dazu in die Krankenstation müssen? „Wer erwartet den Besuch?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Die Krankenschwester zog die Spritze zurück und musterte Ayesha einen Momentlang. „Nun ja… Sie warten wohl auf eine Ärztin. Dr. Keller. Ihr Vater ist hier auf der Station. Es geht ihm nicht sehr gut."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Dr. Keller?" ihr Vater war hier? „Ich kenne die Ärztin ist sie schon da?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber Sie müssen jetzt ohnehin erst einmal sitzen bleiben. Sobald wir Neuigkeiten haben, kommen wir vorbei."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Aber sicher." Ayesha beobachtete wie die Ärztin ging und erhob sich daraufhin auch selbst. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ein inneres Gefühl sagte ihr, zu ihm zu gehen. Jennifers Vater war hier. Es geht ihm nicht gut. Die Krankenstation war nicht besonders Groß und sicherlich war sein Zimmer nicht zu weit weg. Als sie hinaus auf den Flur trat, sah sie wie zwei Wachen gerade von einer Tür wegschritten um sich wohl etwas Kaffee zu holen, welches ein Raum weiter im Schwesternzimmer stand. Zumindest konnte sie ein paar Wortfetzten verstehen. Ein Fremder hier, bedeutete Soldaten die absicherten, dass er nicht spazieren gehen würde. Deshalb beeilte Ayesha sich um nachzuprüfen ob sie Recht behielt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Die Türe war nicht abgeschlossen. Leise lugte sie hinein und erkannte einen altem Mann im Bett liegen. Er schien alleine zu sein. Deshalb trat sie dann ein und schloss die Türe. „Wer sind Sie?" Ayesha erschrak als die Stimme von der anderen Seite des Zimmers zu hören war. Sofort drehte sie sich um und sah einen großen schlanken Mann dort stehen. Er wirkte ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie sie zu sein und hatte Pechschwarzes Haar und eine blasse Haut. Vielleicht wirkte das auch nur so, weil sein Haar so Rabenschwarz war. „Entschuldigung ich wollte nach Dr. Keller sehen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Sie sind nicht seine Tochter und auch nicht seine Ärztin." Der junge Mann kam näher und musterte Ayesha eingehend, ehe er neben dem alten Mann zu stehen kam. Leiser sprach er weiter. „Dr. Keller schläft. Ich bin Riven. Sein Pfleger."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ich bin… Eine Freundin seiner Tochter. Mein Name ist Ayesha."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ayesha…" die Art wie er ihren Namen aussprach gab ihr eine Gänsehaut. Wieder musterte er sie eingehend und sie hörte ihn auch tief Luft holen. „Es geht ihm nicht gut", sagte Riven. „Er wird es vielleicht nicht schaffen. Ich hatte gehofft seine Tochter wäre schneller hier."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ich hörte dass sie kommen soll. Bestimmt wird sie bald da sein." Ayesha kam näher an das Bett gelaufen und musterte Jennifers Vater. „Sie hat ihn sehr vermisst."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Vermisst? Sie hat sich nicht einmal gemeldet." Riven wollte weiter sprechen aber da konnte er Ayeshas Kummer fühlen. Sie hatte auch jemanden verloren. Er sah das Bild einer Frau. Ihre Mutter?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Unser Job ist hart. Wir wissen aber worauf wir uns bei dieser Sache einlassen. Und manchmal… verpasst man entscheidende Dinge."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Deine Mutter… Sie war wunderschön. Es tut mir Leid das du sie verloren hast." Die flüsternden Worte von Riven erschreckte sie und sein Blick war umso beunruhigender. Edward lag zwischen ihnen, aber Riven sah sie so unergründlich an, als wollte er diesen Abstand umgehen und das tat er dann auch. Langsam um schritt er das Bett und sie konnte ihn zittern sehen. „Was… Was hast du gesagt?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Deine Mutter war wunderschön. Ihr Name ist… Leyla?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Woher weist du das?" Ayesha blieb standhaft auch wenn ein Instinkt ihr riet zurückzuweichen. Wohin sollte sie denn weichen? Riven zuckte zusammen und blieb stehen. Erleichtert holte Ayesha tief Luft und behielt den Mann im Auge. Wer war er?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Fürchtet euch nicht Prinzessin", flüsterte Riven. „Ich kann euch fühlen… Ihr… Ihr müsst euch nicht verstecken. Ich habe nur nie eine Königin gesehen die… Menschlich aussieht. Aber ich kann dich fühlen… Wie bist du… Warum… Ich… Ich verstehe nicht. Ich dachte ich wäre alleine hier?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Ayesha öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber direkt wieder. Königin. Menschlich. Aussehen. Sprach Riven etwa… „Ja", sagte er auf ihre Frage hin die sie nicht ausgesprochen hatte./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Riven zitterte. In dem Moment als Ayesha durch die Türe getreten war, hatte er es deutlich gespürt. Sie war wie er selbst. Wraiths. Sie war ein Teil von ihm und er ein Teil von ihr. Sie stammten alle von Lilith ab. Sie war die Mutter die sie geboren hatte und er wollte alles über diese Exotische Schönheit wissen. Sie schien verdeckt hier zu sein. So wie er. Wenn selbst seine Gruppe nichts davon wussten, dann… Dann steckte etwas Größeres hinter all dem. Aber er war erleichtert. Jetzt war er nicht mehr alleine in diesem Problem. „Deine Mutter war schon Menschlich im Aussehen. Du… Du stammst nicht von hier. Ihr seit aus dem Osten oder? Wir haben viele Kontakte dort hin, aber… ich wusste nicht… Wir wussten nicht dass eine bereits im Inneren kreis ist. Wenn du Jennifer Keller kennst dann weist du wie Wichtig das alles ist." Riven schüttelte seinen Kopf. /Verzeiht mir Prinzessin./ Sprach er sie ihm Verstand an und Ayeshas Beine erzitterten. /Ich muss mich euch vorstellen, wie sollt ihr mir sonst glauben schenken? Ich bin Riven, wir gehören zu Lilith. Meine Mutter ist Dawn. Ich bin hier um Dr. Kellers Tochter… Jennifer zu sprechen. Sie ist der Schlüssel um Heim zu kommen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Lilith. Er sprach in ihrem Kopf. Ayeshas Verstand drehte sich einmal heftig, weshalb sie sich am Bett festhalten musste. Wieso konnte sie ihn hören. Wieso sagte er so… Lilith. Zitternd stieß sie die Luft aus. „Du gehörst zu den Liliths." Wraiths! Er war einer dieser Wraiths!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ihr nicht?" Riven wurde unsicher. „Seit ihr eine Ninlil? Aber nach dem großen Kampf haben wir uns verbündet! Wir… Ihr wisst das doch?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Nein ich bin ein Mensch", flüsterte Ayesha und spürte nun die Gefahr für sie wachsen. „Wieso kann ich dich hören? Wieso… Oh Gott… Was hast du Jennifers Vater angetan?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ein Mensch? Aber… Nein! Ich habe ihm nichts getan!" Riven sah zu Edward und ließ seine rechte Hand über seine Brust schweben. „Seine kraft sinkt weiter. Er ist… Er ist mein Freund. Wir sind Freunde und ich will ihm helfen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Wie sollte ich dir das glauben?! Die Lilith sind Böse! Sie haben nur das Ziel nach Atlantis zu kommen!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ein Wort dass Musik in meinen Ohren ist." Riven musste lächeln und sah Ayesha wieder an. „Und ich sage dir du bist eine von uns. Ich hörte dich zuvor schon. Du vermisst jemanden."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Aber das ist unmöglich! Ich bin ein Mensch!" murmelte Ayesha aufgelöst./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Wieso hast du denn sonst die Verbindung aufbauen können?" fragte Riven zurück. „Menschen können das nicht. Kein Mensch kann das nur wir."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Nein! Das…" Ayesha hielt den Atem an und musterte Riven. Ember. Dass aussetzten ihrer Periode. Jennifer hatte Stimmen hören können. War sie… Schwanger?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Riven musterte sie genauer und machte daraufhin große Augen. „Du erwartest ein Kind? Aber… Etwa von… Einem Wraiths? Vermisst du diesen Wraiths? Du bist ihnen begegnet auf Atlantis oder?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Ayesha sah die Aufregung in Rivens Augen und sie hörte es in seiner Stimme. Aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren. Sie musste sich dringend setzten weshalb sie den Stuhl ansteuerte und sich dort nieder ließ. Riven ging vor ihr auf ein Knie und legte seine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. Forschend sah er sie an. „Du bist mit einem Wraiths zusammen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ember er…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Wird er herkommen? Wird er dich holen kommen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Das…" Ayesha schüttelte ihren Kopf und musste sich zusammennehmen. Sie versuchte sich auf Riven zu konzentrieren und legte nun ihre andere Hand auf seine. „Du hast Angst."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ich bin Nervös", flüsterte Riven. „ich bin meinem Zuhause so nahe wie sonst keiner zu vor. Bitte sag mir… Hast du sie getroffen? Kennst du sie?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ich kenne sie gut. Sie werden kommen. Ich weiß das Ember kommen wird."br /„Ember… Dein Gefährte heißt Ember." Riven musste lächeln und stand dann auf, ehe er eine Hand vor seinem Mund legte. „Ich stehe so kurz davor nach Hause zu kommen. SIE zu sehen… Du ahnst nicht was es mir bedeutet." Die Verunsicherung von zuvor war verschwunden. In dem Moment als er Ayesha gesehen hatte wusste er, das er mit ihr sprechen musste. Er tat das Richtige. Ayesha war das Richtige./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Du gehörst zu den Wraiths die hier auf der Erde leben. Wir hörten von euch", murmelte Ayesha und musterte Riven weiterhin. „Und jetzt bist du hier."br /„Jetzt bin ich hier."br /„Sie wissen es nicht? Die anderen hier?" fragte sie erschöpft nach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Nein und… Ich will… Warten bis Sie kommen. Meine Ahnen."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Wenn Ayesha eines Verstand dann, dass es kein Schwarz und Weiß gab. Riven war jemand spezielles. Mit eigenen Bedürfnissen und Gedanken. Mit einem eigenen Auftrag. Sie verstand genug von den Wraiths um zu wissen wie Sensibel das hier nun war. „Ich bleibe hier. Bis sie kommen. Jennifer wird kommen." Und Guide ebenso. Er würde sie nicht aus den Augen lassen. Nicht jetzt wo er sie wieder in seinem Leben hatte. Nicht jetzt wo sie sein Baby ausgetragen hatte. Ayesha musste tief Luft holen. „Ich weiß… ich weiß dass du aufgeregt bist. Ich verstehe das. Aber… Sag es keinem. Niemandem. Nicht solange Guide hier ist. Lass mich mit ihm reden und spiel solange deine Rolle. Ich kenne das Komitee. Die Personen die entscheiden was geschehen wird." Ayesha sah Edward lange an und legte dann eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Sie werden Dr. Keller mit nach Atlantis nehmen und die beste Chance ist, dass du dich erst zu erkennen gibst, wenn du auch auf Atlantis bist."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Riven musterte Ayesha wieder und sah dann auch zurück zu Edward. „Und du bleibst, bis sie kommen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Ja ich bleibe hier." Ayesha schloss ihre Augen und holte tief Luft. „Was willst du wissen, über deine Ahnen?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0cm 0cm 0.0001pt; font-size: 12pt; font-family: Cambria; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"„Alles", murmelte Riven. „Wir alle wollen so vieles Wissen und wir haben so viele mühen und Anstrengungen auf uns genommen, damit wir sie finden. Oder auch, dass sie uns finden. Wir wollten endlich nur nach Hause. Und wir haben alle dafür viele schreckliche Dinge getan."/p 


End file.
